A New Life Through The Eyes Of Kanto: An Autobiography
by QueensBorough
Summary: Gary, (no relation to Pokémon Professor, Gary Oak), 10 years old, is eager to become a Pokémon trainer. Gary gets more than he bargained for before his journey even begins, and very long after, as it comes to light just how dangerous it is when the lives of the Pokémon world interact with the lives of human beings.
1. Opening Statements Part 1 Of 2

Hot.

Uncomfortably hot.

I immediately knew it was the sun. My already closed eyes tightened even harder and I turned against the heat in my face. I sat straight up immediately, eyes wide open.

It was time.

I hadn't fallen asleep until three that morning, but that didn't stop me from waking up at...

I turned to my Pidgeotto clock I'd had since I was about five years old, sitting on my dresser.

It was six in the morning.

I wasn't due to be at Prof. Oak's lab for another three hours. Stretching, I got out of bed, shaking with anticipation from my head down to my toes. I wasn't tired in the slightest and I certainly didn't want to risk being late. After all, today was a special day. An agreed upon day. The defining moment in time for every ten year old kid around the world.

The time when I was finally allowed to become a Pokemon Trainer.

My knowledge in Pokemon was unmatched by any of my friends. I had been studying them since I was about three years old, reading books on them, watching the latest findings and basic Pokemon information on TV from the great professors all over the world. My favorites were the shows Prof. Oak had. The Pokemon Live Caster was one of them. I found out so much fun information from that show. And of course, I had to tune in to Professor Oak's Pokemon Talk with DJ Mary. I never thought DJ Mary was necessary at all. In fact, I found her outright annoying.

I got lost in my thoughts as I took my shower, washed my hair, and brushed my teeth. Once fully dressed, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

It was so quiet.

My mom wasn't even awake right now.

My mommy...

I worried about her so much and was surprised she agreed to let her only child left go out on a Pokemon journey.

My sister, Melissa, had left to become a Pokemon Trainer, too. That was a year ago and she wasn't having the easiest time. The last I had heard about her, about a month ago, she had only three badges, which is extremely minimal for the time frame she's had. She had to miss the Pokemon League competition this year. She needed to defeat eight of the powerful Pokemon Trainers known as Gym Leaders in order to win their badge and be allowed to compete in the Pokemon League. Melissa wanted to quit several times during her journey and called home a lot, crying on the phone.

My mom had to snap her out of her depression and encourage her to continue. "You're not allowed back home until you're a Pokemon Master and have capture all one thousand Pokemon," my mom would say. She was only joking about not allowing my sister back home, of course, and me and Melissa knew it. But my mom very well may think there are one thousand Pokemon. Her knowledge on Pokemon is very minimal.

I, of course, know there are only six hundred and forty-nine confirmed species of Pokemon.

Letting me off on my very own Pokemon journey, just as Melissa had been allowed to do, was surprising to me for more than just the fact that my mom was worried about her only daughter. What surprised me about it the most was my dad who had died.

He went on a Pokemon journey, attempting to become stronger and better connected with his Pokemon. He had intended to make a living off of it and gain notoriety for raising Pokemon and help put more food on the table for us. He sought to become so strong, he may have even earned the status of a Gym Leader. Or, dare I say, an Elite Four member.

I'm not sure how he died. My mom never discusses it. I only know that she misses him badly.

What bothered me was not understanding why my dad left in the first place, though. We live in the beautiful location of Pallet Town, in the same neighborhood as the legendary Prof. Oak, and while not rich, I'd say we live a fairly privileged enough life. Just how much better did he want it? I often think to myself that he was just selfish and greedy, seeking out more than was necessary. Other times, I think it was my mom who was partly responsible for him leaving. My mom can be a nail in the freaking head, often. He may have just wanted some peace from that. I know that if I wasn't becoming a Pokemon Trainer, I may have ran away myself by now. I also know that my mom misses him badly, and I know he loved her, too. They were so close, it made me puke. But I miss it now...

"What are you doing up so early?"

I turned around with a start to see my mother. "Mom!"

Her eyes were filled with tears.

I ran up to her. "Are you okay?" I knew she wasn't, and I hugged her tight.

She hugged me back. "I'm fine, Gary. Thanks." She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes a bit.

"I love you, mom." I squeezed her even tighter.

"I love you too, Gary." I felt her arms pull me into a tighter hug. "But why are you up this early? It's only seven. You don't have to be up until at least eight. Couldn't sleep, huh?" She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Yeah, ha ha. How could I? This is day one of me becoming a Pokemon Master! And catching every Pokemon out there!"

She laughed a little. "Gosh, one thousand sure is a lot," my mom said thoughtfully.

I considered telling her how many there are, but stopped. Why bother? It wasn't important.

"Well, I'll make you a surprise breakfast today. A special feast," my mom said happily.

Although she smiled, I could see the pain in her eyes.

Had she said and done the same thing for my sister? I wondered. For my dad? I smiled happily, forcing it.

She went to the fridge and began pulling out eggs, milk, butter, and many other things.

I sat at the table eagerly.

My mom turned to me, looking at me expectantly. "Did you wash and brush your teeth?"

"First thing I did, mom."

"Okay, Gary. Don't give me any attitude. I was just asking."

I stared at her silently. "I wasn't giving attitude, mom," I spoke calmly, slowly, trying to defuse a situation I could see was building. "I was just answering. Honest."

This is what I meant when I said she can be a nail in the head. Sometimes, you can do absolutely nothing and she makes it into a huge deal.

I sighed to myself as she cooked and I began to think of my friends, and of Pokemon.

Aly.

Robin.

And Kiwi.

My three closest friends.

I never understood who would name their child after a fruit, but whatever...

The four of us were set to meet at Prof. Oak's lab at the same time today to collect one of three Pokemon. I wasn't sure how that was going to work.

The three Pokemon we would be going for were the Starter Pokemon of the Kanto region.

Bulbasaur, the Grass and Poison type.

The Fire type was Charmander.

The last choice was the Water type, Squirtle.

But how would they be divided amongst the four of us?

As I got lost in my thoughts, my mom dropped a plate of pancakes, sausage, bacon and eggs, soaking in delicious syrup, down on the table, loudly. "Here," she said rudely, and left the kitchen.

I sighed angrily. I get so tired of her crap. I was so glad that today was my last day here. I quickly ate my food. It was delicious, but I couldn't truly enjoy it with her crazy behavior spoiling what should be a great day for me. What a way to treat your child on his last day being home. Maybe she's just scared, I thought to myself. After washing my dishes, I sat in the kitchen alone, thinking, shaking. Nervous. Excited.

Taking a deep breath, I got up and went upstairs to my room and looked at myself in the mirror. Black jeans, slightly baggy, with a clean fitted white T-shirt was my attire. I was also sporting my favorite Pokemon jacket with the baddest of bad Pokemon on the right breast. Mewtwo.

Oh how I dream of the day I might meet that very Pokemon. Dare I even consider the thought of actually catching one!

I grabbed my black fitted cap with a red and white Poke Ball design on it and set it on my head backwards. The Poke Ball was on the back of the cap, so it seemed it was designed to wear it backwards. I felt it would look stupid if the only design on the entire cap was to be on the back of it.

I reached out for my backpack, but grasped thin air. "Huh?" I looked around my room. It wasn't on top of my bed, nor under it. It wasn't in my closet, either. This is peculiar, I thought, starting to panic. I can't go on my journey without that thing! I was ready to destroy my clean room to find it, my heart beating quicker.

"Looking for this?"

I turned fast to see my mom holding my plain, black backpack and ran up to her. "Yes! Where did you find it?"

"I had it," she said, tears filling her eyes again. "I filled it last night with clean clothes, soap, snacks, food, and other things I purchased from Viridian City that I was told are good for starting Pokemon Trainers, like this thing I think the lady at the Poke Mart called a Potion, or something." She opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of Potion and an Antidote bottle. "So you ought to be set." She dropped them back into the bag and held it out to me.

I smiled at her as I took it from her.

She didn't smile back.

"Well... I'm heading out now," I said, my smile fading.

"Why?" She turned to my Pidgeotto clock. "It's only eight. You still have time. Prof. Oak isn't far from us at all!"

"I know. I just wanna get some fresh air and get a good stretch. I'm kind of scared, you know. I think getting outside will be good for me. I can maybe get all the info I can from Prof. Oak before the others get there."

My mom frowned at me. "That doesn't make any sense. It's stupid to go so early!"

"I'm eager to begin my journey! I don't wanna hang around here wasting time! Don't you understand? I'm excited!" I smiled to show my enthusiasm, but she just frowned even harder at me.

"Fine! Go! Do whatever you want!" She stormed out of my room.

"Why do you always have to act like that? GAAAH!" I angrily stormed for the stairs as my mom slammed the door to her room in the opposite direction. Soon, I was slamming the front door and angrily making my way to no real location. I just needed to get out of that house. I'd had enough. No more of her nonsense. She was just so irrational and crazy and can't even say her feelings in a calm way. Angry thoughts flowed through my mind continuously as I stomped along the path, walking past several houses, including Kiwi's, Aly's, and lastly, Robin's.

It wasn't long before I had stopped, looking up a winding trail that lead up, up, up, to the enormous mansion owned by Prof. Oak. What a life, I thought. Was this the kind of living my dad was trying for us to have?

I turned away from his mansion, looking in the opposite direction, and saw Route 1. The beginning route for us folk from Pallet Town becoming Pokemon Trainers. I wondered what awaited me out there.

A movement to my left grabbed my attention and I turned to see a Rattata! It sat several feet away from me, in Pallet Town as opposed to its usual area in the grass of Route 1, and pretty much all plains.

I stared at it for what seemed like forever, the anger at my mom completely forgotten, before I glanced away and looked back at Prof. Oak's mansion. I looked back down at Rattata, but it was gone. I looked around a little bit, but I couldn't see the little guy, so I looked back up to Prof. Oak's mansion.

From out the corner of my eye, I saw something near Route 1.

A tail? Rattata? I thought as I turned towards it.

No. This tail wasn't the gray tail of a Rattata. It was white. Or pink, maybe. And...it was in the air!

This was a flying Pokemon that just flew off into the tops of the trees!

I didn't get to see any of its body other than the tail before it disappeared into the trees. A tail like Rattata, only a different color! But something wasn't right. That tail looked so familiar. I felt something from deep within me urge me to go after it. There was something about that tail. Something deeper than a Rattata.

I ran away from Prof. Oak's mansion and into Route 1.

Into the grass.

Into a possible abyss of secrets yet unrevealed...


	2. Opening Statements Part 2 Of 2

As I ran further into the grass, deeper into the trees, slits of sunlight hitting me in the face, making their way through the leaves trying to block the light, I searched. Searched for something I wasn't sure I had even seen. Something I may have imagined. I only saw it for a moment, after all. A brief second, even. But something about what I saw was so familiar. Something I couldn't let go. Something that deep inside, I knew I had to chase down.

But then what?

Was it a rare Pokémon? I didn't have any Poke Balls to catch it with. Or any Pokémon to battle against it with. It was basic knowledge that you have to weaken a Pokémon with a Pokemon of your own before you can capture it.

I slowed down my running, and with a deep breath, I ran forth again, faster than before. Something. _Something! _Something about that tail! It inspired me to move on and go after it. I ran. Searched hard.

I ran past a group of Sandshrew.

A few wild Pidgey stared at me from the treetops as I ran past them, too.

A few Mankey glared at me as I moved on through the trees, hanging from the branches at first, and then swinging swiftly after me. I wasn't sure if they were chasing me or not. I knew Mankey, and especially their evolved form, Primeape, were a very dangerous species of Pokémon and quick to anger. But they soon stopped following me.

I didn't care. I ran like mad until I was out of breath and exhausted. My hands on my knees, I inhaled and exhaled heavily, swallowing what little saliva I had in my mouth down my dry, dying throat. I look around a bit, and then let out a defeated sigh…only to hear a rustle in the grass!

I turned around and saw a Spearow. It was hidden behind a clump of grass, but I could just see it, staring at me.

I ignored it and looked about my surroundings for a while. When I looked back, the Spearow was still looking at me. "What do _you_ want?" I yelled at it angrily.

It just stared back at me silently.

I was in no mood for this ugly bird Pokémon. I knew they were known for having a bad temper, too, but at the moment, I was mad as well and would've battled it myself if I had to. I was ready to walk back to Pallet Town until something caught my eye.

The Spearow. Its eyes. Something was familiar about that look. Like it was hiding something….

"HEY!" I screamed.

Spearow took off, flapping its wings frantically.

I ran behind it and grabbed at it with my bare hands.

It quickly turned around, mid flight, and pecked me badly.

I screamed loudly, but I didn't care. That Spearow was giving me the same look Rattata did. I just knew I had to…do something... But there was nothing I could do. I had no means of catching this Pokémon.

Images of that white tail kept flashing into my mind. That tail. Where was it from? It inspired me to find out. It had to be connected to that Rattata and this Spearow. I felt it in my heart. I made another desperate grab at Spearow, but it was out of my reach. I fell hard to the ground and watched as it flew higher and higher into the sky. I watched it until it just about disappeared from my view.

Just before it did, I could've sworn something happened to it. I'm not sure what it was. I can barely even explain it. It's like it changed somehow. Perhaps it evolved? I knew some Pokémon changed through evolution. When reaching a certain level, or gaining access to certain stones, some Pokémon change their form and become even stronger in some ways. But no, that wasn't an evolution. I was sure of it. I felt somewhere in my heart that that wasn't an ordinary Spearow. I couldn't explain the feeling I had. I also felt I may never find out the answer to what that white tailed, flying Pokémon was. It was driving me mad because it looked so familiar. Something I had seen once before maybe. In a book? On TV?

I sighed. I headed back to Pallet Town before realizing… I had no idea where I was. I had never been on Route 1 before. I was always with my mom or dad when we went to Viridian City or to other places, and we always took an alternate path to Viridian City, where wild Pokemon weren't typically located. This was truly my first time on my own. I looked around.

It all looked to same. Trees and grass. Everywhere.

I was still out of breath and dying for water. I had to get back to Pallet Town before it was too late! I couldn't miss out on my Starter Pokémon! I knew I was going for Charmander. And nobody was gonna take it from me!

I decided to just walk in the opposite direction I had seen the Spearow hiding in the grass patch. As I walked, I saw more familiar spots. This was where I saw the Mankey swinging after me from, I convinced myself. Right along these trees. I could tell because… well… I wasn't sure to be honest. I guess it was just wishful thinking, but it was better than nothing.

After a while of seeing wild Rattata, none of whom gave me any odd looks, but instead stared at me as I would expect them to, and then ran away, some of the grass started looking like it was freshly trampled on. I followed these patches of grass, hoping I had been the cause of the disturbance when chasing after that weird Pokémon. I walked quickly, and eventually, I could see a clearing! I moved faster and could see Pallet Town! Seeing Prof. Oak's mansion not far away, I ran towards it quickly.

Blocking the trail leading towards Prof. Oak's mansion was a huge crowd of my neighbors!

I ran up to them and they turned to stare at me, bewildered.

"Where are you coming from, Gary?" asked Mrs. Tot. This was Kiwi's crazy mother. That's how I referred to her, to myself, anyway. As I said, you must be crazy to name your child after a fruit.

Out of breath, I heaved and explained, "…Chasing… Pokémon… Pink…. Tail…."

"Chasing Pokemon? Oh my goodness, are we too late? Did you get your starter already?" Mrs. Tot gasped.

"No… I didn't get it yet, but I saw this…" I struggled.

"GARY! You can't go out trying to catch Pokémon without a Pokémon to battle beside you to weaken it, ha ha ha!" she laughed.

Everyone started laughing.

Mr. and Mrs. Butters, who were Robin's parents.

Ms. Say, who was Aly's mom.

And all the other neighbors and some kids who were either not ten yet or just weren't interested in becoming Pokemon Trainers and stayed in school.

"Thanks," was all I bothered to mumble. Then I ran past them and towards Prof. Oak's place. It was a long travel, considering I was tired already. I ran past the usually closed gate and up the curving hill to his enormous mansion door and knocked rapidly.

As I knelt down to catch my breath, I heard footsteps approaching from behind the door. It opened and I saw Tracey, Prof. Oak's assistant.

"Hey, Tracey," I gasped.

"Gary! Please, come on in! What's wrong?" Tracey asked while escorting me inside.

I walked in and gasped out, "Water…"

"Okay, just wait here. Or have a seat!" Tracey ran off.

"Did you say, Gary?"

I looked up to see Prof. Oak, an excited smile on his old, aging face. The smile faded once he saw it was me. "Oh, you." He immediately brightened up again. "Ha ha ha! I'm sorry, Gary, I just thought maybe you were my grandson!"

Oh, yes. Gary Oak. It just so happened I that I had the same name of Prof. Oak's grandson. I wasn't sure if that was intentional or not, but I always assumed it wasn't.

A great professor in his own right, with resurrecting and caring for ancient Pokémon under his resume. He's a lot more reserved than his grandfather, though. He doesn't bother with TV shows and radio. He prefers revealing information more privately. Just about everything he has accomplished has been revealed by the other professors he informs. They have to say, "Prof. Gary Oak has discovered…" He never says it himself! I was very impressed with his work on Pokémon evolution. Not how some Pokémon evolve through trading, reaching certain levels, and coming into contact with elemental evolution stones, but the Pokémon evolution Gary discovered was that, as time passes, Pokémon evolve to gain access to new moves and abilities! For example, quite a while ago, a Pokémon like Arcanine couldn't learn ExtremeSpeed. But, seemingly out of nowhere, Arcanine and other Pokémon were appearing with this attack. Gary didn't start his research until years after this weird incident began to happen, but as time went on, Pokémon were gaining new attacks. Some moves were even found to be able to be passed on by breeding certain Pokémon with others. Abilities began to come into play, like a Pikachu being able to Paralyze an opponent just by coming into physical contact with it by an attack. This ability became known as Static!

"Hey, Professor!" I straightened up and extended my hand, still gasping for air and desperate for water.

"My boy, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a Gastly! HA HA HA HA HA!" Prof. Oak laughed heartily at his weak joke.

"If it were… I wouldn't have chased after it like I did…" I said.

"Here's your water, Gary," Tracey said, returning with a tall glass cup full of water and ice.

I took it from him eagerly and drank from it, water spilling down my chin and dripping onto the floor. With a loud gasp and a smile, I thanked Tracey gratefully.

"So, Gary, what has got you so exhausted? Exactly what were you chasing?" Prof. Oak asked me.

I took a deep breath and stated, "I saw…"

A loud knock at the door interrupted me.

Tracey went to open the door.

"Hi, Tracey!" I heard in unison from the doorway.

I recognized the voices and smiled immediately.

"Oh, hello Kiwi, Robin, and Aly! Come on in!"

The trio entered the mansion with smiles and upon seeing me, smiled even brighter.

"Gary, what's going on, man?" greeted Robin.

"Gary, oh my gosh, when did you get here? Finding out secret info on raising Pokémon before the rest of us? Huh? Huh?" accused Aly.

"Garyyyyyy!" squealed Kiwi.

"Hey, Kiwi, Aly, Robin!" I said as I moved towards them to hug Kiwi and Aly, then proceeded to squeeze the life out of Robin's hand in a firm shake as he attempted the same to me, the both of us grimacing at each other competitively.

Prof. Oak moved over to us and put his arms around us happily and with a big smile, said, "It's great you all have arrived and on time. You four are here for a monumental event! Today is the day you four will choose your starting Pokemon!"

"Yeah!" The four of us cheered. Though in the back of my mind, I wondered exactly how the _four_ of us were going to get one out of _three_ Pokémon…

"Would you guys like any water or food? Times will get pretty hard from here on out so you may want to make sure you eat good food while you can. It's very…"  
"No!" we shouted together, firmly. We wanted our Pokémon already!

Prof. Oak laughed. "Fair enough, then, kids. Follow me."

We followed the professor behind a door to his lab where a fancy, huge machine stood. He went near it, but me and the others stayed behind and watched. The machine reached from the ceiling to the floor, the middle of it made seemingly of glass. Suddenly, the glass portion opened and smoke cleared from within. Me and my friends moved closer at the site of the three Poke Balls inside.

"Inside of these three Poke Balls lies one of the three Starter Pokémon of the Kanto region," Prof. Oak informed us.

He grabbed one Poke Ball and held it out.

It opened with a popping noise and out came a white beam of light to the floor, forming the shape of something. The white faded, and it was revealed to be a Bulbasaur! It looked up at me and my friends and said, "Bulbasaur!"

"Awww, how sweet! Look at those eyes!" Aly cried out.

"Ah! A Bulbasaur, ha ha ha!" Robin laughed.

"Aww! Que cute!" Kiwi gushed.

I stared at it, knowing this was not the Pokémon I wanted at all.

"Next." Prof. Oak had the second Poke Ball in his hand and a white beam shot out again.

The revealed Pokémon this time was Charmander.

"Yes! Charmander!" I exclaimed. Smiling, I moved forward just a bit.

"That looks a bit dangerous. Just look at the fire on its tail!" Kiwi said in surprise.

"Now, that's the Pokémon I want, there," said Robin with a grin.

"It looks so tough!" said Aly eagerly.

She was right. It had a prideful stance to it. It emulated raw power. Just the Pokémon for me.

The final Pokémon the professor sent out was Squirtle, of course. It stared up at us with a winning smile. This was the only Pokémon I'd accept if I couldn't have Charmander. It could beat a Charmander with its type advantage, but everyone who knows anything about these three Pokemon knows that a well raised Charmander evolves into Charmeleon and afterwards, a ferocious Charizard. At that point, Charizard could crush the fiercest of Pokémon.

"Oh my gosh, I want that one!" screamed Kiwi, startling the three Pokémon a bit.

"Wait, I want that one!" exclaimed Robin to my surprise. He just said he wanted Charmander.

"It is cute… But I think I want Bulbasaur!" Aly said happily.

Bulbasaur smiled up at Aly and exclaimed its name happily.

"Now, Bulbasaur is a grass and poison type pokemon," Prof. Oak explained. "It can beat water types like Squirtle due to a type advantage. But it has a bad chance of winning against fire types like Charmander. Charmander, however, is weak to water types. And Squirtle is weak to grass types. These all are weak to other types, too, so be careful and learn all you can as you embark on your journey, you guys. Now, since Gary did get here first, I say we let him choose, first."

"YES!" I shouted, and went straight to Charmander. "Hey, buddy! My name is Gary! I choose you as my first Pokemon! How's that sound?" I smiled at Charmander as it stared back at me blankly.

We stared at each other for a while before it gave me a nasty look. Before I could react, out from its mouth came a sea of fire!

Once the fire stopped flowing, I remained there in too much pain to state, and silently fell over.

I awoke on a comfy couch. To my surprise, Prof. Oak, Tracey, Kiwi, Robin, and Aly, were all hovering above me.

"What the?" I sat up and they moved out of my way.

"Good to see you're feeling better, Gary," Prof. Oak said with a smile. "Seems that Charmander was a bit uncomfortable with you staring at it in such a manner. Tracey used some of the medicine we have and some help from Squirtle's Water Gun to fix you right up."

"Oh, wow. Thank you, Tracey," I said.

"Not a problem, Gary," Tracey replied.

I looked down to see Squirtle staring up at me with a bright smile.

Bulbasaur was standing near Aly's legs.

Charmander had its arms crossed and was staring indignantly at me.

"Thank you, too, Squirtle," I said happily.

"Squirt Squirtle Squirt!" Squirtle said back to me.

"Now that Gary is awake again, you may all now choose your three Pokemon again," Prof. Oak said.

I stood up and walked over to Charmander again. "I choose Charmander." I stared back at Prof. Oak with determination.

"What?" everyone exclaimed. Even Bulbasaur looked surprised.

Squirtle looked at me, first in shock, then in disappointment and sadness.

I began to feel bad. Squirtle did help me, and now, it seemed like maybe it wanted to be my Pokémon. But I needed to become a Pokémon master, mastering all sorts of pokemon, including a roughneck like Charmander.

"Gary, that thing is dangerous! Choose something else!" Kiwi said cautiously, staring at Charmander warily.

"Yeah, Gary. Go with Squirtle or something," Aly said, and then she knelt down and held Bulbasaur closer to her.

"Yeah, I dunno if you can handle it Gary," winked Robin. "Maybe you should give it to me to raise."

"Hmph." I glared at Robin. "Prof. Oak, I choose Charmander," I said firmly.

"If you're sure, Gary," Prof. Oak said. He walked over to me and handed me Charmander's Poke Ball.

I turned to it and held out its Poke Ball. "Charmander, return!"

It stared at me as it was sucked back inside its Poke Ball by a red beam.

"Well, then. It seems Aly and Bulbasaur have become an item, so I'd say they both have chosen each other. Wouldn't you agree, Tracey?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Indeed, Prof. Oak. I agree with that. No doubt about it," Tracey said.

Prof. Oak gave Aly her Poke Ball, but she just continued hugging her new friend.

"I want Squirtle!" Kiwi and Robin screamed at once. They both glared at each other.

"Now, now, you two. I have the solution to this. Tracey, my boy, the Poketch!" Prof. Oak declared

"Right." Tracey lifted his right arm and I could see his Poketch, an advanced watch on his wrist.

I always wanted one.

"Heads or tails you two?" Tracey asked.

"Heads!" Robin and Kiwi shouted. They glared at each other.

"HEADS!" shouted Kiwi.

"TAILS!" screamed Robin at the same time.

Tracey lowered his wrist pressed a button on the Poketch, causing a digital coin to flip on it with a chime.

It landed on…

TAILS!

Robin got Squirtle.

"Yeah!" Robin said enthusiastically.

Squirtle looked up warily at Robin, smiling a bit, but not seeming completely happy. It stared back to me and didn't look away until Robin took the Poke Ball from Prof. Oak and knelt down to Squirtle. "Hey there, buddy. I'm Robin, your new trainer!" he smiled.

Squirtle smiled back.

"Welcome to the team. Together, we can beat the very best!" He laughed as he tends to do sometimes, even when what he says isn't funny at all, and returned Squirtle to its Poke Ball.

As it was sucked in, Squirtle turned one last time back to me before going inside.

"So…" Kiwi looked down to the ground.

"Ah, yes. Kiwi," Prof. Oak said. "I knew there were four of you coming today, so I did have something special setup for you."

Kiwi brightened up. "Really? Like what?"

Prof. Oak pulled a pokeball from his pocket and out came a Pidgey!

Me and Robin couldn't help but die laughing. Once we realized Aly and Kiwi were glaring at us, we stayed quiet and stared at the ground.

Kiwi looked helplessly at Prof. Oak. "Um… A Pidgey…?"  
"Not just any Pidgey, Kiwi. This one has been trained to know a special move called Heat Wave," Prof. Oak said proudly.

"Heat Wave?" me and my three friends said in shock.

"That's right," Prof. Oak said, his smile widening. "Come with me." He walked through another door and into another room, the Pidgey following close behind, flapping its wings in the air as it flew. In this room were walls and walls and walls and WALLS of Poke Balls! EVERYWHERE!

"These are from Pokemon Trainers who have received their first Pokémon and Pokedex from me," Prof. Oak explained.

"There's… millions!" Robin exclaimed in awe.

Kiwi and Aly just looked in silence, following the professor.

Prof. Oak laughed. "Hundreds of thousands to be certain. Sadly, some Pokémon pass away while others seem to have a limitless life span. Me and Tracey are certainly kept very busy here and I need all the help I can get in my old age."

Soon, we were walking through another door that led outside to an incredible field! There was grass as far as the eyes could see. Pokemon of all kinds, from every region, in abundance, frockling in the beautiful landscape! It was incredible!

I turned to see Aly, Kiwi and Robin were also amazed by this wonderful view.

Even Bulbasaur seemed impressed, standing close to Aly.

Raticate were wrestling nearby.

A Typhlosion snuggled close to another Typhlosion, napping in the grass.

A Staravia was smoothly floating across the skies.

A huge pond full of Poliwhirl, Seismitoad, Seaking, Azuril, and countless others were swimming and splashing.

How do Prof. Oak and Tracey take care of these things all by themselves? I wondered.

"Ok, guys." Prof. Oak distracted me from the beautiful scenery before me.

I turned to him, as did Robin, Kiwi and Aly.

"Now, watch and learn. Pidgey, Heat Wave!"

Pidgey flew high before turning around and flapping its wings, sending a gentle, though hot wave around us.

I couldn't believe it. A true Heat Wave from a Pidgey. I had no idea they could learn that move.

"This little guy learned the move by being tutored by someone I know over in the Unova region," Prof. Oak explained.

As Pidgey landed on Prof. Oak's shoulder, Kiwi clapped her hands. "I love it! I'll take it!"

At once, Pidgey flew from Prof. Oak's shoulder to Kiwi's and nuzzled its head on her cheek.

"Awww! Que cute!" Kiwi petted it and took the Poke Ball Prof. Oak handed her.

"So, now you four have your Pokemon. You guys have a journey to begin now, don't you?" Prof. Oak said, smiling.

I took a deep, nervous breath as my friends all cheered.

"Hey, let's have a Pokemon battle to see who has the strongest Pokémon!" Robin said eagerly.

"Nah, I wanna spend more time with my Bulba-baby first, "Aly said, cuddling her Bulbasaur.

"Me and Pidgey have some work to do, first. I just got it. I want to get closer with it and see how we can work better as a team, first," Kiwi explained.

"What about you, Gary? You gonna chicken out to?" Robin taunted.

"I would battle, but it's a bit obvious me and Charmander have some work to do, first," I said. To be honest, I didn't really want to battle, anyway. Not yet. We might lose. I wanted our first battle to be good. With a bit of experience, trust, and hard work between us.

"Ah, you're all cowards. You know I got the best of the four Pokémon today, HA HA HA!" Robin said boastfully.

"Robin, nobody's scared of _you_," Kiwi said. "_Or_ your Squirtle!"

"Kiwi, you'd be the best one to battle," Robin stated. "Your Pidgey isn't weak to water and Squirtle isn't weak to flying Pokémon, either! It'd be perfect!"

"Soon, Robin. I promise," Kiwi said with an eager grin.

"Oh, fine, ha ha ha ha ha!" Robin laughed for some odd reason.

Prof. Oak turned to us. "Now, before we end this, one more thing." He reached in his white lab coat and pulled out four items I dreamed about having since a little kid. "This is a Pokedex. They serve as your ID, and will give you information on all known species of Pokémon as well as tips on becoming a Pokémon trainer. It records the number of Pokémon you both have captured and also how many you have seen."

I took mine and opened it, testing it out on Pidgey, first. A revolving image of Pidgey appeared onscreen.

"Pidgey. The Tiny Bird Pokémon. A peaceful Pokémon for the beginning Pokémon trainer. Easy to raise and a dependable Pokémon for use in battle."

I waved it towards Bulbasaur, still close to Aly.

"Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokémon. Its energy comes from the seed on its back placed there at birth. The seed grows with the Pokémon."

Robin sent out his Squirtle in curiosity.

"Squirtle. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon. This Pokémon can receive great protection from its shell. A forceful fighter and great option of the Kanto Pokémon starters."

I sent out Charmander as Robin recalled his Squirtle.

"Charmander. The Lizard Pokémon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a declaration of its life energy. Pokemon trainers must be wary to guard this flame."

I stared at Charmander's flame. It looked great to me.

Charmander was also looking at its tail flame.

I recalled Charmander. "Interesting."

We all then followed Prof. Oak and Tracey. As we stepped outside of his mansion,and took the curving trail to the front gate, we all heard the applause from the crowd waiting outside.

"My Kiwi!" Mrs. Tot hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her cheeks. "I'm so proud of you already. I know you'll do great."

"Thanks, mom," Kiwi said, visibly embarrassed, but smiling.

"So, where are your Pokemon, you guys?" Mr. Butters asked us all. "I'm interested to know what you four chose."

Robin eagerly sent out his Squirtle.

Squirtle happily looked up at the crowd.

Everyone cried out happily.

I went next, sending out my Charmander.

It stared at the crowed and smiled in a way that it didn't for me.

Everyone applauded at the little guy.

Aly knelt down to her Bulbasaur who was hiding behind her legs. "Go ahead, sweetie."

Bulbasaur took cautious steps forward and stood next to the other Pokemon, looking up at everyone.

"Awww, isn't it the cutest one?" someone in the crowd cried out while everyone else agreed and cooed over it.

After a few minutes, Mr. Butters asked Kiwi, "So, what did you get, Kiwi?"

Kiwi stared at her Poke Ball for a moment and then threw it into the air.

Out came Pidgey.

There were a few mutters and then, slowly, some obvious, forced applause.

"That's… great… But shouldn't that be one of the things you catch once you begin your journey or something?" Mr. Butters asked innocently.

Kiwi glared at him. "Heat wave, now!" Pidgey sent a powerful Heat Wave at Mr. Butters, which, once ended, left Mr. Butters in tarnished clothing, looking like Tarzan.

Mr. Butters stared in shock at the bird Pokemon. "Pidgey sure have changed since my days as a trainer…"

Everyone laughed at Mr. Butters shock.

Mrs. Tot hugged Kiwi again. "So proud of you, mija."

"Thanks, mom," Kiwi said, her voice muffled against her mother's chest.

I noticed my mom in the crowd and immediately walked up to her. "Mom. I…"

She hugged me tight. "I love you too, Gary. I'm gonna miss you, baby."

It didn't take long before my shirt was feeling a bit wet. I hugged her back. "Mom. I love you so much," I said back. I could feel myself starting to cry. I held back and pulled away from my mom, staring at her with determination. "I'll become the greatest Pokemon Master. With my Charmander. And we'll catch them all. All one thousand, mom. I promise."

"A thousand? Aren't there only…" Mr. Butters started.

"How do you know?" I asked angrily and glared at him.

"I'll just stay quiet from now on…" Mr. Butters replied, lowering his head.

Ms. Say couldn't get over how cute Bulbasaur was and hugged her daughter tightly, and Mr. and Mrs. Butters hugged Robin and gave him encouraging words.

The four of us waved goodbye to our friends, family, and supporters, and after a couple of minutes, we were alone together, staring at Route 1.

"We can't just follow each other forever, you know," Robin said.

"Yeah. Robin is right for a change. We need to branch off. Find our own way. Become Pokemon Masters in our own right," Kiwi said.

"I'm going this way," Robin said, pointing towards a faint path on Route 1 that looked a bit dangerous and dark, despite the bright sunlight outside.

"Well, me and Pidgey will go straight ahead and take this detour to the right," Kiwi pointed ahead.

"Me and my baby will also go ahead but detour to the left," Aly responded.

"I guess me and my buddy Charmander will be going straight ahead, then," I said.

"Buddy, HA! With friends like that, who needs enemies!" Robin laughed. He waved at us. "Good luck, you guys. I hope you'll at least get badge number two!" He laughed some more as he headed on his way.

"Good luck on even reaching the next town! You might give up if you run into a Rattata!" Kiwi screamed after him. She looked to me and Aly. "Good luck, you guys! I know we'll all meet at the Pokemon League and be the finalists. But I'm winning!" She smiled and ran ahead.

"Gary, you took care, now, you hear?" Aly smiled and as she walked off, began conversing with her Bulbasaur.

I stared after them all. I briefly remembered my encounter with that weird entity earlier today. I had forgotten to tell Prof. Oak about it.

I shook my head, my fists tightening at my sides.

I could feel my eyebrows furrow with determination.

I'll catch, and train, them all, I promised myself. Including that weird Pokemon I saw earlier.

Whatever it was.

And more.

Or die trying.

Dangerous words that I didn't fully understand so early in my journey.


	3. The End

"GARY! ALY! KIWI! ROBIN! WAAAIIITTT!"

I turned to see Tracey running towards me at rapid speed. "What's going on, Tracey?" I asked with concern.

Tracey stopped before me with his hand reached out in a fist.

I opened my palm and out dropped five poke balls from his hand. "Prof. Oak… forgot… to give you these…." Tracey gasped.

I gasped. "How could _I_ forget?"

The most important thing a Pokémon trainer needs. Their Poke balls. How else can a trainer capture and master a wild Pokémon?

"I guess Prof. Oak is getting on in his years and totally forgot. Sorry about that," Tracey laughed. "Where are the others?"

"They just left. In three different directions, too." I pointed.

"Oh, darn it. This is terrible!" Tracey exclaimed. "Well, no worries, I guess. Prof. Oak said he'd send a few flying Pokémon after you four if I couldn't catch you and they would locate and deliver the Poke balls themselves. I better go in that case so they get delivered before one of those three guys runs into a wild Pokémon!" In an instant, he was gone, dirt flying up behind him.

Nothing would be worse than running into a wild Pokémon and not having the Poke balls to catch it, I thought to myself.

Slipping my Poke balls into my pocket, I walked forward a few steps and then stopped. "Go, Charmander!"

Charmander came out of the extended Poke ball in my hand.

I knelt down to it and smiled. "Hi, Charmander. My name is Gary, as you may recall." I tried not to constantly stare at it in the eyes. "My goal is to become a Pokémon master and to capture every Pokémon there is. You're my very first Pokémon and I want us to achieve this goal together. We can train together, grow stronger together, and travel the world winning badges, and competing in Pokémon competitions. How does that sound to you?"

Charmander stared at me for a short moment before crossing its arms and turning its back to me.

"Hey. What did I do to you, anyway? Why the attitude?"

Charmander didn't respond.

"Charmander can't you tell me…" Pokemon can't say anything but their names, I reminded myself. "…er… Can't you… just work with me? Give me a chance. Let's work together, okay?"

Charmander said nothing.

I sighed.

Suddenly, something ran into the clearing. A Rattata!

Charmander and I stared at it as it stared back at us.

"Rattata. The Mouse Pokémon. Once this Pokémon finds a location to find food, it will breed there continuously and be impossible to get rid of. This Pokémon can live nearly anywhere on land."

After my Pokedex was done stating that information, I closed it and took a step closer to Rattata.

"My first Pokémon capture," I said. "Charmander! I…"

In a red flash, Charmander charged forward and tackled Rattata!

Rattata wasn't ready for that and flew several feet before attempting to land.

I say attempting to land because before Rattata hit the ground, Charmander moved forward again and with a swift twist, smacked Rattata with its tail and sent it flying into a tree!

"Charmander, stop! That's enough!" I screamed.

The lizard Pokémon didn't seem to hear me and charged forward again, its right claw high in the air, ready to strike.

Rattata freaked out and ran as fast as it could.

Charmander stopped and stuck out its chest with pride over its win.

I stormed over to it. "What is wrong with you?" I frowned angrily at it.

Charmander stared at me for a moment and then turned away and crossed its arms again.

"Charmander, I could've captured that Pokémon! You ruined the chance to make a new friend for our team!"

Charmander merely shook its head at me. It seemed to be disapproving of my choice in Rattata.

"Hey! I know what I'm doing. I'm the master here. I decide who is gonna be on the team and who isn't, not you! Besides, we all have to start somewhere. Rattata and other Pokemon are great for me to begin to learn with, although I know a considerable amount already. Just trust me, ok?"

Charmander walked away from me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I chased after it. "Hey! Come on, now! We can work this out, can't we?" I followed behind Charmander as it seemed to lead the way. I didn't know what else to do.

Suddenly a tiny bit of the ground split and before I knew it, a Sandshrew had dug up in front of us!

"Wow! A Sandshrew!"

I whipped out the Pokedex, but as it began telling me the latest info on it, I heard absolutely nothing it said as Charmander let loose an enormous flame from its mouth at the unsuspecting Pokémon!

I stood there in shock.

Sandshrew tried to run, but Charmander gave chase.

"Leave it alone, Charmander!" I yelled. I pulled out its Poke ball. "Return!"

Chamander dodged around the red beam and continued to chase Sandshrew until it dug its way to safety. Charmander smiled as it took its prideful walk back to me.

I was furious at this point.

"CHARMANDER, STOP IT!"

Charmander looked up at me calmly and stuck its tongue out at me.

I couldn't believe this Pokémon's utter rudeness!

"What in the world is WRONG…. Wait a minute." I knelt down to Charmander's level. "You just like to fight, don't you? You are so strong and want to show off your power. You just love to battle! Is that it?"

Charmander just watched me.

"Charmander, we can work this out. But, please, work with me too. I want to work with you and we can battle together. Every day. I can capture wild Pokémon and you can battle against each other and train. Then, we'll travel to fight strong trainers from all over the world! Please, Charmander? I want what you want for yourself, buddy."

Charmander stared at me for only a minute before walking away again.

What is wrong with me? Why doesn't Charmander like me? I wondered.

A Mankey came swinging through the trees.

Charmander watched it, and then gave chase.

I ran, too, swiftly. I couldn't let Charmander chase away another catch of mine.

We ran after it together, me trying to return Charmander to its Poke ball.

Charmander kept dodging my efforts to return it and spit flames at the Mankey.

Mankey was swinging away, oddly calm. Suddenly, it dropped from the trees and faced us.

Charmander sent a flame at it, but Mankey dodged and charged at Charmander and hit it with what looked like an obvious Scratch attack.

Charmander fell back and got up, growling angrily.

It spits more fire at Mankey, who dodged and sent its foot flying for Charmander's legs.

Charmander screamed out as it fell face first to the ground. Quick as lightning, my Charmander swept Mankey with its tail and Mankey hit the ground hard.

Mankey got up, jumping up and down angrily.

I decided I would try my Pokedex for some tips.

"Mankey. The Pig Monkey Pokémon. These Pokémon can be friendly. However, once enraged, they can be amongst the most violent Pokémon known to man."

I knew about Mankey and their evolved form, Primeape, who are said to be even more dangerous. I definitely needed to catch this one. It was putting up a good fight against Charmander, too. It was definitely strong. "Charmander, use Growl!" I commanded.

Charmander ignored me and went for a Scratch attack.

Mankey dodged and hit back continuously with Fury Swipes.

Charmander hit the ground hard but bounced back up and caught Mankey with an Ember.

It was then I smelled the smoke. I looked around.

_The trees around us were on fire!_

"WHOA!" I looked around and saw trees, grass, all burning. Pokemon were scurrying away while Charmander and Mankey continued to fight! "Stop, you two! I screamed.

But the two continued attacking nonstop. Charmander getting in some attacks, Mankey going for some moves. Neither side giving in.

I had to end this nonsense. I tried to return Charmander again. It attacked me with an Ember attack before catching Mankey with one, too, as it tried to attack Charmander.

I hit the ground, just barely dodging the attack, feeling an intense wave of heat from the flames.

Charmander sure had some power.

I couldn't help but wonder how Mankey, or any Pokémon in general, can take such attacks head on and keep going. I shook my head and got back up.

Charmander and Mankey were tired, but not giving in an inch. Charmander hit with another Scratch attack and Mankey flew hard into a tree and seemed stunned. Charmander took the chance to attack with a powerful looking Ember attack.

"That's enough! Poke ball, go!"

I threw my Poke ball as hard as I could at Mankey. I had been practicing such throws since I was much younger, throwing toy Poke balls on my Poke dolls.

The flame Charmander hit Mankey with faded just before the Poke ball hit Mankey. Mankey looked pretty out of it. The ball opened and Mankey was pulled in by the red beam. The ball shook repeatedly. Again and again. Not stopping. Time seemed to take forever and then….

PING!

"YES! I caught a Mankey!" I yelled out. I ran forward, grabbed the Poke Ball, and turned to Charmander "You see what you've done?" I yelled. "The forest is on fire because of you and…"

I couldn't finish my sentence because of a loud screeching noise from afar.

Me and Charmander looked up, but saw nothing.

But not for long.

In seconds, we saw the Mankey.

They swung in from the treetops from all angles, swinging even on some of the burning trees. And not one looked happy.

"Charmander, we have to run!"

Charmander didn't respond. It was eyeing all of the Mankey.

Does it seriously want to take on all of them? I thought in shock, looking at Charmander. There must be a good seventy of them at least! And maybe more were coming. But why? Because we ruined their home? Most likely.

"Mankey, please we're sorry! I-"

But what do you say to something when you've burned its home down? And it's still burning! I needed to go get help. The fire department. Something. But I wasn't sure these Mankey were just gonna let me go and get that help. It was at this time I wished I had chosen Squirtle instead.

One Mankey dropped down in front of Charmander. "Mankey Mankey Mank!" Mankey said angrily.

"Char. Charmander Char Char!" Charmander responded.

Suddenly every Mankey looked to me furiously.

"Huh…?" I said meekly.

Charmander then... _calmly walked away!_

The Mankey just let it walk off!

Charmander looked back to me for a moment before turning away and disappearing into the trees!

"HEY!" I began to run after it, but the Mankey surrounded me.

Suddenly, they all swung at me and were on me in an instant, beating me continuously! Their claws, fists, and feet, were pounding away at me relentlessly.

How any Pokémon could take such abuse in a battle was beyond me. I truly could admire the strength the average Pokémon has to stand in battle.

So this is how I die? I thought to myself. In a fire beaten to death by a gang of Mankey? I'm sorry mom. I was a failure. Just like dad. Killed. Just like my sister. No good at raising my own Pokémon.

I thought of my new Mankey all of a sudden. Maybe it could help me! Maybe it could get them to stop! I reached in desperation for its Pokeball. It wasn't on my belt clip. Why? I never put it on there, I remembered. It was… in my hand! Not anymore, though. My hands were empty. I looked around for it. I must have dropped it when they attacked me. I could feel tears rolling down my face. I knew if I didn't find Mankey, I was a dead. Then I saw it.

The Poke ball sat on the ground, next to two Mankey. One was beating up the other Mankey. But why? The Mankey getting attacked looked like it was already hurt and exhausted and wasn't able to put up a fight. Could it be…?

"NNOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

That poor Mankey. It was _my_ Mankey. But why was it getting beat up?

Were the others angry I not only burnt their home but also took away one of their friends?

That was my last thought before I blacked out…

Pain.

So much pain.

I couldn't see anything. I struggled to open my eyes, but it hurt. It hurt to even do nothing. It hurt to try to move. My whole existence was pain right now. I had do something though. Where was I?

The fire!

I opened my eyes and screamed out in pain, closing them again. Forcing them open, groaning painfully, I looked around.

The ground was wet. It was raining right now. The fire was gone. It wasn't too bad of a fire, but it could've been worse, I guess. This downpour of rain was just what was needed.

But the Mankey. Where were they?

I rolled over in great agony. My clothes were soaked in a mixture of water and blood.

Then I saw Mankey. _My _Mankey!

With great agony, I crawled over to it, rain pouring down from above on us.

"Mankey!"

It didn't respond.

I had to do something. Anything.

It needed help. Patches of its fur were covered in blood and deep scratch marks. I wasn't sure if it was even alive, but I couldn't just leave it here.

In great struggle and agony, I managed to get to my feet. It seemed to take forever just to get the strength to rise to my feet. The pain in my legs was almost unbearable. But I had to. I bent over to lift Mankey, gently lifted it up, and began to walk. I had no idea where I was. But it didn't matter anymore. We had to go. Somewhere. Anywhere. Back to Pallet Town. To the next city, Viridian City. Somewhere I could get help for my Mankey.

I walked. Stumbled. Walked. No matter how many times I fell, no matter how much it hurt with each fall, I made sure Mankey was safe in my arms.

We walked for a while, down a hill eventually. A very long hill.

I could hear the sound of water rushing. A waterfall.

When me and my mom and dad would go to the city, we'd stop and look at that waterfall. It was beautiful then. I even saw a Gyarados leap out of it once. I cried in fear back then. Those things sure are terrifying.

But there was no stopping today. Just painful trudging.

It occurred to me that if this was the waterfall, I must be on my way to Viridian City. I was on the way to the Pokémon Center there. This made me feel better. I may have even walked a bit faster knowing this. Maybe not. I was in quite a lot of pain, after all.

Quite some time later, I could see it.

The clearing. The city. Viridian City.

This time, I _did _run. It hurt even more, but I ran. Ran like I was being chased. But just before I fully left the woods, I saw it.

Red.

Charmander.

I stopped and turned to it.

It stared back at me.

My Charmander.

It then turned away from me and walked into the woods.

I stared in shock.

"FINE! WHO NEEDS YOU THEN?" I screamed after it. I wanted to scream after it some more. Maybe chase it down and give it a good kick or two. Ungrateful lizard. But I had my Mankey to care for. Before leaving, I screamed, "I hope your tail flame goes out! You're worthless! Nothing to me! I hate you, you traitor! _DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!_" I ran again, even harder than before. The pain was still there, but I had to keep going. I was angry. Pumped. I ran past a police booth before truly noticing it. Once I realized what it was, I stopped and headed back to it.

A woman stepped out from it.

Offcier Jenny.

"Oh my gosh! What happened here?" she screamed in complete shock.

"Please. Officer…" I was grateful I had found her. It was like starving for food when miles away from home and finally your only two feet from the fridge. I collapsed, very painfully, to my knees and screamed out.

She ran to me and escorted me to her motorcycle, helping me into the sidecar. Without a word, she hopped on the motorcycle and we were driving at top speed.

It wasn't long before the Pokémon Center came into view.

I felt like I was losing consciousness. But that was okay. We were gonna be okay. jI looked down at Mankey.

Its eyes were closed. It didn't seem to be breathing.

"Mankey…" I whispered. "You're gonna be ok. We made it, buddy."

I didn't take my eyes from it.

Then, to my great surprise, one of Mankey's eyes opened just a slit.

I gasped in great surprise. "Mankey," I could barely get myself to whisper.

Mankey reached one of its paws to my cheek for just an instant before it fell back lifelessly.

"Mankey…" I whispered. "No. We're safe now. We're ok. I promise you."

We got closer to the Pokémon Center. It loomed before me. It was an incredible looking building, enormous in size.

My consciousness was going. But it was okay now. It had to be.

I didn't need Charmander and I was gonna prove it. If it didn't wanna be with me and just wanted me to die, then so be it. But I won't die Charmander, I thought to myself as we reached the outskirts of Viridian City. I won't die. I'll become the strongest Pokémon trainer in the world. And I'll capture every Pokémon in existence. Maybe you'll even hear about me one day. See my picture in the paper or something as the greatest Pokemon trainer of this day and age. No. EVER. Maybe you won't. But I don't care. You know why Charmander? Because you're dead to me. Just like you left me. You left me for dead. And you're dead to me, too.


	4. A Fresh Starter

Fate can be cruel. But who are we to say what's fair. In a world full of opinion, where every right is someone else's wrong. Where what is a criminal act to one person is an overgenerous act in the mind of another. A world where surviving traumatic, life changing experiences can be the very reason you are now living the lavish life a few years later. A world where everyone is convinced they have the answer based on a gut feeling that has been wrong countless times before.

It is this world I live in that is governed by such a fate. An unforgiving fate acting upon some form of will.

But to what end?

I didn't need to open my eyes. I didn't even need my ears. Neither was necessary for me to know I was in a hospital. The pain everywhere told me enough. Reminded me of the attack.

I thought crazy thoughts when I was left alone with my thoughts. I enjoyed the time to contemplate life and judge everything in the entire universe. My thoughts were too much to tell most anyone. It was hard to put these thoughts that flowed like water in my head into words to tell anyone. The water turned to ice and got caught in my throat.

I wasn't alone in my room. I knew that much. And even though I had yet to open my eyes, I knew that the living thing a few feet away from me was my Mankey.

It had better be.

It wasn't long before my exhausted body caved in again, and I was asleep.

My Charmander looked up at me. "You're a failure," it sneered at me.

"Huh?"  
"I could tell from the moment I saw you. Pathetic. A moron."

"Hey, wait a –"

"You're not Pokémon trainer. Just a punk kid associated with losers and quitters."

"Why are you - ?"

"Your pathetic excuse of a sister. Your weakling dad. A wimp and chump. And now you. A perfect combination of both. I bet you made your mother proud failing this fast at life."

I threw myself at Charmander in anger, but before I grabbed it by the throat, my eyes shot open and hit the floor.

I had been dreaming. But not anymore. My head was hurting bad, now. That collision really would've hurt by itself, but the fact my entire body was in aching pain already, made a bad situation worse. I took the time to look around as I moaned in pain. My eyes were open now, after all.

Indeed, I was in some sort of hospital. It was a rather comfortable looking room. A TV was hanging a little ways away from my bed. I saw flowers sitting in a vase on a table with a note in them, all wrapped in plastic.

And another bed.

Mankey?

I stood up and hobbled over to get a better look, but there was no doubt about it.

Mankey. My Mankey. Looking worse than I remembered. He was covered in purple and black bruises everywhere. It didn't even look like a Mankey anymore. Just a big, bugling, pulsating entity.

"Mankey," I whispered.

The door opened suddenly and I saw her.

Nurse Joy. An incredibly beautiful nurse known throughout the entire Pokémon World. Were they more famous for their beauty? Or for the odd trait that every Nurse Joy is not only related but each and every one of them looks exactly alike and were all named Joy? Probably the latter. But their beauty was not to be counted out.

It had been a secret dream of mine to meet a Nurse Joy. She was, after all, extraordinarily beautiful, but even in my most adventurous trips with my parents, we never did visit a Pokemon Center or meet a Nurse Joy. We never really had any Pokémon with us on our journey, and so there was very little reason to visit a Pokémon Center.

Funny what has to occur for our dreams to come true. And how worse of a time. I couldn't truly enjoy this moment.

"Gary?" Nurse Joy asked. "What do you think you're doing out of bed?" She sternly walked over to me and took me over to my bed, gently laying me down in it.

It was then I noticed her classic Pokémon companion, Chansey. Every Pokémon Center not only had a Nurse Joy, but a Nurse Joy accompanied by a Chansey. The classic duo. Chansey was any nurse's help in the Pokémon world. They were natural born healers and a great aid. If there wasn't a Chansey, it was only because there was a Blissey, Chansey's ever helpful evolved form.

"Wait…" I whispered. "Mankey…"

"You lay down, do you understand?" Nurse Joy was known as much for her kind heart as she was for her sternness. She cared for people and Pokémon beyond comprehension, but when she was trying to help you medically, it was best you do what she says, or things can get nasty.

Same rule applied when it came to listening to her partner, Chansey. Chansey had a Doubleslap attack that could knock out some of the most unruly of Pokémon.

"Please. Miss Nurse Joy…"

She smiled at me. "Take it easy, Gary. I am glad you're awake now. You've been in bed for over a week. Your mom was very worried."

"My mom…?" I mumbled weakly

"Yes. Your mom." Her smile could soothe a rampant Charizard. Her eyes burned through to my soul and gripped tighter than a Kingler on its prey.

I could feel myself start to relax. Melt to her will.

No.

"Mankey…"

"Chansey!" Chansey cried out and walked over to my Mankey.

"Chansey will take care of Mankey," Nurse Joy said soothingly. Her face was flawless. Smooth. Who could resist such a gaze? So gentle. Friendly. Did she know she could control the entire planet with eyes so alluring? She said to relax and let Chansey handle everything. Who was I to say no?

I relaxed and stared back at her, smiling. I was smitten. She had stolen my heart completely. I'd have done anything in the world for her.

She glanced over to Chansey for a moment and then looked back to me. "Just relax now, Gary, ok?"

I saw the needle in her hand, but I didn't care. What a beauty she was. Incredible. Just incredible. I felt the prick, but it only lasted a moment. I guess the drug was taking over because I could've sworn she was leaning in closer to my face. "Don't worry, Gary. I promise everything will be ok." Were her lips puckering towards mine? Or were the drugs making me loopy?

I didn't care. I closed my eyes and puckered my lips out to her, hoping to connect with hers.

I don't remember what happened the following second.

"Do you, Nurse Joy, take Gary to be your lawfully wedded husband? To marry forever? To love and cherish. For better or for worse? For rich or for poor? Through happiness and sadness? Til death do you part?"

"I do."

My eyes opened. I was staring at Nurse Joy, in a wedding gown, staring back at me! I looked down at myself. No. This couldn't be me. Not in a tuxedo! I lifted my arms and moved around in shock. I looked around me.

A Pastor was staring at me oddly.

I was in a church.

And... my family! My mom. Sister Melissa. My dad. Distant family I hadn't seen in years!

Prof. Oak and Tracey!

Mrs. Tot, Ms. Say, and Mr. and Mrs. Butters!

And tons and tons of Nurse Joys! Not just that, but the Officer Jennys! Just as many Nurse Joys as there were Officer Jenny!

I didn't get the chance to appreciate Officer Jenny when I met her in Viridian City after the Mankey attack, but she was arguably even more gorgeous than Nurse Joy! And they have the same story as Nurse Joy! Same name, and they all look alike. But they tend to carry the faithful puppy pokemon, Growlithe, with them. However, many Officer Jenny have been seen with other Pokémon accompanying than instead of Growlithe.

Everyone was sitting in chairs, many in the crowd, including my mom, crying joyfully, smiles on their faces. Others were joyfully whispering to each other. Other simply beamed their approval.

"Do you, Gary, take Nurse Joy to be your lawfully wedded wife? To marry forever? To love and cherish. For better or for worse? For rich or for poor? Through happiness and sadness? Til death do you part?"

In shock I stared at the pastor. "Huh?"

Everyone in the audience gasped.

The Pastor looked at me in shock.

Nurse Joy covered her face in her hands and looked close to tears.

I did damage control as fast as I could. "Of _course_ I do? Is that really a question?" I laughed it off.

Soon, everyone was laughing. Even the Pastor. And thankfully, even Nurse Joy.

My… wife?

Still chuckling, the Pastor said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I reached out for Nurse Joy and she embraced me. I kissed her, feeling her soft lips on mine. I held her face gently like the rarest of glasses and stayed there until what seemed like forever.

When finally we pulled apart, I stared deep into her eyes.

Huh?

Not Nurse Joy's eyes. Not even… human eyes! It was… I kissed a…

"Chansey!" Chansey said cheerfully, reaching out for me as everyone applauded and cheered behind me.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed. I sat up fast. I was awake. In bed, but awake in a hospital bed. "AAAHHH!" The pain sunk in again. The pain from the Mankey attack snapped me back to where I was and why. The dream was out of my head, now. I breathed heavily.

Heavy footsteps approached the room and the door flew open.

"Gary?" Nurse Joy was in the doorway. I could see her Chansey behind her and…

"Mom?" I said in surprise.

"Gary!" She pushed past Nurse Joy and ran up to me.

"MOM! NOOOO!" I screamed as she reached out for me.

But my mom ran forward and hugged me tight.

The scream that came from my mouth as she wrapped her arms around me was unlike any scream I'd ever heard.

The attack the Mankey had done to me was bad. It wasn't until another week before I was able to walk decent, and another week before the fainting spells stopped.

Mankey's health remained stable, but never improved.

My mom had been in the hospital visiting me since the night I came in and never left the Pokemon Center.

I didn't even know Pokémon Centers catered to humans. After all, we do have human hospitals. However, in some cases, especially those involving Pokémon attacks, Pokémon Centers can assist in helping people, too.

Plus, my Mankey. My poor Mankey. It'd be terrible to separate a trainer from his Pokémon. It was best we stayed together for emotional support.

I was able to continue on my Pokemon journey now.

Since the Poke ball I caught my Mankey in was now gone, destroyed by the Mankey when they beat me and my Mankey up, as I recalled vaguely during the assault, Mankey wasn't technically mine anymore. I could just leave it here and continue on my Pokémon journey.

My mom was allowing me to continue even though I know in her heart she was scared more than ever.

During a free moment in my head, a question arised.

"Does Prof. Oak know I'm here?"

"Yes," my mom replied. "He came when you were unconscious for about a week. Came back every day. But he had enormous faith you would be just fine. Said you're a strong boy and always have been. He had someplace to go to, but he left with strong, reassuring words that you were going to make it through just fine. You and your little Pokemon."

For some reason I was happy about that. He really did care. I was grateful for his concern and dedication. Grateful he cared about my Mankey I had only just caught.

I sighed.

My mom's arm around my shoulder tightened. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Did he ask about my Charmander?"  
She didn't say anything for a moment. Then finally, "No."

I stayed quiet. My focus was my Mankey again. Not that accursed red menace. That traitor. That disgusting…. That vile, evil… I took a deep breath. I needed to focus on my Mankey. I breathed in a few more times.

No matter how much longer it took, I wasn't leaving until Mankey got better. And if not….

I took a deep breath again. Slowly.

I could still feel the pain from the Mankey attack, but it was far more bearable. It stung and pulsated constantly. The scars were there to. Looking in the mirror, you could see it was me, but I looked like what had happened. Like I had my behind handed to me in a fight with a bunch of rabid animals. But I'd be fine.

But my Mankey…

As much as I just want wanted to forget Charmander, that slithering spineless lizard was the reason me and Mankey were in this predicament in the first place. I'd never forget this. No matter what. Charmander sold us out to the Mankey. Then, after we got away with barely an inch of our lives, deserted us again. It truly didn't care.

Well, who needs it, anyway? I thought to myself. Good thing I chose it instead of Butters, Aly, or Kiwi. Good thing I took this pain for them.

Then a new thought came to mind.

If Charmander had stuck with us, would we still be in this pain? Would Charmander be in the hospital, too?

I wouldn't want that for Charmander. But after seeing its disloyalty to us…

I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Gary," my mom said, holding me tighter, "it's gonna be okay, baby."

I let her hold me, but I was getting mad. "No, it isn't," I mumbled.

"What was that, Gary?"

"No, it's not!" I yelled.

We were in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. Not only were Pokémon trainers and their Pokémon there, but so were tourists from other lands, and some Pokémon I hadn't seen before. They all looked up at me and my mom.

None of it mattered to me, though. "Nobody can say everything is okay until my Mankey is out of here! I don't want promises from those who can't keep them! Are you in the emergency room operating on my Mankey? What if Mankey dies? Then what will you say? 'Sorry?' I don't want a stinking sorry! I want my Pokémon!"

There was silence in the Pokémon Center. Even Nurse Joy and Chansey were watching me from behind the front desk.

I felt extremely uncomfortable with all the attention on me, but I also couldn't care less. My eyes burned hot with tears. I glared at my mom and her false promises, and she just gazed back at me silently with a calm look on her face. The calm look made me sick and I wished I could just shake the look off of her face until concern and tears and everything I felt inside of me was show in her face, too.

I didn't realize I was shaking until a hand landed on my shoulder.

I turned around fast.

"Prof. Oak!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay, son," Prof. Oak said and extended his arms.

"I'm not your son!" I yelled. I was yelling at everyone for no reason now and I didn't really know why. "My dad is dead! _Dead!_ He died because he was a greedy failure. He-"

"He cared too much," Prof. Oak interrupted.

The silence somehow became a deafening noise. Not a single thing could be heard.

Prof. Oak put his arm around me and walked me outside of the Pokémon Center.

I didn't fight against him. I just followed.

Once outside, I noticed the sun beaming down. It was a beautiful day, but my gaze stayed on the grass, looking healthy and vibrant in the sun's glow.

I noticed my mom didn't follow us. It was just me and Prof. Oak walking somewhere.

Prof. Oak stopped stopped in a clearing in the middle of Viridian City. "Gary," Prof. Oak started. "He loved you. And he cared a great deal for his family."

I kept my eyes trained to the ground as he talked, listening.

"I don't know exactly what he was after. But he was out there for you. For your mother. For your sister. He loved you all with all of his heart. But I also know that he left for a good reason. And I know if he could do it again, he would, and he would try harder to make it back home next time. This wasn't a trip for money and power. This was for his family's well being."

"But we were living just fine!" I cried, eyes beginning to fill, but holding them back.

"Like I said, I don't know why he left. But, Gary, believe me that he was a good man who wouldn't have just left so you could live a fancy lifestyle. It was more. Not even your mother knows why he left, I think. But he was a great man. Everybody in Pallet Town knows that. Trust that Gary."

I looked him in his eyes. I didn't tear away. And I didn't cry. I wouldn't. I just looked intently at him.

"As for Mankey, you have to be there for it. You have to believe in it. You have to support it. No one can guarantee it will survive, but you have to stick through these difficult times. Pokemon die. And you never know when. Nothing lives forever. That is the rule of life itself. It ends. The rest of us have to move on and either make something or ruin everything. We have the choice. And not everyone chooses the same path. That is life, Gary. The creation of or the destruction of. Remember that, my boy."

Prof. Oak stared back at me seriously.

I just nodded. After a while, I looked away and stretched my arms and back for a moment, groaning.

Without a word, we walked back to the Pokémon Center.

I stepped through the doors as they opened for me and saw everyone staring at me. I wasn't concerned with that. I spotted my mom looking up at me from the other side of the room and walked over to her, sitting next to her. "I'm sorry, mommy."

She just stared at me.

"I was thinking I'd quit being a Pokémon trainer," I started.

"What?" my mom in shock.

I wasn't sure why she was shocked. Was she surprised I was thinking of no longer being a trainer because she thought I was going to just continue? Or was she happy I was thinking of quitting?

"But I can't, mom," I finished.

Silence from her.

"I have a journey to fulfill. A promise," I explained. "I am going to capture every Pokémon in existence. Defeat every Trainer who I meet. I will become a Pokémon master, mom. I will succeed what my dad started and my sister continued. I will not return until I've fulfilled my promises. That is what I promise to you, right here, right now, mom. I'll become a true Pokémon master!"

Her eyes filled with tears and she looked to the ground.

"I have to finish what has been started, mom. I-"

A light _ping_ noise came from behind the doors in the back of the Pokémon Center. The light above the doors, showing a large needle with a red backlight, went out, and Nurse Joy and her Chansey came with stern faces, looking around.

They spotted me and locked eyes with mine.

There was another terrible silence in the room for what seemed to be too long to bare.

The silence was killing me. I was about to stand up and yell something when a smile swiftly moved across Nurse Joy's gorgeous lips and Chansey's face.

They stepped away from each other and a second and third Chansey came out from the back, rolling a stretcher by the sides. On it was my Mankey!

Although it looked like it had been in some kind of a scuffle, it looked great!

I ran up to it immediately. "Mankey?"

It was laying on its back still, eyes closed.

"He needs some rest for another day or two, but he is finally recovering just wonderfully," Nurse Joy said reassuringly.

I couldn't control myself. I hugged all three Chansey and Nurse Joy! "I love you!" I exclaimed. "All four of you. Everyone else involved! Thank you so much!" I cried and Nurse Joy even hugged me back. I felt her Chansey put their hands on me in a hug and everyone in the Pokémon Center was applauding.

I felt two hands land on either of my shoulders. One heavy, one lighter.

I turned to see my mom with the lighter hand and Prof. Oak with the heavier landing hand, smiling at me.

I let go of Nurse Joy and hugged both my mom and Prof. Oak and even cried just a little bit, willingly.

It was three days later.

When Nurse Joy was one hundred percent certain everything was okay with Mankey, it was finally free to be released. They wheeled Mankey out of the doors it had been behind for so long.

Mankey saw me and at once hopped up and down excitedly.

I smiled wider than I may ever have in my life.

Mankey leaped high into the air with a screech and landed right in my arms as I reached out for it, hanging from my neck.

It had recognized me and was happy to see me. I couldn't believe it!

"Mankey, how do you feel?" I asked.

Mankey grunted and screeched and climbed all over me, taking my cap and wearing it forwards. It look good on it, too.

I laughed at my silly friend.

Mankey looked healthy. Not a fully scar free Pokémon, but just about. You could barely see any of the scuffs and bruises. It was a miracle.

I hugged Mankey tightly and it hugged me back just as hard, which hurt just a bit. But my wounds were getting better, and I could take the pain for a hug like that any day.

"My, what a fine specimen of a Pokémon that is," Prof. Oak said, examining my Mankey. "Hi, Mankey. My name is Prof. Oak. Would you like a banana?" The Professor reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a banana.

Mankey sniffed it several times happily before screeching in joy.

As Prof. Oak peeled the banana for Mankey and then handed it to him. He explained, "You see, Mankey don't often have the capabilities to peel a banana. But once given a helping hand, they go…bananas! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Everyone in the Pokémon Center smiled weakly at the poor joke.

"This moment calls for a poem:

'_Mankey. Peeling the banana,_

_Is not as important as eating the banana.'_

More silence…

This guy gets paid for writing this stuff? I wondered.

A banana peel hit Prof. Oak in the face suddenly.

Mankey began screeching excitedly on my head.

Everyone laughed.

Prof. Oak removed it. "Guess he wasn't a fan?" Prof. Oak joked.

Every laughed again.

The tone of the room was so much different and better now than it had been not too long ago.

"Hey…. Um… Mankey?" I asked him.

Mankey relaxed and stared at me.

"Well, you don't have to stick with me anymore you know… The Poke ball is destroyed and I don't have any Pokémon anymore to battle you with in a fair battle, so if you wanted to leave…"

Mankey screeched at me, jumping on my shoulders.

"Hey, hey! Relax!" I cried. "What's wrong? Stop it that hurts!"

It stopped and crawled effortlessly around my body again, then flipped my cap backwards and clung from my neck by its legs, hanging happily.

"I'd say Mankey wants to be your new Pokémon. Again, ha ha ha," Prof. Oak guessed.

"You think?" I asked, surprised.

"Only one way to find out," Prof. Oak smiled.

I nodded and pulled out a Poke ball. "Mankey! You're welcome to join up with me again!" I tossed the Poke ball in the air and Mankey happily jumped after it.

Mankey hit the Poke ball, it opened, and he was sucked inside by the red light. The ball landed in my hands and shook for a few moments before the _ping_ sound was heard and Mankey was caught!

"YES! I caught Mankey!" I cheered.

Me and Mankey from now on, I thought.

I felt excited, as if I had just received my first Pokémon. My starter. Mankey. I was excited to continue my journey.

After thanking Nurse Joy again, but in my heart, sad to be leaving the beauty behind, I left the Pokémon Center.

"So, Gary, where to next?" Prof. Oak asked.

"I need to thank Officer Jenny for getting me to the Pokémon Center so swiftly," I replied. "Then, I'm going through the Viridian Forest and on to Pewter City. That's where I think I will be heading for my first badge, I guess."

My mom and Prof. Oak smiled at me.

"Well, I want to thank her for saving my baby boy, too," my mom said.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind thanking her myself for doing such outstanding work," Prof. Oak agreed.

So together, we arrived at Officer Jenny's booth.

She stepped out and my heart stopped. She really _was_ far more gorgeous that the incredible Nurse Joy! From her bizarre blue hair, matching blue outfit, peculiar high heels. The short skirt. I was ready to commit a lifetime of crimes right this second! And they _all _dress like this!

Prof. Oak nudged me out of my thoughts and I shook my head.

"Are you the Officer Jenny who-?" I started.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "You're that boy! Nurse Joy has been keeping me updated on what happened and how you've been doing! She hasn't hit me up lately though, and I was gonna go down there tomorrow to see what was going on with you!"

I could feel my face getting a bit hot. I laughed a bit and smiled. "Well, I just really needed to thank you for saving me and my Mankey's life. We owe you big time."

"Oh, how is the little darling?" she asked.

"Just fine," I said happily. I held out its Poke ball. "Mankey, come out!"

The Poke ball opened and Mankey came flying out from the light that shot out. It danced around happily.

"I am so grateful you two are okay," Officer Jenny said, wiping at her eyes.

"No, we are all grateful to you, Officer Jenny," I assured her. "Thank you so much."

She took me by surprise in a hug and I hugged her back, hoping she would stay right where she was for maybe another one, two, three or four lifetimes.

Not long after that, I was bidding my mom and Prof. Oak goodbye. I told them to be careful on their trek back through Route 1 and they wished me luck and to be careful on my own journey.

My mom gave me an especially long hug and several kisses before leaving back to Pallet Town with Prof. Oak.

I looked to my Mankey.

He hung from my back with his arms around my neck.

"So what do you say we head to the Pokemart now? I think it's located somewhere in the Pokemon Center, in fact. I think you just have to ask where it is or something. We could maybe get some more Pokeballs and food and stuff!"

Mankey grunted in agreement and sniffed me.

I laughed. "Good! We're off, buddy!"

Off.

Off to the Viridian Forest.

Off to Pewter City.

Off on a brand new adventure with my first official Pokémon.

My starter.

Mankey.


	5. Fear & Anger Part 1 Of 2

Viridian Forest.

I wasn't thrilled about entering to be completely honest. I have had a really bad phobia of insects, Pokémon or not, ever since I went to the bathroom back in preschool and ran into a wild Beedrill. How a Beedrill got in there I'll never know, but it did and I was emotionally scarred.

Plus, all I had was a Mankey with me. Fighting type Pokémon don't have too many good moves to beat bug types. We had a disadvantage.

For the smallest second I thought of Charmander. Charmander, as a fire type, had a huge advantage to beat bug types.

What Charmander? I thought to myself. I don't own a Charmander. Never have.

I shook my head.

"Well, Mankey, here goes nothing, buddy," I said to Mankey.

Mankey was hanging from my back, arms around my neck. Suddenly, he stood up and leaped into the trees. He stared at me and jumped and up down on a branch excitedly, waiting to follow me.

I smiled.

My eyes scanned the forest jas we walked, hoping to get out as soon as possible.

Mankey swung through the trees, happy as ever, sticking close by my side.

"Hey, Mankey," I said.

Mankey looked towards me, keeping a careful eye on his swinging.

"I had a bad experience as a little kid with a bug Pokémon so I'm really not very fond of them. I want to get out of this forest as soon as possible. So, what do you say we slowly but surely try to keep an eye out and avoid them?"

Mankey grunted excitedly in agreement.

We moved slowly as to not disturb any bug Pokémon, but swiftly enough to get around quicker.

That's when I saw it.

A tree covered in Kakuna! From the bottom of the trunk to the high tops of the branches. Kakuna everywhere! Not moving. Just looking ahead in silence.

I knew just what this Pokemon was. Pulling out my Pokedex, I scanned them anyway.

"Kakuna. The cocoon Pokémon. The evolved form of Weedle. This Pokémon is nearly incapable of moving at all. However, in some cases, they can extend a poison bard to attack enemies. This is middle stage for Weedle before evolving into the highly dangerous Pokémon, Beedrill."

Turning to Mankey, I put one finger to my lips and motioned for it to slowly keep moving forward, away from the tree.

We crept along the path slowly. Once we were a safe distance away, I stopped.

My goal. My promise to catch them all. All one thousand Pokémon. I promised my mom I would. I had to.

"Mankey, we have to go back," I said sternly.

Mankey stared at me for a moment, then happily hopped up and down on the branch it was on in agreement.

Suddenly, something fell out from the tree!

A Weedle!

"Oh, wow, look Mankey!" I exclaimed.

Whipping out my Pokedex, I scanned Weedle.

"Weedle. The Hairy Bug Pokémon. They eat mainly leaves everyday in preparation for their evolution. Though slow moving, they use the sharp stinger on their heads masterfully."

I hated this bug with a passion. But I had to capture it.

I had to.

"Mankey, go!" I yelled.

Mankey flew from the treetops and landed in front of the Weedle.

Weedle backed up a little. Then leaped forward, stinger aimed at Mankey!  
"Mankey, move!" I screamed.

Mankey dodged just in time, keeping its eyes on Weedle.

Weedle turned for another Poison Sting attack.

"Mankey, dodge again! Then use your Fury Swipes!" I ordered.

Mankey moved swiftly, then hit the bug with a flurry of swipes from its paws, knocking the bug into the distance a few feet away.

"Mankey, use Leer!"

Mankey's eyes glowed red and Weedle started to back away.

Leer attack lowered the opponent's defense stats, so any following physical attack was gonna be a lot more damage.

"Karate Chop, now!" I ordered.

Mankey flew forward with a powerful Karate Chop and Weedle hit the tree hard.

"Poke ball, go!" I tossed it at the Weedle. Weedle was sucked inside.

The Poke Ball shook, the center of the ball a sharp red. Shaking. Shaking. Shaking. _Ping._ The red faded to white.

Weedle was mine!

I walked over to the Poke ball and hesitantly picked it up.

It was so gross, but at least it was inside the Poke Ball.

"You did great, Mankey!" I exclaimed. "Our first caught Pokémon."

Mankey jumped up and down excitedly, screeching and grunting.

I figured I should introduce Weedle officially to the team.

"Weedle come on out," I said, extending its Poke ball.

Weedle shot out of the Poke ball in the red light and looked up at me.

Mankey walked over to it and started grunting and sniffing it, hopping around it and jumping up happily.

I kneeled down to Weedle. "Hi, my name is Gary and this is my Pokémon, Mankey," I introduced us. "You put up quite a good fight, and now you're on my team. Together we're gonna grow stronger and take over the Pokémon world. How do you feel about traveling with me?"

Weedle seemed a bit confused, but cried out happily and nodded.

Then it started to crawl up my leg!

"AAAHHH!" I screamed.

Weedle fell off my leg at my scream.

"Sorry, Weedle, I just, need some space," I managed.

Suddenly, Mankey leaped off of the ground and hung from my neck with its arms.

Weedle looked at us, first in surprise, then its eyes started to visibly water as it started to cry.

"Wait, Weedle, you don't understand!" I cried.

Weedle cried harder and started to crawl away. Faster than I expected it to.

I gave chase until I heard the noise. Something close. A buzz? Yes. An undeniable buzz.

But it couldn't be…

"Weedle!" I looked for it but it was gone. "Darn it! Weedle, where are you?" I was getting angry. Mainly because I had a bad feeling about what that buzz was.

I didn't have to wait long to find out.

Beedrill! An entire swarm of Beedrill! The enormous bees with stingers the size of my head on their arms and end of their bodies. The most terrifying Pokémon of them all to me.

"Mankey, return!" I recalled Mankey and ran as the bees swarmed at me.

I dove into trees, ducked, dived, and did every maneuver I could to escape the deadly swarm! But this was their forest. There was nowhere to hide for me.

I suddenly saw it and I became filled with hope. A cabin! But an instant later, my heart sunk. It looked deserted. Like nobody had lived there in years! And it was filled with enormous holes! Like… a swarm of Beedrill had attacked it!

Had other stupid, loud trainers like me been around this forest, screaming and ticking off the vicious Pokémon? Had they run into this cabin for safety, back when it wasn't a destroyed mess? Did they get out alive?

Will I?

I ran up to the cabin and turned to my opponents.

Maybe the Pokémon trainer life isn't for me, I thought to myself.

I was in the middle of a clearing. No place for me to hide now.

"Butterfree, Sleep Powder, now!"

An enormous butterfly Pokémon appeared suddenly and flew high above us all, a blue powder sprinkling from its wings. It fell around the swarm of Beedrill who all began to drop to the ground, sleeping.

I looked down and saw her.

She had a frown on her face, and looked to be about my age. "Are you more retarded than a Slowpoke or are you out here with a deathwish?"

"Huh?" I was dumbfounded. "I-"

"-am stupid?" she interrupted. "Yes, quite so. Running around Viridian Forest like a dimwit, making noise and such. You idiot!"

I had no idea what to say.

"Next time, you're on your own," she said. "Get on out of here! To Viridian or Pewter or wherever you're headed. It's getting late. And don't let me catch you 'round these parts again you understand me?"

Her southern accent was oddly pleasant, even though she was yelling at me. Her brown hair wrapped behind her head and down and around her neck, sitting on her left shoulder. She was very pretty, but clearly had issues.

I don't go around starting issues with deadly Pokémon for fun.

As her Butterfree flew over and landed on her right shoulder, I took out my Pokedex.

"Butterfree. The Butterfly Pokémon. This Pokémon's wings are covered in multiple types of dust that are released in battle to cause multiple effects on its opponents."

I swept the Pokedex over to the sleeping Beedrill.

"Beedrill. The Poison Bee Pokémon. This Pokémon is extremely dangerous. Approaching it is not recommended under nearly any circumstance. They often attack in large swarms, but even alone, it will take on any opponent."

"You sure are a noob of a trainer," the girl said to me. She started walking away.

"Hey, wait!" I called. "Who are you anyway? How'd you even know I was out here?"

She stopped, but didn't turn back to face me. "You're in the middle of the infamous Viridian Forest screaming and causing a commotion. I only naturally came to see what the fuss was. I was on my way out of here myself. A bunch of Beedrill fly past me and I come to see some idiot getting chased by them. Who I am is none of your business. Where are you from, kid?"

"I'm from Pallet Town," I replied. "You?"

"Again, none of your business," she said snottily. "Go back to Pallet. If you keep on like this you're gonna end up dead."

"I have to get to Pewter CIty," I explained. "I have a really bad fear of insects, so I kind of-"

She laughed at me hysterically. "Afraid of bugs? And you come straight to Viridian Forest?" She laughed again.

"Well, how else am I supposed to get to Pewter City?" I asked angrily. "And besides, my goal is to become a Pokémon master. I can't just avoid my fears if I want to master all Pokémon."

She kept laughing. "Kid, if you're afraid of _bugs_, you need to go right back to Pallet. NOW. There are much worse things out there than _bug_ Pokémon." She laughed again.

"Hey, bugs aren't weak!" I exclaimed. "They can be strong! Every Pokémon has its place!" I was starting to get angry.

"Bugs are the weakest of all Pokémon," she sneered. "I hate the things."

I stared at her Butterfree, who stared back at me. Butterfree was a bug and flying type Pokémon.

"Don't stare at my Butterfree like that," she said angrily. "It's strong, but bug Pokémon aren't. They have their place, but in the end, there is always something better."

I really didn't like her attitude. Maybe she just didn't know better. She could just be speaking from ignorance. But then again, it is true that bugs aren't _the_ best Pokémon out there. But they sure could be wondrous battlers when used right.

She walked on ahead of me again and I let her.

I decided I better get out of here before the Beedrill wake up. I instantly thought of my Weedle. I need to find it, I thought. Somehow.

I silently crept past the Beedrill, carefully, slowly. Once past them, I walked along the path, not knowing where I was going or where I was at all. In a way, I didn't care. For some reason, my main concern was finding my Weedle. I had hurt its feelings badly. I wanted to call out for my Weedle but I didn't want to start another swarm riot again, so I stayed quiet. Then I remembered Mankey. I sent Mankey out of its Poke ball, knelt down, and whispered, "Mankey, I lost Weedle back there, so please, can you help me locate it? Quietly?"

Mankey grunted quietly, but excitedly, and took to the treetops. It sniffed the area and began swinging.

I followed behind, running as carefully as I could.

After a while, I caught up to Mankey. It found Weedle!

"Weedle!" I said quietly. "I'm so sorry-"

Mankey shook its head at me hard.

"Huh?" I said.

Mankey grunted at Weedle, and Weedle said, "Weeeeedleeee!" before moving back into the trees again.

"Mankey?" I asked.

Mankey just shook its head again before jumping into the treetops again and looked around.

I guess that wasn't my Weedle, I guessed.

Mankey started swinging again.

I ran after it once more.

Before long, Mankey found another Weedle! Mankey talked to it for a while before looking up to me and nodding excitedly.

Weedle was looking sadly at the ground.

This must be my Weedle, I thought.

I knelt down and then sat on the ground.

"Weedle," I began. "I'm so glad I found you! I've been looking hard for you with Mankey. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings earlier. You see, I kind of have a really bad fear of insects. When I was much younger, I ran into a Beedrill and I was terrified. It must be hard to naturally look and be one way and have others be so afraid of you. It isn't your fault, is it?"

Weedle nodded slowly.

"Please, forgive me for how I acted earlier, Weedle," I said. "I honestly, really want to be your friend. I want us to be close. When I left for my Pokemon journey, I made a promise to my mom that I would capture every Pokémon in the world. Did you know that there are nearly one thousand Pokémon in existence?"

Weedle finally looked up to me, a look of awe in its eyes.

"And probably many more," I continued. "I promised my mom I would catch them all. And that includes you. But, I also promised to be a Pokémon master. That means more than just catching Pokémon. That means making friends and bonding with them, too. Understanding them, respecting them, and earning their respect."  
Weedle was listening intently. Or so it seemed.

"Weedle, please, allow me to work with you and I will try hard to work with you, too," I said. "Please, Weedle. Give me another chance. Give me time. Let's try to do this together. I welcome you to stay with my team. Join up with me and Mankey. Let's go on the road to becoming the greatest the world has ever seen. Will you give me that chance, Weedle?"

Weedle's eyes watered again before bouncing up and down in the air in joy.

I smiled. It was disgusting, gross, creepy, but it was my friend. My Pokémon. And in a sense, I loved it.

"Thank you, Weedle," I said happily. I stood up. "Well, Mankey, Weedle is back!"

Mankey happily jumped in the air, screeching.

"SSSHHHH!" I said, raising a finger to my lips.

Mankey quieted down immediately.

"Let's just get out of this forest," I said nervously. "I've had about enough of it here. Mankey, can you find the original path we were on before those Beedrill attack us?"

Mankey hopped back into the treetops and looked around. It then took off swinging from the branches.

"Come on, Weedle," I said. Then remembered Weedle was a slow Pokémon. "Um… return!" I returned Weedle back to its Poke ball and ran after Mankey.

We ran for a while. The sun was out when we met that girl with the Butterfree. But now, the sun was setting. And eventually, it was dark out. But Mankey was still swinging.

I began to get worried.

"Mankey!" I called.

Mankey stopped and hung from a branch, looking at me.

"Mankey, are you sure you know where we are?" I asked.

Mankey looked around and swung its head. It grunted feebly at me.

I didn't think it knew. I think it was lost.

"Great," I muttered. "Wait, Weedle would know this forest!" I sent out Weedle again. "Weedle, please. How do we get out of here?"

Weedle looked around. "Weeeeedle!" it said. Then it just stared at me.

I stared back.

It stared back.

I stared back.

It stared back.

I stared back.

I heard what sounded like a Hoothoot in the distance.

"Weeeedle!" Weedle exclaimed.

Great. It didn't seem to have any idea of where we were, either, I assumed.

I sighed. "Thanks anyway, Weedle," I said, returning it to the Poke ball. "Guess it's just you and me, Mankey."

Mankey was still looking around in the trees for a way out.

"I'm getting hungry," I said out loud. Me and Mankey hadn't eaten all day. I had bought some Pokémon food from the Pokemart located in the Pokémon Center. "Mankey, time to eat."  
Mankey looked down to me and excitedly leaped from the tree tops and landed next to me, hopping up and down in circles around me.

I opened the bag of Pokémon food I had and poured it into a little bowl I had also purchased.

Mankey hungrily dove into the bowl.

I laughed a bit and sent out Weedle, too. I took a piece of food from Mankey's bowl without it noticing and handed it to Weedle. "You want?"

Weedle sniffed it and shook its head. It crawled up a tree and began snacking on leaves.

Of course, I thought to myself. The Pokedex said it did that. Cheaper on my quickly emptying pockets, I guess. I grabbed one of the snacks my mom left for me and ate greedily.

It wasn't long before I heard the grass rustle.

The three of us stopped eating and looked up.

Who is that? I wondered. I couldn't see anything. I heard the rustle again.

"Who's there?" I called. "Girl with that Butterfree? Is it you?"

No response.

I stood up. "Who are you?" I yelled. My palm instantly slapped my forehead.

Gotta shut up! I thought myself. Unless I want more Beedrill swarms.

Mankey started sniffing the air. Growling, he leaped in front of me.

"Mankey?" I said. "What's wrong buddy? Who is it?"  
The rustling in the trees grew louder. Closer.

Mankey growled louder. Its eyes were furious.

Who could this be? I wondered. I found out right after my thought ended.

A Charmander stepped into the clearing. Holding its tail. It seemed to be trying not to set the grass on fire from the flame on its tail.

A Charmander.

No. My Charmander. This Charmander had to be mine. The way Mankey was reacting to it, and the fact that Charmander don't just show up in the Viridian Forest. They don't live out here. They're more mountain Pokémon than anything.

My Charmander.

In Viridan Forest.

Looking up at me.

But why?


	6. Fear & Anger Part 2 Of 2

Nothing but silence in the forest that night.

Charmander stared at me quietly.

Mankey growled louder and more ferociously by the second.

I couldn't hear Weedle eating its food and I didn't dare turn to see what it was doing.

I kept my eyes trained on Charmander.

It wasn't long before my eyebrows furrowed and my teeth began to grit so tight my jaw began to hurt soon after.

"YOU!" I bellowed in the dark forest. I almost didn't care that I may awaken a swarm of Beedrill. My fists clenched tighter as Charmander took a step back. It almost looked like it had the look of fear in its eyes.

Mankey screeched loudly and jumped up and down. It charged forward and took a swing at Charmander, who took the hit and fell back into the grass.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to do anything. I wanted Mankey to kick that Charmander's butt and leave it for dead like it did to us. I wanted to stomp its tail flame out and turn my back on it like it did to us. I was so angry. So hurt.

I took a step towards Charmander as Mankey ran forward. He grabbed Charmander and lifted it to its feet, then hit it with a Fury Swipes attack repeatedly.

Charmander didn't fight back. It hit the ground hard again and stood up on its own. It lowered its head and uttered a feeble, "Charmander."

Mankey growled again and hit Charmander with a Low Kick.

Charmander was swept off its feet and hit the ground hard. It stayed there with its face in the dirt.

Mankey leapt high in the air and started to come down with its foot aimed at Charmander.

I grabbed it and held on tight. "Wait," I said calmly. "That's enough. Just stop for a moment."

Mankey looked up and me in shock.

I stared back at him. I set Mankey down on the ground and knelt down to Charmander. I picked it up and set it firmly on its feet. I felt sick to my stomach looking, let alone touching, this terrible Pokémon. This coward. This traitor. My hands tightened around its shoulders harder until Charmander started to cry out in pain a little. I stopped squeezing and angrily gave it a push.

It fell back onto the ground.

I stood over and angrily yelled at it, "Why are you back? You're not my Pokémon anymore! Go away!"  
Mankey screeched and jumped up and down angrily, ready to attack again.

Charmander looked up and me, and to my surprise, its eyes were filled with tears. It couldn't speak English of course, so I had no idea what it was saying, but as it repeated its name to me repeatedly, I listened anyway. Mankey also grew silent as Charmander explained itself.

There was no noise in the forest. Only the name Charmander repeatedly being cried out.

This went on for what seemed like quite a while, but I listened to it. Stood right there and heard it out.

Finally, Charmander got quiet and didn't say anything more. It just looked right into my eyes, then to Mankey, and back to me. It sighed and stood up. It put its hand to its chest and said something once more. Then turned around and walked off into the woods.

"Hey!" I ran forward and grabbed it again. "You're not gonna just walk off after the crap you put us through! I don't even know what you just said to us!"

My hand was starting to tighten again in anger and Charmander cried as my fingers dug into its shoulder.

I ignored it and turned to Mankey. "You understood what it said, right?"

Mankey nodded. And it didn't look happy. Mankey began saying its name repeatedly and rapidly, pointing at Charmander, jumping up and down angrily. Then it charged forward and hit Charmander in the face with a Karate Chop.

Charmander flew out of my tight grip and rolled into a tree. It stayed the motionlessly.

I stared at Charmander for a minute, and then walked over to it. I knelt down next to it.

Charmander refused to move.

"Come here Mankey," I ordered.

Mankey ran up to me.

"Can you try and explain what Charmander said to you?" I asked. I wasn't sure how Mankey was going to do it, but maybe somehow, I could get the gist of what was going on. I knew that when some Pokémon trainers and their Pokémon bond close enough, they can understand each other better than ever.

Mankey started grunting and hopping in place.

I watched it and tried to understand him.

Mankey reached over and took its Poke ball from my waist and pointed at it repeatedly. Then it pointed at itself a couple times. Mankey then threw the Poke ball on the ground angrily and started storming around in circles with an angry frown on its face. Mankey then lay down on the ground and closed its eyes. It immediately stood up and started angrily stomping on the ground where it had just laid.

"Um..." I thought for a moment. "The attack you suffered. It was because the Mankey were mad you were captured by me?"

Mankey hopped up and down happily.

"How come? Were you a good friend of theirs? Why attack you?"

Mankey frowned and pointed at the Poke ball and shook its head repeatedly.

"Do they not like this kind of Poke ball?" I picked up the Poke ball and stared at it. I knew there were a great variety of different kinds of Poke balls in the world. Was that attack all because they didn't like the classic red and white kind?

Mankey continued grunting and saying its name and hopping up and down angrily.

I felt like we weren't making much progress. I stared at Mankey helplessly for a while, trying to figure out what I could do to better understand it. A way to better understand Pokémon…

Suddenly I had an idea!

I pulled out my Pokedex and pointed it at Mankey.

"Mankey. The Pig Monkey Pokémon. A Pokémon who is quick to anger and extremely hostile. They often attack in groups and when really enraged, may even attack each other."

"Hmm, I wasn't looking for a Pokedex entry," I mumbled to myself. "But they may attack each other when angry. Did that have something to do with it?

Suddenly my Pokedex went off again.

"Wild Pokémon tend to be jealous of human trained Pokémon and may even attack them for little reason in some cases."

Ah. Now I understood.

Mankey jumped up and down excitedly, pointing at my Pokedex. I assumed it was agreeing with what it said.

"So we were attacked because you are a trained Pokémon now," I muttered. "But…" I turned to Charmander. It was still laying by the tree. It hadn't moved. Its tail was still burning brightly, raised off the ground, away from the grass. "…why is this thing back with us?"

I pointed my Pokedex at Charmander. "Why is Charmander back here? Interpret what it says," I commanded to Pokedex.

Charmander stirred and looked at me in confusion. "Char? Mander?" it said.

"I cannot interpret Pokémon language," the Pokedex stated.

I sighed.

"Then we may never know what's going on," I said. "And who cares anyway?" I stood up. "You deserted us and left us for dead so who cares why you're hear. You ought to ashamed of yourself! How dare you come back here! Get out of here you ungrateful coward!"

Charmander lowered its head and I saw tears fall from its eyes. It turned away and slowly trudged back into the woods.

Mankey slowly walked up to me. I looked down at him and he growled at Charmander. Then he called out to it!

Charmander stopped walking. It turned to look back at Mankey.

Mankey looked to me. He started screeching and saying its name again repeatedly. He pointed at Charmander. Then he made an action as if he were looking for something. Then Mankey pointed to himself. He did this motion repeatedly. He pointed to Charmander, looked around, then pointed to himself. Again. Again. Again.

I watched this bizarre motion for a bit.

Charmander. Looking. Mankey. Was Charmander looking for Mankey? When? For what?

This had something to do with what happened back at Route 1. I sat on the ground and watched Mankey for a while.

"Charmander was looking for you?" I finally asked Mankey.

Mankey shook its head. But then it continued looking around again. Pointed back to Charmander. Then again to himself.

Charmander. Mankey. Looking.

"Wait! The Mankey!" I exclaimed. "They were looking for you!"

Suddenly it became a bit more clear. Charmander was having a brief conversation with the Mankey, pointing to me, and then left.

"Charmander… pointed out where you were! He told the other Mankey where you were and then left!"

Mankey jumped happily up and down. He then stopped and gave me a thumbs up sign before walked into the woods and came back and did the same thing again. Gave me a thumbs and walked away.

I watched this for quite some time. Was this more of the story? This sure was difficult to figure out.

The only one who walked out of the forest just fine was Charmander. Charmander walked away from us, as if everything was ok.

"Charmander left us…" I said slowly. "To die…"

Mankey shook its head repeatedly. He gave me a thumbs up sign and walked away again.

"No, he left to go get help?" I asked.

Mankey shook his head again and continued his thumbs up walk away motion.

"He… left us…" I started. "Left us… ok. Left us… thinking everything would be ok…?"

Mankey jumped up and down happily. Then stopped and frowned at Charmander.

I turned to Charmander angrily too.

"So you told the Mankey where their friend was, then ran off?" I yelled.

Mankey growled angrily by my side.

Charmander tried backing up but was already leaning on a tree. It cowered underneath me.

"What was this? A big freaking joke to you? You just leave us and think everything is gonna be ok? You didn't even look back or anything? We were nearly killed!" It took all the strength in me to not kick this puny lizard right in the stomach. I nearly did. My foot flinched a little but I held back from doing it. I don't know why though. It deserved it. "And where did you go when I was carrying Mankey out of the area toward Viridian City? Huh? We saw you right there when we left Route 1 and you walked away _again!_ What was that for?"  
Charmander lowered its head even further, practically burying its head in the dirt.

"Where you too ashamed for your stupid prank?" I screamed. "Couldn't show your cowardly, chicken face to me anymore? The joke wasn't funny anymore right? What did you watch us get pummeled into the dirt then realize you went too far?"  
Charmander, now in tears, shook its head repeatedly. It pointed to the sky and said its name repeatedly.

Mankey turned to me and pointed to the sky. Then wrapped its arms around its body as if it were cold and hid under a huge leaf in the forest, looking up and the sky.

Hmm, this one seemed a bit easier. "Rain?"

Mankey jumped happily again.

I turned to Charmander. "So you ran away because it was raining?"

Charmander nodded.

"It wasn't bad enough you left us to get killed but you ran away from a little water?" I yelled. "You should be submerged in water for what you did!"  
Charmander stood up and held out its hands to me and shook its head. It pleaded with me but I didn't understand what it was saying and I didn't truly care. I was livid.

"It didn't rain until during the attack," I remembered. "So you had a good while to watch before it started raining! Had a good laugh huh?" I stepped towards Charmander furiously, ready to wring the little thing's neck.

Charmander had nowhere to back up and just pressed harder against the tree trunk. It shook its head again and continued pleading. It closed its eyes and shook its head hard.

I really wanted to understand it. I really wanted to know that I was angry for the right reasons. "No?"

Charmander opened its eyes and looked up at me.

"You didn't have a good laugh? You just ran? Like a coward?"

Charmander shook its head again, hard.

"You ran… _before_ the attack?" I asked.

Charmander nodded its head, hope showing in its widening eyes.

I turned to Mankey, who was watching me. I looked back to Charmander.

"The rain. Did you notice it before it became too heavy? Before the attack? And… you ran away for safety?" I asked Charmander, giving it a chance.

Charmander actually smiled at me. The first time I ever saw it do such a thing when it wasn't beating up innocent, weaker Pokémon in the woods of Route 1.

"You saw us afterwards and couldn't even show your face," I told it. "You left when we saw you because you knew your joke had gone too far. You were ashamed and couldn't bare to face us."

Charmander lowered its head and nodded. "Char. Charmander," it said.

"YOU IDIOT!"I screamed.

Charmander looked to the ground and closed its eyes.

Now I knew what had happened. Now I knew my anger would be justified.

"How dare you!" I couldn't control myself. I grabbed it by the shoulders and shook the little red lizard. "You nearly killed us both and your slimy hide would've been safe!"

Charmander didn't fight against me. Tears just rolled down its eyes silently.

"I should take you stupid, selfish fiery hide to a waterfall and drop you in it you know that?" I yelled louder, still shaking it as it flipped out in my hands like a ragdoll. "You deserve to be thrown in a pit full of rabid Primeape. You ungrateful, pitiful excuse-"

The next noise was unmistakable.

A buzz.

I dropped Charmander in shock. Charmander hit the ground and looked around for the noise too, still in tears and shaken up over my yelling and shaking I gave it.

Mankey was looking about too.

"Guys," I whispered. "We're not alone."

I saw one, two, _six_ Beedrill!

"RUUUUN!" I screamed. I took off but stopped.

Charmander and Mankey ran right into me, knocking me over.

I got up and the Beedrill, now three times as many as before, charged at me from above.

Charmander leaped up and sent out an Ember attack, keeping the bees at bay. But there were too many. More swarmed in. Charmander kept the flames coming at the them though. An ember attack here and another one there.

"Charmander be careful!" I called. "Don't burn the forest down!"

I really hated this forest. I wanted nothing more than to be out of it. I was, however, grateful Charmander was with me this time.

I suddenly remembered why I stopped in the first place. "Weedle!" I called.

"Weeeeedlllllle!" I heard the call just above my head. I looked up to see Weedle… _falling out of the tree!_

I leaped forward and caught the bug and immediately dropped it to the ground.

I shivered. The bug was disgusting and I had touched it. I felt so dirty and disgusting, but at least I broke its fall. I knelt down to it. "Sorry about that buddy. You ok?"

Weedle had a sad look on its face but it nodded its head.

"Hey," I said to it.

It looked up at me.

"We're in this together, ok? Give me some time. We can work this out somehow, ok?"

Weedle looked a bit happier but still a bit sad but nodded.

I returned Weedle to its Poke ball just as I heard Charmander cry out. I turned to see it on the floor, breathing heavily. "Charmander!" I called.

Mankey was swinging away at the bees but it could do much damage. Fighting moves aren't strong to Bug type Pokémon and they also aren't strong to Poison type Pokémon. Beedrill are both Poison _and _Bug types, so it was twice as ineffective as it would've been if it were only one of the two types. Mankey kept the fight up nonetheless and was doing good it seemed.

But there were just too many Beedrill. They had us beat, easily. I had no other Pokémon to use to help us out either.

Mankey fought as hard as it could until it was exhausted and hit the ground, breathing hard.

"Mankey, Charmander, return!" I ordered. I tried to recall them both back to keep them safe. Even that pitiful Charmander. After all, it was trying to fight for us it seemed. I was actually surprised I still had its Poke ball.

Mankey went back in, too tired to resist.

Charmander on the other hand refused. It jumped away from the red light and shook its head at me angrily.

"Charmander get back here!" I yelled. I tried to return it but it refused to be sent back in.

"Charmander!" it cried out to me.

Suddenly, one of the Beedrill stuck out its end stinger and started jabbing it at Charmander. Charmander didn't see it coming because it was too busy paying attention to me. It managed to dodge it though it and the Beedrill continued to jab at Charmander. Charmander kept trying to dodge and was doing good for a while. That was until it tripped over something on the ground.

The food bowl.

Charmander hit the ground and Beedrill flew forward to get my Charmander.

"NOOOOOO!" I bellowed. I wouldn't allow this.

My scream grabbed the Beedrill's attention and I charged forward. I flew at Beedrill with a kick and knocked it away. I swung at another Beedrill with my fist. It dodged and came at my head with one of its forearm stingers. I swiftly ducked the attack and pushed the giant bug back with my palms. It was disgusting to touch but I shook it off as best as I could and swung at every Beedrill in my way.

Another Beedrill appeared right in front of my face and pulled back to jab at my face. I gritted my teeth and pulled my fist back to counter it.

In an instant, Charmander leaped in front of me, between both of us. I stopped and watched as Charmander took Beedrill's stinger to the face.

"CHARMANDER!" I screamed.

Charmander flew back into me hard.

I landed hard on the ground and Charmander on top of me. I looked down at Charmander.

Its face was flushed purple. My Charmander. It was poisoned.

"Oh no," I whispered. "Charmander!"

"Char…" Charmander managed to say feebly.

The Beedrill continued to buzz round my head. The horrible, ugly noise. So disgusting. So creepy. I _hated_ it!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

There seemed to be nothing else I could do.

The Beedrill all flew right above us and prepared to finish us off.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" Charmander suddenly yelled out.

Charmander struggled out of my arms and the first thing I noticed was its tail. The flame was incredible! It was brighter now that it was poisoned then I had ever seen it when it was healthy! Its entire body had a slight red glow to it too.

Charmander also looked furious. It jumped high and started sending out dangerously intense and red hot flames. The Beedrill all backed up and once, and some even fled the area!

"What is this…?" I wondered out loud.

I instantly decided to pull out my Pokedex.

"Charmander's Blaze ability. When a Pokémon with Blaze ability is low in health, the power of its fire moves increases greatly."

"No freaking way," I said in awe.

A few brave Beedrill charged at Charmander from behind and attack it repeatedly with the Twineedle attack, jabbing at Charmander repeatedly with their forearm stingers.

After a few seconds, Charmander fell over in pain, then turned around ferociously, fire in its eyes, and left out a flame unlike anything I've ever seen in my life.

I rolled out the way just in time but felt the intense heat from the flames.

The Beedrill were blackened and hit the ground.

Charmander flew at the Beedrill and the Beedrill saw it coming. They got up and flew as far and fast as their wings would carry them. The remaining Beedrill all took off as well.

I stared at Charmander in shock.

Charmander had that proud look on its face again. Then it collapsed.

"Charmander!" I yelled. I ran forward and picked up my friend. "It's ok now buddy. Thank you. Thank you so much." I walked it over to my bag and laid it down very gently. I reached in my bag and soon found the Antidote. Just the item to heal a poison. With a couple sprays from the bottle, the purple flush in Charmanders face went away instantly and Charmander looked ok again.

Charmander opened its eyes and looked up and me with a smile.

"Rest Charmander," I said to it. I reached in the bag again and pulled out a Potion. "This should help too buddy." I sprayed the Potion on Charmander's wounds.

Charmander winced a bit from the sharp spray but soon it sat back up and smiled at me. "Charmander!" it exclaimed.

I smiled back. "Charmander," I said.

I hugged it tightly and it seemed surprised. It hugged me back and I hugged it even tighter. "Thank you Charmander. Thank you Charmander."

After a few minutes, Charmander pulled back and looked at me, tears in its eyes.

I wiped them from its face.

I wasn't aware I was crying a little too until Charmander reached up and wiped the tears out from my eyes too.

"Charmander," I whispered. "Thank you. You… saved my life this time."

This made Charmander cry even more. It grabbed me and hugged me even tighter.

I held on tight to it.

Suddenly, a Hoothoot interrupted the emotional moment by hopping into the clearing. "Hey, look Charmander, a Hoothoot," I whispered.

Charmander turned around, wiping its eyes.

I pulled out my Pokedex.

"Hoothoot. The Owl Pokémon. It appears to only have one foot, however it does have two. It stands on one and switches between them faster than the human eye can trace."

"Wow, a Hoothoot!" I exclaimed.

Charmander leaped forward toward Hoothoot.

"Charmander don't!"

Charmander turned back to me with a smile.

I smiled back. I guess it was going to listen to me now.

"Charmander, Ember attack!" I ordered.

Charmander let loose with some normal sized flames, no longer powered up by the Rage of the last match.

Hoothoot dodged easily and charged at Charmander, who got hit and fell over.

Charmander got up and Hoothoot tackled it over again. Charmander got up angrily and glared at Hoothoot.

"Now get him with the Scratch attack!"I said.

Charmander swung with its claws at attack the Hoothoot, but the Hoothoot flew away.

Charmander sent an Ember attack right behind the bird and caught it.

Hoothoot screamed out and came down from the air.

Charmander was waiting and swung at it hard with a Scratch attack.

Hoothoot flew right back high into the air, eyes closed in pain.

"Nice fight Hoothoot but you're mine now," I said. I pulled out a Poke ball. "Go! Poke ball!" I tossed it at Hoothoot, but Hoothoot came to and batted away the ball before dive bombing Charmander!

Charmander was hit before it knew it and flew back, rolling on the ground. Charmander got back up and charged at Hoothoot, but Hoothoot was ready. It countered with a different move.

Hoothoot's eyes glowed red.

I pulled out my Pokedex.

"Hypnosis attack. This attacks give the user to ability to control the opponent, often used to put the foe to sleep or cause hallucinations."

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "Charmander snap out of it! Use Ember!"  
Hoothoot gave a hoot and Charmander turned around and used Ember on me!

"AAAHH!" I dodged the attack. I no longer had control over my Charmander. Hoothoot had it under control. I'd never encountered this move before. I'd only ever seen it and read about it. Amazing.

"Return Charmander!" I said. As I returned my Charmander back to its Poke ball, I wondered who else I could use. I didn't have much choice. A Bug type like Weedle would easily be destroyed by a Flying type like Hoothoot. But Flying types also have the advantage against Fighting types like Mankey.

I wouldn't give up that easily.

"Mankey go!" I tossed its Poke ball and out came my Mankey. "Mankey use the Karate Chop now!"  
Mankey flew forward at once and attacked with Karate Chop.

Hoothoot flew back hard.

"Leer! Now!"

As Hoothoot got up and tried to attack, Mankey was already ready and caught it in a Leer attack, causing Hoothoot to be stunned and in shock. Karate Chop, Mankey! Finish it!"

Mankey hit Hoothoot with another Karate Chop and Hoothoot lay on the ground, stunned.

"Poke ball go!"

The Poke ball hit Hoothoot and in seconds it was inside. It shook repeatedly several times.

_Shake. Shake. Shake._

Suddenly, the Poke ball opened and Hoothoot was out again!

"What?"

I couldn't believe it. I weakened it and it was still healthy enough to get away!

Hoothoot glared at Mankey and before either of us knew it, it was using Hypnosis again.

Mankey was in a trance for a while before finally hitting the ground and falling asleep.

Hoothoot then began furiously pecking at Mankey.

"Mankey return!" I recalled back Mankey but what else did I have left? Charmander may not be focused enough to battle. And then there was Weedle…

No way.

"Charmander, one more time!" I yelled, throwing the Poke ball.

Charmander came out and shook its head, looking fine. "Focus and use Ember!"

Hoothoot made a move but Charmander was faster. Charmander seared the owl Pokémon immediately and Hoothoot hit the ground and didn't move an inch.

"Now. Poke ball, GO!" I tossed the Poke ball once more and watch Hoothoot go in. The ball shook.

_Shake. Shake._

And Hoothoot came out _again!_

"HEY!"

Hoothoot made an attempt to escape by flying into the air. But it fell down. Then it tried again and started gaining some height.

"Charmander return! Mankey, climb that tree and stop Hoothoot!"

Mankey came flying out of its Poke ball and… continued sleeping!

I forgot it had been put to sleep…

"Grrr Mankey return! Go ahead again Charmander!"

As Charmander came out, Hoothoot was already gaining air.

I couldn't let it get away. I tossed my Poke ball again as high in the air as I could.

But it just barely reached it and started to come back down to me.

But so did Hoothoot!

The Poke ball was falling and Hoothoot was falling down too! Hoothoot hit the Poke ball and went inside!

I watched in shock as the ball shook once.

Twice.

Three times.

It landed in my waiting hands as it made its _ping_ noise and I knew I had captured Hoothoot!

"YES! We did it!" I yelled.

I collapsed on the ground. I was officially exhausted.

I woke up without even know I had fallen asleep. I just slept right in the disgusting dirt. No sleeping bags or anything.

Charmander was curled up right next to me.

I smiled.

The sun shone brightly from the trees. I stared at my surrounding happily for a while, enjoying the silence, the time alone, the new life of mine that belonged to me now.

I suddenly remembered where I was.

Viridian Forest.

I'd had enough and I wanted out.

I grabbed my food and bowls and stuffed everything in the bag. I noticed the food bowls were empty. I figured a wild Pokemon, or maybe Charmander, had finished off Mankey's food. Charmander woke up as I was grabbing my belongings.

"Char?" Charmander said.

I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Hey buddy. What do you say we get on out of here?"

Charmander yawned and stood up. After a stretch, it walked up to me and happily said, "Charmander!"

"Oh wait, say hello to everybody first! Come on out Weedle! Mankey!" I said tossing their Poke balls in the air.

Weedle and Mankey flew out. Mankey was awake after that long sleep

"Oh and of course, Hoothoot!" I sent out Hoothoot.

Everyone had a nice stretch before looking up and me, and then around at everyone else.

"Weedle, Hoothoot, meet my first every Pokémon, Charmander! Mankey, Charmander, Weedle, meet the newest member of the team Hoothoot! Hoothoot, meet the team!"

Everyone happily greeted one another.

I smiled at this happy occasion.

"Everybody," I said, kneeling down to them all. "I'm glad you all are a part of my team right now. We're going to train hard and grow stronger together. We're going to travel the entire world and meet even more friends to travel with us. We're going to battle and beat every Pokémon trainer in the entire world. This is my dream and if you're all willing to join me to help me accomplish this dream, I'm willing to have you guys tag along with me. It may not always be the same Pokémon. A Pokémon trainer is only allowed to carry six Pokémon at a time. But nobody is going to get released. There's a wonderful place where you can stay at with a wonderful Pokémon Professor who will make sure your happiness is priority number one so you'll enjoy life while I switch between the many new Pokémon friends I intend to capture only the way. In the end, we all remain friends, forever. No one gets forgotten or deserted. That's my promise. Will you guys join me on my journey?"

They all eagerly cheered and agreed.

"Weedle," I said. "Please remember to try and work with me ok buddy? Are you ok with that? Can you handle my phobia for now and give me time?"

Weedle stared at me for a moment, and then nodded happily.

I smiled. "Thank you Weedle!"

I stood up. "Ok troops! We're on our way to Pewter City! Let's go!"

I took a step forward and then stopped, causing the Pokémon behind me to collapse into me, knocking me over. "Sorry guys… I forgot we were lost not long ago and we never did find the way out." I sighed.

Hoothoot suddenly flew high into the skies. It looked down to me, hooting continuously.

"Do you know the way Hoothoot?" I asked.

Hoothoot nodded and flew forward.

"Great! Come on everyone!"

We all happily followed Hoothoot along the path. It was such a nice, sunny day. Everything felt just great. It wasn't too long before I saw the clearing!

"We're here!" I said loudly. I ran forward and the others followed close behind me. "It's Pewter Ci-"

We were out of Viridian Forest. But it wasn't Pewter City.

Hoothoot took us straight back into Viridian City!

My palm hit strongly into my face and stayed there for a few seconds.

I turned to Hoothoot. "Um… my dear friend, we need to get to the _other_ exit if you don't mind," I stated.

Hoothoot hooted happily and took us back into the Viridian Forest I dreaded so much.

During our walk I saw some Weedle and Kakuna, but thankfully not too much else. I really just wanted OUT. A Beedrill evern flew by but it wasn't too interested in us and kept on flying by.

I noticed a few Ledyba in the treetops, but as soon as I turned and they saw me, they flew in a group high into the sky and away.

I considered sending Hoothoot after them, but it didn't seem worth it. Not only do I hate bugs, but I didn't want to get off the path over some Ledyba who were getting further away by the second.

It wasn't until the sun was getting low in the sky when I saw the clearing. "Hoothoot! Is this it?" I asked. Hoothoot hooted at me happily. I ran forward then stopped. Just before reaching the exit to this dreaded forest, I saw three Metapod sitting by a tree trunk. Pulling out my Pokedex, I listened to it tell me about them.

"Metapod. The Cocoon Pokémon. The evolved form of Caterpie. Caterpie has wrapped itself inside of a very thick and sturdy shell. Inside it is very fragile and soft and doesn't move much as it prepares itself for its evolution."

I stared at it for a moment and so did my other Pokémon. I pulled out a Poke ball. I casually tossed it at one of the Metapod.

_Shake. Shake. Shake. Ping._

To my surprise, it worked! I had caught a Metapod.

"Wow!" I laughed to myself.

I picked up the Poke ball. "Sorry about that," I said to the other Metapod. "Your friend is in good hands with me though. I promise." I smiled and turned back to the clearing. I walked forward and saw it.

Pewter City. We were finally here.

"We made it everyone!" I exclaimed. "Pewter City!"

Everyone cheered happily.

We had made it.

Me. Charmander. Mankey. Weedle. Hoothoot. And, now, Metapod.

Somehow, we had made it to Pewter City after all we had just gone through together.

Pewter City. The home of a Gym Leader. The place where I would get my first badge.

I stared at my team of Pokémon, and then looked at the Poke ball containing the newest member of the team. Metapod.

Yeah. We were gonna get our first badge here. No doubt about it.

I ran forward, my Pokémon following close behind me, smiles on everyone's face.

For now.


	7. A New Breed

So I ran faster. Excited for so many reasons.

Pewter City was where I was going to get my first badge. This was the first step for me to become a Pokémon master. Collect a minimum of eight badges from the powerful gym leaders in the Kanto region I live in and then compete in the Pokémon League competition held yearly in the Indigo Plateu, not far from Viridian City.

If I won there, I may even get to challenge the Elite Four of the Kanto region and maybe even be the Champion!

I stopped running as I arrived in front of the Pokémon Center of Pewter City.

I took a deep breath.

Easy Gary, you're getting way too ahead of yourself, I thought to myself. One step at a time.

The doors to the Pokémon Center opened and my Pokémon and I walked beside me inside.

It was the usual sight of Pokémon trainers with their Pokémon. Almost everyone was in smiles, some talking excitedly in groups. Some sad and sitting by themselves in chairs.

My Mankey noticed one trainer who had a Nidorina and decided to walk off on his own toward her.

"Mankey wait don't just wander off like that!" I called to it.

As I started to walk toward it, I noticed my Hoothoot was flying towards a trainer's Weedle with great speed!

Weedle screamed its name loudly and began to run as fast as it's slowness would carry it!

My Weedle began to yell and pointed its stinger and Hoothoot and leaped at it, trying to attack it!

I heard my Mankey yelling behind me and I turned to see Nidorina and Mankey were fighting! Nidorina was jabbing its horn at my Mankey and Mankey was dodging and attacking back!

Charmander calmly watched the entire scenario go down.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed.

Everyone in the Pokémon Center was staring at me. Nobody, including the Pokémon, moving.

I ran to my Pokémon and returned every one of them to their Pokeballs. I apologized to each trainer and their Pokémon and with a sigh, I began to walk up to the front desk.

"You really should know how to control your own Pokémon better," one trainer muttered to me. "You'll never be a great Pokémon trainer if your Pokémon are that out of control."

I didn't say anything. I just nodded in agreement and continued to the counter.

I walked up to Nurse Joy and Chansey who were behind the front desk.

"Hello and welcome to the Pewter City Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy greeted me with a smile.

Chanseeeey!" Chansey greeted me excitedly.

I couldn't help smile extra wide at Nurse Joy. The feeling was undeniable. How could I possibly not fall victim to such a beautiful face?

Suddenly my knees got wobbly and weak. I only meant to look down at my Pokeballs and hand them to Nurse Joy. But as soon as I looked down to grab them, my knees out and I fell. Hard. So hard and sudden that my face slammed into the counter and I collapsed onto the floor.

Nurse Joy ran from immediately to me and knelt down beside me. "Are you okay?" she asked with sincere concern.

This close to me, I felt even more unable to function properly and while trying to respond that I was okay, I only mumbled unintelligible nonsense.

"Chansey, I think he may need some medical attention," Nurse Joy said. "Take him into one of the rooms and take his Pokémon too for observation, just to make sure they're ok as well."

I was just about to stand up and shake off my minor headache and let her know I was ok. That was until she rested her hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're ok."

All control I had was removed from my body and I just laid there.

Two of her Chansey appeared and lifted me onto a stretcher, wheeling me into the back room.

Chansey had taken to me a nice, comfy bed where I rested on for a bit. After taking my Pokeballs away to check on my Pokémon, which was the original reason why I had come here, Nurse Joy stood next to me, gorgeous as anyone in the world, standing in the sunlight, glowing naturally. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Wonderful," I said lovingly.

She smiled. "That's great to here. Are you new to Pewter City? I noticed your Pokémon are all those caught in Viridian Forest. Is this your first trip here?"

"Yes," I replied, feeling a certain fire ignite within me that I had lost upon seeing Nurse Joy when I arrived here.

"You're here for a gym badge aren't you?" she asked. Her smile had left her face. She was staring at me sternly. She still looked absolutely beautiful, but I was still feeling a bit worried all of a sudden.

"Yes. I am here for the Boulder Badge if I'm not mistaken," I said, sitting up. I began shaking with anticipation, my fists clenched tight.

"I recommend you go to another city," Nurse Joy, biting her bottom lip.

"What?" I said in shock. "Why?"

Nurse Joy began chewing on her bottom lip. She looked adorable doing that. But I really wanted her to speak again. There was silence in the room for quite a while.

"Nurse Joy?" I said.

She stared me deep in the eyes with those startling beautiful blue eyes of hers. "Our current gym leader hasn't lost a Pokémon match with a challenger in at least four years."

My eyes widened in shock. "Four years…?"

"Our gym leader is extremely powerful and raises incredible Pokémon," she continued. "They're just too powerful though. Type advantage won't even help you against them. And if they have the advantage against you, you're better off just forfeiting."

My heart began beating faster. Four years? Were the trainers that weak? Or was this guy that good?

I stared at Nurse Joy seriously. "I came here for a gym badge. And I'm going to get. That's my promise."

Nurse Joy stared at me with concern. "Don't you think everyone comes to a gym battle to win?"

I was quiet for a moment. I guess she was right. Nobody goes to a gym battle to lose. They all come to win.

I stood up. "Thank you Nurse Joy. But I will win. And if I lose, I'll go back again. And again. However many times it takes. I won't back down from a challenge. My goal is to become a Pokémon master. I can't become one if there are stronger trainers out there. I have to defeat them all. No matter what."

Nurse Joy's pretty eyes reflected true worry and concern. "I wish you good luck."

"Thank you," I said. I walked out and made my way to the lobby.

"Excuse me, the exit is down this way," Nurse Joy called down the hallway to me.

I turned around. "Oh, sorry," I said, and walked back down to the right exit.

"Not a problem," she smiled.

That smile could tame a Primeape rampage, I thought to myself, smiling back, the urge to sweep her off her feet and marry her surging through me.

I shook my head.

No time for stupid childish thoughts, I reminded myself. I have to win my Boulder Badge.

I was soon in the lobby and sitting next to some sad looking trainer since I couldn't find a seat by myself. The Pokémon Center was fuller than when I arrived and it seemed a Chansey was taking the Pokeballs from the Pokémon trainers and tending to their needs.

The trainer I sat next to stared at me briefly with tears in his eyes, and then looked back down.

"You okay…?" I asked.

He sniffed and shook his head.

Stupid question, I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry. I meant to ask what happened, I guess…" I said.

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"Are you're Pokémon okay?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

He shook his head again.

"Okay. Well I'm sorry for whatever happened," I said. I really hope they will be okay."I stood up. I figured it may be best to give this kid his privacy.

I suddenly noticed about half of the trainers in the Pokémon Center were looking upset and sad. Some very mad. The other trainers seemed excited and happy.

"Excuse me, you're Pokémon are ready!" Nurse Joy called out.

I turned quickly and realized she was talking to me. I ran to her and took my Pokeballs and clipped them to my belt. "Thank you so much Nurse Joy!" I smiled brightly.

"Not a problem," she replied with a warm smile. "They were in tip top shape and we took care of any minor injuries or lack of stamina." She looked beyond me and her smile faded. "You notice anything about this Pokémon Center?"

I looked behind me and stared at the trainers and Pokémon.

The trainers Pokémon aren't running around fighting with others, I thought to myself. I guess my team really could use some more training. Is that what she means?

No.

I saw it. What I had already noticed, but now saw even more clearly.

"On one side, the trainers are happy," I noticed. "On the other side of the room, they are all sad and upset. Is that it?"  
"Yes," she said seriously. "The losers. And those who haven't battled the gym leader yet."

My heart began to hurt from how hard it was beating at her words. She was beginning to scare me.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," I said. "By the way, my name is Gary. I appreciate your help."

"You're welcome Gary," she smiled again. She let out a sigh as her smile faded and she stared at the ground solemnly.

I stared at her for a moment and then, without another word, I left the Pokémon Center.

I inhaled the fresh outdoor air and stared at my surroundings.

It was a city heavily implied with rocks and stones. It had a very old feel to it. Many buildings and homes made of wood or stones. Some cement structures were built. I truly felt like I was in some out of place era in time.

"Come on out, everybody!" I yelled.

My Pokémon's Pokeballs flew in the air and opened and my crew stood before me.

Charmander. Mankey. Weedle. Hoothoot. Metapod.

"First and foremost, everybody welcome the newest member of our team. Metapod!" I started.

Everyone surrounded Metapod and greeted it. Metapod didn't move much but did say its name once.

I knelt down next to the odd bug. "Hi Metapod," I greeted it. "My name is Gary. I have a dream to become a Pokémon master. My dream includes capturing every Pokémon in existence and working with them to be close friends and win battles against every trainer in the entire world. You are now on my team and I want to work close with you and all my Pokémon."

Metapod stared at me and just said its name.

"I should let you know that I have a bad phobia of bug Pokémon due to an incident that occurred years ago and am not entirely comfortable about insects but I am working on it," I explained. "I want to overcome my fear. So please give me that chance and in the meantime, forgive me if I am a bit afraid or nervous around you. I don't mean to offend you or anything. I honestly am sure you are a wonderful Pokémon. This is my issue and has nothing to do with you, so I apologize in advance. Can you forgive me?"

Metapod didn't say anything this time.

"You see, as a kid I ran into a Beedrill and it scared me half to death," I continued. "Since then I have been terrified of insects. But please, I can work with you if you can just give me time and try to work alongside me. What do you say my friend?"

Metapod stared at me in silence. It finally said its name. I don't know what it said but I was glad it was talking.

Weedle walked up to Metapod and started saying something to it.

Metapod responded back.

Weedle looked to me and smiled a bit and nodded its head yes.

I smiled. "Great!" I stood up. "Everyone, our next challenge to take is against a gym leader. This is a very powerful Pokémon trainer and apparently he has a strong reputation around here. I know you guys can beat him though. So let's win this match, ok?"

Everyone cheered.

I stared at them all. Charmander, Metapod, Weedle, and Hoothoot were all weak to Rock type Pokémon… Only my Mankey had the advantage against this guy.

Nurse Joy's words rang in my head: "Type advantage won't even help you against them. And if they have the advantage against you, you're better off just forfeiting."

I shook my head. "Screw that," I muttered. "We're leaving that gym with a badge."

My Pokémon all were looking up at me.

"Oh and another thing," I remembered. I knelt down to them all. "I don't _ever _want to see that kind of behavior in the Pokémon Center, or _anywhere_ else, ever again! That was appalling and embarrassing! How dare you run away from me like that? And to fight with other Pokémon? Don't let me catch any of you guys acting in that manner ever again! In fact, it doesn't matter if I see it or not, just don't let it happen is that clear?"

Everyone looked down in shame and nodded their heads.

"And Weedle, attacking Hoothoot? Apologize right now."

Weedle looked to Hoothoot and apologized.

Hoothoot nodded silently with its head down.

"Good." I stood up. "Now, let's get the Boulder Badge!"

Everyone looked happy again and cheered.

I returned them to their Pokeballs and began to seek out the gym.

It was a huge city. Plenty of buildings. I had no real idea of where I was going. I wondered if my mom packed me a Town Map or something.

I don't need no Town Map, I thought to myself. I can find it on my own. All I need is that gym badge.

An enormous museum stood before me.

Boooooring…

A pigeon sat on top of the museum, staring down at me with its neck cocked at a weird angle.

I started walking past until I noticed the sign on the front stating: _BRING IN POKEMON FOSSILS FOR RESURRECTION. ALL POKEMON SUCCEFFULLY RESSURECTED WILL BE KEPT BY THOSE WHO BROUGHT THEM IN._

"Wow," I said. "I wish I had a fossil."

A huge stone structure grabbed my attention. I walked up to it. It had stone doors which were truly gigantic. _PEWTER CITY GYM _was engraved on the front of it.

I stared at the doors for a moment. I took a deep, shaky breath. Then I took another. I took another soon after that.

I couldn't calm down. I was nervous. More than nervous.

"Our current gym leader hasn't lost a Pokémon match with a challenger in at least four years," Nurse Joy's words echoed in my head.

"Four years…" I mumbled. My fists tightened at my side. "And I'm gonna be the one to break that streak."

I knocked on the stone doors.

I waited.

Nothing happened.

The sound wasn't hallow. My fists merely made a dull thud noise I was sure only I could hear.

I knocked even harder, but still no response.

I kicked the door repeatedly. "Helloooooo! ANYBODY THERE?" I yelled.

Nothing.

I pushed and shoved on the door, but it didn't budge.

"What the heck…?" I wondered.

I turned around and screamed! Some lady was standing right behind me!

"What are you doing?" I screamed.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Who are _you_?" I asked, my heart still pounding hard. "And why are you standing there? How long have you been waiting here?"

"I assume you're here to challenge the Pewter City gym leader," she said.

"Yeah, I'm here for the Boulder Badge," I replied. "Are you challenging him too?"  
"I don't need the Boulder Badge," she replied. She held up a badge.

I recognized it as the Boulder Badge. She had beaten him. But…

"When did you get that?" I asked. "He hasn't lost a match in four years! Did you just get that badge?"  
She smiled. "As a matter of fact I did."  
I stared at her in shock.

"Anyway little boy, excuse me," she said. She brushed past me lightly.

She smelled like she looked, extremely sweet and enchanting. Once my heart had stopped beating from the scare she gave me, it began beating from the feeling I was having in my heart.

I didn't even notice her pulling out a set of keys and opening the gym door.

She walked inside and then turned to me, her long blonde hair flowing around her face. She brushed it aside and stared at me with her wonderfully dark brown eyes and smiled. "You coming?"

I walked inside, lost in the trance of her beauty, not questioning anything. Just doing whatever she said.

She closed the door behind her and it was suddenly pitch black inside.

I snapped out of my daze and looked around. I couldn't see anything. What was going on?

I heard a clap and suddenly a couple of lights flashed on. I could see bleachers. One on either side of a rectangular battle field. The battle field was covered in jagged, broken rocks and smashed boulders. The entire inside of the building itself was made of stone and had a cold feel to it.

I looked for the woman I was with, but she was gone!

I suddenly remembered she opened the gym doors.

How did she get the keys? I wondered. Who is she?

"Well little boy?" a voice called out. "Are you ready?"

Suddenly I noticed the beautiful blonde was standing in the battle field!

When did she get there? I wondered.

I walked up to the battle field slowly. "Who _are _you?" I asked her.

"My name is Aurora. I am the Pewter City gym leader," she proclaimed with a huge smile.

I fell to my knees, my eyes wide open in shock. "Huh…?" I managed.

She laughed at my surprise.

I stared at her for a moment. "But… you have the Boulder Badge!"

"Every gym leader has a copy of their own badge to give out to challengers," she laughed again.

"But… you said you just won it!" I cried.

"No, I said I just got the badge," she stated. "You see, I was out picking up my order of gym badges from Rifure Village. So, yes, I did _just_ get this Boulder Badge, hahaha!"

I felt so tricked. So… confused.

"Wait, why would you need more gym badges?" I asked. "You haven't lost a match in four years, right?"

"That's correct little boy, but during training, an accident occurred," she explained. "The intense training resulted in the badges ending up in the wrong place at the wrong time and utterly destroyed. But enough talk. Let's get this battle started if you're ready." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Let's go!"

A man came from the back, dressed in green shorts and a matching green T-shirt with red on the end of the sleeves. He walked over to the outside of the battle field towards the center near the bleachers.

Aurora took her place at the end of the battle field.

I walked over to my end.

"Please state your name and location for this official gym match," the man said.

He must be the referee, I thought.

I stared at Aurora and didn't take my eyes off of her. This was serious. "My name is Gary and I come from Pallet Town."

"This is an official Pokémon gym battle between Gary from Pallet Town versus Pewter City Gym Leader Aurora from Pewter City," the referee said. "This will be 2 on 2 Pokémon battle. No time limit. The challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon but the gym leader is not. The first trainer to defeat the opponent's two Pokémon will be declared the winner. Let the battle begin!"

With a smile, Aurora threw her Pokeball silently. Out came a Graveler.

"No way," I whispered.

I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned it.

"Graveler. The Rock Pokémon. It eats rocks as it climbs up mountains and rolls down them for fun. Once it gains momentum it can roll over and crush almost anything. They are often disturbed while sleeping on mountains by hikers when mistaken for boulders and stepped on, resulting in many serious injuries to the hikers."

What do I do here? I thought to myself. I can't send out Mankey this fast. He's my secret weapon. But who then?

"Charmander! I choose you!" I said, tossing its Pokeball.

Charmander leaped out and stared down Graveler eagerly.

I knew Fire types had a type disadvantageto Rock types but just maybe we could do something to it.

"Finish it," Aurora said calmly.

"Charmander get out of there!" I yelled.

Graveler moved quick for such a bulky Pokémon and was in the air in seconds.

Charmander ran but Graveler slammed on top of Charmander in an instant.

Graveler rolled off my Charmander.

"Charmander is unable to battle," the referee stated. "Graveler is the winner."

I stared in shock at my Charmander. I felt weak. My poor Charmander. What was I going to do?

"Charmander thank you, come back now," I recalled it.

I had no other choice. "Mankey, go!" I exclaimed.

Mankey came out, jumping on its feet frantically and excitedly.

"Graveler, Roll Out and make it quick," she commanded.

Graveler curled up and rolled at Mankey with speed.

"Move it Mankey!" I yelled.

Mankey jumped over Graveler and before I even saw it coming, Graveler reversed back around and hit Mankey from behind! Then reversed and hit Mankey again! Then reversed and hit Mankey again a second later! It was doing it at rapid speed! I'd never seen a Roll Out done at such a fast pace before.

Mankey was hurt bad but surprised me by its next action.

As Graveler came back for another hit, Mankey reached out and used its hands to run on Graveler's back!

Graveler was rolling along on the field and Mankey was upside down on Graveler's spinning body, rapidly running its hands and trying to keep its balance!

I stared in surprise and Graveler smashed into boulder after boulder on the field, trying to shake off Mankey. But Mankey refused to be rocked off, spinning its arms and staying on the best it could.

I decided we had to take a risk. "Mankey, leap in the air as high as you can!" I screamed out.

Mankey forced itself high into the air.

Graveler immediately jumped after it.

"GO!" I yelled.

Mankey immediately used Karate Chop on Graveler just before it hit and sent Graveler down to the ground, raising up a ton of dust and broken rocks all over the field.

I shielded my eyes but kept my eyes on the battle. "Mankey Low Kick now!"

Mankey fell down into the cloud of dust and I couldn't see anything that was going on.

Suddenly I heard Graveler scream out.

"Mankey! Karate Chop!" I screamed

Graveler cried out again.

"Graveler Rock Throw! Destroy that thing!" Aurora screamed loudly.

I heard repeated smashes into the ground and the entire gym quaked under the heavy weight of Graveler, but I couldn't tell if they were hitting or not. I couldn't hear Mankey.

The dust finally cleared and Graveler was indeed missing its Rock Throw attack on my Mankey, smashing its body into the ground, unable to see due to the dust. But now the dust had cleared. Graveler was about to land its final missed Rock Throw. We only had one chance.

"Mankey charge forward into that Rock Throw!" I ordered.

Mankey listened without hesitation and ran forward.

"Huh?" Aurora said in shock.

"Low Kick!" I commanded.

Graveler landed on the ground just before Mankey connected with Low Kick and sent Graveler to the ground.

Mankey faced Graveler and stared angrily at it, breathing heavily.

"Graveler is unable to battle," the referee stated. "Mankey is the winner!"

Mankey and I jumped in the air in unison, overjoyed by our win.

"Just as I figured," I explained to Aurora, who was glaring at me. "Graveler was faster than Mankey. That was its big advantage. If I tried to Low Kick you too late, your Graveler was fast enough to land and dodge it. So I had to launch an attack that would reach it the instant it landed. The only way I could do that was to attack Graveler at the same time Graveler was attacking Mankey, and since Graveler's faster, it landed first and Mankey hit directly afterwards. In other words, Graveler was too fast for its own good, and Mankey was just slow enough to hit when we needed. And of course as we both know I'm sure, Low Kick does more damage the heavier the Pokémon getting hit is, and since Graveler is such an enormous and heavy Pokémon, every hit surely did big time damage. Add on the fact Low Kick is a fighting move, which Rock Type Pokémon like Graveler are weak to, and that's a wrap."

"Are you finished now little boy?" she asked, recalling back her Graveler. "I must say I am impressed you beat Graveler. But that was sheer luck and even the most novice of trainers should know that."

I glared at her. "Do your worst then," I said.

"Oh, trust me little boy, this match is over," she said as she tossed her final Pokeball.

I gasped once I realized what it was.

"Kabuuuutops!" the deadly Pokémon yelled.

I couldn't believe it. A fossil Pokémon. A Kabutops.

I scanned it with my Pokedex.

"Kabutops. The Shellfish Pokémon. This ferocious hunter lived millions of years ago and are now extinct. Its scythes can slice through some of the toughest material known to man."

"I can't believe this," I said in shock.

"That's right little boy," Aurora sneered. "Maybe you didn't notice it but this city has a museum that has a nice specialty in resurrecting Pokémon fossils. I funded the work for that lab and used information on Pokémon resurrection that's been around for years and well, you can see the results. Hahahahaha!"

Kabutops sliced the air ferociously.

It's still a rock type, I reminded myself. Fighting types still have the advantage.

"Mankey don't hesitate, use Low Kick!" I ordered.

Mankey ran forward screeching like a mad banshee and went for the Low Kick.

Kabutops didn't move and took the hit, slamming hard to the ground. It got up calmly and turned to face Mankey.

"Do it," Aurora said coldly.

Kabutops raised one scythe and brought it down swiftly on Mankey.

I saw the blood instantly.

A spot on the ground was covered in it immediately.

Kabutops raised its scythe in the air. It was dripping in blood.

"MANKEY!" I screamed.

Mankey was on the ground, breathing hard. But alive. Mankey raised itself back up on its hands, face down at the ground. It struggled and fell back to its face. It pushd itself up again.

"Mankey that's enough!" I yelled. I raised its Pokeball to return it.

I was stopped by the loud scream that came from Mankey's mouth. It was ear piercing. I covered my ears and so did Aurora, Kabutops, and the referee.

"MAAAAAANKY!" I yelled.

Suddenly Mankey stopped. It fell forward on the ground and didn't move.

I knew Mankey was defeated.

The referee stared for a moment. "Mankey is unable-" he started. But was interrupted.

We all saw it.

Mankey began glowing white.

The bright light from its entire body stopped everybody from moving. I don't think I was even breathing.

The silhouette of Mankey in the bright light began to change. It was growing.

I couldn't believe it. Could it be…?

The light then faded away and my Mankey was no longer there. A new Pokémon was there. My Mankey had evolved into Primeape!

Using my Pokedex, I was informed on my new Pokémon.

"Primeape. The Pig Monkey Pokémon. This Pokémon is angered by as little as a stare. Once it finds an opponent, it will chase it down forever."

"Primeape," I whispered.

"Primeape is unable to battle, Kabutops is the winner and the match goes to Pewter City Gym Leader Aurora," the referee stated.

"Huh?" I said. "But…" I stared at Primeape. I immediately understood. Mankey evolved, but it still was in no shape for battle. It was still unconscious and bleeding. The evolution did nothing for its stamina or health. I returned Primeape to its Pokeball.

I stared at Aurora. I bowed in respect and ran out of the gym without a word.

I ran immediately to the Pokémon Center. As soon as I flew through the doors, Nurse Joy saw me and ordered her Chansey to take my Poeballs. I gave her my Charmander's and Primeape's Pokeballs and they took them to the back.

Nurse Joy stared at me sadly and I stared back. She went to the back of the hospital.

I sighed and sat down. Just so happened that I was sitting next to the trainer from earlier who was sad and didn't talk to me much. Now I was the sad one. Had he lost to Aurora too?

Before I could ask, the doors to the Pokémon Center opened. The men dressed in white suits and black shoes stepped inside and stared at us.

"All humans abandon the building and leave your Pokémon inside," one of the men stated.

Nobody moved.

"What?" someone muttered behind me.

"What did he just say?" someone else asked.

"Abandon your Pokémon and get out of this building," the second man repeated.

"Who are you anyway?" one kid said angrily, standing up.

Others agreed and stood up as well.

I stayed seated and watched them.

"Fine. Then you can all die with your Pokémon," the third man said, raising his hand, which contained a Pokeball.

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

"What is going on here?" someone I instantly knew was Nurse Joy said from the back.

I turned and saw her standing there, her hands angrily resting on her hips.

One of the men laughed.

The one with the Pokeball in his hand lowered it. "If it isn't Nurse Joy," he said with a sinister look on his face.

"Who are you men and what do you want from here?" Nurse Joy demanded.

The man with the pokeball stepped forward. "Allow me to introduce us. We are a part of a group who wishes to do good for the world. Save it, if you will."

"What kind of saving involves killing us and our Pokémon?" one girl yelled.

The man smiled at the girl. "The kind of saving that gets rid of Pokémon and all those who oppose the utter destruction of Pokémon."

"Excuse me?" Nurse Joy said, stepping up to the man, clearly furious.

"Pokémon are a hazard to the world," the man said, no longer smiling and now looking serious. "They are dangerous. Little children all over are controlling dangerous Dragon and Fire type Pokémon. These Pokémon are themselves are out there battling and getting themselves hurt. Nothing but pain and danger. Do you know how many Pokémon trainers die a year on these dangerous journeys? And how many of them are just children?" The man screamed the last sentence out loudly.

Nurse Joy stepped back in fear.

"These things are a nuisance and should all be destroyed!" he yelled.

"S-s-sir?" Nurse Joy stammered. She pointed at the Pokeball in the man's hand.

He smiled again. "Oh, so you wanna know what's inside do you?" he asked.

Before Nurse Joy could respond, he tossed the Pokeball in the air. What came out was a Graveler!

I couldn't believe it. Of all Pokémon.

The other two men immediately walked out of the Pokémon Center.

The third man smiled wider and turned to walked out as well.

When they were all gone, Graveler smiled and suddenly closed its eyes tight.

Nurse Joy gasped. "OH MY GOSH EVERYBODY RUN!"  
"Teleport now!" someone yelled.

An Abra appeared out of nowhere. Abra sat on the floor, looking like it was sleeping. Then Abra and Graveler suddenly flashed white for a second before disappearing!

A few seconds later, an enormous explosion rocked the building.

Then there was silence.

A girl ran outside. We all followed her soon after to see her running a fair distance ahead. Before we reached her, she suddenly and knelt down in the grass. By the time we got to her, she stood up and turned to us. It was Abra, unconscious and looking pretty scuffed up.

The girl smiled at us. "She'll be ok," she said.

"What is going on here?" a voice from behind us all said.

We turned to see Aurora running up to us.

It wasn't long after than several police cars and police motorcycles were speeding down towards where we all were.

So many Officer Jennys, all in one place, was my first immediate thought. Then I shook it off due to the seriousness of this moment we were having.

"What happened here? Is everybody ok?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes," Nurse Joy said. "This Abra just needs medical attention."

"Oh my gosh what happened to the poor thing?" another Jenny asked.

"What was the explosion?" another Jenny asked.

Nurse Joy was silent for a moment. "It seems we have some sort of terrorist group operating within the Kanto region. Based on what they said, they seem intent on destroying every Pokémon in existence and anyone who gets in their way. They even used a Graveler just know to use explosion on the Pokémon Center. Luckily this girl had an Abra who used Teleport to take the Graveler to a different and more safe location."

"Nurse Joy?" a boy asked. "Don't moves like explosion and Selfdestruct hurt the Pokémon?"

Nurse Joy stared at the boy with love and concern in her eyes. "They do much worse. Move like those two… kill… the Pokémon."

A few kids gasped.

I already knew this though.

"He used a Graveler?" Aurora fumed. "How _dare _they use… _any _Pokémon to carry out such a _sick, twisted…_ My anger is beyond me right now! Where are they? Where did they go?"  
"We don't know," Nurse Joy said, looking around. "They left not long ago but I don't see them."

"Nurse Joy we will have to take you in for questioning about this incident later," an officer said. "But for now, you tend to this poor Abra, ok?"

"Thank you Officer Jenny," Nurse Joy said, taking the Abra from the girl and cradling it carefully before walking back to the Pokémon Center, the girl following close behind.

"Oh now, we need to barricade the area!" an officer exclaimed. "They can't have gone far! Let's move it!"

The officers got on their vehicles and sped off.

The crowd around me didn't budge, but instead talked excitedly about what had happened.

I just stood there. Silently. Reflecting on everything that had happened today.

Knowing there was worse to come.


	8. For The Last Time

"Gary. You're Pokémon are in full health," Nurse Joy said to me happily. "Your Primeape and Charmander made a full recovery and your other Pokémon are in tip top shape."

"Thank you Nurse Joy," I said gratefully and took my Pokéballs.

I stepped outside in the fresh air.

It was a new day. I had to take a course. It was training time. I needed to work harder to be able to beat Aurora.

I heard the doors to the Pokémon Center open behind me. I turned to see a young kid stepping outside. He had well done hair, clearly taken care of, wavy, and soft looking. His eyes seemed to have a pleasant glow in the sunlight and that glow increased as he smiled at me. "Hey there," he greeted me. "My name is Rich. I'm getting ready for a gym battle and I thought maybe a nice warm up could help."

I smiled. "My name is Gary, and I'll give you a warm up alright."  
His smiled widened. "Sounds good! How about we battled right over her in this nice clearing? And right in front of the Pokémon Center. This way when you lose, you won't have to go too far for help."

He had good spirit. He didn't come off arrogant. Just playful. It was a good attitude.

"Do your worst because after this, I'm getting my Boulder Badge this time," I said with determination.

"Oh? You challenged her already? Is that why you were in the Pokémon Center?" he asked.

"Yeah. She ripped me up pretty good too," I admitted. "But this time, it's time to win that badge."

"Well after our match, you may need to reconsider doing some more training," he said, picking a Pokéball from his belt. He pressed the center and the tiny Pokéball opened to normal size. "Let's make it a full six on six Pokémon battle."

I thought for a moment. "But I only have five," I responded.

He smiled at me. "Can't handle one extra Pokémon?"

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Let's make it a 5 on 6 battle then," he challenged. Or can you not handle one more itty bitty Pokémon?"

I could feel the anger rising in me. I wasn't mad at him. I just wasn't sure if I could meet his challenge. And that was what angered me. He was confident, so he must be good. I couldn't let his confidence make me feel inferior. I needed to trust my team. Believe in them. I grabbed a Pokéball.

Believe.

"Let's do it! Hootoot I choose you!" I called, tossing my Pokéball.

Hoothoot came out of the Pokéball.

Rich tossed his too and out came something familiar. I didn't quite recall what it was but I knew it evolved into something else.

I pulled out my Pokédex to scan it.

_Tyrogue. The Scuffle _Pokémon. _This determined Pokémon is not afraid of any challengers and will take on any opponents. However, because it has not mastered a particular type of fighting style, its skills are limited. No matter the outcome of a match, Tyrogue is always ready for more competition and will never give up._

Right. Tyrogue, I thought. It evolves into Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, or Hitmonlee depending on the way it is raised.

Tyrogue is a Fighting Type so my Hoothoot, as a Flying type, had the advantage.

"Hoothoot use Peck attack," I ordered.

Hoothoot flew low and attacked Tyrogue with its beat repeatedly.

Tyrogue yelled and swung at Hoothoot, trying to swat it away like an oversized fly. But Hoothoot wasn't bothered and continued to peck away at Tyrogue as it ran away.

"Tyrogue don't run, Tackle attack!" Rich commanded.

Tyrogue tried to Tackle Hoothoot, but Hoothoot flew high into the air and dodged, then dive bombed back at Tyrogue for more pecking until Tyrogue was exhausted and finally hit the ground.

"Tyrogue no!" Rick yelled. He returned it to its Pokéball. "Beginner's luck…" He grabbed his second Pokéball and threw it towards me. It opened and out came an Eevee.

I used my Pokédex on it.

_Eevee. The Evolution Pokemon. This Pokémon is highly adaptable to its surrounding and because of such it can evolve into one of a variety of many Pokémon depending on the situation._

"Eevee use Leer now!" Rick ordered.

Eevve's Leer went immediately and hit my Hoothoot.

Hoothoot seemed a bit dizzied by the attack as it became more susceptible to physical damage.

"Tackle it now!" Rich yelled.

Eevee charged quickly at Hoothoot.

"Hypnosis now!" I said.

Hoothoot snapped out of it and shot a ray from its eyes at Eevee.

Eevee stopped in its tracks and stood there in a daze. It wavered back and forth before cutely falling to the ground and snoring cutely.

"Now go give it the old Tackle!" I commanded.

Hoothoot flew at Eevee fast and sent the little fluff ball flying into the air.

Eevee hit the ground but continued sleeping.

"Peck it Hoothoot!" I said.

Hoothoot landed on the ground next to Eevee and used Peck on its head nonstop.

"Eevee get up!" Rick yelled. He was getting frantic as the little thing snoozed away, getting more and more hurt by the second.

It wouldn't take long now.

"Finish this with Uproar!" I ordered.

Hoothoot stood still for a moment. Then it took a deep breath and started screeching and making an enormous, irritating noise. I covered my ears and so did Rich. Blue waves came from Hoothoot's beak and hit Eevee, who woke up from the loud noise and was sent flying.

Eevee hit the ground and it was plain to see the Eevee ad had enough and was unable to battle.

I returned my Hoothoot to its Pokéball as Rich returned his Eevee to its Pokéball. A move like Uproar lasts for quite a while. Probably not the wisest move for me to use.

"Gosh that was a nui-" Rich was interrupted as he and I both noticed that people had come from out of the Pokémon Center due to the Uproar my Hoothoot caused. They all were now standing around us, including Nurse Joy, watching out battle.

I smiled at Nurse Joy as my heart began to pound harder. Her smile back to me made me just about crumble. But not here. Not now.

Rich stared at his remaining four Pokémon, thinking carefully. He grabbed one and tossed it. "The game ends here! I choose you Sandslash!"

Sandslash came out and looked pretty fierce. Its claws were deadly and I knew this was just the training my team needed. We were on a streak. We had to win.

"Hoothoot return!" I called. "I choose you Charmander!"

Charmander came out, looking ready for anything.

I knew a Charmander, being a Fire Type, was a risky choice for battling a Ground Type like Sandslash, but we had to train and train hard.

I checked out Sandslash on the Pokédex before proceeding.

_Sandslash. The Mouse Pokémon. Sandslash live in desert areas. They can keep themselves from catching a heatstroke by curling up into a ball. In this form, they can also kick up sand to escape a predator or attack._

"Sandslash use Dig now!" Rick yelled.

Sandslash went underground immediately.

"Charmander hang on!" I exclaimed, unsure of what order I should give it. I tried to think for a moment. "Wait!"

"Sandslash go!" Rich commanded.

The ground began to tremble as Sandslash dug quickly to attack from underneath.

"Jump and Ember now!" I yelled at the last second.

Charmander leaped into the air and aimed a series of flames down at the ground underneath it just as Sandslash flew from the underground.

Sandslash was hit and fell to the ground.

"Don't let up Charmander!" I screamed.

Charmander kept in the air and let the flames burn. Soon gravity took place and Charmander was falling but still hitting Sandslash with the flames.

"Get out of there and Dig!" Rich screamed.

Sandslash dug underground again but Charmander's flames followed it and Sandslash had nowhere to go. In a minor explosion underground that rocked the ground a little, Sandlsash came flying out from the dirt, burnt black and unconscious.

"WHAT?" Rich screamed. "NONONONONONONONONO!"He recalled his Sandslash. "I can't believe this!" He glared at me for quite a long time.

Charmander proudly puffed out its chest and said its name.

Rich glared at my Charmander for a moment.

"So do you give up or are we gonna finish this? I asked.

Rich stared back to me. He chose a Pokéball and stared at it for a while. Then he looked at me with fury. "Go get them Metapod!" he yelled.

Out came the Metapod and I had to struggle not to laugh.

Some of the other trainers in the crowd openly laughed though.

Rich turned to the crowd angrily. "How else am I going to train it? I have to raise it right?"

Nurse Joy was the only one not laughing. That was expected. She was so sweet like that.

"Hey!" Rich yelled. "We're over here! You're battling me not Nurse Joy!"

The entire crowd went "Ooooooooohhhh!"

I glared at Rich. I couldn't even face Nurse Joy. Now I was mad. One look at how embarrassed and mad I was and Charmander was glaring back too.

"Charmander make this quick with Ember!" I screamed.

Charmander glared for a moment and inhaled deeply before letting loose an overkill off flames onto the poor disadvantaged Metapod.

There was nothing that could be done. Metapod was toast.

Rich angrily returned his Metopod before sending out another flop Pokémon. A Sunkern.

I shrugged and used my Pokédex on it.

_Sunkern. The Seed Pokémon. They like to remain motionless in trees and gain as many nutrients as they can as they prepare for evolution. They fall from trees unpredictably in the early mornings. Some people nurture these Pokémon in preparation for competitions for when they evolve._

I'd heard of this Pokémon but never seen one before. I think they were from the neighboring region of Johto. I'd also heard them referred to as one of the weakest Pokémon in existence.

Charmander turned to me.

I nodded.

Charmander let loose a bored Ember attack and Sunkern fell over, unable to battle. It never stood a chance being a Grass Type against my Fire Type.

Rich wasn't happy about this. "Now you're just making fun of me!" he bellowed."

I didn't know what to say so I just waited for his final Pokémon.

I couldn't believe what his final option was.

Out of his Pokéball came a flopping Magikarp. The king of the weakest of weak Pokémon.

I didn't even wanna use my Pokédex but…

_Magikarp. The Fish Pokémon. Highly regarded as the weakest of all Pokémon. It can jump very high on rare occasions when in the water. Other than that, this Pokémon is virtually useless._

Everyone laughed harder than ever, even as Rich glared at them.

"Charmander return," I said.

Some people were confused by my decision, but I figured this was a good time as any to raise my other Pokémon.

"Metapod go!" I yelled, sending it out.

Metapod sat there, staring at Magikarp.

"Harden now!" I ordered.

Metapod's skin flashed a bright flash as if it had been polished and its Defense was raised.

Rich stared at my Metapod in surprise. "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" he screamed.

"Harden again Metapod!" I ordered.

Metapod continued to raise its Defense again.

Rich was livid. Then he sighed. "Magikarp use Splash…"

Everyone, including me, laughed as Magikarp flopped there on the ground, doing absolutely nothing.

The only one not laughing but just watching was Nurse Joy, in all her beauty.

I turned away quickly and told Metapod to Harden again, which it did.

Rich's Magikarp continued to just Splash.

I assumed it didn't know Tackle attack yet, a move it doesn't learn until level 15, when it is close to evolving into its much deadly form, Gyarados.

"Alright, Tackle it Metapod!" I said loudly.

Metapod flew managed to force itself forward and hit Magikarp. I knew a Metapod using Tackle was sometimes a tricky feat but it was more than possible.

The fish flew into the air flopped around on the ground.

"Keep using Tackle Metapod!" I said.

"Magikarp please try to Tackle back!" Rich pleaded.

But Metapod was the only one attacking.

Eventually the sad show was over when Magikarp was no longer shown to be able to even flop around.

I had won.

"Great work Metapod!" I exclaimed. "Thank you so much!" I recalled it back and walked up to the trainer. I extended my hand to him.

He waved it away and walked off, embarrassed. Or at least he tried to.

Nurse Joy blocked his way. "Now that's not very sportsmanlike!" she said sternly. "You're Pokémon will never get any stronger or closer to you if you have that kind of attitude about losing. Now you go back and shake that trainer's hand."

He looked back to me angrily but walked over to me and shook my hand. "It's like you two are married," he muttered as he walked off.

"I heard that!" Nurse Joy said. She grabbed him by the ear. "I think you and I should have a little talk about accepting losses and being respectful to your elders. This will help you be a better trainer, friend, rival, and a better person." She tugged him towards the Pokémon Center as he yelled out in pain.

I smiled widely and laughed to myself as a few others laughed out loud. They all congratulated me on my win and I thanked them. As they all walked away, I stared towards the direction of the Pewter City Gym.

It was time.

I headed over there immediately. I arrived in front of the stone doors and knocked as hard as I could, creating next to no noise.

However, a few seconds later, I heard footsteps running from inside and soon after, the door opened.

Aurora looked to me and smiled smugly. "Looks who's back. Guess we didn't scare you off badly enough the first time."

"Aurora, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle for your Boulder Badge!" I challenged.

"Yeah yeah come on in little boy," she said.

I stepped inside. The gym was lit this time. Dimly, but still lit.

Her referee was there this time, ready to begin judging.

She took her place and I took mine.

"The rematch between Pewter City Gym Leader Aurora and Gary from Pallet Town is about to begin," the referee stated. "This again will be a 2 on 2 Pokémon battle. No time limit. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon. The trainer to knock out the other's two Pokémon first will be the winner. Let the battle begin!"  
She silently tossed her Pokéball as last time and sent out her Gravaler.

"Primeape, let's begin with you this time!" I yelled.

Primeape came out raring for a battling and looking like it was going to win.

"Graveler Roll Out. No games this time," Aurora ordered.

Graveler rolled fast at Primeape.

Primeape jumped over it but Graveler was ready and slammed into Primeape from underneath! Then Graveler was on top of Primeape, still using Roll Out, running Primeape into the dirt!

Primeape was stuck and had no way of getting out from under Graveler.

Periodically, Graveler would bounce off Primeape and slam back into it again, causing Primeape to scream out in pain.

"Primeape!" I yelled.

"Finish it now!" Aurora yelled.

Graveler bounced off Primeape's back again and slammed down hard on Primeape with a powerful Rock Throw.

Primeape yelled out and couldn't move.

Graveler proceeded bouncing off Primeape repeatedly.

I felt so helpless. What could I do?

"Primeape return!" I called.

Or I tried to. At least until the referee shouted, "Primeape is unable to battle, Graveler is the winner!"

I stared in shock. I was too late. My best hope was gone. We did terrible.

No, I did terrible. I was so overwhelmed by Graveler's speed I blanked.

"I'm sorry Primeape," I said as I returned him to his Pokéball. "This was my fault."

"At least you know that," Aurora said in a serious voice.

I looked at her without saying a word. She was right after all.

I didn't have many options left. I went with my best choice.

"Charmander I choose you!" I yelled.

Charmander came out and saw Graveler. It immediately spit out a flame at Graveler, who brushed itself off where the flame hit it as if it were nothing.

"You're Charmander is poorly trained," Aurora said coldly.

Charmander spit a tiny flame behind it in anger, glaring at Graveler.

"Charmander cut it out!" I yelled.

Charmander look to me apologetically, its tiny little claw behind its head.

"Graveler," Aurora said.

Charmander turned quickly and watched Graveler leap in the air again and land on top of it like last time. Graveler rolled off and Charmander was on the ground, unable to move.

"Charmander is unable to battle! Graveler is the winner and this match goes to Pewter City Gym Leader Aurora!" the referee called.

I returned my Charmander.

I bowed to her respectfully like last time and turned away to leave.

"Little boy," she called.

I stopped.

"There are plenty of other gym in the Kanto region," she stated. "For your Pokémon's sake, how about you try one of the other gyms?"

I didn't say anything. I just kept walking.

The damage wasn't too serious. After all, we didn't have to fight Kabutops. But at the same time, we didn't even reach Kabutops.

After my Pokémon had recovered from the damage that night, I went outside and had a talk with all of them in the wonderful outdoors. There was a beautiful breeze out and it was just us six.

"Team, we need to do some training," I stated. "All of you. Even though I know who I'm using and not using in this gym battle, we all could use some work. It's time to get down to business!"

Everyone nodded their heads sternly in agreement.

We trained hard that night.

Charmander battled Weedle. Primeape battled Metapod. Hoothoot battled Charmander. Everybody got a turn with everybody. We trained hard, drank plenty of water, and ran laps. I threw pebbles at Charmander to get it to move faster and learn how to dodge. The pebbles turned to rocks when Charmander got better at dodging. Better and faster.

Weedle dodged Hoothoot's oncoming Peck attacks and took a lot of damage. But we kept out persistence going and didn't stop.

Metapod took Peck attacks from Hoothoot too while using Harden to block damage. Then I threw rocks and sticks and whatever else I could find to see just how tough that Harden was reflecting hits. The Harden was definitely solid.

Hoothoot practiced with Weedle by dodging oncoming Poison Sting attacks and going in to attack, which Weedle dodged.

"Weedle attack Hoothoot!" I screamed. "Hit it! Poison it! Go go go!"

Weedle flew at Hoothoot again, but Hoothoot dodged like a pro.

"String shot!" I ordered.

Weedle shot out its bug strings from its mouth at Hoothoot but Hoothoot dodged it. Weedle looked frustrated by this point and sent out a nonstop barrage of strings to try to grab Hoothoot and slow it down. Hoothoot dodged over and over again, weaving easily out of the way.

Suddenly, Weedle's strings seemed to not be aiming at all. It was just in the air, falling around Weedle itself in an odd fashion. Soon Weedle was covered completely in its white silk spray.

"Weedle?" I said.

Suddenly the white faded from Weedle and I gasped in surprise.

It was no longer my Weedle. It had evolved into a Kakuna!

"Kakuna congratulations!" I exclaimed. I smiled brightly and proudly. I stared at Hoothoot and it and the others cheered our new friends evolution.

I suddenly was hit with a plan on how we could beat Aurora.

I stood before the Pewter City Gym doors. I took a deep breath and knocked.

My dull thuds were returned with footsteps from inside. The doors opened and Aurora looked down to me in great surprise.

"Listen little boy," she started.  
"Please," I interrupted. "I can win! Let me prove it! I can defeat you and this is my time to prove it to you Miss Aurora. Please, allow me another chance!"

She laughed at me. "'Miss' Aurora huh? Since when are we referring to me as that?" She smiled. "Okay little boy. One more chance. But after this, you have to go somewhere else do you understand?"

"Yes. And thank you," I said. I bowed gratefully.

We took our usual places at the battle field.

The referee was there as usual.

"This is the rematch between the Pewter City Pokemon Gym Leader Aurora and Gary from Pallet Town. This will be a 2 on 2 Pokémon battle. No time limit. The first trainer to defeat the other trainer's Pokémon will be declared the winner. Let the battle… BEGIN!"

"I choose you! Hoothoot!" I shouted.

Hooothoot came out in fighting mode.

Aurora sent out her Graveler without a word.

"End this with a flying Roll Out," Aurora stated.

"Flying…?" I managed. I shook my head and snapped out of it. "NO HOOTHOOT THE PLAN DO IT!"

Graveler rolled across the ground and started spinning in a small circle.

I had no idea what it was doing.

Hoothoot was confused too and didn't do our plan we had worked on last night.

I watched as Graveler spun in a circle faster and faster, over and over.

But why?

"Hoothoot try or plan anyway! Use Hypnosis attack!" I ordered.

Hoothoot tried to use Hypnosis, but Graveler's spinning made it impossible to aim and the hypnotic waves that did hit Graveler just bounced right off.

"Do it!" Aurora yelled in a manner that made my heart stop.

Graveler, like a freaking _jet,_ flew off the ground at a speed I never saw any Pokémon move in my life, and slammed directly into Hoothoot.

Hoothoot flew across the gym and slammed into the wall far behind me, leaving a deep dent in the wall.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle, Graveler is the winner!" the referee declared.

"Hoothoot!" I ran to Hoothoot. It was in rough shape. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. "Everything's gonna be ok," I said to Hoothoot, fighting back tears. I returned it to its Pokéball. I walked back to my place at the battle field and stared at Aurora. "Before you say anything, because I know you have something to say Aurora, I have to say, this match is NOT OVER!"

Aurora laughed at me. "Little boy, you're easily distracted. You let my Graveler spin faster and faster, building not only momentum, but strength. The longer a Roll Out attack lasts in battle, the more powerful it becomes when it hits. You allowed Graveler to pick up speed as it spun faster and faster, _and_ you were kind enough to let its attack become even stronger by standing there foolishly. I must say you are a truly sad case of a trainer."

Her words stung me. I felt humiliated and ridiculed. I couldn't let her get away with that. I couldn't.

"Primeape give it your all!" I yelled, tossing its Pokéball.

Primeape came out, excited and looking for a fight.

"Go," Aurora said simply.

"Karate Chop!" I ordered.

Graveler flew at Primeape who met the boulder with its Karate Chop attack.

Karate Chop hit hard and Graveler was thrown back!

"Don't let it up! Low Kick!" I yelled.

Primeape moved as fast as it could and swept Graveler off its feet as it stood up from the Karate Chop hit.

Graveler slammed into the ground.

"Karate Chop now!" I commanded.

Primeape relentlessly let loose a series of Karate Chop attacks at Graveler.

"Graveler Earthquake! Knock that thing off its feet!" Aurora commanded.

Graveler immediately curled into a ball and rolled away as fast as it could from Primeape's attacks. Once it was clear away, it leaped into the air and tried to land on the ground for an Earthquake attack.

"Primeape catch it before it lands!" I yelled.

But Graveler was somehow too fast. It landed way before Primeape could reach it and slammed hard onto the gym floor, rattling everyone in the gym.

I was thrown off my feet and so was Primeape.

Aurora looked just fine, barely noticing the quake.

Primeape suddenly let out a loud noise.

I covered my ears, as did everyone else in the gym, including Graveler.

This wasn't the same cry as before when it was evolving. Something else was going on.

I pulled out my Pokédex to see if it knew what this was.

_Screech attack. This move lowers the opponent's defense by a great amount._

That was when I noticed Primeape knew a few other moves. I had no idea the Pokédex could find out all the moves my Pokémon knew. I saw Primeape's level, how its stats looked, so much information! But this was no time to be amazed.

Primeape stopped screeching.

"Primeape finish it with Karate Chop now!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Primeape flew forward and caught Graveler off guard.

With its lowered Defense, Graveler with the ground with tremendous force and rocked the gym again.

"Graveler is unable to battle," the referee stated. "Primeape is the winner!"

Aurora recalled her Graveler. She stared at the Pokéball containing Graveler for a few seconds, and then reached for her next Pokémon. Without a word, she sent out her Kabutops.

Primeape saw Kabutops and screeched loudly at it.

Kabutops just stared silently.

"Primeape, Screech attack!" I ordered, covering my ears.

Primeape used its Screech attack, and the referee and Aurora covered their ears in pain.

Even with my ears covered, they still were ringing.

Kabutops didn't flinch.

"Karate Chop!" I yelled.

Primeape charged at Kabutops to take it out with Karate Chop. Primeape hit and Kabutops hit the ground.

Kabutops got up and stared silently at Primeape.

"Our turn," Aurora said.

At those words, Kabutops moved like lightening and sliced at Primeape again.

More blood than the last time splashed the gym floor.

Not only was Kabutops' scythe covered in it, but parts of its body, too.

There was silence.

Primeape slowly hit the floor. Its entire face covered in blood.

"PRIMEAPE!" I screamed.

I was sure the referee had called the match was won to Aurora. But I didn't hear it. I just ran in the middle of the battle field and knelt down to Primeape. "Primeape! Are you ok?" I asked. "Primeape!"

Primeape didn't move or seem to be breathing.

"Goodbye little boy," Aurora said coldly at me. "Take that thing to Nurse Joy. And don't come around here anymore."

"PRIMEAPE!" I yelled. "Please! Say something! Anything!"  
"You idiot!" Aurora yelled. "Take it to a Pokémon Center you fool!"

I returned Primeape to his Pokéball and ran to the gym doors. Then I turned back for a moment. "Aurora! This isn't over!" I yelled. I PROMISE I'll be back! One day I will be back again! And I WILL defeat you and win your badge! I PROMISE!" I ran out the gym.

I sat in my familiar place I seemed to be these days. The Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy said the damage wasn't as bad as she's seen some other cases. She also told me that in the world of Pokémon, damages can get very ugly. But she, and the other Nurse Joys, is trained for such emergencies. So she reassured me that Primeape was going to be just fine, despite how bad I thought it looked.

I sat in the lobby, probably the most depressed and down trainer there.

I was banned from the Pewter City Gym.

For now.

But Primeape was going to be okay. And so was Hoothoot. We all were going to be okay.

I stepped outside of the Pokémon Center. I needed to think for a while. And get some fresh air.

All three battles kept replaying in my mind. I needed to think about something else. Just for a minute.

I took off my backpack and decided to find my Town Map, if my mom had packed one, which I was sure she had.

Yes indeed she did.

My mom… I thought about calling her all of a sudden. Just to let her know how I was doing and I had made it to Pewter City safely and whatnot. My mom and Prof. Oak.

Later, I thought to myself. I'm in no mood to explain how terrible things are going for me right now. I don't need them worrying about me. Then again if I don't call they will worry anyway…

Later, I said to myself again. Later.

I stared at the Town Map. I found my location at Pewter City. Nearby was Mount Moon, which led to Cerulean City. There was also a detour through Route 3 that led away from Mount Moon and instead would take me to Obsidian City.

Hmmm. The Route to Obsidian seemed faster than a long detour through Mount Moon just to get to Cerulean City.

"Obsidian City it is," I said out loud.

I took a deep breath and headed back to the Pokémon Center.

I found a phone and sat down in the little open booth. I called my mom.

She answered almost immediately. I saw her on the big screen in the booth, looking back at me in surprise. "Gary?" she said in surprise.

"Hey mom," I replied.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "Prof. Oak and I have been worried about you! You don't call or anything! How was your trip through Viridian Forest? I know how much you hate bugs!"

"I'm okay mom," I replied. "I even captured some of the bug Pokémon there."  
"You did?" she said in surprise.

"Of course mom," I said. "I promised you I'd catch them all, right?"  
She smiled proudly at me. "Yes you did."

"Look at what I caught so far mom," I said excitedly. I sent out all my Pokémon I had with me besides Hoothoot and Primeape who were still in the treatment. "Say hi to my mom everyone!"

Everyone greeted her.

She smiled back at them, not truly interested. She never did care too much for Pokémon. It wasn't a huge interest of passion. If not for my dad, I may never have had any Pokémon around me when growing up. My mom didn't even allow my dad to buy me a Pokémon to play with. He had wanted to buy me a Growlithe as a kid.

"Is that… that Pokémon you got from Prof. Oak?" my mom asked suddenly, staring at my Charmander.

"Yeah mom…" I started.

Charmander looked down in shame.

"What are you doing with that thing?" my mom screamed.

"Mom let me explain it was a big misunderstanding!" I started.

And this was my night. Arguing with my mom while trying to defend my Charmander. Causing a huge commotion in the Pokémon Center.

My mom never listened.

I knew I would call Prof. Oak after this. He would listen and understand I'm sure.

But for now it was me versus my mom.

This is exactly why I didn't want to call her. Something always goes wrong…

I was right. After arguing with my mom for about an hour, I called Prof. Oak and he understood what had happened with me and Charmander and said he would try to explain to my mom.

I told him not to bother but he said he would.

Afterwards I told him of my troubles at the Pewter Gym.

"Ah, Aurora," Prof. Oak said. "She is married to the previous gym leader of that gym and when she was put in charge, not everyone was sure she could handle it. The previous gym leader was very much liked. But she showed everyone by raising an incredible set of Pokémon and being just about unbeatable."

"Oh wow…" was all I could utter. "Well, next I'm going to go to Obsidian City for a try at that gym."  
"Obsidian City…" Prof. Oak thought. "Ah yes, that city has some very peculiar Pokémon roaming around there. You should find some great captures to add to your pretty impressive collection so far. That is where the Ghost Type Gym Leader, Diesel, can be found.

"Ghost Type Pokémon…" I muttered.

"Be careful there Gary," Prof. Oak warned. "Ghost Pokémon like to play jokes. Sometimes deadly ones. You best watch your back. Your Hoothoot should know Foresight and can get rid of any tricks those Ghost Pokémon may play on you. Like apparitions and other tricks for your eyes and mind. You keep Hoothoot nearby and you'll be just fine."

"Thanks Prof. Oak," I said. "Well, I'm going to let you get back to work. Take care and thanks for the talk! And say hi to Tracey for me."  
"I will. You take care, Gary," Prof. Oak said.

His face disappeared from the screen as he hung up and I put the phone back.

I stood up and stretched.

Obsidian City.

Ghost Type Pokémon. My first badge.

I'll be back Aurora, I thought to myself. Someday. And when I come back, I will leave your gym one last time. With the Boulder Badge in my hand.

I promise.


	9. A Battle To The Death

"After Obsidian City, we have a few neighboring cities we can visit that have gyms, too," I said. "There's Vermilion City, Gringey City… There's Cerulean City back the way we came from too."

Walking through a dark forest in the middle of the night, I was on my way to Obsidian City. Me and my Pokémon had just left Pewter City and we were all in tiptop shape. Including Primeape and Hoothoot. Those nurses sure knew how to perform miracles for any situation.

Hoothoot happily say on top of my shoulder, turning its head in complete circles, carefully checking out the area.

I had remembered Prof. Oak telling me that Hoothoot would be great protection once I got to Obsidian City since there are Ghost Pokémon located there. Hoothoot knows Foresight, a move which can reveal Ghost Pokémon in disguise who are creating illusions.

Charmander was right beside me too.

It was great to get out and spend some time with my Pokémon. Especially Charmander, since me and it had such a rocky start in our relationship.

We talked about my life and aspirations, and eventually I decided to figure out where we would go after we beat the Obsidian Gym Leader. Because we _would_ beat him or her. No question there. That badge was mine.

As I talked about our next area after Obsidian City, I finally was hit with a fact that I had known for quite some time but only now had truly acknowledged

It was dark outside.

We had left Pewter City in the morning and begun our walk hours ago. Now, my feet were killing me, I was very thirsty, and I was wondering if I were lost.

The map showed that Obsidian City was a few hours away from Pewter City. A decent walk, yes, but it didn't seem to warrant all of this.

I stopped walking.

Charmander stopped too and looked up at me.

I looked around.

Nothing but trees. Everywhere. Trees I couldn't even see beyond except for more trees and an oddly overtly dark darkness. It was creepy. Way too dark. Abnormal.

"Charmander, Hoothoot, stay sharp," I warned.

Charmander and Hoothoot nodded seriously and we continued to walk ahead.

I was terrified walking through here. It was so dark. I could literally see nothing but more trees and darkness. Who knows how long we may have even been walking in circles in all this time. I was starting to get hungry too, and I knew my Pokémon must be getting there as well. But there was no way we could stop now. Not in this creepy place.

A sudden high pitched scream from right next to my ear rang out and a pair of dark shadowy hands reached from the darkeness and snatched my Hoothoot from my shoulder!

"HOOTHOOT!" I yelled, my heart slamming into my chest, staring in shock as my Hoothoot, terrified, was pulled into the darkness and gone a second later "HOOTHOOT!"

I ran into the darkness and a horrifying face appeared from the depths of the deep black nothingness between the trees. A face of perhaps a werewolf, only twice the size of my own head, and no body. With a face that was split in half, directly down the middle, maggots squirming and dropping to the ground from the gash. It's open mouth containing the razor sharp fangs of a deadly predator but the mouth of the beast… its lips… they looked like human lips with some form of lines or strings attached to them. It didn't have an animal's lips. It almost looked like… it had human lips… _sewed on to its face!_ With blood dripping from the seams! Dripping became an understatement as the blood soon began to _flow_ from the seams!

I screamed louder than I ever had in my life. I ran away from the… _thing_ in the woods and kept running. I didn't know where I was going but I just kept moving.

But no.

Hoothoot.

I stopped running, and Charmander ran right past me without stopping!

"HEY!" I yelled.

Charmander stopped and turned back to me, looking confused. Charmander's eyes soon looked at me in surprised and fear and it shot a flame at my head!

I ducked just in time for it for miss.

I looked at Charmander as if it had lost its mind. "Are you insa-"

I was interrupted as Charmander's eyes widened at me. Wider. They were practically bulging from its eye sockets. When suddenly…

_Charmander's eyes flew from its sockets and hit the floor!_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I bellowed. I back away from Charmander in shock. "Charmander!"

Charmander reached out its arms to me and its eyes on the floor began to somehow start crying. "Charmander!" it said. But in a weird, deep, deformed voice. Not the high pitched cry I knew.

I backed away from it as Charmander moved slowly towards me.

It wasn't quite walking either. It was kind of dragging its feet. I soon realized my red lizard was leaving behind yellow ooze behind it as it dragged towards me. The ooze was coming from under its feet. But Charmander seemed to be melting! Its feet were slowly melting into ooze and being left behind in a disgusting mess behind it!

I backed away in terror. I wanted to help my Charmander, but this was just insane! I had no idea what was going on. I was terrified and shaking badly. I very well could have been having a seizure with how bad I was shaking. Or maybe an earthquake was underway this very moment.

I thought about what other Pokémon I owned.

Kakuna, Metapod, and Primeape.

Ok. And? I asked myself. What are you gonna do? Battle Charmander?

I could still see Charmander's eyes on the ground, crying, and now rolling towards me.

Charmander had melted down to its knees now in ooze, sliding towards me like a snail of some kind. Grossing me out. Making me disgusted. Leaving me petrified. My heart was beating so hard and fast I'd have preferred death over taking another painful heartbeat. My heart felt like it was gonna bust my chest apart any second now. I also didn't want to see my Charmander, now down to its torso, melting and sliding and leaving behind its yellow ooze. I kept backing up until I slammed into a tree and just slid down it. I sat on the ground in terror, watching as it got closer to me.

I began to see a sort of smoke rise from the yellow ooze Charmander was leaving behind. Suddenly Charmander's claws began dripping the same yellow ooze. Its outstretched arms reached up to me, crying its name nonstop, in a voice that sounded so distorted, so unclear, so unlike my Charmander.

Tears flooded my eyes soon as I felt no control of the situation. I felt helpless. I had no idea of anything and I wanted nothing more than to die.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I yelled as tears poured my cheeks.

Charmander flung its claws at me suddenly and the ooze splashed across my face.

I instantly screamed as the ooze burned me. I grabbed at my face and could feel the skin on my face, in my hands. I could feel that some of it was gone. My hands were digging in the holes in my face that the ooze had burned through my skin!

Screaming, I grabbed at my face in agony and the skin I grabbed _came off in my hands!_

In a panic I dropped to my knees and just screamed and cried.

I cried as Charmander moved closer to me, now melted down to its neck.

Charmander was nothing more than a head, sliding closer and closer, eyeballs rolling up to me continuously, still crying.

Suddenly, a red light flashed from out of nowhere.

"HOOOOOOOOT!"

I closed my eyes and turned to the brightness. "HOOTHOOT!" I screamed.

Hoothoot was there, its eyes flashing a bright red light on me and Charmander.

I turned back to Charmander, who suddenly looked fine! It was standing there, its entire body intact. No burning acid dripping from it, no acid on the ground, eyeball in its head!

I looked down at my hands. No skin in my hands from my face! Just my normal skin hands! I touched my face. It was intact! No holes or burns!

Then I saw them. A Haunter and a Gengar. Both standing in the red light, huge smiles on their face.

I whipped out the Pokédex immediately over them.

_ Gas Pokémon and the evolved form of Gastly. Known well for their pranks which often end up intentionally deadly, this Pokémon feeds off of the life energy of living beings. There is little information know about this Pokémon._

_Gengar. The Shadow Pokémon and the evolved form of Haunter. This Pokémon enjoys a good joke. Some believe it may come from an entirely different dimension. No other data is available on this Pokémon._

"So you two were playing pranks huh?" I said angrily. "That wasn't funny!"

Haunter and Genger, their mischievous grins on their faces, laughed at my fright and soon disappeared into thin air.

I suddenly noticed the surrounding area wasn't quite as bad as I had thought. The tons of trees and darkness were much more spaced out and I could see a clear path! The jumble of trees and unfathomable darkness had all been a trick by the Ghost Pokémon who run this forest…

"Hoothoot! Charmander! Are you guys ok?" I asked.

They both shook their heads quickly, obviously eager to leave this forest as much as I was.

I stood up. My knees were shaking badly. I could barely hold myself up. I was still in shock about what had happened. They had made the illusions so real, I didn't even realize there was no burning pain from the acid. I had believed it so much, I had made it true. I made the burning a reality in my own mind. But it was never hurting me at all.

I wasn't sure what direction to run to, but I know we need to get out. "Come on guys, let's just get out of here. Even if it leads back to Pewter City. Let's just go," I said with a hint of panic in my voice.

Charmander and Hoothoot agreed without hesitation and we ran. Or began to.

We saw a man. He appeared out of nowhere and had a smile on his face. "How are you enjoying your stay in Tragedy Forest?" he laughed.

"Huh?" I asked. "Tragedy Forest?"

He laughed again. "Well, that's what they call Obsidian Forest. Tragedy Forest. Because nearly every trainer who enters, leaves having a tragic accident." His smiled widened. "That is… _if _they leave." He laughed heartedly. He ran his hand through his slightly curly black hair. His white teeth glowed and looked to be in perfect care. "My name is Shane. I am the Obsidian City Pokémon Gym Leader. As I was out here training my team of Ghost Pokémon, I heard you screaming and found you having a bit of trouble with my friends, ha ha ha. I commend you on your Hoothoot doing so well to protect its master."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," I said, reaching out to shake his hand. We shook. "I am Gary from Pallet Town and I've come out here to challenge your gym for badge."

"Ah," well what do you know?" Shane replied. "Well, why not battle right here?"  
"Here?" I asked.

"Yes," Shane replied. "After all, this _is _where I was training, only a little distance further down. This is like home to me. And my Ghost Pokémon love it out here. It's their habitat. We can truly see how you operate when the odds are against you and see if you truly deserve this Dimensia badge." He pulled out a badge that seemed to be made of glass with an odd smoke floating around inside it, but it was a badge. And it wasn't glass, nor was any smoke inside of it. It was just cleverly crafted to appear that way.

"Wow," I whispered. I was highly impressed. I stared at Shane in the eyes. "Ok then. Let's battle!"

He smiled widely. It almost looked familiar. "Ok then," he said, stepping back to the far end of the clearing.

I looked around and decided I should probably step to my end of the clearing.

This seemed a bit unconventional but I was all for it if he was.

"I choose you, Haunter!" he yelled, tossing his Pokéball.

A Haunter flew from his Pokéball.

"Huh? Wait, don't we need a referee?" I asked.

Shane laughed very loudly. "Do we need some kid to tell us whether or not out Pokémon is able to battle or not? Or we truly that stupid that we can't make that decision with our own two eyes?"

He had a good point.

"I guess," I muttered. I thought for a moment. "Ok then, Hoothoot, go get em!"

Hoothoot flew out in full force, ready for combat.

"This will be a one on one match," Shane announced. "First person who's Pokémon is defeated loses."

"Wait what?" I yelled. "One on one? Really?"

"Aw I'm sorry. You're scared?" Shane laughed. "The way you handled yourself out here with Gengar and Haunter, I should've known you would freak over such a rule."  
I glared angrily at him. "Fine! One on one! Let's do it!"

Shane smiled that familiar smile again. "You may have the first move."

"Hoothoot, Foresight!" I ordered. I knew Ghost Pokémon could were resistant to Normal and Fighting Type moves. They did absolutely no damage. But with Foresight, it got rid of that advantage and Normal and Fighting move would hit a Ghost Type. Plus, Hoothoot is a Flying and Normal type Pokémon, so as a Normal Type, it can resist Ghost Type attacks and take no damage.

Hoothoot shined its light on Haunter and Haunter closed its eyes against the brightness.

"Now Tackle it Hoothoot!" I commanded.

Hoothoot flew at Haunter with the Normal Type attack at full speed.

"Haunter Confuse Ray," Shane yelled.

Haunter stared at Hoothoot with its odd grin as asset of lights flew from its body and hit Hoothoot.

Hoothoot hit the ground and stared around in a daze. Then flew forward ferociously and hit…

A tree!

Repeatedly. It was tackling a tree continuously, confused and unable to stop. Only hurting itself in the process.

"Now use Hypnosis!" Shane yelled.

Haunter disappeared and reappeared in front of Hoothoot, right as it was about to charge forward with another Tackle attack.

Haunter became disoriented in my view and there seemed to be an odd blur about it. In the next instant, Hoothoot fell down and was fast asleep.

"Hoothoot! Get up! Please!"I begged.

"Use Dream Eater! Finish this!" Shane called.

Haunter didn't move, but what seemed to be a transparent version of Haunter flew forward from where Haunter continued standing and hit my sleeping Hoothoot.

I called for Hoothoot for wake up repeatedly. I stomped on the ground, screamed, but nothing worked.

Hoothoot woke up in the next instant! But immediately I saw the look in its eyes. It was defeated.

We had lost.

Shane smiled at me. "Nice try Gary." Suddenly he walked closer to me. And his smile grew wider.

His Haunter floated closer to me, smiling just as creepily.

Charmander stepped forward and tried to hit Shane with an Ember attack! But Shane disappeared and the flame hit the air!

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, backing up.

Shane reappeared in an instant and I suddenly recognized that smile.

Gengar.

This wasn't a human at all. It was another Ghost Pokémon trick.

I backed up as the Shane imposter and Haunter closed in on me and Charmander.

"HEY!"

A voice from nowhere shouted loudly.

I turned to see… _Shane!_

He had an angry look on his face. He stepped up to the Ghost Pokémon without any fear. "What do you two think you're doing?" he shouted.

The imposter Shane turned into a Gengar instantly and its smile was gone.

Haunter's smile disappeared into a face of shame as well.

"Get on out of here!" he demanded. "Don't let me catch this kind of behavior again!"

The two ghosts nodded their heads fast and took off into the woods.

Suddenly, the forest disappeared. We were no longer in a forest but in a city!

Looking around in awe, I saw buildings, people walking around outside, staring at us strangely, hotels, houses a far off distance away, and a Pokémon Center!

As I stared in astonishment, Shane snapped me out of my awe. "Sorry about that. Those Ghost Pokémon can't resist a good trick. And it can end deadly sometimes. You were in Obsidian City for a little bit of time. The Ghost Pokémon must have been messing with you since you got out of Obsidian Forest." He pointed, and I saw Obsidian Forest a distance away from Obsidian City, at the end of a very long cement path that halfway out of the city, became a stone path.

"Wow…" I managed. I cleared my throat. "And this is real now?"

"Oh yes indeed," Shane replied. "I am the real Shane, Gym Leader of the Obsidian Gym. The Ghost Pokémon don't usually come out this way," Shane said. "I keep this city safe from them. They know better than to behave like that. This city strives because I keep the Ghost Pokémon from coming over here raising havoc and mayhem. I couldn't believe when someone ran to me saying a kid was having a battle with me in the middle of the streets with a Haunter. I'd never battle in such a manner in the first place. And he said you seemed in a daze and something wasn't right. I'm glad you're safe though."

"Well thanks for saving me," I replied. "My name is Gary by the way. I came here for a gym battle with you."  
Shane smiled a normal smile this time. Nothing like Gengar's. He pointed at the ground.

A short distance away, I saw my Hoothoot, still knocked out from its battle with Haunter. I ran towards Hoohoot.

"How about you take care of your friend there first? Tomorrow night we can have out battle," Shane suggested.

"At night?" I asked.

"Yes," he smiled. "I love to battle when my Pokémon are most happy. And Ghost Pokémon are most happy and thrive best when it's night."

I smiled back. "Tomorrow night it is."

As I sat in the Pokémon Center, all of my Pokémon getting their treatment and some food, me eating a little something I had purchased along the way from a food cart selling hot food, I wondered about this battle.

I didn't even beat a rogue Pokémon pretending to be a trainer, I thought. How can I expect to beat a real gym leader?

Flashbacks of my match with Aurora flashed through my mind.

I sighed and closed my eyes hard.

I was scared.

I didn't sleep until the next morning. My Pokémon were fully healed but I just couldn't go to sleep. What I encountered with those Ghost Pokémon in Obsidian Forest kept me up until sometime that afternoon! I finally woke up and saw that it was dark outside!

I sat there in the Pokémon Center, and just stared calmly out the window, comprehending what everything meant.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed

The Pokémon in the hospital that was outside of their Pokéballs, calmly relaxing with their trainers and other Pokémon, began erupting into noise and fighting with each other.

I got up and ran out of the Pokémon Center in a panic.

"What is wrong with that kid?" I heard someone ask as I flew out of there.

I ran straight to Obsidian Gym. I didn't have time to train, but I did take some time to find the gym and recognize where it was located.

I got to the gym doors and stopped, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

I don't even have a real strategy, I thought to myself. I need to really take the time to make this work.

The gym building was very nice. Not large but just big enough to hold a battle in. It was well kept and looked brand new. The door was regular wood, maybe oak or pine or something. I grabbed the doorknob and to my surprise, it opened!

I stepped inside to see Shane sitting in an enormous room, reading a book. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Welcome, Gary!" he said cheerily. He closed his book and stood up.

"Good evening, Shane," I replied, smiling.

I noticed a man in the corner of the room. He seemed to have been waiting for me, and smiled when I noticed him. He wore similar clothes to the referee from Pewter City Gym.

I entered the gym and closed the door behind me.

Shane walked up and me and we shook hands. "This will be our referee for this match," Shane explained.

"Sounds fine," I said.

"Give it your all, Gary. I hope to see great things from you tonight."  
"Don't worry Shane. You're gonna be the first badge I acquire on my journey to becoming a Pokémon Master."

Shane nodded his head.

We took our places on either side of the battle field, outlined in chalk. Unlike the rock filled battle field of Pewter Gym, this one was bland. Nothing on it but the plain wood ground.

"This will be a 3 on 3 Pokémon battle between the Obsidian City Gym Leader and Gary from Pallet Town. There is no time limit. This winner will be whoever defeats the opponents Pokémon first. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon. Let the battle begin!"

"I choose you, Gastly!" Shane called out.

Gastly popped out of its Pokéball.

I hadn't see this one before, but I knew what it was.

_Gastly. The Gas Pokémon. Pranksters by nature, they can also seek prey by poisoning them through the skin whilst enveloping its prey with its body. They are easily blown away when come into contact with the wind._

"Hm. Ok," I said. "Charmander, go!"

I threw Charmander's Pokéball and it came out, ready to go.

"I encourage you to move first, Gary" Shane said.

"Charmander, now Ember!" I ordered.

Charmander tried to catch Gastly but Gastly simply disappeared dodge and reappeared in an instant.

"Gastly, get over it and use Lick!" Shane ordered.

"Charmander return!" I yelled.

I recalled my Charmander in a panic just as Gastly's tongue came flying out to slurp the poor thing.

Shane seemed surprised but then smile. "Good choice."

"Now, Hoothoot, I guess you're up!" I ordered, throwing the Pokéball.

Hoothoot came out.

"Foresight!" I commanded.

Hoothoot hit Gastly with Foresight and the Ghost Pokémon was now susceptible to Normal and Fighting moves.

"Tackle it now!" I said.

Hoothoot flew at Gastly and tackled it to the ground. Gastly looked down but not out.

"Payback!" Shane shouted.

Gastly got up and slammed hard into Hoothoot, who flew across the room and bounced a few times on the floor.

I waited.

"Hoothoot!" I called. "Get up!"

"Hoothoot is unable to battle," the referred stated.

"NO!" I screamed. "Get up Hoothoot!"

"Gastly is the winner!" the referee finished.

"WHAT?" I screamed. I couldn't help but glare at the referee. I ran onto the battle field and picked up my Hoothoot. "Are you ok there?"

Hoothoot feebly hooted at me.

"You did great buddy. Thank you." I retreated Hoothoot to its Pokéball.

"Now Gary, you must respect the referee's decision," Shane told me sternly.

"I know. I was just surprised," I explained. "I'm sorry." I bowed respectively to the referee, who nodded back.

Payback, I thought to myself. What is that?

I pulled out my Pokédex.

_Payback. This move delivers a bigger increase in damage if the user attacks after the opponent._

Wow, I thought. So that's what it was?  
"Ok," I said. "You're up now Primeape!"  
Primeape came out, hopping up and down in eagerness.

Primeape may be a Fighting Type Pokémon, but Gastly is under the effects of Foresight, I thought to myself. It can get hit by Fighting and Normal moves now. And Shane can't retreat his Gastly to clear the affects of Foresight.

"Primeape, Karate Chop!" I said.

Primeape didn't hesitate to fly at Gastly and take down the Ghost Type with Karate Chop.

Gastly had no chance and was on the ground, defeated.

"Gastly is unable to battle! Primeape is the winner!" the referee declared.

Shane retreated his Gastly. "A well deserved win," he congratulated. "That Foresight before hand was definitely a boost for you to win against Gastly."

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"But your run might just end here," he said with a slick grin. "Gengar, let's finish this!"

As Gengar popped out of its Pokéball, my teeth gritted tighter as worry sunk in.

Keep calm, I told myself. Keep calm and believe in your Pokémon.

"Primeape use Screech!" I called out.

Primeape sent out an ear piercing screech I didn't think I'd ever get used to as long as I lived.

The referee, Gengar, and Shane, covered their ears too.

"Gengar, Confuse Ray!" Shane screamed.

Gengar tried hitting Primeape with Confuse Ray, but the Screech attack was still going and ruining Gengar's concentration and it missed.

I pulled out my Pokédex and looked over at Primeape to check its level and moves.

As I was wasting time checking out things on Primeape, Shane took advantage.

"Use Mean Look now!" Shane ordered.

Gengar's eyes glowed brightly and seemed to shine and suddenly, it ended.

"Mean Look…?" I asked my Pokédex.

_Mean Look makes it impossible for the Pokémon who is hit with the move, to be retreated._

"Impossible!" I exclaimed.

I tried to recall Primeape, but the red beam didn't even touch Primeape before dying out.

Shane laughed. "I see you're still a bit new to the world of Pokémon. I truly am who you think you'll be getting your first badge from. Well not that easily. Gengar, Shadow Ball now!"

I smiled.

Primeape took the hit and flew across the field, sliding hard but getting up, although a little shaky.

"Great!" I yelled. "Assurance now!"

"Assurance!" Shane yelled. "Gengar get out of there!"  
Primeape was already charging forward in a fury and hit Gengar with all its might.

Gengar was slapped down by the Dark Type move. Dark Type moves were one of the weaknesses of Ghost Type Pokémon. And Assurance works in the same manner as Payback. The only difference being that Payback deals more damage if you go last. Assurance deals more damage if you actually took damage in that turn first.

"Gengar, Confuse Ray now!" Shane shouted.

Gengar got up and with its focus intact, used Confuse Ray.

"Swagger!" I shouted.

Primeape glared at Gengar and started glowing a light red.

Gengar's eyes glowed red as it was hit with the move and became confused, just as Primeape was hit with Confuse Ray and became confused.

"Gengar! NO!" Shane shouted.

Swagger was a move I was familiar with. It raised the opponent's Attack stats by a huge amount, but it also caused the opponent to become confused. So if it attacked itself, it would be huge damage.

And that was what was going on now. Both Gengar and Primeape were attacking themselves and each other, back and forth, not listening to either of us, completely confused.

"Primeape is unable to battle, Gengar is the winner!" the referee stated.

I stared in complete shock.

Primeape had been beaten.

Gengar was too strong. It hit Primeape with too much strength from the boost of Swagger, and Primeape was beating itself up too. But Gengar wasn't looking too good either, and it was still confused, its red eyes still glowing, wavering back and forth on shaky legs.

"Primeape, thank you! Come back for a well deserved rest!" I called out, returning it to its Pokéball.

"It's up to you my friend!" I said, throwing out Charmander.

"Smokescreen!" I demanded.

Charmander opened its mouth and covered the field in smoke, blinding the confused Gengar.

"Ember!" I screamed. "Ember away!"

Charmander set out fire continuously at the field. Flashes of fire here and there, but me nor Shane could see what was going on.

Suddenly, something leaped from the smoke, high into the air.

It was Gengar!

Still confused, Gengar dove back into the smoke, and Charmander set out more flames.

After a while, the smoke cleared.

"Gengar is unable to battle! Charmander is the winner!" the referee stated.

"Yes!" I cheered. "Great job Charmander!"

"Charmander!" Charmander replied, smiling and looking back to me.

I smiled brighter, truly proud of my friend.

"I guess it's come to this then," Morty said. He threw his final Pokéball.

Out came a Pokémon who looked very familiar but whose name I couldn't quite place. But I knew it was from the Johto region.

_Misdreavus. The Screech Pokémon_. _Misdreavus is a phobovore. Its red necklace help it control mystical powers._

"Right, a Misdreavus," I remembered. "Charmander, Ember now!"

Charmander caught Misdreavus with Ember.

"Payback!" Shane called.

My teeth gritted in anger as Misdreavus charged right for Chamander and took it down.

"Charmander get up!" I yelled.

Charmander stood back up.

"Use Growl attack! Lower its Attackt stat!" I ordered.

If we could lower the Attack and take less damage, we could win this.

"Confuse Ray!" Shane demanded.

Charmander growled at Misdreavus and it launched Confuse Ray.

Both Pokémon were hit.

"Charmander!" I yelled. "Please use Smokescreen!"

Charmander began swaying back and forth and ran forward with a Scratch attack… in the opposite direction Misdreavus was in… resulting it in running right into a wall, damaging itself.

"Charmander focus! PLEASE!" I screamed.

Charmander looked about and tried Scratch again in the wrong direction. This time running at _me!_

"CHARMANDER!" I bellowed.

Nothing worked. It charged full force at me and I moved out the way, not knowing what I was going to do, then at the last second, I snatched it up from behind before it ran into a wall.

It struggled in my arms for a bit, trying to attack me. I tossed it to the battle field but it kept coming to attack me!

Shane laughed. "Misdreavus, Hex!"

Misdreavus's eyes began to glow red and Charmander was lifted high into the air, covered in a dark shade of color.

Charmander began struggling in pain, trying to break free, but it flew across the room and hit the wall, sliding down immediately to the floor.

"Charmander, get up!" I encouraged it.

It didn't move.

"Charmander. GET UP!" I screamed.

"Charmander is-" the referee began.

"CHARMANDER GET UP AND FINISH THIS BATTLE!" I yelled, hot tears burning my eyes.

"Charmander is-" the referee firmly began a second time.

I dropped to my knees.

"PLEEEEEASE!" I cried, tears streaming down my face now.

I wasn't trying to push my Pokémon further than it could go. I just believed in Charmander. Too much. I knew that even if it lost, it wouldn't lose like this. It couldn't be over!

I sighed.

Maybe I am being selfish, I admitted. Maybe I just am upset I'm losing to another gym leader. If Charmander is finished then it's finished. I have no right to push it any further.

"I hereby declare that Charmander –" the referee started once more.

I wasn't going to interrupt this time. I just let the tears fall.

But the referee didn't continue.

I wiped my eyes and turned to the referee, who was staring at my Charmander. I turned to see Charmander pushing itself up, and turn to stare at me, in great pain but looking like it wanted to fight.

I walked over to Charmander. "It's ok buddy. You tried so hard my friend. Thank you. Truly. That's enough now." I placed my hand on Charmander's shoulder, and then embraced it in a hug.

Suddenly Charmander exploded in a flash of light! I gasped and pulled away as my Charmander began to change! It was growing! It was evolving!

Its silhouette, all white, showed its claws growing larger, its tail lengthening, and the shape of its head changing. Finally, it was over and I could see my new Pokémon.

Charmeleon.

_Charmeleon. The Flame Pokémon. This Pokémon is very quick to temper. It can be extremely hard to raise and tend to disobey their trainers if not raise properly. Its claws are exceptionally dangerous and used for hunting._

"Charmeleon!" I exclaimed.

"Charmeleon!" it said in reply.

"Are you ok buddy?" I asked.

Suddenly it fell back to the ground, still in pain. That's when its flame on its tail grew bigger. It had fire in its eyes. Something was happening.

Charmeleon glared at Misdreavus and ran past me. I stared down at my Pokédex and noticed some new things about Charmeleon.

"Wow, I've never seen such a strong bond between a Pokémon trainer and his Pokémon in my entire life," Shane stated with a huge smile on his face. "That was truly beautiful."

"The battle may proceed," the referee stated.

I suddenly knew what was going on.

"Charmander, you're really weakened now right?" I asked. "I mean Charmeleon. Sorry."

Charmeleon looked at me and nodded its head.

"So, you're Blaze ability is in full affect Charmeleon," I continued. "Let's try it out! Fire Fang now!"

"Chaaaarmeleon!" Charmeleon shouted, leaping at Misdreavus as its fangs became covered in flames and it took a huge bite at Misdreavus.

Misdreavus yelled out in pain and tried shaking off Charmeleon, but Charmeleon hung on and took Misreavus down to the floor.

"Ember!" I ordered.

Charmeleon kept the bite on and let loose with an impressive Ember attack, covering Misdreavus in flames.

"Finish this!" I screamed. "Flame Burst!"

Charmander leaped off Misdreavus and spit a stream of flames into the air. The fire soon formed a huge ball, which immediately exploded and sent waves of flames down on Misdreavus, who screamed in unison with Shane.

I stared in awe at the incredible power.

Once the fire show was over, so was the match.

"Misdreavus is unable to battle. Charmeleon is the winner! I declare this match goes to Gary from Pallet Town!" the referee announced.

"YYYEEEESSSS!" I screamed.

I ran to Charmeleon and hugged it.

It gladly hugged me back tightly. Much stronger than when it was just a Charmander.

"Charmander. Oops… Charmeleon!" I exclaimed. "Please forgive me! I'm so new to all this. I'll get the name right! But for now, thank you Charmeleon thank you!" I was crying all over Charmeleon, so grateful to it. So happy.

Charmeleon seemed to laugh a little and pulled me in for a bigger hug.

I hugged it back as hard as I could.

I noticed somebody was standing near me and I looked up to see Shane, smiling down at us.

Shane knelt down and in his hand was a small case of some sort.

Me and Charmeleon pulled apart for a moment to stare at what Shane had.

"Do you have one of these?" Shane asked with a smile.

"No. What is it?" I asked innocently.

He opened it.

I gasped. It was a case that held a badge in it! The Dimensia Badge!

"This is a badge case," Shane explained. "You said mine would be your first badge you would be obtaining, so I didn't know if you had one of these yet or not. Once you obtain a badge, you push it inside of the soft molding bottom and takes the form of the badge you got. And it has room for you to obtain even more than the minimum required eight badges, if you wanted. And for now, it holds your first ever gym badge. I gladly present you with the Dimensia Badge."

I took the case from him carefully. I took the badge out and held it for Charmeleon to see.

"Oh wait," I said. "Come on out everybody!"

I sent out Hoothoot, Primeape, Metapod, and Kakuna.

"Look everybody!" I proclaimed. "Our first every gym badge! The Dimensia Badge!"

Everyone was ecstatic. Even the usually motionless Metapod and Kakuna seemed to flinch about a bit.

Primeape was all over me with excitement.

Hoothoot flew around the gym like mad.

Me and Charmeleon hugged each other for what seemed like eternity.

"So, do you know where you are headed for next?" Shane asked me.

It was the next day. Shane had made a celebratory dinner for me and my Pokémon that night and even allowed to spend the night in his enormous house. It was the best I'd slept and eaten since beginning my Pokémon journey. I was definitely sad to have to go.

After a brief check up of my Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, we were ready to go.

"Yes. We're going to Gringey City," I replied. "It's supposed to be located near a power plant or something. They have a Pokémon gym there and it's the closest gym from here, so I figured that's my next stop."

"Well I'm sure you'll do great there," Shane smiled.

"Thank you Shane," I beamed.

"Good luck, Gary!"

Shane waved goodbye and I waved back and headed on my way, Charmeleon walking alongside me.

Our first badge aquired.

The Dimensia Badge.

Next stop is Gringey City.

Where everything changes.


	10. Feelings

I couldn't stop staring at my Dimensia Badge. It looked so fancy and cool. It seemed impossible that anyone could design it to looks so incredible. It really looked like it was made of glass and smoke was moving around inside it.

"Incredible, eh Charmeleon?" I asked, holding the badge out to it.

Charmeleon took the badge and stared at it, smiling.

After putting the badge back in the case, I closed it and put it back in my bag.

I recalled eagerly calling Prof. Oak just the other night to tell him about my win at Obsidian Gym, but he wasn't around for my call. I then called mom and our conversation ended with her in tears over the joy she had for my accomplishment.

"I am so glad you're doing so well babe," she had said. "It sure did take you a while to get that badge though. It's been quite a few weeks now. It only took your sister a couple days to get her first badge."

That's my mom. Always putting a damper on good news somehow. Always rubbing things in. Never can just let it be.

I struggled not to argue with her and not be too offended. Then I mentioned my Charmander evolving and she suggested I get rid of the "dangerous Pokémon" and that erupted into a huge blowout with us. I can't stand that she won't just get over it. But I do understand. Thanks to Charmeleon, her baby was almost killed. I could understand her feelings, but it ticked me off. Charmeleon is my beloved friend and partner after all.

As I stared at the map, I wondered if this long trek to Gringey City was actually longer than taking the path through Mt. Moon to get to Ceruleun City. Especially with Vermilion City being so close to Ceruleun City.

Gringey City was between Celadon City and Fuchsia City. And from Obsidian it was a fairly big distance. Fushia and Celadon City were closer, but there was no direct route to either city from Obsidian.

Hmm, I thought to myself. After I finish in Gringey, I have a couple of options. Go back to reach Fuchsia City. Then reverse back all the way to get to Celadon. Or maybe I could just go to Celadon, then Saffron City which is nearby. Then walk all the way down to Fuchsia.

I began regretting my choice to go to Obsidian. This was getting confusing.

I suddenly heard a creepy noise in the bushes. I stopped and turned.

A Pokémon! Sleeping in the grass!

My eyes widened in shock.

It was an Abra!

I knew all about Abra. It was one of my favorite Pokémon. A Psychic Type. My absolute favorite type of Pokémon. How could I resist this chance?

Suddenly Abra used Teleport and was gone.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I bellowed. I collapsed to the floor and felt like I could just die.

Abra sleep about 18 hours or more a day, but even asleep, they can use their psychic powers and are notorious for teleporting from any sensed danger.

"I can't believe this crap!" I shouted.

I angrily stormed along the path, continuing on my way to Gringey City.

My anger faded soon. I had no strategy for capturing that Pokémon. They're just too crafty.

"That was an Abra," I explained to Charmeleon, who seemed to be looking at me in confusion. "They're extremely rare and can use moves like Teleport to escape a battle or capture."

Charmeleon nodded but didn't say anything.

We walked along for a long while.

We saw some animals, but not too many Pokémon at the moment. Some Sparrows, Pidgeons, even a little field mouse ran along at one point. But I couldn't seem to locate a Pokémon.

Charmeleon seemed eager to chase after every animal it saw and I had to constantly call it back.

"Next time I have to put you back in the Pokéball," I warned. "Let's stay on track, okay?"  
Charmeleon looked upset but nodded, crossing its arms.

I ignored it.

Darkness settled as we continued on our walk and I was starving at this point. "Hey buddy, how about some food, eh?" I asked Charmeleon.

Charmeleon agreed eagerly.

Metapod, Hoothoot, Kakuna, Primeape, it's time to eat!" I yelled, calling out the group.

I set up bowls of food and everyone ate eagerly.

Have to remember to purchase more food, I thought to myself, noticing the shortage of food we had left. Taking care of five Pokémon was tough and costly work.

After eating, I decided a bit of training was in order. I had Hoothoot tackle Kakuna as it hardened, and Charmeleon Scratch Metapod's Harden.

Metapod and Kakuna were trained to use their Poison Sting and Tackle attack more effective so they could participate in battles too.

Primeape and Charmeleon were the best battle partners as both were so energetic and strong and truly determined to win.

We tackled trees, rocks, and a couple of wild Pokémon of the forest even came out and we battled against them.

A Rattata and a Hoothoot.

I tried to capture Rattata but Charmeleon decided to battle Rattata after I didn't let it battle the Hoothoot. It completely ignored me and beat the little Rodent up, chasing it away.

"Charmeleon!" I yelled.

Charmeleon looked proud of its win but I kept glaring at it. Finally it lowered its head and said its name. It didn't look sad but I took it as an apology.

Once everyone was exhausted, it was very late and I called the training to be done for today.

We all laid in the grass, me in my sleeping bag, my other Pokémon, even Metapod and Kakuna, sleeping close to me. I didn't want those two near me at all, but I closed my eyes tight and tried to focus on them not being there.

The next morning, we were all, ate a little breakfast, and me and Hoothoot were now traveling through the field alongside Charmeleon. Hoothoot just above me sometimes, and other times it took to the skies, flying way above us.

The sun was in its afternoon high, beaming right on us, making me exhausted, though Charmeleon seemed just fine.

Suddenly, I saw it. Buildings. A city!

"Hoothoot, Charmeleon, I think we finally made it!" I exclaimed.

We ran forward towards this city. It was truly amazing. Full of buildings everywhere! Factories, tourist attractions, museums. It seemed to have a bit too much to it actually, but it did look nice and fancy.

I marveled around at the sites. A movie theater with signs showing the latest films. _The Dark Type Rises _was playing shortly according to the time schedule. I saw a toy store, the small grocery, a Pokémon Center!

I ran inside and immediately went to the PokéMart portion. I made a restock on food and health items with the helpful clerk and then decided to drop my Pokémon off at the Pokémon Center for healing. The check up lasted about 30 minutes and I bid the gorgeous as ever Nurse Joy goodbye and began my focus on locating the gym.

As I walked, I noticed a body of water surrounded by factories. It looked beautiful, except for the factories being there, kind of ruining the view and signifying a lot of about human space intruding on nature for little to no good reason.

I got lost in my thoughts staring at the water for a while. But not for long.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I heard a loud, intrusive laugh.

I looked up and gasped.

"Of all the luck!" Robin sneered at me. "Imagine seeing you here!"

"Robin!" I exclaimed in shock. "Wow! I haven't seen you in ages! What are you doing here?"

"Leaving," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, I got what I came here for," he laughed. He pulled out a case similar to my badge case but a bit less fancy and smaller and opened it. Inside were 2 badges. One looked like a tear drop and was blue. The other looked circular with spiked yellow edges and a red circular middle.

"Two badges huh?" I said.

"That's right," Robin beamed proudly. "How many do you have?"  
I pulled out my case and showed him my one.

"Ha! One huh? Well that's a good start I guess," Robin said. At once he leaned in closer. "That's a really fancy case. I couldn't afford anything that nice. Where'd you get it? And wow, I've never seen than badge before. Where is that from?"

"Obsidian City. I beat the Ghost Gym Leader, Shane, and he gave me the case afterwards," I replied.

"You went all the way to Obsidian to get here?" Robin asked in surprised. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Are you kidding me Gary? Why didn't you just go to Cerulean City like I did! That was a much easier Route to lead you here! Geez man!"

"Yeah, I dunno…" I looked to the ground. "I see you don't have the Boulder Badge."

Robin scowled at me. "Screw that chick! Her and her Graveler! And whatever her second Pokémon was!"

I couldn't hold in the laughter. "You didn't reach her second Pokémon?" I laughed.

"Of course not! What are you saying, _you _did?" he asked angrily.

"Yeah, I battled her three times and managed to beat Graveler twice," I said with a huge grin.

Robin sneered at me. "Don't make such poor jokes. You never were the funny one in our group."

I glared at him.

Robin smiled. "So, since I have the badge if this town, and you think your such hot stuff, how about a Pokémon battle? A full six on six."

I was about to agree when I suddenly remembered. "I only have five Pokémon with me right now…"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Trying to get a second badge and don't even have six Pokémon! Now I've heard it all!" Robin exclaimed. "Don't worry, we can have a five on five if you can handle that much. There's never such a thing as too much training, even when the competition is nonexistent."  
I scowled at him. Sometimes that laugh was just plain annoying, and that attitude irked me. He was competitively friendly usually, but sometimes it was just way too much. I had to show him up.

We stood a good distance apart from each other.

"I choose you!" I yelled tossing the Pokéball.

"Go!" Robin shouted, tossing his.

Out came Kakuna.

Robin sent out Drowzee.

My eyes widened in surprise.

_ Hypnosis Pokémon. It feeds off of dreams and can tell the kind of dreams it is about to eat. There may be some relation to it eating bad dreams, and its inexplicable ability to conjure poisonous gases._

"Kakuna!" Robin laughed. "You gotta be kidding me with that! Ha ha ha ha ha! End this with Confusion!"

"Kakuna Poison S… No return!" I yelled. I retreated Kakuna at the last second.

"Boy Gary, you sure don't know _anything_ do you, ha ha ha ha ha!" Robin laughed. "Seriously man, Kakuna? You wanna make this a four on four buddy?"  
I gritted my teeth in anger. "Watch this. Go Hoothoot!"

Hoothoot flew out and landed.

"Uproar now!" I commanded.

Hoothoot created an intense noise that made me and Robin cover our ears.

Drowzee wasn't fairing too well either.

Hoothoot's Uproar was loud, annoying ,and giving Drowzee a major headache.

"Drowzee, Hypnosis!" Robin shouted.

I guess the Uproar was scrambling his brains.

Everyone knows you can't put a Pokémon to sleep when an Uproar is in effect, I thought to myself.

I think Robin realized it because he slapped himself in the forehead and shook his head.

Hoothoot finally calmed down.

I was ready for it. "Hypnosis now!" I demanded.

Hoothoot hit Drowzee with red circles shot from its eyes and Drowzee fell to the ground, fast asleep.

"Hoothoot return!" I shouted. "Kakuna, Poison Sting now!"

Kakuna flew from the Pokéball and landed. Then titled in the direction of Drowzee and leaped forward, its bottom end pointing right for the sleeping Pokémon. It hit it hard but Drowzee merely rolled over a bit.

Robin laughed again. "Asleep or not, that measly bug isn't gonna do anything to us!"

"Go for it Kakuna!" I encouraged it.

Kakuna kept charging at Drowzee, knocking it over, jabbing at it.

Robin yelled for Drowzee to wake up and finish the battle with Confusion.

Eventually a flush of purple fell over Drowzee's face.

"Oh no!" Robin screamed. "It's poisoned!"

Kakuna continued charging at Drowzee with Poison Sting.

Suddenly Drowzee woke up. It stood up and wobbled around a little bit, dizzy from the poison.

"Drowzee just use Confusion will you?" Robin shouted.

Drowzee aimed at Kakuna and grabbed it in its attack.

It looked like it was over, but Drowzee dropped Kakuna and kneeled over in pain from the poison.

Kakuna hit the ground hard just at the same time Drowzee fell over, defeated.

"HA!" I cheered. "Kakuna you did it!"

I then noticed a crack in the shell right where Kakuna landed. "Kakuna?" I began to panic. Where was that crack from? Did I push it too hard? Did it get injured somehow? "Kakuna!" I shouted.

The crack increased along its body and I ran forward to it. Pieces of its body, near the crack, began to chip away.

I gasped in shock. What was wrong with my Kakuna?

A bright white light from inside Kakuna was shining. It took me only another second to see what was going on. I stood up and backed away in amazement and fear.

The white light pushed out of the shell that was Kakuna and I saw the antennas. The head. The enormous wings. The stingers on its forearms. And of course the stinger on its bottom end.

My Kakuna had evolved into a Beedrill!

There was a short silence before I finally managed, "Congratulations on your evolution Beedrill!"

Beedrill flew about in excitement.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Talk about luck!" Robin laughed. "I figured Drowzee would wipe out your entire team! Ha ha ha ha." He recalled his Drowzee and tossed his second Pokéball.

This time it was a Raticate.

_Raticate. The Mouse Pokémon. They have a more aggressive attitude than their pre evolved form, Rattata. They chew on solid objects constantly to keep their teeth from overgrowing._

"Beedrill, Twineedle attack!"  
Beedrill charged quick at Raticate and jabbed at it repeatedly with its stingers.

Raticate fell back and tripped, hitting the ground as Beedrill continued the onslaught of jabs.

"Raticate!" Robin screamed.

Raticate became flushed with purple on its face as the poison set in and Raticate was no longer able to battle.

"I can't believe this!" Robin said angrily. "Return!" Raticate was recalled back to its Pokéball. "Now you're gonna get it. Go Growlithe!"

The little puppy Pokémon took me by surprise. I didn't think Robin had one of those.

_Growlithe. The Puppy Pokémon. This Pokémon is extremely loyal and faithful to its owner. It is extremely protective of its territory and will fiercely bark to scare away intruders._

"Wow. A Growlithe! Impressive Robin!" I exclaimed.

"Oh you'll see Gary," Robin said with a smile."Flamethrower now!"

Growlithe let out a long, huge flame and hit Beedrill with the huge damage.

Beedrill hit the ground instantly, defeated.

"Right then," I said, returning Beedrill to its Pokéball. "Good fight my friend. Thank you."

"Now I choose, Hoothoot!" I sent it out and shouted, "Hypnosis!"

"Roar!" Robin shouted.

Growlithe dodged the attacked by moving quicker than I had thought it would. Then it started ferociously barking at my Hoothoot!

Suddenly, a red beam shot from Hoothoot's Pokéball and the next thing I knew, Hoothoot was being sent back inside its Pokéball and out came my Charmeleon!

"Hey what was that?" I yelled.

Charmeleon glared down Growlithe and Growlithe started to growl at Charmeleon.

_Roar causes the opponent to be sent back and replaced with a different Pokémon._

I stared at my Pokédex in shock. What an interesting move, I thought.

Robin smiled at Charmeleon. "Well well well, little baby Charmander evolved! Congratulations man! Does it still attack you?"  
"Not at all," I smiled. "Me and Charmeleon are best buds, right?"  
Charmeleon didn't reply. It kept on staring down Growlithe, Growlithe glaring back.

Robin pulled out his Pokédex to scan Charmeleon.

_Charmeleon. The Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Charmander. This Pokémon tends to hunt in alone instead of in groups like its pre evolved form. With the strength of its tail alone, it can life an adult male._

"I guess we better get this battle on," Robin said. "Our Pokémon are itching to go."  
"Right," I agreed. "Charmeleon Scary Face!"

Charmeleon glared at Growlithe with a face that looked like pure death. It wasn't pretty and it meant business.

Growlithe stood its ground but didn't budge when Robin order it to use Bite.

"Dragon Rage!" I commanded Charmeleon.

Charmeleon's flame on its tail suddenly increased in energy and blasted Growlithe off its feet with a red blast of energy.

Growlithe rolled on the ground and seemed shaken.  
"Scratch attack!" I yelled.

Charmeleon move like lightening and swiped a powerful, sharp claw at Growlithe. Growlithe rolled until it hit Robin's feet and didn't move again.

Charmeleon sent out an intimidating flame in the air in victory.

"Growlithe!" Robin cried. He knelt down to his Pokémon and held it in his arms for a moment. Then he looked up to me angrily as he returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball. He stood up. He frown never left his face. "I choose you, Pichu!"

I stared at the adorable little thing and smiled.

_Pichu. The Tiny Mouse Pokémon. This Pokémon produces electrical energy from its cheeks. It can produce it easier on days when the air is very dry or during days with thunderclouds. Whenever Pichu uses an electric attack, it hurts itself because it cannot control the energy yet until it evolves into Pikachu._

"A baby Pokémon," I muttered. I never had seen one before. These Pokémon weren't exactly the strongest of the bunch. But I wasn't going to keep my guard down.

"Pichu use Charm!" Robin yelled.

"Fire Fang!" I called.

Charmeleon was a lot quicker than the little cute electric mouse and had it in its flame covered jaws immediately, crushing down and shaking the little cutely helplessly.

Pichu cried out but there was nothing that could be done to save it.

As Charmeleon let its victim go, it suddenly screamed out in pain knelt over.

Pichu was defeated, but something was wrong with my Charmeleon!

"Charmeleon what's wrong buddy?" I called out to it.

"Pichu return!" Robin said bitterly. "Your Charmeleon got just what it deserved. You're a terrible Pokémon trainer. Picking on innocent little babies. You should have your license revoked. You disgust me."

"Huh?" I asked in surprise.

"That's Pichu's ability. It's called Static," Robin explained. "Any physical contact with Pichu may result in paralysis to whatever hit it. Paralysis can sometimes be overcome in battle but sometimes the Pokémon is just helpless and can't move."

"Oh," I said. "Well don't be so mad at me Robin. I didn't do anything to you! I am just battling ok?"

"This battle is over anyway," he said at me bitterly. "I choose you! Squirtle!"

The turtle came out and I smiled.

"Hey there Squirtle!" I exclaimed. "Long time no see."

Squirtle looked to me and smiled. It ran past Charmeleon and right up to me, reaching up with its hands like it wanted to be picked up!

"Awww!" I couldn't help it and I lifted up the little darling.

"HEY!" Robin yelled. "Put my Pokémon down! What do you think you're doing Squirtle?"

I looked to Robin. "It's just happy to see me. Can't you see that?"

Robin was speechless.

"It's so good to see you buddy," I said to Squirtle. "You look so strong and healthy! You being taken care of?"  
Squirtle nodded and smiled happily. It was so adorable.

"PUT MY SQUIRTLE DOWN AND GET BACK TO THE BATTLE!" Robin bellowed.

I glared at Robin. "How rude. You need to get that checked out." I turned back to Squirtle, who had been staring at Robin, but now looked back to me, smiling. "Well, say hi to Charmeleon and get ready to battle, ok my old friend?"

Squirtle said its name enthusiastically and nodded.

I set it down and it ran right up to Charmeleon. The two old pals shook hands and Squirtle took its place.

"Squirtle, hit that thing with Water Gun!" Robin yelled.

Squirtle waited for a short minute.

I could've sworn it looked at me for a split second.

Then it sent out a very feeble Water Gun attack at Charmeleon.

It was so pathetic looking.

Charmeleon looked like it was bracing itself for a strong attack, but then just stood there calmly as the water hit its stomach lightly.

"What the heck is _that?" _Robin was truly losing it now.

I scratched my own head in confusion. "Use Scratch attack Charmeleon," I ordered.

But Charmeleon didn't budge. It seemed stuck. The paralysis was kicking in again.

"Squirtle here's your chance!" Robin yelled. "Finish that thing with a Water Gun!"

Squirtle definitely glanced at me for a moment. And didn't move.

"Squirtle?" I asked.

"It looks like Squirtle and that trainer over there with the Charmeleon have a closer bond that the Squirtle has with its owner," a voice said from out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to see a strikingly attractive girl standing nearby. None of us noticed her before but she was definitely the main attraction now.

She walked up to us and smiled a dazzling and warm smile. She looked directly at me. "You and this Squirtle have history, don't you?"

I stared at her and my eyes couldn't help but scan her up and down for a moment before I forced my eyes to meet her own and stay there. "Yes. No. Yes. No. Um… What?" I stuttered.

She laughed at my awkwardness. "You and this Squirtle definitely had some kind of a close friendship going on not long ago. I can tell."

"Well, I met it once," I said nervously. "When me and Robin chose our starter Pokémon, I had a bit of an incident with Charmander, and Squirtle helped me out a bit. But I ended up choosing Charmander anyway."

"Squirtle," Squirtle mumbled feebly.

I turned to it and stared at it.

"I think Squirtle really liked you," the young girl responded. "I think she chose you as its trainer, and you rejected her."

I suddenly remembered the day I chose Charmander over Squirtle. Squirtle looked so disappointed. I also recalled when Robin retreated Squirte to the Pokéball. I remember how Squirtle gave me one last glance. It wasn't just a look. It wasn't my imagination. Squirtle really was sad.

"She?" Robin exclaimed.

"Oh yes, that Squirtle is a she," she replied. "I can tell plain as day. I know quite a lot about Pokémon. People tend to come to in this town for advice on the most minor to the most extreme information on Pokémon inquiries."

"So how long were you watching our battle?" Robin asked her.

"Since Kakuna and Drowzee were battling," she smiled.

Robin frowned.

This girl was incredible looking. I couldn't get over it. And now that was talking to Robin, my eyes scanned her from top to bottom and back again.

She looked to me suddenly.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Well, I'd say you are the winner of this match," she said, smiling.

"Huh?" I said.

"WHAT?" Robin shouted.

"Your Squirtle simply won't battle his Charmeleon," she explained. "It's gonna end up getting beat up if you both continue this match. You simply can't win. Those two are close friends."  
Squirtle ran up to me happily again.

I smiled and picked her up. "So is this true?" I asked her.

"Squirtle!" she exclaimed happily, nodding.

I laughed and gave her a big hug.

"This is ridiculous!" Robin shouted. "So now Squirtle just will never battle Gary again?"

"Possibly," the girl stated. "It depends on how you work with her. You are her trainer."

Suddenly Squirtle started glowing red and in the next instant was out of my hands, returned by Robin back into her Pokéball.

Robin was glaring at me, holding her Pokéball in his hand.

"Robin, you have a sixth Pokémon," I remembered. "Let's just battle with that."  
"Forget it," Robin said angrily. "I wanted our starters to battle. And it was a five on five. I'm not sending out a sixth Pokémon. And the gym leader said you won so you won. The end."

"Gym leader?" I asked. I turned to the woman.

"Geez, you're helpless," Robin said. "I'm out of here." He grumbled and angrily stormed away, shaking his head, staring at Squirtle's Pokéball.

I turned back to the gym leader. "So you're…?"

"My name is June. I am the gym leader of Gingey City," June introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled and brushed her red hair out of her face and extended her hand to me.

I shook her hand a little too long accidentally, subconsciously not wanting to let go.

She noticed this and laughed. "Well, I'll escort you to the Pokémon Center and we talk more as we heal your Pokémon."

"Um… ok," I agreed.

As we walked to the Pokémon Center, she told me a lot about Gringey City. She told me how it was once a thriving city filled with activity and business, but eventually reached a bad end for a while when it over-expanded the factories and power plants. The town became virtually abandoned as well as the sea nearby becoming polluted. This resulted in a Pokémon named Grimer beginning to thrive. They're a filthy Pokémon made of pure sludge who appear in the most disgusting, filthy areas. The Grimer clogged the tunnels that deliver water to power the hydroelectric generators, used to power the Pokémon Center and the entire town. Or lack thereof. But the situation was eventually resolved once the issue was discovered and they since have taken great care to make sure the situation doesn't happen again.

"You see, I'm actually originally from Vermillion City," June told me as my Pokémon were in Nurse Joy's care. We had decided to go to a nearby restaurant and have lunch. She insisted she'd pay and wouldn't take no for an answer, even though I insisted I did have some money on me. "I looooove Electric Type Pokémon. They are theeeee cutest things on earth! Especially my favorite Electric Pokémon, Pikachu. I begged Lt. Surge, the Electric MASTER and _extreeeeeme_ hot boy gym leader of Vermillion City, even though he _is _a bit older than me but like, age is nothing but a number, right? to let me be a protégé of his and he finally caved in and agreed! I trained hard and made sure to listen to him and proved myself worthy in constant Pokémon battles with him and his other understudies."  
I sat there listening to her babble on and on and on, eating my cheeseburger, nodding my head on occasion.

"So in the end, Lt. Surge suggested I go to Gringey City!" June said excitedly. "He said there was a power plant that contained Electric Pokémon. Mangemite, Mangneton, and Magnezone in most cases, but maybe even others. He said I may learn a lot about Electric Types by going to live in a similar environment! But I didn't wanna leave beautiful Vermillion and my love Lt. Surge! He promised there was a nice view of the water but this isn't quite what I expected… He also said I was good enough to be a gym leader! So what happened was, I was made an official Gym Leader by the Pokémon League of Kanto and my location was to be here in Gringey City! Despite my young age of 12! But what happened was, I was in charge of the Thunder Badge, just like Lt. Surge!" So sometimes, when too many challengers come to him, or he is too busy, he sends them off to my gym for a battle!"

She stopped talking to my surprise and I nodded quickly. "That's cool," I said.

She laughed. "I know, I know, I talk a lot," she admitted.

"No no, it was cool," I said.

She sighed. "My only problem is, I've been a gym leader for one year and have never won a battle."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

She nodded sadly. "The Pokémon League is very strict. If I keep on losing, I'll lose my gym status…"

"Wow…" was all I could say.

By this time, she had paid the food bill and we were walking together back to the Pokémon Center. The sun was setting.

"Hey! Look!" June exclaimed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the where the water was. "Look at the sunset! I come here every day, all alone, to watch this. It's nice to have company this time." She smiled at me.

I wanted to smile back but I immediately felt uncomfortable so I didn't. I just turned to the sunset and watched. It was nice, but I wanted her to let go of my hand. I noticed people staring at us as we walked over to here.

Once the sun had finally set, we headed back to the Pokémon Center. I took a glimpse around and noticed people pointing and smiling at us secretly.

I collected my Pokémon from Nurse Joy who said they all were in great health. She then looked to me and June and smiled brighter. "Great to see you again June!"  
"Same here Nurse Joy!" June exclaimed cheerfully. She turned to me. "Gary, will you come with me for a moment?"

"Um… sure," I said in a love voice. As I followed her, others in the Pokémon Center were snickering and pointing at us. I glared at them, but this only made them laugh harder.

Once we got outside, she looked at me. "Will you take a walk with me?" she pleaded.

"What?"

"Please, take a walk with me," she repeated. "I want to know all about you! You interest me so much! The way you use your Pokémon. The way you were with Robin's Squirtle! You're amazing! Please, tell me all about you!" She took a couple of steps forward and looked at me, smiling.

That smile. Just completely stone meltingly gorgeous. I wanted nothing more than to walk with her. But other things were on my mind. "I can't," I said.

Her eyes widened. "Why?" She looked so sad, and very adorable like that.

"I really only came here for a Pokémon battle if you don't mind," I explained. "I just… wanted to battle you for your badge…" The truth was I was a coward. I always have been. I've never been comfortable around girls I like. I get petrified easily in such situations.

I stared at June, whose face was now blank. She frowned at me and all the warmth and love from her face was now cold as ice. Or maybe red with a fiery anger. I couldn't tell, but I knew it wasn't good.

"Fine!" she said angrily. "Tomorrow morning. First thing. Be there on time. Bring your best three Pokémon." She turned and angrily stormed away.

My heart slammed into my chest hard. She had totally lost her tempter on me. She didn't say much or scream, but I could feel the hurt. The pain. The anger. The rejection. Rejection…

"I think she chose you as its trainer, and you rejected her." June's words echoed in my head.

Had I… "rejected" June somehow? I wondered. I scratched my head. Is this what guys mean when they say, "women," while shaking their heads?

I watched her walk away angrily until she disappeared from view.

I need to explore this city and find out where the gym is, I realized.

I decided to take the walk now and find it.

As I walked, my thoughts lingered on the events of today.

Gym Leader June.

Robin.

Squirtle.

And my gym battle tomorrow morning.


	11. The Badge Starts Here

I stared at steel door with the words _GRINGEY CITY GYM_ on it, bulging out a couple of inches out to anyone reading.

I didn't see a doorknob. It was just a huge steel wall really.

I knocked on the door. One tap.

ZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT!

I was on the floor before I knew what hit me. When I regained any of my senses of comprehension, I saw the beauty before me.

June.

She glared down at me. "I guess my trap door worked," she stated.

I felt shaky and tingly as I sat up on the ground. "T-t-t-t-rap… d-d-door?" I stuttered, sparks flowing off of me on occasion.

"Yeah. I set a trap door last night," June answered.

"W-w-w-why?" I asked.

She walked inside of the gym, the door now wide open. She turned to look at me. "Welcome to Gringey City Gym." She disappeared inside.

Confused, I stood up and edged my way past the door. As I stepped inside, lights cut on everywhere.

It was bright inside. There were a huge set of bleachers on either side of the building. Several doors lined opposite ends of the walls.

Other than that, nothing was in the building than the typical battle field in the center of the gym between the bleachers.

Unlike at Pewter Gym, however, these bleachers were filled. People were sitting in them. Kids, adults, even Nurse Joy and a few Officer Jennys!

I remembered seeing a Nurse Joy when I had left the Pokémon Center this morning. I guess she was standing in for this Nurse Joy.

"What…?" I marveled over the sight before me.

June walked over to a huge switch near the bleachers and flipped it. A humming noise I didn't notice was on, suddenly turned off. "That was the shock control to the door," June said. She turned and walked to the battle field as the entire audience laughed. "Whenever I have gym battles, the entire town often likes to come out to watch in support."  
Every cheered and shouted out support.

"We love you June!"

"Junie is the best!"

"You're gonna win this one sweetheart!"

I walked forward and stared at everyone in the bleachers in awe.

A man I clearly hopped out of his seat and walked near the battle field. He had on a very nice yellow suit. The color was bright and a bit bizarre but it looked nice. "I will be serving as the referee for this gym battle," the man explained.

Wow, he looks different than the other gym referees I've seen so far, I thought to myself.

"This battle will be between Gringey City's own gym leader June," the referee started.

The entire gym went nuts with applause.

"And Gary from Pallet Town," the referee continued in a less enthusiastic voice.

The entire place booed. Even Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny!

"This will be a 3 on 3 Pokémon battle," the referee proceeded. "The first trainer to defeat the opponent's will be declared the victor. This battle will have no time limit. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Let the battle begin!"

"Okay Gary, it's time!" she said with a deadly seriousness I felt wasn't truly who she was. Not compared to how kind she was when we first met.

Was this June when she was in gym leader mode? I wondered. Or did I hurt her last night somehow?

"I choose you! Ampharos!" June tossed her Pokéball with grace and out came Ampharos.

"Oh wow!" I exclaimed.

_Ampharos. The Light Pokémon and the evolved form of Flaffy. An Ampharos's light from its tail can be seen from as far from space. It is used in emergencies as a beacon in the place of a lighthouse._

I had never thought I'd see an Ampharos here in Kanto. "That's so cool June!" I said happily.

"Really…?" she asked. She appeared to be blushing for a moment. I could swear a calm was coming over her. Then she shook her head. "Choose your Pokémon or I'll take it that you're forfeiting the match!"

I stared at her in shock. She really was mad. At _me._ It had to be _me._ I glared at her, then to Ampharos. I thought out it for a moment. "Ok, for my first choice, go Beedrill!" I yelled out, tossing the Pokéball.

Beedrill flew out.

"Oh gross a bug Pokémon," June sneered.

Everyone in the stands booed.

"HEY!" I screamed. "I'm not a huge fan of Bug Types either but that's not reason to insult it." June officially was getting on my last nerves.

"He is the one who just evolved, yes?" June asked.

"That's right!" I exclaimed with a smile. "So Beedrill is a boy. Cool. Beedrill use Twinneedle now!"

Beedrill flew forward and Ampharos began skillfully dodging the Poison Bees constant jabs at its face and body.

"Cotton Guard!" June called.

Ampharos's body suddenly appeared to be covered in a white fluff. The fluff continued to grow and Ampharos was no longer visible anymore behind it.

Beedrill was jabbing, but the damage wasn't hitting Ampharos due to the fluff.

"ThunderPunch!" June ordered.

Ampharos pulled a hand from the fluff and socked Beedrill a good one that sent the bug out of the air and straight to the steel ground.

Beedrill bounced and laid there.

"Beedrill get up buddy!" I yelled. "Get up Beedrill!"

"It's over," June smiled cruelly. "Your 'buddy' is finished."  
But Beedrill's wings fluttered a bit. Then continually. Beedrill then lifted up off the ground and floated about, looking fine.

"There we go!" I cheered. "Beedrill, Toxic Spikes!"

Beedrill put its two stingers in front of it and a deep purple orb appeared between them. The orb was tossed into the air and it exploded into multiple spikes that hit the ground.

June didn't do anything. She just seemed to be waiting for something.

Now how do we get around that Cotton Guard, I thought.

"I dunno what that move you just used was but now it's my turn," June said. "ThunderShock!"

"Beedrill! Get ready!" I yelled. "Use Rage attack!"

Beedrill flew and jabbed at Ampharos, which did nothing.

Ampharos charged up and hit Beedrill with a ThunderShock!

Beedrill looked in pain and hit the floor.

"Come on Beedrill!" I called. "Hang in there! You have to hang in there!"

Beedrill flew up a little shaky, but looking mad.

Just like I wanted.

"GOOOOO!" I yelled.

Beedrill charged at Ampharos.

"Keep that bug as a distance!" June screamed. ThunderShock again and finish it!"

Ampharos hit Beedrill with another jolt, and Beedrill kept trying to move forward through the shock.

"BEEDRILL YOU CAN DO IT!" I shouted.

Beedrill was getting more angry by the second.

The more damage the user of Rage attack takes, the more powerful the attack gets.

Beedrill was infuriated by now and even with Thundershock going, Beedrill kept pushing forward into the attack. Finally it pulled back one of its stingers when it was close enough and rammed it right at Ampharos, who flew back.

"Yeah!" I shouted happily.

"What is this?!" June screeched. "Thunderbolt that thing and end this already!"

"Beedrill!" I called.

Beedrill was already moving. It was hit with the more powerful move Thunderbolt and in the next instant, before the explosion, Beedrill flew forward and slammed into Ampharos will all its might. The collision could a bright flash of light and a loud explosion occurred.

I shielded my eyes against the light. When I felt safe to open them, I saw Beedrill and Ampharos.

"Both Beedrill and Ampharos are unable to battle!" the referee declared, blinking several times either in shock or from the effects of that light explosion.

No one cheered or booed.

June was looking in shock, just as I was.

"You did fantastic Beedrill, thank you," I said. I returned Beedrill to its Pokéball and smiled.

"Ampharos you did incredible," June said gratefully, returning it to its Pokéball. Then she glared at me.

I smiled. "That was amazing June! Your Ampharos was truly something! What an explosion!"

She blushed visibly. "Thank you…" Then she sneered at me. " I guess your Beedrill wasn't half bad. Next up. Go Manectric!" She threw her Pokéball and I took a look at this new Pokémon.

_Manectric. The Discharge Pokémon and the evolved for of Electrike. It is said that this Pokémon can summon storm clouds at will. It generates the electricity for such an occurrence from the friction in its fur when it runs._

The crown cheered again loudly for June.

"Crush him June!"

"He won't get luck like that again!"

"Wow! I've _never _seen that before!" I exclaimed. "Amazing!"

Suddenly Manectric howled in pain as its body began to shiver and become covered in a purple shade.

"Manctric?" June screamed.

"The effects of Toxic Spikes," I declared happily. "Any Pokémon you send out gets hit with poison in our battle unless they can fly or have an ability to keep them from touching the ground or are of the Steel or Poison Type. The only way to get rid of it is you have a Pokémon who is already a Poison Type enter the field or with the moves Rapid Spin or Defog." I beamed proudly.

Everyone booed me though.

"Cheap trick!"

"Play fair!"  
"Coward!"

"Kick him out of the gym!"

I glared at them. I grabbed my next Pokéball. "Primeape go!"

Primeape was out and eagerly faced his opponent.

"Get it with the Karate Chop!" I yelled.

Primeape flew forward with passion and energy and a loud screeching noise and attack the disoriented opponent.

Manectric flew was hit hard and rolled a bit before catching its balance.

"Manectric use Thunder Wave!" June shouted.

Manectric shot a minor blue electric wave to Primeape, causing instant paralysis.

"Good move," I muttered.

Now we were at a disadvantage. We may not be able attack some turns.

"Primeape, Screech!" I yelled. I covered my ears and Primeape let out its piercing screech, but it didn't help.

Everybody and ever Pokémon covered their ears except Primeape.

When it was done, I yelled, "Seismic Toss!"

Primeape grabbed Manectric by its back paws and started spinning faster and faster and faster. Finally it let to and Manectric was flung right into June!

June fell and slid fast into the bleachers, where he supports were there to cushion her fall.

Everyone booed me louder than ever.

"Disqualify him! He attacked the gym leader!"

"I'll show him a Seismic Toss if he likes hitting women!"

I was starting to get worried.

"June, are you okay?" I called. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to hit you! Honest!"

June was glaring at me angrily, then she looked to her Manectric. "Are you ok sweetie?" she asked it.

Manectric licked her face.

June smiled.

Manectric got up and as soon as June did, Manectric ran back onto the battle field.

Just as it landed and growled at Primeape, the poison set in and Manectric hit the ground unconscious.

Everyone gasped. There wasn't a word spoken for a very long time.

"Manectric is unable to battle," the referee said hesitantly. "Primeape is the winner."

Primeape cheered excitedly for a minute until it realized no one, including me, was making a sound. Then he got quiet and just stood there.

I was too afraid of the audience to start cheering.

June returned her Manectric. "Thank you sweet baby," she said to it inside its Pokéball. She chose he last Pokéball and gave me a death glance.

"This guy should be arrested!"

"I'm filing charges!"  
"Kill him!"

June continued to glare at me as she threw her final Pokéball and out came a Pokémon I recognized instantly.

_Electrode. The Ball Pokémon. This Pokémon is best avoided at any and all costs. It has a tendency to explode without warning, sometimes not of its own free will._

I stared at it in shock.

Suddenly the Toxic Spikes poison hit Electrode.

It didn't seem like it was enjoying itself as the poison set in and turned it a shade of purple.

_Suddenly Electrode exploded!_

It caught me off guard. I gasped very loudly. That, or everyone in the gym gasped at the exact same time.

June stared in complete shock.

I just stood there with my mouth hung open.

Electrode was gone. No trace of its existence.

Primeape was caught in the blast and was lying face down on the floor.

To everyone's immense surprise, Primeape suddenly started moving! It looked up at me and gave a weak smile.

It took me a while to find my voice. "Primeape!" I yelled happily.

The referee seemed to find is as I shouted. "Electrode is unable to battle… Primeape is the winner and the battle goes to Gary from Pallet Town…"

I ran forward as he was talking and grabbed my Primeape in my arms in a huge hug.

Amongst the boos and the hissing, I hugged Primeape gratefully and didn't dare let go. "Thank you Primeape! I love you buddy! You did it! Everybody, I choose you!" I tossed all of my Pokéballs out and was soon surrounded by my friends. "We did it everybody!" I wanted to hug Beedrill so badly. But I couldn't. I reached out slowly. Very slowly. And patted him gently on his gross, insect head.

All of my Pokémon cheered happily and Beedrill seemed to be coming to happy tears.

"Thank you Beedrill," I told him. "I really appreciate your hard work. Thank you so much."

I smiled at everyone.

Suddenly I was hit in the head with something. I looked at the audience.

They all were looking at me in silence. Nobody moved.

I looked behind me but it was the same scene, except June was there too.

"Who threw-?" I started angrily.

A bright light interrupted me and caught my attention. I looked down to see Metapod. It had a bright light coming out from a hole in its body!

I stared at the object in my hand. I realized in shock that it was a piece of Metapod! I yelled out in disgust and threw it to the ground.

The white light pushed out of the Metapod shell and I watched as the antennas became clear to my view. The enormous wings spread wide.

Butterfree.

My Metapod had evolved into a Butterfree!

I stood up in awe.

"Butterfree!" I said happily.

Butterfree flew about the room, giving its wings a good stretch before coming back to me and flapping its wings gently in front of me.

I stared at Butterfree for a long time and it stared back.

I extended my arm. I allowed it to land on me.

My Pokémon all cheered.

I smiled at everyone. "Thank you everyone for helping me with my fear of Bug Pokémon," I said, feeling my eyes water. I tossed my arm up and Butterfree flew up high into the air, flapping its incredible wings. "I'm not there yet, but you guys have helped me get to where I am now. Which is much further than when we first met. Thank you everyone." I knelt down and hugged them all, except Beedrill and Butterfree who thankfully were flying around in joy, Beedrill's creepy buzzing noise driving me insane. But I smiled.

Suddenly a loud "aaawwww" arose from the gym. Everyone was touched by this moment I guessed.

"This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life," a voice said.

I looked up to see June. "Your Pokémon respond to your love in ways I've never seen before in my life. Just to touch you and help you overcome your fear, your Metapod evolved for you. You are a beautiful and wonderful Pokémon trainer." She had a box in her hand. On top was a badge I recognized. "I am happy to present you with the Thunder Badge."

Everyone in the gym applauded to my great surprise.

I stared at everyone in shock.

"They get a bit excited in their support for me," she whispered. "They're sweet people. I think they just feel sorry for all of my losses."

I didn't know what to say to that. So I didn't. I just took the Thunder Badge. "Everybody!" I said to my Pokémon. "We have our second badge! The Thunder Bagde!"

I sat in the Pokémon Center that night, my heart still pounding from the battle I had and my dwelling on it. I was also thinking of how everybody in the gym apologized for how they acted towards me, including June for shocking me and being a bit rude. They all were forgiven of course. I even liked the fact that they loved their gym leader so much.

I decided to call Prof. Oak.

I stared at the large computer monitor, phone receiver in my hand, waiting for him to answer. Finally his face popped up on the screen.

"Gary my boy!" he said with great delight. "How have you been?"

"I'm doing great! Did you hear I got the badge of Obsidian City?" I asked.

"Yes, your mother told me just the other day," he replied. "You know, you need to be much more respectful to your mother. And call her every chance you get. She cares about you and is constantly stressed and worried for you. How you speak to her is really a big deal and you need to recognize and understand that."

I sighed. "Prof. Oak, I understand that but she was-"

"What?" Prof. Oak interrupted. "Making fun of your Pokémon? Gary, this is your mother. She has a great reason to be scared. You know she shouldn't be but just look at the situation. Your dad is gone. Your sister hardly calls anymore. You're all she has. She has lost her entire world. Her life. Her loved one. To Pokémon."

I stayed quiet. "You're right Professor."

"That's right Gary. Now you make sure to call her is that clear?"  
"Yes Professor."  
Prof. Oak smiled. "It's good to hear from you. And congratulations on your work at Obsidian Gym. I need to call him some day. I haven't spoken to that lad in some time. By the way, I noticed I haven't been receiving any Pokémon from you Gary. What is going on out there? Kiwi has sent me a couple. Robin has sent me several, even though most of them are the same exact Pokémon that he swears may be just a bit different and maybe have an abnormality even though they don't. Aly has sent me the most of all! But I haven't received even _one_ from you."  
My eyes were wide in surprise. "Well, I have a Charmeleon-" I began.

"Oh yes let me see the young sport!" Prof. Oak interrupted.

"Okay! Charmelon go!" I sent it out. "Charmeleon, say hi to Prof. Oak!"  
Charmeleon looked at the monitor and smiled. "Charmeeeeleon!" It flexed its muscles on its arms, showing off its strength.

Prof. Oak laughed. "How good to see you again Charmeleon! You sure look like you're in good shape! How have you been with Gary?"

Charmeleon smiled and nodded its head. "Char Charmeleon!"

Prof. Oak laughed again. "How good to hear!"

The three of us laughed.

"Prof. Oak, I have a Butterfree, a Beedrill, Primeape, and Hoothoot right now," I said. "But I'm going to catch even more. I promise! I'm catching every last Pokémon out there. So make room Prof. Oak!"

Prof. Oak smiled. "We shall see my boy. Good luck!"  
"Thanks! Oh and I also now have two badges! My second one is from Gringey City!"

"Gringey City? Wow. That's quite a distance you've traveled Gary. You would think you'd have at least ten Pokémon with that kind of walking."

"Thanks Professor…" I said, feeling horrible despite my cool Pokémon and my new badges.

"Seriously now Gary," Prof. Oak said sternly. "Get focused. This isn't all about getting badges and raising only six Pokémon. This is about catching every Pokémon out there and discovering all kinds of brand new ones yet to be seen. Remember that."  
"Right Professor."  
"Good. Take care now!" He hung up.

I took several deep breaths. I returned Charmeleon to its Pokéball. Then I dialed my mom.

"Gary," she said.

"Hi mom," I said cheerfully.

"Hi," she said coldly.

"I got my second badge! The Thunder Badge!" I held up the case for her to see the badges.

"Good for you," was all she said.

I sighed. "So… how's life?" I tried.

"Just fine," she said. "I'm a widow because my husband was killed raising Pokémon, my daughter is who knows where raising Pokémon and never calls, and my son is raising a Pokémon that nearly killed him."  
"Mom, it didn't nearly kill me," I said. "It was a misunderstanding."  
"It left you for dead," she said angrily.

"Don't you believe in second chances? Misunderstandings?" I asked angrily.

"Yes! But not for that!" she cried.

Silence.

"Ok," I said. "Mom. I understand how you feel."

"Oh do you?" she asked. "You understand how it feels? Then how are you out there raising the very things that contributed to your father's death and your sister's disappearance?"

I couldn't reply.

We sat there in silence.

"Look I got things to do and they don't involve sitting here saying nothing on the phone so if you don't got nothing to say to me I gotta go," my mom snapped.

Silence.

"Mom, I am going to become a Pokémon Master," I said. "I will catch them all. I will beat them all. I will return to Pallet Town safe and sound. I promise."

She stared at me. "Fine," she said rudely. "Is that all?"  
"Yes," I replied.

"Good. Goodbye," she said coldly.

"Goodbye," I said in a small voice.

We hung up.

I don't know if anyone in the Pokémon Center overheard our conversation. I kept my eyes to the ground as I walked out of the Pokémon Center, not wanting to catch anyone's eyes.

I took out my Town Map and walked as fast as I could, far away, deep into the city. Once I was as alone as I thought I could be in this busy city, with no people around, just houses and long stretches of streets and cars parked and occasionally driving by, I scanned my Town Map for where I would go next, but only for a few seconds. The tears came flowing before long and I just cried alone on that empty street.

"I'm on my way to Celadon City. I'll be going for my Rainbow Badge there," I told Nurse Joy.

"Well good luck then Gary and congratulations on your badge again," Nurse Joy said with a captivating smile. "And again I'm so sorry for the trouble we caused you during your gym battle. We just love our girl so much and we truly support her and hope she keeps her status as a gym leader. She's such a good kid."

"It's ok Nurse Joy. And I really appreciate that you guys gave me some extra medicine and food and things for me and my Pokémon," I said happily. "I really appreciate it a lot."

"Oh of course sweetheart," Nurse Joy replied.

I wanted to quit being a Pokémon trainer and spend the rest of my life with her at those words. I shook my head. "Well, I'll be seeing you Nurse Joy. Thank you!"

"Thank you Gary, and good luck!"

I stepped out into the gloomy weathered, late morning day. It looked like it might rain. I had my umbrella in my hand and my Pokéballs on my waist. No point in walking with Charmeleon if it rains outside. It wouldn't like the rain and its tail flame may go out.

I headed along the path leading out of Gringey City. Didn't look like I was going to be walking through woods today. It was a nice open path. Nothing but the sky above me and open fields around me on this beautiful countryside walk.

Celadon City for my Rainbow Badge, then I'll go to- I thought to myself before being interrupted.

"Gary! Please! Hold on!" I heard a voice calling.

I turned and saw June running down the path towards me with a very large bag on her shoulder. "June?"

"Gary, wait a second!" June said, stopping before me and breathing hard to catch her breath. "I'm leaving!" She smiled brightly.

"Leaving?" I asked. I didn't understand.

"I'm relieving my duties as a gym leader at Gringey City," she said happily. "I am going to go off on my own journey trying to understand how to become a better and stronger Pokémon trainer."

"You're going on a Pokémon journey?" I asked. "Like, to collect badges and challenge the Pokémon League and stuff?"  
"No no no," June denied. "I just want to understand what it means to be a great Pokémon trainer first. I want to battle and travel the world and see how the real masters do it and then, maybe someday, I will pursue becoming a Pokémon trainer. But first, I need to understand what that means." She stared deep into my eyes. "You know what I mean?"  
I stared back and nodded. "Yes, I do."  
She smiled at me.

I turned away. "Well, I wish you good luck on that quest June. I'm headed to Celadon City myself."

"Huh? Let me come with you!" she exclaimed.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Please Gary?" she pleaded. "Please?"

I just stared at her, trying to find a way to tell her 'no.'

"You're an incredible Pokémon trainer Gary," she begged. "As I gym leader, that poison move you used on me shouldn't have confused me so badly but it did. There are things about it I _still_ don't know! You're so experienced and intelligent and powerful! Please, let me tag along! Not for long! Just for a bit. Ok? Please? I feel like I could learn so much from you."  
"What about Lt. Surge?" I asked.

"How can I face that man when I abandoned the gym he gave me?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't. He'll kill me when he finds out. Gary, I'll be of any assistance I can be."

"I don't really need any though…" I said, still trying to find a better excuse for why she couldn't travel with me.

June's chin fell to her chest. "Ok. I'm sorry Gary. Look at me, bugging you to death. Halting your Pokémon journey. Please, forgive me."

Suddenly I heard police sirens. I looked around but didn't see any cars or anything.

June looked up towards Gringey City. "They're coming for me," she said sadly. "They want me back. They want me to continue living there and being their gym leader." Tears started to brim in her eyes. "They want me to stay there and be with them. They've been so supportive and helpful and loving. And I should stay there with them." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and shook her head hard. "But I don't want to! I want to travel the world! I want to see new things and people and Pokémon!" Tears were flowing down her cheeks now. "But they love me so much. I'm like a daughter to them all. They love me and want me happy but they know I'm weak! They won't want me to travel. They'd think it's too dangerous for a weak trainer like me. They won't say it but they think I need more skill and experience before going off into the world of Pokémon. But-but-but… I just want to-to-" She fell to her knees and started bawling.

I stared toward Gringey City. The sirens were closer, but I didn't see any cars yet. I stared down at June. I reached my hand out to her, but she didn't see it because she was crying so hard.

"June get up!" I shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her up to her feet.

She gasped in surprise and stared at me.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything illegal?" I demanded.

"What? No!" she said in surprised.

"So you're sure they only want to convince you to come back with them?" I asked.

"Yes!" she shouted.

"So you're 100% free to leave on your own of your own free will with no consequences?" I asked.

"Yes!" she repeated.

"Then you're coming with me," I conceded. "Now RUN!"

And we ran.

Me.

My two badges.

Charmeleon.

Primeape.

Beedrill.

Hoothoot.

Butterfree.

June.

Together.

To Celadon City.

Running from the cops.

Little did we know that running from the cops would've been a day in paradise for us compared to what we would be facing soon enough.


	12. A Type To Remember

"We're not gonna get away!" June cried.

"We can't stop now!" I yelled at her. "Move it!"

"I'm trying, Gary!" June screamed back.

We were both running as fast as we could, as far as our legs would take us. But June was a bit slower than me and even if I got away, she was bound to get caught. Plus, we were in an open plain. There were no bushes or trees or anywhere to hide. Just the open road and clear path. It was only a matter of time before those police sirens screaming behind us would be blocking our path.

And then what?

Would Officer Jenny force June to stay in Gringey City? Could they do that? Didn't June have a right to leave? Was there something more that I didn't know? Something June was hiding from me?

I recalled June crying. Saying she was loved at Gringey City. That they cared so much for her that they didn't want her to travel on her own, fearing she was too weak to be a Pokémon trainer traveling alone.

"June!" I heard a voice scream over a megaphone. "This is Officer Jenny! Where are you going? Why are you running away? Who is that person with you?"

"Gary!" June cried.

"Don't stop!" I urged.

I turned back and saw that she was several feet behind me and had stopped running. She was bent over, hands on her knees, gasping for air.

I stopped. "June!" I yelled, gasping for air myself. "What are you doing?" I could see the cop cars and motorcycles, mere feet away from us, sirens blaring, lights flashing. I just stood there, unsure of what our next move would be.

"June!" Officer Jenny yelled again, her car slowing down as she neared June. "Are you ok, dear? You, kid over there! You are under a-"

"Pikachu Flash!" I heard June yell as she threw her Pokéball.

Her Pokéball opened and out popped a Pikachu! "Pika!" it screamed, and a bright light emitted from its body, flying out in the direction of the police officers. I shielded my eyes against the intense white light and watched as all the cars disappeared behind the flashing light.

"Let's go!" I heard June yell. Immediately, I felt my hand was grabbed and being tugged. I followed the pull and found myself running. I blinked a couple times and saw it was June. And in front of her was her Pikachu.

I looked behind me to see several Officer Jennys. Some were on their motorcycles; others were standing outside their cars. Some of them were covering their eyes in their hands while others were blinking nonstop. They seemed to be having trouble seeing.

"Gary, don't stop! Keep going!" June shouted, pulling me hard.

I turned forward and ran as hard as I could.

I'm not sure how long we ran. We stopped several times, exhausted and desperate for water. Then we kept running again. Stopped. Ran. It continued for quite a while though. It seemed we had lost the trail of the officers for a while.

There were a few trees on either side of our open path now. I walked up to one and collapsed against the trunk and slid down it, hitting the ground. I closed my eyes. I only wanted to sleep. And eating sounded like a fantastic idea too. And _water!_

June was on her knees several feet away, gasping for air and looking how I felt.

Dead.

After a while of swallowing my own saliva and feeling like I had gained some sort of energy back, I looked to June. "Couldn't we have just explained to them?" I said, panting a little.

June looked back at me, but didn't say anything.

"Did we have to run? Couldn't we just-" I started to continue.

"No…" she replied.

"But why?" I demanded. "June, is there something you're not telling me? Is there more to this?"

"Gary, please," June started. "It's nothing like that. It's just…" She sighed. "I've never been good with goodbyes… When I accepted the gym in Gringey City, I left Vermillion without a word to anyone. I didn't even say goodbye to Lt. Surge. Ha, I didn't even say anything to my… mommy and daddy."

I began to notice tears in her eyes. Her voice was beginning to get lower and weaker and crack as she talked.

"I left all my friends," she continued. "I just grabbed my Pokémon, packed my bags, and ran. I can't say goodbye... I'm not good with goodbyes… I… I…" She suddenly began to cry.

I didn't understand why.

She started crying harder now. Even my own eyes started feeling like they could push out a few tears watching her cry as she was.

I stood up and walked over to her. I sat down on the ground beside her. "June," I said. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

This made her cry even harder. But why?

It was none of my business to pry into June's business but I really wanted to help her.

"Hey there now why the tears pretty lady?" a voice asked all of a sudden.

I looked up to see a heavy set man staring down at us sadly.

June stopped crying and also stared up at the man. She wiped her face. "I'm ok," she whispered. She forced a smile. "So who are you?" She stood up and extended a hand to the stranger.

I stared at June for a moment before standing up myself.

"My name is Sinclair," he replied, shaking hands with me and taking special care to shake hands gently and politely with June. "I was just finishin' a bit a Pokémon training with mah buddy Kingdra when on my way back home I hear this pretty poor missy over here crying her little heart out and I decided to go and see what's causing her such a fret."

He had a southern accent and spoke pretty fast.

"We were just catching our breath," I explained. "And I was discussing something private with my friend be-"

"Did you say a Kingdra?" June asked, shoving me over roughly with her elbow.

"Ow! Hey!" I said angrily.

"Why yes I did lil' missy," Sinclair responded. "Come on out now ya hear?" He tossed his Pokéball and out came a cool new Pokémon.

_**Kingdra. The Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Seadra. Kingdra are said awaken and begin hunting after treacherous storms. These dependable Pokémon are often counted on to guide sailors ships to safety during deadly storms occurring at sea.**_

"Wow, a Kingdra!" I exclaimed.

Sinclair smiled proudly. "You two youngin's never did tell me yer names," Sinclair chuckled.

"Oh gosh, where are my manners?" June gasped. "My name is June." She bowed politely.

"I'm Gary," I nodded.

"June and Gary," Sinclair smiled. "A pleasure to meet you. And what brings you out into this part of the world?"  
"Well, I'm traveling the Kanto region to collect the eight Pokémon badges I need to enter to Pokémon League and compete in the yearly competition," I said eagerly, fists tightening at my side.

"I'm… traveling to… better understand Pokémon and how to raise them to be the best they can be," June said feebly, eyes on the ground. She looked like she might even cry again.

"Traveling to become a Pokémon master and learning how to better raise and connect with Pokémon," Sinclair summed it up. "Well, I don't know about all those fancy badges and whatnot but I bet you can learn a ton if you come back with me to my little village where we hold our own yearly competition." He winked.

"A competition?" I asked, interested.

"That's right," Sinclair said, getting just as excited. "It's our yearly Type One Competition."

"Type One?" I repeated.

"That's what I said youngin'," Sinclair said with a broad smile. "We have a competition where everybody brings one Pokémon only. Our village is small and not everybody raises Pokémon there but we have seventeen competitors every year, each with a different Type of Pokémon since there are seventeen different types of Pokémon total. Normal, Fire, Fighting, Water, Flying, Grass, Poison, Electric, Ground, Psychic, Rock, Ice, Bug, Dragon, Ghost, Dark, and Steel. Ya got it?

"Yeah…" I said, a little bothered he didn't think I knew all the Pokémon types there were. That was pretty basic stuff after all.

"The competition ends with the final two surviving Pokémon types battling and the winner is the Type One Champion!" Sinclair finished.

"Hey, that sounds pretty cool!" I exclaimed. "I wanna get in on this!"

"Well youngin', the competition is usually for the members of the village… butcha seem to have the spunk and drive and I like ya," Sinclair smiled. "So I'll do my best to get ya in. Now whenever more than one of the villagers attempts to bring in the same type of Pokémon, they battle it out, and the winner gets to compete in the actually competition. Just so you know." Sinclair winked at us.

"Sounds great!" I said happily. "So when does it start?"  
"In two days," Sinclair declared.

"TWO DAYS?" I shouted.

"Yes indeed youngin'," Sinclair said calmly.

"Aww!" I said. "But I have to get to Celadon City to go for another gym badge! I can't waste time with this."  
Sinclair's smile faded. "Now you listen here youngin', we may not be all fancy and sophisticated like you folk with your gyms and your cities and your little badges, but we darn sure well know how to raise our Pokémon and we perform miracles in our little village with the way we battle. We may not be high brow like how you're used to battling but with that kind of attitude, why, you won't make it through the first round with a Vileplume battling a Goldeen."

I swallowed. "I'm sorry, sir. I meant no offense. I'll gladly accept your kind offer and compete in this Type One competition if you'll allow me sir."

Sinclair smiled again. "Quite alright youngin'. I guess I sure do love where I'm from and what we stand for." He looked up into the sky and smiled, seeming lost in a daydream. I sure didn't see anything when I looked in the sky. Sinclair looked back down to me and smiled wider. Then turned to June. "So, you two looking to enter?"  
"Yeah!" I said with excitement.

"Umm…" June stammered. "I really think I'll just watch."  
"Huh?" I said.

"Watch?" Sinclair asked.

"Yeah… I really think I would rather learn just a bit more before actually engaging in a battle," June explained.

"But Miss June," Sinclair started. "Don't you think it'd be best to learn through actual battling experience? You say you want to get better acquainted with your Pokémon right? How can you do that if you're not participating in one of the greatest ways Pokémon and humans communicate with each other? Through battling experience."

"Yeah June, come on," I urged. "You wanna get better? Then you have to get in the game. You have to take on challengers. If you truly want to learn how to be a better raiser of Pokémon, then you have to make moves. Not sit back and watch."  
"I appreciate your advice Sinclair and Gary, but I really am not ready," June said calmly, her eyes to the ground.

She had that sad look on her face again, so I didn't press any further.

I turned to Sinclair. "I want to compete in the Type One competition!" I said. "Is there a prize?"  
Sinclair laughed, but I felt bad. His laugh didn't seem genuine. It seemed force. Like I had said something not to his liking but he was taking it in good spirits. "Of course not youngin'. Now I dunno about you fancy folk, but it isn't always about some fancy prize over on this side of town. We battle for the sport and love and experience we gain from Pokémon battles. The connection we get with our Pokémon. That means a lot more, and is a far greater prize, then anything you can get from some fancy pants medal or some such thing. At least to us."  
"I agree, sir!" I exclaimed with a smile, trying hard to reconcile what I had said. I hadn't meant to offend him or anything. I was just asking a question. "I'm ready to learn! I really want to be a part of this!"

Sinclair smiled brightly at me. "Well then youngin', let's get you registered. And Miss June you are more than welcome to watch."

June smiled appreciatively.

After Sinclair recalled his Kingdra into its Pokéball, we both followed Sinclair as he led the way to his village.

I was grateful as he started heading into a path leading into the woods. I wasn't fully convinced we had lost the police entirely.

The path was straightforward and we walked for quite a long while. By the time Sinclair stopped walking, I thought I'd pass out from the intense thirst I was dying from. June seemed ready to hit the dirt herself. But I straightened up at the sight of the village. It was incredible!  
Wooden houses lined the outskirts of the village, surrounded by woods and the beautiful aura of a natural, peaceful, and truly serene feel. A few people were around waving and calling out to Sinclair, and even waving at me and June, and we all waved back. There seemed to be more structures of some kind, maybe a building or something, further along into the village out of sight. But the true eye catcher was the beautiful waterfall deep inside the village! It was humongous and looked magnificent. The setting sun's light shining through was creating a marvelous rainbow and it was really pretty.

June, also marveling at the waterfall, suddenly lightly bumped into me. And stayed there.

I casually moved away from her a couple of feet.

She looked at me in surprise. Then smiled. "Sorry, an accident."

I nodded. "I know. It's fine."  
"Sinclair, how's the Kingdra?" a voice asked.

I turned to see a skinny young man, smiling at Sinclair, having the same accent that must be common in this village.

"Troy! How are ya?" Sinclaire greeted him. "Kingdra is just great! How is the Starmie?"  
"Quite well," Troy said with obvious pride. He turned to me and June. "Who are the children?" He smiled.

"This is Gary and June," Sinclair introduced us.

"Hi," me and June said in unison.

"Well howdy!" Troy said happily, shaking our hands with earnest, shaking me with his left hand and June with his right.

"These two… well… Gary… will be competing in the Type One competition," Sinclair stated.

Troy opened his eyes wide. "But Sinclair…"  
"I know I know but I think it could help them on their journey if they competed and saw how things go down in such a difficult but seemingly simple arena as ours," Sinclair explained. "Just this once. Let it slide. Can ya please?"  
Troy sighed. "Only cause it's you Sinclair," Troy said with a sly grin. "You're lucky I'm the one who runs this competition. Though I'm not so sure how the others will take it."

"Ahh they'll get over it," Sinclair said nonchalantly.

"Well, the competition begins in just two days," Troy stated. "Hows about we get this young man registered?"

Everyone that we met in the village was extremely friendly. They all greeted us all and shook all of our hands. They were some of the kindest people I'd ever met. We arrived at a small building when Troy signed me up for the competition. After careful consideration, I decided my Pokémon would be Hoothoot. Since all the spots were taken, I'd be challenging either the trainer who was raising a Normal Type or the trainer who was using the Flying Type Pokémon, since Hoothoot was both types. I decided I'd take on the Flying trainer.

After the registration, the best news me and June had heard all day was spoken.

"Hows about a nice home cooked meal for you and your Pokémon?" Sinclair asked.

The answer was a loud and immediate "YES!"

We chowed down on the most delicious cheeseburgers and potatoes I'd ever had. It almost didn't taste like burgers and potatoes at all. It was like an entirely new, delectable set of food unknown to my taste buds. Sinclair was a wizard of a cook. I'd never eaten a combination of cheeseburgers with potatoes but I'd never hesitate to try it again after that night.

Me and June's Pokémon ate in a different room. I had taken a look inside before letting my Pokémon out. The room was rather spacious. It had a play area with handcrafted toys and a comfortable looking area with several pillows and low level beds to go right to sleep. I didn't get to see June's Pokémon. After I let my Pokémon out in that room, I ran straight back out to the food. I wasn't too concerned. I was just worried about my Pokémon eating and me eating. But I did notice there was a lot of commotion in the area where our Pokémon were at. Sounded like everyone was having fun in there. And it sounded busy. I assumed June must have a lot more Pokémon than I thought.

That night, me and June slept on opposite ends of the guest room Sinclair had. I was in bed, thinking a lot about… everything that had occurred so far. But something in particular was in my mind.

"June?" I said.

She turned in her bed to look at me, smiling. "Hey."

There was silence for a minute before I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"For?" She looked confused.

"…Electrode. I didn't intend on that happening. In all of the commotion that happened afterwards, I never got the chance to properly apologize. So, I'm taking the time now to say… I am truly sorry, June."

June stared at me for a moment, then turned her back to me. "That's the risk of raising a Pokémon like that. Sometimes they just… pop."

She didn't say anything else after that.

And neither did I. I turned back and looked at the ceiling.

It wasn't much longer before I heard a noise. A sniffing sound. Or perhaps… a sniffling sound. Coming from where June was laying.

"Faster Hoothoot!" I yelled.

Hoothoot flew back and forth in front of me. Faster. Faster. Getting better and better. Looking stronger than the last time.

It was the afternoon and me and Hoothoot were doing some training for tomorrow's competition.

I hadn't seen June for long that morning. She decided to take a walk around the village.

I was happy she hadn't decided to hang around with me or asked me to join her on her walk.

Hoothoot kept using Tackle in front of me, back and forth.

Hoothoot charged forward all of a sudden and with a great force of energy and speed, hit a nearby tree, rattling it slightly and causing a few fruits to drop out of it.

"Wow, what was that?" I wondered, raising my Pokédex.

_**Take Down. A far more powerful version of Tackle that results in the user sustaining recoil damage from the damage caused to the opponent. Caution should be considered when using this move.**_

"Wow Hoothoot! You learned Take Down!" I said happily.

Hoothoot landed on the ground and hooted happily.

"Well, Hoothoot, tomorrow is the big day of the competition," I said. I had already told it all of this, but I kept reminding it of how important this was going it be. Hoothoot would be representing the Flying Type Pokémon in this competition. "We need to be in pristine shape. For now, let's take a break and grab a little snack. But then, right back to work." I smiled determinedly at Hoothoot.

Hoothoot hooted back eagerly.

"Let's win this for the Flying Pokémon of the _world!" _I cheered.

Hoothoot took to the air and flew about a little, hooting in excitement.

"_Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to Mellow Village's own annual Type One Pokémon competition!_"

The small crowd cheered excitedly.

It was the next day. _The_ day! The competition was here. It took place outdoors in an overly simple clearing. Everyone who was merely there to watch and cheer were all sitting in wooden chairs.

Troy, who was the announcer, sat behind a finely polished wooden desk with a microphone. Next to him, to my surprise, was June, also with a microphone. She hadn't told me she'd be sitting with the announcer of the competition. She looked extremely nervous and happy at the same time.

I was standing with a crowd of other competitors for the competition. We didn't even get chairs! This was certainly a simple little village. I was almost surprised they had any kind of competition like this at such a small, unofficial living spot like this. They certainly were trying to make it something, but not trying very well if you asked me. It felt so… uncomfortable.

I guess I'm spoiled by my fancy buildings and electronics, I considered.

I observed everyone in the clearing. If this was the entire village here today, there couldn't be more than fifty people in the entire village!

"_This year will be a little different than the others_," Troy continued. "_This year, we have allowed a newcomer to this competition. Please welcome, from Pallet Town, Gary!_"

Everyone stood up and cheered, to my surprise. I waved and gave a friendly smile.

"_Also joining us is a good friend to Gary. As the first ever co-announcer of the Type One Competition, please welcome, all the way from Vermillion City, previous Gym Leader of Gringey City, the sweet, the kind, the exceptionally beautiful, June!_"

The audience got even louder for her. I could've sworn I even heard a few whistles.

Why is she co-announcer? I wondered. That was nice of them to offer her that. But why didn't she tell me?

"_Now, in this year's competition, we have a Type Two preliminary battle in the Flying Type division! This will take place between Gary and Mellow Village's own, Victor!_"

I looked around at the 16 other competitors around me and spotted the muscular kid. He couldn't have been more than 2 years older than me. He smiled and extended his hand out to mine.

I grabbed his hand and we gave each a strong handshake. Or maybe mine was nothing to him. But his sure was powerful. I tried my best to match it. As we took our places, I shook off the minor pain in my hand.

I caught June's eye and waved at her. June and I hadn't spoken since the night I had apologized to her. She stared back at me for a minute before looking away.

"I choose Pidgeotto!" Victor shouted, sending out his Pokémon.

"Ah… cool. A Pidgeotto…" I said, taking out my Pokédex.

_**Pidgeotto. The Bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgey. This diligent hunter can spot prey from miles above in the air. It is very territorial and while fairly peaceful, can become a threat once disturbed or threatened.**_

"Hoothoot! Go!" I threw Hoothoot's Pokéball.

Hoothoot stared down Pidgeotto angrily as Pidgeotto stared back calmly.

"_So June, any predictions about this match?_" Troy asked. "_Being as you're such good friends with Gary, how do you think he'll do here today?_"

The crowd gave a little "_ooooooh._"

I glared at the crowd.

June stared back at me for a moment, sternly. Almost like how she looked when we battled back when she was the gym leader in Gringey City. "_Gary can't win._"

"Huh?" I gasped.

The crowd laughed a bit at what she said.

"_Oooooooo that's a mighty tough statement for you to make about your friend,_" Troy responded with a chuckle.

June shook her head and stared at me, seemingly surprised. "_Um… I only meant… he can't win unless he truly brings out the best in his Pokémon…_" June said in a low voice.

I stared at June. She sure was acting weird.

"_Ah ok then I think I get it now,_" Troy laughed. "_Well, let the battle begin!_"

"Quick Attack now!" Victor ordered.

Pidgeotto flew at Hoothoot with remarkable speed and Hoothoot was hit but seemed to be just fine.

"Uproar now!" I commanded.

I covered my ears, though it didn't help, as Hoothoot opened its beak and started making a most horridly loud noise, blowing Pidgeotto over and knocking it to the ground. But it didn't end there. The Uproar, which caused everyone to cover their ears, reached the microphones and became amplified! It was the most ear splitting noise I had ever heard in my life. And I couldn't stop Hoothoot, even as I yelled for it to cut it out.

Uproar lasts for a few turns before finally ending.

Once it finally did, Pidgeotto was long defeated.

There was silence for a while.

Well, not really. My ears, and probably the ears of everyone else, were ringing loud enough.

"_PIDGEOTTO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! HOOTHOOT IS THE WINNER!_" Troy screamed unnecessarily into his microphone, unable to hear well, causing everyone to presstheir hands to their ears harder and yell out in pain.

June just glared at me angrily, holding her ears.

"_GARY WILL PROCEED TO THE OFFICIAL TYPE ONE BATTLE COMPETITION!_" Troy continued. "_THE OFFICIAL TYPE ONE BATTLE COMPETITION OFFICIALLY BEGINS NOW!_"

The competition was as simple as the town it was held in and the people who lived in it.

Some of the rounds were surprising. Like a Normal Type Furret beating a Rock Type Nosepass with only a couple of hits. Or an Electric Type Plusle taking out a Steelix in a surprisingly close match, which June went crazy over and even ran up to the Plusle to hug and congratulate it. But other wins were obvious, like a Fire Type Ponyta beating a Bug Type Caterpie.

I began wondering how these trainers who live in such a small village managed to find some of the rare Pokémon they were using.

I finally had my second round to attend to and it was a Fighting Type Pokémon, so I had the advantage. In fact, the poor Mankey didn't even get a chance to attack back. Hoothoot just pecked it until it collapsed and was no longer able to battle. It was pathetic.

Either way, win or lose, the people of this village were extremely happy and shook hands without the slightest look of dismay in their faces.

We were down to the final 4 competitors. A Budew managed to beat a Ponyta with raw power and the help of Stun Spore, soon after evolving into Roselia, and my win was against a Gloom who managed to handled several Peck attacks but finally fell to Hoothoot's Take Down.

The final match had arrived. It was me and Hoothoot versus Michael and his Roselia.

One thing I had learned from watching all of these competitions was that: Type didn't matter.

This was nothing new, but some of these wins were nothing short of incredible. Sinclaire was right. The trainers here were good. If you let your guard down and didn't give it your all, you were surely in for a swift defeat. I could tell many of the trainers here were only getting cocky because they had a type advantage. Those very trainers were the quickest to get knocked out of the competition.

"_We are now down to the final match!_" Troy exclaimed. As the competition had continued on since Hoothoot's amplified Uproar, Troy's voice began to slowly but surely simmer down to normal again. "_Newcomer Gary from Pallet Town has truly earned his position this far into the competition! But so has Michael! Since type does NOT matter in this competition, this winner is truly anyone's guess!_"

"_I agree,_" June said. She had gotten a lot better at being a more proactive announcer as the competition proceeded and had tons to say and great commentary and even had some funny jokes on occasion. But she always seemed more quiet during my battles. Now, she was just staring at me sternly again, like she did last time.

Troy seemed to be waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, he said, "_And now, may the final battle in the Type One Competition battle begin!_"

"Hypnosis!" I demanded.

Hoothoot shot out circular rays at Roselia, who just stood there calmly.

"Move!" Michael screamed.

Roselia jumped at the last second and was high above Hoothoot.

"Leech Seed!" Michael ordered.

Roselia leaned its head towards Hoothoot and a seed shot out, landing on Hoothoot. Before it could react, the seed split open and vines spread out and wrapped themselves around Hoothoot, draining the energy from it.

Hoothoot fell to the ground, hooting loudly in pain.

"Hoothoot get up and fight!" I screamed.

Hoothoot stood up and tried Hypnosis again.

"What?" Michael screamed in surprised. "Dodge and use Grasswhistle!"

Roselia leaped out of the way of Hypnosis and used one of the leaves from its beautiful roses on its hands to blow on. A light song began to flow out from the leaf.

"Hoothoot you dodge too!" I screamed out.

But Hoothoot was immobilized by the Leech Seed, slowly draining out the rest of its health. Hoothoot fell asleep immediately.

"Toxic!" Michael shouted.

Roselia spun around in midair and a spray of dark purple liquid shot out and hit my sleeping Hoothoot.

Hoothoot immediately got a dark purple flush of color in its face and started squirming in pain, still sleeping. Hoothoot was poisoned badly and still sleeping.

"Petal Dance!" Michael yelled.

Roselia spun even faster and a flurry of leaves shot out and hit Hoothoot.

Suddenly, Hoothoot's eyes opened in shock and it let out a piercing yell. It wasn't as bad as Uproar but it was loud. And I knew immediately something was wrong.

"_SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HER!_" June screamed, standing up in her seat.

I ran on the field to my Hoothoot. "Hoothoot!" I screamed. I picked her up.

She was knocked out, but something was wrong with her wing. Her right wing was looking funny.

June ran right up to me. "Oh my gosh. Her wing is broken!" June cried.

"What?" I screamed.

"We need a Pokémon Center!" June screamed.

"Now now there lil' missy don't you fret," a familiar voice said.

I turned to see Sinclair walking over from where the crowd was watching, everyone standing up.

"We don't have any fancy Pokémon Centers in this village but we do have someone who can very well take care of that and just about any Pokémon injury you can think of," Sinclair assured June.

Sinclair carefully took Hoothoot from me and cradled it. He began to talk through the village as June and I followed him. I could here in the distance Troy announcing Michael and Roselia as the winners of the Type One competition.

But I didn't care about that now. I was worried about my Hoothoot.

We arrived in a building that was very quaint and looked pretty familiar. Sort of.

Sinclair turned to me and smiled. "We don't have any fancy Pokémon Centers in this village but we do have someone who can very well take care of that and just about any Pokémon injury you can think of," Sinclair repeated. He winked. "And that person is me. Now you two take a rest and your Hoothoot will be just fine in a jiffy." He took my Hoothoot into a back door and closed it.

Me and June stared at each other in silence.

"June…" I said.

She walked away to one of the many chairs in the room and sat down in one closest to a window and stared out it, looking somber.

I suddenly realized what this building looked similar to.

A Pokémon Center.

"I'd say another three to four weeks and your Hoothoot will be just fine," Sinclair said to me.

Hoothoot looked up at me from the table Sinclair wheeled out, looking like a cheap mini stretcher. Hoothoot hooted at me happily, its ring wing in a cast.

Sinclair had taken a few hours working on Hoothoot, and I guess that wasn't too bad of time. But the wait was terrible. I was just about ready to go back there and see what was going on. Sinclair just so happened to open to doors as I was standing there, contemplating whether or not to go back there. I was hit hard. While my nose still hurt and felt a bit larger than usual, I was fine.

"Thank you Sinclair," I said, smiling a bit. I was still worried about my Hoothoot. Sinclair did a fine job I guess, but I wanted my Hoothoot checked out again as soon as we reached a real Pokémon Center.

"No problem there youngin'," Sinclair said with a smile. "You know, you really did well in that competition Gary. It may sound a bit funny but… I'm proud of you boy."

"That's really kind of you, sir," I replied. "Thank you very much. I appreciate your kind words."

"Your Hoothoot is a real fighter," Sinclair said, petting Hoothoot.

Hoothoot seemed to enjoy the petting, nuzzling her head against Sinclaire's hand.

"Hey, Sinclaire! Why weren't you in the competition!" I realized. "Weren't you raising Kingdra for this very thing?"

Sinclaire laughed heartedly, startling me, Hoothoot, and June. "Oh no there youngin,'" Sinclaire laughed. "I was just raising my Kingdra. We competed back in the day when we were younger. But not nowadays. Ha ha. We're not old or anything but we do enjoy taking it easier these days. Getting closer connected. You know, ha ha."

"Oh, I understand," I said with a smile.

"Well, it's getting late you two," Sinclair said, glancing out the window at the dark night sky. "How about we get you two to my house and I fix us up one last delicious dinner?"

There were no arguments there.

"June?" I asked that night. I was really full from the baked chicken and home fries that Sinclair cooked for us. I was so full I barely even felt like talking. But I had to speak to June.

She didn't say anything.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked anyway. "About Electrode? You've been treating me very differently. Looking at me oddly. I feel like… things are getting uncomfortable between us. Do you want to stop traveling together?"

Silence.

Finally she said, "I accept your apology Gary. Now let's just forget about it and never bring it up again. Ok?"

"Ok, I agreed quickly.

Silence.

I had almost fallen asleep.

"I promised you I wouldn't stay for long, right?" June stated.

I stayed silent.

"If you want me to go, I will. I'll leave right now even," June said.

"No June, it's not that," I replied.

"You sounded awfully hopeful I'd go just now," she said coldly.

I was getting angry. And sad. And I could also hear the hurt in her voice.

I took a deep breath. "June, if you want to stay with me on my journey, you're welcome to," I said calmly. "As of right now, I see no issue with it. So please, if it's what you want, I encourage you to stay. If you want to go, that's ok too. You can do whatever you want."

A long moment of silence.

"Will you tell me if you have a problem with me?" June asked.

I paused. "Will you tell me if _you _have a problem with me?" I asked.

No reply.

"Deal," she finally said.

For some reason, I smiled to myself.

I could've sworn I heard her giggle a before I finally fell asleep.

"Well, thank you for spending a couple of days here in our humble little village," Sinclair said, shaking my hand, then June's. "And make sure you check that Hoothoot out at a proper Pokémon Center ya hear? I know our simple ways aren't all that fancy so you go check it out in one of your fancy smanshy little Pokémon buildings alright now?"

I laughed and waved away his comment as if I didn't take it seriously and wasn't even considering going to a real Pokémon Center to have my Hoothoot looked over.

It was the late morning and June and I were on our way out of Mellow Village, continuing our journey to Celadon City. The entire village had come by to say goodbye to us. Even Troy, who even kissed June's hand in his farewell and thanked her for being such a great co-announcer. June blushed at the kiss.

Sinclair had walked us out of the woods and we were now on the main path where we had escaped from the police.

"Sinclair, thank you for everything," I said. "I gained a lot of experience from that competition and I truly understand a lot more about Pokémon than I did before I got here."  
"I'm glad Gary," Sinclair said with a beaming smile. "If everyone gains that kind of wisdom that you have gained from this competition Gary, then there are no losers. Only winners."

I nodded.

"Thank you too Sinclair," June said. "I really was mesmerized by every battle I saw there. Incredible! I really appreciated the opportunity Troy gave me to be a co-announcer. I had fun! "  
"Maybe next year, you both will come on down and you can join in Miss June!" Sinclair smiled.

June laughed. "I'll keep you posted on that one," she replied.

"Oh Miss June, you better join in," Sinclair laughed.

June smiled brightly.

"Well, you two youngins' keep each other safe and good luck on your journey!" Sinclair said.

"Thanks! You take care too Sinclair!" I said.

"Bye Sinclair!" June waved.

June and I walked along the path, enjoying the sunshine and making our way to our future destination.

"Gary?" June said.

"Hm?" I replied.

"Were you mad when Troy kissed my hand?" June asked with a smile.

I stared at her for a mere second. She was looking back at me, blushing and smiling. I turned away immediately. "No."  
"Are you sure? Because you seemed to be glaring for just a second when he did it and when I turned to look at you, you looked away."  
"You're out of your mind June," I snapped. "Get over it. That didn't happen."  
"Don't be mean, Gary," June teased with a smile.

"June, stop it."  
"Come on Gary," she said, giving me a light push.

"Come on what?" I asked.

She giggled.

I scowled at her. "Remember that discussion we had last night about having _problems_ with the other person…?"

Me and June.

Officially traveling together.

For now, on our way to Celadon City.

Afterwards, wherever else my next badges lay.

Me and June.

Officially traveling together.

For as long as we could stand each other.


	13. A Situation I Can't Dig

I was never a good conversationalist. I typically like to think to myself. View my surroundings. Walk in peace.

Not June. She wouldn't shut up.

Luckily, I'm a good listener, I guess.

"So my Elekid was defeated immediately," June continued. "He _was _just a baby so no surprise there. But when his Raichu beat my Magnemite was when I began to get worried. He knew Brick Break and tore his way right through us. Luckily my Flaaffy came out and helped us. Cotton Guard was a life saver. Then we slowed him down with Cotton Spore and took full advantage. His Raichu is actually naturally slow because he evolved it rather soon when he first caught it years ago, so slowing it down even further only resulted in an even worse defeat for it. Then Lt. Surge sent out his Jolteon."

I guess I'm gonna hear this entire battle, I thought to myself.

I didn't mind hearing about any Pokémon battle, don't get me wrong. But June had been talking about nearly her entire life! From growing up with her parents, to her crushes on boys in school, to her crush on Lt. Surge, to begging him to allow her to train under him, to losing battles to him.

I just wanted to enjoy the scenery. We were walking through a very peaceful open field with a few trees plenty of sunlight. I was afraid she might be scaring away wild Pokémon with her constant jabbering. I still needed to capture more.

"Please, don't!" a voice cried.

"Give 'em up," another voice demanded.

Me and June looked to each other for a second, then ran ahead.

A short moment later, we saw a group of kids close to our age. There was about four of them, surrounding one little boy. The little boy was in tears, sitting on the ground, staring at them in fear.

One of the boys grabbed the kid on the ground, lifted him up, and then shoved him back to the ground. Then all of them started punching and kicking him.

"HEY!" me and June shouted in unison. We ran up to the boys and they all stopped beating up the lone kid and turned to me and June with furious frowns on their faces.

"What do you think you're doing?" June shouted.

"Mind your own business you two!" one of the boys shouted.

My fists tightened and began to shake. "Why are you beating up that kid? You bullies! Ganging up on one person. Who do you think you are?"

"Oh, so you want some of this too?" the tallest boy challenged. He moved swiftly and swung at me, catching me under my right eye.

I cried out and hit the ground. By the time I opened my eyes, two of the boys were above me, sending punches and sharp kicks at my face and body.

I covered my face with my arms and tried to fight back somehow, but I couldn't catch my breath as they sent blows directly to my stomach.

"Stop it!" June screamed out loudly. I witnessed her run at one of the boys but he turned quick and shoved her to the ground hard.

The other two boys held her down to the ground as she struggled to fight them off of her. "Ha ha, she's pretty," one boy said with a sneaky grin.

"Yeah, why you hanging around with this chump?" the other boy asked June. "He's pathetic. You should roll with our crew. I may even allow you to be my boyfriend." The kid laughed cruelly.

June snorted loudly and spit a phlegm filled glob of spit at the boy's face.

The two boys beating me up stopped suddenly and turned to stare at their friends.

I noticed the little boy they had been getting beaten up in the back was still there, and also staring at the boy who got spit on.

The boy with June's spit on his face seemed to be breathing heavily in anger. He wiped his face but spit was still clinging to his face and hand now. He grabbed a handful of dirt and slammed it into June's face.

June cried out in surprise. He angrily bawled a fist and raised it over his head.

I kicked both of my attackers off of me and ran to the kid about to hit June. My foot pulled back as far as I could. He saw me coming, but it was too late as my foot shot forward at his face with all the force I had behind it.

The kid hit the ground hard and didn't move. Suddenly he coughed hard. He sounded like he was choking. Spurts of blood shot out of his mouth and two white objects lay in the blood on the dirt. It was obvious his teeth had been kicked right out.

June wiped her face to get some of the dirt off and immediately kicked the second kid right between the legs.

The kid screamed and rolled over on the floor, grabbing himself in agony.

June stood up and dusted off her clothes and wiped her face off a bit more.

The other two boys who were beating me up ran to their two hurt friends. "This ain't over!" one of them yelled. "Come on you two little girls!" The two kids ran away as their friends hobbled away in pain, one holding themselves between the legs, the other in a daze, bent over, holding his face.

We stared until the final kids disappeared, then turned to the remaining boy who had gotten beat up.

June walked over to him and knelt down beside him. "Are you ok?" she asked gently.

The boy nodded. His eyes were still running in tears. "Thank you both," he said, and began crying.

"Awww," June said, reaching out and pulling him close to her in a tight hug. "It's ok now."

I stared back to where those bullies ran off. Then I walked over to June and knelt down. "What's your name?" I asked the boy.

"My friends call me Arnold," the boy replied, looking up at me.

"I'm Gary," I replied. "This is June."

Arnold smiled at June. "Hi June."

"Hello Ray," June smiled back.

Why don't I get a hi and a smile…? I wondered for a moment.

"So, who are those kids?" I asked Arnold.

Arnold turned back to me. "Steve, Shawn, Dominique and John," he said. "They're a bunch of bullies. I've known them since before we were Pokémon trainers. They were okay back then, but now that they have Pokémon to raise and want to be strong and win badges and stuff, they went bad. They steal Pokémon and beat up trainers and stuff."  
"What? That's horrible!" June yelled. "You can't just go around robbing kids of their Pokémon! When I see those chumps again…." June's voice trailed off.

"They can't possibly get away with this," I thought out loud. "They have to get caught eventually. Right?"

Arnold lowered his head and stared at the ground. "I'm just glad they didn't steal mine."

I stood up. "Well, where are you headed?" I asked Arnold.

"I was on my way to Fuchsia City," Arnold explained. "I was going to go and get my second badge from there hopefully, but along the way I wanted to stop by the Safari Zone and capture some rare Pokémon."  
"The Safari Zone…" I remembered. A famous place and a must see spot in the Kanto region filled with some of the rarest Pokémon ever. Open to anyone to have fun and capture all the Pokémon they could manage with a limited amount of the special Safari Balls they hand out to capture the Pokémon found there. I thought on a fond memory I had as a child visiting the Safari Zone once. All the rare Pokémon and I had seen but that my mom refused to allow us to try to capture and take home. My dad swore he saw a Chansey. Not that mom cared.

I definitely need to head back there after I'm finished in Celadon City, I thought to myself. And after Saffron City as well.

"So you have a badge already?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Arnold said with a bit of excitement in his voice. "I won the Rainbow Badge and then… I went to Saffron City…" Ray stopped talking and looked down. Then he chuckled a bit. He looked up and June and smiled. Then he turned back to me. "Now I'm on my way to Fuchsia City."

"What happened in Saffron City?" June asked. "Isn't there a gym there too? A Psychic gym if I'm not mistaken. Run by a woman."

"Sabrina…" Arnold muttered.

"Yeah!" June exclaimed. "What happened there?"  
"I just didn't win I guess," Arnold said quickly, looking at the ground. He stood up. "Anyway, thanks for the help." He suddenly ran off.

I looked at June.

She shrugged. Then she reached in her bag and pulled out a handkerchief. She handed it to me. "You look really bad." She pulled out a small mirror and held it up to me.

I looked like crap. I was bleeding from my nose, and both my eyes were swollen. I sighed. As if I didn't have low enough self esteem about my looks, I thought to myself.

I dabbed at my nose for a while and eventually just decided to keep it there. "Ok then, let's just get out of here," I said to June.

She put away her mirror and we continued along the path.

I looked at the Town Map and noticed a cave was soon to be looming ahead of us. "So, it looks like we're about to go through External Cave," I told June.

She turned to me. "I've never heard of it," she said.

"Well, it shouldn't be long before we arrive there."

Sure enough, a short, and surprisingly quiet while later, we saw the cave. The mouth was large, but jagged rocks lined the curved top. They looked awfully weak and unsafe. Inside was barely visible.

I turned to June. "I guess Charmeleon can help us," I suggested. I took its Pokéball and held it out. The beam of light shot out and Charmeleon emerged from it.

"Charmeleon!" it exclaimed.

"Charmeleon, we're going to enter External Cave," I explained. "Care to guide the way?"

"Char Charmeleon!" Charmeleon said happily.

"Well, we can help too!" June said excitedly. She pulled off her large bag and dug around inside. She pulled out a Pokéball. She turned it in her hand and I saw a sticker with the letter 'P' on it. "Pikachu, go!" she called out, throwing it to the ground. The Pokéball bounced and popped open, revealing Pikachu.

"Pika pika!" it cried out.

"Pikachu, Flash!" June told it.

Pikachu closed its eyes and started glowing. It wasn't a blinding light like back when it blinded to cops, but it was bright enough to surely light up the cave.

_**Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu build up energy in their electric glands and need to discharge often. Not doing so can result in a short, or in worse case scenarios, death.**_

"Isn't he so _cute?_**" **June squealed, kneeling down to hug him tight, to Pikachu's visible pleasure.

"Yeah," I admitted.

June smiled up at me.

We entered the cave with our two Pokémon. It was nice and bright now. Only a few steps in and all four of us heard it.

The flutter of wings. The screeching sound from a distance.

"DUCK!" June screamed.

I turned to her in confusion instead of ducking.

Bad mistake.

I was instantly hit in the face several times by something. I fell to the floor and curled up, crying out in pain from the attack on my already sore face. "What is that?" I screamed.

"They're Zubat!" June cried.

_**Zubat. The Bat Pokémon. They reside in caves and sleep in the daytime. Prolonged exposure to the sun can result in bad health conditions.**_

The Zubat were flying out of the cave and then back in, fearing the sunlight. It was very loud and more than a little bit scary.

Eventually, the Zubat flew deeper inside the cave and the screeching sound they made eventually ceased.

June stood up first. I followed soon after, a little shaky. "I shoulda could one," I muttered. "Darn it."

June looked at me and just shook her head.

"Well, let's proceed, team," I said.

We all continued along the cave.

Suddenly, I was thrown high into the air! My head hit the ceiling and I came crashing back down to earth. "OWWWW!" I cried out. My eyes were filling with tears from hitting that spiky rock ceiling. I looked down and saw a Diglett! It had popped up from the ground under my feet and had given me a strong tossing!

**_Diglett. The Mole Pokémon_**. **_Diglett live in caves and never show up in the bright daylight as their skin is very thin and exposure to bright sunlight will cause their blood to heat up and they become sick. These Pokémon are suspected to have feet._**

"A Diglett!" I exclaimed. I felt a bit dizzy from the hit but I stood up anyway. "Now let's see…" I thought of which Pokémon would be best to battle a Diglett. I knew they were one of the fastest little diggers in the world. They could pop in and out of the ground at some of the quick recorded speeds in history. But who could battle it anyway? My hands wavered over my belt as I thought about it, thinking on which Pokéball to grab.

Suddenly, Diglett went underground and disappeared!

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed. I had an instant flashback to the Abra that got away from me way back when I had gotten my Dimensia badge.

"NOT AGAIN!" I screamed.

Suddenly, Diglett appeared again, right under Charmeleon!

Charmeleon went flying as the Dig attack hit and did huge damage, being as Fire types are weak to Ground type moves like Dig.

"Ok then, it's a battle!" I exclaimed. "Charmeleon, Growl attack now!"

Charmeleon got up and used Growl, but Diglett went under again.

I remembered our battle we had back when Charmeleon was a Charmander and we battled a trainer's Sandslash.

"JUMP!" I screamed. "And aim down and Fire Fang!"

Charmeleon jumped just as Diglett appeared from the ground. Charmeleon faced downward and pointed its body directly down with its fangs on fire and chomped down on Diglett's head.

Diglett screamed out its name and dug underground, Charmeleon losing its grip.

"Ember!" I yelled.

Charmeleon sent an Ember attack into the hole. It stood there, sending a long stream of fire after the Diglett. Finally it stopped and turned to me.

"Hmm," I said. "I guess it ran away. Well, let's continue then, huh?"  
Charmeleon nodded.

Suddenly we all felt the rumble. The entire cave felt like it was rocking!

Charmeleon was rocketed up at the ceiling. Its back slammed into the jagged walls above and it cried out loudly in pain. It then dropped fast.

I ran to it and caught it in my arms. "Charmeleon!" I cried out.

"Char…" it said weakly.

"Gary, he's hurt!" June called to me. "It needs immediate attention!"

I stared at Charmeleon. "Come back buddy." I returned it to its Pokéball.

"Gary! Oh my gosh!" June screamed.

I turned to her and then turned to see what she was looking at. I gasped.

Diglett hadn't returned. Or maybe it had. Only now, it was a Dugtrio!

_**Dugtrio. The Mole Pokémon and the evolved form of Diglett. Dugtrio are formed when three Diglett group together and combine once they have all reached the appropriate level.**_

"It came back," I muttered. "With friends." I grabbed a Pokéball. "Hoothoot go!"

Hoothoot appeared from its Pokéball.

"Confusion!" I ordered.

Hoothoot took hold of Dugtrio with its Psychic powers before it dug away and forced it back against the cave wave, leaving a line of raised dirt leading right to Dugtrio.

"Hypnosis now!" I yelled.

Hoothoot charged at Dugtrio, but as it aimed with Hypnosis, Dugtrio went underground.

"Fly high Hoothoot and get ready!" I screamed.

Hoothoot remained flying in circles, awaiting Dugtrio to appear. Finally it popped up and Hoothoot flew above it, avoiding the Ground type move as Flying types can't take Ground type damage under normal circumstances. Hoothoot was in the perfect position to use Hypnosis and caught Dugtrio with it.

Dugtrio's eyes started to close and it stopped moving. A second later, it was fast asleep.

"Pokéball go!" I yelled, tossing my Pokéball… _at the same time another Pokéball was thrown from someone else!_

Mine got there first and hit Dugtrio, pulling it inside with a red beam and hitting the ground. The Pokéball shook for a few seconds. Soon enough, the _ping_made it official I had captured my sixth Pokémon.

I ran to the Pokéball and snatched it up.

"Hey!" a voice screamed. "I caught that there Dugtrio!"

I looked up and from around the corner I saw the little punks. The four kids who had attacked me, June, and Ray.

"You guys!" I growled. "I caught this Pokémon. Beat it!"

The kid who I kicked in the jaw cracked his knuckles, giving me a look that said he wanted my head on a platter.

The four kids walked up to us slowly.

Pikachu sparked his cheeks at the kids as a warning.

One of the kids smiled and then, with a swift movement, kicked Pikachu across the cave!

Pikachu cried out as he was hit, then he hit the wall and didn't move.

Two of the other boys grabbed June as she made a movement to get her Pikachu.

The other two boys stared at me. The one I kicked, and the one June kicked.

"Let's see what Pokémon you have, beautiful," one of the boys holding June said.

I turned to them, and the other two boys in front of me attacked.

I was kicked between the legs and I cried out in pain. I bent over as one of the boys swung a fist right at my nose. I fell back to the ground and couldn't move.

The two boys stomped on me, jumping up and down in joy. Kicking me, spitting on me.

I curled up into a ball and they proceeded to jump on my back.

I heard June screaming.

I became enraged. These stupid punk bullies can't get away with this. I got up and it seemed that they were just about to jump down on my back again. As I bellowed in the cave, getting up, I caught them off guard and flung them off of me. I bent over in pain from the kick between my legs, but I quickly hobbled over to the kids, my rage carrying me on. I grabbed a large rock along the way and smashed it down onto one of the kid's faces.

He cried out as I continually beat him over the head with it. His friend started to stir. I turned to him. He seemed to be in pain. He was holding his head, so I assumed when I flung him off my back, he landed on his head.

I turned to June's captives. One was holding her in a headlock with a large knife to her throat, smiling.

"Give us your Pokémon, kid," the guy holding her said.

"Gary," she cried.

"Shut up!" the kid screamed, shaking her roughly.

My teeth gritted angrily.

"Just roll the Pokéballs over to us and that will be all," the boy said.

I couldn't think of a way out of this in time. I unclipped my six Pokéballs from my waist and knelt down slowly.

The guy holding June leaned his head against hers and sniffed her hair. "You sure do smell almost as beautiful as you look," he grinned.

Suddenly, June leaned her head forward, onto the knife, the swiftly swung her head backwards into her captive's head!

The guy backed up a bit and June grabbed the knife from him. Everybody froze for a moment.

June seemed unsure of what to do. With a sudden shrill scream, she jabbed the knife into the shoulder of her captive. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" she screamed maniacally.

The boy screamed out in pain and fell to the floor.

June pulled the knife out of his shoulder. It didn't go in very deep, but far enough to get the message across. June then kneed him in the face.

He fell into the cave wall and didn't move.

The other boy took off out of the cave.

One boy unconscious.

Another boy unconscious, face covered in blood.

The third boy holding his head, wincing in pain on the ground.

The final boy long gone.

I turned to June. She had gone over to her Pikachu and was holding him in her arms. She kissed his head and returned him to his Pokéball.

She wiped her eyes.

The knife was now on the floor.

I hobbled over to the knife and knelt down next to it, still in great pain. After a few minutes, I picked it up. I took my backpack and pulled out a few paper towels and a bag. I wrapped it up and put it in the bag, then put it all back in my backpack. I turned to June, who was looking at me. "We'll give that to Officer Jenny. We have to tell her about what's going on out here."

June nodded.

I sat on the floor for a while. I was really hurt.

When I finally looked up, June was there with a fresh handkerchief in her hand.

"Thank you," I said as I took it from her. I put it to my nose and slowly stood up with June's help. We walked on, June holding onto me and giving me much needed assistance.

It was a quiet walk now.

I don't know if the cave was long or if the walk was now uncomfortably silent and only seemed long due to what we had just been though, but it seemed like we were walking forever before I finally saw the sunlight from the end of the cave.

"Gary," June whispered.

I nodded.

We picked up the pace and soon we were outside.

I took a long, deep breath and smiled, but the smile faded once the pain from my face hit me.

"Come on Gary, I can Celadon City right there," June urged. She was grabbing my arm and was very close to me. She seemed desperate to keep moving. She seemed very afraid.

I followed her lead, and even let her pull me down the road.

I saw it too. Celadon City. It looked nice from afar. Tons of buildings. A truly beautiful city. Fond memories of me and my mom and dad coming here floated around in my head. But the memories weren't strong. I was too young to remember too much. But now, I was ready to make new memories for myself. For my life.

As we arrived at Celadon City, many people were staring at me. I must have looked in terrible shape.

Me and June were walking around, trying to find both a Pokémon Center, and also marveling at the sights of the buildings, the fashion, the food, the atmosphere, the intensely sweet and alluring smells. So much more different than the trees and natural environment we had been travelling through lately.

I heard a police siren suddenly. Before I could turn, a motorcycle pulled up in front of me.

"Officer Jenny!" June cried out. "Please, help us!"  
"What's going on here? Are you ok?" Officer Jenny asked me. "What happened to you?"

"We were jumped," I said. "By a bunch of kids. Four of them. They tried to steal our Pokémon. Back at External Cave."

"Steve, Dominique, John and Shawn?" Officer Jenny asked. "We've been after those four for several months now… Well, hop in kids. I'll take you guys to the Pokémon Center. They should be able to tend to your wounds."

"My Pokémon," I said as I got in her motorbike, June squeezing in beside me. "I'm fine, just please, my Pokémon."

Officer Jenny nodded. "Hang on kids." She drove off fast and we were on our way to the Pokémon Center.

I had a reflective moment as we drove around the city, a bit of nostalgia so to speak. Or Déjà vu. Heading to the Pokémon Center, I remembered Mankey. I remembered our near death attack. I remembered how we barely survived. I remembered being driven by Officer Jenny to save his life. And now, here we were again, in almost the exact same situation, though not nearly as dire.

We were all gonna be just fine.

Upon Officer Jenny letting us off at the Pokémon Center and escorting us inside, I made sure my Pokémon were all taken proper care of. Then I walked with Nurse Joy to the back of the Pokémon Center where she tended to my wounds.

I wasn't there long. I felt just fine enough.

Officer Jenny then drove us to the precinct where me and June were questioned about what happened. We explained everything and I even gave the knife to Officer Jenny.

By the time we had gotten out, it was nighttime outside.

"Well, that was something, huh?" June said.

I nodded.

"You feeling ok?" June asked me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and gently moved my shoulder.

Her hand fell off. I heard her breath heavily at that.

"Gary. Thank you," June said. She reached out and hugged me.

My eyes were wide in surprise. "June… I didn't do anything."  
"You were about to give up your Pokémon to save my life," June said, pulling me closer.

I reached up and gently pushed her back a little.

She looked surprised.

I smiled at her. "Thank you for saving my Pokémon. I appreciate it." I kept my hands on her shoulders and gave them a light squeeze.

She smiled back at me.

She pulled me in for a hug again. "Thank you Gary," she whispered.

I didn't push her off this time.

I didn't hug her back either.

I just stood there and reflected.

I had caught a brand new Pokémon.

My Dugtrio.

Me and June still had each of our Pokémon.

Not one stolen.

Some may have been injured, but they'd be just fine.

We'd all be just fine.

I suddenly realized I could see the Celadon City Gym. We weren't far away from it. It looked like a building with a giant, beautiful flower sitting on top of it. The flower looked oddly familiar to me. High up on the door was a large wooden sign attached with the word: CELADON CITY GYM.

I smiled.

June continued to hug me.

I closed my eyes and inhale a sweet aroma I wasn't sure was from her hair or the sweet scents wafting through Celadon City.


	14. Bulba-Baby Ivy Maybe

"All of your Pokémon are in perfect health," Nurse Joy said brightly. "You have no need to worry. Your Hoothoot will need a few more weeks to recover from his broken wing, but he was handled very well by whoever last took care of him and wrapped his wing."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your Charmeleon was in quite a bit of pain but is now doing just fine, and so is Dugtrio," Nurse Joy continued on.

"Thank you very much Nurse Joy," I replied with a wide grin. I stood there for some reason, smiling back at Nurse Joy. I felt like I was dying to say something to her.

She looked exactly like the other Nurse Joys, and yet something about her. The glint in her eyes? The natural glow from her face?

I felt like I could just about explode if I didn't open my mouth and tell her, even if it amounted to nothing, exactly how beautiful she was and how seeing her made my heart create wider space in my chest to try and contain my love for her.

"Can we go now?" June interrupted my thoughts. "I have my Pokémon. What are we waiting for? What are you smiling at?"

I turned to June and watched as she looked from me, to Nurse Joy, and back to me again. An annoyed look came over her face. She frowned at me. "Don't you have a badge to battle for or something?" she snapped at me. She grabbed me roughly high up by the arm and yanked me out of the Pokémon Center.

"Hey!" I shouted. "What's the deal?"

"You have a badge to win, don't you?" she said with a clear temper in her voice.

I was helpless as June held onto me in an iron locked grip very painfully on my arm and yanked me around the city.

"June, come on!" I said angrily, trying to fight my way out of her grasp. But she held onto me too tightly. I was practically a rag doll being dragged about by its angry owner.

I grabbed June's arm with my other hand and yanked her back hard. She gasped and turned to glare at me.

"What is your problem?" I demanded.

"Nothing!" she shouted. "I thought you were going for a badge! Is that not why you're here?"

"Of course it is, but what is the rush? You pulled me out of that Pokémon Center like my life was in danger," I said.

She didn't say anything. After a moment, a calm came over her face. She inhaled deeply. A smile crawled over her lips and she exhaled happily. "Do you smell that, Gary?" she asked me.

I inhaled and smelled the sweet scent of something in the air. It was something very strong. I was sure it was perfume. "Yeah," I replied. I looked around at where we were.

Buildings were everywhere. Bakeries, electronics stores, enormous apartment buildings, office buildings, and clothing stores galore. This was the busiest city I'd ever been to in recent memory. It was definitely a sight to see and quite a beauty. The streets were clean; people were busy hustling to their desired locations. There were people in suits, casual clothes, excessively fashionable clothing, and even a few people with completely abstract fashions on, in my opinion.

I noticed a video game store and started walked towards it eagerly. I stopped at the window and saw all the latest games and gaming systems sitting within the window and inside the store. I then shook my head.

I can't afford these things, I thought to myself. And I'm a Pokémon trainer. I have no time to play these cool games and no electric outlets or anything to charge these devices.

I sighed and remembered so many things about my old life. Being at home with my mom. Having three or more full meals a day. Playing my favorite games on my computer, or on the TV, or my handheld games. Watching TV. Traveling with my mom to see the city. Seeing my other family. Staying up late when my mom put me to bed. Sneaking snacks out of the kitchen late at night. Hanging out with my friends. Birthdays.

Now, my life was so different. Everything. Everything I once knew had changed.

"Gary, you can't buy these things," I heard June say from behind me. "You're a Pokémon trainer. You can't exactly afford the luxury of video games."  
"I know, June," I said angrily.

"Then stop wasting time here and let's go find where that wonderful scent is coming from!" June exclaimed. "Let's ask some of the people."  
She lightly grabbed my wrist and I pulled it back.

I turned to her with a scowl on my face. "I'm a Pokémon trainer, right?" I asked. "I have responsibilities to take care of. And right now, I want my Rainbow Badge."

June looked disappointed. "That doesn't mean you can't have a bit of fun along the way, Gary! We can explore a bit, can't we?"

"How about _you_ go explore your little nonsense," I suggested. "_I_ want my badge. _Now._ So excuse me." I walked away from her and began trying to locate where the Celadon City Gym was located at.

I walked ahead for a bit before looking behind me. June hadn't moved and was just staring at me. She seemed sad. I sighed. "Are you coming?" I asked.

She let out a sigh. She walked over to me slowly. "Can we explore _after_ you get your badge?" she pleaded.

"Listen," I started. "Go explore all you want now. Because once I get my badge, I'm out of here."

She frowned at me but folded her arms and said, "Fine."

I walked and to my surprise, June followed. "What are you following me for? Don't you want to see what's in Celadon?" I asked.

"I'm here to learn about Pokémon and how you interact with them, right?" she said grudgingly.

"Sort of… I guess," I mumbled.

As we walked about town, I truly began to see that this city was a maze! I had seen the Celadon City Gym just last night, but this morning, I couldn't locate it to save my life!

"Look Gary, the Celadon Condominiums!" June exclaimed.

I turned to see one of the hugest buildings I'd ever seen in my life! It extended quite a wide distance and was very tall as well.

"This is where many ideas for the Pokédex are inputted and new designs are created with the latest Pokémon information!" June said excitedly. "Prof. Oak, as well as other famous professors from all over the Pokémon world come by here at times to review the information and test the products before they are given to brand new Pokémon trainers!"

"Prof. Oak, huh?" I said calmly, though what she said had genuinely interested me. "That's cool. He's a very knowledgeable and dependable guy."

"I wish I could meet him one day!" June gushed.

"Maybe I'll introduce you one day," I said, starting to lose interest and looking around again.

"Introduce me?" June asked in surprise. She grabbed my shoulders and stared excitedly into my eyes. "You mean, you _know _him?"

I stared back in surprise, a little scared by the glint in her eyes. "Yeah… He gave me my Pokédex and lives in my hometown, Pallet Town."

"Oh my gosh!" June exclaimed. "How did I not know this?" She gasped. "I remember now! During our gym battle! You had a Pokédex and you said you were from Pallet Town! How could I be so stupid?"

"It's no big deal, June," I said, feeling a little uncomfortable and awkward from how upset she was acting in such a big city with so many people around. I hate attention and I hoped nobody was paying much attention to her.

"Gary we _have_ to go back to Pallet Town!" June said with eagerness throughout her voice.

I stared at her sternly. "After I get at least eight badges. Then, sure."

June looked away from me. "Yeah yeah… Sure. Eight badges. Fine. Whatever."

I shook my head and walked ahead.

"Look!" June exclaimed. "The Celadon Department Store!"

I turned to see a huge building. It was actually not far from the Celadon Condominium. It also wasn't as big, but it was still a huge building for what it was worth.

"I _have_ to shop here!" June gushed.

"Have fun," I said, turning to go.

"Gary!" June cried. "They have Pokémon needs here too! Vitamins, and health care items like Antidote, and even specialized trainers who know how to teach your Pokémon cool new moves they may not know otherwise!"

That last sentence did grab my attention, but after I thought about it, I shook my head. "I don't have the money for all that stuff. My Pokémon are just fine as they are for now. I can teach my Pokémon cool moves on my own. Like I said, June, if you want to hang around, go ahead. But if you want to keep traveling with me, you better stick with me or finish exploring by the time I get my Rainbow Badge because I am out of here soon after."

She frowned at me but conceded and nodded her head, looking at the ground. "Fine. I guess I can learn a lot from this gym battle of yours."

I continued to lead the way through Celadon, completely lost.

June and I eventually found ourselves in a clearing. A huge fountain stood in the middle of the clearing, water flowing up from the center and spilling down into the stone bottom. We walked up to the fountain and stared at it for a moment. It was a nice, circular structure.

"This is so pretty, isn't it Gary?" June said dreamily.

Maybe for a minute, I thought, losing interest fast.

I turned to leave and saw her.

I froze.

I ran to her immediately.

"Gary?" June asked in surprise. "Where are you running to?"

I kept running the short distance to her and stopped in front of her.

She was sitting on a bench, head in her lap, crying, hands covering her face. But I recognized her clothes. Her tight jeans. The baggy, stylishly ragged T-shirt. The short black hair in a loose, carefree style about her head.

"Aly!" I exclaimed.

The girl looked up to me, eyes full of tears. She gasped. "Gary?" she said. "Oh my gosh!" She stood up. "What happened to your face? Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I replied, now embarrassed and looking down at the ground.

"You look like _crap! _What happened to you?" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Aly," I snapped. "It's a bit more dangerous being a Pokémon trainer than I thought, is all. I see you're looking just fine, physically. But what's with the tears?"

Her eyes overflowed immediately and she lowered her head into her hands and fell to her knees and cried.

"Aly!" I cried out. I knelt down next to her. "What's wrong?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

I noticed someone standing beside me. I looked up to see June. She looked confused and sad at the same time. I shrugged and turned back to Aly. "Aly, I'd like you to meet my new friend," I said.

Aly sniffled and looked up and saw June.

"Aly, this is June. June, Aly," I introduced them.

June smiled. "Hi!" she said happily. She knelt down and extended a hand to Aly.

Aly managed a smile and took June's hand. "Hello," Aly said.

"Hon, come with me," June said. She stood up and extended a hand out to Aly.

Aly looked to me.

I nodded, though I didn't know what June was planning.

Aly took her hand and stood up.

"Come on Gary," June said, smiling at me. She took Aly over to the bench and they both sat down next to each other.

I stood up and sat next to Aly.

"My name is June," June started. "I'm the previous gym leader of Gringey City. I specialize in raising Electric type Pokémon. I recently left my gym leader position to find out how to become a better Pokémon trainer and raise my Pokémon to become the best they can be. That's why I'm with Gary, who is an expert on raising Pokémon!"

Aly turned to me and gave me the craziest look I'd ever been given.

I looked at June like she was out of her mind.

June cleared her throat. "I just mean, I've seen him handle his Pokémon and the connection and bond I've seen him have with them is nothing short of incredible. I want to learn how to have that kind of bond. That kind of knowledge. So Gary allowed me to travel with him for a while so I could learn more."

I didn't like how June was explaining this at all.

Aly looked at me, one eyebrow raised up. She looked back to June. "So, Gary has you convinced he's a big shot, huh? Huh? Huh? Well let me tell you something, missy. He isn't all that great. When he first got his Charmander, it totally disobeyed him and attacked him. And the last time I spoke to my mom, she told me that his Charmander went so berserk, it nearly killed him or something!" Aly turned to me. "So what about that Mr. Big Shot Trainer? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

I stared at her in shock. "Um…" I uttered. "My Charmeleon and I get along great now. It was just a big misunderstanding."  
"Charmeleon?" Aly asked in surprise. "It… evolved?"

"Yeah, and we're like the best of friends!" I exclaimed.

She looked at me in shock. Then glared at me. "So, you think you're Mr. Big Boss now? Huh? Huh? Raising evolved Pokémon and picking up pretty girls along the way by convincing them you're hot stuff? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?"  
I edged away from Aly a little bit. "That's not what happened…" I managed.

"WHAT?" June shouted. "That's not exactly what I said… But thanks for the compliment!" June began to blush, which frustrated me a bit.

"ANYWAY!" I shouted. "Why are you in Celadon City crying?"

Aly suddenly looked sad again. She sighed. "I came to Celadon City to get my Rainbow Badge. Everything was ok with my baby before, but once I battled the gym leader for the badge…."

"Your baby?" June asked.

I suddenly remembered Aly referring to her Bulbasaur as her baby a couple of times when she first got it. 'Bulba-baby' if I recalled correctly. "Your Bulbasaur?" I asked Aly.

Aly lowered her head and just shook it. She unclipped a Pokéball from her belt and held it out. It opened and out from the white light that emitted from within and landed on the ground at her feet stood an _Ivysaur!_

"Oh wow! Congratulations!" I exclaimed.

_**Ivysaur. The Seed Pokémon and the evolved form of Bulbasaur. Ivysaur have the ability to manipulate nature. It can survive days without eating by absorbing the sun's energy through the flower on its back.**_

"Awesome!" I said in excitement. I took my Pokéball from my belt and sent out my Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon!" he exclaimed. He looked at Ivysaur and walked over, extending his claw in friendship, smiling.

Ivysaur turned its head. A vine came from the side of its bulb and whipped Charmeleon's claw.

Charmeleon looked surprised and tried talking to Ivysaur, who didn't look back at Charmeleon, but said something. Charmeleon growled at Ivysaur and walked away and stood over near me, still growling at Ivysaur, displeased with its behavior.

"Huh?" I said, looking at Charmeleon.

"You see?" Aly asked.

"Your Ivysaur," June said, staring intently at Ivysaur. "She doesn't obey you. And hasn't since she evolved. This was your first Pokémon and you're crushed that the bond you both once shared is now gone. Is that right?"

Aly looked at June in surprise. "How did you know?"

"It's as clear as day to me," June said, not taking her eyes off of Ivysaur, who was now staring back at June.

"Did you say Ivysaur was a she?" Aly asked.

"Yes," June replied. "That too is clear to me."

Aly stared in shock at June, and then she turned to me. "She's amazing," Aly mouthed.

I nodded silently.

"But, what about my Persian?" Aly asked. Holding out a second Pokéball, a cat came out of it. It looked gorgeous and very well taken care of.

_**Persian. The Classy Cat Pokémon and the evolved form of Meowth. This Pokémon is extremely popular both in higher class societies as well as for people living in poorer environments. However, this Pokémon can be extremely difficult to raise and may attack anyone for no known given reason, including its owner.**_

"Whoa," I said.

"You see?" Aly exclaimed. "It's supposed to be such a difficult Pokémon to raise, but I've never had problem with it and we battle together perfectly! I raised it since it was a Meowth and since then we've been friends! And it's a _cat!" _Aly squealed. Aly knelt down next to Persian and squeezed it in a tight hug, Persian seeming to be choking a bit by the hug, but showing no signs of wanting to attack. "I _LOVE _ cats!"

That was a certain fact about Aly. Nobody loved cats more than her. Nobody on earth. Whether it was cat Pokémon or cats in general, Aly constantly talked about cats at any given, random, and inopportune moment. I really wasn't all that surprised she had a cat Pokémon. She probably had more.

"She's very beautiful," June commented with a smile. She walked over to Persian and petted her head gently.

Persian purred loudly and nuzzled against June's legs.

"She?" Aly asked. "Persian, is she correct? Are you a girl?"  
Persian turned to Aly and made a noise I could only describe at a sassy kind of a meow.

Aly gasped. She looked at June. "How do you do that?"

June smiled. "I guess it's a gift of some sort."  
"You can read Pokémon and how they're feeling!" Aly exclaimed. "You can even tell their gender! What more do you need to know! Especially from _Gary_! You know much more about being close with your Pokémon than Gary does!"

"Thanks," I muttered.

June laughed. "No no no no no," she replied, shaking her head. "Trust me Aly, I really have quite a lot to learn."  
"Hmm," Aly said. "Well _I _think you and Gary have something more going on and _that's_ why you're with each other. Travelling together to learn more from each _other_, right? Huh? Huh?"

"NO WAY!" June shouted, visibly blushing.

"Then why's that pretty little face of yours so red now, huh? Huh?" Aly continued.

"Ignore her," I told June. "She's mental."

"Shut up, Gary!" Aly said.

"No, _you_ shut up! I replied.

"No _you_ shut up!" Aly said louder.

"No, _YOU_ shut up!" I said louder.

"No, _YOU SHUT UP!"_ Aly screamed.

"_NO-_"

"IF YOU BOTH DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP!" June shouted.

Me, Aly, Persian, Ivysaur, and Charmeleon all looked at June in shock.

June smiled. "Thank you! So, Aly, can you tell me when this situation first occurred? Like, when did Ivysaur evolve?"  
Aly cleared her throat. "Well, after we had just barely defeated the gym leader of Vermillion City, Lt. Surge, we had traveled quite a bit, me and my baby."

I turned to June and saw her eyes widen for a moment at the mention of Lt. Surge.

Aly gazed at her Ivysaur, who was busy sniffing the ground and scratching at it with her paw. Aly looked back to us. "Then we got into a battle with another trainer. He wasn't all that tough or anything. It was a fast win, but suddenly my Bulbasaur evolved! I was so happy. Everything seemed okay with us. Then, we got to Celadon City soon after and during out battle with the gym leader, Ivysaur completely disobeyed my orders! She was my last Pokémon left and we could've won! Or at least have done better, if she had just listened to me. Instead she attacked when she wanted and took hits that she should've dodged. I _cried!_ _Cried_ for her to listen. _Tears!_ But she refused and got beaten up. After the match, I tried to talk with her after she got healed at the Pokémon Center, but she completely refused to listen to me and even tried to run away! Then she Vine Whipped me at one point!" Aly covered her face and cried again, harder than before.

June stared at Ivysaur for a while, who was laying down calmly, basking in the sun. June stood up and walked over to Ivysaur.

Ivysaur opened one of her eyes as June's shadow blocked her sun. Ivysaur growled.

"Ivysaur, my name is June," June introduced herself. "What is wrong?" She held out a hand to Ivysaur, who sniffed it. June then slowly touched Ivysaur's head and stroked it gently.

Ivysaur stared at June, not moving.

"Ivysaur, talk to me," June encouraged her. "I want to understand."

Ivysaur didn't say a word. She just continued to stare at her.

There was silence for a while as me, Aly, Charmeleon and Persian watched June continue to stroke Ivysaur's head gently and Ivysaur just sat there, watching her.

Ivysaur suddenly growled. She stood up and two vines appeared from her bulb! She began chasing June around the clearing, whipping her repeatedly as June screamed, begging for her to stop.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Ivysaur!" Aly yelled. She tried returning her to her Pokéball, but she kept narrowly avoiding the red beam trying to suck her back in. Aly pleaded with Ivysaur and continued the chase, Persian loyally following close to Aly, but Ivysaur ignored her completely.

Eventually Ivysaur stopped running and June ran a distance before stopping and looking behind her, gasping for air.

Ivysaur laid back down on the ground and closed her eyes.

Aly stopped behind Ivysaur, also exhausted. Tears filled her eyes once again.

"I guess I'm not meant to be a Pokémon trainer," Aly cried. "I guess I should go back home to Pallet Town." She cried hysterically, tears littering the ground.

"You need to be strong," June said seriously. She had hobbled back over to the clearing, her legs and surely her butt, sore. "That Ivysaur is a fighter. She needs respect."

"Respect?" Aly asked. "I love my baby! I respect her!"  
"No!" June exclaimed. "No more baby talk. It's not a baby! It needs your respect and acknowledgement of that!"  
Aly stared at June in shock.

"She's like any human," June explained. "It's ok to baby a baby, but once a baby grows into an older child, or a teenager, and of course, later on, an adult, they don't want to be called kids anymore. They demand respect, Aly. And that's how your Ivysaur feels. She's a fighter. You have won many battles with her, but those battles were ones you fought. Not Bulbasaur."

"Ones… I fought?" Aly asked, looking bewildered.

"Yes, you battled those fights," June continued. "You didn't let Bulbasaur battle how she wanted. It was all about you. You were never synced with her. Never were you at one with her. You didn't battle together. It was your way of battling. Odds are, your battle style isn't the type that Ivysaur likes. Now that she is an Ivysaur, she is more mature and is trying to communicate the way she likes to battle. You both have to get in sync or this partnership isn't going to end well."

Aly just stared at June.

Even I just stared at June. I was thoroughly impressed.

"You… are… _amazing!_" Aly exclaimed. She ran up to June and hugged her tightly. Soon she was crying all over June.

June hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's ok, Aly," she said.

"I _suck_ as a Pokémon trainer!" Aly exclaimed.

June grabbed Aly by the shoulders and pushed her back. June then shook Aly hard."Stop it!"

Aly looked terrified all of a sudden.

"Stop looking so weak in front of your Pokémon!" June shouted. "Be strong! She wants you to be strong! You keep denying her when you say you're weak! _Stop it!_" June shook Aly again even harder. June then turned to me.

My eyes widened in fear.

June turned back to Aly. "Battle Gary!"

"WHAT?" Aly and I shouted in unison.

"Charmeleon versus Ivysaur!" June declared.

Charmeleon looked at June like she was crazy.

Persian cocked her head at June in confusion.

Even Ivysaur had opened its eyes by now and was looking directly at June.

I noticed June staring right back at Ivysaur.

"But, June!" Aly cried.

"No!" June said. "If you want to get closer to your Pokémon, you need to battle alongside her in all kinds of situations! That's the only way you will get closer and sync with her."  
"But I'm at too-" Aly began.

June walked away from Aly and stood in the middle of the clearing. "The Pokémon battle between Gary and Aly will now begin!" June shouted. "Everyone who intends to go through this clearing, I highly recommend you take another route or get out of the way!"

People who had been walking by during this entire altercation quickly ran past or stood still, watching the battle from a distant enough location.

"This will be a one on one Pokémon battle," June said. "Charmeleon versus Ivysaur. No time limit. I, June, former gym leader of Gringey City, will be the referee. Trainers take your places."

Me and Charmeleon hesitantly walked over to one side of the clearing.

Aly stared at me and then Charmeleon. Then she looked over to Ivysaur.

Ivysaur had stood up and was looking at Charmeleon.

Charmeleon was glaring back.

Aly sighed and walked over to the opposite end of the clearing.

"I declare that Aly gets the first move! Let the battle begin!" June ordered.

"Ivysaur, use Sleep Powder!" Aly ordered.

Ivysaur stood there, growling at Charmeleon, daring it to attack first.

"IVYSAUR PUT IT TO SLEEP!" Aly screamed, tears brimming in her eyes again.

"I guess we go first," I told Charmeleon. "Let's try to wrap this up quick. Ember!"  
Charmeleon opened its jaws and spewed fire at Ivysaur.

Ivysaur was fast as lightning and jumped over the searing flames high into the air. The sunlight was so bright, she disappeared in the sunlight and I couldn't see her. Suddenly she came down and hit Charmeleon in the head with her own head!

Charmeleon seemed as surprised by that hit as I was. Even people in the audience were amazed and muttering or gasping.

I was sweating just a bit. The temperature seemed to have risen since the battle started. Or the intensity of this match was just rubbing off on me.

I noticed that June was right. Ivysaur had a totally different battling style than what Aly was trying to make it do.

Charmeleon was dazed by the head collision but shook it off. He extended a claw and made a motion, daring Ivysaur to bring it on.

Ivysaur growled louded and screamed out its name, charging at Charmeleon.

"Ivysaur, stop!" Aly cried out. "_Please! Just listen to me!_"

"Charge right back Charmeleon!" I ordered.

Charmeleon cried out and ran at Ivysaur with full force.

"Fire Fang!" I shouted.

As they were ready to collide, Charmeleon's fangs became covered in flames and his jaws opened wide, crunching down on Ivysaur's head, causing the plant Pokémon to panic and struggle out of Charmeleon's fiery jaws.

"Don't let go! Cover it in flames! Ember!" I commanded.

Before Charmeleon could finish the battle, Ivysaur suddenly launched an incredible beam from its bulb and blasted Charmeleon!

Charmeleon flew across the clearing and stopped a few feet from my feet. He stood up and seemed a bit bent over. He looked like he was in pain from the attack, which I could understand. But he wasn't out.

Ivysaur smiled at Charmeleon.

Charmeleon smiled back.

That move…

"That was SolarBeam!" I exclaimed.

"I know…" Aly agreed. "But how…?"

I decided to ask the Pokédex.

_**SolarBeam. This extremely powerful move takes a short while to charge up by absorbing sunlight and energy from the air before launching a beam at the opponent. When the move Sunny Day is used, it not only increases the power of Fire type moves, but moves like SolarBeam take no time at all to charge up.**_

"But who did Sunny Day?" Aly asked.

As I wiped the sweat from my forehead, it hit me! "Aly! Ivysaur did it!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?" Aly asked in shock. "Ivysaur doesn't know Sunny Day!"  
"Yes she does!" I exclaimed. "Instead of doing Sleep Powder, she did Sunny Day and raised the temperature and increased the sunlight! It got hot right at that moment!"

I could hear the crown murmuring in excitement. I think someone even said, "I knew it did that move."

"Wow Ivysaur. I never knew you could do that," Aly said in amazement.

Suddenly, Ivysaur began launching SolarBeam attacks back to back!

Charmeleon dodged as best as it could, taken by surprise by the sudden attack.

I became frustrated watching as my Pokémon started getting tired and was slowing down.

"Charmeleon! Let's try this one out!" I yelled. "Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon stopped and stared as another SolarBeam came down at him. Then he leaped high in the air to dodge. Looking down at Ivysaur, Charmeleon closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating hard. As he came back down to the ground, Charmeleon opened his eyes and jaws.

I saw a deep red flame from within his jaws swirling, the intensity from the flame making me feel even hotter.

Suddenly, Ivysaur used Vine Whip! The vines flew out and wrapped themselves around Charmeleon's jaws!

Charmeleon's eyes widened in surprise. He tried to open his jaws. He grabbed the vines and tried to wrestle them off. But the vines wouldn't budge.

I suddenly felt noticeably less hot. I looked up and noticed that the sun wasn't as strong as before.

Sunny Day was finally wearing off.

I breathed a sigh of relief. The intensity of that move was difficult to bare.

Ivysaur looked up at the sky and growled.

I suddenly noticed Ivysaur's bulb was starting to glow. Bright sparkles were being drawn from the atmosphere and the sun and being absorbed by the bulb.

Ivysaur had been trying to hold Charmeleon still to take another SolarBeam, but the Sunny Day went away and now it will take a bit of time before its ready, I realized. But I don't have much time.

I thought as quickly as I could.

I could probably Scratch attack the vines away, but the SolarBeam might still catch us, I thought. I need that fire but his mouth is wrapped shut.

Ivysaur gave out a loud cry.

"WAIT!" I shouted. "YOUR TAIL!"

Charmeleon's eyes widened in realization, and then narrowed in determination. He waved his flame lit tail around Ivy's vines that were wrapped around his jaws. The vines soon caught on fire and Ivysaur screamed out, letting go of Charmeleon's jaws, waving her flaming vines high in the air, running around in circles. The SolarBeam finally launched, shooting high into the air and looked admittedly beautiful, eventually dissipating into a set of beautiful sparkles against the sun.

I watched as Ivysaur kept running in a panic, her vines waving frantically, flames suddenly dripping off the vines and falling all around Ivysaur, some landing on her.

"IVYSAUR!" Aly screamed. "NOOO! MY BABY!"  
Ivysaur kept running, and kept getting hit by the dripping fire as her vines became consumed by the flames trailing down to her body. Eventually Ivysaur was on fire. She rolled on the ground in a panic, screaming. The fire did finally die out, but Ivysaur was completely defeated.

Aly ran to her Ivysaur, screaming, "NOOOOOOO!"

"This match is over," June said sadly, but staring at me with what I could've sworn was admiration. "Gary and Charmeleon win this match."

The crowd applauded.

I ran to Aly and her Ivysaur. "Aly…"

She silently returned her Ivysaur to her Pokéball. She wiped her face with her sleeve. Then she looked up at me. She forced a smile. "Congratulations." Her smiled faded as she looked down at the Pokéball. "She got what she deserved I guess."

"I'm so sorry, Aly" I said.

"For what?" Aly asked. "You did amazing! That was so incredible! You deserved that win!"

"You Ivysaur is an amazing battler, Aly," June said, having walked up to us. "Please. Cherish her. She may be difficult now, but cherish her. Don't give up on her."  
"I'd never give up on a Pokémon!" Aly shouted, eyes filling with tears. "I love my Ivysaur! No matter what!"

June smiled. She extended a hand to help Aly up.

Aly took it and fell immediately into June's arms, crying.

June held her tight. "There, there," June said soothingly. "Be strong. For your Pokémon. They all want you strong. So they can be stronger."

Persian rubbed against Aly's legs and meowed in her fancy manner.

Aly looked down at Persian and smiled. She let go of June and hugged her Persian tightly again. She looked up at June. "June, you're just the best! I don't know what you think you need to learn more about, but you seem to be just nothing short of just… wow… just no words for how amazing you are June! Thank you so much! I promise, I _will_ get stronger! Ivysaur _will _obey me one day! All of my Pokémon and I will be stronger and better than ever before!" Aly turned to me. "Gary, you did amazing. You and Charmeleon are just an incredible team!"  
I smiled. "Thank you Aly."  
"But next time, I promise you it won't be the same," Aly smiled. "We'll win! Or we'll at least put up a better fight…"

"No. You'll win," June winked.

Aly smiled brightly at June. "We'll win!"

"So, what are your plans?" I asked Aly.

"I'm going to meet Eusine," Aly replied.

"Eusine?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's an older gentleman who lives in Celadon City," Aly said. "He has been chasing a legendary Pokémon for the longest time. And I mean _long!_ But apparently he hasn't earned its respect yet, so it never appears before him or something. He wants to bond with this Pokémon's heart. Earn its trust. Work alongside it. Capture it. That's what I want with my Ivysaur. So I figure that maybe this Eusine guy will be of some assistance."  
"That's a cool idea, Aly," I replied.

"Yeah, but that's if he's even home," Aly said sadly. "He is known to travel often at the mere word that this Pokémon has been spotted somewhere."  
"What Pokémon is it?" I asked.

Aly thought about it for a minute. "I dunno."

"Hmmm… Oh well," I said, disappointed.

"Gary, let's go with her!" June begged. "This would be great for my Pokémon learning experience!"

"Then go along," I told June. "I told you, I'm getting my badge and leaving. I've no interest in meeting some Pokémon fanatic."  
June gave me a puppy dog look of sadness.

I stared back sternly.

"Oh come on, Gary!" Aly agreed. "Don't be so mean! She doesn't want to go alone." Aly nudged me and then winked at me.

I stared back at her sternly. "She'd be going with you."

"You know what I mean, Gary!" Aly shouted.

I just stared at her. "Anyway, I'm going to try my luck at the Celadon City Gym and come out with a badge!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, what about you June?" Aly asked. "Just you and me, girl, meeting Eusine!"

June sighed. "I'll have to pass. Sorry."

"Ooohhhh. I see how it is. Sticking by your man, huh? Huh? Huh?" Aly questioned.

"NOO!" June screamed.

"ALY! Will you get out of here already!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay," Aly said,rolling her eyes with a big smile on her face. "Seriously though Gary, thanks a lot and good luck to you at that gym. June, good luck to you in your travels with Gary. You two will learn a lot from each other. I can tell." Aly then smiled and gave a wink. "No kissing after you win a badge kay bye!" Aly ran off before me or June could respond.

I sighed and shook my head.

"She was nice," June smiled. "That Ivysaur is something special."

I stared at June for a moment. Then looked back to where Aly had disappeared.

"Well, let's continue looking for this gym," I finally said. "It's still early in the afternoon. Let's find this gym and win this badge before it gets too late."

We walked on for quite a while together.

I dwelled on the different realms and dimensions of Pokémon. The personalities. The traits. The special abilities. I thought about how every trainer has their own story to tell and how no two will ever be exactly alike. Or maybe a few would. I thought about how Pokémon and humans are perhaps more alike than some people may realize or are willing to admit. I thought about how many Pokémon trainers seek different goals, and some seek the exact same goals. But we have to achieve those goals the way we see fit, even if it means taking a different path from close friends.

But we'd all meet up again.

Me.

Robin.

Aly.

Kiwi.

And I guess, June.

Different goals.

Different paths.

But we'd all meet up again.

In the end.

"Gary! Look! It's Celadon City Gym!"


	15. The Dancer The Healer The Memoria

I stared at the roof of the gym as me and June approached the doors. That red colored flower with white polka dots on it. It looked so familiar…

The electronic doors slid open and the sweet smell of perfume and plants were the first things I noticed before what my eyes even could take in the view.

The first thing I saw was June. She was right next to me but upon smelling the scents of the inside of the gym, she gasped and ran forward immediately. "Oh my gosh, what is that scent?" she exclaimed. She ran to the counter where a very pretty young woman sat, smiling.

Behind the woman was a set of large plants of various colors, reaching high up to the ceiling of the gym, which itself was enormous. I looked around and saw plants everywhere. There was also a door in the back.

"Welcome to Celadon City Gym," the woman greeted us. "What you're smelling is a combination of the flowers we raise here with our grass type Pokémon, and the perfume we wear and make here which uses certain inspiration and essence from the Pokémon in this gym."

"It's wonderful!" June squealed. "I would _love_ to buy some! It smells so wonderful! Do you have samples I can try out?"

"Actually, we do," the woman said excitedly. "If you'd like to wait for just a moment, I can bring you out a few samples!"

"That would be wonderful!" June gushed.

"Um…" I started.

"Just one second sir. I'll be right with you in a moment after I take care of this lady who got here first," the woman smiled at me.

She stood up and went through the door in the back.

I glared at June.

June turned to me, smiling. After seeing my face, her smile faded. "Sorry."

"We got here at the exact same time," I muttered.

"Yeah, but I did run ahead of you," June winked.

I sighed.

"I'll smell all pretty and stuff now, Gary!" June exclaimed. "Won't that be nice?"

I stared at her for a while. I didn't really care to answer that question.

The lady came back soon enough with a tray full of samples of perfume for June to smell.

I walked over to a wall and slid down until I hit the floor and just sat there, watching June smell each and every perfume sample that was there and gushing over how good they all smelled.

I began to get frustrated.

Me and June are gonna have to have a talk, I thought.

I was really impatient when it came to these kinds of things. I was reminded of traveling with my mom and dad to stores in the city and being so bored when my mom would drag me and my dad to buy clothes and perfume and jewelry. My dad and I would sit together, bored, and short on patience. My dad would later end up carrying the bags throughout the store as my mom continue to buy things.

We had a rather nice life, I thought to myself. What was my dad aiming for in life? How much better of a life did he want? Why did he leave to become a Pokémon trainer? What was he looking for?

"I'll come back with some more samples if you'd like," the woman's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Ok, I'd love to smell some more of your scents!" June exclaimed.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I shouted. I stood up.

"Sir, there is no need to shout," the woman said with a smile plastered on her face. "I will take care of you shortly after."

"No no no," I said angrily. "We are not here to purchase perfume! _I_ am here to challenge the gym leader here! Is this a gym or what?"  
The lady looked at me for a moment, the smile faded from her face. "Yes, this is the Celadon City Gym, but our gym leader isn't here right now."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"If you're looking for the gym leader, you can go to our perfumery located a nice walk from this location and you'll find our gym leader there," she explained.

"Why is the gym leader at a perfumery instead of at the gym to accept challengers?" I questioned.

"Hey! So I can stay here and you can go find the gym leader!" June said happily. "Then you both can come back here together!"  
I stared at June with my eyes open in surprise. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you'll be right back, right?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I said happily. I was finally gonna break free from June for a while. What luck! I turned to the woman. "So where exactly is this perfumery?"

"Just walk straight to your left and after a while you'll make a left turn when you run into the Celadon Hotel. Just a short distance forward from there, and you should see the perfumery."

"Ok then. Sounds simple enough," I said. "See ya later June!" I ran out of the gym and stopped once I was a few feet away. I looked up at the afternoon sun and inhaled deeply. I took a nice stretch and smiled.

FREEDOM!  
I was finally free from June! For a short while anyway.

I enjoyed my quiet walk as I looked out for the Celadon Hotel. I ran into a bakery along the way and stopped to see the delicious looking cakes and muffins they had on display. I inhaled the scent and desired one so badly.

It wasn't much longer before I finally saw it.

**CELADON HOTEL**

The huge words plastered high on the building caught my eye and I stared for a moment at the building before making my left turn.

I think she said make a left…

I turned and walked forward, noticing the smell of perfume growing stronger than ever. As I walked further down, I started feeling like I was following my nose. The sweet smell of perfume was creating a path for my nose to lead me along. I turned suddenly and saw the perfumery.

_Celadon City Perfumery_ read the sign.

I inhaled once more and entered the store.

At once, what masculinity I had within my body started to become challenged. I was in a store full of beautiful women, surrounded by the smell of perfume everywhere. This wasn't my zone. I didn't belong here.

June should've been here finding the gym leader, but not me, I thought. Then again, if I had sent June to do this, I never would've seen her again. She'd probably just beg to live here.

My masculinity was also enticed by the store. After all, there was a plethora of gorgeous women in this store.

"Welcome to the Celadon City Perfumery," a woman said from out of nowhere.

I turned to see a lady smiling at me.

"Would you like to try out our latest perfume?" she asked, holding up a bottle.

In the next instant, a spray came from the bottle and I was in pain. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed. "MY EYES! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I fell to the floor, covering my eyes and crying.

"Oh my gosh! Julia can you get me a wet rag? Please!" I heard the lady yell out. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to actually spray it!" She was next to me and had her hand on my back.

A short while later, I heard footsteps running close to me.

"Pull back your head," I heard the woman say.

I pulled my head back and felt a wet rag press against my face. Even the rag smelled sweet like perfume.

The rag was pressed against my eyes and rubbed into them.

Occasionally, the rag was removed and what she said was eye wash was poured into my eyes as she held my eyes open. The rag would then be placed back over my face.

It took a while, but soon my eyes felt better and the rag was removed.

I opened my eyes but it still hurt just a bit to open them, and everything was a bit hard to see. Soon enough, I stood up and could see fine enough. That was when I noticed all of the women.

Beautiful women everywhere, staring at me. Some were giggling, some were just staring, and others looked concerned. No one said a word.

"I'm really sorry about that. Are you alright?" the woman who sprayed me, asked.

"I'm fine," I grumbled.

"We can offer to give you a small box of any perfume you'd like as an apology," the woman offered.

"I don't want any perfume!" I snapped. "I came here looking for the gym leader of Celadon City!"

A woman stood up from behind the front counter. No. A man! I think…

This person had extremely tight black jeans with one white stripe on the outside of each leg. They were even tighter than the pants the women had on in the store. His plain black shirt was possibly just as tight as his jeans and when he walked toward me, it kept raising up just a tiny bit, revealing his flat stomach a little. His hair was long and blonde and ended at his shoulders. The way he strutted towards me made me want to back away.

He stopped in front of me and I noticed his face had a glow to it. Was it makeup? His eyes had mascara on them and his lips glistened lightly with gloss.

I took a step back immediately.

"So you wish to battle the gym leader of Celadon City?" the man asked curiously.

"Y-yeah…" I replied hesitantly.

"I'll have to be the one to escort you to the gym leader then," he replied in a slightly lazy tone of voice.

"I heard the gym leader was here," I replied.

"You'll be introduced and will battle the Celadon City gym leader at the gym," he replied impatiently.

"But I was just there!" I exclaimed.

"And now you're going back!" he snapped.

I stayed silent. This guy made me feel uncomfortable. Whatever it took for me to get away from him faster, I was down to do.

Everyone in the store was staring silently at us.

The man stood up straight and walked out of the store, his hips swiveling as he moved.

"Ugh…" I muttered, and followed after him.

As we walked back to the gym, he was greeted throughout town by just about everyone. He was definitely popular. He kissed just about everyone who greeted him on both cheeks.

That can't be healthy, I thought to myself.

We finally reached the gym, which took a few hours due to all the people he had to meet and kiss. Upon his arrival, the woman behind the counter who was still showing June what looked like thousands of perfume fragrances, stood up and clapped.

June stopped smelling the one in her hand and clapped as well, looking confused.

The man bowed. "Thank you. Thank you. And hello to you, beautiful." He greeted June and kissed her hand.

"Hi!" June blushed.

"Are you enjoying the scents you have displayed before you?" he asked June.

"Yes! They all smell so incredible!" June stated. "I don't know which ones to buy yet!"

"I'm so glad you like them," he cooed. "Our perfume expert has been making perfume for many, many years. She is a genius at the art."

"I have to say, she is fantastic," June agreed. "Oh! Gary! How did the hunt for the gym leader go?"

"Apparently the leader came back again," I grumbled.

The woman behind the counter giggled.

"Oh," June replied. "I didn't even notice anyone came in. I'm so caught up in these wonderful scents! But since you're ready to go battle… I better tag along and watch." June turned to the lady. "I just can't decide. I'm sorry I made you take all of these out but I need time to make my decision and my time is up."  
The lady looked very upset. "Your time is up? What do you mean?"  
"Well, I'm here with Gary. And he's about to participate in his gym battle and I have to watch," June explained.

"Why not just stay here with me and see what you like?" the woman asked with a smile.

"Well… I kind of have to stay with him and watch his matches and stuff," she said slowly. "It's why I'm with him. To learn about Pokémon."

"The two are an adorable couple," the man said. "This gentle, kind beauty and this more stern, undesirable lad. Opposites truly do attract."  
"Hey!" I shouted. "What does that mean?" A second later, "AND WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"

June giggled. "We're just friends."  
"Maybe you are for now, but the connection is obvious and strong between you two," the man smiled.

I gritted my teeth in anger and glared at him. "Where is the gym leader?" I yelled.

The man smiled wider. "Right this way." He walked over to the door in the back and opened it.

I followed behind him.

"Sorry!" June apologized to the woman, and ran after me.

We entered what I soon came to understand was a greenhouse. It made me realize that the entire gym must be a greenhouse. Flowers, trees, shrubs, and all other kinds of greenery were growing everywhere. There were many Grass type Pokémon around as well.

I took out my Pokédex to scan a few of them.

_**Gloom. The weed Pokémon and the evolved form of Oddish. They attract prey with the honey they drip from their mouths. Once in danger, it releases a stench that is unbearable.**_

_**Sunflora. The Sun Pokémon and the evolved form of Sunkern. They only are awake when the sun is out. When the sun sets, their petals close around their faces and they go to sleep.**_

_**Chikorita. The Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita are very friendly and tend to become emotional in certain situations where they aren't well understood. To avoid fighting, this Pokémon**_

_**may use the leaf on its head to create an aromatherapeutic affect.**_

_**Cacnea. The Cactus Pokémon. These Pokémon often live in harsh, desert environments and can store water in its body for up to a month. When hunting, this Pokémon releases a strong scent to attract prey, then shoots them down with sharp thorns from its body.**_

_**Roserade. The Bouquet Pokémon and the evolved form of Roselia. This tricky Pokémon remains motionless in the wild, luring in prey with a pleasant aroma. It then kills them with the throny vines hidden within the bouquets it holds in its arms.**_

_**Exeggcutor. The Coconut Pokémon and the evolved form of Exeggcute. Each of its heads have their own personality, sometimes creating trouble for trainers trying to raise this Pokémon to be obedient.**_

We turned a corner and stopped in front of another door.

"Beyond this door lies the gym leader you are so eager to battle, Gary," the man stated. "Are you ready?"

"Finally!" I exclaimed. "Let's do this!"

The man stared at me and snickered, moving his hips a little in response to my eagerness.

I felt creeped out.

The man opened the door and stepped inside.

June and I followed.

This section of the gym was very huge. The battle field was outline in chalk in the middle of the grass, the outskirts of the field surrounded by trees and plants.

I walked up to the battle field, looking around for the gym leader.

A woman stood up from the shadow of a tree. She wore a yellow skirt and a light blue tank top.

"Hello," she greeted me with a smile. "Who are you?"

"My name is Gary from Pallet Town and I've come to challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" I said eagerly.

"Me?" she asked in surprise.

"Well, aren't you the gym leader?" I asked.

She laughed. "No way, I'm the referee!" she explained. "The gym leader is right there!" She pointed to the other end of the field.

I turned to see… _him! _The… "flamboyant" gentleman who took me back to here to battle the gym leader! It was himself all this time.

"_You?_" I asked in surprise.

"Yes. Welcome to the Celadon City Gym. I, Vincent, as gym leader of Celadon City, do accept your challenge," he stated, arms raised exaggeratingly over his head. His shirt lifted higher, showing more of his stomach that I didn't wish to see.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked. "Why waste such time?"

"Surprises are best for any situation in life," Vincent explained. "Surprises enrich life, give it deeper meaning. Makes the happiest of occasions that more joyous. Tragedies that more touching."

I shook my head. "Fine. Whatever. Can we battle now?"

Vincent smiled. "As. You. Wish," he spoke slowly. He turned to the referee and winked.

She smiled back. "This match shall be between Celadon City gym leader Vincent and Gary from Pallet Town. This shall be a three on three Pokémon battle. No time limit. The first one to defeat the others three Pokémon will be declared the winner. Let the battle begin!"

"Come out my darling. My muse. My all star battler! Bellossom!" Vincent called out with a fancy twirl like that of a ballerina, throwing his Pokéball.

The Pokéball opened with a pop and a beautiful looking Pokémon I hadn't seen before appeared.

_**Bellossom. The Flower Pokémon and one of two of the final evolutions of Gloom when a Sun Stone is used on one. Bellossom love to dance and chant, similar to that of cheerleaders. They tend to live in tropical areas and swamps, where the ground is rich in nutrients.**_

I thought carefully about it for a while, and then grabbed a Pokéball. "I choose Butterfree!" I yelled, sending out Butterfree.

Butterfree flew out in its slightly creepy but undeniably beautiful glory.

I scanned Butterfree to see what moves it had.

Ok then, I thought to myself.

"Butterfree, Bug Bite!" I ordered.

Butterfree flew forward at Bellossom.

Bellossom jumped in the air with a fantastic spin and dodge easily.

Butterfree kept attempting to attack Bellossom but Bellossom had too much grace. It dodged easily, jumping, spinning, doing back flips, avoiding damage in its natural manner of dance.

"Sweet Scent!" Vincent cheered on.

Bellossom spun faster in the air and a gentle pink powder came off of Bellossom's body.  
Butterfree stopped attacking and was captivated by the smell, floating in the air, gently flapping its wings.

"Stun Spore!" Vincent said.

Bellossom just hit the ground from its last spin and leaped into the air again, not missing a beat, spinning just as fast, releasing a darker colored powder at Butterfree.

Butterfree looked in pain and hit the floor, unable to move. It was paralyzed.

"Now end this! Leaf Storm!" Vincent called out.

Bellossom landed gracefully on its feet on the ground and began to spin again, moving to its own tune. It spun faster than before and leaves began to circle it. The barrage of leaves glowed a bright light green and flew out and hit Butterfree.

Butterfree cried out as the hit tossed it into the air. More leaves flew from Bellossom and flew into Butterfree.

Butterfree hit the ground and bounced twice before becoming motionless.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! Bellossom is the winner!" the referee announced.

"Poor Butterfree," June said. She was on the side of the field, opposite to where the referee was, laying back against a tree, a Sunkern sitting happily in her lap.

I returned my Butterfree. Guess that didn't work, I thought. "Thanks anyway for trying."

But I knew who to use next.

"It's time to win that badge! Charmeleon, let's wrap this up!" I called out.

Once Charmeleon was out, it sniffed the air, taken by the scents.

"Focus, Charmeleon!" I ordered.

Charmeleon looked to me and nodded. Then it turned back to Bellossom.

"Let's try Ember for starters!" I shouted.

Charmeleon opened its mouth and used Ember. Bellossom dodged easily and spun around.

"Sweet Scent this hazard to our home!" Vincent ordered.

Bellossom started spinning and the pink powder caught Charmeleon off guard. He smiled and inhaled the sweet aroma.

"Charmeleon, snap out of it! Ember!" I shouted.

But Charmeleon was too deep in the daydreams ignited by the scent.

"Sunny Day!" Vincent called out.

Bellossom's leaves around its body started to glow a bright white. Bellossom raised its arms high in the air and beams of that light shot up from its leaves to the glass ceiling of the gym and illuminated it, causing a bright glow.

I instantly felt the temperature rise as the sun outside grew even more intense.

"Charmeleon!" I cried out.

"SolarBeam!" Vincent cried.

"Flamethrower!" I yelled.

Charmeleon was distracted by the bright light that now shone through the gym and recovered his senses. The SolarBeam launched and Charmeleon let out its Flamethrower. Charmeleon's Flamethrower, intensified by the Sunny Day, was a sight to see. It was bigger than SolarBeam and looked a lot more powerful.

A Fire type move versus a Grass type move should be a good win for me, I thought.

Indeed, the flame overpowered SolarBeam and Bellossom could be heard screaming as the intense wave of heat hit home. The fire was a bright white color and took over a good portion of the entire battle field. It seared Bellossom for what almost seemed to be taking too long before it finally ended.

"My angel!" Vincent gasped.

"Bellossom is unable to battle! Charmeleon is the winner!" the referee stated.

"Yes! Good show Charmeleon!" I cheered.

Charmeleon gave me a thumbs up and winked.

"Oh yeah?" Vincent shouted. "Let's see how you like this one! Go Venasaur!"

I couldn't believe my ears, but once I saw the enormous Pokémon on the field, I could only gasp.

June gasped noticeable louder.

Vincent smiled even brighter and laughed. "Beat. That," Vincent said joyfully, snapping his fingers behind his words.

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower!" I yelled.

Charmeleon opened its jaws and sent another intense spray of flames out. They hit Venausaur with tremendous power and engulfed it completely. Once the flames faded, Venasuar was ok! It was still standing and let out a loud, "SAAAAAAAUUURRRRRR!"

"Oh no!" I cried.

Vincent laughed.

"Venasaur, Synthesis!" Vincent shouted, smiling madly. Venasaur's enormous plant on its back glowed white and its entire body soon began to glow a bright yellow.

I knew this move. It recovers the user and in bright sunlight, it recovers it entirely.

Once Venasaur finished glowing, it let out another, louder, "_SAAAAAAAUUURRRR!"_

"Flamethrow again!" I yelled. "Keep it up!"

Charmeleon let out another powerful flame at the enormous plant and engulfed it in flames once more. Once it ended, Venasaur looked ok and roared once again.

"Don't let up Charmeleon! Burn it up!" I shouted.

"Vine Whip!" Vincent screamed. "Shut its trap and give it a spin!"

Venasaur used Vine Whip as Charmeleon's jaws opened. The vines snapped them shut before any fire could come out.

Just like Aly's Ivysaur, I thought. I smiled. No problem.

Suddenly, Venasaur lifted Charmeleon in the air! Then slammed him back to the ground! Then lifted him. And repeatedly slammed Charmeleon into the ground!

"Whoa!" I shouted.

Charmeleon was helpless as it got lifted higher and higher and slammed back down to the ground.

"Charmeleon break the fall!" I yelled. Venasuar only had his mouth wrapped. Maybe Charmeleon could break the fall with his claws.

"NO GARY!" June shouted. "He'll break his wrists or claws you idiot!"

I stared at June in shock. I turned helplessly to Charmeleon. "Charmeleon!"

Suddenly, Vensaur lifted Charmeleon again and spun it in the air! Charmeleon was being whipped around in circles fast. The vines finally let go and Charmeleon flew like a rocket, screaming, and was slammed into one of the trees. He hit the ground hard and I saw the defeat in his eyes.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle!" the referee declared. "Vensaur is the winner!"

I returned my Charmeleon. "Thanks buddy. You did excellent." I took a deep breath, determining who to use next. But I really only had one choice.

"Hoothoot, go!" I yelled.

Hoothoot landed on the field, staring at Venasaur.

"WHAT?" June screamed.

I gasped. "Oh no!" I screamed.

I'd completely forgotten! His wing was still damaged!

"This Pokémon is injured! I didn't mean to send him out!" I pleaded with the gym leader. "Please, let me recall him for another."

Vincent glared at me. "You're a poor Pokémon trainer for this error. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. You'll either battle with it and be the worst kind of Pokémon trainer this world has ever seen, or you can forfeit the match."

I didn't have to think about it for a second. "Hoothoot, I'm not letting you battle," I said in defeat. "Come back."

Hoothoot looked over at me and angrily hooted at me in protest.

"Hoothoot, no," I said. "Return." I tried recalling Hoothoot but he leaped in the air and stayed flying for a moment before coming back down to earth.

"Hoothoot, cut it out and return!" I demanded.

Hoothoot hopped out of the way of the red beam trying to take him back to his Pokéball and turned around to face Venasaur. Suddenly Hoothoot pecked away his bandages on his wing!

June gasped.

Hoothoot hooted once loudly and used Uproar!

Everyone covered their ears except Vensaur, who wasn't able to being as it stood on all fours, and I assumed Sunkern, who had no appendages.

When the attack was over, Hoothoot _flew_ at Venasaur, who was still in a daze over the Uproar.

I noticed I wasn't as hot as I was earlier. I looked up at the sky and saw that the Sunny Day attack was over.

Hoothoot 's eyes suddenly started glowing red and Venasuar was outlined in a blue light. Venasaur began to scream out in pain. Then it started to float in the air and began to move backwards as Hoothoot continued charging forward!

Hoothoot is attacking with Confusion! I realized.

Hoothoot let out a scream as he flew forward at Venasaur and Venasaur was in the air being forced back by Hoothoot's psychic power.

Venasaur soon, backwards, flew right into a tree.

Hoothoot landed on the ground and hooted in victory.

"Venasaur is unable to battle! The winner is Hoothoot!" the referee said.

Hoothoot hooted in excitement over and over again before flying back over to my end of the field.

"Wow, Hoothoot," I said in amazement. "Are you ok?"

Hoothoot faced me and hooted happily.

I smiled. "Ok then, Hoothoot. Let's do this!"

Hoothoot faced the other way and got ready for battle.

I took a look at June out the corner of my eye. She was staring at Hoothoot and I, dumbfounded, mouth hanging open.

Vincent clapped slowly. "I must say, that was very impressive and first class entertainment. You've beaten all of my Pokémon that I have raised with exquisite care and love."

"All of your Pokémon?" I repeated. "But isn't this-?"

"When I met the owner of the perfumery I work at, I swear it was love at first sight," Vincent continued. "She was absolutely gorgeous and I just about fell in love. She ran this gym perfectly. Her and her Gloom. They were the greatest team you'd ever seen in your life. She created world renowned fragrances based off the scent of her Gloom. She could see the beauty in all creatures. And she even saw the beauty in me." Vincent took a Pokéball from his belt. He pressed the center button to enlarge the Pokéball and stared at it as he continued talking, as if he were talking to the Pokéball. "When we married, we were the happiest couple the world could ever _dare_ to imagine. She trusted me and I trusted her. We opened up and gave all of our love to each other. She made me manager of the store she ran because I was so skilled and knowledgeable on her life's desire. Perfume. She even entrusted her gym to remain in my care when she decided to retire and dedicate her entire life to the art of perfumery. That was her life. Perfume. Her Gloom. And me. Until she discovered a wonderful secret. A way she could do even better at the art of making perfume. A new blend she could create. A world changing one that to this day remains one of the crowning jewels in the art of perfumery. It's always existed. But she was the one to discover it. And all she had to do was..." Vincent looked up at me. He tossed his Pokéball at the field.

I saw the Pokémon and instantly realized why the flower on the top of the gym looked so familiar.

"Vileplume!" Vileplume stated happily.

Vileplume. That was what the top of the gym looked like. It was modeled after the top of a Vileplume's head.

"She evolved her Gloom once she discovered the secret of Vileplume and the powers it can give off to those it trusts and loves," Vincent said with a smile. "And nobody loved that Gloom more than Erica. And nobody loves her Vileplume more than she does either."

I just stared at the Vileplume. I wasn't a Pokémon reader like June but even I could tell this Pokémon was extremely well trained.

_**Vileplume. The Flower Pokémon and the other final evolution of Gloom when a Leaf Stone is used on it. Vileplume loudly flap their petals to release pollen. The petals attract prey who get dowsed in the poisonous pollen. Once immobilized, Vileplume can capture and devour them.**_

"And nobody is allowed to use her Vileplume except her," Vincent said. He smiled sinisterly. "Or me."

"I'm not afraid of that thing!" I screamed. "Hoothoot go! Uproar!"

"Silence that fowl!" Vincent screamed. "Sleep Powder!"

Vileplume quickly sprayed a blue powder from the center of its flower.

"Hoothoot!" I yelled.

Hoothoot flew high into the air just as it was ready to inhale more air for Uproar and started spinning around in circles! It flew frantically faster and faster as a wind began to form all around the field, blowing the blue powder away from Hoothoot!

"Hoothoot?" I said. I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**Air Slash. The user uses multiple means to create a powerful wind and results in a devastating air attack on the opponent.**_

I watched in awe as Hoothoot continued to fly around. Suddenly it started to glow a bright light blue color. It flew around faster and then stopped, raised a wing, and a ball of energy suddenly formed in the wing. Hoothoot hooted loudly and charged forward at Vileplume, then tossed the ball.

Vileplume was stuck in place by fear at the amazing sight as the ball hit it and sent it sliding across the field.

I saw Vincent looking in shock. I had to take advantage. Especially since I noticed another new move from Hoothoot. "Zen Headbutt!"

Hoothoot's head started to glow blue and a ball of energy suddenly appeared on top. Hoothoot charged forward at the stunned Vileplume and collided with great force. The field was covered in dust and dirt, blown everywhere by the wind, blinding me from viewing the field. The dust finally settled.

"Vileplume is unable to battle!" the referee called it. "Hoothoot is the winner! This match goes to Gary from Pallet Town!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEAH!" I screamed. I ran to Hoothoot and he flew straight into my arms. "Hoothoot, you did it!" I hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry I sent you out. That was completely careless of me Hoothoot. Please forgive me."

Hoothoot hooted cheerfully and then proceeded to peck me on the head.

"Ow ow, I'm sorry!" I laughed.

"Well, you sure made quick work out of me," Vincent said. He was standing only a couple of feet away and he had his fist extended. "You have earned yourself the Rainbow badge. Excellent battle. You truly earned it. Just be more careful next time." He nodded at Hoothoot, then opened fist which contained the multicolored, circular, Rainbow Badge.

I took it from his palm and held it up. "Dugtrio, Charmeleon, Primeape, Beedrill, Butterfree, come on out!" I yelled, tossing their Pokéballs into the air. They all cheered as I held up our third badge. The Rainbow Badge. "Everybody, please, welcome the latest member of our team. Dugtrio!"

My Pokémon all surrounded Dugtrio, who immediately went underground.

I laughed. "Dugtrio, it's ok. We're all friends here! Come on out, please. I want you to celebrate our win today."

Dugtrio slowly appeared again, sticking only the very tips of its heads out of the dirt.

"Dugtrio, we won a badge today," I said happily.

Dugtrio stared at me silently, still nervous.

"You see, all of my Pokémon are with me on this journey. Including you," I explained. "So, I like to think that everybody worked hard to earn all of the badges that we will obtain on this journey. We're a team. One win is one win for us all. One loss is a loss for us all too. That's what being on this team is all about Dugtrio. So, I gladly welcome you to our group and I thank you for the support needed to earn this badge."  
Dugtrio popped a tiny bit further out of the dirt and smiled. Once the other Pokémon cheered, it got nervous again and went underground.

We all laughed at Dugtrio's shyness. Even Vincent, the referee, June, and the Sunkern she still held in her hands.

"Thanks again!" June exclaimed.

I waved goodbye.

Me and June had just left the gym and were on our way to the Pokémon Center.

Vincent gave her a small bag containing a few of the best selling perfumes from their store as a courtesy for having such a great battle.

I didn't really get it or care. I had my badge.

"Too bad I had to say goodbye to that little cutie Sunkern," June said as we walked through the city.

I laughed. "You seemed to be getting attached to it."  
June laughed. "It was adorable!"

We reached the Pokémon Center and the doors opened.

I saw her.

She saw me.

"YOU!" we both exclaimed in unison.

"Well, if it isn't this noob of a trainer in Celadon City," the girl said, her southern accent just as charming despite her rude words. Her brown hair still wrapped behind her head, trailing in a nice twist around her neck. She even had her Butterfree on her shoulder.

I took a step back away from the enormous bug.

"And you're still afraid of Bug Pokémon, huh?" she smirked. "Pathetic." She stared at June. "And who's this? Your girlfriend?"  
"No," I snapped. "She's just a friend."  
The girl shrugged. "Whatever. So what are you doing here anyway? I'm surprised you made it out of Viridian Forest alive. Figured you'd be killed if you hadn't been smart enough to backtrack your way to Pallet."  
"I told you I wasn't running away and I was going to keep going forward," I growled. I held up my badge case. "You see? I have three badges so far. How many do you have? Have you battled the gym leader here?"  
She sneered at me. Then raised a hand to my face. "Puh-lease loser. I'm so far ahead of you this topic is over."  
"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hey, who are you anyway?" June asked angrily.

The girl looked at her and smiled. The smile turned into a look of disgust at June. "None of your nosy little business. So butt out!" Then she turned to me and took a step closer, smiling.

I stepped back as her Butterfree was way too close for comfort.

"If you're still afraid of the most weakest of all types, Bugs, I recommend you go sell your badges for top dollar, and take a nice little vacation with your little girlfriend here because you won't be getting much further as a Pokémon trainer being afraid of stupid little insects," she whispered. She stepped back, smiled at June, and turned away. Me and June watched her walk off.

"Who the hell was _she_?" June asked me.

I didn't say anything. I had no real answer.

"I should've slapped her one. Right in the face," June said angrily. "Talk about rude! And what was that crock about Bug Pokémon? I don't even like bugs, but every Pokémon can do its part if raised properly!"

June continued talking loudly about the girl as the girl continued to walk ahead.

I knew the girl could hear June perfectly clearly. She was probably enjoying the fact that June was so angry at her.

I remembered her perfectly from our encounter in Viridian Forest when her Butterfree saved my life from the swarm of Beedrill, but I never got her name or anything about who she was. I only knew that she had a Butterfree but hated Bug Pokémon and thought they were all weak. She only admitted that she thinks her Butterfree is strong but didn't seem to have anything nice to say about other Bug Pokemon.

But who was she?


	16. Three Flew Over The Psychics' Nest

"Wow. So it was nothing but a big misunderstanding?" June asked.

"Yeah. Charmander didn't really mean any harm," I said. "It wasn't the best thing for him to do, but all in all we got over it and now, well, you can see we're the best of friends."

"That's nothing short of amazing, Gary," June replied.

We had been walking through Route 7, on our way to Saffron City. The path had started out nice enough. Simple grassy plains and trees lining our path. But it soon turned into a mountain climb! The path was uphill and rocky and things were getting a lot more difficult than we had expected it to be. As we journeyed along, June asked me about what Aly had told her when she said me and Charmander were having issues.

I explained the situation to June.

"This is why I'm glad I got to be with you, you know?" June said.

"I guess…" I replied. I didn't always exactly like her choice of word.

"You come off as cold sometimes, Gary," she continued. "But you're one of the sweetest-"

"This path sure is getting foggy," I interrupted. I didn't look at June as we continued through the mountain path, but I could see out the corner of my eye that she was staring at me.

The path really was getting foggy though. It was getting harder and harder to see.

"Gary?" June asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

I kept walking, waiting for her to say something. She didn't say anything.  
"June?" I said, continuing to walk.

"Huh?" a voice said next to me.

It wasn't June's voice.

"Huh?" I said, and turned.

My eyes widened in shock and fear. "KIWI?"

She looked right at me. "Gary?"

"AAAAHHH!" we both screamed, our voices echoing in the mountains.

"What are _you _doing here?" I asked.

"ME? What _you_ doing here?" Kiwi demanded.

"I was walking to Saffron City with June, and then I turn and see _you _here!" I explained.

"I was on my way to Saffron City too!" Kiwi exclaimed. "I just came from Chisel City and won my Alloy Badge there. I was going to maybe head to Celadon City but I thought maybe it'd be best if I try out the Psychic gym in Saffron City instead and try to win a Marsh Badge!"

"Oh wow, that's great!" I said. "How many badges do you have?"

"I have four badges now!" Kiwi said happily. "If I beat the gym leader in Saffron, I'll have five! How about you?"  
I looked down to the ground. "I have three so far…"

"Well, you're not far behind! I'm only one ahead!" Kiwi said happily.

"I guess…" I replied.

"No 'I guess'," Kiwi said sternly. "You'll catch up! You and me, and Robin and Aly. We'll get every badge and meet up at the finals at the Pokémon League! And that's where I'll beat you all!"

I laughed. Kiwi always had the most bizarre yet invigorating sense of humor. I looked around. "But where's June?" I wondered.

"June?" Kiwi asked.

"JUNE!" I called out. I could see very little through this fog.

But June had been right next to me, I thought. She couldn't have just disappeared.

"Who's June?" Kiwi asked.

"She's a friend of mine," I explained. "I met her in Gringey City and she wanted travel with me so I agreed to it."

"Oooooohh," Kiwi said with a smirk. "So June is your _girlfriend!_"

I frowned. "NO!" I said loudly. "June is _just_ my friend! She used to be the gym leader there but didn't do so well in her opinion and wanted to travel and see what she could learn from more outside experience instead of being in a gym, confined."

"Suuuuuuure," Kiwi said slyly.

I sighed. "Why can't a guy and a girl be platonic?" I said, exasperated.

"Because," Kiwi said with a smile.

I sighed again. "Anyway, I need to figure out where June is!" I exclaimed.

"Gary, are you lonely?" Kiwi asked me with a smile.

"Lonely?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you lonely?" she asked again, looking up at me.

"Um… no. I'm fine," I replied cautiously.

"You seem lonely," Kiwi said. "Climbing mountains by yourself, claiming you have a girlfriend, only collecting three badges after all this time. I'm worried about you." She patted me on the back.

I sneered at her. "Ok then, what are _you _doing here?" I asked. "Have we been walking together this entire time?"

Kiwi thought about it for a while. "No," she conceded. "I have no idea where you appeared from. This fog just rolled in and suddenly, you were here!"

"Yeah. Same thing happened to me," I said.

"Well, let's get out of here," Kiwi suggested. "I'm sure this June person, if she exists, isn't just hanging around here. She must be walking along the path. Maybe looking for you." Kiwi winked.

I shot her a dirty look. But she was right. We did need to keep moving.

We continued up the mountain, the fog thick as ever.

Suddenly, a Kadabra walked out onto the path! It turned to look at us.

"Kadabra!" it exclaimed. It then started glowing and disappeared the next instant. It had used Teleport.

"Doggone it!" I yelled. I had missed a chance to capture a Kadabra! Just like when I missed the chance to catch its pre evolved form, Abra. Of course, with Pokémon who can Teleport, how could I manage to keep it in one place long enough to weaken and capture one.

"A Kadabra?" Kiwi asked. "Out here? Kind of cool, but odd, huh?"  
"I suppose," I said.

We kept on walking ahead when suddenly a Kirlia appeared, spinning a little bit in a small dance. It stopped when it saw us and stared at us. Then its eyes started glowing red.

Before I knew what was happening, a sharp pain shot throughout my body and I screamed out at the same time I heard Kiwi scream, and we were thrown to the ground by an invisible force.

I opened my eyes and saw Kirlia Teleport. I turned to Kiwi. "Are you ok, Kiwi?" I asked her.

She was on her back. She sat up and shook her head. "Why did that thing attack us?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "But we really need to get out of here. This place is dangerous. I hope June is ok." I stood up and helped Kiwi to her feet. "Maybe we should walk around with our Pokémon."  
"Yeah! Good idea!" Kiwi agreed.

We both reached to our belts for our Pokéballs.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Kiwi gasped.

They weren't on my belt. I checked my pockets. They weren't there. I got on my knees and opened my bag, checking all throughout it as best as I could see in this fog. But they weren't there!

Kiwi was standing up, checking her bag as well. She turned to me, distress in her eyes. "My Pokédex is gone too!"  
"What?" I exclaimed. I looked for my Pokédex too. But it wasn't on me either. I stood up. "Something is going on here, Kiwi. We need to backtrack or something." I turned to looked behind me. Then I turned back. But everything looked the same. I couldn't tell where to go because of the thick fog. I took a deep breath.

We walked one direction, I told myself. Just turn one hundred and eighty degrees and walk straight in that direction.

I turned to walk behind me. "Ok Kiwi, we just have to walk this way and we'll get off this mountain and figure this all out." I walked forward.

I could hear Kiwi walking, and then her footsteps stopped.

I didn't stop walking, but I asked, "Kiwi?"

"Gary, wait," she said.

I stopped.

"This isn't the direction we came from," she said. "Or at least, not the one I came from."  
"What?" I asked, my heart beating faster. "It's too foggy here. How can you even tell?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I was walking uphill. So if we're going back where we came from, shouldn't we be going downhill?"  
"Yeah…" I said slowly, my heart beating harder.

Silence.

"Then why is this path going straight forward…?" Kiwi asked.

Silence.

"Gary," Kiwi said, panic in her voice. "The path isn't going uphill or downhill! It's just going straight!"

I couldn't say anything. It just felt like my heart was in my throat.

"_GARY!" _Kiwi screamed.

I cleared my throat and swallowed hard. "I'm here, Kiwi," I said.

"Well say something!" she yelled.

"Where should we go?" I asked. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," Kiwi's voice trembled.  
I could hear her voice breaking. She sounded like she may very well be in tears. I even felt like I might cry.

All of my Pokémon were gone. My friends. Dugtrio. Hoothoot. Beedrill. Butterfree. Primeape.

Charmeleon.

My eyes began to tear up. I sniffled.

"Gary," Kiwi said after a moment of silence.

"Yes," I responded.

"We can't give up," she said. "No matter what. Come on. Let's keep going. We will find a way out of here. I know we will. But only if we keep on moving. We will find our Pokémon and we will find June, too."

I turned to look at her, but at this point, the fog was just too thick. She was just a voice.

I nodded anyway. "Ok, Kiwi," I said, my voice cracking. I cleared my throat. "Let's get out of here!" I said that with more conviction. "But what direction?"

"Who cares," Kiwi said. "Let's just move forward."

I felt her grab my hand and I gasped in surprise. I couldn't see her do that so it scared me a bit.

She pulled me forward and then let go. "This way," she said.

I followed where she had pulled me.

We walked in silence for a while.

"The fog is letting up," Kiwi commented.

I didn't say anything, but she was right. It was fading some. Soon I could see the rocky path clear again.

It definitely was no longer uphill or downhill. I could see the path was nothing but straight both ahead and behind us. But we kept on moving.

"Wobbu. Wobbu. Wobbu," a voice said from the trees.

I turned to see a strange looking creature walking along the trees beside us.

"It's a Wobbuffet!" Kiwi exclaimed.

"Wobb?" the Wobbuffet said, stopping to look at us.

It was the most bizarre looking thing I'd ever seen. I wished I had my Pokédex on me.

"WOOOOOOOOBB!" it cried out and ran out of the trees and onto the path. It ran right past us and into the woods on the other side of the path.

I stared after it for a moment, then I turned to Kiwi.

Kiwi was staring back at me.

We stared at each other, confused, for a minute, then shrugged and continued walking along the path.

We continued walking in silence. I looked around in my jacket for a moment. "Hey, I still have my badge case." I held it out to her.

She took it and looked at my three badges. "Wow! I've never seen _this _badge before!" she said.

"Yeah, that's the Dimensia Badge," I explained as she held up the bizarre badge. "I won that in Obsidian City."

"It's pretty in a strange way," Kiwi said, turning it around.  
"Look, the fog is gone!" I said.

Kiwi looked up from the badge and gasped. She put the badge in the case and closed it.

The path had no fog on it at all. It looked completely clear. Just dark and foggy in the sky above us, but not nighttime dark, and there was no fog obscuring our view.

"Gary!" I heard a voice from out of nowhere call out. Just above a whisper.

"Huh?" I looked around.

"What's wrong?" Kiwi asked.

I turned to her. "You didn't hear that voice?" I asked. "My name was just called."  
"I didn't hear anything Gary," Kiwi said. "Are you sure you heard that and you're not just hearing things in this creepy mountain?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so…"  
"Come on, Gary," Kiwi urged. She started walking faster.

I picked up my pace, too.

_Boing. Boing. Boing._

A noise from behind me.

I was afraid to turn around. I picked up my pace.

_Boing. Boing. Boing. Boing._

I tried to walk past Kiwi, but even she seemed to be moving faster. I began to realize that we both were hearing that weird noise and were both walking faster than ever to get away from whatever it was.

_Boing. Boing. Boing. Boing. Boing. Boing. Boing._

Soon me and Kiwi were running! But not for long.

A Pokémon appeared in front of us in a flash.

"Alakazam!" the Pokémon said loudly.

Me and Kiwi stopped in our tracks.

"A wild Alakazam?" I asked.

_Boing. Boing. Boing._

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around and saw what was making that weird noise behind us.

It stopped a few feet away from us.

Kiwi turned around and screamed. "What is that?"  
"It's a Spoink," I replied.

Then I saw something worse.  
From the trees, a Grumpig, the evolved form of Spoink, stepped out and stood next to Spoink. It glared at us with the same look I suddenly realized Spoink had on its face.

On Kiwi's side, another Pokémon appeared through teleportation. I didn't recognize this Pokémon.

I heard a noise from behind me and I turned to see a Pokémon who looked similar to the one on Kiwi's side. But I knew this Pokémon. It was a Gardevoir. The evolved form of Kirlia, who we saw earlier.

It was then I noticed more Pokémon appearing around us. Teleporting or walking from the trees. Surrounding us. All giving us mean looks.

"Gary," Kiwi whispered. "They're all Psychic Pokémon. I think."  
I stared at the barrage of Pokémon. I didn't recognize them all, but I did seem to know most of them.

Ralts. Wobbuffet. Kirlia. Gardevoir. Spoink. Grumpig. Abra. Kadabra. Alakazam. Mr. Mime. Espeon. Chimecho. Natu. Hypno. Slowking. Exeggutor. Solrock. Metang. Claydol. And a few others I didn't know. A lot of the Pokémon were the same as the others. There were about five Hypno. And quite a number of Kadabra in particular. But they all were Psychic type Pokémon.

"What does it mean, Gary?" Kiwi whispered.

I didn't say anything. I had no clue.

"ALAKAZAM!" an Alakazam yelled, raising its two spoons in the air.

Kiwi screamed and dropped my badge case.

The other Pokémon all made a loud noise, saying their names. Their eyes started to glow a bright red.

Kiwi screamed and covered her eyes.

I didn't understand what was going on or why. I stared down at the Psychic Pokémon, my fists balled up right, my teeth grit together, preparing for the worst.

Their single cry got louder and louder and their eyes flashed an angry red as they prepared their attacks.

A bright flash of light suddenly flashed from somewhere and several of the Pokémon disappeared in a flash of light!

I stared in amazement as the other Pokémon flew backwards and hit the ground!

"Kiwi, look!" I said, grabbing her shoulder and shaking it.

Kiwi lowered her hands a little and stared at the Pokémon on the ground. "Wha…?"

The remaining Pokémon stood up and looked around. They glared at us for a moment and then ran away!

Me and Kiwi stared at the empty clearing for a while in awe.

I turned to Kiwi.

She was still looking at where the Pokémon had surrounded us just a second ago.

I looked around to see what could've happened. But nothing was there. I saw my badge case on the ground. My Dimensia Badge had fallen out and my Thunder Badge was sticking out halfway out of the case. The case was closed partially, held open by the Thunder Badge.

I opened the case and saw my Rainbow Badge still inside. I placed the Thunder Badge in and picked up the Dimensia Badge. It almost seemed to have a little glow to it for just less than a second. Then it looked normal again. I may have imagined it. I stared at the badge for a moment. Then I looked around the area.

A badge I won for defeating a trainer who raises Ghost type Pokemon, I thought to myself. Could there be more to this spooky badge than just the look of it?

"Gary!" Kiwi called.

I was torn from my thoughts as I turned to see Kiwi standing by the trees. I put away the badge in the case and put the case in my jacket as I ran to her. "What happened?" I asked.

"Look," she said, pointing at something a few feet away.

I stared and saw it. A Pokémon. I didn't know what it was, but I had seen one before. It seemed to have run into the tree and was laying on the ground, unconscious. Or maybe it was knocked out from whatever had scared off the Psychic Pokémon. I turned to Kiwi. "What do we do?"  
She turned to me. "I don't know. I just feel kind of bad though."

I stared at the Pokémon for a while. "Well," I said. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a Pokéball. "Our Pokémon may be gone, but our Pokéballs aren't."  
"You're gonna _catch_ it?" Kiwi asked in surprise.

I turned to her. "Duh. Why wouldn't I?"  
"I dunno. I mean, it's hurt!"  
"I can take it to the Pokémon Center once we get out of here," I explained. "What do you expect me to do? Leave it here?"  
"No. I guess not," Kiwi said uncertainly. "It just feels… wrong. These Psychic Pokémon are really freaking me out out here. I feel like something is wrong on this mountain."  
I stared at her. I agreed with her in my heart, but I didn't say it. I turned back to the Pokémon. "Pokéball go!" I shouted. I tossed the Pokéball and watched as it hit the little guy and opened up, sucking it inside.

The Pokéball rocked back and forth, the red light on in the center of the Pokéball. Then _Ping_! The red light faded to white. The Pokémon was captured.

I picked up my new Pokémon.

"Can we _please_ get out of here now?" Kiwi pleaded.

I nodded.

We both ran along the path. Kiwi suddenly gasped loudly. "SAFFRON CITY!" she screamed.

"Where?" I asked. Then I stopped running. I saw it.

Kiwi kept running and looked back at me. "Come on!" she screamed.

I stared in amazement at the city. It was rather far away. Kiwi and I still had a while to run before we got there, but even from here, I could see it was beautiful. And enormous. Maybe even bigger than Celadon City.

I ran to catch up to Kiwi, and out of nowhere, from out of thin air, I ran into somebody!

And that person ran right into Kiwi!

I fell back and landed on my back. "What the heck?" I sat up and saw June!

"JUNE!" I shouted. I jumped up and ran to her. I grabbed her shoulders. "June!"

"GARY!" she shouted back. She hugged me and I gratefully hugged her back. "Gary, where did you go?" She pulled me in for a much tighter hug.

"I don't know, June," I said. "I'm just glad I found you."

We sat there, just hugging each other for a while.  
"You see? I told you we'd find her," Kiwi said suddenly. "And we even got our Pokémon back!"

"Huh?" I said. I caught myself and pulled away from June and straightened my jacket. I fixed my hat and acted nonchalantly. "Wait, our Pokémon?" I reached down and saw my belt contained all of my Pokéballs! At the last moment, I noticed that the Pokéball containing the latest Pokémon I had caught, was disappearing! In an instant it vanished. "My new Pokémon!" I exclaimed.

Kiwi looked at my belt. Then she looked to me. "Was that your seventh Pokémon?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess," I replied.

"Have you never captured more than six Pokémon before?" Kiwi asked.

"Well, no. Not really," I replied. "Why?"

Kiwi raised a hand to her forehead and slapped it hard. "You have three badges and haven't even been capturing any Pokémon?"

"I mean…" I muttered. "I just…"

"Once you capture more than six Pokémon, any more Pokémon you capture get sent to whichever Professor gave you your Pokédex," Kiwi explained. Kiwi shook her head. My gosh. Where have _you_

been?"

I was embarrassed. I should've known that.

"So Prof. Oak has it?" I asked.

"No, Prof. Crabapple has it," Kiwi said sarcastically. "WHICHEVER PROFESSOR GAVE YOU YOUR POKEDEX HAS IT!"

I scowled at her. "Alright, alright," I snapped.

She smiled brightly at me.

I turned away from her and tossed my six Pokéballs into the air. Butterfree. Beedrill. Primeape. Hoothoot. Dugtrio. Charmeleon. Everyone was there.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked, running up to them.

They all nodded but stared at me, confused. It seemed they had no idea what had happened.

I hugged them all tightly. "I'm so glad you guys are ok!"

I heard several light popping sounds from behind me. I turned to see Kiwi sending out her six Pokémon.

I saw a Rhydon. A Magneton. A Torkoal. A Gastly. An Arbok. And Pidgeotto.

Kiwi ran to her team and hugged them, extending her little arms as far as they could reach. Her Pokémon all seemed just as confused as mine, but they happily hugged her back.

"You have an incredible team of Pokémon there, Kiwi," I complimented.

"Thanks, your team is rather nice as well," she replied.

Our Pokémon stared at each but before they could greet, Kiwi returned her team to their Pokéballs. "I really wanna get out of here if it's all the same with you."

I returned my Pokémon back to their Pokéballs, too. "Agreed."

She reached in her pocket and pulled out her Pokédex. She smiled at me. "We can trade information when we reach the city."

My Pokédex was in my pocket too. I pulled it out and smiled. I put it away again and nodded to Kiwi.

"I not so sure that Saffron City is the place to go to get away from what we experienced on that mountain," June said.

I turned to June. She was staring down the hill towards Saffron City. She spoke in a low, serious voice.

"June?" I asked.

"I don't know what you two went through on that mountain, but I saw a lot of Psychic Pokémon," June said.

The way she was speaking made shivers run all throughout my body.

"There's a lot of Psychic energy emitting throughout this forest," June stated. "Strong, powerful energy that has drawn all of these Psychic Pokémon to this mountain to live here. Psychic Pokémon can create illusions and tricks before your eyes. That's how we got separate. And how Kiwi got here in the first place. Some kind of trick by these Psychic Pokémon. Their powers, and the powers of whatever psychic energy drew them here. It must get unstable from time to time and cause weird, bizarre, otherworldly things to appear. I had your Pokémon and your Pokédexes. Both yours, Gary, and yours, Kiwi."  
"_You _had them?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes," June replied. "I realized I had several more Pokéballs and sent out one of the Pokémon. It was Charmeleon who came out. I him to his Pokéball right away. I had all of my Pokémon too. I ran into a big gang of angry Psychic Pokémon. They surrounded me. I saw their pain, and their confusion. All in their eyes. I had to battle with them and run for it. Now the illusion is over and we're all back together. I don't find it a coincidence that we're heading towards a city that's home to a gym that raises Psychic type Pokémon. Who knows just how powerful this gym leader is."

There was a spooky silence for a while.

"Are you a psychic or something?" Kiwi asked June.

June turned to Kiwi and then smiled. "Ha ha, no," June replied, blushing. "I just can read Pokémon and their feelings very well."

Kiwi smiled and then gasped. "You must be Gary's girlfriend! June! He was telling me all about you and how he missed you and was so desperate to find you!"  
June blushed very visibly. "He did?" she asked, sounding very surprised.

"I DID NOT!" I yelled. "I did want to find you but I didn't say all of that and SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
Kiwi turned to me with a sinister smile on her face.

"June, this is the retarded bird of Pallet Town, Kiwi. Kiwi, June," I introduced them.

Kiwi kicked me hard in my shin.

"Ow!" I cried out, grabbing it.

"Oh my _gosh!_ KIWI!" June gushed. "What an adorable name! I love it!"

"Really?" Kiwi said happily. "FINALLY! After years of ridicule, someone likes my name! But YOUR name is so awesome too! JUNE! It's just perfect!"  
"Oh no way. YOUR name is perfect!" June exclaimed. "I want that name!"

"No you don't," Kiwi laughed. "I think it's cute but I have been ridiculed at school by people like _Gary_ and our friend Robin and even my best friend, Aly."

"I know Robin and Aly!"June exclaimed.

"You do?" Kiwi gasped.

"Yeah! Robin challenged my gym back when I was a gym leader and I met Aly not long ago!" June told her.

"HEY! Gary told me you used to be a gym leader and quit because you didn't think you were any good!" Kiwi said angrily. "I don't like that kind of talk! You're a great trainer I'll bet!"

"No, I was terrible," June said. "I'm traveling with Gary, learning the ways of Pokémon. He and his team have a connection with each other unlike anything I've even seen before!"

"Psh, whatever," Kiwi waved me away. "Gary ain't all that. When he first started, he could barely control his Charmander. My mom called me once, asking how I was, worried because of what Gary's mom had told her had nearly happened between Gary and his Charmander. It nearly killed him!"

"Gary told me about that earlier today!" June said excitedly. "It was just a misunderstanding. And everything is perfect between them now! I'm telling you, he's incredible!"

Kiwi waved me away again with a sly grin.

June laughed. "Hey! You're going to Saffron City, right?"  
"Yep," Kiwi nodded.

"Then where will you go?" June asked eagerly.

"I haven't really decided yet…" Kiwi admitted. "Probably to Celadon."

"Well, Gary is going to Fuchsia City after he gets his badge in Saffron, right Gary?" June asked.

"Um…. Maybe…" I replied.

"And to get to Fuchsia you, you're going to have to go through Celadon again! So we're all going the same way!" June exclaimed. "Kiwi! Join our group!"  
"WHAT?" I bellowed.

"Huh?" Kiwi said loudly.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I yelled. I stormed over to June. "You can't just be inviting people into this group! Having _you_ is enough work! And me and Kiwi are _rivals_! We can't travel together! We have to explore the Pokémon world on our own terms. Learn the ways of being a Pokémon trainer on our own accord. This is what we agreed to. Even once we left Pallet Town, we took our own paths separately."  
"Gary, why do you want to be the loner so bad?" June said angrily. "You didn't want me joining you and now you don't want Kiwi! How about you open up for a change and stop keeping people out of your heart?"  
I didn't say anything. I just frowned at the load of crap she had spewed at me just now.

"Come on, Gary. Kiwi is your friend," June pleaded. "And I like her already. She's awesome! Just wonderful!"

"No!" I refused. "No way! Under no circumstances. This isn't what this journey is supposed to be like!"

"Then what is this journey supposed to be like, Gary?" June demanded. "Not making friends? Secluding yourself from society? Ditching everyone you used to know and facing the world on your own? Then meeting up with your friends once you've been hardened by your journeys to have one final battle and annihilate your lifelong buddies? Is that what this is about? Is that what is takes to become a Pokémon Master? Because that isn't why I joined up with you. I thought you weren't that kind of a person, Gary. But if so, I'll just travel with Kiwi instead." She turned to Kiwi and smiled. "I mean, _if_ you'll take me along!"

"Of course I will, June!" Kiwi gushed. "You don't need stinky old Gary anyway. I can teach you much more than he ever could. And you could teach me all about that ability you have to read Pokémon!"  
Both girls giggled.

"I didn't say that, June…" I started.

"Then it's settled!" June said brightly, smiling at me. "Kiwi, you're in!" She raised her hand high and Kiwi slapped her a high five. Then they hugged and started jumping for joy.

I just watched in shock and utter confusion.

They let go of each other and giggled again.

"Well, I don't know about what awaits in Saffron City, but I really would rather be there than staying here," Kiwi laughed.

"Race you there!" June challenged.

They both ran ahead, laughing as they ran full speed ahead. Leaving me in the dust.

I stood there for a while. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my badge case. I took out the Dimensia Badge and stared at it for a while.

Was there more to this badge? I wondered. Was some kind of Ghost Pokémon residue still on it that chased away those Psychic Pokémon and saved our lives? Or did something else happen that I didn't see? Something else that caused that flash that saved our lives.

I put the badge away in the case and stuffed it in my pocket.

I turned back to stare at the mountain and trees behind me.

I turned back and stared as Kiwi and June ran further and further ahead of me, running downhill towards Saffron City.

I ran too.

I ran after June.

I ran after Kiwi.

I ran after my new Pokémon I had captured that Prof. Oak was now keeping in his lab.

I ran.

Little did the three of us know, we were running.

Towards death.


	17. Haunted: Dead Or Alive Part 1 of 3

"So Robin went to _you _after Lt. Surge sent him to challenge the other gym leader with the Thunder Badge?" Kiwi asked.

"Yeah! You see, Lt. Surge is pretty busy with his training and stuff. So after he felt I had enough talent and skill, he gave me my own gym that would operate as an alternative gym rewarding the same badge," June said excitedly. "When his gym got too busy with challengers, he would send some of them away to Gringey City to challenge _me!_ Big mistake since I haven't won a single battle in my entire year as a gym leader. I was so unprepared. I think maybe Lt. Surge just wanted me out of his perfectly suave, though slightly balding, blonde hair."

Kiwi laughed. Then her face turned more serious. "Don't you say that about yourself, June," she said. "You're a great trainer! You just need to believe in your Pokémon. You need to give them that faith and trust."  
"I _did_ give them that!" June exclaimed. "I gave them my entire trust and love. But it was me. I failed as their trainer. I wasn't good enough. My battle with Gary was atrocious. He used a move… What was it again?" June looked behind her and stared directly at me.

"Toxic Spikes," I mumbled.

"Yeah!" June said. "Toxic Spikes. I had no idea how it worked and it really threw me for a loop and I completely was unprepared."

"Toxic Spikes," Kiwi thought. "That poisons any Pokémon who enters the battle field. If used twice, and a Pokémon enters the field, it becomes severely poisoned and the damage gets even worse the longer the battle lasts."

"Really?" June said in shock. "You see? I'm no good. That's why I had to quit. I never won. Ever. And my matches weren't even very good at all. I am a fail as a Pokémon trainer. But I love them so much. I do want to improve and get closer with my Pokémon. That's why I'm here with Gary. After witnessing him battle and connect with his Pokémon, I see that he has something I want. I want that connection with my own Pokémon. And he is so knowledgeable about Pokémon too. I want to know the things he knows. And more!"

"Pffft," Kiwi responded. "Gary knows his stuff, I admit. But don't put him on such a high pedestal. He ain't all that." Kiwi turned to stare at me and stuck her tongue out at me.

I glared at her.

Me, June, and Kiwi. We were walking to Saffron City. Our run we had initially began turned into walking as the trail continued to prove itself to be a long one. It was also dangerous running downhill like we were. June had tripped but hadn't hurt herself too badly. She fell on her knees but laughed about it and got right back up. She was walking with a bit of a hobble now, but seemed to be fine.

I had been walking alongside Kiwi and June for a while. They were blabbering on and on about stuff I really didn't care too much about at first.

Celebrities. Fashion. Music. Movies.

June had begun to talk about Robin and how Lt. Surge had sent him to battle her and Lt. Surge would battle Kiwi. This had grabbed my attention just barely. I was interested in what happened in June's battle with Robin. I was kind of interested in the details. But she merely said she had lost.

I looked up to the sky as the trees that were lining our walk began to finally end. The dark night sky was lit up by stars and the moon. It looked beautiful.

June gasped. "Look!" she cried. She pointed at the sky, noticing the beauty of the stars shining above us. They were in no particular pattern, and yet it almost looked like you could imagine they looked like something. There were so many stars; they could've taken the shape of anything. The moon looked so close to us. I had never seen the moon appear this close to the earth. I was almost a little scared in a way that made me laugh to myself silently. This scene was truly mesmerizing. We all stared up at the stars and moon in silence for a while.

I looked down to my friends.  
Kiwi looked down too and stared at me, smiling.

June looked down to me as well, smiling just the same.

I stared back. "Well, I guess we should continue on," I said. I walked past them, feeling uneasy with their eyes and smiles trained on me. I led the way as June and Kiwi continued to talk.

"You know June, you shouldn't have run away from your duties as a gym leader," Kiwi said sternly. "You can't show love and trust to your Pokémon unless you stick by them. You _are _strong! You just have to try harder! Connect better with your Pokémon! Work alongside them! I'm glad I got to meet you and that we can travel together now, but you should've stayed at your gym and focused on your _Pokémon!_ By giving priority to traveling with Gary, you are neglecting your Pokémon. You should be finding your own way to raise your Pokémon better, not concerning yourself with how others raise theirs. It's good to be inspired and take tips from others, but in the end, it's all about you and your own decisions and how you and your Pokémon get along together. And you can only achieve that through time and experience."

There was silence for a while.

"You're right, Kiwi," June finally agreed. "But, I needed time… I couldn't…" June stopped talking.

I turned my head after a while and looked at her.

She was walking silently and looking off to the side of the open field.

"What, June?" Kiwi asked.

"I just really needed to get away from that city," June said with a hint of coldness in her voice. "After my battle with Gary, I really, really decided that it was time for me to stop being a gym leader. I didn't feel fit. That battle just… changed me a bit. You weren't there, Kiwi. I was affected by that match. So, while I respect your opinion, I really do know what I'm doing and I feel I made the right decision."

"Ok," Kiwi said quietly. "I'm sorry, June."  
I could hear the serious tone in June's voice rising as she spoke. When she had finished, there was an awkward silence.

It was maybe an hour of walking. And an hour of silence.

I felt that June may have been thinking about our battle. And how it ended…

"Hey, look!" Kiwi suddenly exclaimed.

I had already seen it.

The stars above us, which I had been staring at during our silent walk whilst thinking to myself about my journey thus far, had began to vanish. Soon, only the bright moon was visible in the sky. The stars had vanished beneath what lay ahead of us.

The bright lights of Saffron City.

Like Celadon, it was enormous! The lights shone brightly from every building. Signs flashed from the windows of video game stores. There were three movie theaters on the same block! The titles of the latest movies released glowing from the top of the buildings. Supermarkets with their signs brightly illuminating the street with sales competed for attention. Fast food restaurants lined the street as well as high class restaurants for customers.

People were running and laughing joyfully. Kids crying for their parents to buy them games from the store. Couples on dates, holding hands, arm in arm, smiling and walking along the path.

The business of this city competed with that of Celadon City!

"Hard to believe this city is smaller than Celadon, huh?" Kiwi asked.

"Yeah…" I agreed, taken in by the amazing sights and buildings that surrounded the area.

We walked on, gazing at the buildings and walking around the countless people. It was so busy here.

"I could go for a bite!" Kiwi exclaimed, stopping to stare at a building.

I looked closer and saw it was a pizza shop! I could've definitely gone for a pizza right about now. "Ok!" I agreed earnestly. I ran past Kiwi and into the store excitedly. I reached the counter and smiled at the man standing behind it.

He was a tall man. Easily over six feet. He seemed to be staring straight ahead, but not at me.

Kiwi and June ran up to the counter excitedly.

"Hi! Can we order some pizza?" I asked. "I'd like three slices!"

"I want four!" Kiwi exclaimed.

"Just one for me," June said with a giggle.

The man, looming over us all, continued to stare ahead silently.

I felt confused for a moment.

When he finally looked down at us, I gasped.

His eyes. They shot through me and I felt a cold chill.

I took a step back away from him without even knowing it.

Kiwi let out a cry, leaping back.

June covered her mouth in shock, stepping back.

The man smiled. "Hi, kids," he said. "I'll have your pizza ready for you in just a moment. Take a seat!" He turned and began to fix a fresh pizza pie.

I couldn't move. The man looked normal, but his eyes told a different story. I had no idea what they were saying, but I felt uneasy seeing them.

I looked at Kiwi and June who were both looking at each other in shock before turning to me, eyes wide. I looked back to the man who continued to prepare our pizza.

He looked up and smiled at me before looking back down to continue his cooking.

I looked to Kiwi and June. We stared at each other for a moment. Finally, I shrugged and tried to relax. "Let's have a seat," I suggested. Then, in a lower voice, I said, "He _is_ making our food. We can't just leave. Even if…" I didn't need to finish the sentence. We all knew what we had seen in his eyes. Even if we weren't sure of what it was, we all saw it.

Kiwi and June nodded in agreement and we all walked over to a table and took a seat.

Two guys were sitting at a table not far from us and were talking excitedly, eating their pizza.

"I traded my Ditto for a Lillipup!" one of the guys said excitedly. "You can't get one of those out here! It's pretty rare!"

"Lilli-what?" the other guy replied. "I've never even heard of it!"

I hadn't heard of that Pokémon either. But I knew what a Ditto was.

The three of us sat there for a while, listening to the excited Pokémon fans talk about this weird Pokémon.

"Ditto is really rare though!" the second guy said. "Are you sure you got a good trade?"  
"Of course, man!" the first guy said excitedly. "I don't even think there are Lillipup here in the Kanto region."

"And here is your pizza!" the guy who made our food said suddenly, distracting me from what the two guys were talking about.

"Thanks!" I said with a smile, which faded immediately when my eyes reached his.

I looked back down to my food and grabbed a slice. I bit into it and felt the burning hot cheese ease into my mouth. I smiled even though the pizza was burning me. I opened my mouth and started breathing quick, heavy breaths to cool the hot food in my mouth. I hadn't had pizza in so long!

June took a napkin and soaked the grease off of her pizza before blowing on it for a few moments. Finally, she took a big bite and looked at me, smiling.

I looked away and saw Kiwi finishing her first slice already.

They both seemed more than pleased with their food.

"It tastes so good!" Kiwi said loudly, causing the two guys from the other table to look at us and turn away, snickering.

Kiwi turned to look at them. She turned back around. "Well, it is!" She smiled and took a huge bite into her second slice of pizza.

We laughed and continued eating.

"Since we now have a new friend joining us today, I would like to pay for all of our food," June said when we had finished eating.

"I will buy my own food," I said.

"I have money! I can purchase my stuff," Kiwi said quickly.

"Nope," June said. "You are our newest member. You will not be making a purchase today. ! To commemorate this moment, this one is on me." June smiled brightly.

I had a brief thought in my head on how beautiful she looked before shaking away the thought. "I'll buy my own," I said sternly, and tossed my money on the table.

June frowned at me. "Fine. That is the tip." She tossed some money on the table. "This is for the food."

I frowned back at her. "Whatever," I mumbled.

Kiwi laughed. "You two are funny. I'm so glad we're all here together."

"How was the food?" the cook said from behind the counter.

"Was great," I tried to say loudly, but it came out lower than I had intended. I cleared my throat, but his eyes... I shook my head. "Thanks a lot," I said, a bit louder. I walked quickly to exit the store.

Kiwi and June both thanked him and hurried out of the store with me.

I let out a sigh of relief once we were out of there. "Man, what _was _that?" I exclaimed.

"I dunno," June replied. "I won't be sleeping well tonight, that's for sure."  
"Let's just continue on and get that off of our minds," Kiwi suggested.

We walked together, staring at the sights. There were so many things to see! I was taken aback by it all.

"Look! Silph Co.!" Kiwi suddenly yelled out.

Me and June stopped and turned to see what had Kiwi so excited.

An enormous building stood before us. It was far taller than any building I had seen in Celadon City.

"Wow," I said, mesmerized. "I know this place. I've been here before."

"Yeah, I remember when you and your parents went to Saffron City," Kiwi remembered. "You were so excited. You got to tour the entire building!"  
"Wow. Silph Co." June said. "Manufacturer of Pokémon products used throughout the world!"

"I'd love to go in," Kiwi said excitedly.

"Yeah," I agreed. "But they're about as well known for their security as they are about their Pokémon products."  
"Yeah," Kiwi nodded. "We'd just be thrown right out."

I turned and looked around. I couldn't see the Pokémon gym anywhere.

After quite a long time of sightseeing, I saw it. The Pokémon Center! "Hey you two, look!" I pointed.

"The Pokémon Center!" Kiwi squealed.

We all walked hurriedly towards to building. We stepped inside. I walked through the lobby, which was empty except for a couple of people. I approached the counter first.

I placed my Pokéballs on the counter and smiled at Nurse Joy, who had her back turned to me. "Hello, Nurse Joy!" I smiled brightly, eager to see that gorgeous, flawless face smile back at me.

She turned around and smiled at me.

My heart stopped. I stared in shock. I felt sick to my stomach. The first time I had ever seen a Nurse Joy and felt this way.

She looked just like any other Nurse Joy. Fair skinned. Bizarre hairstyle. Same nurse's outfit. Everything was normal.

Except her eyes. They had that look to them. The same one from the guy who made our food at the pizza store. Only with a blue hue to them. The blue eyes of all the Nurse Joys, but tainted somehow…

I heard June and Kiwi gasp behind me.

"Hello!" Nurse Joy said and smiled at me.

When she smiled, her eyes closed and I felt like I was staring at my beautiful angel again. But once they opened, all warmth left my body.

"H-hi," I stammered. "M-my Pokémon, please." I pushed them closer to her and stepped back.

Nurse Joy smiled again and took my Pokéballs from the table.

Kiwi stepped up slowly and handed Nurse Joy her Pokéballs, too.

June stepped up to the counter next and handed Nurse Joy _several _Pokéballs! She then stepped back too.

"June… how many Pokémon do you own?!" I asked, surprised by the number of Pokéballs she handed Nurse Joy, which was well over six.

"Ten," she replied, staring into my eyes.

"_Ten?_" I asked, my voice louder than I would have hoped. "But how? I can only carry six with me! And why have I never _seen_ these Pokémon?"

Nurse Joy smiled as she interrupted our discussion. "Don't you worry. We'll be sure to take care of all of your Pokémon." Her eyes looked directly into mine and I felt an intensely sharp pain right in my heart.

I grabbed my chest, staring at Nurse Joy with my eyes wide open. I nodded silently at her. Then I quickly walked over to a seat in the lobby and sat down.

We all sat down together and didn't say a word.

I no longer cared about how many Pokémon June owned or what she had. That was no longer my interest. Neither was whatever else had been running through my mind previously. Those eyes were the only things I was thinking about. They occupied my mind and refused to leave.

Me.

June.

Kiwi.

We sat in the lobby quietly, our eyes looking away from each other.

Probably thinking about the same thing.

There was nothing to say anymore.

What could we say?

The next morning, we had grabbed our Pokéballs from Nurse Joy and ran out of the Pokémon Center.

I'd had a rough night's sleep. I don't know what I was dreaming of, but I felt uncomfortable. Something was occurring in my dreams. Something was disturbing me. A presence. But I didn't remember anything from my dreams. Or, maybe I did. All I remembered was seeing blackness. Everywhere. Nothing else. But was that my dream? Or was that my sight when my eyes were closed, trying to get some sleep?

I didn't know and I didn't care.

We had asked Nurse Joy where the Saffron City gym was located before running out. She had told us it was outside of town, a bit of a walk away from the city where more houses and trees were located and less of the city feel.

We had walked for a long time through the city, following Nurse Joy's directions, my mind stuck on the weird feeling I was having. The city was nice but some things were a bit off. Yes, Nurse Joy and the pizza guy were creepy with their eyes, but that dream I had felt like there was more to it, too. Maybe their eyes caused me to have that creepy nightmare. I recalled June saying she wasn't going to be sleeping well the night before after seeing the pizza guy's eyes.

Finally, the city was behind us and I could see the houses Nurse Joy had described to us. The houses were very nice looking. They all had beautiful, well kept gardens. Some kids were playing in some of the gardens and smiled as the three of us walked past. We smiled back and continued along.

A woman was watering flowers in her garden on this wonderful, sunny day, wearing a stylish sun hat.

I always thought those hats were really nice looking and almost wanted one except that I didn't think I could pull the look off well.

The woman looked up and smiled as us before looking back down to concentrate on her flowering.

"It sure is nice here," June commented.

"Yeah," I agreed. "And it's a really nice day. I can't _wait_ for my battle against the gym leader!"

Soon enough, we saw the building. It was all black. It wasn't the tallest building either, and that became clearer as we walked closer to it. The top of the building was only several inches above my head. The building was curved at the top. I almost didn't notice it at first, but as I got closer and squinted my eyes, I saw an even darker color against the black of the building. It looked like a smile. An open mouthed smiled with jagged lines in the middle. Like a Halloween pumpkin or something.

How odd, I thought.

"Do you think this is the gym?" Kiwi asked nervously.

The building was definitely giving me the creeps too, but I stepped closer to the door.

To my surprise, the words: SAFFRON CITY GYM appeared on the door in yellow letters before vanishing soon after.

I turned to Kiwi and June in shock. "Did you two see that?"  
They had both been looking at the creepy building, not the door. They looked down to me. "See what?" they asked at the same time.

"The door! It said 'Saffron City Gym' on it just now!"I exclaimed.

They both looked at the door.

"Where?" Kiwi asked.

"You missed it!" I said, my voice rising. "The words appeared and then went away! But this is the building!"

They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you feeling ok, Gary?" June asked.

"Gary's cracking up," Kiwi joked. "He must be so terrified of this gym leader already that he's not even thinking straight and imaging things. Maybe you need to sit this gym out if you're that scared of the _building!_"

I simply glared at Kiwi.

"Awww, is Gary afraid of Psychic Pokémon?" Kiwi teased.

"No way!" I shouted. "I LOVE Psychic types! They're like my favorite! I am not afraid of them! And I'm -" I stopped as I remembered something. "My Pokémon! The Psychic type I caught on that creepy mountain! I forgot all about it in this creepy city!" I had meant to call Prof. Oak as soon as I arrived in Saffron City! But the feeling of something odd lurking around… the feeling of unease… the eyes of Nurse Joy and that pizza guy… it made me completely forget I had caught a new Pokémon. I just wanted my badge and to get out of this city, however beautiful it was.

"Oh yeah! How could you forget that, Gary?" June said angrily. Kiwi had told June about what happened with me and her back on that mountain and how I had caught me a Pokémon neither of us knew but assumed was Psychic like the other Pokémon we saw there.

"I told you, he's afraid of Psychic type Pokémon," Kiwi said with a smile.

"Did either of _you_ remember it?" I challenged. "Did either of you have anything else on your minds besides getting out of there?"  
They both looked to the ground in silence.

Kiwi looked up. "I'm sorry," she said. "You're right. That city was creepy. I totally forgot about just about everything but making sure my Pokémon got taken care of and got some food. Come on. Let's go get our badge and get out of here. We can find out what that Pokémon was that you caught after we cream this gym leader!" Kiwi smiled.

I smiled back. "Let's go get that badge!"

I knocked on the door. Or tried to.

The pitch black door swung open as soon as I raised my fist to knock.

I looked inside the building with my fist still in the air, in shock at the door opening so suddenly.

We all stared inside at the building. A long hallway loomed before us. I couldn't even see the end of it. It seemed to go on forever. The floor was silver color and almost seemed to have a dull glow to it. The walls and ceiling were all black.

I turned to Kiwi and June. They were looking down the hallway. They turned to me and then looked back down the hallway. I lowered my fist. I swallowed a hard lump in my throat and took a long, deep breath. I didn't admit it, but this building definitely was giving me the creeps. And I knew Kiwi and June felt the same, even if they wouldn't say so.

I took a step onto the floor. I took another. I slowly began walking down the hallway, nervousness making it hard to continue on. I heard Kiwi and June walking close behind me.

I stared down the hallway, but it didn't have an end!

How far does this go? I wondered. I began to regret entering this building. Maybe I didn't see any words on the door, I thought. Maybe I really am losing it.

I started to turn to tell Kiwi and June we were gonna find a different gym when suddenly a bright light flashed in front of my eyes!

When it faded, I blinked for a while, waiting for my eyes to clear away the spots in front of them. When they finally did, I looked around and saw that I was in a completely different room!

This room was large! The walls in this room were black as well, but the ceiling and floor were red. The ceiling went very high up. In fact, it was undoubtedly higher than the building. I didn't know how that was possible, but it was. I looked around and saw Kiwi and June looking around as well, shocked at the new location we had somehow ended up in.

I didn't see a way in or out of here.

I didn't see the door until it opened. It was black, just like the walls. It stood on the opposite side of the room from where we were at. When it opened, we all gasped and stared as someone entered.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Despite how creepy this room was. Despite how scary this entire _building_ was! Despite everything we had been through since journeying to Saffron City. I couldn't help but notice as the person entered.

I couldn't help but notice as this _woman _entered.

_This woman was HOT!_

I felt my mouth drop open, and if I were a cartoon character, it would've slammed through the floor. She had pitch black hair. It ended just below her waist. She was wearing a red tank top that just barely showed her clearly fit stomach and the rest of the top half of her body off very nicely. Her tight black jeans complemented the rest of her body very noticeably. Her matching black shoes heels _clacked_ against the floor as she walked forward and stopped. The door slammed behind her, even though she didn't close it herself… But that didn't concern me too much. This woman was making me go berserk in my head, to say the least. She was far more beautiful than ANY Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny or ANYONE!

_SLAP!_

"Ow!" I cried out, grabbing my head. I turned around angrily.

June was glaring at me.  
Kiwi was staring at the woman on the other end of the room.

"What the hell-?" I started.

"Gary and Kiwi," the woman said. "Which one of you wishes to challenge me first?"

I turned to this woman in shock.

"Huh?" I heard Kiwi gasp.

"How-?" I tried.

"I am Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym leader," Sabrina interrupted. "I know all about you three. Now which of you wishes to challenge me first?"

"She's psychic," June muttered. "Just like the Pokémon she raises."

I stared at June for a moment and then turned back to Sabrina. My heart was pounding through my chest in fear. Or maybe infactuation. I know the situation was terribly creepy, but I still found her so attractive. Maybe even more so because she was psychic. I almost felt like she was the perfect woman. The woman for me. She was clearly older than I was, but I really felt a strong urge to give my entire life to her. Be with her forever. I gazed her up and down several times as she stared at me sternly with her… eyes.

My mouth opened in a gasp.

Sabrina was far away from me, but I could see her clearly enough to not only be infatuated with her, but to notice those eyes… The same eyes the pizza guy had. The same eyes Nurse Joy had.

My attraction to Sabrina still didn't fade for some reason though.

A hot woman is a hot woman, I thought to myself.

And Sabrina was definitely the most attractive woman I had ever seen.

I can't let this distract me, I thought to myself. Maybe, if I can beat her, I will earn her respect and she may even want to marry me!

I fantasized of such a fate for the two of us. Us getting married. The kiss at the altar.

Before my thoughts could go any further, I heard Kiwi yell behind me. "I'll challenge you!" She walked past me and stopped, staring at Sabrina with a Pokéball in her hand.

"Fine. You shall be first," Sabrina accepted.

Kiwi turned to look at me and smiled. "Since you're too chicken to go first, allow me!" she winked.

As Kiwi turned back to face Sabrina, an image appeared in the middle of the floor.

I instantly recognized it as the battle field. The white image formed between both trainers and around their feet.

Kiwi gasped as it appeared from out of nowhere. She looked up at Sabrina with her mouth hanging open. A look which soon turned into determination.

"We'll have a one on one Pokémon battle," Sabrina stated. "No time limit."

Kiwi nodded. "Ok."

One on one. No time limit, I thought myself. All of my gym battles so far had been three on three battles. But Kiwi seems to have accepted this one on one match rather easily.

"I choose Haunter," Sabrina said calmly.

There was a moment of silence in the room. Everyone but Sabrina looked around the room.

Where is Haunter? I wondered.

Suddenly, from the pitch blackness of the walls, Haunter emerged. It carried a huge smile on its face and eagerness in its eyes as it stared at Kiwi.

Kiwi pulled out her Pokedex.

_**Haunter. The Gas Pokémon and the evolved form of Gastly. This Pokémon**__**loves to pull jokes. Its sense of humor can have deadly results. Sometimes, these deaths are intentional and not accidental.**_

Kiwi gasped loudly and took a step back. Then I saw her fists ball with determination. "I choose… Magneton!" Kiwi threw the Pokéball and the floating metallic set of three magnets appeared in a flash.

It was my turn to pull out my Pokédex.

_**Magneton. The Magnet Pokémon and the evolved form of Magnemite. Getting too close to this Pokémon can result in getting an earache. Due to the changes in the sun's magnetic field, Magneton tend to appear more often when sunspots flare up.**_

Kiwi had the type advantage. Ghost type moves weren't very strong against Steel types like Magneton, who was also an Electric type.

"Magneton, use Metal Sound!" Kiwi ordered.

Magneton's magnetic tips started to glow white and began vibrating up and down rapidly.

"AAHHH!" I screamed out. I covered my ears.

Magneton's attack sounded worse than my Primeape using Screech! It was a metallic sound that pierced my eardrums and sent shivers down my spine.

I could barely hear June screaming beside me.

Kiwi had her ears covered and was bent over, obviously not so fond of the sound either.

Haunter glared at Magneton, seemingly annoyed by the noise, but nothing else.

Sabrina had the same look on her face as her Haunter did.

I used my Pokédex to identify this new move to me.

_**Metal Sound. This attack causes the opponent's Special Defense to be lowered by a great amount.**_

The noise eventually ended and Kiwi yelled out, releasing her ears, "Thunderbolt!"

Magneton gathered energy at its magnetic tips again before sending a blast of electricity at the Ghost Pokémon.

Haunter was surrounded by the yellow blast of electrical current. When the attack ended, Haunter was still smiling. It laughed excitedly and loudly.

Sabrina immediately followed with her own laughter, mocking Magneton's attempts to win. "Are you done now?" Sabrina asked.

Haunter stopped laughing and suddenly looked surprisingly upset.

Usually, Haunter are known for smiling all the time. This Haunter had stopped smiling, and it looked dead serious.

I noticed Sabrina had stopped laughing as well and was looking equally as serious as her Haunter. "Night Shade," Sabrina said coldly.

Haunter's eyes turned pitch black and a beam fired at Magneton.

Magneton was hit and slammed into the floor, denting it severely and sliding along it, lifting up pieces of the floor as it slid across.

I had never seen this move before but I had heard about it.  
Kiwi pulled out her Pokédex first to scan this move.

_**Night Shade. This attack is as strong as the Pokémon using it.**_

Magneton shakily began to float back up into the air to continue trying to fight.

"Finish it," Sabrina said coolly.

Haunter held its hands in front of its face and a dark ball of energy formed. It tossed it at Magneton.

Magneton was sent flying. It flew past Kiwi, me, and June, and crashed into the wall.

"NO!" Kiwi cried out, running to her Pokémon.

Magneton was wedged deep in the wall, obviously unable to battle.

Kiwi had lost.

I stared as Kiwi talked to her Magneton, asking if it was ok, her voice getting emotional.

"Gary, you're next," Sabrina said.

I turned quickly to face her.

I stared at Haunter for a moment. Then I looked to Sabrina.

"Do you accept?" she asked.

I couldn't run away. If I wanted to become a Pokémon master, I couldn't stop here.

"I accept!" I shouted. I stepped up to the field. I stared at my belt. Who to choose…

"Haunter will be my Pokémon," Sabrina stated.

She's sticking with Haunter? I wondered. It has lowered Special Defense and it took a good Thunderbolt attack. If she's really going to continue with it, I might just win this. "Go! Primeape!"

"Primeape?" June shouted as my Pokémon made its appearance.

I turned to June angrily. "I know what I'm doing, ok?" I snapped.

She looked at me in surprise. "Ok…" she muttered, looking to the ground.

"Primeape! Screech!" I ordered.

I covered my ears as Primeape let out its loud screeching to lower Haunter's Defense stat.

As usual, the noise pierced through my hands and hit my ears hard. It was even worse since my ears had to suffer from Metal Sound earlier.

"STOP THE NOISE!" I heard June yell.

Kiwi was also screaming.

Haunter and Sabrina continued to share the annoyed expression on their faces that they had when taking Metal Sound.

After Screech ended, I commanded, "Assurance!"

Primeape leaped forward with its fist out, aiming to take out Haunter.

Haunter was hit hard and slammed into the floor. It slid along for a moment and then floated back up in the air, smiling.

"Finish it," Sabrina said.

"Wait!" I said feebly, completely surprised Haunter was still able to battle.

Haunter's eyes and body started to glow purple.

Primeape was soon outlined in a purple color as well.

Haunter raised one of its hands as Primeape began floating in the air, screaming and yelling its name in agony.

"He's using Psychic attack on Primeape!" June yelled.

Haunter then tossed Primeape.

Primeape flew fast into me, knocking out my wind as I slid fast across the floor as if it were made of ice. I slammed into the wall and slumped there.

June ran up to me. "Gary!" She kneeled down and put her hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"You both lose," Sabrina stated.

I gasped repeatedly, trying to regain my breath. I put my hand on Primeape.

He looked in bad shape, but he would be alright.

As I heaved in air as best as I could, I returned Primeape to his Pokéball. I lay on the floor for a bit, June sitting next to me, before I finally stood up, still weak from the hit.

That Haunter is incredible, I thought.

"You win," I gasped. "We'd like to leave now."

June turned to Sabrina, glaring at her. "Let us out!" she shouted.

"You belong to me now," Sabrina said coldly.

Nobody said a word.

"Excuse me?" I finally managed.

"Your souls belong to me," Sabrina said in a somehow even colder voice.

"Oh my gosh," Kiwi whispered in fear. She looked around for a place to run.

The three of us did.

It was too late.

Sabrina's eyes glowed a bright blue and her hair started to lift and flow behind her head. She floated in the air and moved toward her Haunter, whose eyes were also glowing the same exact color of blue.

I backed up but only hit the wall.

June grabbed my arm tight in fear.

Kiwi ran to the walls and began feeling on it, trying to find a way out. "You are the latest meal," Sabrina said evilly. She floated above her Haunter.

Haunter was floating steadily closer to us. It almost looked like it was growing bigger. Its eyes were glowing a deeper, darker blue. Sabrina's eyes were doing the same thing; glowing a darker and darker shade of blue. "Your souls shall be devoured. You shall reside here forever."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I bellowed. My heart was hurting me now. It was beating so hard I couldn't breathe properly.

Haunter was moving slowly, taking its time, its eyes now a different shade of blue than before. Deeper and darker than the deepest depths of the oceans of the world.

"You are mine," Sabrina said, floating stationary in the air, staring down at us all as Haunter got too close for comfort.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't think I could beat this Pokémon. The entire situation was freaking me out. I just... I just wanted to go _home! _My eyes began to fill with tears. "_PLEASE!_" I pleaded with Haunter.

"Go get him Pidgeotto!" Kiwi yelled as she raised her Pokéball to toss it.

Haunter kept his attention on me and kept moving closer, completely ignoring Kiwi.

Sabrina on the other hand, turned to Kiwi. Sabrina's eyes flashed white for an instant and the Pokéball in Kiwi's hand exploded into dust.

Kiwi stared in shock at her hand. Then a scream that could've competed with Metal Sound and Screech emitted from her mouth.

I kept staring back and forth between Haunter and Kiwi.

Oh no… I thought. Kiwi… Her Pidgeotto… What just happened?

I turned and ran to Kiwi. I had to go somewhere. Haunter was within arm's reach of me. I grabbed Kiwi. "Kiwi!" I yelled. "Come on! We have to find a way out of here!"  
Kiwi kept staring at her hand where her Pidgeotto's Pokéball had once been, screaming her high pitched scream.

Her starter Pokémon. Her Pidgeotto. I couldn't believe what was happening. I tried to shake Kiwi and get her to focus for a minute. But I couldn't move. Something was holding me in place. I was stuck.

"HEY!" June shouted. "I can't move!"

Kiwi just continued to scream, stuck in her position, looking at her hand. I saw tears flowing down her cheeks now. Her face was turning hysterical. She was losing it completely.

I knew Kiwi all of my life, but never had I seen her in this state.

I kept struggling as I suddenly was lifted into the air. "What's going on?" I shouted. My body was turned around against my will and Haunter was directly in my face. I screamed as loud as I could.

"No more running," Sabrina said. "It's time to feed."

Haunter's eyes now glowed a black shade. They started sparking black sparks. Haunter's tongue was sticking out, its smile wider than ever. Its tongue reached out for me and touched my cheek.

I instantly felt the life energy drain from my body. I couldn't fight anymore. I immediately gave up.

Haunter's tongue, dry, dead, yet wet and sticky at the exact same, indescribable time, slid up my cheek. I knew I was dead.

"Kadabra!"

I couldn't look to where that noise came from. I wasn't even fully sure of what it was. A bright flash appeared before my eyes and suddenly I felt like I was falling! I screamed. I heard two others people screaming somewhere near me. My scream lasted only a couple of second before it turned into an, "OW!" I had slammed onto the ground hard. The flash disappeared from my eyes only to be replaced by the _sun!_ I looked around and saw June and Kiwi, rubbing their butts from the fall we just had.

My heart was still kicking my chest like it was in need of more space.

I opened my mouth to say something to Kiwi and June. But nothing came out.

I looked around. We were still in Saffron City. We were somewhere along the path between the actual city and the gym. We were sitting on the ground outside where the nice houses were at. But no one was outside now. No kids. No one watering flowers.

I turned back to Kiwi and June.

June was looking around, just as Kiwi was.

There was a very long moment of silence and shock.

Kiwi then looked at her hand. The one that held Pidgeotto's Pokéball. She checked her belt. Only five Pokéballs. She grabbed them all and threw them. Her Pokémon all appeared before her.

Rhydon. Magneton. Torkoal. Gastly. Arbok.

No Pidgeotto.

Kiwi stared at her Pokémon for a long time before returning them to their Pokéballs. As soon as they were inside, she dropped to her knees and immediately began crying. Hard.

My eyes teared up immediately. The tears flowed down my cheeks seeing her in this position. I couldn't imagine the pain she was in.

June raised her hands to her face and began to cry silently.

The three of us just sat there, tears rolling down our cheeks.

Kiwi crying openly and very loudly.

The three of us.

Me.

June.

Kiwi.

And Kadabra.

_Kadabra!_

I screamed. "What the hell?"

Kiwi stopped crying and looked up.

June looked up as well and gasped.

"Kadabra!" Kadabra said.

I stared at Kadabra. What did it want?

Kadabra stared back at me intently.

"I've had enough of this city! And Pokémon in general!" Kiwi screamed, her voice highly emotional.

"Kiwi, come here," June said.

"NO!" Kiwi shouted. "I'm sick of this! I'm sick of everything!"

I heard her stomp on the floor and began crying hysterically again. I didn't turn away to look at her though. I kept my eyes on Kadabra. It had saved our lives. I just knew it. It was Kadabra's voice I heard back in the gym as Haunter was draining me of my life. Kadabra had to have been the one to Teleport us to safety. But why?

A flash of bright light suddenly appeared before my eyes. I don't know how long it lasted, but when it finally ended, I understood everything.

I understood Sabrina.

I understood Haunter.

I understood Saffron City and the secrets lurking within it.

I understood Kadabra.

And I now understood what Kadabra wanted from me.


	18. Haunted: Dead Or Alive Part 2 of 3

A man and a woman were in a hospital room.

The woman was laying in a bed. She was extremely beautiful and holding a baby in her arms. She smiled at the baby with the deepest feeling of love evident in her eyes.

"I can't believe the birth was painless," the man said, also smiling.

"She's a blessing," the woman said, not taking her eyes away from the child. "Our child is a sweet blessing. A true miracle."

The man smiled and nodded.

The baby didn't smile. She didn't make a noise. She just looked up at her mom, then her dad. She stared at her dad without blinking. She had a fairly stern look in her young eyes. She almost seemed conscious of her surroundings in a strange way. Like she understood what was going on.

"I think she wants you to hold her," the woman said, smiling at the man.

The man chuckled and reached out to hold the baby. The baby's blue eyes never left her father's face. He held her in his arms and smiled adoringly at his child. "Hi, Sabrina," he said gently. "I'm your daddy." He rocked her gently, then lightly ticked her stomach.

Sabrina stared at her dad silently. She didn't laugh. Or cry. Or make any noises whatsoever. She didn't even blink.

Her dad kissed her on the forehead.

Sabrina closed her eyes as his lips touched her and opened them once they were removed from her face.

The man looked to the woman who lay smiling in bed. "She sure is a quiet baby," he said.

"Are you complaining?" the woman laughed.

They both laughed at this together, Sabrina continuing to stare silently at her dad.

"ROOOOOM! VROOOM! Here comes the airplane!" Sabrina's mom said, making airplane noises and flying a spoon filled with baby food in the air.

Sabrina laughed and stared at the spoon as it flew around in her mom's hand. As the spoon came closer to her mouth, she opened her mouth obediently and ate it.

Her mom laughed and scooped more baby food out and flew it around, continuing their game.

Sabrina started getting impatient and was bouncing excitedly in her seat, making a pleading noise with her mom to give her the food.

Her mom finally swooped the spoon down low into Sabrina's eager mouth. She then scooped up another spoonful and started her airplane game again with Sabrina. Suddenly her hand stopped in midair. She stared at her hand in confusion. She seemed to be struggling with something.

Sabrina's dad walked into the kitchen and smiled at Sabrina and her mom. "What are you doing, honey?" he asked.

"Honey, my hand!" she said in a panic. "What's going on?"

"Huh?" the father said. "What's wrong?"  
"I can't move my hand!" the mother said loudly. "What's going on?" Suddenly her hand moved towards Sabrina. As it neared Sabrina's open mouth, the plastic spoon suddenly bent slightly and the food was flung off the spoon and onto her mother's face.

Sabrina began crying.

The mom wiped the food off with a napkin and stared at the spoon in shock. She turned to the father, who stared in awe at Sabrina, then to his wife.

Sabrina, looking to be about four years old or so, was holding a spoon, sitting on the floor. She held it in the air and stared intently at it. Eventually it bent.

Sabrina, looking to be the same age, sat at a table with spoons and a fork lined up in a wooden holding tray. She stared directly at the set of utensils with her two hands aimed at them. One spoon bent, followed by a second one. Then the entire set of spoons and the fork and the wooden tray they were standing in exploded before her. Sabrina didn't even flinch.

Sabrina now was sitting on the floor, still looking to be about the same age. She was holding a golf club in her hands, one hand moving up and down the club as she stared intently at it.

"She's doing it again!" her mom cried as she ran to her daughter. She kneeled down to the floor, attempting to reach out to Sabrina, but was visibly too afraid to touch her. "Please, stop Sabrina!" she pleaded. "That's enough!"

Sabrina ignored her mother and continued stroking the club.

Her father stepped into the room and glared down at his child. "That's not a toy!" he said sternly. "Hm." He snatched the club from Sabrina, staring down angrily at her.

Sabrina looked up to into the air angrily, her eyes glowing a bright yellow. The yellow faded only slightly in intensity as her hair began to lift up behind her head as if a wind were blowing underneath it.

With a cry, her mother was thrown back by an invisible force. Her dad was tossed aside as well as he cried out.

"Sabrina, _please!_" the mother cried, tears in her eyes, her hair looking a mess. "Let us help you!"

"Let's go!" the father yelled. "We have to!"  
"But my daughter!" the mother yelled back, tears flowing now, soaking her beautiful face in tears.

Sabrina, still the same age, stood staring at her parents.

The father was near the front door. The mother was in the living room not far from the front door.

Sabrina glared at them, her eyes glowing yellow, her hair flowing behind her. A vase lifted off the table and flew directly for her mother's head.

Her mom screamed and ducked. The vase slammed near where her dad stood, against the wall.

Her dad cried out and ran to the door, unlocking it.

Sabrina's mom knelt down to the floor, crying. "_Please _Sabrina! PLEASE! I love you!"

A large table lifted off the ground and flung itself at her mother, who tried to dodge it, but the leg caught her right in the forehead. She hit the ground on her back and laid there for a moment.

Sabrina's dad ran to her and took her by the arm. He lifted her up a bit as she shook her head, steadying herself up some.

Her forehead was bleeding badly.

"Come on!" Sabrina's dad yelled, pulling Sabrina's mom to the door.

Sabrina's mom cried as she was pulled to the door.

A pair of knives flew from the kitchen and head directly for the parents. The mom screamed. The dad looked back and shoved his wife to the floor, out of harm's way. One of the knives ended up in the door, right where Sabrina's mother had been standing. The other ended in Sabrina's father's arm. He screamed and pulled the knife out, tossing it to the floor. He then pulled Sabrina's mom up from the floor and yanked her out of the house, slamming the door behind them.

Sabrina, the same age, stood in the hallway. She rubbed against the wall with her open palm for a while.

Sabrina's house was enormous from the outside. Slowly, and all at once, it began to crumble. The house was soon in ruins.

Sabrina sat inside the destroyed house, surrounded by bent spoons, forks, and golf clubs.

Sabrina was now much older. Possibly in her early teens. She was still in the same destroyed house. She sat on the floor, her legs crossed, her eyes closed, meditating. Sabrina suddenly opened her eyes and stared at the spot next to her. There was nothing there, but she continued to stare at it.

Something began to appear there. An Abra.

"Aaaabraaaa," the Pokémon said sleepily.

Sabrina stared at Abra and he stared back at her. They stayed like that for an intensely long time. Reading each other's intentions. Learning about each other. Understanding one another.

Both Sabrina and Abra were loners. Neither was interested in friends and were only interested in becoming stronger by working on their psychic powers. Neither had a family. Sabrina had driven away her parents who wanted her to be normal and have friends. Abra ran away from his family to get away from his parents and siblings. He didn't want to play games with them. He didn't want to be taken care of. He wanted to be alone and be strong. He could take care of himself. He didn't need anybody else.

Ironically, this connection made both Sabrina and Abra become closer.

They stood staring at each other all day long. When night had arrived, they hadn't moved an inch from their spot on the floor and were still staring at each other, not blinking.

Sabrina turned to look at something on the floor. It was a photo of herself, dressed up and smiling, with her father holding her, her mother right next to her.

Abra turned to stare at the photo too.

The photo was in a frame, the glass cracked.

Sabrina began to look strange. Her body was widening somehow; getting wider, then thinner again. She was glowing white. She continued staring intently at the photo. The white light that surrounded her was removed from around her body, and a large ball hovered in front of Sabrina.

Sabrina stared at the ball as it began to morph. It widened and stretched and took the form of a small child. The child looked like Sabrina when she was younger. She even wore the exact same clothes as in the picture on the floor. A white dress, a white hat with a pink ribbon on it, and red boots.

Sabrina watched as the child smiled and laughed.

The child turned to Abra. "Will you be my friend?" she asked him.

"Aaabraaa…" Abra replied.

The girl giggled. "Come play with me," she laughed.

Abra used Teleport and disappeared, reappearing behind the little girl.

The girl laughed and turned to grab Abra, who used Teleport again to disappear. The game continued on as Sabrina watched them silently.

"Sabrina, I love you," Sabrina's mom said. "Please. Won't you please talk with me? I miss you. Your father misses you. Please Sabrina, can't we all talk? As a family?"

Sabrina, now a young adult, her mom, and the little Sabrina, stood in a large room. It was dimly lit. A battle field stood in the middle of the room. It was a gym. Next to the three people was a large table that held an enormous dollhouse. At the end of it was the photo. The picture of Sabrina when she was just a little girl, newly framed. She stared at her mom intently. "He's the one who gave my telekinesis," Sabrina said coldly. "He passed it on to me. And now he wants me to stop using my powers. Now, after all the years he had his power of telekinesis, he is deciding to train and strengthen his powers so he can try and stop me. The fool. He knows he can't stop me. There is no reconciliation."  
"Sabrina," Sabrina's mother cried out.

Sabrina turned to a table. "She likes this dollhouse," Sabrina said.

Her mother turned to the dollhouse, then to the younger Sabrina. "That doll…" she started, speaking of the younger Sabrina. "It's you. It's a doll, but it's human. It's you. You when you were younger. You've changed Sabrina. Don't you see what happened? This… _doll_ is here because you neglected your heart! You turned away from friends and family and pushed them all away for the sake of your psychic powers! It caused you to split in two! This doll represents who you were. Who you wanted to be deep inside. Please, just talk with me about this. Understand. Hear me!"

"She loves this dollhouse," Sabrina said again, staring at the dollhouse. "We built it together." She turned to her mother and gave her the coldest stare. "But we have no dolls."

Her mother took a step back.

"Be my friend," the little Sabrina said. "Play with me."  
Sabrina's mother gasped as the little Sabrina's eyes glowed white. With a loud scream, her mother began to shrink. She got smaller, and smaller, and smaller. Soon she was the size of a tiny doll. No. She _was _a doll!

The little Sabrina picked up her mother and laughed. "Now I have a friend to play with!" she exclaimed. "We'll be best friends. Forever."

It looked like a gym battle was now taking place. A young boy stood at one end of a battle field. Sabrina stood on the other end of the battle field. It was the same room as before. A Pikachu stood in the middle of the battle facing off against a Kadabra.

"It's impossible to win," Sabrina said calmly.

The little Sabrina giggled in Sabrina's lap.

Suddenly a Haunter appeared in front of Sabrina.

"Haunter?" the boy said in surprise.

The Haunter turned to face Sabrina. He floated down to the little Sabrina, saying, "Haunter!" Then he floated back up to Sabrina, then laughed.

"Two against one's not fair!" the little Sabrina cried.

Suddenly, an older man appeared out of nowhere in a bright flash next to the boy. "It is just playing around on its own," he said as the boy and his Pikachu turned in shock. "Haunter is not battling against you. So it isn't against the rules."

Haunter opened its mouth extremely wide in front of Sabrina, pulling his lips up vertically over his body, then pushing his body close together, closing his mouth.

Sabrina stared solemnly at Haunter.

Haunter than smiled and his tongue reached out. He licked his face and as his tongue went back in his

mouth, he tooks his eyes off with it and put them in his mouth. Haunter than stuck out his tongue and

juggled his eyes on his tongue.

Sabrina continued to stare at Haunter.

Haunter than reached deep in his mouth and pulled out a circular black bomb! The fuse was lit and began to go down. A red skull was plastered on the bomb.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Even Sabrina looked at Haunter in surprise.

The bomb exploded.

BOOM!

Sabrina, the little Sabrina, and Haunter were surrounded by smoke. When it cleared, the three were

covered in black dust, Haunter laughing hysterically.

Sabrina stared at Haunter for a moment. Then her lips started to quiver. She smiled!

The man gasped. "She smiled!"

Her smiled became laughter!

Haunter laughed along with her.

Kadabra was also rolling on the floor, dying of laughter.

"Is that Sabrina…_ laughing_?" the boy asked.

"Ever since she started her telekinetic training as a little girl, I've _never _seen Sabrina laugh like this," the man, Sabrina's dad, said in tears. "I've never seen her so happy in her _entire life!_"

"That Haunter has helped Sabrina rediscover the human part of her heart," her dad stated happily.

"I don't get it," the boy said, staring at Kadabra laughing on the floor. "It looks like Kadabra's in pain."

"It's not in any pain," the man explained. "Kadabra and Sabrina are joined telepathically. Kadabra is rolling with laughter, just like Sabrina!"

Haunter continued pulling and stretching its face to Sabrina's amusement.

The little Sabrina watched silently. Finally, she smiled and began to fade and eventually disappeared, dropping the Pokéball she held that belonged to her Kadabra.

Sabrina, her mother, no longer a doll, and her father, stood in a room, hugging, tears in their eyes.

Sabrina was in the middle of a battle with a trainer. She was using her Haunter and the trainer had a Venasaur. "Shadow Ball!" Sabrina called out with joy in her eyes.

Haunter charged up the ball between his hands and threw it at Venasaur, who looked exhausted, and it fainted immediately.

Sabrina was battling another trainer. Her Haunter battling a Hypno. Night Shade ended the battle.

Battle after battle was with Sabrina and Haunter.

Kadabra stood outside the gym, a mournful look in his eyes. His eyes filled up with tears as he turned his back on the gym and teleported.

Haunter flew around Saffron City, terrorizing everybody. People tried to run, but Haunter caught everybody eventually. Some people he confused by using Confuse Ray so they ended up running back into Saffron City instead of out of it. Other people got licked by Haunter and hit the ground paralyzed. Others were fooled by Haunter's illusions and thought they were escaping or were trapped when they really weren't. Haunter put groups of people to sleep with Hypnosis.

Everybody in Saffron City was asleep. Haunter was staring down at the people. Suddenly it let out a loud scream of his name and a transparent, shadowy version of Haunter flew forward from out of Haunter's body and hit everybody who was sleeping. It was using Dream Eater. But it wasn't the same version of the move used in battle.

Haunter was using Dream Eater to eat their souls.

Sabrina stood near the outskirts of the town, watching silently, that look in her eyes evident. That strange, bizarre, creepy look. The look that hadn't been there all her life until now.

Dead bodies everywhere. The entire population of Saffron City had been killed. From the city, all the way through to where the residents lived in their houses. Adults. Children. The elderly. Haunter had killed everybody in town.

Haunter hovered over the city, high into the air. His eyes glowed a grey color and a few seconds later, the residents all stood up. They all moved as if they were alive. They resumed their conversations as if nothing had happened. They laughed, conversed, ran, and continued on with life…

But they were all dead.

And their eyes all had that terrifying, spooky look to them.

Haunter floated away out of town, towards where Sabrina was standing. She smiled at Haunter and Haunter laughed.

They walked out of town and towards the suburbs.

A flash of light blinded me and soon faded. I was staring Kadabra.

"Gary!" I heard someone scream.

I jumped and turned to see Kiwi, her eyes red and her face full of anger and cover in tears.

"What is wrong with you?" she yelled.

I looked around. We were in Saffron City, not too far from the gym.

June was looking at me with fear in her eyes.

I was breathing heavily and sweating.

"Gary…?" June asked timidly.

"Sabrina," I gasped.

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Kiwi screeched. "EVER! I AM LEAVING! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I AM GOING BACK TO PALLET TOWN NOW! I QUIT!" She was yelling and her eyes were flowing tears all over her face. She was hysterical. She kept screaming and yelling and stomping around. "I'M CALLING PROF. OAK AND TELLING HIM I QUIT! AND I WANT A CAR OR SOMETHING BACK TO PALLET! I AM NOT TRAINING OR RAISING THESE THINGS EVER AGAIN!" She collapsed to the ground again and lay there with her face in the dirt, crying nonstop.

I stared at her.

June stared at her as well, crying for Kiwi.

I wasn't crying. I couldn't.

"Sabrina is possessed," I blurted out.

Kiwi looked up at me, a bit of dirt on her face now, sniffling and still crying, an angry look on her face.

June turned to me. "What did you say?"  
"Sabrina is possessed," I repeated. "Haunter has possessed her. That thing is evil or something. They play pranks all the time, right?" I looked to Kiwi. "That's what their Pokédex information says. They pull pranks and sometimes they go too far? Sabrina's original partner was Kadabra!" I pointed at the Kadabra behind .

He just stared at me.

"Sabrina found this Pokémon when he was just an Abra," I explained. "She was working on her psychic skills when he appeared to her suddenly, drawn by her psychic energy. They both preferred being alone in life, but this similarity brought them together. They became bonded together. She turned away from the entire world just so she could be alone with her psychic powers. But deep inside, she wanted friends and family. She wanted it badly. But she suppressed it. The divide caused her to split into two people. Her childlike self who wanted friends, and the powerful psychic Pokémon trainer she is. Eventually, somehow, during a battle with a trainer, a Haunter appeared and made her laugh with his games and tricks. The same Haunter we battled, Kiwi. She laughed and managed to open up again. She became friendly again. Her childlike self even disappeared once Sabrina was being herself again. But her Haunter started getting too close to her. He got so close, he started breaking the telepathic bond Sabrina had with Kadabra. It got to the point where Kadabra was completely forgotten as Haunter took over Sabrina's mind completely. Haunter then killed everyone in town!"  
Kiwi and June gasped. "WHAT?" they screamed in unison.  
"How do you know this, Gary?" June asked me.

I turned to Kadabra. "Kadabra showed me just now," I replied.

June looked at me with concern and shock written on her face.

Kiwi squinted her eyes at me in disbelief.

"Almost everybody in Saffron is dead," I continued. "I'm sure some people are tourists and are alive, but my bet is that those creepy eyes we saw from the pizza guy, and from Nurse Joy, are signs of possession." My stomach lurched as I realized a dead guy may have made our pizza that we ate.

June gasped. "Our pizza!"

Kiwi threw up on the spot, right in front of us all.

I covered my eyes. June turned away, and then ran away behind a tree to throw up as well.

I held my sauce in and just paced the ground back and forth.

"I'm… going… home…" Kiwi said after several minutes of throwing up.

June had returned too and looked like she was ready to puke some more.

"Sabrina is under control of that ghost," I said after a while. I turned to Kadabra. "Kadabra wants our help. Kadabra wants us to save his trainer."

Kadabra stared silently at me.

June looked at Kadabra. "And how does he intend for us to do that?"  
"I DON'T CARE!" Kiwi screamed. "I'm not helping anyone or anything! That freaking crazy witch killed my first Pokémon!" Kiwi was heaving heavily, hysterical.

June looked to Kiwi sadly. "Yeah… I don't think I want to go back there, Gary," June said slowly. "I don't want to die. And I don't want my Pokémon put into anymore danger either. I want to at least get to another town before making up my mind about continuing on this journey. This is just getting too intense for me. I'm sorry."

I stared at June. She turned to Kiwi and reached out to hold her.

Kiwi resisted at first, then finally grabbed June and hugged her tightly, crying against her.

I turned to Kadabra, who kept staring silently at me. "Kadabra…"  
He continued to look at me.

"I… can't…" I said. "I'm sorry." I turned to June and Kiwi. "Let's go to the nearest town. Whatever it is. Let's just get out of here and from there we can just head back to Pallet Town or something. Or at least we can think about it."  
"I'm not thinking about jack squat," Kiwi snapped. "I'm going home! I'm done with this crap! It's no wonder so many trainers die on their journey to becoming Pokémon masters!"  
I instantly thought of my dad. Had something like this happened to him? Was something like this the reason he died?

I suddenly remembered the words of the terrorist group I had encountered in Pewter City. One of the men had yelled at Nurse Joy, "Do you know how many Pokémon trainers die a year on these dangerous journeys? And how many of them are just children?"

I shook my head. I pulled out my Town Map. "Come on, guys," I said. "We can get to Fuschia or Vermillion but either way, we have to head back to the city in Saffron."

"I'm not going back there!" Kiwi said angrily.

"It's the only way out!" I shouted at her. "Let's just get out of here already!"

Kiwi glared at me said, "Fine!"

We turned to leave, but Kadabra stood there, staring at me.

I tried walking around him but he moved in front of me to block me.

"Move it, Kadabra!" Kiwi screamed. She walked up to Kadabra and seemed like she was going to kick him out of the way. She stopped walking. "Hey! I can't move!" Kiwi yelled.

I saw that Kadabra's eyes were glowing blue.

"That's Disable attack I think," June whispered. "It disables the foe so it can't move."

Kiwi was thrown back lightly by an invisible force. She didn't fall over but glared at Kadabra. "LEAVE US ALONE!" she screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. "WE DON'T WANT TO HELP YOUR STUPID TRAINER! SHE KILLED MY PIDGEOTTO! SCREW HER!"

But Kadabra wasn't looking at Kiwi anymore. He was staring at me. My eyes met his. And I suddenly knew what he wanted now.

I couldn't take my eyes away from Kadabra.

"Gary, if you're not leaving, then I sure am!" Kiwi snapped.

"Yeah, Gary. How long are you going to look at that thing?" June asked. "You've been there for like twenty minutes."  
I didn't even realize that much time had passed. I looked to June and Kiwi who were impatiently waiting for me to follow them. Then I turned to Kadabra. "You have a deal," I said to him.

"A deal? What deal?" Kiwi yelled.

"Kadabra wants me to battle with him," I told her. "If he wins, we help him save Sabrina. If I win, he'll teleport us anywhere we want to go."

"Really?" Kiwi said, suddenly interested.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Kadabra," Kadabra nodded.

"I don't trust that thing!" Kiwi said suddenly. "This could all be a trick!"

"So you want to go back to Saffron City?" I asked her. "They're all controlled by Haunter. You think they won't attack us on sight or something?"

Kiwi stayed quiet on that note.

"Gary," June said. She stared into my eyes.

I stared back. I grabbed my Pokéball and faced Kadabra. I took several steps back to give us space to battle. I threw the Pokéball and sent out Hoothoot.

"HOOTHOOT?" June and Kiwi yelled.

"A one on one match," I declared. "Hoothoot versus Kadabra. If we win, we go home. If you win, we help you save Sabrina. Deal?"  
"Kadabra!" Kadabra nodded.

"Let's begin!" I shouted.

Hoothoot charged forward.

"Hypnosis, now!" I shouted.

Hoothoot aimed and fired the circular waves at Kadabra.

Kadabra used Teleport and ended up behind Hoothoot.

"Keep flying forward!" I yelled. "Fly high!"  
Hoothoot zoomed forward and then made a sharp turn upwards and turned around to face Kadabra from the sky.

Kadabra stood still and didn't move. His eyes were glowing blue but nothing happened. A sudden wind blew gently. The blue faded from his eyes.

"Use Hypnosis again!" I yelled.

Hoothoot flew lower and tried for another attack.

Kadabra teleported again and appeared behind Hoothoot. Kadabra's eyes flashed red as he stopped Hoothoot from flying any further.  
Hoothoot began screeching out in pain loudly.  
Kadabra was using his Psychic attack.

Hoothoot couldn't move and was taking damage.

"Hoothoot, try and use your Hypnosis!" I ordered.

Hoothoot was in too much pain to focus and kept hooting loudly, struggling as best as he could.

"Hoothoot!" I yelled. "Echoed Voice!"

Hoothoot opened his beak and loud out a repeated yell. It screeched and hooted and the noise didn't seem to end. It rang in my head for a while even after I could see that Hoothoot had finished using the move.

Kadabra felt that attack hit him, but he struggled to hold onto Hoothoot with his psychic powers.

"AGAIN!" I yelled.

Hoothoot used Echoed Voice again. This time, the damage was even stronger. That was how Echoed Voice worked. Every time it was used, the damage was greater and greater up to a certain point.

Kadabra let out a cry and fell back in surprise.

Hoothoot hit the ground and stayed there for a moment.

Out of nowhere, a bright, multicolored beam flew from the sky and hit Hoothoot.

"WHOA!" I screamed.

Dust blew everywhere and blinded me from seeing Hoothoot. When it finally cleared, Hoothoot was struggling to his feet. He fell over again and tried once more to stand up before falling over and staying down.

"HOOTHOOT!" I screamed. "COME ON!"  
"HOOTHOOT!" Kiwi bellowed. "GET UP! PLEASE! YOU CAN WIN THIS! YOU HAVE TOO! PLEASE!"

"Hoothoot, you can do it!" June encouraged. "Get up! We're all counting on you!"

Hoothoot stirred on the ground but didn't get up.

"HOOTHOOT!" I screamed again. My fist clenched. My teeth were gritted tight. Our only ticket home wasn't getting back up. I wanted to scream more for Hoothoot. But maybe this was his limit. "Hoothoot," I said more calmly. "Is this it? Should we call it quits? Is that everything? If so, I understand. But if you have enough strength in you to go on. To save us. To get us out of here and sent home. Please, pull yourself together and help us out! _Please!_"

Hoothoot stirred again but didn't get up.

Hoothoot, please, no, I thought. Hoothoot. "Hoothoot!" I encouraged. "I believe in you! Now let's do it!"

Hoothoot let out a loud cry. It forced itself up on its one leg. It looked really bad and shaky but it still stood up.

"Hoothoot ,we can do this!" I said with determination. "You're not alone! _WE_ can do this! Now go! Echoed Voice!"  
Hoothoot screeched loudly and flew high into the air. He used Echoed voice just as Kadabra's eyes began to glow red again. The red faded immediately as Kadabra took the even stronger attack head on and fell down.

"AGAIN!" I commanded.

Hoothoot continued with the ever increasing damaging attack move.

I noticed Kadabra's eyes glowing blue again.

Hoothoot continued to hit Kadabra with his Echoed Voice. When it reached its max damage, it would be a force to reckon with.

The blue in Kadabra's eyes faded as he couldn't concentrate long enough with the distracting move attacking him.

Was he going to use that move again? I wondered. What move was that?  
_**Future Sight. When this moved is first used, nothing happens. A short while later, a beam of psychic energy hits the opponent.**_

So that's what that was, I thought.

"Hoothoot, end this now!" I yelled.

Kadabra looked a bit worn out.  
As Hoothoot got ready to use another Echoed Voice, Kadabra began to glow yellow and the wounds from the battle on his body started to disappear rapidly!

"Recover attack!" the three of us said out loud, realizing what Kadabra had done.

Hoothoot didn't stop and it hit Kadabra with a powerful Echoed Voice which took the Psychic type by surprise as he fell over and seemed to have taken a lot of damage from that.

"GO!" I yelled.

Hoothoot flew forward as Kadabra started to stand. Hoothoot got close to Kadabra and hit him with another Echoed Voice.

Kadabra was hit hard but somehow kept getting up! His body began to glow yellow again as he used Recover.

"Hypnosis!" I quickly shouted.

As Kadabra finished healing, Hoothoot attacked with Hypnosis.

Kadabra was having trouble keeping his eyes open as it was hit with the psychic waves and fell asleep.

"Air Slash!" I yelled.

Hoothoot flew high into the sky and made fancy flight patterns as it started to glow light blue. A heavy wind started blowing everywhere as Hoothoot continued to circle the skies. A ball of energy formed in Hoothoot's right wing as it descended rapidly and aimed for Kadabra.

Kadabra continued snoozing as Hoothoot tossed the ball down at Kadabra and hit the sleeping Pokémon.

Kadabra bounced across the ground but kept on sleeping as I ordered Hoothoot to use Air Slash again.

Hoothoot did the same move again, flying even higher into the air and creating a little whirlwind, glowing light blue and diving down with the ball of energy in its wing, hitting Kadabra as it kept on sleeping, taking damage and getting weaker.

Kadabra's eyes suddenly began to flutter open.

I desperately called out, "Uproar!" Covering my ears, I watch as Kadabra woke up. I watched as Hoothoot let out the annoying Uproar attack.

Kadabra's eyes shot open in shock at the noise and it was blown across the grass.

"Finish it!" I screamed out.

Hoothoot flew forward at rapid speed, hooting a war cry of sorts.

"Gary, it's using Take Down!" June screamed. "That has recoil damage! It might hurt itself badly!"

"Hoothoot!" I called out.

Hoothoot was going too fast. It slammed into Kadabra with intense force. Kadabra was flying back, Hoothoot drilling its head against Kadabra, forcing it back. They stopped only once they slammed into a house.

And went right through the wall!

We all ran as fast as we could. We ran through the garden, carefully but quickly, and stared at the hole made in the beautiful house. Only, once we got close to the house, the beauty had faded and it looked destroyed. The beautiful outside was now blackened and looked unsafe, weak, and dangerous to go near. The garden we had tried not to step on was filled with dead flowers now and weeds.

It was dead here.

I slowly crept around to the side of the house where Hoothoot and Kadabra had flown thrown. I stared through the hole. The inside of the house looked worse than outside. The floorboards looked ready to give out and had holes in a few places. The couch was covered in dust, filth, and all kinds of indescribable things that made me feel sick just looking at it.

"The house was an illusion before," I whispered to June and Kiwi. "It looked nice from the outside, but once Hoothoot and Kadabra flew through it, the illusion faded. We now see it for what it really is. And I'm sure all of these nice houses look exactly the same way if we did the same thing to them. They're all destroyed, filthy, and dead. Maybe even all of Saffron City is this way."

I then saw the two Pokémon on the floor. Kadabra was knocked out and Hoothoot was angrily pecking Kadabra's beaten body.

"Hoothoot!" I cried out.  
Hoothoot looked up and happily flew to me, out of the house, safe into my arms.

"You did it, Hoothoot!" I laughed. "I'm so happy for you! We did this! But don't _ever_ do anything that dangerous again without my permission Hoothoot! I never said to use that move!"

"Aw, don't you see Gary?" June explained. "He responded to your trust in him. Your faith. You knew he could win and you let him know he wasn't doing it alone. You were a team. You were depending on him and he came through in your honor." June smile admiringly at me.

I turned to Hoothoot and smiled, hugging him. "Thank you so much, Hoothoot. But don't do that again." I laughed.

Hoothoot pecked me on the head and laughed with me.

Kadabra stood up slowly and stared at me. He then teleported just as the floorboard under his feet gave way and broke. Kadabra appeared in front of the four of us.

"Gary won, so send us home!" Kiwi demanded.

Kadabra looked sad but nodded.

"Wait," I said.

"Wait for _what?_" Kiwi shouted. "We're almost home free! Tell him to send us home before that thing changes his mind!"

"Will you shut up for a minute, Kiwi?" I yelled. I knelt down to Kadabra and stared him in the eyes. Kadabra looked back at me.

"Not this staring contest again!" Kiwi yelled.

I ignored her and continued to communicate with Kadabra. "Kiwi, you can tell Kadabra where you want to go."

"Huh? Aren't we all going to Pallet Town?" Kiwi asked. She turned to June. "Well, I don't know exactly where you want to go, June, but you and I are going home, right, Gary?"  
"I'm staying here to help Kadabra," I said firmly.

"WHAT?" Kiwi and June yelled at the same time.

I turned to them. "End of discussion!" I shouted. "You both can go home if you want! This Kadabra lost the only friend in the world that he ever had. The only thing he ever cared about! I can't just leave him like this. I _can't!_ You both get out of here and get home safe. But I'm staying with Kadabra. Even if I have to die doing this."

Kiwi stared at me in shock.

June stared at me in shock.

"Me and Kadabra are going back to the gym," I told them. "So hurry up already and get out of here so we can go get ourselves killed."

My joke didn't make anybody laugh. It probably wasn't even a joke.

June looked at the ground and shook her head. "I'm not leaving you."

I stared at June. "June, if you want to leave, go now. We don't have time to waste."

"Damn it Gary, I'm staying!" June shouted, her fists balled tight like she was urging to hit me.

"Fine. Ki-" I began.

"I'm staying too," Kiwi said.

I opened my mouth to argue with her but she interrupted me. "Shut up, Gary! You've been one of my best friends for all of my life and I would hope that you'd know me better than to just abandon you in such a situation." She looked me deep in my eyes. "What would I tell your mom?" she said in a very low voice I could barely hear.

My mom. Those words hit my hard in my heart. I stared at Kiwi. "We'll tell her we made it home. Because we will Kiwi." I turned to June. "We will June." I turned to Kadabra. "We all will."

Hoothoot gave a loud hoot of support.

I smiled at Hoothoot. "Thank you, Hoothoot." I returned him back to his Pokéball.

We were going back to the Saffron City gym to face off against Sabrina and her Haunter one more time.

We were all fully aware this may be our final journey.

"Let's do this, Kadabra!" I said.

Kadabra teleported us back to the Saffron City gym.


	19. Haunted: Dead Or Alive Part 3 of 3

A bright flash blinded me, and before I knew it, it was gone.

I was back in Sabrina's gym.

To my great surprise, Sabrina stood in her position at the battle field. Her Haunter stood next to her, his smile wider than ever, a hungry look in his eyes.

"I knew you'd be back," Sabrina said coldly.

"Sabrina!" I called out to her. "Please! Listen to me!"

"Mean look," Sabrina said, ignoring me.

Haunter floated forward and his eyes started to glow purple. Sabrina's eyes glowed at the same time.

"There is no escaping now," Sabrina stated. "You all belong to me."

Haunter laughed as I glared at him. We were now stuck in the gym. We either succeeded in this mission or die.

"Sabrina!" I called again. "Please! Stop this! Haunter is controlling you!"  
"Attack," Sabrina said, pointing at us as Haunter flew quickly to attack us.

I glared at Haunter angrily, preparing for the worst as Kiwi and June screamed behind me.

"Kadabra!" Kadabra said, appearing in front of us. Kadabra's eyes glowed red and it held Haunter in place.

Haunter glared at Kadabra, no longer smiling.

"Sabrina! This is your Kadabra!" I shouted. "Don't you remember him? He was your first true friend! He came to you as an Abra and-"

"HAUNTER!" Haunter screamed, and somehow broke free of Kadabra's psychic grip. He then flew at him with amazing speed and hit Kadabra, sending Kadabra flying back and rolling on the ground, where he remained for a while.

"Kadabra!" I yelled out. "What happened?" I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**Sucker Punch. If the opponent is using an attack move, the user strikes first with this move.**_

According to the Pokédex, Sucker Punch was a Dark type move. Psychic Pokémon are weak to Dark type attacks. Kadabra took a bad hit.

Kadabra stood up and started to glow yellow, using his Recover attack. With a surprising yell, Kadabra raised his spoon and as his eyes glowed a dark red, multicolored rays shot out at Haunter, who yelled out as he fell back against the attack.

"That's Psywave," Kiwi whispered.

"No, Psybeam," I corrected her. Not that it mattered. Our lives were at stake on this battle.

Haunter shook off the damage and cupped his hands for a moment. Then he opened them and fired several beams of black and purple colored circles at Kadabra.

Kadabra screamed out in pain as it took the Dark Pulse attack. He landed at my feet.

I knelt down. "Kadabra!"  
Kadabra, showing itself to be in a huge amount of pain, managed to stand up, glaring at Haunter.  
Haunter floated quickly over and used Lick attack on Kadabra.

Kadabra cried out in pain and used Teleport to the other end of the field, then used Recover.

Haunter laughed heartedly and flew at Kadabra. Its speed picked up all of a sudden and I realized it had done Sucker Punch again.

Kadabra was done once more. But he got up immediately with great determination and his eyes started to glow blue. A wind passed through the room as Kadabra prepared for his Future Sight attack.

Haunter held his hands in front of his face and charged up a Shadow Ball, tossing it excitedly at Kadabra. Then he tossed another. And another. Back to back Shadow Balls to Kadabra, who dodged them by teleporting around the room.

Haunter began to make the balls faster, flinging them rapidly, laughing the entire time.

One finally caught Kadabra and it slid across the floor, landing at Sabrina's feet.

Sabrina stared down at Kadabra.

Kadabra looked up at her. "Kadabra!" it exclaimed.

Sabrina didn't say a word. She just stared down at her Kadabra coldly. Finally, she pulled her foot back. _And kicked Kadabra across the floor!_

Kadabra was on his face now, not moving.

Kadabra must be more than physically hurt, I realized. He must be emotionally damaged from that.

Kadabra looked up and I saw his eyes looking glassy. Tears were starting to build up.

Haunter laughed and began to toss more balls to Kadabra.

Kadabra was hit again and laying in his back. But he didn't move.  
"Kadabra, get the hell up!" I bellowed. "GET UP! GET UP! GET UP NOW!" Kadabra couldn't just give up. Kadabra had to keep his spirits up and fight back!  
"KADABRA TELEPORT!" I screamed as loud as I could as Haunter threw another Shadow Ball to Kadabra.

Kadabra looked up as the ball neared him and _caught the Shadow Ball!_ The spoon that all Kadabra carry was raised up and caught the Shadow Ball!

Everyone gasped at the same time.

Even Haunter backed up in surprise.

Sabrina backed up in surprise at the same time.

"No way!" Kiwi gasped.

Kadabra stood up. He pulled back his hand holding his spoon and the Shadow Ball and tossed the attack back at Haunter!

Haunter was hit, still floating there in shock at Kadabra catching his attack. Haunter took the major damage attack and stopped itself from rolling too far across the arena.

Haunter suddenly charged at Kadabra in an angry rage, screaming viciously.

Kadabra stood still, waiting for Haunter to get closer.

Haunter suddenly stopped and stared at Kadabra, smiling. Neither Pokémon moved. They just stared each other down.

Haunter suddenly grabbed Kadabra with amazing speed and swapped places with it!

Kadabra barely could react when suddenly a rainbow colored beam appeared from nowhere and hit Kadabra! Kadabra cried out in pain as Haunter began to laugh hysterically.  
"W-w-w-what just happened?" June asked, her voice shaking.

"Haunter tricked Kadabra," I replied. "He was waiting for that Future Sight to land. Then Haunter swapped places with Kadabra at the last second and made Kadabra take the attack instead."  
June and Kiwi gasped.

"Is that possible?" Kiwi asked.

"You saw it yourself," I responded.

Kadabra started to stand up, then fell forward on his face again. He pushed himself up and looked at Haunter.  
But Haunter was gone.

Kadabra looked confused.

"Behind you!" I yelled.

Kadabra turned quick as Haunter hit him with Lick attack again. Kadabra used Teleport to get away again, but as it reappeared far away from the Ghost Pokémon, he was looking like he was in trouble. He looked weak and frail.

His health, I realized. Haunter isn't just attacking for a battle. Haunter is sapping Kadabra's health! It's killing Kadabra!  
It was then that I realized that only one of these two Pokémon was going to leave out of this Pokémon battle alive.

But, can you kill a Ghost Pokémon? I wondered.

Haunter cupped its hands and threw several beams of purple and black dark energy at Kadabra.

Kadabra once again managed to use its metal spoon to block the attack, using both of his hands to hold back the opposing attacks. Kadabra began to glow yellow again, recovering his energy with Recover.

Haunter laughed suddenly, and then glared angrily at Kadabra, the smile gone once again. Haunter began to charge up Shadow Ball again. It threw the attack at Kadabra and followed up with several more of them. Kadabra soon began batting them away like he was playing baseball or tennis, swinging his spoon and sending them right back to Haunter, who dodged the Shadow Balls as they returned to him, laughing.

It was a barrage of Shadow Balls flying across the room.

One flew directly for Sabrina's head. She stared intently at it and dodged swiftly at the last second.

I watched this back and forth of Shadow Balls as Haunter and Kadabra kept up with it, neither giving in, both fighting for their lives, Kadabra looking serious, Haunter continuing to laugh throughout.

A Shadow Ball flew past me and I heard a scream behind me. I turned and saw Kiwi on the floor, bent over and looking in pain.

June ran over to her and sat on the floor by her. "Kiwi!" she cried as she tried to see if she was ok.

Kiwi resisted her touch and groaned in serious pain.

This was bad.

I started to run to Kiwi's aid.

"No!" June shouted. "I'm with her. You have to stay there! Give Kadabra the support he needs. He needs you, Gary! Be there!"

I stared at June, not fully understanding what she was trying to say, but deep inside, agreeing with her. I turned back to the battle, watching the flury of Shadow Balls continue to fly back and forth.

Haunter stopped making Shadow Ball attacks and dodged the remaining balls that Kadabra tossed at him. As he dodged them, he kept his eyes trained on Kadabra.

"Kadabra, keep your eyes open!" I yelled.

At the sound of my voice, Haunter flew at Kadabra and punched at the air. A black fist shot out from Haunter's punch and hit Kadabra in the face. The Shadow Punch did a lot of damage, and Kadabra never saw it coming.

Kadabra hit the ground, landing on his hands and knees. He shook his head repeatedly.

"Kadabra, watch out!" I called.

Haunter's eyes began to glow red. His hands reached out and a red orb appeared in front of both of them. Haunter laughed as he put both orbs together to form one orb. The giant orb began to fire smaller red orbs rapidly around the field.

Kadabra began to Teleport as best as he could to avoid this odd attack.

I reached for my Pokédex.

_**Hypnosis. If this move hits the opponent, it will be put to sleep.**_

"Hypnosis?" I muttered. "It looks so different than how I've seen it used before. I guess it can vary."  
Kadabra kept trying to dodge the orbs, but the orbs flying from the giant orb were shooting out faster now.

"Kadabra, your spoon!" I shouted.

Kadabra continued to Teleport, unable to catch a moment to use his spoon. Or maybe he just didn't think using it was the best defense anymore.

Haunter began to get that angry look on his face again, getting frustrated with Kadabra. He began to use Shadow Ball again rapidly, sending the balls flying across the gym like mad. It didn't even seem like he was aiming at Kadabra anymore. He was just flinging them madly across the gym.

Sabrina dodged any of the balls that flew towards her with ease.  
I dropped to the floor and covered my head.

I could hear June and Kiwi screaming behind me, but I couldn't see if they were ok or not.

Kadabra was teleporting as well as taking the time to throw back as many of the Shadow Balls back to Haunter as he could. Some hit Haunter, but he shook it off and continued the onslaught of attacks.

Kadabra took a few hits but didn't give in either.

Finally, the attack ended.

Haunter and Kadabra were face to face now, breathing heavily, hand in hand, growling at each other, furious looks on each their faces.

I stood up from the floor and gazed back at June and Kiwi for a second.

June was covering Kiwi with her body, holding her close and keeping her safe.

I turned back to Haunter and Kadabra.

Kadabra raised one hand in the air, letting go of Haunter. His hand glowed bright and he punched Haunter in the face.

_**Psycho Cut. The user deals physical, psychic damage to the opponent.**_

Haunter didn't like this very much and used its now free hand to attack back. It balled a fist and a shadowy fist shot forward, hitting Kadabra.

Kadabra yelled out angrily but didn't give in.

Both Pokémon's eyes started to glow blue and they both attacked with Psychic.

Kadabra, being a Psychic type, didn't take too much damage, but still looked ready to collapse at any moment.

Haunter, being part Poison, took the damage tremendously and hit the ground, not moving for a moment before finally floating back up into the air, shaking his head. He laughed loudly, pointing at Kadabra.

I couldn't believe how strong Haunter was. He had to have been exhausted, but he seemed to be in better shape than Kadabra.

"Kadabra, use Recover!" I shouted.

Kadabra didn't budge. He completely ignored me. He just bared his teeth at Haunter as he laughed at him.

"Kadabra…" I said in a low voice.

Haunter suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in front of Kadabra and gave him a Lick attack again, draining Kadabra of his strength and life.

Kadabra used Teleport to get away again, but didn't get far at all. Only a couple of feet away did he reappear and then collapsed to the floor, held up by only one hand.

Haunter laughed even more and floated towards the weakened Kadabra, a devilish grin on his face.

"End this now," Sabrina said in a voice that made my blood freeze.

I became infuriated at Sabrina. I could feel my anger building in me in a way that it hadn't in a while. "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?" I yelled as loud as my voice would go. "HOW CAN YOU ALLOW YOUR FRIEND TO DIE LIKE THIS?" I screamed and ran onto the battle arena and passed Haunter, passed Kadabra, aiming straight for Sabrina.

"GARY!" I heard June scream.

I didn't know what I was going to do to her, but I had to do something.

It wasn't just about the survival of Kiwi, June, and myself.

It was also for Kadabra.

For Sabrina.

Kadabra loves Sabrina and Sabrina had to understand that. I had to remind her somehow! I wouldn't let it end this way!

My fists balled as I neared Sabrina.

What was I gonna do? Punch her?

Sabrina looked to me in shock.

I screamed loudly and took a strong leap and tackled her to the ground.

"GARY DON'T!" I heard June yell.

I sat on top of Sabrina and held her down.

Sabrina glared at me and eyes began to glow yellow. I was lifted high in the air. Higher. Higher. And then I slammed into the ceiling. I cried out in pain. I could see the entire battle field. Haunter was looking up and me, and so was Kadabra.

Don't worry about me, I thought. BATTLE THAT HAUNTER!  
"Kadabra!" Kadabra said.

I wasn't sure it had read my mind, but it looked back down to Haunter. As Haunter turned to face Kadabra, Kadabra's eyes glowed blue. His entire body started to glow blue and Haunter was suddenly stopped moving. He seemed stuck.

Disable attack, I thought.

"KADABRA!" Kadabra screamed, raising his arms in the air as they glowed white. He struck Haunter repeatedly with Psycho Cut as the Ghost Pokémon screamed out in pain. Kadabra continued to attack Haunter repeatedly, punching away at him.

Haunter couldn't manage to get a moment to launch an attack.

Kadabra continued to attack Haunter as I watched from the ceiling. Kadabra sent a swift uppercut of a Psycho Cut at Haunter and to my great surprise. To June's great surprise. To Kiwi's great surprise. Even to Sabrina's great surprise.

Haunter hit the ground and didn't move.

All eyes were on Haunter. He was unconscious. Completely fainted. Defeated.

Kadabra had won.

Silence filled the room.

Kadabra walked over to Haunter and stared down at him. Kadabra let out an angry scream and continued to send attack after attack of Psycho Cut at Haunter. He punched away at his body repeatedly, grunting with each blow.

June and Kiwi huddled together, watching in fear.

My own heart was pounding rapidly.

Sabrina seemed to just be watching silently.

Kadabra was there beating up the defeated Pokémon for a long time, clearly exhausted, but I knew he was filled with so much anger. So much pain. That was what drove him on to continue his onslaught of punches at his opponent.

Punch after punch after punch. Beating Haunter up even though the Ghost was too weak to fight back anymore.

Kadabra finally stopped punching Haunter and stood back. His eyes glowed red as he lifted Haunter into the air. After a minute or two, Haunter's eyes opened and he began to scream.

Sabrina suddenly grabbed her head and began to scream too.

Haunter and Sabrina screamed at the same time, louder and louder.

I suddenly dropped from the high ceiling and fell a very long drop to the floor. In desperation I thought about landing on my shoulder, but at the last second I tossed Hoothoot's Pokéball towards the ground. I fell faster than the Pokéball and when it opened and Hoothoot came out, he was right above me. I grabbed his foot, taking the owl by great surprise. He fell fast and flapped his wings as hard as he could, trying to hold me up. I hit the ground very hard, but I knew it could've been a lot worse if not for Hoothoot.

I ignored the pain shooting up my body and let go of Hoothoot, turning to Kadabra.

Sabrina and Haunter continued to scream even louder. It was sounding inhuman now.

Kiwi and June covered their ears against the high pitched noise.

I just watched in shock. I knew what was going on. What I had suspected was going to happen was happening now. I was going to get my answer to the question I asked earlier.

The screaming was no longer tolerable anymore. It was only painful. Terribly painful. Just raw noise. There were no words to describe it. No sound could compare to it. Even so, I didn't cover my ears, too mesmerized by what was going on.

Haunter's body suddenly became outlined in a purple color. Haunter let out a scream as his body began to stretch further and wider apart.

Sabrina and Haunter finally stopped screaming. Sabrina collapsed to the floor.

Kadabra's eyes stopped glowing red and Haunter fell to the floor.

Purple colored lights rose from where Haunter's eyes were and floated in the air. They hit Kadabra, who suddenly started to glow purple, and then dropped to the ground.

"Kadabra!" I cried out. I returned Hoothoot to his Pokéball and ran to Kadabra.

Suddenly with a loud, high pitched shriek, Sabrina reached up from the ground and grabbed my leg!

I screamed out, and my voice became much louder when I saw her!

_She was dead! Sabrina was dead!_

Her face was that of a decaying skeleton! Her bony hands, arms, nothing but bones and decay and filth! Maggots and disgusting insects were crawling all over her! Her empty eye sockets contained large cockroaches which crawled in and out of her face.

My scream was possibly even louder than Sabrina's and Haunter's had been. I kicked hard to escape from her grip, but for a dead person, she was incredibly strong!

She leaned forward and attempted to bite my ankle with her decayed, insect filled teeth.

"Kadabra!"

Sabrina's body glowed red for only a second and then exploded in a cloud of filthy dust.

I backed away in shock, my legs shaking so badly I nearly hit the ground. I managed to stay on my feet and turned around.

Kadabra looked up at me from the ground. His spoon fell from his hand. His other hand was outstretched in a tight fist. He looked at me mournfully.

I ran to Kadabra and sat down next to him on my knees. "Kadabra!" I cried.

Tears hit the floor around my knees from Kadabra's eyes.

"Kadabra," I said softly. "I'm… so sorry. I'm so sorry Kadabra." I reached out to Kadabra, fully aware of what was happening to him. He was so weak. He lifted his outstretched fist towards me.

I stared at it for a moment before opening my palm.  
Kadabra opened his fist and something fell out into my hand.

A bright flash of light suddenly blinded me.

I saw Sabrina. She was alive. She was looking at Kadabra, smiling.

Kadabra smiled back.

Sabrina hugged Kadabra tightly.  
Kadabra happily hugged her back.

"I love you, Kadabra," she said. "Thank you. Thank you for sticking by me through everything. I remember when we first met, Kadabra. I'll never forget that day. You stuck by me through everything. No matter what happened, you have never deserted me. I never thanked you for that, Kadabra. I never thanked you. I owe you my life. You're my best friend. You'll always be my friend. My family. Forever. Thank you. I love you, Kadabra. I love you."  
Kadabra hugged Sabrina and began to shed a few tears. Sabrina also began to cry as well. Soon, both trainer and Pokémon were crying together in each other's arms.

"I love you."

A flash blinded me again and I was back in the gym, the memory now over. I looked down and saw Kadabra. He was on the ground, facedown.

I turned to see Haunter, but he wasn't there. In his place was a pile of dark dust and a blackened smudge on the ground.

I turned to look at Sabrina. Her corpse was nothing more than dust on the ground.

I turned Kiwi and June, who were huddled together, shivering in fear.

I stood up slowly and walked towards them. The item Kadabra gave me was clenched in my fist.

They looked at me in fear.

"Let's get out of here," I told them. I walked back to the only exit I knew. The door where Sabrina had entered from. I walked across the gym, past Kadabra. Past the remains of Haunter. Past the remains of Sabrina.

I barely saw the door. I reached out and grabbed the groove I saw in the door. A handle. I pulled it but the door didn't budge. I gave it as strong of a tug as I could and it finally opened a little. I turned to June and Kiwi, who were still back on the other side of the room. "Are you two coming or what?" I asked quietly.

They stared at me for a moment before looking to each other. Then they stood up slowly and shakily but quickly walked past Kadabra, Haunter, and Sabrina. When they reached me, they stopped and looked back. June turned to me and stared me in my eyes, her eyes filled with fear. "What about Kadabra?" she whispered.

"He's dead," I replied.

"_What?_" June whispered loudly.

"That battle was a battle to the death," I replied. "Kadabra won. But Haunter used Destiny Bond and took Kadabra with him. They both died. Sabrina hasn't been alive for years. Haunter took over her body and she eventually died. She was just appearing to be alive to us. Like the house Hoothoot and Kadabra flew through earlier. It looked nice, but it was just an illusion. Sabrina was just a zombie, more or less. Kadabra killed her when she grabbed me just now. He killed his own trainer. Well, maybe not killed. She was already dead." I looked Kiwi and June in their eyes seriously. "Can you imagine? The only one you ever loved and truly knew, dead. And then you have to be the one to ultimately destroy them."

Kiwi and June didn't say a word. They stared down at the ground.

I walked through the door and June and Kiwi followed.

The door slammed heavily and loudly behind us. We walked down the hallway only a couple of steps before the building began to show its true colors. It deteriorated and looked crumbled. I stared in awe but wasn't truly surprised.

This gym was an illusion too, I thought. It's just an abandoned old building now.

Kiwi and June gasped behind me and grabbed my arms.

"I know, I know," I said before they could say anything. "Expect things to get worse when we get outside."

Soon enough, we stood outside.

The three of us stared at Saffron City. The trees looked to be the only things alive. And the sounds of voices screaming somewhere.

Nothing in this suburban area looked nice anymore. Everything was dead. The houses were destroyed. The gardens were filled with weeds and dead flowers and other filth.

A couple of people were running out of the houses, screaming.  
"MY WIFE! MY WIFE IS DEAD!" one man screamed as he ran past us.

"MY HOUSE! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!" another man yelled, staring at his house from the outside.

People from the city area of Saffron were running towards the suburbs while people from the suburbs were running towards the city. Everyone was in a huge panic.  
The illusions had fooled everyone, I thought. People had built their entire lives around an illusion. Businesses, family, friends. And now, the city is in a panic as the truth is being revealed.

"Nurse Joy! She just died!" a woman cried, running from the city towards the suburb.

"His head just fell of right in front of me! Call the police!" another man screamed in a panic.

A city full of dead people and decaying buildings, I thought. Hidden so well, now so abruptly revealed for what it really is.

June and Kiwi suddenly gasped loudly as the smell of dead bodies began to rise throughout the city.

We all covered our noses as best as we could, but the smell was everywhere.

"We need to get out of here!" I yelled. "Come on!" I led the way toward the city. I looked for the Town Map as we ran, and upon finding it, I looked frantically at it. "THIS WAY!" I screamed, my voice muffled by my shirt covering my nose and mouth, making an abrupt turn.

Kiwi and June turned to follow me as I led them out of Saffron City.

Away from death.

Away from memories that would forever haunt us for the rest of our lives.

We ran as fast as we could out of Saffron City.

As we ran, I held the item Kadabra had given me tight in my fist.

Thank you, Kadabra, I thought to myself. Thank you. And you're welcome. You're welcome. And I love you too, my friend. Thank you for everything.

As me, June, and Kiwi ran, I gripped tight in my hand the item Kadabra had left with me.

As the three of us ran away from the horrors of Saffron City, I held tight in my hand, the Marsh Badge.


	20. Adieu Adieu

The silence was driving me insane.

I usually was driven mad by June talking nonstop about any and everything under the sun and prayed for quiet. But right now, it was the silence I was wishing were gone.

Kiwi.

June.

Me.

We had run away from Saffron City and all the evil and now revealed secrets it held. We ran until our feet couldn't take us any further and we all collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily.

June had walked away somewhere in the woods. I hadn't been able to see her and she didn't say where she was going.

I didn't ask.

Kiwi also had stood up and walked into the woods opposite of June and disappeared.

I didn't ask.

I decided to release my Pokémon and feed them. I knew they had to be starving by now.

I didn't eat. I had no appetite whatsoever. I just watched them eat.

They all seemed to be ok, but oddly quiet as well. I had a feeling they knew what had happened. Or had some idea that things weren't right.

Hoothoot was behaving especially odd. I couldn't explain it, but he just seemed to be just a bit indifferent. A little less of the way he usually is. He wasn't turning his head in circles or switching his feet as often. He seemed to be thinking. He kept looking up at me and looking away once our eyes met.

Everything had changed since Saffron City.

After they had eaten, I sat in the grass for a while in silence. The only thing on my mind was what had occurred at Saffron.

The entire city. The surburbs. Most of the people in the town even. All illusions and zombies.

'MY WIFE! MY WIFE IS DEAD!' the man's voice rang in my head. A man's wife had been dead for who knows how long and he only just now found out suddenly.

Houses and buildings that looked beautiful and intact; destroyed in the blink of an eye. Everything revealed for what it truly was.

I opened my palm and stared at the badge in my hand. I remembered Kadabra holding his fist out to me and giving me the Marsh Badge. The badge signifying I had defeated the gym leader of Saffron City.

I remembered my battle with Kadabra with my Hoothoot.

I remembered Sabrina, a zombie, exploding in a cloud of dead dust as she attempted to bite me.

I remembered Kadabra's finally memory of Sabrina.

My eyes began to tear up.

I heard footsteps and wiped my eyes quickly, then turned around to see June step into the clearing. I didn't ask where she had been. I just stared at her for a moment before looking at the ground.

There was silence for quite a while before I heard footsteps from my other side and saw Kiwi. She stood still and stared at me and June before looking away.

We all remained still and silent. Neither of us had said a thing since running away from Saffron.

I stood up after some time and walked forward. June and Kiwi followed me a moment later. We simply walked on quietly.

A sparrow tweeted peacefully in a tree near us. A squirrel was watching us warily from the side of a tree trunk. As we got closer, it scurried up the tree trunk quickly.

The silence was maddening, but every time I considered opening my mouth, I changed my mind and decided not to speak. I wondered if Kiwi and June were doing the same thing.

I looked out the corner of my eye at June. I then looked over to Kiwi. I turned my entire head when I saw her face was covered in tears. I stopped and gently grabbed her shoulder. "Ki-" I started to say.

"Don't touch me!" Kiwi screamed, shaking herself away from me.

I backed away in shock.  
"Leave me alone!" Kiwi shouted.

June had stopped walking and was staring at us in shock.

"Huh…?" I said.

Tears flowed down Kiwi's cheeks. She didn't bother wiping them. She let them flow. "I wanna go home," she whimpered. "I wanna go back to Pallet Town. I don't wanna continue this journey anymore. I don't think I can do this any further."  
I didn't say anything to this.

None of us moved.

Kiwi continued to cry silently.

A bird flew overhead from a tree branch. I didn't see what kind of bird, nor did I care to look.

"Kiwi," I said after a long time. "I'm so sorry."  
She glared at me angrily. "What's that gonna do?" she said angrily. "Huh?"  
I stared back silently. Sadly.

"I never decided to become a Pokémon trainer for this, Gary," she continued. "This wasn't a part of the deal! It wasn't supposed to be like this! I need time to myself now… I can't think straight anymore!" She grabbed the sides of her head with her hands and closed her eyes tight. Tears flowed down faster than ever, continuously. Her head lowered and she fell to her knees.

"Kiwi!" June cried out, running to her.

June knelt down next to her, but Kiwi stood up and backed away from her, looking at her angrily.

"Kiwi!" June cried, hurt.

"No!" Kiwi shouted. "Stay away from me! Both of you! I don't want to be around you two! I just need time to myself! Alone! I don't even know if I want these Pokémon anymore!"  
June stared at Kiwi with eyes full of tears, her mouth hanging open.

I stared at Kiwi sadly, helplessly.

"When June walked off and I went off," Kiwi started. "I wanted to feed my Pokémon, but by myself. I needed time with them. Alone. But I didn't know what to do or to say. I just stared at them. Watched them eat. I wanted to speak to them but I didn't know where to begin! All I wanted to do was run. Leave them there and run away. Run and never stop until I reached Pallet Town again. Then hug my mom and cry. Cry forever!" It seemed like her entire face was soaked in tears by now. She just wouldn't stop crying.

"Oh Kiwi," June said quietly. "I did that same thing…"

Me and Kiwi both turned to look at June in shock.

June looked down to the ground and nodded. "I went into the woods to feed my Pokémon and have a bit of time with them alone," June said. "I wanted to get my feelings across to them. That I'm no good of a trainer. That the Pokémon lifestyle may just not be for me after all…"

"What are you both talking about?" I snapped. I was getting really angry with these two. "I don't even understand what is going on right now!"  
"What don't you get, Gary?" Kiwi snapped back.

I turned to her and saw that she had fire in her eyes. She looked ready to attack me.

"We all were nearly _killed_ you idiot!" she continued to yell. "We just _barely _escaped the first time, and then we went back a _second _time and saw the most violent, brutal Pokémon battle I'd ever seen in my freaking life! And to top it off, my very first Pokémon was _killed_ by that… _zombie _woman! Or by Haunter! Or whatever the hell that was! Don't tell me you still want to continue traveling!"

"That isn't what the Pokémon life is like!" I shouted back. "It's not like that! That was just a crazy mishap. That isn't a normal occurrence! It was bad, yes, but that isn't how our journey will be!"  
"No, Gary. That IS how the Pokémon lifestyle is!" June shouted.

I turned to her.

"That entire situation was about a gym leader who became possessed," June said, standing up and moving a step closer to me. I could see the fire in her eyes now, too. "And guess what possessed her? A _Pokémon! _That _Pokémon_ controlled an entire _city!_ This is what happens in the Pokémon world, Gary! People _die _on this journey, Gary! Kids, adults, it just isn't safe! This whole lifestyle is dangerous, Gary! And it's because of Pokémon!"

I didn't say anything, but I was instantly reminded of the group of people in Pewter City who had said almost the same thing June had just said. The three guys who had tried to bomb the Pokémon Center with an exploding Graveler. Was there some truth to what they had said? Yes. Of course. The answer to that was obvious. It didn't give them a right to kill Pokémon, but I kind of understood what they were saying a little more now.

I stood there, facing the two girls' angry glares. Their expressions finally softened after a while, just a little.

"So, what are you two going to do?" I asked.

They stared at each other, and then looked to the ground.  
"I don't know," June muttered.

"I need to be alone," Kiwi mumbled. "Think to myself. I need to think everything over. I need to head back to Pallet Town… I think. I'm just not sure…"

"Kiwi," I said.

She looked at me.

I stared back.

"Please, travel with me," I told her.

Her tear filled eyes squinted just a bit as she stared at me.

"Until you decide exactly what you want to do," I continued. "Don't just go all the way back home after all you've been through on your journey. We can all make it. Together. Please, Kiwi."

Tears seemed to be flowing down her face even faster at my words. Her fists were balled tight at her sides, shaking.

"Kiwi, I'm so sorry," I said. "I am. I can't empathize, but I am sorry. Please. Travel with me to the next city at least. Let's find a phone and talk to Prof. Oak about everything that happened. Please. Kiwi, please." I could feel my eyes getting teary and my vision blurring behind the water.

"Kiwi, I can empathize," June said.

Kiwi looked at June, her eyes wide in surprise.

I couldn't bare to look at June.

"I lost a Pokémon, too," June said. "I lost… my Pokémon…" June suddenly fell to her knees and covered her face, crying very loudly.

I turned my back on June, looking at the ground. I saw a couple of drops of water land on the ground before me. My eyes couldn't hold in the tears any longer.

"I lost… my… friend…" June said, sobbing heavily as she said her words.

I heard Kiwi walk quickly over to June. "I'm so sorry, June," Kiwi said, sadness heavy in her voice.

"I just…" June said, still sobbing very loudly. "Haven't expressed… my feelings properly… since it happened…. I mean… I did a few… times but… I never talked about it…"  
"June, you can talk to me about it," Kiwi said, sniffling beside June.

"No, I… I just…" June stopped talking and continued to sob.

I continued to watch as droplets of salty water fell and hit the dirt below me.

"It's ok, June," Kiwi said. "I understand. You don't have to talk about it. It's ok. Come here."

I heard more crying, but I didn't turn around. I stared straight down, watching the tears hit the ground beneath me.

I began to think about everything I had been through on my journey so far. The dangers I'd faced ever since my first meeting with my Charmeleon, back when he was a Charmander. My attack against the gang of Mankey. My encounters with the swarm of Beedrill. My three failed attempts of winning at the Pewter Gym and the pain my Pokémon had to go through during that battle. My encounter with the dangerous group of individuals who tried to blow up the Pokémon Center. My difficulties with the Ghost Pokémon in Obsidian City. The group of Pokémon thieves we ran into in External Cave. Our run in with the Psychic Pokémon on our way to Saffron City. The unforgettable horrors of Saffron City itself…

Maybe they were right… Maybe we all should just head out of here and go home. Go back to school and pursue other ventures in life that won't put us in such dangers as the life of a Pokémon trainer does.

I slowly knelt down and pulled out the Town Map. We left Saffron and were heading in the direction towards Cerulean City. I had intended on going back to Celadon City and continuing straight past to Fuchsia City. The faster path would've been just to go back through Saffron and taking that mountain again with the Psychic Pokémon, but that was definitely not going to happen. The path to Celadon through this route was much longer, but at the time, we didn't have much time to think it through.

Cerulean City was the faster route to get to Pallet Town. It led to Mt. Moon, which eventually emptied out into Pewter City, and that led right to Viridian Forest, Viridian City, and a short while later, good old Pallet Town.

I sighed quietly. I guess this was the end of my Pokémon journey after all…

I thought about Robin. I wondered what he was doing right now. Aly. What was she up to? I suddenly realized we all were having problems on our journey. Aly with her Ivysaur. Robin with his Squirtle. Aly and Robin didn't have any issues too severe compared to what happened to Kiwi and me, but we all were going through something that could effectively change our Pokémon journey. And maybe Robin and Aly were going through something similar to what me and Kiwi were. Or worse.

My heart began to pound a little faster at the thought that my dearest friends could be in some serious trouble somewhere.

Or maybe they had even quit being Pokémon trainers and had gone home, I thought. Maybe they even went to Saffron City…

I tried to remember if they had ever made any mention of coming to Saffron City. I couldn't remember. Drops of water landed on my Town Map. I blinked and more tears fell onto it.

I was scared.

I suddenly noticed I couldn't hear any crying from June or Kiwi. I still stared down at the Town Map, my back turned to them. I stared down at the map for a while longer before folding it up and putting it away. I stood up and turned around.

Kiwi and June had been sitting in grass, holding each other, looking mournful and depressed, eyes red from crying. They both looked up at me.

I stared back sternly. I opened my mouth to tell them what I had decided. "I'm ready to go back to Pallet Town. I'm going to release my Pokémon," I tried to say. But the words got caught in my throat. After all the hell these creatures had put me through, what reason did I have to keep them?

I pictured my Mankey, soaked in blood, reaching up to touch my beaten face as Officer Jenny drove us to the Pokémon Center. Charmander, battling to defend me against the Beedrill swarm in Viridian Forest. My frustrating, but in hindsight, fairly funny struggle when trying to capture Hoothoot. I recalled Charmander's struggle to continue fighting when battling Misdreavus and us earning our mysterious Dimensia badge. Me meeting June, who I may never would've met if I hadn't decided to become a Pokémon trainer. Me winning my second badge from June. I even managed to touch my Beedrill in congratulations for all of his hard work, which resulted in my Metapod evolving and getting closer with me as well. Then, our third badge was won in Celadon City thanks to Hoothoot's incredible courage, strength, and determination.

My friends who went through everything with me. Could I really just abandon them like that? Could I just give up on their dreams like that? _Our _dreams?

"I choose you!" I shouted. "Everybody!"

All six of my Pokémon appeared from their thrown Pokéballs and stared at me happily.

I stared back seriously. "Everyone, and especially Hoothoot," I said. "Me, June, and Kiwi all just went through a traumatic experience not long ago. We were certainly almost killed. During my journey as a Pokémon trainer, I've put some of you through absolute torture alongside myself at times. I'm sorry for that. I'm not sure exactly what I'm doing, but I don't want to put you guys through anymore crap just for me. I was thinking of quitting my journey to become a Pokémon master."

Charmeleon, Primeape, Hoothoot, Beedrill, Metapod, Dugtrio, June, and Kiwi all gasped in surprise.

Charlmeleon took two steps forward to me before I continued. "But I can't!" I exclaimed. "I won't! I won't give up so easily. This is the life I chose and I won't back down that easily! I love you guys! _All_ _of you! _But you don't deserve to deal with what we've gone through together so far! You deserve much better! I want to be that better person and trainer for you all. But only if you want me to be. I admit, I'm scared. And I'll make many, many mistakes. And I don't want any of you guys to be put in danger because of my stupidity. So please, if you guys want out, I encourage you to go. I don't know what else I will have to face ahead. It can't be much worse than what happened in Saffron, but who knows. I don't blame any of you if you decide to go. Honest. In fact, maybe you all should go, and if I want to explore this dangerous world so badly on my own, I should just go travel by myself and not put you guys in danger." I lowered my head and closed my eyes, afraid of what may happen. I wanted my friends to be safe, but I was afraid I may lose my friends too.

Something landed heavily on my shoulder. Before I could open my eyes, something jabbed me several times in the head. "Ouch!" I opened my eyes, but I knew who it was. "Hoothoot!" I smiled.

"Hoot! Hoooot!" Hoothoot hooted eagerly, and then pecked me again.

"Hey, come on now!" I laughed. "Wait. Is that a good peck? Or a bad one?"  
Hoothoot flew high into the sky and soared around for a moment before landing back on my shoulder and pecking me again.

"Ow, Hoothoot! Cut it out or its back in the Pokéball for you!" I laughed again. "I think I get it. You want to stay with me?"

Hoothoot hooted again with excitement.

The next thing I knew, I was being tackled to the ground! My Pokémon were all on top of me, showing me love and affection.

My eyes filled with immediate tears. "Hoothoot! Beedrill! Butterfree! Dugtrio! Primeape! Charmeleon! _All_ of you? You all want to stay with me?"  
They all let out a loud cheer and smiled.

I reached out and hugged them all as best as I could. I didn't even care if I was touching Beedrill and Butterfree. I just closed my eyes and hugged whoever I could grab. "Thank you. My friends. Now, it really is a Pokémon journey. Me, and my Pokémon. Me, and my friends. Thank you. Let's never give up on our dreams. Let's accomplish them all. Or fail miserably. But together. OW!" I opened my eyes and saw Hoothoot Peck me.

My Pokémon all laughed.

I laughed too, though that beak really hurting me now. My laughter ended once I noticed June and Kiwi. June was smiling, her eyes full of admiration. Kiwi was looking blankly at us, no emotion shown, her eyes showing me that she was in another world right now, lost in thought.

My Pokémon stopped laughing as I stood up and walked over to Kiwi.

Kiwi seemed to snap out of her daze. She stared at my six Pokémon. Then Kiwi looked down at her belt. At her five Pokéballs. When she looked back up to stare at my six Pokémon, her eyes were full of tears again. She glared at my Pokémon. She then stood up and let out a loud scream that scared the birds from the trees, the other little animals and Pokémon on the ground running for safety.

Silence.

"I'm so tired of crying," Kiwi said quietly. "I just want to die! I… can't…" She looked me dead in the eyes. My heart froze at her glance. It was filled with so much pain and emotion. I couldn't stand to look her in the eyes, but I couldn't look away, either. "I'm sorry, Gary. I think I may have to see you again another time. Some other day. When you come back to Pallet and are a great Pokémon master." She forced a smile on her face, but her flowing eyes told a different story. "I'm sorry, Gary."

I opened my mouth as she turned around. "Goodbye, June," Kiwi said quickly before covering her face and running.

"KIWI!" June shouted, running forward after her.

Kiwi ran as fast as she could. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted as she kept running, crying.

June stopped running and stood there, watching her.

Kiwi ran and eventually was out of sight, crying the entire time.

June turned to me and ran forward, crying. She grabbed me and cried on my shirt.  
I didn't push her away. I let her cry. I wrapped my arms around her gently and let her cry.

I was staring up at the night sky, lying in my sleeping bag.

June was several feet away, lying in hers, fast asleep.

Oh, Kiwi, I thought. I was looking up at the stars with tears overflowing from my eyes. The tears rolled down my cheeks and some ended up in my ears.

It had been several hours since Kiwi left our group. Me and June had eventually continued our walk forward. We walked for about an hour before deciding to rest again. After a few hours more of walking and resting and having brief moments for snacks, we decided to call it a night in a nice clearing. June had gone to feed her Pokémon and be alone for a very long time. By the time she had come back, I had already fed my Pokémon, had eaten already, and was in my sleeping bag. June then got inside of her sleeping bag and hadn't say a word since.

I was so wide awake, I didn't think I'd fall asleep tonight. I wiped my eyes. Kiwi, I thought. I'm so sorry.

I wished Kiwi had decided to stay. But I didn't blame her for leaving. All of her hard work, for nothing. Her four badges were all she had to show for it. She was halfway to her goal.

I know Kiwi had been on her way to Saffron City anyway, but I still blamed myself for what happened to her Pidgeotto. But who knows what could've happened if we hadn't all gone together. Would Kadabra have appeared for Kiwi? Would Kiwi and Kadabra have been enough to stop Haunter? Would me, June, and Kadabra have been enough to stop Haunter? Were the three of us necessary? Was it all just me?

I sighed, staring up at the twinkling stars on this beautiful night, my thoughts getting deeper by the second, showing no signs of stopping.

_I didn't sleep. I've only thought about… well… everything I've been through since I met you, Gary. You are a truly amazing and utterly astounding human being and a blessing to the Pokémon world. I truly mean that, Gary. I, on the other hand, still have tons to learn about Pokémon and am an utter disappointment to everyone I come in contact with. I guess I now have one more person to add to that list. You. But you won't be the last, I'm sure of that. I've never been very good at goodbyes, as you may know. You saw how I left Gringey City without a word. Now, I must do the same thing to you I'm afraid. I don't think I can be of any assistance to you anyway. I think I'm only getting in your way and making you feel uncomfortable. And now, I'm just making excuses and trying to justify me leaving so rudely and abruptly, so I'll cut the crap. You deserve that much from me, Gary. And much more. You truly do have my utmost respect. I can't deny that I am terrified of anything more occurring on this journey like that which happened in Saffron City. And even the other stories you've told me, like what happened with Charmander and the Mankey, scare me. I'm just a big coward I suppose… I'm not sure where I'll be running off to. I can't go back to Gringey City. I can't go back to Vermillion City. But I'll find my own way. I promise. Don't worry about me. I'll find my place in this world and I'll find… myself. My poor, lost little self. Thank you for everything, Gary._

I reread the note at least twenty times in shock. It had begun to rain by about the eighteenth time. I leaned over the letter to protect it and read it the final two times, and then I crumbled it up. I thought I was angry at first, but I soon realized I wasn't. I was hurt. My two friends had just abandoned me. I felt like I could cry. I folded up the letter carefully and put it in my bag.

I stared up at the muggy sky, rain hitting my face. I loved the rain. Something about it drew something out of me. Made me feel good in a way. Not today. In fact, I felt miserable. Right now, I truly wanted to release my Pokémon and go back to Pallet Town and stay there forever. But no. My friends may have abandoned me, but I wouldn't abandon my friends. My Pokémon. Our dreams.

I may have been crying. I couldn't tell with the rain pouring down on me. I had an umbrella, but screw it. Why use it at all? I truly didn't care anymore. I let the downpour of rain soak me through my clothes as I walked along. I was cold in no time, but I didn't care.

Apparently nobody else cared, so why should I give a damn about myself.

I was walking along the path, unsure of exactly where I was or where I was headed.

It was raining.

I was soaked in the downpour of rain.

My face was soaked in water.

My eyes were blurred from the rain in my eyes.

But I knew.

I was crying.


	21. Categories

My sneakers were a disgusting mess from sliding through the mud.

My favorite cap was soaked in water from the rain.

My jeans and shirt were covered in mud from constantly falling to the soaking wet ground on my knees and crying.

I now was trudging along the lonely road.

No June.

No Kiwi.

Just me and my six Pokémon.

My right eye was bothering me. I kept rubbing it but it continued to hurt worse. Dirt must have gotten into it from my muddy hands.

I didn't care. I didn't care about anything or anyone.

I was depressed.

I hadn't known June for very long. A little over a month maybe. But I honestly didn't think she would just leave me like that. It hurt. But not as much as Kiwi leaving me did. My lifelong friend. My rival. I thought Kiwi was a lot stronger than that. I never thought she'd just abandon all of our dreams so easily. What was she going to do with her Pokémon?

I couldn't blame either of them though. I was crazy for wanting to continue this journey. And my Pokémon were crazy for wanting to come along with me.

What was the point? To gain notoriety? To own a powerful team of Pokémon? For what? What happens when I'm the strongest Pokémon trainer? What next? Who even really cares? Is this really life? Am I helping anyone by owning powerful Pokémon? Is there nothing more I could be doing with my life than catching and raising Pokémon? Something more productive to society and my own life? So what if I catch all the Pokémon in the world? Then what? And if I never catch the supposedly endless amount of Pokémon species in the world, is that my destiny? To just run around from country to country, city to city, state to state, looking for new Pokémon? Maybe some people are happy as researchers of these wondrous creatures, like Prof. Oak, but is it worth the danger I'm putting myself and my friends through?

I thought of my dad again. I looked up at the sky. The rain had ended, but the sky seemed to be promising more heavy rain. I didn't care. Let it rain forever, until the entire world drowns.

It was nothing short of a miracle I was still alive with what I'd been through so far on my journey. What had my dad been through? And why had he left? Was he just being as stupid as I was? Going for more when he had enough already? Pursuing a dreamless dream just to have one? Risking his life for reasons that didn't even exist? Was death my destiny as well? Death on the road pursing a goal I won't let myself achieve? A road I won't let end? A road I refuse to admit I've gone far enough on until it's too late? Like my dad?

I walked with these mad thoughts filling my head by the second. I don't know how long I walked, but when I finally realized this, I stopped and looked up. I spun around in a circle.

Where am I? I wondered.

I had been walking for quite a long time, but didn't see any signs of this dense forest ending anytime soon. Everything looked the same. I felt like I was lost. I took out the Town Map and stared at it for a while. But it didn't help. I didn't know where to walk from where I stood. I folded up the map and put it away, looking around in confusion. I sighed. I didn't want to get lost further so I figured the best thing to do would be to just keep walking forward. So I did.

I felt a light mist of rain on my face. It was comforting and depressing at the same time. Not a real pouring of rain, but barely enough to feel the moisture on my face.

"You worthless little piece of crap! Get out of here!" someone screamed.

I looked up in shock and didn't move.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you, you weak snot!" the yelling continued. "I'm gonna whip your butt _real _good this time!"

I gasped and was about to take a step forward when suddenly a tiny little creature ran from the trees. I saw the look of terror on its face. It ran forward, looking behind it, and ran right into my legs. It fell back on the ground and looked up at me in shock, then got up and ran behind me, huddling and shaking in fear, holding tight onto my legs.

The little creature was so adorable! It looked like a stuffed teddy bear come to life. Before I could marvel at it any longer, something larger came out of the trees. A human.

The kid was red in the face and looking furious. He stared at me for a mere second before looking around, then stared at the little bear behind me. "There you are!" he shouted. He stormed forward and easily shoved me out of the way.

I flew to the ground with a yell. "Hey!" I shouted angrily. I turned and watched as, to my surprise, the kid pulled his foot back and _kicked the creature!  
_The little guy screamed in pain as it flew into a tree and slumped over on the ground, where it remained.

"_HEY!" _I bellowed. I got up and charged at the punk kid and shoved him as hard as I could.

He didn't budge and sneered down at me. He was a good foot taller than me and more muscular than any of my friends from Pallet Town. He grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me up with ease. He then tossed me several feet where I landed hard on the ground on my back.

I groaned in pain but tried to ignore it. I sat up as the kid ran forward and grabbed the little bear and squeezed its body, shaking it violently. "You worthless, pathetic, weak animal!" he screamed. "Evolve or something! You're _JUNK!_ _JUNK!_ I could kill you right this instant and not care! You're just a freaking pet and nothing more!" He then tossed it against the tree trunk again.

The creature curled up in a ball and shivered visibly.

I had gotten up by then and was behind him by the time he had thrown it against the tree again. I pulled back and swung a fist to the back of his head as hard as I could.

He cried out in pain and turned to me angrily. He pulled back a huge fist.

I screamed out in fear and ducked, held the back of my head, and ran as fast as I could away from him. I made it about 5 steps before the back of my shirt was yanked and my shoulders were gripped in a tight squeeze. I was turned around and face to face with the kid. He glared down at me and squeezed my shoulders until I cried out.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled.

I swallowed hard before answering. I gathered as much courage as I could and glared back at him. "What are you doing to that thing? Is that your Pokémon?" I snapped.

"MIND YOUR BUSINESS!" he screamed in my face.

"NO!" I screamed back, surprising even myself. "WHY ARE YOU HURTING THAT THING? IT CAN'T EVEN FIGHT BACK! OR WON'T!"  
The kid squeezed my shoulders tighter and then let me go.

I hit the ground but quickly stood up, still staring at him angrily.

"I don't owe you any answers," he said through gritted teeth. "If you know what's good for you, get the hell out of here you little nosy rodent."  
"I won't!" I said in a shaky voice. I could feel that I didn't really want to say that to this kid, but I had to. I couldn't just let him beat up this innocent creature. "I won't let you hurt this Pokémon! What did it do to you? Why are you hurting it? Why are you picking on something so defenseless?"  
"BECAUSE IT'S DEFENSELESS!" the kid bellowed. "This Teddiursa is _crap!_"

"Teddiursa…?" I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**Teddiursa. The Little Bear Pokémon. This crafty Pokémon can be found in mountainous regions hoarding food for the Winter. They are often found sucking their paws which are constantly soaked in delicious honey.**_

"Wow… It's so cute," I murmured.

"And that's about _all_ it is!" the kid said angrily. "It hasn't won a single battle. This thing is nothing but trash! I hate this thing!"

"Then release it or something!" I yelled. "Don't beat up the poor thing!"

The kid sighed. "I admit, I did get out of hand. I am sorry. But sometimes I get a little too worked up. That thing hasn't won a match since I caught it. It's proved to be nothing but a stuffed animal that walks and eats. It's the biggest embarrassment on my team."  
Teddiursa remained curled up by the tree, shivering.

I glared at the kid. "How dare you. It's the trainer's responsibility to raise his or her Pokémon to be strong. If it's weak, then odds are it's only your own fault. The Pokémon is only as strong as the trainer. And seeing you right now, you're the weakest example of a trainer I've ever seen."  
The kid turned to me and raised a fist. "What was that, smart mouth?"

I back up a couple of steps. "You're picking on a little Pokémon like that! How about picking on something that can fight back?"

"If it could fight back, I wouldn't be so harsh on it!" he said angrily. "If it wasn't such a coward in battle, I wouldn't get so _angry!_"

"Then you shouldn't be a Pokémon trainer if you can't handle the job!" I screamed at him.

"Oh yeah?" the kid yelled back. "And you're so much better?"  
"You're damn right! I don't beat on my Pokémon! We're strong and we worked together to get to where we are now!"  
"Oh yeah? And how many badges to you have?" the kid asked.

"I have four now. You?" I replied.

"_Four?_ Well, I have only one…" the kid said, looking down angrily.

I stared at him. "Where are you from? Who are you?"

He looked up at me with a frown. "Marcus, from Prism City."  
"I'm Gary, from Pallet Town," I told him.

"Who cares?" he snapped. He turned to Teddiursa, who was now looking up at us. When Marcus turned to it, Teddiursa curled up in fear again.

"Your Pokémon is terrified of you," I said angrily. I walked over to Teddiursa slowly and knelt down beside it. I smiled. "Hey, Teddiursa," I said softly. "Are you ok? Don't be afraid, please. Everything is okay."  
Teddiursa looked up at me and quickly scurried away behind the tree.

The smile faded from my face and I felt a bit sad, but I understood. I stood up and faced Marcus with fury on my face. "You see what you've done to the poor thing?" I said in anger, my heart pounding harder and harder in my chest.

"Oh please," Marcus said nonchalantly. He walked behind the tree and came back from behind it with Teddiursa in his hand, grabbing it by the scruff of the neck, holding it high in the air.

"What do you think you're doing to the poor thing?" I yelled.

Marcus let Teddiursa drop to the floor. It fell on its face and looked up at me, its eyes filled with tears.

I felt like kicking Marcus right between the legs, then stomping his teeth through the back of his head. I couldn't believe how he was treating his Pokémon! Without knowing it, I was holding a Pokéball in my hand. I continued glaring angrily at Marcus, wishing I had a fighting chance against him. But the way he was treating Teddiursa, I was just about willing to get beat up to defend the little guy.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon cried out.

"Huh?" I cried out. I looked down at Charmeleon in surprise.

Marcus turned to my Charmeleon and stared at it in shock. A smile spread over his face immediately. "Hey! A Charmeleon! Now _that's _a Pokémon!" he exclaimed. He walked over to Charmeleon and knelt down beside it. He looked it over, and then looked up at me eagerly. "Hey, you wanna trade? I'll give you _anything_ I own!"

"_What? _No way dude! Charmeleon's my first Pokémon! I'm not trading that for a… uh… even a Dragonite! Or an Articuno!"

He looked at me in disappointment. "I don't have anything even that good I guess…" He stared back at Charmeleon, shrugged, and then stood up. "So why did you send the thing out for?"

"Uh…" I stared at Charmeleon, who looked back at me. Why did I send it out? I wondered. I felt deep inside that the reason wasn't a good one. I felt that maybe I had sent out Charmeleon to attack him since I wasn't strong enough to do it myself. But I kept that to myself. If I really did send him out for that, that was wrong of me. Or was it…? He was_ abusing_ a Pokémon after all. That just isn't right. I could feel my anger building up inside of me again.

Teddiursa was looking in fear at Charmeleon.

Charmeleon looked back calmly at Teddiursa.

"You wanted to just show off your cool Pokémon?" Marcus asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"No," I shook my head hard. "I just was…"  
"You wanted to battle?" he asked.

"Um… yeah…" I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure what else to say.

Marcus looked me sternly in my eyes for a moment.

"Alright then," Marcus agreed. "How's a three on three sound?"

I let out a quick sigh. "Yeah, sure. Fine."

"Alright," Marcus said, glaring at me. He went to his Teddiursa and picked it up by the scruff of the neck again as it cried out in protest. Marcus tossed Teddiursa aside. It flew into the grass this time. Teddiursa got up and turned around, visible tears sliding down its face.

"You sit over there and watch how a battle is meant to be done," Marcus snapped at the poor creature.

Charmeleon let out a flame at Marcus's head, narrowly missing him.

"HEY!" Marcus said in fear. He backed away several feet. "Control that thing! What the hell is this?"  
"He is controlled!" I yelled. "Trust me. Charmeleon doesn't like the crap you're pulling and neither do I! Stop abusing that Pokémon!"

Teddiursa suddenly got up and ran forward. It hit Charmeleon with a Slash attack.

Charmeleon cried out in surprise and hit the ground. Grabbing the side of his face, he got up and shook his head, then started yelling at Teddiursa, who immediately yelled right back.

Marcus stared at Teddiursa in shock, and then laughed. "Wow! So you have some fight in you, huh?"

Teddiursa continued glaring at Charmeleon.

I stared at Teddiursa in confusion. "Why…?" I murmured. Could Teddiursa still be loyal to its trainer despite the abuse it was taking?

Marcus looked at me with a cocky smile. "So, a three on three?"

I looked at Marcus, my fists balled at my side. "Three on three!"

"Fine. Slash attack!" Marcus screamed out.

Catching Charmeleon off guard, Teddiursa used Slash attack again. Charmeleon cried out and fell down, but got right back up.

"Frustration!" Marcus demanded.

Teddiursa closed its eyes and seemed to be concentrating on something. Finally, it let out a loud yell and began thrashing about! It charged at Charmeleon and slapped it down to the ground. Charmeleon tried to get back up, but Teddiursa jumped on Charmeleon and started kicking and stomping on him.

_**Frustration. The more the user dislikes its owner, the stronger this attack is.**_

It was so eager to fight for Marcus, but it's hurting inside, I thought to myself. It wants Marcus to love it back, but he won't and they have absolutely no connection. This attack's damage must be enormous.

Charmeleon looked in serious trouble.

"Smokescreen!" I ordered.

Charmeleon turned his face around and let out a cloud of black smoke as Teddiursa looked ready to stomp on Charmeleon some more. Teddiursa let out a cry of surprise and got lost in the smoke. I heard it choking and coughing.

"Fire Fang!" I said.

I heard Charmeleon let out a cry and a flash of fire appeared for a brief second.

"Teddiursa, use Faint Attack!" Marcus screamed impatiently, trying to see through the smoke.

Silence.

"Teddiursa!" Marcus called.

The smoke finally cleared and Charmeleon stood calmly, looking down at Teddiursa who was on its back, defeated.

"YOU SEE?" Marcus bellowed. He stomped on the ground repeatedly and stormed over to Teddiursa.

Charmeleon let out a warning growl.

Marcus froze in his steps and watched Charmeleon warily. He let out a sigh and then calmly returned his Teddiursa to its Pokéball.

Marcus stepped away a few feet and took a new Pokéball from his belt, smiling. "Let's try something a little more dependable, shall we?" He threw the Pokéball.

_**Magcargo. The Lava Pokémon and the evolved form of Slugma. Magcargo's body is made of magma which is over 18,000 degrees Fahrenheit. They can easily resist the heat of some of the hottest temperatures on earth.**_

"This one is both Fire _and_ Rock…" I muttered, looking at my Pokédex. "Interesting."

"Rock Slide!" Marcus shouted.

Magcargo let out a let scream. From the sky, white rings appeared, and from them, heavy boulders emerged and rained down on Charmeleon!

"Move it!" I screamed out.

Charmeleon quickly tried avoiding the rocks as best as he could, but heeventually got trapped and was hit by the attack. Charmeleon managed to get up and shake his head, staring at Magcargo.

Magcargo looked shocked, which brought a smile to Charmeleon's face.

"What?" Marcus shouted, which made me smile.

"Dragon Rage!" I said.

Charmeleon's flame increased with intensity suddenly and he opened his jaws to charge up his attack before sending a red ball of power at Magcargo.

Magcargo was knocked over and didn't move, its eyes closed, looking in pain.

Charmeleon let out a sudden scream at the sky and raised one of his claws high in the air as it glowed white. His glowing fist then smashed into the ground and cracked it apart, the crack moving across the ground at Magcargo, hailing it with small rocks as Magcargo cried out.

"Charmeleon…?" I said in shock.

_**Rock Smash. This move has a chance of lowering the opponent's Defense stat with a single blow.**_

"Rock Smash? When did you learn to do that?" I laughed. "Excellent!"

Charmeleon then let out a loud, angry cry, charging forward at Magcargo, his fist still glowing and raised in the air.

"Magrcargo! Marcus called out in a panic.

Magcargo let out a scream as Charmeleon swung at it with Rock Smash again. Marcargo flew into its trainer and they both collapsed to the ground.

Marcus let out a low groan with his Magcargo laying on top of him. He finally managed to return it to its Pokéball and shakily got to his feet, scowling. He glared at his Pokéball with Magcargo in it. "Worthless piece of rock," he said in a low voice.

He looked at Charmeleon angrily.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon shouted, taking a step closer to Marcus.

Marcus didn't move. He took his last Pokéball and tossed it at us.

"Hmm… That's new to me…" I said, pulling out my Pokédex yet again.

_**Bronzong. The Bronze Bell Pokémon and the evolved form of Bronzor. This extremely rare Pokémon is said to bring rain clouds and are praised for saving harvests during droughts.**_

"Bronzong, use Rain Dance!" Marcus demanded.

Bronzong began to spin in place. Its body started to glow white and steam rose from around its body, floating high into the air. The steam spread wide across the sky. The sky darkened heavily and it immediately began to start raining.

"_That_ should put an end to your fire moves for a while," Marcus said with a big smile.

I stared at Marcus calmly. "Rain Dance may boost water moves and weaken fire moves," I stated. "But our flames won't be doused that easily. Flamethrower, now!"  
"Char!" Charmeleon leaped high into the air and inhaled heavily before letting out a blast of flames on Bronzong.

Bronzong let out a loud metallic yell as the fire engulfed it.

"Bronzong,fight back damn it!" Marcus shouted, losing his calm. "Use Confuse Ray!"  
"Flame Burst now!" I said quickly.

Bronzong eyes glowed purple and dark purple beams fired at Charmeleon, who simultaneously let out a stream of fire into the sky.

Charmeleon was hit and his eyes began to glow red as confusion set it. He looked around in a daze.

The stream of flames flew high into the air and formed a ball before exploding and raining down on Bronzong.

"Charmeleon, try and focus! Let's end this!" I encouraged him. "Flamethrower, one more time!"

Charmeleon sent out a Flamethrower, but it missed and went right over Bronzong and hit Marcus!

Marcus screamed out as the flame hit his shoulder and his sleeve was on fire.

Charmeleon, confused, continued to send out flames everywhere, not really aiming, just shooting out the attack everywhere.

I hit the ground as the fire flew towards me.

Charmeleon then began to swing his claws dangerously in the air and charged forward, crashing into a tree. He fell over and got back up, charging headfirst into the tree again.

"Charmeleon!" I called out.

Charmeleon ignored me and turned around to charge again, this time at Bronzong. He leaped in the air, opened his jaws, and clamped down on Bronzong as they were set ablaze, taking Bronzong down to the floor. Even once it was apparent that Bronzong was defeated, my confused Charmeleon continued to scratch at the steel body of Bronzong's, growling the entire time.

"Looks like we win this match," I said, returning my crazed Charmeleon to his Pokéball.

Marcus bared his teeth, returning his Bronzong. "I'm sick of this crap!" he shouted, stomping the ground. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

I stared at him warily, unsure of what he was going to do or what to say.

He grabbed a Pokéball and tossed it. Teddiursa revealed itself. Before Teddiursa could say anything, Marcus kicked it right in the stomach. "BEAT IT!" he screamed. "GET OUT!"

Teddiursa was on the wet ground, covered in mud, the rain still pouring from the Rain Dance attack.

Teddiursa looked up with tears in his eyes, face covered in mud. "…Ursa…?" it uttered meekly.

Marcus charged angrily at Teddiursa with a roar.

I didn't think. I just flew at Marcus with everything I had, unsure of what I was even going to do, no decision made.

Marcus swatted me effortlessly like you would do to a bug and I hit the wet ground on my back and watched as Marcus lifted the little bear by the neck, pulled his arm back, and threw it as hard as he could into the treetops a far distance away. "Good riddance," he muttered, dusting off his hands.

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed. "FLAMETHROWER!" I screamed, throwing the Pokéball.

Charmeleon flew out, flames flying the moment he came out.

Marcus screamed and ran away.

"AFTER HIM!" I commanded.

Me and Charmeleon chased Marcus through the trees, Charmeleon aiming at Marcus as best as he could.

It wasn't long before Marcus was crying out in pain, his clothes on fire, rolling around on the ground in pain. "PLEASE! ENOUGH! STOP!" Marcus begged.

"NO!" I screamed at him. "I've had enough of you! Get out of here! Just… GO! Go home and release your Pokémon and just… pick on someone your own size!"  
Suddenly, sharp pain was delivered to the back of my head. "OW!" I screamed, holding my head. "What the-?" I turned around to see a furious looking Teddiursa glaring down at me. "Teddiursa…?"

"Teddiiiiiiursa!" Teddiursa cried out, charging at Charmeleon and kicking him down to the ground, then proceeding to swing his little paws madly at him. Teddiursa then ran in front of Marcus and faced us with his paws stretched out, protecting him.

I couldn't believe it. Even after being flung away, Teddiursa still stood by its trainer. But why?

There was a long moment of silence as everyone stared down at Teddiursa in shock, even Marcus.

"I'm outta here," Marcus said, turning to leave.

Teddiursa turned to follow him.

Marcus saw this. "You ain't coming with me!" he screamed at it.

"Ursa?" Teddiursa looked deeply stung by these words.

"You're free to go! Get out! Leave me the hell alone!" Marcus shouted. "_GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE WORTHLESS! I DON'T NEED YOU! WHAT ELSE DO I HAVE TO SAY YOU STUPID BRAT! BEAT IT!_" Marcus threw a Pokéball at Teddiursa. It hit it square in the stomach and Teddiursa hit the ground in shock. "That's your stupid freaking Pokéball too! Keep it! You stupid thing." Marcus turned around and stormed off into the woods.

I turned to Teddiursa.

It looked after Marcus, tears flowing.

My heart was beating so fast in my own chest from this scary, horrid incident.

Teddiursa looked down at the Pokéball.

There was a very long and awkward moment of nobody saying anything.

Teddiursa then stood up and turned to look at me. It then frowned and threw the Pokéball to the ground. Teddiursa let out a hurt cry and began swiping at the Pokéball with its sharp claws. The Fury Swipes continued for a long time as tears fell from the cute little bear's face, its eyes twinkling from the tears, its fury evident beyond the harmless, huggable face. Teddirusa let out several cries and screams and yells until finally, with a powerful swipe, the Pokéball cracked. Teddiursa let out another scream and used Slash attack and the Pokéball burst into pieces.

Teddiursa was gasping, staring down at the Pokéball pieces angrily.

Teddiursa then looked up at me angrily.

I stared back silently.

I returned Charmeleon to his Pokéball and took a step closer to Teddiursa and knelt down in front of it.

"Teddiursa," I started. "I'm so sorry. I can only imagine what you've gone through with that guy and how you must feel. I hope you know that many trainers are not like him."

Teddiursa continued staring at me, panting heavily.

"I'm not sure what to say," I told it. "I really just know that you're hurt and upset and I wish there was something that I could do. I have no idea how this experience will affect you in your future life. But I think you should understand that that guy does not define all Pokémon trainers. Real Pokémon trainers love their Pokémon and respect them and would never, _ever_ do what that guy did to you. He was just a coward, picking on you because you're little. Teddiursa, please, accept my apology. Not for his sake but for the sake of true Pokémon trainers. And good people in general. I'm truly sorry."

Teddiursa stared at me silently, anger still on its face. In a swift movement, Teddiursa swiped at my face.

I cried out in pain and grabbed my face, falling over. I lowered my hands after a moment and looked angrily at Teddiursa, but it was gone…

I stood up and looked around, but it was gone.

Pokémon have feelings. Sometimes irrational. Sometimes reasonable. They cry. They laugh. They get angry. They get hurt emotionally. How they're treated, especially at a young age, especially by someone they love and trust, affects them in their lives. It can completely change their entire futures and how they interact with both people and other Pokémon. Pokémon aren't very different from humans in that sense. They deserve respect, and when put in the care of somebody, they need to be understood and cared for. Pokémon become almost like our children. Some trainers are only children themselves, but they and their Pokémon need to both grow. Together. Every Pokémon is different. Different natures, behaviors, and attitudes, all define each individual Pokémon. Even though some species tend to have specific temperaments from others, in the end, each individual Pokémon is just that; an individual. Some trainer's personalities can mesh perfectly with their Pokémon's and they can work together naturally. Other trainers sometimes have a clashing personality with their Pokémon's attitudes, but they can still manage to find common ground and become the closest of partners. Other trainers and Pokémon should simply have never met in the first place with their differing attitudes towards things. Some Pokémon just shouldn't be raised by trainers and are best free in the wild. Some trainers should never have becomes trainers in the first place.

As I walked along in my journey that night, I feared what category that poor Teddiursa might fall into. I thought about what category it was in before having a trainer like Marcus. I thought about what category it was in while under Marcus's ownership. I thought about what category it was in now.

I knew what category Marcus was in though. How anyone could treat a Pokémon as he did was incomprehensible to me.

I also began to wonder if a category existed for me. Maybe a subcategory for the trainers who should never have become trainers in the first place. Trainers who don't know their own limits and who don't know when to call it quits before it's too late. Stupid trainers. Trainers like me. And my dad.

Maybe there should be another category for trainers like Kiwi and June, who know when enough is enough. Smart trainers.

Lost in my thoughts, I saw a sign along the road. I glanced at it briefly, then stopped and did a double take.

Had that sign said anything else, anything else in the world, I probably wouldn't have cared to stop and stare at it like I did. But it said what it said. And I stopped. I stared at it in shock. Or perhaps horror.

I pulled out my Town Map and stared at it. I stared back at the sign.

How could I have not noticed this? I wondered.

I couldn't believe it. I stared ahead at the road laid out before me. I saw it.

I looked behind me, and then I turned back in front of me. I looked down at the map again, and then I looked back at the sign.

There was no place else for me to go. Retracing my steps would only lead me back to Saffron City.

I had no choice.

I stared at the sign again and then back down to the map. I looked ahead at the path before me and let out a long sigh.

"I haven't seen her in a while…" I muttered to myself. "I haven't seen either of them in while."

I took a deep breath.

And walked along the road leading me to Native Village.


	22. The Good Old Days

Native Village. I haven't been here in quite a long while, I thought to myself.

I stood inside of the large village. It was a beautiful collision of nature and mankind, working together, finding common ground and peace.

The houses were all short, wooden, and very well constructed. I walked slowly, staring at the two humble stores they had built. They were large and just enough to supply the entire village with what was needed. Nothing was too fancy here. It was nice and simple; even more lacking in specific, fancy luxuries than Pallet Town. At least we had Prof. Oak's enormous mansion. Plus, Pallet Town was much larger than this place and had tons more to do and a lot of nearby areas to visit, like the Seafoam Islands. Native Village had a beautiful lake to swim in and it took up about half the size of the town and was easily visible from where I was at, but it was still a pretty secluded life in a way.

I walked for a while, contemplating whether I should do it or not.

Just keep walking, I told myself. Keep moving forward and get out of here. No need to stop by for anything. You have food, you fed your Pokémon, they're resting in their Pokéballs, so just get out of here and find your way to Celadon fast.

My feet started to carry me quicker through the area.

"GARY?" a voice called out.

My head told me to keep moving and just pretend I didn't hear it. But my feet had stopped instantly. I froze for a moment before turning around.

"Gary, it _is_ you!" the woman said excitedly. "I haven't seen you in such a long while!"

I forced a smile at… whoever she was. I knew her, but I never remembered her name. She's a friend of my family's and would always gush over me whenever me and my mom and dad would come here. She was nice, but I didn't really know her and I didn't care to stop and chat. I also might be spotted.

She knelt down a bit and hugged me in a huge hug. She smelled of some kind of perfume that was very sharp to my nose and not too pleasant.

For some reason, as I hugged her back, I inhaled it even deeper despite not liking the scent very much.

She finally let go of me after a bit and smiled. "Where's your mom?" she asked.

"In Pallet Town," I replied, looking away and trying to find a way to get out of this conversation before I was seen by someone else.

"Pallet Town? Well, what are you… OH MY GOSH!" She reached down and grabbed one of my Pokéballs from my belt. "Is there a Pokémon in here?" She twirled the Pokéball around in her hand.

"Um… yes, ma'am," I replied, agitated she was holding my Hoothoot at all.  
"I can't believe I forgot you are a Pokémon trainer! I can't believe you're ten already!" she exclaimed. "Gary has grown up from the little boy I once knew. Now you're a real Pokémon trainer! Traveling the world and battling those cute little creatures. That's so wonderful! I had no idea!" She reached out and pulled me into another hug.

I smelled the scent on her again as I hugged her back. It wasn't horrible smelling, but the scent was so odd. It was odd enough to make me continue smelling it despite disliking it.

I smiled at her as she pulled away and I gave a quick chuckle. "Well, as a Pokémon trainer, I have tons to do, taking care of these little things," I said quickly, taking my Pokéball back from her slowly. "So I was just passing through on my way out of here to Celadon City, which is quite a distance from here, so I'm afraid I have to go."

"Oh no!" she said sadly. "I'm so sorry you're leaving so soon! Did you see your grandmother?"  
I flinched on the inside.

My grandmother.

"Or your aunt?" she asked.

I flinched on the inside again.

My aunt.

"Um… No but…" I began, trying to think quickly. "My Pokémon are actually pretty hurt. We had a rough battle earlier and we need to head on out of here to a Pokémon Center, so we'll just be going now."  
"Gary, dear, don't you know we have a Pokémon Center?" she laughed. "Have you been away from here that long?"

I stared at her in dismay. I had forgotten they did have a Pokémon Center. They may be simple, but they weren't technologically impaired. They did have their electricity for certain situations and means. Nurse Joy didn't operate there if my memory served correct, but whoever did is supposed to be very good at what they do. These people live and work alongside nature and do their best to make sure that nature is well taken care of, and that includes the Pokémon and animals.

I stood there trying to find another excuse. I couldn't think of any. The silence was lasting too long. I had to say something. "You know, only my Charmeleon was battling and it ended up winning with no trouble. I think he's doing just great and I really haven't seen my grandma in a while so I think I will go pay her a visit in fact!"  
"_Great!_ I'll walk you there!" she said eagerly. "Or does the big boy Pokémon trainer not need to have anyone escort him around these days?" She laughed.

"Well, I don't want to interrupt whatever you were doing," I replied politely, hoping she would leave me alone so I could make a break for it and get out of here.

"Oh, I'm not up to anything, sweetheart!" she said, smiling brighter.

I let out a silent, defeated sigh. Then I smiled. "Then let's go see my grandma together!"

We walked together, both of us smiling, my stomach feeling like a hefty rock were sitting inside of it. I couldn't believe this.

As if things weren't bad enough, we ran into several people along the way to my grandma's house. I knew nearly none of their names, but they all knew me. I was greeted with kisses, hugs, high fives, fist pounds, and shoulder punches. Apparently I had grown so tall since my last trip here with my mom almost a year ago. Everybody was also so thrilled I had become a Pokémon trainer. When I was asked to show my Pokémon, I explained they were all sleeping from our training and would prefer to not be disturbed at the moment, so I instead told them what I had caught so far, which they all were so excited about. Truth was, I just wanted to get out of here.

"Ya know, Charmander is the best choice of the Kanto options," one guy winked at me, patting my shoulder. "Good choice."

A few people also stated how much of a mess I looked. Before I could explain, a couple of other people chimed in that the life of a Pokémon trainer was often a messy one, which I agreed with as I didn't really feel like explaining my troubles I was going through so far.

We finally arrived at my grandmother's house. I stared at it in dread. The top of the house was only about five inches above my head.

My companion knocked on the door eagerly. "I'm so excited!" she gushed.

I swallowed.

"Who is it?" I heard my cautious as ever grandmother say behind the door.

"It's me, Monica. I have a special guest for you, Rose!" the woman next to me said.

I forced a smile on my face as the door opened.

"Oh my goooosh!" my grandmother said with a gasp when she saw me. She smiled and reached out and gave me a big hug.

I hugged her back tightly. I was glad to see her, but who ever wants to see family? Not me. I hoped maybe this visit would be quick and I could be on my way in the next three seconds…

"Gary, I can't believe you've found time to stop by here!" my grandma said happily.

"Aw, this is so sweet," Monica said cheerily. "I'll leave you two alone right now. It was so great to see you again, Gary. You take care! Bye, Rose!" Monica waved and walked away.

I smiled at my Grandma and she smiled back. "Gary, this is such a delightful treat," she said. "I am so thrilled to see you here! Come on in, what are you doing out here!" She laughed.

I managed a laugh back as I stepped inside, taking my filthy sneakers off and leaving them by the door. I turned to see my grandmother staring at me, not smiling.

"Gary," she said. "Why are you such a mess?" She grabbed my head tightly and put her nose to it, sniffing hard. "Your hair stinks! You look a total mess! What happened to your clothes? What kind of a life are you living looking like a smelly bum?"  
I stared at her blankly. This was high on the list of reasons why I didn't want to see her. It may have been the top reason why.

"You come here smelling and looking like you just came from living under a bridge all your life!" she exclaimed. "What is wrong with you, boy?" She didn't sound angry, and she wasn't yelling, but she did sound just a bit upset. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or not, so I gave a weak chuckle.

"I'm serious, Gary!" she said.  
My smile faded and I just nodded, looking down at the ground.

"Take these smelly clothes off and put them in a bag or something," she said. "You look horrible. I don't understand how anyone can travel and look and smell like you do. You came through here looking like this?"  
I nodded.

"How embarrassing, Gary," she said with disappointment. "You go in the bathroom right now and take a shower or something. This is terrible. You really need to take better care of yourself."

I was getting angry at this point. I wanted to just leave right then and there. But a shower did sound like a nice idea. I hadn't had a true cleansing in a while. Cleaning myself by lakes and rivers was not cutting it. I only got to shower at Pokémon Centers usually, but I wasn't always around one.

I walked into the bathroom and my grandmother came in a short while later with a towel, soap, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and shampoo.

"Grandma, I have all this stuff," I said.

"Put your clothes and towels in this bag," she replied. She handed me a large plastic bag. "I'm tossing that stuff out. It's filthy."  
Her tone of voice hurt me and made me feel like I had done something wrong, which I knew hadn't.

I simply nodded.

"I'll make you some dinner in the meantime," she said. "Do you still like pancakes?"  
I looked up at her, a little eager for her delicious cooking. "Yeah."  
"Ok, then I'll make you some," she said.

I nodded and closed the door. It had been a while since I had some really good food to eat. With my grandma, there were positives and negatives with her.

"Those clothes really are nice," my grandma said to me as I was eagerly devouring her food. "I thought maybe they weren't so new and nice looking. But since they are, I won't throw them away. I put them I the washing machine instead. They should be ready by tomorrow, so you should just stay the night here."  
"Thank you, grandma," I said with my mouth full of pancakes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" she said with agitation. "My gosh, where are your manners? Did you throw them out when you became a Pokémon trainer? Do you think you no longer have to be presentable anymore? You know, when I was a Pokémon trainer, I _never_ looked a mess like you did tonight. I got a bit dirty during some of my travels, but _never, never,_ would I have shown up to _anyone's _house looking like you did here."

I focused on my food, getting upset.

There was a silence in the house that I was grateful for.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I saw a Lugia?" she asked me suddenly.

My eyes opened in shock. I opened my mouth to say something, then quickly closed it and finished chewing my food and swallowed it. Then I opened my mouth again to speak. "A what?"

"Lugia," she repeated. "One of the legendary Pokémon of the Johto Region."

"Yeah, I know what it is, but what do you mean you _saw _one?" I asked.

"Well," she started with a smile on her face, getting excited, "I was at Porta Vista, exploring the place and getting my tan on, checking out this cute guy." She laughed and I smiled back, facing her, listening eagerly. "I had just left Vermillion City not long before, having defeated Lt. Surge very easily. I was telling him how the battle went and he was absorbed in the story. Either that or he thought I was pretty cute." My grandma laughed some more and I joined in, more interested in her getting on about Lugia. "So, it got late and it was dark out and we were getting rather close under the romantic, starry sky. Anyway, I heard this roar from the waters. But I was kind busy focused on this cute guy to turn and look. But the roar grew louder, and louder, and I finally pulled away from him and saw this whirlpool in the middle of the ocean! We both stood up and stared as the whirlpool increased in size and completely took over the ocean! You couldn't see anything _but_ the whirlpool. Gary, let me tell you, it was the most beautiful and terrifying sight I had seen in my entire life."

My eyes were wide with interest and glued to my grandmother.

"So then," she said with earnest, "a pair of glowing yellow lights appeared from the water. I gasped, but this macho sized, well muscled guy screams like a little five year old girl!" She laughed heartedly and I laughed with her, wishing she would stop laughing and continue with the story. "The loudest roar of the night suddenly came from those lights and an enormous shadow of a creature began to rise. Gary, it was taller than the buildings of Celadon City. This thing rose above us. It was absolutely incredible. The guy I was with ran away, the coward." She once again stopped to laugh. "But I stayed there and watched it hover above me, staring down at me. I knew exactly what it was too. And wouldn't you know it, the thing was Psychic. And I know because the moment I thought to myself that I should capture it, it let out a sharp cry and dove right back into the ocean. The whirlpool soon faded away. I never saw Lugia again."

"Wow, Grandma," I said. "That's amazing!" I couldn't believe it. My grandma had seen a legendary Pokémon up close.

"I remembered I shared that story at the Police Academy," my grandma said. "You know they all thought your grandma was crazy, right?"

I laughed sincerely with her this time.

"Ah, Gary, your grandmother has the craziest tales," she laughed. "I've seen so much. You have no idea. They thought I was nuts. The only black police officer who was female and wasn't related to the Officer Jenny bloodline telling mad stories about a seeing a Lugia. Those girls sure were kind to me during my time as an officer, but they must've thought I was a loon some days." She laughed some more. "The day I finally retired, there was a huge party. It was really nice. I'll never forget that." She looked at the ground silently, dwelling on this thought. She stood up and took my plate. "So how was it? Are you still hungry?"  
"No, it was great grandma! Thank you so much!" I smiled. It was the best food I'd had in quite a while.

I walked over to the living room, which wasn't too far from the dining room I sat in, eating my pancakes.

My grandma took my plate to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

When she had finished, she came scurrying out quickly, her eyes wide. She stopped a few feet in front of me, her face showing she had some kind of news to tell me. "Hey, have you seen the news?" she asked.

One of the few luxuries they actually did have here was television and radio, though the radio service was awful. The TV was pretty ok at times, though.

"No, I don't get to see much TV or anything," I replied.

"It's about Saffron City," she said.

A lump appeared in my throat. I couldn't even speak.

"They've been talking about it for a while now," she continued. "The entire city is full of dead bodies, all decayed and everything. The residents have lost their minds. They're claiming the bodies were all alive. Some don't even remember anything at all except entering Saffron City. Then they claim they have no memory of what happened afterwards. The entire city is dead. The houses, buildings, stores, food, everything is just destroyed. The city looks like it hasn't been active in _years!_ The gym is destroyed. A body was found and they think that it belongs to Sabrina, the Psychic gym leader. But the body looks like it's been dead for ages! But the Pokémon Inspection Agency, you know, they inspect gyms and shut them down if they're not up to par, said they had been there just a week before and the gym passed! They said it looked safe and fine and nothing was out of order! They spoke with Sabrina, ate at the city, and said nothing was out of place!"

My chest was in pain. I grabbed it and realized my heart was beating so hard, it was hurting me. I tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"They say that everything looked fine one minute, and then suddenly, people started decaying and dying and just… ugh. They currently are reviewing some of the video taken by some of the people who were in the city during the moment when everything went crazy. The old security tapes they have running there have absolutely nothing on them, either. They're just dead. That's so crazy, right?"  
I was hardly able to nod, but I managed it.

"Ugh… That kind of stuff gives me the shivers," my grandma said, holding herself. "Scary."

I stared at the ground silently.

"Silph Co. is destroyed as well," she added. "The branch in Saffron is the biggest branch in the world. All the employees, the products they were making. Dead and destroyed. The other Silph Co. locations have to work extra hard now to make up for this now. They fear that the entire company could shut down. The secret products they were working on are also destroyed now. Who know what they were building in there. The PokéMarts are low on supplies now. Things could get really ugly soon."

I was shivering from fear at this point. I wasn't surprised by any of this, but it was terrifying all the same.

It got quiet after a while.

My grandma shook her head, clearly still thinking about what happened in Saffron City. "Hey!" she suddenly said, a smile creeping over her face. "Tomorrow, before you go, how about we have a one on one Pokémon battle?"  
My eyes widened in shock. "A what? Battle?"  
"Yeah!" she said.

"You mean…?"  
"Yeah! My old friend! Versus one of your Pokémon! Let's see how tough you are!" she challenged.

I stared at her in shock. She wanted me to battle _that?_ I let out a sigh.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you came all the way here looking like the swamp monster and you have absolutely nothing to show for it!" she laughed.

I stood up eagerly. "Ok, Grandma. I accept!" I said.

She smiled. "Good."

The door suddenly opened and I saw the second reason I didn't want to pass through this village.

"Auntie!" I said with forced happiness.  
"OH MY GOSH!" she exclaimed in utter shock.

I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug, which she returned.

"What are you doing here? Oh my gosh!" my aunt said in shock.

"Isn't this a nice surprise?" my grandma said. "He came all the way out here on his Pokémon journey."  
"I can't believe it!" my aunt said slowly, as she tends to say everything. "My goodness how are you?"  
"I'm good, auntie. How are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just fine. Especially now! I can't believe you're here!"

"He showed up at my door looking like trash," my grandma said, ruining the joyful moment. "Covered in mud and filth."  
My aunt turned to her. "Ma, he's a Pokémon trainer now," she defended me. "They have a harsh life. They travel everywhere by foot and it's been raining lately. His clothes look just fine."  
"He changed into those new clothes. His dirty clothes are in the laundry. You should've seen them, they were disgusting. When I was a trainer, I never looked like that."  
"Ma! Will you just stop? Seriously!" my aunt said.

I hated it when they argued like this.

My grandma stared at my aunt, looking pretty upset.

My aunt turned to me again and smiled. "So how many of those badges do you have?"  
"I have four so far…" I muttered, thinking about my Marsh Badge.

"Well, let us see!" she said urgently.

My grandmother stepped closer as I pulled out my badge case.

"Wow, that's a nice case!" my aunt said in amazement.

"That is nice. Where'd you get that?" my grandma asked.

"The gym leader of Obsidian City gave it to me as a gift when I beat him," I said, opening the case.

My aunt gasped. "Ma, look," she said, pulling out the Dimensia badge and holding it up.

"Oh…my…gosh…" my grandma said, walking over.

They both marveled over the beautiful badge, turning it around as the illusion of smoke swirled around inside the badge.

"Is there something inside of it?" my grandma asked me.

"No. It's a badge," I replied. "There's nothing inside at all. Just the way it was crafted looks like there's something more to it, or inside of it, or something."  
"What…?" my aunt said. "This looks incredible."  
"Let me see it, Bev," my grandma said, gently taking the badge away. She rubbed her thumb over it and turned it around a few times. She seemed lost in the beauty of the badge. She shook her head and put it back in the case. She didn't take her eyes off of it for a moment before looking away. "Those are very nice badges," she said. "I'm very proud of you, Gary." She looked up and smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"We're all proud of you," my aunt said, smiling.

"Have you called your mother?" my grandma asked.

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"When?" she asked.

"It's been a bit," I murmured.

"Well don't you think you should call her? To let her know where you are and that you're doing alright?" she suggested.

"I guess…" I said hesitantly.

My grandma and aunt stared at me in silence for a bit.

"I won't make you if you don't want to," my grandma said. "I know that the last time you spoke, it didn't go so well. But call her anyway every now and then. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Excuse me? What was that?" my grandma demanded.

"Yes," I said.

"That's better," she said. "Oh, Bev. Guess who's having a battle tomorrow?"

"Who?" my aunt asked.

"Me and your Nephew!" she sang.

"What? Oh my gosh, I will definitely be there!" my aunt said excitedly. "Are you going to use…?"  
"Who else?" my grandma asked.

My aunt put her hand on my shoulder and leaned close to me. She whispered loudly, "You can beat her."

We all laughed, even me. But I had a lot on my mind. I was still thinking about Saffron City, feeling almost ready to throw up at the thought of the horror that was going down over there.

We had a nice night together. I didn't sleep until about two in the morning. I told them about my badges up until I had to talk about the Marsh Badge, then I quickly changed the topic before mentioning I went to Saffron City and talked about how I was working with my Bug Pokémon to try to overcome my fear of them, which they were happy to hear, but agreed that bugs were pretty scary.

After more stories from my grandma about her gym battles, her tips to me about the Pokémon world, and criminals she arrested as a cop, I had gone to bed. My grandma continued to do the laundry. My aunt stayed up and watched TV for a bit longer.

I had a dreamless sleep despite the thoughts I had swimming through my mind about Saffron. I also was thinking about my battle.

In the morning, I showered and brushed my teeth. My Pokémon greeted my grandma and auntie as I ate breakfast, which was toast and eggs with tea.

My aunt and grandma were pleased to meet my Pokémon and made them some food to eat as well, though none of them seemed too pleased to be eating what she was offering. She only had food for her one Pokémon after all, and not all Pokémon like the same stuff.

I gave them the individual food they liked that I had in my bag.

"My baby is outside and ready to battle," my grandma told me as my Pokémon and I finished our food.

That Pokémon of hers was dangerous. She didn't even let it out of its Pokéball because it was such a hazard to visitors, including family members. But it was loyal to her for sure.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said eagerly. "Let's do it!" I returned all my Pokémon except for one.

"Is that your Pokémon you're battling with?" she asked, smiling down at him.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's get this started!"  
My grandma left the house first, followed by my aunt, then me and my Pokémon.

We walked several feet from her house before I saw the opponent and froze.

My grandma and auntie continued walking towards it, but eventually my aunt even stopped walked and watched as my grandma knelt down and petted her friend. Her Pokémon she raised since her days as an officer. Her trustworthy, powerful, experienced companion.

_**Arcanine. The Legendary Pokémon and the evolved form of Growlithe. They live in active volcanoes and scorched fields heated by geothermal energy. Its majestic appearance captivates fans around the world.**_

I stood several feet from the large beast. "Ok! Go, Dugtrio!" I ordered.

Dugtrio dug his way through the ground, leaving a trail of raised dirt around him

My grandma smiled. "You're welcome to have to first move," she offered.

"EARTHQUAKE!" I shouted.

The ground began to rumble hard.

My aunt and I were rocking all over the place, but my grandma seemed unfazed by the quake.

Shockwaves vibrated throughout the ground and Arcanine was tossed a few feet across the field. It got right back up and shook it off, baring its fangs.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed.

"Let's make this quick. ExtremeSpeed!" my grandma called.

The next thing I knew, Dugtrio was crying out in pain, looking dazed.

"What?" I said.

Arcanine appeared to disappear for the smallest part of a second but other than that, it stood exactly where it began.

_**ExtremeSpeed. This attack is so fast, it is practically impossible to see.**_

"Use Earthquake again! Finish it off!" I yelled.

My grandma stood still and didn't move as the Earthquake hit again, sending me to my knees.

Arcanine was toppled over as well, but got back up easily, growling and looking perfectly healthy.

"DIG!" I shouted.

Dugtrio went underground.

My grandma gave no orders to Arcanine.

In the next instant, Dugtrio popped up underneath Arcanine and sent it flying high into the air, howling.

As Arcanine came down in a daze, I began to smile. We've got it now, I thought.

"Arcanine!" my grandma called calmly.

Arcanine seemed to regain focus and landed smoothly on the ground on its paws, eyes focused on Dugtrio.

"Enough games. Hidden Power and end this!" she ordered.

Arcanine let out a soul shivering howl and a blue ball formed in front of its face. The ball broke apart into several smaller balls before firing at Dugtrio, who cried out as the balls hit him and exploded.

"Whoa! Dugtrio!" I screamed.

When the dust cleared, Dugtrio was clearly defeated.

"Good job, Gary," my grandma told me. She turned to Arcanine. "Stay," she said sternly.

Arcanine obediently sat down.

My grandma walked over to me and Dugtrio. She knelt down next to him and laid a gentle hand on him. "You did great, Dugtrio. We'll get you right to the Pokémon Center. Thanks for that battle."  
Dugtrio looked worn out but managed a smile.

My grandma stood up and faced me. "Gary, I couldn't have been prouder either way that match ended. You did incredibly."

I smiled. "Thank you, Grandma. I've never even seen that move before."  
"What? Hidden Power is a move that varies in type and strength, depending on the Pokémon using it! My Arcanine's Hidden Power is the Ice type, so it did well against your Ground type."  
"Oohh…" was all I could get out.

My aunt walked over put her hand on my shoulder. "That was a good battle, Gary. You battled well against a legend over there. That Pokémon has helped out your grandmother since it was just a Growlithe, catching criminals, saving her life, and her saving its life." She smiled over at Arcanine.

My grandmother walked over to her Arcanine and stopped a few feet away. She knelt down and opened her arms. It instantly ran towards her and knocked her over to the ground, licking her face as she laughed and petted it.

"Thanks again for taking my Pokémon to the Pokémon Center here, grandma," I thanked her. "It was really nice inside."

It also didn't have a Nurse Joy, I thought.

"Of course, Gary," my grandma said joyfully. "You know in this village, we take care of Pokémon like they were our children." She smiled and gave me a huge hug and kiss, which I returned.

My aunt had hugged and kissed me not too long after the battle and then left, having to take care of things at her own home not far from my grandma's place.

"Remember to call your mom, ok?" my grandma said seriously.

"Ok. Yeah," I said.

"What was that?" my grandma said sternly.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, grandma. I will," I repeated.

"Good," she said. She pulled me in for another hug and kiss again.

"Thanks a lot grandma," I said with a huge smile. "But next time we battle, things _have_ to be different, though." I laughed.

"Don't think just because your grandma's old that she can't still battle," my grandma warned jokingly. "We've still got it."

We both laughed.  
"Well, I'm gonna continue on to Celadon," I said with a smile. "I love you grandma."  
"I love you too, baby," she smiled back. "You take care of yourself. And don't dirty those clothes up like that again! Be careful out there!"

I waved goodbye and continued to walk through Native Village.

I reflected on my day with my grandmother. It was always fun with grandma. Sometimes she was really awfully mean and harsh, and demanded a lot of well deserved respect. She also could be critical of how you spoke to her. Nodding instead of saying 'yes,' or saying 'yeah' instead of 'yes,' was not well tolerated by her. But she was a great woman with a lot of history and great stories to tell.

My aunt was a cool woman, too; very kind and caring and very funny. I was glad to have gotten to see her again. I was glad to have seen them both.  
But I didn't intend on coming back too soon.

But I did owe my grandma that rematch battle.

I smiled to myself, admiring the site of this beautiful village before me. I could see the fantastic lake closer than ever. I reached it and stopped for a moment to admire the great beauty of it. It was a large, fantastic sight. Crystal clear. I dipped my fingers in it for a moment and let the water drip off back into the water, then wiped my hand on my jeans.

I stood there silently for a long while, staring at my reflection in the water, getting lost in my thoughts.

I relived the thrilling battle with my grandma and her Arcanine.

I relived the mostly fun night I had with my aunt and grandma.

My mind reflected on Saffron City.

My reflection began to vibrate as my tears hit the water as my thoughts began to turn towards Kiwi and June.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes quickly. I turned away from the water, feelings of sadness and anger strong in my heart as I walked as quickly as I could out of Native Village, hoping to leave the pain and fear I was carrying in my heart, behind with the tears in the lake to drown.


	23. Just A Little Solace

I inhaled deeply. The fresh aroma in Native Village was enticing.

A mix of trees and clean air that I was familiar with throughout most of my journey, and the smell of cooking from one of the wooden houses nearby. It smelled like something sweet from a bakery was brewing.

I closed my eyes and took in the smell as I walked.

Celadon City, I thought. Then Fuchsia City.

I opened my eyes and removed my bag from my back, reaching in to pull out my Town Map. I slung my bag back over my back and stared at the map.

Ozne. The name of the gym leader was Ozne, and he was a well established and renowned raiser of Poison type Pokémon.

I folded the map back up and shoved it in my bag.

Poison types… I thought. Dugtrio would be great against that. Beedrill is a Poison type, so it can even up the match at least.

"Hey! Excuse me, sir!" a voice called out from a distance, distracting me.

I turned to see a kid who appeared just a bit older than me, running through the grass towards me, seemingly from a house whose door was wide open. I stopped as she ran up to me, a little out of breath. "Huh?" I said.

She stood up and smiled at me. "Hi. My name is Drock," she introduced herself. She had a bit of an accent. It may have been from the UK or something. She extended her hand out to me eagerly.

I hesitantly grabbed it and gently shook it. "My name is Gary."  
"It's really nice to meet you," she said. "How are you?"  
"Um… I'm doing ok. Thanks…" I said slowly, cautiously. I was going to ask how she was doing, but this just didn't make any sense. I didn't even know the girl. "Well, I'm going to be going now unless you need something."  
Her smile faded a bit and she stared down at the ground. "Well… actually…" She continued looking at the ground and didn't say anything.

I waited for a moment and let out an impatient breath.

She looked up with a hint of fear, or worry, in her eyes. "I… I know I don't know you or anything and we just met but… I kind of need your help," she said softly.

"With what?" I asked.

"Well, I have a Pokémon that I want to evolve, but nothing I'm doing seems to be working," she explained.

"What Pokémon?" I asked.

"My mummy caught me a Pokémon when I was little. A Horsea. It was the first Pokémon I had ever owned. I became a fan of the Pokémon of Kanto and decided to become a Pokémon trainer and begin my journey out here," she explained. "My mummy and daddy agreed to let me train out here for a couple of years before returning back home. They flew me out here to meet Prof. Oak, who I was excited to meet and was a huge fan of. He taught me a lot about Pokémon and gave great advice to me. My parents then said their goodbyes in tears. It was just me and my Horsea as we began our quest. I raised her well and eventually she evolved into Seadra. Only recently I discovered that Seadra evolves into Kingdra when holding a Dragon Scale. It was on my 11th birthday that my mum flew down to visit me. She gave me a gift! A Dragon Scale! Since then, I have been making Kingdra hold the Dragon Scale and training her, but she won't evolve!"  
"Oh, I see," I said. "Some Pokémon, like Seadra, evolve when holding certain items, but there are sometimes when it won't work, so you can force it into happening through the electrical stimulation found in trading machines."  
"Yes, yes, I know!" Drock said eagerly. "Exactly! I wasn't far from this cute little village and it happens they have a trading machine! So I thought maybe I could find somebody who would trade with me here."

"So I guess…"  
"So I saw you and thought maybe you're a passing Pokémon trainer," she interrupted. "I'm quite shy and very nervous right now if you can't tell, but I sucked in my breath, gathered up all the courage I could, and ran out here to see if you wanted to trade with me. It will just be a quick trade. Then we trade back. I have to do this now though because my flight is leaving today! This afternoon to be exact. Will you help me? Please? Pretty please?"  
I sighed and smiled. "Yeah, sure thing," I agreed.

"Really? Oh thank you so much!" she said excitedly, jumping up and down.

I became embarrassed and desired to get this trade over with already. "So, when shall we do this trade?" I asked, trying not to notice the people walking by us, hoping they weren't staring at us. I hate when people stare.

"Let's trade right now!" she exclaimed. She ran away towards the house she came from.  
I walked quickly to follow her and watched as she stopped at the door and turned around eagerly, jumping up and down again.

I moved quicker and entered the building. The room was bare except for a large machine, a video phone in the corner, a Seadra glaring at me, Drock standing there smiling, and an older man sitting in a chair. He had his head behind a newspaper. He lowered it and stared at me, looking bored, before raising the newspaper again.

A Seadra was sitting on the floor, looking up at me with an angry look on its face.

"Whoa," I said, taking a step back.

_**Seadra. The Dragon Pokémon. When the female has given birth, the male will raise the child. It becomes incredibly dangerous and will stop at nothing to protect its child from dangerous foes, or even from those merely staring too long at its young.**_

"Oh, so they naturally look so angry," I said, staring at the picture shown on my Pokedex.

Drock laughed. "Yeah, but I love her," she said, kneeling down and hugging her Pokémon.

I stared up at the video phone. "After our trade, I need to use that phone and call Prof. Oak! I have some questions for him," I said, thinking about the mystery Pokémon I still hadn't been found out the identity to.

"Oh, do you know him too?" Drock asked. "It'd be great to see him again. Oh my, did he give you your starter?"

"Yeah, he gave me a Charmander," I replied.

"Oh I would've chosen Squirtle," Drock laughed. "So adorable!"

I thought of Robin's Squirtle. "Yeah…" was all I said.

Drock pulled out a tiny item from her back pocket. It looked almost featherlike and almost had a rainbow color to it. She put it firmly between Seadra's back fins. "You ready, darling?"

"Dooo!" Seadra said excitedly.

Drock smiled and stood up. She held out Seadra's Pokéball and returned her to it. Drock then smiled at me excitedly and began bouncing again. "Let's trade!" She rushed over to the large machine.

The machine was enormous in one sense. It didn't take up much of the room, but it wasn't a small machine. It was silver with a few sections colored black and brown, sectioned off where a few buttons were at. A silver slate lay on the floor on the bottom of the machine, one on either side. Two large metal portions were attached to the sides of the machine, yellow around the edges. A screen sat high atop the machine, directly in the middle of a long neck of the machine, rising high above the screen, visible below the screen, and a similar design at the sides of the screen. The cylinder vacuum design from the sides of the machine ended in a large funnel, aimed down at a bowl design in the machine. The screen was on, the image of a Pokéball spinning in place in a white background.

Drock took her Pokéball and placed it at one end of the machine in the bowl.

I slowly walked over, staring at the machine. I had never seen one in person before. I looked at my belt with my Pokéballs on it.

Charmeleon. Primeape. Hoothoot. Beedrill. Butterfree. Dugtrio.

Hm, I thought.

I grabbed Beedril's Pokéball and placed it on the bowl on my side of the machine.

Drock turned to the man sitting in the chair. "All ready!" she said happily.

The man lowered his paper and stared at us for a moment. He groaned as he bent over the set the paper down on the floor and walked over to the machine.

He wasn't as friendly and cheerful as most of the other people you find in this village.

The man pressed a couple of buttons on the machine and silently walked back to his chair and picked up his newspaper, proceeding to read.

The funnel hovering over our Pokéballs began to shoot electricity from them, hitting our Pokéballs.

I gasped and back up a couple of steps.

Drock smiled excitedly.

The Pokéballs lifted up to the funnel and in a bright white flash, disappeared as the funnel was sucked inside of the vacuum. The screen displayed two Pokéballs, the silhouette of my Beedrill in one, and the silhouette of her Seadra in the other. The two Pokéballs moved and overlapped each other before erupting into bright flash and switched places. Seadra was now on my side and Beedrill was with Drock. Electricity shot from the vacuum and the funnels shot out and out came the Pokéballs. I grabbed the Pokéball and Drock grabbed hers.

"Go ahead! Send her out!" Drock squealed.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

An explosion of fire blasted through the wall behind the machine.

I was thrown back against the wall hard.

Drock rolled over, blown by the explosion, into the wall a short distance from me.

I stared as the fire heated up the trading machine.

"RUN!" the man in the chair shouted. He grabbed Drock and yanked her by the arm and ran, grabbing me, stunned, by the arm, and pulling us out of the building.

I stumbled on shaky feet and stared behind me and saw it.

A Charizard.

It was high in the air, shooting fire from its mouth and into the building. We were several feet away before the entire building exploded in flames. The wind was enough to knock the three of us over.

People were screaming and running away in fear.

Charizard flew in a frenzy, blowing fire everywhere.

"What the hell is going on?" someone screamed, staring at Charizard in shock.

Charizard flew fast into a house and tore through it as if the house were made of matches. It flew high into the sky and then dived down drastically into the ground, and then back up again. The dragon spit hot flames at everyone running, at the houses, into the forest beyond.

It didn't take long before the ferocious Pokémon had its sights set on me and Drock. It flew at us with its mouth wide open.

Drock and I both screamed and turned to run. The man from the building jumped in the path of Charizard. "Charizard, what is wrong? What are you doing?" he screamed.

Charizard didn't slow down. The ferocious look on its face could've been enough to make me wet my pants. It closed its mouth and easily head butt the man.

The man was sent soaring through the air past me and Drock and remained motionless on his back.

Charizard opened its mouth again and I could see the fire flowing from its jaws.

Drock turned to run, but I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. I had already assumed this was the end for me. Out of fear, my legs gave way and I collapsed to the ground.

Charizard suddenly closed its eyes and mouth and roared out in pain.

Before I could see more, I was grabbed from behind and thrown to the floor, out of Charizard's path.

Charizard flew past me, crashing into the ground.

Somebody was on top of me, covering me and keeping me safe. The person stood up quickly and I was able to turn and see a man dressed in a gray hoodie, gray sweatpants, and black sneakers. He carried a large sack on his shoulder. His hair looked freshly cut. He glared at Charizard, holding some kind of a gun in his hand. He swiftly put the gun back in his bag and pulled out a large double barrel shotgun.

I looked back and forth between this man aiming his gun at Charizard, and Drock, who had stopped running and was staring at the man in shock.

The man aimed his gun at Charizard as the orange dragon appeared dazed on the ground.

"STOP!" someone yelled.

I heard running and turned to see my grandma and auntie running up to us.

My grandma was yelling angrily at the man. "STOP! DON'T SHOOT IT!" she shouted angrily.

The man turned and stared at her in shock, and then he turned back and aimed again.

"Don't you ignore me! You damn well heard me," my grandma said viciously and slapped the man hard across the back of the head.

The man stumbled forward and stared at her with a mix of anger and shock.

Charizard let out a low roar and grabbed our attention. It shook its head and let out a ferocious roar again.

Drock, standing behind Charizard, let out a terrified scream. She turned to me. "JUST KEEP HER! PLEASE! TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER! I LOVE HER! PLEASE!" She ran as fast as she could.

Charizard turned to stare at her, then turned back to us and let out a roar.

Drock screamed again as she continued to run out of Native Village.

The man lifted his gun again and quickly let out a loud shot that missed Charizard.

Charizard pulled its head back and sent a Flamethrower attack at us.

We all screamed and ran away.

Grandma and Auntie were right behind me, but the man with the gun had gone in the opposite direction.

"We can't let him get away!" Grandma shouted. "He can't kill that Charizard!"

"Grandma, why?" I demanded.

"Something is wrong with it!" she yelled.

"Yeah, obviously, grandma!" I shouted. "That's why it needs to be put down!"  
"NO! Not like that! There's something…" Grandma stared at the Pokémon as it flew around in a panic, aiming to burn the man with the gun as he tried to aim at it with his gun.

Suddenly, from the woods, three more men came out carrying shotguns similar to the first man's. Two of these new men wore all black. A black hoodie, black sweat pants and black sneakers. The last man had black sneakers and sweat pants, with a green hoodie. They all carried a large sack around their shoulders.

"Who the hell _are_ these men?" my grandma yelled frantically.

Charizard noticed the new men and let out a loud roar, flying at them as they ducked, Charizard just barely missing them with its giant wings.

A few shots fired from the first man's gun, but none seemed to hit Charizard.

Charizard suddenly closed its eyes and let out an enormous, painful roar. When its eyes opened, they had nothing but fury in them as it dived down and smashed into one of the new group of men. The man screamed in pain as Charizard collided with him. Charizard aimed a Flamethrower at the last two men, who jumped out of the way and rolled to safety.

"_Enough!_" my grandma yelled, and ran towards the commotion.

"Grandma, no!" I shouted, running after her.

"MOM!" my auntie shouted, running with me.

Charizard flew up a little and then flew low to the ground, charging at the men and flying past them, spewing flames at the buildings again, swooping through houses.

A section of the woods was on fire. Pokémon were running out of it frantically. Some people were carrying hoses from a building built right next to the woods, labeled **EMERGENCY**. It was in case of such situations like this, when fires occurred. The people carried the hoses to the woods and tried to fight the fire.

What the hell is going on here? I screamed in my head, panicking.

This was utter mayhem. Nothing made sense.

As Charizard caused a panic, burning down buildings and flying frantically, my grandma reached the four men. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she demanded.

I reached them in time to hear them answer.

"We are the PEEU. The Pokémon Extreme Emergency Unit. We patrol areas and respond to calls of emergencies such as these that can't be handled by regular law enforcement," the first man said.

"The Pokémon who?" my grandma demanded. "I've never heard of you. Who called you here?"  
"No one, ma'am. It's lucky we were here patrolling the area and making sure things were fine," the man said, looking angry. "We will handle this situation. This Pokémon is extremely dangerous and we are here to put it down."  
"What?" my auntie gasped. "But there may be something wrong with that thing! Can't we just put it to sleep or something and maybe when it wakes up, try to figure out what is wrong?"  
"Ma'am, this kid here was nearly killed," the first man said, pointing to me. "I used my putty gun to stun it for a bit because this kid was in the way and I didn't want him hurt by using this gun." He waved his shotgun.

Charizard let out a roar and we all turned in time to see it Slash attack its way through a grown man, leaving him on his back on the floor, glistening in blood, not moving.

The men all turned to face us, stern looks on their faces. "Don't get in our way or things may end up differently for you," the man said seriously. The four of them then turned and ran at Charizard.

"Oh my gosh…" my grandma said, shocked, as my auntie gasped at the words the man said to us.

"Ma," my auntie said, "what do we do?"  
My grandma stared as the men ducked and ran from Charizard, but held their position and tried to aim at it. "We can't let them do this. We have to save that Charizard."  
"Grandma, what is wrong with you?" I asked, my heart pounding. I knew better than to talk to my grandma like that, but what was on her mind? "That thing is killing people and is destroying your village!"  
My grandma walked up to me and slapped me across the face.

I gasped and stepped back a few feet.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way," she said in a low, serious voice. "You never speak to your grandmother in that way again. Do you understand?"  
My eyes filled with tears as I nodded my head.

"That Pokémon has an issue that needs to be solved," she said. "Just look at it, Gary! Something is wrong! It isn't just attacking us! Something is not right, damn it! I don't trust those men, either. They just so happen to be here when this Charizard is raging? That doesn't sound right to me. That's too much of a coincidence."

I turned to look at Charizard. I could see the fury in its eyes. It was angry. But why?

Maybe my grandma was right. Maybe there was more to this. This group, the PEEU, was strange as well. What incredible timing that they happen to be here of all times when this dangerous incident is occurring. Was it connected somehow?  
"Gary, I'm going to get my Pokémon," my grandma said. "I left it in the house. Can you try and stop these guys with your Pokémon? Maybe even battle with Charizard to calm it down somehow?"  
I nodded. "Okay, Grandma," I agreed.

"Come on, Bev," my grandma said.

"Gary, be careful, please!" my aunt pleaded.

"I'll be ok, auntie," I promised.

They both turned and ran back to their home.

I turned to see a few water Pokémon helping to put out the fire in a separate location from where the residents stood with hoses, taking care of the fire there.

I turned back to see one of the men fire their gun at Charizard. Charizard roared in pain.

"Oh no!" I shouted. I ran at them and grabbed a random Pokéball from my belt and threw it. "GO!"

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon shouted.

Charmeleon. The pre-evolved form of Charizard. Charmeleon and Charizard are like family, I thought. Maybe they could work out the issue.

"Charmeleon, let's go!" I shouted. I ran past Charmeleon and he caught on to the fact that we were running and joined me. He then gasped as the situation before him. A look of fury came over his face and he charged forward.

"Flamethrower those guys with the guns!" I ordered.

"MELEOOOOON!" Charmeleon screamed, blasting at the guys with guns.

The guys turned in shock and one of the men, dressed all in black, screamed as the flames consumed him entirely. He screamed and was a rolling fireball on the floor, trying to put out the flames.

The other men turned to me angrily and then turned back to Charizard before turning to face me again, unsure of what to do.

The man stopped rolling and stood up shakily, his clothes burned through in several places. He glared at me with a look that rivaled Charizard's and started to raise his gun up.

"AWWOOOOOO!" a howl came from out of nowhere and the next thing I knew, the man was screaming and laying on his back, an Arcanine standing on top of him, growling.

Charizard then let out a blast of fire at Arcanine, who was hit and was blasted off the man and rolled on the ground before getting up and shaking off the hit. It growled at Charizard and Charizard glared back.

"Arcanine, stop!" my grandma shouted, running up to us.

Arcanine pawed at the ground, not moving nor taking its eyes off Charizard.

Charizard's eyes suddenly widened in shock and a horrible look came over its face. It pulled its head back far, ready to fire an attack. One of the four men lifted his gun and aimed.

"Ar-" my grandma started.

"If that mutt so much as blinks, I'm shooting it," another man said, raising his gun and aiming at Arcanine.

My grandma shut her mouth immediately.

BANG!  
Charizard's head exploded in blood.  
I gasped.

My Grandma gasped.

The man waved his gun at Arcanine. "Put it away," he told my grandma.  
My grandma silently put her Pokémon back in its Pokéball, Arcanine growling the entire time at him.

One of the other men aimed his gun at Charmeleon. Charmeleon bared his teeth at him. "That thing keeps looking at me like that, I'll kill the thing, too," the man said coldly.

I returned Charmeleon to his Pokéball without a word, glaring at the man.

The body of Charizard stood in place, headless, blood running down its body in all places.

"Now give us your Pokémon," he ordered.

"What?" I shouted. "Hell no!"

The man took a step closer to me, pointed the gun at my face.

I swallowed hard.

One of the other men calmly stepped forward and removed my Pokémon from my belt.

My eyes stayed glued to the gun in my face. I didn't even scratch my ear that was itching.

The man pocketed my Pokémon and walked over to check my grandma. The remaining man held a gun up to her face as the other man checked her for Pokéballs. When he felt confirmed she didn't have any other than Arcanine, whose Pokéball he took from her, he stepped back with a wide smile on his face.

"It's too bad it had to come to this," the first guy we had met, said. "It's too bad you don't understand what good we've done for you and your people. Who knows what damage this Pokémon could have caused? Not only for this village, but also for many places nearby and so on. We are heroes as you shall soon come to understand, hopefully."

"What are you doing with those Pokémon?" my grandma asked angrily.

The man smiled. "We'll be confiscating them for a moment," the man finally said. "We need to make sure they've been properly… taken care of." His smile widened. I knew then that this man was definitely no good. None of these men were. "We appreciate your time, but we must now leave and make sure to take care of other incidents like this one that occur all over the world. Be safe. And remember us…"

The men lowered their guns and began to turn to leave.

Charizard fell forward as the last guy began to walk past it. The man tried to run, but his partner was still in front of him and he ended up running into him and pushing him forward. Charizard landed on the man's legs. The man hit the ground and yelled angrily. "Get this disgusting thing off of me!"

The other three men turned to see what happened.

The man's body suddenly jerked forward and he screamed out in pain.

I was staring at Charizard's back.

There was a small black box attached to Charizard's back!

I gasped and stepped forward to take a closer look. I covered my mouth and gasped loudly. I felt like throwing up.

The box's center was glowing yellow and sending out visible shock waves to Charizard. The man was feeling it too and screaming in excruciating pain.

"You sick, vile, evil…" my grandma said behind me.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the box. That was why Charizard was so angry, I realized. It was in pain. It was getting shocked by this contraption. I held back the urge to throw up on the spot as my grandma spewed curses at the men, something she rarely ever does. I finally had to look away. That box disgusted me more than the headless dragon.

The men said nothing. The man under Charizard finally stopped screaming as the shock ended. The others pulled him out by the hands from under the dead lizard and slung his arms over two of the men's shoulders as they carried him away. They got about three feet before the weakened man was sent flying back and landed on the ground. He was soaking wet now.

I turned to look at what happened and saw an angry looking Golduck. It opened its beak and blasted the remaining three men with a Hydro Pump before they could lift their guns.

Its eyes glowed light blue and the four men were surrounded by a shade of blue and lifted high into the air.

The men struggled for a moment before giving up.

A ton of Pokémon from the forest suddenly appeared. A Psyduck. A Raticate. Four Butterfree. An Ivysaur. A Squirtle. And several other Pokémon as well. A few people were also stepping out from the trees.

Pokémon started emerging from the lake as well. A Clamperl. A Gorebyss and a Huntail. As well as many other water Pokémon, some of which I didn't know the names of.

All the Pokémon shared the same angry look, staring at the men suspended in the air by Golduck's Confusion attack.

My aunt suddenly stepped out from the trees, glaring at the men. She then ran up to me and my grandma. "Gary, mom, are you two ok?" she asked.

"I'm ok, Auntie," I said. "Where were you? Are you ok?"

"We're ok, Bev," my grandma said. "Gary."

I turned to my grandma.

"Don't you think your Grandma knows how to be a cop?" she said with a smile. "You don't think we ever had to set up criminals? Have officers in the back ready, just in case things got crazy?" She laughed.

I was in shock. I just stared back at her. I was honestly surprised she could laugh about anything right now.

"I had your Aunt make sure the forest, the Pokémon, and the houses and people were ok," my grandma explained. "Then I had her call the police and tell them the situation. So they should be here shortly. And it's a good thing we have such a close relationship with these Pokémon, huh Gary? I had her gather up some of the wild Pokémon and make sure that they tell the others to get ready to back us up. Your old Grandma knows what she's doing, Gary." She smiled and chuckled a little.

I couldn't even crack a forced smile. I was still terrified.

My grandma wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "It's ok, Gary," she said.

My aunt hugged me and grandma. "I'm so glad everyone is ok," she said.

"Thank you, Auntie," I managed to choke out. "Thank you, grandma."

We broke our hug after the longest time. It was probably the longest hug I'd ever had from anyone. I stared around at the group of Pokémon glaring at the suspended men. The angry people were shaking their heads in disgust at them, a few also staring at Charizard's body, looking green in the face, ready to throw up.

A huge commotion was going on in the back as well as people ran to put out remaining fires in the village and rushing to take people to the medical help buildings they had.

I turned back to the men held in the air. I took a deep, shaky breath and managed to walk around to face them to ask them why. When I saw them, to my surprise, they weren't angry nor did they seem bothered. They were smiling. Smiling as if they had accomplished some major victory.

I squinted at them in disbelief.

They stared back at me, smiling smugly.

"Why…?" I managed to whisper to them, shaking my head.

They said nothing. They merely smiled back at me in joy.

"Who the hell are you people?" I asked.

They only smiled more. Even the man who had been electrocuted managed a smile.

I almost felt like crying. Everything that occurred here today was too much to hold in. But I had to. I couldn't cry. That's what they wanted. Whoever these four thugs were, they would've loved to see me break down and cry. I wouldn't give them that satisfaction. I held it in and glared at them. They probably were happy to see my anger too. But, as far as I saw it, it was better than crying.

I could hear a couple of people crying behind me, but it wasn't me crying.

That was good enough for me.

I watched as the men willingly were arrested and put in the back of the police cars. They didn't resist in the slightest. It was like they wanted to be arrested. It was almost as if they had been waiting for it.

My Pokéballs had all been returned to me, as well as my grandma's.

I had been questioned for a while, as well as my aunt and grandma, who was still chatting with one of the cops. The Officer Jennys were still walking through the village, questioning people and seeing if everyone was alright, offering to take them to the hospitals outside of the village. The people here were just fine though and politely refused. They had what they needed to take care of themselves here.

My grandma shook hands with one of the Jennys and walked back over to me, staring at me in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She stared at me intently. "They confessed to everything," she replied. "They admitted to attaching that device on Charizard's back to make it go crazy. They admitted to killing it. They just admitted everything. They did it so calmly, too. They truly didn't care, Gary."

"But why?" I cried.

She stared at me silently. "They haven't answered that," my grandma said.

"Is the Pokémon Extreme Emergency Unit real?" I asked.

"Of course not, Gary!" my grandma said angrily. "Use your brain, will you?"  
"Sorry," I muttered, looking at the ground.

"No such agency exists," my grandma said more calmly.

I nodded. I looked up at her. "I just don't understand," I said softly.

"I know, Gary," she said. "I know." She stared deeply into my eyes.

I stared back. I could see the hurt in them. I was sure she could see the hurt in mine.

"Gary, thank you," my grandma said. "Thank you for everything. Thank you for your help today. Would you like to stay at my house for a while?"  
I looked down to the ground before looking back up at her. "No thank you, Grandma," I replied. "I appreciate the offer very much, but I think I'll continue on to Celadon City."

"You don't have to push yourself so hard, Gary," my grandma said. "You can't just bottle up your emotions. It's ok to be angry and cry and let things out. You can't just expect to put things to the side and walk ahead of them."  
"She's right, Gary," my auntie said. "Please, stay with her for a couple of nights. I'll be there, too. I think I need to be with someone else right now instead of in my home, alone. Let's all just head back."  
"I'm sorry," I said. "I appreciate it, but I can't. I won't forget this moment. It will be with me forever. But I can't stop. Not now. I will continue forward, _with_ these moments. With this moment, with the moments of my past, and with the moments of the future. But I refuse to just stop like that. I have to keep pressing forward. It may not make sense to you, it may not be the way you do things, but, wrong or right, it's how I do things. I'll learn whether it's the thing for me to do on my own. I'll learn from my mistakes."  
My auntie and grandma stared at me silently. My auntie reached out and held my face, tears in her eyes. "We just don't want to lose you, too, Gary," she cried. She hugged me tightly. "We miss your sister so damn much. We don't hear from her anymore. We don't know where she is, Gary. We're terrified."  
I hugged her back. "I understand, Auntie," I said. "I understand." I just held her.

My grandma joined in and hugged us both.

When my auntie and grandma finally let go, I backed up a couple of steps and stared at them with determination. "Melissa is fine," I stated.

"Huh?" my auntie gasped.

"Gary, have you actually spoken to her?" my grandma asked.

"No!" I shouted. I didn't care. I had to shout it out. "I haven't, but I know she's fine. And I know exactly where she is, too."  
"Gary, don't say such things!" my auntie yelled at me.

"I know where she is!" I shouted back. "She's on the road to becoming a Pokémon master! Just like I am! And things get rough on this journey sometimes. Often, even. But we _are_,and _will,_ be ok. _Just trust me!_" I was shaking, my heart pounding, my throat tight.

My Grandma stepped forward and pulled me into a big hug. My Auntie joined in as well. "I trust you, Gary," my grandma said.

"We love you so much, Gary," my auntie said.

"I love you, too. Thank you," I said.

They let go of me and I took a deep breath.

"You should call your mother before you go," my grandma said sternly.

I stared at her, then looked to the ground, then back up to her. "I'll call her, Grandma," I promised. "Just give me some time."  
She nodded her head.

"I need to head out now," I said.

"Ok, Gary," my grandma said. "You call your Grandma and Auntie sometimes, too, ok?" She smiled.

I still couldn't smile. I just nodded.

I hugged and kissed my Grandma, and then my Auntie.

My Auntie wiped tears from her eyes.

My Grandma simply stared at me, a mix of emotions all over her face.

"Goodbye," I said.

"Bye, Gary," my grandma said, her voice breaking.

"Goodbye, Gary. Be careful, ok?" my auntie said.

I nodded, turned, and quickly walked away. My mind was flooded with the thoughts of the day, starting with the incident with Charizard and that disgusting group of criminals. Who were they? What was their goal? What was the purpose of creating such mayhem? Why? It bugged me so badly. I wanted to cry and be furious at the same time. I wanted to explode my emotions at the ground and just punch my way through to the ends of the earth. I had emotions within me that I didn't know how to control. Or, emotions that I felt, if I didn't keep under control, I didn't know what I as capable of doing.

My thoughts dwelled on for a while. I had just about left Native Village when I stopped. My heart beat extra hard in my chest. I started to shake. I reached one shaky hand to my belt and grabbed a Pokéball. I stared at it and continued to walk out of Native Village. When I was deep in the forest ahead and was sure I was alone, I threw the Pokéball.

Seadra popped out of her Pokéball. "Dooooo!" she screamed, and began to glow brightly. The silhouette of her snout became a little longer and skinnier. The large fins on her back began to grow smaller and morph into one fin. She grew taller. The light finally faded and Kingdra was now in view. "DOOOO!" Kingdra shouted loudly. She looked up at me. Drock's words echoed in my head: _"JUST KEEP HER! PLEASE! TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER! I LOVE HER! PLEASE!"_

During that whole commotion with Charizard, she had run away in fear and left me to care for her Kingdra. Her very first Pokémon. And she had my Beedrill.

My eyes began to tear up as I stared at Kingdra. I knelt down beside her. "Kingdra," I whispered. "She loved you to death. Do you understand me?"  
Kingdra looked back at me silently.

"She loved you," I said in a shaky, pained voice. "She loved you so much. Don't you dare, ever forget that. She raised you as a Horsea. She evolved you into a Seadra. She stuck by you and tried to evolve you into a Kingdra as well. She loved you, Kingdra. Remember that, because she wants you to know that."  
"Dooo," Kingdra said quietly, staring at me intently, dwelling on what I had said.

I wasn't sure she had understood me fully. Pokémon and humans cant truly, fully communicate in some aspects. Pokémon can understand attacks and orders given, but it takes a lot of time and experience to truly connect and speak with Pokémon. It's a confusing thing, but it's all about love and friendship. Teamwork and communication. Though there are some extremely smart Pokémon who understand human speech perfectly.

Somehow, I felt that Kingdra, at the very least, got the gist of what I was saying.

I also felt that, while I was saying those things to Kingdra, I was also reflecting on my Beedrill. I felt inside that I had said things to Kingdra that I hoped my Beedrill knew that I felt about him.

As I was speaking to Kingdra, I was simultaneously thinking of my Weedle. I remembered how I caught him in Viridian Forest. I remembered the day he evolved into Kakuna during our training for the Pewter City Gym. I remembered his evolution into Beedrill when battling Robin's Drowzee and winning. I remembered its fantastic battle against June's Amphoros.

June…

Kiwi…

Tears flowed from my cheeks now as I stared at Kingdra, who stared back at me with a mix of confusion and sadness.

I wondered if there was any chance of me seeing Drock again.

"_I have to do this now though because my flight is leaving today! This afternoon to be exact."_

Her words reflected in my mind. I looked up at the starry, night sky. She must be on her plane by now, I thought.

"_JUST KEEP HER! PLEASE! TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER! I LOVE HER! PLEASE!"_

She abandoned her own Pokémon. Her friend. I felt a feeling of understanding and also anger. How could she just ditch her friend like that? I am ready to die for my Pokémon. How could a trainer just abandon their friends in the face of danger?

Like Kiwi and June…?

I sighed. Maybe _I _was the one who was crazy… Maybe Kiwi, June, and Drock, all have the right ideas.

No.

Kiwi and June weren't in the same class as Drock. They were better. They stuck by me. They didn't flee. Even when Kiwi lost her starter, she continued on with me.

Drock cowered out. _"JUST KEEP HER! PLEASE! TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER! I LOVE HER! PLEASE!"_

I broke away from my thoughts. Despite everything that had occurred today, despite all the pain deep inside of me, I managed to force a smile. I held out the Pokéball. "I'll love you with everything I have within me. Welcome to the team." My smile faded the instant Kingdra was inside her Pokéball.

I stood up slowly.

She didn't need to know she had been abandoned by a cowardice trainer. Drock loved her in her own way, I was sure. But I wouldn't abandon her. I'd stay by her side. I'd love her more than any other trainer has. My new friend. Kingdra.

It hurt to lose my Beedrill for so many reasons. We were working together to get over my phobia. We were friends… Beedrill was my third Pokémon I had captured. He was the second Pokémon I had gotten to evolve on my own, not counting Metapod, who I captured, already evolved.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I was flat out crying now.

What hurt the most about losing Beedrill was that I didn't even get to say goodbye.

I walked forward on shaky, weak legs. I couldn't see anything from the tears filling my eyes nonstop. I didn't care. I just continued to walk on, crying silently. My heart was aching more and more as time passed, dwelling on my Beedrill. It got almost unbearable, but I continued on. Acknowledging the pain, keeping it along with me, but moving forward.

"Goodbye…" I whispered.


	24. A Tale Of Two Dragons

The trees weren't very dense in this part of the path. Sunlight lay on my face, with occasional relief from the trees blocking it briefly, only to return again soon after. It was bothersome. I wasn't the hugest fan of the sun. My hands were in my pockets as I casually strolled.

It had been a very restless night. I kept waking up from nightmares. Some were scary, others were just sad, causing me to wake up in tears. I didn't want to think about them, but how could I not? The events of just a day ago were strong with me. A Charizard had rampaged through my grandma and auntie's village due to a group of jerks causing it purposeful pain. Those same jerks ended up killing the poor dragon. And I'd lost one of the first Pokémon I'd ever owned. My Beedrill. All because some coward of a trainer got scared and ran away after we traded our Pokémon. She had good reason to be scared, since a Charizard was flying around, raising absolute hell, but she took off with _my_ Pokémon! _My _Beedrill! And she abandoned her own Kingdra. The trade was a good one, really, at least for me, but it's the principle that matters.

These thoughts remained with me as I walked, not noticing the trees were getting less and less dense. I didn't notice where I was until the sun beamed directly in front of my face. I squinted and held my hand up to block the sun as I realized I was now standing on sand. I kicked at it and looked ahead at the ocean before me. I walked over to it and stood there, inhaling the salty scent of the ocean. The sun glistened above it, twinkling in the reflection of the water that went for endless miles. It looked astonishingly beautiful.

I had a sudden urge to gather up all of the pain and troubles I'd had, ball them up into one big ball of pain, and throw them all into the ocean at once and just relieve myself of the stress I was feeling. I would've if such a thing were possible.

My hands in my pockets, I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself and just listen to the sounds of nature around me for a while. I stood there for a very long time. I felt like I was truly losing myself in the beauty of the environment. I felt like maybe I was gaining better control over everything that had happened, at least on a mental level.

Maybe this feeling is what they talk about when people meditate, I thought. Maybe I'm having one of those moments or something. Whatever it is, it's very peaceful. I needed this moment to just be by myself and dwell on things, I guess.

I sighed. I turned to continue my walk and opened my eyes. "AAAHHH!" I screamed. I stumbled back at the sudden sight of the kid staring at me. "Who the hell?"

"Sorry about that," the kid apologized. "I was going to say something, but you seemed rather caught up in your thoughts and then you suddenly turned around and… Well, sorry." He laughed.  
I grabbed my chest, trying to calm down my heart from this sudden scare. "Well, what do you want?" I asked, a little angry.

"Well, I was hoping you could maybe battle with me," he said.

"A battle?" I repeated.

"Yeah, like I said, a battle," he laughed. "How about it?"  
"Well…" I thought about it. I wasn't really in the mood for a match right now, but maybe it would help relieve my stress a bit.

"I should let you know one thing though…" he said hesitantly.

"What's that?" I asked cautiously.

"The Pokémon I'll be raising in this match is just a Magikarp," he said with a bit of embarrassment.

"Magikarp?" I said in shock.

"Yeah," he replied. "I have two badges so far and I'm really hoping to compete in the Pokémon League. I wanted to raise a really powerful Pokémon and I really am a huge fan of Gyarados. Their power is tremendous! Unfortunately, all I could find were Magikarp for a while. Then, a Gyarados appeared! Sadly, my team was no match for it and it chased us all away, so I am settling for a Magikarp I found a while later and am trying to raise it to battle. It doesn't seem to know any moves other than Splash attack, and they learn Tackle only at level fifteen. To top it all off, Magikarp are known to take a long time to raise, so we're a very long ways off of seeing an evolution. So do you think you can maybe take it easy on us and not go too hard in this battle? But please, use something really strong so we can gain a great deal of experience!"

I thought about his request for a moment. With a sigh, I agreed. "Okay then. We can battle."  
"Excellent! Thanks a bunch, man!" he exclaimed. "By the way, my name is Rog. What's yours?"  
"I'm Gary," I told him. "I'm from Pallet Town. I'm also on the path to challenging the Pokémon League. So far, I have four badges."

"Wow! That's incredible! You're Pokémon must have tons of experience and sound just perfect for what my Magikarp needs," Rog said happily. "Just please, go easy on us, ok?"  
"Yeah, no problem," I agreed.

Rog happily ran away several feet from me, giving us space to have our battle. He held up a Pokéball and smiled. "I choose you!" he shouted, throwing the Pokéball.

The Pokéball flew through the air and opened, sending out the king of carp. "Magikarp, Magikarp, Magikarp," it gasped, flopping around pitifully.

I stared at the poor fish, then considered what great Pokémon I should convinced to not completely beat the crap out of it. "Primeape! Let's do this!"

"Priiiiiiimeape ape ape!" Primeape screamed excitedly once he appeared from his Pokéball. He began jumping around in place.

"Primeape, we're gonna help this kid raise his Magikarp, ok?" I explained. "So don't attack unless I say so and go easy on the thing, ok?"

"Prime….?" Primeape seemed confused for a moment before smiling and jumping up and down in agreement.

I smiled and turned to Rog. "Ok, go ahead."  
Rog nodded and with a sudden look of determination, he turned to Magikarp. "Try and use your Tackle!"

Magikarp continued to flop in place, doing nothing.

"Magikarp, please! Try and do something else than Splash attack!" Rog pleased with it.

Magikarp continued flopping in the sand.

Primeape turned to me in confusion. I shrugged back. Primeape looked back at Magikarp.

Rog yelled for his Magikarp to keep trying to attack, apologizing to me and Primeape every once in a while.

It was an awfully hot day to be going through such nonsense, especially for somebody I didn't even know. We were standing there for at least an hour straight. It had to be an hour.

Primeape was getting weary and sat down on the sand, watching Magikarp.

I sat down as well a little while after.

Rog continued to urge his Pokémon on and eventually, with a loud sigh, fell forward onto his knees in the sand, his head down. He looked up at me and smiled. "Well, I guess that's that, huh?" he laughed.

"Huh?" I said. "That's all?"

"Well, what else can be done?" he asked. "Let's just call this one a draw or something. Thanks for your help though! I know we got a ton of experience from this."

I stood up and smiled. "Not quite. Primeape, Karate Chop!"  
"Prime…?" Primeape sat up and hopped to his feet. Then, with a loud cry, he charged forward at Magikarp.

"Gently…" I added.

Primeape raised one huge fist and froze for a moment as Magikarp flopped and Rog gasped. Primeape then brought his fist down slowly but strongly and shoved Magikarp a few feet away from him.

Magikarp flopped more frantically than before, saying its name louder than before.

"Why'd you do that?" Rog asked in shock.

"Your Magikarp needs to be in a battle, not a staring contest," I said. "It's not gonna get much stronger just by flopping around. We need to motivate it. Get it excited and ready for an actually battle. Make it feel real."

Rog thought about this for a moment. "Good point."

"Primeape, return!" I ordered. "Thank you."  
"What are you doing now?" Rog asked as my Primeape was recalled back inside.

"Let's try something different," I suggested. "I choose, Charmeleon!"  
"MEEEEELEON!" Charmeleon cried out, head to the sky, and shot a long, powerful flame into the air. He then looked down at his opponent eagerly. The utter disappointment on Charmeleon's face upon seeing Magikarp was priceless. He turned to me in confusion. "Char…?"

"We're helping out a friend today," I explained with a smile. "I'm just asking you to go easy on it and only attack when I say so. Ok?"

Charmeleon scratched his head and nodded, turning back to his foe.

"Karp karp Magikarp, Magikarp, Magikarp karp," Magikarp flopped about.

"Give it a little nail Scratch attack," I said.

Charmeleon calmly walked over to the fish and extended a claw. It pointed out one sharp pointed finger to the fish and gently flicked Magikarp with it. Magikarp didn't budge. It merely continued flopping about.

"Alright, maybe an actual Scratch attack this time, buddy," I said.

Charmeleon pulled back to viciously cut Magikarp up.

"Gently…" I added.

Charmeleon eased his arm and used a lighter Scratch on the flopping carp.

Magikarp cried out a little as it fell back from the attack.

"Fight back now, Magikarp!" Rog shouted. "Tackle it back!"  
"Magikarp, Magikarp, Magikarp," it gasped, flopping helplessly.

"Scratch again!" I ordered.

Charmeleon walked over to Magikarp and pulled back his arm, resulting in another sharp Scratch attack that sent the fish sliding across the dry sand.

"Alright, just wait now," I told Charmeleon.

Charmeleon patiently waited.

"Magikarp, are you ok?" Rog asked, walking over to his Pokémon.

Suddenly, taking me and Charmeleon by surprise, Magikarp bounced up and tackled Charmeleon!

Stunned by this action, Charmeleon cried out and fell back into the sand. He got up and glared at Magikarp.

"Magikarp did it!" Rog gasped. "It leveled up to fifteen! It knows Tackle! We can fight back a little bit now!"

"Okay, Charmeleon. Stay focused and let's be careful to dodge those Tackle attacks and don't attack back too roughly," I told him.

Charmeleon nodded and focused on Magikarp.

"Okay! Tackle!" Rog demanded.

"Magikarp, Magikarp, Magikarp, Magikarp, Magikarp," Magikarp said, using Splash attack.

We all were staring at Magikarp.

"Magikarp?" Rog asked.  
"Magikarp, karp Magikarp," it continued, flopping.

"Magikarp, Tackle that Charmeleon!" Rog yelled.

Magikarp completely ignored Rog and continued to Splash.

"What's going on…?" Rog asked, confused. "Why is it ignoring me?"  
"Hmmm. Charmeleon, Ember!" I ordered.

"Wait, what?" Rog gasped.

Charmeleon opened his jaws and let out a light flame at Magikarp, who cried out.

Magikarp then used Tackle again, bouncing off Charmeleon's chest, sending him back a couple of inches.

"There it is again! Magikarp, Tackle once more! You can do it!" Rog shouted excitedly, smiling. But that smile faded as, in dismay, Rog watched his Magikarp continue to use Splash. "Why…? I don't understand?"  
"Hm…" I said, pulling out my Pokédex to try and find an answer.

_**Magikarp. The Fish Pokémon. Usually referred to as the weakest of all Pokémon. They are found in nearly all bodies of water. Studies indicate this Pokémon**_ _**may once have been extremely powerful many years ago.**_

"According to my Pokédex, it's at level nineteen and not far from reaching level twenty, which is when it evolves," I told Rog. "It knows only Splash and Tackle."

"Huh?" Rog ran over to me and I showed him my Pokédex. "Nineteen? But… I don't understand? Do you mean this thing has only been ignoring me this whole time? It didn't do anything but Splash on purpose? It's just being disobedient?"

"Sadly, it seems that's exactly it," I said slowly.

Rog's mouth dropped open in shock. "How weak of a trainer do you have to be that even a Magikarp won't obey you?" Rog screamed, hands covering his face in embarrassment.

"KARP!" Magikarp suddenly screamed.

We both turned to see Charmeleon on the ground, Magikarp laying on his stomach. Charmeleon shoved Magikarp off him and charged full force at it. Before I could order him to stop, Charmleon pulled back his claw and used Scratch on Magikarp with all his might, sending the fish, screaming and flying through the air, deep into the ocean.

Magikarp splashed about in the water frantically as if it couldn't swim. It was such a sad sight.

I let out a sigh and walked over to Charmeleon. "HEY!" I shouted.

He jumped and faced me, his face in shock.

"What'd I say about listening to me?" I said angrily.

"Char…" Charmeleon looked down at the ground, sadly.

"Bad move!" I said angrily, kneeling down to face Charmeleon. "Don't you disobey me again, do you understand me?"  
Charmeleon frowned and looked away from me, crossing his arms, but nodded in agreement.

"Don't give me that attitude, either," I warned him.

Charmeleon's arms fell at his sides, but he continued to frown and not look at me, opting for the sky instead.

"MAGIKARP!" Rog suddenly screamed.

Me and Charmeleon turned to see a white flash in the sea where Magikarp was splashing. The tiny white ball grew and expanded. It grew taller and longer, longer, longer. My head tilted back as the shape continued to expand and grow taller. The light exploded in a flash, and I saw the new threat.

"Magikarp evolved!" Rog screamed excitedly. "Magikarp evolved into Gyarados!"

_**Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokémon. Gyarados are said to be drawn to violent atmospheres. It is said that during evolution, their brain structure changes drastically and results in their new, violent temperament. Once in a frenzy, it is said they won't calm down until everything has been destroyed.**_

"Wow!" Rog ran up to the water to see his Gyarados closer.

Gyarados roared at him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey…" Rog said in fear. "It's me! Rog! Your trainer!"

Gyarados roared once again.

"Hey! Come on now! I raised you from just a little Magikarp!" Rog said, sounding hurt and upset, but determined. He stepped into the water and made his way through it to his Gyardos. "I raised you as best as I could. I want to continue to raise you. I want you to be the best, strongest Pokémon out there! Our relationship isn't over. It's barely begun! Now let's team up." He reached his Gyarados and looked up at it. Rog then turned to face me and pointed. "And let's challenge Gary to a Pokémon battle!"

"What?" I said in shock. "You wanna battle us with _that?_"  
"That's right," Rog said cheerily. "Gyarados versus whatever Pokémon you wish." He turned to Gyarados. "What do ya say? Let's have a real battle this time. Together."  
Gyarados, looking ready to swallow his trainer in one gulp with that naturally vicious look all Gyarados maintain on their faces, let out a roar that pushed Rog back a few feet.

Rog fell over and was chest deep in the water, soaking wet. He made his way out of the water and turned back to Gyarados. "Well, let's see how this works out," he said with uncertainty in his voice. He turned to face me. "So is it gonna be Charmeleon?"

Me and Charmeleon turned to face each other.

"Char char, meleon!" Charmeleon gave me the thumbs up. He turned and ran across the sand towards Gyarados.

"No!" I said.

In shock, Charmeleon tripped and fell face first in the sand.

"Sorry, buddy, but I have another idea to take out this thing," I said, returning Charmeleon to his Pokéball. I turned to Rog and walked towards him. "This battle will be held on water if that's ok with you."  
"A water battle? Sounds fine to me," Rog agreed.

I walked away from him a bit and grabbed my Pokéball. "Time to give this little baby a test drive," I said, tossing the Pokéball into the ocean.

My Pokéball popped out of the water first and back into my hand.

Kingdra appeared from the waters soon after. "DOOOOOOOO!" she yelled.

"Oh, my gosh, a Kingdra!" Rog shouted excitedly. "Dude, that is so totally cool!"  
"Thank you," I said quietly. "Kingdra, you ready to battle?"  
Kingdra turned to be but didn't say anything. I stared back at her, staring intently at her. I turned to Rog. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "Let's battle!"

"I insist you have the first move in celebration of your new evolution," I offered.

"Hey, that's really kind of you, man!" He faced Gyarados. "Ok! Start off with Bite!"

"Kingdra, dodge it now!" I ordered, pulling out my Pokédex and looking up my Kingdra's moves.

"DOOO!"  
Her scream made me look up from my Pokédex. She hadn't moved! She took the Bite.

Gyarados lifted her high in the air in its jaws and shook her violently. The long snake dragon flung her from its mouth and let out a huge roar and Kingdra splashed into the water.

"YES! You're doing great, Gyarados! It's time to end this!" Rog shouted excitedly, jumping up and down for joy.

"Kingdra! Use… Twister!" I commanded.  
Kingdra shook her head and stared at Gyarados but didn't move. Her eyes lowered. She seemed distracted by something.

"Kingdra?" I yelled. "Attack! Twister attack!"

Kingdra closed her eyes tightly and didn't listen to me.

"Looks like your Pokémon is fully evolved but not listening," Rog laughed. "Gyarados, use _your_ Twister!"

Gyarados let out a roar and opened its jaws even wider. Its teeth suddenly grew just a little bit longer and sharper and glistened in the sun. It then flew at Kingdra and attempted to take a huge bite out of her.

"Wait, that's not Twister, Gyarados!" Rog called.

"Doooo Doooooooo!" Kingdra yelled and used Smokescreen, sending a cloud of smoke from her mouth to blind Gyarados.

Gyarados flew through the smoke and attacked where Kingdra was, but she was gone.

"I didn't say use Ice Fang, Gyarados!" Rog shouted, getting a bit upset that his Pokémon was still not listening.

Kingdra appeared on the other side of the smoke where Gyarados couldn't see her.

"Use Yawn attack!" I shouted.

Kingdra froze up and didn't move a muscle.

The smoke finally cleared but Gyarados was still looking in the wrong direction.

"Come on, Kingdra! What's wrong? This is your chance!" I shouted. "Twister! Hit it now!"  
Kingdra looked away from me and out into the ocean. "Dooo… Doooo. Dooooooo…." Kingdra said in what almost sounded like a sad voice.

"Kingdra…?"  
Gyarados turned around and with a loud roar, charged through the water at Kingdra.

Kingdra let out a yell.

Gyarados's tail lifted up from the water and smacked Kingdra out of it and high into the air. Gyarados's fangs glistened with ice again and it took a huge bite into Kingdra, who screamed painfully.

"Kingdra!" I screamed.

"Gyardos, you still have to listen to me, you know!" Rog shouted angrily. "Drop it and use your Twister attack, damn it!"  
Gyarados turned around, holding Kingdra in its mouth, looking at Rog.

Rog's eyes opened wide. "Gyarados…?" Rog said slowly.

Gyarados bit harder into my Kingdra as she screamed out weakly, then Gyarados flung Kindgra at Rog!

Rog was hit hard by my Dragon Pokémon and hit the sand, not moving.

"Rog!" I yelled, running to him. "Kingdra, are you ok?" I reached her and took her into my arms, removing her from Rog.

Rog groaned and managed to sit up.  
"Kingdra, are you alright?" I asked her. She looked up at me weakly, but nodded.

"What's it doing…?" Rog asked.

I turned to see him staring at Gyarados.  
Gyarados was in the water, spinning in a wide circle, faster and faster. The sky began to darken suddenly.

"I don't like the look of this…" I muttered, pulling out my Pokédex.

_**Dragon Rage. This move is classically known to have been used by Gyarados years ago as a final means of attacking villages, town, and cities, and bringing utter destruction.**_

"GET RID OF THAT THING!" I screamed. I returned Kingdra to her Pokéball.

Rog ran out to Gyarados. "STOP THIS!" he shouted.

Famous last words.

A tornado rose from the water and spun in front of Gyarados, faster and faster before speeding right at Rog. Rog screamed as he was swept up into it. The tornados hit the sand and I got up and ran as the tornados went from a blue color to changing into a sand color as it absorbed it from the ground, chasing after me.

I didn't get far before I was lifted off my feet and sucked inside. I spun around and around inside of the sandy tornado, closing my eyes and feeling certain I must have thrown up at some point, screaming the entire time.

I was breathing. I kept my eyes closed and just continued to inhale and exhale. I felt dizzy and shaky and didn't think moving was a good idea at the moment, so I laid there for a while.

I could've sworn I heard the sound of a Pokémon being returned back to its Pokéball. That noise is completely unmistakable.  
I opened my eyes and saw the evening sky. I sat up and saw Rog. He stood by the ocean, his Pokéball in his extended hand. He held the Pokéball to his face and glared at it for a while, then turned to me. "Gary!" he said in shock. He ran over to me.

I looked around. I was laying in the sand. Everything looked like a tornados just tore through it. Tree branches and dirt were mixed in with the sand near the ocean. Sand was visible in chunks on the ground in the forest beyond, looking completely out of place. I stood up as Rog reached me.

"You okay, man?" Rog asked. He dusted me off a bit.

"Yeah," I said shakily. "Are you?"  
"I'm fine, dude," he said. "That Dragon Rage was pretty intense though, huh?" He laughed.

I forced a quick "ha" and nodded.

"I guess we could use some more training," Rog said, staring at his Pokéball. He looked up at me. "What happened to your Kingdra, though?"  
I looked down at my Pokéballs on my belt. I looked back up at him. "I guess you two aren't the only ones who could use some more training." I laughed.

"Ha, I guess so," he replied. "It almost seemed scared. You know?"  
I nodded. "I guess…"  
"Let's just call this match a draw, ok?" he said with a smile.

"Deal," I said.

We shook hands.

"Well, I think now is as good a time as any to start going after more badges if I intend to get enough to compete in the Pokémon League," Rog said. "I think I'll be on my way to Saffron City."  
"Umm…" I started.

"I know, I know," Rog interrupted. "It's supposed to be like, full of dead bodies and the police are looking into it, but I wanna just take a quick look. The story makes absolutely no sense! I have to see what's going on down there myself. The news reports sound like complete lies and nonsense. I can't even wrap my brain around what they're trying to get me to believe." He laughed.

I simply nodded.

"Have you been there yourself?" he asked.

"No," I replied quickly. I wanted to get away from him right now. I didn't want to talk about Saffron City ever again. Plus, I needed to handle something.

"Oh," he said.

"Well, I'm going on to Celadon now, so I'll see ya," I said quickly. "Good luck."  
"Oh, I just came from there myself!" Rog said excitedly. He opened his jacket and showed me two badges clipped to the inside. The Rainbow Badge and The Thunder Badge gleamed inside. "What about yours?"

I sighed, then quickly set my bag on the ground and dug around inside, pretending to actually look around for my badges. I didn't want him seeing my badge case and asking about the Marsh Badge or noticing my Rainbow Badge. I faked a laughed as I looked up. It's somewhere in the bottom of this bag. It'd be far too much for me to pull it out and stuff. Anyway, I have the Boulder Badge, The Thunder Badge, The Rain… I mean I _will_ have the Rainbow Badge soon…" I laughed. "The Dimensia Badge and… The Soul Badge." Luckily I had looked at the map earlier and remembered the name of the badge when reading the description of the city and the gym leader.  
"Really?" he asked in shock. "You beat Aurora and Ozne?"  
A flashback of Aurora and her Kabutops slicing through my Primeape flashed in front of my eyes.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, and now I'm off to beat the gym in Celadon."  
"I had trouble with Vincent, the Celadon Gym Leader, but Aurora and Ozne were something else entirely!" Rog said. "You should have no trouble at all, man."  
"Thank you, Rog." I shook his hand. "Good luck. Hope to see you in the Pokémon League."

"You, too! Next time we meet, I'll have this baby obeying me and we'll be unstoppable!" Rog said. "He'll be another power hitter on my team and we'll win officially against you next time. You, and every trainer out there, so watch out!"  
"Same for you, Rog," I replied. "Our training will make me and my team closer and stronger than ever, and you'll just be another name on my defeated list."

Rog laughed. "We'll see, Gary. Bye for now!" He waved.

I waved back.

I turned and walked along the sand, close to the water. After a while, I looked behind me. Rog was nowhere in sight.

I let out a long sigh. "Come on out, everybody!" I shouted.

"Charmeleon!  
"Hoothooooot!"

"Priiiimeape!"

"Freeeee! Freeee!"

"Trio trio trio!"

"Kingdra, go!" I yelled, tossing her Pokéball into the water.

"Dooooo!"

I turned to the other five Pokémon I owned and beckoned them to come just a bit closer to the water, closer to Kingdra.

Charmeleon and Dugtrio hesitantly drew a couple of inches closer.

"Everybody, I'd like to start by introducing you to our newest team member, Kingdra," I said.

Everybody turned to Kingdra, who looked back at them silently.

They all happily greeted her, but she didn't return the warm greeting back. She stared down and greeted them without much enthusiasm.

"Please be kind to Kingdra," I told them. "She is new and kind and very shy. I'd like you all to pay attention, please."  
Everyone looked up at me, including Kingdra.

"Beedrill will no longer be with us for now," I said, as everyone but Kingdra gasped.  
Butterfree seemed upset and began to fly around in a panic.

"Butterfree, please listen to me!" I ordered.

She flapped her wings and floated in place.

"Beedrill is okay. He's just taking a very long vacation with a friend to another part of the world," I told them. "He'll be okay. He'll be happy. He wants you all to know that he loves you all and wants you to all keep him in thought but not to worry. He hopes, one day, he'll be back to join our team once again." My eyes began to tear up as I spoke, my voice getting shaky. "He… loves you all so much. And hopefully, we'll see him soon one day. Okay? Just remember him until that day that we may just see him again."

Aside from Kingdra, everybody looked down at the ground sadly.

"Freeee…" Butterfree said sadly.

"However, we were given a new Pokémon to raise," I said, trying to bring my voice up and sound more cheerful, though it didn't work too well. "Kingdra here will be traveling alongside us." I stopped talking and took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to get this right. "We hope to get Kingdra back to her trainer, and we hope to get Beedrill back to us. There was a… Something occurred and Kingdra will be with us now and Beedrill will be exploring another country." My eyes teared up even more. This was impossible. I was to make it sound like a better situation than it was without lying, but it wasn't coming out right.

Screw it, I thought angrily.

"Kingdra will probably be my new permanent Pokémon. And Beedrill will probably never come back," I said firmly and loudly. I turned to Kingdra. "Your trainer wasn't ready to become a trainer. She wasn't ready. She didn't know what to expect. Things got rough and she fled. But damn it Kingdra, she loved you! She loved you, okay? And I don't ever want you to forget her and never put her name in the dirt! She loved you! But she wasn't ready. Not like I am. I won't desert you. I won't leave you. When things come down to life or death, either you're getting out of it alive with me or we can both die together. I'll die before I just run away to leave you to fend for yourself. I promise you that, Kingdra. I know you're confused and hurt right now. I know you couldn't even battle today because this is all so sudden. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sent you out like that to battle. I'm taking the time now to try and make this a little less uncomfortable and warm you up to me and your new friends."  
Kingdra's eyes watered as she stared up at me, listening.  
All of the Pokémon I owned were in tears, listening to me.

"We're friends, Kingdra," I told her, my eyes overflowing in tears. "We don't leave each other behind. We would never leave someone behind. But Kingdra…" I knelt down to her level. "Don't hold anything against your old trainer, Drock. I beg of you. Cherish the times you both had together. Forgive her. It wasn't her fault. Please."

Kingdra stared at me emotionally, tears slowly running down her cheeks. She leaped out of the water and into my chest. I grabbed her in a hug and held tight.

"Dooooo! Doooo!" Kingdra weaped in my arms.

I silently held her tightly, tears flowing faster down my face, my mind focused on her, and thinking of my Beedrill I missed so much.

"I won't abandon you, Kingdra," I told her. "There's no chance of that. I promise. I'll do everything in my power to earn your trust. I'll never leave you."

It wasn't long before my other Pokémon drew closer to us. Charmeleon hugging me and Kingdra from one side. Primeape doing the same from the other side. Hoothoot hopping over and resting against Kingdra. Dugtrio digging through and stopping close to me and Kingdra, resting on me. Butterfree landing on my shoulder and placing its large wings around us all.

"_We'll_ never leave you, Kingdra. I promise."


	25. Property Value

Kingdra swam by herself in the ocean, stopping on occasion to gaze at the sun, silently.

Charmeleon shot fire at Dugtrio while Dugtrio dug under the sand, avoiding the attacks.

Primeape frantically leaped into the air, swinging viciously at Hoothoot who flew just out of reach of the feisty monkey's grasp.

Butterfree sat atop a tree silently, looking sad.

Aside from Kingdra and Butterfree, everybody seemed to be having fun playing with each other.

I understand what was wrong with Kingdra. She was still thinking about her trainer, probably.

It had been a few days since I had gotten her in that trade, and my Pokémon and I did all we could to make her feel comfortable. She didn't seem to be opening up to us much, but she wasn't being mean or cold to any of us. She just enjoyed spending time alone and didn't play around much with us. Whenever any of my other Pokémon would try to talk to her, she would look at me pleadingly and seem to beg for me to return her to the solitude of her Pokéball, which I would grant her.

At first, I encouraged her to not be so afraid, but I could see in her eyes how badly she wanted to just be put back in her Pokéball, and I had to give in. She deserved to be alone if she wanted to be.

I stared at Butterfree in the trees. It had just recently begun acting strangely. I wasn't entirely sure what was wrong, but I had an idea as to why. I walked up to it, leaving my other Pokémon to themselves. "Hey, Butterfree," I said calmly.

Butterfree's antennas were drooped down as it looked down to me sadly.

"Do you miss Beedrill?" I asked quietly.

Butterfree stared at me silently for a minute before its eyes began to tear up. "Freeee…" Butterfree said.

I stared back silently. "I'm sorry, Butterfree," I replied. "I'm sorry Beedrill isn't with us anymore. And I'm also sorry I didn't even realize how close you two were. He was a good friend, huh? You both had similarities being Bug types."  
Butterfree nodded. "Freeee, freee…"

"Butterfree, I hope that one day, we will meet our friend again," I said. "I cared for Beedrill too, you know. I really did love him a lot. He was a great friend to all of us."

Butterfree just nodded.

"Butterfree, come down," I said. "Come down and play with all of your friends. We all are your friends. We all love you a lot." I paused and took a deep breath. I slowly raised my arm up and extended it towards Butterfree.

Butterfree's antennas perked up a little bit as it stared at my arm. It pushed off from the branch it was holding onto with its feet and flapped its huge wings at me.

I flinched and backed away as the creepy insect flew closer to me, finally landing on my arm. I forced a smile. Taking another deep breath, I turned to walk back to the other Pokémon playing in the sand.

I stopped when I realized they all were staring at us, even Kingdra.

Charmeleon, Dugtrio, Primeape, and Hoothoot were all smiling and began to cheer.

Butterfree's antennas perked up even higher and it leaped from my arm and towards the other Pokémon.

The cheering grew louder and Butterfree happily flew above its friends. Hoothoot joined Butterfree in the air and they flew around in circles as the others danced beneath them.

Kingdra watched silently for a moment before turning around and swimming out a little further into the ocean.

I smiled at my Pokémon, but gazed down sadly at Kingdra.

Poor thing, I thought. She'll get over it though. I'll show her everything is okay with her on my team. I'm only worried about how my Beedrill will be taken care of. I hope he'll be okay and that she'll tell Beedrill how much I love him, or at least explain what happened.

A huge wave suddenly appeared from the ocean, directly in front of Kingdra.

"DOOOOOO!" Kingdra cried out, staring at the wave in terror.

"Kingdra!" I called out.

"DOOOO!" Kingdra cried as the wave crashed down upon her.

Me and my Pokémon stared at the ocean in shock. The waters were still again, but Kingdra was nowhere in sight.

I ran up to the water and my Pokémon followed close behind, Charmeleon and Dugtrio staying further behind than the others. "Kingdra!" I shouted. "Kingdra!"

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. I fell to my knees immediately as my other Pokémon also fell.

"DOOOOOOOOOO!" Kingdra screamed as she flew out from the depths of the water.

"KINGDRA!" I shouted. I tried to stand up, grab a Pokéball to return Kingdra, do anything at all of my own freewill, but I couldn't. There was an earthquake going on and I couldn't move other than the rolling all over the ground that the earthquake was forcing from me. "HELP! EARTHQUAKE!" I screamed to no one. I was all alone other than my Pokémon.

I watched as Kingdra fell hard in the sand and began bouncing all over the sand, tossed up and down by the earthquake.

My Pokémon were bouncing all over the sand. Even Dugtrio was moving through the sand at an uncontrolled pace, looking in pain. Only Hoothoot and Butterfree seemed to be alright, hovering over us all.

I screamed in a panic, unsure of what was going on or why.

Suddenly, a huge creature leaped from the waters, high into the air. It came down onto the water with an enormous crash and a huge wave lifted high into the air and came down upon us.

"CHAAAAAAARRRRR!" I heard Charmeleon scream as the wave crashed down.

I coughed and sputtered as the water went up my nose and in my mouth. I choked for a while, soaking wet, before wiping my eyes and turning to Charmeleon. "Charmeleon!" I cried out, standing up. The earthquake was over now and I could stand and run to my Charmeleon.

All of the Pokémon, Butterfree and Hoothoot included, got hit by the powerful, stinging wave and were all lying on the ground in a daze.

Charmeleon was completely unconscious but his tail was still lit pretty well.

"Return!" I said, holding out Charmeleon's Pokéball, calling him back inside. "Dugtrio, you too!" Dugtrio was also unconscious, weakened by the water.

My other Pokémon were all now beginning to stand up, shaking off the water that had soaked them.

Butterfree flew up into the air, the scales covering its wings completely reflecting the water that had doused them.

Hoothoot shook himself off and seemed upset by his new wet condition.

Primeape, looking out towards the water, let out a fierce yell.

Kingdra stood up and looked out in confusion to the ocean.

I turned to see a fairly large, blue fish staring at us angrily. I stared back at it in confusion before pulling out my Pokédex.

_**Whiscash. The Whiskers Pokémon and the evolved form of Barboach. They eat anything alive that they can manage to fit in their enormous mouths. Their diets consist of whatever is nearby at the moment. During a battle, they may even eat the Pokéball used to try to capture them.**_

"Whiscash," I repeated. I looked up at it to see it glaring angrily at me still.

"CAAAASH!" Whiscash yelled before another earthquake erupted beneath me. I was thrown off balance and flung into the sand several feet behind me.

My other Pokémon were also thrown off their feet and into the sand from the sudden quake.

I glared at Whiscash as I bounced all over the ground uncontrollably. Was it causing this earthquake? Was it purposely attacking us? Why?  
"What's going on?" I screamed angrily.

"Whiscash Whiscash!" Whiscash continued to yell as the ground rumbled harder than ever.

I was getting angry now. This Pokémon was purposely using an Earthquake attack on us. Why was it attacking us?  
"Whiscash, stop it!" I screamed.

"WHISCASH!" Whiscash yelled louder.

I was bouncing like a basketball at this point. The ground was rocking too hard. I could hardly see straight. Everything was just bouncing around me. The trees, the sand, my Pokémon, the water, even Whiscash itself, were all bouncing from my point of view because of how hard I was bouncing.

My Pokémon were all screaming from the Earthquake, bouncing around helplessly.

The loud noise that came next made me cover my ears and scream out in agony as my head began to ring painfully.

The noise lasted for an unknown amount of time. I couldn't tell where it was coming from or why, but it was hurting my head which was already aching from the vicious bouncing I had from the Earthquake.

I finally was able to lower my hands from my head when the noise seemed to have faded a little. I opened my eyes and saw Primeape standing a few feet away from me, staring at the other Pokémon.

Butterfree was looking around in a daze.

Kingdra look exhausted lying in the sand, staring at Primeape.

Hoothoot was standing on one foot, shaking his head frantically.

I couldn't see Whiscash anymore.

I stood up shakily and Primeape immediately jumped up and down in joy and leaped into my arms. I was taken by surprise but hung on to him and managed to smile at him. "Was that you using Screech?" I guessed.

"Prime. Primeape!" he said happily.

I laughed. "You're a real life saver, there!" I said gratefully. "Thank you!"

"Ape! Ape! Priiiimeape ape ape!" Primeape said excitedly, swinging from my neck, which hurt me a bit, before leaping into the air and landing on my back.

"OW!" I screamed as I fell under Primeape's weight and fell face first into the sand as he happily jumped up and down on my back, unaware of the pain he was giving me. "GET OFF!" I yelled, muffled by the sand.

Primeape didn't seem to notice and kept jumping up and down.

I reached my arm up and swatted at Primeape. He finally got the picture and leaped off my back. I rolled over and laid in the sand, my face staring up at the sun beaming down. I let out a sigh. "What a day," I said. I got up after a while and turned to my Pokémon. "You guys okay?"  
Kingdra nodded slowly, positioning herself up on the sand, looking down at it curiously.

Primeape hadn't stopped jumping up and down in joy.

Butterfree and Hoothoot flew in circles above our heads, rising higher into the air.

I turned back to the ocean. I guess I should get out of here before that crazy Pokémon makes a return, I thought. I turned back to my Pokémon. "Alright everybody!"

Before I could continue, another rumble came from beneath my feet. "Oh, no!" I cried. Before I could do anything, the rumbling increased in intensity and I was on my knees in the sand again, bouncing from the force rocking me.

My Pokémon cried out as they too were tossed onto the ground and thrown everywhere.

"FREEEEE!" I heard Butterfree scream.

"HOOOOOT!" Hoothoot shouted right with Butterfree.

The Earthquake ended after a couple of minutes and I saw Butterfree flying towards Whiscash with fury.

"Butterfree!" I called out, unsure of what to tell it or what it was intending on doing.

Hoothoot was right behind it.

Whiscash dove underwater and a huge wave appeared. Whiscash could be seen in the wave, staring ahead with determination as it used Surf attack. The wave hit Butterfree and Hoothoot as well as smashing down upon me and my other Pokémon.

I cried out in pain. It was just water, but it hurt a lot.

I shook my head and wiped my eyes, staring at Whiscash, not far away from me, sitting there on the sand, glaring at me.

My other Pokémon lay motionless on the floor, exhausted from the encounter with this angry Pokémon.

I stood up and glared back at the Whiscash. "What do you want from us?" I shouted angrily.

"WHIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Whiscash yelled, and its tail began to glow light blue and spin. Whiscash leaped high into the air and flew right at me, a swirl of water spiraling around its tail.

My eyes widened in shock as the enormous fish came down upon me and turned in midair, its Aqua Tail attack headed towards me. I raised my hands to try and block the attack, but the hit forced my hands away and Whiscash's tail slammed right into my chest.

My breath was taken from me instantly and I sailed through the air, stars flashing in front of my eyes. I hit the sand and struggled to breathe, but couldn't. I felt desperate for air, but couldn't find the energy within me to inhale.

Whiscash continued glaring at me. It then started bouncing along the sand towards me.

I stared at it, continuing to struggle for air, as it bounced closer to me. Closer. Closer. Right next to me now.

Whiscash's whiskers suddenly moved towards me.

My eyes widened in shock.

I inhaled and immediately began to burst out laughing!

Whiscash's whiskers were tickling me! It was using Tickle attack!

Nothing was funny about this at all, but those whiskers were doing their job and I couldn't stop laughing!

I tried to run away from Whiscash, but it just bounced along with me wherever I went and continued its attack. I grabbed the whiskers and tried to get them away from me, but I could only grab a portion of them while the rest of the long, flexible whiskers freely continued to tickle me. I was in the sand, laughing and rolling, tears slowly going down my cheeks. My eyes were closed against the sun in my face as I laughed harder and louder, gasping in and out for air, desperate to stop laughing. My face began to hurt from smiling so much, but I couldn't stop laughing. I pounded at the sand, laughing as if the greatest joke of all time had been spoken.

With a loud, near explosive noise and a huge hit at my stomach, I was flung through the air and landed further away from Whiscash. I was in pain. I gasped for air, my wind gone and my stomach hurting. I grabbed my stomach and finally felt and saw the mud. I stared at Whiscash, who glared back angrily at me.

It must've hit me with an attack, I realized. Mub Bomb or something?

I tried to get up but collapsed to the sand beneath me. I was too weak.  
Being a Pokémon is like this? I thought to myself. This is what they go through every day? I couldn't do it. I'm about to give up right now. But I can't. I have to save my Pokémon.

Whiscash bounced across the sand towards me as I struggled to pull myself to my feet. My hands became fists as I glared at the charging Whiscash. "_What do you want from me?"_ I screamed at it. "WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?"  
Whiscash opened its mouth and fired several brown globs of mud at me. It was Mud Bomb attack. They managed to miss me except one which hit me in the chest.

With a loud cry, I hit the sand again and didn't move. I could hear it moving towards me again, bouncing across the sand. I could feel my eyes beginning to water. The pain from the attack, the frustration of this random attack that was occurring to me for no given reason, it was all driving me over the edge. But what could I do?

I forced myself to my elbows in the sand and pushed myself up, leaning on my hands in the sand, my back to Whiscash as it got closer. I turned around it see it bouncing rapidly to me. Primeape, Butterfree, Kingdra, and Hoothoot were still in the sand, not moving.

I have to get to them, I thought to myself. I have to save them. Then I can save myself.

Whiscash opened its mouth and a blue ball of energy formed in front of it. The ball flew forwards at me and hit me. I was surrounded by nothing but water. I couldn't breathe, and I had the oddest feeling of being slapped repeatedly by water over and over again. When the attack finally ended, I lay on the floor, not moving.

I give up, I thought to myself. I'm sorry everybody.

I looked up at the sky. The sky was moving in front of my eyes. I felt confused and dizzy. I wanted to throw up. I couldn't move. The sky was swimming before my eyes, making me sick. I didn't know what was going on. I heard the familiar stomping of Whiscash moving towards me.

Just kill me, I thought. I can't fight. I give up. This pain isn't worth it anymore. End my life here. Stop toying with me. Just finish me off here and now.

It hurt me deep inside to want to give up like this. I didn't want it to end this way, but the feeling in my stomach. The feeling in my head. I had no idea what was wrong with me but I knew it had to do with that attack I just took. I wanted to throw up and die. My head felt ready to slowly split down the middle. I could feel tears running down my cheeks now. I felt like such a failure. I had failed everybody.

Before I had the chance to dwell on this further, the spinning sky in front of my eyes faded and I began to feel a little less sick. I started to slow sit up only to see Whiscash's eyes and head start to glow blue. It then flew straight for me like a rocket.

I laid flat like a board in the sand as I narrowly managed to dodged the Zen Headbutt attack.

Whiscash flew right over my head, close enough that I could feel the wind from its body as it flew over me, and kept going until it crashed into a tree several feet away.

I instantly jumped up and grabbed my Pokéballs. "RETURN!" I shouted, recalling Butterfree, Primeape, Hoothoot and Kingdra. But they all leaped out of the way of the red beams calling them back in. They all shook their heads and glared at me.

"Get back in!" I shouted. "We can get away now!" I tried recalling them, but they all jumped out of the way, Hoothoot and Butterfree flying into the sky, away from me.

"Get back here!" I shouted.

The two remaining Pokéballs on my belt suddenly shot out a red beam and in seconds, Charmeleon and Dugtrio, both looking exhausted, appeared, looking ready to fight, breathing heavily.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" I screamed angrily, losing my patience. "Get inside the damn ball!" I tried once more to retreat everybody, but they all leaped away from the beam and shook their heads.

"MEEEEEEEEEL!" Charmeleon screamed.

I turned to see him shooting a Flamethrower directly behind me! I leaped out of the way only to see what Charmeleon was really doing. He was aiming at Whiscash, who was in the middle of using its Zen Headbutt attack. The would've hit me right in the back had Charmeleon not used Flamethrower to interfere with the attack.

Whiscash let out a yell and turned to Charmeleon.

Charmeleon fell forward, completely wiped out of energy, but held himself up by one claw, pressed firmly in the sand.

"CAAAAASHHH!" Whiscash screamed, opening its mouth and letting out an Ice Beam at Charmeleon.

"CHAAAAR-" Charmeleon opened his mouth and tried to shoot out some fire but ended up choking. His tail was looking weak too. He was out of energy. He couldn't keep going. Charmeleon was hit with the Ice Beam. He cried out as his entire body became covered in an enormous brick of ice. Charmeleon was frozen inside of the ice, including his flame lit tail, the fire burning side the ice block, melting it slowly.

"Charmeleon!" I cried. I couldn't leave him frozen like that. If his body temperature dropped, he could die. I ran towards him, but before I reached him, the ice exploded and Charmeleon let out a loud, pained cry, laying in the sand, and didn't move. "Charmeleon! Thank you. Please, rest now." I returned Charmeleon to his Pokéball and turned to Whiscash. "If you won't explain why you're attacking us, then I guess we'll have to take you down ourselves!"  
With a loud cry, Hoothoot flew forward at Whiscash. Whiscash shot Ice Beam attacks at Hoothoot, trying to hit Hoothoot's weakness as a Flying type Pokémon, but Hoothoot dodged the attacks swiftly, flying in low to hit with Peck attack on occasion.

Whiscash looked like it was getting frustrated after a while. Two rings of blue light began to circle around Whiscash's body. The rings began to glow white and formed the shape of several white rocks. The white color faded to reveal gray rocks which all flew directly at Hoothoot.

Hoothoot was completely overwhelmed as the attack hit hard and with a loud cry, he hit the floor and didn't move again.

"Hoothoot!" I screamed. I didn't know what move that was and I didn't care. I ran forward to Hoothoot and returned him to his Pokéball as well. "This isn't over yet!" I yelled at Whiscash.  
Before I could send out another Pokémon, Primeape leaped over my head with an intense scream and sent a Karate Chop directly to Whiscash's head.  
Whiscash screamed out at the crazed Pokémon began to deliver blow after blow to Whiscash. Karate Chop, Assurance, Low Kick. Primeape was throwing punches and kicks endlessly to Whiscash's visible displeasure.

Whiscash suddenly opened its mouth and let out a powerful blast of water. Steam rose from the water and Primeape was screaming in pain as if the water were hot.

"Primeape?" I said. "Wait… this must be… um… Boiling something…? Piping Hot…? No. Wait, SCALD! It's Scald attack!" Scald was the only hot water move that could also cause a Burn on the Pokémon taking the hit, lowering his attack power and resulting in damage over time.

Primeape screamed and ran away from Whiscash in pain. Whiscash watched Primeape slowly for a moment until Primeape began to calm down. Once Primeape started to slow down his hyper running, Whiscash took the chance and, with his forehead and eyes glowing blue, jumped into the air and flew at Primeape with a Zen Headbutt.

"PRIIIIIIIME!" Primeape yelled as he rolled through the sand and finally came to a stop after rolling into the water.  
I turned to Primeape but turned back to Whiscash, not wanting to turn my back on the dangerous Pokémon. I ran backwards several feet, keeping my eye on the blue menace, and then turned back to Primeape again and returned him to his Pokéball. "Thanks a lot, Primeape," I said.

Glaring at Whiscash, I looked at the poor situation we were it. Butterfree wasn't going to be able to handle that rock move Whiscash did to Hoothoot, whatever it was, being as Bug and Flying types are weak to Rock moves. Kingdra was gonna have to deal with the Ice Beam. Kingdra, as a Dragon and Water type, was able to be okay to Ice moves since she wasn't weak to Ice attacks, but this Whiscash was obviously strong and type advantage wasn't going to win us a battle that easily. It also had the advantage over my Dugtrio with that Ice Beam.

If only we had a Grass move, I thought. It'd be extra strong against a Pokémon like Whiscash which is Water _and_ Ground, both types which are weak to Grass moves.

I adjusted my cap firmly onto my head, not wanting to give up or lower my spirits any. We had to believe if we wanted to get out of this one. I zipped my jacket up tighter, freezing cold at this point. Zipping up my jacket didn't help any, since I was cold from the wetness of the water I'd been soaked in.

I grabbed an empty Pokéball from my belt.

I may have to capture this monster, I thought to myself. I have to weaken it first, but I think I can do this. I have to. I have to catch every last Pokémon in existence.

"This is far from over, Whiscash!" I screamed.

Whiscash frowned deeper and let out a scream, shooting an Ice Beam at my Dugtrio.

"TRIOOOOOO!" my already badly injured Dugtrio cried out before slumping over each other in defeat.

I growled at Whiscash as I retreated my Dugtrio in disappointment.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at Whiscash. "WHY?" As I attached Dugtrio's Pokéball to my belt, my hand numped into my Pokédex.

It was as if a Geodude had fallen from the skies and landed on my head.

_My Pokédex!_

I pulled out the Pokédex and pointed it eagerly and Whiscash.

_**Whiscash. The Whiskers Pokémon and the evolved form of Barboach. This species of Pokémon are extremely territorial. They can be selfish in their claim of territory and take over entire ponds and lakes and claim them as their own. Once they feel their territory has been violated, they will drive out intruders at any cost.**_

I stared at Whiscash in shock, silently, for a moment.

Whiscash let out a roar and opened its mouth wide. An orange beam fired from Whiscash's mouth. An attack I didn't recognize.

"DOOO!" Kingdra leaped forward in front of the beam and took the hit.

"NOOO, KINGDRA!" I ran forward immediately, but I didn't have to. Kingdra was flung at me like a rocket and knocked me over as I held her in my arms tightly. I rolled through the sand, holding her in my arms. I felt ok despite the strong hit I took catching Kingdra, but Kingdra was completely knocked out now. "Kingdra, you leaped in front of that attack… for me?" I asked her.

She didn't budge. She lay in my arms and didn't say anything, her eyes closed tight.

"We'll make it out of here," I told her. "We're almost there." I pulled her closer to me and hugged her tightly before returning her to her Pokéball.

I glared at Whiscash, who was breathing heavily.

Could it be tired? I wondered.

_**Hyper Beam. The user of this incredibly powerful move must take time to recharge its energy afterwards.**_

I stared down at my Pokédex, completely forgetting I even had it in my hand still. I turned to Butterfree, who looked back to me.

"RUN!" I shouted, and ran as fast as I could.

Butterfree easily flew past me.

"KEEP RUNNING!" I yelled. "DON'T STOP!" I didn't know where we were running, but we had to find a way out of Whiscash's territory, however far this Whiscash had decided to make its territory be. Whiscash needed a moment to recover its energy. This was the perfect chance for us to get out of here.

A moment later, I heard a loud splash. I kept running, but looked behind me.

Whiscash was gone.

"Wait," I gasped. I stopped and looked around. Where's Whiscash? I wondered. Did we get out of its territory? Were we safe now?

Bubbles started to form near the surface of the water near me.

I gasped. "GOOO!" I screamed as Whiscash appeared from the water and let loose another Hyper Beam.

"GOGOGOGO!" I screamed to the enormous Lepidoptera who was flying faster than I could wish to run.

It was mere seconds later before I saw, out the corner of my eye, Whiscash swimming in the water, right next to where I was running, effortlessly. Its mouth opened wide and I saw the Hyper Beam building up and aiming for me again. I screamed.

I continued to scream.

My scream grew louder as I tripped in the sand. I fell on my face and couldn't move. There was no time to anymore. It was over. I held my breath and awaited the blast.

I waited.

Waited.

And Waited.

I was afraid to open my eyes for fear that the attack would hit me just as I about to check to see what was going on.

I continued to wait.

I finally, slowly, cautiously, opened my eyes. I turned to Whiscash.

It wasn't there.

I looked around the beach. I didn't see Whiscash anywhere.

I turned to Butterfree, who was flapping its wings in the air, hovering in place. I turned back to the water. I stood up and dusted myself off. I spun around slowly in a complete circle. No one here but me and Butterfree.

I turned to Butterfree. "I think we made it," I said to it in shock.

"Free freeee," Butterfree said, doing a sort of dance in the air.

"Well, thanks for sticking it out with me, Butterfree," I said gratefully. "How about you stay in your Pokéball for now where it's safe?"  
"Freeeee," Butterfree replied eagerly.

I held out its Pokéball and returned it inside. I let out a sigh. Wow, I thought. I just barely made it. I turned around to see the endless stretch of sand ahead. How much longer does this lead? I wondered. I really could use some help at a Pokémon Center. I need to get to Celadon. Only my Butterfree is in okay health. I stared at its Pokéball. Thank you, I thought. As I clipped the Pokéball to my belt, I looked at all six of my Pokéballs. Thank you all, I thought. We'll all get through this. We'll be in Celadon really soon. And Kingdra. Thank you. Thank you Kingdra. Everything's gonna be alright.

I smiled staring at Kingdra's Pokéball.

I was ready to continue walking when I saw the stone in the sand. That's what I tripped over, I thought to myself. A stone. I walked over to it and tried to pull it out of the sand, being careful not to cross over into the Whiscash's territory. I pulled on the stone, but it didn't budge. I dug some of the sand away from it and tried to pull it out again, but it remained stuck. I continued to dig around the stone until I finally saw a hole in the stone. I stuck my finger in the hole and tried to pull the stone out. It remained in the sand. I began to get frustrated. It was just a rock, but I felt the urge to finish what I had started now. I dug around it for a little while, getting further and further down. It was a lot larger than I had thought. And it was starting to look familiar the further down I dug.

I dug further around the rock as it began to start to look even more familiar.

I gasped loudly and fell back in the sand, scrambling away in fear and wiping my hands on my jeans. My breathing was funny. It was a struggle to breathe properly. My heart was kicking down the door in my chest like it was trying to get out.

I stared down at it in fear for a moment before I managed to get to my shaky legs and run. I fell because my legs couldn't hold me up out of fear. They were shaking badly. I kept struggling to my feet, scrambling on my hands and running.

I didn't look back at the human skull that was more than half way dug out of the sand, staring at me.


	26. Foreign Company

The wind blew hard against my face as I kept running. The skull from a day ago was still fresh on my mind. I hadn't slept too well the night before, terrified from my encounter with the wild Whiscash just previously, as well as the skull I saw in the sand. I woke up constantly all night, looking out to the sea, fearing a Whiscash was attacking. I had slept in the neighboring woods and tried to relax, but I couldn't.

Staring at my Pokéballs on my belt, I began to feel both worried and lonely. I wanted to walk alongside one of my friends today, but everyone except for Butterfree was exhausted from the incident yesterday. They all looked a lot better and energetic when we ate dinner last night and breakfast this morning, but they needed proper care at a Pokémon Center. I also didn't want to walk around with just Butterfree, either.

I had decided to continue my walk on the beach instead of taking the route through the trees. The new scenery was nice and very beautiful. It could've been even more beautiful if they sun were out and glistening in the water, but the gloomy overcast of clouds and possible rain worked fine for me as well. I wasn't much of a fan of the sunny weather anyway. It could be beautiful and feel good to be in the sun, but I much preferred a rainy day. It was calming and inspired thinking.

My thoughts began to dwell on Pallet Town.

I wonder how my mom is, I thought. I don't really want to, but I should give her a quick call. She's hurting having no one home with her. Her entire family is gone. She's alone. I should let her know how I'm doing. As soon as I get to Celadon City, I'll give her a ring. And my Pokémon! I still need to get in touch with Prof. Oak and find out what Pokémon I caught on that mountain. It's most certainly something Psychic.

My foot landed on the sand and went through into a hole in the ground. I looked down and saw my foot in an ankle deep hole. I pulled hard and my foot was freed. I shook my foot off and continued to walk along.

I wonder how many Pokémon Robin and Aly have caught so far, I thought. I need to find me some more. I was far behind everyone else the last time I spoke to the Professor. I wonder if Kiwi made it back to Pallet Town okay. Things I need to speak to the Professor about. So many things. Sure has been a weird journey. I definitely am crazy for continuing this journey. Where am I even headed right now?

I reached around to go inside of my bag and pull out the Town Map. My foot suddenly sunk into another hole in the ground. I looked down and saw that the sand went up a little higher than my ankle this time. "What the…?" I muttered, and position my other foot to balance myself as I pulled my foot out of the hole. I pulled my sneaker off and shook a little bit of sand out of it. As I bent over to put my sneaker back on, sand blew into my face from the cold wind, forcing me to clothes my eyes. I tied my sneaker and stood up, wiping sand out of my face and eyes.

It sure is getting cold, I thought. Winter time is approaching.

It didn't help that my jacket was still soaking wet. I had changed my clothes, but it was freezing cold outside, so I didn't want to wear my heavier jacket. I'd be alright.

My eyes still hurt as I continued to rub them, trying to get the sand out, only making it worse. It'd been a little while before I decided to leave my eyes alone and I just squinted through them as I walked. They were tearing up and hurting, but they'd be better soon enough.

Celadon City, I reminded myself. But most importantly, Fuchsia City. Afterwards, I can become concerned with where my next gym battle should take place at.

My feet suddenly fell through yet another hole in the ground. This time, it was both of my feet that went through a much larger hole. I stared down in confusion. What's going on? I wondered. I placed both hands in the sand and struggled to force myself up, but I was stuck. I grabbed one leg and tried to force it out, but it wouldn't budge. "What the hell is this?" I said angrily. I pulled harder on my leg, forcing myself up with all my strength. Is this quicksand? I began to fear. I wasn't sinking, I soon realized, but what was going on?  
Finally, my right leg popped up from the sand, but without my sneaker. I reached in the hole in the sand and dug around before shortly coming up with my sneaker, filled with sand. I held it upside down and shook all the sand out of it before putting it back on my foot and tying it tightly.

I need to get out of here, I thought, as I pulled on my other foot. Something isn't right here.

I pulled on my foot and forced myself up as much as I could, my foot rising out of the sand slowly. "OOOWWW!" I screamed in pain. _Something was biting my foot!_ "HEY!" I pulled frantically on my leg as I felt something sharp biting me under the sand! "GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed in a panic, yanking and pulling hard on my foot.

Whatever was underground began to pull back on my foot! It was trying to take me back down!  
"NOOO!" I screamed, and pulled back on my foot. "LET GO!" I began to kick at the thing, shoving my foot further down the hole to hit the creature and then pulling it back up. "Ahh!" I screamed as my foot came flying out from the hole. I fell back into the sand behind me and hopped up immediately.

My sneaker was destroyed! It looked like something had chewed it apart badly. The toe of the sneaker, and all around the sides, were shredded by something dangerously sharp.

I didn't think any longer about it and ran towards the woods. I had to get there to be safe. This beach was no longer the place to be enjoying my journey any longer. I ran as fast I could, a few feet away from the woods now.

An entire circle of dirt suddenly gave way underneath me. It was huge and spanned a few feet wide all around me, ending just at the forest I was so close to reaching.

I screamed as I fell through the hole in the sand, grabbing at the air desperately. I stared beneath me as I fell, screaming, seeing I was falling into a cone shaped hole. I hit the side of it and slid down rapidly, unable to stop. I grabbed at the side of the walls frantically and, to my immense surprise, finally stopped sliding! I quickly began trying to climb up the sides, but only a second later, I realized I hadn't been the reason I had stopped sliding. I was sinking in the sides of the hole! I fell right through quickly as I grasped above me for help and grabbed onto something. I held onto it tightly, but it broke off and I fell though the hole! I was falling through a thin tunnel which soon curved and had me sliding down in a different direction. I bounced into a separate tunnel and was sliding down this new rocky path before my head slammed into something hard and bounced me off onto a separate tunnel. Screaming, I was shot out of that tunnel into a wide, dark, underground cavern. I hit the floor and lay there silently. When I felt my heartbeat start to decrease, when I felt my breathing return to normal, when I felt a bit less shaky, I slowly sat up and gazed at my surroundings.

This place was a huge maze. There were tunnels everywhere, leading to who knew where. I spun in a circle to see if there was a way up. I couldn't see any. I slowly walked down one of the tunnels to see if there was any light visible at the end of it, then checked another tunnel, and then several more, but they all were just as dark as the last ones.

"Where am I…?" I quietly asked myself. I was afraid to move anywhere. I didn't want to get lost here. I also didn't want to encounter whatever had dragged me down here in the first place. What was it? A Pokémon? Some kind of wild animal? A monster?

I realized I was still holding something in my hand. The thing I had grabbed as I fell through the hole. I held it up close to my face before screaming in horror and tossing the bone away from me. A human bone. Or maybe from an animal. But it was definitely a bone of some sort. My mind instantly recalled the human skull I had seen in the sand a day ago. Was there some kind of connection? Were they from the same person?  
I have to get out of here immediately, I told myself. NOW!

I turned around and froze.  
But how do I escape? I wondered.

As I thought about trying my luck out and just walking through one of the tunnels, I heard something creeping along from somewhere. I spun around quickly, trying to figure out where it was coming from. It got worse when I had a feeling that there was another set of steps coming from somewhere else. As I looked around in a panic, backing up, I could hear the tiny steps from everywhere. It was accompanied by a persistent noise. A chattering of some sort. It reminded me bugs for some reason. It was driving me mad and my skin felt like it was crawling. I was seconds away from screaming.

My eyes widened and I gasped as, from out of every tunnel, something crawled out. Two of them in some tunnels, three and four out of the others. They looked weird, but intriguing.

I reached for my Pokédex and aimed it at the little things.

_**Trapinch. The Ant Pit Pokémon. They are patient hunters and set traps to capture their prey, though they can feast on virtually anything, including dirt. They spend time digging holes and tunnels underground.**_

"No way!" I said in excitement, which quickly faded when I realized that these things might just be a bit dangerous. They had enomous jaws and they looked like they were sharp as well. They may have been what had chewed up my sneaker and nearly ate my foot, and they may be the reason I was even down here in the first place. I began to fear that maybe they were reason for that skull and bone I found earlier. My heart leapt into my throat at the thought of that.

The Trapinch were all creeping closer to me, making a sickeningly annoying noise that was reminding me of insects.

Butterfree is my healthiest Pokémon right now, I thought.

"Butterfree, I choose you!" I shouted, throwing its Pokéball.

"Freee freeeeee!" Butterfree said is it appeared.

I whipped out my Pokédex and looked through it briefly, checking Butterfree's moves. "Use Sleep Powder!" I commanded.

"Freeeeee!" Butterfree flew overhead and covered the creeping Trapinch in a blue powder that glittered and sprinkled from its wings.

"Watch out, Butterfree!"I warned as a few of the Trapinch began jumping up at Butterfree, trying to bite at it.

Butterfree hovered higher and continued to sprinkle its powder.

All the Trapinch were asleep in minutes.

"Thanks, Butterfree!" I smiled. "That was a huge help. Now, let's try to get out of here, eh?"

"Freeeee," Butterfree agreed.

I walked up to a tunnel, carefully stepping around a few sleeping Trapinch. "I just don't know which way is the way out of here," I told Butterfree.

Butterfree stared at me for a moment before flying over to one of the tunnels and letting loose a set of light blue rings from its mouth and into the cave.

"Hey, that's Supersonic, isn't it?" I asked.

"Freee freeee," Butterfree said, flying over to another tunnel and using the attack in the tunnel.

"You're using your Supersonic waves to try and find where the exit is!" I exclaimed.

Butterfree nodded and tried another tunnel.

We'll get out of here in no time, I thought happily. "Please, try and hurry before the Trapinch wake up," I begged Butterfree quietly.

"Freeee," Butterfree said, and began to move a bit quicker.

After a short while, Butterfree had finished checking all the tunnels and flew back to me, its antennas down in sorrow.

"Do you mean… _none of them_ lead out?" I asked in shock.

"Freee freeee," Butterfree said sadly.

"Then that means…" I started, staring up at the ceiling. "The only way out… is up…" My skin began to crawl at a sudden noise. I turned to see a Trapinch shake its head.

"Butterfree!" I shouted. Bad move.

My scream jolted several more Trapinch awake, who instantly nudged their friends awake. In a couple of seconds, they all were awake and angry. They charged at us immediately.

No time for Sleep Powder now.

"RUN!" I screamed to Butterfree. We took off down the closest tunnel, Butterfree leading the way. The tunnel was dark and I couldn't see too much. I could just barely see Butterfree, but I just kept on running.

"FREE!" Butterfree yelled.

Before I could stop, I ran right into a wall. "AH!" I screamed in pain, but shook it off and extended my arms, feeling the wall in front of me.

"FREEEEE!" Butterfree screamed from my left.

I turned to the left and moved forward, realizing the tunnel had made a turn. Butterfree must have been using Supersonic and knew this, trying to warn me.

I ran for a long time, checking behind me as the Trapinch followed with ease, right behind me, a few leaping forward to nip at my ankles, missing.

There was no time to turn around and fight. We needed to keep running forward.

But if this tunnel didn't empty out to the outside, just how much longer would we be running for? I wondered.

"FREE FREE!" Butterfree yelled.  
"Another turn?" I called out to it. I ran into something much softer than a wall this time. I heard Butterfree scream out in shock as I ran into it."Sorry, Butterfree," I apologized. "Why'd you stop?" I then saw them. In the dark I could see the gang of Trapinch in front of Butterfree. I turned around and saw Trapinch behind me. "Ugh," I said angrily. What were we gonna do now?

Butterfree was sounding out of breath but kept its gaze on the Trapinch in front of it as I focused on the ones in front of me.

All the Trapinch suddenly leaped forward all at once at us.

Butterfree and I screamed as they flew at us, jaws open, ready to feast. One's jaws opened directly in front of my face and began to chomp down on me.

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed. I screamed not from the Trapinch, but because I was falling! I had fallen through a hole that opened up underneath me. I was falling side to side, down on direction and then another, rapidly. I could barely keep up with what was happening as I tumbled down one tunnel after another, screaming all the way down to a solid rock bottom. "OW!" I yelled, rubbing my butt.

"FREEEEEE!" Butterfree yelled, soaring down the hole towards me.

"Butterfree!" I yelled happily, backing away as the bug flew closer towards me. My legs and butt were hurting, but I managed to avoid contact with Butterfree, still feeling uneasy around the thing.

I stared around at where we were and instantly noticed something that resembled a bug of some sort. Or maybe a slug. It made a creepy noise that creeped me out almost as much as the Trapinch. I looked up through the hole we fell through, wondering how much time we had before they followed through, and then I stared down at the weird creature. "Did you save us?" I asked it.

It nodded and flapped its white wings briefly, making its bizarre noise. I pulled my Pokédex out to see what this thing was, too.

_**Dunsparce. The Land Snake Pokémon. They dig away from both people at extreme speeds and are often difficult to capture. They can fly very briefly and only get but a few feet high at best.**_

"A Dunsparce?" I said. "Hm… Says here you're a Normal type Pokémon. Why did you save us? I mean, I appreciate it and everything, but why? You're supposed to be shy of humans like me." I chuckled.

I instantly felt stupid when it responded in its weird chatter language.

"Sorry, I don't understand," I said with a smile. "But can you get us out of here? I know those Trapinch will be after us in a matter of seconds."

Dunsparce made its noise and began to dig a hole in the wall using its tail, moving backwards inside of the hole. I got on my knees and watched as the little guy easily tunneled through.

"Hm… now to figure out how _I'm_ supposed to get through there," I said out loud. I turned to Butterfree. It stared back at me, silently, flapping its wings. "Hey, wait!" I stood up and grabbed a Pokéball. "Dugtrio, I choose you!"

"Trio trio trio!" Dugtrio said as he appeared.

"Dugtrio, can you help me get out of this tunnel? I need you to follow Dunsparce," I pleaded.

"Trio!" Dugtrio said happily.  
I smiled. "Thanks buddy." I turned to return Butterfree to its Pokéball.

"FREEEEEEEEE!" Butterfree screamed as I turned around.

I saw immediately why it was screaming.

"Return, Butterfree!" I called, not taking my eyes off of the Trapinch that lay on the ground, glaring up at me.

Another Trapinch fell from a small hole that was freshly dug from the ceiling while two more fell from the hole Dunsparce had dug previously to save me and Butterfree.

I ran to Dugtrio and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "GOOOOO!" I bellowed.

In an instant, the Trapinch jumped at me as Dugtrio immediately dug through the wall, making a larger hole in the wall, following Dunsparce.

Dirt flew into my eyes as the mole Pokémon worked through the dirt rapidly, digging effortlessly. Dugtrio are one of the fastest Pokémon when it comes to digging.

I turned around and saw that the Trapinch were taking nips out of the bottoms of my sneakers. I tried tucking my legs in, but my knees were getting caught in the dirt walls of the tunnel Dugtrio was plowing for us, and we instantly were beginning to slow down, so I let my legs dangle. "You can do it, Dugtrio!" I screamed. "GO!"

Dugtrio plowed ahead as fast as he could.  
I couldn't see Dunsparce anymore, but I saw the tiny tunnel it left behind, guiding Dugtrio through to the surface.

I closed my eyes against the dirt flying in my face. "AAAAHHH!" I screamed as I felt a bite in my leg. I kicked and swung my leg frantically, slamming it into the wall, knocking off the Trapinch.

"TRIOOOO!" Dugtrio yelled, plowing faster and harder through the dirt.

"We're almost there, Dugtrio!" I screamed. "Don't you give up!"

"TRIO TRIO!" Dugtrio replied back, continuing to move.

I opened my eyes briefly and screamed as a Trapinch appeared a couple of feet in front of Dugtrio!  
"TRIOOOOOO!" Dugtrio bellowed, plowing right into the Trapinch's waiting, open jaws and knocking it out of the path.

"Nice job, Dugtrio!" I shouted.

"Trio trio trio!" Dugtrio said, plowing through the dirt. "TRIOOOO!"  
I saw light. _Light!_ "We're almost there!" I screamed, closing my eyes against a huge chunk of dirt that hit my face. Suddenly, I was flung forward and I tossed off of Dugtrio, flying through the air! "WHOOOAA!" I yelled, and landed on my back. I stood up and noticed I was standing on grass! "GRASS! I made it!" I screamed. I turned to Dugtrio and held out his Pokéball. "You're a lifesaver, Dugtrio! Thank you!" I returned him to his Pokéball.

"Trio!" Dugtrio replied with a smile before being sucked inside.

I was ready to collapse to the ground when a stream of Trapinch leaped out of the hole! Countless numbers of them, leaping out of the hole and then diving back in, snapping their jaws loudly the entire time. I backed away until I hit a tree and stared in fear. They continued to fly out of the hole for about five minutes before they stopped.

One final Trapinch then leaped out, snapping, and went back inside of the hole.

I was breathing heavily, staring at the hole, waiting for more Trapinch to leap out.

"Nice to meet you," a voice said behind me.

I gasped in fear and turned around to see a young woman.

She had dark blonde hair and was several inches taller than me. She wore an outfit involving tight, black short shorts and a matching, tight, black shirt underneath her short brown vest and a matching brown ranger hat with a black ribbon wrapped around it. She sported brown gloves and a rope was wrapped at her waits, slung around a brown belt. A brown bag was slung around her shoulder. Her feet rested inside long black boots just past her ankles. A Pokémon sat on her hat. She stared at me curiously. "So you were the one who they caught," she said. "You can thank my Dunsparce for saving you, 'kay?" She pointed at Dunsparce who sat on the ground.

"That's… _your_ Dunsparce?" I asked in shock.

"Well duh isn't she cute?" she asked, kneeling down and grabbing Dunsparce, hugging it tightly. "She's like a plushy!" The woman let out a bizarre squeal of joy and let go of her Dunsparce, then stood up and glared at me. "If you don't like Dunsparce, I'm judging you. In fact, if you don't like Sewaddle, I'm judging you. No, if you don't like Bug Pokémon and Ghost Pokémon, I'm judging you."  
"Wha…?" I asked. This woman was straight up bizarre and spoke very quickly.  
"Those are the rules. Sorry," she replied, crossing her arms, staring at me impatiently.

"Rules…?" I asked. "Look, thanks for saving me, ok?" I turned to her Dunsparce. "Thank you very much, Dunsparce. You saved my life for sure! I really appreciate that." I turned to Dunsparce's trainer and smiled. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"  
"Yes," she replied seriously.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you like Ghost and Bug type Pokémon?" she repeated.

I stared at her in confusion. "Um… Ghosts are cool…" I said slowly. "I have a really bad phobia of Bug type Pokémon, though…"  
"I'm judging you," she said sternly, coldly looking me in the eyes.

"What does that mean…?" I asked.

"It means you are now judged," she said. "Bug Pokémon are like, the coolest okay bye!" She raised her hand to my face and walked away from me.

I stared at her, lost for words.

She stopped and turned back around. "Okay you like Ghost Pokémon at least so you gain points for that, but not liking Bug Pokémon is totally not cool," she said. "What is wrong with Bug types?"  
"I just don't like them…" I said, almost wishing I were back in that pit with the Trapinch than being bothered by this crazy woman. That feeling went away immediately. I was grateful, but this woman was nuts. "I'm trying to work with them, but I still am not a fan. We can't all like the same things… What does being "judged" mean, anyway? I mean, what the heck are you talking about?"  
"You're being judged for not liking Bugs," she replied, not giving me any real answer. "I have casted judgment upon you. What are you doing to work with them? How are you going about it?"  
"Well, I own a Butterfree," I said. I held out Butterfree's Pokéball , and the beam shot out, sending out the butterfly.

"Freeeee!" Butterfree cried.

"WOOOW!" the woman exclaimed. "BEAUTIFUL!" She took her bag off and reached inside. She turned to Butterfree and extended her arm, holding out a berry in her other hand.

Butterfree happily squealed and rested on her arm, nibbling eagerly on the berry. Butterfree then turned to Pokémon on the woman's head and greeted it.  
The Pokémon replied back happily.

The woman smiled and scratched Butterfree's chin. "Do you like my Sewaddle?"  
"Freeee Freeee!" Butterfree said.

"Se-whattle?" I said, pulling out my Pokédex.

_**Sewaddle. The Sewing Pokémon**_. _**They fashion out their own clothes to wear, but their first clothes ever are from their final evolved form, Leavanny. Sewaddle create a leaf hood to hide from predators whilst sleeping.**_  
She turned to me. "You don't even know what a Sewaddle is? I'm judging you," she said.  
"I've never heard of it," I replied.

"They're from the Unova Region, where I'm from," she explained.

"Unova…" I repeated. That was where Prof. Oak got Kiwi's Pidgey to learn Heat Wave, I remembered.

"Your Butterfree is fairly well raised, I guess," she said "Very beautiful." She turned to Butterfree. "Aren't you adorable? Yes you are! Is your trainer taking good care of you?"  
Butterfree let out a cry and flew high into the air, floating over me and landing on my shoulder.

I winced in disgust but tried to just relax.

"You look so uncomfortable with Butterfree on your shoulder," the woman remarked.

"Free?" Butterfree said, and immediately flew off my shoulder, landing on a nearby tree, its antennas dropping in sadness.

"Hey!" I yelled at the woman. I walked over to my Butterfree. "Hey, it's okay, Butterfree. I still have my phobia. I am working on it, but it may never go away. But I still love you. I still want you on my shoulder. On my arm, too. Together, Butterfree. Ignore that lady. She doesn't know a thing about us. We're friends until the end, right?" I extended my hand to Butterfree.

Butterfree stared at me, its antennas perking up a little.

My hand began to shake as I slowly, gently, brushed my hand against its face, staring intently at its eyes, before removing my hand.

"Freeee!" Butterfree said happily.

"That was horrible," the woman said behind me.

I turned to her angrily.

"You look like you're going to puke touching your own Pokémon," she said, shaking her head, glaring at me. "How can you build a relationship with your own Pokémon if you're afraid of it?"

"I'm a Pokémon trainer," I told her angrily. "My goal is to capture every Pokémon in existence and befriend them all. I've come a long way to get over my fear of Bug Pokémon and it hasn't come along too far so far, but it isn't over. It'll never be over! I'll continue to raise my Butterfree and any other Pokémon out there, Bug or whatever type, and we'll be friends and grow stronger. _Together!_ Who the hell are you anyway? I appreciate your Pokémon saving my life and everything but you really have no place butting in with my relationship with my Pokémon! We're perfectly fine!"  
She glared at me. "Whatever. My name is Kai," she replied. "I'm a Pokémon Ranger."  
"You're a Pokémon Ranger?" I repeated in shock.  
"That's right," she said with pride. "Soon enough, I'm sure they'll promote me to owning a Capture Stylus. Do you know what that is?"  
"Yeah," I said quickly. "It allows you to control a Pokémon without actually having to capture it in a battle. You have to be really trustworthy and experienced in order to be allowed to use one of those. Only the most experienced and well respected and trusted of Pokémon Rangers owns one of those."  
"Yeah," she angrily. "Thanks."  
I shrugged. "Just saying…"  
"Anyway, as a Pokémon Ranger, I of course love and care about _all_ Pokémon," she said. "So, seeing you so uncomfortable with your own, it's my _job_ to butt in."  
"I suppose…" I replied.

"But, I can see that you two really do have _some_ kind of a relationship going on," she continued. "And it's a good one. So I guess it's alright. But seriously, get over your fear."  
"Yeah, thanks…" I returned Butterfree to its Pokéball. "Anyway, thanks again for the help."  
"Of course. I heard the screaming and ran here as fast as I could. I work nearby here, inspecting the Pokémon and nature in this area and when I ran here, I saw the enormous hole in the ground, and all the other holes, and I knew there was trouble in the vicinity. You see, this is a beach, not a desert."  
I waited. "Um… yeah… I could tell by the ocean…" I replied slowly.

She glared at me. "I'm saying that Trapinch have absolutely no business out on a beach. They live in the desert. They're Ground type Pokémon."  
"Oh… So what are they doing here?" I asked.

"That's one of the things I'm investigating," Kai replied. "I'm under the impression that a Trapinch was released by a Pokémon trainer. You trainers really need to be careful where you release your Pokémon, you know. I mean, if you're gonna go and do something as careless as releasing a Pokémon , for crying out loud, release it in its natural habit, or give it to a Ranger, or a Nurse Joy, or an Officer Jenny. GOSH!"  
"You mean, all those Trapinch are from Pokémon trainers?" I asked in surprise.

"No," Kai replied. "Well, I doubt it very much, at least. I suspect that only one was released."  
"But there's an entire family of them down there!" I exclaimed. "Two could have been released or something and they've been breeding like mad ever since!"  
"Maybe," Kai said uncertainly. "Personally, I think one was released. Pokémon have ways of finding friends and family, you know. I feel that someone may have released a Trapinch, and it made the best of its situation. Somehow wandered onto the beach. Who knows how far it traveled to get here? Then, maybe it let off a scent, or a noise, or some means to find friends like itself. Maybe those friends found this location and now, some Trapinch have relocated and now live here. It's not unheard of. In Unova, there were no Pokémon from other regions able to be located there. Suddenly, something when wrong when other regions were transferring Pokémon to scientists in Unova and several of them escaped. Now, we have a wide range of other region Pokémon in Unova as well."  
"Wow, that's amazing," I said. "I guess you could be right."

"Yep," Kai beamed proudly. "So, my Dunsparce helped you out, huh?"  
"Yes, she did," I said with a smile. "Saved my life. Thank you both again." I nodded at Dunsparce.

Dunsparce happily replied.

"By the way, my name is Gary," I said. I extended my hand and Kai shook it. "Well, Kai, thanks."

"Not a problem," she said. "Prob. Lem. Problem."  
My mouth opened to say something, but I closed it and decided it was best if I just left. "See you around."  
"Hold on, Gary," she said as I began walking away.

"Huh?" I stopped.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm heading to Celadon City," I replied.

"You can't go there," she said sternly, staring at me.

"What? Why?" I asked in shock.

"As you know, I'm working in this area," she said. "The Trapinch problem isn't the only thing I'm investigating. You going through here alone is not a good idea. I'd recommend you take a different path to get to Celadon City."

"After all the time it took me to get here?" I exclaimed. "I'm almost there!"

She sighed. "If you insist on going to Celadon through here, fine," she said. "But I'll have to escort you safely."  
I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. "But, I have my Pokémon with me!" I exclaimed. "What could be so dangerous out there?"  
"Hopefully you won't have to find out, but it's really bad, Gary," she said. "I cannot allow you to go through there alone. I'm sorry. Or, you can wait until I find out exactly what the situation out there is and how to solve it."

I can't believe this crap, I thought. "Fine," I said. I was so close to Celadon City. I couldn't slow down now. I needed to keep going forward. No matter what.

"And maybe I can finally see if I can meet Eusine!" she exclaimed.

"Eusine?" I asked. I suddenly rememebered Aly had mentioned wanting to meet Eusine as well to me and June when we had ran into her and her Ivysaur the first time I was in Celadon City. "That's the guy who's searching for some Pokémon right?"  
"He's looking for a Suicune!" Kai exclaimed. "He wants to earn its respect and bond their hearts together to be one. He wants to work alongside the great, legendary Pokémon, Suicune!"  
"Suicune?" I asked. I pulled out my Pokédex and searched it.

_**Suicune. The Aurora Pokémon. This mysterious legendary Pokémon**_ _**is said to be the embodiment of the North Wind.**_ _**It travels around the world at rapid speeds and has nearly never been seen before. Many doubt it even exists.**_

"HA! Suicune exists alright!" Kai claimed. "Euisune even said he saw it before! Eusine is amazing! He's gorgeous! He's totally the coolest thing walking this planet! Oh my gosh, what about Grimsely?"  
"Grimsely?" I asked.

"YES! Of the Elite Four in Unova!" Kai squealed. "Well, he was anyway, but he completely ruined everything he ever had due to his gambling problem and was ultimately replaced by someone much less sexy and incredible and awesome and oh my gosh you know? He is totally just. AAHH too much to even think about!"

I stared at Kai and began to wonder if maybe I should just go back to Saffron City and work my way around to Celadon instead of having her escort me.

"Anyway, are we going or not?" Kai asked.

I sighed. I can't go back now, I thought. I have to keep moving forward. My head lowered in defeat. "Okay, Kai," I said. "Let's go. But first..." I noticed my sneakers, now destroyed. I knelt down and took them off. I pulled out a fresh black pair from my bag and put them on. I had one more pair left in my bag. I grabbed my destroyed sneakers and shoved them in my bag before slinging the bag over my back again. "I'm ready."  
"Oh, and one more thing," Kai said.

I stared at her in exhaustion.

"You have to let your Butterfree out of her Pokéball so I can be around her," she demanded.

"Her?" I repeated.

"Oh my gosh you don't even know the gender of your own Pokémon?" she said angrily. "You are just. Oh my gosh just oh my gosh. Unbelievable. You. AAHHH. Just wow."  
I sighed. Keep moving forward. Get it over with, I told myself. "Go Butterfree!" I threw her Pokéball and let her out.

"Butterfree!" Kai shouted happily.

I watched as she and Butterfree danced happily with each other and I smiled a little.

Butterfree landed on her shoulder and Sweddle jumped up and down for joy.

Kai turned to me. "Alright then, Gary," she said. "Let's get you out of here and into Celadon City." She walked ahead of me, chatting to my Butterfree quickly, Dunsparce crawling along on the ground at her feet.

I stood there for a while and watched before walking forward to follow them. I stopped and turned back to stare at the beach. I stared at the holes. I stared at the water. I turned around and noticed Kai, her Sewaddle, and my Butterfree were nowhere in sight. I could still hear Kai talking rapidly ahead. "Hey, wait up!" I yelled, running after them.

Running after my new, definitely temporary, traveling partner.

Running after her creepy Bug and Grass type Pokémon that sat atop her head, Sewaddle.

Running after her Dunsparce that saved me and my Pokémon's lives.

Running after my Butterfree.

Running into a situation I never saw coming.


	27. Family Business

"I hope to own like every Bug Pokémon in the world!" Kai said to my Butterfree excitedly. "I captured so many in the Unova Region, since I've lived there most of my life. Then, when I came to work in Kanto, I saw a few more and caught them, too! I own a Galvantula, a Volcarona, an Accelgor, an Ariados I traded for by trading my Parasect to another fan of Bug Pokémon…"

I walked behind Kai, listening to her consistently dwell on about gross Bug type Pokémon. I really didn't want to hear more about them at all.

Butterfree didn't seem to be too bothered by the discussion and listened silently, staring Kai in the eyes as she stared back, jabbering on.

I don't see anything wrong with this forest, I thought. No dangers of any kind. We're almost in Celadon City by now. I don't need this woman to escort me there, for crying out loud.

I began to consider returning my Butterfree to her Pokéball and just excusing myself from this lady and continuing the walk on my own.

"Unova is so much different than it is here in Kanto," Kai continued on. "Unova's much more like a city. Like, civilization and people and stuff. But people suck anyway. Always judging you and hating you for what you love. Kanto has more nature and freedom and outdoors and nicer people. I think Kanto is cool but the Bug Pokémon here aren't as interesting as in Unova. I mean, the Kanto Bug Pokémon are awesome too, but Unova has a Volcarona! A Bug and _Fire_ type Pokémon! I mean, how cool is that?"

I pulled out my Pokédex, interested in what she had just said.

_**Volcarona. The Sun Pokémon and the evolved form of Larvesta. Volcarona releases fiery scales from their six wings to create a sea of fire that is said to be bright enough to replicate the sun. **_

Kai turned to me. "You don't even know what a Volcarona is?" she asked in disgust. "I am totally judging you."  
I glared at her as I put my Pokédex away. She was beginning to annoy me now.

"How can you raise a Bug Pokémon and not even like it, let alone know very much about them?" Kai asked me.

"That thing is from Unova for crying out loud!" I exclaimed. "I've never heard of that thing before, gosh!"  
"No excuse," Kai replied solemnly. "You're now being judged."  
"What the hell?" I shouted. "What _is_ that?" I was beginning to get heated now.

"You're dislike of Bug Pokémon has lead me to judge you," Kai replied.

"_And?_" I screamed.

"And now you are judged," Kai said.

My hands went to my face in anger as I growled. This woman was driving me nuts.

She turned back to my Butterfree. "How do you put up with this guy?" she asked Butterfree. "You should find yourself a different trainer or something. You should be _my_ Pokémon! I haven't captured a Butterfree yet!"  
"HEY!" I bellowed angrily. "Butterfree's _mine!_"  
Kai turned to me. "You don't even like her."  
"_I LOVE MY BUTTERFREE!_" I yelled even louder. "_YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY SUCH THINGS!_"

"I'm only basing my opinion on what you've told me and how I've seen you interact with her," Kai replied calmly.

"You don't know anything about our relationship!" I screamed. "_Nothing!_ Keep your stupid, damn opinions to yourself until you actually know what the hell you're talking about!"  
Kai stopped walking and stared at me. "Well," she started. "RUDE!"  
"_ME?_" I shouted. "You've been nothing but rude to me!"

"How?" Kai shouted back.

"Saying me and Butterfree have no connection!" I shouted back. "Saying I know nothing about Bug Pokémon and just ridiculing me!"  
"Have I told a lie so far?" she asked calmly.

"YES!" I yelled. "Me and Butterfree have a _great_ relationship! And I know a lot about Bug Pokémon, I just may not know _everything!_ That doesn't mean you can speak down to me!"  
"Oh please," Kai said, raising her hand to my face. "You aren't even comfortable touching your Butterfree. How close of a relationship is _that?_"

"WE'RE WORKING ON IT!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"That's horrible," Kai replied. "How do you think that makes your Butterfree feel?"  
Butterfree's antennas began to drop just a litte. "Free…" she said quietly.

I stared at Butterfree silently. My heart began to drop. "But…"  
"Exactly," Kai said. She turned away and continued to walk. "Hey, have I told you about Emmett's butt?" she asked Butterfree.

I sighed and continued to follow them. Maybe she's right, I thought. Maybe me and Butterfree really _are_ incompatible. Maybe I shouldn't be trying to force a relationship with Bug Pokémon if I'm not truly comfortable around them.

As Kai continued to talk, I began to dwell on thoughts about me and Butterfree. I remembered when I had first caught her as a Metapod. My easiest capture ever. She had evolved into a Butterfree in response to her desire to get close to me after seeing me reach out and touch my Beedrill to congratulate him for his battle against June's Ampharos.

My hands went deeper into my pockets as cold air began to blow against me. It was nearing the end of Autumn, Winter making itself known and recognized. I shivered and huddled myself a little bit against the cold.

With a loud roar, a sudden flame shot out from the middle of the woods in front of Kai.

"Oh no!" Kai screamed, stopping short and backing away. "Not again!"  
"Huh?" I gasped.

A loud bark came from the trees and another flame shot and Kai. She ducked just in time and stood up quickly, glaring in the direction of the flame. "They're here…" she said angrily.

"Who's here?" I asked in a panic. "What's going on?" I smelled a foul aroma.  
Suddenly, a large, black figure leaped out of the bushes and charged directly at Kai from behind.

Kai turned her head quickly and ducked, running forward underneath the large monster and getting up immediately, staring it down.

It was a dog. Not just any dog, but definitely a Pokémon of some sort.

I whipped out my Pokédex in my shaky hand and scanned this dark creature who looked very familiar to me.

_**Houndoom. The Dark Pokémon and the evolved form of Houndour. This Pokémon tends to travel in packs. The leader has their horns raked sharply to the back. The fire they emit comes from toxins burning in its gut, which gives its fire a foul smell.**_

"Houndoom…" I said in amazement.  
Houndoom was glaring at Kai. Suddenly, another Houndoom leaped from the trees, followed by another, and another, and several more. Kai and I were surrounded.

I turned around and counted fourteen Houndoom. "Kai…?" I said. "What's going on…?"  
"I don't know exactly," Kai said slowly.

"Great…" I replied.

"All I know is, this is the situation I was warning you about," Kai continued. "I just don't know what they want from us."  
The first Houndoom continued to growl viciously at us. The others joined in.

"What exactly do we do?" I asked, reaching for a Pokéball.

"We'll have to battle our way through this," Kai said hesitantly.

I immediately grabbed Primeape's Pokéball. "I choose you, Primeape!" I yelled, throwing his Pokéball forward.

"PRIIIIIIIMEAPE!" Primeape screeched, glaring at his opponents eagerly but cautiously.

"Primeape, use your Karate Chop!" I ordered.

"APE APE APE!" Primeape yelled, throwing himself at the closest Houndoom. He hit the large, dark dog with a powerful chop and sent it flying, howling as it sailed through the air.

A Fighting move like Karate Chop was super effective to a Dark type like Houndoom. Houndoom were also Fire types, so we'd have to watch out for those Fire attacks.

Houndoom hit the ground but got right back up, growling angrily before shooting forward a Flamethrower attack from its jaws.

"AAAAAAAAAPE!" Primeape screamed as the flames engulfed him.

"Primeape!" I called. I could smell the putrid smell from Houndoom's flames.

"Butterfree, go get him!" Kai ordered. "Use Bug Bite!"  
I turned and to my surprise, _my_ Butterfree flew from Kai's shoulder and landed on the Houndoom attacking my Primeape and began to bite on the Houndoom's face!  
Houndoom screamed out loud and whimpered.

Butterfree flew away as Houndoom shot another Flamethrower at Butterfree.

"Now, use Stun Spore on the entire pack!" Kai demanded.

Butterfree flew overhead and sprayed an orange cloud of dust around the Houndoom. They all howled in pain and hit the floor, growling and struggling to move.  
"Let's go!" Kai screamed as she ran and leaped over the Houndoom and ran into the woods, Butterfree following close behind, Dunsparce sliding around the Houndoom, following Kai.

"Primeape, return!" I yelled as I returned Primeape to his Pokéball before running after Kai, jumping over the Houndoom.

I saw Kai not far ahead, running fast. I kept up with her, a few feet behind her as she led the way. She soon stopped and stood up straight, looking behind me. I stopped running, breathing heavily.

Kai seemed to be in perfect shape, not out of breath in the slightest.

"What in the hell was that?" I asked once I felt able to stand up and breathe.

"Those are Houndoom," Kai replied, a disappointed look on her face. "Do you know _nothing?_"  
"Not the damn dogs!" I shouted, getting angry at her condescending attitude. "What the hell are they attacking us for?"  
"I told you already, I don't exactly know," Kai responded.

I stared at her angrily for a moment.

"What?" she demanded.

I turned back to the direction we ran from, where the Houndoom were at. I turned back to Kai. "What's the deal with you ordering around my Butterfree?"  
"I saved our butts," she said coolly. "How ungrateful can you be? Maybe if you had a better relationship with your Pokémon, you wouldn't be so insecure now."

"I'm not insecure!" I said angrily. "Butterfree is _my_ Pokémon! You have no right to give her orders!"  
"Maybe," Kai said. "But she _did_ obey me, didn't she?"  
My mouth opened to reply, but nothing came out. My mouth closed. My eyes went up to Butterfree, who stared back at me silently.

With a loud howl, a flame shout out of nowhere, mere inches from my nose.  
I screamed and backed up.

"They're back!" Kai shouted.

"What?" I yelled. "But they were just-"

"MOVE IT!" Kai shouted.

But it was too late. Several Houndoom leaped out from the woods and surrounded us. There were about ten of them this time.

"Galvantula, go!" Kai shouted as she threw her Pokéball.

An enormous, disgusting, terrifying looking spider emerged from her Pokéball. I'd never seen such creature in my life.

"Ugh…" I muttered.

"Use Thunder!" Kai commanded.

"Galvantula!" Galvantula said in its deep voice. Electricity shot from Galvantula's body and went directly up into the sky. The bolt then expanded and sparked, grabbing everyone's attention before the bolts shot down to the ground, splitting into several separate strikes and hitting the Houndoom.

The Houndoom all howled in pain.

Kai immediately ran past Galvantula and didn't stop, Galvantula following behind her, Dunsparce slithering along at her own pace to keep up.

I ran as well. As I ran, I heard footsteps behind me. Running. I turned and screamed as I realized the Houndoom were following us!

The Thunder attack had done little to slow down these Pokémon. They kept up to pace and looked furious.

"Kai, they're right behind us!" I shouted.

"Yeah, I know that!" she yelled back.

We continued to run for a few more seconds before I was tackled from behind and landed in the dirt, face first, screaming. I heard the growling in my ear.

I heard Kai scream as she was tackled by a Houndoom as well.

I heard Galvantula let out a cry, as well as Butterfree and Sewaddle.

A loud howl was heard from nearby that sent a chill through my body, all the way down to my bones. I'd never heard something so terrifying in my life.

I struggled to get up, but the Houndoom on my back was too heavy. The growling in my ear grew louder and more deadly, and I stopped moving.

"GALVANTULA!" Kai screamed.

Suddenly, a bright flash blinded me and I closed my eyes.

I heard the Houndoom howl against the flashing light and a second later, I felt someone grab my arm.

"COME ON!" Kai yelled, pulling me up.

I was blind. Nothing but a bright flash of light stood before my eyes. But I ran, Kai pulling me all the way. When we had finally stopped running, I kept blinking my eyes, trying to see again, but to no avail.

I heard Kai sigh. "Still suffering from my Galvantula's Flash attack, huh?" Kai asked.

I rubbed my eyes. "So that's what that was?" I asked.

"Yup," Kai replied.

I squinted through my blinded eyes and could barely begin to make out Kai. Her Sewaddle sat back atop her head and my Butterfree remained on her shoulder. "Well, thanks for saving me," I said. "We need to get out of here!"  
"_You_ need to get out of here," Kai corrected me. "_I_ still have work to do here. _I_ am only trying to get _you_ out of here safely. Seems _you'd _definitely be dead if it weren't _my_ Galvantula saving you. _You_ really aren't much of a trainer, are you? Train. Er. Trainer."  
I squinted at her for a moment. "What…?"  
"I said, _you_ aren't much of a trainer, are you?" she repeated.

"Not that! Why did you just break down the word 'trainer' like that?" I asked.

"Cause reasons," she answered calmly.

"_What?_" I screeched.

"Cause reasons," she repeated.

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" I exclaimed. "What the hell is going on?"  
"Reasons," she repeated. "Hey, you don't know anything about the Unova region, right? Have I told you about Emmett's butt?"  
"I don't wanna know about anyone's butt!" I shouted. "I wanna get the hell out of here and get to Fuchsia City!" I exclaimed.

"Fuchsia?" Kai repeated. "Why not just go through Lavender Town? Lav. En. Der. Lavender. You must have come from nearby to Lavender Town. Why are you going through Celadon?"  
"It's a long story," I snapped. "And stop breaking down words! Just leave me alone! I'm taking my Butterfree! We'll get to Celadon on our own! Come on Bu-"

Smoke appeared and surrounded us. We all began to choke and cough.

"They're back!" Kai shouted.

"Why won't they leave us alone?" I screamed.

"I already told you that I don't know!" Kai shouted.

Before I knew it, I was being tackled to the ground again. I heard Kai scream out in pain.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as I felt a powerful jolt shoot through me. I lay on the floor in pain, not moving.

"Get up!" Kai screamed, grabbing my arm and pulling me and, running as I trailed along behind her, escaping the smoke that had blinded us.

My sight had returned from the Flash attack as we ran.

Once we had lost the Houndoom again, Kai let go of me and stared beyond me, looking out for the Houndoom.

"What in the hell was _that?_" I asked.

"Smokescreen from the Houndoom," Kai replied.

"NOT THAT!" I shouted.

"Oh, that was Thunderbolt from Galvantula," Kai explained.

"Well, tell that damn bug to-" I started. "Kai?"  
Kai was holding her leg, her face looking in pain.

I walked over to her. "What's wrong?"  
"One of those Houndoom bit me," she said angrily, hunched over, holding her leg. "I'll be fine." She sat on the ground and took off her bag. I noticed a serious looking bite mark on her leg. It looked really painful. It was glistening with blood. She reached in her bag and laid down a few spray bottles on the ground. She took a bottle and sprayed her leg where the bite mark was. She groaned loudly in pain and set the bottle on the ground before grabbing another bottle and spraying her leg again, moaning louder. The liquid began to bubble and fizz on the wound. She reached in her bag, pulled out a piece of cloth, and dabbed at the wound quickly before grabbing another bottle on the ground and spraying her leg yet again. She closed her eyes in pain and clenched her teeth. When she opened her eyes after a few minutes, she put the bottles and blood soaked cloth back in her bag and took out a fresh piece of cloth. She wrapped her leg with it tightly, her face squinting in pain. She then stood up and smiled at her Galvantula. "All done!"

"Kai, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes," Kai replied, not looking away from her Galvantula. "But you need to get out of here. This is getting too dangerous for you."

"I can't just leave you here alone," I argued.

"I've been dealing with these Houndoom for a couple of weeks now," she stated. "I admit I haven't dealt with anything quite this problematic before, but I have handled them before. I'll be just fine, thank you."

I sighed. I didn't exactly know what to say to her. I guess she knew what she was doing, but…

"There are things I need to understand about them," Kai continued. "I need to get close to them. I need to study them deeper. Something has happened to them. They weren't always so mean. They were always protective of-"

"GGRRRRRRR!" a loud growl came suddenly.

The growl made me shiver hard.

We turned to see a Houndoom. Its horns were curved sharper than the other Houndoom we had seen previously.

"The leader," Kai said softly.

"Huh?" I said in shock.

Kai stared at the Houndoom with determination. "What is wrong?" she called out to it.

Suddenly, several more Houndoom once again surrounded us.

I glared back at them all. I reached for a Pokéball.

"Wait…" Kai said.

"Huh?" I replied. I turned to Kai. She was staring to the right, past me. I turned and saw a Houndoom glaring at us, like the rest. "Kai, we have to battle these things. Otherwise, we're gonna get killed!" I turned back to her. She was still looking at the Houndoom to my right. I turned to stare at it again. "Kai. We have no choice!" That's when I saw them. I knew these Pokémon. I was too afraid to use my Pokédex to scan them, but I knew exactly what they were.

Houndour. The pre evolved form of Houndoom. Three Houndour were sitting in the grass, several feet away, ears down against their heads, looking sad.

"Houndour…" I whispered. I turned to Kai, who continued to stare at the little puppies. She focused on the puppies intently.

"Electroweb!" Kai screamed out, running as she called out the strange order that was foreign to me.

I didn't know what an Electroweb was, but I followed behind Kai, jumping over the Houndoom, my heart leaping into my mouth as the Houndoom stared at us in shock as we bravely jumped over them.

"Galvantula!" I heard Galvantula yell out, not moving from its spot.  
I turned to watch as Galvantula shot a thin jolt of electricity into the air and then turned to run as well. I turned back and followed Kai, turning back again to see the skinny electric attack widen and stretch as the Houndoom angrily ran forward to chase us. The electric string stretched further apart and expanded before I began to see a pattern form from it. It was turning into a web! The web widened enough to block all of the Houndoom as they all leaped forward and were trapped inside of it. They were all shocked by the electric attack and stuck inside of the web!

I smiled. Not bad, Galvantula, I thought. I turned back and continued to follow Kai through the woods.

Kai showed no signs of pain as she led the way, running full speed. She finally stopped after a while and finally looked like she was getting tired.

I was completely exhausted.

As I was gasping for breath, Kai stood up straight. "Five," she said.

"Huh?" I said.

"Five Houndour," she said.

"Five? I only saw three," I said.

"Exactly," Kai said solemnly. "There used to be five…"

I stood up straight, my heart pounding faster for some reason. "What are you saying?"

"I know those Houndoom," Kai said. "Every one of them. There are hundreds of Houndoom that live in this area. And there are a lot of Houndour as well. In this pack, in their litter, there were five Houndour. Now, there are only three. I think something happened to two of them."  
"Like what?" I asked.

Kai didn't say anything for a moment. "Something that has the Houndoom pretty angry," Kai finally answered.

I stared at her for a moment. "Maybe they evolved?" I suggested.

"They were too young," Kai said. "They couldn't have evolved that fast. I don't think they evolved anyway."  
"Then what?" I asked.

A flame came directly at Kai's face. She screamed and ducked and was then immediately tackled from behind by a Houndoom, landing in the dirt. Sewaddle screamed as it hit the floor, falling from Kai's head along with her hat.

Butterfree fell from Kai's shoulder in surprise, hitting the ground.

Two Houndoom leaped forward from the bushes and attacked Galvantula with a Flamethrower.

Kai screamed out for her enormous spider desperately as her Pokémon screamed out in pain.

When the flames finally ceased, Galvantula lay on the grass, not moving.

Four more Houndoom leaped from the woods and surrounded Sewaddle and my Butterfree, growling.

Sewaddle and Butterfree didn't move as they fearfully gazed at their overwhelming opponents.

Five more Houndoom ran from the trees and surrounded me. I glared at them but watched carefully.

"WAIT!" Kai screamed out, the Houndoom still standing on top of her. "PLEASE! I know what happened to your babies!"  
The Houndoom all turned to face Kai, growling.

She struggled underneath the Houndoom on top of her, but couldn't move very well. She continued to struggle in her uncomfortable position before giving up. "Your babies! They were captured, weren't they?" she cried.

The Houndoom all growled louder. The leader suddenly emerged from the darkness of the woods. It growled furiously and noticeably louder than the rest of the Houndoom. It pawed at the ground angrily, glaring at Kai.

"Please, I'm sorry you lost your babies," Kai pleaded. "I'm sorry Pokémon trainers came around and took your babies from you. I apologize. Please. I can't imagine how you must feel. This is what Pokémon trainers do all around the world, all day, every day. I know this must be frustrating for you to accept. Please. Forgive us for this. We only seek to get along with other Pokémon and be closer with you. We only want to get along and know more about Pokémon like yourselves. That's why Pokémon Trainers capture Pokémon. I hope your Pokémon are in the care of wonderful trainers. I truly mean that. Not all trainers are good, but many are. Please, understand our side of this dilemma if you can!"

With a loud roar, the leader charged at Kai angrily, jaws wide open.

One of the Houdoom leaped forward from in front of me.

I grabbed it in my hands but it easily took me down to the ground. The other Houdoom surrounding me leaped quickly on top of me, jaws open to attack.

"Dunsparce, NOW!" Kai screamed.

There was a hard quake in the ground and the Houndoom on top of me suddenly stopped attacking. They all looked away from me towards where Kai was. I could barely see between the Houdoom's legs, but Kai was standing up, her hat on her head again, Sewaddle sitting on top of it, my Butterfree on her shoulder.

Kai returned her Galvantula to its Pokéball and turned to me. "Yawn attack!" she ordered.

Dunsparce opened her mouth and a stream of bubbles flew from it. They hit the Houndoom and even the Houndour who were lingering around.

The Houndoom and Houndour all looked sleepy suddenly and collapsed to the ground.

I pushed the Houndoom off of me and stood up. I could now see the large holes in the ground. There were three of them. I could see that a few Houndoom lay inside of them, sleeping. I turned to Dunsparce, then to Kai. "Your Dunsparce dug these…?"  
"Let's move it!" Kai yelled, turning to run.

I ran quickly behind her, her Dunsparce sliding along the ground right behind her.

Kai's running slowed down to a walk after a while.

I was ready to pass out, but I didn't dare slow down. I just followed Kai.

There was silence for a long while as we walked.

After a while, I was less exhausted. I still felt the urge to rest, but I knew that wasn't an option. Not until I got to Celadon City at least. We needed to get out of this area first.

"They were captured by Pokémon trainers," Kai said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Are you sure?" I replied after a while of not saying anything.

"Yes," Kai said. "I'm pretty sure. Their babies, the Houndour, were captured by Pokémon trainers. The Houndoom didn't take that too well. You can't blame them, really."  
I thought about this for a while. "Yeah…" I managed. "When you think about it, it's surprising these types of situations don't happen more often… I mean, Pokémon are captured every day. Pokémon appear and battle and leave their friends and families on a daily basis. Sometimes by losing a battle to another Pokémon, and sometimes, they even leave willingly. It's surprising there aren't more attacks like this being mentioned, if this is indeed the cause of the situation. Or does this happen a lot? Being a Pokémon Ranger, I'm sure you know more about this than I do."

Kai didn't say anything.

We walked in silence for a while.

"Kai…?" I said.  
"It rarely ever happens," Kai replied.

"But why?" I asked.

There was silence again between us.

"Once, I traveled to the Sinnoh region," Kai finally said. "There's a myth in the Sinnoh region." She laughed. "Well, there are _many_ myth in the Sinnoh region. But one in particular might just help us to understand Pokémon a little better." She was silent as she thought for a moment. Finally, she spoke: "Long ago, when Sinnoh had just been made, Pokémon and humans led separate lives. That is not to say they did not help each other. No, indeed they did. They supplied each other with goods, and supported each other. A Pokémon proposed to the others to always be ready to help humans. It asked that Pokémon be ready to appear before humans always. Thus, to this day, Pokémon appear to us if we venture into tall grass."

I thought about what she had just told me. Neither of us spoke.

Finally, there was a break in the trees that showed off a stone path. I stopped and gasped.

Celadon City lay just before us! Finally!  
I smiled brightly and turned to Kai.

Kai turned to me and smiled back. "You've arrived in Celadon City," she said happily.

"Thank you, Kai," I said gratefully. "You and your Pokémon saved my life countless times. Thank you so very much!" I almost hugged her to show how grateful I was, but I held it back, though she did deserve at least that much from me.

"Well, maybe I've figured out the mystery of why those Houndoom were attacking us," Kai said, staring up at the sky. "I guess, even if that myth is true, that doesn't mean all the Pokémon agreed to it. It doesn't mean all Pokémon act the same way as others. They all are individuals with different personalities and different perspectives and reactions to situations." Kai sighed. Kai turned to my Butterfree. "Butterfree, it's been a pleasure. Thank you for being with me for today. I hope we can meet again, you beautiful sweetheart." Kai reached in her bag and pulled out a berry. Butterfree happily devoured it.  
"Seeeeewaddlewaddlewaddle!" Sewaddle exclaimed.

"Freeee FREEEE!" Butterfree replied happily, leaping into the air.

Dunsparce let out a happy cry to Butterfree, Butterfree replying back cheerfully.

Butterfree then flew back over to me and landed on my shoulder.

I winced and moved my head away from her.

Kai shook her head in disappointment, seeing my displeasure. "Your Butterfree sure does love you, Gary," Kai said. She smiled at me. "Now that that is solved, I'm going to take a break and find Eusine! Gosh imagine if I meet him! We can go search for Suicune together and make Grimsley an Elite Four member again and meet Emmett and his sexy butt and we can all get married and live happily with Bug Pokémon kay bye!" Kai hurriedly walked away.

I stared at Kai in shock, still soaking in the madness she had just told me. I turned to my Butterfree.

"Freee?" she said, cocking her head.

I shrugged, and then smiled at Butterfree. "Had fun today?" I asked her.

"Freeee freeeeee," Butterfree replied happily.

"You know I love you, right?" I asked her.

"FREEEE!" Butterfree said, flapping her wings.

I smiled at her. "Good," I said. "I am sorry I don't like Bug types much. In fact, to be honest, having you on my shoulder right now is very uncomfortable."  
"Free…?" Butterfree said sadly.

"But you stay right there!" I said quickly. "Don't you move! Let's get through this together, Butterfree. Just, please, forgive me, and give me time. I don't think I'll ever get over this fear sometimes, but maybe, one day, I will. Maybe. Either way, let's work on this together. I love you, Butterfree." I forced myself to reach up and pat her head a couple of times.

She seemed thrilled about this, flying high into the air and flapping about in a frenzy.

I smiled.

She stared down at me and I smiled up at her.

I extended her Pokéball. "Return!" I said as she was sucked back inside of her Pokéball. I smiled down at the Pokéball, glad she was back inside. I pressed the center button, shrinking the Pokéball down in size and hooking it onto my belt before continuing my walk into Celadon City.

The familiar smells of food, perfume, and utter delight and happiness met me immediately as I gazed upon the buildings everywhere. There was a bittersweet feeling being back in the city. I loved the trees, the country, and nature in general. Being away from people and buildings and all the fancy electronics was the best way to be in my opinion, but being in the city was captivating. The lights, the sights, the luxury, were too wonderful to not appreciate on some level.

I smiled as I walked through the busy city, knowing I was getting lost but not caring as I soaked in the atmosphere. I didn't mind getting lost. The new environment was lovely. I'd run into a Pokémon Center eventually and would heal my Pokémon and explore the city for just a moment before continuing on my path to Fuchsia. I deserved a break after everything I'd been through.

And I could call Prof. Oak and my mom!

I looked around eagerly for a Pokémon Center.  
Suddenly, my arms were grabbed and pulled hard behind my back. "HEY!" I shouted in surprise, my heart beating fast now. I felt something cold slide around my wrists and begin to tighten, cutting into my wrists immediately.

"You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law; you have the right to an attorney, if you do not have one, one will be appointed to you at no cost," a familiar voice shouted from behind me. "You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Pokémon Gym Leader, June! You are also under arrest for the suspicion of the mass murders of the civilians of Saffron City including the Gym Leader, Sabrina!"  
"WHAT?" I screamed.

I was pulled roughly as citizens in Celadon City stared at me in horror, some covering their mouths. I was pulled to a police car nearby. "WAIT!" I screamed. "I'M INNOCENT! I DIDN'T KILL ANYBODY! NOBODY WAS KIDNAPPED! JUNE ISN'T KIDNAPPED! SABRINA WASN'T KILLED BY ME! PLEASE! WAIT! LISTEN TO ME!" I was thrown into the backseat of her car and the door slammed shut in my face.

As Officer Jenny got in the car. As the car began to drive off to the police station. As I watched the crowd grow, just to get a glimpse at me.

I knew things were only going to get worse from here.


	28. Guilt By Association

The sirens from the police car blared in my head.

I stared out the window of the car in shock.

"_You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Pokémon Gym Leader, June! You are also under arrest for the suspicion of the mass murders of the civilians of Saffron City including the Gym Leader, Sabrina!_" Officer Jenny's words echoed in my head.

Kidnapping June? I thought to myself. Killing an entire city including Gym Leader, Sabrina? Is this real? Why would they suspect _me_ of _any_ of these crimes? June isn't even kidnapped! Sabrina's been dead for ages! How is any of this really happening right now?  
People were stopping in the streets to whisper to other people who ended up pointing and shaking their heads at me in the police car as we drove by.

I was in utter shock over this entire situation. I couldn't understand what was going on. It was unreal to me. The handcuffs digging into my wrists reminded me that this was all too real.

I let out a breath as my heart continued to slam into my chest. I happened to glance into the rearview mirror and saw Officer Jenny glaring at me from it. I stared back at her with a mix of surprise and fear.

"You're going down, kid," she said angrily.

I stared at her, completely shocked and scared. "Officer Jenny, please!" I pleaded. "I'm ten years old! I couldn't possibly have done these crimes! Why would you think I did such a thing?"

"Officers in Gringey City described a trainer fitting your description who escaped with June, forcing her to use her Pikachu's Flash attack to escape," Officer Jenny snapped at me. "We also have video recordings of you running with June from Saffron City during the moment the dead bodies were found just a week ago."  
"Kidnap?" I asked in shock. "June _begged_ me take her with me! She _wanted_ to leave! She wasn't kidnapped! The citizens in Saffron were dead when we got there! It was a _Haunter_ who killed everyone! Not me!"  
"June begged you to kidnap her?" Officer Jenny yelled. "Need I remind you, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"What? That's not what I meant!" I cried.

Officer Jenny didn't say anything.

"Officer Jenny. PLEASE!" I pleaded. "This is crazy! There's no way I could've done something like this!"

"There where _is_ June?" Officer Jenny asked me.

My mouth hung open in silence. "Well… she decided to stop traveling with me…" I replied feebly, knowing this answer was not going to help me.

Officer Jenny silently continued to drive.

My head slumped down.

Was I going to go to jail? I wondered. Was my life now over? Was I going to spend the rest of my days as a criminal?

The car stopped abruptly.

I looked up to see the police station just outside of the car.

Officer Jenny stepped out of the car and walked over to my door, opening it and yanking me out roughly by the shoulders.

"OW!" I screamed, feeling the handcuffs cutting into my wrists as she pulled me.

Officer Jenny seemed to grip me even tighter as she pulled me and slammed the door shut to her car. Her nails dug into my skin as she pulled me up the steps to the police station doors. She opened them and shoved me through.

I stumbled forward, wanting to glare at her, but holding back my anger. I was in no position to be getting upset.

"Here he is!" Officer Jenny said proudly as she held onto me, an Officer Jenny staring in surprise at me from behind a tall, wide desk. Several other Officer Jennys and other male officers were sitting at smaller desks in the back of the police station, or just standing around casually.

There were a few regular people sitting down on wooden benches near the front of the station.

Everyone was staring at me.

Every police officer stood up immediately and ran to me, gawking at me like I was some kind of weird zoo exhibit.

"So this is the guy?" one male officer asked.

"This is the killer?" another male officer asked.

"This sick, sick puppy," an Officer Jenny said in disgust.

"His life is over," another male officer said, shaking his head.

"Get this guy out of my sight or I'll shoot him on sight," one Officer Jenny said angrily.

"Give me a few minutes alone with this kid and watch what I'll do to him," another Officer Jenny sneered at me.

The officers were all hurling insults at me and threatening my very life while the other people on the benches stared at me in shock and curiosity.

It felt like I would be there forever.

I gazed at the floor as my eyes began to tear up. They were hurting my feelings over something I didn't even do. I was only a kid getting threatened by a large group of angry adults. My tears began to hit the floor although I tried to keep them to myself.

"Awww, look. Now the baby wants to cry," a male officer said in disgust.

"I'll give him a reason to cry if he wants one," an Officer Jenny threatened.

I began to shiver in fear. I wasn't safe. Nobody wanted to hear my side of the story. To make matters worse, the handcuffs were still killing my wrists.

"Alright, make room," the Officer Jenny sitting behind the huge desk said. "Get him out of my sight before I have to do something terrible to him myself. He's making me sick just looking at him. Pitiful what the youth these days are turning into."  
Tears began to fall down my eyes even faster.

"And if you keep on crying, trust me, I personally will make sure you cry for a damn good reason!" she yelled angrily.

My heart was beating frantically. My eyes wouldn't stop flowing with tears, and I couldn't stop shaking in fear.

"He isn't listening to you!" one male officer shouted. "He's still crying! You should teach this kid a lesson. We _all_ should!"  
"He's ten years old…" another Officer Jenny muttered.

"Yeah, and apparently that makes you tough enough to kill a town of citizens and a couple of gym leaders!" one Officer Jenny yelled angrily.

"I couldn't have possibly done that!" I cried to them all, tearing flowing from my eyes as I looked to them all. "Please! Think about what you're saying!"  
A hard slap came from nowhere.

My head lowered immediately as the stinging pain went through my face, more tears flowing from me.

"Talk back again and trust me, you'll get a lot worse," a male officer said.

I decided at that moment I wouldn't speak again to these officers.

The seriousness of this situation was truly beginning to sink in now. I was terrified for my life. I was being accused of a heinous crime and all evidence was against me.

I began to wonder what video they could possibly have against me. It was then that I remembered something my grandma had told me. "_They currently are reviewing some of the video taken by some of the people who were in the city during the moment when everything went crazy. The old security tapes they have running there have absolutely nothing on them, either._"

Officer Jenny has evidence of me running out of Saffron City with June, I thought. They think I kidnapped June. They think I _murdered _people! This is insane. This isn't fair at all!

"Alright, move it," the Officer Jenny holding me said angrily. "I'm not holding this kid all day."  
"Oh, I'll hold him for you," one male officer said, giving me a dirty look. "I'll _gladly_ keep an eye on this guy."

Officer Jenny continued to shove me further into the back of the police station and through a door. We stood in a dank hallway with a couple of light bulbs in the ceiling, sunlight streaming through the window sitting at the end of the hall. It smelled stale and foul with a slight hint of urine.

Officer Jenny shoved me down the hallway, lined with cells. Two metal benches sat in the cells. A few people were also inside the cells. Some contained only a couple of people, while others contained several. Some people sat on the metal benches inside while others sat on the floor. In some of the cells, one person seemed to hog an entire bench by laying down across it while the others sat grudgingly on the floor. All the cells looked dirty and not well kept. All the people in them stood up and grabbed the bars as I passed by, some staring at me in awe, others looking coldly at me.

Officer Jenny continued shoving me down the hall, stopping in front of the last cell. One guy sat in the cell. He had messy, curly hair and wore glasses. He had on a fitting white T-shirt and tight blue jeans with a clean pair of white sneakers.

I felt Officer Jenny remove my Pokéballs from my belt. She pressed me up against the wall, my lips pushed against the presumably filthy wall. She patted me down, a dream scenario in any other moment in my life. But not this one. She removed everything from my pockets, including my Pokédex and badge case. She took my bag and dropped everything to the floor. She reached out and shoved a key in the lock in the cell, pulled it open, and began to unlock my handcuffs. Once they were off of me, I could hardly breathe a sigh of relief as I was literally thrown into the cell.

I flew forward and my head slammed right into the metal bench waiting for me. "AHH!" I cried out, lying on the filthy floor. I couldn't move. Everything was spinning. Everything soon went black.

My head hurt badly. My eyes opened, but closed right away. I reached up and grabbed my throbbing forehead. "OUCH!" I screamed, removing my hand from the painful bump I felt on my forehead. I opened my eyes, squinting in pain. The grey ceiling was all I could see. It took me a while, but slowly, I began to open my eyes fully. I kept closing them repeatedly against the light, which wasn't all that bright, but hurt to see it nonetheless. Eventually, I got used to it.  
I sat up, remembering I was still on the filthy ground. I looked down and realized, to my surprise, that I was sitting on the bench I had crashed into! "Huh…?" I muttered in confusion. I was certain I hadn't possibly landed on this bench. Did an officer come in and sit me on this bench? Not likely.

That's when I noticed the guy in the cell with me. He sat calmly on his bench and watched me silently.

I stared at him for a second before looking away. The last thing I needed was trouble from anybody else. The officers here were giving me enough hell as it was.

I sat up right on the bench. I let out a sigh.

"Hello," the man across from me said suddenly.

I looked up at him and didn't say anything for a moment. "Hi…" I said cautiously. I instantly regretted saying anything to this guy. I had no idea who he was. He was clearly a criminal since he was in this cell. Then again, I was here, and I was innocent… Was he in the same situation?

"My name is Ray," the man replied.

I stared at him silently for a moment.

He stared back at me expectantly.

"Gary," I finally replied.

"Took you long enough," he said with a smile. "You're quite the celebrity here."  
"I didn't do anything," I replied quickly.

"I'm sure," he said. "You clearly couldn't have killed anyone, let alone that many people _and_ have a hostage with you."  
"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

"Silly officers, really," Ray said calmly. "Don't worry, though. I'm sure they won't hold you here for long."  
I smiled. "Really?"

Ray shrugged. "Who knows. Innocent people have been put to death for less."  
All hope left my body. "Thanks…"

"They have video evidence of you being at the place of the crime and eye witnesses seeing you run off with your supposed hostage. Your hostage has even been spotted with you on several occasions throughout kanto. To top it all off, you now return back to the scene of the crime."  
"Scene of what crime?" I demanded. "I never did anything in Celadon City! Or _any_ crime _anywhere!_"

"Certain officers recall you coming to Celadon City once before," Ray stated.

"Yes! To get my badge here!" I exclaimed. I stopped to think, staring at the ground. "And… me and June got attacked by some people and we had to speak to the officers about what happened!"

"And why are you back here again?" he asked.

"To travel through to get to Fuchsia City!" I practically shouted.

Ray laughed. "So where did you go after you were done in Celadon?"

"I went to Saffron to get my… badge…" I said slowly.

Ray's smile widened.

"I'm telling the truth!" I yelled.

"Ok," Ray said, his smile spreading further. "So you went to Celadon to get a badge, accompanied by a missing gym leader. Then you went to Saffron City to get another gym badge. Once you left there, the gym leader you were with in Celadon is not only still missing, but now the gym leader of Saffron City is dead. Not to mention she was seen alive just a week prior! _Then_, you arrive _back _in Celadon to take the long path of getting to Fuchsia City, even though Saffron has a close route leading straight to Fuchsia City through Lavender Town."  
I glared at Ray. "After the madness we saw in Saffron, we just ran out of there!" I explained. "We didn't have a whole lot of time to sit down and think!"  
Ray raised his hands in defense, smiling. "As I said, I believe you," Ray said.

I sighed. "I can't believe this," I said, my eyes filling up with tears. I raised my hands to my head to cry in them and cried out in pain as my hands hit the bump on my head. I sat there on the bench and cried silently, watching my tears hit the floor. "I just want to go home… I've lost… everything… They took my Pokémon, my Pokédex, my badges, my food, clothes, _everything!_" I sat there, quietly crying for a while longer before I looked up at Ray. "June… Is she okay? Do you know?"  
"The gym leader?" Ray said. "I wouldn't know. They think you know her location. They'll surely question you about this. Among other things…"

"June…" I whispered. What happened to her? I wondered. Where did she go? Where is she now?

"_You have the right to an attorney,_" Officer Jenny's words echoed in my head.

An attorney… I thought. A lawyer. A judge. Jail.

I looked up at Ray. "I don't wanna go to jail! I don't have any kind of a lawyer! This isn't fair!"

"They'll assign one to you," Ray said calmly. "You're in a poor predicament right now though. Probably regret becoming a Pokémon trainer right about now, don't you?"

I stared at him for a moment before my eyes went to the floor. I considered what he had just asked me.

Even before I owned a single Pokémon, my Charmander had been a complete nuisance to me, attacking me when we first met. Charmander later ditched me and nearly got me and Mankey killed, though he never intended it to go as far as it did. My Primeape was severely injured battling Aurora. I was nearly killed by a crazy terrorist group who almost blew up the Pokémon Center in Pewter City. The attack of the Psychic Pokémon on my way to Saffron. The attack in Saffron from Haunter. Kiwi's Pidgeotto being killed. The crazed Charizard in Native Village. Whiscash. Trapinch. The Houndoom.

An odd sound entered my ears. I looked around before realizing the noise was my heavy breathing. I saw Ray looking at me calmly. I stared back. "I…" I choked out. "I…"

Ray smiled slightly.

All of my work. All of my accomplishments. Sitting in this cell, I had absolutely nothing. I'd lost a lot on this journey. I felt like my sanity was slowly becoming one of those things.

"I'm going to jail, aren't I?" I asked slowly, my heart beating faster, harder.

"Probably," Ray said calmly. "You probably won't even see the judge here. They'll probably ship you right out to the Big House and hold your trial there. You'll most likely be held without bail and have your court dates set months or even a year apart. In between your court dates, you'll wait in prison with other criminals. If you truly are innocent, you'll have to do your best to survive. If you're actually guilty, you'll have no problems." Ray smiled sinisterly.

"I _AM_ innocent!" I screamed.

Ray laughed. "I only joke."  
"This isn't the time for jokes!" I screamed.

Ray laughed again.

I stared angrily at him. With an angry growl, I lowered my head. "How can I prove my innocence?" I asked quietly.

"The whole world thinks you're guilty," Ray replied. "Or they will soon enough once word spreads that they captured the guy. With the evidence piled against you, your own mother would think you are."  
I looked up and him sadly. "Maybe this journey _was _a mistake…"  
Ray seemed to smile wider. "Of course it was. The best thing they did was take your Pokémon from you. You don't need them. You never did. You've been force fed a world where Pokémon are fun creatures for you to master and control and have fun with through battles and ultimately gain the fame and the glory. It isn't like that at all, is it?"  
I slowly shook my head as my head fell to the floor again.

"Pokémon are no good as it is," Ray continued. "They bring nothing but pain and destruction. This Government we live under allows children to run off into the wild alone, raising powerful monsters. You're one of the lucky few who haven't been killed on such a journey. Many grown adults die trying to being _Pokémon _masters." He spat out the word 'Pokémon', a look of disgust coming over his face as if he had eaten something truly foul. "Pokémon have the strength to utterly annihilate all life on this planet, including themselves. They have been doing so since the beginning of time. How many parents have lost children to these vile creatures? How many more must suffer?"  
I stared at Ray silently. His voice was rising in anger. He was beginning to scare me.

Ray stared back at me intently. "I, too, am here for reasons most foul," Ray said.

"What happened?" I inquired hesitantly.

Ray smiled sinisterly. "Like you, I've been accused of murder. Though my murder is of a Pokémon."  
My eyes widened. "You killed a Pokémon?" I asked.

"Yes," Ray said quickly. "But I am innocent. I have done nothing wrong. I am saving mankind. We all are."  
"We?" I whispered, my voice shaking.

Ray's smile faded. He stared at me with a look that made my blood run cold. "We are here. We are being judge for our behavior by mankind for now, but once our ultimate goal has been accomplished, we will be praised. Worshipped. Revered as heroes. _Gods._ Once all Pokémon have been annihilated from the face of the planet. Once the world is safe for children, and people in general, to live on. Once the tears of parents who children are missing and dead, the tears of children who have lost their brothers and sisters due to Pokémon no longer need to be shed. That is when our mission shall be complete. That is when all of our hard work and sacrifice shall truly be appreciated worldwide. People have been brainwashed by _fools_ into believing Pokémon are good. They are _not!_ They are _evil!_"  
My breathing was getting heavier by the second listening to this guy talk. "You…" I managed to say. "You… You're one of them. You and your group. The Graveler in the Pokémon Center in Pewter City. The Charizard in Native Village. Those are _your _associates!"

Ray smiled a smile of excitement. "Is that _all_ that you've heard of our work?" he laughed. "Trust me, Gary. We are operating at a much larger scale now. We've only just begun. Our name shall reign throughout the world in due time."

"Who _are _you people?" I cried.

"The future," he replied coolly. "We are the future. The future of the world lies in our hands and we shall bring forth peace to it. Just you wait and see. You yourself should join our cause. You have seen the horrors that come forth from Pokémon. Join us, Gary. Join us and be remembered for all time as a hero."  
"Never!" I screamed at him. "I would never do such a thing! Pokémon have the power to destroy mankind and the entire world, yes, but they haven't! They have helped us immensely! They're not evil!"  
"_Children have died!_" Ray bellowed. "_Children are missing! These devils are not things which should be running around freely! They will revolt and destroy every last one of us!"  
_I thought of my mom suddenly. Melissa… I thought. She's still missing. My dad, dead. I remembered the skull and bone I found on the beach. The Trapinch had intentionally tried to eat me. The Whiscash was attacking me. Those Houndoom would've eagerly eaten me and Kai. Even the Charizard who was only attacking from pain was still completely unstoppable. Had that guy not shot the dragon…

I closed my eyes and shook my head hard. My hands began to shake. I balled them into fists as I glared at Ray. I didn't know what to say. I had no argument.

Ray stared back at me, a smirk on his face.

I heard the door open at the end of the hallway, followed by the high heeled footsteps of Officer Jenny walking. I turned to the bars of my cell and waited as her footsteps got closer. Her heeled foot finally came into view and my eyes moved up her legs to her short blue mini skirt, up her blue outfit, landing on her face. She stared at me blankly.

She reached out and unlocked the cell. "Gary, you're free to go," she said quietly.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

There were surprised yells and screams and utter chaos from the others in their cells upon hearing this.

I turned to Ray, who stared at me calmly. I turned back to Officer Jenny in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, unless you _want_ to stay," she said, looking at me expectantly.

I leaped up and ran out of the cell. I turned back to Ray for a second.

Ray stared back at me. "Don't end up on the wrong side of the playing field," he said coldly. "Anyone who stands in our way will be moved."

I glared at him silently as Officer Jenny closed the cell and locked it.

She walked down the tier as I followed closely behind her.

As we walked, despite the angry yells from the others still in the cells, despite the happy cheers from a few of them, despite my heart pounding from fear, joy, and uncertainty, I couldn't keep my eyes off Officer Jenny's mini skirt as she led the way out of this place, walking in front of me, her legs looking hypnotic as she walked in a straight line, her hips swaying slightly.

She walked through the door and I followed, my eyes moving from her protruding behind to the other officers in the station. She closed the door behind me as I faced every officer standing in line in front of me, blocking my path, their heads down. Even the Officer Jenny sitting behind the enormous desk was gone, probably amongst her sisters and other relatives standing in front of me.  
I took a moment to inhale a slightly better aroma from this section of the precinct than what was found in the area I had come from.

The Officer Jenny who closed the door joined the line of other officers in front of me and lowered her head before lifting it up again to gaze at me solemnly. "Gary, on behave of the Celadon City Police Department, we would like to apologize to you for our poor treatment towards you, arresting you, verbal assaulting and harassing you, and our physical mistreatment towards you. We have received word from the Gringey City Police Department that previous gym leader June has returned to Gringey City and is completely safe. She also has vouched for you that she did willingly join you and left of her own free will. She also has vouched that you had absolutely nothing to do with the horrible crimes that plagued Saffron City. She has said that you, her, and a friend were running away from danger but were not involved in the murders in any way."  
"JUNE?" I shouted. "She's back in Gringey City?"  
"Yes," Officer Jenny answered. "She is safe and sound and also wanted to extend an apology to you for no longer being able to accompany you on your Pokémon journey as well as apologizing for any inconvenience that may have caused, including but not limited to your arrest here today."  
A male officer stepped forward. He gazed me in the eyes. "I apologize for my behavior in slapping you earlier. That was uncalled for and not the behavior of an officer of the law," he apologized.

An Officer Jenny stepped forward as the male officer stepped back. "I apologize for my rough handling of you during your arrest and for arresting you in the first place," she apologized.

One by one, every officer apologized for how they spoke to me.

"Thank you," I said in shock. "I understand, I guess. I just am in shock right now…"  
"We understand," the first Officer Jenny who let me out of my cell, said. "You've been through a tragic event today but before we let you go, could we question you on the Saffron City incident, please. June told us what happened, but we need the full story from you as well. We're also currently looking for a Kiwi Tot to question as well. We were told she was traveling along with you during this incident."

I sighed. I had to relive that incident I never truly forgotten in the first place. "Okay," I agreed.

I had been in that precinct for about three hours, telling and retelling the same story over and over again to several different officers as they all took notes and questioned me about Sabrina.

"Was she alive when you saw her?"  
"Where did Haunter go?

"When did the people in town begin to die?"

"What is Kadabra's connection to the murders?"

The same questions repeated themselves. The officers were stunned by the story, unsure of what to ask at first. The same several questions kept being asked by the same officers, desperate for answers but unsure of what else could be asked.

They were kind enough to buy me food as I sat there. I ate several slices of pizza from the pies they bought and drank some water.

When they were finally done questioning me and let me go, I stepped outside into the fresh air, bag slung over my back, badge case with all four badges inside in my coat pocket, Pokédex in my pocket, Pokéballs on my belt, my Pokémon all fully healed as the officers had the courtesy to heal and feed my Pokémon at the Pokémon Center while I was in the station, I gazed around, took a deep breath of clean air scented with the glorious mixture of smells that were heavenly, a very cold wind blowing against me, and I ran.

I ran far away from the Police Station for my life. I didn't know where I was running to, but I just needed to get away from here. As I ran, my mind dwelled.

There's a strong presence threatening the lives of Pokémon, I thought. A threat that is out to blatantly destroy them.  
There have always been groups out there who steal Pokémon and use them for profit, going so far as to kill Pokémon in the process, but usually, the goal is to use the Pokémon for evil purposes. Not flat out annihilate them all. This could be a threat unlike anything the world has ever seen. I'd certainly never heard of such an evil plot by a group using Pokémon for their own selfish purposes. That guy wasn't correct in his beliefs. Him and his group are wrong. Pokémon aren't evil. You can't drive a Charizard to madness and call it crazy. Like all animals, humans included, Pokémon can sometimes be defensive and attack to protect themselves, but they aren't raving mad creatures. They help humans. They appear to us to help us and work alongside. They aren't our enemies.

I stopped running when I saw the building several blocks away, glowing brightly.

A Pokémon Center!

Tired and panting heavily, I smiled up at it. I actually was eager to call my mom and I definitely was urgent to call Prof. Oak.

I took one eager step forward before something flashed across my mind.

June.

My eyes began to tear up. I found myself smiling though. June was okay. She had decided to return to Gringey City after all. She was safe and with the people who love her. And she quite possibly saved my life.

I looked up to the darkening sky above me. "June… thank you," I whispered. I kneeled down and took off my bag, digging around inside. When I finally found it, I pulled it out and unfolded it carefully.

_I didn't sleep. I've only thought about… well… everything I've been through since I met you, Gary. You are a truly amazing and utterly astounding human being and a blessing to the Pokémon world. I truly mean that, Gary. I, on the other hand, still have tons to learn about Pokémon and am an utter disappointment to everyone I come in contact with. I guess I now have one more person to add to that list. You. But you won't be the last, I'm sure of that. I've never been very good at goodbyes, as you may know. You saw how I left Gringey City without a word. Now, I must do the same thing to you I'm afraid. I don't think I can be of any assistance to you anyway. I think I'm only getting in your way and making you feel uncomfortable. And now, I'm just making excuses and trying to justify me leaving so rudely and abruptly, so I'll cut the crap. You deserve that much from me, Gary. And much more. You truly do have my utmost respect. I can't deny that I am terrified of anything more occurring on this journey like that which happened in Saffron City. And even the other stories you've told me, like what happened with Charmander and the Mankey, scare me. I'm just a big coward I suppose… I'm not sure where I'll be running off to. I can't go back to Gringey City. I can't go back to Vermillion City. But I'll find my own way. I promise. Don't worry about me. I'll find my place in this world and I'll find… myself. My poor, lost little self. Thank you for everything, Gary._

I read the letter several times, my eyes filling up constantly, causing me to wipe them repeatedly. I folded up the letter up and pressed it to my lips before returning it to my bag. "Thank you, June," I whispered. I slung my bag over my back and stood up, tears still falling from my eyes. I stood there silently, staring at the ground, letting the tears roll down my cheeks and hit the floor. After a while of crying, standing there, letting out my feelings quietly from my eyes, I sniffled hard and wiped my eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows in determination. I had to keep moving forward. With my Pokémon. Together.

I walked towards the Pokémon Center, my pace speeding up as I got closer towards it, my heart pounding strongly, eagerly in excitement, my fists balled into tight fists at my sides, a slight smile spreading over my face.

"GARY!" a familiar voice yelled from behind me, causing me to freeze in my tracks.

I stared at the Pokémon Center for a moment before turning around. I wasn't surprised by who I saw.

Glaring at me with determination, a Pokéball in his hand, Robin stepped forward. "I challenge you to a six on six Pokémon battle! Right here, right now! This time, things are gonna be different, Gary!"

I grabbed a Pokéball in my hand and pressed the center, enlarging the Pokéball, ready to be thrown to send out my Pokémon. I stared back at Robin, matching his determination. "Let's go!"


	29. Circumstances

"GO DUGTRIO!"  
"FLOURISH, I CHOOSE YOU!"

We both shouted and threw our Pokéballs at the same time.

"Trio trio!" Dugtrio said.

"Flourish?" I muttered as the Pokémon shot out of its Pokéball.

With a loud howl, an Arcanine stood tall over my Dugtrio.

"Arcanine!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"That's right, Gary," Robin beamed with pride. "My Growlithe you battled last time is now evolved thanks to a Fire Stone I acquired.

"You call it Flourish?" I asked.

"Yes. I've decided to nickname my Pokémon," Robin explained. "I feel like it brings me closer to my Pokémon. I think it makes them stand out and they become more personalized. Individual in a way. I give them names that define how they are to me. I feel like once Growlithe evolved, it flourished. Became much more radiant, powerful, eventful even. It's like it's reached its full potential! And now, Flourish is ready to wipe you out, even with a type disadvantage."  
"We'll see about that," I said eagerly. I whipped out my Pokédex and scanned Dugtrio quickly. It was hard to remember all my Pokémon's moves… The best move I could see in this situation was one of the few I already had in mind. "Earthquake now!"

"Use Flamethrower!" Robin ordered.

As Dugtrio triggered Earthquake attack, Robin and I began to lose our balance on the ground. I fell to the ground on my hands as Robin struggled to not fall over.

Flourish howled as it was hit with the Earthquake and thrown off its feet, landing in the dirt before getting up again, shaking its head, and opened its mouth, sending out a powerful stream of fire.

"Trio trio!" Dugtrio called out and the fire engulfed it.

"Dig!" I called out.

When the flames faded, Dugtrio was gone.

"Agility!" Robin said.

Flourish waited and stared at the ground for a moment before running forward, disappearing and reappearing at different spots on the ground at an incredible speed.

I couldn't keep my eyes on it. It was so fast.

Suddenly, the ground quaked and Dugtrio appeared right underneath Flourish!

"WHAT?" Robin screamed in shock.

"YES!" I shouted and leaped in the air. "You caught it! AMAZING! Excellent job, Dugtrio!"

Flourish howled in pain as Dugtrio's hit threw it high into the air before coming down to the ground and laying motionless. Suddenly, Flourish's eyes opened and it glared angrily at Dugtrio, growling as it stood up.

"It's still fighting!" I said in shock.

"Damn right!" Robin said in anger. "Crunch attack!"  
Flourish charged at Dugtrio, faster than ever, and sunk its teeth into Dugtrio's skin.

"Trio trio trio!" Dugtrio screamed and started moving backwards to escape Flourish.

Flourish held its grip and moved along with Dugtrio, refusing to let go, growling the entire time.

"Fire Fang, now!" Robin said.

Flourish's fangs burst into flames as it dug its teeth deeper into Dugtrio, Dugtrio screaming louder and desperately trying to shake off Flourish.

Dugtrio tried to dig underground to escape, but Flourish tugged back! Flourish pulled Dugtrio up higher to the surface and refused to let it escape.

"Dugtrio! Try an Earthquake to shake it off!" I screamed.

"Flourish, stop that thing!" Robin yelled. "Swagger!"  
Flourish let go of Dugtrio and glared at him, glowing red.

Dugtrio froze and his eyes filled with red. He looked around in a daze.

"Dugtrio, just use earthquake!" I pleaded.

"TRIOOOOOO!" Dugtrio charged at Flourish.

Flourish casually moved to the side as Dugtrio went right past it and smashed repeatedly into the metal pole of a street light.

"Dugtrio, stop!" I begged.

Dugtrio stopped and began to sway back and forth, then froze.

"Dugtrio!" I cried out, running to him, past Robin. I knelt down beside him. He was knocked out. I placed my hand on him and gently rubbed his heads. "Good try. You did really well." I returned him to his Pokéball and returned back to my spot a few feet from Robin. I noticed a crowd was gathering around us from the area.

Flourish was sitting down calmly.

"One down, Gary," Robin smiled happily. "My Flourish's pretty good, eh?"  
"Yeah. I'm surprised it took so much damage and still looks raring to go some more," I admitted.

This made Robin smiled even more. He laughed loudly. "So, what's next?" he asked.

This Pokémon is weak, I thought to myself. It has to be. It puts up a strong front, but it is weakened. Two Ground moves to a Fire type is serious damage.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my Pokéball. "Kingdra, I choose you!" I yelled.

"Dooo dooo dooo!" Kingdra screamed.

"Whoa!" Robin exclaimed. "No way! Kingdra!" He pulled out his Pokédex.

_**Kingdra. The Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Seadra. They live in areas uninhabited by other Pokémon, making them extremely rare and almost**_ _**never seen in the wild.**_

"Nice catch there, Gary!" Robin complimented.

Kingdra and I turned to face each other at the same time. "Yeah…" I muttered, thinking of my Beedrill.

"Dooo…" Kingdra said, turning back to Flourish.

"But just like last time, a type advantage won't be saving you, Gary!" Robin exclaimed. "Agility!"

Flourish lunged quickly and ran at Kingdra, disappearing and reappearing repeatedly again.

Kingdra can't operate as well on land, I thought to myself. She can't do agility on land. But she can still fight. I checked her moves on my Pokédex. I smiled. "Twister!"  
"DOOOO!" Kingdra called out loud, and a Twister formed in front of her, moving slowly at Flourish.

The wind whipped hard and I held onto my cap.

Robin's shirt whipped furiously against the strength of the move.

Flourish couldn't run as it was sucked up into the Twister, howling as it was spun around inside, out of sight.

"Flourish!" Robin shouted angrily.

Finally, the Twister ended and disappeared. Flourish hit the ground and lay there.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Not so fast!" Robin said angrily.

To my shock, Flourish slowly got to its feet! It turned to face us, growling viciously.

People in the growing crowd gasped in surprise.

"NO WAY!" I shouted in shock. "How?"

"It's gonna take more than that to win this match, Gary!" Robin exclaimed proudly, glaring at me.

"Hydro Pump!" I shouted quickly.

"DOOOO!" Kingdra sprayed an enormous spray of water at Flourish.

With a terrifying howl, Flourish leaped over the water, high into the air.

"You're not the only one with a type advantage here, Gary!" Robin sneered. "Flourish, Outrage now!"

"Outrage?" I said in shock. A Dragon type move. It's one of the two weaknesses of Dragon type Pokémon.

Flourish's eyes glowed red and with a howl that made me shiver harder than the cold air did, it head butt Kingdra. Kingdra cried out but was helpless as Flourish continued attacking with bites and tackles and stomps on Kingdra. Flourish grabbed Kingdra in its powerful jaws and tossed her in the air, then ran forward and leaped high in the air, catching Kingdra, sinking its jaws into her as she screamed.

"Kingdra!" I shouted. This was gonna be over fast if I didn't do something. "We can win! Brine attack!"  
Kingdra, still in Flourish's jaws, at close range, sprayed salt water at Flourish, causing it to scream out in pain.

"BRINE!" Robin shouted angrily.

"Brine does good damage, but if the target is weak already, the damage it delivers is doubled!" I explained. "Some say the damage is even stronger than a Hydro Pump!"  
Robin had his eyes trained on Flourish. Flourish remained on the ground. "Flourish!" Robin screamed, running up to it. He pet its stomach for a moment. "Good try, okay? You did excellent." Robin returned his Flourish. He stood up and turned to me. "Well, not bad there, Gary. It took you long enough to beat it."

"I admit, Arcanine wasn't bad," I nodded.

"And now, I choose… Dots!" Robin said, tossing the Pokéball.

"Pikachu!" the little bright yellow rodent said happily.

"Awww, isn't it adorable?" a girl in the crowd cooed.

"Mommy, I want one of those!" I had a small child cried.  
"Honey, you have a Pichu. It will evolve eventually," someone I assumed was her mother responded.

"I want one _now!_" the little girl screamed angrily.

"Congratulations!" I said, and smiled at the cute little mouse. "Your Pichu evolved!"  
"I _love_ Pikachu!" Robin said excitedly. He laughed loudly again. "Ha ha ha ha! I actually have a Thunderstone! But I don't think I'll be using it on my Pikachu! Pikachu is just too cute! We can win without evolution! Ha ha ha ha ha ha."  
"Well, you're not winning this one," I said. "Hydro Pump!"

"DOOOO!" Kingdra shouted, taking the little mouse my surprise and blasting it off its feet.

"CHAAAAA!"! Dots cried as it rolled through the dirt, but got back to its feet.

"Thunderbolt!" Robin ordered.

"Pika Pika CHUUUUU!" Dots shouted, closing its eyes as sparks appeared from its tail and cheeks before shocking Kingdra.

"DOOOOO!" Kingdra screamed out before falling down. "Doooo…" Kingdra said weakly.

"Oh no!" I said sadly. "Kingdra. You did great, okay? I'm really proud of you." I returned her to her Pokéball.

"Wow, that Pikachu beat a Kingdra!" I heard someone say amongst the mutters and applause.

"Dots isn't bad, eh?" Robin beamed.

"It's great!" I said. "But now I'm gonna go with Primeape!" I sent him out.

"PRIIIIIMEAPE APE APE!" Primeape leaped around excitedly, punching his fists together.

A little girl laughed. "Mommy, that one's funny."

My idea was risky, but I didn't want to take any chances. I probably should've thought it over better, but before I could consider it further, I shouted, "Thrash attack!"

"Prime… APE!" Primeape flew at Dots and punched it right in the face.  
"CHAAA!" Pikachu screamed as it flew right into Robin, knocking him over.

"Dots!" Robin said in shock, sitting up. "Are you okay, buddy?"

"Chuuuu…" Dots said in a daze.

"Dots!" Robin cried. He hugged Dots tightly before returning it to its Pokéball. Robin glared at me and stood up. "Now you're gonna get it! Mobster, take care of this!"

"Poliwrath wrath!" the tadpole Pokémon said, glaring at me angrily, flexing its muscles.

"Oohh, look at that one!" a guy said amongst the excited murmurs from the crowd.

I pulled out my Pokédex to scan this Pokémon I recognized immediately.

_**Poliwrath. The Tadpole Pokémon and one of the evolved forms of Poliwhirl when a Water Stone has been used. Poliwrath can run across the surface of water for a short time. Now that it has evolved, it is part Fighting type and is much more aggressive than its prior evolutions and Poliwhirl's other evolved form, Politoed.**_

"APE APE APE!" Primeape leaped forward and punched Mobster right in the middle of the circle design of its stomach.

Mobster moved back a couple steps before slapping Primeape repeatedly.

"DoubleSlap," I muttered.

"Priiiime!" Primeape leaped forward and started swinging punches, throwing kicks, violently attacking as Mobster sent back DoubleSlap.

"Wrath wrath wrath!" Mobster said angrily, slapping Primeape.

"Ape ape ape ape!" Primeape returned back, swinging furiously at Mobster.

"Look at them go!" someone shouted.

"Mommy, this is scary," a little girl said. "That one's not being funny anymore."  
"APE!"  
"WRATH!"

"APE!"

"WRATH!"

The reckless attacks flew nonstop when I suddenly noticed Primeape's eyes glowing red. He was confused. Once Thrash attack is used, the Pokémon becomes confused not long afterwards.

"WRATH!" Mobster cried out and fell over, knocked out.

"Noooo! Mobster!" Robin cried out in shock. "I can't believe we lost that!"

"PRIIIIME!" my confused Primeape kept swinging at the air. One of his punches swung forward and came back around and he punched himself in the face. "Ape…" Primeape fell over and was defeated as well, knocking himself out in his own confusion.

"Primeape!" I shouted.

"You did good Mobster…" Robin said, a hint of frustration in his voice, returning his Pokémon.

"Great work there, Primeape," I said, calling it back. I smiled at Robin. "Three on three."  
Robin smiled back, although he didn't seem too pleased.

The crowd was cheering loudly after that match.

Robin unclipped a Pokéball from his belt and sincerely smiled down at it. "Let's see how you do then, Destiny. GO!" He threw the Pokéball.

"CHAAANSEY!" Chansey exclaimed.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

The entire crowd gasped, and then quickly turned to excited chatter.

Not only of the rarest Pokémon of the Kanto region, but notoriously known for being mysteriously near impossible to capture. The only time anyone's guaranteed to see a Chansey is at a Pokémon Center working alongside a Nurse Joy.

_**Chansey. The Egg Pokémon and the evolved form of Happiny. Chansey are extremely caring and loving. They share the egg they carry in their pouch with injured Pokémon or people. They won't share their egg if the human is found to have evil in their heart.**_

"Wow, Robin!" I exclaimed. "How did you catch a Chansey?"

"Luck," Robin winked. "They're not called Chansey for nothing. I got one in the Safari Zone! I guess you could say it was… destiny. Ha ha ha ha."  
"You went to the Safari Zone?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah. Right after dealing with Ozne in Fuchsia City and getting my badge."  
"You won? Congratulations!"  
"Yup!" Robin beamed proudly. "Now are we gonna chat or are we battling?"  
"Oh, right," I replied. Hmmmm… I thought about which Pokémon I should send out next. "Hoothoot, I choose you!"  
"Hoooot hoooot!" Hoothoot soared out of his Pokéball.

"Hoothoot, Zen Headbutt!" I ordered.

"HOOOT!" Hoothoot flew at Destiny, its head glowing blue.

"CHAAAANSEY!" Destiny cried out.

"Take Down!" I said.

"Hoot!" Hoothoot flew high into the air and came down fast, slamming into her hard and knocking her over.

"Chansey…" Destiny groaned, getting up.

Hoothoot flinched in pain from the recoil damage before getting up and facing Destiny.

"Thunder!" Robin shouted.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

Destiny's arms reached up to the sky. "CHAAAAN!" Lightning flashed across the night sky. "SEEEEEEEY!" Chansey's arms produced electricity that hit the sky and came right back down to Hoothoot.

"HOOOOOOT!" Hoothoot screamed out in pain before the attack ended, leaving Hoothoot on the ground, defeated.

"Wow!" a guy in the crowd cried, applauding with everyone else.

"Didn't see that move coming…" I admitted. "You did well, Hoothoot." I recalled Hoothoot back. "I choose you, Charmeleon!"

"CHAAAR!" Charmeleon exclaimed.

It seemed like Robin was glaring at Charmeleon for some reason.

Charmeleon saw Robin and smiled, giving him a thumbs up.

Robin looked like he was trying not to laugh, but once I laughed, and the crowd laughed, with some people going 'awwwh,' Robin couldn't hold it in any longer and busted out laughing, giving Charmeleon a thumbs up. "Hey there, buddy. Good to see you."  
"Meleon!" Charmeleon replied.

"Charmeleon, let's do this!" I ordered. "Flamethrower!"  
"CHAAAAAAR!" Charmeleon eagerly blasted Destiny and consumed her. When the fire faded, Destiny stood looking just fine.

"Chanseeeeey!" Destiny exclaimed happily.

I growled. "Fire Fang!"  
"Take down!" Robin ordered.

Both Pokémon ran at each other determinedly. The collision knocked both Pokémon back to the ground, dazed.

"Destiny, Softboiled!" Robin commanded.

Destiny raised her arms and the egg in her pouch began to glow yellow. A yellow glow in the shape of her egg rose up in the air above her head.

"Oh, hell no!" I shouted. "Scary Face!"  
"CHHHAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Charmeleon yelled, demanding all attention to be focused on him as he stomped over to Destiny, glaring ferociously at her in a manner that made my legs shake.

Destiny stared in fear at Charmeleon and the glowing egg disappeared as she backed away in fear.

I knew Softboiled healed the Pokémon. There was no way I was letting that happen. "Rock Smash!" I ordered.

"Chaaaaar." Charmeleon's fist raised high in the air, glowing white. "MELEOOOON!" Charmeleon swung his fist down and boxed Destiny in the cheek.

"CHAAAAN!" Destiny cried as she landed on her face on the ground. "Seeeey…" she mumbled feebly.

"My Destiny!" Robin cried, running to her. "Hey, you did good, girl. Come on back now."  
Charmeleon shot flames high into air as the crowd cheered him on.

I couldn't help but smile.

Robin came back, a smirk on his face. "Well done. But let's see how you do against _this! _MJ I choose you!_"_

"Jump jump!" Jumpluff cried out happily.

"MJ?" I repeated.

MJ jumped up and down for joy.

_**Jumpluff. The Cottonweed**_ _**Pokémon and the evolved form of Skiploom. Jumpluff are light enough to be carried away by the wind. They float around in abundance during windy days, spreading pollen as they float along.**_

"Well then, Flamethrower!" I said.

"Meeeeeel!" Charmeleon shot out a stream of fire at MJ who happily leaped right over it, cheering happily.

My eyes widened. "Try again! Nonstop!"  
"Meeel! Meeel! Meeel! Meeeel!" Charmeleon continuously fired at MJ, but MJ happily leaped over the flames with easy, spinning midair and landing gracefully. It was like a cheerleader. After it landed, it waved its pompom appendages attached to it blue arms and cheered joyfully.

"Fire Fang!" I yelled.

Charmeleon charged at MJ and tried to take a bite out of it with his fire coated fangs.

My mouth dropped open in shock. My eyes bulged out.

MJ started _moonwalking_ to dodge the Fire Fang attack! Charmeleon would lunge forward and MJ would simply change direction with ease and shuffle himself backwards out of range of the attack!

I couldn't believe it!

The crowd began to go wild for this, cheering and applauding and laughing in amazement. A lot of people had been recording the battle, but once MJ started to moonwalk, nearly _everyone _had a phone or camera out, recording this spectacle.

I understood MJ's nickname now.

"This is ridiculous!" I shouted. "Dragon Rage!"  
Charmeleon's tail flame increased in intensity and his eyes glowed a bright white before letting loose an incredibly huge flame at MJ, who back flipped over it before landing and spinning in place. It stopped, its eyes closed, smiling, before looking up at Charmeleon and winking.

Charmeleon growled and took a step forward.

"Charmeleon, return!" I recalled him back to everyone's surprise.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise before a smile came over his face. "Ha ha ha ha. Getting frustrated, Gary?"  
"Butterfree, I choose you!" I yelled, throwing the Pokéball.

"Freeeeee!" Butterfreee cried.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" a lady cried out from the crowd.

"We have to slow that thing down!" I yelled. "Stun Spore!"  
"Freeeeee!" Butterfree flew over MJ and an orange mist of powder floated down onto MJ.

MJ had no where to dance off to and struggled against the powder as paralysis took over.

"Nice try, Gary!" Robin yelled. "Hidden Power!"

MJ raised its arms high in the air. A circle appeared and spun around its pompom appendages before disappearing into the pompoms and causing them to glow white. "PLUFF!" MJ cried as it pointed them as Butterfree, and two white beams shot out, hitting Butterfree square in her body.

"FREEEE!" Butterfree screamed out.

The cry hurt my ears and made my heart beat even faster.

Butterfree bounced on the ground and remained there.

"Butterfree!" I screamed.

"Hidden Power. For MJ, it's a Rock type move," Robin explained. "Butterfree being Bug and Flying, two types that are weak to Rock moves, it never stood a chance."  
I returned Butterfree to her Pokéball. "Thank you, Butterfree. You did just what I needed. Charmeleon! Let's wrap this up!"

"MEEEEEEEL!" Charmeleon cried, blasting invisible opponents in the air with his fire.

The crowd cheered.

Charmeleon could sure work a crowd up.

"Hidden Power! Rock moves are strong against Fire types!" Robin yelled excitedly, glaring at Charmeleon.

MJ raised its pompoms in the air again, causing white circles to spin around them before disappearing into the pompoms and making them glow white.

"Smokescreen!" I cried out.

"Chaaaaaar," Charmeleon exhaled smoke and blinded MJ.

"Jump! Jump!" MJ choked out, firing the Hidden Power blindly, missing Charmeleon.

"Chaaaar!" Charmeleon ran into the smoke.

Flames ignited everywhere. Blast after blast of fire shot out at random directions of the smoke, the crowd gasping with every new burst of fire.

Robin and I focused on the smoke, waiting for it to clear.

"Pluff!"

"Chaaar!"

"Jump jump!"  
"Meleon!"

"Jumpjumpjumpjumpjumpjump!"

The Pokémon cried out, hidden from us by the smoke.

The smoke finally cleared, slowly, and revealed MJ and Charmeleon, both breathing heavily, glaring at each other.

"MJ use Leech Seed now!" Robin commanded.

MJ bent over and stood still, twitching in pain.

"Nooooo! Not paralysis! Not now!" Robin bellowed.

"Charmeleon, NOW!" I screamed.

"CHARRRRRRRMELEOOOON!" Charmeleon let out Flamethrower to MJ's screams.

When Charmeleon ceased the fire, MJ was on its back, knocked out, a tiny flame still lit on its head, which went out after a few seconds.

"MJ…" Robin fell to his knees. His head fell down in defeat. He returned MJ to its Pokéball. "Well," Robin said, standing up, "MJ did just what was necessary. Charmeleon is weak and now is the time to claim victory. I choose you! Catherine!"

"Squirtle Squirtle!" Squirtle cried out. Squirtle looked at Charmeleon and smiled, then to me jumped up and down for joy. She happily ran to Charmeleon first. "Squirt squirtle squirt!"

"Meel. Char char!" Charmeleon happily replied.

The crowd 'awwwed' at the interaction.

Squirtle then started to run up to me eagerly.

"CATHERINE!" Robin bellowed.

The yell made me jump and grabbed the attention of everyone else, but Squirtle completely ignored Robin and ran up to me!

I knelt down with a smile. "Catherine?" I said.

"Squirtle!" Catherine replied happily.

"How've you been, Catherine?" I asked, reaching out and picking her up.

The crowd adored my interaction with Catherine.

"You have a beautiful new nickname," I said.

Catherine gazed at me with adoration and hugged me. I hugged her back.

Suddenly, Catherine was yanked from my arms.

"Squirtle?" Catherine gasped in surprise.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

Robin snatched her away and turned her around to face him. "This is a battle!" he screamed. "What did we discuss? No more of this crap! Now get out there and beat that flaming lizard into the dirt!"

Catherine looked down to the ground sadly, then turned back to me, her eyes filled with tears. She then looked down to Charmeleon. "Squirt…"

Robin stormed over and gently placed Catherine down a few feet from Charmeleon. He walked away a few feet. "Water Gun!" Robin ordered.

Catherine began to shiver on the spot, otherwise not moving.

"CATHERINE! DAMN IT!" Robin bellowed.

"Char…" Charmeleon walked over to Catherine and started talking to her.

"Back off!" Robin shouted. "She's _my_ Pokémon! She has to listen to _me!_ Not other Pokémon _or_ their trainers…" Robin looked up at me angrily.

I stared back silently.

"Catherine, use the damn Water Gun, will you?" Robin screamed. "Bubblebeam. _SOMETHING!_"

Catherine began to shiver harder.

"Hey! Don't be so mean!" a woman called out. "That little Squirtle is scared! Maybe it's because you're being a mean trainer!"  
Robin turned to the woman angrily. "I AM NOT!" he yelled. "She only does this crap when I have to battle _HIM!_" Robin pointed angrily at me. "She listens to me every other time!" Robin turned to me and looked at me threateningly.

I stared back and glared at him. "Fine. Then let's help Catherine out a bit. Charmeleon! Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon looked at me for a second, and then used Flamethrower on Catherine.

"SQUUIIIIRRRTLLLLLLE!" Catherine screamed and used Withdraw, hiding inside of her shell.

The flames hit.

Once the attack ended, Catherine poked her head out and looked up at Charmeleon, then me, her eyes filled with tears.

"They want to battle, Catherine!" Robin shouted, sounded less angry and just exasperated. "Please! Just _battle!_ _PLEASE!_ Water Guuuuun!"

Catherine hid back in her shell again.

Robin fell to his knees and his head fell to the ground. He let out a loud, angry, cry.

I sighed.

Charmeleon turned to face me, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

I shrugged at him.

The crowd watched eagerly.

Robin stood up silently. With his head kept down, he silently returned Catherine to her Pokéball. He sighed. Then he chuckled. Not his usual loud chuckle. A more defeated, quiet one. "You know, I kind of named Catherine after you."

"Huh?" I said in surprise.

"When trying to figure out a nickname, I thought about you," Robin said.

"Me? Why?" I asked.

Robin chuckled again. "How could I not? You two have a great connection or something, right? That's what June said, right? That gym leader from Gringey City? You have history or something." He chuckled once again. "Squirtle… She's caring. Concerned. Compassionate. Charismatic. Charming. Cute. Curious. She's all of those things, naturally. But around you, they shine brighter than ever before. I hate to admit it, but when she's around you, she's at her most caring. Her most concerned. Her most compassionate. Her most charismatic. Her most charming. Her most Curious. And definitely her cutest. Words that begin with the letter 'C.' So, since she is a female, I thought Catherine would fit. It's a nice name." Robin sighed again.

"Robin… That was really nice of you to give her that name," I replied. "It fits her perfectly."  
"Thank you, Gary," Robin said. "Well, I'd best just be on my way…" With his head down, not looking at me, he turned away and began to leave.

"Hey!" I called.

He stopped.

I hesitated before saying what was on my mind. "Robin."  
Silence.

"She's still a Squirtle…"

Robin didn't say anything.

"You say she listens to you normally, and it's been a while since we last met, so I'm sure she's been in her fair share of battles," I said. "I have a Charmeleon. Aly has an Ivysaur at least."

Robin didn't turn around. "So?" he said.

"I dunno," I said. "I was just surprised. I mean, it's no big deal. Some Pokémon just prefer to not evolve. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

Robin continued to walk away again.

"Robin!" I called again.

He kept walking.

"You won! There's no way Charmeleon was in any shape to beat that Squirtle," I shouted after him.

Robin stopped again. He turned to me.

I saw fury in his eyes.

Robin advanced on me quickly and shoved me back hard.

The crowd gasped in surprise.

I stared at him in shock as I stumbled and fell over onto the ground.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY CRAP LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Robin yelled at me. "HOW DARE YOU COUNT OUT YOUR CHARMELEON LIKE THAT! CHARMELEON COULD'VE WON YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU! A MATCH IS NEVER OVER UNTIL IT'S _OVER!_ YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU _FOOL?_"  
I stared at him in shock.

"CATHERINE WON'T OBEY ME! YOU WON FAIR AND SQUARE! IF YOU DARE TO EVEN _THINK _SOMETHING THAT _STUPID_ AGAIN, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU JUST QUIT BEING A TRAINER!" Robin turned and stormed away angrily.

Once Robin was out of sight, everyone stared at me, including Charmeleon.

I stared at Charmeleon. "I'm… so sorry," I stammered. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."  
Charmeleon walked over to me and sat down calmly next to me. He put one of his claws on my shoulder and nodded, accepting my apology. "Meleon."

I hugged Charmeleon. "Thanks, Charmeleon."

I had only meant to hug Charmeleon for a few seconds. Maybe a minute. But I didn't let go after what seemed like ten minutes.

Charmeleon's arms wrapped around me.

My eyes were closed. I wasn't fully sure why, but I was crying. "I'm sorry, Charmeleon," I said. "I won't doubt you like that again. I was just trying to… make Robin feel better."  
There was silence for a moment.

"Or maybe… I did believe it…" I said, feeling hot tears flow from my eyes. "I'm so sorry. I know you could've won. I just wasn't sure, since you'd had such a tough battle. And Robin was so upset with Squirtle. But I was wrong to say that, no matter what. I'm really, really sorry, Charmeleon. We fight until the end. Like always. No matter what. I'm so sorry."

"Char… Char…" Charmeleon comforted me.

As I reflected on my battle with Robin, and how it ended, I felt like I understood why I kept on crying.

At the same time, I felt so confused by the tears.


	30. Who's That Pokemon?

I sat in the Pokémon Center, dwelling on my battle with Robin. My Pokémon were with Nurse Joy and Chansey. I felt so gloom, I didn't even feel overjoyed I was with a Nurse Joy. I simply handed her my Pokémon and sat down.

Nurse Joy had happily greeted me, just barely remembering me from the last time I was here, mentioning she remembers my girlfriend was traveling with me. I managed a smile and told her she was just a friend who was traveling with me for a short while. I then told Nurse Joy it was nice to see her again, too, before taking my seat. She came by a little while later and sat next to me, surprising me and making my heart beat faster. "You shouldn't be too upset," she had told me. "You battled great. I was truly impressed by how _both_ of you battled. Telling him that he would've won was your only mistake. I disrespects your opponent, yourself, and your Pokémon."  
I had nodded quickly, agreeing with her.

After a few more words of encouragement, she walked off to take care of my Pokémon.

After that, I was where I was now, sitting silently and thinking about the battle.

I could see Robin's Flourish defeating my Dugtrio after taking all those powerful hits. Kingdra finishing off Flourish with Brine attack before getting defeated herself by Dots. Primeape knocking Dots out easily before having a faceoff with Mobster, both Pokémon ending up defeated. Destiny taking out Hoothoot with Thunder before Charmeleon frightened her with Scary Face and ended the battle with Rock Smash. MJ taking out my Butterfree with the surprising Rock typed Hidden Power after having been paralyzed with Stun Spore. Charmeleon finishing things by blinding MJ and hitting it with Flamethrower.

Catherine continuing to refuse to battle me.

Catherine's still a Squirtle, too, I thought. Is she being taken care of? Could Robin have been lying? Is she not obeying him at all and not getting any battle experience needed to evolve? Does she simply prefer to just remain a Squirtle?

I let out a sigh. Looking around the Pokémon Center, I saw a few trainers huddled together, gazing at their individual Pokédex.

"I saw that Pokémon the other day!" one boy exclaimed, showing his Pokédex to his friends.

"An Arceus? Yeah right!" a girl dismissed him.

"I did! It ran away and I didn't get to pull out my Pokédex to scan it to show I'd at least seen it, but I saw it! Honest!" the boy cried.

"Yeah, an Arceus ran away from _you,_" another boy laughed.

"He probably just saw a Stantler," another boy chimed in.

They all laughed except the boy claiming he had seen Arceus. He was just glaring angrily at his friends.

Arceus. That was the Alpha Pokémon, said to have created the entire Pokémon world as we know it, born in a void of nothingness from an egg. Arceus is said to be the most powerful Pokémon in the world and is supposed to be able to resist just about any move Type, being a combination of every Type in existence.

I doubted that kid had truly seen an Arceus myself. There are some ancient texts and things that make note of a Pokémon like Arceus, but I doubted anyone's seen Arceus these days. But who knows…

I continued to scan the room.

A few girls were standing against the wall, talking and giggling. A row of phones were posted several feet away from them.

Phones!

I stood up quickly and jogged over to one of them, taking a seat. I took a deep breath and picked up the receiver, dialing Prof. Oak's number. Then I hung up. I took several deep breaths. I had to call my mom first. I might as well. I'd been dying to call the Professor, but first, I wanted to deal with my mom and get that out of the way. I picked up the receiver again and dialed her number.

My mom's face popped up on the screen after a couple of minutes. "Gary?" she asked in shock.

"Hi mom," I said.

"Gary! Where have you been?" she asked loudly. "I heard you saw your grandma and auntie in Native Village! I heard you were almost _killed! _I heard the police were looking for you for that mass murder that occurred in Saffron City! _What is going on?_"

"Mom, I'm fine," I told her. I didn't know she knew about any of that. I wasn't surprised, but I still didn't expect her to have known. Of course, my grandma and auntie would've tell her. The police naturally would call my mom, asking about me, suspecting me of killing an entire city's worth of people. "The incident in Saffron, was all a big misunderstanding. Everything's been sorted out now."

"Yes, I heard they let you off. The police in Viridian called me to let me know. What happened in Native Village?" she asked in a panic.

"It's fine," I explained. "There was a little trouble, yes, but it's all okay now. Some criminals were harming Pokémon and they were arrested."

"You were out there nearly getting killed for a freaking Pokémon, Gary!" my mom shouted. "They're just animals!"  
"No, they aren't!" I yelled back. "They're my friends! My Pokémon are my friends and we risk our lives for each other. I'd do it for a human friend and I'd damn well do it for my Pokémon!"  
"_WHO _do you think you're cursing at?" my mom screamed at me. "You _never _curse at your mother!"

"I'm sorry, mom, honest," I apologized. "But you're not listening to me!"

"You go off on your stupid journey to become a Pokémon trainer, nearly get killed several times, and now you're _cursing_ at _me!_" she said angrily. "I _hate_ what you've become! You're blinded! It's bad enough that you left to be a Pokémon trainer, but with all the dangers you've gotten yourself into, you _still _are traveling! What is wrong with you?"

I glared at her angrily, but I didn't have anything to say. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Where are you right now?" she asked after a moment of silence

I took a slow, long, deep breath. "I'm in Celadon City," I said. "I've gotten four badges and I'm on my way to Fuchsia City to get my fifth."  
She stared at me silently. "Have you seen Melissa?" she asked quietly.

My eyes lowered and I shook my head.

She let out a sigh.

An awkward silence fell over us.

I stared at my mom. Her eyes were lowered. She raised up a hand and wiped her eyes before looking up at me. "Anything else?" she snapped.

I opened my mouth, but closed it again and shook my head.

"Bye," she said coldly before the screen went black.

I let out a silent sigh and closed my eyes. I was glad I was in this little booth. I didn't have to see the people I was sure were staring silently at me.

The kids weren't chatting about Arceus. The girls weren't giggling. It was complete silence in the Pokémon Center.

I took a few minutes to myself, sitting there silently.

Melissa, I thought to myself. I never really forgot about her. I always thought about her. But talking to my mom about her brought her into my mind in a way that I didn't like. Her being gone was sad for me, but I still believed she was out there somewhere, alive and well. I should call my mom more often though, I thought. I need to let her know I'm okay. Or maybe I can call Prof. Oak or somebody and let them know I'm okay, and they can tell my mom for me.

At the thought of Prof. Oak, I eagerly snatched the phone up and called him.

_I'm sorry, this line is currently busy. Please hold or try again later, _a mechanical female voice instructed me. The image of a something familiar appeared on the black screen and stared at me. It was a Pokémon.

"Wobb… Wobb… Wobb… Wobb…" the Pokémon said repeatedly.

"Wobbuffet…" I muttered. "I think that's what Kiwi called it." I remembered me and Kiwi seeing one on the way to Saffron City together when we climbed that mountain and encountered all those Psychic Pokémon. I sat patiently, thinking about the Pokémon I myself had capture but had yet to find out the identity of.

I decided to do something I should've done ages ago. I opened my Pokédex and began to carefully scan through it to see if I could find the Pokémon I caught on that mountain. I couldn't believe I never considered this earlier. I began with Bulbasaur, the first Pokémon listed in the Pokédex, and continued on.

I had just gotten halfway through the Kanto section of the Pokédex when the blackness of the screen disappeared and was replaced with Prof. Oak's face. "Prof. Oak!" I exclaimed.

"Gary, my boy! Good to see you!" Prof. Oak said happily. "I was just on the phone with your mother."  
"Oh…" I said slowly, my voice trailing off.

"You really have no excuse to be cursing at your mother, Gary," Prof. Oak said sternly. "I understand you may have been upset, but you must respect your mother. There is no excuse not to. She's a good woman with an opinion that should be respected, even if not agreed with. As a Pokémon Professor, I don't enjoy hearing her put down the species of Pokémon either, but with so many different people living in this world, we must understand the differences not only on the outside, but on the inside. There is always a right and a wrong, but everyone's opinion is right in their own minds and we must accept this and learn to live alongside one another knowing this, seeking common ground."

"Okay, I'm sorry," I said.

"I was very worried after I'd heard about what happened with you in Saffron City," Prof. Oak continued. "Your mother explained it, but when I first got the call from Officer Jenny, I was absolutely shocked. Of course, none of us here believed you did it. It was utter nonsense. But it was surprising news nonetheless. What exactly happened out there?"

"Well…" I started. "It's an awfully long story to be honest…"  
I told Prof. Oak everything that had happened, keeping my voice low, not wanting anyone else hearing it and spreading rumors or something.

When I finished, Prof. Oak's eyes were larger than dinner plates. "Well…" Prof. Oak said after a while. "That's… quite amazing…"

I nodded. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."  
"So… you have your Marsh Badge, then," Prof. Oak said slowly.

I nodded. "Four badges in total." I pulled the Marsh Badge out of my case and held it up for him to see.

Prof. Oak squinted hard and it. "Interesting… Well, I guess you earned it, assuming what you told me was the truth… It's quite a story. I'm rather dumbfounded hearing this to be honest, but you're not the type to tell a lie over something like this."

"I'm still in shock over it, Professor, believe me," I said.

"Well, the Pokémon world is very dangerous, Gary," Prof. Oak said. "It's no wonder your mother worries so much about you. You make you to keep in contact with her, you understand?  
"Yes, I definitely will," I promised.

"Ah, and Gary! I almost forgot to mention! My work has been coming along excellently since you sent over that Baltoy of yours. Good catch!"

"Baltoy…?" I asked.

"Yes! Baltoy, Gary," Prof. Oak repeated. "You caught it quite some time ago."

I opened my Pokédex and searched it up. "That's it!" I exclaimed. "That's the Psychic Pokémon I caught on that mountain on my way to Saffron! So its name is Baltoy…"  
"You didn't know this. Gary?" Prof. Oak asked. "Did you not scan it with your Pokédex?"

"Well… I didn't get the chance to…" I said in a low voice, remembering that my Pokédex had gone missing, along with all of my Pokémon, for a short while.

"Ah, catch first, ask question later, eh, Gary?" Prof. Oak asked. "My grandson had the exact same attitude when he was your age." Prof. Oak laughed.

"Uh… yeah…" I muttered.

"The difference is, he would've caught at _least_ thirty or so Pokémon by the time he had five badges," Prof. Oak said sternly. "You only have seven. "

I couldn't feel any lower. "I… traded… for a Kingdra…" I said feebly.

"A Kingdra! Wow! Well, that's a noteworthy capture!" Prof. Oak said excitedly. "Who did you trade for it?"  
"My Beedrill… it's kind of a long story to be honest," I said, looking down.

"Well, that's certainly a good trade, Gary," Prof. Oak said. "You should be happy!"

"Yeah… I was eager to find out what Pokémon that was that I had caught," I said, changing the subject. "Baltoy! Interesting!"  
"Well, you could've just made a transfer through your Pokédex," Prof. Oak said.

"Huh? A Transfer?" I asked.

"Yes," Prof. Oak said. "Show me your Pokédex."  
I held up my Pokédex.

"You see that button there? Press it and it opens a menu that allows you to transfer a Pokémon over to you," Prof. Oak explained. "If you already have six Pokémon with you, you'll need to exchange it for one you already are carrying. If that Pokémon is currently outside in my lab, an alert will be sent to me and I'll make sure to get that Pokémon to its Pokéball for you if I'm around. If not, Tracey should be there to assist. If the Pokémon you're trying to get out of my lab is already in its Pokéball, the transfer will be automatic. If no one is around, after a few minutes, an alert will be sent to your Pokédex to let you know that the transfer couldn't be completed."  
"Wow!" I exclaimed. "Wait… so all this time, I couldn't found out what that Pokémon was?"

"Yes, quite easily," Prof. Oak laughed.

I nearly fell out of my seat in utter disappointment of not knowing this. "Well, I want to make a transfer, Professor!"

"Well, then, go right ahead and tell me what Pokémon you'd like to exchange, and then you can place the Pokéball in that slot," Prof. Oak said happily. "I'll go get your Baltoy." He stood up and walked away.

I stared at my belt. No Pokéballs! I stared in shock at my belt before realizing Nurse Joy still had my Pokémon.

I stood up and ran to the front desk where Nurse Joy sat calmly. She looked up and me and smiled. "Hello, Gary, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Are my Pokémon ready?" I asked urgently. "I need to make a transfer with Prof. Oak!"

"They should be. I'll be right back," Nurse Joy said, standing up and disappearing behind the door in the back.

I impatiently waited for her to come back.

Nurse Joy appeared from behind the door a few minutes later, carrying a tray containing six Pokéballs. "They just finished eating," Nurse Joy said with a smile. "They're all in fine health."

"Thank you so much!" I said eagerly, taking my Pokéballs from the tray and running back to the phone, sitting down. Who should leave me for a while? I wondered. Butterfree is an obvious choice, but I'm supposed to be working on getting closer to her. Kingdra could be a great Pokémon to help Prof. Oak with his research, but she still needs time to adjust to me. Charmeleon and Primeape aren't going anywhere… Hoothoot… Hmm…

Prof. Oak returned. "So, do you know what you want to send over?" Prof. Oak asked, a Pokéball in his hand.

I looked up sternly. "Yes." I placed Butterfree's Pokéball in the hole as Prof. Oak placed Baltoy's Pokéball in its spot.

A tube positioned over the Pokéball ejected a smaller tube which shot electricity onto the Pokéball before sucking it up. The smaller tube stopped firing out electricity and went back into the larger tube and shortly after, it popped back out, electricity crackling from it. A Pokéball appeared and the electricity stopped, the smaller tube returning back inside of the larger tube.

"Thank you, Gary," Prof. Oak said with a smile. "Take care of your Pokémon. Yours are safe with me."  
"Thanks again, Professor," I said happily, holding my new Pokémon in its Pokéball. "I'll see you soon!"  
"Bye for now!" Prof. Oak said before the screen went black.

I eagerly stood up and ran outside. "Baltoy, I choose you!" I shouted, throwing the Pokéball.

"Baaaaltooooy!" Baltoy said, spinning, moving from side to side.

"Hello, Baltoy!" I said with a smile, kneeling down to its level. "My name is Gary. I'm your trainer. You may actually remember me from when we first met on that mountain, though I don't recall seeing you myself until I caught you. But anyway, this is our formal greeting. It's nice to finally meet you!"

Baltoy stopped spinning and stared at me. "Baaaaaloy!" Baltoy said. It began to spin in circles around me.

I laughed and pulled out my Pokédex.

_**Baltoy. The Clay Doll Pokémon. Baltoy live their entire lives maneuvering on one foot, spinning around constantly while moving. When they sleep, they cleverly balance themselves on their foot. Baltoy have been known, on rare occasions, to spin on their head.**_

"So, Baltoy, would you like to meet the other members of my team?" I asked it.

"Baaaalll!" Baltoy said loudly, spinning faster around me.

"Come on out, everybody!" I said loudly.

"CHHHAAAAARRR!" Charmeleon said eagerly, blasting the air with fire.

"Hoot hoot," Hoothoot said, standing on his foot, titling his head at Baltoy.

"Dooo dooooooo!" Kingdra exclaimed, staring up at me, and then turning to the new Pokémon before her.

"Trio trio trio!" Dugtrio greeted Baltoy.

"Priiime apeapeape!" Primeape shouted, running up to Baltoy eagerly and sniffing it several times before jumping up and down eagerly.

"Baaaaalllltooooooooyyy!" Baltoy shouted and began to spin rapidly in place, then circled Primeape, Dugtrio, Hoothoot, Kingdra, and Charmeleon, individually. Then it circled them all at once, widely spinning around them in a huge circle. Baltoy finally stopped in front of me and faced the Pokémon. "Baltoy!" Baltoy said happily.

I felt dizzy from all the spinning.

Charmeleon and Primeape were holding their heads from the spinning Baltoy did.

Kingdra was swaying back and forth from the dizziness.

Hoothoot hobbled sideways on his foot, seeming confused and dizzy.

Dugtrio looked dizzy as well, swaying a bit.

I shook my head. "Well, everybody, this is our new Pokémon, Baltoy. Butterfree will be staying with Prof. Oak for a while, so we can make good friends with Baltoy and battle alongside each other."  
Charmeleon, Primeape, Kingdra, Hoothoot, and Dugtrio all cheered loudly.

Baltoy leaped in the air and began to spin in place once it hit the ground.

"I guess Baltoy is happy to be joining our team, guys," I laughed.

The others laughed too.

Baltoy kept spinning.

I pulled the straps on my backpack and gazed up into the morning sun. I'd returned my Pokémon to their Pokéballs and decided to have dinner at a Chinese, fast food restaurant. I took my food to go, hating to eat alone in a public place. I had walked all the way to Route 16, leaving Celadon City behind me, bidding Nurse Joy a goodbye before leaving. I had to take one last glance at such a flawless definition of beauty and hear her angelic voice one last time.

Once on Route sixteen, I walked off the path and into the trees until I found a nice clearing and set my blanket out with my food on top of it.

As I ate, I let my Pokémon play together.

Kingdra was getting more comfortable with the others, playing with Hoothoot by spraying bubbles at him while he flew above them, popping them.

Primeape and Charmeleon were eagerly swinging punches at each other, dodging and landing the occasional hit.

Dugtrio was moving around in the dirt, seeming to be taking care of the trees and grass, picking trash off the ground and replanting flowers.

Baltoy happily spun around the entire scene.

And now, the next morning, I was looking up at the sun, standing on the path, reflecting on last night, smiling.

It was time to head on to Fuchsia City and battle for another badge.

Me.

Charmeleon.

Primeape.

Hoothoot.

Dugtrio.

Kingdra.

Baltoy.

How things have changed, I thought to myself.

I had no idea how severely things would be "changing" soon enough.


	31. Freezing Dragons For Practice

My hands in the pocket of my favorite jacket, zipped all the way up to my chin, I huddled against the wind blowing ice cold air against me. I was freezing cold. This jacket wasn't going to be enough for me to survive for much longer. My cap, flipped backwards, wasn't made to cover one's ears, so my ears were feeling ready to fall off to the cold.

Winter time has definitely arrived, I thought to myself.

It was hard to keep track of what time of the year it was and what was going on in the world once you became a Pokémon trainer.

I walked past a sign stating that I was on Route 17. Eagerly picking up my pace, I turned my gaze to the water lining the path alongside me. A sea of water, pushed by the air blowing harshly, went as far as my eyes could see. Waves of water leaped up into the air and crashed down, sending sprays of water to the edge of the path I walked along. It looked beautiful. I imagined it must be a pretty ideal spot to walk along in the Summer, the sun high in the air, glistening off the water and reflecting beautifully. But in this harsh cold that was blowing now, I couldn't particularly enjoy the view as I tried focusing on not to freezing to death.

I guess I'll pull out my Winter coat and hat when I reach the next town, I thought. Fuchsia City.

I bounced a little bit with joy, excited at the chance to finally be getting to the next town and obtaining my next badge. It seemed like forever since I'd battled for a gym badge. Not since… Saffron City.

It was cold outside and I was shivering hard in my thin jacket, but thinking of Saffron sent a special chill down my spine.

I stared at the water as I walked, hypnotized by it. I always loved water in a sense. I hated to swim, but watching the rain fall, or staring at a body of water, these things attracted me somehow. It was probably because it was a part of nature. One of the things I loved so much about Pallet Town was how simple it was. It was surrounded by plant life, Pokémon, and a few bodies of water. It was all I needed. When I was upset at my house after an argument with my mom, I could run to the Seafoam Islands and gaze at the water peacefully and by myself. I also liked to walk onto Route 1 just a few steps in and sit there, hoping to run into a cool Pokémon and maybe even befriend it. All the Pokémon I ever ran into were usually just Rattata though, and they always ran away from me.

A wave was raised from out of the sea by a sudden, huge gust of wind and crashed down, spraying the ground again just a bit.

I looked up into the sky. It looked so gloomy, I could've thought it was raining right now. My favorite kind of weather. My comfort zone, so to speak. I hoped it would rain.

As I continued along, staring at the water again, thinking about as many things as I could contain in my mind at one time as I usually do, dwelling on my gym battle, my new Pokémon, what else lies before me on this journey I'm on, something caught my eye in the water.

I kept walking but stared at the sudden motion in the water. Was it spinning? Yes! The water was spinning! A whirlpool! I stopped moving and stared, shivering worse than before in the cold and also due to my shock at this sudden occurrence. I gasped as a pair of glowing white lights shone from the center of the whirlpool.

My mind immediately flashed to the story my grandma had told me about encountering a Lugia!

_A pair of glowing yellow lights appeared from the water. The loudest roar of the night suddenly came from those lights and an enormous shadow of a creature began to rise,_ I remembered her saying.

Could this really be… a Lugia? I wondered.

I gasped as a creature began to raise itself out of the whirlpool. Instantly, I could see it wasn't a Lugia, but it was something almost as scary. Something incredibly strong and also, one of my favorite Pokémon ever.

Its orange body shot out of the water as it let out a loud cry, its tiny wings carrying its heavy body quickly through the air. It then made a turn and flew down towards the water. Right before colliding with the water, it made a turn and flew straight, skimming the surface of the water with its wing.

I smiled as I stared at the great beast before pulling out my Pokédex.

_**Dragonite. The Dragon Pokémon. The evolved form of Dragonair. This highly intelligent Pokémon lives in an unknown area deep with the sea. They are extremely kindhearted and help people who are lost at sea. Despite having such small wings and a large body, their proportions and strength make them one of the fastest flying Pokémon in the world.**_

"Looking good, Dragonite, but you've got to be faster than that!" a voice called out.

I looked around, but couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

"Let's get back to land and we'll try again," the voice shouted.

Dragonite make a quick turn and flew over to the ground I stood not too far away from, landing heavily next to a large, green bag, standing up proudly.

"Yah!" the voice said loudly.

A figure leaped from behind Dragonite and stretched her arms out like an Olympic competitor landing on their feet after pulling off some kind of complicated acrobatic movement. It was a woman. She was soaking wet, like her Dragonite.

Had she been riding on Dragonite when it was underwater? I wondered.

The woman faced her Dragonite, not noticing me, and rubbed its stomach. "You did ok, but you can do better, and you know it," she said sternly before hugging it. "Let's take a break and relax before we go diving again, ok? After that, we'll go sky diving!"

Dragonite let out a loud, happy cry.

The woman laughed as she let go of Dragonite and turned around, finally noticing me.

The Dragonite also saw me and glared at me.

"Problem?" the woman asked, glaring at me with a look that matched the Dragonite's.

I swallowed and backed up, feeling a bit uncomfortable suddenly. "What? No!" I exclaimed. "I… I just… I…"

"Spit it out!" she said impatiently.

"Nothing," I cried. "I'm on my way Fuchsia City and I saw your Dragonite fly out of the water. I was just looking at it. Gosh." I muttered the last word under my breath. I didn't need her thinking I had a problem with her. She seemed a little bit like a loose cannon to me.

"Well, this is my dear Dragonite," she told me, smiling brightly, patting her Dragonite's belly. "I'm out here training some of my other Pokémon and I always take my trustworthy Dragonite with me, so I thought he could use a bit of exercise too so he doesn't get too lazy and slow, which apparently he has." She looked up at Dragonite, who turned his head angrily, glaring at the sea. "Don't give me that attitude."

Dragonite huffed a breath and continued to look at the sea.

The woman turned back to me and smiled. "He always likes to show off in front of company."

I smiled back. "So you're a Pokémon Trainer?" I asked.

"Trainer?" she said with a sinister grin. "I supposed you could say that, thought Gym Leader would be a much more appropriate title."

"Gym leader?" I gasped. "You're not Ozne, are you?"

She laughed loudly, startling me. "Of _course_ not!" she yelled, laughing. "Do I look like a guy to you?"  
I slapped my forehead. I'd completely forgotten Ozne was a male. "I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine. I guess I'm not the prettiest girl," she rolled her eyes.

"No, it's not that!" I said quickly. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean you weren't pretty or anything at all! I guess Ozne just isn't a very normal name so I didn't connect it with being gender neutral. I'm really sorry about that. What _is_ your name?"  
"My name is Leigh," she answered. "I happen to be the gym leader of Midori City. I specialize in Dragon types."

My eyes widened in surprise as my mouth dropped open. "You raise Dragon types? How lucky!" I exclaimed.

Leigh laughed. "Indeed I am," she said. "Dragons have legendary strength and are incredibly rare."  
"Midori City…" I muttered. "That's really far away from here! _Really _far away! What brings you all the way here?"  
Leigh laughed once again. "I told you! I'm training my Pokémon!"

"Oh…" I replied. "But, why here?"

Leigh turned to the water. "Midori City is very beautiful, and resides in an area that doesn't get very cold often. It's just beautiful," Leigh explained. "Dragon types don't like the cold. I wanted to work on our resistance to Ice type moves by training in some colder areas. It's Winter now, and it's not nearly as cold in Midori as it is over here. There are plenty of much colder areas and regions than this one, but I decided to take it slow and just train here for now. Dragonite and I took a dive in some cold water, going down to a certain depth and then flying back up to the surface, the cold air, mixed with the speed of my Dragonite's flying, resulting in even colder air and tougher training."

"Why were you with your Dragonite underwater?" I asked. "You could've drowned!"  
"Dragonite knows how far below to go without me getting hurt," Leigh said, smiling and waving me off. "Dragonite goes deep down on his own if I can't go that far down. Now that it's colder, his speed has been affected and he isn't flying at top speed. But that's gonna change, right Dragonite?"

Dragonite faced his trainer and with a determined look, grunted and nodded his head.

Leigh smiled. "Good boy." She laughed loudly.

"Wow. Well…" I paused. I wasn't sure I should say what I was thinking, but I knew I had to. I couldn't possibly chicken out, no matter what the opponent's Pokémon was. "Leigh, I request a Pokémon battle for your badge!" I said eagerly.

Leigh smiled and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "You're not listening, are you?"

"Huh?"  
"I'm only out here training," Leigh explained. "I don't even have a badge to give. I don't have my team with me to battle you. I only took Dragonite and some other Dragon Pokémon to train out here."

"Oh…" I said, disappointed. "I'm sorry."

Leigh laughed. It was starting to annoy me. What was so funny all the time? "Don't worry about it. But… could you maybe do me a favor?" Leigh asked.

"Um… I guess… maybe" I said curiously.

"Would you let me have a Pokémon battle with you?" she asked eagerly. "So I can raise my other Pokémon I took along with me."

My eyes widened. "Sure! It'd be an honor!" I smiled.

"Great!" Leigh smiled. She turned to Dragonite. "Once I'm done here, we'll get back to some serious training. Return!" Dragonite was put back in his Pokéball.

I glared a little at Leigh. What did she mean by 'serious training'? I thought. What did 'once she's done here' mean? I'm going to need to show her I'm no pushover.

Leigh pulled out three Pokéballs from her back pocket and stared at them. "How many badges do you have so far?" she asked, not looking up from her Pokéballs.

"I have four so far," I replied.

Leigh looked up at me. "Just four?" she asked with a sigh. "Fine. That'll do I guess for a bit of a warm up. Or something…"

"Hey! What's that mean?" I shouted.

Leigh laughed. "Oh, nothing," she said. "Let's just have some fun."  
"I don't want fun!" I yelled, getting angry. "I want a real battle! Bring out your best!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," Leigh continued laughing heartily. "Well, you're quiet excited, aren't you? Calm down. For someone like you, I'll just choose…" Leigh threw a Pokéball. A fairly large Pokémon I was very familiar with came out, letting out a tiny squeal.

_**Dratini. The Dragon Pokémon. This rarely seen Pokémon is extremely shy and rarely ever seen. In certain small communities, it isn't even believed to be real.**_

"A Dratini…?" I said meekly.

"Yes, this is one of my Pokémon I'll be using," Leigh smiled.

"But… you already own a Dragonite!" I exclaimed.

"And? You really have four badges and don't have the experience to know that every Pokémon is different?" Leigh snapped. "I have multiple Dragon Pokémon back in Midori City. I caught them from all around the world. I have many of the exact same Pokémon. They each have their own personalities and battle style and are all special."

"I understand that, but… I was kind of hoping to battle your Dragonite…" I said in a low voice.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Leigh busted out laughing. "Listen, um… what's your name again?"

"Gary," I said, glaring at her for laughing at me.

"Listen, Gary," Leigh continued. "We'll have a… um…" She thought about it for a minute. "Let's just make this a two on two Pokémon battle. If you can beat even _one_ of my Pokémon, I'll not only let you battle Dragonite, but whether you win or lose to Dragonite, which, you'll lose to by the way, I'll give you the Tarragon Badge. I'll just fly back to Midori and I promise your badge will be delivered to you by my Dragonite. He can fly really fast and is guaranteed to find you. Or, I can have him send it to your home."

My teeth became to tighten. She totally thought I sucked as a Trainer. I couldn't let her get away with that. "I will not play by those rules," I said, furious. "If I win your badge, it will be for defeating all of your Pokémon, not in an uneven match. And I don't wanna battle your Pokémon in training. I wanna battle the Dragonite."

"My gym, my rules," Leigh snapped back. "Two on two. Beat one Pokémon. If so, you get a badge. If not, you can just go right along, living with the fact you couldn't beat a gym leader if you had an advantage. If you can't do that, you might as well just go back to wherever you came from and stop collecting badges."

My fists balled tightly at my sides. "I'll return to Pallet Town when I've obtained eight badges! And I'll win them fair and square! If you won't let me earn a badge by fair means, I don't want the badge in the first place!" I began to storm away from her, livid.

Leigh sighed. "Oh fine, my gosh," she said. "Beat two of my Pokémon then, ok? If so, you win the badge."

"Fine, but can't I battle Dragonite?" I said, still angry.

"No. My gym," she said impatiently. "You battle whatever I send out to you."

I glared at her but accepted it. "Fine. Dratini? Hm…" I looked to my belt. "Could this match take place in the water?" I asked.

Leigh laughed. "Get in the water, Dratini," Leigh said kindly.

With a loud squeal, Dratini leaped into the water, moving with the waves. She seemed a little uncomfortable in the freezing water.

"Kingdra, I choose you!" I shouted, throwing her Pokéball into the air.

"DOOOOO!" Kingdra, cried out, landing in the water with a splash. Kingdra and Dratini faced each other.

"You have a Kingdra?" Leigh squealed. "Well, not _that_ is impressive! Let's just see how well it's been raised though. Thunder Wave!"

Blue sparks shot from Dratini's body and electrocuted Kingdra.

"DOOOOOO!" Kingdra cried out, now paralyzed.

"Kingdra, do Twister!" I shouted.

"Twister right back!" Leigh shouted.

My eyes widened as both Pokémon created a large Twister in the middle of the ocean, both attacks flying quickly at each other. The two Twisters hit each other and combined into one enormous Twister attack.

"Take control!" Leigh ordered.

"Kingdra, focus!" I urged her on.

Their Twister attacks now combined, both Pokémon fought for control over which direction the attack would go in.

Water leaped up from the water, splashing me, Leigh, and the ground all around us.

I was officially an icicle, but I didn't care. This battle was heating me up somewhat. I continued to encourage Kingdra to push on as Leigh commanded her Dratini to not give in.

Her Dratini is incredible, I admitted once I realized what was going on. Its Twister was strong enough to hold back Kingdra's, and they both seem equally matched in fighting for control over the attack. My Kingdra, a fully evolved Pokémon, should have no trouble in this battle, but she is.

"Hyper Beam!" Leigh screamed.

"What?" I shouted.

Dratini let go of its mental control of the Twister and a large white beam fired from its mouth, hitting the Twister and completely destroying it. The Hyper Beam continued flying towards Kingdra and hit.

"DOOOOOO!" Kingdra cried out. She sailed through the water from the force of the hit and didn't move.

"Get up, Kingdra!" I shouted angrily. _No way_ we were gonna lose that fast! "GET. UP!"

"Doooo…" Kingdra shook her head and stared weakly at Dratini as it recharged its energy after the Hyper Beam.

"This is your chance, Kingdra!" I shouted urgently. "Try to use an Ice Beam attack!"

"Dooooo!" Kingdra tried to shoot out Ice Beam, but it failed. We hadn't really gone over that move yet. "Doooooooooooo…" Kingdra closed her eyes, focusing as hard as she could.

"Kingdra…" I muttered, staring at her urgently, wondering if there was a better move she could use instead, something immediate.

"End this with Dragon Rush!" Leigh shouted.

I turned to Dratini as its head started to glow with a blue light before shooting forward at Kingdra, the light covering its entire body.

"DOOOOOO!" Kingdra shot out a blue beam from its mouth, hitting the flying Dratini. As the beam hit Dratini, Dratini continued to soar right through the attack! The beam would break apart on contact with Dratini!

Dratini tore easily through the Ice Beam, unaffected, and smashed into Kingdra, taking her underwater.

Leigh and I gazed at the water for several minutes, waiting for our Pokémon to resurface.

Bubbles started to appear on the surface.

"Doooo…" Kingdra said, fainted, appearing and bobbing on the surface of the water.

"Kingdra!" I cried out. I ran to her as a huge wave of water splashed against me.

With a squeal, Dratini came out of the water and landed, soaking me a second time in the freezing cold water. Dratini stared calmly at me and Kingdra.

Leigh laughed.

I glared at her before turning to Kingdra. "Thank you, Kingdra. You did great. I'm proud of you, okay?"  
"Dooo…" Kingdra replied with disappointed as I returned her to her Pokéball.

"Hard to believe a trainer like you got even _one _badge when you're sending out Pokémon and telling them so use moves they don't even know," Leigh said, shaking her head.

I couldn't get mad. She was absolutely right. With a sigh, I grabbed another Pokéball from my belt, staring at the ground. I looked up at Leigh seriously. Pressing the center button of my Pokéball, causing it double in size in my hand, ready to eject my Pokémon out for battle, I threw it. "GO!" I yelled.

"CHAAARR!" Charmeleon yelled, shooting flames into the air, seeming focused and determined, perhaps feeling my anger and determination to win.

"Well then, I guess this will be a land battle," Leigh laughed. She smirked at me. "Aqua Tail!"  
"Dragon Rage!" I ordered.

Charmeleon's flame on his tail explode in a huge burst of energy and his eyes glowed a bright white as a huge flame was forced from his mouth.

Dratini leaped out of the water, its tail surrounded by spiraling water. As it swung its tail around to attack, Charmeleon's Dragon Rage hit Dratini. Dratini screamed out in pain as the Aqua Tail attacked continued and hit Charmeleon in the face.

"MEEEEEEL!" Charmeleon yelled, hitting the ground.

Dratini bounced along the ground from the Dragon Rage before getting back up.

Charmeleon remained on the ground.

I gripped his Pokéball tightly in my hand, angry, hurt, feeling weak in my legs.

"Well, good effort. That was-" Leigh started.

"Char…" Charmeleon said.

I gasped and turned to see Charmeleon push himself up with his claws.

"Charmeleon!" I gasped.

"Meeel…" Charmeleon collapsed again and didn't move.

"Charmeleon!" I cried, running to him. I knelt down beside him. "Hey, take it easy, buddy. Come on back. You did great. Thank you." I returned him to his Pokéball and stared at the spot where he was just at, defeated.

I heard the sound of Leigh returning her Dratini to its Pokéball. "You were just perfect. I knew you could do it," I heard her say in a low voice. Her footsteps headed towards me. I held in the tears of disappointment that burned my eyes and inhaled a deep breath before standing up and facing her.

"You wanted to beat two of my Pokémon and couldn't even get through the offer of one Pokémon, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" she laughed. "You were a fun battle! I enjoyed that match a lot!"

"Thank you, Leigh, I learned quite a lot from that match." I let out a sigh.

"Don't feel too bad," Leigh said, placing a gently hand on my shoulder. "I train in the extreme and always have. Once you and your Pokémon get stronger, and you're better connected with them, and have a truly deeper bond, you'll be a better trainer. You're still young. You only have four badges. My Pokémon have been through very rough battles and training. You head on over to Midori City one of these days and maybe we'll have us a battle, okay? Just make sure not to call out moves your Pokémon don't know yet. Ha ha ha ha ha ha."

I nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Leigh. I appreciate that offer."

"Oh, wait a minute," she said. Leigh ran over to the green bag lying on the ground a few feet away. She opened it and dug around before running back to me with her arms full of items. "Here are some vitamins for you and your Pokémon! And some Potions and other things to heal them up. You're not far from Fuchsia now, but you never can have too many items!"

"Thank you so much, Leigh," I said, taking off my bag and opening it for her to drop the items inside of it. I closed my bag and slung it back over my shoulder, shivering in the cold, thinking I should've taken out my coat and hat.

"Well, good luck with Ozne," Leigh said. "I just had a battle with him myself before training out here."  
"Really?" I said in shock. "Did you win?"

She winked at me with a smile. "Good luck, Gary." She turned and walked over to the edge of the water. "Go, Dragonite!" she yelled.

With a huge cry, the enormous dragon flew from his Pokéball, high into the sky, then dove down. Just before he went underwater, Leigh leaped onto his back and hung on tight as Dragonite disappeared underwater, a huge wave splashing the ground not far from me in his wake.

I smiled as I continued to walk along Route 17. Before long, I saw a sign stating I was on Route 18. I was almost at Fuchsia City.

I stopped walking and decided it was time for me and my Pokémon to have dinner. My battle with Leigh happened a while after lunch, and it was getting late now. I walked off the path and into the grass, sitting down and taking off my bag. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a large bottle. It read: _Calcium._

I dug through the other items Leigh gave me. There were a few bottles of Super Potions and Full Heals. Then I saw something that caught my eye.

_Protein. Iron. Zinc._

Item that can boost a Pokémon's stats. Calcium boosts the Special Attack. Protein boosts Attack. Iron boosts Defense. And Zinc boosts the Special Defense.

I could give these to my Pokémon, mixed in their food, I thought to myself.

I pulled out some food bowls and food and filled them up, mixing in the specific vitamins I thought would best benefit the individual Pokémon, and then sent out all of my Pokémon. They all eagerly ran forward to their individual bowls and ate eagerly. I pulled out a bag of cereal and eagerly ate from it myself.

After eating, my Pokémon were all laying down in the grassy, open plain, staring up at the sky, except Kingdra, who decided to make her way to the sea nearby us and stare up at the sky from there.

I walked over to Charmeleon, whose flaming tail was carefully lying on his stomach. I sat next to him. "You alright?" I asked.

Charmeleon sat up and nodded. "Char."  
"Good," I said. "I know our battle was pretty rough today, and I needed to know that you're okay. Don't need any Potions of anything?"

Charmeleon stood up and flexed his muscles, showing he was just fine.

I laughed. "Good. I'm proud of you. After a good night's rest, we'll continue on, then."

"Char, Char," Charmeleon nodded in agreement.

I walked over to Kingdra, feeling it getting colder as I got closer to the water.

Kingdra saw me and swam closer to the edge of the land.

"How are you, Kingdra?" I asked her.

"Dooo, Dooooo," Kingdra replied to me.

"You okay after that battle?"

Kingdra looked down sadly.

"Hey, don't be down!" I said. "You competed with an obviously high leveled and well raised Dragon type and put up a fantastic fight. You even learned a new move in the midst of that match! You have nothing to be ashamed of. You were amazing."

"Doooo!" Kingdra said, looking up at me, looking happier.

I pet her head and walked back over to my other Pokémon, pulled my sleeping bag closer to the water where Kingdra was, and curled up inside of it. My other Pokémon all moved over closer to me, surrounded me, and laid in the grass, Kingdra still in the water, laying close to us as well as we all went to sleep.

Gazing up at the brightly lit sky, feeling warmer inside of my black Winter coat and red beanie hat with a Pokéball on the front of it. I grabbed the straps of my backpack and continued walking along Route 18.

A loud cry from above grabbed my attention. I looked up to see a Dragonite! It was far above me but I could just make out a person sitting on top of it, waving down to me.

I smiled and waved back at Leigh and her Dragonite.

Dragonite smiled and waved at me for a moment before disappearing at lightning speed, high into the clouds above.

I stood there, smiling at the spot they were at last.

As I stared into the sky, I thought about the city I was soon to enter. Fuchsia City.

I began to worry.

Leigh is an incredible gym leader. There are bound to be more like her out there.

I began to feel angry that I couldn't beat her. How could I become a Pokémon master and not beat every challenge presented before me? Gym leaders were the test of a Pokémon Trainer's strength, and I failed. Horribly.

Soon, I will have another test at the Fuchsia City gym.

Did Leigh beat Ozne? I wondered. She never answered me.

If she didn't, do I stand a chance whatsoever?

Even if she did beat him, just how long will _I_ last?


	32. Why So Serious?

"You sure you're okay, Charmeleon?" I asked.

"Char," Charmeleon nodded reassuringly.

It was even colder than it was yesterday, the wind blowing in my face which was partially protected by the fur lined hood of my winter coat.

Charmeleon walked by my side, the wind blowing strong against him, the flame on his tail flickering in the wind but seeming to be just fine and full of power.

It seemed like a nice opportunity to walk outside with Charmeleon today as we neared our destination to Fuchsia City.

"You know, I hope Ozne is as tough as Leigh," I told Charmeleon.

Charmeleon looked at me as we walked against the bitter cold.

"I hope he's even tougher," I continued. "We need to battle the best to be the best. We need to push ourselves and reach as far as we can on our journey. We need to learn from our mistakes and take on the world. When challenges arrive that we can't overcome, we can't turn our backs on them forever. We have to go back around when the time is right and try again until we win."

Charmeleon smiled and nodded.

"This guy is supposed to be really good, too," I told Charmeleon. "Poison type Pokémon. He may have some Grass types, too, since a lot of Grass types are also part Poison. Same for Bug types. But we can't keep our guard down just because of a type advantage. Right?"

"Meel," Charmeleon nodded.

"We'll get that badge, and then…" I thought about where we would head next. I stopped out pulled out my Town Map. I wished I had an electronic one. I know some trainers got cool electronic devices that directed them where to go. Not me. I was stuck with this stupid, crumbling, paper map. I continued to walk, Charmeleon alongside me, as I scanned the map.

There were countless gyms I could go to after the one in Fuchsia. Before I could start considering them all in my brain, a cry distracted me.

I looked up but couldn't see anything. I heard the noise again. Some kind of angry yell followed by a possible cry of pain? I had to check it out. "Let's go, Charmeleon!" I cried, shoving the map in my pocket. We both ran off the path and onto the grassy field near us, beyond a few trees along the path.

We reached a clearing and I gazed in shock at what I saw.

"Sprout! Sprout! Sprout! Sprout!" a Bellsprout was yelling, a pair of vines released from its leaves on its body, swinging at a strange Pokémon I didn't recognize. I pulled out the Pokédex.

_**Floatzel. The Sea Weasel Pokémon and the evolved form of Buizel. Floatzel can be seen assisting humans who are drowning in their territory. It can float using its floatation sac.**_

Floatzel was jumping and ducking the vines coming at it and looked exhausted.

"Beeeeeeelsprout!" Bellsprout shouted, catching one of Floatzel's feet and tripping it onto the ground. "Sprout! Sprout! Bellsprout!" Bellsprout proceeded to whip Floatzel, holding it down as the helpless Pokémon cried out in pain.

Floatzel turned its head and tried hitting Bellsprout with Water Gun, but Bellsprout easily dodged the attack with its limber body and continued whipping Floatzel.

Bellsprout wrapped a vine around Floatzel's body and lifted the rather large Pokémon up, and then whipped its face repeatedly with the other vine.

"Hey!" I shouted. "What's going on here?"

"Bell?" Bellsprout turned to face me.

With a loud cry, Floatzel hit Bellsprout with a Hydro Pump, taking Bellsprout by surprise. Bellsprout's vines released Floatzel and Floatzel immediately ran away after hitting the ground, disappearing into the distance.

I looked down at the Bellsprout in shock.

Bellsprout was looking after the Floatzel for a while, and then turned to me. It turned back to look in the direction Floatzel ran again before turning back to me again.

"Bell Bell Bellsprout! Bell Sprout Bell!" Bellsprout yelled angrily at me. "Sprout Sprout Sprout Sprout Sprout Bellsprout!"

I stared at it in confusion as it continued to yell at me. I turned to Charmeleon, who was staring intently at Bellsprout, then turned to me in confusion. For the most part, Pokémon could understand other Pokémon, but not always. I shrugged at Charmeleon.

"Sprout!" Bellsprout shouted, and a vine flew out and smacked my cheek.

"Ouch!" I cried out loudly, grabbing my cheek.

"Char!" Charmeleon shouted.

I looked down and saw Charmeleon grabbing his cheek too. He must've gotten attacked as well.

Charmeleon growled before opening his jaws and using Flamethrower.

"Beeeell," Bellsprout said, bending over backwards, literally, to dodge the flames easily before standing up straight again when the flames died down. "Sprout!" Bellsprout sent out more vines and wrapped Charmeleon's jaws shut.

Me and Charmeleon had this happen to us enough time already. We knew what to do. "Do it, Charmeleon!" I said calmly.

Charmeleon started to bring his tail over to the vines to light them on fire.

Bellsprout quickly pulled its vines back and then aimed them at Charmeleon's tail! It wrapped around them, below the flame, and lifted Charmeleon high into the air by his tail! Bellsprout began lowering and raising its vines repeatedly, slamming Charmeleon's head on the ground!

My eyes nearly rolled out of my head. Was this happening? "Charmeleon!" I shouted. "Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon couldn't do a thing. He was helpless.

Bellsprout then started swinging Charmeleon into a tree! Bellsprout was spinning Charmeleon back and forth, making a near complete circle by slamming Charmeleon onto one side of the tree and then swinging him in around, behind its back, and continuing until Charmeleon slammed into the other side of the tree, over and over again.

I could only gaze in shock at what was going on. I couldn't believe it! I raised Charmeleon's Pokéball to return it when Bellsprout flung Charmeleon at me, knocking my breath out and taking me to the ground. I gasped for air and looked at Charmeleon. He was completely unconscious, his flame looking lower than I've ever seen it. He was in bad shape after that battle.

"Charmeleon," I gasped, still having trouble breathing. I returned him to his Pokémon. I took several deep breaths, catching my breath, regaining my energy before I stood up.

"Bellsprout," Bellsprout said calmly, giving me that stupid look on its face.

"So, you wanna fight, huh?" I said angrily. "Then let's see you beat _this!_" I threw the next Pokéball.

"Hooooot Hoooot!" Hoothoot called, landing on the ground, gazing at his opponent.

"Use Hypnosis, Hoothoot!" I yelled.

"Bellsprout. Bellsprout. Bellsprout. Bellsprout. Bellsprout," Bellsprout said is it began multiplying before my eyes. One Bellsprout became two which turned into four, then eight, then twenty!

"Bellsprout!" they all said in unison.

"Double Team," I muttered. "Creates copies of itself."

Hoothoot was confused, uncertain of what to do. "Hoooot!" Hoothoot used Hypnosis on one of the Bellsprout. The red circles hit the Bellsprout before the Pokémon disappeared. A copy.

"Hoothoot, relax!" I said. "Just use Foresight to find the real one!"

"Hooooot!" Hoothoot said happily.

"Bellsprout!" the Bellsprout said suddenly, raising their glowing leaves to the sky. Beams of light shot into the sky from their leaves and the sun began to shine even brighter.

I was suddenly feeling very hot and uncomfortable in this coat. "Oh no! Sunny Day!" I yelled, quickly pulled off my hat and coat and tossing them to the floor.

"Sprout!" the Bellsprout all raised their leaf hands towards the bewildered Hoothoot. The leaves glowed even brighter and before either of us knew what was coming, a group SolarBeam shot out and hit Hoothoot.

"Hoooooooooot!" Hoothoot screamed, being flung into the air by the massive attacks before coming down.

"HEY!" I shouted, running to where Hoothoot was falling. It slammed into my chest as I caught it, knocking me over as I held it tight. "Hey, you alright, Hoothoot?" I gently pet Hoothoot as he gazed up at me helplessly, weak, and exhausted. "You take a good rest, okay, Hoothoot?" I returned him to his Pokéball.

I faced the multiple Bellsprout angrily. I didn't quite get what this Bellsprout's problem was, but I definitely wasn't going to let it get away with this. I smiled a little in thought at the Pokémon I was going to use next. No doubt in my mind this Pokémon was going to take care of this little sprout. "Primeape! I choose you!"

"Primeapeapeape!" Primeape screamed once outside his Pokéball.

"Get rid of that thing, Primeape!" I ordered. "Thrash attack!"

Primeape flung at the multiple Bellsprout, enraged, and swung punches at the copies one by one, quickly, furiously. One by one, the clones disappeared. There was finally only one left. Primeape eagerly swung a fast fist at it, but Bellsprout dodged with ease. Primeape kept swinging and kicking, trying to stomp and grab Bellsprout, but Bellsprout seemed to be a professional at this. It just dodged, ducked, swiveled, danced, leaped, flipped, and even made a hula-hoop motion with its hips, all with ease, all naturally, dodging Primeape's attacks.

"Prime… Prime…" Primeape was getting exhausted but kept on swinging nonstop.

"Primeape, wait!" I called.

Primeape, gasping for breath, stopped attacking and glared at Bellsprout.

Bellsprout stared back silently.

I waited.

Bellsprout's leaves started to glow blue and it started swiping at Primeape, missing all of its swings even though Primeape wasn't moving.

In fact, I had been waiting for Bellsprout to attack Primeape so he could try to use Assurance.

Bellsprout kept swinging its leaves at Primeape.

"What is this…?" I wondered out loud, pulling out my Pokédex.

_**Swords Dance. This attack increases the Pokémon's Attack power greatly.**_

"Swords Dance?" I gasped in shock. "Primeape, watch out!"

"Prime?" Primeape awaited an attack, but the Bellsprout stayed there, swinging at the air.

I stared for a few seconds before snapping out of my shock. "Don't let it boost itself any more Primeape, attack it! Use Cross Chop!"

"Prime…." Primeape crossed his arms in front of it and they began to glow white. "AAAAPEAPEAPEAPEAPEAPE!" Primeape screeched loudly, charging at Bellsprout. Primeape got closer, closer, closer…

"Sprout," Bellsprout said as Primeape hit it. And then Bellsprout _disappeared!_

"_What?" _I gasped loudly. "_A copy?_"

"SPROUT!" a loud yell from above grabbed me and Primeape's attention as a Bellsprout leaped from the tree top and swung its leaves at Primeape, multiple leaves flying from them and cutting at Primeape.

"AAAAAAAAAAPE!" Primeape screamed as the onslaught of razor sharp leaves cut him with increased power from the Swords Dance. He didn't stand a chance. He was knocked out before the Razor Leaf attacked even finished delivering its final leaves of damage.

I watched as the remaining leaves of the attack hit Primeape, who didn't budge. "Primeape…" I whispered. I turned to Bellsprout. It was boosted from Swords Dance now. What would be strong enough to take that kind of damage? I returned Primeape to his Pokéball. "Thanks a lot, my friend," I said. "We'll make it through this one." I shivered. Was I afraid? I glared at Bellsprout and shivered harder. I can't be afraid of this thing. No way. A cold wind blew against me and I realized I was freezing! I looked up into the sky to see the sun fading back to normal. Sunny Day was wearing off. I put on my coat and hat and looked back down at Bellsprout, determined to win this fight. "You're mine! I choose you, Kingdra!"

"Doooo doooo!" Kingdra shouted, landing on the ground. She wasn't the best land battler, but we could do it. I just knew it.

"Kingdra, use Yawn attack!" I ordered.

"Doooooo!" Kingdra sprayed a large bubble at Bellsprout.

Bellsport swiftly swiped at it and popped it, unaffected by it.

"I guess I should've seen that coming," I muttered. "Smokescreen!"

"Dooooooo!" Kingdra shouted, sending smoke out to blind Bellsprout.

"Ok! Twister!" I shouted.

"Doooooooo!" Kingdra shouted loudly, her back fins moving rapidly as a large Twister appeared in front of her, sucking up leaves and dirt and causing the trees to shake and bend dangerously, sucking up the Smokescreen. The attack headed for Bellsprout who stared at it in shock.

Seeing Bellsprout so surprised made me smile. We had finally caught it off guard.

"SPROOOOOOUUUUT!" I heard Bellsprout scream, sucked into the Twister.

The Twister made everything a lot colder for me, even in my warm coat and hat, but it was worth it. We had to keep going from here.

The Twister finally subsided after a while and Bellsprout was on the ground on its back, not moving.

"Yes! We did it!" I shouted, reaching for a Pokéball. "GO!" I yelled, throwing it at Bellsprout.

With amazing speed, a vine shot out and whipped the Pokéball back at me.

I gasped and caught it in my hand, staring in shock as Bellsprout stood back up.

Immediately, Bellsprout shot vines out and wrapped my Kingdra in them. It squeezed Kingdra hard as Kingdra screamed out in pain.

"Must be Wrap attack," I realized.

My Pokédex in my hand seemed to go off in response to my words.

_**Wring Out. The healthier the opponent is, the more damage this attack does.**_

"Wring Out…?" I whispered. I'd never heard of that move before. I stared as Kingdra struggled against the vines, weakening herself and lowering her strength.

"Kingdra!" I called out, unsure of what to do.

"Sproooout!" Bellsprout screamed out, spraying a purple liquid onto Kingdra, who screamed out louder than I'd heard her scream in my life.

_**Acid. This attack sprays the foes with a sharp, painful fluid, and may lower the opponent's Defense.**_

"Sprout!" Bellsprout said angrily, tossing Kingdra to the ground, releasing her.

My eyes began to burn with a mix of frustration, fear, and pain for my Pokémon that this Bellsprout has singlehandedly defeated already.

What else did I have that could win? Dugtrio was definitely not gonna survive being as he's a Ground type, and Baltoy was also part Ground.

I returned Kingdra to her Pokéball and glared at the Bellsprout.

Bellsprout jumped up and down repeatedly, eager for more. It was a true battler. A very experienced one as well. How could I possibly defeat it?

"Okay," I sighed. I opened my Pokédex and pressed a few buttons on it as Bellsprout waited impatiently for me to send out a Pokémon for it to battle. When I was done messing with my Pokédex, I kept it in my hand and grabbed my next Pokéball. "Baltoy, you're up!" I commanded.

"Baaaaltoooooy!" Baltoy sang, appearing in front of Bellsprout.

I checked Baltoy's moves. "Baltoy, Confusion, now!"

"Tooooooy!" Baltoy cried out, its eyes glowing blue as it lifted the fragile plant into the air, Bellsprout's body, outlined in blue, crying out in pain from the powerful attack it was weak to.

"We've got it!" I cheered.

"BeeeeeeellSPROUT!" Bellsprout screamed out as a pink powder spread out of its mouth and surrounded Baltoy.

"Baaaal…" Baltoy said in a daze. Sweet Scent was taking effect and Bellsprout was released from the Confusion attack.

"Baltoy, focus!" I screeched.

"Bell!" Bellsprout yelled, using Vine Whip on Baltoy.

Baltoy started to spin in place rapidly and moved from side to side, dodging the vines swiftly.

"Sprout Sprout Sprout Sprout Sprout!" Bellsprout yelled, using Razor Leaf to attack.

Baltoy spun even faster around that attack, dodging every sharp leaf that came its way, nonchalantly.

"Rapin Spin!" I ordered.

"Baaaaltooy!" Baltoy zoomed at Bellsprout quickly and hit it, knocking it down to the ground.

Bellsprout hopped back up, glaring at Baltoy and running after it, swinging vines at it as Baltoy dodged easily. Bellsprout tried a combination of Acid, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Wring Out, but nothing hit as Baltoy was now the one who was dancing and dodging Bellsprout's moves.

"Extrasensory!" I said loudly.

Baltoy stopped spinning and its eyes glowed gold before a rainbow colored beam launched from its head and hit Bellsprout, who cried out in pain.

When the attack ended, Bellsprout was on its knees, the leaves that made its hands holding itself up on the ground. It looked up and glared at Baltoy.

"Alright, this is it," I muttered. I grabbed my Pokéball. "GO!" I yelled, throwing it.

"Sprout!" Bellsprout screamed, smacking it back at me and charging at Baltoy. I caught the Pokéball and watched as Bellsprout used Sweet Scent again to stop Baltoy in its tracks.

"Baltoy, Rapid Spin! Blow it back!" I told it.

Bellsprout was already taking action before I could finish talking.

Baltoy swayed back and forth on its foot as Sweet Scent took over. Bellsprout immediately took to using Vine Whip to attack the disoriented Pokémon and knocked it over onto its back. Bellsprout wrapped its vines around Baltoy and held it still as a purple powder shot out of its mouth this time.

"PoisonPowder!" I cried out angrily.

"Baaaaaal!" Baltoy cried out in pain as the poison set in.

Bellsprout then threw Baltoy into a tree and Bellsprout's leaves began to glow brightly.

"Baltoy, get up! Use the Extrasensory again!" I called.  
Baltoy was still in a daze, lying on its back.

I watched as Bellsprout's leaves glowed brighter, soaking up energy from the sun.

"BALTOY!" I bellowed, getting angry. I needed it to get up! "EXTRASENSORY, NOW!"

Baltoy managed to get itself onto its one foot and spun around slowly a few seconds, still seeming dazed. "Baaaal…"

"BALTOY!" I yelled desperately.

"Tooy…?" Baltory managed before the SolarBeam hit it, causing dust and smoke to cover the Baltoy, blocking my sight of it.

When the dust cleared, Baltoy was on its back, not moving. My fifth Pokémon had been beaten. "You did amazing, Baltoy," I whispered. "Thank you." I returned Baltoy to its Pokéball with a sigh. I stared at the Pokéball. "Thanks, Baltoy." I clipped it onto my belt and grabbed my last Pokémon. This was my last hope. This one just had to work. "Butterfree, let's do it!" I yelled, throwing her Pokéball.

"Freeeeee!" Butterfree said happily, gazing around. She turned to me and happily squealed.

I winked at her. "Welcome back! Now let's win this thing! Psybeam!"

A beam of multiple colors flew from Butterfree's eyes and just barely missed Bellsprout as it bent over backwards and dodged the attack.

A Vine Whip came from Bellsprout before the Psybeam even finished and hit Butterfree.

Butterfree fell to the ground and stayed there for a couple of seconds but she shook her head and flew right back up.

Butterfree was my best bet since she was part Bug and Flying, two types that are both strong against Grass moves, making them a lot weaker, even if Bellsprout was stronger from Swords Dance.

"Bellsprout!" Bellsprout opened its mouth and another cloud of poisonous power came for Butterfree.

"Gust!" I shouted.

"Freeeeee!" Butterfree blew the powder back at Bellsprout and the wind from Butterfree's wings blew Bellsprout back.

"Psybeam!" I said.

"Freeeeee!" Butterfree shot another beam at Bellsprout and caught it.

"Sproooooouuuut!" Bellsprout screamed out. Bellsprout was left weakened on the ground, not moving.

"Let's try this one more time," I said, taking out my Pokéball.

Before I could toss it at Bellsprout, it became illuminated in a bright while light! I stared in complete shock as Bellsprout began to evolve in front of us! Its entire silhouette changed and widened, and when the light faded, it had become a Weepinbell.

I could only stare in shock.

"Beeeel!" Weepinbell yelled angrily, glaring at Butterfree.

_**Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokémon and the evolved form of Bellsprout. Weepinbell live in forests and are occasionally found in caves with sources of underground water. Weepinbell sleep while hanging from tree branches by the brown hook on their heads.**_

"Bell! Bell!" Weepinbell sprayed Acid at Butterfree, who dodged the attacks swiftly.

"You can do it, Butterfree! I urged her.

Weepinbell used a vine to grab Butterfree and squeezed her tight before tossing her to the ground hard, using Slam attack. Slam was a Normal type attack. Butterfree didn't have any resistance to Normal type moves, so that one was going to hurt.

"Freeee…" Butterfree said feebly from the ground.

"Damn it, Butterfree!" I yelled, my temper flaring. I knew Butterfree was trying her best. I knew Butterfree was struggling in this battle for me. I understood that perfectly clear. I just didn't want her to lose. Not now. We were so close. I couldn't stand having her lose this battle. She was my only hope. I believed in her. It hurt me watching her get hurt in this match. I wasn't mad at her. I just…

I closed my eyes, feeling hot tears burn in them, my teeth gritting. I shook my head hard and opened my eyes. "Butterfree! I believe in you!" I called out.

Butterfree fluttered her wings from the ground, looking up at me and slowly flapping her wings, getting into the air.

"Butterfree!" I stared at her, our eyes matching. "Together." I reached out my hand to Butterfree and touched her head.

"Free…?" Butterfree stared at me adoringly for a moment before a vine wrapped around her neck and pulled her away from me. "FREEE!" Butterfree cried out in surprise.

"Butterfree!" I shouted.

Weepinbell's vine tightened around Butterfree's throat, choking her, spun her through the air, and tossed her down in another Slam attack.

"FREEEEEE!" Butterfree let out a surprising, sudden, loud screech that stung my ears.

An enormous wind came from out of nowhere and pushed me back a few feet. I covered my eyes with my arm but watched as Butterfree began using Whirlwind underneath it where Weepinbell had attempted to Slam her, stopping the impact completely!

"FREE!" Butterfree screamed, using Bug Bite and chomped on Weepinbell's vine that was choking her.

"BEEEELL!" Weepinbell screamed out, letting go of Butterfree.

"Freeeeee!" Butterfree said as she floated over Weepinbell, spraying blue powder on it.

"Bell! Bell… Beeeeell…" Weepinbell struggled to attack with its vine and stay awake, but the Sleep Powder put it right to sleep.

With a loud cry, Butterfree's eyes started to glow red and a red beam shot from her eyes and hit Weepinbell, covering it in a red glow.

"Freee…" Butterfree stayed afloat, the red light connecting the two Pokémon.

"What is this…?" I whispered.

_**Dream Eater. This attack only works if the opponent is asleep. The health from the opponent Pokémon is drained and given to the user of this move, healing it.**_

"Whoa! When did you learn _that?_ " I asked in amazement.

The attack ended after a couple of minutes and the red beam disappeared. Weepinbell was still sleeping but looked extremely exhausted, unable to move.

"Alright," I said with a smile. "Once more! Pokéball, go!" I threw the Pokéball once again.

The Pokéball hit Weepinbell and opened, sucking it inside by a red beam of light. The Pokéball hit the ground and began to shake rapidly.

Butterfree and I stood there silently, glaring at the Pokéball, waiting impatiently.

The Pokéball continued to shake.

Butterfree and I didn't move aside from Butterfree's gently flapping of her wings, our eyes glues to the Pokéball.

_Ping!_

I collapsed to the ground on my knees and screamed "_YEEEEESS!_" I had captured it! Weepinbell was mine! "We did it, Butterfree!" I cheered.

"Freeeeee!" Butterfree danced in midair, flapping her wings and moving about in joy.

I turned to the Pokéball and watched as it disappeared in front of me, sent to Professor Oak's Lab. I breathed an exhausted sigh of relief.

"Freeee…"

I turned as Butterfree collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted herself. I walked over to her and knelt down beside her and chuckled a bit. "You did great. Thank you, Butterfree. It was great having you with me again. Thanks for all your help. I'll keep in touch, okay?"

"Free…" Butterfree said happily, her eyes watering with love for me.

I couldn't resist. I reached out and hugged her for a moment before letting go. She gazed at me lovingly and I stared back before I returned her to her Pokéball.

I pulled out my Pokédex and pressed the buttons necessary to transfer Butterfree back to Professor Oak's Lab in exchange for Weepinbell, leaving Dugtrio with Professor Oak.

Walking along Route 18, I felt in dire need of sleep and rest. I was so exhausted from what occurred less than an hour ago with Weepinbell. I couldn't stop now though. I was almost at Fuchsia City. I had to be.

It may have been another ten minutes before I saw a sign several feet away. I ran to it urgently.

_Route 18_

The final sign stating I was on Route 18. Which meant I was at the end of Route 18. Which could only mean…

With a huge smile, I ran past the sign, reflecting on everything that had occurred over the past couple of days.

I thought of my battle with Robin. I thought of Leigh, the Dragon gym leader. I thought of the Weepinbell I had just caught. I thought of seeing my good friend Butterfree again. Thinking of Butterfree made me think about my Beedrill, though. I was afraid of Bug type Pokémon, but I also didn't feel too comfortable keeping Butterfree with me because she reminded me of my Beedrill…

I hope you're doing okay, Beedrill, I thought to myself. I'll never forget you my friend. I promise. I hope you're doing okay. I love you.

I continued to run, and before long, I stopped and gazed in awe. I was standing in a beautiful city. I was in Fuchsia City. At long last, I had entered Fuchsia City!

The huge smile plastered on my face wouldn't go away even if I had wanted it to.

As I gazed at the buildings and houses and absorbed the very peaceful feeling I got from the environment, the feeling of things being pleasant and not from this time. It was like I was in a very lost time from years ago when life was a little bit simpler somehow. I don't know why I felt that way, but I did. I enjoyed something about that feeling.

I saw the Pokémon Center and ran towards it eagerly, spotting an enormous fir tree a short distance away, reaching up high into the sky. Entering the Pokémon Center, I saw my beloved Nurse Joy and smiled brightly, running up to her.

"Hello, and welcome to the Fuchsia City Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy greeted me warmly, and with a dazzling smile.

"Hi, Nurse Joy," I said, grinning widely.  
I didn't notice the awkward moment of silence as I stared at her, smiling, lost in her beauty.

She stared back at me, the smile plastered on her face before asking, "So, can I assist you with anything?"

I shook my head. "Oh, yes, um…" I felt so embarrassed suddenly. I handed her my six Pokéballs. "My Pokémon need some healing and maybe a quick meal."

Nurse Joy smiled brighter. "Certainly! We'll be sure to have them returned to you soon." She took my Pokéballs and disappeared with a Chansey I hadn't even noticed, behind a door in the back.

"You were staring at her for a pretty long time, Gary," a voice said from behind me that made my blood freeze in my veins. "What was that about? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

I turned around quickly and gasped in shock.

"What?" Aly asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Aly!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, where's your girlfriend at?" Aly asked, looking around.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

Aly was here in Fuchsia City. I couldn't believe it. The moment I heard her voice, I knew right away I wasn't going to get the rest, peace, and quiet I had desired so badly once I entered Fuchsia City. I stared at Aly in shock, amazement, happiness, and exasperation. With Aly, I knew the fun had yet to begin.

"She was not my girlfriend!" I shouted angrily.


	33. The Enigma Of Ninjas

"What are you doing here?" I asked Aly, happy to see her, yet surprised she was in front of me.

"I was on my way out of here, to be honest," Aly replied.

"You're leaving? What did you come here for in the first place, then?"

"Duh, to get a badge," Aly said in a sassy voice. "What are you, me, Kiwi, and Robin traveling for, Gary? To get the eight badges and meet up at the Pokémon League so you can all lose to my awesome Pokémon. Gosh."

I opened my mouth to retort her comment when something she said stuck in my mind.

Kiwi.

I'd completely forgotten all about Kiwi. Even when I called Prof. Oak about my Baltoy, I didn't bring up Kiwi to him. I'd forgotten in about her in all the drama over my battle with Robin. How could I be so forgetful about one of my best friends?

My mouth closed as I stared at her silently, thinking of what to say to her.

"I came here to battle Ozne, but I lost," Aly continued. "So, I'm done battling his gym. I'm going to go and check out the zoo before I leave, though. And maybe I'll see some of the other areas. There's so much to see in Fuchsia. It's so beautiful here!"

"You're just giving up?" I asked in surprise. "What about having a rematch with Ozne? You should be practicing and getting ready for next time! Not taking a break."

"No, Gary," Aly said sharply. "We lost three times, and the last time, we didn't even get to knock out one Pokémon of his. We'll try another gym somewhere else. Training too hard is only going to hurt your Pokémon. Pokémon don't like to be pushed too hard. That's abuse."

"I'm not talking about abusing your Pokémon, Aly," I explained. "I only mean training. Pokémon love to battle. That's how they grow. That's how they get stronger. I understand taking a moment to recollect your strategy and giving your Pokémon a bit of time to relax for a bit, but you can't stop now and take a break. You have to keep the momentum up and keep striving for more. You have to push yourself and your Pokémon harder to be the very best. Isn't that why we all left on our journey? To be the best?"

"You're wrong, Gary," Aly snapped, getting upset. "That's abuse. Once your Pokémon lose, you need to rest and take a break, or else you're just abusing your Pokémon and being selfish. You're only thinking of yourself by raising your Pokémon that way."

I sighed.

One thing I didn't like about Aly was how opinionated she was. There were times when she believed she was right no matter what, and refused to consider that other people had different opinions to her own and she would defend hers to the death. Debating with her almost always turned into an argument.

"Well, Aly, I think my Pokémon enjoy battling and wouldn't like it if we just gave up and took a break," I said calmly. "I think they would want to keep on trying and come back as soon as we were stronger and show off all the hard work we did in our training."

"That's a load of crap," Aly said angrily. "They don't want that at all!"

"How do you know?" I said, getting angry. "You're not a Pokémon mind reader!"

"I know I'm right!" Aly shouted. "Your Pokémon deserve a break! You've been abusing them!"  
"My Pokémon get breaks, but we train hard!" I shouted back. "It's what we all want to do! We're not slackers!"  
"Oh, so now I'm a slacker?" Aly shouted, her fists balling.

"I didn't say that!" I shouted, glaring at her. "I was only saying we keep on going! We don't just stop!"  
"You called us slackers!" Aly screamed even louder.

"I just said I didn't!" I screamed over her.

"Liar! Admit you just called us slackers and apologize!" Aly screamed over me.

"I will not admit to something I didn't do!" I bellowed. "You can't tell me what I meant! Who do you think you are?"

"ENOUGH!" a voice shrieked.

With a gasp, Aly and I turned to see Nurse Joy glaring at us a couple of feet away.

"This is no place for such foolishness!" Nurse Joy said angrily. "You both should be ashamed of yourselves. If you can't respect each other's points of views on raising Pokémon, then you both should just continue on your journeys in your own way. Arguing in this manner is a disrespect to yourselves and to your Pokémon."

Aly and I lowered our heads. "Sorry," we muttered.

Nurse Joy kept a cold, yet somehow still very attractive, glare on us before turning away and taking her place behind the front desk.

I turned around to see several people in the Pokémon Center looking at us.

Some people were covering their mouths, giggling. A few people looked away, shaking their heads.

I turned to Aly.

Aly looked to me.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Sorry," she said in a low voice.

An awkward silence fell upon us.

I stared down at my sneakers.

"So, how many badges do you own?" Aly asked me, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Four," I replied, looking up. "I'm here for my fifth. What about you?"

"I was going for my sixth badge when I got here, but I'll just go get it somewhere else, I guess," Aly smiled.

"Sixth?" I asked in shock.

Aly's smiled widened. "Yep!"

"Congratulations!" I said with a smile. "But… you're really just gonna give up with Ozne? You're not coming back?"  
"No," Aly said, her smile fading.

"Okay, okay," I said, raising my hands, not wanting to argue with her again.

"I was going to buy some more supplies before leaving here, but the PokéMart is out of Pokéballs and Potions and stuff," Aly told me, her face growing solemn. "After that crazy incident in Saffron City, the Silph Co. being completely shut down for the time being, supplies in Kanto, and really, many parts of the world, have taken a dive. Everything is scarce. Silph Co. locations in other areas of the world are working harder than ever to make up the crash of the main headquarters in Saffron City."  
I shivered thinking of Saffron City. "Wow…" I managed.

"I just got off the phone with Prof. Oak, too!" Aly said happily, smiling.

"Oh, I spoke with him not too long ago myself," I said.

"He's really proud of all of me for all of the Pokémon I've captured so far," Aly said proudly. "I've captured over seventy Pokémon."

"_Seventy?_" I shouted. My mouth hung open.

Aly's smile remained. She looked at me slyly. "I hear you don't even own ten yet."

I glared at her.

"I hear Robin has a lot, too," Aly continued. "He caught about fifty by now. Kiwi has about thirty, but hasn't sent anything to him too recently. I miss those guys. I haven't seen Kiwi or Robin since we left on our journey… I've only seen you." She stared me in the eyes.

"Kiwi?" I asked.

"Nope, not even Kiwi. My best friend…" Aly said sadly.

Aly misunderstood what I was saying. I wasn't asking if she had seen Kiwi. Aly and Prof. Oak had talked about Kiwi. Aly didn't seem to know anything about Kiwi quitting her journey. Prof. Oak surely would've told her by now, assuming Kiwi got home. Maybe Kiwi changed her mind after all. Maybe she managed to get over her Pidgeotto and continued on her quest. I hoped that was what had happened. It had to have been what happened. It just had to have been. Otherwise, she would've gotten to Pallet Town by now.

"And what happened to your girlfriend?" Aly asked eagerly.  
I frowned at her. "Damn it, Aly!" I said angrily. "I just told you, June was _not_ my girlfriend!"

"Did she dump you?" Aly pressed on.

"Aly!" I shouted.

"Because there's no way you dumped her," Aly ignored me. "She was hot. You look like crap compared to her. I mean, you look okay, don't get me wrong, but June was freaking hot like oh my gosh. So I know you wouldn't just let that go. You got lucky by being with her. How did you screw that relationship up?"

"_ALY!"_ I bellowed angrily.

"This is a hospital!" Nurse Joy screamed from the front desk. "This is no place for your silly arguments! Take it outside!" Even angry, Nurse Joy was a gorgeous sight to behold, making my heart beat faster. I also didn't like the fact that she was angry at me, which made my heart beat faster in fear as well as adoration of her beauty.

"I'm sorry," I apologized sincerely.

"Yeah, Gary," Aly chimed in. "What's your problem?"

I glared at her, my teeth tightening. "Let's go outside."

"Sure!" Aly agreed with a big smile.

We walked outside into the cold, windy weather.

Aly inhaled deeply and exhaled. "I hope it snows soon. I love the snow. Remember how we used to play in the snow?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that was really fun. I loved it. You, Robin, me, Kiwi. We had a lot of fun growing up together, huh?"  
"Hmm," Aly agreed happily, nodding. "Funny, isn't it?"

"What?" I asked.

"Well, just think about it," Aly said softly. "So much has changed, hasn't it? Things like playing in the snow. Hanging out together. Playing video games at each other's houses. Waking up in a nice ,warm, comfortable bed. Raiding the refrigerator late at night. Having our parents take care of us." Aly stared at me.

I stared back, listening to her.

"We don't have any of that anymore," Aly said. "It's like… we're adults now. Taking care of our kids." She unclipped a Pokéball from her belt and stared down at it, smiling. She looked up at me. "We made this choice for ourselves, didn't we? We chose this life. We could've just stayed in school and chosen different lives and had some more time to be… kids. But instead, we chose to become Pokémon Trainers and take on these responsibilities. Things will never be the same again." She giggled a little.

Her words were deep and I couldn't reply to them. I thought about everything she had told me as I looked away from her, staring at the sky.

"Gary," Aly said seriously.

I looked down. She was looking at me intensely.

"Yeah…?" I replied, staring back, caught up in the seriousness of this moment. The intensity of this conversation.

"Why'd your girlfriend leave you?" Aly asked.

Moment killer.

"She was _NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!_" I shouted angrily.

"Why are you yelling?" Aly asked, cocking her head.

I was about to explode. Aly was driving me nuts.

"Hey, let's go to the zoo together?" Aly suggested. "That should take your mind off your troubles. You're so wound up over getting dumped, you're yelling at me and stuff. Come on!" She stared at me and smiled as she walked away.

"I'm not going," I snapped. "I'm going to wait for my Pokémon to heal up and then challenge Ozne and win his badge."

"Well, good luck with that one, Gary," Aly said without much enthusiasm. "I'm off to the zoo to see the rare Pokémon."

"Of all people on earth, it just had to be you," a voiced soaked in a southern accent said from behind me.

Aly and I turned to see a girl standing not far away, her arms crossed, her long brown hair twisted and wrapped around her head, across her neck, ending below her shoulders. A Butterfree sat perched on her left shoulder. "Figures you would be the one screaming and making all sorts of noise as usual," she said like a true snob. "Just like in Viridian Forest. Always making noise and screaming about something."

"Hi…" I said, unsure of what to say to her, remembering her well from Viridian Forest when she saved my life from the Beedrill swarm, and our brief encounter in Celadon City after I won my badge. I still never got her name.

"Who's she?" Aly whispered.

The girl looked at Aly, then back at me. "I see you've got a new girlfriend."

"Huh?" Aly said loudly.

"To be honest, I thought the big mouthed red head was cuter," the girl said, staring at Aly. "But this one isn't bad either, really. Perhaps she's a lot less of a loud hot head then the last girl you were with. The things she said to me in Celadon truly hurt my feelings." The girl then laughed loudly as if she's said something funny.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Aly fumed. "You think I'd be with somebody like _him?_"

"What's that supposed to mean…?" I muttered.

"No matter," the girl said. "I have things to do. Goodbye." She started to walk past me and Aly.

"Yeah, get out here," Aly said sharply. "Rude."

The girl laughed as she walked past Aly.

"Who are you?" I called out to her.

She waved her hand nonchalantly at me.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" I blurted out before I caught reconsider it.

The girl stopped.

"If I win, will you tell me who you are?" I asked. "A name? How many badges you have? Why you own a Butterfree when you don't like bugs? _Something?_"

"Wait, what?" Aly asked in confusion. "You don't like Bug Pokémon but you own a Butterfree?"

The girl turned around and faced me, glaring, before turning to Aly. "I despise Bug type Pokémon. They are the most weakest of the types and are utterly useless."

"How can you say that when your Butterfree is right there?" Aly asked in shock.

Butterfree stared calmly ahead, not seeming to be hurt by its trainer's words.

"Listen, you. _Butt out!_" the girl yelled. "Bug Pokémon are weak. The end. The entire species is a waste and a disgrace to the Pokémon world."

"They are not!" Aly yelled, taking a step towards the girl. "Every Pokémon has a right to exist and are useful in their own ways! Bug Pokémon like Butterfree collect pollen from flowers. Beedrill use pollen to make honey. Heracross-"

"Listen here, now," the girl interrupted. "You don't need to tell me all this nonsense. We have bees and butterflies and other nasty bugs to take care of the earth. As a Pokémon species, Bug types are the bottom of the trash heap. Period."

"You should love _all_ Pokémon!" Aly said angrily, taking another step towards the girl, her fists balling.

"_You_ should go mind your own business," the girl sneered.

"_All_ Pokémon deserve the right to be loved and appreciated!" Aly said, her fists shaking in anger. "_No one_ can call themselves a Pokémon trainer without loving each and every Pokémon out there!"

The girl laughed. "You sure are an opinionated one, aren't you?"

I hated to agree with the Butterfree girl, but she was right. I didn't love every single Pokémon. I hate and fear Bug types, even though I was working on my phobia, and there was plenty of non Bug type Pokémon I didn't like very much, too. I was no less a Pokémon trainer than anybody else.

"I am not! You cannot be a Pokémon trainer and hate other Pokémon!" Aly screamed. "You _must_ love _all_ Pokémon equally!"

The Butterfree girl sighed and shook her head. "There's no getting through to people like you. I know your type."  
"WHAT?" Aly was only a few feet away from the Butterfree girl and seemed to be ready to swing fists at her.

The Butterfree girl turned to me and stared silently at me.

I stared back, suddenly remembering my request. "A Pokémon battle!"

"Battling you wouldn't do me any good," the Butterfree girl said, waving me away.

"What, are you afraid?" I asked.

"You think that's gonna work on me?" she replied. "I'm offended you think I'm so easily manipulated."

"Come on. One battle. You and me," I repeated. "One on one. Your Butterfree versus…" I looked down to my belt. My Pokéballs were gone! I gasped. In the next instant, I slapped my forehead. My Pokémon were still with Nurse Joy! I looked at the Butterfree girl. "I left them in the Pokémon Center to heal. Just give me a moment, okay?"

She glared at me.

"Sorry," I apologized, running into the Pokémon Center. I ran up to the front desk. "Nurse Joy, are my Pokémon ready?"

Nurse Joy stared at me. "Well… I believe they should be healed by now, but I'm not sure they're finished eating, yet."

"I only need one!" I explained. "It's for a battle. Please. I mean, if they're not ready, that's fine. But if at least one is, that's all I need!"

"Allow me to check on them." She smiled and stood up, walking through the back door.

Music played from somewhere, causing me to turn around, noticing the flat screen TV hanging from the ceiling. I hadn't even noticed it until now. The others in the Pokémon Center had turned to watch, too.

The news station that was on had the words: BREAKING NEWS in red, running across the front of a black screen before showing a female newscaster sitting behind a large desk, the words shrinking down below her, running repeatedly across the screen. Her dark blue eyes looked worried and a piece of her blonde hair stuck to her deep red lipstick. A square picture opened up in the upper left hand corner of the screen, showing a mountain with smoke rising from the top of it.

"Good afternoon, this is Maria with PokéStation8 News. The Veilstone City Fire Department arrived on the scene of an explosion at Mt. Coronet just a few moments ago," the lady said, gently pushing aside her hair from her face. "Little is known about the explosion, but apparently it's rocked many neighboring cities and set fire to nearby routes, forests, and houses. So far, we have received word that Solaceon Town, Celestic Town, and Veilstone City have all felt the shake from the explosion and these areas have received damage. Some homes within these areas are on fire, caused by the intensity in heat from this explosion. We're going to go to Michael who is in Celestic Town. Michael?"  
The small picture of the mountain enlarged and took over the screen, the scene changing to a city where very short young man stood with a microphone in his hand. "Thank you, Maria," the man said. "The legendary area within the Sinnoh region, Mt. Coronet, is completely not what those who have been there previously will remember. An incredible explosive of unknown origins exploded and has cut the mountain down to size and many areas are on fire. Some suspect it may have been exploding Graveler who home this area, but scientists suspect this is no work of any Pokémon but are clueless as to exactly what caused it, who did so, or why."

"Oh my…" I heard someone behind me say. I turned around to see Nurse Joy, staring at the screen. "How terrible."

I turned to the screen again, watching as they talked about the mysterious explosion.

"Officials are looking into it as we speak, but from a distance," the man continued. "It is unsafe to enter Mt. Coronet at this point in time. No human or Pokémon can enter. Officials fear anyone inside already is most certain to be dead."

The screen went black. "I can't watch this," Nurse Joy said, placing a remote control on the desk, hugging herself, her eyes closed.

She looked helpless and adorable like that. I wished more than anything to reach out and hug her, to comfort my poor Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy relaxed her arms and held out a Pokéball to me. "Only this Pokémon was ready to go. It's your Primeape. As soon as I mentioned a battle, he got very excited and started screeching and making a fuss."

I smiled and took the Pokéball from her. Good old Primeape. Always ready to battles. "Thank you!" I said, running out the Pokémon Center, temporarily forgetting the tragedy on the news. This battle was important to me. If I won, the Butterfree girl might just give me a bit more respect and even tell me a little about herself.

I saw Aly and the Butterfree girl glaring silently at each other. They both turned to me, their angry scowls not fading from their faces.

"Took you long enough," the Butterfree girl snapped. "Now let's get this over with."

"Fine," I said. "One on one. I choose Primeape!" I threw his Pokéball.

Primeape screeched eagerly upon his release, hopping up and down.

_**Primeape. The Pig Monkey Pokémon and the evolved form of Mankey. When Primeape becomes enraged, its muscles grow and it becomes a dangerous threat to virtually any Pokémon. However, it becomes less intelligent while in its rage.**_

I turned to Aly as she put away her Pokédex after scanning my Primeape.

"Nincada, I choose you," the Butterfree girl said, throwing a Pokéball.

"Nincada!" a disgusting looking Pokémon declared.

"UGH!" I exclaimed, backing up a few steps. "What _is_ that?"  
The Butterfree girl laughed. "_Still_ afraid of Bug Pokémon? Pathetic!"

"That's a Bug type…?" I asked, taking out my Pokédex.

_**Nincada. The Trainee Pokémon. Nincada often live in caves since they do not like the sunlight, but they do come outside on rare occasions. They use their whisker like antennae to feel around its surroundings.**_

_**Nincada. The Trainee Pokémon. Nincada use their claws to carve open tree roots and obsorb moisture and Pokémon gets around depending on its antennae since it is nearly blind.**_

I turned to see Aly had her Pokédex out and was scanning Nincada, too. I turned back to Nincada. "Another Bug Pokémon…" I said "But… I wanted to battle Butterfree…"

"That's a Bug?" Aly asked. "What are you doing with _another_ Bug type? You don't make any sense! And you're hurting your Pokémon by letting it in the sun! Gary's Pokédex clearly said they don't like the sun!"

"Toxic," the Butterfree girl said swiftly.

Nincada leaped into the air with a loud cry and shot a long stream of purple liquid at Primeape.

Primeape cried out angrily and hit the ground. A purple color flushed his face and he looked disoriented.

"Oh no!" Aly cried. "It's been badly poisoned! GARY! How could you let this happen?" Aly glared at me, but I paid her no attention.

"Primeape, get up!" I urged him. "Use Screech attack!"

Primeape got up shakily, closed his eyes, and let out a deafening, sharp Screech. Aly and I screamed as we covered our ears.

Nincada laid low to the ground, eyes closed in pain, crying out.

The Butterfree girl winced while covering her ears.

Her Butterfree screamed out in pain, its wings flapping rapidly.

I hadn't noticed Screech ended when it did. My ears were still ringing from the pain and I could still hear it. I only knew it had ended when the Butterfree girl uncovered her ears and yelled, "Hone Claws!"

Nincada swiped its claws repeatedly against each other, glaring at Primeape.

"Hone Claws, huh?" I said, pulling out my Pokédex.

_**This move boosts the accuracy and Attack of the user.**_

"Primeape, use Cross Chop!" I ordered.

Primeape seemed in pain, grunting, bent over. He stood up straight and crossed his arms in front of him. They glowed white and he charged at Nincada.

"Mud Slap," the Butterfree girl said with determination.

Nincada dug up dirt and flung it at Primeape's face.

Primeape screamed in surprise and his arms stopped glowing white. He stopped running and wiped at his eyes.

"Hone Claws," the Butterfree girl ordered.

Nincada swiped its claws together again repeatedly.

"Primeape! Use Cross Chop!" I called out.

Primeape, eyes closed, ran forward, his arms crossed in front of him, glowing white, before stopping and falling to his knees in pain, screeching from the pain of the poison.

"Primeape!" I cried out.

"Keep using Hone Claws!" the Butterfree girl demanded.

Nincada didn't stop swiping its claws together, glaring at Primeape.

"Primeape, please! You have to relax! Focus!" I shouted.

Primeape stood up slowly, gasping for breath.

"Now, try using Seismic Toss!" I told Primeape.

"PRIIIIIIIIIIIME!" Primeape screamed with a burst of energy, charging at Nincada as Nincada continued swiping its claws.

"Now, use Dig!" the Butterfree girl yelled.

Nincada quickly dug underground, swiping away at the dirt and disappearing in an instant.

Primeape just barely missed grabbing Nincada. "Prime? Ape?" Primeape looked around in confusion.

"Primeape, watch out!" I screamed.

The ground shook for a moment. Before Primeape could turn around, Nincada burst from the ground, directly underneath Primeape.

"PRIIIIIIIIIIIIME!" Primeape screamed in shock and pain.

"Nincada!" Nincada cried out, raising its claws in the air.

"Ape…" Primeape hit the ground hard on his back.

"Primeape…?" I called out weakly.

"AAAAAAPE!" Primeape screamed out, reaching up high for the sky before collapsing again. The poison had hit again. Primeape was beaten.

"NINCADA!" Nincada screamed out in victory before a bright flash of white light came over it.

Aly and I stared in shock at what was happening.

Butterfree and its trainer calmly watched on.

The white flash started to morph and change. It floated high into the air and kept shifting. Nincada was evolving. The white light split into two suddenly. I stared in amazement as the two individual lights kept on shifting in shape.

I'd never seen a Pokémon evolve and have two white lights appear. What's going on? I wondered. Is this supposed to happen?

The lights on both things disappeared, and to my shock, two new Pokémon appeared. Both were clearly disgusting Bug types.

"What… happened…?" I asked in awe.

"Pokéball, go!" the Butterfree girl yelled, throwing a Pokéball.

I watched as the Pokéball hit one of the two Pokémon. It was sucked inside. The Pokéball hit the floor and shook.

We all watched the Pokéball shake repeatedly.

Silence was all around us.

_Ping!_

The Pokémon was caught.

I was still confused.

The Butterfree girl walked over to the Pokéball and picked it up, sneering at the Pokéball.

"What just happened?" I repeated.

The Butterfree girl looked at me with a nasty look on her face. "Shedinja, go!" she said, throwing the Pokéball right at me! It opened and the sickening insect popped out.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, running away several feet before looking behind me.

The Bug type was floating in midair, staring calmly at me.

I heard laughter, but it wasn't from the Butterfree girl. That was when I noticed that a crowd of people had gathered around us.

When did they get here? I wondered. I don't remember them being here. Were they around during our battle? Was I too caught up in the match to even notice them?

They were all laughing at me now, finding it hilarious I was so terrified of an insect.

I glared at them all. Angrily, I pulled out my Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

_**Shedinja. The Shed**_ _**Pokémon. This is an evolved form of Nincada. Shedinja appear to be the shed skin leftover from Nincada after it has evolved into Ninjask, yet a brand new and separate Pokémon in its own right. Little else is known about this peculiar Pokémon.**_

I turned my Pokédex to the other Pokémon who was also hovering above the ground.

_**Ninjask. The Ninja Pokémon and an evolved form of Nincada. Ninjask is one of the fastest Pokémon. A poorly trained Ninjask will disobey its trainer and cry continuously, causing severe headaches.**_

I put away my Pokédex as Aly pulled out hers.

_**Shedinja. The Shed**_ _**Pokémon. An evolved form of Nincada. The discarded skin of a freshly shed and evolved Nincada, Shedinja has a hole in its back between its wings where Nincada broke free from. It is said that if anyone stares into this hole, their soul will be taken.**_

_**Ninjask. The Ninja Pokémon and an evolved form of Nincada. It loves to feed on tree sap. It is so fast, it is said to be able to avoid just about any attack.**_

I stared at the two Bugs for a moment, a shiver taking over my entire body. "W-w-w-why did you capture the Shedinja?" I finally asked.

The Butterfree girl smiled. "You idiot," she said. "Once Nincada evolves into Ninjask, the Shedinja is a free Pokémon, so it must be captured as a new Pokémon. I guess you weren't a complete waste of time after all. You did evolve my Pokémon, after all." With a sly smile, she winked at me and waved her hand towards me. "Show him your appreciation."

The Butterfree girl laughed hysterically as Ninjask and Shedinja immediately flew towards me.

"Sheeeeeeedinja!" Shedinja cried out.

"Ninjask!" Ninjask said.

They flew around me, buzzing, bumping into me.

"NOOOO! STOP! PLEASE STOP IT! GET AWAY!" I fell to my knees and swatted at them, screaming loudly, begging them to stop and leave me alone. The buzzing noise was driving me crazy. I hated that noise so badly. The fact these nasty things were touching me was enough to make me vomit. It wasn't long before I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "PLEASE!" I begged. "STOP THEM! PLEEEEEEEASE!" I cowered and curled up into a ball as the insects continued buzzing and touching me. I cried on the floor, wishing death upon myself rather than be in this situation.

One of the Bug Pokémon touched my shoulder and stayed there.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, swatting it hard.

"OUCH!" a voice shouted angrily.

I looked up to see Aly. She glared at me, holding her hand. "What the hell did you do that for?" she asked angrily.

My eyes puffy and red from crying, I stared at her in shock. I looked around to see the crowd of people staring at me silently. There was no laughter.

The Butterfree girl wasn't laughing anymore either. She looked down upon me as if I were a decaying body. She looked disgusted at me.

The Ninjask and Shedinja were gone, but I could still hear their horrid buzzing and my skin still crawled as if they were on me this very second.

How long had they been gone? I wondered. I felt embarrassed. I'd been laying there, crying and curled up, and those nasty things weren't even on me.

I saw my Primeape, breathing heavily, still laying on the ground.

I silently retreated him to his Pokéball.

"You're a mess," the Butterfree girl said, shaking her head. "I'm outta here." She turned and walked away, the crowd parting for her, and eventually, the crowd left, too, shaking their heads, laughing, muttering.

I turned to Aly. "I'm sorry…" I muttered. "I didn't mean to hit you, Aly."

Aly smiled and reached out to hug me.

I didn't hug her back. I was too embarrassed by how I reacted over those two Bug Pokémon.

Aly let go of me, her smile gone. "That girl is totally cray cray," Aly told me. "Who is she?"  
I stared back silently for a minute. I stood up and, rubbing my arms with my arms, still feeling the gross touch of those two Bug Pokémon, goose bumps all over my arms, the infernal buzzing noise still in my ears, I walked past Aly, into the Pokémon Center. Aly followed me silently as I walked up to Nurse Joy and silently handed her my Primeape's Pokéball. "You'll need to take care of him again, please," I said quietly, turning away, not looking her in the face. I noticed the TV was on again. I sat down in a chair and Aly sat next to me, silent.

"A fifth explosion has occurred inside of Mt. Coronet," Maria, the newscaster, was saying. "Officials have no idea if any more explosives will continue to go off, but they are saying that this seems to be a purposeful act of terrorism being committed though they are not yet one hundred percent sure. As we reported earlier, over in the Hoenn Region, Route 124 between Mossdeep City and Lilycove City, Route 126, Route 127, Route 128, which is West of Ever Grande City, Route 129, Route 130, and Route 131, South of the Sky Pillar, East of Pacifidlog Town, are still inaccessible due to a strange electric current traveling throughout the water in these specific areas. The cause of this sudden electric current is unknown, but it has been confirmed that multitudes of Pokémon as well as several people have died due to this. Officials see no connection between the events in Sinnoh and Hoenn, but are still investigating."

Utterly shocked, I lowered my head into my hands in my lap.

"Oh, my gosh…" Aly gasped.

People in the Pokémon Center were muttering to each other about the news.

Nobody, myself included, had any idea what was going on. This very moment in time was one of the most terrifying moments in my life. I wasn't sure what to think, how to react, or how to handle it.

Nobody else did, either. Even though almost everyone was saying what they thought was happening. Even though almost everyone was reacting differently to the news. Even though almost everyone was saying how this should be handled.

Nobody truly knew how to.

This wasn't the beginning.

And it was far from the end.


	34. We Might Not See Tomorrow

"It's been confirmed that a total of sixty people have been found dead so far in the Hoenn region between the areas of Route 124, Route 126, Route 127, Route 128, Route 129, Route 130, and Route 131, although the number is expected to increase," a male newscaster said from the TV. He had a stern look on his face, his broad shoulders displayed proudly as he sat upright and at attention in a very soldier like manner. He face was hard as stone and he glared at me, stealing my attention entirely. "The number of Pokémon found dead is currently at twenty, though officials are certain that the number is much larger as many Pokémon are probably dead underwater, still waiting to be found. The tragedy is still a mystery and officials are continuing to look into it."

I turned away from the TV, looking at Aly. Her face was full of fright and worry, her eyes glued to the TV. Her mouth hung open just a little bit as she watched the news.

I turned around and saw the Pokémon Center was full of more people than usual. Everyone was staring at the television. I wasn't even convinced half of these people actually had Pokémon of their own.

Nurse Joy sat behind the front desk, her beautiful, blue glowing eyes glued to the TV, full of the concern I'd expect from a caring, gentle, loving, angelic nurse such as herself. I considered getting up and walking over to her to try to comfort her. Perhaps I could hold her for a moment and she'd find comfort in my arms. Perhaps we would come to realize we were meant to be and would live together happily ever after as a married couple. Perhaps we could spend our nights alone, intimately-

"I can't take it anymore!" Aly cried next to me, interrupting my private thoughts as my eyes swiftly moved from Nurse Joy, to Aly, in shock. Aly got up and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the front door.

"HEY!" I shouted. "What are you doing?"  
"How can you just sit there?" Aly asked, staring at me like I was crazy. "Are you even paying attention to what they're saying on the news? How can you just keep watching like that? I'm terrified! What's going on out there, Gary?"

"I don't know, Aly," was all I could say.

"Exactly," Aly, replied. "Nobody knows, and it's terrifying. I don't like being in a situation where I can't even think straight. I don't know what to think about this situation or what to do!"

"I don't think there's much that _can_ be done, Aly," I said, trying to calm her down, placing my hand on her shoulder.

She shook my hand off, staring at the floor. "I'm scared…" she whispered. "I don't like this." She stormed out of the Pokémon Center.

I waited just a second before following her outside.

The cold air greeted me as I saw Aly standing to the side of the Pokémon Center, her arms wrapped around herself, staring at the ground.

I didn't know what to do to comfort her. I just stared at her silently.

Something horrible was going on in the Pokémon world. The explosions at Mt. Coronet had yet to stop. The news said that the entire mountain was completely annihilated. Mt. Coronet was no more. There was nothing but fire everywhere. Explosions were still going off in the area. The number of deaths from both Pokémon and humans was unknown, but they estimated at least a few dozen humans were probably in Mt. Cornet. The number of Pokémon they estimated to be inside were in the thousands at least.

After my battle with the Butterfree girl the other day, the last thing I needed on my mind was such an intense situation going on in the Pokémon world. I wondered exactly what was occurring. It couldn't be an accident. This all had to be happening on purpose. But it very well could be some kind of odd, natural disaster going on.

I feared thinking it was some kind of manmade occurrence going on, but I wasn't satisfied with accepting this could be so easily explained as just a freak accident or something in nature that caused it.

The sound of a Pokémon coming out of its Pokéball broke into my thoughts and I turned to see Aly hugging her Persian.

The sassy feline meowed loudly and closed her eyes as Aly hugged her tightly. Aly ran her hand through Persian's fur repeatedly as Persian purred, nuzzling her head against Aly with a big smile on her face as Aly hugged Persian tighter, her eyes closed, a fearful look on her face.

I silently stared at them for a very long while. "Aly?" I spoke up.

Aly didn't budge. She kept holding her Persian tightly around her neck.

"Would you like to battle?" I asked.

Aly's eyes opened. She looked up at me as if she were staring up into the sun, though the sun wasn't out today. It was a gloomy morning. "Huh?" she asked.

"Just to take our minds off of our troubles," I suggested. "Let's have a Pokémon battle. I wouldn't mind seeing how you and Ivysaur are getting along."

Aly stared at me silently. Her Persian also turned and looked at me mischievously. "Gary," she started.

"Yes, Aly?" I replied.

She stared at me quietly, pondering what to say. "Who was that girl from yesterday?"

I didn't reply. I hadn't forgotten about her, but Aly bringing her up again sent a disgusting chill up my spine. I had a lot of trouble sleeping last night. I had showered literally eight times before going to bed, trying to wash off the feeling of those bugs touching me, trying to get the sound of their horrible buzzing out of my head, but it didn't work. I had finally fallen to sleep, but was plagued by nightmares of Ninjask and Shedinja for a while before finally getting a couple of hours sleep. "I don't know," I finally said. "I don't even know her name. All I know is… about as much as you do. She claims to hate Bug types but she owns at least three of them, now."

Aly continued to stare at me. "I see…"

I thought about the Butterfree girl for a while. Who was she? Where was she from? Why does she keep saying she hates Bug types but is raising such powerful ones?

Leaving my thoughts behind, I turned to Aly, who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. "Aly," I said sharply, grabbing her attention. "Battle?"

Aly pet her Persian's head a couple of times, looking up at me. She stood up and smiled a little bit. "Okay. Let's have a nice three on three Pokémon battle," she agreed.

"Okay," I said happily. "But you have to use Ivysaur, and I'll use Charmeleon in the match, too!"

"Uuuuuuhh… sure!" Aly agreed hesitantly.

"Excellent!" I exclaimed, smiling, slowly pushing aside the concerns of the world. I turned and ran several feet away from her. Turning back to face her, I grabbed a Pokéball. "You ready?" I asked eagerly.

Aly looked down at Persian.

Persian looked back at Aly and let out a loud cry.

Aly smiled and nodded, then turned to me. "We're ready!" she cried. She grabbed a Pokéball from her belt and enlarged it, pressing the center button. "Ivysaur, I choose you!" She threw her Pokéball, which bounced on the floor before opening, sending out a snarling Ivysaur.

"_Ivysaur!_" Ivysaur growled viciously.

I smiled. "Great!" I said. "Nice to see you again, Ivysaur!"

"_IVY! SAUR SAUR!_" Ivysaur snarled at me.

My eyes widened in surprise.

Aly stared at Ivysaur sadly. Helplessly, even.

I stared at Aly for a moment before grabbing my Pokéball. "Weepinbell, I choose you!" Tossing its Pokéball towards Ivysaur, I grabbed my Pokédex.

"Beeeeell!" Weepinbell cried out, staring at Ivysaur as Ivysaur glared back furiously.

I checked on Weepinbell's attacks quickly. I was impressed with how high leveled Weepinbell was.

Aly gave me a quick glare before clearing her throat. In a different, determined, serious voice, she said, "Ivysaur, use Sweet Scent, now!"

"_Iiiiiiivysaur_!" Ivysaur charged forward with great speed and obvious power, using Take Down on Weepinbell.

"Beeeeell!" Weepinbell cried out as it slid along the ground before getting up, shaking off the hit.

"She's still not listening to her," I muttered. "Weepinbell, Double Team!"

"Bell! Bell! Bell! Bell!" Weepinbell cried out, splitting into two, four, eight more Weepinbell.

"Ivysaur, use Sweet Scent!" Aly yelled, her voice breaking.

"_Saaaaaur!_" Ivysaur screamed out angrily, sharp leaves flying from her bulb and swiping at the multiple Weepinbell.

"Bell! Bell! Bell!" the Weepinball copies disappeared once Ivysaur's Razor Leaf hit one of them, making them vanish one by one until they all were gone.

"Weepinbell, jump up and use Slam!" I ordered.

"Bell!" Weepinbell used a vine and slammed it into the ground, pushing itself up high into the air. The vine wrapped around Ivysaur's middle.

"Ivy?" Ivysaur gasped in surprise.

Weepinbell used its vine to swing Ivysaur high into the air above it as Weepinbell came down and landed on the ground, focusing on the suspended Ivysaur. With a cry, Weepinbell swung Ivysaur down to the ground surprisingly hard, then let go of her.

Aly gasped. "Ivysaur!" she cried out.

I was actually concerned for Ivysaur. That Slam was very strong and looked awfully painful. My concern only lasted for two seconds as Ivysaur surpringly leaped up and charged at Weepinbell with a loud yell.

"Weepinbell, use Razor Leaf to hold it back!" I shouted.

"Beeeeell!" Weepinbell shot out a flurry of razor sharp leaves at Ivysaur, but Ivysaur was swift.

Ivysaur leaped, dodged, even rolled under, every leaf that flew at her, avoiding with ease. With a loud cry, she leaped into the air and started glowing green. As she came down to the ground, the glow disappeared and she charged at Weepinbell with incredible power and sent it flying through the air, screaming.

Weepinbell bounced on the ground before sliding to a complete stop, but got right back up, shaking itself.

"What was that?" Aly asked. "That wasn't Take Down… was it?"

"What was that glowing thing it did?" I asked.

We both pulled out our Pokédex and got out answers.

_**Growth. The users Attack and Special Attack increases.**_

"It was Growth that made it glow," I said, putting away my Pokédex.

_**Double Edge. This powerful attack hurts the user a significant amount as well.**_

"I never knew she knew that move…" Aly said in a low voice, staring at her Pokédex.

"Aly, your Ivysaur still isn't listening to you?" I asked.

"Well, we have been working on it," Aly said slowly. "Sometimes she listens, but other times she doesn't. We're making progress but we're not quite there yet… I've been doing my best to be really strong around her, too. June said I had to be strong. So I've been trying to be better with that."

Ivysaur growled at Weepinbell.

"Ivysaur! Use Sleep Powder!" Aly yelled with determination.

"Ivy Ivy SAAAAUR!" A blue powder came out of Ivysaur's bulb and began to fall upon Weepinbell.

I froze, unsure of how I was going to defend against this move.

Weepinbell began to sway back and forth before finally falling gently to the ground, sleeping.

Ivysaur let out a loud cry.

"Yes! Good job, Ivysaur! Now end this with SolarBeam!" Aly said strongly, pointing at my sleeping Weepinbell.

"Ivy Ivy Ivy!" Ivysaur's bulb started to glow. She aimed her bulb at Weepinbell as it drew in energy, getting ready to fire.

"Weepinbell! Wake up!" I shouted. "Get up, NOW! WAKE UP!"

"Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy!"

"Weepinbell! Weepinbell, get up! WAKE UP NOW!" I screamed.

"Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy!"  
"Weepinbell, please!" I pleaded.

"IVYSAUR!" A huge beam shot out of Ivysaur's bulb and hit Weepinbell.

Dust surrounded me. I covered my face, waiting for the dust to clear. Once it did, I couldn't see Weepinbell anymore! "Huh?" I gasped, looking around. I turned to see Weepinbell far behind me, laying face down in the grass. "Weepinbell!" I cried out, running towards it. I got about three feet before Weepinbell jumped up, shaking itself, looking angry.

Weepinbell hopped past me and back over to Ivysaur, glaring at her.

Ivysaur stared at Weepinbell in shock. She seemed to look towards me for a brief second before charging at Weepinbell with Double Edge again!

I almost freaked out from the surprise of the move, not knowing what to do, but I relaxed and focused on the match, determined not to lose. "Weepinbell! Vine Whip!" I said.

"Ivysaur, stop it!" Aly said angrily.

Weepinbell swiped at Ivysaur as she ignored Aly, continuing to charge at Weepinbell, dodging and leaping over the attacks.

"Acid!" I called out.

Weepinbell closed its mouth for a mouth before opening it again, spewing a purple liquid at Ivysaur.

Ivysaur jumped right into the Acid attack, trying to use Double Edge, and got sprayed with Acid right in her face. She cried out and fell back to the ground. She shook her head violently, shaking off the attack.

"Ivysaur, listen to me!" Aly demanded. "Stop ignoring me and do as I'm asking you, do you understand me?"

I stared at Aly, my eyes open in shock. I'd never seen her this way before. She could argue her point to the end without any compassion and beat you to the ground with it, but other than in those cases, she was a kind, sweet individual who I wouldn't have imagined would be getting so angry at her Pokémon. She was truly growing up. Changing for the sake of her Pokémon she loved so much. Being strong for them so they would be stronger as well.

"If we're gonna win this battle, let's actually win it!" Aly shouted. "Stop goofing off and start listening for a change and this battle could be over already and you wouldn't have Acid on your face!"

Ivysaur growled at Weepinbell while Aly snapped at her.

"Now use Sweet Scent!" Aly ordered.

Ivysaur's bulb sprayed a pink power into the air.

I almost felt a little lost in the sweet aroma that wafted in the air.

Weepinbell seemed enticed by the aroma as well, swaying gently in place.

"Synthesis!" Aly called out.

Ivysaur's bulb began to glow white and Ivysaur started to glow yellow, recovering its health.

"Now, Growth!" Aly said.

Ivysaur began to glow green again.

"Weepinbell, snap out of it! Use that Slam again!" I said frantically.

"Ivysaur, move it!" Aly demanded.

Ivysaur, still glowing, leaped through the vine that began to wrap around her.

Once the green glow faded, Aly said, "Finish this with Razor Leaf!"

"Weepinbell, get in there and use Knock Off!" I shouted.

Ivysaur shot out a flurry of sharp leaves from her bulb as Weepinbell's vine extended and started to glow with a black color to it and charged into the leaves, batting them away and hitting Ivysaur directly in the face.

Ivysaur cried out and was tossed backwards.

"Wrap attack!" I shouted.

As Ivysaur shook off the Knock Off, Weepinbell wrapped its vine around Ivysaur and squeezed. Ivysaur squealed out in pain and struggled.

"Finish it, Weepinbell! Slam it!" I said.

Weepinbell repeatedly slammed Ivysaur into the ground as Ivysaur cried out helplessly.

"SAUR!" Ivysaur quickly sent out vines from her bulb and extended them beneath her.

Weepinbell tried slamming Ivysaur into the ground, but the vines Ivysaur was positioning underneath her prevented Weepinbell from slamming her down!

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur yelled, using the vines to whip Weepinbell, who cried out, letting go of Ivysaur and backing away.

Ivysaur fell to the ground and glared at Weepinbell.

"Ivysaur! Sweet Scent again!" Aly said.

As the sweet aroma swept through the air, I thought of how I could possibly end this match. Aly was winning for sure. Ivysaur was really strong and was starting to connect with Aly better. Aly and Ivysaur were growing together.

An idea struck me. "WAIT! Weepinbell! Double Team!" I said urgently.

Weepinbell was too caught up in the Sweet Scent to listen to me.

"Sleep Powder, now!" Aly demanded.

"Weepinbell, focus! Double Team attack!" I shouted.

Weepinbell shook itself a bit and began to split into multiple Weepinbell.

"Don't you stop! Keep on going!" I urged.

The blue Sleep Powder hit a few of the Weepinbell copies and they disappeared as Weepinbell kept on multiplying.

"Faster! Surround it!" I ordered.

Weepinbell multiplied over and over again, surrounded Ivysaur with row after row of copies.

"Now let's wrap this up! Wrap!" I yelled.

All the Weepinbell lifted Ivysaur high into the air with their vines and squeezed.

Ivysaur croaked out loudly, struggling.

"Slam it!" I shouted.

"BELL!" the Weepinbell all yelled out, slamming Ivysaur to the ground at once.

I saw the pain on Ivysaur's face. It was struggling hard, but it wasn't out yet. "Knock Off!"

The Weepinbell all raised one black vine into the air and smacked Ivysaur with it.

Ivysaur soared into the air, screaming, before coming back down to the ground, where it remained.

"Ivysaur!" Aly cried out, running through the copies of the Weepinbell, causing some of them to vanish. She reached Ivysaur and knelt down beside her.

Ivysaur didn't budge.

Aly hugged her Ivysaur tightly. I could see tears flowing down her cheeks. "You did so well, Ivysaur. I'm proud of you. Thank you so much." She returned Ivysaur to her Pokéball and stood up, wiping her face.

She glared at me angrily. She turned around and walked back to her spot a few feet away.

To my surprise, I heard applause. I turned around to see an enormous crowd had surrounded us. I hadn't noticed them before.

Aly looked around in surprise at the crowd, then she looked down at Persian. "Your turn, sweetheart," Aly said with a smile.

With a loud cry, Persian leaped forward and glared at the several Weepinbell she had to face.

"Faint Attack!" Aly ordered.

Persian ran at the group of Weepinbell. Suddenly, she vanished!

The Weepinbell all looked around in confusion.

With a terrifying screech, Persian appeared behind one of the Weepinbell and swiped a claw at it, causing the other copies and disappear and Weepinbell to be knocked over.

"Weepinbell, get up! I know you can do it!" I called out.

Weepinbell got back up.

"Fury Swipes!" Aly shouted, an angry look on her face.

Persian leaped at Weepinbell with her claws extended, but missed! As she flew at Weepinbell, Weepinbell fell over and hit the ground, fainted. Persian flew over Weepinbell and landed safely on the ground, looking back at the defeated Weepinbell.

"Oh, no!" I cried out in shock. "You did great, Weepinbell. Come on back for some rest."

The crowd applauded for Persian, and Aly beamed widely, waving at them happily.

After returning Weepinbell to its Pokéball, I grabbed the next one. "Charmeleon, let's wrap this one up!"

Charmeleon came out of its Pokéball, glaring down at Persian. He looked up and Aly and winked, giving her a thumbs up.

Aly laughed. "Oh my gosh that is so cute!" she squealed. "Hi, Charmeleon! You're looking great!"

"Char!" Charmeleon responded, shooting an impressive flame into the air.

The crowd seemed to enjoy this and began to chatter and applaud.

Charmeleon smiled at the attention and began shooting out more flames to an even bigger applause.

"Okay, okay, let's get back to the battle!" I said impatiently.

"Don't be rude, Gary!" Aly snapped. "We haven't seen each other in so long! We were just saying 'hi.' And the crowd _loves_ Charmeleon! And Charmeleon loves the crowd!"

"Right, right. Charmeleon, Flamethrower!" I said.

Charmeleon shot a long stream of fire at Persian, who leaped over it with ease.

"Slash attack!" Aly said.

Persian came down and pulled back a glowing, sharp claw.

"Smokescreen!" I told Charmeleon.

Charmeleon exhaled a puff of smoke and both Pokémon were hidden from view.

I heard the shocked, frantic cry of Persian as she was lost in the smoke.

"Flamethrower, Charmeleon!" I shouted.

"Persian, don't you give up! Use Slash attack!" Aly pleaded.

A lot of loud cries could be heard from the smoke. Flames burst from random points through the smoke.

The smoke finally cleared and both Pokémon were glaring at each other. Neither one seemed hurt at all.

Aly didn't hesistate. "Power Gem!" she yelled.

Persian's jewel on her forehead started to glow red and a pink beam surrounded by a white color of energy fired at Charmeleon.

"MEEEEL!" Charmeleon cried out as the attack hit hard, throwing him back.

I pulled out my Pokédex to check this move.

_**Power Gem sends out a powerful beam of the Rock type variety.**_

"I see. A Rock move," I muttered, putting my Pokédex away.

"Charmeleon, get up and use Scary Face!" I yelled.

Charmeleon got to his feet slowly.

"Taunt!" Aly said.

Persian smiled at Charmeleon and gave it a sinister look.

Charmeleon didn't attack.

"Charmeleon?" I said.

Charmeleon raised a fist in the air. It began to glow. With an angry scream, Charmeleon punched the ground. The ground split a little bit and the trail of splitting ground moved towards Persian, who leaped over the flying debris and splitting ground and extended her claws at Charmeleon.

Charmeleon pulled back its glowing fist and jumped into the air at Persian, punching her in the face with Rock Smash.

"Hey…" I said in shock. "I never said to use Rock Smash!"

Perisan screamed out and hit the ground.

Still in the air, Charmeleon used Flamethrower and hit the cat as it screamed out. Charmeleon landed on the ground a couple of feet away from Persian, waiting for her to get up.

Persian looked over at Charmeleon and hissed at him, standing up. A burst of flames surrounded Persian out of nowhere and she screamed. With a weak cry, she hit the ground, defeated.

Aly gasped. "That was a Burn, right?" she asked.

"Yes. When certain Fire moves hit the opponent, sometimes they inflict a burn and it does some damage at random points in the battle," I explained. "But what was that move you used?"  
"Taunt?" Aly said.

"Yes."

"Taunt makes your Pokémon only use moves that do damage. So Scary Face wouldn't work since it doesn't do damage. It enrages your Pokémon to only attack and it may not listen to you for a little while."  
I turned to Charmeleon as the crowd was applauding the battle. "You okay, Charmeleon?"

Charmeleon shook his head and turned to me. He gave me a thumbs up. "Char!" He flexed his arms and shot a ball of fire in the air.

"Great! Let's finish this up!" I said. I turned to Aly.

Aly was staring sadly at her Persian. She walked over to her slowly and pet her fur. "You were excellent. Thank you so much, baby." She returned Persian to her Pokéball before going back to her spot. Surprsingly, Aly smiled at me. She grabbed her last Pokéball. "Let's see how you do against _this!_" She threw her Pokéball. I anxiously awaited what Pokémon this might be. I gasped in shock and backed up a couple of steps at the Pokémon that flew out and up into the air. "What?" I gasped. "No way!"

The crowd gasped as well, some screaming, some cheering.

The enormous Pokémon flew higher into the air and then turned back around, diving down to the ground, landing heavily, shaking the ground a little bit.

I pulled out my Pokédex in disbelief.

_**Salamence. The Dragon Pokémon. This is a very proud Pokémon. Having gone through so much to finally get its dream fulfilled of evolving into a winged beast, it is very arrogant and proud its power, and will not hesitate to show it off.**_

"How did you…?" I started.

"Okay, okay. Let's get back to the battle," Aly interrupted, mocking my words earlier.

I only stared at Salamence in shock.

"Fine, we can go first," Aly winked. "Dragon Claw!"

Salamence screamed out and its claws glowed a bright white, charging at Charmeleon.

"Dragon Rage!" I shouted.

Charmeleon's tail flame exploded with power and Charmeleon's eyes glowed white, shooting a huge flame at Salamence.

Salamence was hit but didn't slow down, charging right through the fire and swiping at Charmeleon with ease.

Charmeleon was slashed and hit the ground, rolling for a few seconds before stopping. Charmeleon groaned and didn't say anything further.

Other than Salamence flying high into the air, shooting fire and making a huge commotion, there was complete, shocked, silence.

I held out Charmeleon's Pokéball and returned him silently. "Thanks, Charmeleon," I said to his Pokéball. "This isn't over yet, buddy. We can win." I wasn't sure how we could win, but we had to try.

The crowd began to cheer once the initial shock of Salamence was over.

Salamence continued to fly through the air, blowing out flames.

I grabbed the last Pokéball I was going to use and threw it. "Kingdra! I choose you!"

"DOOO DOOOOO!" Kingdra cried out.

Aly squealed. "Oh my gosh, a Kingdra!" Aly clapped her hands in excitement. "So cute!" She pulled out her Pokédex.

_**Kingdra. The Dragon Pokémon. This Pokémon live in the very depths of the ocean. When they awaken and come to the surface, they create whirlpools that can swallow entire ships.**_

"We're winning this one though, Gary," Aly winked, putting away her Pokédex.

"We'll see!" I said with a smile.

Before either of us could call out an attack, a scream erupted from somewhere.

I turned towards the scream, seemingly coming from the Pokémon Center.

The doors flung open and a small group of young adults came running out, a backpack in the hands of the one leading them. They ran past the area Aly and I was battling in and kept moving.

"He stole my Pokémon items!" a voice cried.

I turned to see a woman standing outside of the Pokémon Center in tears, pointing at the group running by.

"They stole all of my items! My Mystic Water! My Twisted Spoon! My Hyper Potions! My Full Heals! Somebody stop them!" she cried, tears flowing down her face.

"HEY!" I yelled, turning around in anger.

"Sala-" Aly started.

"Smog attack!" a voice shouted as a Pokéball flew across the skies, opening and revealing a Pokémon I was very familiar with.

"Weeeee-zing!" Weezing exclaimed in its raspy, sick voice as it spewed out a dark green fog at the thieves.

The group stopped running and were choking and coughing, falling to their knees as the fog surrounded them.

A young kid stepped out from the crowd and stood near the thieves, frowning at them. He had short, black hair, looking freshly cut and neat. He wore a black button up shirt and blue jeans with a pair of light blue and purple sneakers. "That's far enough," he said. "You'll just have to wait here until the police arrive. I understand that times are hard, but that is no excuse to be stealing items from other people." The guy snatched the bag from one of the thieves, stepping into the smoke, holding his breath, before stepping out again and inhaling fresh air. "Weezing, keep an eye on them."

"Weeee-zing!" Weezing replied.

The young guy walked over to the lady near the Pokémon Center and handed her her bag. "I apologize for any trouble these guys caused you, ma'am. In times like these, where items are scarce and we all want to care for our Pokémon, thieves will arrive without a doubt. Be careful and keep a watch out until this crisis is solved."

"Thank you so much, Ozne!" the lady cried, wiping her eyes. "I was so scared. I spent the last of my money on some of these items. Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it," Ozne smiled.

"You're Ozne?" I exclaimed, walking up to him.

Ozne turned around and smiled warmly. "Yes. How are you? I was watching your battle with Aly. You sure have some impressive Pokémon with you."

"Thank you," I said in shock. "I came here to challenge you!"

Police sirens blared and I turned around. A few minutes later, police cars appeared, stopping a few feet from the coughing, hacking thieves. The Smog cleared and several Officer Jenny's had hopped out of the cars, rushing towards the thieves.

One Officer Jenny looked at Weezing, who hovered silently above, staring at the officers as they arrested the thieves who were still choking and coughing. Officer Jenny saw Ozne and smiled. She walked over to us. "Ozne, thank you again," She greeted him. "After Nurse Joy alerted us to these thieves, we got here as soon as we could. You're such a sweetheart." She knelt down and hugged Ozne.

I couldn't help but feel awfully jealous as I stared at Officer Jenny.

Ozne hugged her back. "Business as usual, Officer."

Officer Jenny smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing me to squint at them both, jealously ruling me completely. Officer Jenny smiled and stood up, placed a hand on Ozne's shoulder, said, "Thanks again, Ozne," and walked back to the other Officer Jenny's.

Ozne turned to me. "Well, I guess I best be off to answer any questions the officers might have. You should come challenge me later if that's what you're looking for." He turned to the lady who had been robbed. "Do you care to come along with me, ma'am?"

"Oh, of course!" the woman said, blushing.

Ozne held out his arm and the lady shyly took it. Ozne escorted the lady to the other officers.

The crowd broke apart as Ozne walked by, some girls screaming and squealing in excitement, some guys glaring at Ozne, other guys smiling and nodding, approving of this kid.

I turned to Aly.

Aly was staring at Ozne. She finally turned to me, blushing.

I squinted at her. "Aly… are you blushing?" I asked.

Aly turned to Ozne before turning back to me again. "NO!" she shouted. She returned Salamence, who was busy this entire time glaring at Kindgra, who was glaring back, to its Pokéball. "Let's just call it a draw, okay? This is all kind of distracting with the police and those thieves and everything." She stormed away towards the Pokémon Center, her cheeks more red than before. Just before she went inside, she turned to Ozne for a quick second, and then went inside.

I turned to Kingdra. "I guess you can come back now, Kingdra." I returned her to her Pokéball. I turned to Ozne, who seemed to be awfully charismatic and yet shy at the same time, charming every lady I could see, both intentionally and unintentionally. Some he merely waved briefly to. Others he didn't even see. They all seemed taken by him somehow, though.

So this is Ozne, I thought to myself. And he has a Weezing.

I pulled out my Pokédex to scan Weezing, who was now hovering over Ozne.

_**Weezing. The Poison Gas Pokémon and the evolved form of Koffing. Each head on Weezing contains a different toxin. This Pokémon**_ _**smells horrendous from the toxins swirling around inside of it. It constantly inflates and deflates its two heads, making the toxins inside of it mix and become more toxic.**_

I put away my Pokédex and stared at Weezing, then at Ozne.

I'd have to heal my Pokémon at the Pokémon Center for now, but tomorrow, after a good night's rest, I'd challenge Ozne again. I'd win, too. I just had to. I was confident I could win.

I turned and walked into the Pokémon Center. The news was on.

"Mt. Pyre, a famous Pokémon gravesite located in the Hoenn region, is currently on fire under mysterious circumstances," the newscaster, a thin man with wavy blonde hair and black eyes, was saying. "Often visited by trainers of dead Pokémon who were buried there, there is no doubt that people are currently inside of that building this very moment. Firefighters from Lilycove City are inside right now and- hold on. We're getting word that there is a major collapse inside of Mt. Pyre. This is going to be increasingly dangerous for anyone still inside of there. I'm sorry, a major newsbreak. Some sort of explosion has occurred near the Safari Zone located in the Hoenn region North of Route 121, near Liliycove City. Wait, this just in. A shootout has occurred at the Pokémon Center in Accumula Town located in the Unova region. Ten people are reported dead. It seems that it was a robbery and officials believe it is a direct result of the limited stock of items which occurred after the mysterious incident that occurred in Saffron City, closing down the Silph Co. headquarters and leaving items for Pokémon needs dangerously low in stock."


	35. The Results Are In

"I'm going to the zoo," Aly said.

"But why?" I asked, feeling a little hurt inside.

"I'm not interested in your gym battle," Aly replied calmly. "I just wanna take my mind off of all of this craziness going on in the world. I don't like feeling scared, Gary. You should really take some time off for yourself, too. Get into the history of Fuchsia City. There are so many interesting facts! Several years ago, the Pokémon zoo wasn't even around! It was torn down. They rebuilt it again! Even the Safari Zone was closed down during that time! The Pokémon gym wasn't even located inside of Fuchsia City a long time ago. It was outside of Fuchsia, run by Ninja Pokémon master Koga, you know, who was one of the Elite Four a long time ago. He gave the gym to his daughter, Janine, who was later killed when attacked by a group of other rival ninjas while she was in the middle of a gym battle with another trainer. Fuchsia City didn't have a gym for a while. It was closed down. Ozne was training hard as a Poison type trainer and his reputation grew stronger and stronger and soon, he was recognized by the Kanto Pokémon League and was asked to be the new gym leader of Fuchsia City. Not only did he humbly accept, but he also rebuilt the gym inside Fuchsia itself. He's amazing, isn't he? And he's only fourteen years old! He isn't _that_ much older than me!" Aly's face started turning red.

"Why's his age matter…?" I asked.

Aly's face blushed even harder. "What are you saying, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Just make sure when you're battling him, you pay attention to the battle and your eyes aren't filled with tears from missing June." She stormed angrily out of the Pokémon Center.

It was the next day. I had just finished eating breakfast at the cafeteria in the Pokémon Center with Aly, and all of my Pokémon were in their Pokéballs, on my belt. I had made an exchange of Weepinbell for my Dugtrio with Prof. Oak by using my Pokedex.

To my disappointment, Aly didn't care about seeing my gym battle with Ozne, but was more interested in exploring the Pokémon zoo.

Her loss, I thought to myself, shrugging. I understood her fear. I was scared, too. I didn't understand why any of this was going on in the news. Mystery explosions, fires, unsafe waters to swim in, but I couldn't let that deter me from my dream of becoming a Pokémon master. This might not even be anything more than a natural disaster. A freak accident. I damn well didn't believe that, and I knew it, but with a deep breath, slowly exhaling, I left the Pokémon Center.

I walked about the beautiful city. I felt happy here, somehow. The air was fresh and made me feel energetic. The city itself was simply beautiful. The feel of it was out of this world. It felt like it had been built maybe one hundred years ago, but had a modern swing it. I passed by a train station that looked like it was from a century or so ago, but brand new and a sight to behold. An enormous Fir tree reached up to the sky. I had seen it when I first entered Fuchsia City, but I stopped to truly look at its great beauty and size.

I looked around at the city with a smile on my face. It was a little like Pallet Town, but with more to do. This would've been a great place to live, I thought to myself.

I walked for a while, staring at the nice houses, stores, and friendly people who smiled back at me cheerfully. One house in particular made me do a double take.

_Fuchsia City Pokémon Gym_

_Gym Leader: Ozne_

"This is the gym?" I muttered, staring in shock at the purple, three story house with a red roof. I walked up to it and stared through the windows.

The inside was nice and clean. The wooden floors looked freshly mopped and scrubbed down. The battle field was outlined in white paint on the floor. A young kid sat in the middle of the floor wearing black jeans, white sneakers, and a yellow, long sleeved shirt. His legs were crossed and he was reading a book. Beyond him I could see a set of stairs leading up. A few doors could be seen, closed, against the walls.

I knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later, footsteps approached and the door opened.

The kid was staring at me sternly. He brushed his wavy, black hair out of his eyes. "Yes?"

"Hello," I said. "I'm here to challenge Ozne, the gym leader here."  
"I know who Ozne is," the kid sneered. He looked me up and down. "Do you think you can truly beat Ozne? The Toxic Cloud?"  
"Toxic… Cloud?" I repeated.

"That's right," the kid smiled. "His victories are so confounding, it's like a cloud of toxins were dropped on the foe the way they drop like flies."

I smiled. "Sounds like my kind of a challenge!" I said. "I'm ready!"

The kid squinted at me and looked me up and down again. He opened the door and gestured me inside. "What is your name, Trainer?" he asked.

"I am Gary, from Pallet Town," I stated.

"I shall retrieve Ozne for you," the kid said, walking into one of the doors on the other side of the room. He came back out only seconds later. "Ozne is on his way."

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

It wasn't long before I could hear footsteps approaching from the top floor. The steps were slow, light, careful. It took a while before the footsteps reached the stairs, making them creak beneath the weight of the person walking down them. The steps then hit the landing and walked across the floor above me towards the second set of stairs. The steps weighed on the stairs and I could see clean, black shoes. As the steps proceeded down, I could see a pair of fresh black slacks leading up to a dark blue button up shirt, hanging over the belt of his pants loosely. He wore a purple beanie hat on his head with a fuzzy ball attached to it that bounced against his hat as he walked down. He reached the landing and smiled at me. "Good to see you again! I don't think I got your name the last time we met." He extended his hand towards me.

"I'm Gary," I replied, shaking his hand. "I'm from Pallet Town. I've come to challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

"Well, of course!" Ozne laughed. "If you're ready now, we can begin!"

"Yes!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Let's go!"

"Good energy. I wish you good luck," Ozne smiled.

"You, too!" I said.

I walked over to a spot on the floor outline to stand in and Ozne did the same. I thought about all I knew about Ozne. He had beaten Aly. He owned a Weezing. And…

"Hey!" I called out.

"Yes?" Ozne asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"You battled Leigh! The Dragon gym leader," I said.

Ozne's eyes widened with surprise. "Why… yes. I did. A few days ago. Why?"

"Who won?" I asked.

Ozne stared at me for a moment. "She did. We had a three on three battle and she beat me. Two to zero was the final score. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," I said. "I just met her and she told me she had battled you. I was curious was all." Ozne might be a good gym leader, but if he lost to Leigh with that kind of a score, hopefully I wouldn't do too badly.  
"Ah, okay then," Ozne smiled. "I could only manage to beat her Dragonite, ha ha."

My mouth hung open in shock. All the minor hope and courage I had built up inside of me deflated instantly. Great… I thought. He beat that thing. Then what the hell did he lose to? Her Pokémon in training? Like that Dratini? Did Dragonite tire out the other Pokémon Ozne had and Leigh's other Dragons beat Ozne after Dragonite went down?

"Leigh sure is a fantastic Trainer," Ozne said, looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought. "Only thing more incredible than her skill in raising Dragon type Pokémon is that look she gives me whenever she stops by Fuchsia City and visits me. She gives me goose bumps. If only I could muster up the courage to tell her how I truly feel. I can't even defeat her in a battle though. How can I impress her when I can't even do that? I try my best, but she is just too remarkable of a trainer. You know, I didn't tell you this, but rumor has it, the Pokémon League HQ is considering Leigh as a member of the Elite Four. I wouldn't be surprised, I must say." Ozne's faced flushed with red as he spoke fondly of Leigh.

"You sure aren't shy in front of the other ladies. They all fall at your feet when you walk by," I commented.

"Oh, that's just me being me," Ozne responded. "I'm not after any of them. They just like me for whatever reason, but I'm just being friendly, not trying to flirt with them or anything. It's Leigh who I have such strong feelings for…"

There was momentary silence, and after a while, I began to wonder if this battle was going to take place at all.

Ozne cleared his throat and shook his head, coming back down to earth. "So, let's have this battle, then. Referee!"

The man who let me in the building smiled and bowed to Ozne, then me. "Welcome to the Fuchsia City Pokémon Gym. This battle will be between Gary of Pallet Town and Fuchsia City Gym Leader Ozne. This will be a three on three battle. No time limit. The first Trainer to defeat all of the opponent's Pokémon will be declared the winner. Should Gary win, he will receive the Mephitic Badge. Let the battle begin!"

"I choose… Toxicroak!" Ozne threw his Pokéball.

With a loud cry, a loud, rather ugly Pokémon appeared.

I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**Toxicroak. The Toxic Mouth Pokémon and the evolved form of Croagunk. Toxicroak can croak to churn the poison in its poison sac for more potency. This Pokémon can poison anything that comes into contact with it.**_

I checked out Toxicroak's data a bit more thoroughly. A Poison and Fighting type, I thought. This should be a good match if I use… "Baltoy, I choose you!" I threw Baltoy's Pokéball onto the field.

"Good choice," the gym leader said, glaring at Baltoy. "I welcome you to have the first move."

"Extrasensory!" I called out.

Baltoy's eyes glowed gold and a multi colored beam fired out, hitting Toxicroak as it screamed out in pain.

Toxicroak fell to the ground, wincing in pain.

"Toxicroak, get up and use Faint Attack!" Ozne yelled. "Stop flinching!"

What luck, I thought. Toxicroak is flinching! It can't attack for a little bit.

"Baltoy, finish this up with another Extransensory!" I ordered.

Toxicroak screamed even louder as the attack hit it. It helplessly twisted and writhed in pain, unable to escape. When the attack ended, Toxicroak managed to get to its feet, breathing heavily.

"We're not done yet!" Ozne said happily. "Now try that Faint Attack!"  
"Baltoy, Earth Power!" I yelled.

With a loud screech, Toxicroak ran up to Baltoy and pointed behind it.

Baltoy spun around to look behind it.

Croagunk pulled back its hand and punched Baltoy when it wasn't looking.

"Tooooooy!" Baltoy cried out in shock from the super effective damage of the Dark type move. Baltoy kept its balance and began to spin faster before stopping and glowing gold. The ground began to shake hard and crack open in a line aiming at Toxicroak. The attack erupted underneath Toxicroak's feet and Toxicroak was thrown off balance and into the air before landing.

Baltoy spun in place, singing happily.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle! Baltoy is the winner!" the referee announced.

"Yeah!" I cheered. "Great job, Baltoy!"

"Toooooooooooooy!" Baltoy sang, spinning faster.

"Thank you, Toxicroak," Ozne said, returning Toxicroak to its Pokéball. "And you did just wonderfully yourself, Gary. Your Baltoy is amazing, even if it did have an incredible type advantage. Now, I choose, Ariados!"

"Ariiiiiia!" an enormous spider screamed once ejected from the Pokéball.

"Yaaaaaaah!" I screamed out, backing up several feet. "What the hell is _that?_"

_**Ariados. The Long Leg Pokémon and Spinarak's evolved form. A sneaky hunter, this Pokémon will hunt at night and attached silk to its prey. Later, it follows the thread back to where its prey and its friends and family are to trap and consume them all.**_

Just the kind of disgusting data I'd expected from a disgusting Bug type, I thought to myself with disgust.

"What's wrong?" Ozne asked, a curious look on his face.

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

"Don't tell me you're… _afraid_ of Bug type Pokémon!" he guessed.

I didn't say anything. I focused on the battle. "Baltoy, another Extrasensory!" I said.

Baltoy used Extrasensory.

"String Shot your way to safety!" Ozne ordered.

"Arrri!" Ariados shot a strong at the ceiling from its mouth and swiftly pulled itself up into the air, just narrowly dodging the Extrasensory attack.

"Aim and use Extrasensory! We can do this!" I ordered.

"Sucker Punch!" Ozne demanded.

Ariados disappeared in the blink of an eye and appeared in front of Baltoy, then tackled it hard.

Baltoy spun rapidly and skid across the floor, crying out. It spun slower and slower and slower and finally, collapsed. "Toooyyy..." Baltoy said weakly.

"Baltoy is unable to battle! Ariados is the winner!" the referee announced.

Sucker Punch. A move that works if the opponent tries to use a damage attack against the user of Sucker Punch. The user goes first and delivers the damage first.

"Good work, Baltoy. Come on back!" I said, returning it. "I'll make quick work of this. Hoothoot, let's win this one!"

"Hooooooot Hooooooot!" Hoothoot cried out, flying from his Pokéball.

"Confusion!" I ordered.

"String Shot again!" Ozne ordered.

Hoothoot aimed at Ariados with Confusion as the spider tried to escape again with String Shot.

The string shot out of Ariados's back end and pulled itself up. Ariados and its string became outlined in blue and it froze in midair. The Ariados began to twist and turn up the line of string that hung from the ceiling, getting tangled in it! It looked like Ariados was wrapping itself in the string it had shot out!

Hoothoot's Confusion attack had controlled Ariados and made it get caught in its own attack.

Once Aridos was wrapped up as high as the ceiling, hanging from it, swinging back and forth, Ariados's creepy legs shot out and it screamed in pain as Hoothoot used Confusion to hurt Ariados.

"Ariados! What is this?" Ozne yelled, furious. "Get out of there!"

"Zen Headbutt!" I ordered.

Hoothoot's head glowed blue and he flew high into the air, hitting Ariados repeatedly, back and forth like a piñata as Ariados hung there helplessly, yelling out, struggling.

"Now Peck that string!" I shouted.

Hoothoot flew up and landed on Ariados. He pecked the string until it snapped.

Ariados let out a loud yell as it dropped to the ground, Hoothoot flapping its wings, gently landing on the ground next to it.

"Hoot Hoooooot!" Hoothoot sang.

"Ariados is unable to battle," the referee stated. "Hoothoot is the winner!"

With a sigh, Ozne returned Ariados to its Pokéball. "Good work, my friend. Thank you." Ozne looked up and with determined eyes. "Let's see you win against my good friend, Weezing! GO!" Ozne's Pokéball opened in midair and Weezing appeared.

"Let's get that badge, Hoothoot!" I shouted. "Zen Headbutt! Go for it!"

"Thunderbolt!" Ozne ordered.

I gasped.

Before Hoothoot or I could do anything more, Weezing began sparking with electricity, and in the next instant, the electricity zapped Hoothoot.

"Hoooooooooot!" Hoothoot cried out.

"Now wrap it up with Sludge attack!" Ozne said.

"Weeeeez!" Weezing coughed up a ball of dark brown sludge that hit Hoothoot.

Hoothoot was knocked out of the air and hit the ground, motionless.

"Hoothoot is unable to battle! Weezing is the winner!" the referee declared.

I returned Hoothoot to his Pokéball. "That was some great work, Hoothoot," I congratulated him. I looked up and Ozne and smiled. "That was a huge surprise! I didn't think Weezing knew an electric move!"

Ozne closed his eyes and nodded.

"Dugtrio, go!" I yelled, throwing him Pokéball.

"Trio Trio Trio!" Dugtrio sang upon release.

"Earthquake, now!" I yelled.

"Triiiiiiio!" Dugtrio called out, rocking the entire gym.

The referee spread his legs wider to keep his balance, as did Ozne, though the referee had better balance.

I was thrown to the floor immediately.

Weezing floated above the ground and wasn't affected.

When the Earthquake ended, I slapped my forehead.

"Weezing is clearly floating!" Ozne snapped. "Its ability is Levitate! You can't hit a Pokémon with Levitate ability with a Ground move!"

"I didn't think! I'm sorry! But we can still win this, no problem!" I said.

"Your error will cost you entirely!" Ozne said. "Gyro Ball!"

Weezing spun in place rapidly and a silver ring surrounded it. Weezing flung rapidly at Dugtrio and sent it back.

"Dugtrio, hang on and use your… um…" I could only think of Ground type moves at the moment for some reason. "Use…"

"Giga Impact! This match ends here!" Ozne shouted, his eyes on fire.

A yellow, orange light surrounded Weezing as it floated in midair. A purple shade of light surrounded Weezing and it charge forward at Dugtrio, who cried out helplessly as the attack hit.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOM!

I was thrown back by a sudden explosion. I landed on back and felt pain everywhere. Groaning, I sat up a little bit. "UGH!" I screamed. I covered my nose and mouth with my hand, and then with my shirt. It smelled _horrible_ in here! A light smoke clouded my view.

The referee was against the wall.

Ozne was on his back on the floor.

Dugtrio was knocked out, a couple of feet away from me.

I slowly managed to my feet and walked over to Dugtrio, kneeling down. I placed my hands on him. "You okay, Dugtrio?"

Dugtrio stirred, but didn't say anything.

Ozne groaned and sat up slowly, looking around, coughing on the foul air.

"Get in your Pokéball, Dugtrio," I said. "It smells too bad out here." I returned Dugtrio.

I stood up and stared through the light smoke as the referee stood up, shaking his head and then choking on the foul air.

"What _is_ that?" I called through my shirt.

Ozne walked quickly towards the front door, his shirt covering his mouth, waving for me and the referee to follow him.

We got outside and breathed in fresh air repeatedly, gasping and inhaling deeply. The foul air from the gym could still be smelled, but it was a lot better outside.

"It's Weezing's insides," Ozne said, coughing and choking.

"Insides?" I asked, inhaling continuously.

"It exploded, the son of a gun," Ozne said, shaking his head.

"What?" I shouted.

The smell was exiting the building and starting to get into the city. People were staring at us in disgust, holding their noses and running away.

Ozne waved at them. "Ah, it'll be over soon, you babies," Ozne said, shaking his head. He turned to me. "Yes. Some Pokémon are capable of exploding. It may be from a buildup in electricity for some species. For others, like Koffing and Weezing, it's a buildup of poisonous gases. They can explode for no reason and without warning. The insides of a Koffing and Weezing don't smell too pretty." Ozne sighed. "I'll sure miss him. He was a good friend of mine. But that's the risk you have to prepare yourself for when raising a Pokémon like that."  
I remembered when I battled June for the Thunder Badge. Electrode had gotten irritated by the Toxic Spikes I had used on it and it exploded suddenly.

After a long while, the air didn't smell quite as bad. I sat down on the ground and inhaled more fresh air as Ozne looked up at the sky.

"Well, I guess you can try again for your badge next time," Ozne said suddenly.

"What?" I said in shock, looking up at him.

"You lost," Ozne said calmly, still looking up at the sky.

"But… it was a draw! Why do I lose?" I asked. "I mean, I guess since it's a draw, you make the final call, but…"

"I don't like your battling style," Ozne stated.

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock.

"You're battling style is poor," Ozne continued. "You did okay against Toxicroak, but you were rather unprepared against Ariados. And that victory you had against my Ariados by wrapping it in its own string was cute, but then how you attacked it so viciously afterwards, and then that cheap Peck attack to send it crashing to the ground? Just plain poor taste. I didn't like that at all. Finally, that Dugtrio error you pulled by using Earthquake was just despicable. You stood there and didn't even give an attack. That was terrible. You left your Pokémon defenseless. And to top it all off, you had two Pokémon battle my Weezing, and not one of them laid one hit of damage on him. In the end, the match was a draw, so I have to decide if you earned this badge by rating how you battled. That's my job as a Gym Leader. I rate the trainers and give them the best challenge possible. You did not do very well here, Gary." Ozne didn't look at me once while he talked. He was too caught up in the gloomy sky.

I glared at him. I was so furious. I wanted to open my mouth and tell him off so badly. But I couldn't. I knew in my heart he was right. I didn't do well at all. I didn't agree with what he said about Hoothoot's battle, but I did horribly with my Dugtrio. I kind of felt I did well enough to deserve my badge, but I felt that maybe he was right on some level.

"It has been decided that Ozne is the winner of this gym battle," the referee officially announced.

Thanks, I thought. I sighed. "Thank you, Ozne," I said. "I'll come back tomorrow. I apologize for not doing a better job battling. Thank you for the opportunity to challenge your gym."

"Come back anytime, Gary," Ozne replied. "Just make sure you come back with a better strategy than the lack of strategy you had today."

His words stung but I nodded and turned away, heading quickly towards the Pokémon Center.

It was late at night. I had finished eating dinner and so had my Pokémon. I had taken some time to myself to think about my battle with Ozne, and then I took a walk over to Route 18 where I could be alone with my Pokémon. I sent them all out and decided to have a talk with them.

"Now, I'd like to begin by saying, I'm sorry, Dugtrio," I apologized. "I sent you out recklessly and without truly considering the situation. Then I left you out there without giving you any commands, unsure of what to do. I will do my best to make sure that doesn't happen again. Again, I'm truly sorry, Dugtrio."  
"Trio!" Dugtrio said happily, accepting my apology easily.

I smiled. "Thanks, Dugtrio. Okay, well. We're going to battle Ozne again, tomorrow," I told everyone. "Next time, we're leaving with a badge. I'm sorry my incompetence cost us the last match, everybody. I will try hard not to let that happen again. You all ready?"

Everyone erupted in excited cheers.

And from there, we began our late night training. We don't always train late at night like this, but sometimes, when I'm really excited to get in a bit of training and I can't sleep, if my Pokémon are up for it, which they always are whenever I ask, we practice battling while I encourage them on.

Tonight, the usual pairing of Primeape and Charmeleon took place, Charmeleon aiming fire at Primeape, Primeape dodging and throwing punches.

Dugtrio and Baltoy were practicing with each other. Dugtrio dove underground and popped up in random spots while Baltoy followed, hopping over holes left in the ground.

Kingdra shot powerful spray of water at Hoothoot while Hoothoot used his Psychic attacks to force the water back.

I encouraged them on, knowing we could win next time.

Mad at myself for screwing things up the way I did the first time.

Mentally planning out the way I would beat Ozne next time.

Unaware that the next battle wasn't going to be anything like what I had thought it would be.


	36. And The Winner Is

I knocked on the door of the gym. The door opened shortly after and I saw the referee of the last match. He looked me up and down. "Here for your rematch?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "Here to obtain my badge!" I winked at him and smiled.

He didn't seem amused. He stared blankly at me.

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah, here for my rematch, geez," I said, rolling my eyes.

The kid opened the door and let me in.

I walked inside.

The kid was wearing blue jeans today with white sneakers and a black jacket over his white T-shirt. He wore a black fitted cap on his head. It was colder today than it was yesterday, so I guessed that was why he was wearing more clothes today than yesterday. "Wait here," he said in a seemingly tired voice.

I got here earlier than I did yesterday. I didn't even eat breakfast myself, but I made sure my Pokémon ate and were ready to battle.

The kid went into the same room as he did yesterday and closed the door.

I looked around the house. A gym in a house, I thought. That's pretty interesting. Does Ozne live here? What about the referee? It's such a big house, but seems so empty. The smell from yesterday was completely gone. I inhaled deeply. No trace of that foul aroma.

The referee came out of the room. "He'll be down in a moment's time," he said. "He's just finishing breakfast."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. "I can come back a little later."

"No, it's quite alright," the kid said quickly. "He's coming now."

I heard a yawn from upstairs and footsteps moved slowly across the floor. "You're heard early this morning, Gary," Ozne said from upstairs.

"Good morning!" I said with a smile, my heart pounding quickly, my arms shaking. "I can come back later if it's too early!"

"Oh, no," Ozne said, his footsteps coming down the stairs. "You and I shall have a fine match this day, I hope."

"Hopefully without any stink bombs," I laughed.

Ozne didn't laugh and I instantly regretted the joke. "Sorry," I apologized.

"No, it's okay…" Ozne said as his steps crossed the floor above and neared the stairs. "Trust me. This battle will be quiet different, Gary." His footsteps creaked down the final flight of stairs. Black shoes greeted me first, followed by dark brown slacks and a black belt just visible beneath his purple, button up shirt. He wasn't wearing a hat today. He smiled quickly upon seeing me. "Good to see you again, Gary."

"Nice to see you too, Ozne," I said, walking over to him and shaking his hand.

"Do you think you're ready this time?" Ozne asked.

"Definitely," I said confidently.

He smiled slyly. "We'll see."

He walked over to his position on the battle field and I walked over to mine, thinking about that look he gave me. It worried me a bit.

"This is the rematch between Gary from Pallet Town and Fuchsia City gym leader, Ozne," the referee said. "This shall be a three on three Pokémon battle. No time limit. The first trainer to knock out all of the opponent's Pokémon will be declared the winner. Let the battle… begin!"

"Gengar! I choose you!" Ozne shouted, throwing the Pokéball towards the field.

"Gengar!" Gengar grinned at me.

My heart beat faster and I backed away from it in fear.

"Don't tell me you have a fear of Ghost type Pokémon, too," Ozne said. "Though I suppose there may be some reason to fear them…"

I wasn't truly afraid of Ghost type Pokémon, but I didn't exactly have the best history around Gengar and Haunter after my time in Obsidian Forest, also known as Tragedy Forest. And I especially didn't enjoy my time around Haunter in Saffron City. Those two Pokémon in particular kind of terrified me a bit. I had no idea Ozne would bring out a Gengar. "No," I said, taking a slow step forward. "I'm fine. I choose Hoothoot!"

"Hoooooot Hoot!" Hoothoot said.

"Hoothoot, use Extransensory!" I ordered.

Hoothoot flew into the air, his eyes glowing gold, and opened his beak, a rainbow beam flying out and hitting Gengar. "Hoooooooooot!" Hoothoot cried out as he lifted Gengar into the air, and threw him back.

"GAAAR!" Gengar cried out, slamming to the ground. It hopped back up to its feet, smiling widely.

"Gengar, let's do a little Will-O-Wisp!" Ozne said.

Gengar's hands faced each other and a blue ball formed between them. The ball shot out mini balls at Hoothoot, who tried desperately to avoid the attack but was eventually hit and fell to the ground. Hoothoot shook his head let out a loud hoot.

"Let's go, Hoothoot!" I encouraged him. "Go in for Zen Headbutt!"

"Sucker Punch!" Ozne ordered.

Gengar disappeared and reappeared just as fast, right in front of Hoothoot, and charged at him headfirst.

"HOOOOOT!" Hoothoot screamed out, taken completely by surprise. Hoothoot tumbled through the air for a second, but then his head started to glow blue and his eyes opened. He made a U-Turn in midair and charged directly at Genger, hitting him dead on.

Gengar cried out angrily in pain, falling to the ground.

"Gengar!" Ozne cried out. "Thunder that bird!"  
Gengar's eyes opened and it glared at Hoothoot, hopping up immediately and raising its hands into the air. They crackled with electricity for a second before a huge yellow jolt of lighting came directly for Hoothoot.

Hoothoot dodged and flew as high up as he could.

I watched as Hoothoot just barely dodged the attacks. I can't just stand here and watch, I thought to myself. I have to give a command. But what?

"Just going to let your Pokémon get beaten again?" Ozne asked angrily.

"Wait! I've got it! Foresight, Hoothoot! Charge right in!" I shouted.

Hoothoot swung around and charged at Gengar with courage, spinning and dodging around the Thunder attacks aimed right for him. Hoothoot's eyes glowed red and shined over Gengar, who closed its eyes and covered its face against the light.

"OK! Uproar!" I shouted.

Now that Foresight had been used on a Ghost type like Gengar, Normal type moves like Uproar would work.

Covering my ears in preparation, I watched as Hoothoot flew into the air and used Uproar. The noise rocked Gengar back and cause Ozne and the referee to cover their ears.

"GENGAR! BLAST THAT BIRD!" Ozne bellowed over the roar.

Gengar seemed to be struggling to focus its Thunder attack over the raucous. It finally generated some electricity and blasted them all over the gym, missing Hoothoot easily.

Hoothoot didn't even have to dodge. The Uproar was deafening and Gengar was not enjoy it.

The second Uproar finally ended, and I shouted out, "End this with Zen Headbutt, now!"

Hoothoot shot forward like a bullet, his head glowing blue and aiming at Gengar.

"Destiny Bond!" Ozne screamed.

Gengar's body became outlined in blue.

Hoothoot slammed into Gengar and pushed it into the wall, then backed up, hooting in victory.

Gengar was knocked out. Two swirling shapes appeared from Gengar's eyes and hit Hoothoot.

"Hooooot…" Hoothoot said feebly, and fell to the ground, knocked out from the Destiny Bond attack.

"Both Gengar and Hoothoot are unable to battle," the referee stated.

I stared in disbelieve at Hoothoot and Gengar. I looked up as Ozne as he returned his Gengar, a bitter look on his face. I returned Hoothoot. "You were amazing, buddy. Good job. That's one down."

"Thank you for your sacrifice, Gengar," Ozne said. He reached for his next Pokéball. "Now, I choose you, Crobat!"

The thrown Pokéball opened and an enormous bat flew shot out.

"Whoa! A real Crobat!" I exclaimed. I'd only ever read about these and seen them in pictures.

_**Crobat. The Bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Golbat. This Pokémon is active at night. Crobat has gained extra wings since evolving. If seen using only using the wings on its forelegs or hind legs, it's a sign that Crobat has been flying a long distance.**_

Wow. A Crobat, I thought. I wasn't prepared to be battling one of those. But I can beat it, no doubt. "Okay, then. Baltoy, go!" I yelled, sending out my Pokémon.

"Baltooooooy!" Baltoy sang, spinning in place.

"Psybeam!" I said.

A bright beam of many colors was delivered from Baltoy and nearly hit Crobat, but it was too fast. It dodged the attack easily.

"Wing Attack!" Ozne demanded.

Crobat swopped low at an incredible speed and swiped at Baltoy.

"Toy! Toy!" Baltoy cried out, spinning and narrowly dodging the attacks! Crobat's wings would just barely hit Baltoy, and Baltoy easily kept spinning and maneuvering out of the way at the last second!

"Yes! You can do it, Baltoy!" I cheered it on.

Baltoy continued to dodge Wing Attack as Ozne growled angrily.

"Ancient Power, Baltoy!" I said.

Baltoy spun in place even faster and its body glowed white. The glow removed itself from Baltoy's body and formed a ball. Baltoy spun faster and smacked the ball at Crobat.

Crobat let out a loud screech of pain as the super effective move hit. Crobat flew around the room in a little daze at first, then regained its composure and hovered in the air, flapping its wings rapidly.

"Poison Fang!" Ozne ordered.

Crobat swooped down with its fangs glowing a dark purple. It tried to bite Baltoy, but Baltoy kept spinning and dodging.

"Damn it! Come on, Crobat!" Ozne shouted. "We're not about to lose to this spinning top!"

"Use the Extrasensory!" I called out.

"Baaaaaaaaal!" Baltoy stopped spinning and a gold color covered its eyes, shooting a rainbow beam at Crobat, who cried out in pain.

Crobat hit the floor, flinching.

"It's flinching! Use the Extrasensory again! End this!" I shouted with excitement.

"Toooooooy!" Baltoy said loudly, aiming again with Extrasensory.

Crobat took the hit and stayed on the floor, unable to move.

The referee was ready to call Crobat defeated when Crobat pushed itself up with its wings, letting out a loud, angry cry.

"Crobat!" Ozne cried happily. "I _knew_ you could do it! Get on up and let's finish this!"  
Crobat fluttered its wings and stayed in the air, screeching at Baltoy.

"Toy!" Baltoy seemed to respond back.

"Swift attack!" Ozne called.

Crobat flapped its wings even harder and a series of golden star shapes flew at Baltoy.

Baltoy couldn't dodge the attack. Swift was a move that never misses. Baltoy cried out in surprise as it tried to dodge but was hit easily.

"Poison Fang!" Ozne said.

Crobat swooped in on the disoriented Baltoy with glowing, purple fangs, and bit down on it.

"BAAAAAAL!" Baltoy screamed out. A purple color flushed over Baltoy's face. It was poisoned.

Baltoy slowly spun in place once Crobat let go. It looked dizzy.

"Bite!" Ozne shouted.

Crobat swooped down once again and hit Baltoy with the move it was weak it. Baltoy let out another cry of pain, struggling in the jaws of the enormous bat.

"Baltoy, you can finish this!" I shouted. "Extrasensory from close range!"

"Baaaalllll…" Baltoy said feebly, dizzy from the poison.

"Quickly, use Air Slash!" Ozne called out.

Crobat's wings covered it completely as they glowed a light blue color. They opened up and a series of light blue balls shot out and slammed relentlessly into Baltoy.

"Toy! Toy! Toy! Toy! Toy!" Baltoy cried out before being knocked over.

"Baltoy! Get up! Come on! We're so close!" I cried.

"Baltoy is unable to battle!" the referee said.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Crobat is the winner!" the referee finished.

I glared at the referee.  
The referee stared back at me solemnly.

"You did your job, Baltoy," I said. "Thank you. Return!"

Only one left, I thought to myself. I have to make sure it counts. Something that can take on surprise attacks and can deliver a few of its own. Charmeleon is a great choice, but are there enough tricks up its sleeves for this Gym Leader? Primeape would be good, but brute force isn't enough. Kingdra could do a good job, especially with Ice Beam. Or maybe… Weepinbell? I had switched Dugtrio for Weepinbell again this morning with my Pokédex. I grabbed a Pokéball and stared down at it, wondering if this would work. I looked up at the battle field.

Crobat was weak, but how weak? Weak enough?

"I think I can count on you! Weepinbell, go!" I shouted, throwing its Pokéball.

"Beeeell!" Weepinbell said.

Ozne stared down at it. "A Grass type against my Flying Pokémon?" Ozne stated. "I know type doesn't always matter, but I'd like to think this may not be a time to test that theory out."

"Weepinbell's here to win that badge! Right, Weepinbell?" I said, glaring at Ozne.

"BEEELL!" Weepinbeel agreed.

"Suit yourself," Ozne said ,shrugging.

We had to slow that rapidly flying bat down. "Sweet Scent!" I ordered.

The sweet aroma filled the gym.

"Air Slash, Crobat!" Ozne ordered.

Crobat seemed distracted by the sweet aroma.

"Now, Wrap attack!" I said.

Weepinbell wrapped its vine around Crobat.

Crobat looked startled as it snapped out of the daze it was in.

"Stun Spore!" I ordered Weepinbell.

The orange powder surrounded Crobat as it struggled against the Wrap attack and the Stun Spore.

"Crobat, get out of there, now!" Ozne ordered.

Crobat couldn't move. It was paralyzed. It called out helplessly, struggling more than before.

"Slam it down!" I shouted.

Weepinbell lifted Crobat high into the air before bring it down to ground harshly with a loud _thump_. Weepinbell released Crobat.

"Crobat is unable to battle," the referee said. "Weepinbell is the winner!"  
Ozne seemed to be looking at Crobat with sadness in his eyes. With a sigh, he said, "You did really well, my friend. I'm proud of your work today." He returned Crobat to its Pokéball. He looked up at me. "You've done well today, Gary. I admit. But, there won't be any explosions today. Just a full on battle. May the best Pokémon win."

"I thought you would've been using at least the other two Pokémon you brought out yesterday," I admitted. "I didn't expect those two. I'm excited about your last Pokémon, Ozne."

"Oh, don't you worry, Gary. The wait is over. GO!" Ozne shouted, throwing the Pokéball at the field.

"Tentacruuuuel!" the large jellyfish Pokémon called out in a deep voice.

"Tentacruel…" I whispered. A common Pokémon in the waters of Kanto and most other regions.

_**Tentacruel. The Jellyfish Pokémon and the evolved form of Tentacool. When hunting, Tentacruel dowse the prey in toxins to immobilize it. The red orbs on its head glow when it is excited or angry. They may flash the orbs to alert others.**_

"A Tentacruel," I said with a smile. "Well then. May the best Pokémon win."

"Begin with Growth!" I shouted.

Weepinbell started to glow light green.

Ozne opened his mouth, but then closed it, staring intently at Weepinbell.

"Keep using Growth and wait!" I told Weepinbell.

Weepinbell continued to use Growth.

Ozne stayed still, his arms crossed in front of him.

What's he doing? I wondered.

"Don't stop, Weepinbell!" I urged it.

Ozne kept staring at Weepinbell. Was he wondering what move to use? Was he having a moment of not knowing what to do, like he got so angry with me for doing earlier and during our last battle?

I stared at him for a moment. No, I realized. That isn't it at all. He knows exactly what he's doing. "Weepinbell, stop!" I shouted.

"Bell?" Weepinbell stopped glowing and waited for directions.

"Use Knock Off!" I shouted.

"Tentacruel, Barrier!" Ozne finally ordered.

A blue barrier surrounded Tentacreul and the attack bounced right off it.

"Supersonic!" Ozne shouted.

Tentacruel raised its tentacles and a blue aura surrounded it. A loud sound pierced my ears.

I screamed and covered my ears. "GAAAAAAHHHH!" I bent over in pain, my head feeling ready to burst. I looked up and saw Weepinbell.

Weepinbell was screaming in pain, slapping itself with its own vine.

I suddenly understood was going on as I watched Weepinbell slapping itself, Ozne covering his ears, his face full of determination, watching the battle intently, the referee screaming and covering his ears. Ozne allowed Weepinbell to use Growth to raise its Attack strength. Ozne then used Supersonic to confused Weepinbell so that if Weepinbell began attacking itself in confusion, the damage it would do to itself would be that much stronger.

When the screeching noise finally subsided, my ears were still ringing and the difference was hardly noticeable.

Weepinbell looked exhausted, slapping itself repeatedly, wearing itself out.

We can't go out like this, I thought. "NO WAY!" I shouted. "Weepinbell, get focused. Use Sweet Scent again!"

Weepinbell looked around in a daze, still confused, but it still managed to fill the gym with a sweet aroma.

"Tentacruel, Screech attack!" Ozne commanded.

Tentacruel looked ready to attack, but didn't. The aroma took over and it seemed to be trying to decide whether to attack or let the sweet smell take over.

"Tentacruel, what are you doing? Attack!" Ozne screamed.

"Growth attack!" I shouted at Weepinbell.

Weepinbell, swaying in place, still confused, started to glow light green again.

This is so risky, I thought. But we're running out of options. We have to make every hit count.

"Stun Spore!" I demanded.

Weepinbell kept swaying in place as the light green glow faded. Its vine reached up and it slapped itself again, falling over onto the floor.

"Damn it, Weepinbell! Stun Spore!" I screamed.

"Use the Screech attack!" Ozne shouted.

Tentacruel shook itself out of the daze from Sweet Scent and let out an ear shattering screech.

It was even louder than my Primeape's Screech.

I screamed as loud as I possibly could, covering my ears. "STOOOOOOOOP! PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT! GAAAAAAAAHHH! WEEPINBELL, HELP! USE THE STUN SPORE!" I was on my knees, screaming in agony, knowing I'd be deaf before the battle was over. Several minutes later, I could hear a distant voice screaming. I looked up to see Ozne, angry, yelling at Tentacruel.

Weepinbell was looking at me, hopping up and down urgently. It wasn't confused anymore.

Tentacruel was bent over in pain, not moving.

I couldn't hear much. Everything sounded so far away. I shook my head, trying to clear my ears, and ended up hurting my head. The Screech attack had ended, but I couldn't hear very clearly at the moment.

Weepinbell kept jumping up and down, waiting for me to give it orders.

"The Growth attack! Do it again!" I shouted, still confused by what was going on with Tentacruel.

Weepinbell faced Tentacruel and began to glow light green again.

"Tentacruel, shake it off!" Ozne yelled, though he sounded further away than it seemed was the volume he was yelling at.

Tentacruel was still bent over in pain, shivering, not moving.

I was confused, but I still knew I had to attack. "Now use… wait a minute," I realized. "Tentacruel can't move! Stun Spore! You paralyzed it, Weepinbell?"

"Bell Bell!" Weepinbell said, hopping in place.

"Then let's go for another Sweet Scent!" I ordered.

The Sweet Scent filled the room again.

"Now-" I started.

"Poison Jab that thing!" Ozne interrupted.

"Tentacruuuuuuel!" Tentacruel leaped forward and swung a glowing, purple tentacle at Weepinbell.

"Beeeeeell!" Weepinbell cried out, flying through the air, crashing into me.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, catching it and hitting the floor. Weepinbell wasn't very heavy, but the sudden collision through me off my feet. "Hey, you okay there, Weepinbell?"

Weepinbell was breathing heavily, tired out, but it nodded with determination.

"Good stuff, Weepinbell," I said. "Let's show them what we've got! GO!"

Weepinbell leaped out of my lap and faced Tentacruel.

"Put this plant back in its pot! Supersonic! I want this match over with!" Ozne yelled.

"Sleep Powder!" I said frantically, covering my ears anyway.

Tentacruel was quicker, raising its tentacles as it glowed blue and letting out its piercing scream.

Weepinbell was hit and once the attack ended, it swayed back and forth, confused.

"Finish it off! Hydro Pump!" Ozne said.

Tenacruel raised one of its stingers and aimed at Weepinbell.

"Weepinbell!" I called out, unsure of what it could do. "Vine Whip!" I wasn't sure why I said Vine Whip. It was just a desperate shout.

The vine flew out and wrapped around Tentacruel sharply.

Tentacruel blasted at Weepinbell with Hydro Pump.

Weepinbell suddenly squeezed Tentacruel for a quick second with its vine before spinning Tentacruel and flinging it into the air!  
My eyes bulged as I stared in shock as Weepinbell's Vine Whip flung Tentacruel high into the air, the Hydro Pump missing Weepinbell and spraying all over the field instead!

"Uh. Uh. Uh…" I stuttered in amazement. "Razor Leaf!"

Weepinbell rapidly began to fling sharp leaves at Tentacruel as it sailed into the air, screaming as the leaves cut into it.

"Weepinbell!" I shouted as Tentacruel started to come down. "Make sure that landing is a good one!"  
"Tentacruel, focus!" Ozne pleaded. "Wrap that thing up with your tentacles! You can make it!"

Tentacruel was in a daze from the attacks and wasn't able to listen to Ozne.

Weepinbell didn't seem confused anymore and bounced over to Tentacruel, using a vine to wrap it up before forcefully slamming Tentacruel the rest of the down.

"Tenta…" Tentacruel muttered from the ground.

The referee stared at Tentacruel for a moment.

Ozne glared at Tentacruel, his fists clenched tight.

I stared at Tentacruel, my heart beating against my chest.

A pair of tentacles suddenly reached up from Tentacruel and wrapped around Weepinbell!

I gasped. "No!"

"Yes! Keep it up, Tentacruel!" Ozne encouraged it.

Weepinbell used its vine to wrap around Tentacruel and squeezed.

Both Pokémon were squeezing the life out of each other. I glared at Weepinbell, my teeth tightening, my fists balled tight, watching intently.

Ozne did the same, glaring at Tentacruel, fists balled and raised to his face, his teeth clenched tight.

The continued squeezing each other, neither giving in, giving the last of their energy into their attack.

"Cruel…" Tentacruel gasped, gave in, and collapsed.

Weepinbell breathed heavily, looked exhausted, staring at Tentacruel.

Weepinbell wasn't the only one looking at Tentacruel. We all stared at it, waiting.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle! Weepinbell is the winner!" the referee declared. The winner of this match is Gary from Pallet Town!"

"YEAAAAAHH!"I leaped into the air with excitement. "We did it!" I screamed, running up to Weepinbell. I squeezed it tightly and felt its vine wrap around me, too, squeezing tight. I laughed and hugged it tighter. "We did it, Weepinbell!"

I collapsed to my knees, feeling exhausted from the battle.

Weepinbell fell against me, too, clearly tired.

I took my five Pokéballs and tossed them to the ground.

My Pokémon all came out in a flash and stared at me and Weepinbell.

"We won our fifth badge, everybody!" I said happily.

Everyone cheered.

"Not yet," Ozne said from right behind me.

I turned around. "Huh?" I gasped. He stared down at us sternly. "You haven't won anything."

"Hey! What do you mean?" I said angrily, getting up to my feet. "We won that match fair and square!"

"You haven't won your badge," Ozne said firmly. He broke out into a smile. "Until I've actually handed it to you." He held out a box with a badge inside of it. It was a deep purple, circular, and looked like it had bumps across the front of it.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I quickly took the badge from him.

"Congratulations on winning the Mephitic badge," Ozne said.

"We won the Mephitic Badge!" I exclaimed, holding it up for everyone to see.

My Pokémon all made a happy commotion.

I rubbed my fingers across the bumps on the front of the badge and smiled.

"Your battle this time was unmistakably amazing," Ozne stated. "You earned that badge. You did your very best and brought a great strategy to win along with you. You acted accordingly and didn't leave your Pokémon behind. Congratulations, Gary."

"Thank you very much, Ozne," I said, smiling brightly.

"So, five badges, huh? That's great!" Ozne said. "Do you know what gym you're headed for next?"  
"Um… to be honest… no," I admitted. "I haven't quite thought about it, yet."

"Have you been to Celadon City yet?" he asked.

"Yes. I have my Rainbow Badge," I said.

"Hm… well, I think the closest city with a gym from here would probably be Dark City," Ozne said.

"Dark City, huh?" I repeated.

"Yup," Ozne stated. "There's a Dark Gym leader over there named Cleopatra."

"Well, then I think I might just head over there," I said with a smile.

As I stepped outside of the gym, I saw to my great surprise that it was snowing! I loved the snow! I looked up at the sky and walked around inside of the snow, smiling widely, spinning just a little bit in place.

I bet Pokémon love the snow, I thought to myself. After they get healed up, we'll have a bit of fun in the snow before we head off to Dark City.

The snow looked gorgeous as it fell upon the Fir tree in the distance. The tree looked beautiful covered in snow. The streets looked even cleaner than they already were, dowsed in the snow. Everything looked different. New. Changed.

I smiled as this thought stuck with me in my mind.

Everything looked different.

New.

Changed.

Everything I once knew and loved was on its way to becoming different.

New.

Changed.


	37. 1: Obedience 2: Intellect 3: Insanity

"Congratulations on your fifth badge, Gary!" Prof. Oak said, staring at my badge I held up for him from the screen. "You're not doing badly at all. Aly called me recently and she too had five badges! I think she may very well have six now, though."

"I saw Aly!" I said. "She was trying to beat the Fuchsia Gym Leader for his badge, but she didn't win and eventually gave up to try another gym."  
"Ah… that's unfortunate," Prof. Oak replied. "But I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure too," I replied.

"By the way…" Prof. Oak said more seriously. "Aly has been constantly sending me brand new Pokémon, unlike you. Robin has done well in increasing his collection as well. I haven't gotten too many Pokémon from Kiwi lately, but even she has quite a number over you, Gary. What exactly are you doing out there?"

"Well… it's a bit more difficult than I thought it'd be, I guess," I muttered. "I'm honestly trying, Professor. I'm sorry. I've caught some new Pokémon. I own a Weepinbell now."

"Yes, when you sent me Dugtrio and Butterfree back, I assumed you'd caught something new," Prof. Oak said. "However, you're far behind your friends. I expect much more Pokémon to be capture from you, Gary."  
"I understand, Professor," I said, my eyes lowering to the ground.

"Remember, Gary. This is not just about collecting badge. Collecting Pokémon is just as important," Prof. Oak said. "In fact, this reminds me of a poem of mine: _Spinda. Teeters with comprehension. Each one with their own stagger._"

A Pokémon poem from Prof. Oak. I hadn't heard one of those in quite a while. I also didn't miss it.

"Um… right… well anyway, I'll try harder," I said

"Very good, Gary," Prof. Oak said with a smile. "How's Charmeleon doing?"

"He's great!" I said happily.

"And have you spoken to your mother?" Prof. Oak said sternly.

"I called," I said. "She didn't pick up."

"She may have gone out to the store or something," Prof. Oak said. "She doesn't really go out much these days…"

An awkward silence fell over us.

Of course she doesn't, I thought. Her husband has passed away and her kids out on a reckless, dangerous, life endangering journey.

"Oh, I have to go!" Prof. Oak said suddenly. "Only ten minutes until my phone conference with Gary! I'm so excited to hear what he wants to discuss with me today. It's apparently of high importance. I'm so proud of that grandson of mine. Take care! Oh, and also, Gary, please be careful out there. I don't know if you've seen the news, but there are some terrible things going on the Pokémon world; deaths and robberies and other atrocities. Keep an eye out and be safe. And call your mother. Goodbye."

The screen went black before I could reply. I hung up the phone and turned around, viewing the inside of the Pokémon Center.

Trainers sat around the room, some staring at Poké Balls laid out before them on the table, or in their laps. Another trainer was showing off one of his Pokémon, a _Nidoran_ , to a couple of girls who gazed at the Pokémon adoringly. A couple of trainers were simply sitting or standing by the window, looking outside while talking to their Pokémon.

I stood up and stretched, ready to continue on my journey and get myself over to Dark City. I'd eaten breakfast, gave my Pokémon a quick check up with Nurse Joy, and now was the time for me to go. I walked up to the front desk and smiled at Nurse Joy, who smiled back. "Well, I have to be going now," I said, melting into the gentle blue of her eyes. "I just wanted to say goodbye and I hope, maybe, we'll see each other again."  
"Oh, that's so sweet of you!" Nurse Joy said, smiling brighter. "I hope we do too."

My heart started beating faster at her words. An eager feeling came over me. "You know, maybe we can find some time today to get to know each other better," I suggested. "Or, if you're not busy, right now, even! We could have some breakfast at a nice restaurant instead of that dingy cafeteria downstairs with that subpar food. I'll even pay. The nicest restaurant in Fuchsia. Wherever you'd like to eat at. Just pick."

Nurse Joy's smile faded just slightly. "I prefer my own cooking actually," she stated.

"Oh, and you cook?" I asked, my heart bouncing all over my insides as I bravely tried to continue to conversation. "You sound like a truly amazing woman. Not only are you taking care of Pokémon, but you can also make a wonderful meal. If it isn't too much trouble, perhaps we can have lunch or something at your place! I'll gladly assist in cooking and will of course do the dishes after such a delectable meal from you."

"Well, if you think the cafeteria food is subpar, I can't imagine that you'd think my food is delectable since I am the cook of this Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy said moodily.

My mouth tightened and my eyes widened in shock.

"Now, if you don't mind, I've work to do," Nurse Joy said, sitting down and opening a newspaper.

Embarrassed, I didn't say another word. I turned around and quickly exited the Pokémon Center, my eyes glued to the floor. Even in the snow falling outside, I didn't feel any happier. I walked quickly through the snow, my boots on my feet.

This is why I never talk to girls, I thought. It always ends in disaster. Last time I try to smooth talk a girl ever again.

The food wasn't even bad at the Pokémon Center. I was only trying to be nice. Of course, I blew it.

My face was on fire out of how embarrassed I was. I walked quickly, regretting the entire incident as it replayed in my mind over and over again, no matter how hard I tried to not think about it.

What was I even thinking? I wondered. Did I really expect Nurse Joy to say yes or something? Did I really think she was just going to have me over for dinner? Then what? We get married and a baby and I live the rest of my life alongside her, working as her assistant with Chansey?

I shook my head. I was never going to forget this embarrassing moment as long as I lived.

I'll also probably be alone for as long as I live, I thought. I'll never find anybody special to be with. I'm too shy. I'm just a totally screw up.

Love was a subject I sometimes found myself dwelling on. Before becoming a Pokémon Trainer, even as an even younger kid than I am now, I always loved the idea of love itself, and marriage, and starting a family. It always seemed like a wonderful thing, but something far out of my reach for the kind of person I was. One thing that kept my young mind off of such an adult topic was my friends, but I don't get to see them anymore now that I'm a Pokémon Trainer. Now, my new friends, my Pokémon, and my journey in general, keeps my mind occupied. But that embarrassing situation with Nurse Joy did make me dwell momentarily on my future outside of being a Pokémon Trainer.

Pokémon was great, but it wasn't the only thing that defined life. I had other ambitions too. I didn't intend to be completely and utterly obsessed with Pokémon. I want them to always be in my life, but I would like to be with other people, and enjoy the world for what it is while on my Pokémon journey.

Lost in my thoughts on life as I walked, my eyes on the ground as my boots crunched through the snow, I didn't see the tall, black steel fence until I walked right into it. "Hey!" I exclaimed, looking up. My eyes widened and my mouth hung open as I saw the mansion!

It was an amazing sight. I looked up at it as it stretched several stories high. It was white, with lines of black color across it every few feet, two turrets on either side of the top of the mansion. The top of the mansion was coated in snow, making it look even more beautiful and unreal. The front lawn was enormous and had the tallest hedges I'd ever seen, sculpted to look like some kind of animals, or perhaps even Pokémon. The black fence went around the entire mansion, a gate at the front of the mansion connected to the fence. "Wow, I wonder who lives here," I murmured.

"That'd be me!" a cheerful voice said.

I looked to see a young man smiling at me, leaning casually against the gate. His wavy brown hair was blowing in the wind and sat on his head, a bit ruffled up, underneath several snowflakes. His dark brown eyes were warm and welcomed me.

"Nice to meet you! My name's Peter," the guy said, walking up to me, his hand extended.

I walked to meet him and shook his hand, smiling back. "Hello. I'm Gary," I greeted him.

"It's nice to meet you, Gary," Peter replied. "I see you're impressed with my mansion." Peter smiled wider.

"Well, yeah, I mean… it's a mansion!" I laughed.

Peter laughed. "True. It's inherited from my family," Peter explained. "You may have heard of my grandfather, Bill, the Pokémon Researcher."  
"Bill's your grandfather?" I asked in shock.

"That's right!" Peter winked.

Bill was a world famous Pokémon Researcher. He's discovered incredible Pokémon and found out unbelievable things about already existing Pokémon. He also has been credited alongside with Gary Oak for discovering some of the latest found data on Pokémon. Bill and Gary Oak used to work together extensively for quite a while, uncovering incredible findings. I had no idea his grandson was living in Fuchsia City.

"Wow! Incredible!" I said with excitement.

"Thank you," Peter said with a small bow. "But to be honest, I need some help."  
"Really? With what?" I asked.

"Well, you see," Peter began, snowing falling around him and on his face, one snowflake landing on his eyelash. He brushed it off and continued to speak. "I am continuing the experiments of Dr. Akihabara. He's the inventor of the Pokémon Transfer System that allows us to send Pokémon from one place to another through their Poké Balls. A while ago, he invented the Pokémon, Porygon. It's a virtual reality Pokémon, basically, and thrives online, but can be used in the real world as well. Porygon can also be upgraded to evolve into Porygon2 and Porygon-Z. I'm looking for powerful Pokémon trainers to engage in battles with these three Pokémon in a Pokémon battle."

"What?" I asked in shock. My mind felt completely blown from what I was hearing. I wanted to ask more questions, but I didn't know what!

"I want it to be a triple battle," Peter said. "The winner gets to capture one of the three Pokémon. This is a pretty rare opportunity for _any_ trainer! So, what do you say?"

I gasped and stared at Peter in shock, my mouth gaping open. "_YES!_" I shouted.

Peter smiled as wide as a Gengar. "Excellent! Please, follow me!" Peter pulled out a tiny remote control from his pocket. There were two black buttons on it. He pressed one and the large gate slid open slowly with a loud creaking noise. Peter walked through and I followed. Peter turned to the gate and pressed the same button on the remote, and the gate closed just as noisily.

I was in shock at the lucky position I was finding myself in right now.

"Well, let's go," Peter said joyously, turning and walking across the huge lawn towards the mansion.

The hedge sculptures were fantastic. I wasn't sure what all of them were supposed to be, but I think I recognized a Pikachu in one of the hedges, and a Marill in another. One looked like a circle and could've been a Voltorb for all I knew.

Peter stopped in front of the mansion door, pulling out a keychain with what looked like a thousand keys on it. He grabbed one immediately and put it into the keyhole, opening it and gesturing for me to go inside before him.

I slowly stepped inside and gazed in shock at the inside. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the crystals gleaming and lighting the room beautifully. Enormous crystal sculptures lined the walls. Stairs on both sides of the floor led both up nad down. Doors were in abundance all over the floor I stood on, leading who knows where.

"It's a bit fancy for my tastes, but I shouldn't complain," Peter said in dismay.

"It's… fantastic!" I said, taken aback.

"Well, all thanks goes to Bill," Peter said. "Our family was supposedly living a lot less complex before Bill became so famous and rich. He bought his family property and mansions and has made our lives very sweet. I'm continuing in his footsteps in my own right, though I'm not yet as famous as he is, though that may not be such a bad thing. But, the things I'm planning to do might just change that, ha ha."

"Wow…" I muttered, still mesmerized by the mansion I stood in.

"Greetings, Master Peter," a deep voice said.

I turned to see an older man bowing in a nice butler suit, standing before Peter. I didn't even see or hear him enter the room.

"Hey, Phillip," Peter said.

"I see you have a guest, Master Peter," Phillip said, bowing to me.

"Yes, this is Gary. Gary, Phillip," Peter introduced us.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Gary," Phillip said, bowing again. "Is there anything I can get you two? Food, perhaps?"

"You can escort Gary and I to the Pory Chamber," Peter responded.

"Right away, Master Peter," Phillip said bowing again. Phillip walked away.

"Come on!" Peter said excitedly.

I followed at Phillip led me and Peter to a section of the wall that was outlined. A steel, rectangular box was next to the outline, a black button on the center. Phillip pressed it and I realized it was an elevator as the door slid open. Phillip bowed and allowed me and Peter to enter first. The inside of the elevator was shiny steel. On the right sat a small metal rectangle in the wall with buttons going from _30 _down to _B_. Phillip entered after us and pressed the button labeled _10._

The elevator smoothly ascended. The numbers on the wall lit up as the floor was reached, the light turning off the number once its floor was passed as another number lit up upon reaching its floor. At the tenth floor, the doors opened, and Phillip bowed again, letting me and Peter off first.

This floor was nice and clean, but there wasn't anything on it except several chandeliers and a statue on either side of the floor, carved from what seemed to be marble. I wasn't sure what the sculptures were of. Possibly more Pokémon. I saw the stairs at the end of each side of the floor, near the sculptures, leading up even higher, and also descending down. Several doors lined the floor I stood on on both sides.

Phillip led the way to a door a few feet away, past a couple of other doors, and opened it while I wondered what all these doors could possibly be hiding.

Phillip held the door opened and bowed to encourage us to enter.

Peter gestured for me to enter first.

I stepped inside slowly and gazed at a dimly lit room. It was much darker in this room, which contrasted the brightness of the rest of the mansion I had been inside so far. A large computer sat against the wall, shining the only light in the room. A large, transparent, glass capsule sat in the middle of the room.

The door closed behind me and I turned to see Peter walk past me, Phillip standing next to the door calmly.

Peter sat in a chair placed in front of the computer. Turning to me, he said, "Are you ready for this?"

I wasn't sure what to say. This seemed so strange. It could easily just be a set up. I was feeling uncertain, now.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked. "Nervous?"  
I didn't say anything. My heart was pounding fast. I had a bad feeling. People often say to trust your instincts, but I never believed in such sayings.

"If you're not sure about this, you can always leave," Peter said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "I'd understand."

I inhaled deeply and held my breath. After a while, I slowly exhaled. I could be missing out on a once in a lifetime opportunity, I thought. Or I could just get out of here now and avoid some kind of scam.

"Well?" Peter asked, sounding impatient.

I swallowed hard. With a sigh, and a bit of regret and worry in my heart, I said, "Let's give it a shot."

Peter smiled. "Great! Whenever you're ready, you can step into the capsule!" Peter turned and began to type vigorously on the keyboard.

"The capsule…?" I asked uncertainly.

"That's right," Peter explained. "This will transfer you to the virtual world to battle. This is a similar idea to how Pokémon are transferred."

I stared at the large capsule, reaching the ceiling and going down to the floor. I slowly stepped up to it. Immediately, an opening appeared. I stared inside of the capsule taking several deep breaths before stepping inside. I turned around to see that the opening was now gone. The capsule was only a few feet wide.

"Remember, this will be a Triple Battle," Peter reminded me.

"A Triple Battle?" I asked. I had never had a Triple Battle before, but I knew what it was.

"You will be battling using three Pokémon at the same time," Peter told me. "Whatever you want versus Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z. Good luck!"

I watched him press one more button before sparks of electricity shot from the ceiling of the capsule. I screamed and looked up as electricity, shot from a tube ejected from the ceiling, sparked all around me rapidly as I jumped around in a panic. I screamed louder as my feet started to rapidly disappear! I didn't feel a thing, but they were gone, and almost immediately, the entire bottom half of my body was gone! Before I could fully comprehend this fact, everything went black.

I stood in a red room. The walls, floor, ceiling; all red.

I felt my legs being squeezed together by a powerful force. I looked down to see that my body was in one piece again, but being squeezed by an Arbok! I screamed as the enormous cobra Pokémon squeezed around my legs even tighter, then opened its jaws wide and swallowed me whole!

Screaming, I felt my body getting sucked inside of the snake and I was falling inside of its body. A black, empty voice of nothing surrounded me as I fell, screaming. I hit a solid landing, feeling no pain despite the fall, and stood up, dusting off my clothes though they weren't dirty.

A yellow circle appeared from the ground, surrounding me. I gasped as an enormous Pokémon, a Feraligatr, rose up from the floor, out of nowhere. It roared at my face and raised a fist. Before I could react, it punched me, sending me flying.

I landed on something soft and turned to see I had landed in the arms of a Nurse Joy! She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

I stared at her in shock and felt my face blush before her face exploded into that of a serpent looking monster with enormous, blue teeth, and it roared at me.

I screamed in terror and broke free of its grasp, running before suddenly falling through a hole in the ground, screaming before a human hand reached down from the top of the hole and grabbed me by the throat and squeezed!

For some reason, I didn't choke or feel any pain.

The hand pulled me up by my throat and set me on the ground with ease.

The hand belonged to a skinny girl, younger than me. She smiled and skipped away from me, giggling.

Out of nowhere, a car drove up to me and stopped right in front of me, causing me to squeeze my eyes, fearing I'd be hit. When I opened my eyes, the car was still there. The car suddenly hopped up on its back wheels and started spinning in place. I stared in complete amazement and bewilderment as the car began, in some strange way, to _dance!_ It jumped, spun, and maneuvered itself strangely, undeniably _dancing!_

I was in complete shock as I watched.

The car suddenly vanished right in front of me.

"Welcome," a voice said from the darkness.

A bright light flashed and blinded me. I closed my eyes and squinted as I realized that I was now standing in a white room. I blinked several times, waiting for my eyes to adjust. I stared at the room I was in. It was empty. Except…

I turned to look behind me to see a wall with a large, rectangular window in the middle of it. Men and women dressed as scientists were staring at me, most wearing glasses, a notepad in their hand, writing down rapidly. I stared at them, fear streaming throughout my entire body.

Suddenly, the women scientists dropped their notepads and pens, pulled the back of their hair which was tied up in a bun on all of them, and let their hair down. The male scientists dropped their notepads and pens and tossed their glasses to the floor, turning to stare at the women.

The women immediately tore off their lab coats, revealing them to be in matching black miniskirts and purple tank tops. They grabbed the men and tore their lab coats off, too, revealing them to be in nothing but boxer shorts, the upper half of their bodies being muscle bound and sweaty.

My eyes bulged in mass confusion as the men and women scientists began to kiss each other intensely. As they kissed each other hard, the faces of the people kissing suddenly melted into each other. The people's bodies became one, and the new person, some being women, others being men, turned to the opposite gender and began to kiss again! The two new couples kissed until their faces, and soon, entire bodies, melted into each other again, forming a new person who would turn to the opposite gender and kiss! The pattern continued until the last two people in the room were kissing and melted into each other.

Before they became one person, they exploded, covering the mirror in blood, blinding me to the inside of the room beyond.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" a loud scream erupted as something burst through the glass, scaring me to the point I felt as if my heart had leaped out of my mouth.

A Pichu in a karate outfit was staring at me, standing much taller than me, which is not the average size of the tiny electric rodent Pokémon. Not even close. It smiled at me and winked, then started to bark at me like a dog! As I stared in fright, it leaped in the air, spun around midair, and one of its feet kicked me across the face.

I hit the ground, but got right back up, feeling no pain still. "AAAAAHHH!" I screamed as I felt intense pain from my shoulder. I grabbed it… but it was gone! I looked at my right arm which was causing me excruciating pain, and saw my arm on the floor! It was fallen off! I grabbed the my shoulder and screamed. Mostly it was from the pain, not the fear that was also present in me.

"_HEEEEEEEEEEELP!_" I screamed out, my brain no longer able to take any more of this madness.

I heard an electronic squeal.

I turned to see a Porygon! I stared at the virtual Pokémon in silence as it floated in front of me, still gripping my shoulder. The pain was gone. "Huh?" I gasped, realizing this fact. I turned to see I was grabbing my arm! It was there again! The pain was truly gone, too! I was happy, but desperate to get out of this place. This truly _was_ a bad idea after all! I looked around. The mirror with the weird people dressed as scientists was gone. There was nothing but an empty white room with me and Porygon in it. "LET ME OUT OF HEEEEEERE!" I screamed.

Porygon replied with a loud, electronic squeal.

Another creature materialized before me, next to Porygon. I recognized it as Porygon2. It made a more high pitched noise and flew around the room rapidly, seemingly excited.

A third creature appeared. Porygon-Z. It made a much more erratic, mechanical noise and floated around me, getting very close to my face.

"Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z…" I muttered, pulling out my Pokédex.

_**Porygon. The Virtual Pokémon. This is a manmade species of Pokémon. This rare Pokémon is found in labs on rare occasions, journeying through computer databases. There have been extremely rare, but noted occasions, of spotting this Pokémon in the wild.**_

_**Porygon2. The Virtual Pokémon. The evolved form of Porygon. This Pokémon has programmed behavior, but has been noted to act on its own will after a certain period of time learning.**_

_**Porygon-Z. The Virtual Pokémon and Porygon2's evolved form. Porygon-Z typically can live anywhere but are often found on computer databases, freely exploring. It sometimes exhibits peculiar behavior.**_

I put away my Pokédex. "Okay then," I said to them. "It's a battle we're having, right?"

The three Pokémon let out their strange cry and backed away from me.

A white, square outline appeared on the floor. A battlefield had just been set for us.

The three Pokémon stared at me patiently, floating in midair.

I wasn't sure I wanted to battle anymore after the unexplainable things I had just went through, but this was a pretty good opportunity for me to capture an extremely rare Pokémon and get some battle experience in. "Hmmm…" I said, staring at my Poké Balls. "Okay… I choose Charmeleon, Hoothoot and Primeape! GO!" I threw their Poké Balls and they all let out eager cries.

Charmeleon sniffed the air, along with Primeape.

Hoothoot turned his head around, staring at the plain white room in confusion.

"Hoothoot, Charmeleon, Primeape, we're in the virtual world right now," I explained to them. "We're gonna battle those three Pokémon and then we can leave, so give it your best, okay?"  
My three Pokémon turned to me and nodded.

I was just desperate to leave this place. I didn't know how to address the weirdness that had happened her so far and I didn't care, either. I just wanted to be back in the real world again!

Porygon2 suddenly startled to crackle with electricity. With a loud cry, Porygon2 let loose a bolt of electricity and zapped my Charmeleon.

Charmeleon cried out in shock and pain, landing on the ground. He stood up and shook it off, growling angrily.

A Triple Battle, I thought to myself. This will be new. We have to truly work as a team.

"Hoothoot, attack with Extransensory!" I called out.

Hoothoot flew at Porygon2, his eyes glowing gold, attacking with the rainbow beam from his beak.

Porygon-Z flew forward. Its body became coated in a blue sphere, blocking Hoothoot's attack.

"Hey!" I shouted angrily, taking out my Pokédex to check the move Porygon-Z used.

_**Protect. This move blocks nearly any attack.**_

"Get out of here…" I whispered in awe.

Porygon-Z began twitching rapidly and a dark, sparking ball appeared in front of it. The ball shot forward at Hoothoot, who dodged it swiftly, hooting loudly.

I scanned that move Porygon-Z used.

_**Zap Cannon. An extremely powerful Electric type attack.**_

"Hoothoot, use Hypnosis!" I shouted.

Porygon used Tackle and slammed right into Primeape, who shouted out angrily.

Porygon-Z tackled Charmeleon, dodging Hypnosis.

Porygon2 started sparking again, aiming another Thunderbolt at Hoothoot.

Hoothoot leaped into the air and flapped his wings rapidly, dodging the Electric move fast.

Charmeleon and Primeape stood up fast, yelling and jumping up and down.

I can't forget, this is a Triple Battle, I thought. This is about more than just one Pokémon. It's about us all.

"Charmeleon! Flamethrower Porygon2!" I shouted. "Hoothoot, Zen Headbutt Porygon-Z! Primeape, Cross Chop Porygon!"

"Chaaaaaarmeleon!" Charmeleon fired a bright stream of flames at Porygon2, who cried out loudly.

"Hooooot!" Hoothoot called out, flying at Porygon-Z with a glowing, blue head, knocking the Virtual Pokémon over.

"APE APE APE APE APEAPEAPEAPEAPE!" Primeape screeched, charging at Porygon with glowing, white hands in front of him, hitting Porygon.

Porygon cried out loud, screeching a sound similar to an old computer connecting to the internet, as sound I'd heard in History class a couple of years ago when studying the past.

"Primeape, Karate Chop!" I said.

Primeape raised a fist and brought it down on Porygon.

Porygon cried out loud and remained still on the ground. Porygon was beaten.

"Alright!" I cheered. "One down, two to go!"

A loud screech grabbed my attention as Porygon2's eyes glowed red.

I gasped and backed up as a light blue rectangle appeared, surrounding the entire battle field. The rectangle faded away. "What's that?" I asked out loud.

_**Trick Room. This move makes the slower Pokémon in battle, the faster Pokémon.**_

I wasn't sure how to react to that. I'd never heard of such a move. I stared at Porygon2 and Porygon-Z for a moment. "Okay! Charmeleon, Flamethrower Porygon-Z! Hoothoot! Zen Headbutt Porygon2! Primeape! Cross Chop Porygon2!"

Charmeleon opened his jaws to use Flamethrower, aiming at Porygon-Z, but Porygon2 moved like lightning and slammed into Charmeleon with Tackle. Charmeleon was taken by surprise by the sudden speed of Porygon2 and hit the floor before jumping back to his feet, glaring at Porygon2. This only lasted for less than a second as Porygon-Z charged up a Zap Cannon and hit Charmeleon from behind.

"MEEEEEEL!" Charmeleon screamed in pain, being tossed into the air from the energy of the attack. Charmeleon landed on the ground and didn't move, twitching and sparking. Charmeleon was paralyzed.

Porygon2 faced Primeape and charged a white beam, shooting it soon after as Primeape tried to Cross Chop it. The Hyper Beam attack hit Primeape, knocking him to the ground.

As Hoothoot flew at Porygon2 with Zen Headbutt, Porygon2 calmly stared at Hoothoot.

At the last moment, it dodged the Zen Headbutt.

Hoothoot continued to fly forward before stopping and turning around in shock, surprised by how fast the two opponents now were.

Porygon2 made a noise, to which Porygon-Z seemed to respond. Porygon2 started to spin rapidly in place, glowing blue.

"Hoothoot! Use Hypnosis!" I shouted, unsure of what our opponent's were trying to do right now.

Porygon-Z stayed still and watched me.

"Primeape, cover Charmeleon while he tries to get up!" I ordered.

Before Primeape could leap to Charmeleon's aid, it suddenly began to drip rain! Slowly at first, and then a downpour.

"Prime?" Primeape said, looking up at the ceiling.

Before I could understand what happened, Porygon-Z spun in place, crackling around it that shot into the air before coming down immediately at Hoothoot, Charmeleon, and Primeape.

All of my Pokémon cried out as the Thunder attack struck.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed. Porygon2 must have done Rain Dance, I realized. That makes electric moves difficult to dodge, and they are stronger under the rain.

Primeape shook his head and screeched eagerly, ready for more.

Hoothoot landed on the ground next to Charmeleon.

"Hoothoot, Charmeleon, please get up!" I pleaded.

Hoothoot hooted and hopped onto its foot, wavering before falling over to the ground, but getting back up again.

Charmeleon stayed on the ground. "Charrr…" Charmeleon managed to say before his eyes closed.

"HEY! NO! CHARMELEON!" I shouted, shocked.

Charmeleon was out.

I gasped as, right in front of my eyes, Charmeleon vanished! "CHARMELEON!" I screamed. "Where'd you go? _Where's my Charmeleon?_"

Porygon-Z let out a cry and began to spin in place again, sparking for another Thunder attack to end the match.

"ECHOED VOICE!" I shouted at the last moment.

The Porygon duo were too fast. Porygon-Z used Thunder again.

"Block it Primeape and Rage!" I shouted desperately.

Too late.

"HOOOOOOOT!"

"PRIIIIIIIIIIME!"

Both Pokemon took the Thunder attack once again, dropping to the ground.

Seeing that, even I felt defeated. If I felt that way, surely my Pokémon were beaten too.

Now what? I wondered. Will I lose Hoothoot and Primeape, too? Peter never mentioned I'd be losing Pokémon!

I started to feel the anger boil in me. This _was _a set up after all.

My Charmeleon… I thought, tears burning in my eyes. "_MY CHARMELEOOOOOOOON!"_ I shrieked.

Hoothoot stirred on the ground. He turned to me, shook his head, and hopped up on his one foot.

"Hoothoot?" I said in shock.

"Prime…" a faint noise came from Primeape. He pushed himself up slowly, and then leaped from the ground at Porygon2 and swung a fist at it.

Porygon2 hit the ground. It got back up, glaring at Primeape. Porygon2 charged at Primeape again, using Tackle.

"Rage again! GO ALL OUT!" I urged Primeape.

Porygon-Z charged at Primeape, too.

Primeape took both Tackle attacks, unable to avoid them, then used the damage to increase his Rage attack's power and swung powerful blows at Porygon2 and Porygon-Z!

This can work, I thought. "Primeape! WE CAN DO IT!" I shouted to him.

Porygon2 and Porygon-Z faced Primeape. A red orb appeared on the top of Porygon2 and Porygon-Z's head, a blue orb appeared near the lower right of their heads and a yellow orb appeared near the lower left hand side. A white triangle appeared between the three orbs and fired at Primeape.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!" Primeape cried out, tossed into the air and coming back down hard.

"Primeape?" I shouted. "Primeape!"

Primeape stirred on the ground.

Porygon2 let out a clearly angry yell and charged at Primeape.

"AAAAAPE!" Primeape suddenly screeched, swinging a fast fist at Porygon2 as it collided with him.

Porygon2 hit the floor.

Primeape collapsed as well, his arm on top of Porygon2.

Both Pokémon were down.

Primeape disappeared from the field soon after.

Porygon and Porygon2 were both still on the field, defeated.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I shouted, running onto the field. "PRIMEAPE! DAMN IT, THIS WASN'T A PART OF THE DEAL! GIVE ME BACK MY CHARMELEON AND PRIMEAPE!"

Porygon-Z stared at me silently.

I stared back at it angrily, tears running down my face. "Come on…" I pleaded to it. "Give me back my Pokémon…"

Porygon-Z stared at me silently.

Charmeleon… I thought. Primeape…

I fell to my knees. Was this how Kiwi felt? I wondered. Was this her pain when she lost her Pidgeotto? My head fell down to my hands as I cried.

I cried.

And I cried.

And I continuously cried my heart out under the rain that continued to pour.

"HOOOOOOT!" Hoothoot screamed out.

I looked up and saw through my tear soaked eyes that I wasn't standing in the middle of the battlefield, crying. I was outside of the field again and Hoothoot was desperately dodging at Porygon-Z launched another triangle looking attack at him. I didn't know how I was outside of the field anymore, but I wasn't that surprised. This world I was in was out of the ordinary. I grabbed my Pokédex once again.

_**Tri Attack. This Normal type attack can result in Paralysis, a Burn, or freezing the opponent solid.**_

"Hoothoot! Echoed Voice!" I ordered firmly. I was not gonna lose Hoothoot too. No way!

"Hoooot HOOOOOOT!" Hoothoot opened his beak and as he dodged Tri Attack, he blasted Porygon-Z with Echoed Voice.

Porygon-Z lost focus from the sudden blast of noise, unable to use another Tri Attack.

Hoothoot fell to the ground, exhausted, heaving heavily.

"Hoothoot! We're almost out of here!" I yelled. "Damn it Hoothoot! I'M NOT LOSING YOU TOO!" I glared at Hoothoot. I wasn't angry at him, but there was no way I was going to lose him as well. I couldn't. "NO WAY HOOTHOOT! _COME ON!_"

Hoothoot collapsed to the ground, completely unable to battle.

I fell to my knees the instant Hoothoot fell. My breathing got heavy. I couldn't breathe well. "Please no…"

Hoothoot suddenly burst with a flash of light. I shielded my eyes as Hoothoot, covered in light, started to change form!

"No… way…" I said in amazement. "Hoothoot…"

Hoothoot grew taller, his wings stretching out bigger than ever before. When the light finally disappeared in a bright, beautiful flash, Hoothoot had finally evolved.

"Noctowl!" I cried, scanning him.

_**Noctowl. The Owl Pokémon and Hoothoot's evolved form. Skilled in hearing and seeing, when they turn their heads at 180 degree turns, it increases their intellect. Like its prior form, Hoothoot, it can turn its head a complete 360 degrees.**_

"Noctowl!" I said, tears flowing faster than ever. "You evolved!"

Noctowl hooted loudly, and then flew high into the air. Noctowl reached the ceiling before dive bombing Porygon-Z.

Porygon-Z screeched loudly, bouncing on the floor and floating back up.

"Fly attack!" I shouted. "You know Fly attack!"

Porygon-Z faced Noctowl and used Tri Attack.

Noctowl flew and tried dodging the attack. Porygon-Z just managed to hit Noctowl, who cried out and hit the floor, sparking with electricity. Noctowl was paralyzed.

"Noctowl!" I cried out. "No! Not now! Please!"

Noctowl struggled to move as Porygon-Z stared down at him.

"I won't just give up!" I shouted. "Let's give it all we've got! Extrasensory, now!" I screamed, fearing the worst, knowing Porygon-Z would move first.

To my surprise, Noctowl moved extraordinarily fast and flew at Porygon-Z as it charged up to use a finishing Zap Cannon attack. Noctowl used Extransensory on Porygon-Z, grabbing hold of it with his beam and tossing it down to the floor.

Porygon-Z's Zap Cannon was interrupted and disappeared with a spark and from the ground, Porygon-Z twitched on the ground.

"It's a flinch!" I shouted.

Before I could give another order, Noctowl flew high into the air and started to glow white. It made a rapid U-Turn and headed straight for Porygon-Z.

"Noctowl…?" I said, raising the Pokédex to see what Noctowl was doing.

_**Sky Attack. This incredibly strong move results in damage for the user as well.**_

"NOCTOWL!" I shouted angrily. I was angry he was just using moves on his own without me telling him to, but I was also surprised he had learned that move, too.

Noctowl charged at Porygon-Z rapidly and landed the hit.

Porygon-Z bounced on the ground, past its friends, Porygon and Porygon2, and slid to a stop. All three of the Porygon crew were defeated and lay before me.

"I won…" I whispered in shock. "Noctowl! WE DID IT!" I tried to smile, and for a brief second, I did. The smile faded fast when I thought of my lost Pokémon. I immediately cried. I cried out loud like a baby, dropping to my knees. I couldn't hold it in any further. What had I really won?

Noctowl flew into the air and landed next to me, spreading a wing open to cover me, attempting to give me comfort.

I felt no comfort whatsoever. I cried harder, in fact.

Noctowl suddenly left my side.

I looked up to see where Noctowl had gone. He was nowhere to be seen. I scanned the room. Only Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z… "Noctowl…" I whispered. I cleared my throat. "Noctowl! NOCTOWL!" I began to panic. We had won! Where was Noctowl?

Noctowl was nowhere in the room.

I collapsed to the ground on my side and sobbed endlessly. I wished death upon myself. I had lost my dearest friends. They were all gone. This truly was a trick. I never should've accepted this offer.

As I lay there, crying, I remembered all the trouble I went through with Charmander to get him to obey me. I remembered when Charmander returned to me and saved my life against the Beedrill in Viridian Forest. I remembered our battles lost against Aurora. I remembered battling Shane and Charmander evolving into Charmeleon to defeat Misdreavus. I remembered our loss to Vincent in Celadon City, even though we had the type advantage.

I remembered saving Mankey's life on Route 1. I remembered capturing Mankey and accepting him as my new starter Pokémon when I had assumed Charmander had left me for good. I remembered Mankey evolving during our gym battle with Aurora, but still losing. I remembered him battling against Shane.

My Noctowl. My Noctowl who, as a Hoothoot, gave me so much trouble to capture him. Hoothoot, who battled Aurora, Shane, helped me win against Vincent, battled Kadabra in Saffron City, and was just one of my most trusted friends.

Everybody was gone now.

I cried harder, thinking about them all, dwelling on my other remaining Pokémon.

After what felt like an endless time of crying, I finally stopped and looked around.

Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z still lay on the floor. Nothing else.

Why am I still here? I wondered. Because this was a trap. I'm stuck here forever.

I cried a lot more.

I had cried until I could feel no more tears flow from my cheeks. I faced my three companions and glared at them. I stood up, wiping my face. Staring at the three Pokémon furiously, I grabbed a Poké Ball from my pocket and pressed the button to enlarge it. "You damn things!" I shouted. "They're all gone! My Pokémon are ALL. GONE! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? TO TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME?" I threw a Poké Ball at Porygon-Z first.

Porygon-Z was sucked inside and the Poké Ball hit the floor, shaking repeatedly.

I watched as the Porygon-Z struggled inside for a while.

It kept struggling.

It continued to struggle.

Porygon-Z kept rocking inside of the Poké Ball.

_Ping!_

Porygon-Z was caught. The red light remained on the Poké Ball.

Before I could move, Porygon, Porygon2, and the Poké Ball containing Porygon-Z disappeared!

I gasped and backed up. I looked down and noticed my feet were gone! "Hey, what the?" I shouted before everything went black.

Peter stared at me, smiling. He clapped his hands. "Congratulations. I was waiting for you to capture one of them."

"Huh?" I gasped, realizing I was back in the room. In the real world! I was inside the capsule. I ran to the wall of it and an opening appeared. I ran through it and looked at the room I was in. I was back! I turned to Peter, ready to strangle him to death.

Until I saw them.

Charmeleon!

Primeape!

Hoothoot?

I ran to the three Pokémon of mine immediately.

They all ran to me.

I wrapped them in the biggest hug possible, tears flowing down my cheeks.

They all hugged me back.

"You must be confused," Peter said. "You were crying in that room for almost two hours. Once your Pokémon were defeated, they were transferred out so I could heal them. The Porygon, Porygon2, and Porygon-Z remained there so you could capture one, as agreed upon."

I released my Pokémon and stared at them happily, hearing Peter, but not caring anymore. My Pokémon were alive! Everyone was okay! I stared at Hoothoot. "Hoothoot…?" I asked slowly.

"Hooooot!" Hoothoot said happily.

"Gary, you were in the virtual world," Peter explained. "The Porygon control that area. All those weird things you saw, like scientists kissing, and the Pichu, and you losing your arm, and even you feeling pain, were all under the control of the Porygon. They can make anything real in that world. I think Hoothoot evolving was also a part of that. Personally, I suspect Porygon-Z of having done most of the weirdness you witness and experienced. That little guy can be pretty crazy. It's a very sporadic Pokémon. It does some of the craziest things all the time. It's a good Pokémon, just very weird and random. Porygon and Porygon2 are a lot more relaxed. I can't understand why Porygon-Z evolved your Hoothoot and gave it those moves, the crazy thing. Good luck raising it, ha ha."

I pulled out my Pokédex. I had Hoothoot scanned in my Pokédex as a Pokémon I had captured, but not Noctowl. Peter was right. Hoothoot never really evolved, I guess. Hoothoot also didn't know Fly or Sky Attack anymore. We should work on learning those moves, I thought.

"Also, I commend you also on making Trick Room work in your favor," Peter complimented. "After Porygon-Z used Tri Attack and Paralyzed Noctowl, Noctowl's Speed decreased, making it the slower Pokémon. So Trick Room, which makes the slower opponent, faster, worked out since, as a then Paralyzed Pokémon, Noctowl was able to move first and win! And that flinch was just great timing! HA!"

I hadn't done that on purpose, but I didn't care to explain it to Peter. I just hugged my three Pokémon tighter than ever, crying openly.

"Thanks again, Gary!" Peter said, waving to me as I waved back, my boots crunching the ever piling snow beneath me.

"Thank you too, Peter!" I shouted, waving back.

Peter had offered to let me stay the week for all the trouble he had put me through, but I respectively refused. I wanted out of that house immediately.

I was on my way to Dark City, now. Goodbye, Fuchsia City, I thought. Prof. Oak will sure be happy to be researching a cool Pokémon like Porygon-Z. I smiled at that thought.

_Pokémon Zoo_

I saw the sign pointing towards the Pokémon Zoo and stopped. Aly might be in there, I thought. I sure would love to show her my badge I won from Ozne. Actually, there's no way she'd _still_ be in there… I haven't seen her in like, two days. She must be on her way to another gym by now.

I walked past the Pokémon Zoo, just as uninterested in checking it out as I ever was.

Things could've been so much different had I decided to spend the day at the zoo instead.

Things would've been so much different had I decided to spend the day at the zoo instead.


	38. A Whole Lot Of Solace Part 1 Of 3

The plains were as open and as wide as could be as my path led me further away from Fuchsia City. The green grass poked out in patches beneath the glistening white snow that crunch beneath my boots. A cold burst of air blew a light snow against my face as I pushed my hands deeper into the pockets of my coat, lowering my head against the cold.

I enjoyed this weather a lot. I wasn't a huge fan of the warmer weather. Though a nice sunny day was appreciated on occasion, I still preferred if I could have endless days of cold and snow. It simply fit me, somehow.

I kicked up snow as I walked, smiling a little. How lucky I was to be alone today. How lucky I was to be living on my own, free to travel as I felt necessary. I had a great life. Maybe.

Am I really so lucky? I wondered. It's been fun on this journey so far, but it's been dangerous, too. In fact, it's been downright terrifying. Is this the life I prefer to live? Is this truly what makes me happy?

There I was, thinking too much as usual. Or maybe, for somebody on a journey traveling the world with Pokémon and having experienced what I've gone through so far, I had every right to be in the mind state I was in. Of course, I was always this way, even before I began my Pokémon journey. I was always thinking about the future, and life, never satisfied with what was going on in the now.

"Slooooooooow…" a voice said somewhere nearby.

I looked up to see a Pokémon staring up at me, smiling goofily. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "A Slowpoke!" I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**Slowpoke. The Dopey Pokémon. Very dimwitted, it takes them a long time to feel any pain. They often spend their time fishing with their own tail, their faces seeming lost in thought though it is probably not thinking of anything at all.**_

A wild Slowpoke out here? I thought. I guess I'll capture it, then. I grabbed a Poké Ball from my belt to battle Slowpoke with and tossed it. "Weepinbell, go!" I yelled.

"BEEEEELL!" Weepinbell yelled.

"Pooooooke…" Slowpoke responded.

"Weepinbell, use Slam attack, now!" I ordered.

Weepinbell's vine reached out to grab Slowpoke.

"Hitmonleeeeee!" a scream was followed by a brown figure that flew at Weepinbell and kicked it!

"Beeeeell!" Weepinbell cried in shock, flying through the air, its attack interrupted.

"Whoa!" I cried. "What the…"

A Hitmonlee stood in front of me, gazing at Weepinbell, bouncing on its feet, its springy legs increasing and decreasing in size rapidly.

_**Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon and the evolved form of Tyrogue. A Hitmonlee's legs can increase and decrease in size when necessary. The length their legs can reach when in battle often surprises their opponents.**_

"Wow! I can't believe I found me a wild Hitmonlee!" I exclaimed.

"Well, good, because you didn't!" a voice yelled angrily.

I turned to see a guy glaring at me with crossed, muscular arms. His long hair was tied in a ponytail.

"That Hitmonlee is mine, and that Slowpoke is not for capture!" the guy said angrily.

"Who are you?" I asked in shock.

"My name is William," he said, still glaring at me. "William Laramie. This is the Big P Pokémon Ranch, owned by the Laramie family, and you have no permission to capture any Pokémon in this area. We work hard raising the Pokémon in this area so they can grow up naturally and it's against the law to capture Pokémon here."

"The Big P Pokémon Ranch?" I asked. "I'm not too sure I'm familiar with this… WAIT! _This_ is the Big P Pokémon Ranch?"

"That's right," William said, still glaring at me.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

I knew about the Big P Pokémon Ranch. I had no idea I was here! This place was world famous for raising herds of wild Pokémon. They come out a little stronger than other Pokémon because they're raised in a natural environment. They even hold the Big P Pokémon Race, to determine which Pokémon has been raised the best.

"Well, you just leave the Pokémon here alone, and you'll be just fine, understood?" William asked.

"Yes, sir!" I said. "I apologize again."

William smiled a little and walked over to Hitmonlee. "This Hitmonlee of mine guards the area."

"He does well!" I complemented. "I'm sorry to have intruded, Hitmonlee."  
"Hitmon…LEE!" Hitmonlee replied, showing off a set of swift kicks.

I turned to Weepinbell. "You can return now." I returned Weepinbell to its Poké Ball before turning back to William. "So this entire area is the ranch, huh?"

"That's right," William said. "I'll show you around if you're interested."

"Oh, that'd be alright!" I said happily. I was much more interested in leaving if I wasn't going to be able to capture any Pokémon, but I had disrespected the ranch and William enough. I decided to be polite and accept his offer.

"Well, then come along with me," William said, walking ahead.

I followed him, observing the area.

"It's Winter right now, so not all of our Pokémon are outside," William told me. "Certain Pokémon aren't fans of the cold, so we keep them indoors and let them out a little bit less. We have special homes for them indoors so they can be in a similar environment to the ones their used to in the wild. Specially crafted caves made from boulders and whatnot. It's a lot of work, but we love our dear Pokémon here."  
"That's really amazing!" I said.

"Thank you," William said. "You can see some Pokémon don't mind the cold too much, though." William pointed to some bird Pokémon nearby.

I pulled out my Pokédex to scan the unfamiliar Pokémon.

_**Pidove. The Tiny Pigeon Pokémon. Pidove usually live together in flocks in cities. They are very forgetful and may not understand all of their trainer's orders, making them difficult to raise.**_

"Pidove stay here all the time," William explained. "They don't care what the weather is like."

Somebody was standing near the flock of Pidove, smiling and petting one which stood on his shoulder.

We continued to walk, and I soon spotted a large group of adorable Igglybuff rolling around in the grass together. A girl was giggling as she chased them.

_**Igglybuff, the Balloon Pokémon. Care must be used when raising this Pokémon. Once it begins to bounce, stopping it is virtually impossible. Because Igglybuff love to practice singing, they are often found with a sore throat.**_

We walked through the snow together, William in his blue coat and matching blue hat, his black jean legs tucked into his black boots as he trudged through the snow.

I could see an enormous body of water a long distance away. Someone was crouched over near it, a few Pokémon near the surface.

Nearby, a girl seemed to be counting a group of Eevee which stood at attention near her.

_**Eevee. The Evolution Pokémon. This species of Pokémon can evolve into one of multiple different types of Pokémon depending on their environment.**_

I passed by a group of many Pokémon as I followed William. There were Ekans, Farfetch'd, Rhyhorn, and even a group of Voltorb, the different groups of Pokémon being taken care of by a different person.

"Wow. This place is truly something!" I mused.

"We take great pride in raising our Pokémon here," William stated.

"I'm very much impressed," I said. "This is truly a wonderful place. It really says something that Pokémon raised in nature with humans can turn out so healthy in comparison to Pokémon in nature raised without humans, and Pokémon raised by trainers while kept in Poké Balls."

William turned to me and smiled. "Exactly!" he exclaimed. "It says a lot about how humans and Pokémon truly do need each other and should coexist peacefully, doesn't it?"

"I think so," I replied. I smiled back at him. I finally felt like we were on even footing. He didn't seem so mad at me like he did earlier. "Whoa! What Pokémon is that?"

_**Riolu. The Emanation Pokémon**_**. **_**Riolu have incredible stamina and strength and can travel incredible distances in a miniscule amount of time.**__**Riolu has a special ability to sense and communicate through aura.**_

"Wow! It's so cute!" I said, staring at he group of Pokémon playing with each other near a young man.

"Riolu can later evolve into Lucario," William said. "They're a pretty cool Pokémon, too."  
I checked my Pokédex to hear about Lucario.

_**Lucario. The Aura Pokémon and the evolved form or Riolu. Lucario is sensitive to an energy called aura. They use aura to sense their opponent's moves. This Pokémon is known to have some kind of a sense of loyalty and justice.**_

"Pretty cool!" I said. "I wouldn't mind having one of those."

William laughed. "I'll bet."

We reached the water and I gazed at how far it stretched. I felt mesmerized by the crystal clear water and its sparkling beauty.

A young kid crouched near it, smiling as a bunch of Pokémon surrounded him both on land and water.

_**Ducklett. The Water Bird Pokémon. Ducklett are excellent swimmers and can defend themselves by spraying water from their feathers. Their favorite food to eat is peat moss.**_

_**Swanna. The White Bird Pokémon and Ducklett's evolved form. Swanna fly high into the skies once the sun has risen. Whipping its neck around, it delivers incredibly powerful strikes at foes.**_

Swanna was truly beautiful. I wanted one the instant I saw it. I stepped forward towards the Swanna that sat in the water and on the ground around the kid. I felt an urge to pet one.

One of the Swanna turned to me suddenly and glared at me.

I backed away, instantly changing my mind on touching it.

"SWAAANAAAAA!" the Swanna screamed at me angrily, raising its large, beautiful wings and stepping towards me rapidly.

"AHH!" I screamed, backing away rapidly. "I'm sorry! Please!"  
The Swanna kept charging at me and I turned to run away.

"Swanna! Stop!" the kid said, standing up.

Swanna stopped and kept its eyes on me.

"Come back here!" the kid ordered.

Swanna glared at me longer before finally turning around and returning to the kid.

"Kid, you can't just go around touching Pokémon like that," William scolded me. "As a Pokémon Trainer, you really ought to know better than that. Are you new to raising Pokémon or something?"  
"No!" I said loudly. "I'm pretty experienced enough, I guess. But…" I looked down to the ground in shame. "I should've known better…" I looked up to see William shaking his head at me. I sighed. I looked at the Swanna. "They're so beautiful…."

"They are," William agreed. "But look, don't touch."

"Slooooowbrooooo," a Slowbro said from a short distance away from the kid surrounded by the Ducklett and Swanna.

There were several Slowbro, Slowpoke and a few Slowking, hanging out near the water in their own little section.

_**Slowbro. The Hermit Crab Pokémon. This is one of Slowpoke's evolved forms when a Shellder bites a Slowpoke on its tail. The Shellder changes form and is able to travel on land and feed. Slowpoke is now able to stand on its hind legs and battle using its forepaws. If the Shellder somehow detaches from Slowbro, the Slowbro will resort back to the life of a Slowpoke.**_

_**Slowking. The Royal Pokémon. The other evolved form of Slowpoke if a Shellder bites a Slowpoke on the head while Slowpoke is wearing a King's Rock. If Shellder detaches from Slowpoke's head, neither Pokémon will devolve.**_

"This place truly must be a paradise for the Pokémon here," I said. "I really can feel the love and trust here. This is really an idea place for Pokémon. Makes me wonder if I should keep my Pokémon outside of their Poké Balls…."

William smiled. "Well, maybe you should," he said. "And maybe there's something to be said about the connection of Pokémon and trainers through the Poké Ball. This is a debate that has been going on ever since the invention of the Poké Ball, you know. Everyone raises Pokémon differently. Everyone communicates with their Pokémon differently. We have evidence that one way of taking care of Pokémon is better than another, and then we have evidence contradicting that. Some evidence states that Poké Balls help Pokémon grow better and closer with their trainer than if they were without them. It's not clear yet which is better. Maybe different Pokémon grow better under differing circumstances. No two Pokémon are the same after all, right? Either way, as we grow, we learn. The most important thing we know for sure is that the love we give and receive to and from our Pokémon is what matters the most."

I smiled at William. His attitude and perspective on Pokémon was truly inspiring.

With a loud roar, a huge wave arose from the water and splashed down as the hugest Pokémon I'd ever seen leaped from beneath the water.

I backed up, my heart pounding hard in my chest in shock as I scanned the Pokémon with my Pokédex with a shaky hand.

_**Wailord. The Float Whale Pokémon and the evolved form of Wailmer. Wailord live in large packs, called pods. While hunting for prey, Wailord herd them by leaping out of the water and making a huge splash. It is not as heavy as its size would imply.**_

The enormous Pokémon splashed down to the water, soaking the Slowpoke, Slowbro, Slowking, Ducklett, Swanna, the kid near these Pokémon, William, Hitmonlee, and myself.

I wiped my face, not liking having been soaked in water, but still amazed by the magnificent Pokémon.

A loud noise could be heard from a very far away distance. It sounded like an explosion. I turned behind me. "Did you hear that?" I asked William.

"Yes," William replied quietly.

I stared behind me for a while. There was complete silence now. Perhaps everyone was looking in the direction I was.

"What was that?" William asked.

We stared in the direction the first explosion was heard from as a second one erupted as well, a little bit closer.

My heart slammed into my chest.

"William…?" I said.

I heard what sounded like a helicopter flying by. I looked into the skies, but before I could see it….

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_With a loud scream, I was thrown off my feet.

"What the?" William shouted.

The explosion rocked the ground, throwing everyone to the ground.

I rolled on the ground before finally coming to a stop. I gazed at the area, shaking hard in fright as a fire blazed fiercely across the grass. I couldn't see anything beyond the flames. The Pokémon and the people beyond it were out of sight.

I heard the helicopter above, roaring fiercely. I looked up and saw it blaring overhead. The upper half of it was a shiny silver, the bottom half being pitch black. A large _S_ was posted on the front of it in white. Objects fell out of the helicopter. Some of them exploded in midair with a loud noise, while a couple others hit the ground before exploding with an incredible force, tossing me back against my will.

I screamed.

William screamed.

"What is this?" William yelled furiously. "What the hell is going on?"

I looked up again but couldn't see. My eyes were hit with a cloud of dust. I covered my eyes and wiped at them furiously, desperate to make sense of what was going on. I opened my eyes again, but the dirt in them kept me unable to keep my eyes open. I could hear screams from humans and Pokémon alike.

Oh my gosh, I thought. What is this? Why? Who is in the damn helicopter? I was shaking so hard now, but I couldn't just lay on the floor like this. I scrambled to my feet and tried to look through my watering eyes. Everything was a blur. "WILLIAM!" I shouted.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

Explosions everywhere. I felt like I was in the middle of a war. The force of the explosion threw me onto my back. More explosions erupted, sending powerful gusts of wind at me, throwing me into the air. I screamed as I landed on my back, pain shooting through me.

"HEEEEEEELP!" I screamed desperately.

"HEY, KID!" I heard William scream over more explosions that threw more dirt into my face.

I kept my eyes closed and struggled to my feet again. I didn't dare open my eyes. "HEEEEEEELP!" I screamed again.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard William scream again.

"WILL!" I shouted.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Will called.

"HERE!" I screamed back.

_BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!_

Once again I was thrown to the floor, landing on my face. I didn't get up again. I just stayed low and covered my head.

"WHO IN THE HELL IS DOING THIS?" I heard Will shout angrily.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted.

"THEY'RE TOSSING ELECTRODE AND GRAVELER OUT OF THAT DAMN THING!" Will shouted.

I gasped, sucking in dirt which caused me to choke and cough. "WHAT?" I choked.

"WILL!" I heard a voice cry out.

"MEGAN!" I heard Will shout.

"WILL, HELP ME!" the voice shouted again before several more explosions were heard.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I yelled as the force threw me through the air. I was flying now, pain shooting through my body from the explosions. I felt like I was on fire. I finally hit the ground, slamming onto my shoulder. I cried out in agony.

Who is this? I wondered. What is that helicopter? WHY? What the-?

My thoughts were interrupted by an "Electrode!"

I gasped. "WAIT!" I screamed, scrambling in great pain to my feet as I struggled to escape. Right before the explosion, an idea came to my mind. "OH NO!" I shouted.

_BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!_

I soared forward at once, slamming into something a couple of seconds later.

"AAAAAUUUGGGGHHH!" someone screamed.

I toppled on top of someone.

"MEGAN?" I heard Will shout.

"IT'S GARY!" I shouted back.

"GARY?" Will shouted. "THE KID?"

"YEAH, MY FREAKING NAME IS _GARY!_" I screamed out.

I felt William push me off of him and then grab my hand, pulling me onto my feet. I followed on shaky legs as explosion after explosion followed behind us.

"GARY, IF YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS, I DEMAND AN ANSWER!" William shouted angrily.

"_OF COURSE I DON'T KNOW WHO THIS IS!_" I shouted in offense. "I MEAN… I MIGHT KNOW WHO IT IS BUT THEY'RE NOT ASSSOCIATES OF MINE!"  
_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM MM!_

William kept pulling me forward.

I still couldn't see anything. I struggled to open my eyes and see what was going on, but everything was just a blur. I kept my eyes closed and followed William as he led me forward. I continuously kept rubbing my eyes as they stung and burned. I opened them again and could see a better, but still blurry, vision.

William clutched my hand, tugging me forward, his ponytail flowing behind his head wildly.

I looked behind me, but could only see dust and dirt everywhere.

Could this be…? I wondered. Could this be the same group from before? The group with the Graveler from Pewter City who tried to blow up the Pokémon Center? The group who killed the Charizard? My mouth widened in shock as I remembered the mysterious incidents in the Hoenn region and in Sinnoh. Mt. Coronet's explosion….

The water routes in the Hoenn region have electric currents flowing through them….

The Mt. Pyre fire….

The explosion in the Safari Zone in the Hoenn region….

And now this….

Could this all be connected?

I knew it had to be. I just knew it. This was a clear attack from these thugs. These ruthless people who believe Pokémon are evil. They were attacking this peaceful place for raising Pokémon.

William yanked me in a different direction and I followed. "WHERE ARE WE GOING!" I bellowed.

"THERE'S NO SAFE PLACE TO RUN!" William shouted back.

"_THEN WHERE THE FREAKING HELL ARE WE GOING, DAMNIT!_" I shrieked.

"JUST RUN AND SHUT UP!" Will yelled.

We kept running faster. I was more terrified than ever before in my life. I wished so badly I were back in Pallet Town, safe and sound. I thought of my mother. I thought of how much I loved her. I thought of how right she was about not wanting me to go on this journey in the first place. I never would've imagined I'd be in this situation.

If I get out of this situation, I really need to get back home, I thought to myself. I need to head directly for Pallet Town and hug and kiss my mother and never leave home again. Mommy. I love you mommy. I'm so sorry I didn't listen. Mommy…. Tears were flowing down my face. I was only ten years old. This was too much for me to take. I wiped my face and opened my eyes, only seeing dust everywhere. I closed my eyes again and kept running with William.

"MEGAAAAAN!" William shouted in fury. "MEGAN, WHERE ARE YOU?"

I didn't know who Megan was, but William's panicked voice sent shivers down to my soul.

"WHERE IS FREAKING OFFICER JENNY?" William yelled. "SHE SHOULD BE HERE BY NOW! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Tears continued to stream down my face. I wiped my eyes repeatedly. "WILLIAM! PLEASE! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" I pleaded.

"WE'RE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE!" William screamed. "MEEEEEGAAAAAAANNN!"

I opened my eyes and could see the cloud of dirt starting to clear just a little bit. I screamed and tried to stop as a stream of fire was blasted in front of William's running path, but William yanked me forward against my will. I ran forward into the flames just as the fire disappeared. As I ran into the spot the fire once was, I heard a loud bark. I turned to see Growlithe growling at me. It had used a fire attack in the direction me and William had ran through. But why?

I turned in the direction the fire had aimed at and saw a Lairon. Was Growlithe attacking Lairon? Why? I didn't have time to think on it as William continued to pull me forward, past the two Pokémon.

Something flew past me and William with a loud cry. It slammed into another creature that charged at it from the ground.

I squinted and saw what seemed to be a Pidgeot and Hariyama fighting. My eyes widened in horror.

Pidgeot pecked viciously at Hariyama, beating it with its wings while Hariyama swung its enormous open palms at Pidgeot. Neither Pokémon gave in and attacked continuously.

William tugged me around the fighting brutes and kept running.

"William!" I screamed. "What's going on here? Are they Pokémon actually fighting with each other?"

"They're confused!" William screamed impatiently. "This is nothing but utter chaos and confusion! All the explosions and everything is scaring the Pokémon and now everything is just fighting with one another! There's no control! I don't even know where anybody else is! MEGAAA-"

William's yell was interrupted by the earth shaking violently beneath our feet. With a loud explosion of dirt, something huge burst from the ground a couple of feet in front of us, roaring loud enough to push me and William back a couple of feet.

William and I gazed up at the huge monster.

"Is that… a Pokémon?" I whispered.

"Steelix," William whispered back. "A lot larger than the average Steelix, though."

I gazed at the incredible height on the Pokémon. I couldn't believe it. I'd never seen anything as tall as this Pokémon in my life. It towered easily over Wailord, even.

Steelix roared furiously at us, it's stinky, stale breath nearly knocking me to the ground except that Will was still holding onto my arm.

"Can't you control it?" I whispered to Will frantically.

"It's mad beyond control," William whispered in return. "I don't think anyone could control this thing…."

With a screech that nearly shattered my eardrums, causing me to scream and cover my ears, Steelix leaped forward to attack.

"MONLEEEEEE!" Hitmonlee leaped forward and kicked Steelix.

Steelix cried out in shock and hit the ground against Hitmonlee's attack.

"HITMONLEE, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" William screamed, grabbing my arm and yanking it away from my ear, pulling me forward.

I hadn't seen Hitmonlee at all, but now, he was running alongside us in plain view.

I was gasping for air by now, but I knew better than to stop. I forced myself to keep running.

We ran past the enormous Steelix on the ground. Shortly after we got away from it, I heard its terrifying yell.

I turned to look behind me but William yanked my arm hard and I focused on the path ahead of us.

"DON'T SLOW DOWN!" William screamed. "KEEP UP OR DIE!"

I felt a cramp in my stomach, but I forced myself to keep moving with all my might.

I was crying openly now. I just wanted to be with my mommy. I didn't want to raise Pokémon anymore. I didn't want to collect badges. I just wanted to be home with my _mommy!_

"Gary!" William said sternly, no longer shouting.

The explosions were now over. We hadn't heard one in quite some time. The only sound now was screams and cries of Pokémon everywhere.

William stopped running and faced me, his face looking like it was made of stone. "Get out of here!"

"Huh?" I gasped in shock.

"This is the end of the Big P Pokémon Ranch!" William said seriously. "Keep on running and get out of here!"

"And leave you here?" I shouted. "HELL NO!"

"YOU STUPID CHILD, GET OUT OF HERE!" William bellowed. He grabbed me, digging his nails into my shoulders. He switched places with where I was standing and shoved me backwards. "DON'T BE STUPID! GET OUT!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU, WILLIAM!" I screamed, a side of my brain pleading for me to run while I still could. "I REFUSE! I HAVE POKÉMON! I CAN BATTLE! WE CAN HELP YOU!"

William slapped me across the face.

I nearly fell to the floor, my eyes instantly filling up with tears. I slowly looked up at William, his face slightly blurry from the tears in my eyes.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" William yelled angrily. "Officer Jenny isn't here and I know damn well she should've been alerted by now! She isn't even far from here! Next to the Big P Pokémon Ranch is The Pokémon Preservation Area, an area where it's also illegal to capture Pokémon! She should have been alerted that there was some kind of danger going on here, she still hasn't contacted me nor arrived yet! Something is wrong! Get out of here and find out what's wrong, Gary!"

"What about you?" I demanded, not moving.

William glared at me for a moment, the screams and cries of battling, angry Pokémon surrounding us. "Get help," William said finally. "You want to help so damn bad? Then go get some help for us! Don't be a freaking hero and die. Don't die for nothing you fool! Actually do something to save us if you want to help so damn bad!" William shoved me again and I fell to the ground.

I stared at him, angry at first. I stood up and glared at him, not moving.

William glared back.

I nodded once. I turned around and ran as fast as I could.

"And don't look bad, damnit!" I heard William yell angrily.

I ran for what seemed only ten seconds at the most before I heard William yell something. It sounded like an order at Hitmonlee.

I didn't turned back, like he told me.

I heard a loud roar.

I heard a light explosion.

I didn't turn back.

I kept running.

I ran forth into the Pokémon Preservation Area, completely out of breath, but didn't stop.

My life.

My Pokémon's lives.

William's life.

The Pokémon of the Big P Pokémon Ranch's lives.

All depended on me continuing to run.


	39. A Whole Lot Of Solace Part 2 Of 3

Tree branches sliced at my face as I ran. I covered my face as best as I could and didn't stop running. My breath was gone, my energy depleted, and yet my feet refused to stop moving.

I was no longer in the Big P Pokémon Ranch. The space wasn't as wide and open. The trees were much closer together, lining a path before me. Sometimes vines, trees, and bushes blurred the clarity of the path, but I just pushed forward. I leaped over bushes, stomped on vines, snapped branches underneath my boots, and ran around trees.

An explosion from behind me encouraged me to keep on running.

I think Pokémon were staring at me as I ran past. Or maybe they were running away, too. I couldn't see clearly. They looked like Pokémon. Everything was just a blur, though.

With a gasp, my legs gave out underneath me and I crashed to the ground. I gasped for air repeatedly, my body screaming out to stop and take a rest. But I couldn't rest. I had to keep going. I had to get help for William and the Pokémon back at the ranch. I had to find somebody.

My body refused to move though I was desperate to get up. My face hit the ground in exhaustion. I had no energy to get up. My eyes were feeling heavy. I struggled to keep them open. My hands in the dirt, I clenched them into tight fists before releasing them in exhaustion. With a final groan, sucking up all the energy I could muster into my body, inhaling some dirt along the way, I struggled to get up. I managed to my knees, and then collapsed once more, my breath leaving me before everything went black.

I was in a pool. No. An ocean. I was sinking fast under the water. In a panic, I swallowed the strangely clean tasting water and flailed desperately, inhaling water into my nose, causing me to panic even worse.

With a loud gasp, I sat up straight.

"AAHH!" someone screamed as they fell back away from me in shock.

I stared at the woman in shock. "Officer Jenny?" I asked.

Officer Jenny, in all her undeniable beauty, sat on the ground, her mini skirt lifted just slightly as she stared at me in shock, a water bottle in her left hand. "Gary," she said.

I squinted at her. Did I know this Officer Jenny?

I swallowed something wet in my mouth. Water. Clean water. Not salt water from the ocean, but the same, clean tasting water I thought I had been drowning in. I hadn't been drowning at all. I looked around to see I was still in the same place I had fallen before blacking out. I wasn't in the ocean at all. My clothes weren't wet aside from the snow I was in. I was still on land. Staring at the open water bottle in her hand, I figured maybe she had poured water into my mouth while I was unconscious.

"Gary, are you okay?" Officer Jenny asked.

I nodded quickly, not sure if I truly felt okay or not, but just saying I did.

"That's good to hear. I just found you laying here, passed out," Officer Jenny explained. "I tried to give you some water. You seemed exhausted."

I didn't say anything. I just stared at her in shock.

Officer Jenny looked down at the bottle of water in her hand, then looked back to me. "Are you thirsty?" she asked, holding the bottle out to me.

I nodded.

She smiled and extended the bottle to me.

I slowly reached a shaky hand out to bottle and gently took it from her. I drank from bottle urgently, the cool water sliding down my throat feeling absolutely refreshing to me. I finished the bottle in seconds and breathed a sigh of relief and gratefulness. I stared at Officer Jenny, who was looking at me solemnly.

"Gary, we need to find a way out of here," Officer Jenny urged. "We're going to need to continue going straight."  
My breathing was feeling normal again. I wasn't out of breath, but I did feel tired and exhausted and sore from all the running. I was also still a bit thirsty. "How do you know my name?" I breathed heavily.

"I saw your Pokédex," Officer Jenny explained. "I checked it and it gave me your information."  
I nodded but didn't say anything. Finally, my brain woke up. "Officer Jenny, I need help!" I shouted. "The Big P Pokémon Ranch is under attack! Someone is –!"

"I know this, Gary," Officer Jenny cut me off. "I can't get to the ranch."  
"How come?" I asked.

Officer Jenny looked me dead in the eyes before looking down at the ground, staring at the water bottle that had fallen from my hands during my outburst. She was quiet for such a long time.

"Officer Jenny?" I asked.

She kept her eyes on the ground, refusing to look up. "I don't know…" Officer Jenny said slowly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked frantically. "Just go there! What's going on?"  
Officer Jenny looked up at me, a bit of anger in her eyes. "The area is blocked off or something!" she said angrily.

"I don't understand," I said in a calmer voice.

"Well, I don't either, Gary," Officer Jenny replied. "I was heading over to the ranch after I got an alert that a serious situation was happening over there, so I got on my motorcycle to go check it out. I'd forgotten my walkie-talkie in my rush, so I wasn't able to alert anyone at the ranch that I was coming. I also didn't realize the seriousness of the situation so I didn't get to call any other officers to the scene. Pokémon were running around in a panic everywhere, and were slowing me down a lot as I tried not to run into any of them. As I neared the ranch, a Pidgey flew ahead of me and suddenly some kind of electric barrier appeared and zapped Pidgey! I didn't see it before, though. It had been invisible or something! The Pidgey screamed out before finally dropping to the ground. The poor thing was fried… I couldn't believe it! The barrier disappeared once Pidgey dropped to the ground. I was still nearing the spot Pidgey had gotten shocked at, and in a panic, I leaped off of my motorcycle at the last second and rolled on the ground, looking up as my motorcycle hit the same area Pidgey had. The electric barrier appeared again, and my motorcycle crackled with electricity for a few seconds before it exploded! I was in complete shock, just staring in horror at what I had seen. The barrier disappeared again, and in fear and panic, I ran back, finding you here unconscious. So, as far as I'm aware, there's no way to get into the Pokémon ranch."

"But… I _just _came from there!" I cried out. "I was there when the attack occurred, Officer Jenny! I just got here right now!"

Officer Jenny stared at me in shock. "No way! Impossible!"

"I'm telling you the truth! I was just in the Pokémon ranch with William. A helicopter flew overheard and started dropping Pokémon that explode! Like Electrode and Graveler! William and I ran as fast as we could. The Pokémon were going berserk, attacking each other and everything! William yelled at me to go get help. He made me leave him…."

"I know William," Officer Jenny said. "Him and his wife, Megan. They're a nice couple. My gosh, I hope they're okay!"

"Megan is his wife?" I asked in shock, remembering that William kept calling out that name during the explosions.

"Yes," Officer Jenny said sternly, staring intently into my eyes. "Is she okay? Gary! Is she alright?"  
"I don't know," I said in a low voice. "William was looking for her. I don't know if he found her."

"Oh no," Officer Jenny whispered. "Dear me, please no."

There was complete silence besides the occasional Pokémon that would run, fly, or swing by every so often, running from the chaos that was going on close by, loud cries and other noises being heard clearly, coming from the Pokémon ranch.

"Officer Jenny, please, we have to get help," I pleaded. "Is there anything we can do?"  
Officer Jenny's eyes filled with tears as she stared at me. She took several deep breaths, and then looked up into the sky. When she decided to look down at me again, she had a more courageous, determined look on her face. "Gary, we're getting you out of here," she said sharply. "If we can't get out to the Pokémon ranch, we'll have to proceed to the Safari Zone, which isn't too far from here."

"The Safari Zone?" I exclaimed.

"That's right," Officer Jenny said, standing up, fixing her skirt. She extended a hand to me and I took it, standing up. "The Safari Zone is a place where rare Pokémon not often found elsewhere, live. It's like this area you're in now, the Pokémon Preservation Area, except you're allowed to capture the Pokémon found there."

"The Safari Zone…" I said, deep in thought. "Officer Jenny! The Safari Zone!"

Officer Jenny looked at me in confusion. Suddenly, Officer Jenny let out a gasp. "The Safari Zone!" she said in horror.

"They're in danger, too!" I screamed.

"Oh dear me, no," Officer Jenny murmured. "The Safari Zone in Hoenn was attacked recently, too! This must be linked, Gary!"

I placed my hand to my chest, trying to calm my frantically beating heart.

"Why?" Officer Jenny asked, her eyes glimmering with tears again.

I stared back at her silently. "We need to get out of here," I said. "We need to warn the Safari Zone, if they're not already under attack. This area will be under attack, too! Officer Jenny, we might be locked in here! What if the entrance to the Safari Zone is blocked as well?"

Officer Jenny's hand went to her mouth, her eyes wide with fear.

"Officer Jenny!" I shouted. "Don't just sit there! We have to do something! Let's get out of here or something!"

Officer Jenny started to shake slightly. I had a feeling the cold wasn't what was causing her to shiver. She was terrified. She was trying hard to be strong, but she was absolutely scared.

I grabbed Officer Jenny by her shoulders and shook her roughly. "Come on, focus! Snap out of it!" I yelled. I grabbed her hand and pulled her forward as she cried out in shock.

Any other day, this would've been a dream come true, holding Officer Jenny's hand, running with her. But not today. Not now. This was the worst nightmare I may have ever been in.

"Gary, please!" Officer Jenny cried out.

"There's no time, Jenny!" I shouted. I yanked her arm, urging her forward. "Don't stop running! We have to keep moving!"

Officer Jenny was gasping behind me, struggling to keep up.

I heard a helicopter above. I looked up as I kept running and saw the helicopter overhead. The upper half of it was a bright silver, the bottom half completely black.

Is that the same helicopter I saw in the Pokémon ranch? I wondered. The one dropping the exploding Pokémon?

A loud engine roared nearby. The helicopter hovered above me and Officer Jenny, but the engine roaring was from something else. The roar got even more intense as the helicopter started to fly away from me and Officer Jenny. With a roar that shook the ground, I looked up to see an airplane soaring overhead. Even from below it, I could see it had the same color scheme as the helicopter.

"What is that?" Officer Jenny shouted over the engine.

_BBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT!_

That wasn't an ordinary airplane! It was an attack aircraft!

"OH MY GOSH!" Officer Jenny shrieked.

I felt her grab my shoulders and throw me to the ground. She lay on top of me, protecting me as the plane fired at us, soaring past us, the bullets hitting the ground near us, making the ground pop loudly upon contact, the snow fading immediately as the grass and dirt underneath flew into the air.

Officer Jenny got up and grabbed my arm, yanking me hard to my feet, and led the way, running.

"Jenny! Thank you!" I gasped in shock at her incredible bravery.

Officer Jenny didn't say anything. She ran forward incredibly fast. I wondered for just a quick moment how any of the Officer Jennys could run in high heels all day long.

Various Pokémon were running and flying, swinging from vines and crawling on the ground, leaving footprints and tracks in the snow. Some were going towards the Safari Zone while others were headed towards the Pokémon Ranch.

The aircraft soared into the air before flying ahead and disappearing out of sight.

Officer Jenny and I continued running, panting, but not daring to stop.

I heard the helicopter return. I looked up to see something drop out of the open door of the helicopter. "Jenny, _move!_" I shouted as I grabbed her arm with my other hand and yanked her in the opposite direction we were running in.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !_

Officer Jenny and I screamed as the explosion took us off our feet. I rolled in the dirt and stayed on the floor, stunned. My body was still sore. I cried out in pain.

"GET UP!" I heard Officer Jenny yell, grabbing me, causing me to cry out in more pain. "Gary, we can't give up yet! We can't!" Officer Jenny reached behind my legs and lifted me up into her arms and ran.

I stared as Officer Jenny carried me, running, nothing but seriousness written all over her face.

We ran past the helicopter again, Officer Jenny seeming determined to reach the Safari Zone.

I could hardly breathe. I couldn't believe what was happening. I looked behind us to see the helicopter hovering in midair. I had the urge to throw up suddenly, but I didn't dare. Especially not with Officer Jenny carrying me like this. I swallowed away the sick feeling in my stomach.

I could hear the aircraft engine roaring overhead again. I looked up, but I couldn't see anything.

Pokémon maneuvered past me and Officer Jenny, getting dangerously close to crashing into us.

Officer Jenny ducked and ran around several Pokémon as she carried me.

I heard explosions nearby, but not close enough to hit me and Officer Jenny. Loud whistles, followed by earth shattering explosions were coming from all directions.

Pokémon were in a panic everywhere. The utter chaos made this all seem so unreal.

I wished so badly to just wake up.

As Pokémon fled, some turned around to fight back. A Vulpix turned around in anger and used Flamethrower into the skies at what I assumed was the aircraft before it turned around and ran away.

"Officer Jenny, let me down!" I shouted. "I can run, okay? Let me down!"

"Not now!" Officer Jenny yelled back angrily. "Just hang on! We're almost there! We can't afford to slow down now!" She kept on running through the loud explosions, the sounds of bullets firing from the plane, the screams of Pokémon in the distance.

I wanted Officer Jenny to let me go, now. I wanted all of this madness to end! I even dared to think I wanted to fight back against these people. They couldn't just get away with this! We couldn't just run and let them destroy these beautiful, natural areas used to raise Pokémon in peace!

But what could we really do to stop this?

Officer Jenny was breathing harder than ever, but refused to stop running.

I'd had enough. I grabbed Officer Jenny by the shoulders and leaped out of her arms.

Officer Jenny gasped in surprise.

I immediately grabbed her hand, looking into her face sternly. "Let's get out of here, Jenny," I offered.

Officer Jenny stared at me in surprise before nodding.

We both took off fast, a mad commotion all around us.

"Jenny, how much further?" I yelled.

"We can't be too far now, Gary!" she called back. "But what if the Safari Zone is blocked off?"

I ignored her and kept running. It couldn't be blocked off. We had to escape. There wasn't another option. We just had to get away from all of this. A thought popped into my head. A thought that caused worry to beat against my head. A thought that caused the nauseous feeling to throw up to reappear.

"Gary! What are we going to do once we get to the Safari Zone?" Officer Jenny yelled, panic creeping into her voice again. "I don't have any idea what good going there is going to do! Even if we do there, then what? Are we just going to keep running? This is _terrible!_"

"You have a freaking plan, Jenny?" I yelled back angrily. She had read my mind perfectly. I was just wondering the same thing.

"NO!" Officer Jenny yelled back. "I think we need to think of one though, don't you?"  
"We'll deal with that when we get there, Jenny!" I shouted. "Right now, let's just try to survive!"

A sudden explosion threw me off of my feet, rocking the ground underneath me. I screamed, flying through the air like a doll before landing on my back. The throw wasn't too bad. I wasn't hurt much more than I'd already been.

Officer Jenny cried out as she was thrown and fell to the floor. I sat up and turned to her. "Jenny!" I started to run to her when a large bird flew from the trees.

"FEEEEROOOOOOOW!" the large Pokémon cried out, its huge beak knocking me across my head.

My head exploded in pain. "GAAAAAHHHHH!" I shouted, falling to the ground, grabbing my head. I opened my eyes and looked for Officer Jenny.

A stampede of Pokémon were running in between me and her now.

"JENNY!" I screamed.

"Gary!" she cried out. "Get out of here! Save yourself! I'll be just fine!"

"NO!" I shouted angrily. I wasn't leaving somebody else. I left William. I wasn't leaving Jenny, too. I was leaving this place with Jenny, or I'd die trying.

The panicked Pokémon stormed past us, crying and screaming out, rocking the ground beneath them.

"Gary, please!" Officer Jenny pleaded. "It's too dangerous! Get help! Escape! Get out while you still can, _if_ you still even can!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Jenny!" I shouted, my temper and emotion rising. I tried to see her through the stampede of Pokémon, but there were just too many. "Just hang on until this passes! We'll get out together!"

"_Gary, for crying out loud, what is wrong with you?"_ Officer Jenny screeched.

I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out. I hated to admit it, but maybe I was being stupid. Maybe Officer Jenny was right. Maybe I should go ahead and not risk my life so meaninglessly. Was I being of any help just standing here while a group of terrified Pokémon ran past us from every direction? Was I helping Officer Jenny, myself, the Pokémon, this area, William, _anyone,_ by just standing here? I might still have time to get to the Safari Zone and maybe save some lives. I might end up stuck her in the Pokémon Reservation Area and die when I could've escaped and saved people and Pokémon.

"Jenny…" I muttered. My eyes began to fill up with the thought of just leaving Officer Jenny here alone, but if it meant I could possibly save her life, and the life of others, did I really have a choice?

I turned around and stared ahead. I wasn't sure where the Safari Zone was exactly. I didn't know if I could see if from where I was. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Everything seemed safe. Pokémon seemed to be running past me without running into any invisible electric barriers.

I could hear the helicopter overheard and looked up to see a ball dropping from it. As it neared, I recognized what it was, but I was too tired, too defeated, to run.

The ball hit the ground and stared at me. "_Goleeeem!_" the Pokémon said loudly before its arms, legs, and head were pulled inside of its round, rock body. It glowed white and I stared helplessly as it exploded.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM MMM!**

I was in the air for a short period of time before slamming into something behind me, presumable a tree. My back slid down the tree and I fell forward, hunched over, my head in my lap, my legs outstretched.

The sound of the deafening explosion rang in my ears as I sat there.

I just want to go home, I found myself thinking. I just want to be with my mommy. The pain radiating through my body was nothing compared to the desperation I felt to just be home with my mom.

I wanted nothing more than to be in bed right now.

I missed waking up early on Saturday mornings to watch my favorite cartoons. I missed going to Robin's house to watch those very cartoons, Kiwi and Aly sometimes there already. I missed greeting Robin's mom and dad as I walked into their house. I missed hanging out with my friends while we complained about our parents, taking for granted the love they gave us and under appreciating how good we had it. I missed the bizarre food Robin's mom would sometimes cook for us while we played at their house. How we would force ourselves to eat it despite it tasting so strange and flavorless. Only Robin eagerly ate his mother's food. Even Mr. Butters seemed to take forever to finish his plate of food when he was around. Kiwi, Aly, and I would force it down, trying not to offend Robin or his mom. Kiwi, Aly and I had a secret joke where we would urge Mrs. Butters not to cook for us, insisting we were full or that we didn't want her to go through the trouble. Mrs. Butters would always say we were too skinny and cook for us anyway. Kiwi, Aly and I would laugh about it in secret, but once the plates were handed out, the joke was over.

My mom and her insistent arguments drove me up the wall, but that was far better than the life I was leading now. I missed running away from home for a few hours to be alone and wait outside of Route 1, hoping to befriend a Pokémon that would make me feel better, but never meeting one who would stay. They always ran away from me, but I was always happy to have seen a Pokémon, no matter how many times I saw it before. No matter what Pokémon it was.

Sometimes, the Seafoam Islands was my refuge. I loved to view the water and watch the waves. It was rarely ever empty there, but I still felt at peace with the random strangers who ignored me and were happily enjoying themselves there. I somehow felt like I was completely alone, even with the others loudly playing and otherwise enjoying their time near me. I usually would go there at night, though. It was sometimes empty around that time. The sea was beautiful at night. And if the moon was out that night, it was something to remember forever.

My eyes opened slowly to the loud roar of an engine. I blinked several times as the darkness and blurriness faded from my eyes. Pokémon were laying everywhere. Some were right next to me. Others were right next to Officer Jenny, who was face down on the ground, not moving. Other Pokémon were sprawled out everywhere, some on the ground, while some others were even in the treetops.

I raised my head, my neck aching me now, as the engine from the attack aircraft soared overhead. It dove down lower.

Not again, I thought wearily. Please. Not again….

I breathed in a deep breath and forced myself onto my feet. My legs were barely able to hold me. I took a desperate step forward, my legs caving in, nearly causing me to drop to my knees. I just managed to keep my balance, but I couldn't take another step.

_BBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTT!_

The plane fired rapid bullets towards the ground.

The ground erupted in tiny explosions all around the area.

Pokémon were tossed into the air as the bullets hit them. Blood was flying everywhere, out of control. Some Pokémon cried out in pain, while some seemed to not react at all, merely being tossed about, perhaps already dead from the first explosion.

I fell to my knees watching this. My breath was gone.

The bullets continued to shoot across the area, hitting the Pokémon, a mix of clouds of dust and blood flying everywhere.

I closed my eyes tight. I couldn't take it.

The screams traveled through my ears. I raised my hands to my ears and screamed, trying to block out the Pokémon's pain and anguish, but it was useless. I couldn't keep the noise out. I heard it perfectly clear. Nothing was going to block out that noise, just like nothing was going to make me forget this moment. Nothing was going to make me forget the sight I'd seen. Nothing was going to make me forget the pain I heard, screaming through the air. Nothing. Ever.

My eyes opened when I heard a scream. Officer Jenny. My hands lowered a little bit and I tried to see through the dust. "JENNYYYYYY!" I bellowowed.

_BBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT!_

The bullets never did end.

"JENNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

_BBLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTT!_

I watched as the bullets hit, or seemed to be trying to hit, a Pokémon that stood right in front of Officer Jenny.

The Pokémon looked furious as it roared at the plane which shot at it. Officer Jenny was sitting up in shock, staring at the enormous bear, her outfit splashed with blood.

The bear Pokémon seemed to be protected by some kind of barrier. The bullets weren't hitting it and it roared in fury at the plane until it finally soared past it and into the skies.

An immediate silence fell over the area as the plane flew higher, disappearing.

The bear turned to Officer Jenny and stared at her, an exhausted and slightly angry look on its face.

"Ursaring…" I heard Officer Jenny say, her voice shaking with emotion.

The large bear let out a low growl and turned to face me, glaring at me.

I stared back at it, my eyes wide in fear, silent.

Ursaring turned and lurched away on its back legs.

I watched as it disappeared into the woods. "Jenny!" I cried, turning to her.

Officer Jenny turned to me and stood up, wobbling, but managed to hobble over to me.

I reached her and hugged her tightly, my emotions completely taking over. To my surprise, she hugged me back just as tightly and at the same time.

"Gary! I'm so glad you're safe!" she cried.

"Jenny, I'm just happy you're okay!" I said, tears dripping from my eyes.

"It's because of that Ursaring and its Protect attack," Officer Jenny told me. "Otherwise, this blood on me may have been my own. Without Ursaring… I may have been…."

I squeezed her tighter, hoping she wouldn't finish that sentence. I deeply inhaled as my nose came into contact with a wonderfully sweet fragrance coming from Officer Jenny. I was surprised I even noticed it considering everything that had happened so far.

"Gary!" Officer Jenny exclaimed, holding me away from her.

"I'm sorry!" I said in shock, regretting having noticed her scent. Did I inhale too loudly? Did she take offense somehow?

"You have to get out of here!" Officer Jenny said urgently. "They might be back! _Please, _Gary!"

Oh, she didn't even notice I had smelled her perfume, I thought. "Not without you," I said, glaring at her. "Let's go!" I took her hand gently.

I felt her hand close in mine. She smiled.

I nodded solemnly.

We hurriedly walked through the grass, hand in hand.

I could've sworn I heard a distant explosion. I turned to Officer Jenny, who turned to me with fear. She looked ahead. "Gary, we're here!"

I looked to see that the path was clearing ahead of us. It was much less crowded with trees. The snow covered grass blew in the wind, looking a lot calmer than what was going on where Officer Jenny and I stood, breathing heavily.

I tried to walk ahead eagerly, but Officer Jenny held me back. "Huh?" I said, turning back to her.

"There might be a barrier," she said with concern in her eyes.

She was awfully sweet to be so concerned. And the look in her eyes compelled me to do whatever she would've asked.

Officer Jenny pulled out a pen from one of her shirt pockets and threw it with a loud grunt.

The pen flew forward several feet before landing in the snow.

I turned to Officer Jenny.

She stared at the pen silently.

"Is it safe?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know," Officer Jenny said in a low voice. "If there is a barrier, who knows where it ends, or begins. But if we just stay here and wait, who knows if we'll miss our opportunity to escape."

I stared ahead at the pen.

Officer Jenny gripped my hand tighter, and then released it. "As an officer of the law, it's my job to put my life on the line to protect the people!" she shouted, and ran forward.

I gritted my teeth angrily and charged at her. I slammed my shoulder, which was already in enough pain, into Officer Jenny, taking her by surprise, knocking on onto the ground as she cried out in shock. I ran forward.

I ran several feet ahead.

I reached the pen.

I ran past the pen.

"_GARY!_" Officer Jenny shrieked.

When I was at least thirty feet away from the pen, I stopped and turned.

Officer Jenny was looking at me in shock.

I stared back at her and smiled. "We're okay, Jenny!" I said happily. "There's no barrier! Come on! It's safe!"

"Gary! You shouldn't have done that!" she said angrily. She looked at me cautiously, uncertain of whether to join me.

"Come on, Jenny! Do it now! Come on!" I shouted.

She looked me in the eyes. "I'm scared, Gary," she cried. "I don't trust it."  
"Jenny, you might be missing you're only chance!" I said desperately now, fear creeping into my own voice. "I'm getting scared now by you wasting time!"

"Gary, I'm scaring myself by wasting time, too!" she said, hugging herself with her arms.

We stood silent for a moment.

"I should just stay here," Officer Jenny said finally. "This is where I work. I need to look after this area. I can't just leave these Pokémon defenseless!"

I stared at her. Her words did make sense. But…. "Jenny, please. Jenny, _please_ just come with me!" I pleaded.

Officer Jenny's eyes were filled with sorrow as she stared at me. "Gary, come back, okay?" she said. "Get help back here. Please! Okay? Save us all."

I wiped my eyes, struggling to see Officer Jenny clearly through my tears. I angrily stormed forward, towards her.

"Gary!" she shouted. "What are you doing?"

I kept walking, ignoring her.

"Gary, please _stop!_" Officer Jenny pleaded shrilly.

I kept walking. I stopped when I reached the pen. I bent over and picked it up. "Catch!" I shouted, and threw it at it.

The pen flipped through the air a couple of feet before the _BBBZZZZZTTTT _sound was heared.

I saw something I hadn't seen before. Some kind of wall appeared where the pen was frozen in midair, sparking with electricity, reaching high into the sky.

_POP!_

The pen exploded in a burst of purple ink. The pen hit the ground in a couple of metal pieces, ink splattered on the pure white snow.

The electric wall disappeared, invisible again.

Officer Jenny gasped and backed away, only a few feet away from the invisible barrier.

I gasped and back up as well.

I had just barely escaped. Another minute and I would've been stuck too….

"Gary!" Officer Jenny cried with emotion. "GO!"

I stared at her, and then nodded. "Goodbye, Jenny," I said, feeling a warm tear slide down each side of my cheeks. I stared at her a moment longer as she stared back at me, then I turned and ran as fast as I could.

"I'll radio for help, Gary!" I heard Officer Jenny shout. "I'll try and get back to base here and radio for help!"

I didn't turn back. I keep running. I ran towards the help I had to retrieve.

For William.

For Officer Jenny.

For the Pokémon.

For myself.

I ran as fast as I possibly could, through the Safari Zone.


	40. A Whole Lot Of Solace Part 3 Of 3

My feet pounded into the ground rapidly as they carried me deeper into the Safari Zone. The area was beautiful. I was running through an wide, open field. The trees were tall and thick, covered in snow.

To my relief, I saw a large house! "Yes! Help!" I shouted. I ran up the stoop and knocked rapidly on the door! "Help! Please! I NEED HELP!" I kept banging on the door. After about ten minutes of screaming, kicking, and slamming my fist on the door, I gave up. Nobody was there. I angrily kicked the door once more and turned to run. I had to get help elsewhere, then.

As I ran, I saw a huge lake a few feet away from me, sitting peacefully, ruffled by a slight breeze that was blowing.

Everything looked so calm.

Seeing this wonderful, alluring scenery before me encouraged me to run faster. Viewing the peace, the serenity, made me pick up my pace, forcing my tired body to keep running despite the pleas for rest I knew my body was screaming for. I couldn't stop now. The Safari Zone was in danger. I couldn't let this place be destroyed too. I had to get help somehow. Officer Jenny was going to try and radio for help. I only could hope she'd make it there safely. I could only hope the base she was trying to reach wasn't already destroyed in the chaos going on there.

She's fine, I told myself. She's safe and can more than take care of herself. Her base is safe. We're all going to be okay!

I kept running, believing what I had told myself. She was okay. She was going to get help. She had to. There are no other options here. We're all going to make it!

The sound of a helicopter grabbed my attention. I looked up to see the helicopter flying overhead, its propellers making my head ring.

I glared at the helicopter, my teeth grit tight, furiously wishing I could knock that damn thing right out of the sky.

A door opened on the side of the helicopter. I saw a large, red and white colored ball sticking partially outside of the helicopter.

I slowed down my running, glaring at the familiar ball.

As the ball was dropped, I stopped and ran to the right as fast as I could.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

I felt the force of Electrode as it exploded. I rolled on the ground before getting up, sick and tired of all of this by now. They were killing innocent Pokémon by using them as bombs! Enough was enough.

A large area of the field was now on fire, the snow mostly gone now from the fire and force of the explosion.

"That's it!" I shouted. "No more of this madness! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?"

The helicopter continued to fly ahead. Several more Electrode were dropped from the helicopter as it flew forward. The Electrode exploded on contact with the ground, some exploding halfway to the ground. By the time the helicopter stopped dropping exploding Pokémon to the ground and had ascended higher into the sky, there was a long, wide sea of fire as far as I could see. Treetops were flaming, smoke rising rapidly into the sky.

I backed away, unable to get around the fire. I was blocked. I wasn't going to be able to get help. I was trapped between a sea of fire and an invisible electric wall.

"Wait! I know!" I said out loud. It was time to do something I should've done a long time ago. It was time to stop running. I grabbed a Poké Ball. It was time to fight back! "Kingdra, I choose you!" I threw her Poké Ball to the ground.

"DOOO DOOOOO!" Kingdra cried out.

"Kingdra, use Brine attack!" I ordered.

"DOOOOOOOO!" Kingra sprayed the fire with her water attack, dousing the flames as best as she could.

"Let's go, Kingdra!" I shouted, running ahead of her. "Cover me!"

I ran into the burnt, soaked grass, my feet sloshing through the mud. I soon realized Kingdra wasn't next to me. I turned back. "Sorry, Kingdra," I apologized as she hopped over to my side. She couldn't travel well on land. She was more in tuned with the water. "Let's take our time then, Kingdra," I suggested, patting her head.

With a loud cry, something flew from the fire and turned to us, glaring, hovering high in the air. It was long, blue and white. Tiny wings were on either side of its head, where a white horn protruded from the middle of. It looked very elegant and beautiful, but not very happy.

I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**Dragonair. **_ _**The Dragon Pokémon and Dratini's evolved form. This Pokémon is very peaceful and helpful. It has the ability to control the weather and is an extremely rare Pokémon to come across in the wild.**_

"Dragonair! Wow!" I exclaimed. "Can you help us, please?"

Dragonair kept giving me a look that made me regret asking that question. Dragonair pulled its head back and a fire attack came at me!

I jumped out the way, screaming.

"DOOOOO!" Kingdra yelled angrly, using Brine attack at Dragonair, who dodged it and used Flamethrower again on Kingdra.

Kingdra used Brine to combat the fire, ending with Dragonair getting hit as its fire attack failed against Kingdra's water.

Dragonair glared furiously at Kingdra and its eyes started glowing red. With a loud scream, it flew at Kingdra and wrapped its tail around her. Dragonair began to lift and slam Kingdra down to the ground repeatedly before tossing her aside. It flew fast as Kingdra and tackled her, throwing them both into the fire, out of view.

"KINGDRA!" I screamed. I couldn't see anything, but it sounded like Dragonair and Kingdra were still fighting amongst the flames! Dragonair was a Dragon type, so it could handle fire well. Kingdra was a Dragon _and_ Water type, so it could handle fire even better! But could they really just sit amongst the flames, battling like that?

Why is Dragonair fighting against us? I wondered. My Pokédex just said it's peaceful! It must be infuriated and confused by the fire. Like the Pokémon in the ranch.

I suddenly noticed a commotion of loud noise. I turned to the trees which were still burning, the smoke just getting to me now as I started to cough.

Pokémon were stampeding out of the forest. Kangaskahn, Pinsir, Nidorino, Rhydon, Scyther, and many more amongst them, all charging out in fear, the ground quaking slightly beneath their feet. They split into different directions, running fast. Some of the Pokémon flew high into the air to escape.

A loud roar made me turn away from the stampede to see another herd of Pokémon running. It was nothing but Tauros! They charged past me and towards the fire, running alongside it, their three tails whipping furiously around them.

A cry from above me caused me to look up and witness a Pidgeot flying high into the sky, a screaming Caterpie in its talons.

A sudden cry from behind me made me turn around to see a Lucario being attacked by some rodent looking Pokémon!

_**Furret. The Long Body Pokémon. The evolved form of Sentret. Furret make long, confusing tunnels underground that only their bodies can get through. It uses its speed to combat and confuse foes.**_

Lucario seemed to be in trouble against Furret.

Furret looking furious and was crawling all around Lucario's body as Lucario tried swinging punches at it. Furret whacked Lucario with its tail, bite Lucario, and slammed Lucario to the ground.

I stared in shock as the two continued to fight, Lucario finally landing a flurry of punches and kicks at Furret that sent it into the air.

Furret landed on its feet and with a ferocious screech, ran at Lucario to keep fighting, not seeming tired at all.

Lucario ran rapidly at Furret to keep battling.

A force of wind seemed to be sucking me forward.

I turned around to see a huge Twister in the middle of the fire! The flames around the area flickered in the powerful wind.

"DOOOOOOO!" I heard a scream.

"KINGDRA!" I shouted. I'd almost completely forgotten about her in the commotion around us.

The Twister subsided as I saw Dragonair get tossed out of it, high into the sky and eventually out of sight.

I looked down at Kingdra, who looked scuffed and bruised with purple and black marks, but stood up straight, glaring into the skies where Dragonair was released. "Kingdra!" I cried out, running to her.

Kingdra turned to me and bounced on her spot with joy.

I kneeled down and hugged her tight. "You beat that Dragonair, huh?" I said happily.

"Dooo. Doooo," Kingdra said.

I let go of her and stood up. I looked around. The fire in the field was still going on, but at a far less dangerous level. There were only a few patches of grass where a small fire was still burning. The trees in the area were still blazing strongly, the grass surrounded them also burning now.

I coughed a few times on the smoke filling the area. I pulled my shirt over my face and turned to Kingdra. "We can't battle the flames. We need to get help!" I told her. "Return!" I returned Kingdra to her Poké Ball and ran.

I could see so much chaos. My heart was hurting watching what was going on around me. The Pokémon were fighting viciously. An Ursaring had its teeth sunk deep in the long neck of some kind of green Pokémon. It four enormous leaves on its back stretched out like wings. Some kind of fruit hung from its neck.

I ran past them, witnessing a large group of Pokémon fighting. I couldn't make them all out as I ran, but I saw fire moves being used, a pair of Mankey stomping on some Pokémon underneath them, and a Donphan using its long trunk to attack a Shuckle who was wrapping Donphan in its tentacles coming out from its shell.

Running past this, I saw an Exeggutor stomping the ground, chasing after a Rattata as it ran away in fear. Exeggutor was clearing trying to squash the rat.

I turned away from this and focused on the path before me. I need to get out of here, I thought. Everything's going wrong. This is insane!

I spotted an Arbok in the grass, near a tree, swallowing something whole. The creature was lifeless and was swallowed with ease. I could just barely make out the familiar pattern of leaves on its head before Arbok swallowed it completely.

Arbok had swallowed a Gloom whole.

I could make out the slight silhouette of Gloom as it slowly started sliding down Arbok's body. I ran past, Arbok's eyes focused on me.

"Flareon!" a Flareon cried out as it leaped from the trees near me and ran past. I didn't even have time to turn to look at it when something much large burst from the trees.

"METAAAAA!" an enormous steel tank of a Pokémon bellowed.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I shrieked, running forward and leaped out of the way, laying on my stomach in the grass, covering my head. I looked up after hearing a loud cry.

Flareon was using Flamethrower on the huge floating tank.

The large tank charged right through the flames and hovered above Flareon before landing on top of it.

Flareon screamed out in pain, unable to move. Flareon's scream tore right through my heart. The pain on its face was too much for me to handle.

"NOOO!" I screamed out. I didn't know what that other Pokémon was, but it looked like it weighed a literal ton!

_**Metagross, the Iron Leg Poké evolved form of Metang. Usually comprised of two Metang joining together, Metagross is one of the smartest Pokémon known, possessing four brains. This brutal predator was land on its prey and devour them.**_

I looked up to see Metagross open its enormous mouth. "NOOOOO! STOP IT!" I screamed, taking a step towards Metagross. "PLEASE!"

Metagross ignored me and I watched as it lowered its mouth and in one bite, snapped Flareon's head off. Blood splattered on Metagross's face as it chewed its victim's head. Blood sprinkled the grass around it as Flareon's neck spurt out blood.

My legs started to shake hard. I shook my head. Help, I thought. Must get help. Must save everyone. The Pokémon have lost it. They're just going crazy now. Everyone's fighting. Must get help. I shook my head again and found the courage to keep running on my shaky legs.

I heard the sound of an engine and looked up. The plane! The attack aircraft was back!

_BBLLLLLLTTTTTTT!_

It fired several bullets at the ground, not really hitting anything and just tossing dirt into the air. Some bullets went into the trees near me. It kept firing and I watched it hit Metagross, who didn't react and continued to eat its prey.

The plane flew overhead and past me before disappearing.

I ran again, wondering just how far the exit was.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, grabbing my shoulder.

I screamed and turned around.

A stern faced man was facing me.

I stared him in shock for a moment.

He was very tall and had wavy, greasy hair. He wore black shoes, brown slacks that his white, buttoned up shirt was tucked into, and a brown vest buttoned up over it. "Who are you?" he yelled angrily. What do you think you're _doing_ here?"

"I'm Gary! Who are you?" I asked in fear.

"I'm Dave, the Safari Zone Warden!" he yelled. "What business do you have here?"

"I came here for help! The Pokémon ranch is under attack! The Pokémon reservation, too! We need to help them!"

"They're under attack, too?" Dave screamed in shock, the anger on his face building.

"Yeah! But there's no way to reach them!" I told him. "There's some kind of electric barrier blocking the way!"

"What do you mean by electric barrier?" Dave asked me suspiciously.

"I'm not sure but it's invisible until you touch it! I just barely escaped the Pokémon reservation before the barrier activated! Officer Jenny is still back there, trying to get help!"

Dave grabbed my shoulders and shook me roughly. "ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL OF THIS?" he shouted.

"WHAT?" I shouted back. "HELL NO! I'M HERE TO HELP!"

"YOU JUST SO HAPPENED TO ESCAPE THIS SO CALLED BARRIER JUST IN TIME?" he spat, squeezing my shoulders hard, glaring at me.

"PLEASE!" I pleaded. "I'm telling you the truth! These guys are criminals, not me! They're planning to kill Pokémon! They hate Pokémon! They want them all dead! They think Pokémon are a danger to the world!"

"RIDICULOUS!" Dave shouted, shoving me aside and looking up into the skies.

I fell over onto the ground, trembling in fear from this man.

"Where are these people? I'd like to meet one of these jerks myself! In person!" Dave started cracking his knuckles, looking around.

A helicopter could be heard somewhere.

I looked around in the skies, as did Dave. I finally saw it.

The helicopter flew towards us.

"This is them, right?" Dave shouted angrily.

"Yeah!"

The helicopter got closer and hovered over Metagross, who was still eating. The door opened and something big fell out of the helicopter.

A Golem.

It landed next to Metagross and exploded.

Despite the distance I was away from Metagross, a strong wind pushed me onto my back from the force of the explosion.

Dave stood his ground, his fists shaking with anger at his sides.

Metagross was consumed in the flames.

I stared in shock, unsure of what was going to happen. I looked up at the helicopter and glared at it. This can't go on, I thought. No more running. We have to fight back! "We have to fight back!" I shouted angrily, standing up.

"Chansey!"

"Wiggly!"

I turned in shock as a Chansey and Wigglytuff cried out in a panic, running past me from out of the trees. They were holding each other's hands. They both turned to us for a moment before running again.

"METAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a loud yell grabbed my attention again. Metagross, a huge flaming ball of fire, shot out like a cannonball out of the fiery explosion and charged at the helicopter. Metagross slammed into the helicopter at full force and knocked it out of the sky.

The helicopter, now on fire, fell to the ground and exploded upon collision.

Metagross flew around in a rage, still on fire.

I stared in shock as five people gently floated to the ground from the sky, holding on to parachutes that were open, billowing above them.

"Chansey Chansey!" Chansey ran past me.

"Wiggly Wiggly!" Wigglytuff cried out, reaching out for Chansey.

Chansey ran to the Metagross. "Chansey!" Chansey's body started to glow a blue-green color. I heard the sound of a light, chiming bell from somewhere. Blue-green waves started to radiate of Chansey's body.

Metagross, flying around in a burning rage, was hit with the waves and froze in midair. The flames on it started to fade away.

A moment later, Chansey stopped glowing, the waves ended, and the bell stopped ringing.

Metagross was no longer on fire!

"Chanseeeeey!" Chansey said happily.

"That was incredible!" I said in shock, pulling out the Pokédex.

_**Heal Bell. The user heals the Pokémon of any status affects such as Burn, Paralysis, Freeze, Poison, and Sleep.**_

"Meta…" Metagross gazed at Chansey, its face still coated in blood.

Chansey stared back silently, smiling.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Dave shouted, breaking the moment. He stomped angrily over to the five people who had escaped the helicopter before it exploded by using their parachutes.

The men stood calmly in place, watching us. They wore matching brown outfits, looking like they were wearing army fatigue, but it was plain, dark brown in color instead.

I ran up beside Dave and joined him in meeting these goons.

One man in particular stood out. He was standing a couple of feet in front of the other men. He had his hands behind his back and stared at us solemnly. The other guys had less serious faces on but they weren't smiling and had cold looks on their faces all the same. The other four guys looked a bit younger than the lead man.

Dave stopped in front of the man in front. "Who are you sick people?" he shouted, and took a swing at him.

The man swiftly blocked his fist and socked Dave in the stomach.

Dave groaned in pain and fell to his knees.

The other four guys behind the lead man stepped forward, but the lead man waved his hand and they stopped and stood at attention.

The lead man stared at me.

I stared back at him, the anger leaving my face, fear taking over.

The man shook his head slowly. "You're so young…" he said, he said in a deep, yet loud, clear voice.

My eyes widened. I didn't say anything.

"How old are you, young one?" he asked. "Ten?"

I managed to nod, fearing circulating through my body.

He shook his head. "Why do you risk your life traveling with Pokémon?"  
I opened my mouth and finally managed to say, "I love Pokémon." That was all I could come up with.

"This journey is dangerous," the man told me. "Why risk your life on such a pointless quest?"

"It's fun to be with Pokémon!" I shouted, getting angry, more courage flowing through me. "I love Pokémon! Why are you attacking them?"

"I'm saving you," the man said calmly. "I'm saving the lives of ten year old children such as yourself. I'm saving the lives of children younger than you who may run into a Pokémon at some point in their precious lives. I'm saving the lives of adults too foolish to realize these monsters should all be exterminated but instead study them and try keeping these cretins _safe_ in areas likes these!" His voice was beginning to rise with anger. "We are here to bring peace to the world. We are here to save the planet from utter destruction!"  
"Peace?!" I shouted. "Look around you, you idiot! This isn't peace! You're creating chaos! You're killing Pokémon _and _people! You almost killed Officer Jenny with that other plane, but a _Pokémon _saved her life! Pokémon are good! You guys are out of your minds!"

The man stared at me silently. "I feel so sorry for you, young child," the man replied. He shook his head. He closed his eyes and wiped at them his one hand, then stared at me again, an odd look on his face. Like that of sorrow, or sadness. "Once our goal is accomplished, you all will regret the interference you've caused us. The time wasted! Your eyes shall be opened and everyone on earth will revere us as Gods."

"That's not gonna happen!" I shouted. "You guys are going down! Electrifying the oceans in Hoenn, blowing up mountains with innocent people and Pokémon in them! That only shows how completely crazy you people are! You're nothing but lowdown terrorists!"

"Anyone who stands in our way will be killed if necessary! We've been showing you the horrors of Pokémon!" the man yelled, getting angry again.

"WHAT?!" I shouted in shock. "How does this show the horrors of _Pokémon?_"  
"Stupid child! There are Electric and Water types, such as Chinchou and Lanturn," the man explained angrily and impatiently. "Imagine if they decided to electrocute the oceans. What if they decided the take complete control of the waters? Mt. Coronet is gone now due to explosions we have caused, by using Pokémon, but any powerful Pokémon with moves such as Explosion could've brought that mountain down just as easily. We've set houses, Pokémon Centers, businesses, on fire. _ANY _Fire Pokémon could have and would have eventually done the same thing! These are _examples!_ Can you not _see this?_"

I stared at him in horror. "You're truly crazy," I whispered. "Completely insane. You need help!"

"The entire world needs help," the man replied. "That's why we are here. We shall usher in a new world of peace and happiness. No one needs to die at the hands of Pokémon any further. This has been a long time coming. Our organization shall take back to planet to the rightful hands of its inhabitants. We shall save the world from its own ignorance. The planet will be handed to us on a silver platter after the people have realized their foolishness in attempting to stop us from such a noble deed. The name of Team Solace shall reign for all eternity."

"Team… Solace?" I repeated in shock. "_Solace?_ You have the _nerve_ to call yourselves that? That's the last thing you guys are bringing to people! You're out of your freaking minds!"

The man stared at me.

I glared back at him. "Who are you?" I asked him angrily.

He continued to stare at me before answering. "I am the leader of Team Solace. The creator behind the glory of that which is Team Solace. You may call me Isaac."

I heard the roar of a plane and looked up to see it flying at us.

Their attack aircraft flew towards us, the _S_ sitting on the nose of the plane. Something descended from underneath the plane and I saw immediately it was some kind of rocket. It fired at us.

"RUN!" Dave yelled, grabbing me and pulling me away.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

The explosion threw me and Dave off of our feet and to the ground. Dave kept his hand on my back, holding me down.

I pushed him off me. "NO!" I shouted. "No more running! We have to fight back!" I grabbed Baltoy's Poké Ball and enlarged it. That's when I saw the scene. Metagross was on the ground, a silent ball of fire now.

Chansey and Wigglytuff were both face down on the ground, too, not moving.

I turned to the plane in the sky. A long rope ladder dropped from the open door of the plane as it soared closer to us.

The four men leaped at the ladder and scrambled up, one by one, as the plane flew past us.

The plane neared me and Isaac took a strong jump last, grabbing onto the rope ladder.

Dave looked up at the plane as it neared him. He looked down to me, smiled, and then winked. _And jumped to grab the ladder!_

The plane soared higher as it carried the six men, Dave included, higher into the sky.

The other five men didn't seem concerned Dave was there. Dave looked up at Isaac, who nodded solemnly.

I watched in horror as the plane faded from sight.

Dave… I thought to myself. No way…

"Chanseeeey…" I heard Chansey, but I didn't turn away from the skies. I was still in complete shock. Dave was a part of Team Solace…? I thought. Is he not the Safari Zone Warden?

"Wiggly Wiggly Tuuuuuf!" Wigglytuff cried out.

I kept looking at the sky, my mouth hanging open. What did they do to the real Safari Zone Warden? I wondered.

"Chansey!" Chansey said.

I finally turned to see what the fuss behind me was about.

Chansey, Wigglytuff, and Metagross were all still on the ground.

Chansey had crawled closer to Metagross and hand her hand on the tank looking Pokémon .

Wigglytuff had its head up, staring at Chansey mournfully, reaching out with one hand, tears flowing down its cheek.

Chansey pulled herself up using Metagross to balance on. Chansey's egg started to glow yellow. Chansey raised her arms and a yellow silhouette in the shape of an egg rose from the egg in Chansey's pouch. Chansey seemed to be struggling to lift the yellow glow.

"Softboiled…" I whispered.

But Chansey was struggling to use the move.

"Wigglyyyyyyyy…" Wigglytuff cried out weakly.

Suddenly, Metagross stirred lightly on the ground.

I gasped and stared at it.

It didn't move again.

Chansey lifted the egg higher into the air. The egg floated over to Metagross and landed on it. It began to melt into Metagross and Metagross was outlined in a bright yellow glow.

"Chan…" Chansey breathed a sigh of relief.

"WIGGLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY!" Wigglytuff screamed out.

I watched in confusion was Chansey collapsed to the ground.

Metagross remained still.

Wigglytuff kept screaming and crying.

Metagross moved again. It shook. Then it shook harder.

Wigglytuff stared silently at Metagross as the tears kept flowing from its face.

Chansey remained still on the ground.

"Meeeet…" Metagross said weakly. The yellow outlined slowly faded from Metagross as its eyes opened slowly. It looked at me.

I stared back in shock. I wasn't sure what was happening.

Metagross turned to Wigglytuff, who stared back with its tears soaking its face.

Metagross turned to Chansey, who remained still on the ground. "Meta…" Metagross reached out and gently, slowly, poked Chansey.

Chansey didn't react.

I started to fear the worst. I swallowed hard, taking a step towards Chansey.

Metagross poked at Chansey again, but she didn't move.

I slowly walked over to Chansey. Kneeling beside her, I placed a gently hand on her soft body. "Chansey…" I whispered.

Wigglytuff was crying hysterically.

Metagross let out a low, mechanical sound.

The sound gave my body the shivers. I could tell it was some kind of sad cry.

I turned to Metagross. "She did it for you," I told Metagross.

It wasn't odd for a Pokémon like Chansey to be so caring. They often find sick Pokémon in the wild and heal them, giving them their egg to give energy and health. They're staples at Pokémon Centers in most parts of the world. Even so, I'd never seen Softboiled used to such an extreme as to heal a Pokémon who was in such an extremely critical and life threatening state. Was Chansey going to survive?

I turned to Wigglytuff, but I couldn't stare at her for long. Seeing her crying so intensely, so painfully, I turned away and looked at Metagross instead.

It stared back at me before looking over to Wigglytuff, then to Chansey. It let out another loud, mournful cry.

Why did Chansey do this for Metagross? I wondered. I know they're helpful and caring Pokémon, but…

Wigglytuff's cries ripped into my ears, bringing tears to my face.

How close were Wigglytuff and Chansey? I wondered. Why does Wigglytuff have to cry to loudly? So painfully? I can't take it!

I lowered my head in sadness, tears hitting the grass beneath me. This was all Team Solace's fault. I turned to stare at the burnt helicopter on the ground, the fire gone from around it. I looked up at the sky behind me where Team Solace got away. They can't get away with this, I thought angrily.

I heard police sirens from somewhere. With a gasp, I stood up and looked around. I couldn't see anything from the direction of the Pokémon reservation, but I turned towards the direction exiting the Safari Zone, and I saw the cars. I saw the tanks. I heard a rumbling from behind me and turned to see, in the distance, cop cars, tanks and ambulances pulling in. They had somehow made it here. The electric wall didn't stop them. They made it.

Wigglytuff kept screaming and crying, but it was all over.

For now.

I was sitting in the back of one of the ambulances, drinking water and eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I hated the taste of peanut butter and jelly together. I only liked them separate. I ate the sandwich without a single complaint.

I had answered a ton of questions by Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. It was now two in the morning. I dwelled on everything that me and several of the questioning Officer Jenny's had discussed.

Apparently Dave _was_ the Safari Zone Warden. He'd had the position for six years. Nobody ever would've thought he was working for Team Solace. They don't know how long he's been associated with them.

Officer Jenny from the Pokémon Reservation Area was fine. She managed to get back to her base and radio for help.

William and Megan from the Big P Pokémon Ranch were both alive. Megan was in the hospital but it's believed that she'll be okay. William was fine.

The Pokémon Zoo had also been attacked for a short period of time. Hearing that, I thought of Aly. She had to have left by then, I comforted myself. It'd been a couple of days since she'd left to go explore the zoo before I had won my Mephitic Badge from Ozne. She definitely left way before then. She's fine.

Officer Jenny told me that there were several deaths of Pokémon between the zoo to the Safari Zone. Many people were also killed at the zoo during the attack. Many at the hands of Team Solace, but many by the hands of fellow Pokémon who were caught in the chaos, frightened, confused, trying to survive.

The electric walls were being tested while I was dealing with Team Solace in the Safari Zone. They had electric proof equipment with them, but it wasn't just an electric blockade. It was an incredibly strong wall. Their tanks couldn't even knock it down. They didn't bother with sending in airplanes because the height of the electric wall was just too high. They didn't know exactly how high it reached and didn't want to waste time figuring it out and maybe ending up blowing up planes in the process.

Not long after Team Solace got away, the electric walls vanished completely and they were able to make it through.

I had been asked by an Officer Jenny if I was ready for the interviews that were coming my way from the television crews, and I begged her to not make me go through with them. I was exhausted and was in no mood to be interviewed a million times and relive that horrific experience I'd gone through. The officers could tell my story for me. They'd questioned me about it enough after all. I also told her to keep my name anonymous, which she promised she would. I had taken that time to take a long, much needed nap.

Now I was eating my fourth sandwich and drinking possibly my fiftieth cup of water. The police said I could leave whenever I wanted, so I figured I'd leave after finishing this sandwich and the water.

Nurse Joy came by with a Chansey by her side. Nurse Joy had a sad look on her face. Chansey was holding a tray with six Poké Balls on it.

I kept my eyes on Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy…" I said softly.

Nurse Joy's eyes were on the floor. She couldn't even look at me.

"I understand," I said. I took the Poké Balls from the tray and placed them in my lap. "Thank you Nurse Joy and Chansey. Thank you."

"Are. You. Still. Hungry…?" Nurse Joy said slowly, carefully, her voice trembling so hard.

"No, Nurse Joy, but thank you so much," I said. "I've had enough. Thank you. Thank you Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy nodded slowly and, with her head down, covering her face with her hands, she quietly cried, walking away, Chansey placing her hand on Nurse Joy as they walked away.

Several Nurse Joy and Chansey had come in ambulances. This particular Nurse Joy and Chansey had taken my Pokémon to feed them and make sure they were in good health. She also brought me food and water and would ask if I wanted anymore. She insisted on giving me a checkup even though I told her I was alright. I just needed a bit of rest of food and water. She insisted and checked my pulse, blood pressure, heartbeat, took a blood sample, my temperature, my weight, etc. She was very sweet and caring towards me. Nurse Joy had later told me they were trying to save the Chansey that had saved Metagross and that she would keep me updated. Apparently the Wigglytuff was going to be okay but he was terribly upset over the condition of Chansey. Nurse Joy believed they may be in a relationship or extremely close friends.

I could tell by how Nurse Joy just acted that Chansey hadn't survived. For a moment, I thought of how upset Wigglytuff must be right now.

I hooked my Poké Balls to my belt and placed my head in my hands, my knees digging into my legs. I sat there, not quite crying, not quite angry, but a little mix of both, unsure of what to do.

"Gary?" a voice said near me.

I gasped and looked up. An Officer Jenny was standing a couple of feet away, her hands clasped together near her face, her outfit coated lightly in blood. "Jenny?" I said with surprise. I smiled and hopped off the back of the ambulance I sat on. I ran up to her and she embraced me with a huge hug. This had to be the Officer Jenny from the reservation. Her perfume smelled exactly the same, too. I hugged her tighter and I felt her squeeze harder.

"Jenny, you're okay!" I exclaimed.

"_You're_ okay!" she responded. "I heard everything that happened!" She let go of me and faced me, concern in her eyes but a smile on her face.

"I'm okay," I told her. "But I was worried about you, Jenny."

"I'm so glad you're alright!" she said happily, wiping a tear from her eye. "I got to the base at the Pokémon Reservation Area safely. By then, I guess Team Solace was done with that area and moved on to the Safari Zone. I'm just so glad we got all the Pokémon to calm down, but the mess is absolutely catastrophic."

"I know," I said sadly.

"I've really got to go, but I needed to see you just one more time, Gary," Officer Jenny said. "You're a hero!" She reached down and hugged me again.

I hugged her back and to my surprise, she gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Take care, Gary," she whispered before backing up. Officer Jenny smiled and waved as she walked away.

I collapsed to my knees the second she was gone. She kissed me, I thought with the widest smile I had ever worn in my life. I may never wash my face again. Smiling felt good after all that had occurred.

After a while, I managed to my feet, still smiling. I was ready to go now. Ready to go to…

I couldn't think straight as far as where my next destination was to be. My mind was too preoccupied with that kiss from Officer Jenny. But I did know I was leaving the Safari Zone.

I walked away from ambulance, past several Officer Jenny's who gave me a smile and waved. I waved back, my smile from that kiss still plastered on my face.

A pair of Nurse Joys ran past me in a hurry.

I walked past more police cars, tanks, ambulances, Officer Jennys, Nurse Joys, and Chansey.

Team Solace, I thought to myself. Dave. And the leader, Isaac.

I breathed a long sigh, my smile finally fading from my face. Originally, I just wanted to go back home to my mommy. Not anymore. Not knowing an evil group like Team Solace was out there. There was no way I could let such criminals get away with what they've been doing. I didn't think I could just stop them on my own, but I wasn't going to be sitting at home, safe and sound, while the world was under attack. No way in hell. I may not be able to stop them on my own, but I won't back down from them. I won't run away. I will fight back.

This isn't over, Team Solace, I thought angrily. We're not done here. I will continue to raise Pokémon. I love my Pokémon. My Pokémon love me. If we ever meet again, you won't escape so easily like you did today. I can't let it happen again. I'll do everything in my power to prevent it from happening again. I won't run away next time. You're going to have to go through me next time. I'll stop Team Solace as best as I can. I'll collect my eight badges and become a Pokémon Master. I'll capture every Pokémon in the world. My goal remains the same. Nobody will threaten it nor stop me from accomplishing it. Nobody!

I walked forward, more determined than ever before. I'm going to Dark City to battle Cleopatra for my next badge, I thought. A Dark type Gym Leader.

I balled up my fists in excitement, smiling. I was reinvigorated. I felt ready to take on the world now. I felt ready to save the world, too. From Team Solace.

I walked through the grass eagerly, shaking a bit from excitement of the moment, fear from what I'd been through, and worry about the future.

It wasn't snowing anymore. There was no snow anywhere nearby me, but I could spot some snow on some of the treetops and the grass a long distance away.

Reliving the events of the past day running through the Big P Pokémon Ranch, the Pokémon Reservation Area, and the Safari Zone, I continued to advance forward. I was soon a good distance away from the Safari Zone, the police, the ambulances, and was on my own once again, continuing my journey.

"Gary!"

The voice made me stop in my tracks. I instantly recognized it. I didn't turn around. My heart beat rapidly. I stood there quietly. There was nothing but silence all around me. I kept taking deep breaths, slowly. After a very long while, I finally, slowly, turned around. I stared at the person who I'd known it would be the second they had said my name.

The person stared back at me silently.


	41. It's Not Just You It's Him, Too

I stared the person.

That person stared back at me silently.

The wind blew hard suddenly, causing me to tighten my coat around me, digging my hands into my pockets deeper.

Nothing could be heard besides the heavy blowing from the wind.

We both stared at each other until the wind stopped blowing so hard. When it ended a long time later, there was nothing but silence to be heard. Neither of us was saying a word to each other.

I finally wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of any words to say. I assumed the person I was staring at was in the same predicament.

So we just stared at each other, not moving, the wind returning again, blowing a little more gently than before.

"Why are you here?" I asked, tired of the silence, tired of just standing here, doing nothing.

Their mouth opened, but they stayed silent for a moment. "Gary."

"I know my name," I snapped. "What are you doing here?"

I could see fear in their eyes now.

Silence.

My patience was wearing thin. I kept silent and kept my eyes straight ahead on their eyes as the stare was returned back, only less harsh. I was glaring coldly.

The eyes that stared back at me were much softer, caring, sad, concerned, fearful.

I couldn't believe who I was staring at. Who knows how long it's been. Why here? Why now? Why at all?

Dressed for the occasion in tall red boots and tight white jeans, a big red winter coat on zipped up with the hood pulled tight on their head, cover a lot of their face I could still recognize, we continued to eye each other like cowboys do in a Western movie before shooting the other one down. A large bag was slung over their shoulder.

The wind began to blow even harder, howling loudly, disrupting the silence.

I stood my ground against the sudden, strong gust.

I watched this individual huddle closer against the wind. Their eyes closed, and remained closed, even after the wind stopped blowing, clearly afraid to look up at me.

I waited for the eyes to open.

They did. Very slowly, very carefully, very cautiously, as if there was some fear that I might be there to strike them.

I didn't want to stand here all day. "I don't know why you're here," I finally said. "I have things to do. If you don't have anything to say, I have to get going. If you have something to say, I suggest you say it now because I'm not gonna just be waiting here forever. What do you want?"

I saw the lips part open to speak, but no sound came out. After a swallow and a gentle clearing of the throat, the lips parted again to speak, but nothing came out again.

I waited, my eyes glaring colder as more time passed by.

I watched the eyes closed and a deep breath was taken. Then another. Then another. The eyes opened again and I stared into them, waiting. A tongue came out from between the lips, licking them, preparing to speak. Another deep breath was taken. Another deep breath followed that one. Another followed behind that one.

My teeth grit with impatience. My fists tightened with anger. I'd waited long enough. "I have to go," I said, turning to leave.

"Gary, wait!" the cry reached me, stopping me.

I turned around angrily. "Wait for what, June?" I shouted.

At her name, she backed up a step, seeming stunned somehow.

"What could you possibly want from me, huh?" I yelled angrily. "I haven't seen you in a long time! You abandon me after what happened in Saffron City, and now, out of nowhere, you're just back? Who the hell do you think you are?"

June's eyes watered and her lips quivered. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to say I'm sorry!" she cried out and turned away, running.

I watched her for only a second. I didn't want her to leave. I wanted to talk to her. I also didn't want to end up back at the Safari Zone. I had to stop her. I chased after her instantly. She wasn't fast enough and I grabbed her shoulder several seconds later. I turned her around.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. She pushed me away and kept running.

I ran after her again and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around. "Stop it, June!" I yelled.

"Get off of me!" she shouted angrily.

"You shut up and stop acting like a damn child, will you?" I shouted back. "What the hell are you doing out of Gringey City?"

"I left!" June cried, silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

"What? Why? Did you run away again?" I demanded.

"No! I left properly," June said sadly. "I even went to Vermillion City and explained everything to Lt. Surge. I told him I was quitting being a gym leader because I didn't feel good enough. He tried to talk me out of it, and gosh it's hard to resist anything that man says… but I stood my ground. He hugged me and wished me the best. I told everyone in Gringey City I was leaving and they tried to urge me to stay and remain a gym leader, but I refused. It took them a while, and some people are still against it, but everybody supports me nonetheless. So I left."

"You left? For what reason?" I asked.

June stared me deep in my eyes. "You."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I let go of her after realizing I was still holding tightly onto her.

June backed up a couple of steps away and stared at me. "You were arrested, Gary."

I looked at her, squinting against the wind blowing in my face. "You saved my life there," I told her.

"After that phone call I got, I couldn't stop thinking of you," June said, her voice shaking. "I felt like you were in constant danger. I was scared for you, Gary. You could've gone to jail for a very long time! Forever, even! After that occurred, I couldn't get you off of my mind, Gary. I wanted to be with you again, but… I'd abandoned you… I couldn't just…." Her voice trailed off and she kept her eyes to the ground.

"Couldn't just what?" I asked. "I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself. You're not much older than me, June. You're not my mother."

June's eyes met mine. I could see the hurt in them. "I was just…"

I waited for her to finish her sentence.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, okay?" June cried. She covered her face with her hands and turned away from me, sobbing openly.

I stared at her, unsure of how to feel of what to say. All I knew was, I hated hearing her cry. I put my hand on her shoulder.

She moved her shoulder, trying to shake me off.

I let go and walked in front of her. I reached out and hugged her tightly.

There was silence. June suddenly began to cry even harder and louder.

I hugged her even tighter hearing this. She huddled close against me and I pulled her in tighter. I rested my chin on top of her head gently.

June, I thought. June….

June pushed away from me, wiping her face. "I'm so sorry, Gary!" she cried loudly. "I left you alone! I never should've done that to you! That killed me leaving you, and like such a coward at that! I hated having to do that! I just suck at goodbyes and that's no excuse. Especially to do that to somebody like you. You saved my life in Saffron, Gary. We've been through a lot even before then! The moment we met was…" She stopped talking.

"June," I said.

She stared silently at me, her eyes glimmering with tears.

"I understand why you left," I told her. I took off my backpack and set it on the ground, unzipping it. I dug around inside and pulled out June's letter. Zipping up my bag, I slung it over one shoulder. I held the letter out to her.

June stared in confusion at the letter. She slowly took it from me and opened up the folded piece of paper. Her mouth opened in shock and her lips began to shake as she reread her own words. The paper fell from her hands and tears fell from her eyes as she looked at me. "I'm so sorry, Gary!" she cried. "You…_kept_ that letter! I must have truly hurt you so badly! I thought you'd have just tossed it out!"

"Why would I do that, June? You had good reason to leave after what happened last time," I said. "I was crazy to keep going, and I guess I still am that I'm still going forward, considering everything that's happened recently."

June stared past me before looking back at me. "What _did_ happen back there, Gary?" June asked. "I had trouble getting through to the Safari Zone trying to find you. I looked everywhere for you, Gary. After the phone call about your arrest, I thought about it and wondered why you were back in Celadon again. So I decided that would be my first place to go and find you, but I couldn't locate you there. I asked Vincent, the gym leader, but he hadn't seen you either. So I remembered you were trying to get to Fuchsia City. I wasn't sure, but I had to do something! Right or wrong, I was desperate to find you! Ozne told me you'd left just the day before after defeating him and were on your way to Dark City, so I took the path through the Big P Pokémon Ranch, but it was blocked off by police! Something about an electric barrier?"

"Team Solace," I explained.

"Team Solace…?" June asked in confusion.

"They're a terrorist organization aimed at killing all Pokémon," I told her. "They think Pokémon are nothing but evil and want them all dead. They'll stop at nothing to fulfill their goal. They've purposely cause Pokémon like Electrode and Golem to explode, just to kill them and destroy buildings in some psychotic attempt to demonstrate how dangerous they are. They're completely out of their minds and want the world to respect them and bow down to their feet after their goal is accomplished. They have to be stopped."

"Electrode…" June muttered, staring at me but not really seeming to be focused on me, her mind elsewhere.

"June?" I said, staring at her. I suddenly remembered she used to own an Electrode. Before I battle it and accidently caused it to explode.

June shook her head and stared at me.

I looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry," I muttered.

"For what?" she asked.

"You know… when we battled and…" I paused.

June's eyes fell to the floor.

We stayed quiet for a while.

"So they did all of that…?" June asked quietly.

I looked up at her. "Huh?"  
"Team Silence," June stated.

"Solace?" I asked.

"Right, Solace," June said, shaking her head.

I smiled.

June smiled back.

My smiled faded as I thought about Team Solace, looking up into the sky. "Team Solace set up some kind of powerful invisible electric barrier and then attacked areas of the Pokémon ranch, Pokémon reservation and the Safari Zone. I met the leader, but he and his crooks escaped. I was just about ready to quit being a Pokémon trainer."  
"What? Why?" June asked, shocked.

"Because it was getting way too dangerous, June!" I said, my voice rising. "You were right to leave! I should've left, too! I wanted to just be home and be safe during the time Team Solace started attacking this area. I'm only ten!"

"So… you've quit…?" June asked, disappointment deep in her voice.

"No," I told her. "After meeting the Team Solace leader, Isaac, I realized I can't quit. I can't allow such people to spread fear everywhere and think they can just take control. I can't just run away. I have to stay and fight. I won't run anymore. I must prove Pokémon are good. Those guys are the crazy ones. They've been behind all of the attacks in the news. The explosion at Mt. Coronet, Mt. Pyre, The Safari Zone in Hoenn, the electric surges in the waters of the Hoenn region, that's all them!"  
"_What?_" June screamed. "Are you serious?"  
"You think I'd be kidding about that?" I asked sharply.

June stared at the ground in shock. "I can't believe it…"

"I'm crazy to keep traveling," I said, glaring at the ground. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Absolutely nothing," June said angrily.

I looked up at her.

"You are an amazing person, Gary," June said, glaring at me. "The question is, what's wrong with _me?_ Leaving you like that. I wanted to get closer to Pokémon and once things got crazy, I flaked out. You did the right thing. You did what anybody who truly wants to learn about Pokémon does. You did what anybody who truly loves Pokémon does. You stuck with it and remained dedicated. What we experienced in Saffron was the most craziest thing to have ever happened to me, but it was a learning experience nonetheless! I don't regret it one bit. Even if we had died, I'm glad we tried to help out in some sort of way. Even though it looks like things are completely bonkers in the world now, what with Silph Co. out of action right now…"

"Yeah…" I said. "But we did the right thing. People were just gonna keep on dying who entered that city or challenged that gym. I'm not sure anybody was gonna escape that gym alive."

"I guess," June said.

There was silence between us for a while.

"You're so brave," June said.

I stared at June, then looked away, unsure of what to say.

"I admire that a lot in you," June continued. "Your bravery and your courage. Your dedication. You're not crazy. You're an amazing person, Gary."

"Well, thanks, June," I told her, staring at the ground, embarrassed.

Maybe I wasn't so crazy after all, I thought. Maybe I'm more sane in my crazy decisions than I think.

"Have you spoken to Kiwi?" June asked.

I looked up at her. "No. I don't know where she is."

"Oh my…" June replied. "How about your other friends? Robert? Aly?"

I laughed a little. "Aly is doing okay I guess…" I'm sure she wasn't still in the zoo, I thought. No way. "Rob_in_ is… alright too I suppose…"

June laughed now. "Robin, right! You sure don't sound too confident that your friends are okay."

I chuckled a little. "Aly's fine. She just didn't do too well against Ozne and decided to try her hand at a different gym. Robin's okay, too. Just…"

"Squirtle?" June asked.

"Yeah," I said. "He's still having trouble with Catherine."

"Catherine?" June asked.

"Mhm. Robin nicknamed all his Pokémon now," I explained. "Squirtle is now Catherine."

"Why Catherine?"

"She's female and a lot of her personality traits start with the letter 'C.' He says Squirtle shines a lot around me in how 'caring' and 'concerned' and whatever else around me, so he nicknamed her Catherine."

"That was sweet of him," June said softly.

I nodded.

"So… Catherine's still a Squirtle?" June asked. "She hasn't evolved?"

"Maybe. The last time I saw her, when I was in Celadon the second time, she was still a Squirtle."

"Interesting…" June said in a low voice.

I nodded again.

June's attention turned me again, more seriously. She didn't say anything.

I stared back. "June. Did you only come out here to apologize to me?" I asked.

I could see June's breathing getting heavier, her breath visible in the cold air, billowing in front of her. "No," she finally said. "As a matter of fact, Gary, no. I came here because…" She hesitated.

"June, come on now," I said impatiently. "Just spit it out!"

"I want to travel with you again!" June begged.

My eyes bulged out. "What?" I shouted. It didn't really surprise me, and yet, I somehow _was_ surprised!

"Gary, I want to see the world with you some more!" June cried. "I have no right to ask of this, I know. But I still have so much to learn from you! You're just amazing, Gary. I promise I won't desert you like I did in Saffron again. Please, Gary. _Please!_ I…"

I waited for her to finish her sentence.

"I… love, traveling with you," June said. "If you can forgive me, give me one more chance, Gary. But if you don't want me, tell me. I can take it. I'll go. Just, be honest, okay? That's most important to me."

I stared at June for a while. I couldn't see her red hair too well under her hood, but a few strands were visible.

We stared at each other for what seemed almost thirty minutes.

June suddenly smiled. "Thanks anyway, Gary. I appreciate the time we had together. Thank you. Again, I'm sorry for ever leaving you. I understand your feelings towards me, though. I sincerely apologize to you. Take care." She finished her sentence and closed her mouth. Her mouth opened again, but she closed it and turned around swiftly, heading back to the Safari Zone.

I watched her walk away. I considered saying something, considered calling something out to her, but decided it'd be best if I didn't. It hurt my heart watching her leave, especially without me saying so much as goodbye to her, but with a deep breath, I turned around and walked away, too.

My heart beat fast, hard, in my chest as I walked. I didn't even know what to think to or of myself. I just kept walking.

To Dark City, I thought to myself.

I stopped walking and turned back around. "A three on three Pokémon battle!" I shouted.

June was several feet away from me. She stopped and turned around.

I could clearly see her eyes were filled with tears. "Huh?" she asked in surprise.

"Deal?"

"For what?" she asked.

"We battled last time and you decided to join me afterwards, right?" I asked with a smile. "Let's try it again."

June gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. As her hands lowered, she smiled eagerly. "Oh, Gary!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok, let's begin!" I shouted, throwing my Poké Ball. "Baltoy, I choose you!"

"Baltooooooooy!" Baltoy sang out, spinning in place.

"Oh, how adorable! A Baltoy!" June cried out, clapping. "When did you catch this little cutie?"

"Remember our trip to Saffron? We were on that mountain and we got separate and ran into several Psychic type Pokémon," I told her.

June shuddered. "I remember that."

"Well, this is the Pokémon I captured there."

"It's such a cutie!" June gushed. "Okay, well, let me see." June dropped her long bag to the ground and dug around in it before standing up again. She smiled, and then held out a Poké Ball. She threw it eagerly. "Gooooo!"

"Eeeeveeee!" an adorable little Pokémon said, smiling up at Baltoy.

Baltoy began immediately spinning circles around Eevee.

Eevee started looking dizzy.

"I never knew you had an Eevee, June," I said, smiling.

"Isn't she just a doll?" June said with a wide smile.

"Alright, let's begin!" I said. "June, you may have the first move."

June nodded. "Eevee! Bite attack!"

"Veeee!" Eevee leaped at the spinning Baltoy and sunk her teeth into it.

"Toy Toy Toooooy!" Baltoy cried out.

"Rapid Spin!" I called.

"Toooooooooooy!" Baltoy sang, spinning rapidly in place.

"VEEEEEE!" Eevee screeched, clinging on for dear life by her teeth before being flung being flung from Baltoy and right into a tree, headfirst. As Eevee bounced off the tree, Baltoy threw itself into the air and smashed into Eevee, throwing Eevee right back into the tree again, headfirst.

Baltoy landed easily on the ground and slowed its spinning to a stop.

Eevee slid down the tree trunk and didn't move.

"My baby!" June yelled shrilly. June ran to Eevee and picked her up. "My poor baby, are you okay? You did well, sweetie. Come on back to your Poké Ball." She kissed Eevee on the forehead and returned her to her Poké Ball. She stomped back over to her spot and glared at me. "So you wanna play rough, huh?" She dug into her bag furiously, searching for her next Poké Ball.

"June, I was only…" I started.

"Oh no no no no no," June interrupted. "I'll give you a battle if that's what you want!" June stood up, fire in her eyes. Despite it being very cold outside, June pulled off her hood and shook her head, her long, beautiful hair flowing about her face. She brushed it aside. In her right hand was a Poké Ball. She glared at me, then looked over at the Poké Ball.

I could've sworn a look of uncertainty was on her face for a moment. She turned to me with a look of determination. "I choose you!"

The Poké Ball popped open and the Pokémon towered over Baltoy.

"ELECTIVIIIIIIIIRE!" it screamed, flexing its muscles.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, pulling out my Pokédex.

_**Electivire. The Thunderbolt Pokémon and the evolved form of Electabuzz. This Pokémon is known to be very reckless both while attacking and even when taking damage from opponents. They tend to go in close to opponents and then strike with their tails, loosing over 20,000 volts of electricity.**_

"I didn't even know Electabuzz evolved…" I muttered. "No matter. Electricity won't help you here against my Ground type Pokémon."

"Baltoooooooy!" Baltoy cried out, spinning around Electivire.

"Virrrrrre…" Electivire growled, eyeing Baltoy. Electivire started to glow white, and with one swift hit, punched Baltoy, sending it flying into the air.

"Tooooooooooooy!" Baltoy screamed, flying high.

"Baltoy!" I cried out.

"Electivire!" June shouted angrily. "Baltoy was only saying hi to you! And I never said to use Strength attack!"

I stared at June for a second and smiled. There goes her ability to read Pokémon, I thought.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaal!" Baltoy screamed, falling back down.

"Vire…" Electivire said in a low voice, watching Baltoy carefully.

"Electivire, stop it!" June screamed.

Electivire leaped into the air, one fist glowing light blue. It pulled the fist back and swung hard at Baltoy. On impact, Baltoy started to become coated in ice.

"It's Ice Punch!" I exclaimed.

"Baaaaaltoy!" Baltoy cried out.

"Lectivire!" Electivire said, landing on the ground.

Baltoy, a frozen block of ice, hit the ground. The ice around it shattered, but Baltoy remained on the ground.

"Electivire, that was mean!" June shouted at Electivire.

"Vire Electivire!" Electivire shouted at me, ignoring June, punching its fists together, seeming ready for another battle.

"That is enough!" June shouted, walked up behind Electivire. "This isn't about you winning battles, Electivire! I get it, okay? You're big bad Mr. Tough Electric Type. Congratulations! My _gosh!_ You used to be so well behaved! If all I wanted was to win, I'd just let you do whatever you wanted! I want to win as a _team!_ Does that word mean anything to you? Huh? _TEEEEEAM?_"  
"VIRE!" the balls on the end of Electivire's antennae sparked with electricity before the sparks zapped backwards and hit June, who screeched out loud. When the attack ended, June collapsed to the floor.

I gasped. "What do you think you're doing, Electivire?" I shouted angrily. "You can't attack June like that!"

"VIRE! ELECTIVIRE!" Electivire yelled at me.

What's going on here? I wondered. June can read Pokémon. Why can't she control her Electivire?

Electivire took a step towards me.

"Oh yeah? You wanna battle?" I said angrily. "Fine! I choose you, Primeape!"

"Priiiiime Ape Ape Ape!" Primeape bounced in place eagerly. "PRRRRIIIIIME!" Primeape yelled at Electivire.

"LECTIVIRE!" Electivire yelled, swinging a sparking fist at Primeape suddenly.

Primeape cried out as the ThunderPunch hit, tossing him towards me.

I caught Primeape, but the force threw me back several feet, landing me on my back.

Primeape hopped up off of me and shook his head.

"Primeape, you okay?" I asked him, sitting up.

"APE APE!" Primeape nodded, and charged at Electivire.

"Thrash attack!" I shouted.

Primeape screeched and leaped into the air, pulling back a fist and swinging on Electivire, punching and kicking and knocking Electivire over.

Electivire's tails reached out from behind it and wrapped around Primeape as Electvire continued to fall down. Electivire used one of its massive hands to land on the ground, and then it pushed itself back up to its feet.

"Electivire!" I heard June scream. She was sitting up, her hand on her head, staring in shock. "Gary, why are you battling this thing?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" I asked.

"VIIIIIRE!" Electivire's body started glowing with yellow sparks as Primeape screamed as its body was shocked with electricity.

"Electivire, stop using Thunder!" June pleaded. "Gary, return your Primeape, please!"

"Why?" I yelled. "We can-"

Electivire flung Primeape at me, knocking me over again.

Primeape didn't hop off of me this time.

"Primeape?" I gasped, sitting up, Primeape sprawled out on my lap.

Primeape was beaten.

"Primeape!" I cried out. "You did well, Primeape. Thank you!" I returned him to his Poké Ball and stood up, grabbing my last Poké Ball.

"Gary, just stop it!" June pleaded.

"This was a three on three battle, right?" I asked. "Then I'm going all the way."

"But Gary, please, just listen to me!" June begged. "Please, just stop battling with him!"

"He isn't invincible!" I shouted. "I can beat this thing!"

"I know he isn't invincible, Gary, but please, let's not do this! _Please!"_

I ignored her. "Charmeleon, let's do this!" I yelled.

"CHAAAAAAAR!" Charmeleon fired a flame into the air, flexing his arms.

Charmeleon's eager attitude inspired me and sent a fire through me, warming me up and encouraging me. "Charmeleon, let's win this one! Flamethrower!"  
"MEEEEEEELEOOOOOOOOOON!" Charmeleon used Flamethrower.

Electivire sat on the ground calmly and crossed his legs, his hands placed gently in his lap. He closed his eyes and let the fire consume him!

"What?" I said in shock.

"Gary, don't!" June shouted.

When the Flamethrower was over, Electivire continued to sit there patiently, eyes closed.

"What? Is it saying we're weak?" I asked angrily. "Charmeleon, show it some real strength! Fire Fang!"  
Charmeleon leaped onto Electivire, who remained motionless, and sunk his fire coated teeth into Electivire, the fire engulfing Electivire instantly. After a minute, Charmeleon let go of Electivire and growled.

The fire surrounding Electivire faded and Electivire remained in his position.

"Flame Burst!" I yelled angrily.

Charmeleon used Flame Burst, shooting streams of fire from his mouth which formed a ball and exploded, coating Electivire in flames.

Electivire remained as calm as ever.

"What is going on here?" I shouted angrily.

"You don't listen, do you, Gary," June said sadly, shaking her head.

"What is Electivire doing?" I asked.

June merely sighed.

"Another Flamethrower!" I shouted. "Don't let up on it either!"

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAARRR!" Charmeleon let out one of the strongest looking Flamethrower attacks I'd ever seen it do without the boost from Sunny Day.

I stood there, watching as Electivire was coated in flames. He didn't make a single noise. Not a cry, or a screech. He just sat there. "Tiiiiiiii_vire!_" I finally heard Electivire scream out.

"YES!" I shouted out. "We've got him now, Charmeleon!"

When Charmeleon's Flamethrower finally ended, Electivire was standing up and outlined in a very bright, white glow.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "What happened to it?"

"Meditate, Gary," June said sadly.

"I don't wanna meditate!" I snapped. "I'm calm! I'm just asking what is wrong with your Pokémon! It's glowing white!"

"The _move_ is called Meditate, you idiot!" June snapped back. "Electivire has maxed out its Attack stat because it was using Meditate all this time!"

"Really…?" was all I could manage to say in my shock.

"VIIIIRE!" Electivire ran at Charmeleon at socked him with ThunderPunch.

"MEEEEEEEEEEL!" Charmeleon yelled out, slamming to the ground.

"Charmeleon!" I screamed.

Charmeleon looked up and struggled to push itself up. "Meeeel…" Charmeleon got it, visibly shocking Electivire, June, as well as myself. Charmeleon's tail flashed in a powerful blaze of fire in front of us. His body was outline in a fiery red aura.

"Blaze ability!" I cheered. "Let's see your Electivire take _this!_ Flamethrower, full force!"

"Chaaaaaaaaaar!" Charmeleon opened its jaws to use Flamethrower. "Meeeel…" Charmeleon collapsed to the ground, the fiery aura fading away, Charmeleon's tail flame dying down to normal.

I gasped.

June gasped.

Electivire punched its fists together eagerly.

I stared at Charmeleon.

We all were.

I let out my breath shakily, feeling like I'd been holding in for an hour. "Return, and thank you," I said, returning Charmeleon to his Poké Ball.

"Electivire!" Electivire cheered, the balls on his antennas sparking and his entire body glowing with electricity. The antennas started firing random jolts of electricity everywhere.

June and I cried out, jumping and dodging around the electric waves.

"You win, Electivire! The end!" June cried out. "Return!"

Electivire was returned to his Poké Ball.

June and I collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, panting heavily.

"What is wrong with that thing?" I asked.

June didn't reply. She just kept trying to catch her breath.

After several minutes, June turned to look at me and smiled. "So, am I in?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Welcome back, June."

June crawled over to me and hugged me.

"Okay, okay, June," I said, gently pushing her away.

"Mean," she said, gently punching my arm.

"It may not obey you, but at least it fights," a voice said from nearby.

June and I turned quickly to see who it was.

"Robin!" June and I exclaimed in shock.

Robin stared down at us, wearing a thick black coat with a hood over his head, his hands at his side. His white sneakers looked fresh and new and looked nice against what seemed to be a fresh pair of blue jeans. "What a surprise. Nice to see you again, June," he said to her solemnly.

June stared at him silently, in shock. She finally nodded. "Hello, Robin!"

Robin turned to me, his eyes tightening. "You and me, Gary. One on one. Catherine versus something else in your party other than Charmeleon. I'm thinking maybe she's just too close to your Charmeleon. Maybe it isn't all about you after all. What do you say?"

I stared at him in disbelief.

I smiled.

"Then let the battle begin!"


	42. A Little Time Apart

I started to push myself onto my feet, but Robin moved quickly over to me, extending his hand out to me to my surprise. I took it and he smiled, helping me to my feet.

Robin turned to June and assisted her to her feet, too. "June, what brings you here?" Robin asked.

"Um…" June hesitated and gave me a quick glance. "Well, to be honest, I'm traveling with Gary."

Robin's eyes widened in shock. "Really?" he asked in surprise. He turned to me, and then back to June. "That's… um… _why?_"  
June's eyes shot to the ground. "I just… think Gary has a great connection with his Pokémon," June explained shyly, seemingly growing red in her face, the wind blowing her hair around. "He has something I wish I had better of. I want to build a stronger bond with my Pokémon, too. I've traveled with Gary for a while now, and I've learned quite a lot from him. I want to learn even more. I've deduced that traveling with Gary is a great way for me to learn about Pokémon."

I felt embarrassed and kept my eyes on the ground.

It was very quiet. Only the wind blowing could be heard now.

Robin busted out laughing, loudly. "_Gary?_ You're learning from _Gary?_" Robin laughed. "I'm sorry, but what can you _possibly_ learn from _Gary?_" Robin held his stomach and kept on laughing.

I scowled at him. "At least my Pokémon listen to me!" I said angrily. "Or have you just now gotten Catherine to do what you say?"

Robin's laughter was cut short. He shot me a dirty look.

"Well, since you won't even battle my Charmeleon, I guess you're unsure of if she'll listen or not, yet," I continued, my tone calming easing up, not speaking so harshly now that Robin was mad, which was what I wanted. I felt happy getting him to shut up. "How do you intend to get anywhere with a disobedient Pokémon? You'll never officially defeat me if you can't get her to battle me. It doesn't matter if she won't battle me, or my Charmeleon. You're no Pokémon Master if you can't master your own Pokémon."

Robin bared his teeth at me as he continued to glare. "I just want to understand what the exact problem is!" he shouted. He grabbed a Poké Ball from his belt, pressing the button in the middle, the Poké Ball growing slightly in size. "I can't be a Pokémon Master without understanding my Pokémon, right? So are we battling, or what?"

I thought for a minute.

Charmeleon.

Primeape.

Hoothoot.

Kingdra.

Weepinbell.

Baltoy.

I stared Robin in his eyes. I grabbed a Poké Ball from my belt. "I'm ready when you are!" I said, a smile spreading on my face.

"Catherine, it's time to _win!_" Robin shouted, throwing her Poké Ball at the ground.

The Poké Ball bounced twice before popping open in midair.

"Squirtle!" Catherine cried out happily.

I smiled when I saw her.

Catherine looked up at me in shock and then smiled, her eyes seeming to glimmer with happiness. "Squirtle!" she cried, running towards me.

"CATHERINE! FREEZE!" Robin bellowed as I knelt down to greet Catherine.

Catherine kept running to me, completely ignoring Robin.

I opened my arms and greeted her with a huge hug.

"Awwww!" June squealed. "This is so adorable! You two are closer than the last time I saw you two!"

I stood up and held Catherine out in front of me, lifting her high in the air.

Catherine cried out happily and laughed gleefully.

"How've you been, Catherine?" I asked.

"Squirt! Squirt!" Catherine exclaimed, smiling.

"That's great to hear!" I said, returning her charming smile. "You're looking even better than ever, Catherine."

Catherine's hands went to her face and she appeared embarrassed, turning just slightly red in her cheeks. Her arms outstretched towards me and I pulled her in for another tight hug.

"This is the most sweetest thing I've ever seen in my life!" June said with excitement. I heard her clapping.

Catherine nuzzled her head against my neck and hugged me tighter.

The smile on my face widened as I tightened my hug. "I'm so happy to be seeing you again, Catherine."

"Squirt! Squirtle! Squirtle!" Catherine said back.

My eyes opened and I gasped.

Robin was giving me a look that made me feel that my life was in danger. His hands were balled tight, shaking at his sides. His eyes were on fire with rage. He was breathing heavily and his face was getting red with fury.

I slowly lowered Catherine, keeping her in my hands.

Catherine looked up at me in confusion, then turned to Robin and started whimpering.

"Oh no," June whispered, noticing Robin's anger.

"Robin," I started.

Robin didn't say a word. He just kept glaring at me.

I wondered if we were going to end up fighting. He looked ready to walk over to me and take a couple of good swings at my face.

"Catherine, get back over here," Robin glared.

Catherine huddled in my hands, trying to get closer to me.

"No, Catherine," I said firmly.

"Squirt?" Catherine said, looking up at me in shock.

I set Catherine down on the floor and kneeled down to her level. "Your trainer, Robin, gave you an order," I told her. "You should obey it. We're about to have a battle! You and one of my Pokémon. Robin and me! So you go and listen to Robin, and let's have a great battle, ok?" I smiled.

Catherine looked at the furious Robin, then back to me uncertainly.

I gave her a gentle nudge towards Robin, my heart beating hard knowing how angry Robin was right now, probably not any more happy with the fact that I was having to give Catherine orders to obey her own trainer. "Go ahead," I whispered.

Catherine's head lowered sadly as she walked back over to Robin.

Robin glared down at Catherine, looking ready to step on her. Or looking like a lion ready to jump his prey and devour it.

I stood up and faced Robin. "Okay! I choose to battle Catherine with my Kingdra! So go!" I threw her Poké Ball eagerly.

"Dooo Doooo!" Kingdra cried out.

"Kingdra!" Robin said, his face still filled with anger. "A Dragon _and_ Water type! This may be a bit tricky, Catherine, but we've got this! Ice Beam!"

I waited, not wanting to attack yet.

Catherine looked at Kingdra.

Kingdra stared back.

Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. Only the wind swirled around us and howled.

"Dooo?" Kingdra said in confusion after a while.

"Catherine!" Robin shouted. "Use your freaking Ice Beam attack!"

Catherine stared at me, then back to Kingdra.

I felt sorry for Robin. Genuinely sad. This was terrible. Catherine wasn't concerned what Pokémon she battled, as long as the Pokémon didn't belong to me.

"Catherine, what in the hell is wrong with you, huh?" Robin screamed, his face reddening again. He stormed over to Catherine and picked her up. Robin shook Catherine just slightly for a second, losing his temper. "BATTLE, DAMN IT! BATTLE GARY!"

"Robin, stop it!" I shouted angrily.

"Squirtllllle!" Catherine cried out, squirting Robin in the face with a Water Gun.

Robin cried out in shock, hitting the ground and laying on his back.

Catherine landed on the ground, turned to me, and ran around Kingdra, towards me. She hugged my leg and started crying.

I knelt down and tried to pet her head, staring at Robin, but Catherine leaped high and wrapped her little arms around my neck, crying. I held her in my arms and rubbed the back of her hard, smooth shell, looking sadly at Robin as he stared at me and Catherine, a look of utter loathing on his face. He sighed and looked down to the ground in shame, his anger started to fade as he took some deep breaths.

I'd never know Robin to get so angry before. This was a side of Robin I'd never seen. He was always so happy and tried to look on the bright side of things. Then again, neither of us had ever raised Pokémon before. This was an entirely new world we were in. Different emotions and reactions were bound to come out.

The wind, and Catherine's cries, were the only sounds to be heard.

After I while, I whispered to Catherine, trying to keep her calm. "Sshhh. It's okay, Catherine. You're gonna be okay. Don't cry."

Robin kept his eyes on the ground, unable to look up at us. I could see his eyes narrowing at the sounds of me comforting his own Pokémon from something he had done to her.

"This is a serious problem," June said.

"I know," Robin snapped. "I'm sorry, okay? I lost it a bit! I'd never truly hurt my Squirtle! I've never gotten so angry at my Pokémon before, honest! I just… _WHY?_ Why Gary? Why the hell is _he_ so special to her? She battles against everybody else with no problem! She's a great, powerful Pokémon and I _know _she could beat him! I _know_ it!" Robin's knees went to his chin and he wrapped his arms around his knees, frowning. "What am I doing wrong…?" he asked in a low, disappointed voice.

"I don't mean what you did to her," June replied. "_That_ was horrible! How dare you do that to your Pokémon." June walked up to Robin, glaring down at him.

For some reason, seeing her so angry struck a bit of fear into my own heart.

Robin looked up at her, still glaring. His face changed once he saw the look on June's face, though.

"You truly have lost your mind doing that to your Pokémon," June said angrily. "You're absolutely pathetic."

Robin's face turned to shock and he lowered his head shamefully.

Catherine stopped crying and turned to look at June and Robin, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"But you're a good person," June said. "It was a terrible thing you did, but I know you care about her. It's no excuse for what you did, but I know you love your Squirtle so much."

Robin didn't look up, but glared even angrier at the ground. "I do."

"I know," June said. "But the problem I was talking about…." June turned around and walked back to me.

Robin looked up and watched June walk away.

June stopped in front of me.

I looked her in her eyes.

June didn't look back. She was staring at Catherine. She reached out and rubbed Catherine's head.

Catherine closed her eyes and smiled.

June gently took Catherine from my arms and cradled her carefully, smiling at her.

I stared in shock as Catherine smiled happily at her.

Robin looked on from the ground in shock.

June turned to Robin and cast him a serious look. "She's still a Squirtle, Robin."

June continued to look at Robin, but Robin and I looked at Catherine.

"She hasn't evolved," June said.

"So?" Robin asked meekly. "Maybe she isn't ready. Not all Pokémon want to evolve, you know."

June shook her head. "I don't think it's as simple as that."

"Then what?" Robin asked, eyes wide on June.

June smiled, and then turned to Catherine. "Give me a little time with her."

"Huh?" Robin asked in shock. "What are you gonna do?"

June kept her eyes on Catherine, who stared back at her in shock. "I want to spend some time with Catherine today," June replied, still smiling.

"Spend time…? With my Squirtle?"

Even I was even staring at June in surprise.

June turned to me, and then to Robin. "You two should go off and leave me and this sweetie alone," June smiled.

"Are you serious, June?" I asked.

June turned to me, still smiling. "Yes."

I turned to Robin.

Robin looked to me. He turned to June. "I can't just leave my Pokémon with you like that! No way!"

June stared at him sternly. "Do you want to know exactly what's wrong with Catherine, or not?"

"_I'm_ Catherine's trainer! Not you!" Robin shouted angrily. "If anybody's gonna find out what's wrong with her, it should be me!"

June smiled at Robin sweetly. "There's nothing wrong with getting help from people with a bit more experience. You haven't been able to get through to Catherine's feelings, so, since I can read Pokémon, won't you trust me and give me a bit of time with her?"

"I don't even know you outside of a gym battle!" Robin exclaimed.

"Gary can vouch for me," June said, smiling.

I turned to June, unsure of what to say at first. Turning to Robin, I said, "I trust her, Robin."

"Pffft," Robin said, glaring at me. "For all I know, this is a robbery! A set up!"

I glared at Robin now. "Robin, you really think I would do that?" I said angrily.

Robin glared at me and opened his mouth to say something. His mouth closed. He took a couple of deep breaths. "Of course not, Gary," he said, the anger on his face fading slowly. "I just… love Catherine. She's my favorite Pokémon. I'm worried. Am I wrong to be worried?"

"No, Robin," June said, walking over to Robin. "You have every right to be. But, please, trust me, okay? I want to help you and Catherine. Will you trust me? Please?"

Robin and June stared at each other silently for a short while.

Robin looked at Catherine, who also stared back.

Catherine turned back to June, who smiled down at her. Catherine smiled at June. "Squirtle!" she said happily.

Robin looked at Catherine, and then at June.

June turned to Robin, her beautiful, comforting smile plastered on her face.

Robin looked away after a few seconds and sighed. "Okay, June. After all, you _are _a Gym Leader. And Catherine seems to be okay with it, I guess. And I know I can trust Gary," Robin conceded. "If he says it's okay, it usually is. He's so unsure of everybody, that if he trusts somebody, it's usually a good bet. Though not always. He can be a bit too trusting, especially around pretty girls." Robin smiled. "He got tricked when a group of random girls asked to use his library card to check out several books and promised they'd return it. Gary didn't get their phone numbers or any means of contact from them and they never returned."

"Robin…" I muttered angrily.

June turned to me and smiled brightly. It was a beautiful smile I hated to admit that I had missed seeing. June turned back to Robin. "Robin, if you don't trust me, it's okay. But I hope you'll give me the chance to try and help you and Catherine get closer. And by the way, I'm no longer a Gym Leader. I retired so I could travel the world with Gary."

"What?" Robin asked in shock. A sly grin crossed his face. "Sounds like a lot more is going on between you two. You sure you two aren't in love or something?"

"NO!" June and I shouted in unison. Me in anger, June in shock.

Robin kept smirking. "Riiiiight…. Suuuuuure…."  
"Robin!" I shouted angrily. "She's just a friend! Get over it, gosh!"

Robin's smiled widened. "Yeah, right. She left the fabulous life of a gym leader to be with you, Gary. Totally nothing but friends."

"It wasn't that fabulous a life," June muttered in embarrassment, blushing.

"WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" I yelled.

"I'll bet," Robin said, his smile broadening.

June's head lowered in embarrassment, which angered me as I continued glaring at Robin.

Robin's face went serious and he turned to June. "June, I'll trust you with Catherine," Robin said. "But if you try anything slick, I'm telling you now…"

June's face went serious. "Your Squirtle is in safe hands, Robin. I promise. I'm going to have an answer for you when you and Gary get back."

"Get back from where?" Robin and I asked at the same time.

"From wherever," June replied. "I don't care where you two go, just get out of here and give Catherine and I some privacy, okay?"

Robin and I turned to each other.

"Well, there's a nice lake up ahead," I told Robin. "We could head over there and catch up on things." Having traveled to the Safari Zone before, I knew about this area well enough.

"A lake?" June exclaimed. "That's perfect! Me and Catherine will go there!" June picked up her large bag and ran into the woods.

Robin and I stared in silence as she disappeared from view.

Several minutes later, June reappeared with her bag on her shoulder, in a two piece, red bikini!

Squirtle stood on the ground, at her side.

My eyes scanned her up and down before I made a swift and noticeable turnaround and gazed at the trees behind me. "_June, what are you doing?_" I shouted.

"Me and Catherine are gonna go for a swim!" June said happily. "See you guys later!"

"June, it's _freezing_ outside! Are you out of your mind?"

"It's okay, Gary. Don't worry about me," June replied. "It's all for the sake of Catherine. I've done things like this before to get closer and better understand Pokémon. Now, bye!"

"Squirtle!" Catherine said.

I heard June and Catherine run ahead of us, presumably towards the lake.

Robin, standing next to me, began to walk ahead, after June.

I turned around and saw June running away from us. My eyes were admittedly glued to her body as she ran away. I closed my eyes and shook my head, then grabbed Robin by the arm, who was walking after June.

"HEY!" Robin shouted in surprise.

"No, Robin!" I said angrily. I returned Kingdra to her Poké Ball and began dragging Robin into the woods, away from June.

"Come on, Gary! What the hell is wrong with you?" Robin yelled angrily, struggling against my pull.

"Robin, cut it out!" I shouted back. "Do you wanna get down to the problem with Catherine or not?"

"Damn it, Gary!" Robin said furiously, struggling. He finally calmed down and walked alongside me, angry at first.

"So, what brings you here, anyway?" I asked him after a while.

"My journey, of course," Robin said with a smile.

"Idiot, I know that," I replied, smiling. "But, where are you headed? How's your journey going?"

"It's okay," Robin replied. "I've caught quite an amount of Pokémon. I even got me a Totodile that I named Bright Eyes that I got in a trade! It's an incredible battler! It's always eager for a battle, too. It's probably my strongest Pokémon, really. But…"

"You still love Catherine best, right?" I said.

"Exactly…" Robin said sadly. "She's my first Pokémon, after all. We get along so great… when you're not around…."

I didn't respond. I wasn't sure how to.

We walked in silence for a bit.

"I have eight badges, now," Robin said.

"WHAT?" I screamed, my heart beating so hard. I suddenly felt like throwing up.

Robin smiled. "That's right. The gyms weren't so tough, really. And now I have the eight badges needed to compete."

"NO WAY!" I shouted, unable to hide my anger and jealousy.

"See for yourself, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !" Robin laughed. He pulled his badge case from his coat pocket and opened it. Eight shiny badges gleamed from inside of it.

I stared in shock, my jaw practically slamming to the floor. I could feel my heart drop continuously down into the deepest, darkest depths of eternity. Eight badges, I thought. Robin can compete in the Pokémon League. He's already done. This can't be….

Robin closed his case, still smiling. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I see you must not have gotten as far as me," Robin laughed. "I'm just out here training, now. You can't be too prepared for the Pokémon League. It's months away, but I'm gonna be ready to win the entire thing!"

Robin has eight badges already, I thought. How?

"So… how many badges do _you_ have, Gary?" Robin asked with a condescending smile.

I glared at him. "I have five," I said as proudly as I could.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Robin bent over laughing. "That's awesome, man!"

I looked at him with fury.

Robin seemed to smile wider at this. "No, seriously, you're doing fantastic!" Robin said. "I'm proud of you! You'll be at eight badges in no time!"  
"Yeah. Whatever," I muttered to the ground.

Robin stopped walking and turned to me. "Gary."

I stopped and turned to him.

"What happened to you and Kiwi in Saffron City?" Robin asked.

My heartbeat picked up rapidly. Damn it, Robin. Why'd you have to bring that up? I thought. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"My mom told me," Robin said. "All of Pallet Town knows about it, Gary. You're kind of popular for that incident. And kidnapping June? What was _that?_"

"I was around Saffron when the attacks happened," I explained. "June had been traveling with me back then, then decided to go her own way after we escaped Saffron. Kiwi had tagged along since we both were going to Saffron for our next badge. When I got to Celadon, I was arrested and the police questioned me. Eventually, they let me go once everything was cleared up."

"I believe you, Gary," Robin said. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You'd never do anything as crazy as they accused you of. I'm just glad that it's all over now." Robin smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks, man."

Robin's face turned serious. "But what about Kiwi? Nobody's heard from her in quite a long time, now."

"Huh?" I said in surprise.

"She hasn't been heard from in a quite a bit. Apparently, the police questioned her mom about her involvement in the Saffron incidents, but she had only heard from Kiwi a few days before she was leaving to go to Saffron. Since then, she hasn't heard from her at all," Robin continued.  
My heart beat hard in my chest. "Kiwi…" I whispered.

"I hope she's okay," Robin said in a low voice. "An event like that can be rather traumatizing, you know?"

I stared at Robin, fear and shock on my face. I looked away and nodded. "I'm sure she's fine," I mumbled. I sure hoped in my heart that she was. I was starting to seriously doubt it, though. She's fine, I told myself. Damn it, Gary. She's fine! She's just continuing her journey. She didn't go back to Pallet. She's out there.

I suddenly couldn't help but think about my missing sister, Melissa.

"Have you seen the news lately?" Robin asked quietly.

I turned to him and nodded. "The attacks in Hoenn and Sinnoh," I replied. "Unova, too, I think."

"Yeah!" Robin exclaimed. "And something happened in the Safari Zone, Gary! I was out here training, and I felt the ground shake and heard all this commotion going on. I was kind of lost in the woods, and by the time I found my way out, the police and the huge tanks were here. They wouldn't tell me what was up, but told me to stay back. The tanks and cars drove on ahead, but the police still wouldn't let us pass and refused to answer any questions, so after a while, I just decided to continue training until I could get some answers. A while later, while training and catching some Pokémon, I heard voices and Pokémon. It sounded like a battle. That's when I saw you and June battling. You had Primeape out at the time."

"The Safari Zone, Pokémon Reservation area, and the Big P Pokémon Ranch were under attack," I explained.

"What? From what?" Robin asked, shocked.

"Team Solace," I said seriously.

"Team… _what?_" he asked in confusion.

"_Solace!_" I exclaimed. "They're a group bent on annihilating all Pokémon to bring some supposed peace to earth and be hailed for their efforts. They're the ones behind all the attacks lately."

"No way!" Robin said angrily. "I can't believe it! Team Solace! They must be crazy!"  
"Damn right they are!" I yelled.

"Wow," Robin mused. "To think such creeps exist in this world."

"Not for long," I promised. "They can't. They have to be stopped, somehow. I'm sure they'll be captured and put in jail for a long time. Soon."

"How do you know about them?" Robin asked.

"I was passing through the Safari Zone and one of the officers was nice enough to explain," I lied, not wanting to go through the entire story and him possibly telling his parents and them telling all of Pallet Town and that spreading to the news and me gaining some kind of worldwide attention or something.

Robin shook his head. "Disgusting."

Dwelling on this for a moment, silently, I could feel my heart pounding quickly. Team Solace… I thought angrily. You guys _have _to be stopped. Somehow…

I listened to the sound of grass and snow being stepped on beneath our feet as we continued to walk. I started to calm down after a while and think about my friend I was walking next to. Robin. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Robin had eight badges so fast. The last time we battled, I put up a good fight against him. How many badges did he have then? How much stronger have his Pokémon gotten since then? What Pokémon has he been using to battle gym leaders?

"June never used that Electivire on me," Robin said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said, turning to him.

Robin looked to me and smiled. "I never battled that Electivire before," Robin said. "When I battled June, I faced Pikachu, Ampharos and Magneton."

"Oh…" I said. "I battled Ampharos, Manectric and Electrode…" I stared down at the ground, thinking about what I did to June's Electrode."

"I won without losing a single Pokémon," Robin said happily.

"She managed to beat one of my Pokémon," I admitted. I felt a wave of sadness, remembering that the Pokémon she had beaten was my Beedrill.

"Well, that's not too bad, ha ha ha ha ha!" Robin said brightly.

We walked along the grass as I continued to think about my Beedrill. I hope he's okay, I thought. I wonder what he's up to right now. I wonder if he's still with…. What was her name again…? Whoever that girl was…. I hope he's happy right now. I hope he knows he's still on my mind, and always will be.

"Oddish!" a voice cried out.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, backing up a few steps, staring down at the ground at what I'd stepped on.

A patch of weeds on the ground was shaking hard. It started to push itself from the ground as I stared in amazement! With a final push, it leaped up and I was staring at an Oddish!

"Ha ha ha ha! You stepped on an Oddish!" Robin said.

I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**Oddish. The Weed Pokémon. During the day, Oddish keep their head underground, absorbing nutrients from the ground, and during the night, it absorbs moonlight. It sometimes stays asleep for days on end because it typically only awakens when the moon makes contact with its leaves.**_

"I don't have one of these!" Robin exclaimed, grabbing a Poké Ball.

"Hey, me neither!" I said, reaching for my own Poké Ball. "Go!" I threw it at Oddish as Robin threw his own Poké Ball.

Robin gave me an odd look I didn't pay much attention to.

My Poké Ball neared Oddish as Robin's opened and sent out a Pokémon.

"Parasect!" the Pokémon called out, facing Oddish.

Oddish leaped in the air and did a backflip, kicking the Poké Ball away.

I backed up in shock as the Poké Ball flew towards me. I caught it and stared at it, stunned.

"Still a noob, huh? Ha ha ha ha!" Robin laughed. "You have to weaken a Pokémon to capture it, usually."

"I know," I muttered. "I just thought you were tossing a Poké Ball and I wanted to do it first."

"I'm not a noob like you," Robin winked. "Palace, use Stun Spore!"

"Parasect!" Palace sprayed an orange powder all over Oddish as it landed from the backflip.

Oddish twisted and squirmed in pain as I struggled against the paralyzing powder.

"Slash attack!" Robin called out.

Palace ran forward and raised a large, glowing white claw, bringing it down swiftly onto Oddish, who cried out and collapsed to the ground.

"Now! Poké Ball, go!" Robin yelled.

The Poké Ball hit Oddish, who was sucked in. The Poké Ball shook a few times. It shook some more. It continued to shake. It didn't stop shaking. It persistently shook on the ground.

_Ping!_

Oddish was caught, but the red glow in the middle of the Poké Ball remained. Robin caught an Oddish.

"I guess that's it, then. Good work, Palace," Robin smiled. He returned Palace to its Poké Ball and then turned to me. "You really need to know the rules on capturing Pokémon, though. Just tossing Poké Balls may be the reason you don't have as many Pokémon as the rest of us. Prof. Oak really expected you to be a lot further than you were the last time I spoke to him. Last time I heard, you don't even have ten Pokémon. But you have five badges and want to become a Pokémon Master?"

I had no response to that. My eyes went to the ground, though I wanted to face Robin. I didn't want to turn away. I was trying! I wasn't being lazy or anything. Throwing the Poké Ball at Oddish was just a hasty mistake. No big deal. But my eyes remained on the ground in shame. I turned to the Poké Ball Robin had used to capture Oddish, and watched it vanish, going to Prof. Oak.

"Hey," Robin said softly. "Let's head to that lake now."

I nodded, but didn't look at him. I felt so embarrassed and worthless as a Trainer.

We walked back to find the path, completely in silence. It seemed to take a lotlonger time to get back to the path than it took to get to where we had walked to from the path, but we found it eventually and continued down the road, walking through the snow in silence.

"You know, you're a great Trainer, Gary," Robin said quietly. "I still have yet to beat you, ha."

I looked at him and chuckled a little. "I guess so."

"I expect a much better trainer at the Pokémon League, though," Robin said with a wide smile. "Someone who deserves to be at the Pokémon League and who earned their position there. And I intend to be the trainer who deserves to be there, too. One whose Pokémon listen to him no matter what and who has a great relationship with them."

I smiled and nodded. I stopped walking. "Let's fulfill that goal, Robin." I extended my hand.

Robin stopped and smiled, grabbing my hand.

We shook in a firm handshake, trying to squeeze the life out of each other's hand.We let go after a bit and continued our walk.

"Gary, before I forget," Robin said suddenly. "I'm sorry for shoving you back in Celadon after our last battle. That was terrible of me and I had no right to do that. I've felt terrible about that for the longest time, now."

"Robin, it's okay," I said.

"No, it wasn't, Gary."

"Robin! I said it's okay! I understand your feelings. I was wrong to say Charmeleon was gonna lose to Squirtle like that. You're anger is understood and forgiven. Okay? Let's just leave it at that."

"Fine."

We walked quietly along the path.

After a short while, I could see the lake ahead of us.

Robin suddenly sprinted ahead of me.

It took me only a moment to see why. "Robin! Get back here!" I shouted angrily.

June was splashing in the freezing cold water, playing with Catherine, both of them laughing and having a great time together.

As we neared them, I struggled, but couldn't take my eyes off of June. She was soaking wet, her red hair matted down. She looked, as much as I would never admit it, even on my death bed, like perfection at that moment. I didn't understand how she could be in the water in such cold weather, but she seemed fine and didn't seem bothered by the cold at all.

Robin reached the water's edge and stopped.

I grabbed him, panting.

"Hi, June!" Robin said cheerfully, smiling. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

My fingers dug into Robin's shoulders, but he didn't seem to notice. Plus, his coat was very thick.

"Hey, Gary!" June smiled at me. She turned to Robin. "Good to see you Robin. You see? I told you Catherine would be just fine with me."

"Thank you very much," Robin said happily.

Catherine popped up from underwater and sprayed me in the face.

"AUGH!" I shouted. I _hated_ getting wet. But _especially _in the cold! I wiped the water from my face and managed to laugh anyway.

Robin smiled at Catherine hopefully, seeming not to want to be left out of the fun.

Catherine turned to Robin, and her smile faded. She dove underwater.

Robin sighed and his head fell to his chest.

June smiled and dove underwater. She arose shortly, looking amazing as the water fell from around her, holding Catherine in her hands. She got out of the water and set Catherine on the ground, scooping up a towel and wrapping herself in it. "One second, boys," June smiled. June grabbed a bag and Catherine followed her as she walked into the woods nearby.

I turned to Robin, who had his eyes glued to June as she walked away.

After several minutes, she reappeared, fully dressed again in her red winter coat, red boots, and white jeans. She smiled.

"Awww," I heard Robin mutter in a very low voice.

I considered kicking him, but didn't.

June and Catherine walked up to us and stopped. They both looked at me with matching smiles.

June turned to Robin, her smile fading just slightly. Her smile for Robin was more concerned and caring. She wanted to be careful about her next words. "Robin, I have news."

Catherine turned to Robin, not smiling, staring at him sadly.

"Okay, June," Robin said solemnly. "Please. Just tell me what it is."

June took a deep breath, but didn't take her eyes off of Robin. "Catherine is refusing to evolve."

Robin stared at June quietly. "So I was right? She just doesn't want to evolve!"

June shook her head. She bent over and picked up Catherine, Catherine smiling in her arms, looking up at June. "Like I said before, it just isn't that simple. I feared this was the reason, and I was right." June petted Catherine's head gently.

"June, what is it? Please, just tell me already!" Robin pleaded.

June nodded. "Catherine is refusing to evolve because of Gary," June said.

"WHAT?" Robin and I both shouted.

"Gary?" Robin said in shock. "What does he have to do with this?"  
"Yeah!" I chimed in.

"Please, relax and let me explain," June firmly. "Catherine met Gary when she was a Squirtle, like she is now. She was rejected by Gary, somebody she immediately liked. But Gary was never mean to her or anything. He just preferred Charmander. Gary and Catherine always maintained a friendly relationship. I'm not exactly saying that this gave Catherine some kind of… _hope…_ that Gary would someday be her trainer, because, Robin, Catherine loves you to bits. Honest. She cares deeply for you. You've raised her so well, dear. She adores you. But there's something inside of her, deep inside of her, that still reflects on that day with Gary. That day she helped him when he was attacked by Charmander, but was still rejected in favor of Charmander. It's stuck in her. She can't help it. She reverts back to that day often, and seeing Gary, and how sweet he still are with her, makes her think that one day, maybe…"

"She wants Gary," Robin said, staring coldly at Catherine.

"Squirtle!" Catherine cried out, and, to everyone's surprise, leaped out of June's arms and ran to Robin!

Robin gasped as Catherine grabbed Robin's leg and squeezed it in her arms, tears flowing down her cheeks, sobbing against his leg. She looked up at Robin and seemed to be pleading with him, saying her name repeatedly, desperately.

"Catherine?" Robin said in shock, bending down to her.

"No, Robin. It's not that she wants Gary, per se," June continued. "It's very complex. She loves you. You're her trainer. She just… can't get over Gary, so to speak. She thinks that maybe, there's a chance of Gary being her trainer. And, she keeps going back to the day she met Gary. She wants to remain a Squirtle for the day her and Gary get a second chance to be together, if such a thing were to ever happen. She loves you as her trainer, Robin. She's just having a bit of a psychosis going on in her head. She needs you right now, more than ever, Robin."

Robin and Catherine stared at each other. Robin's eyes were tearing up at June's words.

Catherine was still crying, but silently now.

My eyes were stinging with tears, blurring the scene before me, but I couldn't wipe my eyes. I was afraid to move a muscle. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard.

Robin and Catherine faced each other, crying silently. "Catherine!" Robin cried out, wrapping her in a hug.

"Squirtle!" Catherine cried, hugging Robin back.

"I'm so sorry, Catherine, you sweet, precious Pokémon, you!" Robin said, sniffling hard. "Catherine, I'm so sorry I didn't understand!"

"Squirt! Squirt! Squirtle!" Catherine cried, sobbing loudly.

"I'm so sorry I shook you earlier!" Robin cried out. "I'm so sorry for my lack of patience and understanding! But I understand now, Catherine! Please, forgive me!"  
"Squirtle Squirtle!" Catherine kept crying loudly.

I managed to wipe my eyes, trying not to sniffle or otherwise disrupt the moment. I didn't feel like I had the right to cry or draw any attention to myself. This was all about Catherine and Robin now.

Robin held Catherine out in front of him and set her on the ground. He wiped his eyes and sniffled. "Catherine, I'm your Trainer," Robin said. "I now know what's wrong. I won't give up on you, okay? As your Trainer, I will _never_ give up on you, Catherine! I will help you through this to the very end! If you have any problems, it's my job as your Trainer to be there for you, and that's what I intend to do."

Catherine wiped her eyes and smiled up at Robin, her eyes glimmering with still falling tears.

"Catherine, I made a promise to you the first day we met," Robin said with a smile. "We'd be the very best! I promised we could be the very best, and I intend to keep that promise to you if you'll work alongside me to fulfill it, too. I can't do it on my own, but together, we can make anything happen! What do you say?"

"Squirtle!" Catherine leaped at Robin and wrapped her little arms around Robin's neck.

Robin laughed and hugged her back, tears flowing from his eyes. "Catherine!"

I smiled, wiping the nonstop tears from my eyes. I turned to June, who was crying silently, her hands covering her mouth.

June's eyes turned to me and crinkled in a smile.

I smiled back. I turned back to Robin, who was still hugging Catherine, Catherine happily hugging back. Robin held on to Catherine and smiled at June. "Thank you so much, for everything," Robin said gratefully.

June's hands lowered and she smiled, tears flowing faster down her face. "Sure thing, Robin."

"I'm so sorry for doubting you and Gary, thinking you'd rob me," Robin apologized.

"If you didn't care so much about Catherine, you wouldn't have been so worried," June said caringly.

Robin smiled and then turned to me. He walked over to me and reached out a hand.

I wiped my eyes and dried my hands on my jeans before shaking Robin's hand.

"Thanks, Gary," Robin said. "Thank you for everything. You're the best, man."

"Thanks, Robin," I said. "I know you and Catherine will be just fine together now."

Catherine turned around in Robin's arms and smiled at me. She struggled a bit and leaped out of Robin's arms and into me.

I caught her and held her, smiling. Catherine reached out to hug me and I hugged her.. "Catherine, you behave now, okay?" I said.

"Squirtle. Squirtle!" Catherine replied happily.

I held her out in front of me and lifted her high in the air, to her delight. I turned to Robin, who was smiling at us. I held out Catherine to Robin.

Robin took Catherine happily and turned her around to face him. "Let's go, Catherine," Robin said calmly.

"Squirtle!" Catherine agreed.

Holding Catherine in one arm, Robin returned her to her Poké Ball with his free hand.

As Catherine started glowing red, being absorbed back into the Poké Ball, she turned to June and smiled, waving.

"Bye, Catherine!" June cried, her eyes starting to overflow again.

I wasn't sure, but I could've sworn Catherine turned to me one last time before going inside the Poké Ball, but I could've been mistaken.

Robin clipped the Poké Ball to his belt and smiled broadly. "Well, I'll be seeing you two. Good luck, Gary." He patted me strongly on the shoulder.

I smiled and punched his shoulder hard.

Robin walked over to June, gently taking her hand between his two hands. "And June, you take care as well."

June seemed embarrassed and went red. "Thanks, Robin. Good luck." June smiled.

Robin walked off the path, towards the woods. "You two love birds take care!" Robin winked.

"What?" I said angrily. "Hey!"

"Come on, Gary," June smiled, grabbing my arms and tugging me along the path as Robin waved goodbye and scurried off into the woods.

"Stop pulling me!" I said angrily. "And get off of me!"

"I see you still haven't changed," June said happily. "The same old grouch."

I tugged my arm, but June had a firm grip on it. "Why are you holding me?" I snapped.

"So you don't go chasing after Robin!" June said brightly.

"Okay, I won't! Just get off me!"

June never did get let go of my arm. Not for a while, anyway.

Eventually, I stopped fighting against her grip. I didn't care. I was too concerned about Catherine and Robin and everything we'd learned about them today.

June did a great job reading Catherine.

I was highly impressed.

And somewhere deep inside of me, I was kind of happy.

June was back.

It was me and June again, traveling the Kanto region together as if nothing had ever happened.

But so much had happened.

And so much more was coming for us both.

More than we could've ever imagined.


	43. Reach For The Starters

"I really wasn't sure where to go or what to do," June told me as we walked. "I was so sad and depressed. Scared and embarrassed. I kind of hoped I'd just walk off the face of the planet and never be heard from again. I just wanted to die. Before I knew it, I was back in Gringey City. I guess it was where I belonged. When I realized I'd somehow managed to travel all the way back there, I collapsed in the middle of the city and cried until the town's people surrounded me in tears and happiness and took me home."

"I'm glad you got back safely," I told June. "I worried about exactly where you'd go and what you'd do."

"Yeah. I was happy to see everybody again."

"I'm also glad you told them you were leaving this time," I said, staring sideways at June. "I really don't need to be getting arrested again."

"Sorry about that, Gary," June apologized.

"It's fine," I waved off.

"Glad to have me back?" June smiled.

I looked at her out the corner of my eye.  
June was smiling widely, staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," I muttered.

June stopped walking and grabbed my shoulder gently.

I stopped and stared at her, feeling uncomfortable.

"Gary, if you don't want me back, you can say so," June said, sadness in her eyes. "Please. You can be honest with me. I don't want to be here if it's not what you definitely want."

I stared at June's hand. "Look, June," I said, looking up at her. I backed up a step, her hand falling off my shoulder.

Her mouth fell open a little bit in shock.

"If I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here right now," I said firmly. "Now, let's just get on to the next town, okay?" I walked ahead of her.

June hurried to catch up to me. "Gary?"

"What."  
"Where are we headed next?" June asked.

"Our goal is Dark City," I explained. "But I've checked the Town Map and our next destination will have to be Lavender Town, first. Not too far from there is Dark City, though."

"Oh…" June stared at the ground solemnly. "Lavender Town."

I turned to her. "June?" The sound of something being whipped by the wind grabbed my attention and I turned for a moment to see a huge banner hanging from a large, wooden post, high in the air.

**STARTER COMPETITION**

**Challengers and Spectators Welcome From Any Part Of The World**

**REGISTER NOW**

"Starter Competition?" I read. Beyond the banner, I could see a huge city! People were running around in a hurry, laughing, chasing each other, some standing around their Pokémon, bragging openly. "What is this?" I wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure, but I think this is New City," June said, gazing around.

"New City?" I asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"Yeah. It's a city that is always trying out new things to gain attention," June explained. "They're a small city right now, but they've been earning a bit of a reputation for trying out new kinds of things to keep the typical way of life interesting. They hold Food Eating Contests between Pokémon and humans, which Pokémon can perform best in an office environment doing human type work, and even Pokémon Contests with unique rules!"

"Weird," I muttered. Pokémon Contests. I knew about those. They were competitions involving Pokémon and their trainers where a Pokémon's moves would be used to show off how beautiful and dazzling the Pokémon could look. It went beyond battling. It started out with the Pokémon using an array of moves on a field by itself, ordered by their trainer's, in unique ways to show off a Pokémon in the best way possible. Later, two trainers would battle, but the winner wasn't decided simply by who won the match, but by how the moves were shown off in the middle of the battle. It was a very different way of using Pokémon, and one I was not interested in. I liked head on battles with skill and power, not pretty moves and stuff.

"I wonder what they're trying out this time," June said. "Let's go see!" She grabbed my arm and I pulled back hard. "Hey!" June cried in shock.

"I can walk on my own, thank you," I said, walking past her.

We walked together inside, gazing up at the buildings around us, the people running around in a hurry, and the Pokémon running by their trainers.

"Wow, is that a…?" I pulled out my Pokédex on a Pokémon who was running by its trainer's side.

_**Cyndaquil. The Fire Mouse Pokémon. This timid Pokémon can defend itself using the flame on its back for protection, which ignites when it feels threatened. A Cyndaquil may not know its own strength and lack any confidence to win battles.**_

"It is!" I exclaimed. "One of the Johto region's starter Pokémon! Whoa! Look, June, a Chikorita! And look there! I know that Pokémon!" I cried.

_**Chimchar. The Chimp Pokémon. Very playful, it often gets into trouble when its playing gets out of hand. The flame on the end of a Chimchar goes out when they are sleeping.**_

June turned to look behind her for a moment. She turned back to face me. "Gary…"

I stared in shock at the next Pokémon that appeared, stomping past me, its trainer walking behind it.

_**Swampert. The Mudfish Pokémon. Marshtomp's evolved form. This Pokémon has no trouble lifting as much as a ton of weight. Its strong vision allows for it to see easily through murky waters.**_

"Gary," June said louder.

"Huh?" I turned to her.

"Gary, I think I get it, now," June said. "_Starter _Competition! I'll bet that this is a match for the starter Pokémon of every region or something!"

Staring around, I saw that every Pokémon was indeed a starter Pokémon. June might be right. I smiled. "Well, let's go find out because I have a Charmeleon! We can take this whole competition out!" I said eagerly.

"Well, hurry up. You only have thirty minutes," someone said behind me.

I turned to a woman towering over me. She looked to be maybe a few years older than me. She was a tall, fair figured woman with long, pink hair. She was very pretty, but looked very mean, too. "This _is _a competition for starter Pokémon only, and you two kids better hurry over to the registration booth before twelve, or you're out of luck," she said, leering down at us.

"Where? Where? Where?" I asked in a panic.

The lady sneered down at me. "Why waste your time? A Charmeleon, did you say? You won't get past me. You're better off just watching the battle and seeing a real starter in action."  
"Tell me where the registration place is," I demanded, glaring at her. "I'm gonna win this competition."

"It's over there," the lady said, pointing behind me.

I turned, but couldn't see what she was pointing at.

"Just go straight," the lady told me. "You can't _possibly_ miss it." She looked down at me with disdain.

I glared back. "Thanks," I snapped. "Come on, June." I turned and quickly walked in the direction she was pointing in.

"She sure wasn't nice," June stated, walking beside me, trying to catch up to my quickening pace.

"She doesn't have to be," I replied. "I'm kicking her butt either way. No matter what."

June and I walked straight, looking around for the area where I could register at. It wasn't in view yet.

I scanned the area, seeing a lot of different starter Pokémon, a lot of different Pokémon trainers, but no visible area to register for the competition.

"Gary, where is it?" June asked, sounding worried.

"She said we couldn't possibly miss it," I replied. "We'll find it, I'm sure." I was getting nervous on the inside. Time was running out.

"Gary, let's ask for help before it's too late," June suggested.

I looked around, wondering where the registration area was. My anger started building. I was getting really impatient. "Let's keep going a bit further," I said shortly, walking forward.

June sighed and followed me.

We walked around for little while longer before June started to complain. "Gary! We only have but so much time left! Stop goofing around and let's ask for help!" June cried.

She was right, and I knew it. I turned to a trainer holding his Charmander in his arms. "Excuse me!" I said loudly.

The kid turned to me. "Huh?"

"I want to register for the Starter Competition," I said. "Do you know where I can register at?"  
The kid's eyes opened wide with surprise. "The Starter Competition? Man, you better run down that way and register! You've only got about…" He looked at his watch on his arm. Not a watch. A Pokétch! "You've only got ten more minutes!"

"What?" I shouted. "But somebody told me it was right around here!"

"You've been mistaken. It's down that way," he said, pointing back where we came from. "That short building right there, the shortest one, is where you register! Hurry!"

"Thanks!" I shouted, running back where we came from as fast as I could. I dodged around people in my way, occasionally bumping into a few people, before I saw the little building. It looked like the shortest building around, so I ran to it. I pulled open the glass door hurriedly and ran through the lobby of the building.

The walls of the inside of the building were blue and glowed with cleanliness. People in business suits were walking around inside. I ran right up to the counter, unable to stop on the slippery, black floor.

I ran into the counter and found my face mere inches away from a man with dark brown eyes and long black hair. Behind his glasses, his eyes stared at me in surprise. "May I help you, sir?" the man asked.

"Is this where I can register for the Starter Competition?" I said, out of breath, standing up straight and getting out of his face.

The man turned to the laptop behind him and started typing. "Just in time, sir. You had but one minute… nevermind… time is up completely. You're the last person to register."

My face collapsed on the desk and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!" I exclaimed.

"May I see your Pokédex?" the man asked, turning to me.

"My Pokédex? Why?" I asked curiously.

"To register you, of course," the man said impatiently. "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"No, no," I said slowly, but uncertainly. I pulled out my Pokédex and handed it to him.

The man placed it in somewhere under the desk and began to type quickly.

My face popped up on the computer screen, followed by the number ten above my head. The five badges I'd earned were lined up next to my face on the screen.

The man reached under the desk and turned around, handing me my Pokédex. "All done, Gary. Your registration is complete. Take a rest at our Pokémon Center, located on the third floor of this building. The competition will be beginning in one hour!"

"Wow!" I said. "I got here just in time!"

"You sure did," the man said, smiling.

"The third floor, right?" I asked.

"Yes," the man replied.

"Thank you!" I said happily.

The door to the building opened and I heard heavy breathing.

I turned around to see June, out of breath, hands on her knees, looking around. I smiled. "June!" I ran to her.

June smiled and stood up. "There you are! Did you make it?"

"Just barely," I said, beaming. "Let's get some rest upstairs at the Pokémon Center they have here. The competition begins in about an hour!"

"Wow, that's short time," June replied. "Your Pokémon need some healing after our battle. My little Eevee, too."

I nodded and led the way towards an elevator that was already open, a couple of men in business suits standing inside.

June and I stepped inside and I pressed the third floor button on the box on the wall. The numbers only went as high as the fourth floor.

The elevator smelled of leather.

I looked up as the numbers above the door reached the second floor, lighting up, and fading as the lights hit the third floor. The elevator stopped moving for a couple of seconds, and the door opened.

June, me, and the two men in the elevator stepped out.

I immediately saw the sign: _Starter Competition Competitors. Enter For The Pokémon Center_

I headed towards the door the sign was posted on, while the two men headed in a different direction. I turned to them, and then pushed open the door.

Inside, several Pokémon Trainers sat eagerly, some holding a Poké Ball in their hands, while others held their starters in their arms or were combing them in their laps.

I walked past them all and to the front desk, where a Nurse Joy and a Chansey stood, smiling. "Hello, Nurse Joy," I beamed. "You sure are looking beautiful this fine day."

"Awww, thank you so much!" Nurse Joy went red in the face.

"AHEM!" June cleared her throat very loudly, causing me, Chansey, and Nurse Joy to turn to her. June took my Poké Balls from my belt in a hurry.

"Hey!" I said in surprise.

June dropped two of her own Poké Balls on the table. "Please, heal these Pokémon." June then turned and yanked me by the arm, away from my Nurse Joy.

"Hey, what's your deal?" I yelled.

June had an iron grip on me that I couldn't escape. She sat down in a chair and sat me down next to her. "So, you're using Charmeleon?" she asked me calmly.

"Duh!" I snapped. "What other starters do I have? What's your problem?"  
"I don't what you've captured since I've been gone," June replied.

"Charmeleon's my only starter," I said grumpily, rubbing my throbbing arm where June had grabbed me.

"That's good," June said.

I glared at June and kept rubbing my arm. "Why'd you yank me?" I asked angrily.

"I just need to know that you're focused on the right things," June said, her eyes digging into mine.

"What are you talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just want you to make sure you take care of your Pokémon properly," June said quickly. "Listen, I want you to win!" June smiled.

I stared at her silently, still rubbing my arm. "I'll win just fine as long as you don't rip my arm off, June."

She smiled wider. "Sorry."

I was observing the room, eyeing some of the Pokémon Trainers and their Pokémon. One Trainer had a Charmeleon whose tail flame was easily larger and more stronger looking that my Charmeleon's. If the tail flame truly was a measure of the health of the Charmeleon like the Pokédex says, that Charmeleon may have mine beat.

A Grotle was staring at me while its Trainer was petting it, talking to another person.

I stared back at the Grotle.

We stared at each other silently for a while.

When I had decided to pull out my Pokédex to scan it, Nurse Joy walked up to the front of the room.

Her Chansey walked up to me with a tray of six Poké Balls. I took the Poké Balls from the tray and smiled. "Thank you!"

A second Chansey walked up to June and extended her arms, containing two Poké Balls.

"Awww, isn't that sweet? Thank you, sweetie!" June said, taking her Poké Balls.

The two Chansey bowed and joined Nurse Joy up front.

"Pokémon Trainers, welcome to the first annual Starter Competition!" Nurse Joy said, followed by a round of applause by everyone in the room, as well as me and June. "This competition will involve trainers from around the world, using only one of the starter Pokémon found in the regions of the Pokémon world, distributed to beginning Pokémon trainers. Each trainer may only have one Pokémon to use in this competition. The winner shall be forever renowned among the Hall Of Fame in New City for our various competitions. I wish you all the very best of luck."

Everyone cheered as Nurse Joy bowed. "Trainers, please come and follow me to the top floor so the competition may begin," Nurse Joy said.

Everyone huddled around Nurse Joy, some elbowing each other to get ahead of the rest.

Nurse Joy escorted us out of the room and onto the elevator. We all just barely fit.

June was pressed up against me, her face literally an inch from mine.

I felt extremely uncomfortable like this.

June smiled at me and giggled.

I struggled not to breathe all over her face and avoided eye contact with her.

The elevator finally opened and we all poured out.

I was grateful to not be so close to June anymore.

I gazed around and saw the floor. It was more like a huge, open room, bleachers lining the walls.

"Everyone, take your seats," Nurse Joy said. "Your names will be called and the battle may commence from there."

Everyone rushed to take their preferred seats, some heading straight for the top seats, others going for the bottom row, while the rest sat where they could.

"Come on, Gary!" June cried, pulling me towards the middle row and sitting down.

I grudgingly sat down next to her.

I was getting warm and I took off my hat and unzipped my coat.

June took off her hood and brushed her hair back with her hands repeatedly.

Outside of the battle field sat two people behind a large, silver table. The two men from the elevator wearing business suits! They sat in chairs and were now wearing matching sunglasses, a microphone in front of each of them on stands. "Welcome to the first annual Starter Competition, Pokémon Trainers!" one of the men said cheerfully. "I'm Steve!"

Everyone applauded loudly.

"My name is Brent!" the man next to Steve, said, to more applause. "Welcome all of you Pokémon Trainers! Steve and I shall serve as your judges for this competition, which may now, officially, BEGIN!"

The floor erupted in loud commotion and cheers.

"First up, from the Sinnoh region, we have Raphael and his Oshawott, a Unova starter! He'll be facing Kanto's own Claudia and her Squirtle, a starter from Kanto! This promises to be a most interesting of battles!"

The two trainers stepped down from the bleachers and onto the battle field. The match was over in a matter of seconds as Squirtle tried attacking with Skull Bash.

Oshawott used Razor Shell to counter it and Squirtle was taken out with ease.

"That Squirtle is too young," June muttered. "That Squirtle isn't experienced enough. That Oshawott is clearly a pretty skilled combatant. Squirtle didn't stand a chance."

Nurse Joy and Chansey stepped out and seemed to be checking out Oshawott. They nodded to Raphael with a smile and walked off the field.

"Nurse Joy and Chansey have verified that Oshawott is okay to keep on battling. Since Raphael has won the match, he will stay on the field and battle the next challenger, Hoenn's Eli, right away! He shall be using a Torchic, a Hoenn starter!" Steve stated.

A young man recklessly leaped from the bleachers, over the heads of others, and walked to the battle field.

Torchic and Oshawott's battle was much more interesting. Torchic's fire moves were no match for Oshawott, who eagerly batted away the flames with its scalchop.

Eli seemed to be expecting this and ordered Torchic to keep attacking with Ember and charge forward.

As Oshawott swatted away the flames, Torchic charged in, spewing fire from its beak and, as Oshawott swatted once more, Torchic got a split second chance and started pecking viciously at Oshawott's face, causing Oshawott to cry out in surprise, dropping its scalchop.

The scalchop now dropped, Torchic continued an onslaught of fire moves and kicking and pecking at Oshawott.

Oshawott was so overtaken by the feisty little Torchic, it couldn't even fight back with water attacks and Torchic won.

Nurse Joy and Chansey returned, checking on Torchic. Nurse Joy pet Torchic on its head and walked away with Chansey.

"Now _that_ was proof positive that type advantage is not a deciding factor of any match!" Brent said with excitement. "This proves the fight in the Pokémon is a valuable thing to take into account as well."  
"That's right, Brent," Steve agreed. "Next, we have Vanessa from the Hoenn region bringing her Swampert, a Hoenn starter, to battle Torchic!"

It was the same trainer I'd seen earlier, walking by with her Swampert.

I chuckled a bit as she threw Swampert's Poké Ball, calling it "Swampito." It was obvious she was of some sort of Spanish decent.

Swampito made quick work of the tiny chicken that was Torchic. After Vanessa let Torchic use a flurry of attacks on her Swampito, she, with a yawn, ordered Swampito to use Mud Bomb.

Torchic was taken out in one shot.

"That wasn't very fair," June murmured.

Nurse Joy and Chansey walked over to Swampito and sprayed its wounds with what looked like a Potion. Nurse Joy patted the towering Pokémon on its stomach and smiled up at it, then walked away.

"These matches sure are getting more and more intense," Brent said with excitement. "Who knows just who will win and who will last long enough."

Swampito tore through its competitors for a while, gaining a powerful winning streak and doing it quickly.

"Swampert and Vanessa are winning through because of their bond," June said, staring at Swampito, seeming in a trance. "He's powerful, but they are bonded. They're connected. They really are showing what it means to be a team in battle. This is impressive. Just wonderful."

"Up next, from the Kanto region, we have Courtney and her Treeko, a Hoenn region starter!" Steve announced.

I watched as a woman with long, pink hair stood up from the bleachers and stepped onto the field. My eyes widened and I heard June gasp as we realized who this woman was. The same woman from earlier today who had led us in the wrong direction to register for the competition!

"Gary!" June gasped.

"I see her," I said, frowning. Could she have possibly led us in the wrong direction on purpose? I wondered. Maybe it was just an accident somehow. But how could she have not known how close we were to the registration place? How could she have accidentally sent us in the completely wrong direction? But then again, why would she do it on purpose?

"Treeko, Energy Ball, now!" Courtney yelled, determination in her eyes.

"Swampito, use Take Down! Get rid of the squirt!" Vanessa yelled.

Swampito charged at Treeko, who waited calmly. Just as Swampito was ready to take out Treeko, Treeko leaped over Swampito's head and backflipped while forming a green ball of energy between its hands.

Halfway through its flip, he tossed the ball at Swampito and hit it in the back.

Swampito cried out in pain and fell forward onto one knee.

"Quick Attack!" Courtney ordered.

Treeko landed and in a flash, ran to attack Swampito.

The next thing I knew, Treeko had disappeared and reappeared instantly in front of Swampito, a few feet away.

With a groan, Swampito collapsed.

Everyone started cheering.

"Oh, my," June said, her eyes wide, hands covering her gaping mouth.

"Wow…" Steve said in shock. "Well, type may have played a big role here, but that is definitely an extremely powerful Treeko."

"You've got that right, Steve," Brent commented. "Let's see how it will fair up against Angileta's Kanto starter, Charizard, a vicious Flying and Fire type Pokémon. Angileta is from the Johto region."

"This seems pretty one sided, Brent, but let's see how this plays out," Steve said eagerly.

Charizard chased Treeko with continuous Flamethrower attacks.

Treeko was good at dodging, but got hit with one of the flames eventually.

Charizard used Air Slash, but surprisingly, Treeko got up, shakily. Charizard came in close to finish with Wing Attack.

Treeko waited before spewing a purple Toxic attack into Charizard's face!

Charizard slammed to the ground, shocked, stunned, trying to claw away the poison, but it was far too late.

Treeko then did Hidden Power, glowing a bright green color and forming a green-yellow orb between its hands, and then throwing it, tossing Charizard out of the battle field. It hit the ground, twitching in pain from the Toxic.

"That was a Rock type Hidden Power!" June exclaimed in shock. "She's prepared!"

It only took one more Hidden Power after that before Charizard was beaten.

As the crowd roared with excitement and amazement, Nurse Joy and Chansey tended to Treeko's wounds.

"INCREDIBLE!" Brent bellowed through the microphone. "That was stupendous work!"

"I'm incomplete awe right now!" Steve shouted excitedly, a huge smile on his face. "THIS is something to go down in the books!"

I couldn't believe it myself. That Treeko is gonna be some competition, I thought. It even beat out a Charizard. And I've only got a Charmeleon. My fists balled in excitement. I smiled to myself. And we'll still win, I thought, bouncing up and down a little bit.

"Up next, we have Mary from Kanto, with her starter from Sinnoh, a Prinplup!" Steve introduced.

Mary had bouncy, brown hair and wore a black dress. She was pretty and walked alongside her Prinplup before ordering it on the field.

Treeko dodged Prinplup's moves before attacking, ending the match with Leech Seed and Energy Ball.

Prinplup froze Treeko with Ice Beam just before Energy Ball hit, Treeko bonded to the ground, covered in ice except for its head.

"And Treeko wins again!" Steve cheered.

"We're just about at the end of this competition, folks, but not before we bring out the Kanto region's own, Gary, with his Kanto starter, Charmeleon!"

I gasped and stood up, edging my way out of the stands and ran down to the battle field.

Courtney stared at me in shock, then smirked.

"You knew what you were doing!" I accused.

"Congratulations on making it here at all," Courtney said, giving me a teasing look.

I scowled at her.

"Where's your girlfriend? Did you make it but she not?" Courtney asked.

"She's not competing," I snapped. "She doesn't have a starter." I glared at her for a moment, then shook my head in shock. "And she is _not_ my girlfriend!"

"It seems these two trainers have history together, but this a Pokémon battle, not a verbal one between humans, you two," Brent laughed.

"Right," I muttered. "Charmeleon, go!"

"MEEEEEEEEEL!" Charmeleon roared, ready to fight.

"Be careful, Charmeleon!" I warned him. "Flamethrower, now!"  
Charmeleon used Flamethrower, but Treeko dodged it.

"Leech Seed!" Courtney said.

A green seed rose from the top of Treeko's head and headed towards Charmeleon.

"Flamethrower!" I shouted.

"Screech!" Courtney yelled.

Treeko used Screech, which, while loud on its own, hit the microphones and was amplified.

Everyone screamed and covered their ears.

I felt like I'd gone deaf for a moment as I screamed from a splitting headache, down on my knees.

After a few minutes, I could hear screaming. I looked up to see Treeko standing calmly, staring at Charmeleon who was on the ground, struggling against the vines from Leech Seed that were wrapped around his body, draining his health, crying out.

"Charmeleon!" I shouted in shock.

Most of the crowd was still screaming in pain from the now faded Screech, probably in pain from the headache it induced, or not realizing it was over because the sound was still ringing in their ears.

Others in the crowd were shaking their heads, digging their fingers in their ears, trying to clear them out.

"Well, _that_ was uncalled for," Steve said, shaking his head.

Brent was holding his head in his hands.

"Charmeleon, use Ember to burn the vines off!" I called out.

Charmeleon rose to his feet slowly.

"Quick Attack," Courtney ordered.

Treeko zoomed forward at top speed and slammed into Charmeleon as his jaws were opening to use Ember.

"Chaaaaar," Charmeleon cried out in shock, hitting the ground.

"Hidden Power! Now!" Courtney called.

Treeko used Hidden Power, overtaking Charmeleon with the powerful move.

Charmeleon bounced across the floor, landing facedown.

"Charmeleon, get up!" I screamed. No way we were gonna lose so easily. "Charmeleon, let's do this!"

Charmeleon eyes opened and he rose to his feet. He face Treeko and let out a loud roar. His tail ignited into a brighter flame. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" he bellowed, blasting a long flame almost up to the ceiling. His body was outlined in a red glow now.

The entire floor was quiet now, watching Charmeleon losing his cool, his Blaze ability activated.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Charmeleon faced Treeko and used Flamethrower while Treeko was gazing in shock at Charmeleon. The attack was intense and Treeko was covered in the intense fire.

When the flames died, Treeko was on its back, eyes closed.

"And I think that's it, folks!" Steve said, standing up, looking at Treeko. "Charmeleon's Blaze ability has been activated, which boosts Fire moves when its low in health!

Treeko stirred and lifted its head.

"Whoa! Maybe not quite!" Steve said, sitting back down.

Treeko stood up and glared at Charmeleon.

"Finish that thing!" I yelled.

"CHAAAAAARMELEON!" Charmeleon used Flamethrower again, covering Treeko completely.

"Yeah!" I cheered. I waited patiently for Charmeleon to finish attacking.

The flames died down.

Treeko stood there, surrounded by a light green barrier. It faded. Treeko now had an aura of green around it.

"And just like that, Treeko uses Protect to block Flamethrower!" Steve said in amazement.

"That's not all, Steve," Brent stated. "Treeko now has its Overgrow ability activated, which happens when they're at their last bit of strength, boosting Grass moves.

"CHAAAAAAR!" Charmeleon charged at Treeko with rage.

"TREEKO!" Treeko ran forward at Charmeleon with anger.

Both Pokémon were attacking, desperate to get the finishing blow in.

Neither Courtney nor I were even able to give commands. We just watched in awe and determination as our Pokémon battled to finish the other off, viciously throwing blows.

I was worried for Charmeleon. He still was being sapped by Leech Seed.

"This looks like it's going to be a free for all!" Brent said. "These two Pokémon are going for broke, battling for what it's worth, throwing there last energy into these attacks."

Charmeleon tried using Fire Fang, but Treeko dodged and tried to use Pound attack, but Charmeleon ducked.

Treeko used Hidden Power.

Charmeleon used a strong Flamethrower.

The power of the two moves collided and exploded.

I covered my face against the smoke that billowed everywhere, coughing against it, filthy wind blowing strongly.

When the smoke faded, Treeko and Charmeleon were both on the ground on their backs, far apart from each other.

Everyone was watching them. Nobody said a word.

Treeko stirred.

I let out an angry groan.

Charmeleon stirred.

I heard Courtney growl angrily.

Treeko and Charmeleon slowly lifted their heads and stared at each other.

Charmeleon cried out in pain as Leech Seed sapped him again.

Treeko lit up with a burst of fire that faded quickly!

"Treeko!" Courtney yelled in shock.

Both Pokémon collapsed and didn't move.

The vines around Charmeleon vanished completely.

There was only silence.

Finally, Steve cleared his throat. "Turns out Treeko was burned during that Flamethrower Charmeleon did during Blaze," he said.

"Uh…" Brent said. "It seems so. I guess during that second Flamethrower Treeko protected itself from, we didn't get to see Treeko get damaged by the Burn. Not to mention that explosion blocked our view from seeing any further affects of Burn as well. And Charmeleon was wrapped in Leech Seed."

"It appears this is a draw," Steve concluded. "Congratulations! Gary and Courtney are our first ever winners for the Starter Competition!"

Everyone erupted in cheers.

I stared at Courtney in shock.

Courtney stared back solemnly. She returned her Treeko.

I returned my Charmeleon and walked over to her. "Why'd you try to keep me out of this competition?" I asked angrily.

She smiled a nasty little grin. "The less competition I had, the easier I could win. You got lucky with that Burn. You, I, and everyone here knows full well I should be the sole winner. If you're half as good as I think you are, though, maybe we'll be meeting again. Anyway, I'm out of here. I've got another badge to win. Good luck to you, sugar." She winked and walked away.

I glared as she left to go to the elevator. I turned to my Poké Ball in my hand and smiled. "Good job, Charmeleon. I'm proud of you, buddy."

The next thing I knew, somebody was hugging me. "June!" I said, frustrated.

"Gary, you did great!" June said excitedly. "Congratulations! What were you and her talking about? Did she explain why she sent us in the wrong direction? Was it an accident?"

I turned to Courtney, who was out of sight. I turned back to June. "Far from it, June. But I do think I have a new rival. Whether I like it or not."

After the competition had ended and I'd shaken hands with the two announcers/judges. After my Pokémon had been taken care of and healed. After a big dinner on the second floor of the building in commemoration of the competition. After a nice sleep in one of the many rooms on the third floor of the building for all of us. June and I were on our way to Lavender Town.

"June," I said shortly after we'd began walking.

"Yes?" she asked, turning to me and smiling.

I kept my eyes on the ground. "Why do you have so many Poké Balls?"

June stared at me, her smile faded.

"I remember back in Saffron, I saw you had a ton of Poké Balls, but I never got to ask you why, for obvious reasons. I've never seen any of your Pokémon except for Manactric, Ampharos, Pikachu, Eevee and Electivire." I made sure not to mention Electrode.

"Don't count out Electrode," June said angrily.

Damn it.

"I'm sorry, June," I apologized. "I wasn't-"

"Don't pretend like it didn't happen, okay?" she snapped.

"I'm really sorry, June," I said in a low voice, my eyes darting down to my boots.

"I still have ten Pokémon, Gary," June said after a while. "I told you that in Saffron. And the reason is obvious, isn't it?"  
"Not really…" I said, staring at her.

"Who gave you your Pokédex?" she asked.

"Prof. Oak," I answered.

"And if you catch more than six Pokémon, where would it go?"

"To him."

"Exactly, Gary," June said. "I don't have a Pokédex. I never owned one. I don't have a Professor to monitor my Pokémon or look after them for me or anything. I can carry as many as I'd like."

"Oh, wow," I said in shock, my heart beating faster for some reason. "Lucky."  
"Not really," June replied. "I have to care for ten Pokémon, Gary. Feed them, make sure they're healthy. All on my own. You're the lucky one."

"I've never seen them," I said. "Other than the ones I've battled. Why is that?"

June's eyes fell to the ground. "I take care of them in private," June whispered after a while.

"Why?" I inquired. "I don't mean to get all up in your business, but I don't understand."

"I gave up on our dream! I wanted to become powerful a gym leader!" June cried loudly, stopping. She covered her face. "I feel disconnected from them since I made that decision! I feel embarrassed to even be around them because I failed them and let them down. So I haven't spent as much time around them as I should. I usually talk to them in private when you're not around, or I just go off by myself for a bit to spend some time with them when you're feeding your Pokémon or sleeping. I need to find peace with my Pokémon and with myself before I can truly feel like we can communicate again."

"June, your Pokémon still listen to you," I said, standing in front of her. "They love you. Your Eevee battled great. Your Pikachu still listens. Wait. Is this why Electivire won't listen?"

June shook her head. "No, Electivire is a completely different story," June said sadly.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" June cried shrilly.

I raised my hands in defense. "I'm sorry, June. Never mind," I apologized. "But your Pokémon love you, June. You have to communicate with them better. You're so good at it! I can't understand why your own Pokémon are the ones you're not connecting with. You've helped Robin with his Squirtle! Aly with her Ivysaur!"

"Gary, you just don't understand," June said wiping her teary eyes. "I know they forgive me. But I'm trying to build up forgiveness in myself for giving up on the goal we sought after together."

I placed my hand on June's shoulder. I smiled at her. "You're a great person, June," I said. "Don't hinder yourself to getting closer to your Pokémon. You did nothing wrong by deciding to not be a gym leader. You lived your dream. It just wasn't everything you thought it'd be. But you lived it and fulfilled it. This is a new era in your life. Let's take it in stride and see what unfolds from it. Together."

June smiled and more tears fell from her eyes. "Gary!" She hugged me.

Ugh, I thought. Why'd I have to say all that?

I hugged her back nonetheless.

We both were in a great era in our lives. And we'd get through whatever we had to face. No matter how bad it got.

I somehow felt that we'd be able to get through anything.

Together.

As long we had each other, I knew we'd always have each other's back.

June wouldn't leave me again, unless she wanted to or unless I asked her to.

I couldn't imagine asking June to leave our team.

And somewhere deep inside of me, I hoped she'd never want to leave.


	44. Death By Evolution

"I'm thirteen now, Gary," June said.

"Oh! Happy birthday, June," I said, turning to her for a split second and nodding before turning away.

"And it's New Years Eve, now," June added.

"I know," I replied.

June and I were on our way to Lavender Town, having trivial talk.

I enjoyed having her back with me, talking and having some kind of conversation with me, but I kind of missed the silence of her being gone, too.

It had been a couple of days or so, and I still hadn't gotten to see any of June's other Pokémon. She always just told me she was going to go spend some time with them for a while, or she just left to be with them when she thought I was sleeping.

I couldn't understand what she could be doing out there alone that she felt so uncomfortable allowing me to meet her many Pokémon, too. Me and her Pokémon had meet a couple of times before when she first traveled with me, but she wouldn't let _me_ meet them.

Why?

When I asked, she kept telling me she needed more time. She wanted to be fully comfortable with herself no longer being a gym leader, and her Pokémon accepting it, before she could just allow her Pokémon to be on display so easily again. She said that she felt they were a part of her; something special to share. She wanted everything to be okay before revealing a treasured part of herself like that.

I reminded her that we already battled before and I've seen some of her Pokémon already, but she insisted it wasn't the same thing.

We had continued walking, June asking me questions about things during our time apart.

"Robin has eight badges," I mentioned at some point.

"_Eight?_" June asked in surprise. "That's just fantastic!"

"Yeah," I muttered quickly, nodding.

"And you have five!" June said with too much enthusiasm, clearly trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah," I repeated, nodding again.

"Hey," June said, putting her hand on my shoulder, stopping to look at me.

I kept on walking. "I'm fine," I told her. "We don't have time to be stopping. We have to keep going."

June didn't say anything and stayed behind as I walked past her. Eventually, she ran up to me, her boots crunching in the snow. "Sure is cold," she muttered. "Hey!" June exclaimed as I stopped and stared at what lay before us.

A huge stone block sat in the snow in front of a town.

**STONE TOWN.**

"Gary, look!" June said happily. "We're in Stone Town!"

"Yeah, obviously," I muttered. "I know about this place, a bit. It's right at the foot of Evolution Mountain, where evolution stones can be found sometimes."

I could see Evolution Mountain behind the many houses inside of Stone Town. It was enormous and towered strongly above the town. A tall cliff towered above the town as well, but not higher than Evolution Mountain did behind it.

"We have other places to go," I said. "Come on, June."

"NO!" June shouted strongly.

I turned to her in surprise.

"I'd like to explore this place, Gary," June said quietly. "Please?"

"You can, June," I said. "But I have other places to go. So, if you want to check this area out, be my guest. I have to keep pressing on."

"Damn it, Gary!" June said angrily. "I want to explore Stone Town! Why do _you_ have to be the boss? I want to just check out this _one _little town and _you _have to go and be a total piece of crap to me about it!"

"I _am_ the boss here!" I shouted back angrily. "If you don't want to travel with me, then _you_ go off on your own! _YOU _want to travel with _ME!_"

"So you don't want me traveling with you anymore! _FINE!_" June yelled furiously.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT! But if you wanna go, THEN GO!" I shouted back in a building rage.

"Why do you have to be such a control freak? I just want to see this town for a little moment!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE WHY?"

"AAAUUUGGGHH! I WANNA EVOLVE MY FREAKING EEVEE YOU JERK! I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" June covered her face and ran away from me, into Stone Town.

"June!" I cried out. "Wait!" I ran after her quickly.

June was crying and ran as fast as she could, away from me.

I picked up my pace to grab her.

June bounced back and I ran into her, surprised, and we collapsed to the floor.

"Hey!" a voice cried out.

June was sprawled on top of me as I lay on my back on the ground. She opened her eyes and stared at me, her eyes wet from tears.

I turned to see who she had ran into.

A young kid with curly brown hair looked down at us in surprise. "Hey! Are you two alright?" he asked, kneeling down next to us.

"Eeveeee!" An Eevee ran up next to me and sniffed me, wagging its tail lightly. It walked over to June and sniffed her, wagging its tail more eagerly.

The kid reached out and June took his hand, being lifted up.

June wiped her eyes as the kid reached out to pull me up, too.

"Are you two okay?" the kid asked again.

I turned to June.

"We're fine," June said shortly.

I nodded. "Everything's alright."

"Why are you crying?" he asked June.

June wiped her eyes again. "I'm okay," she replied. She looked around and smiled a little. "This place is beautiful."

"Welcome to Stone Town," the kid said happily. "My name is Mikey. And this is my Eevee."

"Eevee!" Eevee said happily, rubbing up against June's jean legs.

"Awwww! It's so adorable!" June gushed, kneeling down to pet Eevee.

Eevee seemed thrilled with this and stood up on its hind legs and licked June's face, its tail wagging.

I stared down at them, bored. I wanted to just leave already.

"Thank you," Mikey said, smiling. "So, who are you two?"

"Gary," I said quickly.

"My name is June!" June said, giggling as Eevee continued licking her face.

"It's great to meet you two," Mikey said. "What brings you here?"

I turned to June, an impatient look on my face, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

June glanced at me out of the corner of my eye and smiled at Mikey. "I was hoping that, maybe, I could obtain an evolution stone from here, just to be honest. That'd be wonderful!"

Mikey's eyes opened in surprise. "Really?"

June nodded, petting the licking Eevee. "I mean, I'll gladly pay for it or earn it in some way. I certainly don't intend to just take a rare stone from here for free, of course."

"Well, June, you've come at a great time, actually!" Mikey said happily. "It's almost the new year and we're having a special ceremony which will involve Pokémon battles, a fireworks show, and giveaways of evolution stones!"

"Oh my gosh, that sounds great!" June exclaimed, hugging Eevee tightly.

Eevee made a cheerful _'squee_' in June's arms as she squeezed it.

Mikey laughed. "Well, you're both welcome to join. If you're both interested, come along with me!"

June stood up, letting go of Eevee.

Eevee ran to Mikey, who picked it up, smiling as Eevee liked his face.

June and I followed Mikey.

The place was beautiful, I had to admit. The houses were luxurious and rich; tall and impressive.

The lawns on the houses held huge hedges and gorgeous flowers I didn't recognize.

Mikey took us up to one fairly large house at the end of the block and we walked onto the lawn, past the house, and around to the back. "This is where I live."

"Wow!" June gasped. "This place is wonderful!"

Mikey laughed. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, this is really something," I said.

"Thank you again!"

The backyard was probably four times as big as my entire house! Plants grew near the house and circled around a large fountain near the end of the backyard. Shrubs and fancy, beautiful plants lined the back of the yard near the fountain. People were all over the place, some standing and some sitting, chatting, Pokémon running around them, playing. There were several tables containing food, as well as a couple of other long tables with items on them I couldn't make out.

"Wow. Guess we're a bit late to the party," June laughed.

"No, you're just in time!" Mikey replied.

"Mikey!" a strong voice called out. "There you are!"

I turned and stared in amazement as a young man in red, tight stretch pants, a white tank top, and blue shoes, approached us. His matching red hair was combed back, long, reaching down his back. A Flareon walked by his side.

"Pyro!" Mikey said excitedly, running up to the young man.

"Mikey! Where've you been?" the man greeted Mikey, kneeled down a little bit to hug him.

"I was walking around with Eevee," Mikey said shyly.

"You always were nervous around company," Pyro said, ruffling up Mikey's hair.

Mikey laughed. "Stop it!"

"There he is!" another voice called out.

I looked up and continued to stare in shock as another young man with blue stretch pants, blue shoes, and a white tank top appeared, his blue short hair curved around the sides of his smiling face. A Vaporeon walked alongside him.

A man with yellow stretch pants, blue shoes, and a white tank top was next to the man with blue hair. The man with yellow stretch pants had yellow hair, reaching high for the sky. A Jolteon escorted him.

"Rainer! Sparky! Brothers!" Mikey exclaimed, running up to the other two and embracing them in a hug.

The other two men hugged Mikey, smiling and laughing.

I smiled, staring at them. They made me feel a little bit happy just watching them. I decided to pull out my Pokédex.

_**Flareon. The Flame Pokémon and one of Eevee's evolved forms when a Fire Stone is used. A Flareon's fire attacks can burn as high as **__**3,100°F. Its fluffy fur is used to keep the temperature of its body from burning too hot.**_

_**Vaporeon. The Bubble Jet Pokémon. Another of Eevee's evolved forms when the Water Stone is used. When their tails vibrate, some believe it to mean that rain is soon to come.**_

_**Jolteon. The Lightning Pokémon. Eevee's evolved form when the Thunderstone is used. Jolteon are highly sensitive and when their mood changes, they charge electricity. A startled Jolteon's fur stands up on end and shoots out bristles.**_

Pyro stood up and watched them, smiling, and then turned to me and June. "Who are your friends, Mikey?"

Mikey turned to me and June and run up to us. "This is Gary, and June," he said, pointing at us. "Gary, June, this is Pyro, Sparky, and Rainer. My brothers."

"It's nice to meet you three," I smiled, walking to them and shaking their hands.

"A true pleasure," June said, shaking Pyro's hand.

"June, what a gorgeous name," Pyro said, staring at June deeply in her eyes, holding her hand with both of his own.

Rainer bumped Pyro out of the way with his shoulder and grabbed June's hand in his own hands. "The pleasure is all mine," he said, holding her hand to his face, preparing to greet her with a kiss.

Sparky appeared suddenly, right in front of Rainer, shoving him back and taking June's hands into both of his own. He greeted her hands with a kiss immediately. "Welcome, June, to Stone Town. I could escort you around and show you all this humble town has to offer."

"We're not here for a tour," I said loudly, angrily. "June is interested in finding out if she can obtain a stone to evolve her Eevee. Then, we're out of here."

June turned to me and turned away, looking sad.

Sparky let go of June's hand quickly and staring at me in shock as if he hadn't seen me before. "I apologize, Gary!" he said quickly. "Please, forgive me! I never meant to intrude on your girlfriend! I'll gladly give her a stone! I assume she wants a Thunderstone to evolve her dear Eevee into a magnificent Electric type, Jolteon!"

"Why would she do that?" Pryo asked, stepping up. "Do you not see the red on her? It's obvious she wants to own a Flareon, the Fire type!"

"Nonsense!" Rainer stated. "She desires only Vaporeon! Just look at her and see clearly that she is designed both in beauty, grace, and elegance to raise Water type Pokémon."

The brothers began to argue amongst each other.

"Brothers! Please!" Mikey begged.

The three continued arguing, ignoring Mikey.

"SHE ISN'T MY DAMN GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted angrily, stopping the argument.

June looked to the ground, blushing red.

"Look at the red in her face!" Pyro shouted. "Flareon! Don't worry, my dear June. I shall get you a Fire Stone immediately!"

"NO!" Rainer and Sparky yelled.

The three brothers ran to the far away tables that held several things on them that I couldn't see clearly, arguing and yelling, their Pokémon following them closely.

Mikey sighed and turned to us, an embarrassed smile on his smile. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "They always get that way. I'll escort you to the table where we keep all of our evolution stones!" With a smile, Mikey walked ahead of us to the table where his brothers were arguing.

"This place looks so nice. Eevee, come outside and see, honey!" June said, throwing Eevee's Poké Ball to the ground. It popped open and Eevee smiled up and June.

"Eee?" Mikey's Eevee turned to June's Eeeve and smiled, leaping from Mikey's arms and stepping up to June's Eevee, its tag wagging rapidly.

June's Eevee looked at Mikey's, and her tail wagged, too.

The two Eevee sniffed each other. Mikey's Eevee licked June's Eevee, and June's Eevee turned around and wagged her tail in Mikey's Eevee's face before running away. Mikey's Eevee gave chase.

"That is so sweet!" June cried out, clasping her hands together and bringing them to her chest. "Your Eevee is so adorable! He's so well raised!"

"Thank you, June," Mikey said, smiling.

Mikey's Eevee is a he, I noted, silently acknowledging June's ability to once again read Pokémon.

Mikey, June, and I walked over to the table. It was covered in every evolution stone imaginable! The Fire Stone, Water Stone, Thunderstone, Leaf Stone, Moon Stone, Sun Stone, Shiny Stone, Dusk Stone, and Dawn Stone. They all lay in their own purple box.

"Wow. That's, like, every stone to evolve a Pokémon," I muttered.

"That's right," Mikey said. "Some of these stones will be given away tonight at some point."

"When do the events take place?" June asked.

"Pretty soon, June," Mikey replied.

"HERE!"

"HERE!"

"HERE!"

Pyro, Sparky and Rainer appeared in front of June, down on one knee, holding up an evolution stone, looking like they were proposing marriage.

Pyro was of course holding the Fire Stone, Rainer with the Water Stone, and Sparky with the Thunderstone.

June stared at them in surprise. "Ummm… to be honest…" June began. "I wouldn't mind earning mine fair and square!" She giggled a little bit.

"But it's okay, June," Pyro said. "Take this Fire Stone and raise your Flareon."

"No, I insist you take this Water Stone and own Vaporeon!" Rainer stated.

"Your sense of fairness is novel and noted forever in my heart, and I reward you with this Thunderstone, that you may own Jolteon as your choice," Sparky insisted.

"No! No! No!" June said loudly. She then smiled. "You're all sweet, but I want to earn my stone fair and square."

The three brothers looked up at June in shock. "But, which one will you choose if you win?" Pyro asked.

June winked. "Let's get this competition started and find out!"

The three brothers stood up, smiling.

"Well said!" Sparky exclaimed. "Attention everyone!"

Everybody in the backyard got quiet and turned to face Sparky.

The Pokémon stopped running around and playing and looked up eagerly.

June and Mikey's Eevee stopped rolling around in the roll with each other and paid attention.

"Welcome, everyone, to our New Year's Evolution Party!" Sparky said, to loud applause.

June and I joined in the cheering.

"Everyone with a Pokémon who can evolve by evolution of stone is allowed to compete today," Sparky continued. "The winner will obtain an evolution stone of their choice and we shall witness a beautiful evolution tonight! Everyone, please take your seats as the evening will be dawning upon us soon. This competition will be hosted by my brothers, Pyro, Rainer, Mikey, and myself. So enjoy yourself, the food, and the battles! And last but not least, our special New Year's fireworks display!"

Everybody cheered and walked over to one of several chairs.

June and I walked over to find seats, too. June found a comfortable looking, wooden brown chair, with an empty chair next to her.

I walked away from her and over to a plastic, white chair that was not very comfortable to sit in, but I didn't care. I didn't even want to be here in the first place. I was still kind of upset I wasn't headed over to Lavender Town right now.

Mikey, Pyro, Rainer, and Sparky stood in the middle of the backyard, smiling, their Pokémon smiling just as well.

The other Pokémon who were playing in the grass seemed to have taken their places next to their trainers who were sitting down.

June's Eevee nuzzled noses with Mikey's before running and leaping into June's lap, curling up.

June's eyes met with mine for a moment before we turned away from each other.

Mikey's Eevee looked at June's Eevee fondly, standing next to his trainer, his tail wagging slowly from side to side.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Mikey," Mikey greeted. "My big brother, Pyro, will be handing out tickets to all of you with a number on it. We will call out certain numbers and those numbers will be our battles during this competition."

Pyro handed me a number and continued handing our more tickets.

I had number 6.

After Pyro was done, he stood next to his brothers again. "Now that I have handed out the tickets, Rainer will call out the numbers for out battles to begin!"

"Enjoy yourselves, win or lose, and remember that we all love Pokémon!" Rainer cheered to huge applause. "Now, numbers 1 and 7, please step up to battle!"

A young girl and a much older woman stepped up and walked over to the four brothers. The girl had a Staryu by her feet, while the woman clutched her Poké Ball in her hand.

The four brothers stepped out of the way and the two females stepped several feet apart, giving each other room.

"Staryu, go!" the girl yelled.

"I choose Poliwhirl!" the woman called, throwing her Poké Ball.

Poliwhirl tried putting Staryu under Hypnosis attack, but Staryu flew through the air like a jet, spinning rapidly and blocking off the Hypnosis, and slammed into Poliwhirl with Rapid Spin. Staryu took complete control of the battle by ending it with Thunder.

The girl was thrilled by her victory and hugged her Staryu excitedly.

Everyone applauded.

Rainer ran over and doused Staryu in water from a freshly opened water bottle before backing away again.

I guessed this was how he was refreshing Staryu from any energy lost during the battle.

"An excellent battle!" Sparky cheered.

"Agreed!" Rainer agreed. "Next is number 15."

A girl who looked too young to be a trainer approached, her Nidorino at her side.

Staryu used Thunder to try and overpower Nidorino, but Nidorino managed to his feet and returned the attack with a surprise Thunderbolt. Staryu was defeated immediately.

Nidorino was given some water to drink and sprayed with a Super Potion by Rainer. He congratulated Nidorino before backing up and calling in the next trainer.

The next trainer was a teenager who used a Gloom. Gloom used Sleep Powder and attacked mercilessly at Nidorino, but Nidorino woke up eventually and looked just fine, attacking with Fury attack and finally ending the match with Ice Beam.

After Rainer took a bit of care of Nidorino's wounds, he called in the next trainer, number 9, who had an Eevee which was very fast and managed to dodge each and every attack Nidorino had, and defeated it with Tail whip and then Dig attack.

A young man stepped up to battle Eevee with his Togetic. Togetic paralyzed Eevee with Thunder Wave, slowing it down, and then finished it with Rock Smash.

"And the next number we have is number 101!" Rainer introduced.

June stood up and approached her challenger with determination. June sent out Eevee, the very Pokémon Togetic had defeated earlier. Eevee blinded Togetic with an onslaught of Sand Attacks, and then used Take Down.

Togetic tried to fight back with several moves, but Togetic couldn't attack straight with the sand blinding it, and Eevee ended the battle with Take Down, Bite, and Quick Attack.

June did well for a while, taking down her opponents with quick, slick moves and overcoming her challenges. She seemed to be getting into the groove of the battle and gaining more and more confidence.

The sky was darkening and lights from lamp posts and inside of the house and neighboring houses, started to turn on.

"Number 119, come on up!" Rainer announced.

A man stepped up. He was very tall and visibly muscular.

June looked at him in awe. A small smile crept across her face as she observed him, looking him up and down adoringly.

June better damn well focus, I thought angrily.

The trainer sent out a Pikachu.

June's Eevee took the first hit from Thunderbolt, but Eevee hung in there and used Tail Whip.

Pikachu used Double Team as June used Dig, and Eevee's Dig became a complete waste as it missed. Pikachu then used Growl, lowering Eevee's attack, but Eevee used Shadow Ball and managed to catch the real Pikachu, avoiding the clones, causing them to disappear.

Eevee used Dig again and caught Pikachu, making another win.

The next trainer, a very startling gorgeous young girl with a Misdreavus, lost to a total onslaught of Eevee using Shadow Ball. She didn't even get an attack in.

Secretly, even though June was my friend, my rage was still inside of me and I sort of wanted June to lose. I also felt that maybe I was kind of swooned by the beauty of June's opponent.

"June's Eevee is doing really well, folks!" Rainer declared. "We shall see how it does against number 6!"

I looked at June as my number was called.

June caught my glance and stared back solemnly.

I stood up and casually walked over to her. I grabbed my only Poké Ball that contained a Pokémon who evolved by stone. "Weepinbell, let's do this!" I yelled.

"Beeeell!" Weepinbell cried out.

June looked at me furiously.

I glared back.

"Weepinbell, use Razor Leaf, now!" I shouted.

"Eevee dodge it and use Shadow Ball!" June commanded.

Weepinbell fired leaves at Eevee, and Eevee dodged the first one, but was hit by the second one.

"Now Slam that thing!" I yelled angrily, my fury flowing out of me now.

Weepinbell wrapped its vine around Eevee and raised her high into the air. Weepinbell swung its vine down to the ground.

"VEEEE!" Eevee cried out, looking exhausted already.

"Finish the damn thing now!" I yelled viciously, wanting to completely and easily destroy June in this battle, every bit of anger I still had inside of me at her, bubbling over the top.

"Charm it!" June cried desperately.

"Eeeeveee?" Eevee cried out, looking innocently at Weepinbell as Weepinbell raised her high in the air for another Slam attack..

Even I couldn't deny that Eevee look irresistible. "Weepinbell…" I called out faintly, trying not to order it to ease up on its attack.

"Charm! Charm! Charm!" June shouted.

"Eeeeeeevvvveeeeeeeee!" Eevee said eagerly.

I fell to my knees. Eevee was just too cute to attack. "Weepinbell, wait!" I blurted out before I could catch myself.

Weepinbell was also captivated by Eevee's Charm. It couldn't fight back against her. It let go of Eevee, and Eevee hit the ground gently, shaking her head and smiled.

"Now, use Double Edge!" June shouted.

"Weepinbell!" I shouted, snapping out of my daze, standing up. "Slam it. Finish it!"

The vine whipped out, but Eevee charged forward and slammed right into it! Weepinbell's vine was forced back and Eevee flew into Weepinbell with rapid speed, sending Weepinbell flying, landing at my feet.

"Stop that runt with Sleep Powder!" I shouted.

Weepinbell sprayed a blue power in front of Eevee.

"Rain Dance, now!" June shouted.

Eevee ran in circles rapidly until she became a blue blur. A blue ball of energy rose from her and soared high into the sky. The ball exploded loudly and, before I realized it, it was pouring rain!

The Sleep Powder had nearly reached Eevee, but the rain doused the powder and Eevee was wide awake.

I gasped and stared in shock at June, stunned by her attack. I'd never seen Rain Dance used in such a way.

She glared coldly back at me. Seeing my shock, I could've sworn the coldness on her face eased up just a little bit. June closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes opened, and I saw a sign of warmth in them. "Gary, I'm sorry, but this battle ends right now," June said softly. "Eevee, use Return!"

"VEEEEEEE!" Eevee gave Weepinbell a glare of determination, a glint shining in her eyes, before rapidly running at it.

"Stun Spore! Um! Razor Leaf! Poison! Slam it! Gah!" I shouted, unsure of what to do, panicking in the moment. I'd never felt so uncomfortable battling June before. I knew she had completely taken control of the battle field. I'd never felt so helpless in my life.

Weepinbell, confused by my commands, watched helplessly as Eevee tackled it with all its strength.

Return, a move I didn't need my Pokédex to explain for me understand how it worked. The more love the Pokémon has with its owner, the stronger the move.

Weepinbell was tossed like an empty cardboard box, but slammed into me with what was arguably the strength of a truck.

I collapsed to the ground and could barely breathe, my breath knocked out of me.

"Beeell," I heard Wepinbell mumble from on top of me.

I groaned in pain. Slowly, I struggled to grab Weepinbell's Poké Ball from my belt.

"Gary!" I heard June cry out.

I could hear running towards me. They stopped a few feet away.

"Whoa! Looks like Gary might be in quite a bit of pain!" I heard Rainer shout out.

I heard several footsteps running and stop around me.

"Gary, are you alright?" I heard Mikey shout.

I lifted a hand containing Weepinbell's Poké Ball I managed to grasp and returned him to his Poké Ball. I just managed to attach his Poké Ball to my belt before my hand collapsed and my eyes closed.

I felt someone lift me up by my arms. My arms were slung over something and I was carried somewhere, my feet dragging the ground. I shook my head and opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, but after closing my eyes and shaking my head again, I reopened my eyes and saw Pyro and Sparky, my arms slung over their shoulders as they carried me towards an empty, wooden brown chair. They sat me on it and I stared up at them, feeling a little woozy.

"You alright there, buddy?" Pyro asked, handing me a bottle of water.

I just nodded, sipping from the bottle gently. "Thank you," I muttered. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Lost your wind there, huh?" Sparky chuckled.

I just nodded, lowering my head. I did terribly during my battle with June.

Pyro returned back to the field where the battles took place. "It seems that Gary is alright now," Pyro said to applause.

A few people around me gently patted my shoulder and congratulated me on my battle.

I just nodded. Looking up at the sky, I saw that the sky was pitch black. Several stars twinkled against the sky.

I watched as June battled a Roselia, Sunkern, and a Lombre to her final victory. I watched in awe at how amazing she was battling. I realized that she must be getting more in tune with her Pokémon. She must be getting over having quit being a gym leader, slowly. One step at a time. I couldn't help but smile.

June happened to turn to me while I was smiling.

I stared at her, my eyes wide open, my smile fading.

She stared back, and the smallest hint of a smile crept across her lips.

I couldn't resist. I smiled widely.

She immediately smiled back.

"Congratulations, June," Rainer said loudly. "Your spectacular Eevee is the winner of the New Year's Evolution Party!"

Everyone cheered and stood up, applauding.

I gladly stood up and applauded June, too.

June waved at everyone and gave me an extended smile.

I nodded at her and kept on clapping. "June, as the winner of the New Year's Evolution Party, you have definitely earned an evolutionary stone," Pyro said eagerly. "So, will you take the Fire Stone?"

"Or the Water Stone?" Rainer asked excitedly, winking.

"Or the obvious Thunder Stone!" Sparky said loudly, smiling.

June closed her eyes and sighed. She smiled turned to her Eevee on the battle field. She smiled as Eevee looked back up at her, wagging her tail.

Mikey's Eevee crept up behind June's Eevee.

"Veee?" Mikey's Eevve said sweetly.

"Veeee!" June's Eevee turned around happily.

Mikey's Eevee licked June's Eevee and June's Eevee got closer to Mikey's Eevee and sat down, nuzzling her head against Mikey's Eevee.

Everyone adored the scene and several people took pictures.

I even managed to smile at how adorable they were.

"IT'S TIME!" Pyro shouted, running towards the fountain, leaping over the shrubs and flowers, disappearing from view.

Rainer, Sparky and Mikey gasped and ran to join Pyro. Their Pokémon ran to join them, too.

Everyone watched as something rustled in the bushes before an enormous, metallic box was pushed into view. It was silver with a black screen. It looked like a television.

I could just make out Sparky's yellow hair pushing the box before he ran behind the bushes again.

The people around me muttered with excitement.

I continued watching on in confusion.

Suddenly, a big, bold, yellow number **20** appeared on the box.

**19.**

**18.**

The crowd began to count down the numbers.

I gasped, realizing what was happening.

A hand grabbed mine and I turned around in surprise. "June?"

June smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier, Gary," she apologized. "I shouldn't have forced you to come here. If you didn't want to, I should've-"

"June, stop," I interrupted. "I was wrong, not you. Okay?"

"No, Gary," June started. "I even said I hate you. I didn't mean-"

**5.**

**4.**

"June, just shut up!" I said. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug and kissed her cheek quickly. I heard her gasp. I backed up from her and smiled. "One!" I shouted. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

I didn't hear June say it back. She was still in shock.

Fireworks fired into the sky from behind the fountain. They exploded in multiple colors. Reds, blues, yellows, greens. Shapes of Pokémon were visible in the explosion of fireworks in the air. Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Eevee, Umbreon, Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon, the entire Eevee evolution family. I also saw Pikachu, Vileplume, Sunflora, Bellosom, Mismagius, Froslass, Roserade, Wigglytuff, Starmie, Vulpix, and many others I didn't recognize. The sky was illuminated beautifully.

I turn to June and smiled. "Happy New Year, June," I said.

Her hand was on her cheek where I had kissed her. She shakily smiled, then wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back tightly. "HAPPY NEW YEAR, GARY!" She kissed my cheek for a long time.

I gently pushed her off of me and wiped my cheek off, sneering at her.

She giggled.

June looked down to the ground and the smile on her face turned to that of complete horror. "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" she shrieked.

I stared at June in shock and looked in the direction she was looking at.

Some little children were surrounding June's Eevee. The children all had an evolution stone in their hand. There were four children, each with a different stone in hand. One held a Fire Stone. Another held a Water Stone. The third child the Thunderstone and the last child had a Fire Stone. They all were reaching out to press it onto Eevee. The kids were laughing gleefully as the neared Eevee with the stone, Eevee cowering, no place to go, balling up.

June snatched her Eevee up at the last second as the kids' stones all missed and touched each other.

The kids looked up at June in surprise. Some began to cry, while some stood up and struggled to reach June's Eevee with their stone.

June clutched her Eevee tight against her.

Everyone had turned to see what the commotion was about.

Even Mikey and his brothers had stepped out from the bushes to see what was going on, a few fireworks going off into the air before there was complete silence.

"Oh my gosh, my baby!" a woman cried, followed by several other shocked cries.

Several women ran up and grabbed their kids from the ground, taking the stones from their hands and scolding their children, and then walking up to June to apologize.

June clutched her Eevee even tighter and just nodded at them as they apologized, staring in shock at them and backing away in horror. She backed up until she reached me.

Pyro and his brothers ran up to June. "June, are you alright?" Pyro asked urgently.

"I'm fine, please," June cried, backing up further and resting upon me a little for some reason.

Pyro, Sparky, and Rainer stared at me for a moment before looking back at June.

Mikey never took her eyes off June. "June, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Please, I'm fine," June said in a terrified, weak voice, clutching Eevee even tighter and putting her face into Eevee's fur, trying to hide behind it.

"June…" Mikey said.

"Mikey, it's okay," Pyro said. He placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder and turned to me. He smiled and nodded, as did Rainer and Sparky, then he guided Mikey away and led his other two brothers away.

I looked at June in confusion, not understanding what was going on. I noticed now that she was shivering hard. Not just her, but her Eevee. "June?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

June turned to me, fear plastered on her face. "My Eevee!" she cried.

"I know, I saw," I said, nodding. "They almost evolved it for you, ha ha."

June stared at me in complete shock. "_Evolved?_" she screamed. "Gary, they almost _killed _my Eevee!"

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Gary," she whispered, her voice trembling. "Don't you know what happens when you apply more than one means of evolution onto an Eevee at once?"

The look on her face sent shivers throughout my body. My heart beat terribly hard against my chest. I shook with each beat I felt. I could barely manage to shake my head.

"They die…" June answered.

I gasped.

"A slow, painful, horrible, death," June continued to whisper. She kissed her Eevee repeatedly and then returned her to her Poké Ball.

The moment of the night was now ruined. It seemed that everyone was aware of what had nearly happened as we all stared at June in silence, thinking about what almost occurred.

"Are you okay, June?" I asked.

June nodded silently.

We walked in silence.

We had left the party early, despite an invitation to stay the night, and constant apologies to June from everybody there. The mothers of the children who nearly killed June's Eevee apologized profusely and said repeatedly that their young children had no idea of what they were doing.

June accepted all of the apologies and politely and quietly declined staying, insisting on leaving.

I felt bad for June. She had just nearly lost a beloved Pokémon of hers. She was in no mood for festivities anymore. She thanked everyone and said how much she appreciated the party and the hospitality.

Before leaving, Pyro whispered something into June's ear.

After a moment of silence, staring that the ground, thinking, June whispered something back.

Pyro ran to the table full of evolution stones and ran back.

June looked into it and managed a smile, thanked him, followed by my thanks, and we left.

Now, we were out of Stone Town and walking down a path of pavement, grass and trees lining our path.

I didn't know what to say to June, so I didn't say anything. I couldn't help but think of how close June had come to losing yet another Pokémon. First Electrode… I thought.

"June!" a voice called, the sound of running footsteps heading towards us.

June and I turned to see Mikey, running fast after us.

"Mikey!" June cried, running towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"June!" Mikey stopped in front of her, breathing heavily. "June. I'm so sorry about what happened. We all feel horrible. Please. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Mikey," June smiled, one hand on his shoulder. "You did nothing wrong. Nobody did. It was just an accident."

"But why are you leaving, June?" Mikey asked, staring at her sadly.

June sighed, smiling. "I had so much fun, Mikey," June said. "Too much fun." June giggled a little bit. "I needed to get out of there and continue on with Gary. It was time." June turned to me and smiled.

I stared back, but didn't smile, and then turned to Mikey, who stared at me.

Mikey turned to June. "Will you come back someday, June?" he asked.

"I bet you I will, Mikey," June said happily. She hugged Mikey tightly.

Mikey hugged her back. He turned to me. "What about you, Gary?"

I nodded and smiled. "I'll do my best to get back here and see you again one day, buddy."  
We shook hands.

"Thanks you guys. I have to get back now, but take care and come back soon!"

He waved and ran back home.

June and I waved back before we turned around and continued on our path. June seemed a little bit happier now.

"Say, June?" I asked.

"Hm?" she said.

"What stone did you get from them for your Eevee?"

She didn't say anything.

I decided not to ask again. I suddenly realized how stupid of a question that was. It was too soon to be asking about using evolution stones on Eevee when she had nearly lost her Eevee from too many evolution stones being used on her at once.

June opened the little bag and pulled out a stone.

The Leaf Stone!

She tossed it to me, smiling.

I caught it and stared at it. "Huh?" I said in confusion.

She closed up the bag she had in her hand. As she slipped it into her jeans, winking at me, I could make out the shape of something else in the bag.

"They gave you _two_ stones?" I asked, shocked.

"They felt bad," June said, the smile fading from her face. "So, I got one for you, too."

I stared at her in shock. "Thank you, June. That's so kind of you. I really appreciate that. But, what stone did _you_ choose?"

She looked ahead solemnly and didn't answer.

I didn't ask again.

We walked ahead in silence once again.

June looked over to me after a while, and I looked back. She placed a hand where I had kissed her and smiled.

I looked away and glared at the ground, regretting what I'd done. "Look, I was just excited over the new year and wanting to just forget our argument," I explained. "I wanted to bring in the New Year on a good note. I made a mistake. Get over it, okay?"

I began to notice she was walking very close to me now, bumping into me a little bit.

I tried moving away, but she followed me, keeping close by my side.

I sighed. I felt a little bad for her after what had occurred with her Eevee.

What a way to bring in the new year.

With a sigh, I let her walk close to me.

She stayed by my side as we walked along to road to Lavender Town.

For a short while during our walk, my mind wasn't focused on Robin and his eight badges, Dark City, or Pokémon at all.

It was now a new year, with a fresh look on life, a brand new time to rejoice and be happy and appreciate what is around me in life.

A time for an enormous change in my life, and everyone I know.

A time the entire world would be flipped completely upside down and shaken violently.


	45. In Loving Memory

_**Lavender Town: Life And Death Coexist In Universal Understanding**__._

"What do you think that means?" I asked June, reading the sign silently.

June didn't reply.

I turned to her as she stared quietly at Lavender Town from where we stood.

The town was very large and fairly quiet, though people walked around in it. Nobody really said anything, while some other people were chatting happily while walking by. There were several houses lined up; a lively, beautiful garden in front of them. I could see some kind of huge building looming over the city, reaching high into the sky.

"June?" I asked.

June ignored me and stepped into Lavender Town silently.

Confused, I followed her.

We walked silently, June looking around, a sad look on her face.

The area was nice, but I felt an odd chill run up my spine like an insect. I leaped in the air and cried out, patting at my back. I looked around in a panic, but nobody was there. The creeping feeling was now gone.

June looked at me briefly, and then looked away and continued to walk.

A young couple stared at me like I was crazy and shook their heads, walking away.

I ran up to June. "June! What is your problem?" I asked her. "Are you okay?"

June let out a sigh. "It's just like I thought it would be," she replied.

"What?" I asked, confused.

She stayed quiet for a moment. "I've never been here before, but I knew I'd arrive some day. Soon enough."

"June, will you _please_ just explain to me what's going on?" I snapped. "I'm getting sick of these stupid riddles!"

June turned to me, a mournful look on her face. She appeared exhausted in a way.

"June…?" I asked. I felt depressed just looking at her.

"Let's find the Pokémon Center," she said, and led the way forward.

I followed, not saying a word. I began to feel very worried and scared now.

June and I walked, me gazing at the houses, June looking straight ahead, focused. She didn't say a word as she walked towards the Pokémon Center. She just kept walking towards it without mentioning it to me.

"I guess we found it," I muttered.

We walked inside and I noticed that the Pokémon Center was completely empty except for a Nurse Joy and her Chansey.

"Welcome to the Lavender Town Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy said with a smile. She seemed a little bit tired herself. Just a little bit out of it.

June and I approached her desk.

"Hi, Nurse Joy!" I exclaimed.

"Here," June said quickly, dropping her bag onto the counter and pulling out her ten Poké Balls. She picked up her bag, turned, and left.

"June?" I called loudly. I turned back to Nurse Joy. "Uh, here Nurse Joy. And thank you!" I gave her my six Poké Balls and ran to catch up with June.

June was several feet away and I ran to catch up to her. "June!" I called.

June turned to me, wiping her eyes with her hand. "Gary, listen," she said sternly. "I need to go somewhere for a few hours or so. If you don't like it, then go on to Dark City and ditch me. Right now, I have something very important to take care of, so please, respect this of me if nothing else. It'd mean the world to me. There is the Kanto Radio Tower not far from here. You can go check it out. Please, Gary. And thank you." She pointed towards the large, towering building, and then turned and walked away towards some of the houses.

I stared in shock after June. What's wrong with her? I wondered with genuine concern, my heart pounding. I was desperate to follow her, but she seemed so desperate to be alone right now. She was pleading with me with her tear filled eyes for this chance to go take care of something. But what? Was she in danger? Did she know somebody out here? "June…" I whispered sadly. I was scared. I stared after June for the longest time; long after she had walked out of sight.

Finally, with a sigh, I turned to the Kanto Radio Tower. I never listened to the radio too much in general, but when I did, it was rarely for music, but often times for Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk with DJ Mary, a show that is prerecorded and broadcast many places.

I walked towards the tower sadly, my head down, hands deep in my pockets.

It wasn't as cold as it had been recently. The snow was still on the ground, but it was starting to disappear, salt rocks visible on the ground, poking holes in the snow.

I approached the radio tower of Kanto and noticed a sign.

_Tour of the Kanto Radio Tower being given between the hours of:_

_12pm-2pm_

_4pm-6pm_

_8pm-10pm_

_Learn about the radio business and meet some of your favorite radio hosts._

I wondered what time it was. I wonder why I don't own a watch, I thought. An idea struck me and I pulled out my Pokédex, opening it. No time on it, either. Weird, I thought.

"GARY! What the crap are _you _doing here?" a voice shouted.

I gasped and spun around. "Aly?" I asked in shock, staring at her. It was Aly! ALY! She was alive! I knew it all along, but I was so thrilled to see her in the flesh! She had gotten out of the Pokémon zoo in Fuchsia City just fine. "ALY! I'm so happy to see you!" I wanted to hug her I was so glad she was okay, but I composed myself.

Aly smiled brightly. "It's really you!" Aly said cheerfully. "I'm so glad to see you're alright! I recognized that coat!"

Aly was wearing a tight black coat and tight dark blue jeans, her matching dark blue boots reaching to her knees. The fur hood of her coat covered a good portion of her face. "Are you here for the tour?" she asked eagerly.

"Actually, no," I explained. "Well, I guess I am, sort of…"

"You're so weird, Gary," Aly said. "It's such a simple question. Yes, or no?"

I sighed. "Well, June left to go see-"

"_JUNE?_" Aly shouted. She looked around frantically. "WHERE? WHERE? Oh my gosh you and her are back together again!"

I growled, wondering if it was worth it to correct her, or if it'd just be a better idea to strangle her. "She isn't here, you moron," I said impatiently. "She left to-"

"She left you _again? _Wow, Gary, you sure can't keep a good girl to save your life," Aly said, shaking her head. "What is wrong with you, anyway?"

My fists balled up tight as I glared at her, wishing her throat were in my hands as I squeezed them tightly.

"Don't look at me like that," Aly said, waving her hand nonchalantly at me. "Not my fault you suck at relationships. Well, come on. Let's go see the Radio Tower tour! It'll take your mind off your heartache. Maybe it'll give you and June some time to cool off and we can find her afterwards! I can mediate your breakup and help you to not be such a jerk to her." She smiled brightly.

Before I could yell and scream and rage at Aly, she grabbed my wrist and yanked me inside of the Radio Tower.

We entered the building and I stared at the interior as Aly removed her hood. The walls were white, the very bottom where the floor and wall met painted black all across. The floor was wooden and gleamed with a fresh gleam and polish. People stood around, talking loudly and excitedly, smiling and laughing. There was an enormous front desk with three women sitting behind it, all of them wearing a small headset with a microphone at their lips extended from the headset.

The lady closest to me and Aly turned and smiled. "Welcome to Kanto's Radio Tower," she greeted us. "Are you two here for the tour?"  
"Yes!" Aly shouted excitedly, bouncing in place.

"Yeah, I suppose…" I muttered, thinking about June.

"Great!" the lady said happily, smiling. She handed us two pins.

I took one which had a Machop on it.

Aly's had a Jynx. "Ew, a Jynx," Aly complained.  
"I'm sorry. How about this one?" the lady handed Aly another pin with a Jigglypuff on it.

"Awwwww! ADORABLE!" Aly yelled shrilly.

I backed up a few feet away from her. Sometimes, she was so loud and unaware of herself.

Aly placed the Jynx pin back on the table and clipped the Jigglypuff badge on her coat.

I clipped my Machop badge on mine.

"The tour will begin in just a minute now," the lady said, and stood up, lifting a section of the front desk that raised up, and walked through, placing the section of the desk back down. She walked to the front of the group and cleared her throat. "Welcome, everyone, to the Kanto Radio Tower!"

Everyone got quiet and paid attention to her.

"My name is Tiana and I am happy to see so many young faces here today," she continued.

I looked to see that most of the people in the group were indeed young, though quite a few people were clearly adults. They looked young, too, but much older than the rest of us. I wondered how many people here were Pokémon Trainers.

"Today, we shall be exploring the Radio Tower and I shall be giving you a history of the Radio Tower and some fun facts to go along with it," Tiana stated. "We will also be meeting some of your favorite radio hosts here today!"

"Will Professor Oak be here?" a girl called out.

Tiana laughed. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but Prof. Oak won't be able to come in today," Tiana apologized.

"Awwww," the girl said, sounded disappointed.

"But DJ Fig, DJ Tulip, DJ Sunflower, DJ Branch, and DJ Bergamot are all here today right now," Tiana said with a big smile.

Everyone chattered eagerly.

"DJ Sunflower is here, Gary!" Aly said excitedly, squeezing my arm.

"Yeah, whoopee," I said, rolling my eyes.

Aly shoved me. "You butt," she said, leering at me.

"Now, if you will all follow me, I shall begin the tour," Tiana said. Tiana turned and walked near the back of the Radio Tower, towards an elevator that a security guard stood next to. The guard smiled at us as he pressed the elevator button, Tiana leading us inside once the doors slid apart. She pressed the button for the third floor and the elevator hummed as it took us up.

I was getting warm in this building and I removed my coat, folding it over onto my arm. Others were doing the same thing, taking off their coats or just unzipping them.

"The Kanto Radio Tower used to be known as Pokémon Tower," Tiana said quickly. "It was a gravesite for Pokémon and gave a spooky and unwelcome aura to the town. The gravesite was later moved to a different, smaller area within Lavender Town, now known as the House Of Memories, and Pokémon Tower was made into the radio station we are in today."

Wow, I thought. No wonder this town feels so odd. I shivered. Turning to Aly. I saw she was staring at Tiana with fear in her eyes.

The doors opened and Tiana took us out of the elevator.

I gazed at the brown carpeted floor, the white walls, the several DJ booths, one of which was occupied by a man, and a second booth contained a woman, both smiling at us expectantly.

"This is DJ Bergamot and DJ Tulip," Tiana said.

The man waved, being DJ Bergamot, waving when his name was mentioned.

DJ Tulip was the girl, who bowed slightly at her name being spoken.

I didn't recognize nor care about either of them, but several girls screamed and jumped up and down excitedly, including one of the grown women.

Aly screeched louder than them all and grabbed my shoulder, jumping up and down.

A loud **BANG!** from downstairs silenced everybody. The smiles faded and we all turned towards the elevator.

The two DJs stepped out of their booths and walked towards us, looking around, concerned.

**BOOM!**

The sound of a door being kicked open made us all gasp, and some scream, as we turned to see the door to **Emergency Exit** stairs burst open and several men and women, some dressed in suits, some dressed in all black attire, run in carrying long guns.

People started screaming and yelling, everyone running up to the elevator in a panic.

The people pointed the guns at us. "SHUT UP!" one of them yelled.

With a gasp, everyone got quiet and froze.

"Oh my gosh," Tiana cried. "Who are you people?"

One man, dressed in a black hoody, black jeans, and black boots, stepped towards Tiana. "One more word and you'll need to be scrubbed off the walls," he said coldly.

Tiana's lips shut tight as tears filled her eyes.

I glared at the group of people. Who are these people? I thought angrily. What do they want?

The doors to the stairs opened again, calmly this time, and a man wearing black slacks, black boots, and a large, black coat, stepped into the room. He raised his hands to his long hair and brushed it back, staring at us all.

I saw him and felt my teeth tighten together and I glared at him with rage.

The man slowly looked around at us all and his eyes stopped on me. He squinted for a while and slowly walked over, his black shoes treading heavily over the carpet. He stopped a few feet from me and slowly began to smile. His smile faded soon after and he shook his head, looking around at all of us before turning back to me. "We meet again, I see," Isaac greeted me with a sneer.

"Isaac," I growled.

A gun pointed swiftly at me, but Isaac waved it away. The gun pointed away from me.

Aly gasped and turned to me.

"Team Solace," I said angrily, a little bit louder than I had intended. "You bunch of… of… _sickos!_"

Isaac stared coldly at me. "It's too bad you don't see the glory behind what we're doing here, young man. In due time, though. Everyone will see. And today, we reveal."

"Reveal what?" I shouted, my heart pounding like crazy.

Isaac smiled and backed up a few feet.

"Who are these guys, Gary?" Aly cried out.

The guns pointed at her.

"What don't you understand about shutting the hell-?" a man in a black suit screamed.

Isaac raised a hand and waved it, and immediately the armed men pointed their weapons away from Aly. Isaac turned to Aly, and then turned to his group of henchmen behind him and smiled. "I think now is the time to reveal ourselves to this girl. And the rest of the world."

The men and women working for Isaac didn't move as he walked past them. Isaac took off his coat calmly and sat down in one of the DJ booths. He seemed to know what he was doing as he grabbed a pair of headphones and placed them on his head, covering his ears. He pressed a few buttons and the _**ON AIR**_ light on the wall came on above his head, glowing red.

On air? I thought. What is Isaac trying to do?

Isaac cleared his throat and leaned into the microphone. "Ladies and gentleman of all ages, I am now taking control of all radio stations within most of the regions," Isaac said. "This isn't a test, a drill, a joke, nor a warning. This is an introduction. An introduction to peace for all. My name is Isaac, the leader of Team Solace. This name may ring a bell to many of you who have been paying attention to the news lately, but for those unfamiliar, allow me to welcome you back to the world that was outside of the rock you were living under and inform you as to the new rules of the world. I, Isaac, am your new God. I am your new hero. Team Solace, as a group, is what you shall consider your guardian angels. This may sound strange to you right now, but rest assured, this has been a very, very long time coming. How are we your saviors, you ask? Quite simple, is my response. Pokémon are pure evil and we are here to destroy every last one of them."

"What?" Aly whispered in complete shock.

"Parents of children of Pokémon Trainers, allow me to ask you some questions," Isaac continued. "Do you miss your children? Don't you worry when they don't call you for weeks, months, on end? Don't you feel alone? Neglected? Ignored? Knowing your child is alive out there but isn't calling you must kill you inside. Well, you, are the lucky ones. To the parents of Pokémon Trainers who have died. To the parents of Pokémon Trainers who have died as _children,_ I speak to _you _now. It is _you_ who I reach out to. _You_ who will understand me far better than anyone else right now. _You _who will be the _first_ to support Team Solace's cause. _You_ who will _EMPATHISE _with me, and will be rewarded justly by me. No more tears need to be shed, mothers and fathers around the world. Sisters and brothers, family members, friends, all those who have died or lost someone close to them due to these retched… _monsters!_ To the poor youth who are either missing or very well _dead!_ And for what? For what I ask you? To enslaves these vile beasts? To battle one another's _Pokémon? _To be recognized for forcing these vicious animals to attack one another to exhaustion? WHAT IS THE PURPOSE DAMN IT?"

Isaac was losing his temper badly, screaming into the microphone.

"Pokémon are our friends!" Aly screamed angrily, stepping forward.

"ALY!" I shouted in shock, pulling her back. "Stop it!"

The guns pointed at me and Aly again.

"NO!" Aly screamed, squirming out of my grasp.

My palms were sweaty and I was shaking with fear from the situation we were in, so I lost my grip on her.

"Who the hell do you think you are? HUH?" Aly shouted at Isaac, taking a brave step forward, ignoring the guns completely that were in her face. "Pokémon aren't evil! _YOU'RE _evil!"

"Aly, shut your freaking mouth you stupid idiot!" I screamed shrilly.

Aly had completely lost her mind and was gonna get seriously injured if she didn't calm down. She couldn't be so stupid as to let her strong opinions get her into some serious trouble, could she? Even if she was right about her opinion, she couldn't be so determined as to try to argue angrily with a bunch of maniacs with guns, could she? It wasn't worth it! Aly had to learn to shut up for once! Aly couldn't keep trying to press her point of view on everyone, _especially_ not in _this_ kind of situation!

Aly turned to me angrily. "Gary! Screw you, then!" she screamed. "You stupid coward! I'm not afraid of these bullies!"  
"Aly, they have freaking guns!" I shouted. "This isn't worth it! Please! _PLEASE ALY!_"

"No, Gary," Aly said angrily. "You have to stand for what you believe in. You can't just cower away! How can we win if we let people like this step all over us?" Aly turned back to Isaac. "Pokémon help people every day! They make our lives easier and we do our best to use them kindly and work alongside them to make their lives happier. It's a give and take relationship! But people like _you_ are destroying all of that hard work! How _dare_ you people call yourselves solace _anything!_ You guys are _disgusting!_"  
Isaac stared at Aly silently. "What is your name, child?" Isaac asked calmly.

"My name is Aly Say," Aly said proudly and loudly. "I am not afraid of you or your stupid guns! You guys are totally cray cray!"

Isaac squinted at Aly for a second. "Aly. Brave Miss Aly." Isaac shook his head. "How old are you?"

"I am ten years old," Aly said.

Isaac shook his head sadly, lowering his head. "It pains me to hear that," Isaac replied. "So young. You, your friend over there, and so many others in this very room. There are adults here, but it pains me so much more to see… the _children_ here…" Isaac was still speaking into the microphone, his fist clenched tight. "Do you have any idea how many trainers your age die from Pokémon attacks? Not to mention the kids younger than you who aren't even trainers. Just innocent children getting attacked or kidnapped or injured by these things. They're a nuisance to the world and need to be destroyed completely."

"Pokémon are good!" Aly shouted angrily, taking another step towards Isaac.

Isaac shook his head again. "So young, Miss Aly. So young. And so very _stupid._"

"Oh yeah?" Aly yelled, losing it. "Why? Because you're all old? I think you just sucked as a trainer so you want to kill all Pokémon just because you can't raise yours well!"

Isaac sneered at Aly. "You've a big mouth, young lady," Isaac said, his voice getting angry. "I don't raise Pokémon. I _hate_ Pokémon."

"Because you suck at raising them," Aly instigated. "You need time to raise your Pokémon to be strong and get used to you. Some Pokémon have different attitudes and need to be treated with respect before they'll respect you. Some Pokémon evolve and change their personalities. It's very tough, but it's a great learning experience and it's a beautiful connection for Trainer and Pokémon and it helps us all to grow and mature in this world of ours, together."

"Your words make me pity you for your ignorance, but it isn't your fault," Isaac spat. "You've been brainwashed. Poor, foolish girl. We've demonstrated through various attacks how Pokémon are dangerous, but you still are stuck in your ways."

"You killed innocent Pokémon and humans!" I cried. "That doesn't show how Pokémon are bad! Only how crazy _you _guys are!" I was getting really mad now, listening to Isaac talk. I stepped up, my legs quaking. My coat fell from my arm, but I ignored it.

Aly turned to me in shock, and then turned back to Solace. "Wait! _YOU_ are the reason for those news stories?" Aly shouted.

Isaac's chest puffed out. "Those are the dangers Pokémon can cause to us all, and many, many more," Isaac said solemnly.

"_YOU DID THEM!_" Aly shouted. "How stupid can you be? YOU… OH MY GOSH! I can't even describe how much of a punch in your ugly freaking face you deserve!" Aly stormed over to Isaac, who sat there calmly, watching her.

"ALY STOP!" I screamed frantically.

**BOOM!**

….

….

….

The blood splattered the ground.

Aly gasped loudly.

My heart leaped into my throat, blocking my breathing.

The tour group starting screaming frantically.

Aly collapsed to the ground on her side.

"ALY!" I screamed in a voice so loud, so unlike my own, I honestly thought somebody else may have screamed out her name. I ran to Aly, stepping on my coat, and knelt down next to her, laying her on her back.

Aly gasped desperately for air, coughing up blood all over herself.

"ALY! NO!" I screamed, my hands on her shoulders. Aly blurred in my vision and I frantically wiped the tears from my eyes. "Aly!" Her name came out weakly from my throat that time.

Aly's eyes gleamed with tears as she looked back at me, shivering on the ground, coughing up blood everywhere, splattering my shirt.

People around me were still screaming, several people crying.

"Aly!" I cried, tears dripping onto her coat rapidly. My head fell down onto her coat and I cried loudly, gripping the carpet at her sides. I lifted my head and stared at her as she stared back helplessly, still choking and coughing, harder than before.

"Gary," she managed to choke. Her arm shot up and grabbed mine. She squeezed me hard as she began to shake even harder on the ground, blood splattering everywhere.

It was the most painful, horrible thing I'd ever had to witness in my life.

Aly's grip tightened as her eyes rolled up in her head.

I grabbed Aly's hand and squeezed it tight. "Aly, please, no!" I cried hard, endless flows of water ejecting from my eyes.

Aly collapsed to the ground and remained still, her eyes open, rolled up inside her head.

I forced myself to swallow hard. "Aly," I whispered, my chest tightening. "Aly…" I shook her shoulder while my other hand held her hand tight.

She didn't budge.

Suddenly, I was yanked from the ground and off of Aly. I gasped, but kept my eyes on Aly. I felt helpless. Completely weak. Powerless.

The person gripping me dug their fingers into my shoulders harshly, but I didn't even flinch. I was in complete shock. I knew it had to be somebody from Team Solace gripping me.

Isaac cleared his throat. "Anyone who opposes Team Solace will be handled," Isaac said heartlessly, staring down at Aly. He turned away and looked back at the microphone. "You all have heard what occurred here, and any doubters now know we are completely serious in our goals. We've initiated minor steps to prove ourselves, our plans, and our goals, are genuine and real. To further emphasize this, nearly every Pokémon Gym, where trainers compete to obtain gym badges, are wired to a bomb set to blow on my command at this very moment. Gym Leaders and Pokémon Trainers who oppose us are nothing but are enemies and are standing in our way. Join Team Solace and be rewarded in ways beyond what you can imagine. Save our planet. Save our _children!_" Isaac slammed his fist to the table in saying '_children._' He stood up and turned to face us. He looked down at Aly, and then looked up at me with the calmest look. Isaac turned and walked towards the stairs, closing the door behind him.

It was me, the tour group, and Team Solace.

The _**ON AIR **_light was still on.

"Release your Pokémon!" a woman from Team Solace shouted, wearing all black.

Everyone turned to each other.

Aly, I thought, my head swimming, feeling faint, reliving the moment she was shot. Aly….

"Release your Pokémon!" the woman screamed again.

"W-w-what are you going to do with them…?" a girl asked.

**BANG!**

I heard screams and horrified cries.

I snapped out of my daze for a moment and turned in shock to see blood hitting the floor and the feet of some girl sticking out as she lay flat on her back. I couldn't see the girl too well from where I was standing, but I didn't need to. I didn't want to.

The people in the tour group turned to stare, some covering their mouths and looking over, bending over, looking ready to throw up, others closing their eyes, turning away, pain on their faces.

Another woman from Team Solace walked up to the girl and knelt down, standing up seconds later. She held six Poké Balls in her hand. She threw one to the ground.

The Poké Ball opened and a Pokémon I had to think for a second about to recall its name appeared.

Cascoon.

Right after remembering its name…

I saw the gun rise.

I shut my eyes at the last second.

**BANG!**

**BANG! BANG!**

Terrified screams, louder than ever, filled my ears.

I was gasping for air now. I opened my eyes and looked in the furthest direction possible, but I could still see blood splattered all the way across the room.

"Release your Pokémon, and this time, without the questions," the woman demanded.

I turned to the tour group.

They all stared around at in other in horror.

I could just make out an enormous, red mark on the carpet where Cascoon sat from out the corner of my eye, pieces of Cascoon's body all over the ground, although I didn't want to see any of this.

The members of Team Solace raised their guns threateningly at us.

"Fine!" someone shouted. It was one of the adults from the tour group. "If you want our Pokémon, you can have them!" The man glared at the group and raised his Poké Ball into the air to throw it.

**BANG!**

The man flew back and slammed into the wall, collapsing to the ground.

His Poké Ball bounced on the ground and remained motionless.

"NOOO!" a woman shrieked, running over to the man.

I turned away quickly. I couldn't look. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Now, hand us your Poké Balls, without trying to be smart guys and attempting to send out your Pokémon to attack," the woman ordered impatiently.

The gyms, I thought. The gyms are in danger. Aly. Aly! My brain was racing rapidly. If this guy wasn't holding me, I would've collapsed by now. I was feeling so faint.

Members of Team Solace walked around, collecting Poké Balls from the tour group.

The DJs claimed to not have any, and after being patted down, it was confirmed that they were telling the truth.

The man holding me finally turned me around. "Your Pokémon!" he shouted, glaring at me.

I hesitated for a moment at the man in the black suit glaring at me, and then reached for my Poké Balls, trying to think of a way out of this without getting my Pokémon killed.

"ISAAC! THIS IS THE POLICE!" I heard a voice shout from a megaphone.

It was undeniable that it was Officer Jenny.

"YOU AND YOUR GOONS, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" she screamed. "WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED! THERE IS NO ESCAPE! RELEASE YOUR HOSTAGES!"

"YAAAAAA!" I heard a pair of screams and turned to see DJ Bergamot and DJ Tulip ran forward, tackling the surprised gunmen who had turned to the window where Officer Jenny's voice had reached up to from her megaphone.

The other gunmen turned their guns onto the DJs.

With a roar, I kicked the guy in front of me between his legs.

He screamed in pain and his gun went off loudly, firing everywhere.

I ducked and screamed in a panic, running away from him.

Everybody was screaming.

Guns were going off like mad.

People were running in a panic, yelling war cries as they tackled the group of thugs, while others hid, terrified, in booths.

Several of the thugs were shooting their guns rapidly, without even aiming as everybody was running, panicking, and going crazy in the chaos.

One member of Team Solace screamed in pain as he was shot in the chest by accident from a member of his own group.

A woman screamed as a bullet hit her in the arm. She collapsed.

"ISAAC! WE'RE COMING IN THERE RIGHT NOW!" Officer Jenny screamed.

**BOOOM!**

Some kind of raucous from downstairs.

I ran to the stairs and slammed the door shut behind me.

_**PING! PING! PING!**_

Bullets dented the door just as I closed it.

I gasped and backed up in fear, staring at the door in shock.

Voices from upstairs grabbed my attention.

I looked up the stairs and crept slowly, then stopped.

Where's the police? I wondered. I should just stay here. I'm safe. They're on their way right this second!

And yet, they weren't here for some reason, yet. Did something go wrong? Were some Team Solace goons downstairs, waiting for the police or something?

I could hear more noise from upstairs. Definitely people talking.

Isaac? I wondered.

Aly.

Aly…

My eyes filled with tears and I covered my face, falling to my knees, and sobbed silently, scared.

ALY! I screamed in my head. I could still see hear the sound of the bullet as she was shot. I could see the blood splatter onto the floor. I could hear her gasp clear as day as she felt the bullet enter her.

I wiped my tears and angrily looked up the stairs. Isaac, I thought angrily. I ran up the steel, blue painted stairs as quickly and quietly as I could. Once I reached the landing, I grabbed the door and slowly, quietly, opened it.

_Crrreeeeeaaaakk…_

The door flung open and slammed into my face.

I cried out and hit the wall. Before I could open my eyes, I was grabbed by the arms by two people and lifted up and dragged. I opened my eyes and shook my throbbing head.

Two member wearing black suits were dragging me through a room with a wooden floor, painted baby blue, and dark blue walls. There were only two booths in this room.

They dragged me into one where Isaac sat, sitting up straight, talking into the microphone, his headphones on, the _**ON AIR**_ button on over his head, glowing red. "Officer Jenny, might I welcome one of the hostages now," Isaac said, already in the middle of a conversation it seemed, staring at me. "Say hello, child."

I didn't say anything, unsure if I should or not.

One of the men twisted my arm back until I screamed for mercy, and then he let go, gripping my pained arm tight, which made me cry out more.

"As you can see, there are no negotiations here," Isaac said. He looked up at the men holding me and nodded.

One of the men let go of me and the other guy grabbed my other arm, gripping it tight as I cried out in pain.

"Officer Jenny, and people of the world listening now, this is officially a hostage situation in the sense that our dear friend, um… Gary, was it?" Isaac looked at me.

I glared at him silently.

The man holding me gripped my arm tighter and I screamed. "YES! YES! I'M GARY!"

"Gary here will be making the calls here," Isaac stated. "If Gary stays in this building, not only will I not blow up the Pokémon Gyms, but I shall also let the others in this building go free. If Gary chooses to leave, I will let him go, but everyone in this building, including me and my associates, will be killed."

The man who let go of my arm stepped forward into my view, tossing an… _Electrode_ between his hands back and forth!

"Electrode!" Electrode said, glaring at me nastily.

"If Gary chooses to go, the death will be by means of explosion from this Electrode, right in the middle of the building, destroying the foundations underneath and collapsing the floors above. There will be no escape for any of us. If Gary opts to stay, everyone, but him, will live. What do you say, Gary? And, I don't think you have much time to decide, either." Isaac pointed at Electrode, which was still being tossed by the man.

They're crazy! I thought frantically. They're freaking crazy! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? I can't let them get away! But I can't kill innocent people over this!

"Gary! Can you hear me?" I heard Officer Jenny say from inside the building, sounding like she was speaking through a speakerphone or something.

Officer Jenny must have called in to the radio station from outside, trying to negotiate with Isaac, I realized.

"Yes!" I called desperately.

"Don't listen to him! Do you understand me?" she said kindly, sweetly. "They will _not _get away with this! Nobody is going to die! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright," I said shakily.

"Is anybody dead?"

"This is not the time to be discussing this," Isaac chuckled.

"Electrode!" Electrode cried out, reminding us all it was still there.

"Officer Jenny…" I said meekly.

"Hurry up, Gary," Isaac said calmly, leaning back in his chair as if nothing were going on.

"ELECTRODE!"

I gasped as Electrode screamed at me, sparking.

The man laughed and kept tossing it back and forth.

My throat was dry as sand. My heart was pumping with all its might.

Aly, I thought. Aly. Not Aly….

I closed my eyes and screamed. "AAAAAAAAALLLYYYYYYYYYY!" The man was still holding me by the arms, but I collapsed, exhausted, and hung by my arms as the man held onto me.

"GARY! Are you okay?" Officer Jenny screamed.

I didn't reply.

Aly… I thought. I'm so sorry… I'm… so sorry… I should've done more… It honestly should've just been me…

I had flashbacks of the fun times Aly and I had together, playing the video game of Pokémon, or watching TV, or lazing around bored all day. Aly, Robin, Kiwi, and I. If one of us were sick, we'd hang around them and make them feel better, even if we ended up sick, too. Even if our parents suggested against it, we insisted on being together.

My thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a helicopter.

I lifted my head, and the man holding me let go of me. I fell to the ground on my face painfully and pushed myself up right away.

Isaac and the other two men ran towards the window.

The man with Electrode tossed it out the window.

Electrode exploded, blowing out the rest of the glass as a helicopter neared the radio station.

"GARY! What's going on up there?" Officer Jenny shouted urgently.

Team Solace's helicopter, the top half silver, the bottom half black, a white _S _on the front, neared the building.

Isaac and his two cohorts leaped from the window as the helicopter door opened, landing inside easily.

The helicopter began to back away from the building and ascend.

_ALY._

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed, running to the window, watching as the helicopter ascended quickly and began to fly away. I looked down to see people several feet away from the Radio Tower, but surrounding it.

Police, bystanders, all looked up in horror as the helicopter flew off, several officers calling for backup.

Members of Team Solace, who were on the first floor, waiting for the police to bust in, were arrested. They were planted there just to hold off the cops and make sure that Isaac got away.

People were taken to the hospital.

People were dead.

Families were called.

Tears were shed.

I sat in the Pokémon Center quietly. I refused all medical attention, but took the required basic checkup they forced me to have.

I was perfectly fine physically.

Mentally, I was better off committing suicide than taking the pain swirling through my head.

Aly…

Her name was all that was on my mind.

"Aly…" I whispered. "My best friend. I… I love you, Aly. We argued constantly, but I loved you, and you loved me. We were… friends… And we always will be, Aly. Forever. You, me, Kiwi, and Robin. We all love each other and nothing can destroy that love. Nothing can destroy our eternal friendship." I said those words out loud, but they weren't enough. I cried as loud and hard as I could, my head in my hands, my hands in my lap.

I cried.

Cried.

Cried….

Nothing but memories flooded my head as I thought of Aly and the times we had together. The fun our little group had. Ever since preschool, we all were the best of friends.

I met Kiwi when I was playing by myself, too shy to play with the other kids. She walked right over to me greeted me with such excitement, I couldn't help but laugh.

Robin was always the cool, funny kid. I wanted to hang with him just because he was so cool to be around, and luckily, he liked me as well and we became fast friends.

Aly…

Aly was always the crazy one, being playfully tough to everybody, but extraordinarily sweet and kind most of the time. She loved to play games, tease people, and play fight. She wasn't a tomboy, but she loved to play rough at times and even back then, had a slight, wisecracking mouth.

Aly….

I don't know how long I cried, thinking about Aly. Thinking about when we got our first Pokémon from Prof. Oak. Thinking about when Bulbasaur and Aly first met. Her Bulba-Baby. Thinking about when Ivysaur wasn't listening to Aly and Aly was so upset. Thinking about Aly's Salamence she had obtained somehow. Thinking about how much she loved her Persian.

Aly….

I cried continuously until the tears stopping flowing, but I kept on crying dry tears, loudly, distraught.

I opened my eyes, drool on the side of my face, my jeans leg slightly wet. I wiped my face, realizing I'd fallen asleep. My eyes felt funny, and I knew why. All the crying I had done. I'd cried myself to sleep.

I turned around and stopped, seeing June looking at me from the other side of the Pokémon Center.

We stared at each other quietly.

June licked her lips and slowly stood up, walking over to me.

I could see her eyes were red.

June had been crying. She sat down next to me.

I grabbed her in a hug and cried immediately against her chest, heaving heavily.

June wrapped me in a tight hug, the tightest hug I may have ever had in my life.

I could hear her crying too.

June and I stayed in Lavender Town for a very short time.

In fact, just as the sky had turned black, nighttime arriving, June and I had left Lavender Town.

Aly's mother was on her way, I knew. I just… couldn't handle that.

I simply, couldn't.

I didn't ask where June had gone while I was held captive in the Radio Tower. That was the furthest thing from my mind.

Before leaving, I heard on the news that every gym was currently being inspected. The gyms in Celadon City, Auburn City, and Heliotrope Town were found to have a bomb hidden in the building and they were disarmed safely. Several other gyms in the Kanto region, and a couple in a couple of the other regions, had been inspected already and were said to be safe for use, including the one in Dark City.

June and I didn't speak a word as we walked together, side by side, on the path out of Lavender Town.

We walked together, on our way to Dark City.

There was no way I could stop now, I knew. No way I could dash Aly's memory, our love, our bond, our friendship, so easily. So disrespectfully.

I'd keep our friendship alive forever, by not giving up.

By continuing to move forward.

By finding strength during this time of weakness and utter despair and depression.

There was no way Team Solace was just going to get away with this. I wasn't going to let that happen. Ever.

I'd get revenge for Aly, and I'd fulfill our quest.

Aly's death would not be in vain.

I'd be next in line to die in order to keep her memory and spirit alive.

I'd always keep Aly with me in my heart and mind. She'd always be with me, forever, never to be forgotten.

I will stop Team Solace, somehow.

I will become a Pokémon Master, no matter what.

I promise.

I can do it because Aly will be there with me to keep pushing me forward.

I will do it.

In loving memory of.

Aly.


	46. Child's Play

"You'wa jus' a butthead!" Aly shouted.

"No, you awe! You'wa stupid and ugy and jus' a poop face!" another child yelled back.

"You banananana nose!" Aly said angrily.

"You big… stupy… stupy _girw!_" the boy screamed frantically.

"You diwty fiwthy _boy!_" Aly said angrily, stepping closer to the child.

I backed away in fear, watching, wishing the teacher would show up from wherever she was to stop the fighting. I hated the fighting. I just wanted to play with my blocks and build a tower again.

"You'wa jus' dumb! Dawnphan isn' stwong! Is jus a big ugy eleeefant," the boy said.

"Dawnphan is gweat! Aw Pokémon awe weally cool!" Aly insisted.

"Magycawp isn't!" the boy challenged. "And Glameow awe jus stupy!"

"WHAT?"! Aly screamed and charged at the boy.

I covered my face and peeked through my fingers and she shoved the boy to the ground.

The entire class gasped.

"Take it back!" Aly shouted, her face red with anger. "Cat Pokémon awe da _best!_"

"I'm not gonna be buwwied by some icky _girw!_" the boy said, getting up to face Aly.

"Stop tawking mean about Pokémon!" Aly cried, her voice getting more shrill and upset. I could see her eyes filling with tears.

"Stupy stupy stupy!" the boy chanted. "Cat Pokémon are _stupy!_ Weak Pokémon are _stupy! _Stupy Pokémon are _STUPY!_"

Aly fell to the ground suddenly and tears started flowing from her eyes. "Aw Pokémon we coo'…" she said weakly, her voice breaking. Suddenly, she exploded in tears.

"Awy!" I cried out, my eyes filling with tears seeing her cry.

The boy laughed at Aly.

I ran past him and knelt down next to Aly. "Awy, is ok!" I said. "Don't cwy. Pwease?"

Aly looked at me, her face still running with tears.

I turned to the boy angrily. "That wasn't nice!" I said.

"Oooooo! Is Awy your girwfwiend?" he said, a huge smile on his face.

"NO!" I shouted, my heart pounding hard in my chest, shocked by his claim.

"Awy and Gawy! Awy and Gawy!" the boy chanted, and soon, the entire class was saying it over and over again.

"I AM NAWT!" I screamed, anger building in me.

"Awy and Gawy! Awy and Gawy! Awy and Gawy! Awy and Gawy!"

The chanting rang in my head. The more it continued, the angrier I could feel myself getting.

"STAWP IT!" I cried at my classmates.

"Awy and Gawy! Awy and Gawy! Awy and Gawy! wly and Gawy! Awy and Gawy!"

I could hear Aly crying again behind me.

Tears started filling my eyes. I could feel my anger building.

The boy laughed in my face. "They'w gonna get mawwied!"

The entire class laughed even more and kept chanting, "Awy and Gawy! Awy and Gawy!"

With a loud scream, I charged at the kid, grabbed his face in my hands, squeezed until he screamed out, and shoved him as hard as I could to the floor.

He landed hard on his back and grabbed his face in pain.

The class went silent.

A few seconds later, he inhaled loudly and began to cry.

"What is going on here?!" The teacher had finally returned. "Gary?"

I turned to face her, shock on my face. I stared at June as she walked over to us.

"Gary?"

I shook my head and looked up. "Huh?"

"Gary?" June asked me.

"June?" I said in shock.

"Gary, what's wrong?" she asked me, sitting very close to me on the ground.

I looked around in confusion.

It was dark outside. June and I were in the woods, sitting by a tree stump.

Charmeleon, Primeape, Hoothoot, Baltoy, Kingdra, and Weepinbell sat nearby, spread out, looking solemn, staring at the ground.

"I…" I started. I looked down to the ground.

The last thing I recalled was that June had left to go be with her Pokémon in private, still uncomfortable with both them and letting me meet them right now.

I'd let my Pokémon out to eat and get some fresh air, but none of them finished all their food, and they didn't play or train with each other.

I didn't really notice and was lost in thought.

Thinking of Aly.

The memory of Aly and I in preschool was fresh in my head. It had been the end of the day, and Kiwi and Robin had been picked by their parents already. Had they been there, they would've stood up for Aly and me. Then the teacher showed up and I had gotten in trouble, especially with my mom and dad when they picked me up. June wasn't there, of course. She had just come back from her time with her Pokémon and disrupted my thoughts.

"Gary…" June whispered. She reached in her bag and handed me a handkerchief.

I reached my hand up and wiped my face with my hand. I stood up and walked past her. Silently, I returned my Pokémon back to their Poké Balls and put their food bowls away in my bag. I didn't say a word as I walked away from June and found the path a few minutes later. There was no snow along the path as we walked, whatever remaining snow on the ground now frozen, and very little of it remaining in patches in the grass that lined the path and the treetops.

June followed, a few feet away. She didn't say a word.

I could see a metal trash can in the distance. I kept walking by it, eyes on the ground.

Aly… I thought.

I could still see Aly stomp over to Isaac, ready to possibly hit him.

I could see Isaac calmly watching as Aly got closer.

I could see the member of Team Solace raise his gun behind Aly and shoot her in the back.

_**BOOM!**_

I could see the blood splatter on the floor.

Aly's gasp rang in my ears, clear as day, as if I were right there, living through it again.

I could see Aly collapse to the floor on her side.

I closed my eyes. Breathing was hard.

"_You have to stand for what you believe in. You can't just cower away! How can we win if we let people like this step all over us?_"

Aly's words rang in my head.

Hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Hey," I heard from behind me.

I kept walking.

"Gary, look at this," June called out as I walked away from her.

I wiped my eyes and waited a moment before turning to face June.

June stood by the trash can, staring at me. She turned back to the trash can and looked inside.

I walked over to her, slowly, quietly. I took a look inside.

A lot of garbage was piled high in the trash bag in the trash can, a large, very soft looking teddy bear sitting on top of the trash.

I turned to June.

June turned to me and smiled.

I glared silently at June. We hadn't really talked much since the tragedy in Lavender Town. She may have said some words to me, but I hadn't spoken to her very much. It'd been about three weeks since I'd said much more than a word to anybody. A lot of time was spent just sitting down in grassy clearing or with my back against a tree, all alone, needing my own private time with myself after everything that had occurred. This, of course, cut into my journey severely. I cleared my throat.

June's eyes widened in surprise.

"You think I give a flying hell about this stupid freaking bear right now?" I said angrily, my voice rising to a yell by the time the sentence finished.

There was a moment of silence.

"Nice to hear your voice again, Gary," June said sincerely, smiling, cocking her head to the side.

I was ready to turn around and walk away from her when something dark swept by me, chills immediately running through my body.

June gasped and backed away.

I couldn't see what the entity was, but I heard a cry before the teddy bear started to glow black and then return to its normal color. I backed away, shocked.

"Gary," June whispered. "I think we should get out of here now."

I agreed with her, but I didn't dare take my eyes off of that bear. I simply nodded and backed up slowly.

June followed close next to me.

We walked backwards down the path, slowly, not taking our eyes off the bear.

I gasped and June screamed as the bear began to glow black again and floated in the air.

"What's going on?" June asked in a panic.

My eyes widened with fear as the bear began to morph, change, grow bigger, fatter, smaller, skinnier, wider, transforming into something completely different.

When the bear had finished shifting its original form after a minute, it was a completely different looking creature. It hovered in the air and floated closer to us, looking like some kind of a creepy doll, its mouth looking like it had some kind of a zipper across it.

"Oh no!" June cried.

The creature blinked and stared at us angrily. With a loud, angry cry, it cupped its claws in front of it and formed some kind of black ball of energy, sparking with what looked like black electricity.

"Is that… _Shadow Ball?_" I asked in horror.

"Gary RUN!" June screamed, grabbing my hand and yanking me out of the way.

I was pulled to the side and the dark ball hit the ground with a loud _**bang**_, smoke billowing from the ground.

The monster let out another scream and flew at us, forming another ball between its claws.

"What is that?" I asked loudly, shocked, unable to move, interested in what this thing was, yet terrified of it at the same time.

"It's a Banette!" June yelled, pulling me again, running.

I ran behind her, June not letting go of my wrist. "Banette? What's a Bannette?" I shouted.

"A Pokémon!" June shouted.

"That thing's a Pokémon?" I asked in shock. "So it _is_ using Shadow Ball!"

"Yes, Gary, Shuppet's evolved form!" June said impatiently, pulling me hard, urging me to keep on running. "That must've been what cried out before entering the bear!"

"Entered the bear? What're you talking about?" I was getting tired of being pulled and trying to look back at the Banette at the same time.

June was breathing heavily, trying to make me run faster, tired of me resisting her.

"BAAAAAANETTE!" Banette screamed and threw another Shadow Ball us.

"Come on!" I shouted, grabbing June's wrist and pulling her to the side this time, June gasping at my pull as she just narrowly avoided the Shadow Ball.

June ran by my side, eager to keep up with me as I ran.

I let go of June and turned back to the Banette. "What do you-?"  
Banette was gone…

I stopped running. "Where'd it go?"

June ran right past me and stopped. "Gary, what're you doing? We have to go!" June grabbed my wrist again and pulled me. "And stop resisting me, damn it! We have to get out of here!"

"But it's gone now, June," I said, still running with her, but looking around.

"Don't be stupid, Gary," June snapped. "It's a Ghost Pokémon. Those things are really tricky and scary. We can't stop now!"

I knew she was right, and I kept running by her side, pulling my wrist from her grip. "June, did you say that Banette entered the bear?"

"Yes, that's how they evolve in some cases," June explained. "Sometimes, Shuppet will evolve through reaching its required level. In other cases, a Shuppet may possess a child's toy and evolved into Banette."

"Huh?" I gasped. "But, why?"

"There's only one rea-"

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Banette burst through the trees and grabbed hold of me, pulling me into the trees.

I screamed, and I heard June shriek. I began to try to fight against Banette, but it dropped me to the ground and charged right into my stomach. I cried out as the wind was knocked out of me and I flew out of the trees into a screaming June.

We collapsed on the ground.

I rolled off of her and grabbed my aching stomach.

"Gary!" June cried out, pulling me up.

I cried out in pain. "Wait!"

"We can't, Gary! Get up!" June urged.

I couldn't move. I hunched over in pain. I wanted to run, but I just couldn't. I couldn't really even breathe.

"Gary, please, _please!_" June begged, pulling me as I pulled back.

I tried to hobble over to her and follow, but I was moving too slowly. "Wait!" I said loudly. "We'll battle it!" I grabbed Charmeleon's Poké Ball. "Go!" I gasped, tossing it.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon roared.

"NEEEEEETTE!" Banette shouted, throwing a Shadow Ball at Charmeleon.

"MEL!" Charmeleon swiftly dodged the attack, leaping into the air.

"Flamethrower!" I said, my stomach still hurting.

"CHAAAAR!" Charmeleon blew fire at Banette, who disappeared from view and dodged the attack, reappearing in front of Charmeleon.

"Banette BAAAAA!" Banette's claw became outlined in a dark aura and lunged at Charmeleon, knocking him to the ground. He got back up, growling.

"Try Fire Fang!" I ordered, energy returning back to me.

Charmeleon leaped into the air again, fangs on fire, and bit into Banette.

Banette cried out angrily, and then slapped Charmeleon in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Charmeleon, you're doing great! Let's do another Flamethrower!" I urged him.

Charmeleon got up and opened its jaws, but Banette disappeared rapidly and reappeared, tackling Charmeleon before he could attack.

Charmeleon rolled across the ground in shock and lay on the ground.

"Charmeleon, come on!" I shouted.

Charmeleon opened his eyes and glared at Banette, pushing himself up.

"NETTE!" Bannete shouted, tossing a quick Shadow Ball at Charmeleon, catching him off guard as he struggled to get up.

"MEEEEEEL!" Charmeleon was tossed into the air a few feet and came down to the ground hard. "Char…" Charmeleon groaned.

"Charmeleon!" I yelled angrily. "Get up! Get up, now!"

Charmeleon struggled painfully to try to stand up, managing to get to one knee, pushing himself hard.

"Use your-" I began to order.

"WAIT!" June cried out.

"Huh?" I gasped.

"Char?" Charmeleon turned in shock to look at June.

June ran in front of Charmeleon and spread out her arms, protecting him. "Banette. Please! Stop!"

"June! Get out of the way!" I shouted.

Banette's claws began to spark with electricity. They reached out and fired two beams of lightning at June, who screamed in pain before collapsing to the floor.

"JUNE!" I screamed, running up to her. I knelt down next to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "June, are you ok?"

June stirred. She nudged my hand off of her shoulder and pushed herself up onto her knees shakily, glaring up at Banette. "Banette! We're not your owners!" June cried out.

I stared at June as if she'd finally lost her mind.

Banette glared down at June.

"Please!" June cried. "Stop..." Tears flowed down June's cheeks.

I didn't understand what was going on.

"I don't know who did this to you, and I'm sorry it happened, but please, don't attack us, Banette," June pleaded.

Banette continued to stare at us angrily.

"Gary, call back Charmeleon," June said, exhaustion and sadness in her voice.

"But-"

"Just do it!" June shouted impatiently.

I glared at her but returned my exhausted yet confused Charmeleon back to his Poké Ball. "June, what's going on here?" I asked her.

"Shuppet is the Pokémon we heard when we were staring at the bear," June told me, not taking her eyes off of Banette. "Shuppet evolved through leveling up. But Shuppet can also evolve into Banette by possession of a doll. A doll that's been tossed by a child. A neglected doll. Shuppet will possess one and seek revenge against the child who tossed it away."  
"WHAT?" I shouted. I pulled out my Pokédex to check out what it had to say about this.

_**Shuppet. The Puppet Pokémon. Shuppet love to be around humans, feeding off of negative energy.**_

_**Banette. The Marionette Pokémon and the evolved form of Shuppet. When a Shuppet possesses a doll thrown away by a child, it harbors a grudge and seeks revenge against the child, ultimately evolving into a Banette.**_

I couldn't believe it. I stared at Banette in shock. I swallowed. "So it's been attacking us, thinking we're the previous owners?" I gasped.

"I'm not sure," June answered. "Banette may just be angry and is just attacking angrily at anything and anyone."

"BANETTE BANETTE BANETTE!" Banette suddenly charged at June and swung its claws at her.

June screamed and curled up as Banette kicked and punched, clawed and bit, at June's body.

"HEY!" I tackled Banette but flew right through it, crashing to the hard ground. I got back up, rage building in me as I heard June crying and screaming underneath Banette's attacks. I grabbed a Poké Ball, ready to battle this thing and beat it once and for all.

"_A neglected doll..._" June's words rung in my ear.

_**It harbors a grudge**__**…**_

The words from my Pokédex rang clear in my mind.

"Banette…" I whispered to myself. I put the Poke Ball back on my hip.

June kept on screaming as I stared at Banette for a second longer, finally walking over to Banette and kneeling down as it jumped up and down on June's back.

"Banette!" I screamed. I stared at the angry marionette, waiting.

"Gary, help!" June pleaded.

Banette turned to me and stopped jumping, watching me angrily, suspiciously.

"Banette," I repeated. "Don't be mad at your previous owner."  
June managed to look up at me, her face covered in tears, her mouth hanging open in shock, her eyes wide in disbelief.

Banette stared at me with the same look of shock, its eyes squinted in distrust.

"I don't know who your previous owner was, Banette," I told it. "I only know that you can't be mad at that kid forever. Maybe they just grew up. Maybe they grew tired of you. But you can't harbor hurt feelings for the world over this. All people aren't bad. Your owner had no idea how hurt you would be when tossing you out."  
Banette may have never known the teddy bear's previous owner, but somehow, when Shuppet took over the bear and evolved into Banette, it must have felt the previous owner's love for the bear. Maybe it could somehow pick up the fun times the previous owner and the bear shared. Banette had taken it upon itself to find vengeance for the bear who was unable to do so itself, being an inanimate object. I spoke to Banette as if it were the bear itself. As if it had known the previous owner, because, in a sense, it di now.

Banette stood on top of June, June still crying, listening, watching me intently.

"Banette, there are many bad people in this world. But there are many good people in this world, too," I continued. I sat down on the ground and stared deep into Banette's eyes. I took a long, deep, shaky breath. "I had a good friend who I loved with all of my heart. Her name was Aly. She was a great, incredible, wonderful, beautiful person. She and I encountered some bad people who had weapons. Aly wasn't afraid, though. She faced them and told them that what they were doing was wrong."

"Oh, Gary," June whispered, tears flowing faster down her face, sniffling.

"Those bad people felt Pokémon weren't good," I explained. "They disregarded them as creatures without feelings or reason. They didn't care about Pokémon at all. Pokémon; creatures who are good. Creatures who are similar to people in so many ways. These bad people felt that Pokémon were all evil. Aly knew they were wrong and stood up to them, telling them that humans and Pokémon should be together, helping one another, loving each other, being of aid to each other. She argued that Pokémon weren't evil and were wondrous creatures that deserve to live like any human does. She died for her beliefs."  
"Baaa…?" Banette said, its eyes beginning to now water, suspicion seemingly gone from its face as it listened to me.

"Aly was killed by those people, but she won't ever be forgotten," I told Banette. "I'll keep her memory alive. And you can, too, Banette. By living how Aly died believing. You're better than this, Banette. Just because your owner was bad, doesn't mean you have to be. And it doesn't mean everyone else is bad, either."  
"Baaaa… Baaaanette Baaaa!" Banette cried out, wiping its eyes.

June was crying underneath Banette quietly, her eyes closed.

"You know what Aly told those evil people, Banette?" I asked it.

"Nette. Nette," Banette shook its head.

"She said, 'You have to stand for what you believe in. You can't just cower away! How can we win if we let people like this step all over us?'" I said. "We have to fight for what we believe in, and we have to make sure we're fighting for the right thing. Please, Banette." I stared into Banette's watery, flowing eyes. I smiled.

Banette finally walked off of June's back and sat on the ground, crying loudly like a little baby.

June sat up and stared sadly at Banette, rubbing her back.

I smiled down at Banette.

Banette rubbed its eyes and looked up at me, and then to June. "Nette. Banette," it said to June.

"It's okay, sweetie," June smiled.

Banette turned to me, a mournful look on its face.

I looked back at Banette and smiled.

"What should we do, Gary?" June asked.

I kept my eyes on Banette. "I'm not sure. How about we walk for a while and try to give ourselves some time to just… think?"

I stood up.

June stared at me before standing up herself.

Banette floated into the air and hovered.

We walked for a long while in silence, dwelling on what occurred.

"HEEEEEEEELP!" Aly shrieked.

Kiwi, Robin, and I turned in a panic and gasped. "ALY!" we screamed, running up to her, stopping short several feet.

An enormous snake Pokémon had Aly in its grasp.

Aly was crying.

"Oh no!" Kiwi cried. A look of determination came over her face as she took the first step closer to Aly, joined immediately by me and Robin.

Kiwi crept closer.

"Kiwi, be careful," Robin warned.

Kiwi moved slowly as the enormous snake, Seviper, warily eyed her, its tongue slithering out at her.

With rapid speed, Seviper let go of Aly and in less than a second, had Kiwi in its grasp, hissing at me and Robin. Seviper wrapped itself around Kiwi, covering her mouth.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" With a loud screech, Aly leaped on top of Seviper from behind and sank her teeth into its neck.

"SEEEEVIPERRRRR!" Seviper screamed out in pain and released Kiwi.

Robin and I ran to Kiwi and helped her up.

Kiwi seemed to be in a shocked daze but turned around to see Aly gripping Seviper in her hands and teeth.

Seviper flung Aly off finally and slithered away, out of my backyard, through the gate and into the neighbor's yard next door.

"We have to tell my mommy and daddy!" I said urgently. "So they can warn the neighbors!"

Robin and Aly nodded.

"Are you okay, Kiwi? Aly?" I asked.

Aly nodded, looking petrified and shaken.

Kiwi nodded and smiled. "What a thrill! It touched me!" she said excitedly.

We all stared at her like she was crazy before running into my house to tell my parents.

"Hey, look!" June exclaimed, breaking my thoughts.

I looked up and saw that a town lay before us. I also realized a smile was on my face. I hadn't smiled in so long, especially when thinking of Aly. I pulled out my Town Map. "This seems to be Innocence Town. This isn't far off from Dark City." I turned to Banette, who was looking around curiously.

We walked through, staring at the houses that lined the block. There were only about three houses on every block, and even from here, I could see the beginning of yet another forest from where we were. We'd be out of here in no time.

As we crossed the street, I could see that down the block, to my left and right, were even more houses leading a long way into town. Perhaps the town was bigger than I had thought.

"Quiet, huh?" June commented.

"Yeah, duh," I muttered.

June looked over at me and then quickly turned away when I stared back. She seemed to smile a little bit as she gazed around at the houses.

I turned away and focused on the forest up ahead.

A door from a house we walked past, opened.

June, Banette, and I turned to see a little girl run out. "It's him, mommy! It's him!" the girl yelled.

I heard someone yell from inside the house as the girl ran up to us.

She had long red hair that reached down her back, standing in a flowing white nightgown, her blue eyes seeming to shimmer as she looked up innocently at me. She couldn't have been older than seven, if that.

A growl from behind me made me and June turn around.

Banette was glaring at the girl. "BAAAAAA! BANETTE BANETTE BANETTE!" Banette screamed.

June and I were suddenly lifted into the air and flung in opposite directions.

I cried out in pain and June cried out as we landed.

I stared up as Banette's claws crackled with electricity once again.

"BANETTE, STOP!" June shrieked.

"Banette, what are you doing?" I called out.

June and I ran to block the girl, our arms outstretched.

The electricity disappeared from Banette's claws.

"Have you lost it, Banette?" I shouted angrily. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Banette, this is her, isn't she?" June asked softly, a strong, determined look on her face.

"Huh? Who?" I asked, turning to June.

Suddenly, I was outlined in light blue and lifted into the air, held high over Banette. I stared down at it in shock.

"Banette, please, stop!" June pleaded, being held over Banette, too, by Psychic.

Banette raised its claws into the air and its claws sparked with a bright electric burst. The sky started to rumble and spark with lightning almost instantly.

"It's using Thunder!" June gasped. "He might kill her with that move! Banette _please!_ Control your anger! Please Banette _PLEASE!_"

"Banette!" I called out helplessly. "Remember what Aly said! Remember what she died for! Banette!"

"Mr. Wuzzews?" the innocent looking little girl said, looking up and Banette.

"Banette…?" Banette stopped and dropped its arms, the electricity fading.

The thunder booming and the lightning flashing above me ended abruptly.

"YAAA!" I shouted as I was suddenly dropped to the ground.

June screamed out as she collided with the ground, too.

"Mr. Wuzzews!" the girl exclaimed with joy, reaching her little arms high into the air at Banette.

"Oww…" I sat up, rubbing knees I had landed on. "Mr. What…?"

"Rebecca!" a woman shouted, running out of the house, a man following close behind. The woman had a matching white nightgown like the child, running in furry pink slippers, her long red hair flowing behind her.

The man was tying his robe and running in furry brown slippers, a nightcap on his head.

The woman scooped up the child and hugged her. "Rebecca, what has gotten into you?" she asked frantically, fear in her voice.

"What's going on here?" the man said, an angry look on his face as he eyed me, June, and Banette.

"Mommy, Daddy, Mr. Wuzzews came back!" the girl said eagerly, squirming out of her mom's grip and running over to Banette.

"Banette…" Banette lowered itself down to the ground and Rebecca grabbed its hands in hers.

"Mr. Wuzzews! You came back! You looked for me!" Rebecca cried happily and wrapped her arms around Banette. "I'm so sorry I lost you, Mr. Wuzzews! I'm not even fully sure how I did it, but you came back!"

I turned to June in confusion, and to my surprise, she was smiling. "We found him in the trash can in the forest outside of this town," June told Rebecca.

Rebecca gasped and turned to June. "Really?" she said in shock. She turned back to Banette grabbing his hands tightly. "Mr. Wuzzews, I'm so sorry! I must've thrown you out by accident somehow! Maybe you were in the wrong bag or something, or I tossed you without paying attention, or something! But I didn't do it on purpose. I promise! I looked for you for days! I didn't mean to lose you!" She hugged Banette again.

Banette hugged her back, tears silently streaming down his face. "Banette…"

I was still confused by all of this. I turned to June helplessly, hoping to find an answer.

June was still smiling down at Rebecca and Banette as if everything made complete sense.

"That's not Mr. Wuzzews," the man whispered to the woman, confused.

"I know," she whispered back, seeming just as confused.

Suddenly, Banette started to glow black, shifting and transforming, morphing in the girl's arms! The glow faded and Banette looked like the teddy bear we saw in the trash can again!

The parents gasped in shock.

I gasped as well.

June watched calmly.

The teddy bear began to glow black and morph again in the girl's arms, turning back into Banette.

June stood up and walked over to the parents. "You have a very gifted child," she whispered with a huge smile.

"Banette will now live on in that doll as Mr. Wuzzews. It can change its form back and forth at will between Pokémon and doll," June said as we walked through the dark forest at such a late hour. "That girl has a wonderful gift to read Pokémon and see through to their hearts. She knew it was her doll the very moment she saw Banette. She understood immediately."

June and I had left Innocence Town, bidding Rebecca, her parents, and Mr. Wuzzews goodbye.

I was still confused about exactly what had occurred there, so June explained for me.

Banette was going to continue to live with Rebecca, which her parents didn't seem too thrilled about. Banette promised to behave, although, for a Ghost Pokémon, who knew what that meant….

Though still confused, I reminded Banette about Aly and what she died for, her beliefs, and her inner goodness. I asked Banette to keep that close to him and to remember her.

Banette agreed happily.

Now, we were on our way to Dark City. We walked in silence for a long while, a couple of feet of distance between us.

"Hey, wait a second!" June said.

I turned to see walk over to a tree. I joined her and saw that it was a poster. A **WANTED** poster.

A young boy with wavy black hair and an eager smile looked out at us.

"He's been missing since last month," June said.

I nodded silently.

June shook her head. "So sad…"

After a moment, we continued our walk towards Dark City.

"You okay?" June asked me.

I didn't reply, keeping my hands deep in my coat pockets.

The wind was barely blowing tonight. It was cold outside, but not too bad.

"Gary?" June asked, and when I didn't reply, my eyes straight ahead on the path, she didn't ask again.

"_You have to stand for what you believe in. You can't just cower away! How can we win if we let people like this step all over us?_"

"It won't be much longer now, ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Robin laughed excitedly, standing in the middle of my room.

"Yeah. In just a few more months, we'll be choosing our starter Pokémon from Prof. Oak!" Kiwi said eagerly, laying on the floor by my bed.

"This is gonna be so exciting, oh my gosh!" Aly squealed, sitting in a chair by my computer.

I lay on my back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, smiling, but my thoughts were on my sister who wasn't doing so well on her journey, and my dad who had passed away a couple of years ago on his journey. I was eager to begin my journey, but it reminded me of so much pain that has happened in my life.

"I really wanna raise a Charmander!" Aly said brightly. "They are so cute, and that little tail flame they have is just adorable! For some reason, it makes me laugh." She giggled.

"I'd like a Bulbasaur! It's a Poison type Pokémon! Ha ha ha ha ha! It's the best one of them all!" Robin said, his fists balled up at his face, facing us, looking ready to burst with the energy building up inside of him.

"I've been reading up on the Kanto starters," I said.

"You're always reading something, Gary," Kiwi chimed in. "Especially about Pokémon."

"Well, why not?" I shot back. "We're about to become Pokémon trainers, after all. I think Squirtle is the best option. Charmander evolves into a really dangerous Charizard, but that's a Fire type, and Blastoise are supposed to be really powerful Pokémon, and they're Water types, so they should be able to handle a Charizard. Then again, Bulbasaur and its evolved forms are Grass types, which beats Water. But Charizard, as a Fire type, can beat Grass. And then, to make matters worse, a type advantage doesn't guarantee a match."

"Gee, thanks Dr. Knowledge," Aly said sarcastically. "You spend all that time reading and this is the brilliance you come up with?"

"I'm just saying," I snapped. "It's a tough decision. But I think in the end, I'm gonna go with Squirtle. It's really cute, too!"

"I wanted Squirtle!" Kiwi cried out.

I turned to her.

She stared back. "Hey…" she said thoughtfully. "There's four of us going for three Pokémon…"

Everyone's attention turned to Kiwi, realization dawning on us.

"How are we gonna distribute three Pokémon amongst the four of us?" Kiwi finished.

Everyone was quiet for a while.

"Maybe Prof. Oak will have two of each, so the final person can choose whatever they want!" I suggested.

"Or maybe he'll have a new Pokémon other than the Kanto starters!" Robin suggested. "Or another region starter! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Why are you always laughing?" Aly asked, giving Robin a suspicious look.

"What's wrong with laughing?" Robin asked with a huge smile. "I heard if you laugh a lot, you'll live longer! Ha ha ha ha!"

"I don't think that means laugh with every breath you take, you butt," Aly said.

Robin stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well, whatever happens, we have to make sure we all get at least eight badges and all compete in the Kanto Pokémon League," I said.

"Yeah, Gary!" Kiwi agreed. "We all have to win so I can beat you all and say I defeated truly tough competitors. So make sure you're all strong so my victory is all the Pokémon League at all!"

"Yeah, right," Aly waved nonchalantly. "My team of Pokémon will be the best ones here and you'll all be kissing my butt as I stand on the podium as the winner and you guys will be applauding me humbly, tears in your eyes from my magnificent victories during the tournament. You peasants."

We all laughed.

"Whatever happens, we'll do our best," I said. I reached out my hand. "One."

Aly stood up and walked over. She placed her hand on top of mine. "Two."

Kiwi placed her hand on top of Aly's. "Three."

Robin walked over and placed his hand on top of Kiwi's. "Four."

"KANTO!" we all cheered, throwing our hands in the air.


	47. Black & White

I calmly watched my Pokémon eating as I sat on the ground, my back against a tree trunk.

June was nowhere in sight, having taken time for the past hour to feed her own Pokémon.

I had watched her walk away, deep into the forest for some privacy, and for a brief second, I considered asking her to stay with me. I had considered trying to convince her to send out all of her Pokémon in front of me and not hide them. For a brief second, I thought of telling her that it may help if her Pokémon met me and my Pokémon, and we could try to work together on their personal issues.

The feeling disappeared in the next instant as my thoughts returned to Aly. I didn't care about anything else but her right now. June would be fine. It was probably best for her to work with her Pokémon alone, anyway, I thought. They don't even know me.

_**BOOM!**_

The sound of the gunshot that took my friend from me rang through my ears. It was just a memory, and yet the sound was so clear, I jumped in shock.

I watched as Aly fell to the ground on her side.

Aly coughed up blood everywhere, staring at me with her tear filled eyes, shivering hard.

I could feel her reach up and grab my arm tightly, desperately.

"_Gary,_" her last words she choked out.

I closed my eyes tight and shoved my head into my knees, wiping my eyes on them.

"_You stupid coward! I'm not afraid of these bullies!_" Aly had yelled at me when I had tried to calm her down, insisting it wasn't worth it. "_You have to stand for what you believe in. You can't just cower away! How can we win if we let people like this step all over us?_"

I cried silently.

A rustling in the trees made me quickly wipe my eyes and look up. Someone was coming.

June appeared several seconds later, a sad look on her face, staring down at the ground. She looked up at me and forced a smile. "Hi."

I noticed that my six Pokémon were staring at me, their food bowls not completely empty. They didn't have much of an appetite since leaving Lavender Town. I wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with them.

I turned to June and made some kind of noise towards her, acknowledging her presence. I stood up and walked over to my Pokémon, returning them to their Poké Balls before putting their food bowls back in my bag. I turned to June.

She stared back quietly. "I'm ready."

I didn't reply. I turned and led the way out of the woods and back on the path. The sun was setting, the sky looking eerily beautiful, a mix of red, orange, and dark blue, looking like a painting, decorating the sky above us. I stared at it, and somehow felt a little sadder than I had before.

I kept my eyes on the sunset, staring wistfully at it as we walked.

Why am I here? I wondered. Why isn't Aly on this path, or one like it, instead of me? Why didn't I do more to stop them? Why didn't I jump in front of the gun? Why didn't I attack the person who shot her? Why did I just watch it all happen?

My eyes fell to the ground. Tears dripped from them and disappeared from my view as I walked.

"_You stupid coward!_" I could hear Aly's scream.

Yes, Aly, I thought to myself. I am a coward. A stupid coward. Tears flowed from my eyes even faster, and I sniffled. A stupid coward who did nothing to save you. I should be dead. Not you. This is all my fault.

"Gary?" June said in shock, startling me. "Gary!" She reached out as I turned to her and grabbed me, staring into my eyes.

I shook her off of me. "Leave me alone!" I snapped.

She let go of me and clasped her hands together, keeping them close to her chest, staring at me sadly.

I kept walking ahead of her.

I heard June's footsteps following along a few seconds later.

"Gary, whenever you'd like to talk, please, do so," June offered. "I'm here for you. Whenever."

I ignored her and kept on walking.

"Gary…" June whispered sadly, so low, I just barely heard it.

We walked in a silence I longed for.

"Your Pokémon are sad," June said suddenly.

I didn't understand what she meant by that, and I kept on walking.

"They can feel your sadness," June continued. "They understand what's going on. It'd be beneficial for them, and probably for you, too, if you talked with them sometimes about it. They love you, Gary. They care, too. Just like me."

I turned to June, but kept on walking.

June smiled gently at me.

I turned away and looked ahead at the path we were on. So that's why they've been acting a little weird, I thought.

I stopped walking suddenly when I noticed a little bird. It was staring at something on the ground.

I knelt a little closer and realized it was an oddly shaped rock that the bird was staring at. I turned to the bird, who kept its eyes focused on the rock, not moving, not blinking.

The woods were quiet, motionless.

"She's a Natu," June whispered.

I waited for the Natu to move, or do something, but it remained still. "Is it dead?" I asked.

"No," June replied. "Natu are kind of… well… they kind of do this, naturally."  
"Do what?" I asked.

"That," June said.

"It's just staring at a rock."

"Exactly."

"They stare at rocks all day?"

"They… just stare."

I turned to June. "_Why?_"

"Nobody really knows exactly."

_**Natu. The Tiny Bird Pokémon. Natu are said to possess prophetic powers. They always seem to be staring intently at something until the object moves.**_

"A Psychic type," I said, looking it up on the Pokédex. "Interesting. I guess I'll catch it. I choose Baltoy!"

"Baaaaaltoy!" Baltoy sang once out of its Poké Ball, spinning in place at top speed.

"Natu?" Natu looked up at Baltoy as it slowed down and stopped spinning.

Both Pokémon stared intently at each other, not moving.

"Baltoy, use Rapid Spin!" I ordered.

The instant Baltoy began to spin, Natu cried out and rapidly hopped away!

"Toy…?" Baltoy said in confusion, stopping its spinning.

"Hey!" I cried out. "Let's get it!" I led the way, Baltoy spinning rapidly, sliding along the ground, June crying out for me to wait as she ran, trying to catch up.

"Natu! Natu! Natu!" Natu cried, hopping rapidly away from us. The little creature was pretty fast, but we were right behind her.

A minute later, still chasing Natu, I looked up to see a little cottage. It was made of white stone, the roof made entirely of straw, a red chimney jutting from the top.

Natu hopped quickly up to the wooden door and hopped through a tiny little entrance carved out that fit her perfectly.

Baltoy stopped in front of the door, standing on a set of stones set in the ground in a square pattern, like a doormat.

June and I stopped right behind Baltoy.

"I think she belongs to whoever lives here," June said.

"Darn it," I said, a bit upset. "Well, let's keep going, then. We shouldn't trespass."

I turned around to leave when the wooden door slowly, almost silently, opened. I looked past the door, seeing a wooden floor, a fireplace with no burning wood inside of it, and a very large, comfy black chair near the fireplace. I couldn't see much more inside. I turned to June and motioned that we should leave.

We turned and walked away.

"Bal?" Baltoy said curiously.

I turned to see my Baltoy spin slowly in place and enter the home. "Baltoy!" I shouted angrily.

Baltoy ignored me and entered.

I pulled out its Poké Ball and returned it to its Poké Ball. Turning back around, I walked away from the cottage.

"Don't be mad, dear. Baltoy was only drawn by what lies inside…." a voice said from the cottage.

I gasped and turned around with a start.

June cried out as she stared at what I saw, my mouth open in shock, my heart beating rapidly.

A very, very tall, old woman now stood in the doorway that was empty. She was hunched over, her head just slightly above the doorframe. Her face was wrinkled, as were her hands that lay by her side. Her long nose stood out, bent just at the very tip. She wore a long, black shawl, reaching down to the knees of her gray, baggy sweatpants, the legs which sagged over her feet which stood in gray sandals.

I couldn't get over how tall she was. She looked to be about eighty, but stood taller than literally any adult I knew in person; not to mention she was hunched over!

"I welcome you to come in for some tea, children," the old lady offered, her voice an old, tired, creak.

I shook my head rapidly. "No thank you, ma'am, we have to go!" I said louder than I intended.

I grabbed June by the arm and pulled her forward.

"Hey!" June cried out.

We walked quickly away from the woman as she continued to stare at us, a creepy smile plastered on her face. "Cleopatra will be there for your gym battle, Gary," the woman spoke. "No need to rush."

I froze as my heart slammed against my chest.

June gasped and froze in place by my side.

"I encourage you to join me for some tea. Please," the lady said.

She saw my Baltoy, I figured. She knows I'm a Pokémon trainer. The closest gym to here is Dark City, home of the Dark type gym run by Cleopatra. That's how she knew that…. "W-w-we really have to go," I stammered, my voice quaking for some reason. "Thank you. Really."

I walked forward on shaky legs, pulling June who seemed frozen with fear, but at my pulling, walked with me.

"You can't blame yourself for her death, Gary," the woman said coldly.

It was as if an arrow made of ice had been shot at me, piercing right through my heart. I nearly stumbled over and fell flat on my face.

June turned around to the old lady. "What did you say?" June asked frantically.

I didn't turn around, still stunned by what I'd heard.

"Gary, let's get out of here. This doesn't feel right," June whispered.

I finally, slowly, turned around. The lady was no longer standing by the doorway. The door stood open.

"Gary, come on," June whispered, pulling my arm.

To her surprise, I pulled it back. "You're the Pokémon expert, right? Not the human one." I slowly walked forward, towards the cottage.

"Gary, please!" June cried out. "Something is wrong here! This could be a trap!"

I ignored her concerns and walked up to the door. I opened pushed it open wider and stepped inside. I looked around the small cottage, spotting a closed window right by the door. A kitchen stood several feet to my right, a dark, empty sink sitting by the refrigerator, cabinets above the sink, everything looking very clean and well kept. A window was just above the sink, to the right. A stove was on the other side of the fridge, a teapot sitting on top of one of the burners, a small fire burning underneath it. A large wooden table sat in a separate area of the cottage, what appeared to be the dining area. Large, wooden chairs sat around the table.

My eyes swept the rest of the room, seeing the large, black chair sitting near the fireplace, a bookcase a safe distance from the fireplace, a couple of doors….

"AAHH!" I screamed, grabbing my chest in shock.

Natu sat on a dresser that sat a couple of feet away from me, staring at me. The dresser held a large statue of some kind of bird that resembled Natu. It stared at me in a creepy manner. "Natu!" Natu cried out, hopping off the dresser and past my feet.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed again as Natu hopped over to the feet of the tall woman! "Where did _you_ come from?" I asked in shock.

"I live here," she smiled. She walked away and into the kitchen, grabbing three cups and sitting them on the kitchen counter as the teapot began to whistle shrilly. "Gary, June, have a seat, please."

Natu stood still, seeming to be staring at a piece of dirt or something on the floor.

I turned to June who stood behind me, her face looking pale. "How do you know our names?" she asked, trying to sound strong, but her voice showing weakness.

The lady didn't answer. She opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of something and a container of something else. She poured out a small amount of what looked like sugar into one of the cups, pulled out a large spoon, and scooped some kind of goo from the container into the second cup. She then put the box and container back in the cabinet. She reached up and grabbed three tiny packages and three coasters from the cabinet before closing it, opened the packages, and dropped a teabag in each cup, throwing the remaining packages in a tiny trash can underneath the sink. She grabbed the teapot and filled the three cups, set the teapot back, turned off the burner, the loud whistle from the teapot decreasing in volume, and grabbed a cup in one hand, a coaster in the other, taking it to the large wooden table and setting it down, then doing the same for the second and third cups and coasters. She sat down and smiled, staring at us.

June and I exchanged glances before moving towards the table, June closing the door behind her.

I reached a chair a little distance from the woman and pulled it out, wondering why there were so many chairs for somebody who seemed to live alone.

June sat in the chair right next to me.

The old lady pushed a cup of tea, sitting on its own coaster, towards us, and we took one, but didn't drink as she sipped from hers. "I like my tea straight," the old lady said with a smile, setting the cup down. "I know you like yours pretty sweet, with sugar, Gary. And you, June, prefer honey."

My eyes widened in surprise.

"How do you know that?" June cried angrily. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Gene," the woman replied.

"Miss Gene," June said more calmly.

"Gene," Gene said.

"Ok then. Gene," June said. "How do you know about us?"

Gene smiled. "This has less to do about you than it does about Gary, my dear," Gene stated. She turned slowly to me, he smiled widening.

I felt scared for some reason as I noticed she had perfect teeth. They can't be real, I thought. I watched them almost seem to gleam with perfection.

Gene's smile faded. "Gary," she said, her voice getting deeper, lower. "My dear Gary." She shook her head sadly.

I was trembling in my seat, terrified by this extremely tall woman with perfect teeth. Terrified by how she was acting right now.

"Gary, I'm so sorry for your loss," Gene said slowly, almost softly.

I stared at her seriously, not saying a word.

"Aly was-"

My hands immediately turned into fists and slammed down on the table with fury. The instant she said Aly's name, I lost it. I stood up angrily.

"Natu!" I heard Natu cry out in shock from somewhere behind us.

June gasped. "Gary!"

"Who the hell are you? Huh?" I shouted angrily. She had no right to speak Aly's name. Who did she think she was? "How do you know Aly? HOW?"

"I've never met Aly," Gene replied calmly, almost seeming to have expected me to get so angry.

I swallowed hard. "What?"

"I know Aly, but I've never met the poor child," Gene repeated.

"That doesn't make any sense!" I screamed, walking around the table to Gene's side, my hands balled into fists.

"Gary, what are you doing?" June cried in fear.

I opened my fists, intending to grab the old woman and shake the answers I demanded out of her violently. But I couldn't do that. My fists closed again. "I want answers. NOW! Who are you?!"

"Xatu," a voice said from behind me.

With a start, I turned around, but I couldn't see anything. A slight wind blew through the open window by the door. "What was that?" I asked out loud, looking around. My eyes immediately went back to the open window. The open widow that was closed when I entered this cottage…. My heart beat even faster as I looked around in panic.

"Xatu," the voice said again, louder.

Suddenly, the large statue of the bird that resembled Natu, _moved!_ It fluttered its wings and turned its head towards me.

"WHOA!" I screamed in a panic, backing up in fear.

June screamed, standing up quickly.

The large bird flew into the air, aiming at me!

I screamed and ducked, running out of the way.

June screamed as well, hiding under the table.

The enormous bird landed on the floor next to Gene, staring at me calmly.

"What _is_ that?" I exclaimed.

"My dear friend," Gene responded.

"That's a Xatu, Natu's evolved form," June said meekly, poking her head from under the table.

"Xatu!" Xatu cried out, looking at me with that same creepy glance as Natu.

_**Xatu. The Mystic Pokémon. The evolved form of Natu. Xatu do not typically move and will stay still all day long. It is believed it stays still because it is watching both the past and the future at the same time.**_

I stared at Xatu, still in shock.

"This Pokémon has been my friend for so many years," Gene said happily. "Sometimes he opens the window because it gets too stuffy in here for him." She chuckled and reached out, petting Xatu's head once.

Xatu kept staring at me, and yet I somehow felt like he wasn't looking directly at me.

"Gary, please, I encourage you to have a seat," Gene offered.

I turned to Xatu, and then back to Gene. I was breathing heavily now.

"June, please, do join us," Gene added.

I turned to June, who stared back at me from under the table. I turned around and headed back to my seat, seeing Natu now standing by the table, staring at one of the table legs, not moving a inch.

June popped up near her seat and sat down.

I took my seat and stared at Gene.

"You don't like cold tea, Gary," Gene said with a smile. "You neither, June."

I stared at Gene silently before grasping my cup and slowly taking a sip. My eyes widened in surprise. It was still hot. And it was delicious!

"Oh my!" June said, having had a sip of her tea. "Amazing!"

June and I sipped our tea some more.

Gene smiled wider, her perfect teeth showing again. She turned to me, her smile fading. "Gary." Her eyes closed and she shook her head.

"What do you know?" I pleaded.

Gene opened her eyes and shot me a look of pure ice. I began shivering from the cold feeling flowing through my body.

"Aly's death was an unfortunate result of crooked individuals," Gene said harshly. Her voice was now mean. Every word she spoke tore through me like sharp blades. My eyes began to water as she continued to speak, Xatu still staring in the place where I stood a few minutes ago, not moving. "Aly was a strong individual. She was determined to prove a point with people who could not be argued with. She was not the cause of her death. That one man was the cause of her death. You, are not the cause of her death. That one man was the cause of her death."

"I should've done more!" I burst out, my eyes filling with tears. "I-"

"Am a brave individual!" Gene shouted back, an anger bursting from her that I didn't know she had. "You were brave and you stood up to those individuals! You stood by Aly's side! You tried to protect her! You tried to hold her back and you spoke up even with the risk of being killed yourself! You didn't see the gun until it was too late. You couldn't have reacted any faster! If you could have, you _would_ have! You would have been dead on the floor if it were at all possible, Gary! It wasn't possible for you to save her! You are a brave child, and a hero!"

"A hero?!"I screamed angrily, standing up again. "I did nothing! I saved nobody! My best friend is _dead!_ What kind of _hero_ am _I?_"

"You stood up to evil individuals and made an attempt to fight back," Gene sharply, glaring at me, her blue eyes almost seeming to have a glow to them now. "You are a smart young man. You-"

"I almost got my own Pokémon killed!" I cried out, my face twisted in a scowl, tears dripping from my face, onto the table. "They almost took my Pokémon from me and there was nothing I could do about it!"

Gene's face softened.

We stared at each other for a long time.

Silence was the only noise to be heard. A loud, noticeable, uncomfortable silence.

I was trembling. I sat down, breathing shakily.

"Gary," Gene said softly, her voice its creaky, old, but friendly tone again. "You have no idea of how much power you have."

"What…?" I asked shakily.

"You truly don't know how much power you hold within you," Gene said.

I stared at her in confusion.

"I believe that, even if you had given your Pokémon to those individuals, you would've found a way to save them," Gene told me. "I don't even believe you would've given them your Pokémon, but even if you did, you would've saved them, Gary."

Tears flowed from my face as I closed my eyes and shook my head strongly. "No. No," I replied, crying. "They would've been dead."

"Not at all, Gary," Gene disagreed. "Even if they did end up dead, you would've died trying to save them, Gary."

I just stared back at Gene, tears dripping from my face onto the table continuously.

Gene turned to Xatu and pet his head once more.

Xatu hadn't stopped staring at the spot I had stood in previously. It was very unsettling to see him still standing there like that.

Gene turned to me. "Xatu is my best friend," Gene said with a smile. "I had him since he was a Natu." Gene looked over at Natu, who was still sitting on the ground, staring at the table leg, not moving. "When that Natu's mother died, it was very painful for Xatu, here. Xatu loved her so much. He knew her time was coming, and of course, so did she, but knowing things doesn't always make it easier to take. In fact, when she died, Xatu here almost seemed shocked somehow. It was the most painful thing I'd ever witnessed. To see my friend in such pain…." Gene turned to Xatu, who hadn't moved at all, and then looked back to me, her eyes looking glassy. "Me and Xatu raise the daughter they had, and she's such a good girl." Gene smiled, looking back down at Natu, who remained motionless. Tears ran down Gene's cheeks. She turned to me. "Xatu can read the past and the future. He tells me things all the time." Gene chuckled.

I stared at Gene. "Is that how you know so much about me?" I asked, my eyes feeling puffy from the crying I had done, my eyes still shedding tears.

Gene nodded. "Gary, your Pokémon would've been alive to this day, or you would've died trying. But you did everything you could possibly do to save Aly. You and your Pokémon deserve some time alone to work out your feelings about all of this and get even closer to each other through time, dear. Don't you give up."

I smiled, more tears running from my eyes. "Thank you, Gene. Thank you!"

"Gary. You cannot change the future," Gene said solemnly. "It's set in stone. But the things you encounter along the way can influence your ultimate decisions. What will happen, will happen, but only based upon the choices you make. The future has been finalized, the path laid out already, and always has been, but your path is only that which is laid out depending on the things you encountered, what you learn, and how you will react. Remember this, Gary. It's all up to you."

I nodded, a bit confused by what she just said. I wiped my teary eyes and sipped some more tea. It was getting cold, but I didn't mind it too much. I finished the cup in silence.

Nobody said a word.

Very shortly, almost immediately, after June had finished her cup of tea, the old lady, her cup still halfway full, smiled. "It's time to go."

I stared at Gene and nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality, Gene," I said, standing up and bowing slightly.

June stared at me as she stood up and turned to face Gene. "Thank you, Gene," she said, nodding.

Gene turned to June and nodded briefly before turning back to me and smiling. "Believe in your power, Gary."

I nodded, not sure what else to do or how to take that.

After a while, nobody saying anything, I turned around and walked to the door, June following. I opened the door and turned back. "Bye, Natu, Xatu," I said.

"It was nice meeting you two," June said, smiling at them.

They both said nothing, Xatu still staring at the same spot, Natu still focused on the table leg, neither budging.

I shook my head with a smile and turned to Gene. "Goodbye, Gene."

Gene wasn't smiling anymore. She stared at me solemnly. Her lips parted slightly. "Remember me in the gray area."

"Excuse me?" I asked, my heart beating quickly again.

She kept her solemn glance. "Goodbye, Gary," Gene said.

I stared back for a moment before swiftly turning to leave. I walked quickly out of that cottage and never looked back.

June was right behind me, trying to catch up with my quick strides. "Gary!" she called. "What did she say? The gray area?"

I kept walking ahead quickly, not answering June.

Aly… I thought.

My eyes filled with tears suddenly.

I remembered Gene's words. All of them.

And I promised myself I'd never forget them.

_Remember me in the gray area__…__._


	48. Progressing In Theory

June and I walked together, though June was several feet behind me, through the woods. The clear path we had been traveling through was now gone and there were nothing but trees surrounding us.

June and I seemed more distant that ever lately, but that wasn't my concern right now. I had pretty much been ignoring June since yesterday after our brief teatime with Gene. June had continuously questioned me about Gene's spooky sentence to me: "_Remember me in the gray area._"

I had no idea what that meant, and I didn't feel like talking about it. I shot June a very mean look, and she hadn't asked me about it since. She even walked a further distance apart from me. I didn't feel regret about anything. I was in a bad mood. I had kept thinking about everything Gene had told me.

"_You have no idea how much power you have._"

Gene's words remained in my head. Most of our conversation was bizarre and made absolutely no sense. A couple of things she had said did make sense, though. A few things she told me stuck in my head and I dwelled on them more than anything else.

"_You, are not the cause of her death._"

"_It wasn't possible for you to save her._"

"_You and your Pokémon deserve some time alone to work out your feelings about all of this and get even closer to each other through time, dear._"

I inhaled deeply and held my breath. I continued to walk, a robin catching my eye, staring at me silently. I closed my eyes, continuing to walk, seeking some level of peace in my mind. Trying to ease the pain in my heart.

I slowly let my breath out and then opened my eyes, looking up at the late morning sky. It was a clear blue, not a cloud visible, a strong wind blowing into me, slowing down my steps a little as I pushed forward, my hands deep in my pockets. The wind made my eyes water, and I wiped at them with my arm and shook my head, sniffling a little bit due to the cold. I wondered if June was watching me, thinking I was crying again. I wasn't sad at the moment. I was feeling kind of angry instead.

I'm headed to Dark City, now, I thought. To face the Dark Gym leader. Cleopatra. And I'll beat her. I'll beat her, and then I'll beat the next gym. And finally, the next gym and final gym…

My heart began to beat extra hard as I thought about my final gym battle. My heart was beating so hard because it had begun to sink in just who my final gym battle was going to be against…

Aurora.

I hadn't thought about her in such a long time. I still remembered how easily she beat my Pokémon all three times we battled. I never stood a chance every single time we battled. I may have beaten Graveler before, but even with that, her Kabutops was unstoppable.

No! I shouted to myself in my head. No Pokémon is unstoppable! I will return to Pewter City and she will be my eighth gym badge. I promised I'd be back to win her badge, and I intended to keep that promise. The next time we meet, her badge will be in my case.

I took a deep breath and let it out shakily, my heart still beating hard. I could see her Kabutops in my head, easily defeating my Primeape both times they fought with a single swipe from its deadly scythe. My eyes furrowed with anger as I gazed down at the ground.

I'll beat her next time, I thought. I'll beat her, and the Pokémon League, and the Elite Four, and the Pokémon Champion of Kanto, and all the other regions. I'll do it for me. I'll do it for Aly. Robin will pursue the same thing. For Aly. Kiwi will…

Robin and Kiwi…

Did Robin know about what happened to Aly, yet? I wondered. Did Kiwi know? Where _is_ Kiwi, anyway?

I suddenly felt drained of energy. I stopped walking. This entire journey was life changing. I truly was beginning to acknowledge this now, taking the time to look back and relive what I'd been through so far.

Nothing was the same any longer.

"Gary?" June called from behind me.

I had just barely heard her. I was kind of glad, in a sense, that she had called out to me. I was kind of glad that she had pulled me out of my flurry of thoughts. I turned around to see her standing several feet from a white wooden fence which surrounded a house! I had walked right by it, not even noticing it.

It was a short, one story, white house with a black roof. Two windows sat at the front of the house, curtains closed over it. The fence guarded a nearly bare garden, only containing some weeds and dead vegetables.

"What is it, June?" I asked calmly.

June turned to the house. "It's nice. I just thought…" June sighed and lowered her eyes to the ground. "Nothing. Never mind. I'm sorry."

I turned to the house. "It is nice, June," I replied. "No need to be sorry."

June looked up at me and then back to the house. "I just thought I'd point it out. You'd walked right by it…."

"Yeah…" I said, and turned to continued walking.

A thundering _BARK!_ immediately stopped me in my footsteps. My eyes shot open wide and I turned around.

June gasped and looked around in a panic.

From the back of the house, I saw the huge beast come thundering through the garden at us.

"RUN!" June screamed, though I had already began running, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"It's a dog!" June yelled.

"A Granbull to be exact!" I shouted back, running as fast as I could.

"Really don't care what it's called right now, Gary!" June cried out in a panic, still behind me, unable to catch up to me.

"GRRRRANBULL!" Granbull yelled out viciously, giving chase.

"Stop that right now!" someone yelled from far away.

I kept running, June starting to catch up to me and eventually actually running _past_ me! "AAAHH!" I screamed as something tackled me from behind, forcing me to the ground, my face in the dirt as I slid to a stop.

"GRRRRRR!" I heard the beast growl in my ear.

"I said STOP IT, SAPPHIRE!" the voice shouted angrily. "Get off of him right now or you're gonna get it!"

The dog immediately hopped off of my back and I rolled around in fear, facing my attacker.

A young man was running up to us urgently, his open gray hoodie blowing in the wind, revealing a white T-shirt. He wore furry black pajama pants and fuzzy slippers that covered his entire feet. I could see white socks sticking up from inside the slippers, around his ankles. His long dark hair was a mess as he reached Granbull, panting, frowning. "What have I told you about that?" he snapped. He raised a hand and hit Granbull by its nose. "Bad!"

Granbull wimpered and backed up, lowering its head.

The man turned to me and shook his head, the anger faded from his face. "I am so sorry about that, kid." He extended a hand and helped me up. "I apologize to you both." He was now looking at June.

"That thing is yours?" I panted, eyeing Granbull warily.

"Yes," the man said. He turned to Granbull. "And sometimes I regret that."

"It's okay," June finally spoke up. "But, maybe she was just being protective of you. I don't think she meant any true harm."

"I know that," the man laughed. "And I love her." He walked over to her and kneeled down, petting Granbull's head.

Granbull made some sort of a happy grunt and nuzzled her head against the man's hand.

"But sometimes, she's really a pain," the man said. "But I do love her so much." He reached out and Granbull leaped into his arms, licking his face. The man laughed and rubbed her head eagerly.

"Did you name her Sapphire?" June asked, smiling.

"Yes," the man said, still laughing as his Pokémon continued to lick him. "Is it not a beautiful name?"

"It is!" June agreed. "Any meaning behind it?"

"Nah," the man replied. "I just look at her and fall in love. She's so beautiful. And I love the color blue. And sapphires are just gorgeous gems, so I named her it. Plus, the name itself, sapphire, is just a pretty name."

_**Granbull. The Fairy Pokémon and the evolved form of Snubbull. This Pokémon is very gentle and kindhearted, attacking only when attacked. Most enemies run away from Granbull once it has opened its intimidating jaws.**_

"Well, this data must be wrong," I said, staring cautiously at Sapphire.

The man laughed, standing up and petting Sapphire. "She's very protective of the house and me and Kangaskhan," the man said.

"You have a Kangaskhan?" I asked.

"Yes!" the man said eagerly. "I'm kind of doing some secretive work on my Kagaskhan."

"What do you mean?" June asked, stepping up to the man.

The man hesitated, staring at June uncertainly. "Well…"

"Would you tell us? Please?" June asked eagerly.

The man smiled. "It'd be better if I showed you, I think," he said. "This is very exciting and very secretive work, though. Under normal circumstances, I'd never consider this, but my Granbull did just chase you down, and you both seem like bright kids. Plus, you have a Pokédex. Could that be from the great Prof. Oak?"

"Yeah," I said. "He's my neighbor in Pallet Town, and gave me this when I began my journey."

"Prof. Oak!" June exclaimed with excitement, clasping her hands together and bouncing in place, an enormous smile on her face

The man and I turned to June in confusion before turning to face each other.

I shook my head as the man looked at me, confused. "Anyway…"

"Well, such a friend of Prof. Oak must be good company," the man said, nodding.

June and I exchanged glances.

The man's face went serious. "But you can't tell anybody. ANYBODY! Understood?" he said sternly.

June and I nodded immediately.

"I won't say a word," I promised.

"Me, neither. Honest," June added.

"This work is so very important," the man explained. "I'd hate for it to leak out and for others to make a claim on what I'm so close to understanding about Kangaskhan."

"What exactly?" June asked eagerly, right before I was about to ask the same question.

"Like I said, it's best I show you…" the man said mysteriously, straightening up.

I turned to June, who looked back, a bit of what looked like fear in her eyes.

"I'm Antonio," the man said, offering his hand to me.

"Gary," I said, shaking it firmly as he gripped me back.

Antonio turned to June and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name's June!" June introduced herself, shaking his hand, taken by surprise instantly as Antonio eagerly shook her hand firmly, rocking her entire arm and body before letting go.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Antonia said with a broad smile. "Follow us, please."

Antonio and Sapphire turned and led to way to his house.

June and I looked at each other, June rubbing her arm, and we followed Antonio to his house.

"Excuse the yard," Antonio chuckled. "I never did have a green thumb, even in nice weather."

"A green thumb…?" I asked.

"It means he isn't good at agriculture," June said, looking at me as if I were dumb.

I glared back at her, and then turned back to Antonio as he looked back at me, opening the door.

"I'm surprised you know what agriculture is, seeing as you didn't know the term 'green thumb,'" Antonia said with a warm smile, leading the way inside.

"Yeah…" I muttered, stepping inside of his house. I gaped at the mess!

Papers where strewn everywhere; all over the floor, tables, on top of his computer, and covering his keyboard. Clothes lay on the couch in bunches. A plate containing a couple of slices of pizza sat on the table next to a glass of cloudy water. A TV sat against the wall, a male news reporter speaking about something, but the volume was off. A child's photo was on the upper right hand side of the screen, next to the man's head, before growing in size and taking over the entire screen. A young child with curly blac hair and braces was smiling at the screen, the words **MISSING **underneath his picture, a phone number to call if he is seen, posted underneath. A dirty pair of jeans lay sprawled on top of the TV. Two doors to the far end of the room were closed, as were three more doors on the opposite side of the room. One of the room doors had a roll of tape hanging from the doorknob for some reason.

The silence in the room as June and I looked around in shock at the messy house was broken by Antonio saying, "I guess I don't have any kind of thumb for taking care of things." He laughed, and June and I forced smiles.

"I can offer you some food!" Antonio suggested. "Though I may have to wash some dishes out…"

"No!" June and I cried out at once.

"I ate," I said quickly.

"Me too!" June said loudly.

Antonio laughed loudly. "Okay, okay, I get it," he said with the warmest of smiles. "Anyway, come with me."

June, Sapphire, and I followed Antonio to the left side of the house, where the two doors stood. He opened one and Sapphire walked in. Antonio turned around sharply and looked at me and June seriously, blocking the entrance.

I could just barely make out the room behind him.

"I am serious right now, kids," the man said seriously. "You cannot tell a soul what is behind this door."

"I won't," I told him. "_We_ won't!"

"Yeah, we wouldn't do that, sir," June said. "You can trust us both."

Antonio nodded and opened the door wider. He walked inside and June and I followed.

The white room was mostly empty. Everything inside of the room sat on one side, to the right. A large computer sat on a large desk, multiple cords attached to its sides, extending and connecting onto… something else….

June cried out in shock.

I gasped and raised my hands to my mouth.

Antonio walked over to the creature that stood calmly in the room, staring at us.

Sapphire was calmly sitting next to the creature.

Antonio rubbed the creature's head and smiled. "Hey there, Kangaskhan."

"Kang… _WHAT?_" I screeched. I yanked my Pokédex out immediately.

_**Kangaskhan. The Parent Pokémon. Kangaskhan are very protective of their young and will do anything to keep them safe. Encountering a baby Kangaskhan in the wild, alone, is rare, but beware; the parent is always nearby. If the baby is threatened, the results can be deadly.**_

I stared at the Kangaskhan in my Pokédex, and then back to the Kangaskhan next to Antonio. The one next to Antonio looked like the one in my Pokédex, but….

"That…" June said in shock. "What…?"

Antonio's smile faded. "This is the secret."

"Is that really a Kangaskhan?" June asked.

Antonio nodded. "Yes."  
Nobody said anything for a while, June and I waiting for an explanation.

Antonio turned to the creature. "Igglybuff. Pichu. Togepi. Tyrogue. Elekid. Magby. Azurill. Wynaut. Budew. Chingling. Mime Jr. Happiny. Munchlax. Riolu. And many more," Antonio said. "Baby Pokémon. Kanghaskan is not on the list. It has no baby form. Why? Clearly, when most Kangaskhan mothers are seen, it is always with her baby. What Pokémon is this baby? Why has one never been seen evolving into a Kangaskhan? Kangaskhan are just too dangerous and too powerful. They won't let people get close enough to see their babies and study them, so the question has remained unsolved as to what this Pokémon is exactly."

I stared intently at Antonio, captivated by his words, dying to learn more. It was true. Nobody knew what Pokémon that was in a Kangaskhan's pouch, and nobody had ever seen the baby evolve. What was it exactly?

"In my travels, I met a sweet female Kangaskhan that I befriended. I'm not sure if she ever would have let me study her baby or not, but she unfortunately passed away while giving birth, and I took in her baby," Antonio told us. "This child, her son, has been in my care ever since. I studied him carefully, and took care of him better than I did myself. My messy house is the result of that." He chuckled a little bit. "He has changed into this. It isn't a new form, nor is it an evolution. It's… something entirely different that may have never been witnessed before in the Pokémon world. Something no other Pokémon may ever even go through."

"But what is it?" June asked.

"That's what I'm studying," Antonio replied. Antonio turned to the strange Kangaskhan and smiled.

The Pokémon turned to Antonio and smiled back. "Kangaskhan!" it cried out in a young voice.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered, my hand covering my mouth.

This Kangaskhan didn't quite look a normal Kangaskhan. It was smaller, and just didn't look as well developed. Like a pre evolved form of a Pokémon. But it definitely looked more advanced than the baby that sits in a Kangaskhan's pouch.

"This is incredible!" June cried out, walking over to Kangaskhan.

Kangaskhan eyed her carefully as she got closer.

"June," I said in a low, cautious voice.

June crept even closer, staring at Kangaskhan eagerly.

The Pokémon watched her uncertainly.

"Hello, Kangas-" June greeted him.

"KHAAAAAAAAN!" Kangaskhan screamed, backing away from June. "Kangas Kangas Kangas!" Kangaskhan began to freak out and thrash around frantically, several cords removing themselves from his body.

"Ahhh!" June cried out, backing up in fear.

I backed up too, my eyes wide with terror.

Sapphire stood up and kept her eyes on Kangaskhan.

"Kangaskhan, easy, please!" Antonio pleaded. He grabbed Kangaskhan by the shoulders and tried to get him to relax.

Kangaskhan roared even louder and tossed Antonio off of him.

Antonio cried out as he hit the floor, but he got right back up.

Sapphire began barking ferociously at Kangaskhan, taking cautious steps towards him.

"What have I done?" June cried out.

"He's just shy!" Antonio called out over Kagaskhan's yells. "Me and Sapphire are the only company he's ever had! You have to understand that!" Antonio ran up to Kangaskhan and stopped in front of him.

Kangaskhan stomped around in place, roaring and crying and making a fuss.

"Kangaskhan, come here," Antonio said gently, extending his arms.

Kangaskhan paid him no attention and continued to roar and stomp the ground and swing his little tail around in a flurry.

"Could you two wait for me in the living room, please?" Antonio asked. "I think this may work better if it's just us three."

"Right," I agreed. I turned to the door, June eagerly walking up behind me.

"Better yet, let's talk outside," Antonio shouted. "Just incase he picks up your scent."

June and I left the room, slamming the door shut, and quickly left the entire house.

I fell to the floor against the wall, sitting in the dirt. I was breathing heavily.

June fell to her knees in the dirt on the other side of the door, opposite me, gasping loudly.

"Your special Pokémon reading powers didn't warn you that thing would go berserk?" I snapped.

"Oh why don't you just shut up?!" June shouted angrily. June kept breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down from that terrifying experience.

I rested my head against the wall of the house, still hearing the roars from the Kangaskhan inside.

Neither of us spoke for the longest time.

When my heart finally calmed down and began to beat normally, I turned to June, who was now sitting down, looking at the ground, seeming to focus on something. Or seeming to be thinking about something. I stared down at what she was looking at, but didn't see anything but a weed. I turned away from her and looked up at the bright, blue afternoon sky, listening to the silence.

"I did learn one thing about that Kangaskhan," June said.

I turned to her, but didn't say anything.

The front door swung open suddenly, and June and I turned with a start. I stood up and stared into Antonio's smiling face.

June looked up at him.

Antonio turned to June. "I'm so glad you're both here!" Antonio exclaimed. "I thought maybe you were scared off. I felt so bad. I still do. I'm so sorry about what happened there."

"That's a Kangaskhan!" June burst out.

Antonio and I looked at June.

She's totally lost it, I thought. She's completely retarded now.

"Yes…" Antonio replied. "Indeed, he is a Kangaskhan, June."

"No, no, no!" June shouted. "I mean, like, it doesn't evolve! It won't evolve! It, like…GROWS!"

Silence.

"June… do you need some rest?" I asked cautiously, truly concerned now.

"NO!" June shouted angrily at me, standing up, before turning back to Antonio. "Kangaskhan don't need to evolve! They're not like other Pokémon! If a trainer, like Gary, scans a Kangaskhan in their Pokédex and it has a baby, the Pokédex won't scan the Kangaskhan and then the baby as two separate Pokémon because they're the same Pokémon! I don't think the baby evolves at all! It just _grows up! _It's still a Kangaskhan! And probably always will be! But the baby just grows up! Some Pokémon do that! Surely you've seen a really young, um, like, a Vulpix! Some are born with only one tail! Then, as they mature, the tail splits! But it's not an evolution. They're just maturing and growing! Or like, a really young Seel! It will grow up and mature more, before even evolving into a Dewgong! It's just growing up! I think Kangaskhan does something similar! Just more drastic! It matures and grows as opposed to evolving! At least… that's what I saw in Kangaskhan when I looked at him…."

"What you… _saw?_" Antonio repeated.

"Yes. You see, I can kind of read Pokémon," June explained. "And, when I looked into your Kangaskhan's eyes, that's kind of what I saw in them."

Antonio looked at June in shock, and then he turned to me.

I nodded. "She's very good at it. I believe what she's saying, Antonio."

Antonio looked back at June thoughtfully. "That's a very interesting thing for you to say, June. It took me seven years to think that up, and here you come, glance at my Kangaskhan for three seconds, and you can pick that up."

June gasped. "You think I'm right?"

Antonio nodded. "I've suspected that myself. I've raised Kangaskhan for eight years, and by year seven, I began to suspect exactly what you said. I watched him grow and change before my eyes. I have that room filmed at all hours. He's growing up, June! I'm so… proud. Happy. Enamored. This truly must be how a father feels for his child. I… love him."

June smiled at Antonio.

Antonio raised his hands to his eyes and kept them there for a moment, finally wiping his wet eyes. "There's still much work to be done, but thank you so much, June. You really make me feel like, maybe, I'm getting closer to something now."

June's eyes almost seemed to twinkle with delight at Antonio's compliment as she smiled brightly. "Thank _you_, Antonio. This has been such an incredible experience for me, personally. Thank you." June reached out and hugged Antonio. "Thank you."

Antonio hugged her and patted her back. "You're really special, you know?"

June giggled. "Thank you. You are, too."

June let go of him and turned to me, smiling.

Antonio turned to me and extended his hand.

I took it and shook it strongly, giving him a smile. "Thank you for that. That was really memorable. Something I'll surely take with me for the rest of my life."

"Hopefully, it won't be much longer before you can say something about this to other people, Gary," Antonio said, smiling.

I nodded.

Antonio's smile broadened. "Thanks."

"Charmeleon, Primeape, Hoothoot, Kingdra, Baltoy, and Weepinbell," I said to my six Pokémon. We were alone in the woods together. June had left to be with her own Pokémon for more time to get closer to them, as she tends to do nowadays, feeling bad for having quit their dreams of being a gym leader's Pokémon and her own dreams of being a gym leader. I decided now was an opportune moment to talk with my own Pokémon, as Gene had suggested yesterday. "You all have been very down lately. You haven't been eating much, and you all seem very solemn. You don't train with each other or play around or anything, and it makes me sad to see you guys so sad, especially since I fear it may be because you guys can sense my depression lately."

None of my Pokémon said anything. Even Baltoy wasn't spinning around in circles. They all just stared up at me.

I sighed. "Everybody, when I was three years old, I met a girl named Kiwi," I told them. Kiwi… I thought. Thinking about her was becoming more and more painful with time, not knowing where she was or how she was doing. I was becoming worried.

Charmeleon looked at me in the eyes, seeming to acknowledge Kiwi.

"Kiwi was my first friend I ever really had," I continued. "She was friends with another friend of mine named Robin, and both of them were friends with Aly. We all became good friends. They were all my closest of friends, and still are. And they always will be." I swallowed the lump in my throat before continuing. "Aly. Aly…." My eyes began to water, but I didn't remove my eyes from my Pokémon.

Seeing my tears, my Pokémon crept closer to me, surrounding me, feeling my sorrow.

"Aly died," I whispered, choking out the words. The tears fell from my face even faster. "Aly died, killed by a group of evil people."

Charmeleon sat down by my left side, his eyes overflowing, digging his face into my shoulder, wiping his tears.

Baltoy spun slowly and moved forward, stopping at my feet and falling over like a top on my legs, making a sad cry of its name.

Hoothoot flew into my lap, looking up at me and flapping his wings, crying out, tears filling his eyes.

Weepinbell hopped over to me and reached out his long vine, resting it comfortingly on my shoulder.

Primeape sat near Baltoy, wiping his eyes that never stopped flowing with tears.

Kingdra hopped over to my right side and leaned against me, mournfully crying in a low voice.

I wrapped my arms around Kingdra and Charmeleon and pulled them close.

Charmeleon wrapped his arms around me in response.

My other Pokémon snuggled up closer to me as best as they could.

"Aly lives on through you, Charmeleon," I said tearfully.

"Char?" Charmeleon said, looking up at me.

"And you, too, Kingdra," I continued.

"Doo?" Kingdra said, looking at me in shocked sadness.

"And you, Hoothoot," I stated. "Aly lives through you, Primeape. Balto, too. And through you as well, Weepinbell."

My Pokémon all continued to cry with me.

"Aly lives on through all of us," I whimpered. "Forever. We'll be stronger. We'll be better than ever. For Aly. Like Aly would want us to be. Like Aly would be if she were alive. But she's not. But she does live through us. So, we have to be strong. We will be strong. We are strong."

I closed my eyes, holding my six Pokémon.

I fell asleep, holding my six Pokémon.

I woke up the next morning, holding my six Pokémon.

After breakfast, me, June, and all of our Pokémon, took one step forward.

Together.


	49. We're Out Of Our League

"Do you know anything about Cleopatra?" I asked.

"Huh? Cleopatra? No. I'm sorry. I don't," June replied, turning to me with surprise.

I turned to her and squinted at her. "Nothing?"

"Only about as much as you do," June said, staring back. "She's the Dark Gym Leader of Dark City. I can't say I know much more about her."

"Right," I replied.

Things between June and I had gotten a little bit better. We seemed to be getting along with each other again. Things weren't so tense and solemn; depressive and quiet. We were beginning to talk a bit more.

"It's a lot further than I had thought," I admitted, looking down at the map between my hands. "I guess it isn't too strongly displayed on the map just how far away it is. I figured we'd have been there by now."

"Hm," June muttered, turning away and looking ahead.

I put the map back in my backpack.

"Primeape is an obvious choice, right?" June asked, not looking at me.

We walked a rocky path lined by trees, the afternoon sun high in the sky, blocked behind clouds. "Yeah, I suppose," I said.

"Baltoy wouldn't be the best option against her," June added.

I just nodded.

"Of course, a type advantage isn't everything, but having one isn't a bad idea," June continued.

I didn't say anything. I just kept walking beside her.

Primeape, or even Butterfree, could be useful, I thought. My other Pokémon, besides Baltoy, aren't necessarily stronger or weaker in type, so using them should be a battle based on pure strength and skill.

"Hey, look," June said, breaking into my thoughts, causing me to look up.

I could see three people ahead of us, talking about something. "Huh?" I said with surprise, staring at one of the people who seemed to be excited about something. That person looked familiar.

June and I continued to walk at our regular pace, nearing the three.

June gasped. "Oh my GOSH!" June cried out. Her face broke into an enormous smile. "I cannot believe this!"

"Huh?" I said, turning to June. I had been focusing on the guy who seemed so thrilled to be with the other two, his hands balled into fists, raised to his chest, bouncing on his feet.

The other two young men seemed a bit embarrassed by the third member of their party.

June ran past me and I stared as she ran up to them.

The three guys turned around in surprise and stared at June.

"ROBIN!" I shouted in shock.

Robin was the guy who seemed to happy to be with the other two guys!

I ran as fast as I could up to Robin.

Robin squinted at June. "June?" He turned to me as I screamed out his name. "GARY!" He laughed heartily and smiled broadly. "And JUNE!" Robin stared as June ran eagerly towards him. Robin's smiled seemed to widen even further as June got closer to him, eagerly approaching. He opened his arms and prepared to embrace June in a big, welcoming hug. Robin's face nearly hit the floor in a mix of shock and disappointment as June ran right past him and stopped in front of the other two men!

"I can't believe it!" June gushed. "It's A.J. and Barry! Oh my freaking GOSH what an honor!"

My eyes remained glued on Robin in shock, happiness, and deep down inside, my heart beat just little bit faster from fear.

"Gary!" Robin smiled, walking up to me. He extended his hand and I gripped it tightly, the both of us gripping each in a death grip, smiling competitively.

"It's been long enough!" I said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been traveling," Robin replied. "Training and exploring. Catching and raising. I ran into these two legends not long ago and I'm dying to have a battle with them!" Robin turned to the other two guys with a smile.

I looked up and gasped, finally recognizing the two guys June was fawning over.

Barry! One of the members of the Elite Four! Master of the Ghost type Pokémon!

And A.J.! The Kanto region Pokémon Champion!

The Elite Four were the most powerful Pokémon trainers in the entirety of Kanto; four trainers with extreme skill and power whose strength surpassed that of those who compete at the Pokémon League! Winning at the Pokémon League Tournament in any region allowed you to battle the Elite Four for that region, and upon victory, you'd be recognized as the Pokémon Champion for that region!

I couldn't believe a member of the amazing Elite Four and the Pokémon Champion of Kanto were standing in front of me!

Barry stood in a long, black coat that reached almost down to the ground, nearly covering his gray jeans which ended around his dark blue boots. A bit of his black hair could be seen from underneath his dark gray beanie hat.

A.J. stood in a brown jacket, gray sweatpants, and brown and white sneakers on his feet. His dark brown hair sat on top of his head in a spiky fashion. He carried a long brown leather whip in his hand. He was well known for being able to control his Pokémon with a crack of that whip.

June was jabbering away excitedly at them, looking somewhat like Robin did just a minute ago.

"Uh…" Robin began. "Did I look anything like how geeked out June is right now?"

"That or I'm experiencing Déjà vu," I replied.

Robin's hand rose to his forehead with a _slap_.

"Sandslash."

I looked down to see a large Sandslash I hadn't noticed before, standing next to A.J.'s legs, looking up at June.

"This is totally an honor to meet you two," June blabbered. "You guys are just fantastic. Amazing. Incredible! My gosh, could I have your autographs?" June dropped her bag to the ground and dug through it, pulling out a pen and a book that looked like a diary in what appeared to be one second flat.

Barry turned to A.J.

A.J. looked back.

Both young men looked stunned.

Barry smiled warmly at June, taking her book and pen. "Sure, June," he said. He scribbled in her book and handed it to A.J., who signed it very quickly and handed it to June, a slightly creeped out look on his face. "Here ya go, then."

June snatched the book from A.J. and jumped up and down for joy. "YAY! YAY! YAY!"

Barry laughed. "I'm happy that you're happy!" he said cheerfully.

A.J. just shook his head, staring at June with a look of what was perhaps pity.

Sandslash was shaking its head, mimicking A.J., watching June warily.

A.J. turned to Barry. "Can we go, now?" he asked impatiently, his southern accent deep. "I think I've had enough of meeting the fans for today."

Barry turned to A.J. and smiled. "It's nice to meet the fans, don't you think?" he asked.

A.J. sighed and shook his head. "Not all the time…"

"What do you mean?" Barry asked as June continued to jump in place excitedly, cheering.

With another sigh, A.J. explained, "It's always been my dream to be the very best Pokémon trainer. But I really didn't need the price of fame to be all the fanfare and worship. I just want to have Pokémon battles that'll really give me a rush. All the challengers I face are all wimps. My last really intense battle was with the previous Champion, Lance. Since then, I haven't had a real challenge from anyone."  
Barry looked at A.J. exhaustedly. "Well, you are very strong," Barry acknowledged. "You have incredibly powerful Pokémon."

"Of course I do!" A.J. snapped. "I _am_ the Pokémon Champion!"

"I know, I know," Barry said, raising his hands in defense. "I was just saying. Jeez."

A.J. crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned, staring at me.

Sandslash also crossed its arms in front of its chest, staring at me.

"So who are you?" A.J. said sternly at me.

I swallowed hard.

A.J. sure was intimidating. Not to mention a bit rude and kind of full of himself. Nothing's wrong with a little bit of modesty every once in a while.

"Whatever," A.J. said before I could respond. "The kid is petrified just by my presence." He pointed at my belt, where my Poké Balls were, Sandslash also pointing at me. "I hope you aren't competing for badges or anything. If you're too scared to even say your name in front of me, you'll never make it as a Pokémon Trainer."

"Hey!" I said angrily, stepping forward. "I'm Gary, from Pallet Town! I'm traveling Kanto to collect eight badges and compete in the Pokémon League! I'm not afraid of you! I'll meet you one day real soon when I beat the Pokémon League and the Elite Four and we'll have a battle and I'll beat you!"

A.J. laughed. "Tough talk for such a little pipsqueak," he waved me away, Sandslash also waving at me nonchalantly. "I've heard it all before. None of you big mouths have any action."

"Big mouth?" I said, my anger building. "You're one to talk!"

"I can back it up," A.J. said with a smile.

"Hey, let's all be friends, okay?" June asked, smiling at A.J.

A.J. looked at June and sneered. "I've no time for friends with weak, worthless people. I've things to do." He walked past June, Sandslash following.

June looked at him in horror at his rudeness. June clutched her book tightly to her chest and stared down at the ground with sadness.

Barry walked closer to June and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't let him get to you. He's really not so bad," Barry said. "A.J., come on, now. Don't be so mean. It's really not nice."

"Blah," A.J. said, continuing to walk, waving away at us, Sandslash mimicking him.

"Wait!" Robin called out. "Let me prove my strength! Please! Don't turn down my offer! Give me a chance at least!"

I turned to Robin in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Give me a chance!" Robin called again. "One on one! You and me!"

June gasped.

"Robin!" I said in shock. "Are you _mad?_"

A.J. kept walking, but him and his Sandslash burst out laughing. "Even your friend thinks you're no match for me!"

Robin growled at me, and then turned to A.J.. "BATTLE ME! COME ON! JUST TRY ME OUT! I CAN DO IT!"

A.J. and Sandslash continued laughing loudly, walking.

"A.J.!" Barry shouted. "You hold on!"

A.J. and Sandslash stopped walking.

"You've been rude enough to these kids," Barry scolded. "Typically, I don't really get into too many Pokémon battles unless challenged by one of the Elite Four, or you, but you really need to learn to be a lot more respectful. You can't soil the name of Pokémon Champion like this. It reflects badly on the members of the Elite Four, and that reflects negatively on the Gym Leaders."

A.J. and Sandslash turned around and glared at Barry.

Barry didn't back down. He walked up to A.J. "I know you're on your vacation and everything and you called me to hang out for the day, but give this guy a little battle. Please. You're one of my best friends. Don't be like this. Just give him a chance, and stop being an ass."  
A.J. stared coldly at Barry. He turned to Robin.

Robin glared at him, his fists balled tight.

"In fact…" Barry turned to me and smiled. "How about we make this a Double Battle? A.J. and I against Robin and Gary!"

June, Robin, A.J., and I, all gasped at the same time.

I turned to Robin, who stared back at me, his mouth hanging open. I nodded slowly. "What do you say?"

Robin slowly smiled and burst out laughing. He swiftly and angrily turned to A.J. "If he's with it, then I am."

A.J. was glaring at the two of us. "Fine, you little suckers. If you want your butts whooped so badly, I'll give it to you! You'll regret it, though!"

"Robin, let's show them what we're made of!" I said eagerly, grabbing a Poké Ball.

"Right!" Robin said, grasping his Poké Ball.

"A Double Battle, then!" Barry exclaimed. "A.J. and I against Gary and Robin. First team to lose both Pokémon loses!" Barry threw a Poké Ball to the ground.

"Sableye!" the Pokémon with gems in its eyes cried out at us.

"It's Sableye!" Robin exclaimed. "This is excellent! I have one too! I traded for her and nicknamed her Gloria!"

I pulled out my Pokedex to check out Sableye.

_**Sableye. The Darkness Pokémon. This species of Pokémon is typical of most Ghost type Pokémon, desiring to play pranks on people and garner attention towards itself. They eat minerals and gems found in caves so much, their eyes have turned into literal gemstones.**_

"Sandslash, get em!" A.J. cracked his whip at the ground.

Sandslash leaped into the air, landing next to Sableye.

My heart began to beat faster with excitement. I turned to Robin.

Robin looked to me and winked. "Let's do this, Gary!"

I smiled and nodded. "Charmeleon, let's go!" I yelled throwing my Poké Ball.

The Poké Ball landed on the ground and popped open, sending out my Charmeleon.

"MEEEEELEON!" Charmeleon yelled at the two opponents, spewing a large, powerful stream of fire into the air.

"Catherine, you're up!" Robin shouted, throwing her Poké Ball.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" Catherine cried happily. "Squirt?" Catherine looked at Charmeleon, surprised.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon said happily to Catherine, giving her a thumbs up and winking.

"Squirtle!" Catherine cried out, smiling. She turned around and saw me, her smile widening, her eyes twinkling with delight. She ran towards me.

"Catherine, NO!" Robin yelled angrily. He stared at her sternly.

Catherine continued to run up to me and stopped at my feet, reaching up to me.

I stared at her for a moment, a feeling of sadness flowing through me. She hasn't changed, I thought. She isn't listening…

I turned to June, who was standing out of the range of the battle, staring at Catherine, a smile on her face, but sadness mixed alongside it. I turned back to Catherine, who was jumping up and down, reaching up for me, desiring for me to pick her up.

"Catherine!" Robin shouted angrily. He bent down and picked her up.

Catherine struggled in his arms for a moment, and then stopped, her head lowering in defeat.

"Catherine, you stop this right now!" Robin said angrily. "We're in the middle of a battle! For crying out loud Catherine, cut the crap, damn it! I thought we were working on this!"

"Squirtle…" Catherine's eyes began to water up as she kept her eyes on the ground.

"What is this?" A.J. shouted. "I thought we were battling! Is that puny little soft shell too afraid or something? I don't have time for this! In case you didn't know, I'm on my vacation!"

"One minute!" Robin shouted angrily at A.J. He turned to Catherine. He sighed and set her down carefully. "Let's say hi to Gary later, okay?" he asked gently. "This is a very important battle. Please, battle first, and then we can play and stuff. Okay?"

Catherine stared at Robin and smiled. She ran from Robin and stopped at my feet. "Squirtle!" she waved at me and I smiled back.

"Hey, Catherine!" I greeted her. "Good to see you."

Catherine nodded and ran back to join Charmeleon.

Robin sighed. "That's not what I just said to do…"

Barry smiled at Catherine, staring at her fondly. "How very interesting. And so cute!"

"Enough!" A.J. shouted. "Sandslash, move it!" He cracked his whip. "Dig!"

Sandslash dug underground at the second crack of A.J.'s whip.

"Don't you think they should've had the first move?" Barry asked, looking at A.J. with disappointment.

"They're too busy goofing off!" A.J. yelled angrily. "They missed their chance!"

"Charmeleon, you use Dig, too!" I ordered.

"Char!" Charmeleon tore through the ground with his claws and disappeared.

Catherine and Sableye eyed each other.

"Catherine, Hydro Pump!" Robin yelled.

"Squirtle!" Catherine leaped high into the air and pulled herself inside of her shell. She spun rapidly in place, sprays of water blasting out from the holes in her shell.  
Sableye swiftly dodged the moves, flipping, jumping, bending over backwards, avoiding damage.

"Shadow Claw!" Barry ordered with determination.

Sableye leaped into the air to join Catherine, who popped her head, arms, and legs out from the inside of her shell, facing her opponent. Sableye's arm glowed darkly and became coated in a dangerous looking, black claw silhouette, reaching out to attack Catherine.

"Rapid Spin!" Robin demanded.

Barry's eyes widened in shock.  
A.J. laughed loudly.

"Robin, no!" I cried out.

As Sableye swiped at Catherine, Catherine pulled herself back in her shell and spun rapidly at Sableye, dodging the Shadow Claw, but flying right through Sableye. Catherine popped out of her shell again and landed on her feet. "Squirtle!" she said determinedly.

"I know what I'm doing, Gary," Robin said seriously. "Rapid Spin is a Normal type move. Normal type moves can't hurt Ghost types. I was trying to use a really fast move to avoid Shadow Claw."

"Oh…" I said softly. "Sorry."

Robin turned to me and smiled. Winking, he said, "Let's win this, Gary."

I nodded with a smile.

"Catherine, Bite!" Robin shouted.

Catherine charged at Sableye, who was now standing on the ground. She opened her mouth and tried to bite at Sableye, who made a very swift dodge, twisting sideways. Catherine tried again, but Sableye dodged again.

"Shadow Ball!" Barry yelled.

"Saaaaaaaableye!" Sableye tossed a dark ball of energy at Catherine.

"Protect!" Robin screamed.

Catherine's body was outline in blue and the Shadow Ball bounced right off.

"Charge forward and use Aqua Tail!" Robin added.

Catherine ran quickly and her tail was surrounded by water as she took a swing at Sableye with it.

"Stop it!" Barry screamed.

Sableye grabbed Catherine's tail and stopped the attack, the swirling water disappearing immediately!

Robin gasped. "What?"

My eyes widened in shock. I opened my mouth to order Charmeleon to help out. That's when I realized… "Where's Charmeleon?" I shouted, gazing around the field in a panic. My eyes stopped on A.J., who was smiling at me broadly, calmly, his powerful arms crossed in front of his broad chest. I glared back at him, my heart pounding. What's going on here? I wondered. Where's Charmeleon?

"Shadow Claw!" Barry ordered.

Catherine struggled hard as Sableye raised another claw to attack.

"Withdraw!" Robin called out.

Catherine pulled herself into the safety of her shell, causing Sableye to loose its grip, Catherine falling to the ground, bouncing a couple of times.

"Catherine, NOW!" Robin shouted.

Catherine started spinning immediately and used Hydro Pump, catching Sableye as it cried out in surprise.

"Not bad!" Barry said, smiling eagerly.

I had to admit, seeing Catherine battle was truly spectacular. She was doing really great against an Elite Four member. It was no wonder Robin was getting so mad that she wouldn't battle me. She's a true battler.

But where's A.J.'s Sandslash? I wondered, looking around, worried, wondering why A.J. was so calm right now, smiling at me.

Sableye fell onto its back but got right back up.

"You're really good, Robin," Barry complimented. "Your Squirtle, or, excuse me, Catherine, is so powerful!"  
"Thank you!" Robin beamed happily.

A.J. was ignoring Barry and Robin, keeping his eyes on me, smiling.

I looked away from him and helplessly gazed around the field. "Charmeleon! Get back here!" I shouted in a panic.  
Robin turned to me and looked around the field, too. "Hey… where did…?"

"Sableye, Fury Swipes!" Barry interrupted.

Sableye charged at Catherine, its claws poised to strike.

"Catherine, dodge it!" Robin told her.

Catherine seemed to move with ease, a focused look on her face as she ducked and edged her way around every sharp claw that Sableye swung at her.

I noticed that even A.J. turned for a brief moment to glance as Catherine maneuvered through Sableye's moves.

Barry was smiling broadly, visibly impressed with Catherine, nodding his head.

"Scald attack!" Robin said.

Catherine inhaled deeply and blasted Sableye with a powerful and very hot stream of water.

"SABLEYYYYYYE!" Sableye cried out, hitting the ground. It lay on its back for a moment. A sudden burst of flames engulfed it before the fire disappeared. Sableye stood up and stared unhappily at Catherine.

"Yeah! You Burned it, Catherine!" Robin cheered, taking a leap of joy into the air.

"Squirtle!" Catherine leaped in the air, cheering.

"Faint Attack!" Barry said in an oddly calm voice.

Sableye walked up to Catherine. "Sableye?" Sableye pointed up into the air in confusion.

"Squirtle?" Catherine looked up into the sky, fooled.

"SABLEYE!" Sableye cried, swinging a sharp claw at Catherine.

"SQUIRTLLLLE!" Catherine cried out, flying through the air, eventually landing on the ground, bouncing several times and stopping at Robin's feet.

"Catherine!" he cried out, kneeling down and touching her.

"Squirtle…" Catherine said weakly.

"Oh, no!" June cried out.

Catherine's out, I thought. "But where's my Charmeleon?" I shouted in a panic, fear pumping into my heart.

A.J. laughed. "Your Pokémon truly are as weak as I thought. Sandslash, now!" He cracked his whip and Sandslash burst through the ground. It stood up straight, holding my Charmeleon easily in a headlock.

Charmeleon was struggling with all his might, unable to break free.

"Your puny lizard was being restrained by my Sandslash this entire time," A.J. laughed. He face went serious. "Now to give you what you deserve. Finish it now!" A.J. cracked his whip.

Sandslash tossed Charmeleon high into the air and leaped up right behind him. Sandslash slashed at Charmeleon's back.

Charmeleon cried out in pain, forced even higher into the air.

Sandslash curled into a ball and started spinning as it fell to the ground, spun in place, and stood up straight.

Everyone watched at Charmeleon fell straight to the ground and didn't move.

"Game over, you wimps," A.J. smirked. "I'm out of here. Come on, Sandslash."

A.J. turned and walked away, joined by his Sandslash.

Barry looked after A.J. and shook his head. He turned back to us and walked over, smiling. He kneeled down next to Charmeleon. "Hey there, friend." Barry smiled. "You did really well, you know that?"

Charmeleon groaned as he sat up and avoided Barry's eyes, staring sadly at the ground.

Barry rubbed his head. "Don't be down, little buddy. You keep on training hard with your trainer, okay?"  
Charmeleon nodded, but he didn't look much happier.

Barry stood up and kneeled down to Catherine, who was being held in Robin's arms as he cradled her, kneeling on the ground. "And you. You, Catherine, were just phenomenal. I expect great things from you both at the Pokémon League." Barry smiled at Catherine and patted her head. He looked at Robin, and then me. "Both of you." Barry stood up and returned Sableye to its Poké Ball. "I have to go for now. Good luck to both of you in the future. I'm sure I'll be challenging you both again real soon. You take care, too, Juni." He waved to June and quickly walked away to catch up to A.J.

"Thank you, Catherine," Robin smiled down at Squirtle. "Come back and we'll get you healed up at the Pokémon Center." He returned Catherine to her Poké Ball.

I walked over to Charmeleon. "Thanks a lot, Charmeleon. Hey!"

Charmeleon looked up at me, sadness in his eyes.

"Toughen up!" I said sharply. My hardened face winked. "Next time, we won't let that happen again. Next time, it's a victory. Period. You got it?"

Charmeleon looked back at me and stood up, staring at me sternly, and nodded. "Char! Charmeleon!" He blasted the air with flames repeatedly.

I nodded. "Thank you. Come on back and get some rest." I returned him to his Poké Ball.

Robin stood up and walked over to me, smiling. "That was something, huh? Ha ha ha ha ha!"

I nodded with a smile. "That really was exciting! They sure showed why they're the rank that they are!"

"Yeah," June muttered. "And A.J. showed why you should never meet your hero, or celebrities you like, or whatever…"

Robin laughed and ran up to June, grasping her hand. He bowed a little and took a closer step to June. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it, June?"

"Huh?" June's eyes bulged out and she took a deep step back.

Robin stepped closer, not letting go of June's hand. "I missed you since our last meeting when you helped me with Catherine."

June took another step back. "Uh… how's that been working out for you?" she asked nervously, looking at me, and then glancing around helplessly.

Robin took another step closer. "It isn't perfect, but we'll get there! We have to! And we'll have you to thank for it when we do! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Um… thank you, Robin. Really."

"So, how've things been with you? You're looking just as absolutely attractive and beautiful as you did the last time I laid eyes upon you."  
June's face turned as red as a tomato. "I… I… What?"

"You're awfully cute when you're blushing, like you are now, ha ha ha ha ha!" Robin laughed.

"W-w-w-w-what?" June stammered.

"Your face is about as red as that bikini you were in when you went-OWWWW!" Robin screamed.

I yanked Robin by his ear hard and tore him away from June. I let go of him and gave him a stern look, like a parent about to discipline their child. "That's enough, Rob." Then I smiled. "How've you been, buddy?"

Robin scowled and rubbed his ear. "I was doing just fine before you tried to take my head off my shoulders. How've you been? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I'm good," I replied. "I'm headed to Dark City to get my sixth gym badge!"

"You, too?" he asked with a broad smile.

"Too?" I repeated.

"Yeah! I'm headed there for my ninth badge!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT? WHY?" I shouted in shock.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Why not?" he challenged. "I'm still in training and the Pokémon League won't be taking place for another few months! You can never train too much. And clearly I've got a long way to go to becoming a Pokémon Champion! Ha ha ha! That guy sure was a jerk though…"

"Yeah," I agreed, laughing. "But Barry's pretty cool, huh?"

"Hell yeah!" Robin said, laughing. "Say, have you heard from Kiwi, yet?" Robin asked, his face growing solemn.

The fear that had been beating through my heart the moment I had seen Robin, suddenly returned. I knew where this conversation was headed. "No," I said quietly, lowering my head.

"What?" Robin cried out. "Gary, what do you mean, 'no'?"

I stared at Robin. It hurt me to see the worry on his face. The pain. He was scared. Like I was. "I haven't see Kiwi, yet, Robin," I repeated.

"I've called Prof. Oak," Robin whispered. "I've called him a few times. Kiwi's mom is a wreck. The Professor says she's fine, but I know he's worried about her, too. You can see it in his face. He's strong."

I stared at Robin. He doesn't know, I thought.

Robin stared at me, his eyebrows furrowed. "She _has_ to be okay!" he shouted. "We promised we'd be Pokémon Masters! We all have to make it! Together! You. Me. Kiwi. Aly. We can't stop. We have to make it. Nobody…Gary?"

Robin blurred in my vision as tears clouded my eyes.

"Gary, what's wrong, man?" Robin asked.

I heard June whimper and begin to cry behind me.

Robin turned to her and stared. He turned back to me. "Gary! What's wrong?" he demanded, grabbing my shoulders.

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer.

He gripped me roughly and shook me hard. "What do you know? Where's Kiwi? What happened to her, Gary?!"

I grabbed Robin's shoulders as hot tears rolled down my face. "I don't know what happened to Kiwi," I told him. "I don't know."

"Then why are you crying?" Robin cried, his face full of concern. "Why is June crying?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but only air came out. I swallowed and opened my mouth again. "Aly," I managed. "Aly."

"Aly?" Robin asked. "Aly what?"

I let go of Robin and wiped my eyes on my coat sleeve, but the tears kept flowing.

"What the hell is going on here, Gary?" Robin yelled, getting angry. "Spit it out!"

"Aly… died…" I whispered. I collapsed to my knees and cried heavily, loudly. The only sound I could hear was the sound of me crying. I hadn't gotten over Aly, but I'd made so many strides to be strong about it and move forward, in the name of Aly, for Aly's sake. But now, having to tell Robin this, all of my hard work to move forward felt like it had been destroyed again.

I cried on the ground, my head bent over, tears falling fast. It seemed like I was there for about an hour or two, just crying nonstop.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up and saw Robin kneeling down next to me, staring at me, his face covered in tears.

"Gary…" he whispered. "How…?"

I broke down and wrapped my arms around him in a hug and cried against his shoulder. I cried heavily, like a baby. I let it all out. I cried for so long and hugged him so tightly. I coughed and choked and cried, all over Robin, completely losing control of my emotions.

Robin was crying along with me, holding me in a strong clutch, his arms around me, his hands gripping me tightly.

The two of us cried. Cried like never before in our entire lives.

I hadn't even cried like this when I had found out that my dad had died.

Robin let go of me and held me out in front of him, his hands gripping my shoulders, staring at me. "Tell me, Gary!" he begged.

I struggled for words, and they finally came to me. "Solace. Team S-s-s-olace," I stammered weakly. "It was on the r-r-adio. It's g-g-gotta be all over the n-news. They killed her."

"WHAT?" Robin shouted, more tears rapidly dripping off of this face, his fingers digging deeper into my shoulder, shaking me a bit.

"We went to the Radio Tower and they took over," I explained, wiping at my face. "They held several people hostage and Aly lost it and they shot… her…" I sniffled hard, but more snot ran from my nose as I continued to cry. "She was killed and the police came soon after but they escaped. They got away. Most of them got away."

Robin stared at me in shock, blankly. His hands slid off of me and fell to the ground.

I swallowed repeatedly. I stared at my friend silently, shivering hard, my heart beat hitting me so hard.

Robin suddenly shoved me angrily to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" he shouted angrily.

I stared up at him in shock, lying on my back. "W-w-what?" I asked.

"What did you do? You were there! What did you do to help her?" he shouted angrily. "Why didn't you save her?"

"I COULDN'T!" I shouted back, shocked at him. "I tried, Robin! I did, but she was so upset, so hurt! You weren't there! They were saying terrible things about Pokémon. They got her so angry, and she lost control! I told her to stop, but she yelled at me. She let her emotions take over! I TRIED, Robin!"

"So you're blaming Aly, now?" Robin grabbed me by my coat and pulled me up to him. He pulled back a fist in the air.

"No, Robin, I'm not!" I cried out desperately, staring in shock at his fist, poised to hit me.

"NO!" I heard a scream.

A hand grabbed Robin's fist.

I turned to see a face full of tears that belonged to June.

Robin turned angrily to June. "Get off me!"

"Don't you dare do this to your friend," June whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Do you think Gary wouldn't have done anything if he could have? Stop this, Robin. Right now."

Robin stared at June, breathing heavily, breathing shakily.

June shook her head slowly. "Please, Robin. Gary loved her as much as you did. He's your friend. He would've died for Aly if he had the chance to. Don't let your emotions take over you. Please. Aly wouldn't want this, honey."

Robin stared at June for a moment longer before turning to me and letting me go.

I fell to the ground. I looked up at Robin. "I'm sorry, Robin," I whispered. "I wish I could've done more. I would've. Believe me, please. In that situation, things were just so panicked and hectic. I'm so sorry."

Robin nodded. "I dedicated myself to my training," Robin said in a low voice. "I haven't been around for the news and stuff much, lately. My… Aly…" Robin covered her face. "ALY!" he screamed.

June wiped at her eyes as they continued to shed more tears endlessly.

I watched as Robin and June cried, my own eyes matching theirs, my tear soaked face matching theirs.

"Who are these Team Solace guys?" Robin yelled angrily, dropping his hands, his tears flowing even faster.

"I only know there is one guy named Dave, and another man, the leader, named Isaac," I said in a low voice, looking down at the ground. "They have many different people working for them. Men and women. They could be anyone. Dave was working at the Safari Zone as the Warden for years."

"If I find one of these creeps, I SWEAR!" Robin shouted, balling his fists angrily. "I WILL kill one of them with my BARE HANDS!"

I stared down at the ground silently.

"Does Kiwi's disappearance have anything to do with those freaks?" Robin demanded, glaring down at me.

"I don't really know," I said in a very low voice.

"What?" Robin shouted. "Speak up, damn you!"

I looked up at him angrily. "I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted at him. "I haven't seen her since Saffron!" I shivered thinking back on that place.

"Did these Solace jerks have anything to do with what occurred there?" Robin yelled.

"NO!" I screamed angrily, standing up and getting in Robin's face. "That was completely unrelated!" Thinking back on Saffron City bothered me. Not just because of what occurred there, but also because incidents like that were what brought a group like Team Solace into existence in the first place. I hated to justify anything Team Solace was doing. What they were doing, and how they were thinking, was psychotic and contradictory, but the Pokémon world was indeed a very dangerous place sometimes.

"Please," June pleaded, placing a hand on each of our shoulders as we glared at each other, ready to fight. "Please…"

My face softened after a while and I looked mournfully at Robin.

Robin kept glaring, but he turned it towards the ground.

The next day, I walked along the rocky path, lined by trees.

June walked beside me, silently.

Robin walked on the other side of me, quietly.

The rest of the day yesterday had been spent in silence for the most part. There was a lot of crying from June.

There was even more crying from me, reliving the pain.

There was a ton of crying from Robin, experiencing the pain for the first time.

We had all fallen asleep late that night and awoke the next day, today, but not much was done besides feeding our Pokémon.

June seemed to eat okay, but I only ate a little, and Robin hadn't eaten anything all day.

It was nighttime before we had finally stood up and silently proceeded down the path to Dark City.

Together.

There was no way I could leave Robin by himself after what I had told him. Even if, as Pokémon Trainers, and especially as rivals, it was best for us to take separate paths, there was no way I was letting him journey alone. He needed his friends now more than ever. Robin would be traveling with me and June for as long as he wished to stay.

It was now me.

June.

And Robin.

Traveling together to Dark City.

Aly.

And Kiwi, as well.

Fresh on our minds.


	50. The One Percent

"Where does June always leave to?" Robin asked me.  
"She's with her Pokémon," I answered.  
"Her Pokémon?" Robin asked in confusion. "But all of our Pokémon are right here, eating. Why is she by herself with her Pokémon?"  
I turned to the large group of Pokémon in the clearing with Robin and I.  
Charmeleon, Hoothoot, Primeape, Kingdra, Weepinbell, and Baltoy. They ate next to Robin's Pokémon: Squirtle, Croconaw, Pikachu, Arcanine, Togekiss, and Kecleon.  
"Just issues they are having. She's working on them for the time being," I replied. "She'll return in a while." I took another bite of my sandwich, chewing on it very slowly until it turned into mush in my mouth, and then proceeding to swallow it slowly. I wasn't hungry. It was hard to have an appetite when you were in so much emotional pain. Having Robin with me on my journey now seemed to add to the stress. It was as if the problem were right in front of my face, now.  
I noticed he still had a Squirtle. June did, too. But none of us mentioned it.  
Robin was eating from a bag of chips. It was good to see him eating again. I hadn't seen him eat in a couple of days. Even if it was just a bag of chips, it was better than nothing.  
It had been a couple of days since Robin had joined up with June and I on our journey. With Robin along with us, it could've, and should've, been a blast of fun. But it wasn't. Things were very quiet. None of us spoke too much.  
June tried to break the ice on occasion, asking about his badges, his Pokémon, and what kind of training he'd been doing all this time.  
Robin's answers were very short, when he ever gave any. Most of the time, he just ignored June completely, his eyes trained on the ground, glaring at it. At times, he cried silently, still glaring.  
Last night, I awoke to sounds of Robin in his sleeping bag, crying and sniffling heavily. Catherine, Bright Eyes, Dots, Flourish, Spirit, and Subliminal. Those were the nicknames he gave for his Pokémon. I knew about Catherine, Bright Eyes, Dots, and Flourish, but Togekiss as Spirit, and Kecleon as Subliminal, were new to me.  
I smiled when I heard Robin mention their names.  
Robin's Pokémon didn't seem very eager. They seemed to be sad about something.  
Even Catherine didn't seem as eager as usual to see me. She smiled happily and waved at me and June, but that was about it.  
Maybe they can pick up on Robin's sadness, too, I thought. Like my Pokémon did when I was dealing with Aly's passing.  
"Hey," Robin said suddenly, breaking the silence.  
I turned to him quickly.  
"Remember when Aly was at your birthday party and refused to eat the chocolate cake that your parents were serving because she hates chocolate?" Robin said with a smile, keeping his eyes on the ground.  
I smiled a little, my eyes watering up. "Yeah," I whispered.  
"She was so upset," Robin continued. "She crossed her arms and pouted and refused to drink anything. There was no other flavored cake, and she refused anything else to eat but cake. She wouldn't play any games with us and just glared!" Robin laughed a little before covering his eyes, crying quietly.  
I didn't cover my eyes. I leaned against a tree trunk I was sitting by and let the tears fall from my eyes.  
"What about that time in the 1st grade when she threw a tantrum in class because the English homework was too much for her?" I said with a grin, wiping my eyes.  
"She said it was too long and stupid and she was refusing to do it!" Robin exclaimed, wiping quickly at his own eyes.  
"Hey, what about when Aly saw that Meowth in the schoolyard and the teacher, who had that huge phobia of cats, grabbed her and pulled her away from the Meowth while she was petting it and scared it away. Aly kicked the teacher and yelled at her for scaring away the Meowth!" Robin said excitedly.  
We both laughed loudly. The laughter ended soon and the pain in my heart was unfathomable.  
I heard a rustling through the trees and looked up to see June returning.  
She smiled at me and Robin, but her smile faded when she saw our teary faces. "Hey, guys," she said in a low voice.  
Robin nodded, and looked back down, his arms wrapped around his knees as he stared at the ground.  
"Hey," I said, looking up at the stars.  
"Are your Pokémon okay?" Robin asked, not looking up.  
"Yeah," June answered, sitting a few feet away from Robin and I, on the ground. "They're… okay…"  
Robin didn't say anything more.  
Nobody did.

Robin, me, and June walked down a much larger path the next day. We had finished feeding our Pokémon and eating a little bit, and were now traveling another stony road surrounded by trees, but the path was much wider and we were spread further apart from each other as we walked.  
A strange noise up ahead grabbed my attention. I looked up, as did June and Robin, who had been looking elsewhere.  
"Hey, look there!" June cried out.  
A little female Nidoran was sniffing the ground, looking around.  
"A Nidoran !" I said.  
_**Nidoran . The Poison Pin Pokémon. Nidoran evolve into completely different Pokémon depending on their gender. It is believed that toxic spine on the females developed as a means of protection to counteract their small size.**_  
The Nidoran looked up at us and cried out. She ran away and disappeared into the trees.  
"I gotta catch her!" I said eagerly, grabbing Hoothoot's Poké Ball and running into the woods.  
"NO!" June shouted, and shoved me out of the way.  
Unfortunately for me, a tree was a mere inch away and I slammed right into it immediately.  
"Nidoran , wait!" June cried, chasing after it.  
"Gary!" Robin said with surprise, stopping when he saw me.  
I shook my head hard. "JUNE! NO FAIR!" I screamed, running after her. "Hoohoot, stop Nidoran !" I threw his Poké Ball.  
"Hooooooot!" Hoothoot cried out. He flew past June and blocked the little frightened Nidoran 's path.  
Nidoran let out a frightened cry and backed up.  
"Hoothoot-" I began.  
"NOOOOOO!" June cried out loudly, scooping up Nidoran in her arms and turning her back on Hoothoot, glaring at me.  
"June! That's not fair! She's my capture!" I yelled angrily.  
"Wait! I don't think you should, yet," June pleaded.  
"What? Why?" I demanded.  
"This little one is looking for something important," June replied. "Just give me a minute. Please?" She set Nidoran down on the ground gently and smiled at her.  
Nidoran seemed happy and smiled back, saying something to June.  
June petted Nidoran . "Tell me what's wrong, baby," June said sweetly.  
Nidoran spoke to June, making an odd, adorable little noise repeatedly.  
June's eyes focused on Nidoran as she spoke to June.  
"My Nidoran !" a voice shouted from behind me.  
Robin, June, Nidoran , and I, all turned with a gasp to see a little boy running up to us. He ran straight to Nidoran and scooped her into his arms and hugged her tightly. The boy had short black hair and was wearing a brown suit.  
Nidoran squealed happily.  
"Nidoran , I found you!" he exclaimed, hugging her even tighter. "Don't you ever run off again! Please! Why did you go? It's so dangerous out here!" The boy looked up at me, June, and Robin. His eyes brightened and the tears clouding his eyes caused them to twinkle. "Thank you all! You three found my Nidoran ! I am so indebted to you all!"  
"Um… no problem!" I chuckled.  
June cleared her throat loudly. "Sure thing."  
I turned to June to see her glaring at me.  
"I didn't do too much," Robin said with a smile.  
"Please, come back to my mansion and meet my mom and dad," the boy insisted. "They'd be so glad to meet you and thank you for what you've done!"  
"A mansion?" June, Robin, and I exclaimed in shock at the same time.  
"Out here?" Robin added.  
"Yeah!" the boy said eagerly. "Please? Will you? Come on!"  
The three of us turned to each other.  
"Agreed," June said loudly. "Please, lead the way."  
Robin and I turned to June, who walked past us swiftly and followed the young child through the trees.  
I shrugged at Robin.  
Robin seemed confused, but turned to follow June.  
I returned Hoothoot to his Poké Ball and ran after them all.  
"My name is Taylor," the boy said as we followed him back onto the path.  
"I'm June," June said quickly. "This is Gary, and Robin." She pointed at us.  
"Nice to meet you all," Taylor said with a smile.  
I turned to June, who, to me, seemed to be acting just a bit strange.  
June had her eyes glued on Taylor. Or was it Nidoran she was eyeing?  
Nidoran was being held in Taylor's arms tightly.  
"Master Taylor, you've returned! And with Nidoran !" a man exclaimed, bursting through the trees, scaring the life out of the five of us.  
"Samuel!" Taylor exclaimed. "Here you are!" Taylor ran up to the man eagerly.  
He stood towering over all of us, his wavy black hair combed back, dressed in a suit. He stood straight up and had an intimidating build to his body. A tiny headset was set on his head, a microphone near his mouth. "I shall call off the search party," Samuel said, smiling. He reached up to the headset. "Nidoran has been found. I repeat, Nidoran has been found." He lowered his hand. "And who are these two fine gentlemen and beautiful lady?"  
"These are my friends who found Nidoran ! June, Robin, and Gary!" Taylor introduced. "I was going to take them home to meet my mommy and daddy!"  
"Ah, I see," Samuel said, bowing to us. "You three are more than welcome for finding Nidoran . Please, allow me to escort you." Samuel walked ahead, Taylor walking beside him.  
June, Robin, and I turned to each other with surprise.  
June quickly turned to the two ahead of us and followed after them.  
Me and Robin glanced at each other before quickly walking after June.  
A surprisingly short while later, the mansion loomed over us.  
June, myself, and Robin, looked up at the enormous white building spanning many floors. It sat comfortably behind an enormous garden full of stone sculptures and a multitude of flowers.  
Samuel led us through the yard, and after several minutes, we were finally at the front door. He led us inside. "Welcome, Master June, Master Gary, and Master Robin, to the Mainwealth household."  
The three of us looked around the inside of the mansion in shock.  
I had been in one before when I had been leaving Fuchsia City, but I was still in awe over this much larger mansion.  
The entire floor was made of black marble. The walls were a white so clean they almost seemed to shine, making it hard to look at. Paintings lined the walls, a mix of Pokémon, people, and other random designs and shapes. A few windows lined the walls, covered in closed white curtains. Stairs on either side of the mansion led up, which reached another floor with stairs that led up, continuously repeating in a pattern.  
"Please, right this way, Master Taylor, Master Gary, Master June, and Master Robin," Samuel said, walking towards the wall where an elevator was outlined. He pressed a button and led us inside the plush, brown elevator.  
The floor was soft and had a nice bounce to it.  
Samuel pressed the third floor button and the elevator smoothly lifted us up, the numbers passing by on a small black screen right above the buttons. This elevator only went as high as the eighth floor, but this mansion definitely reached higher than that.  
The doors slid open smoothly and Samuel led us out.  
As I followed Samuel, I turned to Robin, who was glancing around the floor that highly resembled the previous floor besides also having a couple of sculptures of important looking people in gray stone.  
June seemed to almost be glaring at Taylor for some reason.  
What is she doing? I wondered. Why is she glaring at this kid?  
Samuel stopped in front of a door and knocked. "Madame, Sir, Master Taylor and his Nidoran have arrived with the aid of three guests; Master Robin, Master June, and Master Gary."  
"Do enter!" a deep voice from behind the door exclaimed.  
Samuel opened the door and stepped in, holding open the door as Taylor, Nidoran , June, Robin, and I, entered the enormous room.  
The room held an extremely large, flat screen television hanging from the wall. Portraits of Taylor and a man and woman holding him coated the walls and tables. A single window sat on the wall at the end of the room, draped in the same curtains seen downstairs. On a white couch that looked big enough to fit three families sat the man and woman, smiling. They stood up eagerly and approached us.  
The man, taller than Samuel, with freshly cut hair and a gleaming smile, showing off nearly all of his teeth, wearing a red bath robe and sandals, wrapped his arms around Taylor. "My boy! I'm so glad you're okay! And little Nidoran !" The man rubbed Nidoran 's head, but she shook her head hard afterwards.  
The woman, wearing a business suit for some reason, placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder and smiled at me, June, and Robin. "Thank you all so much for finding our son's Nidoran . She's his favorites Pokémon in the world. We love our son and would do anything for him, including finding this little cutie and capturing it just for him to love and raise."  
Taylor laughed as he hugged his dad, and then he ran over to his mom and hugged her legs.  
The mother kneeled down and hugged him tightly. "I love you, honey," she said.  
"I love you, mommy and daddy," Taylor said happily.  
I smiled, staring at them. I turned to June, still smiling.  
June was still looking down solemnly at Taylor.  
"June?" I asked.  
She ignored me and kept looking at him.  
"Gary," Robin whispered.  
I turned to him.  
He pointed at the television.  
I turned to it, watching as a breaking news bulletin was being spoken about.  
"Authorities are having no luck in tracking down any further members of Team Solace and are seeking any information, urging anyone who knows anything to call in immediately," the red haired woman said, staring seriously from the screen. "This latest attack on the Whirl Islands follows from the gym explosion that occurred in Cinnabar Island, with no one being hurt as no one was inside at the time. This gym explosion is just one of many as promised from Team Solace after their attack on the Kanto Radio Tower last month. Gyms are still being investigated around the globe, several being cleared, but several still remain unchecked, have exploded, or have been defused safely."  
The TV went black.  
"The news sure is terribly hard to watch these days," the mother said, the remote in her hand, pointed at the screen. She turned to us and smiled, but her smile faded.  
Maybe it was because of the look of fear on June's face.  
Maybe it was the stern glance I was still giving the black TV screen.  
Maybe it was the rage on Robin's face, his fists shaking at his sides.  
"Are you three kids alright?" she asked.  
I turned to her and stared at the ground, unable to answer.  
June kind of whimpered and looked away.  
Robin turned to the mother, still glaring. "We lost a friend due to those freaks," he growled.  
June placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Robin took a deep breath.  
"Oh my dear goodness, I am so sorry!" the mother exclaimed.  
The father was standing now, and placed a large, heavy hand on Robin's shoulder. "I'm so sorry to here that."  
Robin closed his eyes and nodded, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve.  
There was a moment of silence that made me feel uncomfortable. Team Solace was still out there, raising Hell, I thought to myself sadly, angrily.  
June cleared her throat and broke the silence. "Excuse me," she started.  
All eyes went to June.  
"This Nidoran doesn't belong here!" she said sternly, loudly, taking a step forward.  
The mom and dad looked at her in shock.  
Taylor turned to June and looked at her as if she were nuts.  
Samuel gasped.  
Even Robin's fists unclenched as he turned to June with surprise.  
I squinted at June, expecting an explanation.  
"Excuse me, but can you explain yourself?" the dad demanded, stepping closer to June.  
June swallowed at the father's intimidating presence but took a deep breath and stepped closer to him. "That Nidoran doesn't belong here!" she shouted. "She doesn't truly want to be here! She belongs… with her _mother!_"  
The uncomfortable silence in the room was starting to make me feel like throwing up. I swallowed to keep away any chance of me puking.  
All eyes were on June, shocked.  
The mom's face went from shock to anger.  
The dad glared at June, furious, his eyes bulging. "SAMUEL! ESCORT THESE THREE CHILDREN _OUT OF HERE!_" he bellowed.  
June stayed silent, but Robin and I gasped in shock.  
Before either of us could move, the entire mansion started to rock.  
"WHOA!" I screamed.  
Robin screamed in surprise.  
June gasped and looked around.  
"The damn thing is back!" the father yelled angrily.  
An explosion rocked the mansion once again, and we all fell to the floor.  
I heard a loud roar from outside the mansion. "What's going on?" I shouted in a panic.  
June got to her feet quickly and ran out of the room, a determined look on her face.  
"June!" I shouted. I stood up and ran after her as fast as I could.  
"Gary!" I heard Robin yell.  
I followed June down the stairs at the end of the hallway. I looked behind me at the sound of footsteps, seeing Robin, Taylor's parents, Samuel, and Taylor himself, following.  
"Stop right there!" Taylor's dad screamed.  
June ignored him, as did me and Robin, as we reached the first floor. June ran to the front door and shoved it open.  
I heard several gasps, including my own, as I watched in horror at the scene in front of me.  
A Nidoqueen was attacking the mansion! She was attacking it with Hyper Beam for some reason.  
From the flowers and grass in the garden, metal poles were now sticking out of the ground that weren't there before, holding up some kind of camera.  
I realized in a matter of seconds that it wasn't a camera but some kind of laser gun!  
The machines were firing at Nidoqueen, who was firing back with Ice Beam attack.  
"That thing is a menace!" the father yelled from close behind me. "It's been terrorizing us forever! We finally installed this little extra security measure and we'll be sure to be rid of this little terror once and for all!"  
"Why is it attacking?" I cried out.  
"It's just crazy!" the father yelled. "I want it _gone!_"  
Nidoqueen used Rock Smash and destroyed one of the lasers.  
Another laser pointed at Nidoqueen, who ran forward, running in zigzags, dodging the attacks. She aimed an Ice Beam at the laser and it froze.  
She ran through the lawn, towards the house, using Hyper Bean on it again.  
"Samuel, blow it up!" the father screamed.  
I turned to Samuel as he pulled out a device that looked like remote control with only one black button on it.  
"HEY!" June cried out, and slapped Samuel across the face.  
Samuel looked at June in shock.  
June growled and reached her hands up, grabbing Samuel by the face and digging her nails into him!  
Samuel screamed out in pain and dropped the remote.  
June took a strong leap and held on to his face, taking him down to the ground.  
"You stupid little girl!" Taylor's dad yelled, reaching down to her.  
With a swift spin, Robin turned his back and threw a foot hard into the father's stomach, which took him by surprise as he fell back and landed on the ground, grabbing himself and glaring at Robin.  
"Daddy!" Taylor screamed, running to him.  
I snatched the remote from the floor, unsure of what was going on or what to do.  
June attacked Samuel for some reason, and I just knew I had to have her back. I just hoped she hadn't lost her mind completely and was going nuts.  
I backed away from them all and turned to Nidoqueen, who was now surrounded by several lasers.  
Nidoqueen leaped into the air a couple of feet and came down strong, sending shock waves through the ground, rocking the entire mansion, causing the machines to topple over into each other and break down,  
Everyone inside fell to the ground.  
"Give me her!" June shouted.  
I turned to see that June was no longer on top of Samuel, but was glaring at Taylor. She snatched Nidoran away from Taylor, whose eyes began to immediately water in pain.  
June turned from him and walked towards me.  
"June, what's going on?" I asked.  
Taylor's mother appeared in front of June, glaring down at her.  
Taylor's father suddenly was standing and gripped June by her shoulder roughly.  
June cried out in pain.  
Nidoran was crying out, struggling in June's arms.  
"Let go of June!" Robin screamed, running up to the grown man.  
The father didn't turn to Robin, but casually shoved him by the face to the ground.  
Robin cried out in surprise, but got right back up.  
"Get off of her!" I screamed angrily, running up to the dad, shoving the remote in my back pocket.  
Another loud explosion caused us all to turn around.  
Smoke covered a lot of the garden.  
A few seconds later, a tired looking Nidoqueen appeared, breathing heavily. She glared at all of us angrily.  
June turned and spit in the dad's face.  
"AUGH!" he cried out in surprised, letting go of June as June ran past the surprised mom.  
June stopped several feet from the Nidoqueen, holding Nidoran in her arms.  
The Nidoran cried out excitedly, reaching out for Nidoqueen.  
"Nidoqueen! I'm sorry!" June cried out. "Please, I'm sorry your baby was stolen from you. But here she is, safe and sound. No harm done. This was nothing but a stupid, stupid accident. I sincerely am sorry any of this happened." June set the little Nidoran to the ground, and she happily ran up to Nidoqueen.  
Nidoqueen let out a loud, happy cry and kneeled down, reaching out for Nidoran .  
"Nosy children!" an angry yell came from behind me.  
Before I could turn around, I felt the remote yanked from my back pocket.  
June turned around and stood up, staring in shock behind me. "NOOOOOO!" she screamed.  
I turned to see Taylor's dad holding the remote, and press the button.  
**BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**  
A fiery explosion erupted right where Nidoqueen was.  
My heart was clogging my breathing, stuck in my throat, as Nidoran was blasted back by the explosion. She flew right into the mansion and bounced several times before stopping.  
Smoke filled the garden immediately.  
I couldn't see anything but smoke.  
I turned to the inside of the mansion.  
The father glared outside, blocking his face with his arms as the rough wind from the explosion ruffled his robe.  
The son was staring in horror at the explosion.  
Robin look dumbfounded as he looked outside.  
June turned to the Nidoran and grabbed her in her arms, covering her with her whole body.  
The entire place was rocking roughly, parts of the mansion collapsing from the quaking and the attacks Nidoqueen did on the building.  
The smoke finally faded.  
I couldn't see Nidoqueen.  
"Finally," the father muttered.  
I looked around and finally saw her.  
Nidoqueen was far away from the property of these people, but I could see her well enough. She laid on her back, motionless, her eyes closed.  
"NO!" I heard June cry out, shoving past me and running through the completely destroyed field.  
I ran after her, not wanting to. Not wanting to approach exactly where she was headed.  
June ran out of what was left of the garden and stopped only once she reached Nidoqueen. She knelt down next to her.  
I stopped near June, staring at Nidoqueen, hoping with all my might that I could see Nidoqueen breathing. I stared at her for a long time as I heard more and more footsteps approach me. I wasn't sure how much time passed. I only knew that June was now crying, her head having fallen on Nidoqueen's stomach.  
I kept staring at Nidoqueen, not moving. Not crying. I wasn't even sure if I was breathing. Not breathing sounded like a good idea, and I kind of hoped I wasn't so I could just die. I felt dead inside, and I wanted to die.  
"Nidoran is finally safe," I heard the dad behind me say proudly. "She can live in peace with our son and not have to be terrorized by that-"  
A loud noise from behind us made us all look towards the mansion.  
One half of the mansion started to crash down to the ground, slowly. One piece from the bottom, then another, and then the floors above, and soon the entire half of the mansion was a heap of concrete and marble, the other half looking weak and ready to come down at any moment.  
"MY MANSIOOOOOON!" the dad bellowed in a rage.  
The mom was screaming.  
I realized Taylor was the only one who hadn't turned to see the mansion collapse. He was still staring at Nidoqueen. His dark brown eyes shed tears onto his young cheeks as he stared at Nidoqueen, not moving.  
"THAT DAMN NIDOQUEEN DESTROYED EVERYTHING!" the dad barked. He sighed. "I guess we simply have to rebuild the damn thing. In the meantime, I guess we'll be taking a plane trip to one of our other mansions." He turned to Taylor and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling broadly. "So where do you want to live next? How about a trip to Johto? We have mansions out there where we can live. It's very beautiful and to be honest, far more beautiful than this drab of a place Kanto is. What do you say?"  
Taylor's mom turned around with a smile and looked down at her son.  
Taylor glared down at Nidoqueen and whipped around to his father. "Nidoran didn't belong to me, did she?" he shouted.  
Taylor's father squinted at him. "What was that, Taylor?"  
"You never caught her!" he cried, his face dripping in tears. "She didn't belong to me! She was a wild Pokémon!"  
Taylor's parents both stared at him silently, matching solemn looks on their faces.  
Taylor was crying now, glaring at his parents in anger. "You killed…her mommy…"  
"Taylor, she would've killed all of us," his dad said, getting angry.  
"Because you stole her child!" June shouted, stepping up to him. "You kidnapped her child! You didn't even have the decency to capture her you lazy freaking asses! You stole her and kept her from her mom! How could you? How dare you? Who the hell do you think you are?"  
"We got our child's favorite Pokémon!" the father yelled at June. "We love our boy! We got him exactly what he wanted! We kept the damn Nidoran happy!"  
"NO!" June screamed, getting in the dad's face. "You never could've kept her truly happy! You kept her a hostage and prevented her mother any access! And now… you freaking KILLED HER! You _killed_ the mother of that Nidoran ! Nidoran only ever wanted to be _free!_ She may have had nice things and have been loved by Taylor, but she didn't belong to him! She was her mother's! How _could_ you guys?!"  
The father raised a hand and pointed a finger at June's face. "You listen here you nosy little prick in my side," he threatened. "You get your stupid friends out of here and stay out of our business or I swear I will-"  
"I can't believe you, dad," Taylor whispered, pain clear in his voice, shock written on his face.  
Taylor's dad turned to his son and he lowered his hand. He stood up tall and shook his head, a look of disgust on his face. "You speak like one of the poor. What has gotten into you, son? Don't you see we love you?!"  
"No," Taylor said. "I don't see that at all."  
"You guys are nothing but high class snobs who think money can get you anything," June said angrily. "You got Nidoran kidnapped by whoever you paid off to do it, and you just gave lavish gifts to your child all of his life. That isn't love! You may be rich, but you're truly the bottom of society."  
The dad turned to June, sneering at her, threateningly approaching her. "You little broke, filthy, child. How _dare_ you speak to-"  
A siren sounded and interrupted him.  
We all looked up, and within minutes, saw several police cars approaching the area.

"Do you think Nidoran will be okay?" I asked June.  
"Yes," June replied quietly.  
"Are you sure Nidoran shouldn't have just been released into the wild?" I asked her.  
"Yes," June repeated. "She needs a friend who cares. Someone who genuinely cared for her. Taylor honestly did love that Nidoran . He's the best thing for her right now."  
Me, June, and Robin were headed down a familiar path, towards Dark City.  
After the police in Dark City were alerted to the explosion nearby, they arrived as soon as they could, and Taylor's parents were immediately taken into custody.  
Taylor was taken by the police too, most likely to have to be found another place to live. Perhaps he'd even have to live in a foster home or something.  
June insisted he be able to keep Nidoran , wherever he go, and after we had explained everything that had happened, Officer Jenny promised to make sure that Nidoran and Taylor were kept together.  
After a lot of questioning by the police, we were headed towards Dark City, which apparently wasn't much further from here at all, according to the police officers.  
June took a deep breath, her hand on her heart.  
"You okay, June?" Robin asked.  
June had her eyes closed, but nodded. She opened them and smiled. "We're almost there." She looked ahead and her eyes widened. "Look!"  
Robin and I looked and could just barely see a city ahead of us!  
"That's it!" Robin exclaimed. "Dark City! My ninth badge is there!"  
"My sixth…" I muttered, staring at the city, a good twenty minute run away from us.  
We all stopped walking and stared at the city that stood so close, yet so far away.  
It's taken us long enough, I thought. Time to get myself another badge.  
"First one to get there gets to battle the gym leader first!" Robin challenged.  
"Huh?" I turned to look at him, but he bolted past me and ran towards Dark City. "HEY!" I shouted, and ran after him.  
I heard June giggle and chase after us, too.  
We were all headed to Dark City together, feeling just a little bit better despite everything that had occurred in the past several weeks, excited about the upcoming gym battles.  
There, I would experience several shocks unlike anything I'd gone through before.


	51. A Two For One Special

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed angrily.  
Robin's feet pounded the ground as he ran.  
I was just mere inches behind him. He got a damn head start, I thought angrily. I can't let him win! I closed my eyes and ran as hard as I possibly could.  
"Hey! Come on, guys!" I heard June cry from way behind us. "I can't run that fast!"  
"I WIN!" Robin shouted at the top of his lungs.  
I opened my eyes and saw him run past the sign.  
Welcome To Dark City  
There were some smaller words written underneath, but I blew right past the sign before I could read it and after several seconds, my feet finally slowed down to a complete stop, a few feet past Robin, who had a bright smile and an excited look on his face.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I win! Good effort, there," Robin laughed.  
I kept my hands on my knees and breathed heavily, glaring at him. "You had a head start!" I accused.  
"Oh, come on," Robin teased. "I said the rules loud and clear. You should've been ready!" He was breathing hard, too, but he stood up straight and kept his smile plastered on his face.  
I looked away from him and gazed at the city we stood in.  
It was a little bit of a dusty area, with even tumbleweeds rolling across the ground. Ranch style houses lined up with each other, stores built from cut wood dotting the area every so often. It felt like I was in a Western movie or something. There were no roads or streets; just a sandy ground lying beneath my feet.  
"What do you say we get to the Pokémon Center?" Robin asked. "My Pokémon could use a little check up before heading off to battle Cleopatra."  
"I wonder where the gym is," I said, looking around.  
Robin and I walked forward, looking for the gym and the Pokémon Center.  
"You have a plan for battling Cleopatra?" Robin asked me.  
"Kind of," I replied. "I mean, I think the Pokémon I have can more than take care of Dark type Pokémon. I'm gonna win no matter what."  
"That's the spirit!" Robin cheered. "But after me. Ha ha ha ha ha!" He winked at me.  
"My battle will be more epic than yours," I said eagerly, smiling.  
"Epically boring," Robin smiled.  
"From how easily I'll sweep through her team!" I said loudly.  
Robin stopped talking, thinking about what I'd said. "BLAH! You got me…" he conceded. "But this will be my ninth badge. So HA!"  
It was my turn to be quiet. "Yeah, well, you can have all the badges in the world. When we meet at the Pokémon League, we'll see what's what," I said.  
"You've got that right, buddy!" Robin said cheerfully. "And you better be a challenge, because we will not be losing!"  
Our conversation was interrupted by a loud bang!  
Robin and I looked up to see the Pokémon Center, right before us! It was also in an old fashioned, wooden, Western fashion, but my attention was quickly snatched away by three people in black face masks, dressed in a black sweater, black jeans and black sneakers.  
They had kicked open the door to the Pokémon Center, the door flying open and hitting the front of the building, making the bang! noise, and were running out, a large, black bag slung over each of their shoulders.  
"NO! Please!" a voice I instantly recognized as Nurse Joy, cried from inside the Pokémon Center. "We need those items for Pokémon Trainers!"  
Thieves, I thought to myself. I won't let them steal from the Pokémon Center. From Nurse Joy! I glared at them angrily and stepped in front of them bravely. "Stop, thieves!" I demanded, extending my hand out to them.  
The three people continued running and knocked me aside as if I weren't even there.  
I landed on my back and looked up, groaning in pain, as Robin stared after the three crooks, his mouth hanging open.  
"HEY!" Robin shouted after them. He turned to me and ran over, extending a hand to help me up. "Good idea, Superman."  
"Shut up," I grumbled, embarrassed, as I took his hand and pulled myself up. I dusted off my clothes. "We'll just use our-"  
Before I could finish my sentence and grab a Poké Ball, a dark, thin figure leaped from the top of one of the buildings and flew at one of the three people, kicking the thief directly in the head.  
The person collapsed with a loud cry.  
Another figure appeared from out of nowhere and uppercut the second person, who collapsed with a scream, as the third individual ran past.  
The figure seemed to make a sharp maneuver and with a twist, the figure kicked the thief in the back as he or she tried to escape.  
The thief cried out in pain and collapsed on his or her face.  
"Whoa!" Robin and I said in amazement.  
The figure that leaped from the building stood up and grabbed the first thief. "We don't allow your kind around these parts!" a woman spoke. She had a deep, powerful voice that made my heart beat a little faster, the conviction in her voice sending chills down my spine.  
The second figure let out a cry and picked up the other two thieves, dragging them over to the woman.  
The group got closer to me and Robin and I could see them clearly.  
The woman had long, flowing dark hair that reached almost to her ankles. She wore black high heeled shoes and tight, black pants. A long, black, button up shirt was worn open, a tight white shirt underneath, tucked into her pants. She was well figured and several inches taller than me. Her black eyes pierced through me and I almost took a step back, stunned.  
The second figure was just as intimidating as she was, but it wasn't human. I didn't know what it was. A Pokémon?

_**Bisharp. The Sword Blade Pokémon. In combat, this Pokémon shows no pity and will kill any opponent who dares to encounter it. They can often be spotted giving orders to their pre evolved form, Pawniard.**_

"Bisharp!" Bisharp said sharply.  
"Wow!" Robin exclaimed. "That thing looks deadly!"  
The woman turned to him, causing Robin to look up at her, his eyes widening, and take a step back. "Were you two trainers robbed by these people?" she asked.  
We both shook our heads quickly.  
"W-w-we just came here to battle the Dark type Gym Leader, Cleopatra, and were first gonna have a quick rest at the Pokémon Center!" Robin stammered.  
I nodded in agreement quickly.  
"I see," the woman replied. "Well, after you heal your Pokémon, you can find the gym on the opposite side of the Pokémon Center. It's the building right behind it. I look forward to our match."  
My eyes widened in shock.  
"Whoa! YOU'RE the gym leader here?!" Robin shouted.  
The woman nodded solemnly.  
"Cleopatra! Thank you so much!" I heard Nurse Joy cry out, running out of the Pokémon Center.  
I turned to her and smiled widely. "Nurse Joy!"  
"Hello, Nurse Joy," Cleopatra greeted her, smiling, to my surprise. She looked very beautiful with a smile on her face. A complete transformation from the cold stares she gave me and Robin. She seemed warm and friendly, now. "I'll handle these crooks. These two nice boys will help you bring in the stuff the thieves stole."  
"Yes I will!" I said eagerly, attempting to pick up all three bags in my hands, but being able to just barely lift them an inch off the ground, groaning.  
"I'll take one," Robin said slowly, taking a bag and hoisting it over his shoulder, eyeing me suspiciously.  
"I'll take this one!" Nurse Joy offered, taking the second bag.  
I hoisted the third one over my shoulder, embarrassed I wasn't able to do it all myself and failing in front of Nurse Joy.  
"With all that occurred in Saffron and the Silph Co. no longer running properly for the time being to manafacture Pokémon supplies sufficiently, the thieves are really making an appearance lately," Nurse Joy said, shaking her head. "We have so little supplies as it is. It really doesn't help to have thieves stealing from us. I guess everyone is in need of supplies, too, but we can't steal to get them! That doesn't solve anything!"  
I shivered hearing the name "Saffron."  
"I'll take these guys to the Police Department," Cleopatra said to me and Robin. "I shouldn't be long. I look forward to our match."  
"Hey, we just wanted some-" one of the thieves, a man, moaned in the clutches of Cleopatra.  
Cleopatra swiftly backhanded the man's face so hard, his face mask fell off.  
"OW!" the man cried out in pain.  
"Pick up your litter," Cleopatra said coldly.  
The man, still in Cleopatra's grip, reached down and pick up his own mask, just barely reaching it as Cleopatra didn't let go of her grip.  
The other two thieves seemed unconscious, being held by Bisharp.  
Cleopatra turned back to me and Robin. "See you soon." She and Bisharp took the three thieves away, walking out of sight.  
I turned to Robin in shock.  
Robin looked back at me with an impressed look. Suddenly, his face broke into a smile. "My kind of woman. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! This is gonna be the best battle, EVER!" he yelled excitedly. "Come on, Gary!" He took a step towards the Pokémon Center, following Nurse Joy as she disappeared inside.  
"HEY!" I heard a scream from behind me as I attempted to follow Robin. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TWO?"  
I turned and gasped. "JUNE!"  
She had her hands wrapped around her stomach, gasping for air, her face red, glaring at us. "YOU TWO JERKS LEFT ME! WHAT THE HELL?"  
I turned to Robin just in time to see him drop his bag and burst past me towards June.  
"June!" he exclaimed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me! You look a wreck! Gary distracted me with his complaining about our race, and then we saw Cleopatra and her Bisharp stop some thieves trying to rob the Pokémon Center! Forgive me for ever deserting you, sweet angel. Allow me to carry you in my arms towards the Pokémon Center and care for y- HEY OWOWOWOOOOOWWW!"  
I pulled Robin by ear away from June and towards the Pokémon Center, dragging one bag. "Grab the other bag," I said sharply, walking past it.  
"Okay, okay!" Robin shouted, grabbing the bag as I continued pulling him towards the Pokémon Center.

"Well, this is it!" Robin exclaimed. "Do you think she's here yet?"  
"Only one way to find out," I replied impatiently. My heart was beating fast.  
Robin, June, and I stood outside of a wooden door, a nail hammered in it, a wooden sign hanging from a rope proclaiming: **Dark City Pokémon Gym**. We came straight from the Pokémon Center and, after explaining to June about Cleopatra and receiving our Pokémon back from Nurse Joy, headed for the gym.  
Would I have to battle that Bisharp? I wondered. It doesn't matter. I'll beat everything she's got!  
"You guys gonna enter, or what?" a voice asked impatiently.  
The three of us turned to see Cleopatra standing outside by the end of the gym, staring at us coldly. She walked over to us and stared at me, Robin, and then June. "Are all three of you are challenging me?" she asked.  
"No!" Robin said quickly. "Me and Gary. But I'm first."  
Cleopatra didn't say anything. She turned to gym, reaching out for the door.  
"WAIT!" I shouted in a panic. I backed away quickly in fear, grabbing June and Robin by the arm and pulling them back.  
"Hey!" Robin said.  
"Gary, what's wrong?" June asked, worried.  
Cleopatra stopped and turned to me, staring at me coldly.  
"The bombs…" I remembered. "Is your gym safe? Have it been inspected, yet? Team Solace placed bombs in several gyms. I don't know if they've all been disarmed, yet!"  
Robin gasped. "WHAT?" he shouted.  
June gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes wide in horror.  
Cleopatra remained with a cold glare on her face. "My gym is safe," she said coldly. "I wouldn't have a gym battle without knowing my gym was completely safe to use. If you're gonna be stupid you can find another gym." She turned and quickly opened the door, disappearing inside.  
The three of us exchanged glances.  
I felt bad, my heart beating even harder now. I didn't mean to sound stupid or accuse her of not being a good Gym Leader or anything…  
Robin, me, and June followed after Cleoptra, inside the gym.  
The room was very spacious, lit with light bulbs hanging from the ceiling, shining brightly. The building was only one story tall, but the roof was a long distance up. Several windows lined the walls, no light coming in from outside, the sun blocked by dreary clouds.  
A young woman was in the room, doing push ups, grunting with each push.  
The floor had a black design painted in the middle of it, outlining the battle field, the woman right in the middle of it.  
A Bisharp stood on one end of the battle field, staring at us.  
Metal chairs were set a short distance from the battle field, a set on one side, another set on the other.  
Cleopatra walked past the woman, her heels clicking on the floor, and stopped on her side of the battle, next to Bisharp. "Well, I don't care to stand her all day," Cleopatra snapped.  
"Right!" Robin said, running to his side of the battle field.  
June and I took a seat next to each other in a chair.  
The woman doing push ups stood up. She wore baggy gray sweatpants and a matching gray hoodie. She bounced on her heels a bit before walking over to where June and I sat.  
"State your name, trainer," Cleopatra said loudly.  
"I am Robin! From Pallet Town!" Robin exclaimed.  
"This gym match is between Robin from Pallet Town and the Dark City Pokémon Gym Leader, Cleopatra!" the woman in the hoodie announced. "This will be a three on three Pokémon battle! No time limit! The first trainer to defeat all of the opponent's Pokémon shall be declared the winner! Let the battle start now!"  
"Houndoom, go!" Cleopatra yelled, glaring, tossing a Poké Ball.  
The vicious black dog appeared, howling loudly.  
I covered my ears and shivered from the terrifying sound.  
"I choose you, Subliminal!" Robin yelled, throwing Kecleon's Poké Ball to the floor.  
"Kecleon!" Subliminal cried out.

**_Kecleon. The Color Swap Pokémon. When hunting, they blend in with their surroundings no matter what the background. The only thing that remains is the zigzag pattern on their belly._**

"Subliminal, Ancient Power!" Robin shouted.  
Subliminal started to glow white. The white removed itself from Subliminal's body and formed a ball before flying at Houndoom.  
With a shivering howl, Houndoom leaped over it with ease.  
"Use Fire Fang!" Cleopatra yelled.  
Houndoom's fangs were coated in fire as it fell to the ground, jaws wide open, aiming for Subliminal.  
"Sucker Punch!" Robin said.  
Subliminal vanished in thin air and reappeared right underneath the terrifying dog and swung a fist directly underneath its belly.  
Houndoom howled in pain, but reached down with a growl and bit Subliminal with Fire Fang.  
Subliminal cried out as Houndoom hung on with its jaws and took it to the ground.  
Houndoom hung on to Subliminal, growling and shaking its head angrily.  
"Subliminal, use Lick!" Robin ordered.  
Subliminal, crying out in pain, opened its mouth and gave Houdoom a Lick across the face.  
Houndoom dropped Subliminal and back up, growling, shaking its head hard.  
"Houndoom, Crunch! Finish that thing!" Cleopatra demanded.  
Houndoom stood in place, shaking hard.  
"Paralysis!" Robin cheered. "Subliminal, finish it with Ancient Power!"  
"Keeeeeeeecleon!" Subliminal cried out, tossing another ball of energy at Houdoom.  
Houndoom let out a sharp, painful howl as it was tossed across the floor, sliding to a stop.  
"Houndoom is unable to battle! Kecleon is the winner!" the referee stated.  
"Yeah! You did, Subliminal!" Robin cheered, jumping up and down a few times, swinging his fist in the air. "Let's take out the next one, too!"  
"Kecleon! Kecleon!" Subliminal cheered, jumping, too.  
"Yay, Robin! Keep going all the way!" June cheered, clapping.  
"Take 'em all out, Robin! You've got this! Congratulations!" I said, applauding.  
"Well done," Cleopatra nodded, returning her Houndoom. "Next, I choose Umbreon!" She threw another Poké Ball.  
"Umbreon!" the black Pokémon shouted at Subliminal.

**_Umbreon. The Moonlight Pokémon. One of the evolutions of Eevee when raised properly and then exposed to moonlight. The rings on its body glow at will, aiding their trainers lost at night. When agitated, it sprays poison sweat from its pores for protection._**

"Ok, let's get another win!" Robin said. "Disappear!"  
Subliminal suddenly vanished from sight!  
June and I gasped.  
"Hey! The zigzag!" I pointed at the field. "It's still there, like the Pokédex said!"  
"That's his ability!" June exclaimed. "I've never seen it before, though. Amazing!"  
"Faint Attack!" Cleopatra said calmly.  
Umbreon looked up at the ceiling and walked forward. It calmly looked down at the ground, and then around the gym. It stopped suddenly and gasped, looking to the side at the field.  
Suddenly, Umbreon charged forward and tackled the air.  
"Keeeeeecleon!" Subliminal cried out in shock, becoming visible again. He bounced on the ground and pushed himself up, glaring at Umbreon.  
"Even when invisible, Faint Attack never misses," June said, focusing on the match. "That was a good move to get Subliminal into view again."  
"Dig!" Cleopatra said.  
"Umbreon!" Umbreon dug underground immediately.  
As Subliminal looked about helplessly, the ground began to quake, and Umbreon burst through the ground.  
"KEEEEEEC!" Subliminal flew through the air and flipped several times before crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Subliminal slowly got up, glaring at Umbreon. "Kecleon!" he cried.  
"Subliminal, that's the spirit!" Robin encouraged him. "Let's fight back with a Slash attack!"  
Subliminal didn't move.  
Everybody watched Subliminal.  
"Subliminal? Didn't you hear me?" Robin asked. "Use Slash attack, now!"  
Subliminal stood still.  
June shook her head next to me.  
I turned to her. "What?" I asked.  
June didn't say anything. She kept her eyes on the field.  
"Subliminal!" Robin cried.  
Subliminal took one step forward. Subliminal collapsed.  
"Kecleon is unable to battle! Umbreon is the winner!" the referee called.  
I gasped. "Wow!"  
Robin smiled. "Thanks a lot, Subliminal. Return!" Robin smiled at Cleopatra. That's a really nice Umbreon you've got! It's very strong and looks great!"  
Cleopatra nodded solemnly. "I appreciate that."  
Robin nodded back and threw his next Poké Ball out. "Go! Catherine!"  
"Squirtle!" Catherine cried out excitedly.  
Catherine turned to me suddenly and her face broke into a huge smile.  
"CATHERINE DON'T DO IT!" Robin shouted angrily.  
Catherine turned to Robin and stopped. Then she turned back to me. "SQUIRTLE!" She ran towards me.  
Robin must be feeling a little bit better, I realized. Now, Catherine is feeling a little bit better, too. His Pokémon really were picking up on his feelings and reacting accordingly.  
I sighed and stood up.  
"Gary…" June whispered.  
I turned to her. "What else can I do…?" I whispered back sadly.  
I walked up to Catherine, my heart pounding hard, not wanting Catherine to disobey her trainer.  
"Squirt! Squirt!" Catherine cried happily, reaching up to me, her eyes glistening with joy.  
"Heya, Catherine!" I said happily, picking her up. "How've you been?"  
"SQUIRTLE!" Catherine cried out, reaching her hands into the sky, and then reaching forward to wrap her tiny hands around my neck.  
I hugged her back. "Good to hear!"  
"Squirtle!" Catherine cried out, waving at June excitedly.  
I turned to see June standing a few feet behind me. "Catherine! It's great to see you again!" She smiled and waved. "I'm glad you're doing so great!"  
I turned to see Robin covering his face with his hands in anger, making fists and then opening them just to make fists again, growling.  
"What is going on here?" Cleopatra said angrily. "Is this a battle or what? Robin, you're about to be disqualified if you don't send out a Pokémon to battle!"  
"WHAT?" Robin screamed. He ran forward towards me.  
I quickly handed him Catherine and backed away, afraid he was going to swing at me.  
Robin snatched Catherine to her immense surprise and placed her on the field in front of Umbreon. "Catherine is battling!" Robin shouted frantically. He ran back to his position on the field.  
"Well, let the battle continue!" the referee shouted.  
"Catherine, use Hydro Pump!" Robin yelled angrily.  
"SQUIRTLE!" Catherine shouted with determination, jumping into the air and pulling herself inside of her shell, spinning rapidly, spraying Umbreon with water.  
Umbreon cried out in shock and rolled across the floor.  
"Psychic!" Cleopatra ordered.  
"Protect!" Robin cried.  
Umbreon's eyes glowed light blue to attack, but Catherine's body was outlined in blue and the Psychic failed.  
"Scald attack!" Robin shouted.  
Catherine took Umbreon off its feet with a blast of piping hot water.  
Umbreon hit the ground and shakily got back to its feet.  
"Skull Bash!" Robin shouted.  
Catherine lowered her head and charged at Umbreon. "Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle SQUIRTLE!"  
"Use Dig!" Cleopatra shouted.  
"Umb!" Umbreon cried, but suddenly was engulfed by flames.  
"It's Burned!" I gasped.  
Umbreon cried out in pain and its Dig attack was interrupted as it fell to the ground, groaning in pain.  
"SQUIRTLLLLLLLE!" Catherine shouted, slamming her head into Umbreon.  
"Um! Breon!" Umbreon slid across the ground and remained still.  
"Umbreon is unable to battle! Squirtle is the winner!" the referee said.  
"YES!" Robin cheered, running to the field and hugging Catherine, lifting her into the air. "You did it!"  
"Squirt! Squirtle!" Catherine cried happily. She turned towards me and June and waved her arms happily. "Squirtle Squirtle!"  
June and I clapped and laughed.  
"They're so close," June muttered.  
I turned to her, and looked back. She was right. Robin and Catherine were such a good team. Catherine was so powerful. So strong. But still a Squirtle…  
"Your Squirtle is something special," Cleopatra complimented, returning her Umbreon. "Let's see how it does against my final Pokémon."  
"Bisharp!" Bisharp cried out, zooming onto the field, standing up straight.  
Robin turned to Bisharp with a determined look. He turned to Catherine and nodded.  
Catherine smiled with a matching look of determination and nodded back.  
"Let's do it, Catherine!" Robin cried out.  
"Squirtle!" Catherine said.  
Robin set Catherine down on the ground and returned to his place on the field.  
"Let the battle begin!"  
"Scald!" Robin shouted.  
"Slash through it!" Cleopatra ordered.  
Bisharp's blade glowed white and it charged into the Scald attack, its blade slicing the water at the middle as it ran towards Catherine.  
"NOW!" Robin screamed.  
Bisharp charged forward and used Slash on Catherine.  
Catherine didn't budge as she was hit.  
And disappeared!  
My eyes widened and I leaned forward to see what just happened.  
"Where is she?" June gasped.  
Bisharp looked around in confusion.  
"What?" Cleopatra exclaimed.  
Robin stood smiling. His smile faded and he yelled, "SCALD!"  
"SQUIRTLE!" Catherine cried.  
Everyone looked to see Catherine in the air, above Bisharp!  
"HOW?!" Cleopatra raged.  
Catherine hit Bisharp with Scald and Bisharp cried out, hitting the ground.  
"Hydro Pump!" Robin said.  
Catherine pulled herself into her shell and spun rapidly, hitting Bisharp with Hydro Pump rapidly.  
"SHAAAARP!" Bisharp cried out, flying into the air. It landed on its feet. "Bisharp!" it cried. Suddenly, flames covered it.  
"Another Burn!" Robin said excitedly. "We're on a roll!"  
"Faint Attack!" Cleopatra shouted angrily.  
Bisharp ran at Catherine quickly and raised a sharp blade.  
"Squirtle!" Catherine glared at the blade and awaited the attack.  
"SHARP!" Bisharp yelled, swinging one of its feet at Catherine instead, hitting her across the face.  
"SQUIRT!" Catherine rolled across the ground, but stopped herself and pushed herself up onto one knee.  
"Night Slash!" Cleopatra said.  
Bisharp's blades started to glow dark purple and it ran at Catherine, who was still trying to shake off the Faint Attack.  
"Run into it! Aqua Tail!" Robin shouted.  
"Is he crazy?!" I shouted.  
"Oh, my gosh!" June said loudly, her eyes nearly popping out of her skull.  
Catherine got up and with a loud cry, charged at Bisharp, her tail surrounded by a sudden burst of swirling water.  
Bisharp and Catherine got closer.  
Closer.  
Closer…  
"SHAAARP!" Bisharp cried out, and was covered in flames again. It hit the ground for a second, bent over in pain.  
"SQUIRTLE!" Catherine yelled, leaping into the air and twisting to smack Bisharp in the head with her Aqua Tail.  
"BISH!" Bisharp was on its back.  
"Finish it! Hydro Pump!" Robin urged.  
"Squirt!" Catherine used Hydro Pump again.  
Bisharp was overwhelmed and stumbled on its feet.  
Catherine ended her attack and glared at Bisharp. "Squirtle!"  
"Bisharp, use-" Cleopatra started.  
"Sharp..." Bisharp fell face forward to the ground.  
There was a loud silence in the gym.  
"Bisharp is unable to battle. Squirtle is the winner!" the referee said. "This match goes to Robin from Pallet Town!"  
Cleopatra stared in shock at her Bisharp before returning it. She looked at Catherine and smiled.  
Robin ran up to Catherine, who was waiting for him with her arms wide open, and embraced her in a hug, spinning in place, cheering, dancing. "We did it! We did it! Catherine, you're the best! YAY! I LOVE YOU!"  
June and I ran up to Robin.  
"You two were wonderful!" June gushed. "Wow!"  
"Congratulations, but what happened during that Slash attack when you first did Scald?" I asked, smiling at Catherine, who smiled back.  
"She did Substitute," Robin explained, holding Catherine high in the air. "It makes the user vanish and be replaced by a copy. Kind of like a Double Team attack."  
Cleopatra walked over to Robin, her heels making a loud clack against the floor. She held out a small black case and opened it. "Congratulations. The Obfuscous badge is yours."  
Robin pulled out the oddly shaped badge. It wasn't really in any true shape, but was almost circular and was pitch black. He held it high. "We did it, Catherine!"  
"Squirtle!" Catherine cheered.  
"Okay, okay," Cleopatra said, clapping her hands impatiently. "Isn't this kid next?" She glared at me as she spoke those words.  
I swallowed hard, but nodded. "Yes!" I shouted.  
"Then take your place and let's begin!" she snapped, taking her place again.  
I nodded and hurried over to where Robin stood.  
"State your name," Cleopatra said.  
"I'm Gary. From Pallet Town!" I said loudly.  
"This match is between Gary from Pallet Town and Dark City's Gym Leader, Cleopatra," the referee repeated. "This will be a three on three battle. No time limit. The first trainer to defeat all of the opponent's Pokémon is the winner! BEGIN!"  
"This time, I choose Sneasel!" Cleopatra yelled, throwing her Poké Ball.  
"Sneasel!" Sneasel yelled angrily.

_**Sneasel. The Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel enjoy eating Pidgey eggs. Their sharp claws are used as weapons and to climb trees to raid nests.**_

"Primeape, let's do it!" I threw his Poké Ball.  
"PRIIIIIMEAPE!" Primeape punched his fists together eagerly.  
"Squirtle Squirtle!"  
I turned and saw Catherine sitting in Robin's lap, next to June.  
Robin was staring straight ahead at me, a serious look on his face  
June's eyes went from me, to Robin, to Catherine, and then back to me, a worried look on her face.  
I turned back to the battle. "Primeape! Use Karate Chop!" I yelled.  
"Quick Attack!" Cleopatra said.  
Like lightning, Sneasel ran forward and tackled Primeape before he could even move.  
Primeape slid backwards from the hit.  
"Fury Swipes!" Cleopatra said.  
Sneasel cried out as it swiped at Primeape repeatedly.  
"Now use Slash attack, now!" Cleopatra demanded.  
Sneasel slashed at Primeape as he cried out helplessly, unable to attack.  
"Now use Metal Claw to end this!" Cleopatra demanded.  
Sneasel's claws started to have a shiny sheen to them as it raised them over Primeape.  
"Stop that attack and flip it into Seismic Toss!" I yelled, the opportune moment finally arriving.  
As Sneasel lowered its claws upon Primeape, Primeape grabbed hold of it, surprising Sneasel.  
Cleopatra grimaced angrily.  
Primeape started spinning in place, faster and faster as Sneasel cried out in shock. Primeape and Sneasel were both a complete blur until Primeape finally let go and Sneasel flung like a bullet past me, just barely missing my shoulder, slamming into the wall.  
A huge dent in the wall housed Sneasel.  
"Sneasel is unable to battle," the referee declared. "Primeape is the winner!"  
"YEAH! We did it!" I cheered.  
Primeape leaped up and down, grunting and cheering.  
"Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle!" Catherine cheered, jumping up and down on Robin's lap.  
Robin clapped quietly.  
"That was great, Gary!" June cheered, standing up and applauding.  
Cleopatra approached her Sneasel and stopped short several feet away before returning it to its Poké Ball. The only sound that was heard was her heels hitting the floor as she walked back to her spot and faced me. "Drapion, you're next!" Cleopatra said, sending it out.  
With a loud cry, the enormous scorpion looking monster leered down at me.  
"Wow!" I said, backing up a couple of steps. I'd never seen such a Pokémon.

_**Drapion. The Ogre Scorp Pokémon and the evolved form of Skorupi. A Pokémon proud of its strength, some will battle foes without the use of its powerful poison to prove how strong it is, while others prefer using their toxins to finish its enemies.**_

"Primeape, watch out!" I warned. "Now go and use Close Combat!"  
Primeape screeched eagerly and charged at the colossal scorpion.  
"Bring it closer!" Cleopatra ordered.  
Drapion's long tail clutched Primeape and brought it quickly to its face as Primeape swung at it furiously, just barely missing.  
"Use Thrash attack!" I screamed.  
Primeape started swinging fiercely, struggling harder than before, but still missing.  
"Ice Fang!" Cleopatra said.  
Drapion's tail move quickly and shook my Primeape like a rag doll until Primeape was disorientated. Then, the tail brought Primeape into Drapion's gaping jaws and it bit Primeape, who screamed out in pain, ice surrounding his body as became a solid block of ice.  
"Hit a Home Run," Cleopatra said calmly.  
I watched helplessly as Drapion tossed Primeape into the air.  
Drapion's tail gleamed like metal, and as Primeape came down, Drapion smacked Primeape with a loud SMASH! freeing Primeape from the ice, but sending him flying past Cleopatra and into the wall.  
"Primeape!" I cried out, running to the wall where Primeape was wedged in a hole he made.  
"Primeape is unable to battle. Drapion is the winner!" the referee shouted.  
"Thank you. You did just fine," I told Primeape. "Please, return!" I returned Primeape to his Poké Ball and ran back to my side of the field.  
"SQUIRTLLLLLLE!" I heard Catherine cheer me on.  
"Go on, Gary! You can beat that thing!" June encouraged me.  
I turned to see Robin staring quietly at me, Catherine excitedly cheering for me on his lap. "Next, I choose you! Dugtrio!" I called out.  
"Trio Trio Trio!" Dugtrio sang out.

I had switched out Dugtrio for Baltoy using my Pokédex while we were in the Pokémon Center healing our Pokémon. The phone booths were filled with people, so me and Robin never got to call Prof. Oak like we had intended to.

"Earthquake!" I shouted.  
"TRIIOOOOO!" Dugtrio cried out, rocking the ground as I helplessly stumbled.  
Cleopatra widened her legs and bent them a little, balancing herself in her heels.  
Drapion collapsed to the ground, but got back up.  
"Ice Fang," Cleopatra said calmly.  
"Dig!" I yelled as Drapion stomped heavily towards Dugtrio.  
"Swords Dance!" Cleopatra said immediately after me.  
Drapion's arms started glowing purple and it swung them around in a seemingly lazy fashion.  
"Now, Earthquake!" Cleopatra shouted.  
With a huge roar, Drapion stomped the ground.  
Dugtrio popped out of the ground at the exact same time.  
Both Pokémon cried out in pain from the attacks and collapsed.  
"Come on, Dugtrio!" I shouted. "Get up! GET UP!"  
With a groan, Drapion stirred and forced itself up to its feet.  
"Dugtrio is unable to battle. Drapion is the winner!" the referee shouted.  
"You did excellently, Dugtrio," I thanked him. "Return!" I grabbed my final Poké Ball.  
"Squirtle! Squirt! Squirt!" Catherine continued to cheer for me.  
"Come on, Gary!" June called. "This isn't over, yet! You can beat her! Drapion's almost down!"  
Robin was the only one not cheering or saying anything at all. He just eyed me silently, sternly.  
I turned to Drapion.  
June was right. Drapion was almost down to the count, breathing heavily and looking exhausted.  
"Charmeleon, I choose you!" I yelled.  
"CHAAARMELEON!" Charmeleon shouted, aiming the imaginary opponents in the air, hitting them with its flames. He glared at Drapion.  
"Squirtle! Squirtle! Squirtle Squirtle!" Catherine called out.  
Charmeleon turned around in surprise. "Charmeleon!" he said happily, giving Catherine and Robin a thumbs up and winking.  
Catherine jumped up and down for joy, but Robin merely nodded solemnly.  
"Okay, Charmeleon, let's beat this thing!" I said, facing Drapion. "Show it your Flamethrower!"  
With a loud cry, Charmeleon blasted Drapion with Flamethrower.  
Drapion had nowhere to escape.  
"Earthquake!" Cleopatra shouted.  
Drapion let out a loud cry and raised a foot, attempting Earthquake, but the foot kept rising. Soon, the foot, and the entire Pokémon, fell over, defeated.  
"Drapion is unable to battle. Charmeleon is the winner!" the referee announced.  
Returning her Drapion, Cleopatra stared at me coldly. "I believe this match ends here, young man." She threw her final Poké Ball to the field.  
With a loud roar, an enormous Pokémon appeared, towering over Charmeleon.  
Charmeleon looked up in shock, but then growled at it, showing no fear.  
I pulled out my Pokédex, my mouth hanging open, well aware of what this Pokémon was.

**_Tyranitar. The Armor Pokémon. Their thick, rocky hide provides good protection against opponents. This Pokémon is not known for flinching against any kind of enemy or any attack used against it._**

I began to regret bringing out Charmeleon. I checked out the Pokédex information on Tyranitar. "A Dark and Rock type," I mumbled. I smiled. We can win this, I thought. "Rock Smash it!" I yelled.  
Suddenly, a gust of wind and sand blew across the field.  
"HEY!" I screamed, covering my eyes with my arm. "What's going on?" I squinted hard, struggling to see what was going on.  
The entire field was looking like it was in the middle of a sandstorm! Sand was all over the field, wind blowing strongly.  
Charmeleon looked like he was having a hard time seeing as the sand was whipping him in the face.  
Sand Stream. This Ability causes a sandstorm for the duration of the battle.  
Crap! I thought angrily. Well, this isn't fair! Rock, Ground, and Steel types are the only ones who aren't gonna get hurt in a Sandstorm! Tyranitar is Rock. Charmeleon isn't any of those types.  
"Char! Char!" Charmeleon grunted against the Sandstorm.  
We have to act quick, I thought. "Rock Smash!" I shouted.  
"CHAR! MMMMELEON!" Charmeleon roared, raising a glowing fist and charging through the Sandstorm at Tyranitar. It slugged the giant foe.  
Tyranitar roared and back up a couple of feet, but otherwise, it looked fine, staring down at Charmeleon.  
"Do it again!" I shouted. "Quick!"  
Charmeleon slugged Tyranitar again, pushing it back a foot, but it looked fine.  
"Keep going!" I screamed.  
Charmeleon stepped up to Tyranitar and beat the beast with back to back punches from its glowing fists, as Tyranitar roared in pain from the attacks, but didn't seem to be sustaining too much damage. Charmeleon was looking like it was getting beaten up just from the Sandstorm alone.  
Catherine, June, and I were cheering on Charmeleon, encouraging him, pushing him on, as he attacked Tyranitar, but Tyranitar stood its ground.  
Charmeleon stopped punching and glared up at Tyranitar, breathing heaving, exhausted, sand beating him in the face. "CHAR! CHAAAARMELEON! CHAR CHAR CHAR CHARMELEON!" Charmeleon screamed angrily at Tyranitar.  
Tyranitar roared in response.  
Charmeleon was getting really mad.  
"So, Charmeleon wants to play," Cleopatra said with a smirk. "Then let's play. Crunch attack!"  
Tyranitar's teeth glowed white, and it took a huge bite into Charmeleon.  
June, Catherine, and Charmeleon screamed out at the same time. Charmeleon from pain, June and Catherine from the shock of seeing the beast bite into the much smaller lizard.  
Tyranitar lifted the squirming Charmeleon into the air in its jaws.  
"End this with Stone Edge," Cleopatra said coldly.  
Tyranitar's body was outlined in white for a second. The white outline separated from its body and formed two rings of white, pointed energy orbs, circling Tyranitar. The white light faded around the orbs and they formed into multiple gray rocks. Tyranitar tossed its head and threw Charmeleon into the air.  
Charmeleon could do nothing as the rocks all pointed and rushed at him. He screamed out and I watched, unable to help, my eyes filling up as Charmeleon was pummeled by the rocks. He finally came crashing down to the ground at Tyranitar's feet.  
We all stared silently at Charmeleon, the only sound heard being the wind from the Sandstorm.  
Charmeleon was beginning to get covered in sand, hidden.  
Tyranitar grunted and smiled.  
"Charmeleon is un-"  
With a grunt, Charmeleon's claw reached up and grabbed Tyranitar's foot.  
Cleopatra gasped loudly and leaned forward to get a better look, a stunned look on her face.  
Tyranitar let out a loud, surprised cry and looked down in shock at Charmeleon.  
Charmeleon's flame burst into an even brighter, stronger fire. His body was radiating a fiery, red color.  
Blaze Ability, I thought, my eyes wide.  
Charmeleon grunted again and lifted his head up. He turned to the referee and shook his head "no."  
The referee stared at Charmeleon, her mouth wide open in shock.  
"Meeeel," he gasped, pushing himself onto his feet, breathing hard, glaring at Tyranitar. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" he roared, his eyes closed, and swung a glowing fist at Tyranitar.  
Tyranitar toppled over, but it looked more like it was from shock than from a powerful hit. Tyranitar got up and glared at Charmeleon.  
"This one has spirit," Cleopatra acknowledged. "Not enough, though! Charmeleon wants to play? Then let's play. Rock Slide!"  
Tyranitar let out a loud roar up to the ceiling, raising its claws. White rings appeared above Tyranitar's head.  
"Now Earthquake!" Cleopatra shouted.  
Tyranitar let out a roar and stomped the ground.  
"CHARMELEON!" I shouted. "NOOOOO!"  
Charmeleon leaped high into the air, trying to avoid the Earthquake.  
Rocks started to pour from the white rings in the air, raining down on Charmeleon.  
Charmeleon grabbed one of the rocks that fell and tried to climb on top of it, but another landed on top of him and took him straight to the ground, and the Earthquake, as more rocks fell on top of him.  
"STOOOOOOOP! MY CHARMELEON!" I begged, tears forming and starting to drip from my eyes.  
"It's far too late, now," Cleopatra called out. "You should've quit a long time ago. This battle is over."  
Once the ground had stopped quaking.  
Once the rocks had stopped falling.  
The only sound to be heard was of June whimpering, Catherine whimpering, and me sniffling.  
I walked over to my Charmeleon, into the Sandstorm, as the referee declared that Cleopatra was the winner of the match. I shoved a large rock that laid heavily atop my Pokémon and stared down sadly at him.  
Charmeleon's flame died down to a much smaller flame, and the red aura disappeared from around his body.  
The Sandstorm ended suddenly as tried to hold him up carefully.  
Charmeleon's eyes were closed. He didn't respond to my touch.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered. I wished I had more to say, but I didn't. With a sigh, I returned Charmeleon and wiped at my eyes with my sleeves, standing up. I bowed to Cleopatra. "Thank you." I turned and quickly exited the gym, heading to the Pokémon Center, hearing June, Robin, and Catherine hurrying quickly behind me.

"You alright, Gary?" Robin asked me.  
I nodded, keeping my eyes on the ground, slumped in a chair at a wooden booth me, Robin, and June were sharing.  
"You did good out there, man!" he said.  
"I guess," I muttered. "Thanks."  
"Next time, you'll get her for sure," he added. "That Charmeleon is freaking tough!" He laughed a little.  
I smiled a bit and nodded. "He is."  
We are at the Pokémon Center, all of my Pokémon given to Nurse Joy for healing and a check up.  
"Charmeleon wasn't the best option against the thing," June said. "But you didn't know she had one."  
I thought about what she said.  
"You know, I let Catherine watch your battle for a reason," Robin said suddenly.  
June and I turned to Robin.  
He was staring at the ground as he spoke. "As you noticed, she still hasn't evolved and still behaves the same around you. I wanted to have her see how you battle. This was a great opportunity. It didn't matter if you won or lost. I just wanted her to see a different style of battling, I guess. Specifically, your style of battling. I thought, maybe, she'd see how different you and I are. Maybe, it'd help her to get over you or whatever the issue is exactly. I don't really know how. If you'd won, maybe she wouldn't have preferred your style of battling or the way me and her battle. If you'd lost, which you did, maybe she'd see me as the superior trainer. Of course, that could've backfired if you'd won and she'd preferred your style of battling." Robin sighed. "Had that happened, maybe it would've been best if you raised her instead."  
"Are you stupid?" I snapped at him. "How can you say such a thing?" My anger was building.  
Robin looked up at me and glared. "You really don't know what it's like to love a Pokémon and it doesn't return your feelings," he said angrily. "You don't know what it's like to try and figure out the best thing to do for your Pokémon when it seems like you, its trainer, aren't the best thing for it. Walk in my damn shoes before you talk, Gary! I'm looking out for her best interest! I don't know what to do anymore!"  
I didn't know what to say to that. "I'm sorry," I managed in a low voice.  
Robin nodded, his eyes lowered to the ground again.  
I turned to June, who was staring back at me quietly, a sad look on her face.  
"I'd like to battle you one more time," Robin said.  
June and I turned to Robin.  
"When your Pokémon are better, let's have us a quick battle," Robin offered. "Just think about it. I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Robin stood up and left the Pokémon Center.  
I turned to June.  
She looked at me. "What are you gonna do?" she asked.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked back at the door where Robin had left through.  
I didn't answer June.  
I didn't know what to do anymore.  
My main priority at the moment was making sure my Pokémon were all okay.  
But after that.  
After that.  
I had no idea.  
No idea one of the most important and defining moments in my life.  
In June's life.  
In Robin's life.  
In Catherine's life.  
In our lives.  
Was just around the corner.


	52. Here Today, Gone In Sorrow

I stared at Robin with a serious look on my face as he returned my glare with his own.**  
**June stood off to the side, watching with a worried look on her face.**  
**Three people walked by, slowing down to watch us, an interested look on their faces.**  
****"**Three on three, Gary," Robin said sternly. He grabbed a Poké Ball from his waist and held it tight, pressing the center button, enlarging it.**  
****"**Fine," I agreed, grabbing a Poké Ball of my own.**  
****"**Let's go!" Robin shouted, and we both threw our Poké Balls to the ground at the same time.**  
****"**Croconaw!" Bright Eyes exclaimed, snapping its massive jaws.**  
****"**Hoooooot!" Hoothoot cried out, flapping furiously.**  
**_**Croconaw. The Big Jaw Pokémon. The evolved form of Totodile. Croconaw are found in the wild in the water but are rarely ever seen. Their jaws never let go of anything it clamps on unless its teeth are removed in the process, but they grow back fast. They always have forty-eight fangs lining their jaws.**_**  
****"**Ice Fang, now!" Robin shouted.**  
****"**Dodge it!" I yelled.**  
**Bright Eyes's enormous jaws snapped at Hoothoot, who flew high into the sky. Bright Eyes jumped as hard is it could, but it couldn't reach Hoothoot, its jaws snapping the air underneath Hoothoot.**  
****"**Water Gun!" Robin said.**  
****"**Confusion!" I said.**  
**Bright Eyes's Water Gun was blasted at Hoothoot.**  
**Hoothoot flew higher into the air, his eyes glowing light blue. **  
**The Water Gun stopped in midair in front of Hoothoot, outlined in the same shade of blue. The stream of water made a U-Turn and struck Bright Eyes in the stomach.**  
**The crocodile cried out in surprise and hit the ground. It stood up, shaking its head, dusting itself off.**  
****"**Scary Face!" Robin shouted.**  
**With a roar, Bright Eyes gave a terrifying look to Hoothoot.**  
**Hoothoot cried out in fright and flapped his wings frantically, backing up, getting lower to the ground.**  
****"**Crunch!" Robin demanded.**  
**Bright Eyes leaped into the air and sunk its glowing fangs into Hoothoot, bringing him to the ground.**  
****"**HOOOOOOOT!" Hoothoot screamed out, frantically smacking Bright Eyes with his wings.**  
**Bright Eyes growled and shook its head viciously like a dog. **  
****"**Hoothoot, Echoed Voice!" I ordered.**  
**Hoothoot opened his mouth and let out a loud, screeching noise, forcing Bright Eyes back. Hoothoot suddenly screeched out even louder, but he wasn't using Echoed Voice. He was screaming in pain.**  
**Bright Eyes hadn't let go of Hoothoot despite being hit. The painfully loud noise had hurt Bright Eyes, but it only resulted in it clamping its jaws down even harder on Hoothoot!**  
****"**Ice Fang, now!" Robin said.**  
**Bright Eyes tossed Hoothoot a couple of feet into the air and leaped up, clamping down on Hoothoot again. **  
**Hoothoot cried out as he was quickly coated in a fine mist which turned into ice, freezing him solid.**  
**Bright Eyes landed on the ground and tossed Hoothoot.**  
**Hoothoot, frozen solid, bounced a few times before coming to a complete stop.**  
****"**End this with Superpower!" Robin yelled.**  
**Bright Eyes was outlined in a blue aura and began flexing its muscles, growling ferociously. Its muscles bulged out impressively. It stormed towards Hoothoot in a rage.**  
****"**Hoothoot, you've got to get out of there!" I urged.**  
**Hoothoot couldn't move from inside of the ice. He was completely helpless.**  
****"**Hoothoot!" I begged. "You've GOT TO FIIIIIGHT!"**  
**Bright Eyes reached out to grab the frozen bird.**  
**The block of ice started to give off a blue hue of color.**  
****"**Huh?" Robin said.**  
**My eyes widened as I watched the ice started to shake slightly.**  
****"**Croc?" Bright Eyes said in confusion, stopping in place.**  
**The block of ice containing my Pokémon suddenly rose into the air!**  
****"**WHAT?" Robin screamed, his face looking as if he'd seen a ghost or a descending UFO.**  
**The ice block suddenly shot forward and slammed into Bright Eyes.**  
****"**Crooooooooc!" Bright Eyes cried out as it and my Hoothoot on ice soared through the air together before finally crashing to the dirt ground. **  
**The block of ice exploded and Hoothoot soared happily into the air. "HOOOOOOOT!" Hoothoot cheered.**  
****"**Way to use Confusion!" I cheered excitedly.**  
****"**Very nice, Gary," Robin scowled. "But enough is enough! Slash attack!"**  
**With a roar, Bright Eyes slashed at Hoothoot with glowing claws.**  
****"**Hoot! Hoooot!" Hoothoot hit the ground, not even seeing the attack coming.**  
****"**Take it out with Aqua Tail!" Robin continued.**  
**Bright Eyes's tail was surrounded by swirling water as it ran at Hoothoot with a loud cry.**  
****"**Hoothoot, toss it back with Uproar!" I ordered.**  
**Hoothoot hopped up and opened his mouth, but Bright Eyes was a lot faster than Hoothoot now and whacked him with its tail, sending Hoothoot into the air.**  
****"**Now finish this with Superpower!" Robin ordered.**  
**Bright Eyes's body gave off a blue aura again as it started to flex its muscles and bulk itself up. It leaped in the air after Hoothoot, reaching up to grab him.**  
****"**Hoothoot, focus yourself, please!"**  
**But Hoothoot continued to tumble through the air helplessly as Bright Eyes neared him, claws extended.**  
**Bright Eyes and Hoothoot seemed to soar through the air for an oddly long time.**  
**Suddenly, Bright Eyes started flailing in the air and cried out as it reached the limit of its leap and came crashing back down to the ground.**  
**I stared in shock as Hoothoot picked up even more speed, no longer tumbling, but purposely soaring into the sky!**  
****"**Hoothoot!" I shouted.**  
****"**HOOOOOOOOOT!" Hoothoot cried out with determination, continuing into the sky.**  
****"**What is that thing doing?" Robin yelled in confusion.**  
**I had no idea how to answer him as Hoothoot soared higher into the sun and disappeared from sight.**  
**My eyes remained on the sky, squinting into the sunlight, waiting, wondering what was going on.**  
****"**Did your Pokémon just flee the match…?" Robin asked slowly after a couple of minutes.**  
**I was in utter shock, continuing to watch the sky, my hand shielding my eyes from the sun, very confused.**  
****"**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"**  
**I gasped as a twinkle appeared in the sky.**  
**Something was coming down from above.**  
**I heard Robin gasp as Hoothoot appeared, flying with a combination of speed and power at Bright Eyes.**  
****"**Hoothoot!" I shouted happily. "But what the heck are you doing?**"****  
****"**It's using Fly attack!" Robin cried out in shock.**  
****"**What?" I gasped.**  
****"**Catch the bird in your jaws and freeze it again!" Robin cried out frantically.**  
****"**Croc!" Bright Eyes said, opening its jaws wide just as Hoothoot flew into them. Bright Eyes was shoved back by Hoothoot as he flew into its jaws. Bright Eyes tried to stop moving, but Hoothoot continued to shove it backwards, not stopping, as a mist surrounded Hoothoot's body.**  
****"**HOOOOT!" Hoothoot gave a loud scream as ice started to form around his body.**  
**BOOOOOOOM!**  
**An explosion of ice and white smoke surrounded our Pokémon. When it cleared shortly after, both Pokémon were on the ground, knocked out.**  
****"**Wow!" a voice exclaimed happily.**  
**I turned to see about the three people from earlier standing several feet from June. One woman was clapping her hands, soon joined by the other two guys she was with.**  
**June applauded as well, smiling at me, and then at Robin.**  
**I turned to Robin.**  
**Robin looked at the two beaten Pokémon in shock. He smiled and returned Bright Eyes to its Poké Ball. "Great job! That's the energy I like to see from you. Thanks."**  
****"**Hoothoot, you learned Fly attack! I'm proud of you. Thank you. Come on back." I returned Hoothoot to his Poké Ball.**  
****"**Well, I didn't expect any less from you, Gary," Robin said, grabbing his next Poké Ball. "But now, let's see you handle my next Pokémon!" He threw the Poké Ball. "Go! Spirit!"**  
****"**Toge!" Spirit said upon arrival.**  
****Togekiss. The Jubilee Pokémon and the evolved form of Togetic. It is said that this very peaceful Pokémon never appears where there is a conflict. Sightings of Togekiss are very rare when compared to their recorded numbers in ancient times.****  
****"**I choose you, Kingdra!" I yelled.**  
****"**Doooo Dooooo!" Kingdra cried out.**  
****"**We'll go first this time," I winked. "Bubblebeam!"**  
****"**Dooo! Doooo! Dooo!" Kingdra aimed at Spirit, but Spirit was too swift in the air.**  
**Spirit dodged each attack with grace and ease.**  
****"**Hydro Pump!" I yelled.**  
****"**DOOOOOO!" Kingdra shot a powerful spray of water at Spirit, but it dodge by ascending higher into the air, smiling the entire time.**  
****"**Done yet?" Robin asked with a smirk. "Spirit, use Sky Attack! Now!"**  
**Spirit's body was surrounded by a bright, white aura and it swiftly dived at Kingdra, a trail of white energy drifting behind it. Spirit slammed into Kingdra.**  
**Kingdra was tossed back but shook her head, glaring at Spirit.**  
****"**We're not done, yet!" I shouted. "Catch it with Hydro Pump, now!"**  
**Kingdra used Hydro Pump, but Spirit spun through the air beautifully, like a ballerina, ascending higher, avoiding the attack. **  
****"**Fine!" I shouted angrily. "Then we'll catch it in a Twister! GO!"**  
**Kingdra let out a loud cry as her back fins moved rapidly.**  
**A powerful wind started up, followed instantly by a huge Twister that appeared in front of Kingdra. "DOOOOOO!" Kingdra moved the Twister towards Spirit.**  
****"**Nowhere to run, now!" I yelled with a smile as I struggled against the wind that was pulling me in.**  
**Robin looked up at the Twister, and to my surprise, a smile crossed his face. "Go into the Twister!" Robin called up to Spirit.**  
**I gasped as Spirit listened to Robin and immediately flew inside of the Twister attack!**  
****"**What are you doing?" June cried out in horror.**  
**The other three people were staring at the Twister, mouths to the floor, eyes bulging.**  
****"**Air Slash!" Robin shouted.**  
**We all watched the Twister in shock.**  
**Nothing happened.**  
**I looked down at Robin, but he was still smiling, looking up at the Twister.**  
**Robin lowered his head and stared at me. He winked and looked back up to the Twister.**  
**I looked back up, too.**  
**Suddenly, a bright burst of blue shined from where Spirit had entered, turning the entire Twister the same color. The Twister began to spin even faster! **  
****"**Doooo. Dooooo!" Kingdra seemed to be struggling to control her own Twister now.**  
**The Twister suddenly began to fly at rapid speed at Kingdra!**  
****"**DOOOOOO!" Kindgra cried out in shock as she was sucked inside of her own attack and helplessly tossed around inside.**  
**The Twister disappeared suddenly and Kingdra was tossed to the ground, lying still.**  
****"**DO IT!" Robin yelled excitedly.**  
**Spirit was high in the air, spinning in place, glowing the same shade of blue as what shined through the Twister attack. Light blue energy shined around Spirit and spiraled away from it, flying at Kingdra, slashing at her as she cried out in pain. With a long, fantastic twirl, Spirit ended her attack and looked down with a smile matching Robin's, at Kingdra.**  
****"**How do you like that?" Robin asked, his smile and Spirit's widening.**  
****"**What… happened?**" **I asked, dumbfounded.**  
****"**Air Slash, buddy, ha ha ha ha ha!" Robin laughed excitedly. "Spirit spins in a powerful circle and can create a pretty powerful twister herself in the process. By using Air Slash inside of the Twister, Spirit could create enough momentum to snatch away the Twister from Kingdra and take complete control over it. In the process, the power from your Kingdra's Twister helped to boost the speed and energy for Spirit to increase the damage of your Kingdra's own Twister attack as Togekiss threw it back at Kingdra, andthe boost from Twister increased Togekiss's own Air Slash attack. We both thank you. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"**  
**I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. It was… impossible!**  
****"**Kingdra," I said weakly.**  
**She lay on her side, eyes closed, seeming to be shivering.**  
****"**Kingdra, you wanna come back?" I asked. "Have you had enough?"**  
**Kingdra's eyes opened and she looked up at me, a deep, pleading sadness in her eyes. **  
**I smiled. "Hey," I told her. "You did great out there. There's no shame in losing with how you battled. I'm proud of you. You can come back. You did great." I held out her Poké Ball.**  
**Kingdra looked back at me.**  
****"**Gary…" June said suddenly.**  
**I turned to her.**  
**She stared at me sternly and slowly shook her head "no."**  
**I squinted at her in confusion and looked back down to Kingdra.**  
**Kingdra slowly forced herself back up and glared at Spirit. "Dooo!" she shouted angrily.**  
****"**Togeeeee!" Spirit shouted back, smiling determinedly.**  
****"**Kingdra…" I said in a low voice. **  
**I turned to June to see her give giving me a dead serious look. She nodded her head at me.**  
**I returned her stare and nodded back. I smiled and looked at Robin as he stared at Kingdra, looking a little surprised. "We're not done yet!"**  
****"**But you don't have much left in you, either," Robin said seriously.**  
**I glared at him, gritting my teeth, knowing he was right.**  
****"**Time to wrap it up!" he said. "This move nevermisses! Aura Sphere!"**  
**Spirit's wings were brought together and a light blue ball of energy formed. Spirit flew at Kingdra and did a flip in the air, tossing the ball.**  
**My mind raced, trying to think of what I could do to stop a move that was bound to hit no matter what. Some kind of counter. A way to win! "KINGDRA! Just hang in there! Take it!" I shouted angrily, having no other option.**  
****"**DOOOOOOO!" Kingdra tilted her head back and fired a beam at the Aura Sphere.**  
**Everyone watched in shock as the ball started to freeze over!**  
****"**It's Ice Beam!" I shouted in shock. "Kingdra learned Ice Beam!" I remembered the last time we had tried using Ice Beam against the Leigh, the Dragon Gym Leader, but it had failed. **  
**Kingdra had finally gotten it down!**  
****"**Oh, no!" I cried out as I realized that the Aura Sphere was still moving fast at Kingdra, now a frozen block of ice.**  
**Kingdra began to spin in place rapidly, her body surrounded in a light blue aura.**  
**The Aura Sphere hit Kingdra and bounced off of her as she smacked it back while spinning, sending it back at Spirit who cried out in surprise and was knocked out of the sky, slamming to the ground.**  
**Spirit was a crumpled heap.**  
****"**What move is that…?" I asked, my heart beating excitedly, pointing my Pokédex at Kingdra.**  
**_**Dragon Dance. The user's Attack and Speed increases.**_**  
****"**Wow! You know Dragon Dance!" I exclaimed.**  
****"**Spirit, get up!" Robin yelled frantically.**  
**Spirit struggled to up and started to ascend into the air, shakily.**  
****"**Hydro Pump!" I shouted, waiting for an opportunity like this, when Spirit wasn't in the best shape. **  
****"**Dooooooo!" Kingdra yelled, blasting Spirit with the powerful move.**  
**Spirit cried out and slid along the ground, but forced itself to get back up, staring angrily at Kingdra now.**  
****"**ExtremeSpeed!" Robin shouted.**  
****"**SmokeScreen!" I ordered.**  
**Spirit slammed into Kingdra with blinding speed as Kingdra was thrown back, blowing smoke out to blind Spirit. Spirit ascended above the smoke quickly, avoiding it.**  
****"**Ice Beam!" I said quickly.**  
**Spirit couldn't see where Kingdra was shooting from, but it somehow managed to pull off dodging each and every beam fired!**  
****"**Don't quit, Kindgra! Hit that damn thing!" I shouted, tight fists at my side.**  
****"**Keep going, Spirit! Dodge and use Aura Sphere!" Robin said.**  
**Spirit made a dip in the air and dodged another Ice Beam, and then used Aura Sphere and tossed it into the smoke.**  
****"**Doooooo!"**  
****"**TOGE!"**  
**Kingdra was hit by Aura Sphere.**  
**One of Spirit's wings was frozen solid by an Ice Beam finally catching it. Spirit fell down to the ground, dragged down by the frozen wing, flapping its other wing frantically, and disappeared inside of the smoke.**  
**The smoke was clearing and I could see Kingdra glaring at Spirit, breathing hard.**  
**Spirit was frantically slamming its frozen wing on the ground, trying to break the ice, gasping from exhaustion.**  
****"**BRINE!" I yelled.**  
**Spirit was definitely down to its last bit of energy. Brine would do more damage if the target was badly injured.**  
****"**DOOOOOOO!" Kingdra blasted Spirit with a spray of water.**  
****"**Togekiiiiiiiiss!" Spirit shouted in pain and tumbled head over heels repeatedly on the ground before stopping.**  
****"**Spirit!" Robin yelled.**  
**Spirit didn't move.**  
****"**NOOOOOOO!" Robin ran to Spirit and petted it gently. "I can't believe this…" Robin looked up at Kingdra angrily.**  
****"**Doo! Doooo!" Kingdra said.**  
****"**Wow, that was unbelievable!" one of the guys in the very small crowd said. "These Pokémon are great!"**  
****"**Yeah, these guys are both pretty much even in skill and strength," the woman agreed.**  
**Robin looked back down to Spirit. "Thank you, Spirit. You fought beautifully. Pure perfection." He returned Spirit and walked back to his end. **  
**I had a feeling I knew who was next. My heart started to pound rapidly.**  
****"**You know who's next, don't you?" Robin asked.**  
**I nodded, but I didn't say anything.**  
**From out the corner of my eye, I saw June cover her mouth as she awaited the final Pokémon.**  
**Robin took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and took another one. Opening his eyes, glaring at me, he threw the Poké Ball. "Catherine, GO!"**  
****"**Squirtle!" Catherine said happily, causing my heart to beat even faster, harder. Catherine looked up at Kingdra, and then up at me. "Squirtle!" she cried out happily.**  
****"**No!" I cried in a low voice.**  
****"**Doooo?" Kingdra said in shock, watching as Catherine ran past her and up to me.**  
**Catherine smiled brighter than ever, reaching up for me to pick her up, looking just as adorable as ever.**  
**I turned to Robin.**  
**Robin stared blankly at me.**  
**What should I do? I wondered, staring at Catherine as she jumped up and down, reaching for me.**  
****"**AWWWWW!" the lady from the crowd exclaimed. "Look! How adorable!**"****  
**The other two guys chuckled a bit.**  
**June covered her eyes.**  
**Before I could decide what to do, Catherine started glowing red and was soon returned back to her Poké Ball. I looked up to see Robin walking up to me, his hand extended, holding Catherine's Poké Ball. "Here," he said. "She's yours."**  
****"**What?" I said in shock, backing away from him.**  
****"**Robin!" June cried out, tears in her eyes. "Don't!"**  
****"**She's made her choice," Robin said, ignoring June, keeping his eyes on me. "She always has. Since the first time she helped you out at Prof. Oak's lab. She doesn't want me as much as she wants you. And all I want is for her to be happy. Isn't that what a Pokémon Trainer does for the Pokémon he loves? He makes sure their happiness comes first, right?"**  
**I looked into Robin's eyes. I could see the pain behind his strong front. I shook my head. "Maybe that's what a Pokémon Trainer does. Some inexperienced novice who's just taking his first steps on his Pokémon journey," I answered. "But not a Pokémon Master. Not someone who's truly mastered the way of Pokémon. They'd never give up on their Pokémon. You stick by them. You have work with them. You-"**  
****"**Oh, cut the crap!" Robin snapped. "No Pokémon Master forces his Pokémon to do what they don't want to do! They don't keep them in a situation they don't want to be in!"**  
**Robin was right. I knew that. I didn't want to admit it, but he was absolutely right.**  
**Robin grabbed my wrist and put Catherine's Poké Ball in my hand.**  
**I angrily grabbed his other hand and placed the Poké Ball in it. I shoved him back angrily and backed away from him. "I ain't taking your Pokémon!" I shouted. "She's not mine! She's yours! I can't, and I won't!"**  
**Robin glared at me. "If you won't take her, I'm releasing her!" he shouted.**  
**We stared at each other silently, angrily. The tension was thick in the air.**  
****"**I think we've overstayed our welcome," the woman from the group whispered, pulling one of the men by the arm.**  
****"**But I wanna watch this," the guy whispered as the woman yanked even harder for him to follow her, the third guy keeping his eyes on us as he followed his friends.**  
****"**I can't make your decision for you," I said sternly. "Do what you want. But I will not take your Pokémon." **  
**Robin kept staring at me.**  
****"**You will not release Catherine, either," I continued. "I know you, Robin. You and Catherine will work this out together."**  
****"**You always thought you were so damn smart, Gary," Robin said with an attitude. "You always thought you knew everything; but you don't. You don't know a damn thing about me or what I'll do!"**  
****"**Robin," I started.**  
**Robin's eyes filled with angry tears all of a sudden. "YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I LOVE HER, NOR HOW MUCH SHE HURTS ME! NEVER! DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING!" Robin bellowed, turning around and running away.**  
**I watched as he ran away, turned a corner behind the Pokémon Center, and disappeared from sight.**  
**It seemed like such an immeasurable amount of time of me standing there, looking after where Robin had disappeared before I noticed June standing next to me, having placed her hand on my shoulder.**  
****"**He won't do it," I said determinedly. "I know I'll see Catherine again, under his ownership. I know it."**"**The gym located in Magma City exploded earlier today at around three this afternoon while the search for the possible bomb located inside was underway," a newswoman with very short, brown hair said from the TV in the Pokémon Center. "Professionals searching for the bomb were all killed, as well as Mayla, the gym leader who was just outside of the gym building, waiting for the search to be finished."**  
**A picture of a smiling, older woman with straight black hair just above her shoulders was shown onscreen. This was Mayla, the Fire Gym Leader who ran the gym located in Magma City.**  
****"**The explosion was enormous and the Fire Department has stopped the fire in the nearby woods that was started by the explosion. The promised attacks from Team Solace continue to prove a threat as bombs all over the world are being diffused or are not being found in time within Pokémon Gyms, raising a huge danger for Pokémon Trainers. Gyms will continue to be closed until they are deemed safe for use. Meanwhile, people are still debating whether or not they agree with Team Solace's philosophy on the evils of Pokémon. We have Samantha here with more."**  
**The tiny box that appeared onscreen next to the newswoman, containing another woman with a microphone to her mouth, widened and took over the screen.**  
****"**Thank you, Katy," the new lady said, brushing aside her black hair from her face, concern in her eyes. "I was just here with the Bug Gym Leader, whose name escapes me at the moment, who angrily stormed off when asked about the Solace attacks, clearly insulted. However, as we witnessed earlier, some trainers are actually siding with Team Solace. Perhaps not as surprising, many parents also agree with their goal, if not the means they're going about it. Parents of both trainers still on their journey, but especially parents of those who children have passed away, believe in Team Solace's ultimate goal."**  
**I turned away from the TV and stepped outside.**  
**June didn't follow me. She could probably tell how angry I was and knew I needed to get away from the television before I lost it completely inside of that Pokémon Center.**  
**Team Solace's actions are the worst thing this world has ever had to witness, I thought furiously. How could anybodyside along with them?**  
**But are they justified in some way?**  
**I hated to think that. I knew Team Solace was evil. I knew they had to be stopped. But was there some kind of…small…reasoning...behind it? Some kind of understanding that could be acknowledged and admitted to their crazed actions?**  
**I thought back on my encounter with the Mankey back on Route 1 when I was first beginning my journey. Those crazy things would've killed me for sure. I was lucky.**  
**The Beedrill swarm in Viridian Forest was also a close call.**  
**I recalled the group of Psychic Pokémon that completely confused June, me, and Kiwi on our way to Saffron City.**  
**Ghost Pokémon were nothing to play around with, either. My visit to Obsidian Forest, and my encounter with Haunter in Saffron City, gave me shivers as I remembered them. **  
**When Team Solace caused Charizard to go berserk, it was truly a deadly threat and nearly unstoppable. **  
**If a Pokémon got disobedient, even though you loved it with all of your heart, it could become a really problematic situation. Maybe even a deadly one.**  
**The Whiscash, Trapinch, and Houndoom… I thought to myself, remembering just barely escaping from their attacks.**  
**I closed my eyes and shook my head hard, tears building up.**  
**Pokémon are our friends, I thought, remembering the one Mankey I caught on Route 1 whose life I saved and has been by my side all this time, now as a Primeape.**  
**Pokémon care about humans and aren't evil, I told myself, remembering Charmander coming to my aid to battle the swarm of Beedrill after apologizing for his foolish, cowardice act.**  
**Pokémon and humans can get along, and help one another to be happy, I remembered of Aly and her Ivysaur finally, though slowly, beginning to work together the last time we battled.**  
**I remembered my Pokémon all stood up for me when we were being attacked by a Whiscash on the beach.**  
**Dugtrio and a Dunsparce saved my life saved my life against a family of Trapinch.**  
**That same Dunsparce saved me against a pack of Houndoom.**  
**My Pokémon have all always been there for me to battle, be angry together, laugh with, and cry together.**  
**Not just for me, but for kids and adults all around the world.**  
**Thinking of this made me even angrier that anybody could support Team Solace in any way.**  
**I realized, as much as I tried to deny it, that there was a feeling of understanding for those who sided with Team Solace.**  
**My eyes began to water as I thought of the poor parents who kids were away from them at such a young age.**  
**The poor parents whose children they will never see again.**  
**Aly…**  
**I looked up at the night sky and leaned against the wall of the Pokémon Center.**  
**The door opened and I turned to see June step out. She stared at me silently for a moment before asking quietly, "Are you okay?"**  
**I nodded and looked up into the sky again. "Tomorrow, after my Pokémon are all healed up and everything, we'll beat Cleopatra. No matter what she brings."**  
****"**Charmeleon would do great against Bisharp, if she chooses it," June mentioned.**  
****"**I agree," I replied. "But I want her to use Tyranitar again. And I want Charmeleon to beat it."**  
****"**What?" June asked in surprise. "You can't beat that thing with Charmeleon! The disadvantage is just too great! What are you trying to prove?"**  
**I turned to June solemnly. "Didn't you see Charmeleon out there?" I asked. "He wanted to win. He wanted Tyranitar to fight back. He wanted to prove he was just as tough as it was. He took all those attacks and kept going before dropping. I can't disrespect his will and determination, and his spirit, like that. I refuse to. If Cleopatra uses Tyranitar next time, Charmeleon has to be the one to defeat it."**  
****"**Gary…" June said gently. "Willpower isn't always enough. If the opponent is too strong, it's just too strong! You can't just will a victory!"**  
**I smiled. "We have strength. Our willpower is what's gonna be the overkill and get us that badge next time."**  
**With a smile, June lowered her head and sighed, shaking her head, her eyes closed.**  
**I looked back up at the sky, my smile fading.**  
**No matter what she sends out, we'll beat her, I thought. Together. As a team.**  
**Charmeleon's got the spirit, the heart, the will, to beat Tyranitar, I told myself.**  
**Charmeleon is more than enough to beat Tyranitar, I convinced myself.**  
**Charmeleon versus Tyranitar.**  
**Gary versus Cleopatra.**  
**And so much more beyond anything that could possibly have been ever expected.**  
**Next time.


	53. Allow Me To Reintroduce Myself

"Why don't you take Butterfree with you against a Dark Gym Leader?" June asked. "Are you still afraid of Bug types?"  
"It has nothing to do with that," I said moodily. "I have Primeape. He can beat Dark types easily. And all of my other Pokémon are more than capable of handling her. You saw the last match. She just barely won."  
"You both were down to your last Pokémon, but Charmeleon was nowhere close to beating Tyranitar," June said softly.  
"Listen, June," I said angrily. "I can handle Cleopatra. Just leave me alone and let us train."  
"Whatever," June snapped. "Having so much confidence is fine, but choosing to be ignorant is completely different. If you wanna be an idiot by choice, that's fine by me. I just feel sorry for your Pokémon." June stormed away, leaving me alone with my six Pokémon.  
Charmeleon.  
Primeape.  
Hoothoot.  
Weepinbell.  
Kingdra.  
Dugtrio.  
June and I had explored Dark City early in the morning, looking for an area I could let my Pokémon out to train a bit. It was freezing cold today, our coats zipped all the way up, hoods pulled on over our heads. After a little bit of time, we had encountered a large opening in the city, not too far from the exit, and even though I felt it wasn't as private an area as I would have desired, it was better than nothing.  
My six Pokémon were out training while I yelled orders to them. At first, they fired attacks into the air. After a short break, I ordered them to practice against each other.  
They all were now staring at me after the argument June and I just had.  
There was a reason I hadn't taken Butterfree with me to battle Cleopatra, and it wasn't because of my fear of bugs.  
I didn't want to talk to Prof. Oak, yet.  
When Robin was with us, we had intended on calling Prof. Oak when we got to Dark City, but I didn't really want to talk to him at all.  
I also could've sworn Robin breathed a sigh of relief when we had tried to call Prof. Oak after we found that the phones were all occupied. Perhaps he didn't want to talk to him, either.  
Personally, I just wasn't ready. If I called Prof. Oak, the discussion about Aly and Kiwi was inevitable.  
I had traded my Baltoy for Dugtrio using my Pokédex, so I know he knew I was alive. I couldn't bring myself to trade for Butterfree, too. He might feel like I was purposely refusing to call him, which I was, but I didn't want to hurt him further.  
It may be stupid, but I was gonna stick with the six I had.  
I guess June is right, I thought. I hadn't meant to snap at her, but I really didn't want to think about the talk I'd have to have with Prof. Oak. I'd call him soon, but not right now. I just couldn't do it. I also knew I'd have to call my mom, too…  
With a sigh, I turned to my Pokémon, staring at them seriously. "Back to work!" I ordered. "Hydro Pump Charmeleon, Kingdra! Move it!"  
Charmeleon countered with Dragon Rage.  
"Air Slash Primeape, Hoothoot!" I yelled.  
Primeape did its best to dodge the attack but was taken down by it, overtaken by Hoothoot's impressive aerial talents and mastery of the skies.  
"Dugtrio, Dig!" I shouted.  
Dugtrio went underground and appeared underneath Weepinbell, tossing him into the air.  
Weepinbell soared high, but wrapped a vine around Dugtrio and swung himself back down towards the ground. With a swift pull, Weepinbell pulled himself strongly and slammed directly into Dugtrio, taking both Dugtrio and myself by surprise.  
"Wow!" I said. "Keep going guys, we're battling Cleopatra and winning! Kingra, Twister!"  
After our training was done, I decided we had done enough work and I made my way back to the Pokémon Center where I found June.  
She glared at me and didn't say a word.  
I handed my Pokémon to the beautiful Nurse Joy and took a seat away from June, waiting for my Pokémon to be healed.  
It didn't take too long, and within a couple of hours, Nurse Joy was back with my Poké Balls on a tray, smiling.  
I eagerly ran up to her and retrieved them.  
"I wish you luck in your gym match, Gary," Nurse Joy said, smiling, glowing like an angel.  
I could feel the blood rush to my head at her statement and I smiled broadly. "That's so sweet of you, Nurse Joy. And no surprise from such a sweet, breathtakingly beautiful, miraculous healer of Pokémon as yourself."  
"Oh!" Nurse Joy exclaimed in surprise, taken back, blushing. "Why, thank you!" She giggled, her hand rising to her face.  
I couldn't believe I hadn't screwed up somehow, yet. This might just work, I thought. KEEP GOING!  
"After this gym battle, which I know me and my Pokémon will win, perhaps after my Pokémon are healed, you could tell me about the life of a nurse and how you manage to care for all these incredible Pokémon," I suggested. "I kind of always wanted to be a Pokémon Doctor, you know. And I think maybe that's the path I-AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed out shrilly as the lobe of my ear was suddenly being yanked on. I turned to see June tugging me by it roughly. "What are you doing? Get off of me!"  
"You have a gym match to focus on," June snapped. "I don't have time for your games."  
"What games? Let me GO!" I shouted.  
June let go once we were outside of the Pokémon Center.  
I grabbed my sore ear and scowled.  
"I think I like that little technique you used on Robin," June said calmly. "Might come in handy."  
"What are you talking about?" I said angrily.  
"Can we get to Cleopatra already?" June asked impatiently.  
I kept rubbing my ear and walked past June angrily, walking towards the gym. I knocked on the door and waited.  
**Dark City Pokémon Gym**.  
I stared at the sign quietly.  
June stood next to me, silent.  
"Come in!" a voice from inside yelled.  
I heard a loud cry from inside and shoved the door open. My eyes widened as I witnessed the scene before me.  
Cleopatra and the referee from the first time I battled here were fighting in the middle of the battle field! Physically fighting one another!  
Bisharp stood where the referee stood before when watching me and Robin's battle with Cleopatra.  
Cleopatra leaped into the air and spun, finally throwing out a leg at the referee, who swiftly ducked and threw a punch at Cleopatra. Cleopatra grabbed it, still in the air, and flipped over the referee's head. She landed and flipped the referee over her own head!  
The referee landed on top of Cleopatra's shoulders and kicked at Cleopatra's face, but Cleopatra reached up and grabbed both of the referee's feet at the last second. With a strong flip, Cleopatra kicked the referee in the back, sending her flying and crashing to the floor on her face. Cleopatra turned and stared at me with a mean glare. She wore an outfit that looked like the one she had on the last time I battled her, but she wore black shoes instead of heels and a black shirt tucked into her black sweatpants, a line of white along the side of the legs. The black shirt was underneath her open, black, button up vest. "You again. Have you come for another attempt at my badge?"  
I didn't say anything at first, completely deep in shock.  
"If you're not here to challenge me, you've no business here," Cleopatra said loudly, impatiently. "Get out!"  
I shook my head. "Wait! I am here for a battle! Please!" I cried out.  
The referee stood up and dusted herself off, staring at me solemnly. She wore what appeared to be the same clothes as the last time I was here a couple of days ago.  
Bisharp was also giving me a cold stare.  
The referee turned to Cleopatra, who nodded at her. They both bowed, and the referee walked over next to Bisharp, who walked away and stood by its place on the battle field, soon joined by Cleopatra.  
I quickly entered my place and June walked over to one of the chairs on the side opposite of where the referee stood.  
"This will be a three on three Pokémon battle between Dark City's Cleopatra and Gary from Pallet Town!" the referee stated immediately. "The first trainer to defeat the opponent's Pokémon is the winner! No time limit! BEGIN!"  
"Umbreon, I choose you!" Cleopatra yelled, throwing its Poké Ball.  
"Primeape, let's do it!" I shouted eagerly.  
"Umbreon!" Umbreon shouted out at Primeape.  
"APE APE APE!" Primeape yelled back.  
"Let's wrap this one up with Seismic Toss!" I said eagerly.  
"PRRRIIIIIIIME" Primeape screeched, running recklessly at Umbreon.  
Cleopatra glared at Primeape, but seemed oddly calm. "Psychic attack," Cleopatra said.  
Primeape froze in its tracks and was outlined in the same blue color as Umbreon's eyes began to glow in. Primeape screeched like mad from the pain as Umbreon applied pressure on him.  
"Oh, no!" I gasped.  
"Gary, she used the same move on Catherine!" June cried out. "Did you really forget that?"  
It all came back to me now. Catherine used Protect to block off the Psychic attack that Umbreon has used on her.  
"Primeape!" I yelled desperately.  
"Get rid of it," Cleopatra said, waving her arm in the air.  
"BREON!" Umbreon cried out, and Primeape was flung backwards.  
Primeape slid hard against the ground and landed at my feet.  
I kneeled down and touched Primeape gently. "Hey, buddy! You okay?" I asked. "Let's get up and show her what we-"  
"Primeape is unable to battle. Umbreon is the winner!" the referee interrupted.  
"What?" I shouted in shock. I looked down at Primeape.  
"Ape…" Primeape weakly mumbled. He actually was defeated.  
I grit my teeth tightly and closed my eyes. We were so easily defeated, and due to my own stupidity. "Come on back, Primeape. I'm sorry. This loss was my own doing." I stood up and grabbed my next Poké Ball. "Weepinbell, I choose you!" I shouted.  
"Beeeeeeell!" Weepinbell said upon arrival.  
"Gary!" June shouted disapprovingly.  
I waved my hand at her, ignoring her. Weepinbell's got spirit, I thought. Weepinbell will win this one. "Wring Out!" I shouted.  
"BEEEEELLL!" Weepinbell's vine whipped out and wrapped around Umbreon in an instant.  
"BREON!" Umbreon screamed out in pain, struggling as Weepinbell's vine tightened around it tightly.  
"Don't let go!" I ordered.  
"BELL!" Weepinbell said.  
"Psychic attack, now!" Cleopatra yelled.  
Umbreon closed its eyes and focused hard.  
"SLAM IT!" I screamed.  
Weepinbell lifted Umbreon high into the air, but suddenly, his vine was outline in blue, and it stopped moving.  
Umbreon opened its eyes, now blue again, and the vine around it released it and Umbreon landed safely in the ground. "Umb!" Umbreon cried out.  
"Bell?" Weepinbell said as his entire body was outline in blue and he was lifted into the air.  
"BEEEEEEEELL!" Weepinbell screamed, the Psychic attack damaging it critically, Weepinbell unable to do anything.  
"NO!" I shouted angrily. "Weepinbell! Come on! Fight back!"  
Weepinbell was tossed aside and he hit the ground, rolling, stopping a few feet from my feet.  
"Weepinbell!" I cried out. "You can do it! Get up and fight back! Come on! This isn't over! No way! Get up and fight! Please!"  
Weepinbell twitched on the ground and struggled upright, shaking his body. "BELL!"  
"Another Psychic and this is over," Cleopatra said nonchalantly.  
"Umbreon!" Umbreon yelled, using Psychic to lift Weepinbell into the air again and apply pressure onto its body.  
"BEEEEEEEEEEELLLLL!" Weepinbell screamed out.  
What can I do? I thought frantically. How can we combat that damn thing if it's gonna keep attacking with Psychic from a distance? There must be some way around this.  
Weepinbell was let go and hit the ground, crying out, "Bell…"  
Cleopatra kept her eyes on Weepinbell, who was on the ground, groaning, but somehow, forced himself back up.  
"BEEEEEELL!" Weepinbell screamed again.  
I smiled. "YEAH!"  
Cleopatra glared angrily at Weepinbell.  
"Umbreon! Um!" Umbreon shouted at Weepinbell.  
"BEEELL! BELL BELL!" Weepinbell screamed back.  
"That thing doesn't have much left in it," Cleopatra shouted, anger beginning to show in her voice. "Another Psychic and this time, take it out!"  
"Use Sunny Day!" I ordered quickly.  
"UMBREON!" Umbreon shouted.  
"BEEEELL!" Weepinbell cried out. Weepinbell's two leaves glowed white and two beams of golden light rose from them. The light soared towards the window as Umbreon's eyes glowed blue. The beams hit the window just as Weepinbell was taken into the air, outline in blue. A huge blast of light burst through the windows and lit the entire gym in a bright blast of light.  
"AAAAAHHH!" Cleopatra screamed out.  
"UUUUMMM!" Umbreon cried out in shock.  
"Bell!" Weepinbell said as he was dropped to the ground.  
June and the referee cried out in shock from the sudden light.  
I closed my eyes, trying to focus through the sudden heat that filled the gym, keeping my mind on the battle. "Now Slam that thing!" I screamed.  
"BEEEEEELL!" Weepinbell screamed.  
I squinted through the brightness of the light in the dimly lit gym to see Weepinbell lift Umbreon into the air while Umbreon was blinded, and Slam it to the ground.  
Silence filled the gym.  
The referee was struggling to see through the brightness of the Sunny Day attack. "Umbreon is unable to battle! Weepinbell is the winner!"  
"YAY GARY!" June cheered, clapping, squinting from the sunlight.  
I heard Cleopatra growl as she squinted her eyes, struggling to see the battle field. She withdrew her Umbreon. "GO!" she shouted, not throwing a Poké Ball, but pointing at the field.  
"SHARP!" Bisharp cried out, flying towards the field.  
"Wring Out!" I yelled quickly. Using Wring Out on a healthy opponent did more damage.  
Weepinbell wrapped his vine around Bisharp.  
Bisharp struggled against the vines, making it more painful for itself as the vine merely tightened to its resistance.  
"Slam it down!" I ordered.  
Weepinbell lifted Bisharp and used Slam, bashing it into the floor.  
Bisharp slowly got back up and shook its head.  
"Faint Attack!" Cleopatra said.  
Bisharp ran at full speed towards Weepinbell, and suddenly vanished!  
"Bell?" Weepinbell said, looking around.  
Bisharp suddenly appeared, right in front of Weepinbell, and uppercut him.  
Weepinbell scream out in shock and flew into the air a few feet before crashing back down. Weepinbell shook his body and bounced up and down, eager for more.  
"Most of your Pokémon seem to have undeniable spirit," Cleopatra said, glaring at me. She looked to Bisharp. "Iron Head!"  
Bisharp's blade on its head suddenly gleamed like that of shining metal and ran forward, slamming into Weepinbell.  
"BEEEEELL!" Weepinbell screamed out, thrown backwards to the ground.  
"Weepinbell, come on!" I shouted.  
"How much further can you expect to push your Pokémon?" Cleopatra shouted. "It's defeated! What kind of trainer are you?"  
"BEEEEEELL!" Weepinbell groaned loudly, forcing himself back up.  
I looked up to see Cleopatra staring at Weepinbell in complete horror, as if she were seeing a ghost appear right before her eyes.  
"The kind of trainer who knows his Pokémon!" I shouted at her. "This battle is far from over! We can take more, so you better bring your best if you wanna keep me from that badge! Use Stun Spore!"  
Weepinbell sprayed the air with an orange powder.  
"Swords Dance!" Cleopatra said.  
Before Bisharp could move, Weepinbell, sprayed the air with the orange powder of Stun Spore.  
Bisharp was covered in the orange spray and struggled against the powder.  
"Now use Razor Leaf!" I said.  
Weepinbell swung his leaves and leaves flew through the air, swiping at Bisharp.  
"Sharp! Sharp! Sharp!" Bisharp cried out.  
"Wring Out!" I ordered.  
Weepinbell wrapped his vine around Bisharp and squeezed it tight.  
Bisharp didn't struggle as much as before, since it wasn't in full health, so the attack didn't do too much.  
But that was just fine with me. "Vine Whip!"  
Weepinbell lifted Bisharp into the air and slammed it in a whipping fashion repeatedly to the ground as Bisharp struggled harder, crying out in pain.  
"Now Slam!" I shouted.  
Weepinbell lifted Bisharp high into the air before tossing it to the ground.  
"Bisharp, get UP!" Cleopatra yelled at the exhausted Pokémon.  
Bisharp managed to pick itself up.  
"This is ridiculous. Faint Attack!" Cleopatra screamed, her patience short.  
Bisharp ran at Weepinbell.  
"Weepinbell!" I screamed, knowing there was nothing I could do.  
Bisharp vanished in thin air again and reappeared in front of Weepinbell, slicing at him.  
Weepinbell cried out and hit the ground.  
Bisharp stood up straight, seemingly satisfied with its work, Cleopatra standing up straight at the same time, both Pokémon and trainer in tune, mimicking each other's style.  
"Weepinbell! Get up! This is not over!" I encouraged it. "Let's do this!"  
Weepinbell wasn't moving.  
"You were always so damn tough! When I battled to capture you, you were a pain in my butt! Now get up and continue this battle! Get up and let's win this!" I screamed desperately.  
Weepinbell stirred a little bit. Finally, slowly, with a loud groan, it got back up. "BEEEEELL!" Weepinbell screamed.  
"Weepinbell!" I cheered happily.  
The angry, shocked look on Cleopatra's face was priceless. It also was similar to the look on the referee's face, and even Bisharp's face.  
"That plant should be wilted by now! Iron Head! Why are you going soft on that thing? DESTROY IT!" Cleapatra yelled furiously.  
"Use Razor Leaf!" I said.  
Weepinbell used Razor Leaf first and Bisharp was forced back.  
Bisharp bent over in pain, but the blade on its head gleamed and it charged at Weepinbell.  
Is this it? I wondered as Bisharp neared Weepinbell.  
Bisharp froze in place, just an inch from Weepinbell.  
Cleopatra gasped.  
Paralysis? I wondered, staring at shock.  
"Sharp…" Bisharp collapsed to the ground.  
"Bisharp is unable to battle. Weepinbell is the winner!" the referee declared.  
I collapsed to my knees, smiling. "Weepinbell!" I cheered.  
"BEELL!" Weepinbell said in shock.  
Cleopatra returned her Bisharp to its Poké Ball, glaring at it, and then up at me. She silently eyed my Weepinbell. "I forgot about Chlorophyll," she muttered. "That aided you a lot."  
I nodded my head, smiling.  
Chlorophyll was the ability my Weepinbell had, which boosted his Speed when the sunlight was strong.  
"I guess you were…one step ahead of me, in a sense," Cleopatra admitted. "Well played."  
"You can do it, Gary! Don't stop! Go! Go! GO!" June cheered, jumping up and down, squinting through the sunlight.  
"Tyranitar, it's time to finish this match!" Cleopatra screamed.  
Tyranitar appeared from its Poké Ball with an enormous roar.  
I gulped, but shook my head and glared at it, determined to beat the beast.  
The Sandstorm suddenly hit the field, triggered by Tyranitar's Sand Stream Ability.  
Weepinbell was immediately pummeled by the sand flying everywhere, grunting in pain.  
"Razor Leaf!" I shouted.  
The sunlight suddenly faded and the temperature immediately cooled down.  
"Crunch attack!" Cleopatra yelled.  
The sunlight was gone, now. Sandstream had taken over. Weepinbell wasn't as fast anymore. But was he faster than Tyranitar, at least?  
Yes.  
Weepinbell whipped out a Razor Leaf that flew at Tyranitar.  
The move sliced at Tyranitar's body, but it didn't budge.  
"Your Weepinbell is the most impressive fighter I've seen on your team," Cleopatra complimented. "Finish it!"  
Tyranitar stomped at Weepinbell and lowered its fangs, which started to glow. It sunk its teeth into Weepinbell as he screamed out. Tyranitar shook its head and tossed Weepinbell across the floor easily.  
"Weepinbell is unable to battle," the referee stated. "Tyranitar wins!"  
"Weepinbell, you were great," I said, returning him to his Poké Ball.  
"Gary, don't be stupid!" June shouted as I grabbed my final Poké Ball.  
"Charmeleon! GO!" I yelled, ignoring her.  
"GARY!" June screamed in horror.  
"CHAAAAAARMELEON!" Charmeleon yelled, firing flames around in the air.  
Cleopatra shook her head. "Going for momentum," she said. "You can't beat us with such a pathetic plan. You ought to be a shamed of yourself."  
"We'll win!" I yelled angrily. "We can do it!"  
"Char! Char! Meleon!" Charmeleon yelled at Tyranitar.  
"Dragon Rage!" I shouted.  
"CHAAAAR!" Charmeleon yelled, a powerful burst of energy coming from his flame on his tail, his eyes glowing brightly white. Charmeleon ignored the Sandstorm as he opened his jaws and a huge burst of flames came out, hitting Tyranitar.  
Tyranitar stepped back a couple of feet, and then grunted calmly.  
"DIG!" I shouted.  
"Char!" Chameleon clawed at the ground and dug his way under, quickly.  
Cleopatra didn't give any orders.  
The ground shook a minute later, and Charmeleon appeared from the ground, right underneath Tyranitar.  
Tyranitar fell to the floor from the Super Effective hit, roaring, but got back to its feet.  
"Now Rock Smash! That'll get their attention!" I yelled.  
"MELEON!" Charmeleon ran forward, his fists glowing, and swung at Tyranitar's belly repeatedly, beating away at it.  
Tyranitar roared with each hit, backing up a few steps.  
"MEL! MEL! MEL! MEL! MEL! CHAR! CHAR! MEL!" Charmeleon grunted, swinging at Tyranitar.  
Suddenly, my eyes began to fill with water. Watching this hurt me deep inside. This wasn't a battle at all. Cleopatra wasn't even giving orders to attack. She was just letting us hit her brute of a Pokémon, teasing us. This was embarrassing.  
I turned to June.  
June was staring at Charmeleon intently, silently, not moving. She knew all along this battle was pointless.  
I had completely ignored her.  
"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Charmeleon screamed, exhausted.  
"Charmelon," I whispered, wiping at my eyes.  
It hurt me so badly to see Charmeleon trying his hardest, and not doing anything to even amuse the opponent.  
"Earthquake," Cleopatra said in a low voice.  
Tyranitar grunted lazily and lifted a foot, slamming it to the ground, rocking the entire gym.  
I was tossed to the floor, but felt so weak inside that I couldn't even manage to my feet.  
How can we beat this thing? I wondered. This isn't fair! Robin didn't have to battle this thing? Why me? Would it have mattered? Am I just too weak a trainer? Are my Pokémon not able to beat it?  
Charmeleon hit the ground and stayed on his back.  
"Rock Slide," Cleopatra said.  
Tyranitar roared into the air, and white rings appeared, immediately raining down rocks on Charmeleon.  
Charmeleon tried dodging, avoiding the first rock, and then the second rock, and even the third rock. While trying to dodge the fourth rock, he ran into one of the other rocks and was hit by the fourth one. The continuous rocks fell on him from there on.  
"Earthquake!" Cleopatra yelled.  
Tyranitar lifted its foot again and used Earthquake.  
When the quaking was over, I was still on my knees, staring at where Charmeleon was covered in rocks, unsure of where he was at all. Unsure if he was okay.  
"Once more for good measure," Cleopatra said coldly.  
"NO!" I screamed out.  
Too late.  
Tyranitar rocked the field once more.  
"NOOOOO!" I screamed again.  
When the move was over, the new silence lasted about five minutes, no movement coming from Charmeleon who was still covered in rocks.  
Suddenly, a rock started to shake.  
Cleopatra gasped.  
Tyranitar growled.  
I waited impatiently, staring, hoping.  
The rock, sitting in the middle of the pile, fell out, and Charmeleon's head popped out.  
Charmeleon's tongue was sticking out, his head lying lazily against the rocks beneath him.  
I closed my eyes.  
"Charmeleon-" the referee started.  
"I get it!" I shouted angrily, interrupting her. "We lost…" I whispered sadly, returning Charmeleon to his Poké Ball.  
The Sandstorm ended.  
Cleopatra silently returned Tyranitar to its Poké Ball. "Stop making stupid mistakes," she told me, looking so coldly into my eyes, I shivered. "You can expect to keep losing thinking you're gonna win building off of past feelings and a desire to seek revenge. You're nothing but a fool with that as your tactic. Smarten up. Otherwise, you're wasting my time, your time, and only causing unnecessary harm to your Pokémon. You are certainly proving that you aren't a fit trainer with that as your strategy."  
I nodded and closed my eyes, standing up and turning quickly, trying to hide the tears that fell from my eyes due to her cold words.  
I slowly, weakly, left her gym, hearing June walk quickly to catch up to me.

"Gary!" my mom cried, her face looking a mess from obvious exhaustion, crying, and lack of sleep.  
"Hi, mommy," I said with a smile.  
"Gary, you're alive!" she cried.  
"Yes, m-"  
"Come back home!" she said frantically, in tears. "Ditch those damn monsters and come back home! Please! I'll do anything! PLEASE!"  
My eyes watered seeing my mommy in such pain. "Mom!" I cried, tears flowing from my own eyes now. "Mommy! I love you!"  
"Gary! I love you, baby!"my mom said, very upset, her tears running down her face. She looked terrible. The journey I was on was causing her so much stress, and it showed. "Come back home to me! Please! Gary, I can't take this anymore! Ms. Say is going through a mass depression! We're all keeping a close eye on her! We're afraid she may…do something…"  
Aly's mother, I thought. Oh, no. I didn't tear my eyes away from my mother, despite how hard it was to see her like this.  
"Ms. Tot is a wreck, too!" my mom continued. "She is so worried about Kiwi! Please, I can't stand to have anything happen to you. Gary, come back home, ditch those damn creatures, and let's just be safe. I still haven't heard from Melissa in so long!"  
Melissa, I thought. My sister…. Where is she? Melissa…  
"I can't do this again, Gary," my mom wept. "I can't…lose…another…" My mom covered her face with her hands and cried loudly.  
"MOM!" I cried loudly. "STOP IT! Melissa is fine! You stop that, right now! I'm not coming back home! I'm gonna find Melissa! And I'm gonna finish what me, Kiwi, Robin, and Aly, promised that we'd finish! I'll find Kiwi, too! Kiwi is fine! I don't know where she is, but she's okay! Kiwi's strong! Don't you give up hope on her! Mommy, don't give up on us!"  
"Gary, just come back!" my mom said shrilly, yelling. "My gosh, Gary, I heard you were with those men! Team Solace? You were held hostage by them! They're really dangerous, but they have a point! Pokémon are dangerous! They're trying to get rid of these horrible things."  
"MOM!" I screamed angrily. "SHUT UP! They are not evil! Pokémon are my friends!"  
"GARY, DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" my mom bellowed.  
"I won't just let you talk about Pokémon so negatively!" I screamed back. "I will NOT stand for you supporting Team Solace! NEVER! EVER! I will NEVER stand for that! How DARE YOU! How can you dare support them? They killed Aly! They nearly killed ME! Are you freaking stupid? You must crazy to dare believe in their cause!"  
"IF YOU WERE HOME, YOU WOULDN'T BE IN THAT PREDICAMENT!"  
"SHUT UP! JUST FREAKING SHUT. UUUUP! I AM NOT COMING HOME! I REFU-"  
My mom's face disappeared from the screen.  
The screen was black.  
I angrily closed my eyes, breathing heavily. I crossed the line, I knew. I shouldn't have talked to my mom like that. I had completely lost it. I had entirely gone crazy in that argument.  
I'd never had such a bad argument with my mom before, though at times, our arguments got pretty close to as severe as that one, which usually resulted in me getting hit. Sometimes with a belt, her hand, or whatever object was nearby. Once, it was pan that was closest to her.  
I was a terrible person, and especially son, for talking to my mom as I just did. I couldn't possible comprehend the pain she was in. I couldn't empathize in anyway with what she was going through.  
She lost a husband and her daughter was missing. Her son was out on the same journey that took her closest two family members already.  
I felt horrible. I'm so sorry, mommy, I thought myself.  
It was the nighttime, and I was in the Pokémon Center, my Pokémon all with Nurse Joy, being cared for.  
June had been sitting by herself in a chair.  
I had decided to make a couple of phone calls. The one to my mom went as I had expected, sadly.  
I knew I had made a huge commotion at the Pokémon Center. I knew everyone was staring at me. I didn't look back and instead dialed Prof. Oak, just as hesitantly as I'd called my mom.  
Tracey's face popped up on the screen. He stared at me in shock. "Gary!"  
"Tracey?" I asked in shock.  
"How are ya?" he asked, still shocked.  
"Fine," I said shortly. "How're you?"  
"I'm doing well," Tracey said. "My gosh, everyone in Pallet has been worried about you, Robin, and Kiwi!"  
I noticed he didn't say Aly's name. "Robin's okay," I said in a low voice.  
Silence.  
"What about Kiwi…?" Tracey asked me.  
"Can I speak to Prof. Oak?" I asked impaitently, ignoring his question.  
"Right away," Tracey said quickly, running away, disappearing from the screen.  
I waited, hoping Prof. Oak wouldn't appear, but knowing he would.  
Prof. Oak's face suddenly popped up in front of the screen. He smiled broadly. "GARY!"  
"Hi, Professor…" I said, my eyes wide in surprise at his happiness.  
"Gary, how have you been?" he asked. He made an odd, random, yet familiar noise suddenly.  
"I'm okay, Professor," I replied. "How are you?"  
"Excellent! Gary, Gary, Gary! WOOOOOOOOOO! How many badges do you have?! BADGES! BADGES!" he exclaimed, his smile extending across his face.  
I stared in complete surprise at Prof. Oak. "Wha…?" I said. "I have the same five badges I had the last time we spoke…but I'm working on-HEY!" I was suddenly shoved out of the way and I landed on the floor.  
"PROFESSOR OAK!" I heard a loud scream.  
I looked up and saw June sitting in the chair I had occupied.  
"HIIIIIIII!" June screamed, smiling excitedly. "My name is June! Oh my gosh! My name is JUNE! I used to be the Electric type Gym Leader of Gringey City, but I quit because I know so little about Pokémon and was a complete failure of a trainer, and Gary has been teaching me SO MUCH since I've decided to travel with him! It's an honor to meet you, sir!"  
"June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June!" Prof. Oak exclaimed repeatedly, bouncing up and down. "June! June! June! June! June! June! I am Prof. Oak! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June! June!"  
I stared up at Prof. Oak in confusion. What's wrong with him? I wondered. That can't be the Professor…  
June giggled. "You're so much more lively than I had expected!" June said happily. "It's so cute! I dreamed of the day I'd meet you, sir!"  
"JuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJune JuneJuneJuneJune!" Prof. Oak said rapidly. "Who are you? Electric! JuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJune JuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJuneJune JuneJuneJune! Electric Gym Leader June! JUNE! JUNE AND GARY! JUNE! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
June cocked her head, now looking confused and very worried. "Sir?" she asked. "Are you okay?"  
I stood up and walked over to June, staring at Prof. Oak.  
"Pokémon, Pokémon, Pokémon, Pokémon, Porygon-Z, Pokémon, Baltoy, Pokémon, Butterfree, Pokémon, Ivysaur, Pokémon, Salamence, Pokémon, Persian, Pokémon, Gyarados, Pokémon, Dewgong, Pokémon, Sableye, Pokémon , Combusken, Pokémon, Golbat, Pokémon, Mantyke, Pokémon, Slowpoke, Pokémon, Noctowl, Pokémon, Pokémon, Pokémon, Pokémon, Pokémon, Pokémon, Pokémon!" he yelled excitedly.  
I stared at Prof. Oak in shock. "Prof. Oak! What's going on with you?"  
"Why haven't you caught more Pokémon?" Prof. Oak screamed, bringing his face close up to the screen. Suddenly, he began to cry hysterically! Tears were flowing from his eyes!  
"Oh my gosh!" June exclaimed. "Prof. Oak! Are you okay? Don't cry, sir! Please!"  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" a voice yelled angrily.  
Prof. Oak suddenly disappeared and the screen went black.  
June and I turned to each other in complete confusion.  
The screen suddenly reappeared. Prof. Oak stared at us angrily. His frown finally broke into a smile as he turned to me. "Gary!" He turned to June. "And who is this?"  
June looked at Prof. Oak, dumbfounded. "I just said…"  
Prof. Oak's eyes widened and he burst into laughter. "You must have been talking to Porygon-Z! I'm so sorry." He turned to me. "Gary, that thing you sent me is a nuisance! I appreciate the rare capture, but that Pokémon has been deleting my very crucial files, interrupting important phone call meetings, pretending to be me over phone calls, traveling over the internet, deleting other professors' very important research data, and just really ruining everything!" Prof. Oak took a deep breath and exhaled. He smiled at me. "If you wouldn't mind, would you like to take Porygon-Z with you on your journey?" He chuckled.  
"Professor, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. "I had no idea it would be so much trouble! I will gladly take it!"  
Prof. Oak laughed. "It's quite alright! I learned so much from Porygon-Z! You have no idea! You're the first trainer in my roster to have captured a Pokémon in the Porygon family. How did you do it?"  
I laughed a little, my hand rubbing the back of my head shyly. "I'm not sure you'd believe the work it took if I told you."  
"An amazing capture nonetheless, Gary!" Prof. Oak said happily. "But I wouldn't mind a little break from it for a couple of days. Or months… No matter how hard I try, it cracks every file I have protected and usually destroys them!"  
"Prof. Oak, I'll gladly take Porygon-Z back, right away!" I said with a smile. I'd never gotten to use it and I was really interesting in trying it out.  
"Thank you, Gary!" Prof. Oak said happily. He turned to June. "And who is this?" he asked with a smile.  
"I'M JUNE!" June shouted excitedly. "So you're the real Prof. Oak, right?"  
Prof. Oak chuckled. "Yes, quite so. A pleasure to meet you, June. Are you traveling with Gary?"  
"YES!" June exclaimed. "I used to be the gym leader in Gringey City, but I was so terrible, I quit and decided my journey may be strengthened by traveling with a trainer like Gary, who knows, like, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo much about Pokémon! So, here I am! It's an honor to meet you, sir! I admire, literally, everything you do! You're just WONDERFUL! This is such an honor! I love you so much!"  
Prof. Oak laughed heartily and began to blush. "Thank you, June. I appreciate this opportunity to meet you!"  
June looked stunned. "He appreciates…meeting...me!" June hands grabbed at her heart. "Sir, I am nothing compared to your greatness! The honor is nothing but mine!"  
Prof. Oak laughed again. "This inspires a poem within me!"  
Oh, no… I thought to myself.  
"Miltank," Prof. Oak began. "It carries its own weight, offerings to plenty."  
I stared blankly at the screen. Wha….? I thought.  
"OH MY GOSH!" June screeched. "An original Prof. Oak poem! And I witnessed its creation firsthand! I could just DIE! This is the greatest day of my LIFE!"  
My hand crashed into my face.  
Prof. Oak laughed once again. Suddenly, his face turned deadly serious. "June, I enjoyed our conversation, but would you mind if I spoke to Gary in private for a while?"  
"Yes, sir," June said dreamily, standing up and almost seeming to drift away on air towards a chair where she landed softly, lost in space, smiling.  
I sat in the chair and grabbed the receiver. "Hello, Professor," I said.  
"Gary," Prof. Oak said firmly. "Are you alright?"  
I nodded. "Yes. I am."  
"If you haven't spoken to your mother, I insist you do so right now."  
"I just got off the phone with her."  
"How are you doing on your journey? I see you have only collected one Pokémon since we last spoke."  
I sighed loudly. "I know, sir. I haven't collected much, and I haven't gained any badges since we last spoke. I'm in Dark City right now, trying to beat Cleopatra."  
"Cleopatra, eh? Well, good luck, my boy. She won't be easy."  
"Yeah…I know…"  
Prof. Oak sighed, his eyes closed.  
I stared at him silently, awaiting his next words, knowing the small talk was now over.  
Prof. Oak opened his eyes and stared at me solemnly. He took a very deep, long breath, and let it out. "Gary."  
"Professor."  
"Aly," he started.  
A lump formed in the throat that wouldn't leave, no matter how many times I swallowed.  
"Gary. I'm really glad to see that you're alright," Prof. Oak told me. "We all know that you were with her. Everyone in Pallet was dying to hear from you. I must say, I was very shocked when you traded Baltoy for Dugtrio without even calling me or anyone to let us know you were okay, but I figured you were still torn up about Aly and maybe just needed some more time. Calling me was going to lead to the conversation we're having now, inevitably. Nobody wants to have that talk. In a sense, though I wanted you to call and check in, even I must admit, it wasn't the chat I was exactly looking forward to. But I am very glad you did call in. I'm glad to see that you are okay. In some sense, I'm sure you're not, but you are looking alright considering the circumstances."  
"Thank you, Professor," I said in low voice, not taking my eyes off of him.  
"Gary," he continued. "Where is Kiwi?"  
I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I haven't seen her, Professor," I said, opening my eyes. "I'm sorry."  
Prof. Oak nodded, staring at me firmly. "I understand, son."  
I looked down at my lap.  
Neither of us spoke for a while.  
"Gary," Prof. Oak said.  
I looked up at him. "Yes?" I asked.  
"I have an important favor to ask of you," Prof. Oak said.  
"Okay," I agreed, not knowing what it was, but somehow, feeling that I was willing to do it.  
"It's about Aly," Prof. Oak stated.  
"Huh? Aly?" I asked, shocked.  
"Well," Prof. Oak said slowly, not taking his eyes off of me.  
I could see his eyes were as hard as stone, but not showing any emotion in them.  
"Aly's Pokémon," Prof. Oak said.  
"Her Pokémon?" I asked.  
"Yes, Gary," Prof. Oak replied.  
"What about her Pokémon?"  
"She caught quite a lot of them, Gary."  
I waited for him as he paused.  
"They are with me, now. They are doing well. They get along with the other Pokémon, and they are doing okay here. They were very shocked hearing that Aly wouldn't be coming back for them. Many of them ran away, no longer bound to her, nor this place. Many were very sad as they left. The few who did stay, we are helping through this difficult process. She loved her Pokémon so much." Prof. Oak's eyes seemed to glimmer with tears for a second, but in a sharp blink, they returned back to a solemn stare again, making me question if I had seen them tear up in the first place.  
"That's good, Professor," I said, still wondering what favor he had to ask of me.  
"Gary. There is only but one problem," Prof. Oak told me coldly.  
"Yes, sir?" I asked shakily.  
"Ivysaur," Prof Oak said.  
"Ivysaur?" I asked.  
"Yes," Prof. Oak nodded. "She's called me many times, late at night, crying about her disobedient Ivysaur. She has a very bad tempter and didn't listen to her often. Apparently, the last time she called me, she said she was doing okay and they were getting better at working together. But since then, well…that was the last time I had heard from her. After her mother heard about Aly's passing, she rushed to Lavender Town. Aly's Pokémon were eventually collected and sent to me. As I said, many left upon hearing of what happened to Aly. We can't keep them here if they choose to leave, and many did run off. Many were very, very close to Aly. Not surprisingly, her cat Pokémon were utterly distraught. Of her cat Pokémon, only her Persian stayed with us. Her three Skitty and Glameow ran away in tears. The Skitty ran away right in front of me. Glameow escaped during the night from right out of her Poké Ball in the lab. The alarm went off, but we let the Glameow run away. There wasn't much we could do. She didn't belong to anyone…"  
I nodded silently.  
"A few of her Pokémon still remain here, but who knows for how long," Prof. Oak said. "Ivysaur was always the Pokémon she complained about the most, though. Ever since hearing of Aly's passing, she has been very defiant and has been fighting with many of the Pokémon in the lab. She was always with Aly. She never stayed with us here at the lab. Since Aly's passing, she has, though. Unfortunetely, she been nothing but trouble."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Professor," I said.  
There was an uncomfortable silence as I began to get less and less patient, feeling my heart beat inside of my chest harder with the slowly passing time, waiting for what Prof. Oak wanted to ask of me.  
"Gary." Prof. Oak paused. "Do you remember your Charmander? When you first decided to raise him despite his rough behavior?"  
"Yes."  
"And even after the life threatening danger he put you in, you stuck by him and raised him into what he is today."  
"Yes."  
"I need that kind of determination," Prof. Oak said, leaning closer towards the screen I was viewing him from. "Tracey and I both agree that you would be the perfect person to take care of Ivysaur!"  
I stuttered a jumble of nonsense words to the Professor in shock.  
Prof. Oak stared at me solemnly.  
"What did you just say?" I finally managed.  
"Gary, I am asking you to take care of Aly's Ivysaur!" Prof. Oak demanded, speaking very loudly, almost angrily, at me.  
I could only stare at him in shock. I was afraid to ask him what he had just said again, but the question hung on the tip of my tongue.  
"Gary!" he said loudly.  
"Professor!" I exclaimed.  
"What do you say?" he asked me in a calmer voice.  
"Prof. Oak," I said. "This is such a surprise, sir. I don't know what to say!"  
"Do you need time to think about this, son?" he asked.  
"NO!" I shouted, though I didn't mean to. "I just mean…I'll…" My words were caught in my throat.  
"If you can't, it's okay, Gary," Prof. Oak said. "We just figured you'd be the best one to handle it. Once Robin gets in touch again, we can ask him, but we thought you were the best candidate to be honest."  
"Wait!" I said quickly. "I can do it! I'm just…so taken back by this! But, I will raise Ivysaur! I'll gladly take her! Please, Professor! I insist!"  
Prof. Oak stared at me seriously for a long while before finally nodding his head. "Porygon-Z and Ivysaur it is, then."  
I nodded my head. "Yes, sir." I grabbed two of the Poké Balls from my belt as Prof. Oak left the screen to grab the Pokémon he would be sending to me.  
When Prof. Oak finally reappeared, the serious look on his face remained. Prof. Oak and I exchanged Pokémon.  
I felt like Kingdra would do great for Prof. Oak's research, and could use some time in a wide open, water based area with some friendly Pokémon, so I exchanged her for Porygon-Z.  
Weepinbell was exchanged for Ivysaur.  
"Thank you, Gary," Prof. Oak said, nodding.  
I nodded back, not saying anything.  
"Good luck on your journey," Prof. Oak said. "And collect more Pokémon! And inform me the second you find Kiwi!"  
"Right!" I said.  
The screen went black.  
My heart was beating at one million miles per hour, rapidly.  
I stayed in the chair, staring at the black screen.  
"Hey! I'm trying to use the phone!" someone complained from behind me.  
I turned around to see an angry though pretty girl glaring at me, her red hair resting on her shoulders, her blue eyes gleaming deeply at me.  
I stood up shakily and walked away from her. I stumbled towards the door, my legs barely able to hold me up.  
"Gary?" I thought I heard June call out to me.  
I ignored it and walked out of the Pokémon Center, not looking around, completely in shock, dazed. I walked several feet away and inhaled a few times. I thought I heard the door to the Pokémon Center open and close. "Come on out! Everybody!" I said.  
My six Pokémon cried out.  
Porygon-Z stared around at everybody, floating around and getting uncomfortably close in everyone's face, making a loud, bizarre noise.  
Porygon-Z got in Charmeleon's face, who backed up, confused.  
It got floated up into Hoothoot's face, who hooted angrily, flapping his wings, and Porygon-Z made a loud screech back and floated down to Dugtrio.  
Dugtrio hid underground, and Porygon-Z moved over to Primeape.  
"APEAPEAPE!" Primeae screeched angrily, and took a swing at Porygon-Z, who moved backwards at the last second and floated over to Ivysaur.  
"Ivy…" Ivysaur growled, glaring at Porygon-Z.  
Porygon-Z made a short noise and, hovering in the air, turned itself upside down and circled around her body, spinning.  
"SAUR! Ivysaur!" Ivysaur shouted angrily, and used Razor Leaf on Porygon-Z.  
Porygon-Z dodged left and right, spinning in all different kinds of directions, avoiding the attack easily, and then stopped. It hung upside down, not moving, and then floated over to me, spinning around me rapidly, surrounded me.  
I wasn't sure where to move or go. I just tried to keep my eyes on it as it kept circling me. "Um…welcome, Porygon-Z," I said uncertainly. "You're one of latest members of the team and I'm glad to finally be able to meet you properly!"  
Porygon-Z let out a loud, mechanical noise that made me close my eyes and cover my ears in pain.  
When the noise ended, Porygon-Z was gone!  
I looked around frantically. "Porygon-Z!" I shouted. "Where are you?"  
My other Pokémon were also looking around in confusion.  
Oh, no! I thought. I just lost my new Pokémon already!  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" I heard a girl scream.  
With a gasp, I ran towards the scream and found a lady nearby the Pokémon Center, Porygon-Z circling her head rapidly, nonstop. "Porygon-Z!" I screamed. I ran up to them and returned it to its Poké Ball. "That's enough!"  
The lady looked at me in horror and ran away, screaming.  
I sighed and looked down at Porygon-Z's Poké Ball. Smiling, I looked up at my other five Pokémon who followed me.  
Charmeleon.  
Primeape.  
Hoothoot.  
Dugtrio.  
"Huh?" I said. "Ivysaur!" I ran past my four Pokémon and back to the spot where I had left Ivysaur.  
Ivaysaur was still there, pawing at the ground.  
"Ivysaur!" I said happily.  
Ivysaur growled at me.  
I stopped a few feet away from her and knelt down slowly. "Ivysaur. Do you remember me?"  
She kept glaring at me, growling louder.  
I sighed sadly. "Ivysaur. I know you are upset about Aly. I can't replace her for you, but I will do the best I can to take care of you. Let's work together and fulfill what Aly would have wanted you to be. The very best that you could be. I may train a little bit different than her, but I promise I have good intentions for you and I'll love you with everything inside of me. Can we try to work together?" I slowly extended my hand out to Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur looked at my hand and growled louder. Vines shot out from her bulb and whacked my shoulders, throwing me back harshly.  
"Gary!" a voice cried out as I landed on the ground.  
"AAHH!" I screamed, grabbing my pained shoulders, curling up into a ball.  
Someone bent over next to me and placed their hand on my back.  
"CHARMELEON!" I heard Charmeleon yell.  
At Charmeleon's voice, I uncurled myself and turned to see what was wrong. I saw June first, who was the person kneeling next to me.  
"Are you okay?" she asked me.  
I didn't answer, but instead turned to Charmeleon, who was angrily yelling at Ivysaur.  
Ivysaur turned her head and closed her eyes, ignoring Charmeleon.  
Charmeleon kept talking strictly to Ivysaur. After a moment, he extended a claw to her and smiled. "Meleon! Char Char! Meleon!"  
Ivysaur turned to Charmeleon and stared him in the eyes.  
"Char!" Charmeleon said happily, stepping closer to Ivysaur.  
"Ivy…SAAAAAUR!" Ivysaur yelled, using Vine Whip and smacking Charmeleon in the stomach, tossing him back.  
Charmeleon got up immediately and roared loudly, storming towards Ivysaur.  
"RETURN!" I shouted, returning both Pokémon back just as Ivysaur turned to attack Charmeleon, Charmeleon ready to fight Ivysaur. I sighed. This is gonna be a trip, I thought. I returned the other four Pokémon back and put their Poké Balls.  
"Gary," June said from behind me.  
I turned to see her eyes full of tears.  
My eyes immediately began to fill with tears.  
June stepped up to me and embraced me in a hug, which I returned with my own tight hold onto her.  
The second I had seen her tear filled eyes, I knew.  
I knew that she knew.  
I knew that she knew we had an unexpected member of our team now joining us.  
Charmeleon.  
Primeape.  
Hoothoot.  
Dugtrio.  
Porygon-Z.  
And Aly's Ivysaur.


	54. Old To New, And Fights With June

"Gary, you should save Primeape for when you encounter her Sneasel, or that Tyranitar," June suggested. "Fighting moves are super effective against Ice types and Dark types, and Sneasel is both. So that's twice as much damage than if it were just one of the two types. And Fighting moves are great against Rock types, too. Tyranitar is Rock _and_ Da-"

"I'm not an idiot, June!" I said loudly, frowning at her. "I know what I'm doing!"

June glared back. "Oh, really?" she shouted back. "It sure didn't look like you knew what you were doing out there when you lost to her Tyranitar with your Charmeleon in the exact same way that you did the last time you fought her!"

I ignored her comment and looked away.

"Gary, won't you please think about this?" June asked. She grabbed my shoulder and stopped walking. "Gary!"

I tried to brush her hand off of me, but she grabbed me with both hands and forced me to stop. She turned me around and I looked at her angrily. She had a sad, worried look on her face. "I see it, too," June said sadly.

My face softened just a bit. "Huh?"

"I see that look on Charmeleon's face," she continued. "Every time he battles that brute, he puts his entire heart into those matches, and comes up short. The pain and shock and disappointment. The frustration. I see it all. You see it, too, Gary. I know you want Charmeleon to win, but you can't let pride blind you. Charmeleon doesn't deserve to go through that kind of pain! You love Charmeleon! Show it! _Please!_"

I stared back at June, a gentle breeze blowing her hair into her face.

It wasn't as cold out today as it had been before. Today was cold, but it was more than tolerable compared to how it had been lately.

"June, trust in me," I told her. "The Obfuscous Badge is mine this time." I gently removed her hands from my shoulders and continued on towards the gym.

"Gary, did you at least get Butterfree? You really shouldn't risk anything," June called out, running to catch up to me. "You should be prepared!"

I walked up to the gym doors and stopped.

June walked up to the doors and stopped next to me.

I knocked on the door.

About two minutes later, the door opened and Cleopatra stood there, towering over me, a mere few feet away, very close to me.

I back up a couple of steps, embarrassed, and looked up in her eyes.

She wore black shoes and black stretch pants, a lightweight, white jacket zipped up. Without a word, she turned around and walked into her gym.

June and I followed quickly.

The scene was the same as always, for the most part.

The referee, wearing the familiar clothes she always had, was in the middle of the battle field, throwing kicks at Bisharp, as Bisharp dodged and returned its own set of dangerous kicks and punches.

I heard June gasp as she watched the referee just barely dodge the blade covered arms and legs the vicious Pokémon was throwing her way.

The two stopped fighting as Cleopatra walked past them and entered her side of the field.

Bisharp and the referee bowed, and then they took their places, Bisharp next to Cleopatra, the referee outside of the battlefield.

June and I walked forward and took our places, too. June sat on the opposite side outside of the field from the referee, in a chair, and I stood on my side of the battle field.

"This will be a three on three Pokémon battle between Dark City Gym Leader Cleopatra, and Gary from Pallet Town!" the referee shouted. "The trainer to defeat all of the opponent's Pokémon is declared the winner! There will be no time limit! Let the battle start now!"

"Drapion, GO!" Cleopatra yelled, throwing the Poké Ball.

With a roar, Drapion entered the field.

"Porygon-Z, it's time!" I shouted, throwing its Poké Ball out.

With a loud, sharp, electronic whine, Porygon-Z made its presence known.

"Well, isn't that different?" Cleopatra remarked, surprised.

I nodded with a smile. "Okay, let's use…"

I stopped as Porygon-Z floated right past Drapion and over to Cleopatra! Cleopatra's eyes widened as Porygon-Z circled her body from head to toe and back up, and then stopped in front of her face. Porygon-Z spun in place and started crackling with electricity.

Cleopatra backed up, her mouth hung open, confusion on her face.

With a sharp cry, Porygon-Z suddenly let loose a light spark of electricity and hit Cleopatra with it!

Cleopatra gasped and hit the floor,_ laughing!_

My Porygon-Z was tickling Cleopatra with an electric attack!

Cleopatra rolled around on the ground, laughing hysterically as everyone else in the room stared in shock.

"BISHARP!" Bisharp shouted, swinging at Porygon-Z.

Porygon-Z ducked the swipe just in time, and then began circling Bisharp!

Bisharp let out an angry yell and swiped at Porygon-Z furiously, but Porygon-Z dodged every move with ease.

Cleopatra stood up and glared at Porygon-Z, and then turned her eyes to me, her hair sticking up straight in the air. "_WHAT IS THIS?_" she shouted, red in the face. "_DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A DAMN GAME TO YOU?!_"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no!" I stammered in terror, backing up a couple of feet, my heart a completely nervous wreck, slamming into my chest. I was terrified of Cleopatra right now. Even her funny new hairdo wasn't enough to melt the ice coating her body and words. "Porygon-Z, CUT IT OUT AND GET BACK HERE!"

Porygon-Z tumbled through the air in place in front of Bisharp for a few seconds, and then finally glided back over to its position on the field. It let out a loud yell that make everyone cover their ears and cry out.

"STOP IIIIIIIIT!" I shouted angrily.

Prof. Oak was right. This thing was really a headache. No wonder he wanted to get rid of it.

When the loud screeching was finally over, I opened my eyes, but closed then again from the sharp pain now stabbing my head. Slowly, I opened them again, trying to see through my tear filled eyes.

Cleopatra was shaking her head from the pain she felt due to Porygon-Z's cry.

The referee had her hands covering her face.

June had her head in her hands, in her lap.

Drapion was glaring at Porygon-Z, awaiting orders.

I wiped my eyes. "Porygon-Z, use Thunder!" I ordered.

Cleopatra watched as Porygon-Z started to spark and shiver hard in place, hovering, and a huge beam of electricity fired out at Drapion.

Drapion roared with pain as it was hit. It stumbled back several steps and shook its head.

"Swords Dance!" Cleopatra demanded.

Drapion's arms started to glow purple and it waved them in seemingly no special pattern in front of it. The move ended and I knew that Drapion's Attack was now raised even higher.

"Use Thunder once more!" I shouted.

Drapion took another blast of Thunder, but didn't go down, shaking its head and then roaring furiously at Porygon-Z.

We're hurting it bad, I told myself. That thing isn't that tough, no matter how strong of a front it wants to put up.

"Swords Dance once again!" Cleopatra ordered.

Drapion swung its glowing arms around again, raising its Attack even further.

She's going for a one hit knock out, I realized. I pulled out my Pokédex to see what other moves Porygon-Z may know. "Ah! Tri Attack!" I yelled.

Three dots, one red, one blue, and one yellow, formed a triangle in front of Porygon-Z's head, and between them, they were connected by a transparent, white triangle. With a loud shout, the triangle flew at Drapion.

Drapion was shoved backwards and hit the floor.

"Yeah!" I cheered excitedly.

"Get up!" Cleopatra demanded of Drapion.

With a grunt, Drapion pushed itself up to its feet.

I bared my teeth in frustration.

"Swords Dance!" Cleopatra said again.

Drapion raised its Attack even further.

We can't let Drapion touch us, I realized. One hit and we'll be finished!

"Now rock this place! Earthquake!" Cleopatra shouted.

Drapion stomped the ground immediately, rocking the gym.

I was thrown backwards, off my feet, soaring through the air. "PROTECT!" I screamed just before I landed on my back, crying out in pain.

June screamed as she was thrown out of her chair and hit the ground.

Cleopatra had knelt down to one knee, one hand on the floor, keeping her eyes on the battle.

The referee was tossed off her feet and landed on her stomach with a groan.

Porygon-Z's body was surrounded by a blue sphere, and the Earthquake didn't damage it.

I pushed myself up to my feet and ran back to my place. "Now, Zap Cannon!" I shouted.

Porygon-Z's body shivered harder than ever as it tumbled in place through the air and crackled with electricity, finally flinging a dark, sparking ball at Drapion.

"Send it back! Use Knock Off!" Cleopatra ordered, trying to rub her hair back down into place as she continued watching the battle. Her hair refused to stay down from the shock Porygon-Z gave her earlier.

Drapion's claw was covered in dark sparks as it raised it high and smacked away the Zap Cannon.

The move came back at Porygon-Z, who started twitching sporadically in place. With a loud cry, it was hit and fell to the ground. It began to twitch in place, now paralyzed.

"Now, Earthquake!" Cleopatra shouted.

Drapion lifted a foot again, but when it came down, Drapion bent over and started to spark, roaring in pain.

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"Drapion, get up!" Cleopatra shouted. She had now grabbed her hair in her hands and was trying to hold it down, tugging on it. "Attack it!"

"Gary, it's paralyzed! Do something!" June yelled urgently.

I shook my head. "Zap Cannon!" I yelled.

Porygon-Z used Zap Cannon again and hit Drapion this time.

Drapion collapsed to the floor.

"YES!" I shouted joyously.

Porygon-Z and I waited, staring at Drapion.

"Drapion, shake it off, now!" Cleopatra screamed. "Get up! Attack!"

Drapion twitched and began to push itself up again.

"Zap Cannon!" I said.

Porygon-Z tumbled in the hard rapidly, flying at Drapion.

"Iron Tail!" Cleopatra shouted.

Drapion's tail turned to pure iron as it stood up and swung at Porygon-Z as Porygon-Z tossed Zap Cannon at it.

Drapion's tail collided with the ball of electricity...and they stuck together!

June, Porygon-Z, and I gasped, but the referee and Cleopatra seemed to expect this.

Drapion's Iron Tail, now sticking to the electric ball, continued to fly at Porygon-Z as it cried out in surprise. The attack collided with Porygon-Z and a dark cloud of smoke covered the field in an explosion.

I covered my eyes against the wind and waited for the smoke to fade. Finally, I looked up to see Porygon-Z on the ground, defeated, whining just a little bit.

"Porygon-Z is unable to battle. Drapion wins!" the referee shouted.

I stared in shock, breathing hard. Finally, I raised my hand and returned Porygon-Z. I looked down at the Poké Ball. "You were excellent, Porygon-Z. Thanks for a great battle!" I looked up at Drapion, who was heaving heavily, exhausted. I grabbed my next Poké Ball and smiled. "Let's do it then, Ivysaur!"

"Ivy! IVYSAUR!" Ivysaur cried out.

"Okay, Ivysaur! I want you to use Sweet Scent!" I ordered.

Ivysaur didn't move, but growled at Drapion.

Drapion stared back, breathing hard.

"Ivysaur, I said to use Sweet Scent! Now!" I said loudly.

Ivysaur sprayed a pink mist from the tip of her bulb into the air at Drapion, who swayed in place, hypnotized by the aroma.

"An Earthquake will end this! Do it now!" Cleopatra shouted.

Drapion didn't move and continued swaying in place.

"Now use Sleep Powder!" I said.

"IVY!" Ivysaur cried out, and instead, ran forward towards Drapion!

"Ivysaur, what are you doing?" I cried out in surprise.

Ivysaur's body was surrounded by a golden force field and her body was coated in silver as she continued to charge at Drapion. Ivysaur collided with Drapion, knocking it out of its trance and to the ground.

Drapion roared loudly and gazed down at Ivysaur.

"It's close! Use Fire Fang, now!" Cleopatra yelled.

Drapion roared and leaned forward quickly, its fangs covered in fire.

"Ivysaur, stay still and use Sleep Powder at close rang!" I yelled.

Ivysaur leaped out of the way and used her vines to wrap around Drapion's throat, forcing it back!

It was a power struggle as Drapion tried to push back against Ivysaur as she struggled to hold back Drapion with her vines.

"Then a Pin Missle should take care of that thing!" Cleopatra shouted.

Drapion's claws glowed white and it pointed them at Ivysaur.

"Saur?" Ivysaur said in shock.

"Ivysaur, watch out!" I cried.

"SAAAAAUR!" Ivysaur screamed, challenging Drapion, and stood her ground.

White pins fired at Ivysaur from Drapion's claws.

"SAUR! SAUR! SAUR!" Ivysaur used Razor Leaf to collide with the white pins and block off the attack!

"Ivysaur!" I yelled in shock.

She wasn't listening to me, but she knew what she was doing, too.

"Ivysaur, this isn't the way to battle with a trainer!" I yelled angrily. "I believe in your power! I know you're strong, but we're a team. You _have _to listen to your trainer! Now I'm telling you to use Sleep Powder, so listen to me and DO IT! Trust me!"

Ivysaur turned her head to me and growled angrily, but used Sleep Powder on Drapion.

"Fire Fang!" Cleopatra said.

Drapion's fangs were set on fire and it leaned into the Sleep Powder! The blue powder met with Drapion's fire coated jaws and were immediately burned to ashes.

"SAAAAAAAAUURRR!" Ivysaur cried out as Drapion set down upon Ivysaur and sunk its fangs into her. Ivysaur screamed loudly.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed out in shock.

Cleopatra smiled, having let go of her hair, which stuck up, reaching for the ceiling again.

Drapion let go of Ivysaur and Ivysaur went tumbling.

"Ivysaur, get up!" I yelled.

Ivysaur growled and immediately hopped back onto her feet, growling at Drapion.

Cleopatra screamed out in shock. "IMPOSSIBLE!" she bellowed.

I smiled at Cleopatra's shock.

"NO WAY! How could that Ivysaur have survived? Drapion's Attack is just too high! Ivysaur are weak to Fire moves!" Cleopatra shouted at me.

"You're underestimating the wrong Pokémon," I winked.

Ivysaur turned to me suddenly and to my surprise, began to yell at me angrily.

"Huh?" I said in confusion.

"Saur! Ivy Ivy Ivy! Saur Saur Saur! Ivysaur Ivysaur Ivy Ivy!" she yelled. Finally, she stopped and growled at me.

"Wha…?" I asked, not understanding what was wrong.

"She's mad at you!" June called.

I turned to June. "I think I knew that, but thanks," I said sarcastically.

June frowned. "Fine. Never mind, then."

"Okay, June. I'm sorry. What did she say?"

"She's mad because she was doing just fine before you gave her any orders. Now, you made her take a really powerful attack for nothing. She thinks you're just getting in her way."

I turned to Ivysaur and stared into her angry eyes.

Ivysaur growled at me even louder, and then turned back to Drapion.

"HEY!" I screamed angrily. My anger was building at Ivysaur.

Ivysaur ignored me.

"You listen to me, now!" I screamed. "I may not be the perfect trainer, but you and I are a team. I know you're a pretty difficult Pokémon to get along with. I know you expect and demand respect. But damn it, Ivysaur, so do I! If I make a mistake, we go through it together. If you make a mistake, we go through it together! We're a team and together, we'll learn how to sync and battle as one. But by getting mad over an error I make, you're not making this any easier. I understand you're upset, but we have to learn together and grow together. Don't disrespect me because I have nothing but love for you. You and I are gonna beat Cleopatra and her Pokémon as a team, and the Obfucsous Badge will be ours. Now mine, not yours, but ours! And we'll win it. _We'll_ win it! Together! So shape up the attitude! I don't demand anything different than what you demand of me. I acknowledge that your incredible power and worth. Give me the chance to show you my worth and power and battle alongside me."

Ivysaur turned her head ever so slightly towards me, and soon after, she looked back at Drapion.

"Enough! If you can't control your own Pokémon, this match is already won! Use Earthquake!" Cleopatra yelled.

"Ivysaur, Sweet Scent!" I shouted.

Drapion lifted its foot.

"SAAAURRR!" Ivysaur screamed out, and used Vine Whip instead, wrapping the vines around Drapion's other foot that was still on the ground, and flipping it up, dropping Drapion on its back.

"IVYSAUR!" I shouted angrily.

Ivysaur looked back at me and just stared.

To my complete surprise, she solemnly nodded.

I didn't quite understand, but I nodded back. "Can you use…NO!" I shouted. I had to be strong. Ivysaur was definitely an intimidating Pokémon, but I had to give my orders to her with confidence, as she expected me to be strong, just as she was. I knew what she expected of me. I couldn't timidly ask her to do a move. She _had_ to listen to me. "Use Sweet Scent!" I demanded.

Ivysaur's Sweet Scent filled the room as Drapion got up to its feet.

Drapion was overtaken and ignored Cleopatra as she demanded an Earthquake from it.

"Synthesis!" I cried out quickly.

Ivysaur's bulb glowed white and her entire body sparkled yellow as she healed herself. The glowing faded and she cried out triumphantly.

"Drapion, focus yourself!" Cleopatra yelled angrily, her hands balling into fists now.

"Now, Double-Edge attack!" I yelled.

Ivysaur rapidly ran at Drapion as it shook its head and gazed in shock at her. Ivysaur crashed into Drapion and took it down.

Drapion slammed hard to the floor, Ivysaur on top of it, not moving.

Ivysaur flinched, feeling the pain of the recoil damage from using the powerful move.

"Drapion is unable to battle. Ivysaur is the winner!" the referee declared.

"IVY IVY!" Ivysaur shouted at Drapion, hopping off of its beaten body.

Drapion didn't move.

"SAAAAAUR!" Ivysaur shouted, running at Drapion and using Double-Edge again against its defeated body.

"Ivysaur! What do you think you're doing?" I shouted in complete shock.

Drapion was tossed aside and hit the ground, groaning, not moving.

Ivysaur growled and charged at Drapion again.

"Ivysaur! STOP IT!" I yelled in complete confusion. What the hell is she _doing?_ I wondered.

"Return!" Cleopatra said, returning Drapion.

Ivysaur skid to a stop right where Drapion was before being retreated and glared at Cleopatra. "IVY! _Ivysaur!_" she yelled at her.

Cleopatra stared back. "Very interesting…" she remarked. "Your _Pokémon_ could use much more training. That attitude will get you nowhere, little one. GO!"

Bisharp flew at Ivysaur and stopped but a few inches from her face.

"Leech Seed!" I said.

The tip of Ivysaur's bulb produced a seed that shot out at Bisharp.

"Sharp!" Bisharp said, and in the blink of an eye, swiped at the seed.

The seed split down the middle and hit the floor, dead.

"Whoa!" I cried out as Ivysaur also cried out in shock, taking a step back.

Ivysaur growled, taking two steps forward, showing no fear.

"Iron Head!" Cleopatra said.

Bisharp's blade on its head sharpened and it charged at Ivysaur.

"Razor Leaf!" I ordered, not able to think up a better move.

"SAAAUR!" Ivysaur screamed out, using Razor Leaf, but Bisharp swung its blade at the leaves and wasn't slowed down in the slightest. "IVYSAUUUUR!" Ivysaur was hit with Iron Head and flew into the air, coming down hard to the ground.

"Ivysaur! You okay?" I cried out.

Ivysaur shook her head and looked back at me. "Ivysaur!" she yelled at me.

I toughened up on the inside, knowing that's what she wanted and knowing I had to be strong for her. _"_Sweet Scent!"

"Swords Dance!" Cleopatra ordered.

Bisharp's blade covered arms crossed over its chest as Ivysaur used Sweet Scent. Bisharp spun in place rapidly and a strong wind blew. The Sweet Scent that neared Bisharp was blown away.

"Guillotine, now!" Cleopatra shouted.

The blades on Bisharp's elbows glowed light blue and it went after Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur, watch out!" I shouted. "Sleep Powder!"

"IVYSAUR!" Ivysaur screamed, and didn't move.

"Ivysaur!" I screamed angrily. "I said to _move it! _Don't just stand there doing nothing! You can't survive that kind of move!"

Ivysaur kept her eyes on Bisharp and crouched down lower, waiting.

"IVYSAUR!" I yelled furiously.

Ivysaur suddenly started to glow red.

Bisharp raised its claws, ready to strike down and finish off Ivysaur. Suddenly, it froze. Bisharp's eyes started to glow red.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Is that…?"

_**Swagger. The opponent becomes confused, but its attack is also increased.**_

"It is!" I exclaimed in shock, staring at my Pokédex.

Bisharp let out a cry, glaring at Ivysaur, and raised a blade at her. Its blades were no longer glowing, so it wasn't using Guillotine, but they still looked dangerous.

"Saur!" Ivysaur challenged Bisharp, not budging, not glowing red anymore.

The red in Bisharp's eyes remained as the blade swung down and landed right next to Ivysaur. Bisharp swung at the ground repeatedly as Ivysaur slowly backed away. Bisharp bashd its head into the ground over and over again, swinging its blades, completely confused.

"BISHARP!" Cleopatra shouted. "FOCUS! Get the Ivysaur! Not the ground!"

Bisharp, its eyes still red, looked up at Ivysaur.

"Now we can do Leech Seed!" I yelled.

"IvySAUR!" Ivysaur cried out, trying to use Leech Seed once more.

This time, it hit Bisharp, and the seed opened up, vines coming from the seed and surrounding Bisharp, draining its health as Bisharp cried out in pain.

"Another Synthesis, Ivysaur!" I said, my heart pounding.

"Bisharp, get to using Metal Sound!" Cleopatra shouted quickly.

Bisharp stood up, still confused, but raised its arms and rubbed the blades together, creating a terribly high pitched sound.

I covered my ears and glared at Bisharp, screaming.

Ivysaur couldn't use Synthesis. It crouched down to the floor and screamed out desperately.

Cleopatra and the referee didn't seem bothered by the noise at all as they stood still, watching the battle.

June was in her chair, her hands over her ears, yelling in pain.

Metal Sound would lower Ivysaur's Special Defense.

Cleopatra said something, but I couldn't quite hear her since my ears were still ringing. But I recognized the attack Bisharp did.

Iron Head.

Bisharp's blade shined like freshly polished metal as it ran at Ivysaur.

By the time Ivysaur looked up, Bisharp collided with her and tossed her across the field.

Ivysaur rolled and landed on her back.

I immediately noticed her forehead was bleeding badly, blood dripping across the field. "Ivysaur!" I cried out. I immediately gripped her Poké Ball. I need to return her, I thought. But what good will that do? She's still gonna be bleeding. She might be defeated. Maybe I should call her out altogether and not use her anymore in this match, even if she can still fight.

Ivysaur growled as she rolled over and got to her feet. She looked down at the blood on the floor that continued to leak from her head. Ivysaur's legs began to quiver underneath her. Her head fell into the small puddle of blood on the floor. She struggled to push herself back up. She screamed out at Bisharp, and then collapsed, her whole body sitting atop her own blood.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle! Bisharp is the winner!" the referee announced.

"Ivysaur!" I yelled, worried, running to her side. I knelt down and placed my hand on her gently. "I won't let them get away with this. That badge is ours, Ivysaur! You helped us to win this battle. I promise. We've already won. This isn't over!"

Ivysaur groaned and looked up and me, her eyes opening slowly. They closed again and she didn't move.

I returned her to her Poké ball and looked up at Bisharp.

Its eyes were no longer red. It wasn't confused anymore.

"One moment!" the referee called out. She ran to a black bag that I hadn't really noticed before, far away on the other side of the gym floor, and pulled out a spray bottle and a rag. Cleopatra watched expectantly, still trying to keep her hair down, as the referee ran back and sprayed the blood on the floor and wiped it up with the rag before returning back to the bag, placing the bottle and rag inside, and ran back to her spot. "You may now proceed with the battle!"

Returning to my spot, I grabbed my last Poké Ball. "Charmeleon, go!" I yelled.

"GARY! YOU KNOW WHAT HER LAST POKÉMON WILL BE!" June yelled immediately, interrupting Charmeleon from firing his flames into the air as he typically does. "WHAT THE HELL IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU, YOU FREAKING _IDIOT!_"

I turned to June furiously. "Are you the one out here battling?" I screamed. "Are you even a gym leader anymore? Who exactly are you trying to learn from, huh? Me? Right! _Me!_ I know what I'm doing! And if I don't, I _will_ learn! So how about shutting your mouth and letting me trust in my Pokémon? I believe in them. Screw a type advantage! We win with skill and spirit and our raw strength combined with the trust we have for each other!" I turned my entire body to face June and took a couple of angry steps over to her. "And you know what? We don't appreciate you not believing in the trust that we have for each other! You battle your way, and we'll battle our way! Unlike you and _your_ Pokémon, we have trust in each other and work as a team! So how about you butt out until you actually know something about battling with your Pokémon?!"

June looked at me, clearly hurt.

Silence filled the entire gym.

June's eyes watered as she silently stood up and walked away, leaving the gym.

I watched as the door closed behind her. Slowly, I turned back to Cleopatra.

She glared at me, shaking her head. "Just like a male," she commented. "That is no way to treat your girlfriend."

"GAAAAHHH!" I screamed angrily. "SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Well, after what you just did, I believe she certainly never will be," Cleopatra replied.

"This is a gym battle, not relationship counseling," I snapped. "Charmeleon, let's go! Flamethrower!"

"Char!" Charmeleon nodded and used Flamethrower to attack.

"Slice through the fire!" Cleopatra yelled.

"Bisharp!" Bisharp ran to the flames and used Iron Head, the fire separating as it came into contact with its blade.

"Don't back down!" I encouraged Charmeleon.

Bisharp got closer to Charmeleon as Charmeleon continued to use Flamethrower.

"SHAAAARP!" Bisharp cried out. It stopped and bent over in pain, unable to go on any further, the fire too intense, the Leech Seed still sapping away at its health, and was engulfed in flames. When the fire ceased, Bisharp was on the ground, face down.

"Bisharp is unable to battle! Charmeleon is the winner!" the referee said.

The vines disappeared from around Bisharp's body.

Charmeleon victoriously blasted the air with streams of fire.

"Come back," Cleopatra said in a low voice, returning Bisharp. She looked at me, shaking her head. "Once again, we are here."

"There is no once again!" I yelled angrily, balling my hands. "This isn't gonna be anything like the last time!"

"Meleon!" Charmeleon agreed angrily, and fired into the air again.

She snickered. "Right," she said nonchalantly. She threw the last Poké Ball.

With a roar, the enormous monster appeared from its Poké Ball. The strong wind and blinding sand covered the battle field.

Charmeleon was smacked repeatedly in the face by the sand, but kept his eyes on Tyranitar.

Tyranitar looked down at Charmeleon with a smirk.

"Rock Smash!" I shouted.

Charmeleon's claws glowed white as he charged at Tyranitar and swung repeatedly at it.

Tyranitar cried out with each hit, backing up a little bit.

"DON'T STOP!" I shouted. "It_ has_ to be taking damage! It just _has_ to be! Don't stop! Do _not_ give in!"

Charmeleon stopped punching and let out a roar at Tyranitar, and then swung rapidly, continuously, repeatedly, at Tyranitar.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" I encouraged him. "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

"Char! Meel! Char! Meel! Char! Meel! Char! Meel!" Charmeleon grunted.

"Charmeleon," I growled, keeping my eyes Tyranitar. I couldn't believe how strong it was. How easily it was able to endure these hits.

Finally, Charmeleon cried out from exhaustion and placed both his claws on the ground, gasping for air.

"And now, it ends," Cleopatra said. "Earthquake."

Tyranitar stomped the ground and knocked Charmeleon onto his back.

I managed to keep my balance and watched as Charmeleon groaned, getting back up.

"Another Earthquake," Cleopatra said, sounding bored.

Tyranitar rocked the building again, Charmeleon rolling across the floor and coming to a stop.

"And again! And Again!" Cleopatra said.

Before Charmeleon was even able to get up from the last Earthquake, Tyranitar stomped the ground, throwing Charmeleon into the air. The instant he hit the ground, Tyranitar repeated the process, Charmeleon being thrown around helplessly.

Charmeleon hit the ground.

No… I thought. This… can't be… Maybe June was right… Maybe we just can't win by just willpower. Maybe I was stupid to continue letting Charmeleon go through this. No. I _was_ stupid! I was blind. Prideful. Like June said all along.

Charmeleon was still on the ground, not moving.

Tyranitar roared to the ceiling, raising its claws high.

"You're pathetic," Cleopatra said coldly.

I didn't look up at her, ashamed, embarrassed, knowing she was right. I listened to her harsh words as I closed my eyes, hot tears squeezing through my eyelids.

"You believed that by losing, you could have enough heart to pull out some kind of miracle victory in a rematch," Cleopatra snapped. "In the process, you were being nothing but selfish and put your Pokémon through unnecessary pain. For nothing. When others give you advice, you turn them away so you can keep your pride and do things the way _you_ want them to be. So in the end, you can claim victory all for yourself, without the help of anybody else. You're amongst one of the worst kinds of Pokémon trainers there are. The selfish kind. You don't care about your Pokémon at all. You're only concerned with winning. Only, you don't even know how to do that well, either."

"NOOOO!" I shouted, opening my eyes. Cleopatra was a blur behind my tears. "I _love_ my Pokémon! I'd do _anything_ for them! I am _not_ selfish! A mistake is not a sign of not loving another!"

"You've made the same mistake_ three times!_" Cleopatra shouted angrily.

"NO!" I said sharply. "NO!" I looked down at Charmeleon, and then looked up at Cleopatra. "So far," I smirked, "it's still only twice."

Cleopatra's eyes widened in shock and she looked down at Charmeleon.

Charmeleon was still on the ground, except that he had raised up one arm and was struggling to push himself up with it. While he struggled, his flame on his tail burst into an even brighter flame and his body was surrounded by a red aura. Blaze Ability had just kicked in.

Fire moves won't help us much against a Rock type, I knew. But maybe, just maybe…

After a few minutes, Charmeleon managed to his feet and fired a stream of fire at Tyranitar's chest.

Tyranitar cried out in surprise and backed up several steps.

Charmeleon growled.

"Rock Slide," Cleopatra said.

Tyranitar raised its claws to the ceiling and let out a roar, white rings appearing and depositing large boulders to the ground.

"Earthquake!" Cleopatra said. Tyranitar stomped the ground hard.

"Charmeleon! MOOOOOVE!" I screamed, knowing there was nothing we could do.

Charmeleon crouched down, growling, and the leaped into the air in an attempt to dodge the Earthquake.

Cleopatra glared at me. "Just like old times, eh?" She shook her head pitifully at me.

I closed my eyes. I screamed. I couldn't think of anything else I could do. I screamed my heart out, feeling angry, sad, desperate, defeated, shameful. I covered my face with my hands and screamed to the ceiling.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

I lowered my hands and saw Charmeleon was still in the air, reaching up, screaming loudly.

My eyes were forced closed as a bright light erupted from Charmeleon's body, blinding me, filling the gym. "AAAHHHH!" I screamed in shock. I forced my eyes open, squinting, and could just barely make out Charmeleon's silhouette in the while light. It increased tremendously in size, growing larger, larger, larger! A silhouette of huge wings sprouted from his back and extended.

I gasped in shock, my eyes open wide, my mouth wide enough to catch a fresh fish in it.

Charmeleon's body kept on growing wider and longer.

The light finally faded and I fell to the ground in amazement as I stared at a new Pokémon.

Charizard!

With a tremendous roar, the dragon twisted his body and swung at the boulders that were inches away from him with one enormous wing and caught them all! With a hard spin, Charizard tossed them right at Tyranitar!

Tyranitar screamed out, stunned by what had happened and what was happening now, and the rocks slammed into it, knocking it to the ground.

Charizard flew into the air and turned, flying towards Tyranitar.

"Charizard!" I shouted happily, getting to my feet.

___**Charizard. The Flame Pokémon. This is Charmander's final stage. A properly raised Charizard can even survive living inside of a volcanoe. Charizard are very competitive and often spend time seeking opponents for battle.**_

Charizard roared ferociously and neared Tyranitar.

Cleopatra's face was priceless. She looked like she was in need of a hospital. I'd never seen anybody so pale in my life.

"Flamethrowerrrrrrr!" I yelled.

Charizard used Flamethrower, and Tyranitar screamed out, struggling to get up and out of the way.

"Tyranitar, that lizard is weaker to Rock moves than before!" Cleopatra shouted. "Rock Slide!"

She's right, I thought. Charmeleon was weak to Rock moves just by being a Fire type. But now, as a Charizard, he was also part Flying. Two types that are weak to Rock moves.

Tyranitar used Rock Slide again.

Charizard looked up at the boulders and smiled, grunting. It soared up into the air, right at the rocks nearing him, and did a beautiful air show, dodging the rocks with ease! It spun around some rocks and used Flamethrower on other rocks, _melting_ them just enough that when they hit the ground, they burned through the floor and became embedded permanently.

Tyranitar glared at Charizard, who winked back.

"Then charge at it and use Crunch!" Cleopatra shouted angrily. "Its Blaze Ability is on! IT DOESN'T HAVE MUCH ENERGY LEFT!"

Tyranitar's fangs glowed brightly as it ran at Charizard.

I won't lose, I thought. Not now! "Rock Smash!"

Charizard raised a claw in the air and it glowed white. He flew quickly to meet up with Tyranitar, who ran at him just as eagerly.

The two neared each other.

Closer.

Closer.

Charizard roared.

Tyranitar roared.

Charizard swung his Fighting type move into Tyranitar's jaws.

Tyranitar was flung back and crashed into the ground, shaking the gym.

Charizard landed heavily on the ground and stared at Tyranitar, growling.

Everyone's eyes were on Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!" the referee finally said. "This match goes to Gary from Pallet Town!"

"YEEEEEAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed, leaping into the air. The Sandstorm faded away as I ran to Charizard and took a strong leap at the enormous lizard, wrapping my arms around his neck. I hugged him tightly, burying my head into his chest, my eyes overflowing with tears. "I knew you could do it! And I knew _you_ knew you could do it! I never gave up on you, Charizard! You did it!"

Charizard let out a loud roar and blasted the strongest flame I'd seen from him yet, into the air.

I clung to Charizard for the longest time, crying, so happy, so proud. I finally let go of him and slid to the ground.

I turned to see Cleopatra, who was actually _smiling_ at me! Her hair was still standing on end, and now that she was smiling at me, I wasn't as intimidated and I actually found her looking very funny.

I smiled at her, trying not to laugh.

"That was one of the most surprising battles I've ever had," she said, noticing my smile and patting at her hair before sighing and giving up on it. She smiled even wider back at me. "You proved me wrong. Your faith in your Pokémon brought out a new power within them. The love between you and your Pokémon is strong, if it isn't in need of just a bit more work. Regardless, you did an amazing job. Congratulations." She held up an open box with a badge in it. "I remember, in our last battle, I said your Weepinbell was the most impressive fighter in your team. Your Weepinbell is incredible without a doubt, but I must give credit where it is due. Your Charizard responded to you just in time, having the heart to win, and the love and connection with you to evolve and battle with all it had inside. Charizard is indeed the most impressive battler I've witnessed from your team of Pokémon. You are a most impressive, and dedicated trainer. You deserve this. The Obfuscous Badge is now yours, Gary."  
I picked up the badge and held it into the air. "WE DID IT!"

Charizard roared happily behind me.

I left the Pokémon Center, my six Pokémon with Nurse Joy, and looked around for June.

She wasn't in the Pokémon Center as I had hoped, and I was worried.

Had I gone too far? I wondered. Yes. I had. Had I scared her off for good now? Would she hate me forever?

I walked around the city, the sun still out, beaming overhead, keeping me just a little bit warmer on this chilly, though comfortable, day.

I had explored the entire city, seeing the path before me leading out of Dark City. I stopped and stared at it. Where's June? I wondered sadly. Did she leave? My heart beat faster, scared that maybe she had indeed left me. I lowered my head. I deserve it, I thought. I was completely out of line with her. I shoved my hands in my coat pocket and turned around, heading back towards the Pokémon Center. As I walked, I held out some kind of hope of finding June, looking into store windows, glancing around at my surroundings.

A building had a poster on the outside of it, plastered against the front.

Missing.

A blonde haired girl with blue eyes smiled out at me.

If you've seen this child, don't hesitate to contact the local police department.

I walked away from the sign and kept on walking.

_Simple Fixin's._

I looked up sadly at the wooden awning of a small restaurant proclaiming in big, wooden letters, the name of the establishment. I glanced into one of the two windows at the front. To my surprise, I saw June sitting there with a plate of food, gazing sadly out the window!

"June!" I said loudly, running into the restaurant. I entered and a pretty waitress with her red hair in a bun greeted me with a smile.

"Hi there, honey bun! Would-oh my!" the lady said in surprise as I ran past her and up to June.

"June!" I exclaimed.

June turned to me in surprise. "Gary!" She gave me an angry look. "Check, please!" she called out.

I stared down at her plate full of pancakes. "June, you haven't even eaten!" I sat across from her in the booth she occupied.

"Get away from me, Gary!" June snapped, gazing out the window, wiping at her eyes.

"June, I shouldn't have said what I said," I told her. "I'm not here to beg for your forgiveness or ask you to keep journeying with me. I'm here to acknowledge I was wrong and that I truly suck as a person for what I said to you. I'm truly sorry. You didn't deserve that. If you don't want to travel with me anymore, I understand. I don't deserve your company. I appreciate all that you have done for me, though." I stood up and left the booth we were in, walking past her.

June made a noticeable movement towards me and grabbed my hand.

I turned to her.

She looked back at me with tearful eyes. "I'm sorry, too."

I shook my head. "Me and Charizard won our badge, but you had every right to think I was completely crazy and stupid."

June gasped. "Charizard?" she repeated.

I nodded. "You were concerned about us. About him. I believed we could win, and we did, but you were right to judge me so harshly. We only barely won. And it was all thanks to him evolving. We may not have been able to win otherwise. We thank you for your concern, June. And I apologize for my rudeness. I had no right to say those things to you. Not at all." I tried to walk away, but June didn't let go of my hand. "Whoa!" I cried out as she yanked me down to sit next to her.

June pulled me into a hug and cried against my shoulder. "Congratulations, Gary. And, thank you for saying that!"

I slowly, hesitantly, patted her back. "Yeah… Sure, June." I sighed.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" I said brightly, smiling at her.

"No problem, Gary! And congratulations on your new badge!" Nurse Joy congratulated me.

I smiled even wider, gazing upon such a perfect, angelic face. "I saw this nice restaurant just a short walk away from here that I was just thinking might be a nice place for you and I to-AH!AH!AH!AAAHH!OW!NEVERMIND!"

June yanked me by my ear harshly towards the front door of the Pokémon Center.

"Hey, kids!" a voice called out to us.

June and I stopped and turned to see a man behind the counter of the Poké Mart, located right inside the Pokémon Center.

The man smiled. "We have some fresh supplies of Poké Balls! It's limited in stock, so you don't want to miss your chance!"

June let go of my ear and we walked together towards the man, me rubbing my sore ear.

"We have Poké Balls, Super Potions, Ultra Balls, and a few other items!" the man exclaimed, pointing to a large shelf in the back which had divided sections containing many different items, the prices written on a plate in front of them.

I stared for a while. "I guess I can get some Poké Balls. What's a Dusk Ball?" I squinted at the much darker Poké Ball.

The man walked over and picked it up, bringing it over to me.

I held it carefully, looking at it, turning it in my hand.

"That kind of Poké Ball can almost guarantee the capture of a Pokémon if it's dark in the area," the man explained. "It could be nighttime, or you're in a cave."

"Hm…" I murmured. "I'll take one of these and a few more Poké Balls. And also some Super Potions, please." I didn't see any Full Heals, which may have come in handy later, but we'd just have to do without that for now.

The man stocked up my bag with the supplies I asked, including some food for myself, June, and our Pokémon.

We thanked him and left.

After having introduced June to Charizard, June and I went our separate ways for a little bit.

I was in Dark City where me and my Pokémon had been training before our second match with Cleopatra.

June went towards the forest area where we had been upon entering Dark City when Robin was with us, to be with her Pokémon privately again.

I really wanted to meet her Pokémon. Or at least watch to see exactly what she was doing with them.

I had considered calling Prof. Oak and telling him about my new badge, but after our last conversation, he wasn't exactly who I wanted to be speaking to. Our last conversation was so intense and full of surprises. I figured I'd tell him about my victory over Cleopatra when I reached the next town with a gym. I felt he'd understand.

"GO!" I yelled, sending out my other five Pokémon.

"Iysaur!"

"Hooooothooot!"

"Priiiimeape!"

"Trio Trio Trio!"

Porygon-Z whined loudly.

Charizard roared with excitement.

Everyone turned to Charizard in shock.

Charizard let out another loud, happy roar.

"That's right, guys!" I said happily. "Charmeleon is now evolved. Say hello to our old buddy, now a Charizard!"

Hoothoot flew up eagerly and landed on Charizard's shoulder.

Primeape scrambled up Charizard's stomach and embraced his neck in an eager hug.

Dugtrio sang happily at Charizard's feet.

"Saur," Ivysaur grunted, turning her head away, a large bandage on her forehead now, covering her cut from her attack from Bisharp.

Porygon-Z cried out loudly, causing Dugtrio to go underground, and everyone else, including me, to cry out in pain and shock from the noise.

"Porygon-Z, STOP IT!" I shouted.

The noise finally did end.

I pulled out my badge case and held out the Obfuscous Badge.

My Pokémon all looked up at it in amazement, except for Ivysaur, who glared at it angrily.

"We did it, guys!" I said happily. "Our sixth badge! Just two more to go, now!"

Everyone cheered, but the celebration was interrupted by Ivysaur.

Ivysaur yelled at me, stepping up to me. She growled angrily.

"Ivysaur?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

Ivysaur yelled at me again.

I stared at her, trying to understand why she was so mad. "Ivysaur, aren't you happy we won our sixth badge?"

Ivysaur growled and ran at me, tackling me to the ground.

I gasped in shock and stared at her as she walked on top of me and stopped, growling in my face.

Charizard roared and my other Pokémon angrily cried out, getting closer to us.

"Ivysaur…" I whispered. "We won this badge. Together. Aren't you happy about that?"

"_IVY IVYSAAAAAAUURRR!_" she shouted.

"Wait a minute." I placed the badge back in my case, gently placed her down on the ground, and sat up on my knees, facing her. "Ivysaur, I don't understand why you're so upset."  
"IVY! SAUR IVYSAUR!" she yelled at me.

"Ivysaur, are you telling me you aren't happy with the battle?" I asked, desperately trying to understand her problem.

"SAUR! IVY!" Ivysaur shouted, nodding her head. "IVY IVY! IVY!" A vine came from her bulb and she tapped on her bandage. "IVY! Ivysaur!"

"Ivysaur, I'm sorry you got hurt in battle," I told her. "But, it was a battle. Things like this happen. I told you, we will learn from our battle experiences and get better. Together. As a team. But we all won, right? We all did it! You all were just great!" I smiled at my other five Pokémon.

Porygon-Z, Hoothoot, Primeape, Dugtrio, and Charizard cheered happily.

"SAAAAAUR!" Ivysaur yelled at me, silencing everyone. She shook her head at me and growled angrily.

"Ivysaur?" I asked.

"Ivysaur! Ivysaur! Ivysaur!" she said repeatedly.

I stared at her for a while as she continued to yell. "Ivysaur... You do understand that this was a team effort, right?"

"IVYSAUR! IVYSAUR!" Ivysaur screamed. "SAAAUUUUUUURRRRR!"

"Are you mad that I'm...giving everyone credit for our win?" I asked.

"SAUR!" Ivysaur nodded.

"Are you expecting credit for that entire battle?"

"SAUR!" Ivysaur repeated.

Everyone gasped.

I stared silently at Ivysaur. "Ivysaur, you helped us to win that battle," I told her. "But so did Porygon-Z, and so did Charizard. And Dugtrio, Hoothoot, and Primeape were giving us support. All seven of us contributed to this win. All six of you, and I."

Ivysaur pawed at the ground and growled at me.

"Ivysaur, this is how we operate here," I told her. "You can't be mad just because you lost a battle. Your performance during the battle was excellent and contributed equally to our victory. Just like Porygon-Z and Charizard did excellently, too. You can't just expect to take complete control over the entire match, Ivysaur! There's nothing wrong with giving praise when it's due. And there's nothing wrong with losing when you tried your best. Being selfish and wanting all the praise for yourself is not something I'm going to allow."

"IVY IVY SAUR!" Ivysaur growled loudly.

I sighed. Smiling, I held out her Poké Ball. "I'm glad you're on our team, Ivysaur," I said. "I know we'll get along well enough. Thank you for everything you did today." I returned my growling Pokémon to her Poké Ball.

After returning the others to their Poké Balls, I stood still, looking up into the starry night sky.

Surprisingly, I wasn't exactly thinking about my gym battle, nor Charmeleon's evolution, but instead, I was thinking about my new Ivysaur.

Aly's Ivysaur.

She was going to be difficult to raise, but I could feel us connecting with each other. She was a strong Pokémon. She demanded respect and was seeking a reason to respect whoever would raise her.

I felt like, during the gym battle, maybe, I had earned just a little bit of it from her. Just maybe.

As I waited for June to return, I pulled out my Town Map, trying to figure out where the closest gym from Dark City was.

After a few minutes, my eyes stopped on a location on the map not too far from Dark City.

Putting the map away, I patiently awaited June, the name of the city we would be headed to, fresh on my mind.

Azure City.


	55. Left You, Without A Dope Ki To Step To

My sensitive eyes teared up against the sharp wind that blew into them.

My sensitive nose sniffled as the cold air around it caused it to start running immediately.

My hand held onto the same object it carried for the longest time now.

I stared at the Poké Ball solemnly, my mind lost in thought about what was contained inside of it.

June and I had been walking together, on our way to Azure City to battle for my seventh badge.

I was only two badges away from being allowed access to the Pokémon League competition starting in a few more months. I had been excited about this, but as June and I traveled, my mind diverted onto the object on my belt that I now held in my hand and couldn't stop staring at.

Aly's Ivysaur was inside of the Poké Ball that I held onto. Aly's Ivysaur now belonged to me.

It was unreal. I couldn't believe it, but I didn't want to send her out to see her again.

It was obvious that Ivysaur didn't quite like me, and she was very headstrong and independent in her own way.

Am I going to be able to gain Ivysaur's trust? I wondered. Can I handle her?

Prof. Oak had entrusted Ivysaur into my care because of how I managed to get Charmander to obey me over time, but this wasn't the same thing. Charmander was just being a pain, and, in the end, he came back to reconcile.

Ivysaur, on the other hand, was just purposely being rude and didn't seem to want to work with anybody or get along.

June offered to talk to Ivysaur again, which I argued against, but eventually I gave in at June's persistence. The moment I sent Ivysaur out, June gave it one look that lasted only a few seconds before she told me to put her away. She told me that not too much has changed with Ivysaur, and that it'd take a lot time and effort for _any_ trainer to get through to her, _if_ that were even possible.

Hearing June dare to say it may not even be possible struck me deep with worry.

Every Pokémon could be reached by somebody out there. Right?

June didn't elaborate to me on why she said "if," but just gave me a very worried look.

During feeding time, Ivysaur and Charizard eyed each other during the entire meal. Once finished, Ivysaur used Vine Whip to smack aside her bowl and yelled at Charizard.

Charizard stomped over to Ivysaur and let out a tremendous roar, but Ivysaur stood her ground, not intimidated in any way.

I yelled for them to cut it out, but Ivysaur and Charizard were poised to attack, ignoring me, and I returned them to their Poké Balls before things got even worse.

Now, we were traveling on a wide open, graveled path, nothing but rocks and dirt under our feet.

I remembered my first battle with Ivysaur. I'd seen Aly in Celadon City and she was crying because her beloved Bulbasaur had evolved and was no longer obeying her. My Charmeleon had beaten her, but Ivysaur put up an incredible battle.

The next, and last, time we battled, Ivysaur had also been a powerful opponent against my Weepinbell, though we had won that time, too.

Now, Ivysaur was on my side.

I'll take care of her, I promised Aly. Your Ivysaur will be loved and cared for no matter what. I promise. I love you, Aly. So very much.

I could feel my heart beating painfully in my chest, feeling the sharp sting in my eyes as tears began to form in them.

"Gary?" June asked gently from a short distance away from me.

I didn't look up, but clipped Ivysaur's Poké Ball back onto my belt, closing my eyes, holding back the tears. I finally looked up at June, who stared back at me.

"Are we at Azure City already?" she asked, pointing ahead.

I looked ahead to see, far in the distance, several tall buildings! My eyes widened and I pulled out the Town Map from my bag, scanning it quickly. Disappointment set in within a couple of minutes. "Impossible," I replied. "Azure City is a bit further from Dark City than this. I think this must be Cloud City."

"Never heard of it," June remarked.

"Well, if it is Cloud City, Azure City shouldn't be but a town away," I said. "We'll be there in no time at all." I put the map away and we continued forward.

The city contained building after building as far as the eye could see. There were so many skyscrapers, my neck hurting as I craned back to view the tops. People walked by in a hurry, dressed in business attire, some in casual clothes, entering and exiting buildings.

I kicked a ball of paper on the floor out of my way as June and I gazed around at the stores, hotels, restaurants, and other buildings that surrounded us.

"This is almost like Celadon City!" June exclaimed. "Only with more of a business feel to it, in a way. It isn't as warm and friendly and…fun…as Celadon."  
June was right. This place was nice, but it didn't have the welcoming feeling and sense of adventure and exploring that was what came with Celadon City.

June and I walked through crowds of people as I took the Town Map out again, trying to find out exactly where we could go to get out of here the quickest.

I heard a loud, angry yell, and the ground began to quake.

A woman screamed.

I turned quickly to see what was wrong and saw a woman soar through the air and come to the ground, landing on her face.

The woman looked up, her face covered in blood, as she frantically scrambled to her feet and ran.

"Oh my gosh!" June cried.

I looked as the woman ran past me, and turned to see where she had run from, hearing another angry yell.

Several people were running as something large stormed closer towards me and June. The creature was tall and covered in nothing but muscles. It swung its arms around in a rampage, slapping people with ease, causing them to fly through the air, some people flying through windows.

I watched a grown man get swatted like a fly and his body crash into a building, his head forced through the cement wall, the rest of his body hanging lifelessly from the hole.

An older man tried to run away, but he stumbled and fell to the floor, turning to face the monster and stumbling backwards in fright.

The monster swung a large fist at the man's head, and his head exploded on impact.

The man's body collapsed to the ground, and the creature stomped on ahead, stepping on the man's body, squashing the body where it stepped.

"A Machoke!" I cried out in shock, pulling out my Pokédex.

_**Machoke. The Superpower Pokémon. They live in foreboding areas, training dangerously to strengthen themselves. They where a power-safe belt after evolving from Machop to contain their dangerous strength.**_

I immediately saw that this Machoke looked intensely, noticeably, more muscular than the Machoke in my Pokédex. "Let's hide, June!" I said, reaching out and pushing her in front of me so we could run.

June stumbled forward, but stopped and grabbed my shoulders, not taking her eyes off of Machoke.

"June, move it, will you?" I shouted, shoving her hard.

June was forced back a few more feet, but her mouth was open in shock, staring at Machoke, terrified, not moving.

I grabbed June and shook her roughly as Machoke stepped on a Golden Retriever that seemed to have escaped from its leash and had ran up to Machoke, barking angrily.

Machoke squashed the dog easily.

I turned away from the scene as it happened, hearing the poor dog howl an ear piercing screech before going silent as Machoke continued to storm ahead. "JUNE! Do you want to die here? COME ON!"

June finally turned to me, her eyes shimmering with fearful tears. She grabbed my arm with both hands and pulled me away.

We ran together to the closest building, but the door wouldn't budge open. We turned around and watched as Machoke stormed past us, grabbing a streetlight by the pole, and with barely a grunt, snapped it!

Machoke swung the streetlight around as if it were toy! Machoke slammed it around recklessly, roaring, breaking windows and crushing walls of buildings. It was on a complete rampage!

"We have to stop that thing," I said in a low voice. I looked down at my Poké Balls. "Maybe I can trade for Baltoy and we can fight back against it." I reached for my Pokédex.

"No!" June whispered loudly, grabbing my arm and squeezing tightly.

"Why not?" I asked angrily in a low voice.

June shook her head, breathing harder as she answered, her hand shaking hard as she gripped me even tighter. "He doesn't have a belt on, Gary."

"Huh?" I asked. "What do you mean? What belt?"

"Even before your Pokédex told me, I could tell something was wrong with that Machoke," June told me in a loud whisper. "He's missing a belt, Gary."

"Before my Pokédex did what?" I asked. I pulled it out and checked out Machoke. I saw the gold belt wrapped around Machoke's middle that June was talking about. It had a little red P on the buckle.

"That," June pointed out. "Machoke isn't wearing that. Don't you remember what it said about that belt?"

"It's a power-safe belt," I remembered. "It's used to contain their…strength!" I gasped.

June nodded her head. "That thing is unstoppable right now, Gary! We need to call the police. We can't stop that thing. He's uncontrollable, even to himself!"

I looked up, but I couldn't see Machoke anymore. I walked forward, and June pulled me back. I forcefully yanked my arm away from her and walked up to see where Machoke was at now.

Machoke was nowhere in sight.

"He's gone," I called out to June.

"Gary, please! Get back!" June cried. "It's not safe! We need to find a phone. He could be anywhere!"

"We can't run away," I told June. "We need to help him! We could end up saving lives, June!"

"Gary, please, come with me!" June pleaded. "That thing is completely unbeatable right now! He's so strong, he's in pain!" June looked down at the ground near me. "Look!"

I stared down and noticed something red on the ground. I bent down closer and realized that there were drops of blood. I looked up and noticed that drops of blood were littered all across the ground, mere inches apart from each other.

"His skin is ripping apart from the raw power tearing through him!" June said, tears rolling down her cheeks quickly. "Machoke is gonna end up dead, soon."

"What?" I cried out, panic flowing through me. "No! Then I have to stop it! We can't just let him die!"

"Gary, if that idea weren't completely crazy, you know I'd agree with it!" June said. "I want to save Machoke, but he's on a rampage, Gary! A _rampage!_ Saving him is out of the question. We need to…take it down. We have to... We just need the police!"

"No…" I whimpered. "We need to find his belt! Where is it? Did he lose it?"

June looked around, as did I, but I felt we weren't going to just find it that easily. We needed to restrain Machoke and keep him still until we could find the belt. Otherwise, he was going to destroy everything and kill everyone.

"CHOOOOOOKE!" Machoke roared.

I turned and looked at the top of a building as Machoke leaped from the roof and landed, rocking the ground. I fell to my hands and knees and stared at Machoke as he stared at me, heaving hard.

"Oh, no," I whispered in fear.

"Choooke…" Machoke growled, flexing his muscles. I could see his arms and neck glistening in blood, dripping down his enormous chest and down his legs.

"CHOOOOOOOKE!" Machoke roared, and ran at me rapidly.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, and without even realizing I was doing it, I threw a Poké Ball to the ground.

Charizard appeared with a huge roar and blasted the air with fire.

"Charizard!" I yelled in shock.

Charizard's wings flapped eagerly as he continued to show off a powerful stream of flames.

Machoke didn't seem to care that an enormous dragon was now in his path, and he tackled Charizard to the ground.

Charizard cried out in shock and fell to his back, Machoke standing on top of him.

Machoke pulled back a huge fist and slugged Charizard in the face.

Charizard's neck twisted sharply to the side as he cried out in shock. I couldn't believe it, but it appeared that Charizard had a terrified look on his face after that punch. Charizard turned to face Machoke, and Machoke punched Charizard in the face again.

"Charizard, get up! Come on! Use Wing Attack!" I shouted.

Charizard didn't seem to be able to hear me. He shook his head and roared. He reached up and grabbed Machoke's hands as he tried to swing at Charizard again.

I knew Charizard was trying to fight back. I knew he was holding back Machoke with all of his might. I knew Charizard believed he could win and was giving it his all. But knowing this, I watched as Machoke slammed Charizard's claws to the ground without a struggle.

Machoke dripped blood onto Charizard's body from his muscles as he stepped off of Charizard. He kept his grip on Charizard's claws and lifted him into the air!

Charizard roared in shock, his eyes popping open in shock.

"Charizard, fly high! Take it with you!" I yelled.

Charizard's wings flapped rapidly, trying to lift Machoke.

Machoke didn't seem to be struggling at all as Charizard was visibly struggling against Machoke, trying to lift him into the air.

"CHOKE!" Machoke yelled, tossing Charizard to the ground.

The ground quaked hard.

"Gary!" June shouted. "You can't win! Please! Call him back! Oh my gosh, Gary, _please!_"

"Charizard, are you alright?" I called.

Charizard was on his back, shaking every few seconds, but otherwise, not moving.

I could tell my Pokémon was in pain. He couldn't beat this Machoke.

Machoke flexed his muscles, more blood pouring out as he roared angrily, in his own deep pain.

"Return!" I shouted.

Machoke turned to me and ran forward angrily. "MAAACHOOOKE!"

"Ivysaur, I believe in you! GO!" I yelled.

"_Gary, stop this!_" June yelled, crying to me desperately.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur yelled, and leaped out of the way as Machoke charged at her.

Machoke kept running at me, roaring.

"SAUUUUUR!" Ivysaur yelled, using Vine Whip to wrap Machoke's legs.

Is she fighting to protect me? I wondered, watching in shock.

Ivysaur's vines wrapped around Machoke's legs, but Ivysaur gasped in shock as Machoke's legs weren't slowed down at all and he kept on running, lifting Ivysaur into the air and dragging her along behind him! Ivyusaur bounced along the ground helplessly, clinging with her vines.  
"IVYSAUR!" I cried out in disbelief.

"VYSAUR!" Ivysaur yelled with determination, using Razor Leaf on Machoke from behind.

The leaves hit Machoke and he took notice. Machoke didn't stop running, but he yanked one leg hard and Ivysaur came rocketing at Machoke. Machoke turned his head back at Ivysaur as she screamed out in shock, and Machoke backhanded her like a fly.

Ivysaur screamed out, her vines releasing Machoke, and flew into the sky, tumbling in the air.

"_GARY! RUN!_" June screamed as Machoke turned back to me, still running.

There was no way I was going to escape in time. I could get out of the way of Machoke's path, but it could just as easily turn and grab me.

What was I to do?

For some reason, in a moment of desperation, I raised my fists to my face as if I were actually going to fistfight with this musclebound hulk of a Pokémon.

"SAUR!"

"AAAHHH!" I screamed, covering my eyes with my hands as a bright light blinded me.

I heard Machoke cry out in surprise.

June gave out a light cry, too.

I opened my eyes, blinking against the sudden intense sunlight, feeling myself getting uncomfortably hot in my coat. Squinting, I could just barely make out something in the distance, running at Machoke.

Ivysaur!

"IVY IVY IVY IVY IVY!" she screamed, running fast at Machoke.

It must be Sunny Day! I realized.

Machoke was blocking the sun from his face and didn't see Ivysaur come up from behind and slam into him with Double-Edge.

I was surprised that Machoke even took one step forward and cry out in surprise! "Yes!" I cheered. "Ivysaur, way to go!"

Ivysaur glared at me, growling, and turned back to Machoke.

Machoke turned around and grabbed Ivysaur by the throat, lifting her into the air, and began to squeeze.

Ivysaur's eyes bulged out hard as she choked, croaking and gasping.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed. "RETURN!" I returned her to her Poké Ball.

Machoke turned to me and I glared back, my heart hurting the inside of my chest from the frightful experience I was going through.

Suddenly, a bright light burst from one of the Poké Balls on my belt.

"Ivy! Ivy!" Ivysaur screamed.

"Ivysaur?" I yelled in shock. "What are you doing? You don't come out unless I tell you to!"

"IVY!" Ivysaur yelled at Machoke, and her bulb started to glow, sunlight being absorbed into it. "SAAAUUUUURRRRR!" Ivysaur used SolarBeam, firing a strong beam at Machoke.

"Maaaaaachooooke!" Machoke cried out, raising a single arm and holding off the SolarBeam with his hand, standing calmly, and then began to slowly take steps forward towards Ivysaur.

"SAUR!" Ivysaur yelled, shocked.

I began to tremble from head to toe, not believing what was happening.

Machoke stepped closer to Ivysaur, easily holding off the SolarBeam attack with just his palm, as Ivysaur gazed at Machoke, not longer able to pull off being tough, but blatantly stunned by Machoke's strength. Machoke reached Ivysaur in a matter of seconds, just as the Solar Beam attack ended, and swiftly kicked Ivysaur.

Ivysaur screamed in pain and slammed into my chest.

I grabbed her and was flung back, hitting the ground, my breath taken from my lungs. Shakily, I gasped for air. "Ivy. Saur…" I gasped. I was trembling in pain, unable to think clearly, unable to focus. This is it, I knew. I have to protect my Pokémon, though. I stared at Ivysaur, who was knocked out on my chest. I returned her to her Poké Ball and looked up at Machoke as he stomped towards me, his muscles pulsating quickly, blood splattering on the floor, growling at me, getting closer, each step shaking the ground.

I couldn't even crawl away, stunned by the pain from Ivysaur being kicked at me by such a powerful opponent. I could only sit there and watch, unable to move, barely able to breathe.

A beam of light fired right in between me and the raging, blood dripping Machoke.

"ELECTIVIIIIIRE!" an Electivire yelled out.

"Electivire?" I cried out in shock.

"Electivire! If you won't listen to me, then at least accept this opponent! Prove how strong you are!" June shouted.

I turned to see her standing several feet away, crying hard, but glaring at Machoke, though visibly terrified of him.

"TIVIRE!" Electivire yelled, and struck Machoke with a sparking fist, using ThunderPunch.

Machoke didn't budge from the attack, but glared at Electivire.

"VIRE!" Electivire shouted in a rage, swinging with another ThunderPunch.

A loud roar from far away could be heard.

I turned around to see what it was, but I couldn't see anything. I heard a loud explosion, followed by screams and more loud noises. What is that? I wondered.

June turned to look around, seeking the location of the noise.

Machoke and Electivire didn't seem to notice or care about the noise.

Machoke took another ThunderPunch, and then flexed his muscles, his body outlined in white now, blood now flowing in streams across his body. He now looked completely red, his previous gray body no longer even visible.

What is Machoke doing now? I wondered. How much longer before he finally drops dead? I don't want him to die, but it's turning out to be either him or us, and I won't let us die. What in the world happened to his belt? We have to find it in time to save him. Us.

Another loud noise was heard from far away, but closer this time.

What is that noise? I wondered, looking around quickly.

"ELECTIVIRE!" Electivire shouted, using ThunderPunch again, taking Machoke back just one step.

Machoke then ran at Electivire and used Low Sweep, kicking Electivire's feet from underneath him.

Electivire hit the ground instantly.

As Electivire tried to get up, Machoke bent his bleeding body over and raised a fist shrouded in a light blue aura.

"ELECTIVIRE RETURN!" June shrieked, holding out Electivire's Poké Ball.

Electivire rolled out of the way of Machoke's attack and avoided being returned, Machoke's fist smashing to the ground, leaving an enormous hole much larger than the fist which created it.

"Electivire, stop this! It's not worth losing you! I love you too much, you pain in the butt!" June cried, trying to return Electivire again.

Electivire moved out of the way again, refusing to be returned.

"STOP IT!" June yelled angrily as Electivire used Thunder on Machoke.

Machoke shook his head, not seeming to be bothered by the Thunder, and advanced upon Electivire.

Electivire let out an angry scream and wrapped his huge hands around Machoke's throat as Machoke did the same to Electivire.

No time passed at all before Electivire's eyes bulged out in shock, just like Ivysaur's did, and he let go of Machoke's neck, grabbing Machoke's hands, trying to pry Machoke off of his throat.

Machoke was strangling Electivire to death.

Machoke is invincible, I realized. Nothing can stop that thing. There's…nothing any of us can do. How did this all start?

"Return, now!" June shouted desperately, but Machoke lifted Electivire in the air and out of the way!

"NOOOO!" I yelled, becoming terrified for Electivire's safety now.

June continued to try to return Electivire, but Machoke continued to swing Electivire away, refusing June to return her Pokémon!

"STOP IT!" June was crying so hard now, pleading with Machoke, desperate to get her Pokémon back.

Electivire's hands fell to his side, lifeless.

"_ELECTIVIRE!_" June shouted maniacally.

The sunlight from Sunny Day finally faded back to normal, and the temperature began to decrease in intensity.

"MACHAMP!"

Machoke dropped Electivire as another colossal Pokémon screamed out from a distance.

"Electivire!" June cried, running up to Electivire, mere inches away from Machoke, but not caring. Crying, she returned Electivire back to his Poké Ball.

My eyes widened at the sight of a new Pokémon.

Machamp. The evolved form of Machoke. It looked almost exactly like Machoke, only Machamp had four arms instead of two, and were typically buffer than Machoke.

I immediately noticed that this Machamp was colossally larger than any Machamp I'd ever seen before, and it didn't have a belt on, either. No, I thought. Why? What is going on, here?

Machamp was also dripping in blood, its body glistening and covered completely.

Machoke swung at Machamp and tossed it back, off of its feet.

Machamp got up quickly and grabbed Machoke around the neck, tackling him, and tumbling head over heels on the ground with it, finally letting go and sending Machoke flying through the air and into a building.

The building shook hard and started to collapse a little, the bottom floor crushing down, the top floors sinking in slightly, raising smoke.

I was able to raise my coat over my mouth and nose and crawl backwards.

June ran towards me, her coat raised up a few inches, covering her face, showing her stomach, as she held me and helped pull me back.

We both coughed as the cloud of dust filled the air, clouding our view.

Machamp flexed its muscles and roared loudly at the skies.

Machoke suddenly burst through the bottom half of the building, covered in dust and soot, the building further crashing down, raising up more smoke and dust. He tackled Machamp to the ground and repeatedly beat it in the face with his fists.

Machamp grabbed Machoke's fists and they struggled, seemingly an even match.

Why? I wondered in fear, coughing hard, clinging to June.

Machoke stepped forward and used Headbutt on Machamp, who cried out in surprise. Machoke then let go of Machamp's hands and raised a fist glowing in a light blue aura, as he had tried to do to Electivire before. Machoke hit Machamp in the face.

Machamp's face looked strange after Machoke pulled his fist away, now covered in blood that leaked heavily.

Machoke backed away as Machamp swung at the air, its eyes red, seeming confused, and ran forward, right through another building, sounds being heard from inside as it smashed whatever was inside, screams heard as well.

What move was that? I wondered, too scared to pull out my Pokédex.

Machoke turned to me. "CHOOOOOOOKE!" he yelled, glaring at me.

This isn't an accident, I realized.

Machoke ran towards me and June.

Two Pokémon without a belt, I thought. This can't be a coincidence. Something is going on here.

Machoke bellowed as he got closer, June screaming out in fear, hugging me closely, tightly.

We'll never find out what happened, I accepted.

Machoke reached his arms out at me and June, ready to crush our heads in his massive hands.

Just don't…hurt…our Pokémon, I begged, my eyes watering, staring into Machoke's eyes. Do whatever you want to me. Just leave our Pokémon alone… Please…

Machoke was a few feet away, and angrily eyeing me, ready to finally finish me off once and for all.

I love my Pokémon, I thought. I don't have to survive this. But my Pokémon do! And will! I bared my teeth and glared back at Machoke.

Machoke's hands closed and then opened, aiming for my throat, June's throat, as we hugged each other tightly, June screaming, me grimacing at Machoke, ready for the worst.

"HAAAAUNTERRRRRRR!"

A Haunter appeared in front of us!

June and I screamed loud in surprise.

"HAUNT HAUNT HAUNT!" Haunter laughed hysterically.

Suddenly, Machoke's hands burst through Haunter's body and stopped just about an inch from June's and my face.

Haunter turned around to face Machoke, Machoke's hands still through its body, and Haunter licked Machoke in the face and laughed loudly.

Machoke was paralyzed, his hands twitching. He fell back onto the floor on his back.

Haunter laughed heartily.

"CHAAAAAMP!" Machamp shouted, exploding through the building. Its eyes were no longer red. It wasn't confused anymore. It charged at the three of us.

"HAAAAAAUUUUUNT HAUNT HAUNT HAUNT!" Haunter found all of this a riot for some reason, despite how petrified me and June were.

Machamp ran at us and Haunter flew at Machamp.

Machamp swung at Haunter, but all of its hits went right through it.

Haunter licked Machamp and Machamp froze in place, paralyzed, falling to the ground.

I stared at Haunter, reliving my horror at Saffron the last time I had encountered one of these things. But this time, it seemed that one had just saved my life instead of putting it at risk. Knowing that really didn't make this situation seem any safer.

Now we had to deal with a Haunter.

Haunter turned to face us, an evil grin on its face, chucking evilly as it neared us.

I backed away, crawling backwards over the ground, not turning away from it.

June stayed in her spot.

"June!" I tried to shout out, but the words were caught in my throat. I started to reach out to grab her, but to my surprise, she stood up and took a step closer to it!

"Haunter," she said loudly. She bowed. "Thank you."

"June, don't trust it!" I burst out. "Run away! Don't you remember Saffron City?!"

"I do," a voice said coldly from out of nowhere.

June turned towards the voice. Her eyes nearly exploded in shock. She screamed in terror, backing up.

I heard the voice, but didn't turn around. I was frozen now. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to face it. But the voice was unmistakable.

"How could any of us forget?" the voice added.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned around.

I stared Kiwi in her eyes.

Kiwi coldly glared back at me.


	56. Welcome Back, Totter

"Oh my gosh!" June cried out, her hands covering her face, her entire body shaking. "KIWI! Is it really you?"

Kiwi stood in a black coat that had a hood she wasn't wearing. A white beanie hat sat atop her head. Her clean, white slacks ended resting against the top of her white sneakers. She turned to June. "Of course it is," she said coldly.

June's eyes widened in shock. "I-I-I'm sorry," she said, looking down.

I stood up shakily and Kiwi's eyes turned back to me.

Her eyes were hard. There was no warmth in them. In all the years I'd known Kiwi, I had never seen her with that kind of a look on her face. Ever.

I nearly fell back down as she looked at me. I stood up straight and stared at her.

Kiwi seemed just a little bit different, and it was all in her eyes. No. Not just her eyes. Her stern face, pursed lips, and all around demeanor. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was exactly.

"Kiwi," I finally said. I smile spread across my face. "I can't believe it! I can't believe you're really here!" I ran to her eagerly and spread my arms to embrace her in a hug.

She raised an arm and shoved me back surprisingly hard.

I gasped and fell back, stumbling, and hit the ground. I looked up at her in shock. "Kiwi?"

She looked up, past me.

I heard a roar, followed shortly by another one. I got to my feet and turned around to see what Kiwi was staring at.

"CHOOOKE!" the Machoke yelled, getting to his feet.

"Machamp!" Machamp groaned, glaring at us all.

They charged at us at once.

"Hypnosis," Kiwi yelled.

"Haunter!" Haunter cried out, appearing in front of the two Superpower Pokémon.

Before Haunter could attack, Machoke and Machamp raised one arm each, sparking with a dark coating, and used Knock Off, sending Haunter flying past June and right through me.

As Haunter flew through me, I felt an incredible chill and collapsed onto my knees, holding myself, shivering.

"Haunter!" Kiwi yelled in shock.

Still shivering, I looked up to see Machoke and Machamp getting closer.

June screamed.

Machoke suddenly stopped and hit the ground on his knees, and then fell face down to the ground, leaking blood all over the ground, forming a puddle.

Machamp headed straight for June.

"JUNE!" I screamed, getting up and tackling her out of the way as she stood frozen in fear.

We both hit the ground hard, but Machamp never reached us.

Machamp suddenly exploded!

Blood, guts, and all kinds of disgusting innards from Machamp's body flew in all directions, some landing across my back and head. The sound was disgusting as things were splattered.

All was quiet soon after.

I slowly lifted my head, looking around, and turned away immediately from the sight.

Machoke was on the ground, not moving.

Everything in the nearby area was covered in red and other disgusting looking pieces and fragments of Machamp.

June tried to look up, but I held her down gently. "No, June," I whispered.

"Return, Haunter," I heard Kiwi say.

I heard her footsteps approach me and I looked up.

Kiwi stared at the gruesome scene calmly. She looked down at me.

"Kiwi," I whispered.

June screamed, having looked up, and turned her back on the bloody scene, covering her eyes.

Police sirens sounded from nearby, getting closer. I looked around, seeing the flashing lights on top of the cars approach us rapidly, motorcycles holding an Officer Jenny nearby as well.

I turned to Kiwi again, who was still staring at me.

"Same song and dance, huh?" Kiwi said solemnly. "Let's leave Haunter out of it if we can, this time."

I turned and looked around at the mess before us and the approaching cops. It took me a while to understand, but I suddenly realized that Kiwi was right.

A scene involving mass death, a Haunter involved, and me, June, and Kiwi looking guilty.

Just like what happened in Saffron City.

The experience with the police wasn't a bad one. It was nothing like what happened when I reached Celadon City the second time after having escaped from Saffron City.

The Officer Jennys asked if we all were okay and took us to the nearest Pokémon Center so we could take a shower, and we left our Pokémon to be cared for. The officers even offered to take my clothes to a laundromat before escorting us all to the police department where we were questioned individually.

I only told them that the Machoke and Machamp came out of nowhere and attacked us. I didn't get into detail, but I said we used our Pokémon to hold off the two powerhouses until they finally ended up dead.

Machoke had died from such an immense loss of blood.

They said they would review the tapes in the city and see if they could find out any evidence as to what caused this in the first place.

I was offered food and water, but I only took several glasses of water. I had absolutely no appetite after what I'd just witnessed.

Once my clean clothes had been brought back to me, I was released, as was Kiwi and June soon after, and we left the building together.

I stared up at the gray sky. It looked like it might rain today.

I sighed and turned to June, who had her hands in her pockets, staring at the ground, visibly shaken.

I turned to Kiwi and gasped, her cold eyes staring into me.

"Kiwi?" I asked.

"We're famous," she said coldly, giving me the shivers. "They recognized our names."

"Yeah..." I muttered, nodding my head. Once I had given out my name to the police, they immediately knew I was the same kid from the Saffron City incident. I was afraid that might somehow incriminate me, but they didn't treat me badly or like a criminal at all. They were very kind and caring to me this time. I kept my eyes on Kiwi. "Kiwi, where have you been all this time? Everyone in Pallet has been worried about you! You haven't called anyone!"

Her eyes were hard to stare at. They were just so...cold! I didn't dare turn my eyes away from them.

She squinted at me angrily. "I've thought about you a lot."

"Huh?" I said in shock. "Really?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Kiwi, I've thought about you constantly!" I cried out, reaching out to hug her.

She again raised an arm and shoved me back, hard.

I was so shocked by this, I fell to the ground again. "What is your problem?" I asked, very hurt.

"Don't," was all she said.

"Kiwi?" June asked fearfully, helping me to my feet. "Why are you being so mean?"

Kiwi didn't reply. She just glared at us.

"Kiwi, where did you go?" I asked. "Why didn't you contact anybody?"

Kiwi just stared at me.

"Kiwi, please!" I begged. "Everybody has missed you so badly! Tell me!"

"I was going to release my Pokémon and return to Pallet," she said quickly. "I changed my mind."

"Why?" I asked.

"Gary!" she shouted angrily. "I lost my beloved starter Pokémon! What more do I really need to say? I don't want to feel that pain ever again! I _hated_ Pokémon! I needed time apart from this crazy world and I didn't want to be a part of it anymore!"

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I shouldn't have-"

"SHUT UP!" Kiwi yelled. "You asked, now take your damn answer! I decided to release all of my Pokémon at first, but I was too weak to do it. I was conflicted. I love my Pokémon. I couldn't let that evil Haunter ruin everything me and my Pokémon had worked for so easily! But I couldn't bare to talk to any of you guys. I couldn't. I didn't want to speak to you and have to go through this! Explaining what happened. Reliving the pain! The police found me and questioned me extensively, and I cried! I had to relive what I had been hoping to forget! They incriminated me! I'd never been so embarrassed and scared! I thought I was going to jail for the rest of my life! They let me go when they realized some error of some kind. Apparently they found out about our innocence in that dreadful tragedy but the cops who arrested me didn't know our names were cleared. The idiots. When I was finally let go, I secluded myself from the rest of the world. It was just all about me and my Pokémon. Rebuilding myself through time with myself and my Pokémon! Just us! Nobody else! When I finally built up some kind of courage. Some form of strength inside of me, thanks in large part to my Pokémon, we traveled again. I now have seven badges. I feel just a little bit stronger than I did before. A little bit more at peace. I just need a bit more time with my Pokémon and in my own mind. I'll call my mom and everyone else. _Just give me some damn time!_"

My mouth hung open and I could only nod.

Kiwi continued to glare angrily at me.

I took a shaky breath. "Kiwi," I started, and swallowed hard. "You were in Saffron with us."

"And?" she snapped.

"Why do you own a Haunter?" I asked, panic in my voice. "Of all Pokémon, why would you have one of those?"

"I had this Haunter before I ever set foot in Saffron," Kiwi told me. "I caught it on my own and have raised it. I'm not going to get rid of a Pokémon just because I had a bad experience with another one of its species."

"Kiwi, that was much more than just a bad experience!" I shouted. "We were nearly killed! An entire city was destroyed! Supplies for Pokémon Trainers are still dangerously low due to a Haunter taking down practically an entire empire of the manufacturers of Pokémon goods!"

"That was one Pokémon, Gary," Kiwi said angrily. "You can't hate all Pokémon for that!"

"I don't hate Pokémon at all," I said. "I just... I can't help feeling a little scared about a Haunter. I mean, Ghost Pokémon can be dangerous!"

"You sound like a fool," Kiwi stated. "A damn fool."

"Kiwi, I'm worried," I told her. "You're different."

She looked at me angrily. "Different? How?"

I hesitated. "I don't exactly know..." I admitted. "But, you do seem meaner. You're...not the same."

"_Awww, Kiwi is being mean to me. Boo hoo hoo!_" Kiwi mocked me. "_Kiwi won't hug me. Kiwi won't be nice to me. She's such a meanie now!_ Maybe after what happened in Saffron, I have a different outlook on life. Did you ever think of that? Huh?"

I didn't know how to respond to that. Kiwi wasn't the same person anymore. Her time in Saffron had changed her drastically now. People can change so dramatically when they encounter certain things in life. They become completely unrecognizable sometimes. Was that what it was? Or... "Kiwi," I said boldly.

"What?" she said impatiently.

I stared her into her eyes.

They didn't have the dead look of those possessed in Saffron City. Kiwi's eyes were normal. But were the possessed look only for those already dead and being controlled? Did it matter if the person was dead or alive?

"Kiwi. Please, be careful with that thing," I warned.

Kiwi stared at me solemnly for a very long moment.

I was afraid to say anything or look away. Kiwi was absolutely terrifying me now.

"My Haunter would never do that to me," Kiwi finally spoke. She walked over to me and grabbed my coat roughly in her hands, tugging me in closer to her face. "And if you ever imply something like that about my dear Haunter again, you'll really think I'm possessed." She let go of me and I stumbled backwards, away from her.

I could've gone for another glass of water again. My throat was dry and my heart was running a track race.

Kiwi kept her eyes on me, not budging. "I'm going to go get my Pokémon," she said, and walked away.

June and I silently watched Kiwi.

I took a step forward, but June grabbed my arm. I turned to her and she shook her head. "I'm not leaving her," I told June, and pulled my arm away, following quickly after Kiwi. I stayed several feet from Kiwi, keeping an eye on her, looking for suspicious behavior.

June was close by.

News reporters and helicopters were everywhere, reporting on the Machoke and Machamp incident, police cars and officers surrounding the area.

We reached the Pokémon Center and entered the crowded building, people talking excitedly.

Kiwi shoved her way through the crowd rudely, June and I following the path she made for us. She reached the desk and Nurse Joy smiled, handing Kiwi five Poké Balls on a tray. "Thanks," she said, and took her Poké Balls. She turned and headed back out of the Pokémon Center.

"Kiwi, wait!" I called out, but she kept on walking.

I followed Kiwi back out, June close behind. Once outside, I looked around for Kiwi. Where is she? I wondered frantically. I can't let her get away. I ran away from all of the news reporters and police and headed past some of the buildings we had just walked past with Kiwi. These buildings were nice and clean, the bloody ones not far away in the opposite direction.

It didn't take me long before I stopped, spotting Kiwi glaring ahead, seeming to have been waiting for me.

June cried out in fright and stopped next to me, having spotted Kiwi.

"Gary, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Kiwi yelled angrily.

My mouth dropped open. "You want to battle?" I asked in shock.

"Don't ask stupid questions!" she shouted. "Yes or no?"

"Fine!" I yelled back, getting tired of her new attitude. "Let's battle, then!"

"Three on three!" Kiwi stated.

"Works for me,"I agreed, grabbing a Poké Ball.

"Good! Arbok, I choose you!" Kiwi yelled, throwing her Poké Ball.

"CHAAAARBOKKA!" the enormous Cobra Pokémon yelled at me.

_**Arbok. The Cobra Pokémon and the evolved form of Ekans. Arbok can live underwater as well as on land. If any part of its body is detached, except for the head, it regrows it back in a matter of weeks.**_

"I choose Dugtrio!" I yelled.

"Trio Trio Trio!" Dugtrio said.

Without hesitation, Kiwi shouted out, "Glare attack!"

Arbok slithered over to Dugtrio and stood up tall, its eyes glowing blue.

"Dugtrio, get out of there and use Dig!" I called out.

"TRIOOOOO!" Dugtrio cried out as it became paralyzed from Glare.

"Now, Wrap attack!" Kiwi shouted.

Arbok wrapped around Dugtrio's body and squeezed hard.

"Dig your way out and came back for a Super Effective hit!" I ordered.

Dugtrio finally regained focus as Arbok was squeezing him and went underground.

"Move it!" Kiwi screamed.

Arbok seemed to let go of Dugtrio just as he vanished underground and waited, staring into the hole.

"Do it!" Kiwi said.

Arbok raised the end of its tail high and smacked it to the ground.

To my surprise, the ground quaked!

Arbok knew Earthquake!

The quaking stopped.

"Now dodge that Dig!" Kiwi called out.

I watched as Arbok stretched out its body and laid on the ground.

Arbok stayed still for a moment, and the ground began to quake again slightly. At the very last second, Arbok got up and moved out of the way as Dugtrio popped up right where Arbok was a second ago.

Dugtrio was breathing heavily, exhausted from the Earthquake it took while underground. The damage Earthquake did was doubled because Dugtrio was underground during the attack.

"Arbok can sense the vibrations in the ground," June muttered. "It laid down to find out when and where Dugtrio was gonna pop up at. That was really smart of Kiwi to do that. Her Arbok is really well trained."

"Gunk Shot! Finish it!" Kiwi shouted.

Arbok's throat widened as it struggled to force something out.

"Use your Earthquake!" I yelled.

"TRIO!" Dugtrio rocked the ground as Arbok's throat widened and it forced up a sparkling silver ball of light. The light soared through the air as Arbok was tossed off balance and hit the ground hard.

The ball turned into a black bag that resembled a trash bag, outlined in purple, and hit Dugtrio, exploding and covering Dugtrio in glowing purple garbage.

Dugtrio collapsed amongst his other heads and lay still.

"Arbok wins," Kiwi said, shooting me another cold glare.

I nodded and returned Dugtrio. "You did well, Dugtrio." I grabbed my next Poké Ball and threw it. "Porygon-Z, you're up next!"

Porygon-Z let out a terribly sharp and painful cry, causing us all to hit the ground and cover our ears, screaming in pain.

Arbok dug underground to escape the noise.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Kiwi screamed.

"PORYGON-Z, CUT IT OUT!" I screamed.

When the noise finally faded, I heard a scream and looked around.

Kiwi had her fingers in her ears and was digging through them, but she wasn't the one screaming.

Arbok was nowhere in sight.

I turned to see June staring at Porygon-Z in fright, Porygon-Z close to her face, staring at her.

"Gary, what is this thing?" June cried out quickly, shrinking back in fear as the Pokémon got closer.

"That's my Porygon-Z," I answered. "Remember it when I battled Cleopatra? I caught it a while back. You two never really met."

"I mean, what does it want from me?" she asked in a panic.

I laughed a little. "You're the Pokémon reader. You tell me!"

"Gary, it's scaring me!" June shouted. "I can't read this thing! HEEELLLP!"

"Really?" I asked. "You can't read this Pokémon?"

"NO!" June screamed. "_GET. IT. AWAY!_"

"Porygon-Z, cut it out and leave her alone!" I yelled.

Porygon-Z ignored me and it gently rubbed up against June's face.

June shrieked and smacked it away. She ran in terror a long distance before turning around and stopping. She stared at Porygon-Z in fright.

Porygon-Z made a sad noise and lowered itself down to the ground.

"June!" I said angrily. "You hurt Porygon-Z's feelings! Why would you hit it?" I knelt down and pet Porygon-Z on its head. "Forget about J-"

Porygon-Z let out a loud, mournful cry. It wasn't shedding tears, but Porygon-Z was definitely crying! Its head spun around frantically in one direction while its body spun in a different direction.

I backed away, confused.

"What is wrong with your Pokémon?" Kiwi asked angrily. "Are we battling or what?"

At that moment, Arbok burst through the ground, a few feet away from Kiwi. It turned to Kiwi, and then turned to watch me and Porygon-Z.

"Yes, yes! Just one sec," I laughed nervously. "Porygon-Z, plea-"

Porygon-Z interrupted me and stopped crying, flying over to Kiwi!

Kiwi stared at it in shock and backed up a couple of steps.

Porygon-Z soared over her head and then underneath her, between her legs, and back over her head again, continuing to circle her in this fashion repeatedly.

Kiwi turned to me, a very unamused look on her face. As Porygon-Z continued circling her, she returned her Arbok to its Poké Ball and turned to me.

"What are you doing, Kiwi?" I asked in shock.

"You say I've changed?" she said angrily. "I truly didn't expect you to allow your Pokémon to be such complete and total goofballs that you can't even control! I knew you'd never be as good a trainer as I am, but to think you just let your Pokémon play around and do whatever you want! I honestly expected better from you, Gary. I came to battle, not play around."

"Porygon-Z is just a little bit too friendly and kind of emotional," I explained. "Give it a chance! It's a great battler!"

"Then get this thing away from me!" Kiwi ordered.

"I'm sorry! Porygon-Z, get over here and stop the games! We have a battle to focus on!" I shouted.

Porygon-Z shot from underneath Kiwi and circled my head. "COME ON!" I screamed impatiently.

Porygon-Z flew a few feet away from me and floated in the air, staring at Kiwi. It let out a loud screech that made us all scream again in pain, covering our ears.

This thing has to go back to Prof. Oak, I thought. It's _nuts!_

When Porygon-Z stopped screeching, Kiwi had her shaking fists at her side, glaring at me.

Arbok was gone.

June was on her knees, covering her ears, staring at us, still very far away from the rest of us.

"I think we're ready," I said weakly.

"If that blasted thing does that damn noise one more time...!" Kiwi warned.

"It won't, it won't!" I promised. "Porygon-Z, no more of those loud screeches!"

Porygon-Z turned to me and stared.

"Uh... Please?" I repeated.

Porygon-Z collapsed to the floor and started crying again very loudly.

"Porygon-Z!" I cried out helplessly, exhausted. I knelt down next to it and pat its head. "Listen! It's just very loud! You can't just keep screeching like that! Calm down! Please! We can't take the noise! It hurts! I just want you to be strong and battle and not act so crazy! My gosh, Porygon-Z, just...gaaaahhhh!" I picked up Porygon-Z and hugged it in my arms, cradling it like a baby. "It's okay, Porygon-Z. Ssshhhh." I stood up and stared into the angry eyes of Kiwi. I turned away and walked back to my spot on the field.

Arbok burst through the ground again and stared at me and Porygon-Z.

June watched me from a distance, shaking her head pitifully at me.

I ignored them all. I love my Porygon-Z, I thought. "I love you, Porygon-Z," I told it. "It's gonna be okay. But we have to toughen you up, for sure. If you won't fight, I'll send out a third Pokémon instead. It's okay." I grabbed its Poké Ball to return it.

With a cry, it flew out of my arms and faced Arbok!

"Porygon-Z?" I said in surprise.

"This battle begins now or I'm out of here!" Kiwi shouted impatiently. "Arbok, use Gunk Shot!"

Arbok's throat widened again as it coughed up another Gunk Shot.

Porygon-Z was hit and spun in the air. Once it stopped, it moaned a little bit and I could see it was now Poisoned.

"Porygon-Z, fight through it!" I shouted. "Use your Psybeam!"

"Dig out of the way!" Kiwi ordered.

Porygon-Z fired a multicolored beam at Arbok, who dug its way underground, dodging.

Arbok came up from the ground, underneath Porygon-Z, hitting it.

Porygon-Z cried out, bouncing across the floor, flinching in pain from the Poison.

This isn't looking good at all, I realized. Kiwi is destroying me right now. We're not fast enough. My eyes suddenly lit up, remembering Porygon-Z's moves.

"Gunk Shot!" Kiwi yelled.

"Agility!" I ordered.

Porygon-Z got up into the air and zoomed through the air rapidly, disappearing and reappearing, side to side, and dodged the Gunk Shot. Porygon-Z's Speed was increasing.

"Don't stop!" I encouraged it.

Porygon-Z was still suffering from Poison, but it kept using Agility as Arbok tried another Gunk Shot. Porygon-Z dodged it.

"Your stupid tricks won't work!" Kiwi shouted in frustration. "Slow it down with Glare!"

Arbok stood up tall and tried another Glare attack, but Porygon-Z was all over the place, confusing Arbok.

"Again! Agility!" I insisted.

"It might be in the air, but it's low enough to get hit with an Earthquake!" Kiwi shouted. "It's still bonded to the ground! Shake this place up and catch that thing!"

Arbok raised a tail and swung it to the ground.

"Stop that thing!" I screamed.

Porygon-Z used Tackle and interfered with Arbok's Earthquake attack.

"CHAAAARBOK!" Arbok screamed out as it hit the ground.

"Psybeam!" I ordered.

Porygon-Z used Psybeam as Arbok screamed out painfully, weak to the Psychic attack.

"Arbok, Dig!" Kiwi shouted.

Arbok dug its way underground.

"Agility around the ground!" I said.

Porygon-Z built its Speed up, vanishing and appearing everywhere at once, confusing me and making itself a complete blur.

The ground started to quake.

"Magnet Rise!" I said shouted.

Porygon-Z was outlined in yellow and it rose into the air as Arbok rose through the ground, higher, higher, but Porygon-Z ascended further, staying out of Arbok's reach.

Arbok's time in the air finally ended and it came back down to earth with a painful.

"Thunder!" I shouted.

Porygon-Z faced the ground and tumbled in the air in place.

The gloomy skies suddenly sparked with electricity.

Porygon-Z started to crackle with electricity. With a loud cry, it froze and fired a beam of lightning into the sky as the sky sparked even more brightly. Lightning fell back down onto Porygon-Z and lit it up brightly, and then released the attack down onto Arbok.

Arbok screamed out loudly.

Porygon-Z doved back down to the ground, the lightning in the sky ending but the skies still looking gloomy.

Arbok remained still.

"I guess we win this one," I said.

Porygon-Z let out a happy cry, but then flinched in pain from the poison, wavering in the air weakly.

"That was great, Arbok," Kiwi said, returning her Pokémon and kissing the Poké Ball. "Your Porygon-Z is on its last legs, or whatever they have. Onix, I choose you!" Kiwi threw her Poké Ball.

Onix roared as it appeared from its Poké Ball, towering over many of the buildings in the area, a frightening sight.

_**Onix. The Rock Snake Pokémon. This Pokémon is very vicious towards people and other Pokémon in the wild. They can rotate any part of their body at a full 360 degrees.**_

"Use Tackle!" Kiwi said.

"Tri Attack!" I shouted.

Porygon-Z was much faster and it used Tri Attack, three dots, one red, one yellow, and one blue, positioned by its head, making the points of a triangle. A white, transparent triangle formed between the dots and flew out at Onix, making contact.

It cried out in pain, hit as it was flying at Porygon-Z. Ice formed around its body and it collapsed to the ground, Frozen.

"YEAH!" I shouted, cheering.

"Cheap shot!" Kiwi cried. "Onix, get out of there!"

Onix remained frozen.

"Just use Psybeam on it!" I ordered Porygon-Z.

Porygon-Z used Psybeam on the ice block.

Onix didn't move as the block of ice surrounding it shimmered in a multicolored glow matching the beam's color.

Kiwi continued urging her Onix to beak free, but it didn't budge.

Finally, the ice smashed apart loudly, and Onix let out a roar, falling to the ground, beaten.

"YEAH!" I cheered. "Porygon-Z, you're the best! We won!"

Porygon-Z spun happily in the air, and then immediately crashed to the ground. It let out a weak, defeated whine.

"Porygon-Z!" I gasped.

"Poison finally finished it off," Kiwi said, holding out Onix's Poké Ball. "Thanks, Onix. Next time, we'll do much better." She returned her Onix.

"Porygon-Z, you were nothing short of fantastic!" I exclaimed, returning it.

"Milotic, you're up next!" Kiwi yelled, sending it out.

"Ivysaur, go!" I said, sending her out.

_**Milotic. The Tender Pokémon and the evolved form of Feebas. This Pokémon seems to possess some sort of psychic ability, having the power to calm those filled with negative emotions.**_

Milotic was an incredibly beautiful Pokémon. It was long and elegant, and glimmered with the beauty of that which I'd never witnessed from any other Pokémon in my life.

"An Ivysaur," Kiwi noted. "You have the type advantage, but we'll see how far that gets you. Whatever happened to Charmander?"

"Charizard," I informed her. I stopped.

"Congratulations," she said. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. She almost seemed to be suffering somehow on the inside. Going through some kind of internal pain upon hearing about my Charizard.

I looked down at Ivysaur. Kiwi doesn't know what's happened, I thought. She has no clue what's happened between me, Robin, and Aly. She's secluded herself completely. Oh, no... She's lost her starter Pokémon, Pidgeotto... How can I even begin to tell her about Aly...?

Kiwi's eyes opened."Ice Beam, now!"

"Ivysaur, dodge it!" I yelled.

Milotic fired a stream of ice at Ivysaur and Ivysaur leaped out of the way, growling at Milotic.

Ivysaur used Razor Leaf and hit Milotic, who cried out but shook off the attack.

Kiwi looked up at me. "Your Ivysaur attacked without being given orders," she commented. "It's not just Porygon-Z. This one doesn't listen, either. You're a worse trainer than I thought, Gary."

My eyes filled up with tears and I looked down at Ivysaur, who continued growling at Milotic. I looked up at Kiwi.

Kiwi squinted at me. "What's wrong with you?"

I opened my mouth and tried to find the words.

"I guess it's me and Milotic versus your Ivysaur since you can't control it," Kiwi said moodily. She opened her mouth to order an attack.

I returned Ivysaur to her Poké Ball.

Kiwi stared at me in shock, which soon turned into anger. "What the hell are you doing, Gary?" she yelled.

"Ivysaur is Aly's," I blurted out. I didn't realize June was now so close to me, so when she gasped at what I said, I cried out in surprise and turned to face her.

Kiwi's eyes widened in shock. "She...gave you Ivysaur?"

I hated having to go through this again. It was bad enough when I had to tell Robin. Now, it was my duty to tell Kiwi. I had to. "Kiwi," I said, my eyes leaking tears.

Kiwi stood, still as a statue, and stared at me silently.

"Do you know who Team Solace is?" I asked shakily, trembling on the spot.

"No, Gary," she replied quietly. "Just tell me why you have Aly's Ivysaur."

"I am, Kiwi," I said in fear. "Team Solace is a group of sick minded people who believe that Pokémon are pure evil. They have a goal to kill off every Pokémon species in existence."  
"WHAT?" Kiwi screamed in shock, her face utterly stunned.

"They have launched attacks against Pokémon already," I continued, trembling harder. "They've used Pokémon to kill people and launch attacks against humanity to show the world just how dangerous Pokémon can be. They've used Pokémon like Golem and Electrode to blow up buildings, and attacked bodies of water with electric currents, and they play off of the emotions of parents who have lost their children due to Pokémon to justify their actions. And it's working. People are siding with them."

"But they're causing these attacks?" Kiwi yelled.

"Yes!" I shouted back. "They're causing the attacks. They're launching terrorist attacks on the world using Pokémon to make a drastic point that supports their message!"

Kiwi stared at me with a look of disgust. She looked completely sick and furious at once. She didn't say a word. She looked down at the ground now, shaking her head. "I can't believe this..." she uttered. "This can't be possible..."

I stared at Kiwi for a while as she digested this disturbing news, trying to find room for me to bring up the final bit of information.

Kiwi looked at me angrily. "I'll stop this group," she growled. "I'll never let them get away with this. There is no way I'd let a group of freaking mental cases like this get away with such evil. There is no way! How do we find these guys? What do they look like? Where were they seen last? _TELL ME!_"

"Kiwi, they're not just out in the open to find," I explained. "They could be anybody."

"I've never heard of such a group, but I dare one of them to try their crap in my presence!" Kiwi screamed angrily, her fists raised to her face, shaking with anger.

I'd never seen Kiwi so angry in my life. She had every right to be.

I swallowed constantly while listening to Kiwi, and when she had finished speaking, I kept on trying to swallow the lump in my throat blocking me from telling Kiwi what I had to tell her.

There was only silence now.

I could feel June's stare upon me. She knew what I was trying to do.

I didn't look back at June, but instead, I kept my eyes on Kiwi.

Kiwi was still cursing Team Solace, glaring at the ground.

I cleared my throat. I hesitated. "Aly is dead," I said, the words tumbling out of my mouth. I knew I had to just say them immediately. I couldn't hold it in any longer. They just had to be said, once and for all.

Kiwi looked up at me blankly. She didn't say a word.

I stared back, and refused to speak until she said something.

We stared at each other for what I honestly believed had to have been at least an hour. No exaggeration.

"What?" she croaked.

I swallowed and forced the words out of my throat. "Aly was killed by Team Solace," I repeated.

Kiwi's face looked completely drained.

I didn't say anything more.

"Solace?" Kiwi squeaked. "Killed her?'

I nodded.

Silence infiltrated the area around Kiwi, June, and I.

"Why...?" Kiwi said in so low a voice, I just barely heard it.

Swallowing once again, I managed, "She stood up against them. She stood up for the rights of Pokémon. And they killed her."

Kiwi didn't say anything more. She stood silent, not taking her eyes off of me. After a long time, she blinked and seemed to come back to reality with me. "What the hell are you doing with her Ivysaur?" she asked weakly.

"Prof. Oak was taking care of Ivysaur," I explained. "She's very disobedient, and Prof. Oak felt that maybe I would be the best trainer for her, for now."

Kiwi didn't take her eyes off of me. She silently returned her Milotic to its Poké Ball. She kept her eyes on me the entire time and didn't move.

I stared back, afraid, worried, concerned. I wanted to talk to Kiwi. I knew she was in so much pain hearing this. But I couldn't bring myself to words, so I just continued to look back at her.

Kiwi took a slow step forward. Her next step had more energy to it. She began to walk towards me steadily. She reached me, and I wasn't sure what was coming next.

The next thing I knew, Kiwi stood about a foot away from me, her eyes full of pain and shock.

In the blink of an eye, Kiwi pulled back her fist and socked me in the face.

My eyes closed and I fell to the ground immediately. Before I could even open my eyes, before June had knelt down beside me to aide me, I head Kiwi screaming angrily.

"_WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO RAISE HER IVYSAUR!_" Kiwi yelled. "_WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU BACKSTABBING, ROTTEN SCUMBAG! YOU LOWDOWN, DIRTY BETRAYER!_" Kiwi kept screaming at me.

I felt my nose dripping in blood where Kiwi had punched me.

June was holding me up.

I was stunned by the hit and couldn't focus, unable to see straight at the moment. June pressed a rag against my bleeding nose as I watched Kiwi yell at me. There was nothing I could say. I just watched her.

Kiwi's anger was completely justifiable.

There was nothing I had the right to say or do.

Kiwi cursed at me several times, screaming at me, letting out all of her rage. She spit at me, the glob landing on my coat. "_You dirty piece of trash. You filthy slime ball! I'll tear Team Solace limb from limb with my bare hands! They'll need a new team to destroy their real threat. ME! I swear I'll kill them all. I swear it! You worthless, pitiful waste of fresh air. I'll never forgive you for what you did. How dare __you accept ownership of Aly's Pokémon!_" Kiwi gave me a final, dirty look, and stormed away.

I watched Kiwi until she was out of sight.

June held me close, pressing the cloth to my nose tightly as I just laid against her.

We stayed like that for such a long time.

I didn't feel safe moving at all. I didn't know if Kiwi had gone to the Pokémon Center to heal her Pokémon, and if she had, I didn't want to run into her. After a while, I grabbed the rag from June and kept it up against my nose. I pushed myself out of June's arms and onto my feet. I helped June up to her feet and looked into her eyes.

She stared back sadly.

Neither of us spoke a word. There was nothing to say.

This is the life of a Pokémon Trainer, I thought to myself. This is the pain and sacrifice we are subjected to. This is what we all always wanted. We just never knew it. Knowing this, would we have chosen this journey? I stared up into the gloomy sky, staring at the grayness all around. I closed my eyes. Was it worth it? I wondered. I removed the rag from my nose and dabbed at it a few times. My nose had finally stopped bleeding.

I walked over to a nearby trash can and dropped the blood soaked rag inside. I took a deep breath and let it out. Silently, I led the way to the Pokémon Center.

As June and I arrived there, I noticed news crews were still around the area, laughing, talking, seeming so cheerful.

Police cars were still everywhere, Officer Jennys and male officers casually sitting inside of their cars or in the area.

June and I entered the Pokémon Center.

I carefully scanned the building as I approached the counter. The building was slightly less full than the last time we were inside. I didn't see Kiwi anywhere. I reached Nurse Joy and gazed sadly into her beautiful face. I placed my Poké Balls on the table. "Please, a bit of a checkup and maybe some food?" I asked.

Nurse Joy gave me a gentle smile and nodded. "Of course," she replied.

I nodded and managed to force a quick smile before turning back around and leaving the building. I leaned against the wall of the building and closed my eyes. All I could think about was Kiwi. I knew she was in so much pain right now, just as Robin had been when he heard about Aly from me.

Robin surely was still was mourning over Aly at this very moment.

June came out the Pokémon Center a moment later and stood by me, not saying anything.

"Gary?" a voice called out.

I looked up to see an Officer Jenny approaching me, running in her high heels.

She stopped in front of me and turned to June. "And you're June, aren't you? The ex gym leader of Gringey City?"

June and I both nodded.

"We've been looking for you for questioning to see if you, June, or Kiwi knew anything about some recently discovered information we found while checking our surveillance cameras! We found something in the video recordings!" she said excitedly. "We're not sure of who it is, but it definitely gives us answers as to what happened to the Machoke and Machamp!"

"Really?" I shouted in surprise.

"Yeah!" Officer Jenny replied.

"Um... Kiwi isn't with us right now, but June and I can assist!" I offered.

"That's fine! Come with me to the police department!" Officer Jenny urged.

Officer Jenny led the way as June and I ran after her. She led us to her police car and drove us to the Police Department. We followed her inside, past several other Officer Jennys and police officers, and into a room in the back with a long table, chairs, and a flat screen TV high up on the wall. She closed the door as June and I entered. "We see what caused the Machoke and Machamp to attack. And we even have people on tape. But we don't know who they are. Please, take a seat."

June and I sat down in one of the chairs by the long table, June picking one chair, me choosing one across from her on the other side of the table, and we turned to the screen.

The black screen turned on and I could see a part of a forest.

"We have the routes leading in and out of Cloud City on surveillance," Officer Jenny told us. "This is one of them."

A very clear video displayed the forest. There was nothing to see at first, and after a few minutes, I felt confused staring at the boring footage. Suddenly, a Machoke and Machamp appeared onscreen, backing away from something. Six men were revealed after a couple of seconds, all dressed in casual jeans and a T-shirt, three holding large, semi-automatic rifles to the Pokémons' faces, the other three holding enormous spears sparking with electricity.

Two more men suddenly stepped onto the clearing, both dressed in black suits.

I gasped in horror and stood up immediately, my chair toppling over. I walked over to the TV to get a closer view.

The new men walked over to the Machoke and Machamp, one on each Pokémon, and they knelt down, feeling around the Pokémons' belts. The belts finally came undone and hit the floor, and all of the men backed away immediately, the two men in suits turning to run away, all of the men now off screen, as the two Pokémon appeared to scream and flex their muscles viciously. There was no sound on the video. Instantly, I could see their muscles bulging way out of proportion of a normal Machoke and Machamp now that they were freed from their belts.

The Machoke and Machamp ran from out of the view of the camera angrily.

The video froze.

I turned to Officer Jenny, trembling.

June stared at me, as did Officer Jenny, holding the remote in her hand.

"We believe that the men escaped unharmed," Officer Jenny told me. "We didn't find any evidence of any of these men when we went to explore the area, so we believe that once the Machoke and Machamp were freed, the men got away. It was obviously planned. Gary, do you know anything?" Officer Jenny stared at me expectantly.

"Dave!" I cried out.

"Excuse me?" Officer Jenny asked in shock.

"The Safari Zone Warden!" I shouted, panicking. "Dave! From Team Solace! Team Solace did this! It was Team Solace!"

"OH MY GOSH!" Officer Jenny cried out, covering her mouth. She turned and ran out of the room quickly.

June stared at me in shock.

I stared back, mortified.

Team Solace had caused all of this.

Team Solace killed Machoke and Machamp and so many people in this city.

I had recognized Dave immediately. His wavy, greasy hair. His tall stature. His face as he turned to run away from the Machoke he unbuckled.

Dave.

Team Solace.

I'll get them back for this no matter what it takes, I promised angrily my heart beating faster. Next time we meet...

They're dead.


	57. Where Sleeping Kids Lie

"Gary, are you okay?" Prof. Oak asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm okay."  
"I just got off the phone with your mother," Prof. Oak said sternly. "What has gotten into you these days? You're truly surprising me with what I heard from your mother about the way you've been speaking to her. She was very upset and partially blamed me."

"You?" I said in shock.

"Yes, well, I _am_ a Pokémon Professor," Prof. Oak explained. "You're on a journey partially because of me. She is getting very upset at your worsening attitude towards her and she is blaming me for giving you your first Pokémon. Of course, she was the one who allowed you to go in the first place, and she is also mad at herself for ever allowing it, but she is quite livid with me as well."

"Prof. Oak, I'm so sorry," I apologized. "I spoke to her harshly because she supported Team Solace. I couldn't believe it!"

"I understand why you'd be so upset, Gary," Prof. Oak nodded. "Team Solace must be stopped by all means. I just hope the police can get to them before they cause any further pain."

"They've caused another attack, Professor," I told him. "In Cloud City, where I am. They removesd the belts from a Machamp and Machoke and let them loose. The two Pokémon died, but only after wrecking a lot of buildings and some people died."

Prof. Oak's eyes closed and he lowered his head, sighing. He looked up at me after a while, sternly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," I nodded. "And, sir, it's all thanks to Kiwi."

Prof. Oak's eyes nearly popped from his skull. "Did you say _Kiwi?_"

I nodded solemnly. "Yes. June and I met Kiwi. Her Haunter saved us against the Machoke and Machamp. She told us she's been in seclusion and hasn't wanted to speak to anybody after what occurred in Saffron City. She has changed. She's cold and still broken from having lost her Pidgeotto. She...asked me to tell you to just give her a bit more time. She plans on calling you all real soon. She's just been suffering from a lot. She asks that you understand, if possible. She's okay, though."

Prof. Oak nodded. "I see. Did you mention Aly to her?"

"I did, Professor."

Prof. Oak stared at me seriously. "And how did she react?"

"She was quite upset. She...ran from me, hurt. I don't know where she is or anything. This all just happened a few hours ago."

"Hmm. I see." Prof. Oak didn't say much, closing his eyes, thinking. He opened his eyes. "I'll be sure to inform her mother of this."

"Right," I nodded.

"So, you're no longer in Dark City?"

"No, sir. I defeated Cleopatra and Charmeleon evolved into Charizard," I replied quickly, grateful to get off of the depressing topic we were on.  
"Really?" Prof. Oak said, surprised. "Congratulations, Gary! You've done so well on your journey. I truly am proud of you, my boy." His face turned serious. "However, I still do not have too many Pokémon from you."

I gulped. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll try harder. I really am trying. Honest! I didn't think it'd be so difficult!"

"Well, try harder!" Prof. Oak said impatiently. "This is very important! The Pokémon you catch may be the exact same ones I have in my lab, but they may be different in some special way. We can discover new evolutions or information about them. All the Pokémon Professors of the world are counting on you!"

Way to build on the pressure, Professor, I thought. "I'll catch them all!" I declared.

"Good," Professor Oak said. "How's Porygon-Z and Ivysaur been?"

"Ivysaur and I are still working on stuff, but we're not too bad," I answered. "I see what you meant about Porygon-Z. It's pretty crazy! What a headache!"

"Has it done that screeching thing to you?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "But, it's a really good battler. I think me and it can get along well enough in time. It's a good Pokémon at heart."

"I agree," Prof. Oak said. "It's a good Pokémon, no doubt. Itust needs a bit of training. So, what are your next plans?"

"I'm headed for Azure City to get my seventh badge," I said.

"So you're looking for Gale!" Prof. Oak responded. "She isn't far from Cloud City at all! She's the Flying type Gym Leader. Good luck against her."

"Thank you, sir," I said.

"Well, you get focused on your training," Prof. Oak said, "keep an eye on for Kiwi, and catch more Pokémon!"

I gulped as his face vanished from the screen.

"Hey!" June shouted angrily. "You promised me you'd let me talk to Prof. Oak after you were done!"

"He hung up on me!" I exclaimed.

"And I waited so patiently!" June scowled.

I stood up. "I don't have time for this, June. We have to get to Azure City and battle the gym leader there. Apparently, she's a Flying type trainer."

"I told you that," June said, sounding bothered. "You never listen to me."

"I heard you, June. I was just saying. My goodness."

June rolled her eyes.

I led the way out of the Pokémon Center.

We had just about reached the door.

"Awww, look who it is," a voice said loudly.

I stopped and looked around, June turning to see where the voice came from, too.

"If it isn't my little sugar lumps,"the voice said.

I grabbed the door handle, thinking the voice was speaking to somebody else, but suddenly, she appeared. I turned and saw the pink hair. The pretty face. The sweet smile.

"Courtney!" June and I exclaimed in shock.

Courtney smiled brightly. "Hey there, sugar," she winked at me.

"Don't call me that!" I said angrily.

"Oh," she replied, looking up at June innocently. "We're not dating. Please, don't get jealous."

June growled at Courtney.  
"We...are...NOT DATING!" I shouted.

"Oh. Right," Courtney waved sarcastically. "You two just travel together platonically." She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"I'm just passing through," Courtney said. "I just got here not long ago, and am on my way out. Apparently there was some kind of attack here involving a few Machamp or something. Either way, I've got get out of here and keep up my journey."

"How many badges do you have?" I asked.

"Don't you worry about it, sugar," she smirked. "Just keep sharp and focus on your own badges."

She turned and walked out of the Pokémon Center.

I ran after her, June following behind me.

"Are you headed for Azure City?" I yelled after her.

Courtney stopped and turned to me. "No. Are you?"

"Yeah," I said.

"It's not far from here." Courtney pointed to the right. "Just head down this way and in the next town or two, you'll be right there."

"Really?" That sounded right to me. The map said Azure City wasn't far from here, and so did Prof. Oak. "Thanks!"

"Whatever," she waved. She reached out and pinched my cheek. "Good luck, sugar lumps." She giggled and walked away.

I rubbed my cheek angrily. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I shouted angrily.

June grumbled beside me.

"Anyway, at least we know where to head from here," I mumbled. "Let's go, June." I looked around at the police cars still surrounding the area. As far as I knew, they hadn't found any signs of Dave or Team Solace anywhere. With a sigh, I led the way, walking where Courtney had pointed us.

June and I walked together, exiting Cloud City.

This didn't look like the area we saw on the surveillance camera with Officer Jenny earlier. It was a more mountainous area, lined by forests. We immediately walked uphill as we left Cloud City.

"Guess we're climbing mountains today," June complained.

"Yeah," I muttered.

It was very early, about eight in the morning.

June and I hadn't slept too much the night before. We were ready to just continue our journey. Sleep wasn't too easy to find after what we'd just been through.

"You know, June," I said after a while of walking, breathing hard. "I don't like how you treated my Porygon-Z. You hit it and made it sad."

"Listen, Gary," June gasped, already very exhausted. "That thing got in my face. It's weird and I don't like it very much. Give me a break."

"How can you be so mean? You assaulted my Pokémon!"

"You don't like Bug types!" June yelled angrily. "If a Bug got in your face, you'd react the same way!"

"Porygon-Z is a Normal type! You own an Eevee! You are not afraid of Normal types."

"I didn't say I was!" June snapped. "I said I don't like Porygon-Z. It's weird. The end. Drop it!"

I grumbled and continued climbing the mountain we were on. "You should apologize for smacking it. That was uncalled for. Completely."

"Whatever. Just keep climbing. I do not like climbing mountains."

"Then go back to Azure City or something," I mumbled.

"You want me to?" June shouted angrily.

"June, stop taking things so personally," I said angrily. "I just don't like how you abused my Pokémon, okay?"

"If you want me to leave, I'll leave!"

"June, shut up and stay, okay?" I yelled.

"Then don't tell me to leave! Because I _will_ leave!" June yelled back.

"If you want to go, then go!" I screamed, losing it. "I said I don't want you to go, so if you choose to go, I'm not gonna stop you!"

"_FINE!_" June shrieked. "_THEN I'LL FREAKING STAY!_"

"_FINE!_"

"_GOOD!_"

June and I grumbled as we continued climbing up higher. We didn't speak for the rest of the climb up.

The sun began to rise in the air, shining down upon us, raising the temperature noticeably as we continued our climb.

The path June and I were on was curving strongly as we continued.

I gazed over the edge of the mountain we were climbing and saw the enormous drop. I looked away, feeling dizzy and unsafe, and continued to climb.

It had to have been late in morning, or maybe early afternoon, as the sun continued to beam stronger upon us, causing me to unzip my coat. It was still cold out, but the temperature was rising.

June and I finally reached the top of the mountain and fell to the floor, gasping for air.

I felt like commenting on our climb, but I was still angry and didn't want to talk to June at the moment.

June kept her eyes on the ground, panting heavily.

I took out a bottle of water and drank it all down without taking a breath, gasping loudly when the bottle was empty, placing the bottle back in my bag.

June drank much more slowly from her bottle. She stopped and inhaled heavily once her bottle was halfway filled, and then continued to drink from it again, almost emptying it. She placed the bottle in her bag and turned to me, immediately looking away.

I turned away, too, and stood up, stretching. I looked around at the rocky top we stood on.

A cave sat several feet away from us, its dark, open mouth aimed at us. Beyond it, a path led downhill.

Is Azure City lying just ahead? I wondered. I walked forward, heading towards the cave, my eyes focused on the downhill path. As I walked past the cave, I heard a low cry from inside.

Not a cry. More like a moan of some sort. It echoed from deep inside of the cave.

I stopped and looked back, June staring suspiciously inside of the cave.

She turned to me, and then looked back inside.

As we waited, another low moan came out from the cave.

June and I exchanged worried glances.

I joined up with June and we both stared inside of the cave. I heard what sounded like a sudden cry, which made me gasp and back up.

June turned to me in fear, her eyes wide in shock. "What was that?" she cried out.

"I don't know," I replied, my heart pounding.

We both looked back into the cave.

The low moaning continued again.

"Someone, or something, is in there," June whispered.

I turned to June. "Maybe it's a Pokémon?" I suggested.  
"Or something else," June said.

A loud scream from the cave made me and June scream out and back away several feet.

Several loud screeches were heard from inside of the cave.

"Something's coming!" June shouted.

We both screamed as a large group of Zubat flew out of the cave, screeching loudly. We ducked and waited for the bats to go away.

Eventually, they all disappeared into the trees, and all was silent.

I stood up and gazed into dark opening of the cave. "Something's in there," I said.

June stood up. "Yeah, but what?"

"We should find out."  
"Why?" June cried in a panic.

I turned to her. "Because we don't know what's in there."

"All the more reason for us to mind our own business!" June insisted.

"All the more reason to worry," I shot back. "Somebody could need our help! I can't just walk away after hearing that loud cry."  
"Maybe it was just the Zubat," June tried.

"Crap!" I shouted. "If you wanna wait out here, fine. But there could be something important in there!" I walked ahead and neared the cave.

"Pikachu, go!" June shouted.

"Pika Pikaaaa!" Pikachu cried out happily, appearing in front of me.

I turned back to June.

She smiled and winked. "Flash attack!"

Pikachu charged up and lit itself up.

June walked past me. "Lead the way, Pikachu!" June said happily.

Pikachu lead the way into the cave, lighting the path.

The cave was wide open and the path was straight forward.

It didn't take long before I heard the moaning noise ahead. Only, it wasn't moaning, I soon realized. It was a voice of some kind. I couldn't understand the words, but we were getting closer to what was going on.

June and I remained silent as we followed the voice, Pikachu leading the way, his ears perking up every couple of seconds to the voice up ahead.

A shadowy figure appeared up ahead, hunched over.

June stopped and grabbed my arm, covering her own mouth with her hand.

I stopped, my mouth hanging open in horror.

Pikachu froze in place.

We had finally reached the end of the cave. To our surprise, the cave was filled with_ children!_

Kids lined the end of the cave wall, some lying on their face on the dirty ground, some with their backs laying against the wall, sitting on the floor, some standing up. The kids sitting and standing up were all gazing straight ahead at the hunched over figure who was waving some kind of pendulum in front of them.

I took a deep breath and swallowed. A pulled away from June and stepped forward. "HEY!" I shouted.

The figure stopped swinging the pendulum and turned around. It glared at us in shock and cried out angrily.

June, Pikachu, and I, screamed loudly.

The being charged at us quickly.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" June screamed.

"Piiiiiiiiikaaaaaa_CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_" Pikachu yelled, electricity forced from his body, electrifying the opponent.

The foe cried out and hit the floor, but quickly got back up to its feet.

"Wait! That's a Pokémon!" I cried out in shock, pulling out my Pokédex.

_**Hypno. The Hypnosis Pokémon and the evolved form of Drowzee. Hypno can induce sleepiness on opponents in as little as three seconds. They favor the dreams of children, as the taste of their dreams are more pleasant.**_

"Gary! That kid!" June cried out, pointing.

I stared past Hypno at a boy with curly black hair.

His braces were barely visible in his mouth, his lips slightly apart, sleeping on the floor.

I turned to June in confusion.

"He was on the news! He's one of the missing children!" June cried. "The house where we saw the Kangaskhan. His face was on the TV screen."

I gasped as his face immediately did seem more familiar.

"I've been noticing all of these missing kids on the news lately, Gary," June continued. "A couple of these kids look kind of familiar to me. I think this is where the kids were taken!"

I looked around at the children. I stopped on a boy with wavy black hair, his eyes gazing out at me, under a hypnotic trance. "Hey..." I remembered. His picture was on a poster outside of Innocence Town where June and I had reunited Banette with its owner.

All of these children were missing.

"Hypno has been holding these kids hostage?" I said in a low voice, shocked. "_Why?_"

"Remember what your Pokédex said? I think...Hypno's been feeding off of their dreams," June said in shock. "Living off of them. Like, hoarding deserts or something! How... _sick!_"

"HYPNO!" Hypno yelled, pointing at June, me, and Pikachu.

The children behind it stood up instantly and stared at us.

"Hyyyyypnoooooo!" Hypno said.

The kids all screamed at once and charged at us angrily!  
June, Pikachu, and I backed up, unsure of what to do against the raging children.

They all leaped up, angry looks on their faces, and took us down to the ground, swinging, kicking, and biting at us.

"STOP IT!" June screamed.

"AAAUUUGGHHH!" I yelled.

"Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelled, getting angry.

"Pikachu!" June screamed. "Don't shock the children! Please!"

"Chaaaaa!" Pikachu cried out helplessly as the kids mercilessly stomped and beat him up.

"I'll save you, Pikachu!" June yelled desperately.

I struggled to knock the kids off of me, but somehow, they were incredibly strong! I couldn't even hold one down.

The kids punched and bit at me, holding me down with ease and jumping on my stomach.

I gazed over at Hypno to see its eyes glowing blue. Hypno is controlling the kids, I realized. It has them under its control and is giving them the power to beat us. "June! Let Pikachu shock them!" I begged. "It might break them free!"

"NO!" June screamed.

"June, don't be stupid!" I yelled. "Just let him shock them once! These kids are gonna kill us! AAAAHHHHH!" I yelled as a kid took a huge bite into my arm and tugged, trying to tear my skin off, other kids now clawing at me like crazed animals. "_JUUUUNE!_"

"_I CAN'T, GARY!_" June shrieked.

"_PIKAAAAAAA!_" Pikachu cried out in pain.

"_WE'RE GONNA FREAKING DIIIIIIIIE!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"THE KIDS WILL DIE IF I SHOCK THEM!" June screamed. "_LOOK AT THEM!_"

I reached up and grabbed a young boy whose teeth were going for my neck and held him back with all of my strength. I stared at him as the other kids attacked me, biting my arms and legs, causing a tiny bit of blood to break through from my skin and dot a couple of their faces and hands.

I saw what June was talking about now.

These kids looked ghastly. They weren't healthy at all. They were deprived of light, skinny from a lack of food, and looked ready to die. Yet they were literally killing Pikachu, me, and June. One electric shock might wake these kids up from their trance, but it might be enough to kill them.

June let out an ear piercing shriek that nearly stopped my heart. "Pikachu, attack them then! DO IT! _SAVE US!_"

"Pi Pika..." Pikachu growled.

The light from its Flash attack faded, and we were all shrouded in darkness.

June and I screamed, trying to fight off the children as they continued to attack us in the darkness.

"_CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_" Pikachu screamed, illuminating the cave in an incredible blast of light.

Everyone in the room screamed against the light, the kids crying out and getting off of me.

I closed my eyes tight, but the bright light was blinding me, even with my eyes closed. I curled up into a ball, my body aching where the kids had been attacking me.

"PIKACHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu screamed.

I couldn't see what he was attacking, but I heard him using one of his Electric attacks.

Hypno screamed out.

I couldn't even begin to open my eyes, so I just closed them as tight as I could, waiting for the light to dim.

After a while, I could hear cries of confusion, which soon turned into loud screams from the children.

I opened my eyes very slowly, still squinting. I could just make out a few of the children, staring around, frightful looks on their faces. A few children were on the ground, bawling loudly. A couple of kids sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, looking weak and ready to drop.

I closed my eyes and rubbed them again, opening them slowly, squinting still.

June crawling slowly over to Pikachu, who was standing on the floor, glaring at Hypno.

Hypno lay on the ground on its back, struggling to push itself back to its feet.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu yelled angrily, and shocked it again with a strong Electric blast.

Hypno cried out and collapsed, motionless.

June scooped up her Pikachu and hugged it tightly. "Thank you, sweetie!" she cried. "Thank you so much. I'm so glad you found a way to stop them without hurting them, honey. I love you so much." She kissed and squeezed her Pikachu even tighter.

I stood up, still squinting and blinking, getting used to the light.

A little girl with long, messy black hair walked up to me slowly, cautiously. "Excuse me? Where am I?" she asked innocently. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed against my legs.

I gasped and helped her up.

She was so frail and weak.

I turned to June. "We have to get these kids out of here and to the nearest city," I told her urgently.

June nodded determinedly. "Let's round them up and get back to Cloud City," June suggested. "We don't know how close Azure City is from here. We can't risk taking these kids on a much longer journey. And we know there's a police station there for sure."

"Okay," I agreed. I stared at the children all around us uncertainly. "How do we gather all of these kids up? Some of them aren't even conscious anymore, and some are just crying. We can't just carry all of these kids back."

June thought for a moment.

I thought along with her.

The kids continued crying and panicking in the cave.

One child ran past June and I, towards the exit.

"Hey!" I called out to the scared kid.

He reached the mouth of the cave and a large, shadowy figured appeared, blocking the path.

"Hypno!" June and I shouted. We hadn't even noticed it had disappeared from its spot on the floor.

Hypno stared down at the child, and then looked up at all of us, its body coated in scary shadows, scaring me deep down to my bones.

The children all screamed in horror, echoing all around the cave.

The Hypnosis Pokémon lifted its pendulum.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled in a panic, throwing a Poké Ball, desperate to do something, anything, to not be a victim of Hypno's.

June screamed and curled up around her Pikachu, on the floor.

My Poké Ball burst open and sent out a Pokémon I hadn't chosen on purpose. Just the one I had desperately grabbed at to help us out.

Hypno's pendulum swung once before Porygon-Z popped out and let out its typical, loud shriek, which was much louder inside of the cave, now amplified.

Everyone screamed out and covered their ears, hitting the ground.

I looked up see Hypno cover its ears and fall to its knees, screaming.

"HYYYYPNO!" Hypno yelled angrily, and used Zen Headbutt at Porygon-Z.

Porygon-Z dodged the move, but wasn't even paying attention to Hypno! It moved at the last second towards the little kid on the ground in front of Hypno.

Hypno soared over Porygon-Z and fell to the ground.

The kid stared at Porygon-Z in confusion.

Porygon-Z let out a happy cry and circled the kid's head as the child spun around in circles, trying to keep an eye on it.

The kid fell over in confusion.

Porygon-Z let out some kind of electric whining noise that almost resembled a bizarre laugh, and started to shiver in place.

The kid started to giggle, watching Porygon-Z.

Porygon-Z hung upside down and started to tumble in place, spinning in all kinds of directions.

The little boy laughed and clapped his hands happily.

"Hyyyyp_no!_" Hypno yelled, tossing a Shadow Ball at the duo, just barely missing the young kid, the attack soaring just over his head.

The boy stopped laughing and looked over at Hypno in fright. He began to cry again.

Hypno charged up another Shadow Ball and tossed it with an angry yell.

Porygon-Z turned to Hypno and gave it an angry look.

I'd never seen that look on Porygon-Z's face before.

With a very angry, and loud, scream, Porygon-Z charged into the Shadow Ball attack.

The move hit, but didn't affect Porygon-Z since it was a Normal type and therefore wasn't effected by Ghost type moves like Shadow Ball.

Porygon-Z continued to fly at Hypno.

Hypno lifted its pendulum and swung it.

Porygon-Z didn't stop and continued towards Hypno.

Hypno's pendulum swung again, now glowing red.

A transparent, clear wall appeared in front of Porygon-Z, which then started to glow red.

Hypno froze in place, its pendulum no longer swinging or glowing, a shocked look on its face.

Porygon-Z stood still and gazed at Hypno silently.

"What move is that?" June whispered.

I pulled out my Pokédex to check.

_**Magic Coat. The user reflects back any non damaging status moves used against it.**_

"Hypno's under Hypnosis!" I said in shock. I watched the drowsy Hypno for a moment. "I know what to do..." I took off my backpack and dug around through it, finally pulling out a Poké Ball. I looked up with a smile. My smile faded as I witnessed Porygon-Z release Hypno from its hypnotic hold and go back to the child to play!

"Poké Ball, go!" I shouted, throwing the Poké Ball.

Hypno turned its head back and swung its pendulum skillfully back at the Poké Ball, smacking it back at me.

I caught the Poké Ball in my hand, shocked, as Hypno's yellow body flashed bright and blinded me.

Everyone screamed in shock, followed by Porygon-Z screeching loudly, causing everyone to scream even louder.

I covered my ears, screaming.

Porygon-Z screeched yet again, making everyone scream once more loudly.

"_SHUT THE HELL UP, PORYGON-Z!_" I bellowed.

Porygon-Z screeched again, and we all yelled again in pain, unable to take the sharp noise tearing through our ears.

I could hear kids crying. I managed to open my eyes and looked for Porygon-Z, who was on the ground, twitching and shaking hard on the floor.

It let out another cry, stunning all of us in the cave as we screamed even louder against its cry.

"_DAMNIT, SHUT UP!_" I shrieked, pressing my ears tightly against my head.

Porygon-Z's loud noise prevented me from being able to remove my hands from my ears and returning it to its Poké Ball. It looked ready to screech again, but then it noticed the boy next to it, crying. Porygon-Z let out a low whine and floated over to the boy, nuzzling against him happily.

The boy lowered his hands from his ears and shook his head. His head must have still been hurting, because he reached up and grabbed it, closing his eyes. After a minute, he looked at Porygon-Z and smiled, still holding his head.

I looked around for Hypno. It was nowhere in the cave.

The kids were all on the floor, some crying loudly, some just sniffling, silent tears running down their faces, the remaining few on the floor passed out, including the girl lying by me.

June had a Poké Ball in her hand, the letter 'P' on it. Her Pikachu's Poké Ball.

Pikachu was nowhere in sight, presumably in the Poké Ball.

It got away, I thought with disappointment. Hypno used Flash and escaped. Now what are we gonna do about these kids?

A little boy and girl slowly approached Porygon-Z and the kid it was playing with, intrigued by the funny, spinning Pokémon that made such funny noises.

Porygon-Z stopped spinning and turned to the two new kids and flew towards them.

The two cried out in surprise.

Porygon-Z circled them both in a huge circle, and then let out a happy whine. It hung upside down and spun like a top in the air.

The two kids giggled and jumped for joy.

A few of the other kids walked over to Porygon-Z, interested.

Some of the other kids just stared from a distance, looking exhausted.

I turned to June. "Hey," I said.

June turned to me.

I grabbed a Poké Ball in my hand and smiled at it before looking back up at June. "I think I have an idea," I smiled.

I gazed up into the afternoon sky, wondering how it must feel to fly.

Charizard roared overheard, two little kids on his back, cheering happily.

I held onto the little girl with messy black hair in my arms.

June held one passed out child in her arms, struggling to hold him as we walked.

Porygon-Z led the remaining several children down the mountain and back to Cloud City, its head spinning rapidly in complete circles nonstop, its separated body spinning freely in the opposite direction, happily whining and whirring away, tumbling in the air to the childrens' delight as they ran after it, jumping and trying to grab it as it hovered above them.

I turned to June and smiled, and she smiled back.

We reached Cloud City pretty quickly, especially since this was a downhill walk and it was a rather fun journey, considering what we'd been through. We entered Cloud City, people stopping and focusing on us in confusion as they gazed at the bizarre circus led by Porygon-Z and the kids, June and I holding one child each, and Charizard overheard holding two cheering children.

"The police department?" I asked June.

"Let's get these kids to Nurse Joy, first," June gasped, looking tired. "It's closer." She smiled.

I nodded.

We reached the Pokémon Center, but were stopped by several Officer Jennys who formed a line and block our path. "Excuse me, but what exactly is this?" one of them asked me.

"We found the children," I explained.

The little girl in my arms stirred and looked around, her eyes barely open. "Mommy...?" she whispered. Her eyes closed again and she passed out again.

"Oh my gosh!" Officer Jenny screamed out. "Mary! One of the missing children!"

Immediately, June and I were surrounded.

The children were all taken by the police, many of the kids crying. All of the kids who had to leave Porygon-Z were screaming and struggling in the arms of the police, not wanting to go.

I grabbed Porygon-Z in my arms as it started to chase after the kids. I hugged it tightly. "It's time to say goodbye, Porygon-Z," I said sadly.

Porygon-Z struggled in my arms, and finally, it just cried loudly.

I rocked it gently and held it close. "Sshhh," I whispered. "It'll be okay."

Porygon-Z suddenly stopped crying and struggled in my arms, looking at something behind me.

I let go and watched it fly towards June!

"_AAAAAHHHHHHH!_" June shrieked, and ran away from it. "_KEEP IT AWAY KEEP IT AWAY KEEP IT AWAAAAAAY!_"

The police near us watched, some in shock, some amused, as Porygon-Z chased June around the area, June terrified of it.

"_GARYYYY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! PUT IT BACK NOW!_" June pleaded.

I sighed. "I don't see what Porygon-Z sees in you at all."

"_GARY!_" June cried out, sounding very panicky.

"Porygon-Z, leave her alone," I ordered.

Porygon-Z stopped and collapsed to the ground, crying loudly, smacking at the ground frantically with its appendages.

I walked over to it and knelt down. I pet its head. "Don't worry about her. She's just a-"

Porygon-Z screeched loudly and caused us all to cover our ears and cry out in pain.

Once the screeching was over, Porygon-Z wasn't where I saw it last.

I looked around and quickly spotted it behind an Officer Jenny.

She didn't seem to notice it and was rubbing her head from the screeching Porygon-Z had done.

Porygon-Z kept its face near her neck and slowly descended her body. It reached her short skirt and stopped.

"PORYGON-Z, STOP IT!" I screamed, reaching for its Poké Ball.

"Huh?" Officer Jenny said in confusion, staring at me running towards her. She looked down as Porygon-Z innocently poked its nose underneath her skirt.

Officer Jenny shrieked for her life.

Porygon-Z quickly moved away from her and began to screech.

Everyone screamed and covered their ears, hitting the ground.

"Well, here we are again," June told me. She looked up into the night sky.

I stared up, looking at the stars twinkling above us.

After finally getting Porygon-Z back in its Poké Ball and calming down a very enraged Officer Jenny, June and I were questioned about the kids we found.

It took a couple of hours, but eventually we were let go and June and I ate lunch together in a Chinese Restaurant while our Pokémon rested at the Pokémon Center. The news crews interrupted our lunch, and neither of us were in the mood for their questions. We just wanted to eat in peace.

Taking our food in a doggie bag, we were followed by the news crews who surrounded us, preventing us from getting anywhere despite how much we yelled at them and refused to answer any of their questions.

Luckily, several Officer Jennys demanded the camera crews and reporters to clear the way and escorted us quickly to the Pokémon Center to get our Pokémon so we could finally leave Cloud City for good.

We climbed the mountain to the top, the police waving us off, thanking us again, the reporters held back by the police, and we were now staring up at the stars from the top of the mountain, just feet from the cave where the Hypno had the children held.

"Romantic, isn't it?" June asked, nudging me.

"One day you'll grow up," I said, staring back down and walking away from her.

I heard her suck her teeth and ran after me. We were heading downhill now, getting closer to Azure City.

"What do you think happened to that Hypno?" June asked.

I shrugged. "You know, I'll bet similar things like this have happened," I said.

"Really?" June asked.

"Yeah. There are plenty of Hypno out there. And their pre evolved form, Drowzee, too. No way this hasn't happened in the past, and will continue to happen again."

June stared ahead, thinking about what I said as we both picked up speed, heading downhill rapidly. "I'm just glad those kids are gonna be alright." She smiled.

I nodded. "Good thing we went in there."

"Yeah. You made a brave and good decision, Gary. You're a hero." She stopped and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"There's no time for that," I said grumpily, running faster downhill, away from her, unsure of where she was going with this and not caring to find out. "I've got a badge to win. Let's move it."

"Gary!" June shouted angrily, and gave chase after me.

We'd be off this mountain in no time.

My Gym battle was closer than ever.

But it'd be like nothing I'd ever expected.

And in its own way, like no battle I'd ever have again.


	58. Trhying Times

"Flying type Pokémon are so unpredictable," June brought up. "I mean, there are no pure Flying type Pokémon. They are all also another type, too! That makes them really interesting. They can use a nice variety of attacks."

"That's true," I said, thinking about what she said. "This battle should really be something interesting, then."

"Have any strategies or ideas?" June asked.

"Not really. I think using Charizard would be good, so her Pokémon can't just fly away from our attacks," I answered. "We can at least give chase."

"That's a good plan!" June replied. "I can't wait to get there!"

"My seventh badge is right around the corner," I said eagerly.

It was a rather pleasant day. It wasn't very cold at all, but just enough of a chill for me to swap out my heavy coat for my favorite black jacket with the picture of Mewtwo sewn on the right breast.

June wore a long sleeved, red t-shirt, matching her hair, tight blue jeans, and a pair of white and baby blue sneakers.

The temperature was getting warmer these days as the Spring felt like it had truly arrived.

The sky was gloomy, seeming to show signs of rain, just as it had back when we were in Cloud City, except it hadn't rained at all in the past few days.

We walked through the rocky road, trees lining our path, and spotted a cave at the foot of a mountain after a while of silent walking. We both stared at it from a distance.

I turned to June.

June turned to me.

I could tell by the look of uncertainty on her face that she was thinking the same thing as I was.

After what we went through with Hypno not long ago, we weren't too keen on entering any caves.

My body was still sore from getting attacked by those kids.

I cleared my throat. "Come on. Azure City is waiting for me," I said determinedly. "There lies a badge with my name on it."

June nodded. She dug through her large bag and pulled out a Poké Ball. "Light the way, Pikachu!" she yelled.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out happily, and closed his eyes, sending out a bright flash of light, glowing. He opened his eyes and led the way inside of the cave.

June and I followed him, staring around at inside of the cave cautiously.

Immediately, I became uncomfortably hot. I took off my jacket quickly and slung it over my shoulder.

June fanned herself. "Why is it so hot in here?" she asked.

"I dunno," I told her. "I can't believe it myself."  
"I can hardly take it!" she shouted in despair. "My goodness!"

"Relax, will you?" I said, in no mood for her to be getting all excited and upset. She was right though. It was incredibly hot in here. It was as if Summer had arrived inside of here! I grabbed Hoothoot's Poké Ball, ready with him just in case we encountered a Zubat. I hadn't caught one yet, but I'd encountered one every time I entered a cave so far. This time, I was catching one.

We didn't run into any Zubat, but we did stop suddenly.

The cave continued to go straight, but a separate path went down to the left.

The three of us looked down both paths.

June turned to me. "Where do you think we should go?" she asked, wiping sweat from her face.

"How am I to know?" I answered, shrugging. The heat was making me moody. "Let's just head down one and hope it opens out into Azure City quickly."

"Whatever. Pikachu, let's go this way!" June said, pointing down the path to the left.

Pikachu guided us down the path, breathing hard, exhausted from the heat.

"I really hope we don't get lost, Gary," June said nervously. "I really need to get out of here. I feel like I might pass out."

I didn't say anything. I wasn't worried about getting lost. I knew we'd get out of here somehow. We had to. It was too hot not to.

As our trio walked on, I heard a low rumbling noise.

Pikachu kept walking, as did I, but June stopped. "What was that?" June whispered in fear.

Pikachu and I turned to face June. "It was nothing," I replied impatiently. "Let's keep going. It's too hot to be stopping."  
"What kind of stupid answer is that?" June snapped. "It was something!"

"June, quit being a baby and let's get out of here!" I urged. "There's no time for this. In case you don't know, the Pokémon League is only a mere few months away from beginning and I only have six badges. I need two more in order to compete. Now let's move it!" The air was getting so thick from the humidity in here. I was desperate to find the exit.

June crossed her arms in front of her chest and frowned, but walked after me.

I turned around and let the tired Pikachu continue to lead the way, Pikachu walking on all fours now.

After a while, another rumble, much louder than the first one, was heard.

June stopped again.

I only stopped walking because Pikachu stopped. I sighed angrily and turned to June. "June!"

"Gary, what is that?" she cried.

"I don't care! Let's just get out of here!" Sweat was dripping from my face now.

"We're getting closer to it! We might not be able to get past it!" June said. "Let's turn around and try the other path."

"This might be the right path!" I complained. "Stop being a baby. We have our Pokémon with us. Nothing's gonna stop us from getting out of here."

June and I stared at each other, me angrily, her with worry.

The rumbling noise sounded through the cave again, echoing, only this time, it sounded like a roar. The ground began to shake hard.

My eyes widened in fear now.

June looked behind me, terrified.

I turned around, hearing the rumbling get closer, the ground rocking strongly.

Something was charging at us, coming into view from down the cave.

"GARY, RUN!" June screamed, grabbing my arm and pulling me.

I pulled out of June's grasp and ran with her as Pikachu ran past us both.

The monster roared again.

I looked back and gasped. "It's a Rhyhorn!" I screamed.

"Who cares?! _RUN!_" June shouted.

The air was so humid now, I couldn't believe I was even running.

June, Pikachu, and I ran, breathing heavily, sweat pouring from us now.

June's clothes were soaked in her own sweat, and so were mine in my own sweat.

We reached where the path split very quickly and took the path to the left, which was the straight path we had neglected to take. We continued running, though slower now, too exhausted to move faster, but running as fast as we possibly could, eventually hearing a loud explosion behind us.

I turned around to see that Rhyhorn had collided into the wall. I turned back around and ran beside June, running as fast as I possibly could.

We spent a long time running together.

I couldn't hear the Rhyhorn chasing after us anymore, but we didn't dare slow down.

"There's a light!" June gasped, sounding ready to drop the ground and pass out.

"Chaaaaaaa!" Pikachu urged us on, leading the way.

Soon enough, we exited the cave. The cool air that greet us felt like the greatest feeling on earth. We all cried out loudly, happily, and collapsed on the ground, gasping hard, letting the cool air flow around our bodies. We all laid on the rock ground for a long time, not moving, inhaling the light, clean, comparably chilly air joyously, gratefully, longingly, desperately.

June swallowed. "What was with that cave?" she gasped, breathing hard.

I didn't care to respond. I was just so happy with the cold air on my skin. A cold glass of water would have really hit the spot, but I accepted the cool air with great appreciation.

We all stayed on the ground for the longest time, just taking in the air and the cool temperature.

"Hey!" June cried out in surprise. "Look!"

I finally felt like I had the energy to sit up and I looked at what June had noticed.

A short distance from us sat a small town. Several houses were in sight, along with a couple of stores. The streets were clean, the streetlights off, the sidewalks and streets in a gloomy, dreary hue from the dark clouds blocking the sky overhead.

I turned back to the cave.

Nothing was heard, and the Rhyhorn didn't come out.

June turned to look, too, and we exchanged glances. She turned to Pikachu and smiled. "Thanks a lot, Pikachu. Take it easy, now. Return!" she said.

Once Pikachu was back in his Poké Ball, we turned back to the town.

"This can't be Azure City, right?" I asked.

"It doesn't look like much of a city," June replied. "Azure City was nearby, but not the very next place we'd run into. I think it may be after we get out of here."

"Well, let's get going, then," I said impatiently. We got up, and I took a long, deep breath before walking down the street with June.

"I'm just glad we got away from that Rhyhorn," June stated.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I guess we got too close to its territory. Good thing they live in caves."

June nodded.

We walked quietly together, my eyes focused on finding the exit out of here.

June kept turning her head, looking around at everything.

Azure City, I thought. I'll be there in no time. I can't wait. I have to catch up to Robin. I have to catch up with even Kiwi, who wasn't even training her Pokémon for a while, but somehow still managed to get more badges than me! I have to catch up! I should've also caught Rhyhorn. I still don't have enough Pokémon!

"Hey, Gary?" June said, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, not looking at her.

"Where is everybody...?"

I turned to look at her.

An explosion of noise made June and I scream out in shock, turning towards the sound.

A cloud of dust rose from out of one of the houses several feet back.

I heard what sounded like a woman screaming.

When the dust faded, I could see the enormous hole in the front of the house. It looked like a huge truck just ran right through it!

I spotted the Pokémon and backed up, as did June. I stopped and pulled out my Pokédex as June kept on stumbling backwards in fright.

_**Rhydon. The Drill Pokémon. The evolved form of Rhyhorn. Incredibly powerful, though limited on intellect, this Pokémon can be an unstoppable force and smash through just about anything, turning even diamonds to dust in an instant.**_

Rhydon roared again and turned to me and June.

We both gasped, frozen in place.

With a loud roar, Rhydon ran to our block and charged.

June and I screamed and ran down the street.

It sounded like buildings were being blown up behind us, and I couldn't help but look behind me. I screamed as I saw Rhydon nearing us.

Rhydon was running through lawns, smashing fences, tearing through them, its tail swinging recklessly around it.

I watched in horror as its tail collided with a house.

The house was torn easily at the bottom, and the rest of the structure crumbled immediately to dust.

Rhydon reached the next house and chose to just run through it completely, the house collapsing to the ground, section by section, as Rhydon exited it, leaving it in rubble.

I could hear people screaming from inside of the houses it tore through, leaving complete destruction in its wake.

I turned back around and run as fast and far as my legs would take me.

June and I turned a corner and ran down another block.

I looked back to see Rhydon run past us, continuing straight ahead. I turned back, and gasped as I realized that almost all of the houses on this block ahead of us were completely in ruins!

June cried out in shock.

"Don't stop running!" I urged her.

I saw a door open on one of the houses still standing on this block, in between two broken down, barely standing, houses. The house was one story tall, the lights off inside.

A man stuck his head and look around in fright, spotting June and I. "Who the hell are you kids?" he yelled angrily, now glaring at us.

"_HEEEELLLP!_" we screamed in unison.

He glared and waved us inside.

I jumped over his fence and ran across the lawn.

June wasn't as agile and opened the gate, running after me.

We both ran past the man and into his house, collapsing on the floor, inhaling desperately at the air.

The man slammed the door. "You stupid kids! What do think you're doing around these parts?"

June and I didn't speak at first, gasping.

My heart was beating rapidly. I looked up at the man.

He had a very angry look in his blue eyes, his black hair a mess, his face unshaven. He stood in his white boxer shorts and a wife beater, barefoot.

His house was pretty clean, a pair of jeans and a white, button up shirt on the floor next to a pair of black shoes. Other than that, everything was very nice and tidy. A brown couch sat in the middle of the house in front of a black, wooden table. I could see the kitchen through an opening not far away, the sink and floor visible and clean. A few doors stood near the back of the house.

"We were being chased," I managed.

"Yeah, I know that!" the man yelled. "You shouldn't have come here."

"Why is he chasing us?" June cried out, breathing hard.

"It's a damn Rhyhorn! That's why!" the man shouted furiously.

June and I lowered our heads, trying to catch our breaths.

I looked up at the man after a while. "We were chased by a Rhydon."

"Whatever!" the man screamed. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were on our way to Azure City," I explained. "We just wanted to get right out of here. Honest!"

"I dunno what an Azure City is, but then again, living here, you rarely get the chance to hear about the outside world, let alone explore it," the man said, still glaring at us.

"What do you mean?" I asked, standing up.

"The people of Tough Town live in constant fear," he explained, his voice calming down, but still glaring at us.

"Tough Town? Is that where we are?" June asked, standing.

"That's what I said," he snapped. "Tough Town. The name is pretty fitting. Anyone living here is a damn fool. I'm no bright apple, so I guess that explains me living here. Now, there's no escape for any of us. You kids have a chance, though, so you should head back where you came from. Just stay away from the volcano."

"There's a volcano here?" I asked in shock.

The man nodded. "Not too far from here. It quakes and rumbles often, but it hasn't erupted in my time living here. Who knows when it finally will decide to, though."

"Why can't you escape, too? And everybody else?" I inquired.

The man sighed. "We're all to damn afraid of the Rhyhorn and Rhydon who live in the area, terrorizing us."

"Why are they doing that?" June demanded.

The man turned to June and shook his head. He sighed again. "Basically, they're just too damn stupid to know what they're doing."

"_What?_" I said.

The man looked at me. "They're not very bright. They just attack for very little reason, and often just forget why they began in the first place! They charge nonstop and even after you lose them, they just keep going, with no idea as to why they even started. This is bad, especially since these damn things are so freaking powerful. You've seen the destruction they cause. We spend so much time and energy rebuilding the houses they ruin, but it's pointless. They just keep coming back around here. This is just the way the people in this town have always lived."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I pulled out my Pokédex to verify what he said.

_**Rhyhorn. The Spikes Pokémon. Rhyhorn are very powerful, but are also very forgetful. Once they begin to charge at something, they won't stop until they fall asleep. This Pokémon is said to have a one-track mind.**_

_**Rhydon. The Drill Pokémon. This Pokémon stands upright, seeming to have increased its intelligence, though it is still often very forgetful. Despite being a Ground and Rock type Pokémon, they have been witnessed swimming in water.**_

I put away my Pokédex and turned to the man. "There must be something you can do! Don't you guys have Pokémon or something? Or you could call the police! You guys can't spend your lives living in fear!"

"Nobody in this town actually raises any Pokémon," the man said roughly. "Or at least, none that can beat those things. And forget about the police! They can only do but so much to hold back those things. They keep coming back. And it's near impossible to call the police to get here because those beasts have wrecked the telephone lines and typically destroy the electricity powering up this place! The electricians are terrified of coming here. They sometimes get attacked by the Rhyhorn when they come through. They fixed it last time, so we should have some electricity in here, but the next time it gets destroyed, who knows how long until they come again. _If_ they come again!"

I felt so sorry for this man, and the entire town. There had to be something June and I could do. "Wait!" I cried out. "I'll battle them all! And I can capture them, too!" This was too great of an opportunity to miss out on. I could save an entire town and capture a few powerful Pokémon in the process.

"Ah, you're a Pokémon trainer!" the man exclaimed. He squinted hard at me. "Do you have anything that can even battle against these things? You don't look like you have much."

"I have more than enough, thank you!" I snapped. "Just watch!" I turned and stomped towards the door.

"Wait! Let me get dressed," the man said, running to his jeans on the floor.

June and I turned away, and a minute later, he ran up to us.

I turned to see him dust off his shoulders and look at me with a serious face. "You're in charge, then, kid," he said.

I smiled. "Don't you worry about a thing!" I said eagerly. I led the way out of the house and looked around the empty block.

"Everyone lives in fear, here," the man told us. "I guess we've all just grown accustomed to it. It's just a way of life for us. Nobody comes out unless they truly have to, like to buy food or whatever. Other than that, it's the indoors for us."

"Not after I'm done here," I promised.

"We'll see," the man replied doubtfully.

I turned to the streets and walked down the block.

It was completely silent. Nothing could be heard.

"I wonder where that Rhydon is," June whispered.

"Oh, you'll find it," the man replied. "Soon enough. Especially if you're crazy enough to actually go looking for the thing."

We reached the beginning of the block, where June and I had turned to escape from the Rhydon, and looked down the block where Rhydon had continued to run.

Nearly every house was destroyed.

Several people, some in groups, were looking at us in fear. They stood in the middle of the street. Several of them were crying on the ground, on their knees, covering their faces. A couple of people were standing by those crying, trying to comfort them.

I was getting mad watching this. This is their way of life? I though. Living in fear like this? Losing their homes? Their entire lives? Loved ones? Dying? This is life? No! "NO!" I shouted, tightening my fists, glaring at the people far away from me.

Some of them looked up at me mournfully, confused.

I walked over to the people quickly, stopping a couple of feet from them.

All of them looked at me, even those who were crying, their faces full of tears.

"I won't allow this to go on any further," I said sharply. I grabbed a Poké Ball. "I'm gonna defeat and capture every one of these Pokémon that have been terrorizing you all!"

A woman stood up from the floor, still crying, and grabbed my shoulders. "_HOW?_" she cried. "How will you stop them?"

I raised my Poké Ball. "I have the best Pokémon to beat them with right here."

Tears ran down her face even faster. "Please, you have to stop them!" she begged. "I...can't keep on like this... I've lost..._everythiiiiing!_" she buried her face in my chest and cried heavily.

I started to reach out to hug her, not knowing what else to do, desperate to try to calm her down.

Before I could move, a loud roar erupted.

Everyone gasped and looked around, trying to find the location of the roar.

An explosive noise grabbed everybody's attention as a Rhydon covered in dust and dirt appeared. A piece of what looked like a brick was on its head. It shook its head hard and the brick fell off. Rhydon roared at us.

I moved away from the woman and stood before Rhydon. "Hey!" I screamed furiously. "Cut this out! NOW!"

Rhydon roared and pawed at the ground with its foot, ready to charge.

"Have it your way!" I said. "Ivysaur, I choose you!"

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur yelled, glaring at Rhydon.

"We won't let you destroy this town any further!" I yelled. "Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!"

Rhydon roared and charged at Ivysaur.

Ivysaur let out a loud shout and charged back at Rhydon.

"Ivysaur, this isn't the time to be acting like this!" I screamed in frustration.

Rhydon collided with Ivysaur, and she flew into the air.

Ivysaur with the ground and tumbled, stopping at my feet. "Saaaaur..." she croaked weakly.

"Ivysaur! _No!_" I cried out.

Ivysaur shook her head and hopped back up to her feet. She ran at Rhydon again.

"Ivysaur, just listen to me! We can win if you just listen!" I yelled.

Rhydon charged at Ivysaur again.

Ivysaur used Vine Whip and wrapped her vines around Rhydon's legs.

Rhydon was taken by surprise and gazed down at its legs.

Ivysaur took advantage of Rhydon's shock and kept running, going underneath its legs and running straight ahead.

Rhydon's legs were pulled out from underneath it and it fell hard on its face.

Ivysaur ran around in circles, dragging Rhydon behind her, whipping Rhydon into the ground repeatedly, Rhydon helplessly roaring. Ivysaur stopped and lifted Rhydon high into the air and let go of it.

Rhydon roared, flailing desperately in the air.

"_Ivysaaaauur!_" Ivysaur cried, firing sharp leaves from her bulb at Rhydon.

Rhydon cried out and fell to the ground. It groaned and struggled to its feet.

"Ivy Ivy Ivy _SAUR!_" Ivysaur screamed, running and using Double-Edge, knocking Rhydon back to the ground. She growled, waiting for Rhydon to get back up.

People around us were muttering with excitement, pleased by Ivysaur's power.

I was happy with what she had done, too, but I was upset that she wasn't listening to me. Never mind that for now, I thought. Now's my chance. "Poké Ball, _GO!_" I yelled, throwing a fresh Poké Ball at Rhydon.

The Poké Ball neared Rhydon.

A loud roar was heard, and I saw the sharp drill first. It spun powerfully and met with my Poké Ball, tearing right through it, and the Poké Ball exploded in a small burst of smoke.

Everyone gasped at the sight of a second Rhydon. It roared to the skies, raising its hands.

"Another one!" June cried.

Ivysaur growled as the first Rhydon stood up. She glared at them both. "Ivy! _IVYSAAAAUR!_"

From down the street, a couple of blocks behind the two Rhydon, two more Rhydon appeared together from around the corner. They both looked at us and hurried down the street to join their comrade.

I heard loud stomping and turned my head to a nearby house.

Yet another Rhydon appeared. It swung its tail at a fence and uprooted it from the ground, sending it flying into a house, smashing through the windows.

I heard a scream from inside the house as the new Rhydon teamed up with its friends.

I stared at the five Rhydon angrily.

Ivysaur growled and stepped closer to them, unafraid. "IVY!" she screamed. "IVYSAUR!"

I grabbed a second Poké Ball. I'm not leaving Ivysaur alone, I thought. "I choose you, Primeape!" I yelled, throwing a second Poké Ball.

"Priiiiimeape!" Primeape screeched, looking at the two opponents.

I grabbed another Poké Ball, ready to help out the two.

An explosion from behind everybody caused us all to turn around. The loud noise was followed by another one shortly after, getting closer, and finally, the entire house just a couple of houses away from us all exploded at once.

We all cried out in shock.

I shielded my face from the smoke and debris that blew around us all. Once the smoke cleared and I could open my eyes again, I heard several cries of horror behind me from what I laid my eyes upon.

Two Rhyhorn.

Four more Rhydon.

They stood glaring at us in a line.

I turned back to the five Rhydon behind me.

We all were surrounded.

Eleven Pokémon, I thought. I turned to June. "June! We can beat these things."

June turned to me in fright. "_What?_" she cried, shocked.

"I have six Pokémon," I told you. "You have Electivire and like, ten other Pokémon! There's no reason we can't win. We have more than enough Pokémon to handle these guys!"

June looked at me with worry. She looked at her bag for a moment.

"JUNE! NOW!" I shouted, grabbing my remaining Poké Balls.

Before I could send out my Pokémon, the ground began to rumble beneath my feet. I froze in place, my hands clutching all of my Poké Balls, staring at the ground.

The people around me muttered with concern, worry, and fear.

The ground began to rock even harder now, and I fell off of my feet, my Poké Balls falling to the ground around me.

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed, scrambling to grab my four Poké Balls and place them safely on my belt.

The quaking continued and I began to wonder if we were in the middle of an earthquake. I couldn't get up.

The Rhydon and Rhyhorn around us held their ground, but looked behind them.

That was when I saw it.

The volcano.

The cave June and I had gone through.

We hadn't noticed it when we entered, but now, it seemed clear as day.

June and I had gone through the cave of a volcano on our way to Tough Town. That explained the intense heat inside of the cave.

"Gary!" June gasped.

I didn't respond. I just gaped in horror as the volcano roared and rumbled angrily.

The next sound I heard was deafening.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The volcano erupted right in front of my eyes.

I was thrown back against the incredible noise and fell into the crowd of people, who all screamed in terror.

We all kept our eyes on the volcano, watching in awe and horror.

I was paralyzed as I watched the lava explode from the mouth of the volcano. I covered my ears against the loud explosion, watching constant smoke billow from the top.

The lava from inside spewed dangerously into the air, more lava running down the sides of the volcano. Smoke billowed high into the air from the mouth of the volcano.

The sight was miraculous in its own way, stunningly beautiful, and yet completely terrifying.

And the town was so close to the now oncoming lava flow.

"Gary, get up!" June screamed, grabbing my arm and pulling me backwards. "We have to run!"

I was yanked to my feet, but I didn't run. I stood firmly to the ground.

Many people around us screamed and ran away as fast as we could.

The man we had met, whose house we ran into when we escaped one of the Rhydon, sat on the floor, not moving, watching the lava approach us.

"_GARY! Snap out of it!_" June shrieked, pulling me harder.

My feet didn't budge. I turned to June.

The panic on her face brought sadness to my heart. "There's nowhere to run," I said quietly.

June gasped and looked into my eyes, her fearful eyes watering with tears.

The man sitting on the floor turned to me.

I stared at him.

The man nodded solemnly and turned back to the lava.

"Gary, please!" June pleaded. "We have to try! We can't just stand here!"

I stared at the lava covering the ground, nearing the town.

Something poked at my side.

I looked down to see Primeape looking up at me sadly, his eyes watering. I smiled and sat on the floor next to him.  
Primeape slowly walked over and sat in my lap, wrapping me in a hug.

I hugged him back tightly, my eyes watering. "I love you, too, Primeape. Thank you everything. Thank you for accompanying me on this journey. But it's time for you to escape to safety."

"Prime?" Primeape looked up at me sadly.

I turned to June. "And you, too."

"Huh?" she cried out.

I grabbed a Poké Ball. "Charizard can only carry but so many of us. You have to take my Poké Balls and get out of here on Charizard. He'll take you out of here."

June slapped me across the face, baring her teeth at me.

The hit took me by immense surprise. I raised my hand to the painful, stinging spot on my face.

"If you really think I'd do that, I'll have you know I'd sooner kill you with my own bare hands before the lava even reached you than to desert you like that!" she screamed furiously.

I stared at her in shock.

She took her bag off of her shoulders and held it out to me. "Give Charizard my Poké Balls, too, if anything. He can save our Pokémon at least. I will not leave you!"

"June, if one of us can get out of this alive-"

She slapped me again. Tears flowed from her angry eyes. "_SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!_" she shrieked. "We don't have any time left! _DO IT!_" She shoved the bag into my arms.

I turned to the lava that was getting much closer.

June was right. I either sent Charizard off with our Pokémon now, or we were all dead.

I set the bag down on the ground and grabbed Charizard's Poké Ball. Don't make this a long, sad, drawn out affair, I thought angrily, glaring at the Poké Ball. Don't refuse to go. I pressed the button to enlarge the Poké Ball and get ready to send Charizard out. Just save the Pokémon! I screamed desperately in my head, and pulled my arm back to throw the Poké Ball into the air.

With an incredible roar, the five Rhydon ran past me and joined the other four Rhydon.

The two Rhyhorn backed away in fear, staring at the oncoming lava.

The Rhydon let out a group roar and_ charged into the lava!_

I gasped and froze in place, watching the Rhydon form a line and hold out their hands against the lava.

The lava collided with the Pokémon and rose up into the air on contact.

The Rhydon all roared at the lava, and the lava didn't seem to be able to make it past the line of Rhydon! They were like a wall the lava couldn't break through!

The man who had been with us since we entered his house gasped in surprise. "Impossible!" he exclaimed.

I pulled out my Pokédex to see if this was indeed possible.

_**Rhydon's hide is so tough, that even magma is unable to penetrate through it. They are occasionally spotted in volcanoes, walking easily through lava.**_

The man turned to me and stared at myPokédex in complete shock, and then turned back to the Rhydon.

The Rhydon stood strongly against the lava, small amounts breaking past them between there legs and over their heads, but they kept the lava from reaching the town, and they stood there, holding back the lava, until it finally cooled down and solidified.

The Rhydon stepped away from the lava and turned around to face us.

"They saved our lives!" the man cried out.

The Rhydon stared silently at us.

"But why...?" the man finished.

Suddenly, the two Rhyhorn ran up to the line of Rhydon. They each stopped in front of two specific Rhydon and the two Rhydon, one with a smaller drill on its head than the other, kneeled down and hugged the two Rhydon happily.

The other Rhydon smiled and nodded at the four Pokémon.

I watched this odd scene silently.

Nobody spoke a word.

The other Rhydon suddenly turned to us as the two others continued to hug happily. The Rhydon stared solemnly at us.

"That's a female and male Rhydon," June whispered, staring at the two Rhydon hugging the two Rhyhorn. "The two female Rhyhorn as their kids."

"They were just protecting their children this whole time," the man said bitterly. "They don't care about us at all. Nothing has changed."

June walked past me.

"June?" I called out.

She ignored me and walked over to the Rhydon.

Everyone watched in shock as she got closer to them, stopping short several feet away. "Thank you for saving our lives," she called out to them. "You may not have intended to. You may have been terrifying the people of this town for years. But today, you Rhydon are all heroes. I thank you personally, and on behalf of this town. You are sincerely appreciated." She bowed deeply and stood up, facing the Pokémon.

The mother and father Rhydon looked up at June.

The two Rhyhorn turned to her as well.

None of them were smiling anymore.

June stood still, watching them.

The Rhyhorn and Rhydon all stared back.

June slowly turned around and headed towards me, a sad look on her face, her eyes on the ground.

One of the Rhyhorn let out a loud roar, causing June to freeze and look up in fright, her back still facing the Pokémon.

The Rhyhorn ran at June, a furious look on her face.

The other Rhyhorn roared and ran together with her sister, ready to smash into June.

"_JUNE!_" I screamed, standing up.

A loud roar filled the area. It sent a chill throughout my body.

To my surprise, the Rhyhorn actually stopped running! They froze just a couple of large steps behind June, skidding to a stop. They turned around and stared at the Rhydon.

The smaller horned Rhydon stepped forward and shook her head "no."

The Rhyhorn looked back at June, and then ran back to their parents.

June turned around and watched the Rhyhorn go back.

The Rhydon stepped forward another step and stared at June.

June stared back, her hands raised to her chin in fright.

The Rhydon nodded.

June gasped, and her face broke into a smile. She nodded back. "Thank you!" she cried happily, wiping at her eyes.

The Rhydon turned around and walked on top of the hardened lava, towards the mouth of the cave June and I had made it through.

The mouth of the cave was now blocked was solidified lava.

Using Drill Horn, the drill on Rhydon's head spun rapidly and bore through the side of the cave, creating a new hole. Rhydon turned to the two Rhyhorn and grunted, nodding its head towards the opening.

The two Rhyhorn ran inside of the cave, followed by the other parent Rhydon with the longer drill.

All of the other Rhydon followed, entering inside.

The remaining Rhydon, who saved June, turned back, staring at us all. It let out a loud roar to the skies and entered the cave.

Nobody moved or said anything.

June turned around after a while and I saw her face, smiling brightly, her eyes twinkling behind tears. "I think. Maybe. An understanding has been reached."

The man whose name I'd still had yet to find out, stood up quickly and stepped towards June. "What do you mean?" he demanded angrily.

June wiped her eyes. "I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. Who knows what the history of this town is, exactly. Who knows precisely why the Rhydon and Rhyhorn were attacking. But, I do know that Pokémon are very territorial. To a fault. They may very well attack people if they feel their space has been invaded."

I immediately remembered the Whiscash I had ran into on the beach.

"It's also well known that many Pokémon like to roam and be free," June explained. "They don't like to be restricted to one area, sometimes. They enjoy open spaces and being able to travel at will and make new homes for themselves. Perhaps, they wanted to live here, in this place, Tough Town. Or maybe they just wanted to explore the neighboring area. Rhyhorn are often found in grassy plains. This town clearly didn't always exist as a town. It was surely most likely a wide spread plain before being taken over by people and made into a town. You all live in an area very close to these Pokémon and their volcano home. Basically, this encounter was destined to happen. As humans and Pokémon try to make room for themselves on this planet of ours, encounters like this are just inevitable. The Rhydon didn't attack you once the volcano stopped erupting. They left. I don't think they only were saving the Rhyhorn. I think they realized this place was in danger, too. I think they understood that living beings inhabit this place, too. We all were so scared when the volcano erupted. We were defenseless against it, just like their children were. Perhaps they found some kind of common ground to relate to us on, and respect us through. A reason to care. I think, perhaps, you and the Rhyhorn and Rhydon can find a way to live in peace together. Hopefully."

"But what if they forget again? What if things go back to the way they were?" the man asked, unsure.

June smiled brightly. "There are some things you just can't forget, no matter what." She looked back at the volcano and turned back to face us. "Especially for a mother who loves her children."

June and I departed Tough Town together.

The townspeople were extremely grateful to June and I, showering us in thanks and hugs and a few kisses, though those came from the women in town, both to me and June.

We stayed for a little while longer as everyone spoke eagerly about the events that took place that afternoon and their hopes that everything would be okay from now on. Finally, June and I left, bidding everyone goodbye, and we left Tough Town.

We walked in silence on the open dirt road.

For a short while.

"Charizard would've never left you, Gary," June said.

"June, I really don't want to think about that," I said coldly.

June didn't say anything after that.

I knew June was right. And I didn't want to think about what that may have meant if the Rhydon hadn't saved us.

Right now, I only wanted to think about our next destination.

Azure City.

My battle with Gale.

My seventh badge.

How happy I was that I'd be there with all of my Pokémon.

How grateful I was June would be accompanying me there.


	59. Stop! In The Name Of Bugs

June yawned and stretched her arms behind her back, smiling. She looked up at the sky, which wasn't a very bright blue, but not completely gray, either, light from the sun seeming to try to show itself behind the clouds. "The weather is getting nice," June commented.

I nodded. I'd miss the cold, Winter weather. I loved the snow and the rain. I preferred it over a hot, Summer day, any day; but admittedly, the cold was difficult to tolerate sometimes and I often found myself wishing it were just a bit warmer on some especially freezing cold nights.

"I really can't wait for the Summer!" June exclaimed eagerly. "It's not far off, either. We can go to the beach and enjoy the sun and have fun!"

"I don't do swimming," I said grumpily. "And I don't like the sun. And I don't like heat."

June laughed. "You little cave hermit. How can you not like the sun? Your body needs it!"

I shrugged. "I like it cold and rainy, or snowy and depressing outside," I said seriously.

"You're so weird," June giggled. "This Summer, we're gonna break you out of that and have some fun."

"This Summer, I'll be training for the Pokémon League and just before Autumn arrives, it should be about time to compete," I said. "That will be all the fun I need."

June rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

June and I were walking through a field with tall grass grabbing at our knees. This path stretched beyond what my eyes could see, and I began to wonder after a while of walking if we were lost.

"It's been a while since we left Tough Town," June said.

It's been six days, I thought to myself.

"Like, a week," June added. "Where is Azure City?"  
I didn't say anything, but I'd been wondering the same thing myself. We should've been there by now. The last time I had checked the Town Map, it had said we were only about a town away from it.

Courtney had told us Azure City was close by, as well.

Even Prof. Oak said we were close to reaching Azure City.

Nonetheless, June and I still hadn't arrived there in over a week.

"We can't be far," I muttered.

"I thought it was close to Cloud City!" June complained. "It's been over a week of traveling!"

"Calm down," I said, irritated. "We'll get there, alright? Geez."

"Sorry, okay," June said with an attitude. "It's just, I'm a bit tired."

"We woke up like three hours ago and ate," I replied.

"Just forget it, Gary. Gosh," June said moodily.

I ignored her and kept on walking. I hope we get there soon, I thought to myself.

We walked in silence for a while, not wanting to speak to each other, which was perfectly fine with me.

June got so freaking annoying sometimes.

A cry from a distance grabbed my attention.

June looked up with a start and stared off into the distance.

The cry got louder as we continued to walk, and June stopped, looking off to the right.

"What is that?" I asked.

June didn't answer. Her face turned completely serious. She walked off to locate the sound of the noise.

"June! Where are you going?" I cried out. "We're gonna get lost!"

June started to run fast, determined to find the location of the sound.

I chased after her, June running much faster, determined. "June!" I shouted out.

June ran faster than I'd ever seen her run in my life. She out sped me easily.

"June, hold on! What's wrong?" I called out.

The crying noise she was after grew much closer. It sounded like something was in trouble. Or pain.

I continued to run after June, becoming desperate to find out what was crying as the voice got louder and began to concern me.

June finally stopped running and looked down at something, her hands raised to her face.

A minute later, I caught up to her, breathing hard, and gasped.

A Pokémon was wrapped up in a net, crying out helplessly as the net shocked it with electricity every couple of seconds.

The net shocked it, and then stopped, and then continued again.

The poor creature lay on its side, looking up at us pleadingly, moaning weakly.

The net shocked the already weakened Pokémon again, causing it to scream in pain.

"What's going on here?" I demanded angrily. I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**Leafeon. The Verdant Pokémon. As an Eevee, they lived in the forest for a long time, finally evolving into Leafeon when coming into contact with certain plant growth and when in a comfortable state. It is very peaceful and avoids conflict.**_

"Who could do this to such a kind Pokémon?" June cried out, tears trailing down her face.

"We'll find out!" I said angrily. "But first, let's free this poor Pokémon." I stepped up to the net, but it sparked again, shocking the poor Leafeon. I backed up a step. "Okay. When it stops, I'll grab the net and pull it off!" I waited, getting more angry as the Pokémon cried out to me for help.

The electrical shock finally stopped.

I leaped forward and grabbed the net in my hands. I lifted it up, but it was wrapped all around Leafeon. I couldn't pull it off. I tugged at the material of the net. It seemed to be made of some kind of sturdy wire or something. It wouldn't budge in my hands. "_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_" I shrieked. I hit the ground, twitching in pain from the electric shock the net gave me.

"Gary! Get up!" June cried out. "Let go of the net!"

I couldn't move my body, but my eyes lowered to see that my hands still were gripping the net.

Leafeon looked at me with sad eyes.

"_YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH H!_" I shouted again.

The next thing I knew, June was next to me on her knees, her hand on my arm, looking over at something.

I couldn't move at all. I just twitched and electricity sparked off of me occasionally. Finally, my body seemed to function properly, but I kept on shivering. I managed to look over as Leafeon cried out again, still inside of the net.

June was looking at it, tears trailing down her face.

"I kn-n-n-now!" I said as I stood up. "I'll c-c-c-capture it!" I grabbed a Poké Ball.

"NO!" June shouted, and I was shoved to the ground.  
"Hey!" I shouted angrily, looking up at June. "What's your problem?"

June glared down at me, her face streaked with tears.

"I will not allow you to do that!" June cried out angrily.

"It'll go to Prof. Oak and he can look after it!" I reasoned. I got to my feet.

"That's not fair!" June yelled. "And it's not right! Leafeon will be fine once he's out of that damn net!"

"There's no way to get him out of there!" I shouted.

June grabbed her bag on the ground and dug around through it. She pulled out a Poké Ball and held it up. "Yes there is," she said seriously, staring me deeply in the eyes. The Poké Ball she held up had a 'B' on the front. "Help us out!" She threw the Poké Ball.

A strange, black and white striped Pokémon resembling a zebra appeared.

"What is that?" I asked in shock, not used to seeing this new Pokémon from June.

_**Blitzle. The Electrified Pokémon. This Pokémon catches electricity in its mane. They communicate with other Blitzle by lighting up their manes.**_

"Wow! I've never seen that one before!" I said, amazed.

"He's a Unova region Pokémon," June replied, looking at Blitzle. "Tear that net apart!"

With a cry, Blitzle ran at net and started to chew on it.

The net shocked Leafeon again, but Blitzle seemed spurred on by this, chewing harder and faster now.

"He's not even feeling it!" I exclaimed. "I know it's Electric, but he isn't even slightly bothered! He must be really powerful!"

"He is strong," June said solemnly. "But he isn't feeling the shock because of his ability. Motor Drive. The same ability my Electivire has. It boosts their speed when hit with electricity."

"Oh," was all I could manage to say as Blitzle continued to chew at the rope with vigor.

Blitzle finally snapped through a section of the rope as Leafeon was being shocked again.

When the shock ended, Leafeon got to his feet and leaped through the hole. He looked at Blitzle, and then turned to me and June.

June smiled and stepped up to Leafeon. "Leafeon!" she started.

Leafeon turned before the words even left June's mouth and ran away, disappearing in the tall grass.

June sighed and turned to me, smiling. "They can photosynthesize. He'll be okay on his own. See why I didn't want you to capture him?"

I nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

"It's okay, Gary." She walked over to Blitzle and pet his head. "You were so good, Blitzle! I'm so proud of you. Thank you, sweetie." She returned Blitzle after its happy cry and turned to me with a serious face. "Now we have to find the poacher who did that to that Leafeon. I will not let them get away with something so disgusting and vile!"

"A poacher?" I repeated.

"DUH!" June shouted impatiently. "Clearly somebody is after rare Pokémon and is going to sell whatever they capture. We have to alert the police or something."

"Well, we're close to Azure City," I stated. "Let's try to find the way out of here and get help."

June and I looked around.

Everything looked the same. I had no idea how to get back to where we ran from to help Leafeon. Then again, I didn't even know where we were back then. We could've been lost the entire time. We'd been traveling through the grass for about a day. I sighed.

A low hum made me look around.

"Gary, do you hear that?" June asked, looking around in confusion.

The humming grew louder, heading at us faster, sounding familiar.

"June," I said.

The humming got closer.

"Gary?" June asked, worried.

The humming got louder.

"I think that's a car..." I whispered, my heart pounding for some reason.

The vehicle was finally spotted, a long distance away, but heading at us fast.

"Who is that?" June cried.

I stared at the brown pickup truck, waiting for it to stop, trying to see who was inside of it.

The vehicle skidded to a stop, turning sideways, kicking up dust right in front of June and I, causing up to back up a couple of steps. The door opened and a black boot came out and hit the ground, followed by another one.

A tall man stepped out. He had a black beard that covered the entire lower part of his face. His cold, blue eyes looked at June and I angrily. He wore a plaid green shirt and blue jeans. His arms were crossed over his chest. He looked at the ground and saw the net. He growled and turned back to us. "Where is it?" he demanded in a raspy voice.

June balled her fists and stepped up to the man. "Where's what?" she shouted.

The man stepped up to June and sneered down at her. "Don't play you me, girl," he said impatiently.

I stepped up to June's side. "Back off!" I shouted.

The man turned to me and glared even angrily. "Where's my catch?" he growled.

"You sick jerk!" I shouted angrily, and lost complete control, shoving him back as hard as I possibly could.

The well built man didn't budge, and in fact, I was the one who fell to the ground instead trying to shove him.

The man shook his head and turned to June. "Where's my catch?" he repeated angrily, his voice rising.

"How dare you!" June screamed angrily, her fists shaking at her sides, seeming ready to punch the guy.

I got to my feet and joined June again. I was just about ready to try a punch at his face and see how well he took that hit.

"Damn nosy kids!" the man screamed.

"_SHUT UP!_" I yelled, and pulled back my arm, closed my eyes, and swung for his face. I opened my eyes as my fist collided with his face.

The man's eyes closed, but they opened again, and he hadn't even flinched. "Nice arm, kid," he said in a low voice. "How's this one?" He pulled back one of his muscular arms and forced an open palm across my face.

The hit tore through my whole body and I was tossed back like a fly. I hit the ground and looked up, seeing stars. I blinked several times, hearing June cry out my name. I shook my head and saw multiple copies of June and the poacher. I closed my eyes tight and shook my head, struggling to my feet, groaning. The ground swayed underneath my feet, tossing me back to the ground, on my knees. I felt like I was been spinning in place and was now dizzy. I felt kind of nauseous. I forced my eyes open and looked at June and the man as the ground swayed slightly.

The man grabbed June's arm roughly and she cried out.

June's hand was still holding her Blitzle's Poké Ball.

The man stared at it and smiled. He turned to me. "Pokémon trainers, eh?" he said. "Maybe you two can make up for my loss you both caused..."

"Let go of me!" June shouted frantically.

I shook my head again and stood up, stumbling over myself, struggling to shake off the dizziness. "Let go of her!" I screamed.

"Don't be difficult," the man laughed. He snatched the Poké Ball from June's hand and pushed her to the ground.

June cried out as she fell.

The man walked over and lifted June's bag from the floor, swinging it over his shoulders.

I ran at the man as he got closer, ready to kick him where it hurt. He wouldn't be able to just laugh that off.

As I got to him and pulled my leg back, he backhanded me across the face, leaving my face stinging as I laid weakly on the ground. I felt him grab my Poké Balls from my belt. "No..." I called out weakly. I couldn't even open my eyes. "I won't...let you..." I couldn't budge from the slap. It was as if a steel bat had been swung at my face.

"Thanks, kids," the man said in his raspy voice.

My eyes remained closed. My body was defeated. I heard the door to his truck slam shut.

"No!" I heard June cry out, sounding in a daze.

"No!" I repeated, forcing myself to sit up, my head immediately aching. I didn't care, though. My Pokémon! I forced my eyes open and watched him drive away quickly, dust billowing up, causing June and I to cough and choke for a few seconds.

June was standing up, glaring after the vehicle.

I slowly managed to my feet, feeling dizzy and sick. Sick from the man's hit. Sick from the fact that my Pokémon had just all been snatched from me with ease.

Neither June nor I said anything for a while, the vehicle long gone.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" June shrieked at the top of her lungs, falling to her knees and screaming at the sky.

"No..." I whispered, my eyes watering.

Charizard.

Hoothoot.

Primeape.

Dugtrio.

Porygon-Z.

Ivysaur.

All stolen...

I stared in shock at the spot where the pickup truck no longer stood, everything a blur as the tears started to trickle down my cheeks. I collapsed to the ground on my knees.

Charizard.

Hoothoot.

Primeape.

Dugtrio.

Porygon-Z.

Ivysaur.

My Pokémon...

A few seconds later, the tears formed faster in my eyes, flowing faster down my cheeks, I began to cry openly. Hard. Loud. At that moment in time, I wanted to just quit being a Pokémon trainer completely. There was no longer a point in it anymore. I was an utter and complete failure. I'd just lost all six of my Pokémon in no time flat. "CHARIZAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" I screamed out in pain. My head fell to the ground and I cried in the dirt, sprawled out flat.

"Oh, just shut up, will you?" a voice snapped from close by me.

I gasped, inhaling dirt from the ground. I coughed and spit it out, sitting up and turning to the sound of the voice.

June had turned, too, and was staring in shock at the person with the deep, southern accent.

I couldn't believe my eyes, either.

Her white socks wrapped around her ankles inside of her black shoes. She wore a black skirt and a black leather jacket, zipped up, her long brown hair twisted and wrapped around her neck, sitting on her left shoulder. A Butterfree rested on her right shoulder. Her pretty face was twisted in a look of disgust that she usually had for me.

"Huh?" I said, wiping my face of the dirt and tears that littered it. "You again!"

"Ugh, I knew it," the girl said, shaking her head. "I just knew it! You again. Whatever your name is..."

"I'm not in the mood," I whimpered sadly, staring at the ground. "Please. Just leave me alone."

"So, you're back with the big mouth," she said, completely ignoring me, looking at June. "The other girl was a pretty conceited little thing. Plus, nowhere near as pretty as this one is. I guess you made a good choice."

I got to my feet angrily. "Get. Out," I growled viciously, willing to actually punch this girl in her face for her comment, not even concerned about her disgusting Butterfree. If I didn't punch her, I was certain I was close to choking her out.  
She smirked and stepped closer to me.

Her Butterfree cried out and flapped its wings at me. "Freeeeee!"

I cried out and backed up a few steps, still glaring at her.

The girl busted out laughing. "He's still afraid of Bugs!" she exclaimed, and continued to laugh.

My eyes watered up again as I looked to the ground.

June blew past me and shoved the girl back.

The Butterfree girl cried out in shock and fell to the ground, looking up at June, stunned.

Butterfree flapped its wings, hovering in the air, crying angrily at June.

"Listen you little prissy, ignorant, big mouthed, conceited, ugly, stuck up, filthy little parasite!" June yelled, ignoring Butterfree. June kicked at the ground angrily and dirt rose up, hitting the girl in the face. "We are not in the mood for your crap today! Go suck some venom from an Arbok's fangs if you're bored or go in the ocean and go spit at some Gyarados. Or better yet, just choke. Get some food, shove it down your nasty little throat, and just do your parents a favor and choke!"

I stared at June in complete shock.

The girl looked at June, mortified, and then glared at her.

June looked ready to stomp the girl's face.

Butterfree glared at June.

The girl swallowed and stood up, dusting off her clothes and brushing at her face. Suddenly, she swung at June.

June was punched in the cheek. With an angry cry, she grabbed the Butterfree girl by the hair.

The Butterfree girl grabbed June's hair back, and they cried out loudly, yanking on each other, pulling each other to the ground.

June was on her back as the Butterfree girl slapped her repeatedly.

June spit in her face and the girl cried out in disgust. June forced the girl onto her back and wrapped her hands around the girl's throat, choking her.

Butterfree cried out angrily, circling June, flapping its wings furiously.

"Stop it!" I shouted, grabbing June by her shoulders and forcing her off of the girl.

June struggled in my arms, but I held her back as best as I could.

The Butterfree girl gasped and coughed repeatedly, on her knees, her hands on the ground. She looked up at June with rage.

"Just get out!" I yelled at her. "We're not in the mood today! Our Pokémon have been stolen. And... we really don't need to see the likes of _you_, okay? Just get out of here!"

"NO!" June yelled. "STAY! Get off of me, Gary! I'll kill her! I swear it! I'll kill her! Come at me! I'm right here! Come on, you little zit. I'll pop you one real good!"

The Butterfree girl stared at me and stood up. "What did you say?" Her Butterfree landed on her right shoulder and stared at me.

"I said to get out!" I screamed, ready to let June just kick the girl's butt. "Now! Or I'll let June take care of you. I don't care anymore. I've had enough of you already!"

"You Pokémon were stolen?" the Butterfree girl asked, not moving, staring at me, the rage fading to a lesser form of anger, actually seeming concerned.

"Yeah..." I said hesitantly. "A poacher trapped a Leafeon and we freed it. Then, he stole our Pokémon and drove away."

The Butterfree girl looked at me silently as June continued to curse and struggle in my arms. She reached at her belt and pulled out a Poké Ball. "Venonat. Go." She held out the Poké Ball as the Pokémon was sent out of it.

"Veno. Nat!" the disgusting, absolutely gross looking insect cried out.

"What are you doing?" I said in disgust. "Just leave already! I'm not in the mood for your damn games!"

The Butterfree girl looked at me angrily. "I'm trying to help you two out!" I shouted. "I'm going to find your Pokémon!"

June stopped struggling.

My grip on her loosened.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Venonat can track down things," the girl explained. "There's not doubt that he'll find this poacher."

"Really?" I said in shock. "Wait..." I stared at her cautiously. "Why would you help us?"

The girl's face was dead serious. "Poachers make me sick. I'll never allow such people to just get away with crimes like that. Some people just do not deserve the air they are blessed to breathe. Poachers are in my book as one of those people. I won't let this person get away with it!"

I nodded.

The Butterfree girl turned to June. "I don't care about you two," she said rudely. "But your Pokémon are in danger. I do this for them and them only. Even if they'll be returned to people like you two."

June growled and stepped to the Butterfree girl.

I grabbed June and pulled her back. "What do you want in return?" I demanded.

The Butterfree girl looked at me. "I'll hope to never see either of your faces alive again."

"I can't promise that. We seem to keep bumping into each other," I said.

"Lucky me," the girl replied. "When you get your Pokémon back, just get out of my damn face."

"Deal," I replied.

She glared at me. "You said he drove away?" she asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "In a pickup truck."

She turned to her Venonat. "Go track down a pickup truck and locate this guy immediately. You know what to do from there."

"Veno. Nat!" Venonat cried out. It looked out towards the horizon and stayed still and silent.

June, me, and the Butterfree girl watched him silently.

"Veno! Nat! Veno! Nat!" the Venonat cried out, leaping up and down, staring at something.

"Don't waste time! Get out there and take care of it!" the Butterfree girl shouted angrily.

"Venonat!" Venonat cried out, and suddenly ran off, disappearing in a matter of seconds.

"Shouldn't we chase after him?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah," the Butterfree girl said calmly, and started to walk in the direction Venonat went.

I stared at her in shock. "Come on!" I urged. I ran past June and the Butterfree girl and took off in the direction Venonat went in.

"Relax!" the Butterfree girl called.

I stopped and turned to her in shock. "_RELAX?_"

She nodded, her eyes closed. She slowly opened them. "We'll get there in time. You have no idea where Venonat went and you'll only end up lost, your anger and desperation confusing you and making you unable to think clearly. That poacher has nowhere to run, now." She walked past me calmly. "Just trust me."

I watched after her as June stopped next to me, staring after the girl, too. "Hey!" I called out, running to catch up to her. "Why do you have a Venonat? That's a Bug type!"

The Butterfree girl ignored me.

"Stop ignoring me!" I demanded angrily. "Who are you?" I grabbed her shoulder.

The Butterfree girl turned to me and glared. "Don't touch me! I owe you nothing. I'm helping you get back your Pokémon. After that, I want nothing more to do with you. Now remove your hand from me."

I slowly removed my hand, unsure of how to respond.

"Hmph," the Butterfree girl responded, and continued walking.

June and I followed the Butterfree girl, a few feet behind her, silently.

Who is she? I wondered. If I at least knew her name, even that'd be better than nothing.

June was looking around, a worried look on her face.

I remembered when I first met the Butterfree girl, being chased in Viridian Forest by the swarm of Beedrill. Her Butterfree came out and saved my life, putting the Beedrill to sleep. She ridiculed me and told me to just go back to Pallet Town. The second time we met was in Celadon City, briefly, where she made fun of me and refused to tell me who she was, and in the process, angered June. In Fuchsia City, Aly and her almost got into a fight, and we ended up battling, her Nincada beating my Primeape and evolving into Ninjask, as well as a Shedinja. She then sent her Bugs to scare me and made me look like a big baby in front of people. Aly came to comfort me after that mean joke of hers.

Aly, I thought, my eyes watering up. I held back the tears and looked up, glancing around, trying to locate Venonat.

The Butterfree girl walked straight ahead, calmly, not seeming too worried.

"Excuse me," I spoke up.

The Butterfree girl didn't say anything.

"My name is Gary," I said. "I come from Pallet Town and my first ever Pokémon was a Charmander. He was very disobedient at first and was very prideful, and he got me in trouble with a bunch of Mankey when he burned down their home while trying to attack a separate Mankey that I ended up catching. The group of Mankey beat me within an inch of my life, and Charmander left me. I managed to save my Mankey and my own life, and Charmander returned to me in Viridian Forest to apologize. He hadn't abandoned me like I had thought. He didn't think things would go as bad as they did. He ended up saving my life against the Beedrill after they awoke from your Butterfree's Sleep Powder and we reunited. We've traveled the world together, and so far, I have six badges. I've captured eleven different Pokémon." I paused as I reflected on my Beedrill for a second, feeling the emotions rising with me. I cleared my throat. "I captured a Hoothoot, a Weedle who evolved into a Beedrill but was traded for my Kingdra, Dugtrio, Metapod who is now a Butterfree, Baltoy, Weepinbell, Porygon-Z, and I was given an Ivysaur." I stopped again and took a deep breath, emotional pain taking over my chest. Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon during our second gym battle in Obsidian City against Shane, the Ghost Gym Leader, and then into a Charizard recently during our battle with Cleopatra, the Dark Gym Leader of Dark City. We've come so far. We've done and seen so much. This is just a small introduction about myself. Might I ask your name?"

The Butterfree girl didn't say anything. She just continued to walk.

I stared at the ground and didn't say anything more. I had thought that by giving a little bit of information about myself, maybe the girl with the Butterfree on her shoulder would open up just a little bit to me. I was wrong.

"There's no need to be rude!" June said angrily. "What has Gary ever done to you?"

The girl didn't say anything.

"What is your problem?" June shouted angrily.

The girl kept on walking.

"June, please," I said with sigh, tired of dealing with the Butterfree girl. "Just stop. Please. Just leave it alone."

June mumbled something under her breath.

The sky was turning a brighter shade of blue, the sun poking out from behind the clouds now. Things were beginning to look more bright and friendly outside, to my dismay. It's always nice and beautiful to have the sun out on a nice clear day. The sun is always a nice feeling and refreshing. But the seclusive feelings that comes with a cloudy, stormy day. The peace of mind I get from the rain falling to the ground. Dreary, cold weather. It gave me a much needed sense of peace and feeling of understanding and being understood.

A loud noise that sounded like something exploded was heard from far away.

I looked around in confusion. "What was that?"

June looked up to the sky. "Thunder? Maybe a storm is on its way?"

I looked up at the brightening sky, seeing no signs of a storm. "I dunno..."

The Butterfree girl kept on walking, seeming uninterested in the noise we heard. Suddenly, she made a turn to the left and kept on walking.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked as June and I followed her.

She didn't respond.

It was then that I saw it.

Smoke billowing up into the air from a spot in the grass a far distance away.

"Oh my gosh. A fire!" June cried out.

"Come on! The whole area could catch on fire!" I screamed out. I ran towards the smoke.

"Relax," the Butterfree girl said calmly.

I stopped and turned to her in confusion.

"I told you. Everything is under control," she said, staring firmly at me. "We'll get there in time."

I stared at her as she walked past me, June looking over to the smoke, worry written all over her face. I turned to June.

June looked back at me uncertainly. "What should we do?" she asked.

I turned to the Butterfree girl and then back to June. "She's headed in the direction of the smoke. Maybe we should just follow her."

"But, Gary-" June started.

"I trust her, June," I interrupted. "It may be stupid, but let's just trust her this once. After this, we don't have to ever see her again."

June stared me in my eyes for a moment, but nodded. "Okay. But only because I trust you. Although, that's not always the best decision, either."

"Whatever. I just want my Pokémon back," I said seriously.

"Me, too," June whispered as I followed the Butterfree girl.

We got closer to the smoke. After a long walk, we were just a few feet away from the scene.

I heard a familiar voice crying out repeatedly.

June, me, and the Butterfree girl stopped and laid our eyes on the cause of the smoke.

"Venonat! Venonat! Veno! Nat! Venonat!" Venonat cried, leaping up and down.

He was staring at the pickup truck, now completely burnt black and broken down, smoking rising from it.

The poacher lay face down on the ground, his clothes burnt, holes through them. He was bleeding from his head, his hair and the side of his face coated in blood. He had an angry look on his face as he lay there, unconscious.

I stared in shock and turned to June, who was looking in shock at the scene as well. I turned to the Butterfree girl.

The Butterfree girl returned Venonat back to his Poké Ball and stared at the man. She walked over to him and sneered at him. With a quick movement, she hawked a large ball of spit at his face and then kicked him in the head, hard, getting a spot of blood on her shoes. She turned to me with a nasty look. "I told you to trust me."

The sound of police sirens and alarms caused me to turn around.

Before long, several police cars, an ambulance, and three firetrucks pulled up in front of us.

Firefighters leaped from the truck and gazed at the smoke in dismay.

Several police officers walked over to us all.

The Butterfree girl stepped up to one of them.

"Good to see you again!" an Officer Jenny exclaimed, smiling.

"The feeling is mutual," the Butterfree girl replied, bowing respectfully, not smiling, but carrying a much warmer and respectful look on her face. She looked at the poacher. "This guy is a poacher and has stolen Pokémon from these trainers." She pointed at June and I.

"There he is!" Officer Jenny cried out in shock, pointing at the poacher. "Stanley!"

Instantly, several police officers ran up to the poacher and grabbed him.

The poacher groaned as he was lifted up by three male officers. "We've got you now, Stan," one of the officers said angrily, glaring at him from behind. "You're going down this time." The officers dragged the weak man to one of the cars and threw him inside. Two of the officers got in the car and immediately drove away.

A male officer walked up to me and June. "Are you two kids okay?" he asked.

We both nodded.

"We're fine," I told him. "But-" Something large hit me in the chest and I stumbled back, grabbing the item.

"Yours?"

I turned to see the Butterfree girl. She had shoved an enormous object at me.

"_MY BAG!_" June shrieked, and snatched it away from me. She set the bag on the floor.

I immediately noticed six Poké Balls on the top of it. "Wait! Then those must belong to me!" I yelled, and snatched the six Poké Balls.

June unzipped her bag and grabbed several Poké Balls.

I noticed that some of the Poké Balls had a sticker with a letter on it.

She hugged them all tightly. "My Pokémon! They're all here!"

I attached my Poké Balls to my belt and beamed. Life felt like it could continue again. With my Pokémon back, I was complete. I could handle the world and the misery within it, creating new happiness with my friends. Without them, it seemed like my life was at its end.

"Thanks, you kids," the officer still in front of me said. "We've been looking for that guy for a long time. We finally got him. He's going down for a loooooooong time."

"Well, it wasn't us who did anything," I said quickly. "June and I were robbed, but it was her who saved us all." I pointed to the Butterfree girl.

She looked at me for a moment and then walked away. She stopped in front of the Officer Jenny she greeted and extended a hand. "Nice seeing you again."

"Likewise," Officer Jenny said with a smile. "Take care!"

The Butterfree girl nodded and walked off past the cop cars, the ambulance, and the fire trucks.

"Hey!" I called out, chasing after the Butterfree girl.

"Gary, hold on!" June called.

The Butterfree girl kept walking.

I stopped running and just walked behind her. "Hey!"

She ignored me completely.

June caught up to me and walked next to me.

I followed the Butterfree girl in silence for a while, knowing that she knew full well that we were behind her.

We all walked for a while, away from the commotion that was caused by the poacher, leaving the cops far behind us.

Finally, I got tired of it all. I ran forward and blocked her path.

The Butterfree girl had a stone cold look on her face. "I got you your Pokémon back. Now keep your word and leave me alone!"

I took a deep breath. "Thank you for your help. I will keep my word. I'm sorry." I stepped out of her way.

The Butterfree girl walked past me.

I watched her quietly, grateful and disappointed at the same time.

To my surprise, June ran past me and grabbed the Butterfree girl's shoulder, turning her around roughly.

The Butterfree girl gasped, as did the Butterfree on her shoulder.

"I didn't thank you, either," June said. "Please. I'm sorry for what I've done. I truly am indebted to you."

The Butterfree girl sucked her teeth and pulled away from June, scowling. She turned around and walked off.

June grabbed the Butterfree girl's shoulder again and turned her around angrily.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" the Butterfree girl screamed. "You freaking stalkers! You promised you'd leave me alone, so beat it!" She tried to turn around again.

"I didn't promise you anything!" June said roughly, not letting the Butterfree girl go.

The Butterfree girl glared at June. "What do you want?"

"A Pokémon battle," June demanded.

I gasped.

The Butterfree girl's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Freeee?" Butterfree said in surprise.

"You and me," June ordered. "A three on three Pokémon battle. Nothing to gain. Nothing to lose. Just you and me. Okay?"

I stared at the June in shock, and then turned to the Butterfree girl, waiting for an answer.

The Butterfree girl squinted at June as if she needed glasses and couldn't see anything. Her face relaxed just a little bit and she gave June more calm, though serious, look. "Get off of me." She shoved June off of her and turned around, walking away from her.

June and I stared at her, not moving. Not speaking. Just watching silently.

After she had gone a good distance away from us, the Butterfree girl stopped and turned around, facing June, a Poké Ball in her hand. "I won't lose," she said coldly.


	60. To Read, Or Not To Read

June and the Butterfree girl stared at each other intently, their cold glares sending chills throughout my body just from watching them. They didn't move an inch. They just stood there, several feet apart from each other, the tall grass swaying by their legs in a gentle breeze.

The Butterfree sat on its owner shoulder, glaring at June, still as a painting.

I was frozen solid, unwilling to move, fear pumping throughout my body. I almost felt like I would rather nobody move and we all just stay still forever and not battle.

June was the first to finally move, startling me after such a long time of nobody budging.

"Magneton, I choose you!" June yelled, throwing her Poké Ball.

I watched as the Poké Ball spun through the air and opened, a white beam firing out and turning into June's Pokémon.

"Magneton!" the grouped up magnets cried out.

"Oh, wow," I said in a low, stunned voice. I was finally seeing another one of June's Pokémon! I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**Magneton. The Magnet Pokémon. Magneton, like their pre evolved form, Magnemite, are very shy and don't tend to bother humans. If threatened, they discharge electricity in defense. They can often be found in power plants or where large deposits of metal can be found.**_

"Then I choose you, Venonat!" the Butterfree girl yelled, throwing her Poké Ball. Her Poké Ball sent out Venonat, who stared at Magneton.

_**Venonat. The Insect Pokémon. Their eyes are highly developed and are used to capture prey found at night.**_

"Thunderbolt, now!" June yelled.

"Magnetoooooon!" Magneton cried out, and sparked with electricity.

Venonat leaped out of the way and dodged the attack, continuously hopping and dancing over the electricity.

Neither trainer gave orders, both watching Venonat leap and run over the Thunderbolt, June and the Butterfree girl watching intensely.

My heart was pounding hard as I watched, my arms shaking.

After a while, Magneton stopped attacking, and Venonat stopped moving. They both eyed each other, awaiting orders.

June stared at Venonat with bared teeth, but didn't say a word.

The Butterfree girl kept her eyes on Magneton, but didn't give a command to Venonat. She looked over to June. "I guess it's our turn," she said. "Venonat, use Supersonic!"

Venonat leaped into the air and pointed the top of his head at Magneton, firing blue circles at it.

June just watched, not speaking.

Magneton was hit with the attack and its eyes turned red, now confused.

June didn't take her eyes off of Venonat.

"Psychic attack!" the Butterfree girl ordered.

Venonat's eyes glowed light blue, and Magneton's body was outlined in the same color. "Veno. Nat!"

Magneton was slammed repeatedly to the ground, controlled completely by Venonat. "Magneton! Magneton!" Magneton cried out.

June kept glaring hard at Venonat. She didn't speak. She only focused on Venonat. She seemed to be strongly focused on him, intensely glaring at Venonat.

"Now, Zen Headbutt!" the Butterfree girl demanded.

Venonat's eyes turned back to their normal red color and he leaped at Magneton, his head glowing blue, and tackled Magneton.

"Tooooooooon!" Magneton cried out helplessly.

Even though the two Psychic types moves weren't very effective on a Steel type like Magneton, it seemed like Magneton was taking a considerable amount of damage.

Magneton hit the ground and bounced once before coming to a stop, sliding on the ground for a second.

"SolarBeam attack, now!" the Butterfree girl shouted immediately.

Venonat started to glow yellow, absorbing the sunlight from above.

June continued to stare at Venonat as he continued to glow, a yellow ball forming on the top of his head.

"June!" I shouted, confused. "Do something!"

June shook her head and looked at Magneton. She gasped as if she had no idea her Magneton had been getting mercilessly beaten upon this entire time. "Magneton!" she cried out. Her eyes went from Magneton to Venonat and back to Magneton, repeatedly. June still didn't give an order.

"Venonaaaaaat!" Venonat cried out, and fired a bright yellow beam of energy at Magneton.

Magneton could do nothing to avoid the attack as June screamed out, shocked somehow. An explosion sounded as the SolarBeam connected with Magneton and dust covered both Pokémon, blocking them from view. The cloud of dust disappeared within a couple of minutes.

"Your Magneton is beaten," the Butterfree girl said, glaring at June. "What is your problem? You barely attacked!"

June glared at the Butterfree girl, and then looked down at Magneton. "Magneton!" she cried out. "I'm so sorry." She raised a hand to her face and covered it. "Please, return, sweetie." She returned Magneton to its Poké Ball and stared at the Poké Ball, her hand sliding down her face. "Your loss was all my fault. I failed you so badly. I'm just terrible." As June clipped Magneton's Poké Ball to her belt, she wiped at her eyes for a moment.

June... I thought. What was that? Why didn't you battle? What was going through your mind?

June grabbed her second Poké Ball. "Okay, go-"

June was interrupted as Venonat suddenly burst into a flash of white light.

The Butterfree girl watched calmly as her Venonat began to evolve in front of our eyes.

June gasped.

My mouth hung open in surprise.

The white ball started to widen and shape shift, rising into the sky and hovering. The light disappeared in a bright flash and a new Pokémon flapped its wings.

"Venomoth!" June, me, and the new Pokémon cried out.

_**Venomoth. The Poison Moth Pokémon and Venonat's evolved form. Venomoth live in forests with little light. They are highly attracted to flames.**_

June's shock turned to anger and she glared at Venomoth for a minute. With a growl, she grabbed a second Poké Ball. "Pikachu, I choose you!" June shouted, throwing the Poké Ball.

Pikachu came out of the Poké Ball after it bounced twice and finally opened. "Pikachuuuuuuu!" Pikachu said eagerly, his cheeks sparking.

"Venomoth, use Sleep Powder!" the Butterfree girl said quickly.

"Pikachu, use Thunder!" June cried.

Venomoth flapped his wings rapidly and a blue, shining powder trickled from him as he flew overhead.

"PIKA PIKAAAAA!" Pikachu cried, his voice echoing as he reached up to the sky, his cheeks sparking.

Venomoth got closer to Pikachu, still letting his Sleep Power fall to the ground.

"CHUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted, and a beam of electricity shot from him and into the sky above.

The sky overheard was sunny, but the white clouds sparked with electricity. In the next instant, a beam of lightning fell down onto Pikachu and then flew out at Venomoth.

"_MOOOOOOOTH!_" Venomoth screamed in pain, mere inches from reaching Pikachu with Sleep Powder.

"Now, Quick Attack!" June ordered.

Pikachu ran towards Venomoth, disappearing and reappearing from sight, on one side of the field and then on the other side in the next second, repeatedly, and finally leaped up and tackled Venomoth to the ground.

Venomoth groaned weakly as Pikachu glared at him, electricity sparking from his cheeks.

The Butterfree girl looked up at June and growled. "Fine. You won." She returned her Venomoth and immediately grabbed her next Poké Ball. "Ninjask, finish this, now!"

Ninjask came from its Poké Ball and stared at Pikachu. "Ninjask!" it called out.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu challenged, watching Ninjask eagerly as it flashed around the field, appearing here, there, and many other places, impatiently.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" June shouted.

"Pika...CHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu cried out, sending a jolt at Ninjask.

Ninjask avoided the attack with ease, vanishing from the spot where the Electric move hit at the last second and reappearing in another area a couple of inches away.

"Gonna have to try harder if you wanna catch us," the Butterfree girl taunted, challenging June.

"Quick Attack!" June yelled quickly.

Pikachu ran at Ninjask as fast as he could. As he leaped in air, he looked like he was ready to tackle Ninjask down.

Ninjask vanished at the last second, and Pikachu flew through the air, finally falling and crashing to the ground. "Chuuu..." Pikachu groaned, but got back up and turned around the face Ninjask.

June looked up at Ninjask and focused her gaze on it.

Ninjask flashed across the air, very difficult to keep track of where it was, popping in and out of existence right before our eyes.

The Butterfree girl stared at June silently.

I waited for either trainer to give a command.

Pikachu stared at Ninjask, trying to keep track of where it was flying around.

Silence.

The Butterfree girl glared at June. "Agility!" she yelled angrily, not taking her eyes off of June.

"Ninjask!" Ninjask cried out, and did its disappearing act all over the field rapidly, truly becoming impossible to follow as it was seeming to have multiplied itself now. It looked as if Pikachu was surrounded by thousands of Ninjask!

"Pika...?" Pikachu cried out weakly in confusion, unable to keep up with Ninjask.

June didn't move, but her eyes shot rapidly across the field of mutiplying Ninjask. It almost seemed as if she were following a specific one.

"Swords Dance!" the Butterfree girl said.

Ninjask stopped and was now only one Pokémon. It spun rapidly in place, a complete blur to the eyes, finally stopping after several seconds. "Ninjask!" it yelled out at Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu turned to June in confusion. "Chuuuu..."

June didn't respond to her Pokémon's plea for an attack to be ordered. June instead kept her eyes on Ninjask, staring so angrily, and with so much focus.

"Chu! Chu!" Pikachu called out at June.

"Fury Cutter!" the Butterfree girl ordered.

"Ninjask!" Ninjask vanished and reappeared in front of Pikachu.

Pikachu screamed out in complete shock, backing up in fear.

"Ninjask!" Ninjask cried out. Its forearms glowed crimson and it slashed at Pikachu.

"Chaaaaa!" Pikachu screamed out as he was forced back, tumbling on the ground. He got to his feet and shook his head, glaring at Ninjask.

In the next instant, Ninjask's forearms, still glowing, lengthened, and it slashed once more at Pikachu.

Pikachu was helpless from the quick attack and rolled along the ground. "Chaaahaaa!" he gasped in shock.

_**Fury Cutter. The more times this attack hits consecutively, the damage increases.**_

June watched Ninjask zoom forward and slash at Pikachu again, who cried out and flew through the air, landing on his back, bouncing once before coming to a complete stop not far from June.

Ninjask's forarms grew even longer.

June continued to watch Ninjask, a furious look on her face, but refused to speak a word.

What is going on here? I wondered, getting frustrated. This isn't a battle at all! June's just letting her Pokémon get beat up!

The Butterfree girl kept her eyes on June, staring at her, an underlying look of confusion amongst the blatant anger.

Ninjask zoomed in rapidly and slashed at Pikachu once more.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried weakly and lay flat on his stomach.

"Are you playing with me or something?" the Butterfree girl yelled furiously. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

June closed her eyes and shook her head hard. She looked down at Pikachu. "_NOOOOOOOO!_" she shrieked, and ran to Pikachu. She picked him up in her arms and held him to her face. Tears slid down her cheeks and landed on Pikachu as she held him tightly. "Pikachu," June whispered.

Pikachu's eyes slowly opened about halfway and looked up at June. "Chu...?" Pikachu managed weakly.

June kissed Pikachu's forehead and kept her lips there for a moment. "Pikachu. What have I done? My gosh, I'm so sorry, my love. I'm so sorry." She hugged Pikachu and cried silently.

"Pika. Chu..." Pikachu said in a low voice, and closed his eyes.

June returned Pikachu to his Poké Ball and stood up, looking at the Butterfree girl, wiping her eyes.

"You know, the point of a Pokémon battle is to try to _win!_" the Butterfree girl screamed. "You know, fight back. Give your Pokémon orders. Not just stand there like a dunce and watch your Pokémon get its butt beaten flat like a Stunfisk. What is _wrong_ with you? I'm not here to beat you; I'm here to defeat you."

June didn't respond. She stared at the girl without saying anything.

"June!" I shouted angrily, my fists balled tight at my side.

June didn't budge. She completely ignored me.

"JUNE!" I screamed louder.

After a minute, June finally tore her eyes away from the Butterfree girl and turned to me.

My anger faded instantly once I saw her face.

June stared at me blankly. She didn't have much of an expression on her face, but something about how plain, simple, empty, it was, made me feel uncomfortable. Something was seriously wrong here.

I swallowed. "Are you okay?" I asked in a low voice.

June stared at me quietly. She walked over towards me, stopping at her spot where she stood during the battle and turned away from me, focusing once again on the Butterfree girl. She grabbed her last Poké Ball and tossed it. "Eevee! You're up next!" June yelled.

"Eeveeeeee!" Eevee cried out, ready to battle.

"Eevee, use Trump Card!" June cried out immediately.

Six red, glowing plates encircled Eevee. With a loud cry from Eevee, the plates fired at Ninjask.

Ninjask vanished and reappeared higher in the air.

To my surprise.

The Ninjask's surprise.

To the Butterfree girl's surprise.  
The Butterfree's surprise.

The plates made an immediate turn and collided into Ninjask!

Ninjask cried out in shock and fell to the ground.

Everyone but June gasped.

_**Trump Card. This attack increases in strength the more it is used and is completely unavoidable.**_

"Now, use Double Edge!" June ordered, focused on winning, finally.

Eevee ran at the dazed and surprised Ninjask, glowing gold, and slammed into Ninjask, tossing it through the air. Eevee twitched in pain from the recoil damage from using the powerful move.

Ninjask's claws stopped glowing and returned to normal.

"Ninjask, use Swords Dance!" the Butterfree girl yelled out.

Ninjask spun in place again fast, finally slowing to a stop after a short while.

"Now take Eevee out with X-Scissor!" the Butterfree girl shouted.

"Eevee, use Return!" June commanded.

Ninjask soared towards Eevee, its forearms glowing light blue.

Eevee let out a sharp cry and charged at Ninjask.

They got closer, screaming loudly, determination to win on their faces.

They collided and both Pokémon were forced back, tumbling to the ground, screaming out in pain.

"Ninjask..." Ninjask said as it lay sprawled on its back.

"Veeeee..." Eevee said, laying on her stomach. Eevee opened her eyes and shook her head, managing to get to her feet.

"Eevee! That's the spirit, baby!" June cried out happily, bouncing a little bit in place.

"Eeveeeee!" Eevee cried out, smiling.

"Return, Ninjask," the Butterfree girl said, returning her defeated bug. She glared at June. "At least you're fighting, now. But as I promised, I won't lose." She grabbed her final Poké Ball. "Shedinja, finish this, now!" She threw Shedinja's Poké Ball, releasing the shell of a former Bug Poké Ball.

"Sheeeeeeedinjaaaaa!" Shedinja cried.

June glared at Shedinja, fists to her sides, shaking.

The Butterfree girl eyed June, but didn't say anything.

Shedinja glared down at Eevee.

Eevee looked up at Shedinja, hovering in the air.

I waited for June to say something to her Pokémon. Something's going on here, I realized. June isn't giving orders to Eevee. She battled with Magneton for a second, and then stopped. That cost her her loss to Venonat. Then she used Pikachu to beat Venomoth, but refused to speak when Ninjask came out, costing her another match. Then, Eevee beat Ninjask, but now Shedinja is out. June is once again not attacking... _Why? _"JUNE!" I yelled out. "ATTACK!"

June didn't budge.

"JUNE!" I screamed. "_Freaking attack, damn it!_ What are you _doing_ out there? What's going on here? Of all people, why would you let your Pokémon go through this?"

June didn't respond to my angry pleas, her fists tightening, shaking harder. She kept her angry eyes on Shedinja.

The Butterfree girl watched June carefully.

Both trainers stayed quiet.

The air was still, slightly warm.

June and the Butterfree girl didn't move for what seemed to be almost half an hour, the Butterfree girl staring at June, June staring at Ninjask.

Ninjask kept staring at Eevee.

Eevee stared back.

"Fine. Just finish it off, then," the Butterfree girl said suddenly, calmly.

My eyes turned in shock to the Butterfree girl as she spoke those words, and then they went straight to Shedinja.

Shedinja's body was coated in a barely visible, transparent energy and it zoomed right for Eevee.

"Vee?" Eevee said in surprise, watching.

A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of Shedinja as it continued to force itself at Eevee.

Eevee couldn't do anything but watch.

June didn't speak, glaring at Shedinja.

A ball of purple energy surrounded Shedinja. Yellow streaks appeared around the ball as Shedinja got closer to Eevee.

"_AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGH!_" June screamed out, covering her face with her hands and tilting her head back as Shedinja collided with Eevee.

"VEEEEEEEE!" Eevee screamed as she was tossed into the air and crashed to the ground roughly. She stayed motionless on the ground. "Veee..." Eevee groaned, forcing herself back up to her feet, glaring with focus, determination, and willpower, at Shedinja.

_**Giga Impact. An extraordinarily powerful move that will stun the user briefly.**_

"Eeee..." Eevee collapsed to the ground, defeated.

"EEVEE!" June screamed in shock. She ran to her Eevee and picked her up. "Honey, please! Speak to me!"

"_June!_" I shouted in rage, storming towards her.

June hugged her Eevee, not responding to me at all. "My baby. Please. I'm so sorry, my little Eevee."

I growled at her and got closer, furious at her for continuously losing to the Butterfree girl in the exact same manner for the exact same reason. Her losses were entirely her own fault, but she kept on acting so surprised for some reason. I stopped when I saw, and heard, her crying.

June was crying on her worn out Eevee, tears running rapidly down her face as she buried it into the little creature. She looked so vulnerable. Weak. Crushed.

I stared at June, a few feet away, sadly. I was confused, but I was sad, too. Seeing June like this was heartbreaking. I felt so angry inside at the pathetic battle June had with the Butterfree girl, but seeing June seem to be sincerely sorry and completely distraught over her loss, made me feel sympathy. But I longed for an explanation to what exactly happened here.

June returned her Eevee to her Poké Ball after a few more minutes and stared at the ground, refusing to look up at the Butterfree girl.

The Butterfree girl returned her Shedinja to its Poké Ball and looked down at June with disgust. "You called me a lot of mean things today," she said in a low, disgusted, angry voice. "You even dared to put your hands on me and fight me. But you've proven yourself to be the true stain of manure amongst us today. You just watched as your Pokémon were beaten to a pulp. At least that guy battled against me when we fought last time. You were a complete disrespect to the profession of being a Pokémon Trainer. I'm tempted to call the police on you and report you for the abuse of Pokémon. Say what you will about me, but you are truly a vile young lady who needs to release her Pokémon before further harm is done to them. You're absolutely unfit to raise any Pokémon. How dare you shed your nasty tears on them. How dare you apologize to them. You deserve a swift foot in your mouth. Your Pokémon deserve an actual trainer. You truly have problems and I suggest you sort them out immediately."

All the time while the Butterfree girl spoke to June so harshly, June kept her eyes on the ground, crying heavily, loudly, unable to argue back.

My heart was pounding dangerously in my chest as I listened to the Butterfree girl criticize June angrily.

The Butterfree girl shook her head at June, looking sickened to even have June in her presence, and turned away swiftly, stomping through the tall grass, away from us.

I watched the Butterfree girl until she vanished from sight completely, a long while later.

During this time, June had finally stopped crying out loud.

Slowly, nervously, my heart having not stopped pounding so hard, perhaps even pounding harder now, I looked down at June.

June was on her knees, her head down, sniffling, crying silently.

I stood on shaky legs, struggling not to collapse to the ground. I couldn't think of anything to say. I couldn't force up any words even if I knew what I wanted to say. So I just stood there, silent, my legs quaking. Against my will, I finally crashed to the soft ground, onto my knees, my weak legs unable to hold me up anymore.

June remained crying quietly on the ground.

I continued to watch June in her vulnerable state. I knew that June wasn't the strongest person on earth when things got tough, but this was completely different.

June looked utterly helpless, defenseless, and a total wreck. When her Pokémon were stolen by Steve, she was in deep pain, but this was something else. This certainly wasn't as bad as when her Pokémon were stolen, but it somehow was reminiscent of it. Something had hit her hard. Something had left her in a bad place. Something about that battle with the Butterfree girl completely tore through June. June wasn't attacking, and there just had to be a reason.

She loves her Pokémon too much to have let them get beaten for absolutely no reason like that, I realized. I took a deep breath and put my hand on her shoulder.

She gasped and immediately pulled away from me, refusing to look at me, keeping her eyes on the ground.

My hand fell gently to the ground as my eyes remained on June. I waited. I sat on the ground and calmly, patiently, waited.

June continued crying quietly, sniffling, heaving.

I didn't take my eyes off of her. I didn't say anything. I didn't move.

June finally turned around towards me. Her tear filled eyes looked at me with so much pain behind them. Her hair was a mess across her face, sticking to her cheeks from her tears.

I inhaled deeply and held back the oncoming tears I could feel building up inside of me just from looking into June's eyes filled with so much emotion. "What happened?" I asked, trying hard to be strong for June. If I didn't talk, I feared that I might cry. June didn't need that from me. She needed me to be strong for her right now. "What was going on in that battle, June?"

June sniffled hard and tears tumbled down her face even faster than before. Her bottom lip quivered hard. Her nose started to run. "I couldn't..." she choked out, and started to inhale and exhale deeply.

"You couldn't?" I asked gently.

June merely nodded, silent tears streaming down her cheeks even faster now.

"Couldn't what, June?" I asked carefully.

June swallowed, not taking her eyes off of me, which made it hard for me to handle. "Couldn't...do it..." June said shakily.

I nodded. Slowly, I raised a hand up and brushed her hair aside from her face and gently placed my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, June. You can tell me."

June closed her eyes and shook her head. She breathed in and out repeatedly several times.

I patiently watched her, concerned, worried, and just slightly scared.

June inhaled deeply and opened her eyes. "I couldn't read them..." she whispered.

Neither of us spoke.

I stared at June and waited for a moment.

June's eyes closed and she cried, lowering her head.

I swallowed and rubbed her shoulder. "June," I said confused. "What do you mean?"

June continued crying, covering her face with her hands.

I waited and continued to rub her shoulder, not quite understanding what she was talking about.

June wiped at her face and looked up at me again, her face making my heart race with worry and fear, sadness filling my body upon a simple glance from her distraught face. "I couldn't read her Pokémon!" June cried. "Her Venomoth. Her Ninjask. Her Shedinja. I can't read them. I can't read them, Gary!" She covered her face again and cried harder.

My heartbeat sped up rapidly. I began to shake a bit. "You were trying to read them?" I asked.

"Yes!" June said loudly, still covering her face. "I wasn't able to battle because I was distracted while trying to read her Pokémon. I attacked with Magneton, but then I was completely lost, trying to read her Venonat. Nothing else existed but me and Venonat. I saw him. I saw his face. But... I couldn't read him. I should have been able to read him, Gary. But I couldn't! I saw nothing. It paralyzed me. It absolutely stunned me that I couldn't read him. The next thing I knew, Magneton was beaten!"

I listened to June, shocked by what I was hearing.

"I decided I needed to check out another Pokémon of hers, so I regained my focus and beat Venomoth with Pikachu," June went on. "Then, she sent out Ninjask. I was sure I could read her, too. I just _knew_ I could! But no... I couldn't read Ninjask. I couldn't get into her. I couldn't... understand..." June sniffled and wiped at her running nose. "I came to my senses to find that my Pikachu had lost, as well. When I used Eevee, I was focused again and promised I'd not only beat Ninjask and her final Pokémon, but I'd also be able to read her final Pokémon, too. When Shedinja came out, I tried so hard to read it! The next thing I knew, Eevee lost... I don't understand why this happened!" June cried loudly, lowering her head further to the ground.

"June..." I whispered. My hand had stopped rubbing her shoulder without my knowing it.

June cried louder, shrilly.

It was a sound that made my heart tear. It hurt me so much to hear. "June, why were you trying to read her Pokémon?" I asked.

June kept crying for a minute, and finally sniffled and wiped at her nose, her head down, her face soaked in mucus and tears. "I wanted to know how her Pokémon felt about her," June said weakly, in a shaky voice. "She hates Bug type Pokémon, and yet raises them. I wanted to know how her Pokémon felt about that. I wanted to know why she raises Pokémon she hates. Her Pokémon aren't happy with her. They absolutely _can't_ be! I wanted to see that in her Pokémon. I wanted to know. I wanted to understand. But for some reason, I saw absolutely nothing. Gary!" She looked up at me desperately, her eyes burning into mine, and grabbed my by my shoulders tightly, her fingers digging into my shoulders.

I winced in pain slightly, but kept my eyes on her.

"This has never happened to me before in my entire life! _Ever!_" June whispered in fear. June's eyes lowered as she seemed to be thinking about something. Her eyes rose to meet mine again. "Ever. Except...with your Porygon-Z..."

My heart stopped.

"I can't read your Porygon-Z, or that girl's three Pokémon. And I have no idea why."

"June. I..." I said, wishing I knew the words that would calm my friend down. Wishing I could stop my own heart from pounding with a fear coming from a place I wasn't fully sure I understood from whence it came. "Maybe you're just losing your ability?"

Her fingers dug even deeper into my shoulders, making my clench my teeth together in pain, but I didn't cry out.

"Gary, don't say that," June warned me in a sad whisper. "Please. I can't. I just can't take it. Please." She shook me roughly. "Show me your Pokémon! Please!" she cried out.

I nodded quickly, afraid from the panicked look in June's eyes. I slowly, gently, grabbed her wrists and tried to remove them from my shoulders.

June's hands remained as she continued to look at me desperately. Finally, her fingers loosened and she released me.

I fell back on the ground and shakily backed up away from her. I stood up on weak legs and grabbed my six Poké Balls. "Go!" I said, tossing them to the ground.

Charizard roared and blazed the air above us.

"Trio Trio Trio!" Dugtrio sang eagerly.

"Hoot Hooooot!" Hoothoot cried out cheerfully.

"Prime. Primeape!" Primeape hopped about eagerly.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur growled.

Porygon-Z let out a shrill shriek, deafening everyone and making us all scream out in pain from the immediate headache it triggered in us all.

I fell to the ground on my knees, covering my ears. Even when the shrieking was over, my ears still rang from the pain. I looked up to see June, no longer covering her ears, but staring at Charizard, who was shaking his head, his eyes closed, getting over the loud screech.

June went Hoothoot, who was flapping his wings angrily after the screeching.

June stepped over to Primeape, who was angrily screeching and hopping around, annoyed by Porygon-Z.

June moved over to Ivysaur, who was growling, first at Porygon-Z, and then at June for getting too close.

Dugtrio popped back up to the surface, having dug underground after Porygon-Z's shrill greeting, and June lowered herself down to him.

Finally, June stood up, a wary distance away, and stared at Porygon-Z.

Porygon-Z stared back, silently. With a happy scream, it dove at June.

June shrieked loudly and ran away.

"Everybody, return!" I demanded.

When everybody was back in their Poké Balls, June hadn't stopped running. She ran for about a minute before turning around and seeing that only I stood in the area. She stood a far distance away from me from the running she had done. She watched me and didn't come any closer.

I stared back, not moving. Even from a distance, I could see her beautiful eyes watering up. With a determined look on my face and a sudden burst of energy, I ran to June.

June fell to the ground and disappeared amongst the tall grass.

I heard her crying before I reached her, but once I reached her, I knelt down and pulled her into my arms in a tight hug.

June curled up closer to me and cried harder. "I can't!" June cried in a mixture of anger and pain, a form of agony coating her voice.

I rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. "June. It's okay," I said softly. "Maybe you just need a bit of practice. Maybe you just need some sleep. We had a rough day, you know. Maybe you just need some time to recover. Maybe, under intense stress, you can't read Pokémon. You couldn't read Porygon-Z after having been shocked at us finding Kiwi. Our Pokémon were just stolen from us, and you couldn't read the girl with the Butterfree's Pokémon or any of mine because you were still stressed out from that."

June shook her head against my chest. "I read your Pokémon, Gary," she said, her voice slightly muffled against me.

"What?" I gasped.

"I read everyone of them...except Porygon-Z. It has nothing to do with being stressed out, Gary. I couldn't read Porygon-Z when you used it against Cleopatra. I wasn't stressed. This isn't from stress. I can always read Pokémon, Gary! I've read Pokémon no matter what kind of stress or emotions I've been going through. When I couldn't read Porygon-Z in Cleopatra's Gym, I didn't understand it, and I wasn't sure how to respond, so I didn't say anything. But, it creeped me out! Not just that I couldn't read it, but something about Porygon-Z terrifies me, Gary. I don't like it at all! But the girl's Bug Pokémon... I can't read them, either, but they don't creep me out in the same way at all. I simply..._can't read them!_" She cried against me again, no longer speaking. She bawled heavily and wrapped her arms around me desperately.

I held June close to me and continued to rub her back. I had no idea what I could say to calm her.

We sat in the midst of the tall grass together, the only sound heard being June crying distressfully, drowning out the light sound of my hand rubbing her back, running along her shirt.

It began to get darker outside, the sun setting in the distance. It looked beautiful in its deep shade of red, lowering in the horizon. The miraculous view and moment was kind of tainted by the current situation, and yet, with June crying, distracted, I didn't have to hear her say anything about how romantic this was.

I didn't smile.

I didn't cry.

I wasn't angry.

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel. I'd never been in such a situation like this one before. I had no idea what I was supposed to do or say.

So I just watched the sun set.

I held onto June as she continued to cry.

I stared around at the tall grass surrounding us, everything around us looking exactly the same.

And I wondered just how much further Azure City was from here.


	61. Songs About June

Azure City. We should've been there by now, I thought, staring at the Town Map. I was trying to retrace my steps on the Town Map. I couldn't spot Tough Town anywhere, and supposedly, Azure City was supposed to be only a couple of towns away from Cloud City. The towns, Tower Town and Increment Town, were supposed to be very close to Cloud City, and Azure City wasn't meant to be much further from there. Nonetheless, June and I had been traveling for quite a while now, and still hadn't reached Azure City.

I was wearing my black, lightweight jacket with the image of Mewtwo on the right breast. My black fitted cap sat atop my head, backwards, the Poké Ball showing from the front that way.  
It was getting so much warmer outside now. Spring was here for sure. This worried me, knowing the Pokémon League was getting closer and I still only had six badges.

June was quiet for a change today. She had been since our battle with the Butterfree girl not long ago, walking close by me.

The silence should've been nice. It should've been what I'd desired since June first decided to travel with me. But it wasn't. Not this kind of silence. This was a forced level of silence. An unwelcome kind of peace.

I had taken out the Town Map to distract myself from the uncomfortableness, trying to understand why we weren't in Cloud City yet. I must have been looking at the Town Map for a couple of hours, glancing up on occasion to see if I could spot any signs of Azure City up ahead. I glanced back at June on occasion from the corner of my eye.

She kept her head down as she walked, pain clear in her eyes. She was really distraught about seemingly having lost her ability to read Pokémon.

I placed the Town Map back into my backpack that hung from one shoulder and continued to walk, wishing June would speak to me. As much as I hated how much she talked about complete nonsense and made me wish she'd just stay quiet and enjoy the walk, I now found myself unable to enjoy the nature around us, desiring her to talk now.

We walked along a path with much lower grass than we had been maneuvering through previously. The field we were in was very pleasant.

To be honest, I wasn't sure if we were even headed in the right direction. Everything looked the same around us. Grass reaching just below our knees was the only thing to see for miles.

I heard June sniffle behind me. It was the only sound I'd heard from her all day.

I had fed my Pokémon a while ago, and June traversed on her own through the field until she vanished from sight, not returning for a couple of hours, spending time with her Pokémon yet again, privately. When she returned and we were ready to continue our journey, she remained silent.

I hadn't said a word to her for quite a while. I had no idea what to say. The ability to read Pokémon wasn't like anything I'd ever heard of even being remotely possible. Sure, some people were highly in tuned with their Pokémon's feelings, but June's ability to read them was something else entirely. A true gift. It was incredible. Why couldn't she read Porygon-Z and the Butterfree girl's Pokémon? It was a question I wasn't able to answer, and one I wasn't sure on how to help her get over.

And so we continued to walk, relatively close to each other, through the tall grass, in silence.

Personally, I didn't see June's issue as such a big deal. I mean, it was probably upsetting to be able to read Pokémon's internal, personal feelings and be able to communicate with them, and then suddenly be unable to do so, but it wasn't the end of the world. June probably just needed some time to herself to rest and catch her breath and focus. Her gift would return. I was sure of it. I was curious as to why it was specifically Porygon-Z and the Butterfree girl's Pokémon that she couldn't read, but I felt it was a problem that could be resolved.

When June met Porygon-Z at Cleopatra's Gym, it _was_ a very intense situation. When she met the Butterfree girl's Pokémon, it was also a serious moment.

With a clear head, I believed June could read any Pokémon.

"You know..." June said in a voice just barely above a whisper.

I stopped walking, shocked at the voice I heard from my quiet companion. I turned to her, my eyes wide.

June had her head down, staring at the ground. She looked up at me, a deep story beneath her eyes.

A story I was dying for her to tell me. I waited, not saying a word.

June stared at me, not speaking. I saw her swallow saliva in her mouth, not taking her eyes off of me. "I love Pokémon."

I didn't respond. I just watched her intently, waiting.

"I could always read Pokémon," June said. "Always."

I swallowed, listening to June, my heart beating faster as she spoke to me.

"There's no reason I shouldn't be able to read any Pokémon, I think," June continued. "Especially if I can still read them. I can read all your Pokémon, but not Porygon-Z and that girl who owns those Bugs. Her Butterfree she keeps on her shoulder; I stared at him before the battle began. I couldn't read him, either."

I wanted to nod, but I couldn't even manage to do such a small action. I felt frozen. But, I was glad June was speaking for a change.

"I don't understand, Gary..." June said weakly, her eyes watering. She fell to her knees.

"June!" I cried out in surprise. I ran to her and knelt down next to her.

June's eyes were closed. "I remember when I first read a Pokémon," she whispered so low, I leaned in to hear her better. "I remember much further back than then, even..."

I listened to June, refusing to speak, holding back any questions I had as she spoke to me.

"I was born in Vermillion City," June spoke gently. "My mommy and daddy never wanted me, from what I understood. At a very young age, about, maybe five, I was becoming a lot more conscious of my surroundings, and I had friends whose parents loved them. So I immediately took notice of how different I was treated by my mom and dad in comparison to how my friends' parents treated them. I remember seeing my friend, Angie, running to her mother in preschool, and her mom ran to her and wrapped her in a hug. I teared up immediately after seeing that, because I never saw love before. I never felt that. Just from seeing it, I wanted it desperately. When my mom came to pick me up from school, I tried it. I ran up to her and tried to have a loving, warm, happy hug. My mom instead walked away from me as I got closer, and I ran after her, seeking a hug. She simply strolled away as I chased after her, confused. I remember falling to the ground and scraping my arm. I cried. I looked up at my mommy and cried so badly, just wanted to have that moment that Angie had with her mom. A sense of love, affection, concern, care, even before I knew what it was that I was witnessing between Angie and her mom. I only knew I wanted it. My mom simply picked my up by the arm and pulled me up as I stumbled on my feet after her, crying."

I held back tears as June opened up to me, the warm sun high in the air, the temperature comfortable, the wind blowing very lightly, the air fresh against my face.

"My mom and dad loved Pokémon," June stated. "My dad always had Normal type Pokémon. I remember that he had a Raticate and a Tauros. Others, too. But I definitely remember Tauros and Raticate the best. I recall my mother usually caring for a Glalie and a Jynx, I think. I'm pretty sure those are the Pokémon I saw as a child. I especially remembered my mom and dad hugging their Pokémon. I remember it because it reminded me of Angie and her mom. It reminded me of something I...never experienced from them." June stopped and closed her eyes, lowering her head. She wiped her eyes and kept her hands over her eyes for a while.

I stared at June patiently, not wanting to urge her to tell me more than she desired.

"I never knew love from them," June said weakly. "But they cared. They cared enough, I guess. They fed me, housed me, clothed me. But I never received that feeling I felt just from witnessing a hug between Angie and her mommy. What I felt from just watching that filled me up with a feeling I didn't recognize. A feeling I had no name for." June paused, wiping her eyes and then lowering her hand. "My parents both died, at the same time, just about. I never was told why. I was six years old when they passed away. Six years, and not a single sign of affection that I can remember from them... I was sent to live with two complete strangers who lived on the other side of the city. I never got to know them at all. I don't even remember what they looked like. I just remember being completely terrified when I was first sent there, sitting in the back of somebody's car, being driven to these people's house. The new man and woman seemed so sweet at first, smiling, laughing with the person who drove me there. They even...gave me a hug..." June let out a low weep for a few seconds before inhaling deeply. Her head stayed low, unable to look up at me.

My eyes didn't move away from June as she spoke her emotions to me.

"Once the person left, the man and woman changed immediately," June cried. "I never received a hug again from them. They didn't feed me at all. I stayed in the same clothes. I didn't get to shower. I was locked in my room, unable to escape. This torment lasted about a week. A week of no food, clean clothes, or any human contact whatsoever. I cried, screamed, and begged for food and to be let out. I pleaded so desperately. The door never opened. But one day, it did. I'll never forget that night..." June breathed heavily several times, reliving the moment.

I was desperate to stop her, but I couldn't. I couldn't just interrupt her like that. I could only listen to this horrifying story of June's. There were no other options.

"The man who was now raising me stepped in with loose fitting jeans hanging low on his body and a belt in his hand," June said, her voice trembling hard. "He beat me with the buckle of the belt repeatedly. I couldn't find the woman anywhere. It was just me and the man. He beat me down. I bled. I cried. I screamed for my life. No one ever came to my rescue. As he swung his belt buckle at me one more time, I blacked out. I awoke in darkness. My eyes opened, but it was as if I still had them closed. I was in some kind of alleyway, alone. Blood dripped repeatedly from my head onto my pants and the ground. I cried, my entire body sore, aching, and desperate to collapse and never move again. I was ready to die. At six years old, I no longer desired to live any longer." June stopped talking.

I hadn't moved in the slightest, still watching her, listening to her horror story. Even my usually active mind was blank on words to even think as I listened to June.

"Curled up into a ball, laying on my side, I cried in a low voice, wishing death upon myself," June continued. "I lay there in the cold, starving. I only had my pants, a torn up shirt, and no shoes for my feet, shivering in the cold, desperate for death. I heard something in the distance, and, crying, I sat up and looked around. Something was headed towards me, making a scary noise. I didn't know what it was, but it was scaring me badly, and I cried louder. Finally, a Pokémon appeared from around the corner and stared at me. It rolled closer to me and I stared into its eyes. My eyes were filled with tears, and I couldn't see it clearly, but it looked like a ball. A red and white ball. Shivering, fearful, I wiped away the tears from my eyes and stared at the creature again. It was a Voltorb..." June whispered the last sentence, and covered her face with both hands, crying.

My heart began to beat immediately as I feared where this was going.

June kept crying continuously, sniffling hard, wiping her eyes. Even through all of this, she began to talk through her tears and pain. "I looked into Voltorb's eyes. It stared back. The warm feeling I saw when I witnessed Angie hug her mother embraced me immediately. Before I knew what I was doing, I stood up and hugged Voltorb so tightly. It was the warmest hug I've ever had in my life. Voltorb couldn't hug me back, but it didn't matter. The warmth I felt was incredible. My first ever hug. And, I knew, that if Voltorb could've hugged me back, it would have. It was the first time I'd ever read a Pokémon in my life. After that, it was me and Voltorb. It...raised me... Voltorb brought me food, water, and even gave me minor electric shocks of energy when I was weary and tired. Just enough to bring up my stamina. But it never hurt me. Not even once. Voltorb..._loved_ me... It loved me like nobody else ever had before. Also, I began to come to the realization that I was no longer in Vermillion City. My foster parents, I guess, had dumped me off in a strange city. They left me to die. I was dumped in an alleyway to just be forgotten and die off. Voltorb and I lived in secrecy for several months. Voltorb was friends with other Pokémon, too. A group of Rattata, a couple of Chikorita, a Mankey, a Ralts, and a group of Jigglypuff. The Jigglypuff were so sweet. They sang us all to sleep every single night. And I could communicate with each and every one of them. We talked and I told them my story of my parents and foster parents. They loved me and accepted me as one of their own. But none of them loved me like Voltorb. It was my best friend..."

I couldn't believe my ears. What I was hearing was unbelievable. My heart seemed to beat harder with every sentence June spoke.

"While Voltorb, me, and Mankey were stealing food from a store so we could eat, I was captured by the angry owner," June said, her voice low, but less shaky. "We usually got away when stealing, but that day, I tripped and was snatched right up. There was no saving me. When it was discovered I was an orphan, pity was given to me. The entire city sought to care for me. I couldn't read them like I could read Pokémon, but after a while, I began to learn that these people, these people who lived in this city, truly did care for me. They loved me. They...hugged me. They kissed me. They fed me. Clothed me. Housed me. These humans actually gave a damn about me. I never knew love from a human before then. The people of Gringey City, where I was dumped at to die, raised me, as...a family. Together."

At that moment, I reflected back on the time when June ran away from Gringey City to join me. She was chased down by the police as we tried to escape. She was filed as missing and having been kidnapped by me. I recalled battling June in Gringey City, and how the residents all came to watch our battle. They all booed me fiercely every time I beat one of June's Pokémon. It was all so clear now. It all made much sense now.

"I had tried hard to find my friends. My true, closest friends," June said, her voice calming down more. "My true, first family. But I only ever found Voltorb. My best friend. The other Pokémon were afraid of me after having been captured by the humans, and I understood. I held nothing against them. Voltorb wasn't afraid of me, though. It always stuck by me and late at night, I would sneak out and play with it. I was ten years old after a few years of being raised by the people of Gringey City, and I demanded to go out on my own journey. As you can assume, the Gringey City citizens refused to allow me on my own journey. I ran away from the main people who were raising me, a man and a woman, and ran to find my Voltorb as they chased me. These new parents of mine grabbed me and stopped me from running any further, no matter how hard I struggled against them. As they dragged me back, Voltorb came to my rescue, threatening to shock them. I begged it not to, and it listened. I broke free of my new parents' grasps and hugged my Voltorb and it lightly shocked me in a friendly manner. My parents were so shocked, but happy. They entrusted me with Voltorb, and it lived with me for a few months before it was agreed by my parents that I could go off on my own journey. They gave me the chance because they saw that I was actually able to communicate with Voltorb. I never told anybody about this ability of mine, but once my parents saw it between me and Voltorb, the entire city knew within a day, and it was agreed that I should go off and befriend more Pokémon."

A strong gust of wind blew warm air against June and I. I closed my eyes as June brushed her hair out of her face.

I hadn't moved since June began her story. I had no intentions of doing anything else but listening. And that's exactly what I did as she spoke to me. As she told me everything.

"I traveled through Gringey City with Voltorb at my side, having caught it in my first ever Poké Ball, but always letting it roam outside of it," June said fondly. "Just before truly exiting Gringey City, I ran into my first ever Pokémon battle. It was a Magnemite. I had no idea what to do, even though I had studied up on Voltorb's attacks days before leaving. I was stunned. I didn't want to fight against Pokémon. I only wanted to make friends. And yet, I had made the decision to become a Pokémon trainer. As Magnemite attacked my Voltorb, I pleaded with it to be our friend. I didn't want to fight. It beat up my Voltorb so badly, and I fell to my knees and cried. It was at that very moment that my Voltorb evolved into Electrode."

Hearing her say Electrode wasn't enough to send shock waves throughout my body and freeze my heart. It was seeing her look up at me and give me that ice cold, blank stare, that made me feel something powerful inside of me. I knew exactly how this was going to end.

"Electrode took control and battled back against Magnemite and defeated it," June said coldly, keeping her hard eyes on me. "Magnemite was my first Pokémon I captured in a battle. And then. And then, after a bit more traveling, I found myself in a city I didn't really recognize, having only been in it as a child. It wasn't long before it was revealed to me that I was back in Vermillion City. Once that came to light, I passed out." June's eyes seemed to intensify.

My lips were dry. My throat was desperate for water. I didn't make a single movement, held in place by June.

"I awoke to a handsome figure," June said. "A tall, powerful, muscular man. We were in a house. The man's house. The man sat on an old couch, stuffing popping out from it, holding me in his enormous arms. I stared into his warm eyes and glanced at his pointed, fantastic blonde hair. He smiled so caringly at me and I melted instantly. I was paralyzed against the man who introduced himself to me as Lieutenant Surge, the Gym Leader of Vermillion City. He gave me water and after a while, I caught my breath. He asked me, so sweetly, if I was okay. I couldn't fight against him. I told him everything about me. From my parents, to my foster parents, to my family in Gringey City. The sorrow in his eyes made me lose control and I just barely could resist the urge to kiss his sweet, gentle, yet hard, face." June smiled a little bit as she reflected on this. "He asked me what Pokémon type I favor, and I pointed at my Electrode, who, apparently, Lt. Surge had befriended while I was passed out. I told him I don't really know much about Pokémon, but I knew that Electrode was Electric. I knew that I loved when Electrode shocked me and I loved the way it made me feel, so Electric would have to be my favorite type. He told me again that he was the Electric type Gym Leader and, if I decided, he would school me in the ways of the Electric type Pokémon."

I was mesmerized by June's tale. This was a side of June that I had never heard before. I remembered when June had told me a little bit about her life when we first met in Gringey City. I also remembered that some of the things she told me there weren't matching up with what she was telling me now, but I held my tongue and waited.

"Lt. Surge trained me, Electrode, and my Magnemite harshly," June told me, her voice getting more serious. "We did drill runs. It was me, my Pokémon, Lt. Surge, and his other protégés, training together. We crawled through sand, climbed walls, ran track, and did all kinds of intense workouts and stuff that he claimed were related to understanding Electric type Pokémon. I didn't really understand how they were related, but I stuck with it, desperate to not only learn, but to stay close to Lt. Surge. After a couple of months, I demanded a battle, but he refused to battle me. He felt I was not ready. The training continued, and I stuck with it, demanding a battle after every day of training, but he constantly refused, scorning me and saying I wasn't able to defeat him, yet. I began to hate living there. I wished I were back in Gringey City with Electrode and Magnemite, having fun, or being homeless with my other Pokémon friends who became afraid of me once I had been caught by the people while trying to steal food. My only peace of mind was going home with Lt. Surge and playing with his Mareep. She was so sweet. She would lick me and play with me. Me, her, Electrode, and Magnemite would have so much fun. No matter how exhausted I was from training with Lt. Surge, I always had energy to play with Mareep. At one point, my training with Lt. Surge included what he called Practice Charges. We battled, one Pokémon each. It could be me versus him, his understudies versus him or me, whatever he wanted it to be. He beat me every time in as little as two moves most of the time. Usually it was his Raichu that he used. He always stuck by Lt. Surge and never played with me, but he was a sweet Pokémon and I could see a lot of interesting stories behind his eyes. One day, after a particularly difficult day of training, Lt. Surge approached me and helped me to my worn out feet with one of his enormous hands. He smiled so brightly with surreal, bright white teeth of his and said I'd done well that day. It was the first time he had ever said anything like that about my day of training with him. He then took me home and gave me a reward for my hard work. Mareep. In our excitement and joy with this news, Mareep evolved into Flaaffy. I begged Lt. Surge for an official battle, and he actually obliged."

Something flew overheard, high in the sky, crying out loudly. The noise surprised me, but nothing in the world could grab my attention, or make me take my eyes off of June as she spoke to me.

"Lt. Surge left to go to the gym, and I took a stroll outside to speak to my Pokémon in the woods, privately, to let them know what we were in for and to hype them up to win," June said quietly. "While talking to my Magnemite, Flaaffy, and Electrode..." June stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. Her eyes started to water. "...an Elekid came out. He was so cute. I knelt down and spoke to him, so eager to see the little cutie, but knowing nothing about what he was. I only knew that I wanted him. He spoke to me and we were fast friends. He was such a friendly Pokémon. I picked him an apple from a tree, and he picked me a berry from a bush, and we ate together, smiling." June wiped at her dripping eyes. "I asked if he wanted to join up with me, and he immediately said yes. I was so psyched. I just knew I'd defeat Lt. Surge without a doubt."

I couldn't believe my ears. I listened, eager and impatient, dying for more from June.

"The battle was four on four. It was such a harsh battle, and it didn't seem like I would win," June said, panic raising in her voice as she spoke, her eyes glued to me, fear in them as she thought about what she was telling me. "I had only but just barely beaten him. His Raichu was just terrible. He was evolved immediately once Lt. Surge had captured him so many years ago, so he never got to learn the Speed moves he can only learn as a Pikachu, so he was a little bit slower than he could've been, but he was just so powerful. He beat Elekid immediately, without any struggle. Magnemite tried hard and fared a little better, but it was taken down quickly, too. It was Flaaffy who was able to stop Raichu by protecting herself with Cotton Guard, and then used Cotton Spore to slow him down and finally kick in some strong moves and end up winning. Jolteon came out, and Flaaffy won that match too, but was just barely hanging on. She beat Lt. Surge's Luxray, as well, but Flaaffy couldn't take anymore. She refused to go down, but I could see the pain in her. I refused to let her battle any further and I returned her, declaring that she wouldn't battle any further and should be considered defeated. I couldn't dare let my dear Flaaffy keep battling after the pain I saw her going through, just to win for me. Lt. Surge was stunned by this and commended me, stopping the battle. He said I had strength, heart, and spirit. He said not only that, but I had the compassion every trainer needs to truly be victorious in battle. His tall form knelt down to me. I was so used to having that open shirt and flexing, sweaty muscles of his all up in my face that seeing his face so close to mine was surprising." June stopped and smiled wider, thinking of this.

I stared at June impatiently now, wanting her to get out of her fantasy and continue speaking some more about the battle and not the brawn.

June took a deep breath, still smiling. "He said that life as a Gym Leader is hard. He told me I have promise and he wanted to send me to back to Gringey City to be the alternative Electric Gym Leader for when his gym got too busy. I had mixed feelings. I wanted to be in Gringey City rather than in Vermillion. I wanted to go back to what I had considered my true home. My home in Gringey City. I wanted to show my family what I had accomplished. But, to be honest, as silly as it sounds, I had fallen in love with Lt. Surge. I cried and he hugged me, asking me what was wrong. I told him I loved him, and of course, he rejected me." Tears fell down June's eyes, her smile not fading, her eyes now on the ground. "I didn't cry, and interrupted him as he started to try to explain why. I forced a laugh and told him that I didn't mean it that way. I told him I got too emotional about leaving such a wonderful teacher like him and that I loved him platonically. Lt. Surge laughed, but I felt that he could see right through me. He hugged me as I left that same night and I left with my head held high, back to Gringey City. Once I was alone in the woods, I cried so hard, I was truly surprised nobody came from Vermillion to see what was making that loud noise. I cried for such a long time, and so loudly, and so hard, but when all my tears had been drained, and when I felt my determination return, I remembered his last words to me. '_Don't let me down._' I inhaled deeply, got to my feet, and held my breath, trekking back to Gringey City."

I inhaled shakily, staring at June with a focus.

June looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears. She closed her eyes, still smiling, inhaling deeply for a moment and holding it. She let her breath out, but didn't open her eyes.

I could see more tears slid down her cheeks.

"My family in Gringey City were ecstatic with the news of me being a Gym Leader," June softly. "I was, too, of course. However, once the challengers started coming, well, you already know I sucked. I told you this before." June's eyes opened and she gave me a weak, saddened stare. "What I didn't tell you was about my Elekid." She sighed. "The entire city came to see my very first gym battle, which was a complete disaster. I always had several people from town see my battles, every single time. I used Elekid in pretty much every battle I ever had. He lost each and every time. I was getting very angry, and yelled at him a few times. I was so young and stupid and immature, but that's no excuse at all. To be honest, I was thinking constantly of Lt. Surge and what he demanded of me before I left Vermillion. I yelled at all of my Pokémon. I caught others during my time as a Gym Leader, like my Pikachu, but nobody performed as bad as Elekid for some reason, so I was the hardest on him. In one particular battle, Elekid actually evolved while I was yelling at him angrily to get up. He evolved into Electabuzz. Even evolved, he still lost the battle. It had been running up on about eight months of me losing and I was getting calls from the Pokémon League about my constant losses and a lot of pressure was building on me as my gym status was coming under fire. Lt. Surge was calling me, and I never answered his calls. I was terrified to speak to that man. I was failing him completely. Letting him down. To my surprise, one day, he paid me a visit, and he wasn't too happy with me."

I finally moved after such a long time of sitting in one place, sitting on the ground. I stretched out my arms until my elbows cracked, not taking my eyes off of June. It felt good to move and stretch out just a bit, but I was very much into June's story and didn't want to interrupt her in any way.

"He spoke gently, yet harshly, saying he was hurt that I had ignored his calls and wasn't staying in contact with him. He said I wasn't in tune with my Pokémon like I was during our training and our final battle. He said I needed that focus again in order to be able to win. He said I was blocking myself from success. Lt. Surge suggested that maybe I wasn't ready yet to be a Gym Leader, and I insisted that I was and begged for another chance. He conceded after a while and left later that evening after we had a late lunch together. In the Pokémon Center, I sat by the window, crying silently, wondering what I could do to get stronger with my Pokémon. Nurse Joy walked over to me and asked me what was wrong, and I told her. After hearing about my troubles as a gym leader, she gave me something that she thought might help. Something that would change everything. An Electirizer."

My eyes widened. An Electirizer. An Electrabuzz traded while holding that item would evolve into Electivire.

"I walked to the waters with Electabuzz that night, and spoke about evolving him to make him stronger. Electabuzz agreed with me, stating he wanted to evolve for me. He wanted to win for me. But no. Electabuzz knew I could read him. He knew I knew how he truly felt. I could see, clear as day, that Electabuzz didn't want to evolve at all. He was always. Always. _Always!_ Such a happy Pokémon... But I ignored that..." June's voice took a new tone. It became lower, all the way down to a whisper. It was now sadder, and quivered noticeably. "I ignored Electabuzz's feelings and turned to my own personal desires to not disappoint Lt. Surge. I evolved my Electabuzz into an Electivire." June's eyes leaked as she stared at me. "I evolved him!" she cried. "And...and..."

I couldn't help but look down at my belt and glance at Ivysaur's Poké Ball before looking back up at June.

June shook her head hard, tears flying from her face. "No. It wasn't like Ivysaur, Gary. Electivire isn't quite like that. He didn't evolve and demand respect from me, per se. Electivire doesn't obey me because I ignored what he knew I knew about him. He knew that I knew he didn't want to evolve. He knew I was only evolving him for my own selfish needs. He resents me for that. He resents me for my selfishness." June swallowed. "I wanted a powerful Pokémon, Gary. And now, he's giving me exactly what I want... Electivire is being exactly what I angrily screamed for him to be. What I selfishly forced him to be. He's giving me exactly what I wanted this entire time. I used him in a battle that wasn't an official gym battle, and got a taste of just how disobedient and vicious he had become. He beat somebody who I asked to battle me as a test battle, and after easily destroying the trainer's Pokémon, Electivire chased the trainer down, trying to beat him up! He chased the trainer out of the city before I finally returned him to his Poké Ball. I've never used him a gym battle before. I would never use something I couldn't control. I'd rather lose. And I did. And then, a few months later, Robin came to my gym. And then, of course, not long after, I met you..."

I sat there, stunned by June's story. I licked my lips and stayed silent, not moving, my eyes on June. I wanted to speak to her, but I couldn't. I was completely in awe. I replayed everything she had told me about her life as she stared at me quietly. It was a long story to go through again, but I went over as much of it as I remembered. I blinked, keeping my eyes on June. I licked my lips again and parted them to say something. A bit of saliva started to leak from my mouth and I caught it, clasping my lips and sucking it back up, swallowing. I opened my mouth again. "June." It was all I could get out, so I closed my mouth, swallowing again.

"I know that when we first met, I didn't exactly tell you everything," June admitted. "A few things I told you about my journey to becoming a gym leader weren't quite exactly how it happened, but it's just that this is very personal and I didn't know you too well. The things I changed around weren't a big deal. Just things about go to Gringey City for the first time when I really had been there before, really."

"June, you don't owe me any apology," I told her, shaking my head, reaching out to gently touch her shoulder.

June leaped forward and wrapped me in a hug, crying hard.

I hugged her tightly, reflecting on how important hugs were to her, and wrapped my arms around her even tighter.

June's arms pulled me in even harder as she cried more.

I understood now, reflecting once again on June's story, why she was so distraught about seemingly having lost her touch at reading Pokémon.

I finally understood her Electivire's furious attitude.

I understood why, after all the hard work she put into becoming a gym leader, and all the trouble and pain she put her Pokémon through, she felt like such a failure and was so destroyed about having quit being a Pokémon trainer.

I gasped suddenly and froze. My eyes began to tear up. Oh, no, I realized as tears dripped from my eyes, landing on June's shoulder. I remembered something I had feared about once June had told me a bit about her past.

June continued to cry.

I held her, not moving, and silently cried as I came to an understanding.

June looked up at me, her face covered in tears. She stared at me and slowly reached a hand up and wiped at my cheek.

I shook my head and stared back at her. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry. For everything. Everything that happened to you. And what I did to you."

June stared at me, fully understanding my last sentence, and nodded. "Electrode saved my life," she whimpered, more tears rolling down her cheeks. "It was my first friend. My best friend. My family. You took it from me." She closed her eyes and lowered her chin to her chest, crying.

I closed my own eyes and silently cried.

"Before I left Gringey City, I purchased a burial plot for Electrode," June sniffled. "I purchased one from Gringey City for Electrode, in Lavender Town. I had decided to travel with you, and I knew we'd end up there eventually. There's a place called the House Of Memories, where dead Pokémon are buried. That was where I went when I left you at Lavender Town. I had bought a gravestone for Electrode, there. I didn't want to go there, but I had to...say goodbye..." June broke down into more tears.

I was trembling so hard, my heart colliding with my chest repeatedly. What have I done? I thought miserably, crying.

June looked up at me, wiping her eyes. "I don't blame you," she whispered. "It wasn't your fault. I forgive you, Gary."

"No!" I cried. "June, I had no idea. I can't believe what I've done to you! I just can't." I began stuttering, unable to find the right words to express my sorrow.

June placed her hand over my mouth, silencing me. "Accept that I forgive you," she pleaded, begging with her eyes. "That's the best thing you can do. For yourself. For me. For Electrode. Please, Gary. That's all you can do now. We can't turn back the hands of time. We'll move forward. Together. Give me that. It's all I want. For my dearest friend, and most loving family member. In the name of Electrode's memory. Accept my forgiveness, as Electrode surely forgives you, too. It wasn't even your fault. Please, don't carry that burden." She grabbed my hands in hers and raised them to her lips and pressed tightly, not taking her eyes off of me. She lowered my hands. "Please."

With teary eyes, I nodded. "Okay."

She smiled and dropped my hands, pulling me into a tight hug, which I returned.

I closed my eyes and pulled her in even closer. My lips neared her ear. "June," I whispered.

"Yes?" she said in a low voice.

"I think it's time, June." I pulled away from her and stared her in her eyes.

June stared back, a look of confusion and worry on her face.

I looked down to her bag.

June turned to it, too, and immediately looked back at me in shock.

I stared at her sternly and stood up. I extended my hand out to June.

June looked down at her bag, but didn't take my hand. After a while, she took a deep breath and turned back to me, a stronger look on her face. She took my hand and got to her feet. June picked up her bag and turned away from me, taking several steps away. She stopped and turned back to me, setting her bag on the floor and kneeling down.

I watched as June dug through her bag and after a few minutes, stood up with an armful of Poké Balls and a face full of determination.

June nodded.

I nodded back, backing up a few feet.

"I choose you! Everybody!" June yelled, throwing her Poké Balls into the air.

"Eeeeveee!" Eevee cried out happily, waving her tail slightly.

"Electiviiiiire!" Electivire cried out, punching his fists together, seeming to look around, presumably for an opponent.

"Pika Pikaaaa!" Pikachu cried out cheerfully.

Ampharos cried out happily, reaching for the skies.

"Manectric!" Manectric said, staring at me.

"Magneton!" Mangneton greeted.

"Bllliiiiiitzllllle!" Blitzle cried.

A Lanturn popped out from a Poké Ball, crying out.

A bizarre, kind of scary looking Pokémon stared at me that I didn't recognize.

"Galvantulaaaa!" the enormous spider screamed out.

"Gary, these are all of my Pokémon," June introduced. "Electivire, Galvantula, Eevee, Pikachu, Manectric, Ampharos, Blitzle, Magneton, Lanturn, and Rotom. Everybody, this is Gary. Some of you already know him."

Everybody greeted me cheerfully, except for Electivire, who completely ignored me and stared at the other nine Pokémon.

"Electivire!" Electivire screamed out at the surrounding Pokémon, and began sparking eagerly.

"Electivire, stop it!" June shouted. "I sent you all out so I could apologize to you all for everything I've put you all through. I-"

"VIRE!" Electivire screamed out, not looking at June, and shocked June with a powerful Electric blast.

June shrieked and fell to the ground, shaking her head, and looked up at Electivire angrily. Her hair was now standing on end in several places. "Electivire! Just listen to me! Give me a chance! I'm _sorry! _I hate myself just as much as you hate me for what I did to you. But I love you, Electivire. Can we try to just talk! Don't you remember how we used to talk? Because I do..." June stood up and looked at Electivire with pleading eyes. "Electivire, remember when we first met? I remember that day. I was in the woods with Magnemite, Flaaffy, and Electrode. You came up to me and-"

"_TIVIRE!_" Electivire screamed, and electrocuted June again.

June fell to the ground, but shook the shock off, glaring at Electivire, her hair looking funny in this serious situation. "Return!" she demanded, and returned Electivire as he yelled at June's Manectric, who looked back quietly, not responding. June sighed, staring at Electivire's Poké Ball. "This may take some more time." She turned to her other Pokémon. "Hello, everyone." She smiled.

June's Pokémon all faced her and greeted her eagerly.

June's smile widened as she brushed her hair down with her hands. "I know Ampharos, Magneton, and Electivire were the only ones here who trained with me when I was becoming a gym leader. I met the rest of you later on. But I still want you all here for this. This is also for Magneton, Pikachu, and Eevee due to our battle we had just the other day. To begin with, Ampharos, Magneton, I'm sorry for what I did to you guys. I was very hard on you two when we were losing battles, and then after all of that, I ran away from our accomplishments. And, I ran away because of us losing battles, but the losses were do to my own faults. I was blinded by the wrong things and fighting for the wrong reasons. It was that which caused us to lose our battles, not you guys not being strong enough. I'm so faulty and horrible of a trainer. I know we've had our private times together, but today, I want to truly apologize to you all, in front of our new friend, Gary. And the reason for that is because, I'm finally able to move on. You all already have forgiven me the several times a day that I apologize to you for what I've done. You all have moved on. But I was never able to forgive myself. When battling with Eevee, Magneton, and Pikachu, I was once again the cause of our loss and caused you three much unnecessary harm. I apologize to you three, once again, as I've done before. And, you three forgave me for that, already. Today is that day when I can finally walk alongside you all. You all were so far ahead of me on the road to recovery. Now, I can join with you all, and we can continue our journey and discover all kinds of new and amazing things about each other and this incredible world that we live in."

June's Pokémon all cheered loudly and surrounded her, licking her, hugging her, and floating around her.

June laughed hysterically from the love her Pokémon gave her.

I smiled and pulled out my Pokédex.

_**Eevee. The Evolution Pokémon. Depending on how it is raised, it can evolve into a wide variety of different types.**_

_**Galvantula. The EleSpider Pokémon and the evolved form of Joltik. They make their homes in electric caves. They set electric webs when in danger.**_

_**Lanturn. The Light Pokémon. The final stage of Chinchou. The bright part of its body is used to lure prey. It can devour its food in a single swallow.**_

_**Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. This popular Pokémon can become a nuisance as they enjoy eating electric equipment.**_

_**Ampharos. The Light Pokémon and the final form of Mareep. This Pokémon is often very gentle and enjoys grazing with others of its kind. Their tails light up and are used as a beacon in place of a lighthouse in emergencies.**_

_**Blitzle. The Electrified Pokémon. Its mane holds in electricity from any power source. This Pokémon gains boosted effects when hit with electricity.**_

_**Magneton. The Magnet Pokémon. The evolved form of Magnemite. It is said that this Pokémon have been discovered in ancient ruins, indicating their existence of at least 1,500 years.**_

_**Manectric. The Discharge Pokémon and the evolved form of Electrike. This Pokémon discharges electricity from its body almost constantly. In battle, they can create thunderclouds.**_

_**Rotom. The Plasma Pokémon. This Pokémon can infiltrate electronic equipment and enjoys pulling pranks while doing so.**_

I was in complete awe as I watched June happily play with her Pokémon. It was quite the sight. I wasn't sure what else to do as I put my Pokédex away but smile, so that's what I did. And that was all I did, watching happily.

"June?" I said as we walked up a mountain.

"Huh?" June asked, turning to me.

"I'm surprised you own a Galvantula, to be honest with you," I stated.

"Oh," June said, looking at the ground.

We had finally cleared the grassy field, the area extremely and uncomfortably dark at this time of night, and were now climbing a mountain. It wasn't too steep of a climb as we followed the curving path going upwards, but it was still a fair amount of work.

"You criticized my Beedrill when we battled with you back when you were a gym leader, and then you made a comment about disliking Bug types when you met the girl with Butterfree back in Celadon City," I reminded her.

June nodded. "I remember. I know it's odd that I have a Galvantula. I'm just really in love with the electricity flowing through it. I think that's really cool. And, she's really pretty strong. I found her back in Gringey City when I left you after Saffron. She was at the Power Plant, on the ceiling. She scared me half to death and I ran, but she actually gave chase and shocked me." She giggled. "From then on, I stopped running and just had to catch her. I totally fell in love when I realized she was Electric."

"Ah," I smiled.

"It's not that I hate Bugs," June explained. "It's just, some are kind of scary and gross to me. But I love all Pokémon. I'm not really afraid of any types at all. I guess I'm just not an enormous fan of Bugs, but some are pretty awesome, really. They do pique my interest quite often, actually. Like Parasect. That is a really interesting Pokémon. Like, as Paras, the mushrooms on their backs have a life of their own and slowly take over the host Bug. When evolved into Parasect, the mushroom takes complete control over the Bug. It's like, totally creepy and scary but so interesting."

I smiled as June kept on talking, not willing to complain, happy she was okay and able to talk again.

Happy she and her Pokémon were doing okay, other than the relationship between her and Electivire.

Grateful I got to understand more about June and her Pokémon's past.

Pleased that I got to meet all of June's Pokémon and we could all spend time together.

As June talked, I closed my eyes and tuned her out for a moment and gave a brief, silent 'sorry' in my mind, and a final 'rest in peace', to Electrode.


	62. An Off Limit Downward Spiral

"Nice to have a breeze that doesn't chill you down to your bones, huh, Gary?" June asked, smiling as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Definitely," I agreed, chomping down on a handful of cereal I pulled out from the box. "A nice warm breeze is kind of welcome. It's a pretty nice day."

"And you say you like bad weather," June teased with a smile.

I shrugged, my eyes closed, turning away from June. "I do. I prefer it chilly, but I can appreciate a bit of warmth every once in a while."

June and I sat on top of a mountain together, sitting on an enormous blanket she pulled out. We had a beautiful view of the areas below, with trees, cities, and the sky above, laid out for out viewing pleasure as a gentle breeze brushed against us.

"Electivire!" Electivire shouted angrily, grabbing my attention.

June and I turned around quickly.

All of our Pokémon were eating together for the first time, their faces eagerly inside of their bowls.

Electivire's bowl was empty, and he was sparking, yelling at Charizard, who was still eating.

Charizard looked up and glared at Electivire, and then lowered his head back into his bowl.

"Tiviiiiiire!" Electivire shouted, sparking dangerously, and raised a sparking fist, charging at Charizard.

"Hey!" I screamed angrily. "What is he doing?"

Charizard looked up as Electivire swung a ThunderPunch at him. He soared into the air, just barely dodging the move, and used Flamethrower.

Electivire leaped over it with ease and started sparking, looking ready to use an Electric attack in midair.

All of the other Pokémon, except for Ivysaur, had scattered, making room for the two angry Pokémon as they started to battle. They cowered and watched with fear in their eyes as the powerful Pokémon faced off.

Only Primeape was hopping up and down, cheering Charizard on, punching at the air, screeching eagerly.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur shouted angrily, running at Electivire. She used Vine Whip and wrapped her vines around Electivire's legs, slamming him down to the ground.

"VIRE!" Electivire cried out in shock.

Charizard landed heavily on the ground, glaring at Electivire.

Ivysaur's vines released Electivire, and she yelled repeatedly at Electivire as he got to his feet.

"Thanks, Ivysaur!" I said happily. "You stopped the battle! You really care about the team and helped out Charizard!"

Ivysaur turned to me and snarled. "SAAAUUURR!" she shouted, and used Razor Leaf.

"AAHHH!" I screamed, and hit the ground, covering my head as the leaves soared over me. I looked up in shock. "What was that for?"

"She isn't trying to get along with you or your Pokémon," June said quietly, staring at Ivysaur, who had turned back to face an angry Electivire. "She wants to fight my Electivire."  
"Why?" I demanded, standing up.

"It's not really too much of a surprise," June said calmly. "They both kind of have an ego thing, right? Electivire is throwing his muscle around, looking for competition, and Ivysaur thinks she's the head Pokémon here. This could get really serious, Gary."

"Ivysaur, leave Electivire alone and just stop it!" I shouted angrily, approaching her.

"Vysaur! Saur!" Ivysaur yelled, and used Vine Whip to force me back, slamming into my shoulders.

I screamed out in pain from the sting and was forced back.

"Gary!" June shouted frantically as I continued to stumble backwards against my will.

My feet kept moving backwards as the hit I received took me by surprise. I took another step back, but my right foot kept going down. There was nothing beneath that step! With a gasp, I tried to catch my balance as I realized I must be backing off of the edge of the mountain! My eyes widened in shock and I reached out desperately as June ran to me, reaching out for me.

June wasn't close enough. She'd never reach me in time.

I stared as Ivysaur turned to face me, an angry look on her face.

Electivire turned and kept his eyes on June as she tried to get to me in time.

All of our Pokémon. except for Electivire and Ivysaur. ran to get to where I was falling, but they all were just too far away.

My mouth opened in a scream as I toppled off of the mountain. "AAAAAHH...huh?" I landed on my back and bounced on something soft. I turned to see that I was sitting on top of a Pokémon! It was some kind of bird, all blue except for a white cloud that surrounded its middle.

"You're alright, kid," a woman said from behind me.

I gasped and turned around to see very tiny lady smiling at me. She wore an all white outfit which included sneakers, tight shorts, and a long sleeved shirt. A bandana was tied around her striking, dark blue hair which reached down her back, standing out against the rest of her white attire. She also wore tiny, blue glasses. "Let's go, Altaria!" the woman cried out, looking at the big Pokémon I was sitting on.

The Pokémon cried out and floated to the mountaintop.

June and the rest of the Pokémon stopped short in surprise, running to the edge of the mountain just as Altaria, me, and the woman ascended and came into their view. They all stopped and smiled upon seeing me.

Ivysaur and Electivire were a few feet away, watching with serious, cold stares.

"PRIIIIIIME!" Primeape yelled, and leaped into the air as I got off of Altaria's back.

"Primeape!" I cried happily, catching and hugging him as he squeezed the life out of me. In the next moment, all of my other Pokémon, except for Ivysaur, had surrounded me, happy I was okay.

June smiled and wiped at her eyes.

"I see you're having a bit of trouble raising your Ivysaur," the woman said from behind me.

I turned to see her leap from Altaria's back.

She only came up to my chest. This woman was extremely tiny, but very cute. Her blue eyes looked up at me and stared deeply into mine. She turned to all of our Pokémon and smiled. "You guys have a nice collection."

"Thank you," I said.

"Thank you. And thank you so much for saving Gary," June thanked her. "My name is June. Who are you?"

"I'm-" the woman started.

"TIVIIIIIRE!" Electivire screamed, causing us all to turn to him.

Electivire was using Fire Punch, trying to hit Ivysaur, who was dodging the attacks quickly.

Ivysaur used Vine Whip to fight back, but Electivire's Fire Punch knocked them away.

"Electivire, that's enough!" June shouted angrily, and returned him.

Ivysaur turned to June and growled. "_Ivy! Ivysaur!_" she shouted. "Ivysaur!" She used Razor Leaf, aiming at June this time.

June screamed shrilly and turned around in fear, her back about to take the Razor Leaf attack.

With a loud cry, Porygon-Z flew forward and intercepted the attack, a blue sphere surrounded it. The Razor Leaf bounced right off.

"Ivysaur, return!" I yelled angrily. I turned to June in shock. "June, are-"

June shrieked shrilly and ran away from Porygon-Z. "_GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEE!_"

"JUNE!" I bellowed. "It just saved you!"

Porygon-Z fell to the ground and collapsed over itself. It immediately began to cry.

I walked over to it and picked it up, cradling it and rocking it gently in my arms. I glared at June as she stared in fright at it, her hands to her face. "Don't worry, Porygon-Z," I said soothingly. "Next time, we should just let her get hit if that's how she thanks those who save her."

Porygon-Z began to cry even louder.

The sound was giving me a headache. "Porygon-Z, please!" I pleaded. "I wasn't serious about that. Don't cry! It's okay."

Porygon-Z didn't stop crying.

I sighed.

"What an interesting Pokémon you have there?" the woman shouted over the loud crying.

"Yeah..." I said, looking down at Porygon-Z.

Porygon-Z suddenly stopped crying and forced its way out of my arms and circled the short woman.

"Oh?" the woman said curiously as she twirled around in a circle repeatedly, keeping her eyes on Porygon-Z.

Porygon-Z stopped and stared her close in the face.

"Hello," the woman greeted, staring back at Porygon-Z, smiling. "My name is Gale. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I gasped.

June gasped.

"You're Gale?" I asked, approaching her.

Gale didn't take her eyes off of Porygon-Z, but she nodded. "Yes. I'm the Flying type Gym Leader of Azure City."

"Return!" I said impatiently, getting tired of Porygon-Z's games. I returned my other Pokémon to their Poké Balls and faced Gale as June returned her many Pokémon back. "Gale! It's such an honor to finally meet you! We've been traveling to Azure City for a while now and I guess we're finally close!"

Gale looked at me with surprise. "Close? From here?"

"Well, yeah," I said slowly.

Gale laughed loudly.

I stared at her in confusion.

June walked up next to me and stared at Gale, confused. "What's so funny about that?" she asked curiously.

Gale looked up at us, giggling. She stopped once she saw our faces. Her face turned to shock. "Oh, my. You guys are serious?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," I replied. "We left Cloud City, hearing that Azure City was close by. Then we arrived in Tough Town. Afterwards, we-"

"Tough Town?" Gale said. "Tough Town?! You guys took the path to Tough Town?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

Gale shook her head slowly. "You guys took the wrong path," Gale told us. "From Cloud City, Azure City is only about a day's walk away. Tough Town is in the opposite direction."

My mouth hung open in shock. "But, the Town Map, and Prof. Oak said..." I stopped. My face suddenly turned to fury. I stared at the ground as I remembered. Prof. Oak said Azure City was nearby. The Town Map also said the same thing.

Courtney.

I gritted my teeth angrily as I remembered that it was Courtney who had specifically pointed us in the direction we took.

"_The less competition I had, the easier I could win._"

I remembered Courtney's words she told me when explaining why she had led us astray when trying to register for the Starter Competition in New City. This was the exact same situation. No way this was just an accident!

I turned to June angrily. "Courtney did this!" I shouted.

June gasped. "Courtney?"

"Yeah! Just like in New City." I growled. "_I don't have time for her stupid games! I still only have six badges!_"

"I can't believe she would actually do that to us," June whispered, shaking her head.

"If it's another badge you need, then why don't we have ourselves a battle?" Gale said eagerly.

I turned to her. "Really?" I asked in shock. "You'll battle me?"

"I _am_ a gym leader, right?" Gale winked, smiling. "I have some badges with me."

"That'd be _great!_" I said excitedly. "Wow! What luck!"

Gale giggled.

"Hey, if we're so far from Azure City, what are you doing here?" June asked.  
Gale turned to June, still smiling. "You must be kidding me!" she exclaimed. "Just look around you! This is just a perfect little getaway spot. I love to come here and just fly with my Pokémon. It's one of my most favorite places in the world. Anywhere high up with the clouds, where you can touch the sky. And with such a view as this one, too?" Gale closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She turned to the edge of the mountain and exhaled, gazing out at the beautiful surroundings as a warm breeze blew, blowing her hair long into her face. She brushed it back and turned to me. "I spotted you two having a nice date right before Electivire and Charizard started to fight as I was soaring through the skies with Altaria."

"It wasn't exactly a date..." I stated.

"Oh. Sorry," Gale apologized. "It looked like it. But anyway, are you and June both going to be battling me?" she asked, an eager look in her eyes. She adjusted her glasses.

"No," I replied. "This will just be between me and you."

"Great! And, if I may..." Gale suggested. "Let's not use the ground!"

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"I mean, let's take advantage of the environment and battle off the mountain!" Gale said excitedly. "Like, a four on four Pokémon battle with you and I, using only Flying types! And they can't touch the top of the mountain or the ground unless they're completely beaten. If they get tossed to the ground, they automatically lose. What do you say?"

I'd never heard of such strange rules before. I scratched my head. "Umm..."

"It's fine if you don't want to," Gale said quickly. "I just thought it'd be a really cool idea. Something a little bit different to really raise the stakes."

"Well, it's a bit different, but different is good," I said happily. "I guess a four on four works okay for me. I think..."

Charizard.

Hoothoot.

Porygon-Z.

Primeape.

Ivysaur.

Dugtrio.

"Actually..." I started. "I only have two who can fly..."

"Oh," Gale said with disappointment. "A two on two it is, then."

I stared at the ground, thinking for a moment. "Okay, a two on... Wait!" I pulled out my Pokédex and opened it, pressing several buttons. I put the Pokédex away and smiled, looking at Gale. "Three on three!"

Gale brightened up a bit. "Works for me!" Gale exclaimed. She faced her Altaria and pointed towards the sky. "Altaria, GO!"

Altaria soared into the air, flapping its cloud like wings, flying through the air gracefully.

"The rules are that you can't touch the ground, Altaria," Gale called out to Altaria.

Altaria nodded, understanding.

_**Altaria. The Humming Pokémon and Swablu's evolved form. In nature, they are known to hum and sing beautifully and have a habit of gliding along the wind, flying higher than other Flying Pokémon.**_

I grabbed my Poké Ball. "I choose you, Hoothoot!" I yelled.

"Hooooooot!" Hoothoot cried out, flapping his wings.

"Hoothoot, you're not allowed to come down to the ground in this battle," I told him. "Stay in the air and fight like true blue bird Pokémon do."

"Oh, brother," June said, bring her hand to cover her face in embarrassment.

"Hey, it rhymed," I shot back.

"This official three on three gym battle will have no time limit," Gale announced. "You can have the first move."

"Hoothoot, let's win this thing! Air Slash attack!" I yelled.

With a loud cry, Hoothoot spun around in the air in fantastic patterns, circling the air, creating a powerful light blue twister of air around him.

A strong gust of wind blew at me and Gale as we gazed over the mountain at our Pokémon.

The twister faded and Hoothoot held a ball of light blue energy in between his wings. He tossed it hard at Altaria and the ball turned into a beam, colliding with Altaria.

Altaria tumbled through the air, but shook off the attack.

"Alright, our turn now. Use Dragon Breath!" Gale shouted.

Altaria opened its beak and fired a thick green beam at Hoothoot.

Hoothoot tumbled down, past the edge of the mountain.

"Hoothoot!" I cried out, running to the edge and staring as he tumbled. "GET UP!" I shouted.

Hoothoot's eyes opened and he flapped his wings quickly, flying up at Altaria. He reached Altaria's level and suddenly closed his eyes, struggling against some kind of internal pain.

"Hoothoot?" I called out.

"Your Pokémon is paralyzed," Gale said, smiling up at Hoothoot. "That won't be good for you. I'd say this match is over. Altaria, wrap this up with Sky Attack!"

"Hoothoot, Psycho Shift!" I called out.

Altaria's body was covered in flames as it flew towards Hoothoot fast.

Hoothoot's body glowed with a gray hue, and Altaria continued to fly at Hoothoot, now glowing gray as well.

With a loud cry, Altaria stopped flying towards Hoothoot and its flames died out.

Gale gasped.

"Alright!" June cried out happily.

"Psycho Shift!" I shouted eagerly. "Whatever Status effect the user is suffering from gets taken off of it and given to the opponent instead!"

Gale looked stunned as Altaria struggled to move.

"Now, Fly Attack!" I shouted.

"Altaria, fight through it and use Sky Attack! We can beat that Hoothoot!" Gale urged.

Hoothoot soared into the skies, getting higher as Altaria struggled against Paralysis. After a moment, Hoothoot dive bombed and spiraled, slamming into Altaria.

Altaria soared towards the top of the mountain where Gale, June, and I stood. Its wings opened at the last moment and it soared, clearing the floor of the mountain, and soared back into the air to meet Hoothoot.

"Altaria, return!" Gale said, returning her Pokémon. She turned to me and smiled. "Your Hoothoot's a lot stronger than I thought! You've done well raising it."

"Thank you," I smiled back. "Your Altaria is really strong, too."

"Thank you!" Gale said sincerely. She grabbed her second Poké Ball. "I choose Driftblim!"

"Bliiiiiim!" Driftblim cried out.

"Driftblim, stay afloat and keep from hitting the ground, if you can," Gale warned.

"Blim!" Driftblim acknowledged.

_**Driftblim. The Blimp Pokémon. The evolved form of Driftloon. Driftblim typically sleep in the daytime. Whenever they are spotted, being pushed along by the wind, they vanish immediately.**_

"Hoothoot, attack with Zen Headbutt!" I ordered.

Hoothoot flew at Driftblim and tackled it with his head glowing blue.

The Flying and Ghost type Pokémon took the hit and shook it off.

"Fight back and use Thunder!" Gale ordered.

"It knows Thunder?" I shouted in shock.

Driftblim floated high into the sky, causing me to shield my eyes as it soared higher up into the sky lit up by the sun.

I could just barely see Driftblim, but the sky suddenly flashed with electricity.

Driftlblim started sparking with electricity, and a huge beam of lightning fell from the sky and hit Driftblim. The beam fired back down at Hoothoot and shocked him.

"_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_" Hoothoot cried out in pain.

"Hoothoot!" I screamed out desperately. You can do it, Hoothoot, I thought. You can take it. I know you can!

Hoothoot flapped his wings weakly, stunned by the hit.

This isn't over yet, I thought. We can bring this back. It's risky, but... "Hoothoot, use Roost attack, now!"

Hoothoot closed his eyes and spiraled straight down.

Gale and June gasped.

I watched, my eyebrows furrowed, as Hoothoot tumbled through the air and headed straight down the side of the mountain, tumbling miles down towards the ground.

Gale watched, a fearful look on her eyes, as Hoothoot kept falling to the ground far below.

Hoothoot started to glow white as it fell faster.

Gale turned to me in shock.

I ignored her and focused on Hoothoot.

Hoothoot got closer to the ground, falling towards the trees below.

Come on, Hoothoot, I thought. You can do this!

Hoothoot's eyes opened suddenly and the white glow disappeared. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Hoothoot cried out, and spread his wings, soaring upwards immediately, as fast as a rocket.

June and Gale both breathed a sigh of relief.

"YEAH!" I cheered as Hoothoot reached up to where Driftblim was. "Roost worked!"

"Gary, that was completely dangerous!" June scolded. "Roost removes any Flying typing the user may have while the user restores energy. Hoothoot couldn't fly for a short period of time. That could've been really critical."

"We did it, June," I said angrily. " I believed in him, okay? Back off!"

"That was very scary, Gary," Gale said suddenly. "I don't like what you did." She adjusted her glasses, staring at me angrily.

I stared at Gale silently and lowered my head. "I'm sorry." I couldn't argue with a Gym Leader. Gale telling me I was wrong stung me hard. I felt I had done a good move, but Gale said otherwise.

Gale turned to Driftblim. "Constrict it!"

Driftblim's mysterious limbs reached out and wrapped around Hoothoot and squeezed.

"Hoothoot, use your Confusion!" I shouted.

Hoothoot's eyes glowed blue and Driftblim's body was outlined in the same color.

Driftblim cried out in pain and Hoothoot struggled against Constrict.

"Thunderbolt!" Gale demanded.

Driftblim's body lit up with electricity and soared down its limbs wrapped around Hoothoot, shocking him.

Hoothoot screamed out in pain.

"Now toss it to the ground!" Gale yelled.

Driftblim tossed the disoriented Hoothoot towards the mountaintop.

Hoothoot tumbled in the air.

"Hoothoot, focus! Please!" I begged him.

Hoothoot slammed into the ground hard.

The three of us watched as dust rose from the ground on impact, disappearing quickly.

"Hoothoot is out!" Gale declared. "Driftblim and I win this round."

"Hoothoot, thanks for your help," I said, returning him. I looked up at Driftblim. "Let's see how you do against this, then. Charizard, go!" I threw Charizard's Poké Ball into the air.

Charizard roared eagerly as he gazed as his opponent.

"No matter what, do _not_ touch the ground, Charizard!" I ordered. "You understand me?"

Charizard let out a huge roar.

"Okay," I said.

"That's a fine Pokémon you have there," Gale commented.

"Thank you very much," I said. "And he's gonna win this match. Flamethrower!"

A strong wind blew through the air.

Charizard used Flamethrower, and Driftlblim moved slowly, dodging just at the last second, lifting the bottom half of its body up, the Fire attack missing.

"Thunder!" Gale said.

Driftblim rose into the air and sparked with electricity again, causing the skies to flash intimidating sparks of lightning, a huge beam hitting Driftblim and firing out at Charizard.

Charizard flew away, dodging multiple beams of lighting as Driftblim kept trying to hit my Charizard.

We can't just run away, I thought. Wait... "Scary Face!" I ordered.

Charizard stopped flying and hovered, turning to Driftblim. His face turned into a ferocious one full or pure menace and complete rage.

Driftblim stopped sparking immediately and floated higher into the air, backing away from Charizard.

"Now! Flamethrower!" I yelled.

Charizard flew like a lightning bolt and fired a powerful stream of flames at Driftblim.

Driftblim was hit and cried out against the flames.

"Charizard, another Flamethrower!" I yelled.

Charizard attacked with Fire once more.

Driftblim was caught in the intense heat and couldn't get away.

"Once more! Finish it!" I yelled, seeing that Driftblim was still able to fight after two Flamethrower attacks.

A strong gust of wind pushed against me.

Charizard used another Flamethrower at Driftblim, but it dodged to the side, causing Flamethrower to miss completely.

"Driftblim's a lot harder to hit when its windy outside," Gale smiled, fixing her glasses. "Thunderbolt!"

Driftblim sparked with electricity and shocked Charizard.

Charizard roared in pain as the powerful move shocked it.

"Again!" Gale shouted.

Driftblim's attack stopped, but before Charizard could focus, Driftblim hit him again.

Charizard roared louder than the last time. When the attack ended, Charizard dropped down, heading toward the mountaintop.

"Charizard, please! Don't!" I shouted.

Charizard got closer to the ground. He would slam right into it within a matter of seconds.

"CHARIZARD!" I screamed, watching as he neared the ground.

Iches from slammign into the ground, Charizard regained his focus and spread his wings, catching air and flying straight past Gale and I, a strong wind shoving us both back. He flipped in the air, close to the ground, and turned around to fly directly at Driftblim.

"Charizard, I'm telling you, another Flamethrower will do it!" I shouted.

Charizard roared and flew faster at Driftblim, opening his jaws.

"Take that thing out with Thunder!" Gale shouted.

Driftblim rose into the air, sparking.

The sky flashed repeatedly with lighting as Charizard neared Driftblim.

"DO IT!" I screamed frantically.

Charizard roared.

Lightning from the sky fell down to Driftblim and fired from its body down to Charizard.

Charizard was hit. He cried out in pain, his eyes closed, hurting badly from the attack.

"CHARIZARD!" I cried. We can't lose! NO! I screamed in my head.

Charizard's eyes forced open with a roar and he continued to fly! Although Driftblim was hitting him with an incredibly powerful Electric move, Charizard flew forward, outlined in yellow sparks. With a loud roar, Charizard raised a claw. The claw became outline in black and he flew at Driftblim, swiping it.

"BLIIIIIIIIM!" Driftblim cried out in pain at the move hit.

"Charizard knows Shadow Claw!" June gasped.

I stared, stunned, as Driftblim flew to the ground like a rocket, hitting the ground hard.

Driftblim didn't move and let out a weak moan.

Charizard roared.

I looked up happily, watching as his tail's flame burst into more powerful energy, and his body was outlined in a red aura.

"Blaze Ability!" I cheered happily. I looked down at Gale.

Gale was already looking at me, a smile on her face. "Well done, Gary!" Gale congratulated me. "I'm really in awe at just how strong your Pokémon are! Golly. You're quite the trainer!"

I felt my face getting hot as she returned her Driftblim. "Thank you, Gale. But really, your Driftblim can take a hit!"

"I like Driftblim because it floats with the wind," Gale said. "When the wind pushes it, it become difficult to hit because even they can't control their bodies against the wind's force." She giggled.

"Oh, I see," I said, remembering how Driftblim dodged Charizard's Flamethrower attacks twice.

Gale grabbed another Poké Ball. "Okay then. I choose Altaria! Once more!"

With a cry, Altaria appeared.

Charizard roared at it, ready to battle.

"Charizard, since your Blaze Ability is on, let's fight it with Flamethrower!" I told him.

Charizard roared and used Flamethrower.

Altaria was hit and it cried out loudly.

"This isn't over yet, Altaria!" Gale called out. "That thing is finished! Use Sky Attack, now!"

Altaria's body was instantly covered in flames.

"Charizard!" I shouted. "Use..." I tried to think of a move we could use to beat that Dragon. "DRAGON RAGE!"

Charizard's tail burst into an even more enormous flame, and his eyes glowed white. A ball of fire shot out at Altaria.

Altaria dove right into the Dragon Rage, screamed in pain, but kept charging forward, desperate to take out Charizard.

"NOOO!" I screamed, gritting my teeth.

Charizard suddenly flew at Altaria.

My eyes widened in shock. "Charizard!" I yelled.

My eyes were glued to Charizard as he raised his claws. Charizard's claws both glowed light blue and swung at Altaria's body as Altaria collided into Charizard's stomach.

Both Pokémon tumbled backwards in the air.

Altaria dove towards the mountaintop, eyes closed.

Charizard soared backwards through the air, tumbling recklessly, eyes closed.

"Charizard!" I cried out.

"Altaria!" Gale screamed.

Altaria's closed eyes shot open and its wings spread, catching air, and it soared into the skies.

Charizard's eyes opened and his wings spread wide. With a loud, weakened roar, a roar so pained and loud that it caused me to grab my chest and cry out in pain, I watched as Charizard deliberately flew towards me. He soared right over my head and collapsed to the ground on the top of the mountain, groaning.

"Charizard!" I cried out in shock, running to him. I knelt down by him and rubbed his stomach. "Charizard." I sighed, and then smiled. "You know what? We've won this match. I believe that we can do this. Thanks to you, and Hoothoot, and my final Pokémon. I know that we will win this match. Come get a good rest." I returned Charizard and faced Gale.

She stared at me expectantly.

I walked to the edge of the mountain and grabbed my last Poké Ball. I had traded Dugtrio back to Prof. Oak in order to get this last Flying Pokémon of mine. I took a took breath, staring at Altaria. I believe, I thought. So... "Butterfree, it's all up to you!" I yelled, throwing her Poké Ball in the air.

"Freeeeeee!" Butterfree cried out.

"Butterfree!" June cried out in shock.

"Butterfree, if you fall out of the sky and hit the ground, the battle is over, so stay up!" I yelled.

"Freeee! Freeeeeeeeee!" Butterfree said.

"Now, attack with Psybeam!" I ordered.

"Sky Attack, now!" Gale ordered.

Butterfree's eyes glowed purple and a purple beam aimed at the blazing Altaria.

"Take it out now!" Gale encouraged Altaria.

"Freeeeee!" Butterfree shouted in with determination.

Altaria's flames on its body suddenly burst into a much larger flame as it collided with the Psybeam. An explosion occurred midair, tossing Butterfree back.

Altaria was flung back towards Gale, slamming into her, and threw her to the ground with a loud gasp. Altaria tumbled into the air and slammed to the ground.

Gale rolled off of her back and got to her feet, looking at Altaria.

Altaria shook its head and looked up at Butterfree, breathing hard. Altaria flapped its wings, getting back up into the air.

Gale chuckled. "You're out, Altaria. You touched the ground."

Altaria lowered its head sadly.

"Hey, don't be down," Gale said, walking over to Altaria and patting its head. "You were amazing and you stood up to quite the opponents. Take a good rest." Gale returned Altaria and returned to the edge of the mountain, facing me, smiling. "Well, I guess this is the final bout for us." She raised a Poké Ball.

"Let's make this one good," I said, raising a fist up.

Gale nodded. "I think this one will be great." She threw her Poké Ball into the air.

A strange, obviously Bug type Pokémon flapped its wings in the air, staring at Butterfree.

I stared at the Bug in shock, grabbing my Pokédex.

_**Mothim. The Moth Pokémon and the evolved form of a male Burmy. He loves honey and steals it from Combee. They are nocturnal and do not have a specific, common location of living, instead traveling all over the world.**_

Great, I thought. I have to beat a disgusting Bug. Fair enough. I'll win. Bug versus Bug.

"Mothin, do not touch at ground at any cost!" Gale called out to him. She turned to me. "You ready, Gary?" Gale smiled, fixing her glasses on her face.

"I'm ready to win my seventh badge!" I shouted. "Butterfree, Gust attack!"

"Mothim, match it!" Gale said.

Both Bugs flapped their wings rapidly, created a tornado of wind between them, and eventually, flinging both Pokémon backwards in the air.

"Use Air Slash!" Gale shouted.

Mothim's wings flapped rapidly and a blue ball of energy appeared before Mothim smacked the ball at Butterfree.

Butterfree was hit and tumbled in the air, but came back at Mothim, ready for more.

"Use Psybeam!" I yelled.

Butterfree's Psybeam missed as Mothim flew right above the attack easily.

He's fast, I thought. But we can win this. "Try Psybeam again!"

Butterfree used Psybeam, but Mothim was too quick, dodging the attack by flying to the side repeatedly.

"Now use your Psybeam!" Gale said.

"Dodge it, just like Mothim did to you!" I ordered.

Butterfree tried to dodge Mothim's muticolored Psybeam attack, but Mothim was too quick and caught one of Butterfree's wings.

She tumbled through the air, headed for the ground.

"Take it down with Psychic and end this!" Gale said excitedly.

"NO!" I screamed. That's not fair, I thought. We can't go down because of that. We can't! But how can we stop a Psychic attack?! It's impossible to dodge! We're just not fast enough to get away.

Mothim's flew over to Butterfree, poised to attack and end the battle.

Not like this, I thought. No!

Butterfree flapped her wings about in a frenzy, trying to stop herself from falling to the top of the mountain.

My eyes widened. Not fast enough, I realized. "Of course! Use Tailwind!" I screamed.

Mothim's eyes glowed light blue as Butterfree cried out and flapped her wings hard.

A strong gust of wind nearly took me off of my feet and flung me over the mountain!

I knelt down to my knees and held on to the ground for dear life as Butterfree's Tailwind attack swept Butterfree into the air at an intense, blinding speed!

June and Gale both cried out in surprise from the sudden gust of wind and struggled to keep their balance.

Mothim's eyes turned back to their normal orange color as he couldn't keep up with where Butterfree was at now.

Butterfree's Speed was now intensified, making it nearly impossible for Mothim to keep his eyes on.

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!" I called out.

Butterfree was forced forward by the wind and zoomed over Mothim, Blue Powder sprayed all over the skies, swirled around rapidly by the wind.

"Mothim!" Gale shouted.

Mothim had no placed to flee as the powder immediately surrounded it, Butterfree's Tailwind carrying the blue powder in all directions possible. Mothim's eyes got heavy and finally closed. Mothim tumbled helplessly towards the ground.

"MOTHIM!" Gale shouted, reaching for her Poké Ball.

"Whirlwind!" I ordered.

Butterfree quickly flapped her wings and created a second enormous gust of wind, sweeping Mothim back up into the air as he tumbled helplessly, still sleeping.

"Butterfree, Tackle it out!" I shouted.

"FREEEEEE!" Butterfree vanished and reappeared in an instant, slamming into Mothim at an incredible speed.

Mothim tumbled through the air and slammed onto the top of the mountain, snoring.

"YEEEEEAAAAAH!" I cheered, leaping into the air.

"FREEEEEEE!" Butterfree cried out.

"YAAAY!" June clapped happily.

"WE DID IT!" I yelled, jumping up and down repeatedly for joy.

"Mothim, come on back," Gale said, sighing but smiling. She turned to me happily, reaching in her pocket.

Butterfree circled overhead, flapping joyously right above me.

I was secretly glad that she was in the air and not touching me.

Gale walked over to me, a small pouch in her hand. She opened it, reached inside, and pulled out a small object. "Congratulations. You have earned the Ascent Badge."

I reached out and eagerly took the blue and white badge from Gale that reminded me of air being forced upward, billowing at the top. I stared at it for a moment. I cheerily grabbed my five other Poké Balls and threw them to the ground.

Charizard roared proudly.

Porygon-Z whined lightly.

"Primeape!" Primeape yelled.

"Hoooooot?" Hoothoot cried out.

"Saur!" Ivysaur growled.

"Everyone! We just won our seventh badge! The Ascent Badge!" I yelled, raising the badge high into the air.

Everyone but Ivysaur cheered excitedly. Ivysaur turned her head, not caring.

I smiled despite Ivysaur's bad attitude and leaped into the air once more.

As June spoke eagerly to my Butterfree, who she reached her arm up to, Butterfree responding by landing on her shoulder.

As Charizard blasted the air with impressive, loud flames.

As Primeape swung his fists at the air, aiming at no one, letting out energy.

As Hoothoot soared in the air, happily hooting.

As Porygon-Z uncontrollably starting shivering in place, sparking electricity at the ground all around it.

As Ivysaur laid on the ground and closed her eyes, not caring.

I stared down at my seventh badge, thoughts flying through my head. Not one of those thoughts was about my battle with Gale.

"Do you know where you're headed to next?" someone asked me.

I looked down to see Gale looking up at me, smiling, again adjusting her glasses. I stared blankly at her.

"Are you okay, Gary?" she asked.

It got quietly quickly.

I turned to see Charizard, Primeape, Hoothoot, and Butterfree looking at me.

June was staring at me, too.

They all had concerned looks on their faces.

Porygon-Z was having an Electric fit by itself, unaware of the seriousness surrounding it.

Ivysaur was snoozing on the ground.

I turned to Gale.

"Gary," Gale said, staring at me with concern. "What's wrong?"

I took a slow, deep breath, and forced a smile to my face. "Gale. Thank you for our battle. It was amazing. Can I just ask you one for more favor?"

Gale squinted at me, seeming confused. "Sure, Gary. What's up?"

"I need directions from here to our final gym," I said seriously, my smile fading.

"Not a problem," Gale responded. "Are you headed somewhere specific?"

I nodded. "Yes," I replied. "I need directions to Pewter City."


	63. The End Of June

"I'm a little disappointed," June said. "Summer's right around the corner and it's not all that hot out right now."  
"Summer?" I exclaimed. "We just barely got into Spring!"

June turned to look at me. "That's not true. It may not have felt like Spring, but Spring is just about over. We're headed for Summer, and fast."

I gaped at June, stunned. I only had seven badges. I still have to get one more, and then make my way to the Pokémon League at the Indigo Plateau. The Pokémon League started sometime early in the Fall. Was I going to make it in time?

"When we left the Pokémon Center in Cloud City, the calendar there said it was like, the middle of June," June stated. "We've been traveling for quite some time now, trying to find Azure City. It may be Summer right now, to be honest. My point is, the weather is pretty calm right now. I really was looking forward to some heat and sun."

"Screw that!" I yelled. "I have to get my last badge and we have to get to the Pokémon League! Immediately! Come on!" I ran ahead, leaving June behind as my feet pounded into the gravel covered ground beneath my feet.

Trees lined the rocky path I ran through, the afternoon sun blocked by white clouds, a cool breeze pushing against me.

"GARY!" June shouted angrily. "Cut it out! You have plenty of time!"

"We have to get to Pewter City!" I yelled back. "I have to meet Aurora again!"

Aurora.

I remembered Aurora all too well.

I recalled the first time we battled and how easily she had defeated Charmander with her Graveler in one hit. Mankey defeated Graveler in a tough match, but lost to Kabutops, even though he evolved during the end of the battle. During our rematch, Graveler defeated both Primeape _and_ my Charmander. In our final match, Aurora's Graveler beat my Hoothoot, but lost to my Primeape. Primeape ended up losing to Kabutops easily.

Aurora's Kabutops was incredibly strong, but I was determined to defeat that thing. By any means.

"Gary, will you please just wait up?" June called desperately from far behind.

I slowed down but kept up a light jog, looking back angrily at June.

June was running after me, breathing hard, glaring at me. "Come on, Gary. Stop this. We'll make it in time!"

"The Pokémon League is only a couple of months away, more or less," I insisted. "I don't need you slowing me down, June. Now come on!" I turned away and picked up my pace.

"Gary!" June begged.

I ignored her and kept up a fair pace, thinking about Aurora.

"_Our current Gym Leader hasn't lost a Pokémon match with a challenger in at least four years_," Nurse Joy's voice rang in my brain.

It'd be going on five years, now, I thought. Has anyone beaten since my three attempts? I'm coming for that badge, Aurora. I hope you remember me, because when I'm done with you, you certainly will keep me in your mind for quite some time afterwards. As I ran, my thoughts focused angrily on Aurora.

Her beautiful, long blonde hair. Her seductive, dark brown eyes. Her frightening, threatening, intimidating battling style.

The Boulder Badge is mine, I promised. No matter what. I will not be leaving Pewter City without it. And I'm not gonna lose at all this time. I'm leaving with that badge.

"Gary, will you look at what I found?" June screamed.

I was yanked from my thoughts but kept on moving, slowing down. I turned to see June, a long distance behind me, on her knees, staring at something. "June, what is it?" I asked impatiently. I stopped running and stared at her.

"I think somebody dropped a Poké Ball in this bush," June called out.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. I started to walk back over to her.

A Poké Ball out here? Had a trainer dropped it by accident? Did it contain a Pokémon?

As I got closer to June, she reached out into the bush she was knelt down next to and reached in it.

A loud cry was heard, and the bush rustled.

I stopped and stared in shock.

June cried out in shock and fell back, sitting on the ground, her bag falling from her shoulder and landing next to her.

A purple powder flew out at June from inside of the bush.

June screamed and covered her face. She curled up into a ball and started choking heavily.

"JUNE!" I shouted, running towards her.

A large mushroom leaped out from the bushes.

I gaped at it in shock, stopping for just a second before I continued to run at it. I noticed it wasn't a regular mushroom.

The top of its head looked like a Poké Ball, red on top and white on the bottom.

The mushroom turned to look at me. It immediately started to hop away.

I angrily pulled out my Pokédex.

_**Foongus. The Mushroom Pokémon. It is unsure which came first; the invention of the Poké Ball, or the design resembling a Poké Ball on their heads. They defend themselves by spraying poison at both people and Pokémon.**_

"JUUUUUNE!" I shouted, running faster as the Foongus disappeared into the trees. I stopped and dropped to my knees next to her.

June was squirming in pain, gasping, twitching. She fell onto her back and stretched out, crying silently, tears falling from her eyes. Her face was flushed with purple. Her eyes turned to me as she convulsed on the floor. Her eyes were begging for help.

"June! No!" I screamed, grabbing her shoulder, my heart feeling ready to explode from panic. "June, please!" I wasn't sure what to do, but I knew that talking wasn't going to help June.

June started shivering less, staring at me. Her eyes glistened with tears, her chest heaving repeatedly.

"June, you've been poisoned!" I cried, watching the purple in her face grow darker.

June's eyes started to slowly close.

"Wake up!" I yelled. I shook her shoulders roughly. "_Fight! Damn it, June!_"

June's eyes opened slightly, but started to close again.

"_JUNE!_" I pleaded. I shook her again.

June's eyes opened a little bit, tears dripping from them continuously.

An idea came to my head. I dropped my bag to the ground and opened it with shaky hands, digging through it, tossing everything inside of it to the ground.

My clothes, my toothbrush, my towel, my shower gel, my shampoo, and a few other items of mine were out of my bag. The bag was completely empty. No Antidotes, Full Heals, or anything to help June out.

I stared in dismay at couple of Potions and a bottle of water before looking over to June's bag. I pulled it over to me. Carefully, I pulled all of its contents out. Mostly similar products were removed from her bag, including things I either didn't know their use for, or things I didn't think she really needed, and I spread them out on the floor carefully. Her bag didn't contain any useful items for healing her, either.

June coughed.

I turned to her.

She had her eyes closed, still breathing.

"June, this can't be happening!" I cried out, shaking her shoulders hard.

June's eyes didn't budge open this time.

"_JUNE!_" I yelled angrily, shaking her harder. "_Get up!_"

June's eyes remained closed as she continued taking deep breaths.

"Damn it!" I screamed furiously. "June, wake the hell up!"

June remained.

I let go of her and glared at her, gritting my teeth. I inhaled deeply, held my breath, thinking, and exhaled after a minute. I have to carry her to Pewter City, I told myself. It's the only way.

"_Pewter City is just a good day or two away, depending on how fast you travel,_" I recalled Gale telling me when I asked her for directions there. "_It's a straight path. Just stay on the path and you'll be there without any problems._"

We don't have a day to wait, I thought, my anger rising. I can't make it there in a day while carrying June. I can't just leave her here to go and get help, either. I gasped and pulled out my Pokédex. "Come on," I urged the Pokédex as I opened it and turned it on. "I need some information on how to cure Poison! _Please!_"

_**PSNCureBerry. A very rare Berry more commonly located in the Johto region and is known to cure Poison.**_

_**Pecha Berry. Used to cure Poison inflicted.**_

_**Lum Berry. Used to cure any health problem.**_

_**Drash Berry. A very rare Berry that has been suspected of existing somewhere, but no one knows where. It is said to be able to cure Poison.**_

_**Miracle Berry. A Berry rumored to have been spotted and used at one time. It has never been officially recorded as existing. It is said to be able to cure any health problem.**_

I stared at the images of the five berries.

The location of these berries weren't anywhere near where I was, if not completely unknown.

I stared at the Drash Berry and then moved over to the Miracle Berry. They had no known location, but were thought to exist somewhere. It was better than nothing. Even if I couldn't find the mythical berries, I could try and find the other three.

June gasped in a low, weak voice.

I turned to her.

June's eyes were still closed, her breathing as hard and frustrated at ever.

"June," I said softly, placing my hand on her shoulder, rubbing it. "I'm not leaving you. I will help you. I will find a Berry and heal you, June, but I will not leave you. I'm here with you, no matter what. Keep me with you. I'll keep you with me as I go and found a Berry for you to help you out. We'll stay together. Just stay awake!"

June continued to keep her eyes closed, her breathing strained, croaking.

I put away all of her items back in her bag and quickly crawled over to my bag, placing its contents back inside. I stood up and stared at June silently. There's no time, I told myself. In the next instant, I turned around in a circle, looking at the trees around us. I could see apples hanging from the trees nearby. Berries I didn't recognize but that didn't look like any of the five Berries I sought after also hung from the branches. How am I gonna find the right Berry? I wondered in frustration. I'm going to have to search through miles of trees, and I still may not find the right one to save June. I turned to June again.

June looked so weak. She looked frail. If June didn't keep up her energy and keep on trying to stay alive, the Poison would take over immediately and...

I closed my eyes and shook my head. With a loud, angry cry, I ran into the woods, past June, glancing around, desperate to find the right Berry.

If only we had the right items, I thought with rage, furious that neither of us had any items to cure June of her poisoning.

Haunter...

Thanks to the incident in Saffron City, Silph Co. was destroyed, and the supplies of items were dangerously low. That was why we didn't have the proper items in our supplies.

Maybe if we hadn't stopped that Haunter, Silph Co. would've still been up and running, somehow, I thought, dread filling my heart. This is all my fault. If anything happens to June...

Pokémon ran away from me as I tore through the woods, desperate to find the right Berry. I hoped I hadn't passed by one already in my rush. If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself, I thought furiously. Ever. This is entirely my own fault. I stopped that Haunter with Sabrina's Kadabra. Everything was just fine until I stuck my big nose into things and stopped Haunter. Now there are robberies and low supplies on items.

I knew that by stopping Haunter at Saffron, I had done the right thing. I didn't truly regret having stopped Haunter's evil. But realizing that it contributed to June and I being unprepared in such a critical situation made me feel complete regret.

Now, June is poisoned... I thought miserably. Everything has changed so much.

My eyes filled with tears now as I thought back on the days when things were so simple.

Kiwi, me, Aly, and Robin. The best of friends growing up together, a similar dream to become the greatest Pokémon Trainers the world had ever seen.

Now, Kiwi is so...different.

Robin is completely unreadable. Who he was is nothing like who he is now, where anything sets him off and can turn into a fight, it seems.

And Aly... My dear Aly...

Tears dripped from my eyes quickly as I struggled to keep my focus, sure I had not even noticed plenty of Berries, fearing I may have ran right by one of the Berries I needed so desperately. June... I thought.

"_It looks like Squirtle and that trainer over there with the Charmeleon have a closer bond than the Squirtle has with her owner,_" I remembered June's words the first time I met her when Robin and I had battled in Gringey City. "_My name is June. I am the gym leader of Gringey City,_" June introduced herself._ "It's a pleasure to meet you._"

I recalled how beautiful I thought June looked the first time I laid eyes on her. How her beauty had utterly intimated me and caused me to stutter when trying to talk to her.

Several Pokémon scattered, flew, and dug their way away from me as I tore through the grass in the woods, so different from the rocky path that lined the path June and I were traveling through.

I tripped over something suddenly and soared through the air, slamming to the ground hard. I cried out as I slid along the ground. My face laid on my right arm. I didn't move. June... I thought. This can't be. I sniffled as I started to cry into my arm. I felt so weak. I was completely exhausted. I began to feel like I was wasting time by looking for these Berries that couldn't possibly exist or were nowhere in the area. I swallowed and formed fists with both of my hands. June is dying, I accepted. My heart stung painfully at this thought, but my eyebrows furrowed as I thought it again. June is dying. I lifted my head up a little bit. June is dying, I repeated firmly. And that's why I won't...ever...give up on you. I forced myself to my feet and stumbled forward into a run.

So many kinds of fruits hung from the tree branches, grabbing my attention as I tried to identify them all individually as I ran past.

I pulled out my Pokédex and checked out the five Berries once again, trying to see if maybe I had indeed spotted one of them.

None of the Berries in my Pokédex looked like what I had ran past.

I looked up and glanced around frantically. These Berries aren't located in this area, I thought angrily. They're just not here. My eyes watered as I looked around anyway, walking forward slowly, breathing hard. My eyes were clouded with tears, and I raised my arm, wiping them away. I'll save you, June, I thought. I'll find you those damn Berries. Please, June. Stay with me. You're in my heart. I won't let you go. Just keep me with you, June. Don't leave me...

Everything looked the same. No matter where I looked, it was all the same scene of trees and grass and the occasional Pokémon or animal scurrying past.

It had been a short while later before my shoulders finally collapsed.

I can either continue looking for these damn imaginary Berries, or I can go back and try to find some other means to save June, I thought wearily. Looking through here isn't helping. Unless I find the right Berry immediately, I'm just going to wind up deeper in this forest. I may even find the damn Berry, but get lost. If that happens, I'll be of no use to June. But what can I possibly do by giving up and going back to June?

My eyes closed as I put my mind into deep thought. The terror filling my body caused me to shed tears suddenly. I couldn't give up, and yet, getting lost in this forest wasn't going to save June, either.

_Why is this happening?_

Courtney.

My eyes shot open.

Courtney.

My breathing got heavier.

Courtney.

I took a deep, shaky breath. This is all Courtney's fault, I realized. She got us lost. She got us to take this path instead of the proper route. June is sick because of _Courtney!_ I growled angrily as this fact came to my mind. My breathing intensified. I was ready to kill Courtney for this. "_COOOOOOURTNEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY YYY!_" I bellowed in the forest, my voice echoing, hearing birds fly from their roosting areas. I turned around and headed back through the forest. I aimed directly for June, furiously tearing through the path as I tried to get back to June's side. This is all Courtney's damn fault, the stupid, damn, evil, crooked girl. If anything happens to June, I swear. I absolutely _swear!_

"_The less competition I had, the easier I could win," _Courtney's words ran in my head, clear as day.

Courtney tried to keep me from competing in the Starter Competition, I thought angrily. Now she's trying to keep me from battling in the Pokémon League. If the result of her psychotic prank is the loss of June, I'll ensure that she never competes in any life activities. I promise I'll bring severe bodily harm to her. Courtney, this has gone too far!

I could see Courtney in my head with her attractive, pink hair and her smile I might actually enjoy looking at if it weren't plastered on the face of such a complete psychopath.

Thinking of June, I swung into the air furiously as Courtney's face surrounded me in my head. I punched at the multiple copies of Courtney and screamed in fury, finally bursting through the other the woods and coming back to the gravel ground.

I stopped and looked over, spotting June instantly.

June was on her side, her arm outstretched.

"June," I whispered weakly. I stumbled over to her and fell to my knees, ignoring the pain as my knees collided with the rough ground. I stared at her, pain taking over my entire body. "June, you're still alive." I kept my eyes on her as I silently cried.

June's face was entirely flushed in a deep purple. Her entire face, down to her throat, looked almost completely black. She was breathing in short, quick breaths. She was crying quietly.

I couldn't stand seeing June like this, but I couldn't turn away. "June," I said weakly, whining in a low voice, tears landing on the dry rocks below. "I promise you, I tried. I tried to find you some help in the woods from Berries. I tried, but there were none here. June, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, June. June, I don't know what else to do. I can't just let you...you...you...d..." I couldn't finish the sentence. I let out a cry and my head fell to her shoulder. I cried out against her. "June, I'm so sorry. I failed you. I..." I continued to cry on her, reaching out my hands and gripping her shoulders tightly in my hands.

"_Gary! Please! Hold on!_" I remembered June had called out as I had left Gringey City to head for Celadon City. "_I just want to understand what it means to be a great Pokémon trainer first. I want to battle and travel the world and see how the real masters do it and then, maybe someday, I will pursue becoming a Pokémon trainer. But first, I need to understand what that means._"

Tears dripped even faster from my eyes.

"_Let me come with you!_" I remembered her begging.

I gasped and let the tears flow.

"_I want to travel the world! I want to see new things and people and Pokémon!_" June had cried to me.

I was now sobbing uncontrollably, wrapping my arms around her and holding her gently.

"_Kiwi! Join our group!_" June had eagerly exclaimed when meeting Kiwi just before entering Saffron City.

I cried even louder against her, my hug tightening just slightly. "June. Don't..." I wiped my eyes against her shoulder. "June, I'm so, so, sorry. Please, June. June, through everything we've been through, and all the things we've argued over, and all the fun we had on our journey, I need-"

June was shaking harder, interrupting what I had felt would be my final words to her.

I lifted my head and saw her reaching out beyond me.

"Huh?" I cried out. I turned my head to see June reaching out for her bag, her single arm shaking viciously. "June," I whispered, staring at her. I turned back to her bag. I looked back to June.

June was definitely reaching out towards her bag.

I had already dug through it. What could be in there that she was using the last of her strength to obtain? I pulled her bag over to me and dug through it once again, placing her contents on the floor. It didn't take long before I grabbed a Poké Ball. I stopped and stared at it. I turned to June.

June slowly turned and reached up for the Poké Ball I was holding, gasping heavily.

I stared at the Poké Ball.

The Poké Ball had a sticker with the letter 'A' on it.

I turned back to June, my eyes sore from crying.

June continued reaching up into the air for it, gasping a weak noise that gave me the shivers.

Her Pokémon, I thought. Does she want to see them? My mouth opened in shock suddenly. Her Pokémon...

June's arm started to lower, the pain from her poisoning restricting her movements.

Does June want to see her Pokémon? I wondered tearfully. I turned to June.

June stared at the Poké Ball in my hand with an intense desire and need in her eyes.

Of course she does, I realized with pain. In her last moments, she wants to be with her Pokémon. I wiped my eyes with my arms and dug through her bag, pulling out her nine other Poké Balls. I held them all in my arms and stood up, backing away a few feet. I sent out all of her Pokémon at once. Her closest friends, I thought. Her family...

"Eeeeveeee!"

"Pi Pikachu Pika!"

"Rotom!"

"Galvantula!"

"Manectric!"

"Tiviiiire!"

"Blllliiiiitzle!"

"Magneton!"

Ampharos and Lanturn cried out.

At once, they all, including Electivire, faced June. They all let out a cry of surprise.

June seemed to smile upon seeing her Pokémon. Her lips curved up just slightly, barely noticeable. Her arm collapsed to the ground and her eyes closed immediately, a few tears leaking out. Her lips parted slightly as she mumbled something I couldn't hear. She soon went completely silent and didn't move.

This is how it ends? I wondered, my heart beating painfully. Quietly? With me and her Pokémon surrounding her, just staring? This is how June wants it to end? This is my... goodbye to June?

"Roootooom...?" Rotom cried out in a low voice.

"Chu...?" Pikachu said, stepping closer to June.

"Blllitzle..." Blitlze said mournfully.

"Manectric..." Manectric whispered sadly.

"Eeeee?" Eevee questioned.

"Galvantula," the spider muttered, her head down.

"Magneton..." Magneton whined in a low voice.

Lanturn let out a low gurgle of a sad cry.

"Elec?" Electivire said, titling his head.

Ampharos let out a low cry and stepped up to June. She placed her hands on June's shoulders and let out another cry. Her tail shook rapidly, the ball at the end of it glowing blue. A bell rang through the air, causing me to look around for a moment before looking back at Ampharos, realizing she was causing the chime. Ampharos's hands glowed blue, and immediately, June started to glow blue.

I gasped and took a step closer, watching.

Ampharos stood there for a long while, and finally, her tail stopped shaking and glowing and her hands stopped glowing as well. The chiming stopped. Ampharos took a step back, away from June, and looked down at her.

I stared at June, waiting, shock on my face.

June blue glow disappeared, but she didn't move.

I swallowed. What just happened? I wondered. Is June okay?

June remained on the ground, not moving.

I wasn't sure what Ampharos had done, but June still was purple in the face, motionless. I let out my breath in a sigh, feeling weak, depressed, and defeated.

The deep purple in June's face suddenly lessened.

I squinted my eyes, unsure if I was seeing things or not.

The color in June's face returned completely within a few seconds, the purple disappearing entirely.

"June?" I whispered.

June's eyes twitched, and finally, finally, opened.

"June!" I cried out excitedly.

June sat up slowly, groaning, her eyes squinting as she looked at us all. Her eyes suddenly popped open and she crawled on her hands and knees away towards the trees, held her hair back, and I heard her vomit.

I normally would closed my eyes, and I almost did when June threw up, but I couldn't turn away. I was too happy to see that June was okay.

June spit several times in the trees and wiped her mouth before she turned around and crawled back over to her Pokémon, moaning weakly, looking disgusted.

Before I could move, her Pokémon all ran to her, except for Electivire. They landed on top of her, showing her affection.

Electivire crossed his arms and turned away, grunting.

June gasped in surprise at her Pokémons' affection and laughed loudly.

"June..." I murmured, a smile spread broadly across my face.

June continued to laugh as Manectric licked her face, and her other Pokémon hugged her or otherwise nuzzled against her, June hugging them all back.

I closed my eyes for a moment, grateful June was alive right now. My eyes opened to see June was still loving her Pokémon's company.

"Thank you, Ampharos," she cried, laughing heartily as Ampharos rubbed her head against June's neck.

I didn't move nor say a word as June happily enjoyed her Pokémon.

"CHUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu cried out happily, and suddenly shocked June and her Electric Pokémon with an Electric attack.

In response, all of June's other Pokémon's eyes widened and they let loose their own Electric attacks.

June laughed even harder, her hair standing on end. June sat on the ground, looking much better, giggling with her Pokémon as Electivire looked off to the side, looking tough with his arms crossed. Once the shock ended, June laughed even harder with her Pokémon. June suddenly looked over at Electivire, her smile fading just a little bit.

All of June's Pokémon saw her looking off at Electivire. They all looked at him, too.

Electivire slowly looked over at everyone. His body started sparking. "TIVIIIIIRE!" he screamed threateningly.

June merely smiled as her other Pokémon glared back angrily. She looked at the ground where all of her Poké Balls I threw to the ground were.

She crawled past her nine Pokémon and picked up nine of the ten Poké Balls. The final one was right in front of Electivire. She looked up at him and smiled, picking up the last Poké Ball.

"Electivire!" Electivire screamed, sparking even more brightly with electricity and shocked the group of June and all of her Pokémon.

The nine Electric Pokémon groaned in pain from the hit.

June cried out in shock, but shook her head as the attack pressed on.

"June!" I shouted, worried about her getting attacked after having barely survived the poisoning she was going through, and angry that Electivire could be acting this way after what he just witnessed happen to her.

Electivire's attack ended and he glared at June angrily, breathing hard.

"Come back, Electivire!" June ordered, still smiling though she'd just be hit with a powerful Electric attack, returning Electivire to his Poké Ball. She smiled and looked over to her other Pokémon.

Her other Pokémon were still dazed by Electivire's powerful shock, but soon turned over to June, smiling.

June smiled back. "Thank you all. I love you guys so much." June returned all of her Pokémon except for Amphoros to their Poké Balls. She faced Ampharos and smiled even wider. "Ampharos." June reached out and hugged Ampharos, kissing her on the foreheard to Ampharos's delight. "Thank you for using Heal Bell, Ampharos. You really are so amazing. I cherish you. Please, remember that forever. I am so grateful to you."

Ampharos cried out happily and was returned to her Poké Ball.

I stared at June, smiling.

June stared back, smiling.

I immediately ran to her and wrapped my arms around her. "June!" I cried tearfully, happily.

"Gary!" June cried out in shock, hugging me back.

"June, I'm so glad you're okay!" I said, squeezing tighter, almost unable to believe it. I squeezed her even tighter, just to be sure this was all real.

"Gary!" June laughed, hugging me tighter. "I'm just glad you realized I needed my Pokémon. Thank you, Gary. Thank you so much." June kissed me on the cheek.

I could feel my heart beat even quicker and much harder in my chest. I pressed my cheek against hers and quickly kissed her back. "June. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Gary, thank you," June said. She pulled away from me to my surprise and I looked into her tearful eyes. She pulled me back into another tight hug, which I returned.

June and I stayed on the ground together, hugging each other so tightly. The hug I received was arguably tighter than any hug I'd ever received, and possibly the tightest, most grateful hug I'd ever given.

"Just about a town away, right?" June asked.

My eyes were glued to the Town Map in my hands. "Gale said it's just past Opaque City," I remembered. "The Town Map says the exact same thing. We'll be there in another day or two, I guess."

"You know, Gary," June said, her hair down, no longer straight up, "you're gonna do great against Aurora."

I turned to June and smiled. "Thanks a lot. I'm definitely going to win this time."

"I've never met Aurora, but she sounds like someone who needs to be put in her place, if you ask me," June commented. "I bet she's been beaten since the last time you battled her, but I hope she hasn't. Gary, I want _you_ to be the one to break her streak. But if not, kick her butt anyway. I believe in you."

I smiled even brighter, my face getting hot. "I will, June. I promise I will not enter the Pokémon League without her badge. I have to defeat her. She isn't unstoppable. The Boulder-"

A loud scream interrupted my sentence.

With a loud gasp, June and I looked up.

The gravel path beneath our feet led straight ahead, ending on the edge of a cliff. The path curved, making a very sharp turn to the right, heading downhill.

I gasped as I heard another loud scream. Where was it coming from?

"_HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LP!_" someone screeched desperately.

I spotted fingers on the edge of the cliff, gripping onto the edge, slipping. "Someone's hanging from there!" I ran to the edge of the cliff, June right beside me, and we stopped, kneeling down. I grabbed the hand of the person screaming for help with both of my hands as June grabbed their other arm with her hands. I looked over the edge and nearly let go in shock as I saw the face of the person who hung over this dangerous cliff.

June gasped beside me. "_Kiwi?!_" she cried, horrified.

"KIWI!" I screamed, grabbing her hand tightly.

Kiwi was hanging over the edge of the cliff, the bottom not even visible from how high up we were, fog blocking our view. "Gary! June! _HELP MEEEEEE!_" she pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks.

"June, we can do this!" I urged.

June turned to me with a determined face and nodded firmly.

I stood up to better position myself to pull Kiwi over the edge by her hand.

June groaned on her knees, pulling up Kiwi by her arm.

A loud roar from behind me made me cry out.

June screamed, letting go of Kiwi in shock, and turned around. She shrieked pure terror at whatever was behind me roaring.

Kiwi screamed in fright as she went down the cliff further, hanging on to me for dear life with one hand.

"_JUNE!_" I screamed angrily as Kiwi dropped down, yanking me closer to the edge. I held on to Kiwi and groaned loudly, struggling to pull her up.

"_Gary, please help me!_" Kiwi begged shrilly.

June stood frozen in place, gawking at what was behind me.

"JUNE!" I shouted, getting even angrier at her. "COME ON. WHAT THE HELL?!"

June gasped and turned to me. She looked back at whatever was behind me.

The thing behind me roared even louder, making me shake down to the bone.

What is that? I wondered in fright. I can't let go of Kiwi, no matter what.

June backed up slowly and looked over the edge of the cliff. She looked back at whatever it was behind us and then back to Kiwi. June reached down to Kiwi.  
Kiwi reached up with her free hand.

June grabbed Kiwi's wrist with both hands and pulled up.

I pulled up hard. We can do this, I thought to myself, groaning.

The thing behind us roared even louder. The sounded nearly made me jump right over the cliff.

June screamed, her eyes closed, her head lowering, but not letting go of Kiwi.

Curiosity got the best of me as I pulled on Kiwi with all my might. I took a quick glimpse behind me and saw the beast only a few feet away. I screamed as my heart exploded in my chest from terror. I gripped Kiwi even tighter and struggled to yank her up with my shaky arms.

"_Gary, June, please don't drop me!_" Kiwi cried frantically, tears coating her entire face.

"What is that thing?" I screamed, pulling Kiwi closer to the ledge. It looks so familiar, I thought, trying to remember what it was. I was only certain it was a Pokémon, but I couldn't remember the name.

"It pushed me over!" Kiwi yelled, terrified. "It's all that thing's fault!"

"That's a Raikou!" June cried, yanking on Kiwi's arm, bringing Kiwi higher up to the surface.

"Raikou!" I shouted, remembering the name.

Raikou. One of the Legendary Pokémon of the Johto region. An Electric type Pokémon that is incredibly powerful.

Raikou roared again, louder than ever, making me, June, and Kiwi shriek in fright.

And that was the scenario.

June and I on the edge of a cliff, pulling Kiwi up over the edge.

A Raikou behind us, roaring ferociously, ready to attack.

Even if June and I saved Kiwi from falling off the cliff, I knew that none us would get out of this alive.


	64. And Then There Were Two

Raikou released a deafening roar, causing June, Kiwi, and I to cry out in fright.

Kiwi screamed even louder as both mine and June's grip slipped and she went down, June and I just barely holding her up.

June turned and looked at Raikou, fear clear in her eyes. "Raikou..." June whispered.

"June, I know that thing is right behind us, but we can't let go of Kiwi!" I yelled. "Please, pay attention! We have to help Kiwi!"

Kiwi yanked hard on June's and my hand, pulling us down hard as we cried out in surprise, Kiwi trying to force herself up to the edge of the cliff. "Don't let go, you two!" Kiwi begged, terrified. "Help me!"

With a loud grunt, June and I yanked as Kiwi pulled hard, her feet kicking up the side of the cliff to get herself to the surface. Finally, Kiwi landed on the ground, gasping, and looked up at Raikou in fright. She almost started to back up in fear as the beast growled, but froze instead.

June wrapped her arms around Kiwi and held her tight as they sat on the ground, cuddled up close, gazing at Raikou in terror.

I remained on my feet, glaring at Raikou. We have to battle it, I realized.

"Gary, watch out!" Kiwi begged. "It's dangerous! It attacked me as I was gazing out near the edge of the cliff. It just tackled me and I was thrown off! I just barely hung on while it was ready to attack me and drop me from here, but then you guys showed up and it ran away. Now it's back."

"I'll battle this thing," I said angrily, not taking my eyes off of Raikou. If I want to be the best Pokémon Trainer in the world, I have to beat the best Pokémon in the world. I can't allow anything to beat me. No Pokémon. No Trainer. I reached down for a Poké Ball.

"Wait, Raikou attacked you for no reason?" June asked.

"Yes!" Kiwi cried out sadly.

I turned to June for a second before turning back to Raikou. The glance was just long enough to see June looking at Raikou, confusion on her face.

"That doesn't make any sense..." June said in a low voice.

I grabbed a Poké Ball. She may be my best chance, I thought. "Ivysaur, I choose you!" I yelled, sending her out.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur growled. "Saur?" Ivy looked at the angry Raikou as it growled, staring down at her, its enormous teeth showing as one paw clawed at the ground, slowly. Ivysaur growled back and pawed at the ground repeatedly.

Raikou let out a loud roar at Ivysaur.

Everyone gasped in shock at the tremendous noise.

Ivysaur even backed up a couple of steps, still growling.

"Ivysaur, put it to Sleep!" I ordered. "Sleep Powder!"

Ivysaur growled and ran at Raikou.

"IVYSAUR!" I called out in shock.

With another huge roar, Raikou flew out at Ivysaur with rapid speed.

"SAUR! SAUR! SAUR!" Ivysaur yelled and used Razor Leaf.

"Ivysaur, I said to use Sleep Powder!" I screamed angrily. "This isn't the time for this! Come on! _Please!_"

Just before her attack hit Raikou, the raging Pokémon vanished! It reappeared in the next instant, right in front of Ivysaur, slamming into her.

Ivysaur was forced back and tumbled, getting to her feet, growling. She shook her head.

"Ivysaur, we need to beat this thing together! Just listen to me!" I begged. "Use Stun Spore, _now!_"

Ivysaur cried out angrily and ran forward, her body covered in a gold aura.

"Ivysaur, I didn't say to use Double-Edge!" I yelled in a rage.

Raikou stood calmly, watching my angry Ivysaur charge at it.

I was furious. Ivysaur wasn't listening, and this was definitely not one of the times for her attitude to take over and begin disobeying me.

"IVYSAUR! CUT IT OUT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Ivysaur kept running, nearing Raikou.

Raikou's eyes glowed gold and a multicolored beam fired out, hitting Ivysaur.

Ivysaur cried out in pain as the Extrasensory attack lifted her into the air.

"Ivysaur!" I cried out in shock, looking up as she was lifted over my head.

Ivysaur was thrown back, screaming.

"_NOOOOOOOOO!_" I screamed, and ran after her as fast as I could as she soared hard, heading towards to edge of the cliff, fast.

June and Kiwi screamed as Ivysaur flew at them.

June let go of Kiwi and stood up as Kiwi watched in shock.

A determined look came over June's face as I ran as fast as I could to catch Ivysaur.

June took a strong leap into the air, getting just high enough to grabbed Ivysaur's front paws as she soared over June's head. June cried out as she grabbed Ivysaur, but the force of Ivysaur was taking June with Ivysaur as the front of June's body went over the edge of the cliff!

"JUNE!" I screamed.

"GOTCHA!" Kiwi cried, leaping up and wrapping her arms around the bottom half of June. Kiwi gasped and stumbled a few feet closer to the edge of the cliff, unable to keep her balance as June and Ivysaur went over the edge.

"Kiwi!" I gasped, grabbing her by the shoulders as I reached her in time, and pulling her back with all of my might.

June, Kiwi, and Ivysaur were pulled back on top of me.

I groaned loudly in pain as someone's elbow dug into my stomach. I looked to see June hugging Ivysaur in her arms, afraid to let go, her eyes closed, on her knees.

Kiwi turned to me, a scared look on her face. "Gary, you saved me!"

I nodded, breathing hard, sitting up.

June finally opened her eyes and turned around, shock on her face. She looked at me. "Gary."

I looked back at June.

Raikou let out a roar, demanding attention.

The four of us turned around to face Raikou.

"IVY!" Ivysaur yelled and, before I could turn around, had gotten out of June's hold and ran to Raikou, stopping in front of the vicious feline looking Pokémon.

"She knows how tough Raikou is," June said, her voice trembling. "She doesn't want to battle by immobilizing Raikou. She wants the fight to be fair. She's going to keep on attacking, Gary."

"Ivysaur, that's enough!" I shouted angrily. "Return!"

Ivysaur was returned and I placed her Poké Ball back on my belt.

I need something that will listen to me, I thought. Something that can fight back. Something that will take a hit, too. Extrasensory is too strong. Primeape can fight, but a Psychic move might be too much for him.

Raikou growled and its voice erupted into a huge roar that made my ears ring.

I covered my ears with my hands, not looking away from Raikou as June and Kiwi cried out.

Raikou suddenly charged at us!  
I froze, unable to think of what I should do.

There was no place to run.

June, Kiwi, and I were in plain sight.

I heard Kiwi scream in terror.

I started trembling hard and grabbed a Poké Ball. "CHARIZARD! HEEEEELP!" I screamed, pulling my arm back. I was bumped over to the side as something moved quickly past me. "JUNE!" I gasped.

"June!" Kiwi called out from behind me.

June ran forward and stepped up to Raikou, her arms outstretched.

Raikou slammed into June.

June screamed as she was taken down, slamming to the floor hard.

Raikou stood on top of her, growling over her, its face inches from June's.

June's eyes were closed tight in pain. Slowly, she opened them and stared up at Raikou. "Raikou..." she groaned.

Raikou cried out loudly, its jaws wide enough to snap off June's head in one quick bite.

June closed her eyes and swallowed.

Raikou's jaws closed as it looked down at her, breathing hard, angrily.

To my surprise, June reached up her shaking hands and placed them gently on Raikou's front paws.

Raikou screamed angrily the instant she touched it and the thundercloud on its back sparked with electricity, soon followed by Raikou's entire body.

June screamed out loud as she was electrocuted.

"_JUUUNE!_" I screamed.

June collapsed flat on the ground when the attack ended. She coughed and stirred, looking up at Raikou. Her hair was standing up on end. Her hands remained on the beast's paws. June's hands rubbed Raikou's paws as she looked at Raikou with a serious stare. "What happened, Raikou?" she asked shakily.

Raikou roared again and the Electric attack that shocked June this time looked even more intense than the last.

June shrieked out even louder.

I glared at Raikou, still holding Charizard's Poké Ball in my tight fist. What does she think she's doing? I wondered in anger. She's going to get killed at this rate! I have to help her. I raised Charizard's Poké Ball and pointed it at Raikou.

Raikou looked up at me and growled.

"HEY!" June yelled angrily. "I'm over here, Raikou!"

Raikou looked down at June furiously.

June turned to me and glared. "Butt out, Gary! This has nothing to do with you! Don't be stupid! Leave Raikou alone!"

I stared at June in shock.

I heard Kiwi gasp.

I lowered my Poké Ball slowly, confused.

June turned back to Raikou, softness coming over her expression. "Raikou," she said gently.

Raikou shocked June once again with an Electric move.

June screamed in intense pain from this attack, her eyes closed as the attack ended. She didn't move.

"June!" I called out. "What are you doing?"

June didn't respond.

Raikou stared at June silently for a moment. It sniffed her.

June remained still.

"June?" I cried out shrilly.

Raikou looked up at me and lifted a paw, heading towards me.

June's hands that still sat on Raikou's paws tightened.

Raikou gasped and looked down at June, completely shocked.

I gasped, dying to call out to June, but the words were caught in my throat. I swallowed. "June," I could barely manage to whisper.

"Raikou, talk to me," June begged, her voice sounding weak. "What's wrong? What happened? Tell me!"

Raikou's thundercloud sparked again.

"If you want to attack me, then do it!" June challenged. "My name is June. I'm the ex Gym Leader of Gringey City. I raise Electric type Pokémon. If you want to kill me, then you better hit me with a much better attack than that. Your ThunderShocks and Thunderbolts are cute, but I've been through worse with my Electrivire. You're better off using Thunder on me, instead. So if you want to do it, then bring it. I'm going to help you, even if it kills me. Now, _TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!_"

Raikou's thundercloud stopped sparking.

My mouth had hit the floor in shock as I gaped at June. I'd never seen her like this before.

Raikou stared at June silently.

June stared back silently, looking into Raikou's eyes.

My heart beating, my body trembling, made standing a struggle. My legs wobbled slightly underneath me.

June's grip on Raikou's paws tightened.

Raikou continued to stare at June, not moving, not speaking.

Are they communicating somehow? I wondered. If Raikou can use Extrasensory, then it must have some level of Psychic powers. I remembered communicating with Sabrina's Kadabra back in Saffron City when he had shown me Sabrina's life just by staring me in the eyes for a long time. We had silently been communicating telepathically. Is this what was going on between June and Raikou?

Raikou's thundercloud suddenly sparked with electricity again.

June rubbed Raikou's paws slowly. "It's okay. It's okay," June repeated. "It's going to be okay. Please, just talk to me. Tell me what happened. Why are you so mad? Why did you attack Kiwi?"

Raikou roared and lightning fired from its thundercloud. It hit the sky above.

The sky darkened on impact and the clouds above flashed lightening threateningly. Thunder rumbled loudly, making me jump.

I gazed up at the sight in horror, my eyes wide. It can't be... I feared. Please, no.

I turned to Kiwi, who was on the ground, in the same spot, curled into a ball, shaking terribly, looking up at the sky fearfully.

I turned to June.

June continued to rub Raikou's paws. "It's okay. It's okay," she said calmly. "Stay with me, Raikou. Just relax. Tell me what's wrong. Raikou, you have to tell me!"

Raikou's head lifted to the skies and it roared again, a flash of lightening igniting the sky fantastically, and with a tremendous **BOOOOOOOOOM **of thunder, a single beam of lightening came down and struck Raikou with Thunder attack, shocking June.

"JUNE!" I cried out, taking a couple of steps forward. I furiously wiped at the tears clouding my view.

Kiwi screamed in terror.

June's shriek was terrifying. Her back arched as she fingers dug into Raikou's paws. June's eyes were closed tight as she yelled out desperately.

I have to help her! I thought, and stared at Charizard's Poké Ball. I can't allow her to die right in front of my eyes while I do nothing. I won't! This will not happen again. Just as I was about to toss Charizard's Poké Ball, June stopped screaming and I saw her eyes open. I froze in place, watching in shock.

June glared at Raikou.

Raikou let out a loud, shocked cry. With a roar, it shocked June with all it had in it.

June's eyes tightened and closed, her teeth baring at Raikou. "Raikou, please," she groaned somehow. "I'm not going to harm you. I want to know why you're so mad. I have to know. I love you. I love all Electric type Pokémon. I love...Pokémon. I can understand you, if you'll let me, Raikou. Please."

Raikou stared into June's eyes, amazed at her resilience.

June's eyes opened slowly, painfully, as she gazed back at Raikou.

It may have just been my eyes, but it seemed like Raikou's Electric attack had eased on June.

Raikou and June were both enveloped in a less intense blast of yellow electricity.

The sky above looked less threatening as the darkness slowly gave way to white clouds and a blue sky, lightening no longer flashing, thunder nowhere to be heard.

Raikou kept its glare on June, growling in a low voice, its face so close to hers.

June stared determinedly at Raikou, not moving.

I watched, breathless, afraid of what might happen next.

Raikou and June remained silent aside from the very low, constant growling Raikou did without pausing to take a breath.

June didn't move, a serious look stuck on her face.

The Electric shock around Raikou and June finally faded.

Raikou stopped growling, but didn't move off of June.

June didn't stop looking into Raikou's eyes.

Raikou slowly backed off of June.

June slowly sat up, not taking her eyes off of Raikou, that serious, perhaps angry, look remaining on her face. She took a slow, deep breath, and then let it out. June turned around, a look of pure anger on her face.

"June?" I asked shakily.

June sparked with electricity as she stared past me, letting off whatever electricity was flowing through her from Raikou's attacks.

I trembled as I watched June walk right past me and over to Kiwi.

"June! What's going on here?" Kiwi asked with worry.

I turned to Raikou, who continued to watch June silently, not moving. What is it doing? I wondered, turning back to June.

As June got closer to Kiwi, now just a few feet away, June pulled back an arm and slapped Kiwi across the face.

I gasped in shock from both the loud noise the slap made, and the action.

Kiwi froze in place and grabbed the spot where she hit. She looked up at June in shock. "What-?"

"Don't you play dumb with me!" June screamed, and shoved Kiwi back hard.

Kiwi stumbled back and landed on the ground, close to the edge.

June stormed forward after Kiwi, who looked up in fear at June, backing up further, nearing the edge.

"STOP!" I screamed, and ran up to June, holding her back.

"GARY! GET OFF OF ME!" June yelled, and broke free from my tight grip. She charged at Kiwi and got on top of her. June slapped Kiwi's face repeatedly with one hand while her other hand grasped Kiwi's face and held it down to the ground, squeezing hard, digging her nails into Kiwi's face.

Kiwi looked up at June, horrified, too stunned to move, crying out in pain and shock.

June's slaps turned into punches, and Kiwi blocked her face with her arms, crying out for help.

"_JUNE, HAVE YOU LOST IT?!_" I ran to June and angrily yanked her off of Kiwi. "What has gotten into you?!"

"_SHE TRIED TO ATTACK RAIKOU!_" June shrieked, struggling in my arms, making it incredibly difficult to hold onto her.

"_WHAT?_" I shouted in shock.

Kiwi gasped in shock, her face looking scratched up and slightly bruised.

"_SHE TRIED ATTACKING RAIKOU! RIGHT HERE!_" June screamed ferociously at Kiwi. "_SHE TRIED TO KILL RAIKOU! SHE ATTACKED RAIKOU RIGHT HERE, ON THE EDGE OF THIS CLIFF!_"

I looked down at Kiwi.

Kiwi was trembling now, looking completely taken back by this accusation. "I would _never..._"

"_YOU LYING LITTLE-!_" June screeched.

"JUNE!" I pleaded, unable to pull her back, struggling to keep her from breaking free and attacking Kiwi. "Please, don't do this!"

"June, is that what that..._thing _told you?!" Kiwi cried, tears falling down her face.

With a loud shriek, June struggled in my arms even harder.

"_JUNE! STOP!_" I begged desperately. "Just take a second to listen! Look at her!"

Kiwi was shaking and crying hard, pleading at June with her eyes.

"Why would she try to do that to a Pokémon" I reasoned with June. "Why would Kiwi try to do something that dangerous. She _loves_ Pokémon!" Normally, I would believe anything June said about what she believed a Pokémon had told her, but this just completely impossible. There was no way Kiwi would _ever_ do something like that.

"Raikou told me!" June screamed, breathing hard, glaring at Kiwi. "I know what you did! Raikou wouldn't lie!"

"Maybe she was just trying to capture it," I suggested.

Kiwi shook her head. "No," she insisted. "I wasn't! It just tried to attack me as I was gazing out over this cliff! I didn't even see it coming! June, I'm being honest! I'm a Pokémon Trainer! I'd _never, ever _try to harm a Pokémon! I love Pokémon, June. Please believe me!"

"NO!" June yelled, struggling less in my arms as she began to wear herself out.

"June, maybe Raikou did start it!" I shouted. "Remember Haunter in Saffron City? And I've seen a lot of Pokémon get really upset and attack for little to no reason before, June! It happens sometimes. They're unpredictable!"

I recalled the Houndoom that had attacked me when traveling with Kai to Celadon City.

The Trapinch who had attacked me on the beach.

The Whiscash that followed me on the beach.

The Haunter and Gengar in Obsidian Forest that created all of those illusions, terrifying me.

The Banette that attacked June and I on our way to Innocence Town.

The Hypno who kidnapped the children.

"June, please think about this," I said as she stopped struggling, breathing hard in my arms. "Kiwi would never do that to a Pokémon. This may just be some big misunderstanding."

"No," June growled, still angry, looking at Kiwi. "You didn't hear Raikou's words to me. You don't understand. I know-"

A loud growl made the three of us look behind us. We all gasped as Raikou slowly stepped closer to us.

I let go of June and turned to face Raikou.

Raikou's thundercloud on its back sparked with electricity again, and a bolt of lightning shot out from it and hit the sky.

"It's using Thunder again!" I exclaimed.

The sky darkened and lightning flashed across it, thunder rumbling loudly, making the ground quiver very slightly.

I leaped from the loud noise and covered my ears, June and Kiwi screaming in shock.

Raikou roared to the sky and a beam of lightning fell from the sky and hit it.

"GARY, WATCH OUT!" June screamed, and leaped at me, tackling me to the ground and out of the way as Raikou used Thunder.

Kiwi screamed.

I gasped and forced June off of me, June crying out in shock from my hard push, and I turned to Kiwi.

Raikou's Thunder shocked Kiwi.

"KIWI!" I screamed, getting to my feet.

Raikou's Thunder attack ended, and the skies returned their normal blue again, the thunder fading with one final, low rumble.

Kiwi was on her back, half of her body hanging over the edge of the cliff, sparking with electricity, shaking a little with each spark.

"KIWI!" I screamed, and ran to her side. I knelt down and grabbed her, pulling her entire body onto the surface. "YYYAAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed from the jolt I got from Kiwi as she sparked uncontrollably again. I fell back and landed on my back. Shaking my head, I turned around and saw June staring at Kiwi with disgust.

Raikou growled at Kiwi.

Turning to Kiwi, I saw that she lying was quietly on the ground, her eyes open, not moving aside from a few sparks of occasional electricity that lit up momentarily, making her shiver.

I turned back to Raikou. I won't let her harm Kiwi any further, I thought angrily, getting to my feet and facing Raikou.

Raikou looked up at me.

"If you want to get to her, you'll have to kill me!" I yelled at it angrily.

"Gary!" June cried out in shock.

Raikou growled and lowered itself down, ready to attack me.

I heard the siren.

June turned towards the noise.

I looked for the location of the siren.

Raikou turned around. It turned back to me, growling. It turned to June and stared at her. Raikou grunted and turned around. It took an enormous, incredibly high leap into the air, landing and disappearing into the trees beyond.

I didn't see Raikou again.

The loud siren got closer, and finally, I saw flashing red lights and the roar of an engine from the motorcycle of an Officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny!" I exclaimed.

Her motorcycle stopped sideways, kicking up dust, and she got off of it, taking off her helmet. She removed her dark sunglasses and glanced around in shock. "What is going on here?" she asked.

I was covered in dirt and looked a mess.

June did as well, her hair standing on end.

Kiwi was frozen on her back, shaking and sparking, her eyes wide open, her mouth agape.

"KIWI!" I screamed. I turned to Officer Jenny. "We were attacked by a Raikou!"

"No!" June screamed, stepping up. "This girl needs to be put under arrest for trying to harm a Pokémon!" June pointed at the helpless Kiwi.

"Oh my goodness!" Officer Jenny cried out, running to Kiwi and kneeling down beside her. She reached out to touch Kiwi, but Kiwi sparked again, and Officer Jenny backed up. She turned to June and I with a serious look. "She's been paralyzed. And severely. This could turn permanent if we don't get her to a hospital immediately."

June and I exchanged glances.

Officer Jenny turned back to the speechless Kiwi and waited. After Kiwi sparked again, Officer Jenny quickly scooped her up into her arms and ran over to her motorcycle, placing Kiwi in the sidecar. She turned to us. "There isn't enough room for you two, but you can find her at Cloud City. It's the closest and best hospital for this type of situation. It's a while away from here, though. I've got to go, now. Be careful, kids." She got on her motorcycle and turned to June and I again. "Did you say a Raikou did this?"

"Yes!" I shouted.

"It was her own damn fault!" June screamed angrily.

Officer Jenny looked at June for a moment. She silently pulled on her helmet and sunglasses, and in the next moment, she was driving away from us, dust clouding the air.

June and I stood in silence as we watched Officer Jenny disappear.

I was furious inside. At both Raikou, and June. I turned to her angrily. "Where you trying to _kill_ Kiwi?" I demanded.

June didn't look at me. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and angry look on her face. "No."

"Well, you almost shoved her right off the freaking cliff!" I shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I just wanted to beat her about half to death," June replied. She turned around to me, matching my anger. "I KNOW WHAT RAIKOU TOLD ME! I BELIEVE RAIKOU! If you had seen what I did, you'd understand. You don't understand at all, Gary. But I do."

"Kiwi would never, _ever,_ do that!" I yelled. "I believe Kiwi, not Raikou. There's just no way Kiwi would do that."  
"Raikou wouldn't lie!"

"What makes Raikou so innocent that Kiwi has to be found guilty?"

June glared at me, shaking her head. "What didn't you understand about what I said, Gary?" June asked. "You didn't see what I saw. You didn't hear what I heard. You'd never understand."

I just glared at June, not saying a word, unable to think of anything to say. I suddenly had an idea. I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**Raikou. The Thunder Pokémon. Raikou are said to fire lightning from the rain clouds on their backs. They are said to have descended with lightning. Due to centuries of humans trying to capture them, they are very distrustful of humans.**_

I looked up at June. "_SEE?_" I shouted at her angrily, waving my Pokédex in the air. "They don't like humans! No wonder it attacked Kiwi! It attacked you, too!"

"I earned Raikou's trust," June yelled. "We communicated. What you don't get is that Raikou could've killed me in one good shot. Raikou restrained the attacks used on me. If Raikou wanted to kill me, it wouldn't have been a problem at all, but Raikou didn't. A Pokémon with that good of a heart is not out shoving innocent girls off of cliffs, Gary!"

"It paralyzed Kiwi!"

"KIWI TRIED TO KILL RAIKOU! A blast of Thunder is _NOTHING_ compared to that! And again, Raikou could've killed her without a problem! _RAIKOU DIDN'T! _Kiwi is still alive!"

"What if she does die?" I demanded.

"She was alive," June said. "She's paralyzed. She deserved a beating. If I see her again, I'm giving her just that."

"You're not touching Kiwi," I growled. I walked past her, heading downhill, not being able to look at June any longer, feeling I may totally lose it on her. I walked in silence for a while before I heard the hurried footsteps coming from behind me.

"What if Raikou is right?" June shouted, breathing hard, running to catch up to me.

I didn't reply.

"Gary!" June said louder.

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure how to respond. If Raikou was right... I shook my head. "NO!" I screamed, and ran away from June.

"Gary!" June cried out, and ran faster to reach me.

We both ran in a race of sorts.

I ran, angrily trying to get away from June.

I ran, angrily trying to get away from the possibility that June demanded an answer from me about.

I knew Kiwi was innocent.

I knew Raikou had attacked her without any doubt in my mind. Thinking otherwise was completely out of the question.

I ran from something else I knew.

There was a chance, whether Kiwi survived her attack from Raikou or not, that I may never see her compete in another Pokémon competition again.

There was the chance that Kiwi's journey had just been permanently cut short.

If so, that left only me.

And Robin.


	65. Breaking The Habit

I guess I'll call Prof. Oak when we get to Pewter City, I thought as I walked along the dirt road before me. I walked quickly alongside the trees lining one side of the path.

June was walking near the other side of the path, close to the trees lining it.

June and I hadn't spoken at all for several hours as we headed for Pewter City. After our fight over Kiwi and Raikou, we were being very distant with each other.

I still couldn't believe June could accuse Kiwi of such a horrible act. Then again, I knew Kiwi better than June, and June was someone who had a deep connection with Pokémon. It was obvious that we would have differing opinions on this situation. It still bothered me that, after all June and I had been through, and especially after what I'd personally been through during the time June wasn't traveling with me, that she could think a Pokémon was just so innocent and perfect. I was still haunted by the incident in Saffron City, and my journey through the beach as I headed towards Celadon where I encountered Whiscash, Trapinch, and the woods where the Houndoom attacked, were clear incidents of Pokémon attacking for poor reasons. Maybe they had explanations to go along with them, but Raikou's attack on Kiwi could have been the same thing. In fact, I _knew_ it was the same thing.

It was this difference in views on the situation that left June and I so upset at each other. We both "knew" we were right and the other person was wrong.

I hope Kiwi will make it through, I thought. I hope she can still compete in the Pokémon League, or at least will recover eventually. She's gone through so much. Suddenly, I stopped walking as I saw something up ahead. A town. I hurried forward, trying to recognize if it was Pewter City or not.

June picked up the pace, trying to keep up.

As I got closer, I saw that it was not Pewter City. Where are we now? I wondered, disappointed. I pulled out my Town Map from my bag and scanned it, but I couldn't spot the town at first. "Float Town," I muttered, finally seeing it on the map. I looked up as June and I walked inside.

The town looked big enough to be a city. There were mainly houses in the area, but there were the occasional enormous building or two every couple of blocks, looking like a place for big business to take place at. Cars were parked on the cement ground, the sidewalks were clean, and the town itself was peaceful.

A few people walked by us. One woman was carrying her child in her arms, though the child looked old enough to walk on his own.

A man pushed a stroller with a child who's feet just about reached the ground, looking a tiny bit too old to be strapped into one as he struggled in frustration, crying out in distress.

A few other people without children walked by, a couple of them looking up into the sky while a couple of others just casually walked past.

I stared back down at the Town Map. Pewter City is the next location, I realized. After we get out of here, it's just a little bit further. Then, I'll definitely get my eighth badge and I can get to the Pokémon League. It's just about that time. I started to shake with excitement as my legs carried me faster through town.

"NO! DON'T DO THAT!" a woman screamed, distracting me from my excited thoughts.

I turned quickly and looked across the street to see a woman snatch a blue balloon from her child who sat in a pouch she wore.

The woman let go of the balloon and let it float into the air.

The child cried and reached up for the balloon in vain as it floated higher. The child scream in despair loudly.

The mother pet the child's head and continued to walk on, whispering soothing words.

I watched the balloon soar even higher into the sky. What was that about? I wondered. I shook my head a bit and walked on.

The town was really huge, and after several minutes, I began to worry if I'd get lost trying to get out of here.

I had crossed several streets, but I began to wonder if maybe I should have taken other detours instead of continuously walking straight ahead. Gale hadn't mentioned this town to me. She said it'd be a direct path. Based on that, I continued to walk straight.

Aurora won't beat us this time, I thought. I have grown a lot since my last time with her. She was just too experienced for me back then. But now, I can take her down. I could easily remember my battles with Aurora. Three losses. Her Graveler did well, and was tough to beat, but it was Kabutops who prevented me from getting that badge. She may even be using different Pokémon the next time we battle. No matter what, she was who was going to be my eighth badge win and allow me access to the Pokémon League. That was my promise.

A shriek from very far away grabbed my attention and I turned back around.

June gasped as she looked back.

What's going on? I wondered.

The scream was from far ahead, and I couldn't make out the words, but it sounded like something bad was happening.

I swallowed and hesitated a bit. I took off in the next couple of seconds, heading back towards where we just came from, my feet pounding the pavement. Now what? I wondered, a little bit annoyed at this deterrence from my journey. I soon reached the site of the last woman I saw who had released the balloon into the air as her child cried.

The child was gripping a new, purple balloon by one of two of its strings which ended in a yellow, heart-shaped design.

The new balloon was floating in the air as the child seemed to struggle against the balloon, pulling it down.

It almost looked like the balloon and the child were having some kind of tug of war match.

The mom screamed and swatted at the balloon and the balloon seemed be dodging the swings. The mother had tears streaming down down her face as she swatted at the balloon. "GET AWAY FROM US! WE DIDN'T POP THE BALLOON! JUST GO AWAY!" she screamed desperately. "LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!"

June and I reached the woman.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" I asked in confusion.

The woman didn't respond. She just continued to cry emotionally, pulling her child wildly as the balloon swayed in the child's grip.

"It's a Driftloon!" June shouted from behind me.

"Huh?" I said, turning to June.

June was staring at the balloon.

I turned to the balloon and stared at it.

Two black dots sat above a large, yellow "X" on the front of the balloon. A white puff sat on its head, resembling a cloud.

"A Pokémon?" I cried out, pulling out my Pokédex.

_**Driftloon. The Balloon Pokémon. They have been accused of taking children away to the underworld. This attempt often fails and has never been officially recorded. It is believed by some that the "X" on their faces represent that they are the ghosts of popped balloons.**_

"It really _is_ a Pokémon!" I gasped.

"FLOOOOOON!" Driftloon cried out, and released itself from the child, floating into the air, higher, higher, and eventually disappeared against the darkening, evening sky.

The woman gripped her child in her arm and cried. "My baby! Oh sweet Angel, you're safe! That mean Driftloon won't take you from Mommy's hold."

The child cried as its mother held her tightly.

I watched silently as the mom continued to cry. Was that Driftloon trying to steal that child and take it to the underworld? I wondered.

"Are you alright, Miss?" June asked cautiously.

The woman turned to June, her face full of tears. She shook her head sadly. "No. I'm not at all. I can't leave my baby alone. I have to take her everywhere. I fear what would happen if she were to be left with a babysitter or with her her father or just home alone. I'm only going to the store, and it's not an option to leave her behind for even a short time. I just don't trust her with anybody but me! My husband is at work and we can't afford a babysitter. I don't trust my husband or some random babysitter to watch after my precious angel. I love her so much! But, it's a danger taking her outside, too!"

"Do the people encounter Driftloon around here often?" June asked, worry soaking her question.

The woman nodded, tears dripping from her eyes. "There's one Driftloon that haunts this town. Children have gone missing. It's terrible!"  
"Why don't you just leave here?" I cried out.

"Oh, you just think it's that easy, huh?" the woman cried. "You're so young. Not everybody wants to live where they live at. People desperately desire to move out. It's just not that easy! It costs money to move, and money to afford to live in new areas. Then there's credit, and bills, and, kids, you have no idea! Just trust me that if me and my husband could afford to get the hell out of here, we would!"

"I'm sorry," I said in a low voice. "I didn't mean to offend you. But, why are they doing this? They're just kidnapping your children?"

"Yes. Like your little toy there said, they take them to the underworld!" the woman said, tears flowing even quicker down her cheeks. "You have no idea of the pain so many people suffer from here due to their children being snatched up. Nobody lets their kids play alone these days. Nobody pops balloons around here, either. We fear that if a balloon is popped, it may anger the Driftloon."

"You mean, they actually allow balloons in this town at all?" I asked, confused. "I'd assume you wouldn't even allow such things in here."  
"Well, typically, we don't," the woman explained. "But on occasion, there are parties and celebrations held here and sometimes, balloons are present. Not everyone believes in the dangers of a popped balloon. I'm not fully convinced of it myself. Some people think that by forbidding balloons, we'll only anger Driftloon further!"

I looked back into the sky, but Driftloon was gone. I looked down to the woman. "Maybe there's something that we can do to stop this!" I offered.

The woman shook her head. "There isn't anything that can be done," she said sadly, looking deeply into my eyes with her tearful gaze. "They just vanish into thin air. There's nothing that can be done to stop them."

"I have Pokémon!" I exclaimed. "I can fight against them."

"No," the woman said, shaking her head. "It's pointless. Just forget about it, okay? It's too dangerous. You don't want to end up losing your Pokémon in the process. Those things are dangerous!" The woman ran away from me, still crying.

I watched her as she continued to run, getting further and further away from me. I glanced at June for a moment.

June turned to me after watching the woman.

We turned away from each other without saying a word.

A Driftloon is kidnapping children from here for some reason, I thought. If it's really just one Driftloon, then I can stop it. My Pokémon are strong. I took a deep breath and let it out. But how do I find it? I looked up into the sky, but I didn't see anything. I noticed June looking at me, but I ignored her and kept my gaze towards the sky.

"Gary," June said. Her first words to me in quite a while.

I ignored her and continued to look around.

June didn't say anything more.

They kidnap kids, I thought. I walked past June, keeping my gaze to the sky, occasionally looking down, seeking out parents with their kids. I spotted a child with her parent, gripping her father's hand

tightly, and looked up into the sky, but I didn't see any Driftloon.

The father had a worried look on his face as he kept his eyes on his daughter who skipped along happily.

The sky was still lit, but just barely. I couldn't even see the sun. The town, lit up by streetlights, looked gloomy underneath the sky which was just a couple of shades or so darker than the signs of an oncoming storm. It would be night very soon.

June and I traveled silently, me keeping my gaze towards the sky and back to the ground, repeatedly, but not having any luck spotting the Driftloon.

The sky got darker, streaks of dim light barely showing, as June and I continued walking.

I didn't want to leave Float Town without figuring out a solution to this Driftloon problem, but time was running out and I had to get to Pewter City. I felt a moment of internal conflict as I tried to think of what I'd do if I didn't run into Driftloon for several days. There was no way I'd wait around that long.

A path a short distance away seemed to be leading out of Float Town and looked like it was heading downhill.

We must be heading out of Float Town, I thought. I looked behind me, staring into the sky, and looked down at the few people walking through, many with their heads in the sky, hurrying along, seeming desperate to get to wherever they were headed, fear in their faces. Some of them had children cuddled in their arms or were shoving them by in strollers. Can I just leave them like this? I wondered. Is there nothing I can do?

"_You don't want to end up losing your Pokémon in the process,_" the woman I spoke to warned me.

I looked up into the sky again. I won't lose my Pokémon, I thought determinedly. We can beat a Driftloon. We can stop this. Maybe we can even save the lost children who were taken. But first, to find Driftloon. I headed back deeper into town.

"Gary?" June asked as I walked on.

I ignored her, looking around, high and low, seeking Driftloon. I didn't see it, but I didn't stop looking.

"Gary, you're not looking for Driftloon, are you?" June asked quietly, a short distance away.

Still ignoring June, I walked on.

"Gary!" June cried out, grabbing my shoulder suddenly.

I turned around angrily and glared at her. "I'm after a Driftloon that has been kidnapping kids for no apparent reason!" I said angrily. "What are you gonna say? Huh? It was the parents' fault? It was the kids' fault? They caused the kidnappings? You can go to Pewter City if you want. Or quite frankly, anywhere else away from me. I don't care anymore. You've quite frankly ticked me off far enough with what you did to Kiwi. I stand by her and I believe in her. And now, she may not even be well enough to move again. She could wind up crippled for life. And in the end, you're gonna stick by that stinking Raikou. Well, I don't buy it! I'm sticking by Kiwi, and I'm gonna try to save the kids in this town. If you think Pokémon are so perfect, and flawless, and incapable of doing evil, then you're just in my way." I stormed past June.

"Gary, I believe in Raikou!" June called after me desperately. "But I know Pokémon aren't perfect creatures! Don't you accuse me of things I never claimed to believe! I read that Driftloon! Driftloon wanted to steal away that child!"  
I stopped and didn't move.

"I could read Driftloon," June said, walking closer to me. "Driftloon is stealing kids and taking them into the underworld. It's not right. If you're trying to stop Driftloon, fine. I won't stand in your way. I can help, too. If you still want me to."

I turned to June.

June stared at me, sadness on her entire face. "We won't see eye to eye on the Raikou incident. I know this now. But I won't just abandon you until you tell me to go."

I stared at June with a stern face as her gentle, sad glance was thrown back at me.

"Gary, I won't leave you," June said softly.

I didn't speak. I continued to stare at June. Finally, I simply nodded, which seemed to be enough to bring a smile to June's face.

June nodded back eagerly.

"I'm gonna stick around for a bit and find Driftloon," I insisted. "You're welcome to join me."

June quickly nodded again. "Of course, Gary. This is exactly why I'm traveling with you. You're such a good person. I want to learn from you, Gary. This is just another way, in my eyes, to get to understand Pokémon. But, that woman you spoke to warned us about this."

"I know," I replied. "She warned me about losing my Pokémon in the process. I'm not worried about that. I believe that we can do it." I gazed up at the sky, now completely dark as night settled in.

A loud scream tore through the night sky.

June and I gasped, turning towards the scream. We exchanged glances.

Another scream ripped through the air.

June and I both ran at the same time, unsure of where to go, but heading towards the scream as best as we could trace its location.

Another scream, from the same direction, rang out. This scream sounded like it was from a child.

I tore across the street.

_**BEEP BEEEEEEEEP!**_

Bright lights blinded me.

"_GARY!_" June screamed.

I screamed but kept running as a car headed straight for me.

The car screeched to a stop, inches from me.

I didn't stop running. I covered my eyes against the headlights and looked at the black car, and kept on running across the street.

June hurried after me.

I ran as fast as I possibly could, the screams from a woman and child getting closer as I crossed another street, not stopping to check for cars. Something grabbed my attention from the corner of my eye as I crossed. I glanced quickly to see a woman holding a baby.

Both the woman and child were screaming, a Driftloon tugging on the wrist of the baby as the baby and mother pulled back.

Driftloon was pulled easily as it struggled against mother and child, unable to pull the child away.

"HEY!" I screamed angrily, heading towards them.

The mom cried out in shock and turned to June and I as we neared them.

"FLOOOOOON!" Driftloon cried out and yanked the child from the mother's grip.

"NOOO!" the mom cried out in despair as the crying baby was lifted into the air by Driftloon. She leaped into the air desperately and swiped at her child, but came down flat to the ground. She looked up and climbed to her feet, chasing after the Drifltoon as the baby was carried through the air in Driftloon's grip.

June and I ran past the woman quickly and kept our eyes on Driftloon.

"Gary, how are we gonna stop it?" June shouted.

"I'll use Charizard!" I yelled, grabbing his Poké Ball.

"Gary, you can't!" June cried out. "You can't attack Driftloon! You may end up harming that baby!"

I growled as I realized June was right. Think, think, I told myself, glaring at Driftloon. How can you stop that Driftloon? An idea struck me suddenly. I put Charizard's Poké Ball back on my belt and grabbed another Poké Ball. "Butterfree, go after that Driftloon, now!" I yelled, and threw the Poké Ball.

"Freeeeeeeee!" Butterfree cried loudly, flying high into the sky. With a loud cry, she flapped her wings and kept close behind Driftloon.

"Gary, what are you gonna do?" June cried.

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!" I yelled at her.

"Freeeee! Freeeeee!" Butterfree picked up speed and hovered over Driftloon.

Driftloon vanished as Butterfree started to use Sleep Powder, blue powder sprinkling off of her wings.

Driftloon appeared right in front of Butterfree and its face enlarged. It make a terrifying face and screamed shrilly.

Butterfree's Sleep Powder attack stopped as she screamed out in shock and backed away.

Driftloon turned around and continued to float ahead.

"Butterfree, come on!" I screamed as June and I ran past her.

Butterfree stood in place, shivering from fear.

"She's flinching!" June cried. "It can happen when that move, Astonish, is used!"

I growled. "Butterfree, move it!" I yelled, still trying to keep up with Driftloon.

The child continued to cry, louder than ever.

Butterfree finally shook her head and flew after Driftloon.

"Try to attack Driftloon with Supersonic!" I ordered.

Butterfree soared above Driftloon again.

Drifloon stopped flying forward and turned towards Butterfree. It pointed the top of its head at Butterfree and spun rapidly, the child it was holding screaming in a panic as it was flung around helplessly.

"_MY BABY PATRICIA!_" the mother, who was several feet behind us, shrieked, still giving chase.

A cyclone of purple wind came out from Driftloon's head and slammed into Butterfree.

"FREE!" Butterfree grunted as she was hit and tumbled through the air.

Driftloon continued to fly forward once again, away from Butterfree.

"That was Ominous Wind!" June cried.

"Butterfree, we can't give up! I'm counting on you! _Please!_" I begged.

Butterfree regained focus and tore through the dark skies after Drifblim.

What attack can we use that won't hurt the kid? I wondered. There is no move like that. We just _have _to attack! We don't have a choice! Any move we use could potentially hit the kid or cause Driftloon to drop the child. I can't let Driftloon get away with that child. No more children can get stolen. I pulled out my Pokédex to see what other moves Butterfree had. My eyes widened and I smiled. "Aerial Ace!" I ordered.

Butterfree let out a loud cry and flew towards Driftloon. She flew faster, and flew right through Driftloon.

I gasped.

"That was Tackle!" June said in surprise.

"Butterfree, I said to do Aerial Ace!" I shouted.

"Freeee?" Butterfree cried, looking down at me with a sad face.

"Butterfree?" I said in confusion. I looked down at my Pokédex. "Oh, no!" I gasped. I realized that my Pokédex had shown Aerial Ace as a move Butterfree _could_learn, not one she _did_ know!

I glared at Driftloon. "Grab that child with Confusion!" I called out.

"FREEEE!" Butterfree cried. Her eyes glowed light blue and the screaming, crying child gave off a the same blue aura as Butterfree used her Psychic powers to free the child from Drifloon.

Driftloon held on tight to the child and tugged against Butterfree's pull. Driftloon raised one of its string appendages and a dark ball formed in front of it. Driftloon swung its heart-shaped appendage at the Shadow Ball and it slammed into Butterfree.

Butterfree screamed and closed her eyes, tumbling towards the ground.

"BUTTERFREE!" I screamed and she soared to the ground. I ran after her and inhaled deeply, ignoring my fears, and leaped, reaching out for her, and caught her in my arms before she hit the ground. I cried out in pain as I skinned my arms a bit, my jacket protecting me somewhat, but I held onto Butterfree tightly.

Butterfree's eyes opened and stared at me. "Free?"  
I smiled. "Butterfree. Are you okay?"

Butterfree nodded. "Freeeee!"

I got to my knees and continued to cradle Butterfree. "You did well. You had enough, girl?"

Butterfree stared at me, an exhausted, sad look in her eyes.

I smiled wider. "No need to be ashamed of the work you did out there. I'm proud of you. You came through."

A loud cry made me look up at the sky.

A Shadow Ball soared through the air, presumably from Driftloon, and finally crashed into an invisible portion of the sky. It simply stopped in midair and the space it hit quivered mysteriously. Suddenly, a large hole opened up from where the Shadow Ball hit. A light blue area in the hole appeared, shaking, quivering, twisting, right in the sky.

"What is that?" I asked in shock.

"It's taking my baby to the underworld!" the woman screamed.

I watched as Driftloon soared towards the hole in the air, getting closer to the blue space.

June gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"NO!" I shouted angrily, getting to my feet, still holding Butterfree.

"FREEEEE!" Butterfree cried loudly, and soared out of my hands. With a burst of energy, she flew forth with an incredible speed, past Driftloon, nearing the hole in the air.

"BUTTERFREE!" I screamed. "DON'T TOUCH THAT HOLE!"

Butterfree continued to soared towards the hole. She made a sudden U-Turn, disappeared in a blur, and tackled into Driftlblim, tossing it back.

"FLOOOOOOON!" Driftloon screamed out as it soared backwards, still gripping the child tightly.

"Butterfree!" I cried out in shock. "Was that...?" I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**Aerial Ace. The user moves incredibly fast and tackles the opponent.**_

"Butterfree learned Aerial Ace! YES!" I cheered, jumping into the air.

"FREEEEEEEEEEEE!" Butterfree cried, and used Aerial Ace again, disappearing into a blur and slamming into Driftloon, who cried out in surprise, falling back.

"Butterfree, once more! Aerial Ace!" I urged.

Butterfree attacked again, hitting the disoriented Ghost Pokémon.

Driftloon cried out in shock and the child was released, screaming as she fell fast to the ground.

I gaped in horror as the baby fell.

Driftloon tumbled down towards the ground as well.

I ran towards the screaming baby, my arms outstretched. I stood right understood the child and reached up, panicking, scared, my heart beating harder than I'd ever felt it beat in my life, my breathing stopped. I was suddenly hit by what felt like a truck and thrown to the floor. "WHOA!" I screamed as I hit the ground. I looked up to see the mother, standing where I stood, leap into the air with all the energy she had in her, and catch her baby in her arms.

A long breath of relief released itself from my lungs as the mother landed on the ground and hugged her crying baby, rocking her, whispering to her, kissing her.

June stood a few feet behind the woman, staring at her, her hands to her mouth, crying silently, smiling.

Driftloon tumbled closer to the ground.

I glared at it angrily and got to my feet. I ran past the mother and June, taking off my bag, and dug through it frantically.

Driftloon stopped as it got closer to the ground, hovering several feet in the air above me, shaking its head.

I grabbed a Poké Ball from my bag, but put it back and continued to look for the item I sought.

Driftloon let out a moan as it continued to shake its head.

Finally, I found the item.

The Dusk Ball.

I pulled it out and dropped my bag to the floor. "Dusk Ball, GO!" I screamed from a few feet away from Driftloon, and threw it hard at the Pokémon.

"Flooooon?" Drifloon cried out in shock as its eyes opened.

The Dusk Ball hit Driftloon and Driftloon was forced back a few inches from the hit, crying out in shock. The Dusk Ball opened and a red beam shot out. The beam engulfed Driftloon and Driftloon was pulled inside of the Dusk Ball. The Dusk Ball closed and hit the floor. The Dusk Ball shook repeatedly, the button on the front glowing red.

The Dusk Ball continued to shake.

The Dusk Ball shook further.

The Dusk Ball rocked even harder.

_Ping!_

I smiled and ran up to the Dusk Ball, I bent over and picked it up. "I caught a Driftloon!" I cheered loudly, leaping high into the air.

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Butterfree cried excitedly from the skies, fluttering madly.

"YES!" I shouted. I leaped repeatedly. "I caught a new Pokémon! HAHA! YEAH! I DID IT! TAKE THAT PROF. OAK! I DID IT!" I laughed excitedly as Butterfree cheered from above.

The mother continued to cradle her baby, kissing her, speaking to her gently as the child cried.

June smiled at me, shaking her head.

I looked up to see the hole in the sky close up completely, no longer visible, as if it had never been there in the first place. As I looked down at the Dusk Ball, it started to glow white, and spark with white electricity. In a matter of seconds, it vanished completely, having been sent to Prof. Oak. I let out a sigh of relief. "YEEEEEEEESSSSS!" I screamed, leaping into the air once more.

"You saved my Patricia!"

I turned to see the mother holding her baby, running to me, tearing running down her cheeks, and wrap me into a tight hug. She kissed my cheek hard for a long time, and then continuously squeezed and kissed my cheeks. After a few minutes, she finally back away.

I could feel the embarrassing heat in my face. "Not a problem, Miss," I said, staring at the ground, smiling.

The woman smiled at me and hugged her child again, kissing her, tears still flowing.

I smiled and then looked up into the night sky, closing my eyes. I took a deep breath and held it. I just captured a Ghost type Pokémon, I accepted, letting my breath out. My thoughts dwelled on Saffron City.

And Haunter.

June and I jogged side by side, heading downhill. We left Float Town behind us, hoping that the town was now safe.

"Gary," June said, breathing a bit heavily from the downhill jog.

I turned to her, still jogging.

"Are we okay?" she asked, already looking at me.

I turned away. "Yeah. We're cool, June."

We continued to jog together, and I could see the path flattening out several more feet below.

"I'm gonna meet Kiwi again," I told June. "And if you're still with me, I don't expect there to be any physical conflict between you two."

June didn't speak for a moment. "You're meeting Kiwi?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," I snapped.

"Gary, Kiwi's in the hospital. You don't-"

"She'll be fine!" I shouted.

June didn't say a word after that.

We just jogged together until we reached the landing below. Once there, we walked together in silence.

We headed for Pewter City, not much further from where we were at now.

My eighth badge was hardly a day away now, if that far.

Then, June and I would head for the Pokémon League.

And I'd win.

I'd beat Robin.

And Kiwi.

And I'd be battling for Aly.

And my Pokémon.

And myself.

And everything me, my Pokémon, Robin, Kiwi, and Aly had gone through. Nothing any of us had gone through would be in vain.

But first, I was gonna make sure I completely destroyed Aurora in the same way she had beaten and embarrassed me almost one year ago.


	66. The Dawn Before The Storm

"Aurora sure sounds mean," June said, and sipped from a bottle of water.

"She's strong, that's for sure," I replied, and shoved a cookie into my mouth.

"It's one thing to be strong," June stated, lowering the bottle from her lips. "It's another to just be a brutal trainer. She sounds like she's very hard on her Pokémon."

"I'm not sure," I said after swallowing the cookie in my mouth. "I've never seen her train before. I've only encountered the results."

"Four years..." June muttered. "That's an incredible record."

"Yeah," I said. "And it's been about a year almost since we last battled."

"You think she's been beaten, yet?" June asked, looking at me seriously.

I smiled, staring back. "I hope not. I want to be the one to take her down."

June's expression didn't change. "Whether she's been beaten or not, it'll be a great accomplishment to finally beat her. I know you can do it, Gary."

"Thanks, June," I said. "Both me and my Pokémon have grown a lot since the last time I was in Pewter City. She won't be facing the same trainer or Pokémon."

June nodded. "But Gary, I hope you won't be using Charizard or anything against her. You need to be smart about this. You can't just win off of willpower. Based on what you told me about her, you really will need to have both strength and a good plan to overcome her."

My eyes lowered as I thought of Aurora's Graveler defeating my Charmander in our first battle. Mankey beat it but lost to Kabutops, even though he had evolved. Primeape and Charmander were both beaten by Graveler in the second round. Hoothoot was taken out by Graveler, but Primeape beat it in the last round we had, losing to Kabutops in the end. I looked up at June. "We'll be smart, and strong, in my next battle with her."

June nodded, a worried look on her face.

June, me, and all of our Pokémon were sitting together in a clearing in the woods, eating breakfast.

June wasn't too hungry and drank from her second bottle of water.

I was eating soft baked chocolate chip cookies, which June scolded me for when I took the box out.

Our Pokémon ate from their food bowls eagerly as I answered June's inquiries about my upcoming gym battle with Aurora.

"Gary, who do you intend on using? If I may ask," June said.

I looked into her eyes and then gazed up at the sky. I let out a sigh. "To be honest, June, I have no idea."

"Oh," June said shortly.

"I'd like to use Charizard," I said, looking at him.

Charizard looked up at me at the mention on his name and stared at me expectantly.

"Gary!" June cried angrily. "You have to stop that! You did this with Cleopatra. You can't create a win by building off of past feelings. It won't get you through. Aurora is clearly too skilled for that. Don't do it!"

"I'm not!" I shot back, turning to June. "I mean..." I lowered my eyes. "I'm not sure what I'll do."  
"Gary, you don't have much time left, right?" June asked. "You are so worried about making it to the Pokémon League in time. Don't waste time. Think smart and win fast. You're only one badge away!" June smiled at me. "It's been such an amazing journey with you so far. I've truly enjoyed my time with you. I'm really excited for the Pokémon League competition to start. I think you have the potential to win the entire thing. I truly believe in you."

"Wow. Thank you, June!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly.

June smiled even wider and giggled, her eyes crinkling in delight.

"IVYSAUR!" Ivysaur shouted.

With a gasp, June and I tore our gaze away from each other and turned around.

A food bowl soared through the air and slammed into Electivire's face.

"TIVIIIIRE!" Electivire shouted angrily, stumbling back from the hit.

"Ivysaur!" I yelled angrily. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ivysaur growled and was covered in a gold aura. She charged at Electivire and attacked with Double-Edge.

"Vire!" Electivire shouted and leaped out of the way. He raised a fist and used Fire Punch.

"Saur!" Ivysaur cried as she leaped backwards, dodging the attack.

All of our other Pokémon had backed far away, watching silently.

Primeape was hopping in place with excitement, screeching loudly, swinging constantly at the air, urging the battle on.

"You two, cut it out!" I shouted.

"Electivire, stop it!" June begged.

Ivysaur used Vine Whip and Electivire crouched down and leaped over the vines that tried to wrap around his legs.

Electivire's horns sparked and a beam of lightning fired from them.

Ivysaur leaped to the side, dodging the attack.

"Ivysaur, return!" I yelled, holding out her Poké Ball.

Ivysaur leaped over the beam of red light.

"Ivysaur, stop it!" I shouted angrily, and tried to return her again.

Ivysaur jumped again, dodging the beam, refusing to return.

"Ivysaur!" I screamed.

"Hmm," June muttered.

I turned to see her holding a Poké Ball in her hand, an angry look on her face.

She turned to me. "Gary."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How about we have ourselves a Pokémon battle?" she asked, keeping the angry look.

My eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean?" I asked.

June's head cocked sideways and she looked at me with disappointment. "Are you serious, Gary?"

I shrugged. "I dunno..."

June squinted at me. "Our Pokémon are battling right now. We're their trainers. Let's try and connect with them and get a nice battle going."

"But, why? I mean, this isn't how I want to battle," I argued. "They're not even listening to us! They're just fighting!"

"How can we become better trainers if we don't learn how to control our Pokémon?" June asked impatiently. "This is just another way for us to better ourselves, if you ask me."

I turned to Electivire and Ivysaur.

Electivire's hands were wrapped up by Ivysaur's Vine Whip, struggling to break free as Ivysaur struggled to keep her grip. Electivire's horns sparked again and electricity headed for Ivysaur.

Ivysaur cried out as she was hit.

Electivire lifted his arms into the air sharply, lifting Ivysaur, who still had Electivire's hands wrapped, into the air.

Ivysaur cried out in shock. Her vines released Electivire and he leaped into the air, pulled back his hand, and swung at Ivysaur with Fire Punch. Ivysaur cried out in pain and tumbled through the air, slamming to the ground at the same time that Electivire landed on the ground. Ivysaur got up quickly, shaking her head.

Primeape was doing flips in the air from the excitement of the battle, yelling loudly.

Electivire ran at Ivysaur and pulled his fist back again.

"SAUUUUUUR!" Ivysaur yelled, and used Razor Leaf.

The leaves attacked Electivire and he cried out in pain, was forced back, and fell onto his back.

"Electivire, get up and use Thunder Wave to Paralyze Ivysaur!" June shouted, running up behind Ivysaur, glaring at him, a fist raised in determination.

"Vire?" Electivire said, turning to June.

June smiled and nodded. "Let's do it, Electivire! And this time, let's do it together. Thunder Wave!"

"ElectiVIIIIIIRE!" Electivire shouted, and shocked June with an Electric attack.

June screamed and fell to the ground, twitching, her hair sticking up.

Electivire kept his eyes on Ivysaur.

He still won't listen to her, I thought. I turned to Ivysaur, who stood glaring at Electivire. I ran behind her and yelled, "Use your Sweet Scent!"

"Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy Ivy!" Ivysaur chanted, her bulb glowing a bright yellow. The yellow glow rose from her bulb and into the air, brightening the sky.

My body began to immediately itch and feel uncomfortable against a sudden heat.

"Sunny Day?" I cried out.

"SAAAAUUUUR!" Ivysaur shouted, and her bulb started glow again, soon after, firing SolarBeam at Electivire.

Electivire cried out in shock and hit the ground. Electivire was hit once again with SolarBeam, crying out in shock, tossed into the air, crashing down.

Ivysaur fired a continuous barrage of SolarBeams at Electivire.

Electivire was hit a third time, thrown into the air, falling to the ground. Another attack aimed at Electivire, but he got to his feet and leaped over it. From the air, another Solarbeam hit, but Electivire pulled back his fist and with a loud scream, used Fire Punch at the SolarBeam.

An explosion tossed Electivire back and smoke blocked both Pokémon from view.

As it cleared, I spotted the two Pokémon, breathing heavily, glaring at each other.

Primeape was cheering excitedly, though for who, I had no idea. He cheered despite the sweltering heat.

"Electivire, use your Thunder attack!" June urged.

Electivire growled and ran forward, vanishing and reappearing in various spots as he neared Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur, watch out!" I said.

Ivysaur was hit the the Quick Attack, rolling on the ground.

"Ivysaur, get up and use SolarBeam again!" I ordered.

Ivysaur got to her feet and glared at Electivire. She yelled her name repeatedly, fire multiple SolarBeams at Electivire.

Yes! She's listening now! I cheered on the inside. I think...

Electivire leaped and ran and dodged the SolarBeam attacks.

Ivysaur kept up the attacks as Electivire kept dodging.

"Ivysaur, use Sweet Scent right now!" I demanded.

Ivysaur continued to use SolarBeam, growling while focusing on Electivire's movements, trying to hit him.

"Ivysaur, I said to use Sweet Scent! Now do it!" I ordered strongly, wiping sweat from my face.

Ivysaur continued to ignore me, firing at Electivire, who continued to dodge with ease.

"Electivire, Ice Punch!" June shouted, getting to her feet, pushing her hair down flat.

The balls on the end of Electivire's antennae sparked and Electivire's body was covered in electricity.

A powerful blast of electricity struck Ivysaur as Electivire was hit with a SolarBeam.

Both Pokémon screamed out in pain.

"Electivire! I didn't tell you to use Thunder this time!" June cried, a hurt look on her face, sweating dripping to the ground from her tired face.

Ivysaur and Electivire shook their heads and then growled at each other.

"Ivysaur, listen to me!" I said angrily.

Ivysaur ran towards Electivire, her body glowing a bronze color, her body surrounded by a golden energy, as she ran at Electivire and used Take Down.

Electivire reached out and grabbed Ivysaur. He was forced back and struggled against Ivysaur, groaning as Ivysaur forced him back. Electivire's eyes glowed red as he gave Ivysaur an intimidating look, growling.

Ivysaur glared back, growling.

"Electivire's using Leer attack," I muttered. I knew that Leer would lower Ivysaur's Defense.

Electivire suddenly gripped Ivysaur even tighter and tossed her into the air.

Ivysaur cried out in surprise.

Electivire leaped up right after her and pulled back a fist, swung it forward, and hit Ivysaur in the stomach with Fire Punch.

Ivysaur groaned in pain and tumbled in the air, crashing to the ground.

Electivire landed and watched Ivysaur.

Ivysaur croaked weakly on her back, her eyes closed.

"Ivysaur!" I shouted. I was breathing hard against the intense humidity. I wasn't sure what to do. I could return her, but this was a battle. Neither Pokémon were listening to their trainers, but it seemed wrong to just return Ivysaur like this. I decided I had to encourage her. "Ivysaur, get up!"

Ivysaur's eyes opened and she stared at me. She closed her eyes again, groaning.

"VIRE! Electivire!" Electivire screamed at Ivysaur, looking at her eagerly.

Ivysaur's eyes shot open. She looked at Electivire. Growling, she forced herself to her feet and shook her head. "Saur..."

"TiVIIIIIIRE!" Electivire shouted, hitting Ivysaur with another Electric shock from his horns.

Ivysaur groaned in pain, and the intense heat suddenly faded, the sunlight fading, Sunny Day finally ending.

Cooler air swirled around my body, though it was still fairly hot outside.

Ivysaur likes to keep things fair, I thought to myself. Especially when the battle is between the right opponent. She knows Electivire is strong. She doesn't want to use any moves like Stun Spore or Sweet Scent. She wants it to be a straight up battle of strength. Electivire must want it the same way. He won't do Thunder Wave and just Paralyze Ivysaur. "Ivysaur, let's show Electivire who's the stronger Pokémon!" I said loudly. "Use your Vine Whip, now!"

Ivysaur didn't budge.

"Electivire, this battle is already won!" June screamed, still petting down her hair. "Use ThunderPunch and show that Ivysaur what you've got!"

Electivire stayed still.

"Electivire, come on! Stop this disobedience already!" June pleaded.

Electivire ran forward, using Quick Attack again. He slammed his head into Ivysaur as he neared her, tossing her back.

"Ivysaur, use Leech Seed, right now!" I said firmly. "Just do it! Listen to me and attack and we'll win this!"

Ivysaur used Double-Edge and Electivire attacked back with Ice Punch.

Ivysaur screamed in shock and was tossed back, Frozen in a block of ice as she hit the ground, coming to a complete stop.

"Ivysaur!" I called out in shock.

Ivysaur's face was stunned, Frozen.

Electivire smiled broadly. He stomped towards Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur, come on!" I screamed.

Electivire got closer to Ivysaur.

Ivysaur remained Frozen.

Electivire stopped in front of Ivysaur and sat down. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes. His body was outlined in a white glow.

"Meditate!" I cried out in shock.

June stared at Electivire sadly, no longer giving him any more orders.

"Ivysaur, break free while you still can!" I shouted.

Ivysaur didn't move.

Electivire continued to Meditate.

He's trying to end this in one more hit, I realized. We can't lose this way. We can't just sit around doing nothing. "Ivysaur, come on!" I yelled.

Ivysaur was an icicle.

Electivire continued to use Meditate.

June glared at Electivire.

"Ivysaur, break free! Try to use SolarBeam or something to break out!" I pleaded.

Ivysaur remained still.

Electivire kept on using Meditate.

I tried to think of all of Ivysaur's moves. There had to be something we could do.

June kept her eyes focused on Electivire.

Electivire kept on meditating.

Ivysaur started to twitch in her ice block.

"Ivysaur?" I gasped.

June looked over at Ivysaur, shock on her face.

Electivire continued with Meditate.

Ivysaur's body was coated in a golden aura.

I gasped.

June stared on in awe.

Electivire's eyes opened and he stood up. He raised a large fist which burst into an extremely large, dangerous looking flame. Standing only a couple of feet from Ivysaur, he pulled his fist back and swung at Ivysaur.

The block of ice exploded loudly and I covered my ears in shock, gasping.

June cried out.

"SAAAAAAAAUUUUUUURRRRRR!" Ivysaur screamed, breaking free of the ice and using Double-Edge as Electivire hit her with Fire Punch.

Electivire was thrown back hard, slamming into June, who cried out in pain.

June hit the ground, Electivire laying on the ground near her feet.

Ivysaur flew past me, bouncing hard on the ground before coming to a complete stop.

"IVYSAUR!" I cried out, running to her. I knelt down and touched her bulb gently.

Ivysaur didn't budge.

I looked over at June and Electivire.

June had her hand on Electivire's back, rubbing him gently.

Electivire didn't move.

June looked over at me and Ivysaur.

Primeape stared quietly, look back and forth repeatedly from Ivysaur to Electivire.

"Tivire..."

"Ivysaur..."

Ivysaur's eyes opened and she looked at Electivire.

Electivire opened his eyes and he looked at Ivysaur.

Both Pokémon got to their feet and slowly edged away from their trainers, getting closer to each other, one slow step at a time. They stopped several feet from each other and didn't move.

June had a look of fear on her face.

I stared at both Pokémon in amazement.

Both of them looked shaky, barely able to continue on, but neither Pokémon looked ready to give up.

I looked at June.

June kept her eyes on our Pokémon.

"SAUR!" Ivysaur screamed, and used Vine Whip.

"ELECTIVIRE!" Electivire shouted, and hit Ivysaur with Thunder. Electivire was smacked in the shoulders with Vine Whip.

Both Pokémon cried out in pain from the moves.

When the Thunder ended.

When Vine Whip returned back to Ivysaur's bulb.

Both Pokémon continued to growl, glaring at each other.

"This is enough!" June cried, pain on her face.

"I agree!" I said solemnly.

"Electivire, return!" June called.

"Ivysaur, enough! Come back!" I called.

"VIRE!"

"SAUR!"

Electivire used Thunder on Ivysaur.

Ivysaur used Razor Leaf on Electivire.

Both Pokémon dodged the attacks, leaping into the air. They both also avoided the red beams that would have returned them to their Poké Balls. They both landed on the ground, not taking their eyes off of each other.

June eyes widened as she gasped in shock. "They attacked each other!" June said, surprised. "They attacked, so they would dodge and not be returned! Gary, they're not going to stop battling!"

"They have to stop," I insisted. "They have to stop, because we, as their trainers, ordered them too! Ivysaur, I said to return!" I tried to get Ivysaur back in her Poké Ball.

Electivire used Thunder on Ivysaur again.

Ivysaur dodged both the attack and the red beam from her Poké Ball meant to return her.

I growled angrily.

Electivire used Quick Attack and Ivysaur intercepted with Double-Edge. Both Pokémon were forced back. Groaning sorely, they both struggled to their feet, neither giving in, refusing to go down.

I couldn't bare to watch this any longer. I wanted Ivysaur back in her Poké Ball. Forget about the pride the two Pokémon were clinging to. This was too much for a Pokémon trainer to bare watching his Pokémon go through.

June watched on, her eyes watering.

I bared my teeth and watched on angrily.

Electivire and Ivysaur growled, facing each other.

I heard a rustling of grass. I turned around, my attention grabbed.

June turned at the same time.

June and I gasped in shock, gaping, stunned.

The figure stepped out from the trees and stepped in the middle of our Pokémon.

Ivysaur and Electivire looked up at the young boy in surprise.

"Return your Pokémon!" the kid ordered, looking directly at me.

I couldn't move at first, but finally, I shook my head and held out Ivysaur's Poké Ball. "Return!"

"Come back!" June called.

Both of our Pokémon were returned.

Primeape growled angrily, upset by the interruption.

The kid smiled at me. "That battle wasn't going to produce any true winner. It was just a brutal battle of strength between two hard headed Pokémon."

I gaped in shock at him.

June blinked several times, not seeming to believe who stood before us.

"Lucky I was in the area, huh? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Robin laughed loudly.

"ROBIN!" I exclaimed happily, smiling broadly.

"OH MY GOSH!" June screamed, and ran to Robin, wrapping him in a hug from behind.

Robin was still facing me. His eyes widened and he struggled in June's grip, facing her. "JUNE!" he cried out happily, and hugged her back. "How have you been, my dearest June?"

"Robin! You wonderful, wonderful guy, you!" June laughed, hugging him harder.

"June! My love! My darling! I'm so glad to have found you again!" Robin exclaimed. "To lay my eyes upon such beauty as yours once again. And hopefully, for the rest of my life!"

"Huh?" June cried out, her eyes bulging in shock. She tried to back away, but Robin held onto her.

"Don't leave me again, you beautiful girl, you!" Robin mused. "Stay by my side from this day forth! Allow me to show you a love unknown and unmatched. Allow me the chance to give you my heart if you'll so accept it. June, my world. June, my universe. June, my sky, stars, moon, sun, and reason to be happy! My better half. My completed circumference. My utmost desire. The pure snow that covers the ground giving hope to a pure, clear tomorrow. June, the sunlight that distinguishes Summer from the other seasons and delivers a welcome cheer from people around the globe. June, the cool breeze from a Spring season that allows lovers to traverse in the parks, holding hands and snuggling their faces close to show signs of affection, and yet offering the warmth of love. My June, the rest from a Summer's heat in the Autumn that allows the children to play in the fallen leaves and create memories, forevermore enjoying that which defines life for-OOOOOOOWWWWWW! STOPSTOP! I GET IT! STOP!"

I tugged Robin by his ear away from June as he screamed out in pain. "She gets it, Robin," I said. I finally let go of his ear.

Robin scowled at me, rubbing his ear. He wore a short sleeved, black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. His white sneakers looked brand news.

"It's good to see you again, Robin!" I said, smiling.

"Yeah," Robin muttered, scowling at me, still rubbing his ear. He smiled. "How've you been, Gary?"

"I've been great!" I said happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been continuing my training," Robin told me. "It's less than two months to the Pokémon League, after all. It's almost time! I decided to train a little bit more closer to home."

"Have you earned any more badges?" I asked.

Robin shook his head. "Nah. I still have nine. I'm really just raring to get to the Pokémon League competition. Me and my Pokémon are gonna be a real challenge. I hope you're ready."

I lowered my head. "Almost," I muttered. "Just one more badge away. I'm headed for Pewter City to challenge Aurora."

Robin grunted. "Hmph. I actually just came from there. I lost twice."

I gasped. "Really?"

Robin closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm far from being a Pokémon Champion. I have quite the way to go. I was swept by her pretty badly."

My heart beat in my chest hard. Robin was swept by Aurora. Did I stand a chance?

"If that's who you're final gym battle is going to be against, I wish you the best of luck, Gary," Robin said sternly.

I didn't reply. I just stared at him in shock, my mouth hanging open.

Robin stared back solemnly.

I came back down to earth and shook my head. "I'm going to win, Robin," I told him seriously. "You're welcome to come and watch."

Robin shook his head. "No, thank you. I have training to do. I may challenge her again later, but right now, there are more important matters at hand."

I nodded, but didn't speak. A thought suddenly hit me. "I saw Kiwi."

Robin gasped in a low voice.

"She's okay," I told him quickly. "She's okay."

June made a movement behind Robin, but I didn't focus on her. I kept my eyes on Robin.

Robin smiled, tears filling his eyes. "She's okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "She's fine. She'll be at the Pokémon League. She had seven badges the last time we spoke. I know she'll be at the Pokémon League. I can't wait to battle her. And I know you can't wait,either. Neither of you will stop me from winning the entire competition." I smiled challengingly.

Robin smiled back with determination. "Yeah. We'll battle our hardest and be the top three in the entire competion. You, me, and Kiwi. _I'll_ be the winner!"

"We'll see, Robin!" I replied.

We stared at each other for while, not blinking.

I relaxed after a while and stood up straight.

Robin took a deep breath and let it out, still smiling.

"Robin..." I said, my smile gone.

"Gary?" he asked, his smiling disappearing.

"Robin..." I started. "How's...Catherine?"

Robin didn't reply. He stared at me coldly. After a while, he nodded. "Catherine is doing well," he spoke softly. "You'll see her at the Pokémon League."

I smiled and then nodded. "Yeah. You bet. I knew you wouldn't really get rid of her."

Robin closed his eyes and nodded, smiling. "You also think you know everything." He chuckled.

I laughed a little.

Robin opened his eyes and stared into mine, his smile gone now. "You know a lot, Gary. You're a pretty smart guy. I didn't get rid of Catherine. And I'm sorry for how I treated you the last time we saw each other."

"No, Robin," I shook my head. "It's okay, man." I extended my hand and smiled. "We're still friends, and always will be. If anything, Pokémon will only keep us even closer, not separate us."

Robin smiled and gripped my hand tight.

We squeezed as hard as we could. Our eyes locked. Our grip finally released, but our eyes didn't move, focused on each other.

"Well, I should be going," Robin said. "You better make it to the finals. I expect you to be my final battle, Gary. I expect you to make it far. We can't battle early on. We have to make it far, and then battle at the end. If not you and I, then a pair between you, me, and Kiwi. Two of us three. For Aly."

My eyes widened at the mention of her name. I smiled, my eyes watering. "For Aly, we'll be the winners of this competition. No matter what."  
Robin smiled and nodded. His eyes began to tear up. He quickly turned away. "Good luck, Gary." He ran away from me and into the woods.

Porygon-Z let out a loud scream and soared after Robin. With a louder scream, it shivered in the air, sparking with electricity.

"Porygon-Z, NO!" I screamed desperately.

Porygon-Z hit Robin with a Thunder attack.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin screamed in pain. Once the attack ended, he collapsed to the ground.

I ran to Robin and knelt down beside his sparking body.

"W-w-w-what did I-I d-d-d-d-d-dooo?" he asked, shivering.

I turned to Porygon-Z angrily. "Bad, Porygon-Z!" I shouted.

To my surprise, Porygon-Z didn't show any remorse or start to cry. It just continued to stare at Robin.

"Return!" I yelled, returning it.

June stared in shock at Robin.

I turned to Robin. "Hey, you okay?" I asked.

Robin shook his head, still sparking, and got to his feet. He chuckled. "Was that _your_ Pokémon?" he asked.

I nodded. "Robin, I'm so sorry!" I apologized. "It's really kind of hard to control. Please, forgive me!"

Robin laughed shakily. "It's cool, Gary. I'm just impressed that you own one of those things! That's a really rare catch!"

I smiled. "Yeah. I know."

Robin shook his head, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked down at me gently. "Gary, you make sure you're ready when we battle again at the Pokémon League." Without another word, he ran away from me, disappearing into the trees.

I could still here his footsteps as he ran. After several minutes, the sound was gone.

June and I stared after Robin silently.

I let out a breath of air and smiled, tears dripping from my eyes. I looked up into the sky, deeply inhaling the fresh air repeatedly.

Robin, Kiwi, and I will be competing, and we'll all make the top three. For Aly. There's no doubt of that. Nothing will stop us.

I wiped my eyes and then looked down.

June was staring at me sadly.

Our Pokémon were watching June and I silently.

Charizard grunted quietly.

Primeape stared into my eyes.

Hoothoot didn't move, looking at me.

Butterfree hovered in the air, flapping her wings, staring at me.

"Return!" I ordered, returning my Pokémon to their Poké Balls.

Once June returned her Pokémon to their Poké Balls, and we cleaned up the area that we ate breakfast in, we left and found our way back on the path.

It was less than an hour later before I was running, June close behind me.

I could see Pewter City right before me.

It was less than ten minutes before we were in Pewter City, still running.

It was less than five minutes after that before we left our Pokémon in the Pokémon Center.

It was less than five more minutes later before June and I stood in front of the Pewter City gym, both of us glaring at it in determination, awaiting the challenged I would face as soon as my Pokémon were fully healed.

_PEWTER CITY GYM_.

I stared at the words engraved on the door, knowing I'd be back soon enough with my Pokémon.

Knowing that this time, the Boulder Badge was mine.

My right eye began to twitch as it always did when I was truly nervous about something.


	67. Blood, Sweat & Tears Part 1 Of 2

Blood covered the portion of ground between Mankey and Kabutops.

"_MANKEY!_" I had screamed.

Mankey struggled to his feet, pushing himself up, falling back to the ground. He pushed himself up again, refusing to give up.

I tried to return Mankey to his Poké Ball.

Mankey screeched loudly, stopping me from returning him as I covered my ears, screaming in pain. His body gave off a bright, white light. He was evolving. Mankey evolved into Primeape, but remained on the ground, beaten.

Graveler used Roll Out, bouncing repeatedly off of Primeape's back until he was beaten. Another Roll Out took out Charmander with ease.

Kabutops sliced at Primeape and lots of blood splashed the ground, dripping from Kabutop's scythe.

Primeape was defeated.

"Gary?"

I looked up, my thoughts broken, and turned to see June staring at me, concerned.

"Gary, what's wrong?" she asked. "Are you still thinking about her?"

I nodded. "Yes. I was."

June nodded solemnly. "I understand. You can defeat her. I know it."

I lowered my eyes to the ground.

June and I had been walking around Pewter City for about an hour, if that long.

The air was rather hot, but not too humid. The sun beamed down from above, refreshing my body, causing a good feeling to spread throughout me, though I still was trembling from anticipation and admittedly, a little bit of fear.

My thoughts were filled with nothing but what occurred the last times I had battled Aurora. I was haunted by what had happened and could think of nothing else now that I was back in Pewter City. My right eye was still twitching. I closed the eye and jabbed my finger into it, hard. I'd been doing that every several minutes or so, but it didn't help. The twitching was driving me crazy.

June walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Come on. We've been outside for a while. Let's head back inside and rest, okay?"

I allowed June to lead the way towards the Pokémon Center.

We walked through the doors and sat down on one of the comfy benches against the wall, near a window.

June leaned forward, staring at me.

I didn't move my head, but my eyes turned towards her pretty, smiling face.

"Smile, Gary," she told me happily. "Give your Pokémon the strength they need. If you're worried, they'll be worried, too."

I nodded. I took a deep breath and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. As I let out my breath, I reflected again on the battles I had with Aurora. Kabutops, I thought as I recalled every win it had against me. It always won in the same manner. One swipe and it was over in a bloody mess. Graveler was very strong, but even it had to work somewhat to defeat us. Kabutops has to go down, I told myself. But...what if she doesn't use Kabutops next time? I wondered. Will she even remember me?

My gaze lowered and I spotted some phone booths. A couple of them were occupied by young kids, talking to someone.

My eyes lit up. Prof Oak! I remembered. I got to my feet and quickly walked over to one of the booths.

"Gary?" June called out.

I took a seat and picked up the receiver, rubbing my twitching eye with my other hand, thinking. Finally, I dialed the number that played in my mind. The black screen cleared to show a smiling Prof. Oak. "Well, if it isn't Gary!" Prof. Oak exclaimed happily. "How good to see you!"

"Hello, sir!" I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"How have you been?" he asked. His smile faded briefly. "I see you haven't been catching too many Pokémon." His smiled quickly returned. "But I did get your newest capture. A Drifloon, eh? Very interesting. Ghost Pokémon are one of the most common Pokémon types to _not_ be captured by trainers of _any_ region! I appreciate this capture, but I do look forward to many more from you, Gary."

"I'll do my best, sir," I nodded happily.

"Oh, and I meant to mention this to you the last time we spoke back in Cloud City," Prof. Oak said suddenly. "I completely forgot, somehow, but I remembered this time! I really don't know how I could have forgotten this. I truly am getting on in my old age. It's been such amazing life I've led. The things I've lived to see and experience." He gazed into the air, lost in thought, smiling.

"Professor, don't speak like that!" I said loudly. "You're in the prime of your life. You're an amazing man with so much more to give to the Pokémon world." I spoke those words, but even I could see just how old the Professor was.

Prof. Oak was getting on in his years.

I remembered that he had even forgotten to give me, Kiwi, Aly, and Robin our Poké Balls when we had left for our journey.

Nonetheless, I didn't like to think about Prof. Oak getting any older. It scared me.

Prof. Oak laughed. "Well, thank you for your kind words, Gary. But anyway, what I forgot to mention was your Kingdra."

"Kingdra?" I cried. "Is she okay?"

Prof. Oak nodded calmly. "Oh, yes. She's quite okay. But when she first got here, she was quite enraged. She used her Twister attack in my lab and damaged some very sensitive equipment. Even out of the lab, in the pond, she would fight all of the Pokémon who came near her."

"_WHAT?!_" I screamed. "Excuse me, but are you sure you're talking about _my_ Kingdra?" I didn't want to be one of those people who thinks their children, or Pokémon, are so perfect that they'd never do anything wrong, but Kingdra was a gentle soul. I couldn't imagine that she'd _ever_ do anything like that.

"I'm one hundred percent sure, Gary," Prof. Oak said firmly. "She's been very angry. Do you and her have a close relationship?"

I nodded. "Yes. I love my Kingdra. We get along great!"

"Hmm," Prof Oak said, closing his eyes, nodding. "I see. Well, this may be a case of separation anxiety."

My eyes widened in shock. "Really?" I gasped. "You mean, you think she's afraid or gets uncomfortable whenever she leaves my side?"

"Pretty much, Gary," Prof. Oak said, staring at me roughly, his hard eyes tearing through me, making my heart beat in fear. "It may be that she desires to stay with you at all times."

My shoulders slumped. "Prof. Oak, I'm so sorry for the trouble she's caused you. I actually called you because I was thinking of taking her back."

"Really?" Prof. Oak asked. "That's fine. She's very grumpy and hasn't made any friends here, but Tracey and I can tell she's a good Pokémon at heart. We had a feeling she was just missing you. We've recorded her on camera crying quite often, late at night, when we review the surveillance videos. It's very sad."

"Oh, no," I said sadly. "Yes, I will take her back. I'm getting ready to battle Aurora again and-"

"Are you in Pewter City?!" Prof. Oak shouted in shock.

I nodded back eagerly. "That's right!" I smiled. "I found Gale and defeated her in a Pokémon battle and won my seventh badge! Now I'm back in Pewter to fulfill my promise to beat Aurora and win my eight badge here."

"I see," Prof. Oak nodded, a cold glare returning to his face. "It's been about a year since you left Pewter City. She'll only be tougher than the last time you faced her."

I nodded. "And so will I."

Prof. Oak smiled. "That's the spirit, Gary! This inspires a poem."

My face dropped. Please, no, I thought in dismay.

"Relicanth," Prof. Oak began. "A-"

The screen went black.

"Huh?" I gasped.

I heard people in the other phone booths cry out in shock.

"Why'd you hang up, Gary?" June said angrily from behind me.

I turned to face a glaring June. "W-w-w-what? I didn't!" I exclaimed. "It just ended!"

"You _know_ I _have_ to speak to Prof. Oak!" she shouted angrily. "He's a _hero!_ How could you forget my need to speak to that amazing man? You know, sometimes, you are just so-"

The lights in the Pokémon Center turned off suddenly, the building now only dimly lit up by the sunlight outside.

Everyone in the Pokémon Center turned around in confusion, muttering.

"What's going on?" June asked, looking around.

I turned to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy and Chansey stood by the desk, concern on their faces.

Nurse Joy turned to Chansey and muttered something.

Chansey nodded and they ran to the electronic doors in the back, which opened for them, the doors closing behind them automatically.

Those doors must be on some kind of backup energy, I thought. A power outage...

"I was speaking with my mother!" a young woman exclaimed angrily from the phone booth. "What is this?"

The Pokémon Center was filled with chatter.

June and I exchanged glances.

At least I didn't have to hear that poem, I accepted. But what about my Kingdra? I never got to trade for her.

A loud scream silenced the Pokémon Center.

It took me a couple of seconds, but I leaped to my feet. "Nurse Joy!" I yelled. Nurse Joy's in trouble, I knew. I recognized her scream. I ran to the back doors of the Pokémon Center and banged against it angrily. "NURSE JOY!"

"Gary!" June cried, running up next to me, glancing in fear at the doors.

"She's in there!" I shouted. "She's in trouble!" I kicked at the doors furiously, as hard as I could.

"Blaziken, go!" someone yelled.

I turned around as a Poké Ball got close to the doors. I backed up.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAZE!" a creature screamed as it popped out from the Poké Ball.

My eyes widened in shock. I turned around as a young man held Blaziken's Poké Ball in his hand, staring angrily at the door. I pulled out my Pokédex on the Hoenn region Pokémon.

_**Blaziken. The Blaze Pokémon. This is Torchic's final stage. It can create flames from around its ankles and wrists. Every several years, its old feathers burn off and it regrows new ones.**_

Blaziken. The final stage of one of the Hoenn region starter Pokémon.

"Blaziken, use Double Kick to kick the doors down!" the trainer ordered.

Before Blaziken could move, the lights flashed back on.

The doors opened instantly.

Porygon-Z was behind the doors, floating in the air, quivering in place, looking up at the ceiling in a slanted position.

An angry Nurse Joy glared out from behind my Pokémon.

Chansey was shaking her head, her eyes closed, her head down towards the ground.

"Porygon-Z?" I said in confusion.

June screamed in horror and ran away, only making it a few feet before my digital friend screeched.

Everyone in the building screamed in shock and pain as the sound rang through everyone's ears.

I collapsed to the ground, screaming, covering my ears.

The next sounds I heard, several minutes later, were the sounds of groaning from several people. I looked around, my hands rubbing my throbbing head.

Everyone was on the ground, some on their knees, while others were sprawled out on the floor. Everyone's hands were covering their ears. Some people looked around, squinting in pain. Other people just laid flat on the ground, moaning in pain.

Porygon-Z let out a long, continuous, low cry as it slowly floated through the air, upside down, shivering hard.

I growled and got to my feet. "Porygon-Z!" I yelled.

Porygon-Z turned to face me, still hanging upside down, no longer shivering. It let out what almost sounded like a happy, electronic squeal and flew at me, shoving me back as it hit me in the chest.

I stumbled back in shock and wrapped my arms around it in surprise. "Porygon-Z!"

It whirled cheerfully and snuggled against me in my arms.

I smiled. "I'm glad to see you, too, buddy." My smiled faded and I grabbed it in my hands. I lifted my Pokémon up to my face and turned it right side up, staring at it seriously.

It shivered happily in my hands, causing me to shake dramatically.

"P-p-p-p-p-o-o-o-o-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-y-y-y-y-y-y-g-g-g -g-o-o-o-n-n-n-n-n-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z," I stammered. "S-s-s-s-t-t-t-o-o-o-p-p-p-p-p i-i-i-i-t-t-t-t-t-t!"

Porygon-Z stopped shaking and I shook my head as chills ran through my body. Porygon-Z let out a loud screech again.

I screamed and let go of Porygon-Z, grabbing my head in pain.

Everyone else in the Pokémon Center screamed out loudly, too.

After Porygon-Z's shrill cry ended, I glared at it. "STOP DOING THAT!" I shouted.

Porygon-Z looked at me and whirred mechanically.

"You can't keep doing that!" I insisted.

"Hey, control your Pokémon, kid!" a young girl yelled from the ground, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" a young boy added.

Soon, almost everybody in the Pokémon Center was cursing me.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized. "I truly am." I didn't know what else to say. I was now so embarrassed.

June was near the front door, huddled on the floor, grabbing her head as she kept her terrified eyes on Porygon-Z.

Porygon-Z let out a low, sad whine and started to lower itself to the floor.

"Porygon-Z, don't cry," I whispered. I reached out and caught it, hugging it tightly.

Porygon-Z continued to whine louder, looking up sadly at me.

"Enough!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, stepping in front of me. She turned around to me, looking angry. "Your Porygon-Z could use a lot more training! It cut out the power in this Pokémon Center by transporting itself into our very sensitive electronic equipment keeping the Pokémon Center running and playing around in there! Luckily, we didn't have any critically injured Pokémon here right now. This could have been a much more serious incident. Please do better in caring for your Pokémon!"

I nodded, lowering my head, tears filling my eyes.

"But I can see that you and your Porygon-Z are very close," Nurse Joy added, her tone getting lighter.

I held back the tears and looked up at Nurse Joy, now smiling. I smiled back and nodded. "Yes. We are. I love my Porygon-Z. We're working hard on not letting things like this occur. It's very difficult." I turned to everyone glaring at me. "I apologize again." I turned to Porygon-Z. "Porygon-Z, please, apologize to everyone here."

Porygon-Z turned its head around to everyone and stared silently. Suddenly, it struggled out of my grip and floated in the air.

Everyone's eyes were on Porygon-Z now.

Silence filled the room.

Porygon-Z's body didn't move, but it turned its head around silently, looking around the room. It froze and cried out with joy.

"Porygon-Z?" I asked in confusion.

Porygon-Z flew past me and headed for one of the phone booths!

To my complete and utter shock, it neared the screen for one of the phones, and the screen rippled, a white hole appearing on the screen!

Porygon-Z quickly vanished inside of the monitor, the white hole closing up, the screen looking completely normal again.

"Porygon-Z!" I shouted in shock, stepping towards the screen.

Everyone stared at the screen silently.

I froze in shock, gazing at the screen. What did it just do? I wondered.

The screen Porygon-Z disappeared into cut on. All that could be seen was a white background and a large, brown comfy chair. At once, all of the other screens in the phone booths cut on simultaneously, all showing white screens with a large, brown comfy chair.

Footsteps were heard loud and clear from the speakers in the ceiling of the Pokémon Center.

Everybody gazed around, confused.

I kept my eyes on the screens.

A man stepped in front of the white background on all of the screens at the same time and sat in the chair.

Everyone's attention was on the screens now.

The man wore a white lab coat and had black hair sticking out in all directions from his head. His eyes looked abnormal. They took up almost half of his face and were completely circular. They were also entirely yellow aside from thin, black circles that resembled a dartboard pattern.

"Porygon-Z?" I exclaimed, recognizing its eyes.

The man smiled. "_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_" the man screamed endlessly, his voice blasting out from the speakers.

Everyone screamed in fright and covered their ears, running out of the Pokémon Center.

I stayed behind and glared at the screen at my mad, outrageous, and otherwise insane, Porygon-Z.

I was kicked out of the Pokémon Center soon after Porygon-Z's apology.

Nurse Joy was kind about it. She suggested that I take some time alone, outside, with Porygon-Z, to better work together with it and get it used to how to act with other people in a reasonable manner. She said all of this with a caring smile on her face.

Chansey gave me back my Pokémon, all fully healed.

The others in the Pokémon Center were less gentle. They yelled at me and told me to get out immediately. One man even threatened me, ordering that I not come back until his Pokémon were fully healed and he had left Pewter City.

June and I walked around outside, me fiddling with my Pokédex.

"What are you doing?" June asked curiously.

"Done!" I said happily, turning to June with a smile.

"With?"

"I traded back for Kingdra," I explained. "Prof. Oak told me she was missing me, and, to be honest, I intend on using her against Aurora."

"You got rid of that Porygon-Z?" June asked eagerly, clasping her hands together.

"No," I said angrily.  
June's hands fell to her side, her face disappointed.

"I traded Hoothoot over for Kingdra," I explained. "I also got back my Baltoy for Butterfree. I intend on using those two to beat Cleopatra."

"Really? Why them?" June asked.

"I want to try something new," I told her. "Those two are great Pokémon. They know Special Attack moves, too. We can try new kinds of attacks against her that don't have to be just physical moves, which I've primarily done in the past with her."

"Kingdra's a good choice," June nodded. "But why not use Ivysaur? Or Weepinbell?"

"Beating Aurora won't be about a type advantage," I told June seriously. "It's going to take a lot more than that."

"But it won't hurt," June said softly.

"I've thought this through, June," I said. "I really think that these two will be the best choices to win with."

June smiled. "Then, good luck." She placed her hand on my shoulder.

I smiled and nodded back. "But first..." I turned to the clearing and grabbed Kingdra's Poké Ball. "Kingdra, come on out!"

"DOOOOOO!" Kingdra yelled, looking around angrily. Her eyes stopped on me and her angry face faded away, giving way to complete shock.

I smiled. "Kingdra!" I exclaimed happily, and stepped towards her.

Kingdra kept her eyes on me, not moving, not saying anything.

I approached her gently, still smiling, and as I got nearer, I spread open my arms. "It's been such a long time, Kingdra," I said.

Kingdra's face suddenly turned to rage and she inhaled deeply.

"GARY, WATCH OUT!" June shrieked.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

Kingdra sprayed a large blast of water at me.

I was hit in the chest and thrown back easily, lifted off of my feet. I slammed to the ground and struggled to inhale.

"Gary!" June cried, running to my side and kneeling down.

Groaning, I sat up and looked at Kingdra.

Kingdra was glaring at me, breathing hard.

"Kingdra?" I asked meekly. "What was that for?"

"Doo...Doo...Doo...Doo..." Kingdra repeatedly angrily, not taking her eyes off of me.

"Kingdra," I pleaded. "Please." I felt so hurt. After all of the hard work we'd been through to get closer after she'd been abandoned by her trainer, was it all over now? Did she hate me for leaving her with Prof. Oak? "Kingdra. We've come so far. Please, don't be mad at me. I love you. Don't do this. Please."

Kingdra continued to glare at me.

I slowly got to my feet, groaning, June helping me up. My legs rocked underneath me.

"Gary, take it easy," June warned, eyeing Kingdra.

I ignored June and stepped towards Kingdra.

"Doooooo..." Kingdra warned angrily. Suddenly, her anger faded instantly and her eyes filled with tears. "DOOOOOOOOO!" she cried loudly, and hopped frantically towards me.

"Kingdra!" I called out, and ran to her. I knelt down and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Doo! Doo! Dooooo!" Kingdra cried in my arms.

"It's okay, Kingdra," I said in a low voice. "Don't be sad. I'm sorry I left you without letting you know what was going on. That was wrong of me and very thoughtless. I would never leave you though, Kingdra. You have to believe that, okay?"

"Doooo!" Kingdra rubbed her head against my chest and continued to cry.

I smiled and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Kingdra. It's okay." I hugged her tightly. "I love you, Kingdra. I'm here now."

Kingdra continued to cry.

I gently unwrapped my arms around her and stared into her teary eyes. "Kingdra, I heard you weren't behaving yourself with Prof. Oak," I said firmly.

Kingdra's eyes dripped more tears silently as she stared into my eyes.

"I'm a Pokémon Trainer, and my goal is to capture every Pokémon possible," I explained. "Not only that, but to become a Pokémon Master, my ultimate goal, I have to capture and build a relationship with all of my Pokémon. I have to swap out my Pokémon sometimes so I can give everyone the same amount of love. I love all of my Pokémon equally. Prof. Oak's lab is nice and I know that it has a lot of really cool Pokémon for you to befriend."

Kindgra listened to me silently, not taking her eyes off of me as she continued to cry.

"You will be going back to Prof. Oak's lab some day, I'm sure," I told her.

"DOOOO!" Kingdra cried frantically.

"Sshhh!" I whispered, raising a finger, silencing her. "And you will not give Prof. Oak, Tracey, nor the other Pokémon there a hard time. Do you understand me?"

Kingdra lowered her head sadly.

I reached out and gently lifted her head up. I focused on her eyes. "I'll always love you. I'll never desert you. I need you to trust me. If not, I'm failing on my goal to become a Pokémon Master. Do you understand that?"

Kingdra nodded, tears slowly dripping down her face.

"Good," I said. "You're going to behave next time, right?"

Kingdra slowly nodded.

I smiled. "And you know I'll be back for you, no matter what, right?"

Kingdra's face lightened up just a little bit and she bounced in place, crying out happily.

My smile widened. I looked down at my belt and grabbed four of the Poké Balls attached to them. "Come on out!" I yelled, throwing them into the air.

Charizard roared, firing into the air with flames.

Ivysaur growled, first at me, and then at Charizard, and then at the other three Pokémon near her.

Primeape screeched eagerly, looking around.

"Baltooooooooooy!" Baltoy sang out, spinning in place. It spun around Charizard, Primeape, and Kingdra eagerly. It reached Ivysaur and spun circles around her, Ivysaur growling angrily.

"IVY!" Ivysaur yelled, and used Vine Whip at the bottom of Baltoy's body.

Baltoy leaped right over it easily and continued circling her, singing loudly.

"Ivysaur, cut it out!" I ordered. "NOW!"

"SAAAAUR!" Ivysaur shouted, and used Razor Leaf, ignoring me.

Baltoy easily dodged around all of the sharp leaves.

"Return!" I ordered.

Ivysaur was put back into her Poké Ball.

Alright, then she can just stay inside, I thought. Proygon-Z, too. I had been considering sending out Porygon-Z for this pep talk, but after seeing Ivysaur's behavior, I wasn't really in the mood for more theatrics. I didn't intend on using those two, anyway. I took a deep breath. "Charizard, Primeape, you two may recall this city. We're back in Pewter City, and we're about to compete for the Boulder Badge."

Charizard's face turned solemn as he grunted.

Primeape growled and screamed angrily, hopping up and down.

"Kingdra, Baltoy, you've never met Aurora, I'm sure," I said to them. "I intend on letting you two battle her."  
"AAAAAAAPE! APEAPEAPE!" Primeape screamed angrily, running up to my feet and punching at the air.

"No!" I said loudly. "I've thought this through, Primeape. I know you want to beat her, but not this time. I'm sorry."

Primeape screeched and yelled, leaping into the air, swinging around in a fury.

"Primeape, stop it!" I ordered. "Or you'll go back in the Poké Ball, too."

Primeape glared at me, but walked back over to my other Pokémon, growling and mumbling angrily.

Charizard stared at me.

I stared back.

Charizard grunted and nodded.

I smiled and nodded back. I turned back to Baltoy and Kingdra. "I know you two will do great," I told them. "I may not use you two, but my intentions are to do so." I looked at Primeape and Charizard. "All of you, be ready."

Primeape and Charizard nodded.

"Battle hard, listen to my commands, and let's be proud of this battle. And this time, let's leave with the Boulder Badge. Failure is not an option!"

Everyone cheered eagerly.

"Thank you all," I said, and returned them to their Poké Balls. I turned to June.

June was already staring at me. "Are you ready?"

"I'm more ready than I've ever been," I said, adrenaline running through me, my eye jumping even faster and harder now. "Let's get this over with!" I turned and ran towards the gym.

"Hey, no need to run!" June called out, giving chase.

We arrived in front of the gym a short while later. The enormous, stone structure looked exactly the same as the last time I had been here.

I stopped in front of the large, stone doors.

_PEWTER CITY GYM _was engraved on the door.

I inhaled and knocked on the door, only a dull thud being heard. I didn't stop knocking until I heard the footsteps approaching from inside. My heart beat hard as the footsteps drew closer.

The doors to the gym swung open.

Aurora gazed out and looked down upon June and I, back and forth, with her attractive, dark brown eyes. Her long, blonde hair flowed down her back. Her face was perspiring in the heat. She looked a little bit tired. She wore brown pants and black sneakers. Her white tank top was tucked tightly into her pants. The sweet aroma of something unknown but breathtaking wafted from her.

I could feel my heart beating a little extra hard in my chest, fear no longer flowing through my veins, but a different kind of feeling from gazing at this striking, beautiful woman once again after almost a year's time.

"Hello, children," Aurora greeted, a tired, or bored, look on her face. "Have you come to challenge me to a Pokémon battle?"

Neither June nor I spoke a word.

"Ow!" I cried out, lost in Aurora's beauty, as June suddenly elbowed me hard. I glared at June, who returned the look. I turned to Aurora. "Aurora! I, Gary, have returned! As promised!"

Aurora looked at me in confusion. "Gary? Gary who?"

My mouth dropped open in shock. "_WHAT?!_" I screeched. "Gary, from Pallet Town! I challenged you almost a year ago! You defeated me three times and told me to find another gym to battle! I promised you I'd return and now I'm back!"

Aurora wiped her forehead and sighed. "Listen, um, Gary. It's been five years since I've lost a match. What you just described is pretty much how all of my battles are like. I'm afraid they just aren't very memorable anymore. I'm thinking the only thing left for me to do is to try to become the Pokémon Champion here in Kanto."

I gaped at Aurora in shock. Five years... I thought. She still hasn't lost a battle in all this time. I swallowed and shook my head. I growled angrily and glared at her. She doesn't even remember me, I thought with fury. All this time, I've never once forgotten her, but she can't pick me out of a lineup. "YOUR KABUTOPS NEARLY KILLED MY PRIMEAPE!" I bellowed. "I BEAT YOUR GRAVELER WITH MY MANKEY, AND HE LOST TO YOUR KABUTOPS AND EVOLVED RIGHT AFTER!"

Aurora focused her eyes on me.

"Then, I came back and you beat me with only Graveler!" I yelled. "You beat my Primeape, and Charmander. Then I came back once more and you beat my Hoothoot, but Primeape beat Graveler! Then Kabutops came out and took out my Primeape again! _I promised my return and here I am! I DEMAND A BATTLE! _And this time, I'm leaving with your badge!"

Aurora stared at me silently. Her face softened and she smiled. In the next instant, she burst out laughing. She slowly slid down the side of the opening to her gym and landed on her knees.

I stared down at her in fury.

"Hey! What's so funny?" June demanded angrily.

Aurora was gasping and laughing, waving her hand in the air, wiping at her eyes. She looked into my face full of rage, continuing to laugh. "I remember you now!" she laughed. "When you told me what happened in our battle, for some reason, I remembered again!" She laughed hysterically.

I continued to glare at her silently.

"I still don't get the joke," June said impatiently.

"You actually came back!" Aurora laughed, falling back onto her butt, holding her stomach. She turned to June. "And you even brought along a little girlfriend to support you! This is _amazing!_"

"_SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!_" I screamed.

"Hey, what kind of gym leader are you, anyway?" June screamed. "You sure are rude! As a gym leader, you should be much more courteous to your challengers. You're a disrespect to the gym leader profession. As a previous gym leader, I am appalled. To be quite honest, Miss, you make me sick. Someone like you can't possibly be all that strong of a trainer. I think you just got lucky against a few new trainers. You won't win this time. You're pitiful."

Aurora's laughter ended abruptly. It ended so fast, in fact, that I gasped at the sudden silence and the stone cold glare on Aurora's face. She stood up and towered over June.

June's face filled with fright immediately, looking like she had regretted letting her emotions take over and say all of those things to Aurora.

"Previous gym leader?" Aurora hissed.

June didn't reply. She actually started to shake on the spot, visibly.

"And may I ask exactly _why_ you are no longer a gym leader, young lady?" Aurora whispered evilly.

My own legs were now quaking.

Aurora was absolutely terrifying.

June still didn't speak, trembling.

"I asked you a question," Aurora growled, stopping my heart in terror.

"I quit," June whispered.

"Why?" Aurora asked angrily.

"I-I-I," June stuttered, "was no good." Her last three words came out in a loud squeak of fear.

"Oh, is that so?" Aurora said, kneeling down, her face right in front of June's. "So, a puny little girl who couldn't even handle being a gym leader thinks she can rate me, huh? Does this mean you wish to battle me? Maybe prove just how weak and poor of a trainer I am? How 'pitiful' I am? _WELL?_"

"No, ma'am," June said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Then next time, how about you speak more respectfully to those who can do things properly and learn from them instead of talking from a place you'll end up regretting!" Aurora snarled.

June closed her eyes tight, more tears flowing from them, and nodded her head repeatedly.

Aurora turned to me. "Little boy, if you wanna battle, follow me!" she shouted angrily, and turned around, disappearing into the darkness of her gym.

I stood frozen in place.

June sniffed and wiped her eyes, trying to clear her constantly oncoming tears from her face. She finally gave up and just covered her face as she cried silently.

It was June crying that gave me the strength and the courage to feel that I could move at all. At first, I just stared at her. I took a shaky breath and turned towards the opening to the gym. Aurora will not get away with that, I promised. I slowly let out my breath as I stepped into the building. As I entered, I heard a loud clap and a couple of lights flashed on. I blinked against the sudden, dim lights.

Bleachers lined the two sides of a rectangular battle field in the middle of the gym. The battle field was filled with broken, crushed, and sharp, jagged boulders.

A tall man stood outside of the battlefield, to the side of it, wearing white shorts, a white T-shirt, and black sneakers.

I was sure he wasn't the same judge from the last time I'd battled Aurora.

Aurora stood on one side of the battlefield, glaring at me, her arms crossed over her chest.

The inside of the gym was a little bit hotter than it was outside.

I turned back to stare outside at June.

June was looking inside the gym from outside, her eyes finally landing on Aurora. She gazed at her and then turned to me.

I stared back at June.

We didn't speak a word.

June inhaled deeply and exhaled as she stepped up to join me inside, a determined look on her tear covered face. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. Her lips got close to my right ear and she whispered, "This is your final badge." She pulled away from me and walked towards the bleachers to the right and took a seat.

I kept my eyes on her as she sat down. I turned to see Aurora was still looking at me. Balling my fists, I stepped into my side of the battlefield. My right eye twitched hard and I rubbed at it quickly.

"Well then, little boy," Aurora said. "It's been a long time. What will you do after you lose again?"

"I'm not coming back to this gym to battle for your badge," I told her, my eyes locked on hers. "Because I won't be losing this time."

"And when you do?" Aurora asked. "Because trust me, you will."

I grabbed a Poké Ball and pressed to button to make it larger. "The Boulder Badge is mine this time, Aurora!"

Aurora grabbed her own Poké Ball. "State your name and place for the record."

"Gary, from Pallet Town," I said loudly.

"The battle between Gary from Pallet Town and Pewter City Gym Leader, Aurora, will now begin," the man in white said. "This will be a two on two battle. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon. The first trainer to defeat all of the opponent's Pokémon will be declared the winner. Let the battle begin!"

"Graveler, I choose you!" Aurora shouted, tossing her Poké Ball, sending out Graveler.

Graveler cried out eagerly, glaring at me.

Is this the same Graveler? I wondered. The same one who defeated Primeape once, and was defeated by Primeape twice? The same Graveler that beat my Charmander twice? The same Graveler that beat my Hoothoot? I was frozen in place, remembering the battles.

"Hey!" Aurora shouted, snapping me out of my trip down memory lane. "Are we battling or what? Select your Pokémon!"

"Gary, you can do this!" June yelled.

I turned to her. Right, I thought, nodding at her. I turned back to Graveler. Relax, I told myself. Relax. Think. Be calm. My right eye twitched again. I took a deep breath, blinking hard. "Baltoy, go!" I yelled, sending it out.

"Baltoy!" Baltoy cried out happily, and spun circles around Graveler.

"Graveler..." Graveler growled, eyeing Baltoy.

Aurora stared suspiciously at Baltoy.

"GRAVELERRRR!" Graveler shouted, using Tackle on Baltoy.

"BAAAAAAAL!" Baltoy cried out, and was tossed backwards. It got up straight and spun in place rapidly. It finally stopped. "BALTOY!" it cried out loudly.

"You ready now, Baltoy?" I asked.

"Baltoooooooooy!" Baltoy sang.

"Use Rock Blast! Now!" Aurora ordered.

Graveler's head glowed silver and, from its forehead, multiple silver rocks shot out at Baltoy repeatedly.

"Baltoy, get out of the way!" I yelled.

Baltoy spun in place and dodged around the rocks fired at it, avoiding each and every rock.

"Graveler, finish that thing off with Stone Edge! NOW!" Aurora shouted impatiently.

Graveler's body was outlined in white. Multiple white orbs surrounded Graveler and spun around it. The glow faded from Graveler's body, and the glowing orbs stopped glowing, turning into jagged rocks. Graveler reached its arms out to Baltoy and let out a loud cry, and the rocks soared at Baltoy quickly.

"Dodge it!" I yelled.

Baltoy spun even faster in place and maneuvered around the rocks and they just barely missed it.

"_Enough!_ Double-Edge and knock it out already!" Aurora screamed in frustration, her fists at her side.

Graveler's body glowed gold and it charged at Baltoy.

"Baltoy!" I called out. We can't just keep running like this. We have to attack, I thought. It was so hard to think with Aurora yelling out constant orders at her Graveler. She was the most intimidating gym leader I'd ever met. I could hardly think straight in her presence. "Use Mud-Slap!" I ordered.

Baltoy spun even faster and tilted to the ground slightly, one of its arms beating at the ground as it spun.

Dirt rose from the ground and slapped Graveler in the face repeatedly. Graveler cried out in surprise and ran right past Baltoy, blinded. It slammed into a larger boulder in the field, tearing right through it, raising dust. Graveler growled and rubbed its eyes, trying to clear the dirt from them from Mud-Slap.

I smiled excitedly. I'm doing it! I thought. I'm actually doing it!

Aurora noticed my smile and shook her head at me.

I turned to her, smiling.

"Little boy, I hope you don't think this battle is going in your favor," she said coldly, stomping down on my hopes and excitement, bringing me back down to earth. "Graveler, Stone Edge! And this time, HIT THAT THING!"

Graveler used Stone Edge again, multiple rocks flying towards Baltoy.

"Use Confusion to send it back!" I yelled.

Baltoy's eyes shined blue and the rocks froze in place, right in front of it, outlined in blue.

"DO IT!" I yelled, still rubbing my twitching, annoying eye.

The rocks turned around and ripped through the air, headed for Graveler.

"Roll Out!" Aurora shouted.

Graveler rolled into a ball and rolled right for the rocks, tearing through them without stopping.

I gasped. It did nothing to it, I realized in shock.

"_Toy!_" Baltoy cried out in pain as Graveler slammed into it, tossing it back.

Graveler rolled around back to its spot and watched Baltoy.

Baltoy landed on its back, not moving.

"This isn't over yet! Get up!" I urged Baltoy.

Baltoy groaned weakly.

"GET UP, BALTOY!" I shouted louder. "I chose you because I believe in you! You can do this!"

"End this," Aurora said calmly.

Baltoy continued to groan from the ground as Graveler flung itself at Baltoy, faster than before, using Roll Out.

I watched in shock, my heart beating, my teeth clenched, breathing rapidly.

"TOOOOOOOY!" Baltoy screamed loudly and forced itself up by one arm. It spun in place and moved to the side, just barely avoiding Graveler's attack.

Graveler spun past Baltoy and kept going, rolling through multiple rocks all over the field, crashing through large boulders, bouncing on little rocks in its path. It continued to roll out of the battlefield and crashed into the wall, sprawled out on its back. Graveler groaned for a moment, but hopped to its feet in the next second, shook its head, and ran back to its position on the field.

"You have no strategy, as usual," Aurora criticized me. "Or at least not one that will do anything against me, little boy. A year later, and nothing has changed. You haven't grown. You haven't learned anything. If you care about your Pokémon at all, go elsewhere. I don't care where." She straightened up and her gaze tightened on me. "I am the strongest gym leader in the entire Kanto region. I'll prove I am the strongest trainer on the planet. I won't lose to _you._ _NOBODY _will defeat me!"

June gasped, covering her mouth.

Aurora's freezing stare caused me to shiver, despite my will not to.

Graveler glared at Baltoy.

Baltoy stared back at Graveler, breathing hard, exhausted.

As my eye continued to twitch yet again, my mind froze solid trying to think of a way to get around Graveler's incredible strength.


	68. Blood, Sweat & Tears Part 2 Of 2

I'm not doing too well, I thought. I have to think smarter. I have to be stronger. I have to fight back. "Mud-Slap, Baltoy!" I ordered.

Baltoy spun in place and tilted itself, smacking repeatedly at the ground, tossing up rocks and dirt at Graveler.

Aurora glared at me and shook her head as Graveler took the hit. "I've had enough of this match. Graveler, end this."

Graveler brushed at its rocky face and ran forward, leaped into the air, and used Roll Out.

"Baltoy, watch out!" I screamed, my right hand pressed over my right eye, hard, feeling myself losing my temper as I tried to ignore my distracting eye while this important battle was taking place.

Baltoy spun in place and dodged Graveler, but this time, Graveler reversed back rapidly.

Just like it did when it battled battled Mankey in our first battle, I remembered. Graveler missed but just reversed back, picking up strength and speed.

Aurora's eyes widened in shock as Baltoy swiftly dodged Graveler's Roll Out again, and dodged the next Roll Out as Graveler tried to reverse back into Baltoy yet again!

"Baltoy's doing it!" I cried excitedly.

Graveler kept reversing back and forth, trying to take out Baltoy, but Baltoy spun like a top and moved side to side, avoiding the hit.  
Aurora was in rage now.

"Baltoy! You're doing great!" I cheered. But we have to attack, I knew. This isn't a game of Tag. We have to fight back.

"You think you're doing well," Aurora scolded, keeping her eyes on Baltoy. "Little boy, you've made a grave mistake. Graveler, rebound! NOW!"

"What?" I shouted in confusion.

Graveler kept using Roll Out, spinning at Baltoy.

Baltoy dodged the hit.

Graveler kept on going, spinning rapidly, and slammed into a large boulder on the field. Instead of going right through it as it usually does, it rebounded from the boulder and rolled off into a different direction. It slammed into another, smaller boulder and rolled off into a new direction. It kept up a strange pattern of slamming into large rocks and bouncing off of them, rolling at other rocks. With every rebound off of a rock, its speed got faster. It was slamming into boulder after boulder, faster and faster.

Baltoy spun slower and gave out a confused cry.

It's getting so much faster, I thought. I can't keep my eyes on it.

"Gary! His Roll Out is getting stronger!" June shouted desperately. "Roll Out gets stronger every turn it hits because the user's speed is built up the longer the move lasts! Instead of hitting Baltoy, Graveler is just bouncing off the rocks and building his speed up! You won't be able to even see him eventually. Even Baltoy won't be able avoid a hit at this rate!"

I stared at June in shock and turned back to Graveler, realizing she was right. I pictured Graveler in my head, a ball zooming into Baltoy at blinding speed, knocking it out completely with incredible force. What can Baltoy do? I panicked in my head. I replayed the ball that was Graveler, rocketing at my Baltoy. A ball aiming for Baltoy. A ball flying into Baltoy...

Baltoy was swaying in what almost looked like a dizzy fashion as it continued to spin slower than before, trying to spot Graveler.

Graveler was now a dark blur, spinning around the field.

We can't attack it at this rate, I thought.

"Graveler, end this now!" Aurora yelled. "Knock it out!"

"NO!" I shouted. A ball... I thought. A ball... "Rapid Spin as fast as you can!"

I saw a quick blur bounce off of a large rock and disappear as Graveler attacked Baltoy.

Baltoy spun rapidly, twirling in place.

Baltoy was nothing but a tiny, twirling tornado blur to my eyes.

Graveler connected with Baltoy.

Baltoy's spinning arms smacked Graveler and Graveler was tossed back!

Gravaeler cried out in surprise, unraveled from his ball form, a shocked look on his face as he was tossed into a large rock and slid down it, groaning in pain.

Aurora gasped.

June gasped.

I gaped silently. It worked, I thought in awe. Baltoy sent Graveler back, like a Ping Pong game, or tennis, or something. I can't believe it!

Baltoy continued to spin faster, but slowed down after a few seconds to a complete stop and stared at Graveler.

Graveler sat on the ground, still groaning. After a moment, he slowly got to his feet, rubbed his head, and shook it hard. He glared at Baltoy.

Nobody said a word for a very long time in Aurora's gym.

Aurora finally inhaled loudly, opened her mouth in a silent snarl, and yelled, "Stone Edge!"

Graveler let out a roar and used Stone Edge, sending multiple rocks flying at Baltoy.

"Baltoy, use Rapid Spin to deflect the attack!" I ordered.

"Tooooooooooy!" Baltoy spun in place, smacking several rocks away as they all collided with it. "Toy! Toy!" Baltoy suddenly started to tilt and sway as it spun. It wasn't able to deflect all of the rocks! Many rocks collided with its face and body, and it spun much slower. The last rock crashed into Baltoy and it cried out in pain, being pushed back and laid on its back.

"Roll Out!" Aurora yelled.

"GRAVELER!" Graveler screamed, and rolled at Baltoy.

"_Toooy!_" Baltoy screamed in pain as it was hit, tossed into the air. It bounced on the ground and stayed still, groaning.

"Baltoy!" I yelled. "You're still okay! Get up! You can't stay down!"

Graveler rolled forward for a second and came right back at Baltoy, hitting it harder.

Baltoy cried out even louder and flew into the air, slamming down, twitching in pain.

The instant Baltoy landed, Graveler slammed into it again, having already been rolling towards it.

Baltoy was helpless as it cried out, flying through the air and crashing down again.

"Baltoy!" I cried out, unsure of what we could do. "Baltoy..." I grabbed its Poké Ball in my hand and squeezed it tight. This may be it for Baltoy, I thought. I need to return it for a moment. I can't let it lose like this. What else can we do to stop Graveler?

Graveler used Roll Out again and Baltoy was tossed back into a boulder, hard.

Graveler spun around in a circle and rolled forward, aiming at Baltoy again as Baltoy leaned against the large boulder it was tossed against, not moving.

"Baltoy! If you can, you need to protect yourself!" I ordered. "Confusion!"

Baltoy's eyes glowed blue the moment I finished my order and Graveler's body contionued to psuh forward towards Baltoy, but at a much slower pace.

Graveler was still spinning fast in place.

Baltoy held Graveler at bay with Confusion!

"It worked!" I exclaimed.

"Graveler, take it out, now!" Aurora screamed angrily.

Graveler's body spun even faster, and started to move forward more. Even though Baltoy was holding Graveler in its Confusion attack, Graveler was not only spinning in place, but was moving at Baltoy, slowly, but picking up speed noticeably fast. Graveler was only several feet away now.

Baltoy groaned angrily as it struggled to hold back Graveler.

"Baltoy, you can do it!" I encouraged it. "Hold on to that thing! Don't give in!"

Aurora smiled.

For some reason, seeing her smile made my heart drop.

Aurora suddenly laughed loudly.

I stared at her, my heart beating in fear, not liking that she found any of this funny.

When she stopped laughing, she looked directly into my eyes and smiled even wider.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, glaring at her.

"Baltoy has lost, that's what," Aurora laughed. "But what's funny about that is how clueless you are as to how."  
I stared at Graveler as he continued to roll faster at Baltoy, held back by Baltoy's Confusion attack as Baltoy used all of its strength to hold him back.

It didn't look too good, but surely it wasn't so clearly a lost match. Right?

I turned to Aurora, eyeing her suspiciously.

What did she have planned? How was she going to win with her Graveler unable to attack at a good speed?

Aurora laughed at my gaze. "There's absolutely nothing you can do," she explained. "You've been holding Graveler in place, but Graveler has been spinning for too long now. Graveler's attack has been increased to the max. If you let go of Graveler now, the Roll Out will take Baltoy out with any doubt. And Baltoy doesn't have the strength to hold back Graveler forever. Even if it did, the end result would just be Graveler reaching Baltoy and drilling into it with Roll Out until Baltoy either lets go or faints, the latter being the inevitable result no matter what. You're just prolonging your defeat. There's nowhere for Baltoy to even run at this point. It's cornered." Aurora laughed.

She's right, I saw. Baltoy is backed up against the rock. There's nowhere we can get away from the Roll Out. Graveler's just too fast now. Too strong. Baltoy can't win this one. I have to return it. Unless...

Aurora crossed her arms and watched as Graveler was now mere inches away from Baltoy.

"Baltoy, get closer to Graveler!" I said firmly.

"Gary? What are you doing?" June gasped.

Aurora raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Baltoy listened to me and spun in place, moving towards Graveler.

The instant Baltoy began to spin, Graveler, still held in Baltoy's Confusion attack, was twirled around, too! Graveler was taken for a ride through the air and slammed into the rock Baltoy had been leaning on, destroying it completely.

Baltoy spun some more, twirling Graveler gently as Graveler neared it.

"So you got out of your little corned you were forced into," Aurora said calmly. "It still won't prevent you from your defeat, little boy."

"Baltoy! TOOOOOOY!" Baltoy screamed, and its eyes glowed an even darker, more powerful shade of blue.

Graveler was held in Baltoy's Psychic type attack and was forced back, the shade of blue around him darkening to match Baltoy's eyes, just as Graveler was ready to hit it. Graveler was now several feet away, still spinning in place, at a slower pace, but no longer as close to Baltoy! Graveler was still being held captive by Baltoy's Psychic move.

"That's the way to do it, Baltoy!" I cheered.

"Gary!" June called out to me. "Baltoy just learned how to use Psychic attack! It's far more powerful than just Confusion!"

"Really?" I cried.

_**Psychic. This move may lower the opponent's Special Defense Stat. It is one of the more powerful Psychic type moves.**_

"Baltoy! This is amazing!" I shouted excitedly.

"Graveler, get out of there!" Aurora yelled, stomping her foot in rage.

"NO!" I yelled. "Baltoy, use Rapid Spin, in place, right now!"

"Baltooooooooooooooy!" Baltoy shouted, and spun in place, holding onto Graveler, making it spin in the air.

"Don't stop!" I said.

Aurora stared in shock as hef Graveler was helplessly twirling in place, slamming into large rocks on the field, tearing through them.

"Now let go and stop!" I demanded.

Graveler was released from the Psychic attack and thrown out of the battlefield.

Baltoy stopped spinning and watched.

Graveler slammed into the wall, but immeidately zoomed forward, the energy from its stored Roll Out finally being released, and he spun all over the field, rolling right past me and slamming into the wall behind me, and then zooming to the field again, past Baltoy, crashing into the wall behind Aurora. He continuously rolled through the field, smashing into opposite ends of the walls outside of the field, denting the stone structure, unable to control himself. Graveler finally started to slow down his rolling and collided with another boulder in the field, and Graveler stood up on his feet. He gazed around in confusion, stumbling around.

He's completely disoriented from the spin Baltoy made it go through when it used Rapid Spin while holding onto him using Psychic! I congratulated myself. My plan really worked!

Graveler turned around and spotted Baltoy. He growled angrily.

"Graveler, use your damn Double-Edge!" Aurora screamed frantically.

Graveler's body glowed gold as he ran to Baltoy in rage.

"Don't move!" I commanded.

Baltoy froze.

Graveler, still dizzy, ran right past Baltoy and stumbled out of the field, slamming right into the wall behind me. He fell flat on his back and didn't move.

I stared at Graveler, waiting for him to get up.

"GRAVELER!" Aurora yelled furiously. "GET BACK HERE!"

June covered her mouth, staring at Graveler.

Baltoy spun around to stare at Graveler.

"Graveler is unable to battle!" the referee declared. "Baltoy is the winner!"  
"HAHA!" I cheered, leaping into the air. "BALTOY, YOU DID IT!"

"Baltooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooy!" Baltoy cried happily, spinning in place quickly.

June cheered and clapped loudly.

Aurora glared at me and I smiled back.

She didn't take her eyes off of me as she silently returned Graveler to his Poké Ball. Suddenly, a smirk crossed her lips. "Your Baltoy is very interesting." She grabbed her final Poké Ball. "But you know what's next."

My smile faded and my face hardened. "This is what I've been waiting for all year long."

"Yes. One year later, and your long awaited defeat has finally arrived," Aurora nodded.

"My victory is only one of your Pokémon away," I said loudly. "Let's do this Aurora! Now!"

Aurora's smirk broadened. "As you wish, little boy." She threw her Poké Ball at the ground, and it sent out her final Pokémon.

"Kabuuuuuuuutops!" the deadly Pokémon cried out, raising its scythes in the air.

"BALTOY!" Baltoy cried out in surprise, and spun in place, backing away from Kabutops. It was so terrified, it didn't even spin around Kabutops to greet it.

"Baltoy, stand strong!" I encouraged it. "Don't back away. Use your Harden attack!"

Baltoy's body flashed white, raising its Defense.

Aurora stared at Baltoy patiently.

"Baltoy, another Harden! Just keep using Harden and stay wary of Kabutops scythes!" I shouted.

Baltoy continuously used Harden as Kabutops kept its eyes on it, Aurora not giving it any orders.

Baltoy finally stopped flashing after a few more hardens and stared at Kabutops.

Kabutops hadn't moved at all.

Aurora hadn't spoken nor moved, either. She had simply allowed Baltoy to max out its Defense!

"Baltoy, Psychic, now!" I yelled quickly.

Baltoy's eyes glowed blue and Kabutops, now glowing blue, was lifted into the air.

Kabutops didn't seem to care that it was now hovering in the air.

Baltoy held Kabutops in the air for a couple of minutes, Kabutops not doing so much as blinking. Finally, with a cry, Baltoy tossed back Kabutops.

Kabutops landed on its feet calmly, looked down at itself, and then cried out dangerously at Baltoy.

Baltoy cried out in shock.

"Psychic didn't do anything!" I said in shock.

"Gary, don't lose your cool!" June yelled. "Psychic did _something!_ Kabutops took some Hit Points. Don't you lose it now! Keep fighting!"

I nodded at June and turned to Baltoy. "Baltoy, use Earth Power!"

Baltoy's body glowed gold and the ground began to quake hard. Cracks in the ground appeared and spread out towards Kabutops, gold streaming through the cracks in the ground.

Kabutops was tossed back but slid to a stop as it landed on its feet. It cried out angrily and raised its scythes.

It's taking damage, I told myself. This isn't-

"Finish it," Aurora said in a voice of ice.

Kabutops ran forward fast and raised a scythe. In the blink of an eye, the scythe cut at Baltoy, and it screamed as it was flung back with ease.

I cried out as Baltoy slammed right into my legs, making me lose my balance and collapse right on top it of. I crawled off of it and turned around, on my knees, to see Baltoy. "Baltoy?" I cried out in surprise.  
"Baltoy is unable to battle," the referee stated. "Kabutops is the winner!"

"Baltoy..." I said weakly. I crawled over to it and picked it up. "You were great, Baltoy. I knew that taking you with me was the right choice. Thanks so much. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Baltoy." With a hug, a returned Baltoy to its Poké Ball. I stood up and faced Kabutops.

Kabutops stared at me silently.

I saw Kabutops slice at Mankey, blood splattering to the floor, Mankey dropping in defeat.

I saw Kabutops slice at Primeape, Primeape dropping instantly, beaten in an instant.

Not this time, I thought angrily, glaring at Kabutops. I grabbed my Poké Ball. "Kingdra, come on out!" I ordered.

"DOOOOOOO!" Kingdra shouted.

"Kabuuuuu_tops!_" Kabutops shouted.

Kingdra hopped back in fear, lowering her head, cowering.

"HEY!" I yelled angrily. "Cut that out! No fear! We'll fight and we'll win this one, but not by being chicken!"

Kingdra turned to me sadly.

I stared back at her, a hard look on my face.

Kingdra straightened up and nodded, a determined look on her face. "Dooo!"

"Kingdra, let's do it!" I ordered. "Agility!" I knew she'd have difficulty using Agility on land as opposed to doing it in the water, but I was counting on Kingdra. She was the one I believed in to be able to beat Kabutops. Kabutops was fast, so Kingdra using Agility was a must.

Kingdra cried out and hopped forward frantically, flopping as she moved as fast as she could towards Kabutops.

Kabutops kept its eyes on her.

"Don't let up!" I ordered. "Just use Agility and keep up the pace! Go! Go! Go!"

Kingdra hopped along, moving faster over time, bouncing from place to place.

"This must be a joke," Aurora said, cautiously eyeing Kingdra. "Take no chances! Finish this match!"

"Kabutops!" Kabutops yelled, and ran rapidly at Kingdra.

"You can't stop now!" I urged on Kingdra. "MOOOOOVE!"

Kingdra kept hopping around, faster, running short on breath.

Kabutops raised a scythe at Kingdra.

"Use Yawn!" I ordered.

Kingdra fired multiple bubbles at Kabutops, but Kabutops swung at the bubbles rapidly, popping them all.

It bought us some time, I thought, expecting Kabutops to do that. "Yawn!" I shouted.

Kingdra used Yawn again.

"Now Agility again! Don't you stop moving!" I shouted.

Kabutops swung at the bubbles once again as Kingdra hopped along, moving faster, but still not fast enough.

Kabutops leaped into the air and raised a scythe, ready to swipe down and finish off Kingdra with its deadly attack.

"Smokescreen!" I called out.

Kingdra sprayed a cloud of smoke to cover the field.

Kabutops cried out in surprise and disappearing in the smoke.

"Keep up the Agility!" I told Kingdra.

"Kabutops, Swords Dance!" Aurora shouted.

Kabutops disappeared in the smoke.

A strong gust of wind blew against Aurora and I, and the smoke was blown away.

As the smoke vanished, I saw Kabutops, its arms crossed in front of its chest, spinning in place, its scythes glowing blue. Kabutops stopped spinning once the smoke faded and the smoke was completely gone. It uncrossed its scythes and they returned to their normal color as it stared at Kingdra, still hopping around the rocks on the field.

"Now, MOVE IT!" Aurora screamed.

Kabutops ran forward and swiped at Kingdra.

Kingdra vanished into thin air!

"Yeah!" I said happily.

Kingdra's Speed was right where I wanted it to be. She reappeared in a new spot and kept vanishing and appearing again all over the place.

"Keep going, Kingdra!" I shouted.

Kabutops was so fast, staying close to Kingdra, but every swipe it took at her missed as Kingdra vanished with blinding speed, avoiding the deadly scythes of Kabutops. Kabutops swung at Kingdra, missed, and its scythe crashed to the ground, raising dust with a loud collision, but Kabutops was unfazed and continued to run after Kingdra, hunting it down.

My heart was racing. Damn, I thought. I thought it might get stuck. It didn't work. But we can still pull this off, I thought. I think... Come on, Kingdra. Keep it going.

"Aqua Jet!" Aurora shouted.

Kabutops was coated in a stream of water and it flew at Kingdra just as she reappeared several feet away, colliding into her.

Kingdra cried out in shock.

"NOOOO!" I screamed. "Kingdra, get up!"

Kingdra shook her head, but look weakened.

No, not like this, I thought. "Hydro Pump!" I said.

Kingdra used Hydro Pump on Kabutops.

Aurora didn't say a word.

Kabutops raised a scythe in front of it, and the Hydro Pump hit it, breaking in two upon contact with the scythe.

Kingdra's Hydro Pump split in two and sprayed past Kabutops on either side of it.

"No!" I gasped.

"Now!" Aurora yelled.

Kabutops ran at Kingdra as soon as Hydro Pump ended and slashed at her.

"KINGDRAAAAA!" I screamed out desperately.

"DOOOOOOO!" Kingdra cried as she flipped around and turned her back to Kabutops in fear.

Kabutops slashed into Kingdra's back.

The blood splattered the floor immediately.

"KINDGRA!" I screamed again, stunned. No. This can't be. Not again, I thought. No. No. No. NO!

Kingdra hunched over as blood slowly slid down her back, splashing to the floor.

I was breathing heavily. This can't be it again, I told myself. Kingdra, this isn't over. This...

Kingdra groaned in pain, her face falling to the ground.

I can't let her fight, I knew. Not like this. She did so well, but this is just wrong. Kabutops is just...too much...

The referee stepped a little bit closer to Kingdra, watching her.

We lose again... I accepted. Maybe...this just isn't the gym for me after all. If this is the risk and pain my Pokémon have to go through, then I won't be coming back. I can't allow my Pokémon to go through this any further. It isn't worth it. I can't keep losing here and trying again, putting my Pokémon through this continuously. No way.

Kingdra groaned and straightened up, looking up at me with teary eyes.

I stared into Kingdra's mournful eyes. "Kingdra, that's enough," I said, raising her Poké Ball.

"DOOOOO!"

A spray of water hit me in the face. I choked and coughed, wiping my face. I really wasn't a big fan of water being sprayed in my face and I glared at Kingdra angrily for doing it. "What was that?" I snapped.

"Doo! Doooo! Doo Dooo Doo Dooo!" Kingdra exclaimed, and turned around to face Kabutops. She blasted the surprised shellfish with Hydro Pump.

Kabutops cried out and was laid out on its back.

"Gary! Kingdra said-" June started.

"I know, June," I interrupted, staring at Kingdra with determination. "I'm her trainer. There are some thing you just understand from your Pokémon." I looked up at Aurora who was looking at her Kabutops, completely stunned. "Aurora!"

Aurora turned to me, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"I'm ready to win my final badge," I told her solemnly. "I hope you're ready to defend it."

To my surprise, Aurora actually smiled. It wasn't a cold, mean smile, but it almost looked like a gentle, competitively friendly smile. "You've done well. But you've also gone far enough, little boy."

"I'm no little boy," I told her. "I'm on my way to being a Pokémon Master. You're the last stop on my journey, and I'm not letting you block me any further."

"Then defeat me for a change!" Aurora yelled with a determined look.

"Right!" I shouted back. I looked at the battlefield.

Kabutops was on its feet, eyes on Kingdra.

"Finish it!" Aurora yelled.

"Dodge!" I said.

Kabutops swiped at Kingdra, but Kingdra vanished and appeared behind Kabutops.

Kabutops immediately turned around and faced her. Its scythes raised again in the air.

"Ice Beam, now!" I yelled. "Aim for the scythes!"

Kabutops scythe swung down.

With a loud cry, Kingdra used Ice Beam at one of the scythes, surrounding it in ice.

Kabutops looked up at the scythe, shocked. "Kabu?" Its scythe was now a frozen block of ice!

"Now, the other one!" I ordered.

Kingdra used Ice Beam on the other scythe.

Kabutops now had two frozen scythes. It lowered them and looked at them in confusion as they glistened and gleamed.

"Thanks, little boy," Aurora said calmly.

"What?" I asked, afraid at her response.

"Now we have some new tools to defeat you with," Aurora said. "Let's defeat Kingdra in style."

"Kabutops..." Kabutops said in a low voice.

I stared at its frozen scythes and gasped as I realized what Aurora was talking about.

Kabutops scythes were frozen, but still usable. In fact, they were arguably more usable than ever before. The Ice Beam had formed around the scythes perfectly. Now, Kabutops scythes were sharper than ever, and coated in cold ice!

"What have I done?" I whispered, swaying in place.

"What are you waiting for?" Aurora screamed. "Finish it!"

Kingdra stood, frozen in fear, staring up at Kabutops. Blood leaked from her back continuously as she heaved air in and out heavily.

"GARY!" June yelled. "What are you _doing?_"

Shut up, June! I yelled in my head. I know I screwed up. I get it. Just shut up! You're not helping.

"_Gary, attack again!_" June screeched. "_Snap out of it!_"

"Huh?" I said in confusion, surprised she wasn't ridiculing me. I turned to her angry face.

"TOPS!" Kabutops yelled, grabbing my attention. It slashed again at Kingdra, cutting into her face, blood spilling heavily to the floor.

Kingdra cried out and fell down. She didn't move.

"KINGDRA!" I cried out, taking a step forward. This is it, I thought. I've had enough. I gripped her Poké Ball in my hand and extended it.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

At June's shriek, I dropped my arm and turned to her.

June had leaped from the bleachers and ran closer to me, standing outside of the battlefield, glaring at me. "You idiot! FIGHT! Kingdra isn't out yet! Don't you _dare_ give up! _THINK!_"

I stared at June in shock. What has gotten into her? I looked down at Kingdra.

To my surprise, Kingdra had her head up in the air, forcing herself to keep fighting. Her face had a huge gash in it, blood streaming from it slowly, dripping to the floor and rolling down her body. But Kingdra's face was filled with determination, too. She didn't want to throw in the towel yet. She clearly was desiring to keep on battling.

But to what extent?

I won't let her die in this stupid battle, I thought angrily.

"Gary!" June screamed at me.

I turned to her. "June, what is wrong with you? I'm not gonna get my Pokémon killed over this!" I yelled at her.

"FIGHT!" June screamed. "You had a plan going with Ice Beam! Keep it up!"

I squinted at her in confusion and turned back to Kingdra.

"Fools," Aurora muttered, shaking her head. "Put it down, Kabutops."

"KABUUUUU!" Kabutops cried, raising its ice covered, sharp scythes into the air to finish the battle.

I gasped. "_Of course!_" I realized. "Kingdra! Ice Beam!"

"Dooo? DOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kingdra used another Ice Beam.

One of Kabutops scythes were hit with Ice Beam, coated in a thick block of ice.

"Again!" I yelled.

"DOOOOOO!" Kingdra used Ice Beam again on the scythe.

The ice forming around the scythe became thicker, heavier, and less detailed. After a while, the ice around the scythe was no longer sharp. Kabutops scythe crashed to the ground heavily, a large square block of ice around it.

"Oh my _GOSH!_" Aurora shrieked.

Kabutops struggled to lift its scythe, but it was no use. It angrily turned to Kingdra and raised the other scythe.

"DOOOOOO!" Kingdra used Ice beam on the other scythe and formed a fresh block of ice around it.

A minute later, the second scythe crashed to the ground, weighed down.

Aurora watched in awe.

My heart beat frantically, but I managed a calm smile. "Focus Energy!" I said.

Kingdra breathed hard as her body started to glow white.

Kabutops struggled hard to lift its scythes, but they were weighed down and didn't lift an inch.

"HYDRO PUMP!" I screamed.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kingdra blasted Kabutops off of its feet and out of the field.

Kabutops slammed into the wall behind Aurora. As it crashed into the wall, its ice covered scythes lifted up, slammed into its own face, and the ice around them smashed. Kabutops slumped against the wall and didn't move.

"Kabutops..." Aurora said in a low voice, her voice trembling.

I let out a low breath.

June had her eyes glued to Kabutops in shock.

Kingdra was hunched over, blood still running out of her back and face, looking ready to collapse.

The referee took a few steps over to Kabutops.

"Tops..." Kabutops fell over, its head in its lap.

The referee stood up straight. "Kabutops is unable to battle. Kingdra is the winner! I declare Gary from Pallet Town to be the winner of this battle!"

I dropped to my knees, hard. Pain radiated throughout my entire body, but I hardly noticed it.

Aurora didn't move, her eyes on Kabutops, her mouth frozen in shock, wide open.

June turned to me, her face completely stunned, but she didn't move.

The referee turned to look at us, but didn't say anything.

The gym was filled with complete and utter silence.

After an endless amount of time, Aurora's shoulders slumped. She silently returned Kabutops to its Poké Ball. She held the Poké Ball up to her face and stared at it for a long time. She finally placed it on her belt, but didn't turn around.

I managed to moved my head and turn to Aurora.

At my movement, June seemed to find the strength to move and ran to my side. "_GARY!_" She wrapped me in very tight hug, snatching my breath.

I was too stunned to move. I didn't take my eyes off of Aurora.

Aurora still had her back to me.

"You did it, Gary!" June cried in the silent room.

"Dooo..." Kingdra collapsed to the ground.

I gasped and broke free of June's grasp.

Aurora and the referee turned around to look at my Kingdra.

I ran to Kingdra and knelt down a few feet away from her, away from her blood. "Kingdra, I'm getting you immediate help!" I shouted. I returned her to her Poké Ball and immediately turned around and left the gym, running immediately for the Pokémon Center.

June and I sat in silence in the Pokémon Center together. We hadn't said a word to each other.

Kingdra and Baltoy were with Nurse Joy and Chansey, being healed.

Nurse Joy hadn't returned from the back of the Pokémon Center.

I knew this was a serious battle and the healing process wasn't going to just be so quick and simple.

We won, I thought. But at what cost...? I covered my face in my hands and let out a long breath, rubbing my face. I went too far, I told myself. This journey has gone far enough. My Kingdra could have been killed. What if she was? I'm so close to Pallet Town. Maybe I should just stop here and just end this madness. Why put my Pokémon through so much pain? I love them too much. I sighed.

The doors at the back of the Pokémon Center opened.

I turned at the sound and saw Nurse Joy and Chansey step through, blank looks on their faces.

The front door to the Pokémon Center opened, and June and I quickly turned towards the door. We both turned away, looking back to Nurse Joy, and then gasped, doing a double take as Aurora stepped inside!

There were a several people inside of the Pokémon Center, and everyone of them turned upon realizing that Aurora had stepped inside.

Nobody said a word.

Everyone stared at Aurora.

A stern look on her face, she stopped at the door and looked around at everyone. Her eyes landed on me and stopped. She stared at me for a minute and then finally walked over, stopping right in front of me. She extended a hand.

I stared at her hand and looked up at her, a confused and shocked look on my face.

She grimaced at me and grabbed my hand, yanking me to my feet.

My legs quivered in fright at her sudden yank, but I kept my balance and looked into her eyes.

Aurora glared at me, not moving.

I stared back at her in fear.

Aurora extended her other hand, balled into a fist. "You are not a little boy any longer, Gary. You earned this."

I was too frightened to move.

"Take it, or I'll simply leave, and you'll have to battle me for it again," Aurora said firmly.

It was as if a jolt of lightning had hit me. I lifted my hand and extended it.

Aurora raised her fist and opened it, and something fell into my palm. "Congratulations, Gary. You have surpassed me."

The entire Pokémon Center gasped loudly.

I jumped from the sound, feeling jittery at the moment.

Aurora ignored the sudden noise. "If I may say so, I'm proud of you." Aurora backed up a few feet and bowed to me.

I instinctively bowed back. "Thank you, Aurora."

"I still have much to learn," Aurora said. "There are far too many trainers on this planet, and evidently in the Kanto region alone, for me to think I'm better than them. I have kept myself in Pewter City, but perhaps I'd be a better trainer if I took my Pokémon out of here and we traveled for a while. Got to meet incredible trainers with inspiring battle styles like yourself." Aurora's gaze never left my eyes. "I'll figure out what I'll do. For now, though, I thank you, Gary." Aurora turned to June and stared at her.

June stared back fearfully.

Aurora continued looking at June, finally turning around and walking to the door of the Pokémon Center.

June stood up quickly. "Miss Aurora!" June cried in a scared voice.

Aurora stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Miss Aurora," June repeated. "I apologize for what I said. Your Pokémon are fantastic. They're strong, and they love you. And you love them. Believe it or not, I can see it, clear as day. I had no right to speak to you how I did. When I saw just how much love there was between you and your Graveler and Kabutops, I truly felt disgusted with myself. All I can say is, I apologize, Miss Aurora."

Aurora turned her head and stared solemnly into June's fearful eyes. Without a word, she turned around and exited the Pokémon Center.

June looked after Aurora, staring at the closed door quietly.

I took a shaky breath and looked down at the badge Aurora had given me. It was all gray and kind of resembled a diamond in some way.

The Boulder Badge.

I now had all eight badges and could compete in the Pokémon League...

I was ready to pass out.

Before I could move, everyone in the Pokémon Center surrounded me, crying out excitedly.

"That's it! The Boulder Badge!"

"Oh my gosh! He beat Aurora!"

"Impossible! She's undefeatable! She's the best in Kanto!"

"How did you do it?"

"Her record is broken!"

"That badge is a fake!"

"There's no way!"

"Kabutops is invincible!"

"Who are you?"

I wasn't able to answer the swarm of questions that engulfed me. I just barely heard them and kept my eyes on my final badge.

The Boulder Badge.

"June. Charizard. Ivysaur. Primeape. Porygon-Z. Baltoy. And Kingdra," I said. I held up my badge case. "We finally have earned all eight badges and can compete in the Pokémon League!"

Everybody cheered happily.

Ivysaur glared at me, not happy.

Kingdra and Baltoy had both recovered later that night.

I'd managed to answer as many questions as I could and I appreciated the congratulations from everybody in the Pokémon Center for my win.

I was just slightly surprised that the Nurse Joy was the same one from my first visit to Pewter City, and when she also remembered who I was, she was very surprised.

Now June, me, and my Pokémon stood in a familiar area to me. It was the place I had taken Charmander, Weedle, Primeape, Metapod, and Hoothoot to train after our second loss to Aurora. It was also where Weedle evolved into Kakuna. When I had gotten here, I teared up instantly, thinking of my Beedrill. We'll win the entire Pokémon League for Beedrill, too, were my immediate first thoughts as I stared at the area. For Aly. And for Beedrill. I had sent out all of my Pokémon, and June was standing far away, eyes on Porygon-Z in fear.

Porygon-Z had immediately screeched upon exiting, deafening everyone. It then proceeded to greet Baltoy by staring at it for several minutes, keeping its eyes on it as baltoy spun around Porygon-Z in circles.

Baltoy finally stopped spinning around Porygon-Z and stared at it quietly as Porygon-Z stared back.

Porygon-Z then proceeded to use Thudner on Baltoy!

Baltoy, part Ground type, was unaffected, and proceeded to spin in place rapidly as the electricity Porygon-Z used on it twirled around its body and a beautiful show of sparking, spinning lights dancing around in the area, a lightning tornado rising from the ground and extending into the sky.

It was like a celebration of some sort!

Even Ivysaur had been staring in amazement at the scene.

After a while, I gently cleared my throat and Baltoy stopped spinning.

Porygon-Z continued to shock Baltoy, but now that Baltoy was no longer spinning, it turned around, finally noticing me and paid attention.

It was now my turn to speak, and I began by showing all of our hard work, holding up my badge case with the eight badges we had earned together. I lowered the case and looked down at the eight badges.

The Dimensia Badge from Shane.

The Thunder Badge from June.

The Rainbow Badge from Vincent.

The Marsh Badge from...Kadabra.

The Mephitic Badge from Ozne.

The Obfuscuous Badge from Cleopatra.

The Ascent Badge from Gale.

The Boulder Badge from Aurora..

I had won all eight badges to compete in the Pokémon League.

No...

"_We_ won all eight badges to compete in the Pokémon League!" I yelled joyfully.

Everyone cheered again.

Ivysaur had laid down on the ground and closed her eyes rudely.

I sighed in disappointment, but turned to everyone else with a smile. "Thank you all. Including you, June." I walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh!" June gasped. She immediately hugged me back.

I backed away from her after a minute, having to pull away as she kept on hugging me. "Ivysaur, thank you," I told her, kneeling down and reaching out to pet her head.

Ivysaur growled at me, stopping me.

I let out an annoyed sigh, not wanting to let Ivysaur ruin my happiness, and went over to Baltoy. I hugged it. "Baltoy, I knew I could count on you. Thank you so much for your hard work."

Baltoy cried out happily. As I let go of it, it spun in place quickly.

I moved over to Kingdra and hugged her tight. "I'm so glad you're okay now."

Kingdra happily cried out and pressed against me.

I went over to Porygon-Z. "Porygon-Z, you've been an amazing friend and a great battler on the team," I said, extending my arms and wrapping it in a hug.

Porygon-Z started to drastically shake in my arms. I let go with a start and Porygon-Z started to tumble in place in the air, sparking with electricity.

I smiled and walked over to Primeape.

"APE!" Primeape screeched, and leaped into the air, wrapping his arms around my neck, squeezing hard.

I choked and managed to laugh, hugging him back. "Primeape. One of my oldest friends. Thank you for everything. I love you so much, buddy."

"Ape! Ape!" Primeape cried out happily, not letting go of me.

I walked over to Charizard and hugged him, Primeape still clinging to me. I laughed. "Charizard!"

Charizard roared loudly.

I looked into his eyes.  
Charizard looked back happily, his mouth open in a smile.

"We've come a long way, huh?" I said. "Now look where we are. Eight badges in and ready to win the entire Pokémon League. You already?" I shouted eagerly.

Other than Ivysaur, every showed support and cried out eagerly, excited.

I smiled at all of my friends.

Charizard.

Primeape.

Porygon-Z.

Baltoy.

Kingdra.

Ivysaur.

June.

We all had earned these eight badges.

Together.

Our next stop now was Pallet Town.

My smile widened as I realized that my eye had finally stopped twitching.

I knew it'd return soon enough...


	69. Buzzing Up The Wrong Tree

"I can't believe I'm back in Viridian Forest," I said, gazing around cautiously.

"It must not be a very fond memory," June said. "The last time you were here was when your journey was just beginning. This place is well known for its bug population."

"Yeah," I shuddered. "The last time I was here, I was nearly done for by a gang of Beedrill. Actually, that girl with the Butterfree saved me the first time I enraged the Beedrill."

"Really?" June asked, a surprised look on her face.

I nodded, not looking at her, focused on keeping an eye out for bugs. "She came at the last second and put them all to sleep with her Butterfree. Then, after she left, the Beedrill came back, and Charmander was the one to save me next. That was when he came back."

"Oh, that's right!" June exclaimed. "I remember you telling me that that took place here."

"Well, no need to stick around, right?" I asked impatiently, picking up my pace.

"Hey, Gary," June said, walking faster to keep up with me. "Do you know why you're so afraid of bugs?"

"I just don't like them," I said moodily.

"Yes, but why is that?" June asked. "Did something happen to you once? You've never really explained what happened. Not to me, at least. Not that I remember."

"I'm pretty sure I have. Back in preschool, I went to use the bathroom, and somehow, a Beedrill had gotten in there. I was terrified and ran out. That's pretty much all I remember. It's the earliest encounter with bugs I can recall. Since then, I never liked any insects."

June didn't speak for a moment as I walked even quicker, hearing the grass rustling to the side of me. "And yet, you're not solely afraid of Beedrill, but of _all_ bugs..." June said thoughtfully. "There's no reason why one encounter with a Beedrill would make you afraid of every bug out there."

"I really don't care," I mumbled.

"Then again, maybe it is logical," June continued. "Maybe you're relating every bug to Beedrill in some kind of subconscious way."

I glared at June from out the corner of my eye. Now she's just talking out of her rear end, I thought. What does she think she is now? A psychologist? She probably doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'subconscious.'

"Preschool," June muttered. "That's a while ago. You were only but a little baby." June smiled at me.

I ignored her and kept on walking through the forest.

"Have you had any other moments like that involving bugs?" June prodded.

I sighed. "No."

"I'm sorry, Gary," June apologized. "Am I being too nosy?"

I frowned and glanced down at the ground. "No, June." I sighed. "I just don't like talking about nasty bugs, okay?"

"Okay, Gary. I understand. I'm sorry."

We walked silently together for a while.

"Every time I've ever encountered a bug has almost always been a terrifying experience for me," I told June. "I don't really know where it stems from. I don't truly care. I just do not like bugs. Bug Pokémon, and regular bugs in general. They all just disgust me. And that's that."

Neither of us spoke, my final sentence seeming to have put an end to the discussion.

Birds chirped from above. Creatures moved through the grass, out of sight.

It was very hot outside, the sun above beaming strongly down on us.

My jacket and cap were on, but I was ready to take them off in this heat.

We reached a tree that stood right in the middle of the path. It looked as if the path beyond it split into several different directions.

I looked down each path, unsure of where to go from here. Viridian Forest is so easy to get lost in, I thought. Where do we go from here?

"Where do you think we should go?" June asked.

I stared silently at the paths, thinking of what the best course of action would be. "Let's just take any path," I suggested. "It took maybe a day to get out of here the last time. We don't have a lot of time to waste, so let's just try one." I led the way down a path laid out on our left.

June followed without hesitation, silently.

The silence accompanying our walk was broken by my loud gasp as I stopped in shock.

June gasped and looked at what I was staring at.

"Wurmple! Wurmple!" a little Wurmple calmly said, slithering along the ground by the path.

"Oh..." June muttered. "Ew... A Wurmple."

I watched the creepy, crawling insect slither along ahead of us, close to the grass lining the dirt path, advancing slowly.

_**Wurmple. The Worm Pokémon. This easy target for birds uses the tail one its rear end to leak poison as a defense against predators. What a Wurmple will evolve into is essentially random, either becoming a Silcoon, or a Cascoon.**_

Wurmple paid no mind to me or June and continued to crawl along the ground.

June and I watched in silence as Wurmple moved along the path.

Catch it, I told myself. Just like you caught a Weedle and Metapod early in your journey. Overcome your fear and be a Pokémon Master. Catch all the Pokémon in the world. All one thousand of them. Come on! I yelled these words in my head, but my body refused to move.

Wurmple reached a tree and started to slither up it. After a couple of slow minutes, it disappeared into the leaves.

June and I remained silent, staring after where the Wurmple disappeared.

I grudgingly moved ahead. I didn't even attempt to catch it, I thought angrily. I'm just as pathetic as I've ever been.

Something fell from the tree as I stormed past, grabbing my attention, and I turned around. "Ugh!"

A Caterpie looked up at me.

June stopped just a few inches from it and cried out.

Go away, I thought.

June backed up quickly, the sound of her steps causing Caterpie to look behind it.

Caterpie let out a cry and slithered over to June.

June screamed loudly and backed up.

"June! Shut up!" I yelled. "You'll awaken the Beedrill here."

"Then catch this thing, Gary!" June begged.

"I already own a Butterfree," I replied, pulling out my Pokédex.

_**Caterpie. The Worm Pokémon. Caterpie eat nearly constantly to fulfill their nutritional needs. They use their antennae to release a horrible smell to defend themselves from predators.**_

"Then battle him, Gary! Get this thing away from me!" June screamed.

"June, if you don't keep your big mouth shut, Caterpie is gonna be the least of your worries," I whispered.

June clasped her hands over her mouth and whimpered.

"Just read him and see what he wants from you," I suggested.

June lowered her hands slowly, eyeing Caterpie. "He wants to be my friend," June whispered.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" I asked.

"I don't want to be his friend," June grumbled angrily. "I just don't like Bug Pokémon."

"You told me you like all Pokémon."

"_Gary!_" June hissed. "Get rid of him."

"You have Pokémon. You battle him."

"Hmph. Fine. Be that way. Eevee, get rid of that Bug!"

"_Veeeee!_" Eevee popped from her Poké Ball and immediately tackled Caterpie.

Caterpie cried out in shock and flew into the grass.

"Let's go, Eevee!" June urged, running past her Pokémon, past me, and kept on moving.

Eevee ran after her, and I followed quickly behind them.

After running for several minutes, we grew tired from the heat and slowed down to stop.

June turned to Eevee. "Thanks, baby. Return!"

Eevee happily went back inside of her Poké Ball.

June and I faced each other and glared.

Out of nowhere, a creepy bug flew right in between our faces, the air from its fluttering wings hitting my face.

June and I screamed out in shock and fell back, landing on the ground. We looked after the huge insect as it vanished into the forest and I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**Heracross. The Single Horn Pokémon. Heracross love to live in forest areas where they can suck sap from trees. This peaceful Pokémon is known for preferring peace over violence.**_

"I'm about down with this place," I snapped. I got to my feet and continued to walk.

"Agreed," June added. "Let's just get out of here already."

We walked quickly, keeping our eyes out for more bugs that littered this place.

Grass rustled at all times. Movements around us took place constantly.

"Maybe Galvantula can get us out us here quicker," June said suddenly. "She's a Bug, after all. I bet she could protect us and find a fast path out of here."

"No!" I said firmly. "Keep that thing in the Poké Ball. We'll find our way out in no time."

"Gary, I really don't like this place. Bugs are not my favorite type of Pokémon, so I can kind of understand your fear, but you have a complete phobia of them. It's different from my mere, slight, dislike of some Bugs. Actually, I didn't even realize that was a Heracross. I think those Bugs are awfully adorable. And they're really strong, too. I actually wouldn't mind catching one, to be honest..." June stared off after Heracross, now long gone.

"Well go ahead and catch it," I said. "I'm getting out of this place. I don't have time for this. The Pokémon League is coming up soon."

"I'm not gonna chase after it, Gary. Geez. Let's get out of here. Viridian City can't be much further from here."

I nodded and lead the way. A buzzing noise perked my ears. I gasped and looked around.

"Combee!" June said, staring towards the buzzing noise.

The buzzing bee Pokémon were all around the forest, hovering around trees, floating over flowers, making a buzzing noise that was driving me insane.

My skin crawled from that infernal noise they were making. I thought it was a bunch of Beedrill at first. I hated bees with such a passion.

_**Combee. The Tiny Bee Pokémon. They typically flee when threatened, only fighting to protect the queen, never disobeying her orders.**_

The Combee around the area were in different numbers, some stacking as high as only three, while others were a collective group of about ten or more.

The sight gave me the shivers.

"It's kind of pretty, you know?" June said, smiling at the surrounding scene.

Combee... I thought. Melissa...

A group of Combee from close by turned around and glared at me and June with glowing red eyes and began to buzz loudly. The bee flew at us, causing June and I to gasp in surprise.

"Gary, we have to move!" June cried, and yanked my arm, pulling me as she ran.

I ran with her, wanting to get away from the Bug, but something about the way June was pulling me made me fear that something much more serious was going on. "June, what's wrong?" I asked.

A huge buzz from behind me made me turn my head.

All of the Combee were flying after us now! Their eyes were all glowing red with fury.

"What's going on?" I shouted in horror. I ran beside June as she kept a tight grip on my wrist. "_OW!_" Something bit right into my neck, and I swatted at it with my free hand. I smacked a Combee from my neck, hearing it scream out. "They're attacking us!"

"I know! That's why I said we have to go!" June yelled.

"But why are they attacking?"

"I didn't have time to read that much! I just read the danger and knew we had to move it!" June screamed loudly and stumbled.

"NO!" I shouted, and yanked her forward with the arm she was still holding me by, forcing her to her feet, keeping her from falling.

A sudden gust of wind from behind us blew powerfully, and we were forced forward at rapid speed. We screamed as the wind blew us helplessly as we tried to keep running straight, but the wind blew us against our will and we took a quick turn to the left. We both stumbled into a thicket of bushes and collapsed to the ground.

The sound of buzzing bees was heard clearly in the area, and June and I stayed still on the ground. The Combee sounded like they were everywhere.

Can they see us? I wondered. How long will they look for us? What do they want from us?

After what seemed to be a very long time of not moving, the sound of the Combee ended, the forest now completely silent aside from the sound of other insects and scurrying.

I slowly stood up and helped June to her feet.

June's faced has tiny spots of dirt on it, but she still looked surprisingly cute as she stared into my eyes in fear. "One of them used Gust," she told me. "If it weren't for that, we may have been on the menu."

"But, why?" I wondered out loud.

"They're furious about something," June said. "I'm not sure what, but maybe our best bet is to just get out of here. Using Gust was an accident. It was meant to trip us up, not help us escape. We got completely lucky."

"Then let's move it," I said.

June and I looked around.

Where are we? I wondered. After that Gust, and all that running, it's not clear what direction we should be heading in next.

"Where should we go, Gary?" June asked.

I didn't respond, trying to think of an answer.

The buzzing noise made me gasp and turn around.

June gasped and turned quickly.

"We're near their hive!" I said.

June turned to me in surprise.

"They chased us from the opposite direction they're flying in now, so..." I thought hard.

"Gary?" June gasped.

"This way!" I screamed, and grabbed June's hand. I pulled her down the path and made a left turn as soon as we were on the path again.

"Gary, what are you doing?" June called out.

"Just come on!" I insisted.

June and I ran together as the Combee gave chase.

I could hear and feel their wings buzzing right by my ear as we ran. Almost there, I thought. It won't be long now.

June shrieked loudly as the Combee buzzed near her and she frantically started swatting at them.

"We'll be safe in a moment!" I said. "Just stop screaming or we're dead!"

June ducked her head and kept running, trying hard not to scream.

After a while, the buzzing ceased, and finally came to an end.

My running came to a slow stop.

June kept running, but I held onto her and pulled her back.

She gasped and looked up into the sky.

I looked up, too.

The Combee were all gone.

"We're out of the range of their hive," I breathed heavily. "We're safe now."

"Gary, what's going on?" June said, staring at me, completely amazed.

I breathed hard for a while as I stared at her silently. I took a breath and swallowed. "Melissa."

June's eyes widened in shock as she stared at me in confusion. "_What?_"

"Melissa," I repeated.

"Your...sister?" June asked, completely lost.

I nodded. "Combee...are her favorite Pokémon."

June's eyes turned to show sadness as she stared at me. "Gary."

"My sister wasn't afraid of Bug Pokémon," I told June. "She liked them a lot."

June nodded, unsure of what else to say.

I inhaled and let out my breath. June continued to stare at me as I walked past her, my eyes firmly on the path ahead. I could hear June trailing after me.

"Gary. Are you okay?" June asked.

I didn't answer. My eyes were filled with tears now. I sniffled deep and exhaled. I could see Melissa's face in my mind.

Her gentle, light blue eyes stared out of me from my memory, her straight black hair shining. Her small lips were turned up into a caring smile I missed so much. "_Gary._ _I'm off to become the best Pokémon trainer in the world. I look forward to the day you and I battle for the ultimate title. I'll be seeing you soon._"

I could feel her last hug she ever gave me, followed by a gentle kiss on my cheek, which I returned.

Melissa and Bulbasaur.

I could see Melissa and her starter Pokémon, Bulbasaur, heading off to Route 1 as me and mom waved her off with the rest of Pallet Town, including Robin, Kiwi, and Aly. I sniffled harder and wiped my teary eyes.

June was walking next to me, her hands partially in her jeans pockets, looking over at me.

"She always taught me about Bug type Pokémon," I said in a low voice. "She said if I let my fear of Bugs overwhelm me, I'd never be a Pokémon Master. I hated when she'd tell me about those disgusting Bugs, but she refused to let me leave the room. She'd lock the door to her room, and she was so much stronger than me, somehow. She was just so forceful. I now know it's because she cared. I always knew she cared, but now, I can understand it better. We promised we'd both be the greatest trainers in the world. She didn't want my fear of Bug Pokémon to be a hindrance for me in that goal, so she taught me so much about them. She even went as far as giving me a quiz, once. I failed it because I didn't care about Bugs. I didn't even try. I just wanted to raise anything else but Bug types. I wanted to be a Pokémon Master without having any encounters with Bug Pokémon."

June had lowered her eyes to the ground, listening to me.

"Combee's her favorite Pokémon," I remembered. "She had Combee pictures all around her room and drew them all the time. One of many things I remember from Melissa is about Combee. I may not remember everything she tried to teach me, but I sure do remember Combee. It was crammed down my throat, pretty much. One thing she told me was that they never stray far from the hive. She also told me that most Combee born are males. She said that only the females evolve into a Vespiquen at level twenty one. Vespiquen are the queen of the hive. The can control the Combee, and the Combee will do anything to protect the hive, and especially the queen. She told me that Vespiquen can be more dangerous than any Beedrill could ever hope to be."

June turned to me, a worried look on her face.

"So, I knew once we saw the Combee again, that they must have gone too far out," I explained. "They must have been returning to the hive, so I figured if they were too far out from where they came, then the direction they were going in must be the right direction to where they blew us off from. They were on their way back home."

June sighed and smiled. "Well, thank goodness you paid attention to that lesson from your sister." June's smiled faded slightly. "Gary, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said quickly. I walked away from her.

"What about your mom?" June asked. "Or your dad? Are they afraid of Bugs, too?"

I stopped walking.

June stopped walking, too. "I'm being nosy again, aren't I? I'm sorry. Never mind."

I walked on.

June continued to walk, not speaking.

"My mom isn't a fan of bugs, but I wouldn't say she has a phobia," I said softly. "Not like me."

"Gary, you don't have to tell me anymore," June said. "I was rude to pry into your life like that."

I didn't say anything.

The sun shined from above, the temperature seeming to raise as June and I continued through the forest.

"My dad is dead," I said grimly. "I don't know how, or why. I just know he left to become a Pokémon trainer. He died about three years ago."

"I'm so sorry, Gary," June whispered in a shaky voice.

I nodded. "He wasn't afraid of Bugs. It's just me. I'm the only one in the family."

"I see," June said in a voice barely audible. She didn't say anything more.

My thoughts dwelled on Melissa. "I know she's alive out there, somewhere. She's doing well, too. I just know it. She promised to be a Pokémon Master one day soon. I promised I'd give her the battle of her life when we met next time, and we'd find out who the best Pokémon Trainer really was. Sometimes, I think, maybe, I chose Charmander because she chose Bulbasaur. Sometimes I wonder if I just wanted that little bit of an advantage over her." I smiled and snickered a little bit at the thought. "Ha! I bet you I'll even run into her at the Pokémon League this year." I turned to June eagerly, smiling.

June looked at me, a pained, sad look on her face.

June's face told me everything I was already thinking, and I turned away, not wanting to see that.

You won't break your promise, Melissa, I thought. You're out there, somewhere. A memory of Melissa and me, huddled in each other's arms, on the floor of her room together, crying a few weeks after hearing about our dad being found dead, flashed through my mind. It had been the first time since hearing that he was dead that we had cried, the reality of him never coming back home finally sinking in.

I remembered when Melissa had called home, crying, distraught over not doing so well on her Pokémon journey.

The sound of her crying would haunt me for the rest of my life. It nearly killed me every time I thought of it. I grabbed at my heart as it beat painfully.

June stopped walking and gently touched my shoulder.

I stopped walking, but didn't look at June, my eyes tearing up again.

"Gary, please. Look at me," June pleaded.

I refused to look up.

"Gary. It's okay. I'm glad you have so much faith in your heart that your sister is okay. Keep that faith, Gary."

"No..." I whispered. I looked up at June, seeing her eyes were slowly loosing tears onto her cheeks. "That's not enough for someone like me. I believe she's okay, but I need to know. I can't just assume this for much longer. I need to know the truth about Melissa. Where she is, how she is, what she's up to. I love her. I need my sister now more than ever. I think about her every day. Her, and my dad. My dad is gone and I don't know why and it drives me mad when I think about it. My sister could be anywhere, and not knowing where is killing me." I wiped my tears on the sleeve of my jacket.

June nodded, tears dripping from her eyes.

A buzzing noise hit my ears.

June and I gasped and looked up, but saw nothing.

The buzzing noise was now right behind me.

We both turned to see a horrifying sight.

The angry, glowing red eyes hit me first.

"NOOOOO!" June shrieked.

"Vespiquen!" I screamed.

A Vespiquen hovered above us, hissing and buzzing, the noise making me cover my ears as I looked up at the enormous bee. I lowered one hand and grabbed my Pokédex.

_**Vespiquen. The Beehive Pokémon and the final stage of a female Combee. On the underside of a Vespiquen lies honeycomb-like cells that house baby Combee.**_

Vespiquen hissed even louder, and a huge roar of buzzes erupted from behind me.

I turned around to see one enormous wall of Combee, fully connected together as one, buzzing angrily with glowing red eyes.

Vespiquen let out a loud cry and I jumped, turning around to face the Vespiquen.

To my surprise, the Vespiquen had extended out her right arm, and was pointing at me!

June eyed the angry Vespiquen suspiciously.

I couldn't tear my eyes off of Vespiquen, either. What did I do? I wondered.

Another loud buzz from the right side of me made me turn with a start.

June looked and screamed at the top of her lungs as a Beedrill flew by and charged right into Vespiquen!

"Whoa!" I gasped.

Vespiquen shook her head, not seeming very bothered by the hit. She glared at the Beedrill angrily.

Beedrill charged at Vespiquen again.

A group of Combee appeared in front of Vespiquen and formed a wall in front of her.

Beedrill slammed into the wall of Combee, but the wall of remained, shoved back, but staying in one piece. Beedrill charged forward again, but the wall stayed sturdy.

I turned behind me to see that there were still a group of connected Combee blocking my escape as the other Combee took to protecting the queen.

Vespiquen let out a loud cry, and the wall of Combee broke apart, hovering above Beedrill.

The Combee buzzed furiously and fired multicolored beams at Beedrill.

Beedrill dropped to the ground immediately and remained motionless.

Vespiquen let out another cry, and all of the Combee behind me broke apart, joining the rest of the Combee swarm, and covered the Beedrill completely.

I was pulled by my arm suddenly, and realized June was making a run for it! I ran along with her, and immediately heard the loud, angry hiss of Vespiquen. I looked back to see her pointing at June and I, and the Combee that had surrounded the Beedrill instantly lifted up into the air and flew after us. "AAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I stared at the Beedrill that had saved our lives.

The Beedrill was dead on the ground, pieces of its body missing, an ooze leaking from the remains of its body, all over the ground. "They killed it! They killed the Beedrill!"

"Your sister wasn't lying about how deadly a Vespiquen can be!" June yelled. "Whatever Vespiquen says, goes! We'll be next if we don't get out of here!"

I ran as fast as I could, June just barely a step faster than me, surprisingly. "Why did that Beedrill save us?"

"That's not a good thing, necessarily, Gary," June said. "Especially since the Combee killed Beedrill!"

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I think we're about to find ourselves in the middle of a turf war!"

My heart just about stopped. A turf war?

"HERE THEY COME!" June shrieked.

I looked ahead and spotted them.

An entire swarm of Beedrill, and June and I were running right for them.

The Vespiquen and Combee were right behind us.

"_AAAHHHHH!_" June screamed as I ran right past her.

"JUNE!" I shouted, and stopped running, looking back at her.

June had tripped and was face down in the dirt. She looked up at me and screamed at the sight of Beedrill behind me. She turned behind her and screamed even louder at the oncoming Combee and Vespiquen.

There's a way to escape, I realized.

June climbed to her feet, her legs trembling.

The Beedrill,Vespiquen, and Combee swarm got closer.

If I go get her, we'll both get caught in this, together, I told myself. My skin crawled at the thought of the jumble of bugs touching my skin. If I run now, I'll get away for sure. But I can't leave her, even if it means facing an onslaught of these nasty things. Can I save her? What if I can't?

Time was up.

"JUNE!" I yelled, and ran towards her desperately.

June closed her eyes and shrieked as if it were the last scream she'd ever utter from her throat.

I tackled June to the ground and laid on top of her, covering her body as best as I could.

June's face was in the dirt. She struggled to lift it, but I pressed my head down against hers, keeping her face down.

The Beedrill, Combee, and Vespiquen were fighting viciously, the angry buzzing more vicious and louder than ever before. Cries, screams, buzzes, and raw fury was heard from above us.

The hairy feeling of the swarming bees brushing against my face every so often made me feel ready to throw up. I shivered continuously against the feeling of their hairs on me, and the buzzing ringing through my ears.

"Gary," June mumbled from beneath me. "What's going on?" She spit out dirt.

"Stay low, June," I told her. "Melissa told me that when you're attacked by bees, its best to get away from the hive and stay low to the earth. They can't reach us this low. At least, not while they're fighting each other."

"Gary, I don't understand what's going on, but the Vespiquen is after _you!_" June cried.

"We'll talk about this later," I insisted. "Just stay low and follow me!" I slowly, carefully, crawled off of June as countless bees bounced off of my face and body, making me furrow my eyebrows in anger. I felt ready to rip my skin off completely and continue my journey skinless at this point. I wanted to rip my ears right off as well. I couldn't take these Bugs touching me and buzzing in my ears any longer! I crawled on my stomach, as flat as I could, edging past the bees above me.

The noise of the fighting was tremendous. I was sure it could be heard all the way from Pallet Town, if not the Johto region.

A Combee fell to the ground, right in front of me, blocking my path.

I screamed and froze in place.

A Beedrill had its enormous stinger from the end of its body in the middle of Combee's body, the stinger sticking out of the other end of Combee.

Combee struggled weakly on the ground.

I crawled around the two Pokémon and continued moving.

A beam from one of the Combee hit the dirt to the side of where I was crawling.

Dust blew up into the air and I turned my face against it as I heard June scream.

I continued to crawl through.

June was coughing from behind me.

When I could no longer see any bees ahead of me, I crawled forward several more feet and finally got to my knees and onto my feet. I turned around, looking for June, but was instead captivated by the sight before me.

Beedrill were jabbing at Combee with there multiple stingers, stabbing some of them. Some Beedrill had a dead Combee through their bottom stingers while attacking with the stingers on their arms at other Combee.

Combee were swarmed around several Beedrill, completely overpowering them.

Vespiquen was battling against two Beedrill, dodging their stingers while slashing back at them as the Beedrill avoided her attacks. She looked weary from battle. Vespiquen let out a loud buzz.

Several of the Combee who were battling the Beedrill flew to Vespiquen's aid and surrounded her, covering her body, buzzing mad. The Combee flew away from Vespiquen and returned to battling the Beedrill.

Vespiquen now looked refreshed and ready to battle again!

"Gary, let's go!" June yelled, taking me by surprise as she rose to her feet and grabbed me.

I ran with her, and didn't look back.

June didn't look back.

We both just ran.

"I don't really know what to say about what happened there," June said, sprawled out against the bench in the back of the Pokémon Center.

I stared at her as I sat in a chair near her.

June and I hadn't stopped running until we had actually left Viridian Forest, which took us about an hour of straight running. We refused to stop, and when we finally saw the signs of civilization, our energy returned and we didn't stop until we collapsed on the floor of the Pokémon Center in Viridian City. Nurse Joy, who immediately recognized me from the last time we met after me and Mankey had been attacked by the gang of Mankey back when my journey first began, tended to our minor wounds from our dealings in Viridian Forest and took our Pokémon so they could get something to eat. After a shower, one in which I scrubbed extra hard and sat under the water in as high a temperature as I could stand for four hours, trying to get rid of the creepy feeling of those sickening insects having touched me, and a much needed nap, it was night out. We ate at the cafeteria downstairs before returning to the lobby to rest and just take it easy.

June had begun to explain what she knew about what occurred in Viridian Forest.

"I honestly didn't get a chance to read the Beedrill, or the Combee and that Vespiquen," June said, staring up at the ceiling. "But I did see her point at you. She was after _you_ for some reason. She was completely controlling the Combee to attack you. She seems to know you. And the Beedrill were defending their territory. When the Vesipiquen and Combee got in the Beedrill territory, it was naturally going to be a fight. Especially when they killed Beedrill. When bees are squashed, they typically release a pheromone that alert other bees and drive them into an angry frenzy. It became an all out war. Point is, that Vespiquen definitely thinks that she knows you and wanted you dead."

"But I've only been to Viridian Forest once before," I said in confusion. "I had a problem with the Beedrill, not the Vespiquen and Combee."

"Hmmm..." June said thoughtfully. "Perhaps your encounter with the Beedrill somehow crossed boundaries with the Vespiquen and Combee territory?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, were you chased?' June asked.

"Well, for a short while," I said. "We stopped and battled the Beedrill and Charmander saved us."

"I think it's possible you disrupted the Combee and Vespiquen territory somehow during your struggle to escape the enraged Beedrill," June suggested.

"They why didn't the Beedrill come attack me, too?"

"They may have been too focused on the invading Combee and Vespiquen."

"I don't know, June," I said uncertainly.

June giggled. "Gary, I don't have a clue, either. I just feel bad for those poor bee Pokémon. Nature can really be-"

The lights in the Pokémon Center died suddenly and the entire building was pitch black.

Everyone in the Pokémon Center muttered in surprise and concern.

A bright light flashed from above, and a little bit of dim light shined throughout the room.

I turned and blinked in the sudden light and saw that it was the television turning on.

A blank, blue screen was shone.

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the entire Pokémon Center, coming loud from the speakers.

Nurse Joy suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Oh, my! Is that me?" I heard Nurse Joy cry out in surprise from inside of the Pokémon Center.

I turned to see the vision of perfection that was Nurse Joy, barely visible behind the counter. I turned back to the Nurse Joy on the screen.

They both looked the same, but then again, so did every Nurse Joy.

The Nurse Joy on the screen seemed to look around at everybody in the room, everybody looking right back at her. Her eyes landed on me and she smiled. It wasn't the usual, gorgeous smile that comes with every Nurse Joy. This smile had an overly eager, crazed tint to it. Nurse Joy opened her mouth...

…

…

…

...and a loud screech rang from it, causing everyone in the Pokémon Center to scream, cover their ears, and drop to their knees helplessly.

"_PORYGON-Z!_" I bellowed furiously.


	70. Saving The Best For Last

"Gary, don't leave me behind!" June called out.

"We're almost there!" I said eagerly. "I can see Prof. Oak's lab from here!" I ran as fast as I could through the open plains of Route 1, Pallet Town in my sights as June rushed behind me. I could see the winding trail leading up to the famous mansion owned by Prof. Oak. I smiled fondly at it and ran even harder, excitement rushing through my body, and landed my first step in a year onto Pallet Town. I tore past Prof. Oak's Lab, my goal aimed for one specific spot.

"Gary! Wait! Prof. Oak's place is right here!" June screamed desperately.

"We're not going there first!" I shouted back, a smile plastered on my face. There was one place I was far more eager to reached before seeing the Professor.

"I have been dying to see Prof. Oak, Gary!" June screamed shrilly. "Don't do this to me!"

"We'll definitely see him, June! But right now, I have to go somewhere much more important, first!"

"_WHERE?_"

"HOME!" I turned the corner and tore past several houses, finally stopping after a couple more minutes, breathing hard, trembling everywhere, thrilled.

June caught up to me several minutes later, gasping for air, and grabbed my shoulder with one hand to hold herself up, leaning on me. "This is your house?" June asked, out of breath.

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "This is where I grew up my entire life. This is my home. My mom should be inside." I turned to June. "She's never met you before. I've never so much as even mentioned you to her."

June stood up straight and eyed me nervously. "Will she dislike me?"

"No," I replied. "Why would she?"

"I dunno." June's eyes lowered. "I'm a girl. She may not like the idea of you traveling with a girl. She may not approve of me."

"You're just my friend, June. It's not like I'm introducing my girlfriend to my mom."

"I know..." June nodded.

"Then don't act like that," I said impatiently. "This should be fine. I hope."

"You hope?" June asked, gazing at me.

"Yeah. My mom is okay, I guess. She is. I'm sure she'll love you."

"You and your mom don't get along very well. I know."

I just looked at her, feeling a little bit sad, but also eager for the chance to see my mom after all this time. I took a deep breath in and out, facing my house.

June's hand tightened on my shoulder as she gently squeezed it. "You okay?"

I nodded, not looking at her. "It's been such a long time. A year. So much has happened." I lightly chuckled. My smile broadened and I ran through the front yard, to the door. I rang the doorbell and held my hands behind my back. I should've bought a gift, I thought.

"Who is it?" a voice called from inside.

"Mommy, it's me. Gary!" I called back.

"Gary?" my mom cried out.

"Yeah, mom. It's me, and a friend of mine!" I replied.

"Oh my gosh!" The door flung open and my mom stood inside. She looked down at me and gasped. She was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and white sneakers. "_Gary!_" She knelt down and hugged me in her arms.

I tightly hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

She kissed me back and I heard her sniffling.

"Gary," she said through tears. "You're home! You finally came back home!"

"Hey, mom," I said. "I came back to Pallet Town for a quick visit."

"Visit? What do you mean?" My mom gently let go of me an placed her hands on my shoulders, staring into my eyes.

"I got all eight badges!" I exclaimed. "I can now compete in the Pokémon League that's gonna take place in a matter of weeks!" I pulled out my badge case and opened it, revealing my eight badges inside.

My mom looked at the case for a moment, squinting, and then turned to me angrily and stood up. "So you're still out playing with those things? You haven't come home because you've decided to stop all of this?"

"Of course not, mom!" I said angrily, hurt inside. "I've come so far and gone through so much! I've grown up from my experiences, thanks to Pokémon. Of _course_ I haven't quit! I won't quit, ever! Even when I become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Pokémon will always be a part of my life."

My mom glared at me and opened her mouth to yell at me, but her eyes suddenly looked over, behind me. "Who's this?"

I turned to see June looking up innocently at my mother.

June smiled and stepped up beside me. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. My name is June!" She reached out a hand, which my mom took, and they gently shook.

"Hello, June," my mom greeted June with a big smile. "I'm Gary's mother. Are you a friend of Gary's?"

"Yes! I'm the ex Gym Leader of Gringey City. I was the Electric type Gym Leader. Unfortunately, I was not good at my job. I never won a battle before, and I was ready to quit. After meeting Gary, and seeing how strong and amazing a relationship he has with his Pokémon, I instantly realized that I wanted that with my own Pokémon. I quit my job as a Gym Leader to travel with Gary and learn how I can have with my Pokémon, what he has with his. Your son is absolutely amazing and inspiring to me."

Ugh. Shut up already, June, I thought.

My mom gave me a suspicious look very quickly before turning back to June, smiling. "Well, that's very nice. You seem so young to have had such a job."

"Yes, well, I'm thirteen right now," June said.

My mom gasped in shock. "_Thirteen?_ You're just a baby!"

June blushed and smiled. "I certainly still have a lot to learn."

"Well, why don't you two come inside!" my mom urged, stepping aside and waving us in, closing the door behind us.

"-Team Solace," a voice from the flat screen television on the wall grabbed my attention instantly. The news was on. A young man with a stern face, short, black hair, and wearing a suit, sat behind a large desk, speaking. "It's well known that if a Spoink is prevented from bouncing, their hearts with stop and they will die. Members identified as being a part of Team Solace held a family of Spoink against their will, suspended in the air in a net, the springs underneath their bodies prevented from moving until they died. Officer Jenny tried to rescue them, but was captured and later killed by-" The TV went black and silent.

I turned to see my mom holding the remote, her eyes closed, shaking her head. "Not the time for that," she whispered.

I turned to June, who had her hand covering her mouth, her eyes wide in fear.

There was an awkward silence in the room for a long time.

June's hand lowered and she swallowed. Clearing her throat, she slowly forced a smile and looked up at my mom. "Ma'am, how has your day been?" she asked.

My mom smiled and turned to June. "It's been just fine, darling. I'm so glad you both are here. How have you been, dear?"

"Well, Gary was so eager to get here, he ran like a mad man!" June said. "So, the trip here was fast paced, which isn't really my preference." She giggled. "He really was excited to get here. I'm glad we got here, too. You have a lovely house, ma'am."

"Oh, thank you, darling!" my mom replied. "I'm surprised Gary was eager to come see _me._" She turned to me, a snotty look on her face.

Don't start that, mom, I thought, staring at the ground, sighing.

Me and my mom have always had a rough relationship, but whenever I tried to show her I wanted to work through it, or move on, or do something nice for her, I was sometimes greeted with a rude attitude implying her being surprised I'd do anything nice for her. It hurt me every time she did that.

"Gary, you really should've told me your were coming!"my mom told me. "I would've prepared you something nice. If you stay for the day, I'll be sure to cook you up a real meal for you and your friend. Do you like meatloaf, June?"

June turned around with an eager smile. "I _love _meatloaf, ma'am!" June said excitedly, her eyes gleaming.

My mom smiled and turned to me. "I have some leftovers I made yesterday. I was thinking about making some the other day, and ran out to the store to buy the ingredients. I thought of you, Gary. I know how much you used to love my meatloaf."

"And I still do, mom!" I said.

"Or, I could make some pancakes. You still like those, right?" she asked. "Blueberry?"

"That'd be awesome, too, mom!" I said, getting excited.

"Wait, now we can't have both, okay?" my mom said with a little laugh. "You gotta choose one. Pancakes and meatloaf just sounds disgusting."

"Eeeewww," June giggled.

My mom laughed. "You agree, right, June?"

June nodded, tilting her head at me, smiling teasingly.

"I didn't mean to imply I wanted _both!_" I explained. "I just meant they both sound like a great meal. _Individually!_"

"Oh!" my mom exclaimed. "Well, which one would you like?"

"I could sure go for some meatloaf," I said. "I haven't had any real home cooking in such a long time!"

"Well, you'd have plenty of it if you weren't off traveling with Pokémon," my mom said disapprovingly. "What do you eat out there?"

"We buy food from stores, and eat in the Pokémon Center cafeterias," I said, getting agitated.

"It's not like my cooking, though, is it?" my mom said, looking at me expectantly.

I sighed angrily and looked at the ground. "No, mom."

"Of course it isn't," she stated with satisfaction, a smirk on her face, irritating me even further. "I don't get why you travel with those things at all. If you just stay home, you'll get food everyday, shelter, clean clothes. I mean, look at you! You look a mess."

I looked down at my dusty clothing. Through time and experience, I had learned how to better take care of my clothing and clean up, even when traveling through rough terrain, and keep myself looking halfway presentable. For a Pokémon Trainer, at least. I brushed off my clothes a bit and looked up at my mom.

"Pokémon are no good, Gary," my mom continued. "They are no good for you, or any of us. Please, stay home where it's safe. I care about you. I love you. I only want what's best for you. Don't you understand?"

The look my mom's face was heartbreaking and made me feel weak and sad momentarily. But something about what she said kept me together, refusing to shed any tears. Something in what she said angered me. Something within her statement tread dangerously close to something Team Solace might say, and I opened my mouth to call her out on it as my anger started to rise.

"Ma'am, if I may," June said, stepping up, preventing me from talking. "I understand your feelings towards Pokémon."

My mouth, open to speak, dropped open further in shock.

My mom's eyes widened as she looked down at June. "Really?"

"Yes. I know you worry about your son. I know you love him so much. It's so evident that you only care. But, ma'am, Pokémon are not our enemies. I understand why you don't like Pokémon, but I can't agree with it. Pokémon are our friends. People and Pokémon get along together and help each other grow and evolve, in more ways than one. We both share this amazing planet together and have shaped it into what it is today, side by side, through the love and friendship within us as we sought to live together in peace. The travels of a Pokémon trainer are one that can't be told properly, or fully felt, nor fairly appreciated, except that you go on one for yourself. You can truly encounter real Pokémon in person, visualize and experience their special skills and abilities, and gain an appreciation for Pokémon as a whole like you could never do just by reading about them or watching them on TV. Yes, Pokémon can be very dangerous, but so can human beings. The world is a very scary place to live in sometimes, but it's a place of beauty that needs a lot more fixing. Perfection may never arrive for us, but really, true perfection can be defined in so many ways, depending on the individual. What we can do is try to appreciate other people, and living species, despite how different they may look and act and feel about the world we live in, and achieve a kind of peace without secluding ourselves or fearing things we don't agree with or understand. People and Pokémon deserve love and respect from each other. People and people, Pokémon and Pokémon, people and Pokémon, Pokémon and people. We're all beautiful creatures who deserve a chance. Sometimes, more than just one."

"You're right," my mom agreed quickly, nodding her head.

_WHAT?_ I screamed angrily in my head, glaring at her. I had clearly been trying to tell my mom for a year now that Pokémon were good and that humans and Pokémon should be together, but she continued to yell at me and disagree. Now, June was saying the _exact same thing, _and my mom was going along with it. She did this kind of thing all the time to me. Disagreeing with me but when what I say is repeated by someone else, she listens. It drove me nuts. Absolutely insane. I wanted to shove June out of the way and just scream at the top of my lungs at my mom, but I held in the urge and listened.

"I agree with you, June," my mom said. "You speak a lot of sense. I've never really looked at it that way before."

My teeth were clenched so tight, I thought they might crack. I didn't care.

"Really? You agree with me?" June asked happily.

"NO!" I shouted, unable to take it anymore.

June and my mother gasped and turned to me, shocked.

"I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU ALL OF THAT FOR THE LONGEST TIME!" I yelled at my mom angrily.

"Gary! Why are you yelling?" June gasped.

"He does this all the time," my mom explained to June. "He gets into these fits of rage and just loses it completely."

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. "I'M SICK OF YOU ALWAYS MAKING ME OUT TO BE THE CRAZY ONE! I ALWAYS HAVE TO END UP LOOKING BAD!"

"Gary, you're screaming!" June pleaded. "And you're the only one screaming! Please, calm down. What is wrong with you?"

"_It's not me! It's her!_" I knew I was looking like the crazy one, but I also knew that I wasn't. I tried hard to explain my case. "You've been told by everyone from my dad, Melissa, and me, that Pokémon are good! Even Prof. Oak tried to explain it to you! But then, _JUNE_ comes along and explains it, and everything is freaking fine now? _NOW_ you freaking get it? NO! You _DON'T g_et it! You don't get a damn thing! You're just lying! When June is gone, and we speak again, you'll go right back to your old feelings about Pokémon! You're just two faced! _Freaking two faced!_"

"_GARY!_" June shrieked, and stepped in front of me, glaring at me, her shaking fists at her side.

I didn't tear my eyes away from my mom, who was staring at me in shock.

Her eyes watered and tears dripped from her eyes.

"Oh, cut out the water works, mom!" I yelled, my heart beating frantically, regret pumping through my veins now.

June shoved me back, but I only stumbled back a couple of steps, keeping my eyes on my mom. "Gary! What has gotten into you?" June said angrily.

"So you're going to bring up your father, huh?" my mom sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "And Melissa, too?"

My heart beat faster, realizing what I'd said and done. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't find the words to say.

"Fine," my mom spoke shakily. "I'm a liar, and I'm two faced, and whatever else you want to call me. I'm also a widow, and am missing one of my two children, and my remaining child hates me. Fine, Gary. As long as you're happy with your Pokémon, okay? Nothing else matters but Pokémon. Pokémon, Pokémon, Pokémon! And you know what? You don't have to ever call me again, Gary. We never have to talk to one another for as long as we live if you don't want to. You can just consider me _dead! _I'll die soon, anyway!" She stormed towards the stairs and stomped up them, June and I watching. A minute later, the door to her room upstairs slammed shut, making June and I both jump.

June looked to me with disgust and shook her head. "I've never seen this side of you, Gary. That was disgusting. I've never seen you in this light before, and let me tell you, I am not impressed."

I looked to the ground in shame.

"Look at me!" June yelled.

I looked up instantly, surprised.

"You damn well better be ashamed, you little spoiled brat," she sneered. "How _dare_ you speak to the woman who gave birth to you in that manner. The woman who housed you in this wonderful home. Fed you. Clothed you. And all because she is worried about your well being? All because she listened to me and what I had to say, and not you? If I were her, I wouldn't want to hear a damn, stinking word from out of your filthy mouth either! If I were her, I'd beat your little spoiled butt red, _in front_ of company! The utter _nerve_ you have! You go up there and apologize to your mother right this instant!"

My eyes lowered and I turned towards the stairs. I couldn't argue with June. I was actually afraid this might turn into a physical fight.

A fight that June would win.

My feet slid across the carpet as I neared the stairs, June following behind me.

I climbed the stairs slowly, one step at a time, my legs quaking harder with each slowly passing second.

I knew I was wrong to speak to my mom like that. I knew better. I also knew my anger came from a place few people, if any, were going to understand from my point of view.

I reached the landing and slowly headed down the hallway. I passed my room, the door closed, and stopped at my mom's door. I knocked a few times and listened.

I could hear my mom inside, crying in a low voice.

"Mommy?" I called gently.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled, and I heard her continue to cry.

I sighed. "Mom, please, can we talk?" I jiggled the door handle, but it was locked. "Mommy, please?"

"_Just go away!_" she screamed furiously.

"Mom!"

"Get out of my house! Just get out! Get out or I'm calling the police!"

"For what?" I gasped. "I didn't do anything!"

"_GET! OUT!_" she shrieked.

I turned to June.

She was looking at the door with a look of sorrow and pity. When I turned to face her, she looked at me and scowled, shaking her head. She turned back to the door with a gentle gaze. "Ma'am? It's me, June. Can we come inside for a moment and talk? Please?"

"No," my mom said in a much calmer voice. "I don't want to. Please, June. I just want to be left alone."

"I understand, ma'am," June said, smiling gently. "We'll take our leave. Excuse us. And thank you for allowing me inside."

My mom didn't say anything.

June grabbed my hand and angrily pulled me down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door, gently closing it behind us. She let go of me, turned to me, and immediately slapped me once, twice, three times, four times, five times across the face. She turned her back to me and crossed her arms.

I was hunched over, shocked, holding my face. I stood up straight and looked at June. What could I say? My face stung from the slaps. My eyes watered and June became a blur. I blinked out the tears and turned away from her, walking through the front yard, past the few flowers alongside the grass, and away from my house, silently. I walked alone for a couple of minutes, blinking away more tears that fell towards the ground, thinking about what had occurred between me, my mom, and June. I was so embarrassed at my behavior. And it was over something so small and insignificant. I sighed.

June's footsteps trailed from behind me.

I didn't turn to her. I continued to walk to my next decided upon destination.

Before long, Prof. Oak's lab sat in front of June and I, and I stopped and stared at, my hand sliding off my face.

I remembered standing in this area when I had gotten into an argument with my mom the day I was to receive my very first Pokémon. The day I saw the Rattata. I turned to the spot where the Rattata had been sitting, staring at me with a look deeper than comprehension. I turned to where I had seen a mysterious creature vanish through the trees, flying. All I had seen of it was a pink tail, flying through the air, in a similar shape of a Rattata's tail. The Rattata had disappeared, and I had chased the mystery creature into the woods, only to encounter a Spearow with the same look of a hidden secret in its eyes. I had tried to grab the Spearow with my hands, but it got away. During its flight away from me, just before fading from view, it seemed to be altering its form somehow. Perhaps it had evolved while flying away. I wasn't sure I'd ever fully understand what happened that day.

I sighed and turned to June for a second.

She was looking at me curiously, but looked to the ground when I turned to her.

I looked back at Prof. Oak's lab and took a deep breath. I walked up the winding road towards the enormous lab owned by Prof. Oak.

June was walking noticeably closer to me, now.

I stopped at the door and knocked several times.

A couple of minutes later, the door opened.

"GARY!" Prof. Oak exclaimed. "My boy, how are you?"

"H-" I began.

"PROFESSOR OAK!" June screamed excitedly and shoved me out of the way. "IT'S REALLY YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU! _AAAAAHHHHHHH!_"

Her scream nearly matched Porygon-Z's and made me and Prof. Oak cover our ears in shock.

"Sir, I can't believe this is happening!" June said, bouncing. "I get to meet the legend himself today! This is the best day _EVER!_"

Prof. Oak laughed. "Well, if it isn't Jane. How nice to see you again!"

"Jane?" June said, freezing in shock. She busted out laughing. "You silly, wonderful, sir, you! My name is _June!_ But it's understandable you forgot. You only met me once, thanks to Gary always hanging up the phone before I can talk to you." She turned to me and scowled.

I stood up and glared back.

"Right! June!" Prof. Oak said, rubbing the back of his head. "I apologize. Wonderful as always to see you. And Gary, what brings you here? Please, you two, do come inside."

June eagerly skipped inside and I followed, embarrassed.

June went crazy inside of the mansion. She ran to the bookshelves, touched the sculptures, watched the computer screens, peeked under the couch, sniffed the air hard, and got on her knees and rubbed the wooden floor with her bare hands.

Prof. Oak and I watched her like a science experiment before Tracey walked in through one of the doors. He was wearing red shorts with a matching, red T-shirt and green headband on his head. His sneakers were mostly black with white spots among them."Gary! I can't believe it's you! How've ya been?" He ran up to me but stopped once he saw June facing the back of the couch, gripping it in her hands repeatedly, a stern look on her face. "Oh, we have another guest?" Tracey asked.

June turned to Tracey and smiled. "Hello! Who are you?" she greeted him, extending her arm.

"I'm Tracey," the older gentleman greeted June. "I work as Prof. Oak's assistant!"

"_AAAAAHHHHHHH!_" June shrieked.

Tracey screamed and covered his ears and I jumped in shock, Prof. Oak crying out and covering his ears again.

"You are _the _luckiest person on _EARTH!_" June squealed. "You have to tell me all about how it's like to work with the master genius, Prof. Oak! Do you both do research on Pokémon together? Do you get to hear about his latest discoveries before anyone else? Do you eat dinner together? Do you scrub his back in the bath?"

"_WHOA!_" Tracey shouted, waving his arms at June, looking at her in shock. "I most certainly do _not _scrub the Professor's back!"

"I may be getting on in my old age, but I'm not incapable of taking care of myself," Prof. Oak laughed. "Tracey helps me take care of all of the Pokémon in my lab! Without him, this would be quite frankly impossible! I'd have of course hired some help way before now. Tracey is nonetheless doing a great job, and I couldn't be more pleased with his work."

"Gee, thanks, Prof. Oak," Tracey said, shyly rubbing the back of his head, blushing.

June grabbed Tracey's hands in hers and got close to his face. "Tell me all about Prof. Oak, please! Take me to the famous research area, won't you? Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?P lease?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Pl ease?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Ple ase?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Plea se?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Pleas e?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please ?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please? Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?Please?P lease?Please?Pl-"

"How about we all go there together?" Prof. Oak laughed as Tracey blushed harder, looking at June with a horrified look on his face.

June gasped and turned to Prof. Oak, dropping Tracey's hands. "THAT'D BE AMAZING!"

"Then right this way, everyone," Prof. Oak smiled, and we followed him through a door in the back.

I recognized the room we were in.

Metal shelf after metal shelf contained various Poké Balls from a multitude of different trainers who'd received their Pokédex from Prof. Oak.

June marveled at the walls of Poké Balls and ran through the aisles like a child.

Tracey ran after her, trying to calm her down, explaining what the room was.

"You don't have any new Pokémon," Prof. Oak said suddenly, stealing my attention as June and Tracey got lost in the aisles.

I was following Prof. Oak, who calmly led me forward, his back to me. "Oh... Yeah... Um..."

"You haven't captured many Pokémon at all, Gary," Prof. Oak scolded. "I'm quite disappointed in you."

I lowered my head, feeling bad. Today just wasn't my day.

"It's harder than you thought, isn't it?" Prof. Oak asked.

I kept my head down and nodded. "Yes, sir," I muttered.

"I understand, my boy," Prof. Oak said, lightning his tone a little. "I can understand. I was a Pokémon Trainer, too, once. I understand what it's like out there. I believe you are trying, but I also believe you can try harder. Bagon. Trying as hard as it can, it reaches with wings."

"Was that another poem from the legendary Prof. Oak?" June cried out, appearing in front of Prof. Oak from literally out of nowhere, startling the poor old man, as well as myself. She looked admiringly at Prof. Oak.

"Why, yes, it was," Prof. Oak said, staring at June with wide, terrified eyes.

"I could just pass out right here!" June said joyously, spinning in place.

I am never taking June here again, I promised myself.

Tracey stumbled from around the corner, gasping for air, exhausted from chasing June.

"But if you do that, you will miss the research area!" Prof. Oak said happily, and reached out to grab the door right behind June.

June moved out of the way as the Professor opened the door slowly.

The hot sun from above beamed down on the four of us, causing us to squint and shield our faces with our hands.

I immediately removed my jacket against the heat and slung it over my shoulder.

June let out a shrill cry and ran forward, gazing at the gigantic field below, filled with what looked like every Pokémon imaginable. June cried out happily as she stopped near a pair of Nidoran, one male, one female, snuggling together, and terrified the cute couple, causing them to run away. June didn't seem to notice this as she ran over towards a couple of Linoone wrestling nearby, who stopped playing and looked up at June eagerly. June ran towards a group of Spinda, stumbling around in assumed confusion, and then ran towards the lake where a group of Surkit were skidding across the pond. June continued to run about the outdoors in a happy daze. A group of Butterfree flew by, spinning circles around June.

Prof. Oak smiled and walked towards June, Tracey hesitantly following, a wary look on his face as he watched June.

I followed, watching June with exasperation.

"Gary, how is my old friend, Charizard, doing?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Ha! See for yourself!" I said, and threw Charizard's Poké Ball into the sky.

Charizard was sent out and roared eagerly, blowing flames into the sky, circling overhead, and finally landing on the ground heavily, making it quake just a little bit. Charizard let out another happy roar and blew more fire into the sky.

"Charizard! How good to see you again," Prof. Oak greeted him, patting his stomach. "And just look how healthy you are. You've come such a long way from your days as a Charmander."

"Yeah! Especially considering the way you two started off!" Tracey chimed in, walking behind Charizard. "And your Charizard's flame on its tail is incredible! You've done an astounding job raising your Charizard, Gary."

"Thanks a lot, Tracey," I beamed with pride. I looked up at my Charizard as he looked back me. We truly have come a long way, Charizard, I thought. I turned to Prof. Oak, a thought popping into my head. "Sir, have you seen Robin?"

Prof. Oak turned to me, a solemn look falling over his face. "In fact, yes, I did. He was here a few days ago, but he's long gone by now. He should be at the Pokémon League Village, which is the resting spot for all the competitors at the Pokémon League."

"Ah..." I said in a low voice. "He's ready."

"Yes. It will only be you and Robin competing from Pallet Town," Prof. Oak said firmly.

My eyes bulged. "WHAT?!"

Prof. Oak's cold eyes focused on mine. "Kiwi was attacked by a Raikou not too long ago. She's in the hospital right now. Her mother is there with her now. Apparently, while her back was turned as she was gazing over a cliff, a Raikou appeared and for some reason attacked her."

I nodded. I turned to June, who was preoccupied with happily petting a Plusle and Minun. "I know. I was there with June."

Prof. Oak and Tracey gasped. "You saw the attack?" Prof. Oak asked.

"No. We got there after. She was hanging off the cliff, and we pulled her up. Raikou came back and attacked again, paralyzing her. How is she?"

Prof. Oak shook his head slowly. "She'll live, for sure. But she's still paralyzed. It's not looking like she'll be walking again, but we are still holding out hope. What we do know for sure is that she will not be competing in this upcoming Pokémon League. That also isn't our main concern right now. Her health is."

"Does Robin know?" I asked.

Prof. Oak nodded. "He was devastated, but he's a strong boy. He'll be alright."

I couldn't believe my ears.

Kiwi was still paralyzed, but she was alive at least.

It was just going to be me and Robin representing Pallet Town in the Pokémon League.

All of the promises between me, Robin, Kiwi, and Aly, were slowly falling apart right before my eyes.

A loud noise made us all turn around.

A herd of Tauros were stampeding, aiming for June!

June's back was turned, gazing around at her surroundings.

"JUNE!" I screamed.

They'd reach her in no time at all. It was already too late!

June calmly turned around and saw the Tauros. She raised her hands to the side of her face and gazed at the herd with love. At the last moment, she stepped back and watched the herd run by her, the wind from their speed hitting her and blowing her hair around her face.

Me, Prof. Oak, Charizard, and Tracey, all looked at her in shock as the Tauros ran past her.

June caught our gaze and happily skipped over to us. "Prof. Oak, this is one of the most amazing places I've ever seen!" June gushed. "I can't believe you take care of all of these Pokémon here with Tracey!" She gazed at Tracey adoringly, causing Tracey to flinch, and then she looked back at Prof. Oak. "I admire you more than I ever did in my life. I didn't think I'd ever get to meet you in person. Having this chance to do so is like, the fulfillment of my entire life! I could die happy, right this second, sir. Thank you for this feeling within me."

Prof. Oak smiled. "Thank you very much, June." He looked up into the sky. "Knowing that my life's work has brought such pleasure to people like you is an added bonus that spurs me on to continue to work as a Pokémon Researcher." He gazed back down at June. "I thank you, June, for making this such the pleasure that it is to do this."

"Oh, sir," June blushed, looking down at the ground.

Prof. Oak turned to me. "By the way, Gary, what brings you here? The last I heard, you were on your way to Pewter City to get your final badge, correct?"

"Yes, sir!" I said happily.

"And...?" Prof. Oak said, his smile widening.

"I WON!" I cheered.

"Pewter City?" Tracey asked, stunned. "You mean, you battled Aurora?"

"Congratulations, my boy!" Prof. Oak exclaimed.

"No way!" Tracey said, stepping urgently in front of Prof. Oak, grabbing my shoulders. "I must see that badge! Aurora hasn't lost a match in _years!_ I _have_ to see that badge!" He shook me roughly.

"Okay, Tracey! Take it easy!" I cried out, and grabbed his arms, pushing him away from me.

Tracey looked at me with a scary, eager look on his face.

Prof. Oak looked at me expectantly.

Charizard grunted, watching me.

June smiled and stared as I pulled my badge case out, opened it, and held it out to them.

Tracey gasped loudly and immediately pulled out the Boulder Badge. "I can't believe it! Gary beat Aurora! This is completely unfathomable! This is unbelievable!"

I smiled at Tracey's excitement. My smile faded when I saw that Prof. Oak was still looking at my badge case. He seemed to be glaring at something inside of it.

I looked down at my seven badges.

_Shane's battle with me ended up with Charmander versus Misdreavus._

"_Payback!" Shane called._

_My teeth gritted in anger as Misdreavus charged right for Chamander and took him down._

"_Confuse Ray!" Shane demanded._

_Charmander began swaying back and forth and ran forward with a Scratch attack… in the opposite direction Misdreavus was in… resulting him in running right into a wall, damaging itself._

"_Charmander focus! PLEASE!" I screamed._

_Shane laughed. "Misdreavus, Hex!"_

_Misdreavus's eyes began to glow red and Charmander was lifted high into the air, covered in a dark shade of color._

_Charmander began struggling in pain, trying to break free, but he flew across the room and hit the wall, sliding down immediately to the floor._

_Charmander exploded in a flash of light! He was growing! He was evolving! His silhouette, all white, showed his claws growing larger, his tail lengthening, and the shape of his head changing. Finally, it was over and I could see my new Pokémon._

_Charmeleon._

"_So, your Blaze ability is in full affect, Charmeleon," I said. "Let's try it out! Fire Fang, now!"_

_Charmeleon shouted, leaping at Misdreavus as his fangs became covered in flames and he took a huge bite at Misdreavus. Charmeleon leaped off of Misdreavus and spit a stream of flames into the air. The fire soon formed a huge ball, which immediately exploded and sent waves of flames down on Misdreavus._

_My battle with June ended up between Electrode and Primeape. Beedrill's Toxic Spikes from his battle in the beginning of the match were still poisoning any Pokémon who entered the battle on June's end of the field. The second Electrode landed, the Poison set in and triggered its explosion._

_My battle with Vincent was down to Hoothoot and Vileplume. _

"_Silence that fowl!" Vincent screamed. "Sleep Powder!"_

_Hoothoot's Air Slash blew away the Sleep Powder and weakened Vileplume._

_I noticed another new move from Hoothoot. "Zen Headbutt!"_

_Kadabra and Haunter battled to the death in Sabrina's gym. Haunter used Shadow Ball multiple times as Kadabra bat them away with his spoon and back at Haunter as their deceased trainer, Sabrina, watched on, possessed by Haunter. Kadabra used Psycho Cut repeatedly, beating Haunter to pulp, and then one final Psychic type attack to Haunter had ended the battle, killing Haunter. Destiny Bond dragged Kadabra with Haunter, killing Kadabra as well. Sabrina's body reached up and tried to attack me, but Kadabra used a Psychic type move to destroy her body for good. Before dying, Kadabra dropped the Marsh Badge into my hand._

_The battle between Ozne and I was boiled down to Tentacreul and Weepinbell. After a flurry of attacks, they wrapped each other until one dropped, and Tentacruel was beaten._

_Against Cleopatra, it was Charmeleon and Tyranitar._

"_And now, it ends," Cleopatra said. "Earthquake."_

_Tyranitar stomped the ground and knocked Charmeleon onto his back._

"_And again! And Again!" Cleopatra said._

_Charmeleon managed to his feet and fired a stream of fire at Tyranitar's chest._

"_Rock Slide," Cleopatra said._

_Charmeleon crouched down, growling, and the leaped into the air in an attempt to dodge the Earthquake._

_My eyes were forced closed as a bright light erupted from Charmeleon's body, blinding me, filling the gym. The light finally faded and I fell to the ground in amazement as I stared at a new Pokémon._

_Charizard!_

_With a tremendous roar, the dragon twisted his body and swung at the boulders that were inches away from him with one enormous wing and caught them all! With a hard spin, Charizard tossed them right at Tyranitar! Charizard raised a claw in the air and it glowed white. He flew quickly to meet up with Tyranitar, who ran at him just as eagerly. _

_The two neared each other._

_Closer._

_Closer._

_Charizard roared. _

_Tyranitar roared._

_Charizard swung his Fighting type move into Tyranitar's jaws._

_Tyranitar was flung back and crashed into the ground, shaking the gym._

_My battle against Gale pit Bug against Bug. Butterfree versus Mothim."Butterfree, Gust attack!"_

"_Mothim, match it!" Gale said. "Use Air Slash!" Gale shouted. _

"_Use Psybeam!" I yelled._

_Butterfree's Psybeam missed as Mothim flew right above the attack easily._

"_Now use your Psybeam!" Gale said._

_Butterfree tried to dodge Mothim's muticolored Psybeam attack, but Mothim was too quick and caught one of Butterfree's wings._

"_Of course! Use Tailwind!" I screamed._

_Butterfree's Tailwind attack swept Butterfree into the air at an intense, blinding speed!_

"_Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!" I called out._

_Butterfree was forced forward by the wind and zoomed over Mothim, Blue Powder sprayed all over the skies, swirled around rapidly by the wind.  
"Whirlwind!" I ordered._

_Butterfree quickly flapped her wings and created a second enormous gust of wind, sweeping Mothim back up into the air as he tumbled helplessly, still sleeping._

"_Butterfree, Tackle it out!" I shouted._

_Mothim tumbled through the air and slammed onto the top of the mountain, snoring._

_Me and Aurora. _

_Kingdra versus Kabutops._

_Kabutops ran forward and swiped at Kingdra._

_Kingdra vanished into thin air! She reappeared in a new spot and kept vanishing and appearing again all over the place._

_Kabutops ran at Kingdra as soon as Hydro Pump ended and slashed at her. _

_The blood splattered the floor immediately._

"_KINDGRA!" I screamed again, stunned._

_Kingdra hunched over as blood slowly slid down her back, splashing to the floor. _

"_I'm on my way to being a Pokémon Master. You're the last stop on my journey, and I'm not letting you block me any further."_

"_Then defeat me for a change!" Aurora yelled with a determined look._

"_Ice Beam, now!" I yelled. "Aim for the scythes!"_

_Kabutops's scythe swung down._

_With a loud cry, Kingdra used Ice Beam at one of the scythes, surrounding it in ice. _

_Its scythe was now a frozen block of ice! _

_Kingdra used Ice Beam on the other scythe. _

_The Ice Beam had formed around the scythes perfectly. Now, Kabutops scythes were sharper than ever, and coated in cold ice!_

"_What have I done?" I whispered, swaying in place. _

_It slashed again at Kingdra, cutting into her face, blood spilling heavily to the floor._

"_FIGHT!" June screamed. "You had a plan going with Ice Beam! Keep it up!"_

_One of Kabutops's scythes was hit with Ice Beam, coated in a thick block of ice. The ice forming around the scythe became thicker, heavier, and less detailed. After a while, the ice around the scythe was no longer sharp. Kabutops scythe crashed to the ground heavily, a large square block of ice around it._

_Kingdra used Ice beam on the other scythe and formed a fresh block of ice around it._

_A moment later, the second scythe crashed to the ground, weighed down._

"_HYDRO PUMP!" I screamed._

"_DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kingdra blasted Kabutops off of its feet and out of the field._

_Kabutops slammed into the wall behind Aurora. As it crashed into the wall, its ice covered scythes lifted up quickly and slammed into its own face, and the ice around them smashed._

As the memories flooded from my mind of my eight badges and the battles me and my Pokémon went through to earn them, I could feel my heart beating with excitement over the hard work me and my Pokémon went through to get them. We overcame our disadvantages, did the impossible, and came out on top. Together. As a team.

"Where did you get this badge case from, Gary?" Prof. Oak's voice broke into my thoughts.

I shook my head and stared at him, surprised to see that he was still staring at my badge case. "Shane gave it to me," I said.

Prof. Oak didn't take his eyes off of my badge case. "Shane, the Obsidian City Gym Leader?"

"Yeah..." I answered hesitantly.

Prof. Oak reached out and pulled a badge from my case. He held up the Dimensia Badge in the air, twirling it around in his hand, the stunning badge looking like glass that held swirling smoke inside, though just an illusion and a fantastic piece of work.

Everybody who sees that badge is always so captivated by it, I thought, smiling.

Tracey was still looking at the Boulder Badge, but once he glanced over at the Dimensia Badge, he couldn't take his eyes off of it, squinting hard.

June had her eyes glued to it, her mouth hanging open in shock.

This is getting a little bit odd, now, I thought, staring at the three of them. I turned to see Charizard eyeing it suspiciously as well, sniffing the air.

"This isn't the badge from the Obsidian City Gym, Gary," Prof. Oak seriously.

My heart dropped. "What?!" I asked fearfully.

June's eyes suddenly widened and her face turned extremely pale. It was as if she were seeing a ghost. "HEY!" June screamed, and pointed at the badge.

The badge suddenly started to glow a black and purple color.

Prof. Oak let go of the badge, but it didn't drop to the ground. It was now hovering in the air!

Black smoke surrounded the badge from out of nowhere, and in the very next second, right before our eyes, the badge instantly turned into a...

"_Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Gaaaaaaaaastlyyyyyy!_" Gastly laughed hysterically, twirling into the air, a dark, gassy trail forming behind it as it floated high into the sky. In a matter of second, the Ghost Pokémon disappeared, its laughter still heard echoing for a few more seconds.

June, Charizard, Prof. Oak, Tracey, and I stared, dumbfounded, into the sky after Gastly.

"Your badge..." June whispered shakily. "Was a trick..."


	71. Cool Rush In

I ran through Route 1 at top speed, the trees and grass around me a complete blur.

"_Gary, are you okay?" Prof. Oak asked me._

The rustling in the grass around me meant nothing to me as I continued to run as fast as was possible for me.

"_I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've ever met," Shane said, squinting hard at me through the screen as we talked, me holding the phone receiver in my hand, staring back at him in shock. "This battle you just described doesn't ring a bell to me at all. This is the badge I hand out to trainers who defeat me in battle." Shane held up the Dimensia Badge. _

_It was all black and had a purple swirl design in the middle. _

_It looked nothing like the Dimensia Badge I had been carrying all this time._

The sun beamed down on me as I ran, sweating, exhausted, but not slowing down.

"_You never battled Shane," Prof. Oak told me. "I'm afraid you may have never even made it to Obsidian City."_

I pounded into the grass with my sneakers, running hard, urgently, desperately.

"_Your badge was just a Gastly in disguise," Prof. Oak said in a low voice. "You never won the Dimensia Badge, let alone ever even met Shane."_

I couldn't hear June calling my name as I ran, but I was sure she was trying her best to keep up with me. Nothing in the world was going to slow me down. I felt like I was running at top speed already, but I sucked in a deep breath and held it, desperate to move even quicker by any means necessary.

"_Do you and June get into arguments often?" Prof. Oak asked, his eyes closed, thinking._

_June and I exchanged glances before turning back to Prof. Oak. We both nodded slowly._

"_I suspect that Gastly was feeding off of the negative energy between you two, typical of Ghost type Pokémon."_

I leaped over a log on the ground and continued running without missing a beat. I ducked under a large tree branch and snapped a twig under my foot, not stopping, hardly breathing.

"_You only have seven badges, Gary," Prof. Oak said solemnly._

Pokémon ran across the grass, near my feet, trying to get away from me as I shot through like a bullet.

"_Back in Viridian City, not far from here at all, there's a gym," Prof. Oak stated. "Your best bet is to travel there and try for your final badge before it's too late."_

"_There's a gym in Vidirian City?" I gasped. "You never mentioned that when I was there before, back when I had been attacked by the Mankey!"_

"_Yes, well, as I recall, when I asked where you were planning on going, you said that you intended on going to Pewter City," Prof. Oak replied. "After your experience with that group of Mankey, I figured maybe you weren't ready to go straight for a badge in Viridian City. I thought you may want to take some time traveling through Viridian Forest. Maybe catch some more Pokémon and train before battling against a Gym Leader. There are so many gyms out there. You can choose from any of them."_

I ran as thoughts of my conversation with Prof. Oak swirled around in my head.

"_I told you to keep Hoothoot with you, Gary," Prof. Oak scolded. "Your Hoothoot's Foresight could have exposed your badge as a fake, and the entire battle you had as nothing more than an illusion. Or, perhaps your battle was real, but it wasn't against Shane."_

"_But, I did have Hoothoot with me, Professor!" I exclaimed. _

"_There's no time, Gary," Prof. Oak said sharply. "You only have a little over a week before the Pokémon League competition begins! You need to get to Viridian City. Now!"_

Prof. Oak had called Shane after we had gotten over the initial shock of my badge being exposed as a Gastly in disguise.

Shane hadn't recognized me, nor had any recollection of our battle. He believed the Ghost Pokémon in the area had created a powerful illusion to trick me into believing I was battling for my badge against Shane, when in reality, I hadn't battled anything but a bunch of Ghosts looking to play a huge prank. Only this prank went as far as having a Ghost following June and I for almost a year, posing as a gym badge the entire time.

Viridian City, I thought, swallowing, my throat sore and dry. I could see the city and I suddenly started to slow down, stumbled, and fell to my knees, breathing heavily. I took off my bag and pulled out a bottle of water. I drank it down and let out a loud breath of air, the bottle more than halfway empty.

"Gary!" June cried, stopping a few feet from me, gasping for air. She stared at me, worry in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

I stood up and stared at her. I nodded, but didn't speak, swallowing again.

June looked past me and turned back to me. "We're almost there. Viridian City is just a couple of minutes away."

"I know," I replied, my breathing slowing down.

June brushed her hair out of her eyes. "This is really scary. My heart is racing right now, and not just from the running. You were done, Gary! You had all eight badges!"

"I can't believe this is happening!" I said loudly. "In about week, the Pokémon League competition will begin, and I still only have seven badges! All this time, and I find out that one of my badges was a freaking Gastly playing some damn trick on me! Playing a freaking game! I may not make it in time to compete in the Pokémon League! This isn't the time for fears to ruin everything I've accomplished. Everything _we've _accomplished, June. You, me, and my Pokémon. Everything we've gone through. It can't be for nothing." I thought of Robin. Aly. Kiwi. I stared determinedly at June. "I have to get my final badge."

June nodded, a serious look on her face. She looked up into the sky. "I can't believe it, though. A prank by a Gastly, and we didn't even know. And our constant bickering and fighting was satisfying Gastly's hunger and needs." June stared wistfully into the sky.

"It's time to get my final badge, for real this time," I said firmly, and turned around, walking towards Viridian City. I didn't hear June following me, so I looked behind me.

June was still looking up into the sky, lost in thought.

Is she coming or what? I wondered. Whatever. I turned my head back and started jogging. A couple of minutes later, I stood in Viridian City. I stopped and quickly glanced around, looking for the gym. I wonder where it is? I wondered, and walked through the city.

"Hold up!" June called, and I turned to see her coming out of Route 1 and slow down, walking next to me.

I pulled out the Town Map and focused on it, soon spotting the gym. It wasn't far away at all.

After just a few minutes of walking, we turned to see an enormous building that was exactly where the map said the gym would be.

I put the Town Map away and faced the building, my fists clenched tight.

The building was wider than it was tall. It was all green, and the roof was as blue as the sky above, curved, reaching down the sides of the building.

"This is it, Gary," June said warily. "This time, you'll earn your final badge. Your eighth badge. You'll compete in the Pokémon League, and you'll win."

My heart beat even faster as I stared at the gym. Bugs, I thought. Charizard will clean up easily. This will be a synch.

"I still can't believe that final badge was really a Gastly, and we didn't even know it," June muttered.

I turned to her as she looked down at the ground.

It was then that I remembered when I had shown what I had thought was the Dimensia Badge to my grandma and auntie. They both stared at it in awe, my grandma unable to take her eyes off of it for a while.

I recalled when Kiwi and I were on the mountain before entering Saffron City, when June and I had gotten separated and I had to travel with Kiwi for a while. Kiwi and I had been attacked by the group of angry Psychic Pokémon. Kiwi had seen the badge, too. She was captivated by it.

My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered being surrounded by the Psychic Pokémon as they readied attacks at Kiwi and I. A bright flash of light had somehow managed to scare off the Psychic Pokémon, and weakened one of them that I ended up catching. My Baltoy. The Dimensia Badge had almost seemed to glow for a brief instant, but I had thought that maybe I was seeing things.

Gastly saved me and Kiwi, I realized.

"Gary?" June said.

I turned to her, my mouth hanging open.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I nodded quickly. I turned to the gym. "Enough wasting time. Let's get that badge."

We both walked up to the gym door. It was tall and green and a golden doorknob stuck out from it. The words **Viridian City Pokémon Gym **was painted on the door in yellow.

I raised my fist and knocked on the door repeatedly.

We both waited impatiently, staring at the door, waiting for it to open.

The doorknob twisted suddenly and the door slowly creaked open. A woman stepped out and gazed at me, and then turned to June, looking at us innocently, barely an inch taller than me.

I gasped and backed away in shock.

June cried out in surprise, gawking at the young lady.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "Tammie?!"

Tammie turned to me and smiled. "Yes. That's me. Are you two here to challenge the Viridian City Gym?"

I stared at Tammie silently, completely stunned by her being here.

Her honey blonde hair sat on her shoulders. Her blue eyes stared at me observantly, tracing me up and down. She turned to June and gave her a once over as well. "Are either of you here to challenge this gym?" she asked slowly.

"I am!" I finally said. "But, aren't you Tammie? The Elite Four member and user of Ice types?"

Tammie's smile spread further. "Yes, I am!"

"It really _is_ you!" June gasped. "I can't believe it! What an honor to meet you!"

Tammie rolled her eyes up at the sky, smiling. "Well, thank you," she said, staring at June. "Who are you?"

"My name is June," June said brightly. "This is Gary, my friend. He's come to challenge your gym."

Tammie turned to me and titled her head slightly. "Nice to meet you, Gary. You ready to battle me for a badge?"

"Battle _you?_" I asked in shock. "An Elite Four member? For my _badge?_"

Tammie giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "The gym leader isn't here right now. She's been away for long time. I've been filling in for her until she returns. She's a really good friend of mine. So you'll be battling my Pokémon for your badge."

My mouth hung open as I stared at Tammie.

June turned to me and looked at me with her eyes open in shock.

"Or, you can try another gym, of course," Tammie suggested, crossing her arms in front of her light blue shirt.

"No!" I blurted out. "I don't have time for that!"

"I'm aware," Tammie replied. "You've only got about a week. If you'd like to come inside and try for your badge, I welcome you inside." She turned and strut off in her blue jeans, her white sneakers softly leading her path as she disappeared inside of the gym.

"Gary, you're about to battle an Elite Four member for your final badge!" June cried.

"Elite Four or not, I can't let anybody stop me," I said determinedly. "My goal is to defeat every Pokémon trainer out there. No matter how tough, I have to keep going. This is exactly the kind of challenge I want. She's the Ice Elite Four member, so my plan remains. Charizard all the way!" I walked to the door and pushed it open.

"But, Gary! Think about it carefully!" June insisted as I walked inside of the building. "She's an Elite member for a reason! Don't think you can just win with a type advantage!"

I looked around the inside of the building.

It was dark near the back, shadows filling every corner of the dimly lit brown room. One set of bleachers sat against the wall. A battlefield was outlined in white paint on the floor.

Tammie was already standing on one side of the battlefield, looking towards me.

A tall man dressed in a black suit and sunglasses stood outside of the field, his hands clasped together in front of him.

I walked up to the other end of the battlefield and faced Tammie.

June walked past me and took a seat in the bleachers.

"So, Gary, how many badges do you have so far?" Tammie asked.

"I have seven," I said. "I'm hear to win my eighth so I can compete in the Pokémon League!"

"I assumed you must have seven this late in the game," she smirked. "How do you feel about battling a member of the Elite Four?"

"This will really show just how strong I am and how much further I have to go before I can become a Pokémon Master," I said eagerly, smiling, raising a fist in excitement, my other hand clenched tightly at my side. "I'm ready to win!"

"Good attitude, Gary," Tammie complimented. "Most of the trainers I've faced while filling in for the gym leader here have complained that I'm too strong and it isn't fair because I'm stronger than a gym leader. I think that's ridiculous. With the right training, a lot of love and trust, and a deep bond and connection between Pokémon and Trainer, nothing is impossible in a Pokémon battle."

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"But, Gary," Tammie smiled mischievously, "you're not gonna be defeating me today."

"It's got to be today!" I shouted.

"Go on ahead and officially state your name and where you're from then, Gary," Tammie called out.

"Gary! From Pallet Town."

Tammie turned to the man in the suit and winked and nodded.

"This is a gym battle between Gary from Pallet Town and Tammie of the Elite Four, filling in as Viridian City's Gym Leader," the man announced. "This will be a two on two Pokémon battle. The first trainer whose Pokémon gets knocked out, loses. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon. There is no time limit. Let the battle begin!"

"Abomasnow, I choose you!" Tammie yelled, throwing a Poké Ball.

"Charizard, go!" I shouted, throwing his Poké Ball.

"SNOOOOOOOOOOW!" Abomasnow roared menacingly.

Charizard let out a loud roar back at Abomasnow threateningly.

_**Abomasnow. The Frost Tree Pokémon. This is the evolved form of Snover. Abomasnow can sense, and in groups, create, snow storms. Their feet clutch the ground so strongly, it is practically impossible to knock one over.**_

"A Grass and Ice type?" I murmured, staring at my Pokédex. "Both of those types are weak to Fire." I put away my Pokédex with a smile. "This will be no sweat."

"Gary, please don't let your guard down!" June called.

I ignored her. "Charizard, go in and use Flamethrower! Finish this quickly!"

Charizard let out a tremendous roar and used Flamethrower, hitting Abomasnow in the chest.

Abomasnow closed its eyes and groaned, finally screaming out in pain, but stood its ground.

Charizard's painful attack ended and I eagerly stared at Abomasnow expectantly.

Abomasnow lifted up one foot with a grunt and slammed it back down to the ground. It let out a huge roar and opened its arms, looking furious and ready for more.

Charizard growled and stared at Abomasnow in shock.

"No way!" I yelled. "It's fine?"

Tammie smiled at me. "A very powerful Charizard you have there, Gary. Easy to see. But you're gonna need to try a little harder than that to take us out."

"Charizard, use your Fire Spin this time!" I called.

Charizard growled at Abomasnow and flapped his wings, lifting himself high into the air. With an angry roar, he spit a stream of spiraling flames at Abomasnow.

Abomasnow was hit and it roared again, its eyes closed, swatting at the fire. When the attack ended, Abomasnow hadn't moved from its spot, glaring at Charizard, but breathing heavily.

"We're wearing it out, Charizard! One more Fire Spin and finish it off!" I said.

Tammie snickered. "I think it's time to see just how tough Charizard is. Leer!"

Abomasnow's eyes glowed red and it glared at Charizard as he opened his jaws to attack.

Charizard let out a confused cry and stared at Abomasnow in fear, backing up in the air.

"Charizard, what do you think you're doing?" I yelled angrily. "Don't stop! End this battle! Fire Spin, now!"

Charizard didn't move, staring at Abomasnow.

"Now, use Sheer Cold!" Tammie said, her eyes lighting up.

"BOMASNOOOOW!" A twinkling white beam of ice streamed out of Abomasnow's mouth and hit Charizard in the chest.

He cried out painfully, and I immediately knew something was seriously wrong. Charizard fell flat on his back, weakly moaning.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Tammie is the winner!" the referee declared.

"HEY!" I shouted angrily. "What was that?"

_**Sheer Cold. A powerful Ice move that instantly knocks out the opponent.**_

I stared with a stunned look at my Pokédex before putting it away.

"Nice try, Gary," Tammie teased. "Keep it coming, though. You're good!"

Type advantage wasn't my friend here, I thought. But her Abomasnow is still weak. We can take it out real quick and knock out her last Pokémon, too. I won't be so easily taken out. Not at this stage. Not now. "Good work, Charizard. Come on back!" I returned Charizard. "Primeape, I'm counting on you!" I threw his Poké Ball with confidence. He'll definitely be the one to take this match home, I thought.

"PRIME!" Primeape yelled eagerly, punching his fists together.

"Primeape, we can take that thing out with a Cross Chop!" I yelled.

Primeape ran at Abomasnow with crossed arms. As he neared Abomasnow, his hands started to glow white.

"DO IT!" I yelled.

"Mist!" Tammie said calmly, still smiling.

Abomasnow opened its mouth and a white mist filled the battlefield.

I could just barely make out Primeape's silhouette freeze and look around in confusion before he disappeared from my view. "Primeape!" I called.

"Ape! Primeape!" Primeape called back.

"You're a little too forceful, Gary," Tammie commented, smiling continuously. "Your Pokémon look strong, but you need a much better plan than just charging into a battle. Especially against an experienced trainer as myself. Now, watch and learn."

The Mist faded, and Abomasnow was now standing behind Primeape as Primeape glanced around in confusion.

"Behind you, Primeape!" I yelled desperately.

"Prime?" Primeape started to turn around.

"Leer!" Tammie said quickly.

Primeape faced Abomasnow, and Abomasnow used Leer.

Primeape cried out in surprise, screeching in fear.

"Now, Ice Punch!" Tammie called out.

Both of Abomasnow's hands glowed light blue and it swung a fist at Primeape.

Primeape screamed out in pain as ice began to form all over his body from where he was hit. The ice continued to surround him until he was a solid block of ice.

"NO!" I screamed angrily, my heart pumping with fear. "PRIMEAPE! COME ON! GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Allow us," Tammie winked. "Wood Hammer!"

Abomasnow's arm glowed turquoise and it slammed down on Primeape, smashing the ice around him.

Primeape was tossed back and hit the ground on his back, bouncing twice before laying still.

"Primeape! Get up, now!" I screamed frantically. "This isn't over yet! Get up! This is for our final badge! Please! Don't give in so easily! I believe in you! Just get up and focus!"

Primeape shook his head and shakily got to his feet. He fell forward onto his fists and struggled to get up.

"No..." I whispered, watching.

Primeape fell to his face. He pushed himself back up with one arm, and then his other arm pushed against the ground. He stood up, stumbling, looking dizzy and weak.

"Primeape," I said weakly. All of our training, I thought. All that we've been through on our journey. I get to challenge a member of the Elite Four, and this is all I have to show for it? Is this the best we are? Is this it? Have we failed our planned destiny? My shoulders slumped in defeat.

"PRIIIIIME!" Primeape screeched, heaving hard, glaring at Abomasnow. His eyes turned to me and our eyes met.

Can he see the defeat in my eyes? I wondered. He looks so eager. He looks weary, but eager.

"APE! AAAAPE!" Primeape suddenly yelled at me, jumping up and down repeatedly. After few jumps, he collapsed to his knees, but pushed himself to his feet again, glaring at me.

I shook my head. No, Primeape, I thought. This is wrong. You can see the defeat in me, but you want to keep on fighting. But even I'm not sure we're ready for this.

"PRIIIIIIME APE APE APE!" Primeape angrily yelled, and ran at Abomasnow, pulling back a fist, ready to attack.

"Primeape!" I shouted. "STOP IT!"

Primeape ignored me and continued to charge at Abomasnow.

"Ice Shard!" Tammie said.

Abomasnow raised its hands over its head and a ball of light blue, glowing ice formed between them. It quickly tossed it at Primeape.

"AAAAAAAAPE!" Primeape cried out as he was hit and tossed back against the force. His body was surrounded by a light blue light, which faded, as Primeape laid on his back.

"Primeape is unable to battle. Abomasnow is the winner!" the referee shouted. "This battle goes to temporary Viridian City Gym Leader and member of the Elite Four, Tammie!"

"Return," I said in disappointment, returning Primeape.

"Good work, Abomasnow," Tammie thanked, and returned Abomasnow. She walked over to me, her smile never fading. "You're a great trainer. You just need to take your time. A battle isn't always just gonna be laid out before you to win. You kept charging right in with every move you used. I understand why, but sometimes, it's best to take it slow. Let the opponent get the first hit. View the battle style and try to counter it. At least, that's my strategy. Stay cool." She winked.

I smiled, but my head lowered. I stared at Primeape's Poké Ball.

"Looks like you let down your Pokémon," Tammie added. "Poor thing had so much energy. You need to really sync with your Pokémon and understand their feelings, but I guess your Pokémon also need to do the same with you. A Pokémon battle is a team effort. It isn't just about having a powerful Pokémon. I have a feeling you understand that, though. You won seven badges. I'm sure you're very skilled and have had some memorable battles."

I looked at Tammie and smiled. "Yeah. Thinking back on it, I didn't do so well against you. I'm pretty embarrassed. I think I could've done better."

"Everyone could do better, Gary," Tammie told me. "Even I could have done better in our battle."

"I think you're just trying to be nice now," I said with a little laugh.

"I disagree, Gary. Sincerely," Tammie said, her face turning more serious.

June walked up to us and smiled warmly at me. "You both did great," she said to me and Tammie.

"Thank you," Tammie thanked June. She turned to me. "You're welcome to come back any time and try again for your badge. Thank you for a great battle, Gary."

"Thank you, too, Tammie," I said. "I learned a lot from you. Next time, I'll definitely give you a proper battle."

"I know you will. But..." Tammie winked. "You won't win next time, either."

"Ha! Just wait and see, Tammie," I challenged.

Tammie smiled widely and extended her hand.

I took it and we shook gently.

I heard the door to the gym open.

Tammie turned to see who had entered. An excited look came over her face as she released my hand and clasped hers together. "Well, well. Of all people. If it isn't Tera. Our precious Bug type Gym Leader has finally returned after such a long time away from the gym."

June turned to look at Tera. She immediately shrieked, horrified, stumbling back until she fell against the bleachers and was sitting down, looking at the gym leader as if she were a ghost.

The referee smiled and walked forward a few steps. He bowed at Tera.

Finally, I turned around and laid my eyes on the returning gym leader. I hadn't tried to speak, or swallow, or anything, but I somehow choked in fear nonetheless.

She stood wearing pink shorts and matching, pink sneakers with pink bows on them, her pink socks visible in her sneakers. She wore a white top covered by a light, red jacket, zipped up despite the heat. Her white sunglasses sat on top of her head. Her brown hair, twisted, wrapped around her head, ending on her left shoulder.

A Butterfree sat on her right shoulder.

The Butterfree girl.

The Butterfree girl was Tera.

The Butterfree girl was the _BUG_ Gym Leader of Viridian City?!

The Butterfree girl's name was Tera?!

Tera looked at me and squinted hard, not believing her eyes. She blinked several times, hard, almost looking as if she believed I would disappear if she blinked hard enough.

I honestly wished I could just disappear. I wanted to be anywhere else but here, finding out that the only thing preventing me from getting my eighth badge and competing in the Pokémon League, was the Butterfree girl.

Tera.


	72. Gone With The Wind

"No way..." Tera whispered, glaring at me, squinting hard.

"You," I said in a low voice.

"Tera!" Tammie cried excitedly, running towards her. She wrapped the gym leader in a hug, but Tera weakly hugged her back, not removing her eyes from me. "Tera, you've finally returned! I'm so glad to see you're back, my love." She kissed her on the cheek.

Tera didn't remove her eyes from me.

I stared right back at her.

"Tera?" Tammie asked, noticing Tera was still looking at me. She turned to look at me, and then turned back to Tera. She looked back and forth a few more times and stopped at Tera. "Tera, do you know Gary?"

"_YOU?!_" June shouted, shocked. She got to her feet and stared at Tera. "Of all people, _you_ are the _BUG_ gym leader? You're a _gym leader?!_ _WHAT?!_"

Tera turned to June and her face got even angrier. She turned back to me. "What are _you_ doing here?" she yelled.

I swallowed and didn't say a word. This can't be, I thought. Of all people, not her. Not her. Anybody on earth but _her!_ I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"Are you here to battle for the Hexapoda Badge?!" Tera demanded, her southern accent deeper than ever, stepping away from Tammie and taking a step towards me.

I inhaled deeply and glared at Tera. "You're the gym leader of Viridian City?" I asked loudly. "The _Bug _ gym leader, at that?"

"I can't believe you're here," Tera growled. "You! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Trust me, I had no intentions of coming to Viridian for my final badge," I insisted. "If I had time, I'd go to another gym, but I don't have time for that. I need your badge. Now!"

Tera turned to Tammie. "Did you two battle already?"

Tammie nodded. "Yes, but what's going on here? How do you three know each other?" Tammie asked.

Tera turned to me, giving me a nasty look. "This guy has been a bother to me for quite a while. I keep running into him, and he irritates me every time I see him. He's just a puny trainer with no skill, no talent, and a laughable fear of bugs."

"It isn't funny!" I exclaimed.

"It's an absolute riot," Tera said. "And now you've come to the _Bug_ type gym to earn your last badge."

"You're the pathetic one!" June cried out. "You don't even like Bug types! Why are you a Bug type gym leader?"

Tera ignored June, staring at me.

"I don't understand what's going on here," Tammie said sadly, her arms wrapped around her shoulders as she watched with concern.

"I'll battle you tomorrow," Tera said, standing up tall. "You already lost here for today. If I could, I'd just reject you entirely, but I can't. I must accept all challengers. Return tomorrow and you can battle for the Hexapoda badge and lose. Until then, get the hell out of my gym."

I stared in disgust at Tera. "Gladly," I said. I turned to June. "Let's go."

June didn't look away from Tera, but walked towards me.

I walked towards Tera, keeping a good distance away from her, still stunned to have found out that she was the Bug type Gym Leader of Viridian City. I walked around her, her eyes glued to mine, my eyes stuck to hers.

June walked around her, glaring at her.

"Bye..." Tammie called out in a low, cautious voice.

June and I exited the gym, June slamming the door hard behind her.

"Do you _believe _that?!" June screamed angrily, stomping the ground. "Her name is Tera, and she's the freaking _BUG_ gym leader here! A _GYM LEADER!_ Of all the things, _she_ had to be the one! That rotten little brat! I mean, I can't even believe this is happening! Gary, she's who you have to beat before you can enter the Pokémon League!"

I looked back at June, worried. I knew I could beat Tera, but I was still worried for some reason. I'd have to face my biggest fear and win, and I was running out of time to accomplish my goal.

Nurse Joy smiled at me slightly, clearly forced."Um, Gary, dear?" Nurse Joy asked as I dropped my six Poké Balls onto the desk, requesting them to receive some food and a checkup.

"Yes, Nurse Joy?" I replied, looking at her innocently.

"Do you still have that Porygon-Z with you?" she asked me kindly.

I nodded. "Yes. I do, actually."

Nurse Joy's forced smile widened. "Right, then. You see, as I'm sure you remember, your Porygon-Z caused a fair amount of trouble here the last time. Are you sure it's under control and won't...act out again?"

I stared at Nurse Joy in shock, a little bit hurt by her statement, but I understood her concern. "I'm sorry for what happened here the last time we were here. I don't think it will happen again. It doesn't always do that. Honest. Actually..." I picked up Porygon-Z's Poké Ball and held it out, sending out the Pokémon.

Porygon-Z looked at me excitedly.

"STOP!" I screamed, reaching out and wrapping my hands around the beak like appendage on its face. "NO SCREECHING!"

Porygon-Z couldn't be stopped. It screeched excitedly and my hands released it, covering my ears as I bent over in pain, screaming.

Everyone in the Pokémon Center cried out and many of them hit the ground, covering their ears.

Nurse Joy fell down to the ground, disappearing behind her desk, covering her ears and screaming.

Chansey did the same.

When the noise finally ended, my head was still ringing, and I looked up at Porygon-Z angrily. "That's enough!" I shouted, and stood up. I stepped near it as its head spun in circles slowly, repeatedly. "Stop the screeching! I know you're happy to get out of your Poké Ball and see me and other people, but you need to calm down! That noise is driving people, myself included, crazy! Just come out and be a bit more quieter! Please! And also, when you're in a Pokémon Center, stop messing with the electronics! Just eat, get healed, and end it there! Enough of these games, Porygon-Z!"

Porygon-Z trembled as it hovered in the air. It let out a low whine which grew a little bit louder, slowly.

"No more crying, either!" I said strongly. "Please. Just stop. I want you to be stronger than that! So cut it out! No more!" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at Porygon-Z.

Porygon-Z lowered towards the ground, hovering right above it, its head lowered, whining with a mechanical pitch.

I felt bad. Porygon-Z didn't mean any harm. It was just really playful. But it was causing harm to others by its actions, and as its trainer, I had to tame it.

"Now, go with Nurse Joy, okay? Get some rest," I said firmly.

Porygon-Z floated up into the air and hovered above the desk.

Nurse Joy was standing up, watching with a smile.

I gently pet Porygon-Z's head and smiled.

Porygon-Z turned to me and let out a low cry.

"Thanks," I said.

Porygon-Z seemed to perk up and it let out a happy cry.

Chansey walked over and placed a tray on the table. The tray had six circular dents in it and she placed my Poké Balls in the dents. Lifting the tray, Chansey walked towards the door in the back, Porygon-Z floating alongside her.

"Wait!" someone cried out.

I turned to see June standing by the front door of the Pokémon Center, holding her enormous bag to her face, staring at Porygon-Z in fear.

June cautiously walked over to Nurse Joy and quickly dug through her bag, pulling out her ten Poké Balls. She dropped them on the desk. "Mine too, please."

She backed up a few feet, looking at Porygon-Z.

Porygon-Z let out a loud cry and floated over to June.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" June shrieked in terror, running and disappearing out the front door in a matter of seconds.

Porygon-Z hovered near my head and collapsed to the ground, hurt by June's action.

I reached out quickly and grabbed it before it hit the floor and I hugged it, staring after where June ran, shaking my head, Porygon-Z whining sadly.

"So is your plan as simple as it sounds?" June asked me.

"I guess," I replied. "It may be simple, but there's nothing wrong with having an advantage in battle."

"Unless the advantage you think you have is turned into your disadvantage, somehow," June said.

"Huh?" I turned to her. I could barely see her in the dark.

June and I sat on the outskirts of Route 1, the darkness surrounding us as our Pokémon hung around us, partaking in various activities.

Primeape was the first Pokémon sent out.

I sent him out alone and had a stern talking to him about his disobedience during our last battle with Tammie.

Primeape looked sorry, and I rubbed his head to let him know it was okay. Now, he was swinging blows at Ampharos, who was using Cotton Guard to defend herself.

Charizard had soared above in the skies, gone from view completely.

Baltoy spun in circles as Eevee playfully tried to jump and land on Baltoy. Baltoy dodged around her and twirled around the area as Eevee adorably gave chase.

Galvantula was in the treetops, silently watching inside of a sparking, electric web.

Manectric sat by itself, curled up, sleeping.

Blitzle was in the middle of the action, eagerly watching Ampharos and Primeape fight.

Magneton hovered above June.

Pikachu sat in June's lap.

Rotom and Porygon-Z had been facing each other for the longest time when June and I had sent them out. They eventually had taken to spinning in a huge circle, crying out to each other, not once looking away from the other. One would cry out, and then the other would follow. They spun faster as time progressed in their strange, dizzying little game.

June and I had decided to leave Electivire and Ivysaur in their Poké Balls for tonight. We weren't in the mood for their crappy attitudes right now.

June also felt that Lanturn would be happier in her Poké Ball since she was part Water type and may not care to be in the grass since she isn't as agile there as she is in the water.

I had sent out Kingdra, but she was showing signs of not wanting to be out with the other Pokémon tonight, so I kept her in her Poké Ball.

"I was just saying," June continued, "a type advantage isn't always an advantage. If the opponent is skilled, what you think is a lead for you will turn out to be your worst battle. I'm sure you have enough strength and skill to beat Tera, but you have to be wary. Your battle with Tammie could've been a lot better."  
I nodded. "You're right, June. Tomorrow, I'll do my best. I'm kind of upset she didn't let me battle today, though. My Pokémon were healed in a good enough amount of time to re challenge her. She knows my time is limited."

"She probably is doing this on purpose," June said. "Don't let it get to you. Focus on the battle tomorrow. You can do this."

"I have to do this, June," I stated. "It's now or never."

Porygon-Z and Rotom contined to spin around, faster, facing each other, a wide circle between them, crying out gently to each other in turn.

**Viridian City Pokémon Gym **were the words on the door, painted in yellow, that my eyes were glued to as I knocked on the gym doors the next morning.

June stood beside me, glaring at the door.

The door opened a moment later, and Tera stood in front of us. She wore a sky blue dress and white shoes, her brown hair twisted back and around, sitting on her left shoulder. Butterfree sat on her right shoulder, as usual. She stared at me for a second, looked and June and gave her an even more dirty look, and turned around, disappearing inside of the gym as she walked away.

June pushed past me into the gym, knocking me aside.

I stared after June in shock and hurried in, closing the door behind me.

Tera took her place in the battlefield, the same referee in the suit and sunglasses standing where he stood during my battle with Tammie, his hands clasped in front of him.

June kept her glare on Tera as she took her seat in the bleachers.

I didn't see Tammie anywhere. I stepped onto my side of the battlefield and looked into Tera's angry eyes. "Tera, before we battle, I have to ask," I called out. "How can you claim to dislike Bug type Pokémon and be the Bug type Gym Leader?"

Tera didn't look away from me. She waved her hand at the referee.

"This will be a battle between Gary from Pallet Town and Viridian City Gym Leader Tera for the Hexapoda Badge," the referee announced. "This will be a three on three Pokémon battle. No time limit. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon. Let the battle...begin!"

"GOOOO!" Tera shouted, pointing at me.

"FREEEEEEEEE!" Butterfree cried out with determination, flying from Tera's shoulder.

She's using her Butterfree, I thought. "Right! Charizard, go!" I yelled.

Charizard roared upon his release and landed on the ground.

"Flamethrower! End this match immediately!" I yelled.

"Butterfree, dodge!" Tera ordered.

Charizard used Flamethrower, but Butterfree flew right above the attack.

"Now for you to see what he can do," Tera said coldly. "Whirlwind!"

Butterfree flapped his wings rapidly and the gust blew against Charizard.

Charizard growled, and suddenly started to glow red! Charizard turned into pure red energy and flew back towards me!

"Hey!" I yelled.

Charizard was returned to his Poké Ball!

Before I could react, a white beam shot out from one of my Poké Balls and towards the field.

"Baltoy!" Baltoy cried out, and spun in place. It maneuvered over to Butterfree.

"Baltoy?" I cried out in confusion.

"It's Whirlwind, you dunce!" Tera called out rudely "It switches out your Pokémon! You truly are amongst the dumbest, aren't you?"

I stared at Tera in shock, ignoring her mean comments. "NO! I didn't intend to use Baltoy for this battle!"

"That's the point!" Tera snapped.

I turned to June, who was glaring at Butterfree with a focused look.

Baltoy headed towards Butterfree to greet him by spinning in circles.

"Whirlwind!" Tera yelled.

As Baltoy attempted its typical greeting of spinning circles around Butterfree, Butterfree's wings flapped rapidly and hit Baltoy with a gust of wind.

Baltoy was stopped and it just spun in place. It was turned into a red beam again and returned.

"Stop it!" I shouted angrily, looking down at my belt as another white beam shot out from one of my Poké Balls.

"Priiiiiime!" Primeape shouted, jumping up and down, punching his fists repeatedly.

"NOOOOOO!" I cried out helplessly.

My three Pokémon had just been chosen for me.

I hadn't intended on Primeape or Baltoy being in this battle. My idea was Charizard, Porygon-Z and Kingdra.

"Psybeam!" Tera demanded.

Butterfree used Psybeam, hitting Primeape as he cried out in pain, collapsing onto his back.

"Primeape, get up!" I urged. "Use your Thrash attack! NOW! We don't have time to waste here! We need to make this quick!"

Primeape got to his feet, groaning. His eyes had a dim, red glow to them.

He's Confused! I realized.

Primeape immediately leaped forward and socked Butterfree right in his middle.

Butterfree screamed out helplessly as Primeape continued to mercilessly pummel him.

"Blow it away with Gust!" Tera called out.

Butterfree flapped his wings and a gust of wind blew Primeape off of him.

Primeape slid on his feet, shook his head, and ran towards Butterfree again. He ran, ran, ran, and ran...right past Butterfree...

Right past Tera...

...and started punching at the wall, headbutting the wall, attacking in confusion.

"PRIMEAPE! Focus! Come on!" I yelled. "We don't have time for this!"

"Quiver Dance!" Tera called.

Butterfree started to flap frantically, yet rhythmically, maneuvering around the air.

"Quiver Dance..." I muttered, pulling out my Pokédex.

_**Quiver Dance. The user dances to raise its Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed.**_

"Primeape, you need to relax for a moment! Please!" I begged. "Just stop!"

To my surprise, Primeape froze and heaved heavily. He turned around, facing Butterfree. His eyes weren't red. He was no longer Confused.

"Alright!" I cheered. "Primeape, we can still win this! Let's use that move we worked on! Rock Slide, now!"

"Priiiiiime..." Primeape raised his fists into the air. "AAAAAAPE!"

White circles opened in the air, and enormous boulders dropped from them.

Butterfree zoomed around the falling rocks, his Speed much faster. One rock landed on his back, taking him down.

"YES!" I shouted, leaping into the air as a collision of more rocks fell on the Bug.

"Psybeam!" Tera yelled.

A rock in top of the pile was tossed off, a multicolored beam rising from where it sat, and Butterfree flew into the air from the pile of rocks, breathing hard, glaring at Primeape.

"Thrash it!" I screamed.

Primeape leaped at Butterfree and swung.

Butterfree hovered higher and dodged easily.

"End this!" Tera said.

Butterfree used Psybeam, hitting Primeape in the back.

Primeape was forced to the ground as he screamed out. He slid along the floor, coming to a stop.

"Primeape is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Butterfree is the winner!"

"Damn it," I whispered. "You did well, Primeape. Thank you. Butterfree doesn't have much more left in him." I returned Primeape. "I choose you. Finish this match off, Baltoy!" Just in case, I'll save the best for last, I told myself.

"Baltooooooooy!" Baltoy cried, spinning.

"Quiver Dance!" Tera said.

Butterfree did his dance again, boosting his Stats.

"AncientPower!" I said.

"Tooooooy!" Baltoy's body glowed white and a spiraling white ball removed itself from Baltoy's body, firing at Butterfree and slamming into him.

Butterfree cried out and hit the ground hard.

"We've got him now!" I said happily.

"Butterfree is una-" the referee started.

I gasped, along with the referee, as Butterfree's head lifted and shook hard. He floated into the air weakly, looking ready to drop.

"He's done!" I yelled angrily. "One more AncientPower!"

Baltoy used the move again, but Butterfree, even faster now, flew right underneath it.

"Quiver Dance again!" Tera ordered.

Butterfree danced in the air.

"Try AncientPower! We can destroy that Bug!" I insisted.

Baltoy used it again, but Butterfree was too fast and dove under it again.

"Bug Buzz!" Tera cried excitedly.

Butterfree's wings flapped rapidly and it let out a shrill cry that made me cover my ears and close my eyes.

I forced my eyes open and watched as red waves came off of Butterfree's body and hit Baltoy.

June had one eye closed, covering her ears, watching the match.

The referee covered his ears, looking in pain, but kept his eyes on the battle.

Tera squinted against the noise, but stayed focused.

Baltoy spun in place hard and finally flew back, landing on its back. It groaned and twitched as the attack continued.

"Baltoy! Use the AncientPower!" I called out to it. "You've got to fight! Get up! This is our only chance!"

Butterfree stopped attacking, and Baltoy remained on its back.

"Baltoy is unable to battle! Butterfree is the winner!" the referee called out.

Tera smirked at me.

I gritted my teeth. "Return!" I called, returning Baltoy. I growled, glaring at Butterfree. I won't lose to this stupid Bug, I thought. Not now. I don't have the time for this. I have to win! "Charizard, help us out!"

Charizard roared and blasted threatening fire into the air without warning.

Butterfree was almost hit and dodged around the flames, fluttering his wings like mad.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" I shouted desperately.

Charizard used Flamethrower, and Butterfree flew above it.

"Bug Buzz!" Tera said.

Butterfree's loud attack screeched through the room again.

Charizard roared loudly and covered his ears.

"_Charizard!_" I screamed angrily, covering my ears.

Charizard let out a huge roar and started spitting fire into the air without warning.

Butterfree's attack ended as he tried to avoid the random blasts of fire aiming for him, but it was too late.

In Charizard's desperation for the Bug Buzz to end, he caught Butterfree off guard and engulfed him in fire.

Butterfree screamed in pain, falling from the sky and hitting the ground.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!" the referee declared.

"Alright!" I yelled excitedly. "One down! We can beat two more nasty Bugs! Let's go, Chriza-" I froze as I caught Tera's eyes.

Tera was glaring at me in fury.

I'd never seen this nasty a look on her face before. It froze me and I stared back at her, my eyes wide.

She silently returned her Butterfree. "_YOU THINK THAT FIRE HAZAD IS GONNA BE ENOUGH TO WIN, HUH?!_" Tera bellowed. "Let's see how you do against her!" She grabbed her second Poké Ball and threw it to the field.

"Ninjask!" the speedy Bug Pokémon cried out, zooming around the field quickly.

"That thing," I muttered, watching it appear and disappear all over the field as Charizard tried to keep an eye on the nasty thing.

A growl to the right of me grabbed my attention.

I turned to see June eyeing Ninjask.

June's eyes were glued to it, glaring. She looked completely furious.

She's still trying to read Tera's Pokémon, I thought. Could she read Butterfree? I turned back to Ninjask. "Alright, let's get that badge! Now! Flamethrower!"

Charizard used Flamethrower, but Ninjask easily vanished just before the fire hit, reappearing elsewhere. Charizard continued to use Flamethrower, but the ninja like movements of Ninjask were just too much, and Ninjask seemed to be getting faster with every movement, her body occasionally glowing white for a moment.

What is that? I wondered, using my Pokédex.

_**Speed Boost. The user's Speed increases over time, continuously.**_

"Ugh..." I groaned. "With an ever increasing Speed like that, we're at a bad disadvantage..."

"A_ type advantage isn't always an advantage. If the opponent is skilled, what you think is a lead for you will turn out to be your worst battle._"

June's words rang through my head.

I watch as Ninjask flew threw the air, untraceable. Hey... I thought. Maybe...she's _too _fast!

I suddenly remembered battling Aurora for the worst time. Her Graveler was so fast that Mankey couldn't attack it. We used that to our advantage and managed to reach Graveler in time with a Low Kick as it was landing with the move so it couldn't just bounce off the ground and escape Mankey's attack.

We _can_ do this! I thought determinedly. "Charizard, just use Flamethrower! Forget about aiming! Just hit the air!"

Charizard grunted and used Flamethrower into the air.

Ninjask dodged easily.

"Don't stop!" I shouted. "Just keep using it!" Ninjask may just be too fast for her own good. Maybe she'll just end up running right into the attack all on her own!

Charizard kept using Flamethrower, but Ninjask kept dodging easily, no matter where Charizard's flames fired at.

This isn't working, I soon realized. We're just wasting time.

"Double Team," Tera said.

Ninjask multiplied all over the field, filling it with tons of Ninjask.

"Again!" Tera called.

Ninjask multipled into even more Ninjask.

"Flamethrower!" I cried out, unable to think calmly.

Charizard didn't attack, confused, unsure of where to attack. Finally, he blasted a stream of flames at the bunch of Ninjask.

Several Ninjask vanished upon impact, but there were still tons more, the real one somewhere in the mix.

Chrizard attacked again, but only a few Ninjask clones were hit, vanishing again.

"Double Team!" Tera shouted.

Ninjask multiplied again, taking over the entire field now, copy Ninjask amongst other copies, some of them visible copies as parts of their bodies were disappearing amongst each other, poking through each other, but still confusing Charizard and myself.

"Swords Dance!" Tera ordered.

"Charizard, you have to find the real one!" I called out frantically. "Fire Spin! Hit em all!"

All of the Ninjask spun in place rapidly, a complete blur, several of them disappearing as Charizard used Fire Spin on them, sending a spiral of powerful fire from his jaws.

Charizard continued to attack, trying to find the real Ninjask amongst the clones.

"Keep it going! Max out that Attack!" Tera demanded.

Charizard continued to use Fire Spin, destroying clones, but the real one still out there.

Where could that damn thing be? I wondered, my heart beating hard.

I turned to June for a moment, and saw her staring at the battle angrily, her fists clenched by her sides.

June's eyes were locked on one spot in the air.

I turned to look at what she was looking at, but could only see tons of spinning Ninjask.

The Ninjask were still being attacked, but Charizard wasn't hitting the real one.

Charizard stopped attacked, breathing a little harder, growling at the multiple clones remaining.

"Charizard, this isn't the time to stop!" I screamed angrily. "Keep firing away!"

The Ninjask suddenly stopped spinning.

"No..." I whispered, my heart pounding a little bit harder now.

Charizard used Fire Spin again, destroying more clones.

"Screech!" Tera cried out.

Ninjask let out a loud Screech, my ears instantly ringing, feeling ready to pop as I covered them and bent over, screaming. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" I begged.

I couldn't hear her, but I could see June screaming, her ears covered.

The referee seemed to be screaming too, covering his ears.

Charizard covered his ears, his Fire Spin no longer being used as he tried to block out the loud noise.

Tera covered her ears, too, but didn't seem to be too bothered, focusing on the match. She opened her mouth and said something I couldn't hear.

Ninjask's attack didn't end.

After another minute, Tera gave another demand.

I fell to my knees as Ninjask continued to Screech.

Charizard fell to one knee, roaring in pain.

Is she telling Ninjask to keep screeching? I wondered. What is she trying to do? Why won't she stop?

Finally, the Screech stopped, and I got to my feet, my fingers digging in my ears. I shook my head and looked over to June.

June was rubbing her head with her hands, looking sick, staring at Ninjask weakly.

The referee took off his sunglasses and closed his eyes, shaking his head for a while before replacing his sunglasses and looking at the battlefield.

Charizard was on both knees, groaning weakly.

"Charizard!" I called out to him.

"Slash attack," Tera shouted.

Ninjask soared towards Charizard in slow motion as I realized what was happening.

Swords Dance was used to boost Ninjask's Attack as high as possible.

Screech was used to lower Charizard's Defense as low as possible.

Double Team was used to distract Charizard so both Swords Dance and Screech would have enough time to build up.

And now...

"Back to back attacks! Take it out!" Tera screamed.  
"CHARIZARD!" June screamed, leaping to her feet.

Ninjask's forearms glowed white as she slashed at Charizard.

Charizard let out a gigantic roar that hurt my already sore ears and my pounding heart.

All of the Ninjask flew at blinding speed, back and forth, from every direction, attacking Charizard, mercilessly.

Charizard was finally relieved of the onslaught of attacks and he dropped to the ground, face down, groaning.

"No! Charizard!" I shouted. I gripped his Poké Ball in my hand. I knew he couldn't go on any further, and I also knew that if he could get back up, I didn't want him to go through anything worse. But if we didn't win now...

"Charizard is unable to battle! Ninjask is the winner!" the referee stated. "This battle goes to Viridian City Gym Leader, Tera!"

I returned Charizard to his Poké Ball before crashing to my knees, hard. It hurt, but I didn't even cry out. My fists slammed into the ground hard.

We had failed our goal to get all eight badges in time to compete in the Pokémon League. All of our dreams were destroyed. Everything we had been through now meant nothing...

Tera returned her Ninjask and looked at me coldly. "You're worse than ever. Get out of my gym." She glared down at me.

Someone grabbed me, making my heart leap, and I looked up to see June grabbing my arm, pulling me to my feet.

I stared at her as she glared at Tera.

"It's okay, Gary," June said strongly. "Let's go. We have training to do."

I shook my head. "There's no time..." I whispered weakly, shakily.

"I said, _come on!_" June screamed at me. She pulled me hard, and I stumbled after her towards the door.

"You're welcome to try again tomorrow if you think it'll make a difference," Tera called out nastily.

June opened the gym door and took me outside. She turned back towards the door, spit on the inside of the building floor, and slammed the door shut.

"She's good," June told me as we sat together in the open plains of Route 1, alone, sitting by a tree. The sun was beaming strongly on our faces from above in the afternoon heat.

I nodded.

"But you're much better, Gary," June added.

I didn't say anything nor move, staring at the ground.

"At your best, you can find a way to beat her, Gary," June said firmly. "You were battling the same way you battled Tammie. You just leaped in. You were rushing. You need to stop worrying about how much time you have left, Gary. You'll make it in time for the Pokémon League. That battle was not your last chance to make it in time. But if you keep on battling like it is, and you keep on blinding yourself to what's important, you'll never succeed. Trust me, Gary. I went through the same thing as a gym leader. Battling for the wrong reasons. Blinding myself to what was important. Don't ruin yourself, Gary."

I inhaled deeply and held it for a moment, finally exhaling. "That Whirlwind completely took me off guard, too. I didn't know what to do. She really took control of that battle when she did that. She got a good view of my other Pokémon, and the ones who came out weren't even meant to be used."

"Yeah," June agreed. "Tera knew what she was doing, I guess. Seeing your three may have helped her plan what Pokémon she'd use."

I turned to June. "You were trying to read her Pokémon again," I said in a low voice.

June got quiet, keeping her eyes on the grass, running her hands throw it gently.

"It didn't work, did it?" I asked.

June just shook her head.

My Pokémon had been taken to the Pokémon Center after my battle with Tera. By the time they were healed, it was the middle of the afternoon.

I had given up all hope completely of being able to make it to the Pokémon League in time, but June calmed me down and reminded me that I still had about a week until the Pokémon League began.

I had time. It wasn't over yet. But it was running out fast.

I looked away and up to the sky. I stood up and walked away several feet from June. I threw my six Poké Balls into the air.

Charizard roared.

Primeape screeched excitedly and hopped in place.

Ivysaur yawned and looked up at me, growling, her face no longer bandaged, her wounds from her battle with Cleopatra's Bisharp, now gone.

Kingdra stared at me expectantly, her back and face still bandaged up from her battle with Aurora's Kabutops.

Baltoy spun in place slowly and stopped, looking at me.

Porygon-Z let out a loud screech.

The seven of us all cried out in shock and pain.

June, Charizard, Primeape, and I covered our ears.

Ivysaur closed her eyes and cried out, using Razor Leaf on Porygon-Z.

Porygon-Z used Protect, and the Razor Leaf bounced right off.

Kingdra helplessly cried out and back onto the ground.

Baltoy cried out and spun in place as fast as it could.

"Porygon-Z!" I shouted angrily.

Porygon-Z seemed to be happy, its head tumbling in the air, its appendages flapping in the air like wings while its body whirled around in the air. It looked at me and immediately let out a sad cry.

"We've been over this before!" I scolded. "No screaming! Just cut it out! There's a time to play and stuff, but this isn't the time. That loud screeching is _never _acceptable! Is that clear?"

Porygon-Z started shaking in the air.

I grabbed it as it started to whine sadly. "Porygon-Z, please," I said seriously. "Enough is enough. You need to stop this crying and acting out. You need to relax more. I love you and everything. Honestly. But we need to communicate better, and this screaming thing you do is not gonna help us to get closer. You need to be a lot more responsible for your actions. When I send you out, you need to stop that screaming. When you're in an environment with electronic equipment, you need to behave properly and not do what you want. When I tell you something serious, you need to stop crying all the time and just be strong and listen to me. You're a great Pokémon, a powerful battler, and a trustworthy friend, but there's a few things you and I need to work out. That's why I need you to work with me. Because you're my friend and I love you. We're friends, right?" I smiled and held it closer to me.

This seemed to please Porygon-Z and it looked happy, trembling in my arms.

I smiled and laughed a little. I looked at my other five Pokémon.

Everyone was watching me eagerly, except for Ivysaur. She had laid down and closed her eyes.

I gently tossed Porygon-Z into the air and it tumbled, stopping and hovering above Baltoy.

Baltoy kept spinning in place.

Porygon-Z shocked Baltoy with electricity, creating a spinning tornado around Baltoy, engulfing both Pokémon inside of it.

Ivysaur opened one eye and watched for a moment as my other Pokémon gazed at the electric show in awe, the tornado building up higher.

"Stop!" I ordered.

The electric tornado disappeared in a few seconds and Porygon-Z and Baltoy stared at me, frozen in place.

My other Pokémon looked at me.

I sighed. "Listen. I have something to say to you all. I wanted to apologize. Charizard. Primeape. Baltoy. We could have won in our battle against Tera, or at least done a lot better, if my mind weren't so preoccupied on the Pokémon League. We're still only one badge away from winning. I had thought we had all eight badges, but we hadn't gotten them all yet."

Charizard grunted.

"The Pokémon League is only about a week away. I'm nervous about getting there on time. There's nothing wrong with being nervous about competing in the Pokémon League, or getting there on time, but when it takes over and ruins the path your on to get to the Pokémon League, that's when it's not a good thing. That's what's happened to me. That's what ruined out battles against Tammie and Tera at the gym. I apologize to Baltoy, Charizard, and Primeape, as well as to all of you, too. Kingdra, Ivysaur, and Porygon-Z, becau-"

Porygon-Z flew into my chest and I grabbed it, surprised, as it started to cry in my arms.

"Porygon-Z..." I said, exasperated. "Don't cry." I smiled and hugged it. "I apologize to all of you because we're a team!" I called out over Porygon-Z cries. "When one of us screws up, we all screw up. When one of succeeds, it's a win for us all. So next time, tomorrow, we're going to Tera's Bug gym and we're winning our eighth and final badge. The Hexapoda Badge!"

My other four Pokémon cheered, Ivysaur preferring to give her usual nasty attitude and act like she doesn't care.

Porygon-Z stopped crying and soared out of my arms, crying out cheerfully.

I turned to June. To my surprise, she was nowhere in sight. "June?" I called out.

From behind the tree June and I had been sitting by, a hand reached out and gave me a thumbs up.

"June?" I asked in confusion.

Porygon-Z let out a loud cry and flew past me and around the tree.

June shrieked as if her life were in danger and took off for Viridian City faster than I may have ever seen her run in my life.

Porygon-Z gave chase.

With a sigh, I turned to my other five Pokémon and smiled. "Come on back, guys," I said with a little laugh, returning them to their Poké Balls, and I ran after June and Porygon-Z.

"GARY! TELL IT TO STOP THIS!" June begged. "YOU TOLD IT TO LISTEN TO YOU FROM NOW ON AND NOT CAUSE ANYMORE PROBLEMS! _DO SOMETHING!_"

"I don't really count this as much of a problem for me!" I laughed.

"_THIS ISN'T FUNNY!_" June shrieked.

But it was. It was hilarious. To me, at least.

As we ran through Viridian City, June leading the way, chased by Porygon-Z, chased by me.

People staring at us in confusion as a terrified terrified girl was chased by a floating Pokémon and a laughing boy.

I temporarily forgot the seriousness of the situation I was in.

The battle I had to look forward to tomorrow.

The clock that was steadily ticking.


	73. Opening The Bug Gates

I scooped a few large spoonfuls of cereal and milk into my mouth and chewed eagerly, swallowing within seconds and scooping up more. I chewed and scooped even more food from my bowl before I'd swallowed the current mush in my mouth, chewing on the new food sitting on my tongue.

"Gary, please eat slowly," June said with worry. "She isn't going anywhere. Take your time."

I ignored June and continued to eat as quickly as I could.

June sighed and lowered her eyes to her small, remaining piece of toast, picked it up, and ate it slowly. She picked up a small carton of milk and drank it down.

I slurped the milk from my bowl and placed it on my tray. Grabbing my plastic cup of orange juice, I drank it down hurriedly and let it drop down into the tray. "Let's go!" I said eagerly, staring at June for a second before I stood up and ran to place my tray with the other dirty ones, dumping the bowl and cup in the trash.

"I knew you'd be like this," June said as she dropped her cup and plate in the trash and placed her tray with the dirty pile. "That's why I didn't bother getting a lot of food this morning. We've been here a good two minutes and you're already done."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go," I said impatiently, and ran to the stairway to leave the cafeteria of the Pokémon Center. I hurried up the stairs, June hurrying behind me, and pushed open the door, stepping into the lobby of the building. I looked around the room, a few people sitting around by themselves, gazing up at me for a brief second before looking away.

Sunlight shined in from the windows. It was cool inside of the building with the air conditioning on.

Nurse Joy was reading a newspaper, a form of pure beauty and perfection right before my eyes.

I walked towards her, smiling.

"Oh, great..." June muttered.

I stopped at the desk and Nurse Joy looked up at me. "Hello, Gary! How was breakfast?"  
"It was okay, I guess," I said, my smile fading and my eyes lowering.

"Oh? Why's that?" Nurse Joy asked with concern.

"I was quite lonely," I answered. "The food was fine, but it's always nice to have someone there with you. Someone nice. Someone beautiful. That special someone who draws you in and you can just tell that the two are meant to be." I heard a strange noise near me, but I ignored it, lost in Nurse Joy's eyes, the sea if ever I saw one. "Someone with conversation. Someone with an incredible life they're currently living and isn't aimlessly wandering the earth." The noise got louder, and Nurse Joy seemed to look around for the source of the noise as she turned red from my comments. "That person is clearly you, Nurse Joy. Beauty. Living the greatest, most selfless life someone could be; caring for Pokémon. What could be in the news today? I wonder. You most certainly know, and I would love to know what has your attention held so captive?" I smiled broadly.

Nurse Joy smiled, but then gazed down sadly. "Well, unfortunately, it's Team Solace..."

My smile faded. "Team Solace?"

Nurse Joy nodded, her eyes closed. She opened them to gaze at the paper. "A large number of Ariados were found in houses, under some form of Confusion. They were attacking people, not aware of what they were doing. Once the confusion wore off, it was complete mayhem. People were running around in a complete panic with large flamethrowers or other weapons, attacking the Ariados. The Ariados fought back and things just got really bad. It seems two children and a married man who had kids of his own were found dead during the chaos. The two kids died from the Ariados. The man was killed during the fighting between the people and the Ariados by an Ariados who was merely trying to defend itself. Right now, it's being assumed this entire thing was triggered by Team Solace. They say they have evidence, but it hasn't been released yet and but the case is still under investigation."

I let my breath out slowly. "That's terrible..."

"Yeah..." Nurse Joy replied.

I placed my hands on the desk and leaned closer to Nurse Joy, staring deeply into her eyes. "Perhaps we should talk about this tragedy together over a little brunch? Or maybe move on from that topic and enjoy a nice meal to take your mind of it!" The strange noise returned without me even realizing it had stopped until I heard it again. "I was on my way to battle for a badge, but that can wait. You and I should-" The noise in my ear became a loud, unmistakable growl. I turned around in confusion to see June glaring at me, her face less than an inch away, a look on her face saying she would tear through my neck with her teeth with ease, her hands reaching for my throat. "You little..._GAAHH!_" She wrapped her hands around my neck and forced me backwards. "You rush _me_ because you're so eager for your stupid gym battle and now you wanna _postpone it?!_"

June wasn't quite choking me, but she held a strong grip.

"June, take it easy," I choked out. "We'll just go to the gym now."

"And you were _lonely? LONELY _in the cafeteria?" June screamed.

I grabbed her wrists and removed them from my throat forcefully. I kept her at a distance, grabbing her shoulders tight and holding her back away from me as she reached out angrily for me. "June! I...I...I only meant...I..."

Someone giggled.

I heard footsteps approaching June and I.

"Well, I see my little sugar has a thing for the pink haired girls, huh?" a voice spoke.

June froze, her eyes widening at me.

I gave her the same stare.

We both turned.

Courtney ran her hand through her pink hair and fluttered her eyes at me. "Is it just the hair that does it for you, sugar lumps?" she asked teasingly, gently swaying her hips to one side and then the other.

June and I released each other, staring at Courtney in shock.

"Maybe if you did something with your hair, Gary would be fawning for you, too, June," Courtney said smugly.

"YOU!" I screamed angrily, and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and shook her hard.

Courtney screamed in shock. She angrily tried to shove me off of her, but I dug my fingers into her shoulders of her white tank top. "_Stop it!_" she cried out angrily. "Get off of me! What do you think you're doing?"

"I can't believe you got me and June lost you liar!" I shouted furiously. "You nearly ruined everything I worked so hard at!" I shook her even harder and then shoved her back.

She stumbled several feet back in her pink sneakers and pink shorts. Her hair was in her face and she quickly brushed it back into place with her hands. She glared at me, but it soon turned into a smirk as she saw my angry face. She giggled and rubbed her shoulders where I had grabbed her. "Don't worry, sugar. You don't need to apologize for that. I like it rough."

I growled and held back the urge to charge at her and shove her to the floor.

June growled by my side.

"What is wrong with you?" I snapped. "Do you know how long it took us to get to Pewter City? Time's almost up for the Pokémon League and I still have another badge to obtain!"

"Another?" Courtney asked.

"Yes. I have one more to go," I said angrily.

"Then my job is complete," Courtney winked.

"Complete?" I asked, confused.

"That's right," Courtney said, stepping up to me. She stopped about an inch away from my face, her face close to mine, smiling at me with her pretty, soft lips so close to mine, a sweet aroma of flowers and something sugary wafting from her body. "I'm winning the Pokémon League. There is no doubt about that. The less competition I have, the better. I don't have to prove anything. I know I'm the best. I'm just shortening this long, drawn out competition one little puny trainer. You weren't gonna win, anyway. This competition belongs to me, sugar." She leaned in a little closer and gently nuzzled her nose against mine.

"UGH!" I yelled out, backing up angrily and wiping at my face as she backed up quickly, giggling. "You almost got June _killed_ because of your stupid prank!"

Courtney glanced at June and then turned back to me. "She looks fine to me."

"She was poisoned by a Foongus!" I yelled. "Her Pokémon just barely saved her life!"

Courtney quickly glanced over at June again and then back to me. She waved at June. "You're fine, June. I'm glad to see you're okay. But, really, it's not my fault if you're being careless."

"_Careless?_" June shrieked.

Courtney turned away and headed for the front door.

June stomped past me and headed for Courtney. "I'll show you careless! I've had just about eno-"

I grabbed June's shoulders and held her back.

"Let go of me, Gary!" June struggled against me.

Courtney reached the door and turned to me. She smiled at me. "You'll never get your eighth badge in time, Gary. Root for me in the stands, though, okay, sugar lumps?" She winked and blew me a kiss. Turning, Courtney left the Pokémon Center.

June seemed more infuriated than before and stomped on the ground, screaming in a rage, swinging her arms around, trying to break free from me.

"Cut it out, June! Just let her go! It's not worth it!" I shouted.

"Did you hear her, Gary?" June screamed, struggling less. "Get _off_ of me!"

I let her go and she turned to face me, breathing heavily.

"June, just forget about her," I said. "I'm angry, too. But beating her up isn't gonna do anything."

"It'll make _me_ feel better!" June cried out angrily.

"Listen, let's just get to the gym right now and we can worry about Courtney later," I suggested.

"_You're _more concerned with Nurse Joy!" June snapped.

I sighed and looked down at the ground. "June, please," I said. "Let's just wait for our Pokémon to finish eating and head over to the gym. I don't want you and Courtney fighting."

"Why? You think I can't take her?" June demanded.

"It's not that, June!" I said loudly. "Will you just relax and think sensibly for a minute?" I glanced around to see that the few people in the Pokémon Center were staring at us. I looked back at June. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, June. I didn't mean it. I-"

"Whatever, Gary," June interrupted. "Let's just get our Pokémon and go get your stupid badge." She looked to the ground.

"Chansey!" Chansey sang out from near me, making me cry out in surprise. She held up a tray with six Poké Balls.

"Chansey! Thank you," I said, smiling, and took my Poké Balls back.

"Chansey!" a second Chansey exclaimed, holding out a large bowl with several Poké Balls in them.

"Thank you, Chansey," June said with a smile, and opened her bag.

Chansey dumped the Poké Balls inside and June zipped up her bag. The Chansey walked back over to opposite ends of the desk, Nurse Joy behind it, smiling gently.

"Guess our Pokémon are ready," June said softly, in a low voice. "Let's get to that gym, Gary."

"Bye Nurse-OW! HEY LET GO!" I cried out in pain after I had tried to run up to Nurse Joy to say goodbye, stopped by a sharp pull on my ear as June pulled me out the door.

Nurse Joy stared in shock, her Chansey covering their eyes.

The few people in the building were shaking their heads or stifling laughter.

June dragged me out of the building, finally releasing my ear.

I stood up straight and rubbed it, scowling at her. "Fine, fine. Let's go."

It was much hotter outside than it was inside of the Pokémon Center. The sun was beaming down right on me, making me extra hot and uncomfortable.

I took off my jacket and slung it over my shoulder as June and I walked silently to the gym, arriving there fairly shortly. We stopped in front of the gym.

**Viridian City Pokémon Gym**.

My eyes were glued to the painted words on the door. I could see the Bug type Pokémon, Ninjask, overpowering my Fire and Flying type Pokémon, Charizard, so effortlessly. Ninjask was so fast, I remembered. It was untouchable. It was just too fast to be hit. Double Team made things worse. Swords Dance and then, finally, Screech was the final touch before ending it all with Slash. It was all so perfectly executed. I have to overcome that Speed...

"Gary, do you know what three Pokémon you'll be using?" June asked me.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

June was staring right at the gym door.

I knocked on the door.

The door opened and Tera stood a couple of feet away. She was wearing a light blue jacket, unzipped, over a white shirt, tucked into a light blue skirt that ended right above her light blue sandals.

Butterfree was perched on her right shoulder as always.

Tera shook her head, not taking her eyes off of me. She turned and disappeared into the darkness of the gym.

June and I followed after her.

The scene was the same as always. The referee outside of the battlefield, hands crossed in front of him, standing in a suit and sunglasses.

Tera walked over to her side of the battlefield.

I turned to June as we stood by the door to the gym. "Just grab the last three."

June nodded and reached out towards me.

In the next moment, we walked together to my side of the battlefield and June grabbed my shoulder.

I stared her in the eyes.

"We'll make it in plenty of time," June told me, staring at me. "Just take your time with this." She walked away and took a seat in the bleachers.

"Gary, I swear you're lucky I'm a Gym Leader," Tera growled, her accent apparent and pleasing to my ears despite coming from the mouth of the foul creature they were attached to. "If I could choose to not battle you, I would."

"Enough talk!" I called out. "It's time to battle, Tera!"

"This is a gym battle between Viridian City Gym Leader, Tera, and Gary from Pallet Town," the referee called. "This will be a three on three Pokémon battle. No time limit. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon. The first trainer whose Pokémon are defeated loses. May the battle...begin!"

"GO!" Tera shouted, and pointed at me.

Butterfree flew from her shoulder, crying excitedly.

"Charizard, you're up first!" I shouted, sending him out.

Charizard roared and landed heavily on the ground.

"That Butterfree," I muttered. "Charizard, Fire Spin!"

Charizard let loose flames at Butterfree with a huge roar.

"Whirlwind!" Tera ordered.

Butterfree used Whirlwind and they collided with the flames. The fire was pushed back as the strong Whirlwind took over and blew it away completely.

Charizard was hit with the wind and started to glow red, returning to his Poké Ball.

A white beam shot from one of the Poké Balls on my waist and Ivysaur came out!

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur cried out, looking around, stopping on Butterfree and growling. She cried out at the Bug and ran forward at him, using Double-Edge.

"Ivysaur, stop!" I yelled angrily.

"Again!" Tera ordered.

Butterfree flapped his wings as Ivysaur leaped into the air to tackle him.

Ivysaur froze in midair and glowed red, returning to her Poké Ball, and from a white beam, out came my final Pokémon.

"Freeeeeee!" my Butterfree cried out happily, staring at Tera's Butterfree.

Tera's eyes widened in shock. "A Butterfree." She turned to me. "You sicken me. You're still afraid of Bugs, and yet you own one."

"You're a Bug type _GYM LEADER _and yet you _hate_ Bugs!" I screamed.

"Your three Pokémon have been chosen for you, now," Tera said, shaking her head. "The battle can now officially begin."

"The battle began way before that," I told Tera with a smirk.

Seeing my smile, her face turned to confusion.

I motioned towards my belt that contained only three Poké Balls.

Tera stared at my belt for a moment, still confused.

"Hiiii!" June smiled and waved, holding up my remaining three Poké Balls I had told her to take once we had entered the gym.

Tera's eyes opened as she realized what was going on.

"This battle won't be a surprise this time," I told Tera. "I chose my three I'm using, and those three are winning this match!"

Tera growled.

"_OH MY GOSH!_" June shrieked.

Tera, me, the referee, and the two Butterfree turned to June.

"_Are one of these things Porygon-Z?!_"

I covered my face with the palm of my hand and let out a sigh.

June pushed all three Poké Balls away from her and scooted away from them.

"Idiot," I muttered. I turned back to the battle. "Aerial Ace!" I yelled.

"FRREEEEEEEE!" Butterfree zoomed at Tera's Butterfree, low to the ground. Her speed picked up and she slammed into Tera's Butterfree.

Tera's Butterfree cried out and tumbled through the air.

"Now, Gust attack!" I said.

Butterfree flapped her wings and a strong gust of wind smacked Tera's Butterfree around helplessly.

Tera's Butterfree hit the ground as Tera eyed my Butterfree. Finally, she looked down at her own Butterfree, who flapped his wings and got back into the air. "Roost!"

Tera's Butterfree was outlined in a white glow as he gently landed on the ground, his Flying typing temporarily gone as he recovered his health.

"This is our chance! Aerial Ace again!" I yelled.

Butterfree flew at Tera's Butterfree.

"Psychic!" Tera shouted.

Tera's Butterfree's eyes glowed light blue and my Butterfree froze in midair, outlined in blue. "FREEEE!" Tera's Butterfree shouted, and used his Psychic powers to slam my Butterfree into the ground repeatedly.

My Butterfree cried out helplessly, unable to fight back as Tera's Butterfree held her captive, hurting her.

Tera's Butterfree finally let go of mine, and my Butterfree laid on the ground, breathing hard. "Butterfree, use Tailwind!" I said.

Butterfree flapped her wings and got into the air. She flapped her wings hard and created a strong gust of wind that ripped throughout the gym, making my sensitive eyes tear up and Tera forced to hold her skirt down, glaring at Butterfree.

"Return!" I said, recalling Butterfree. "Charizard, ride the wind!"

Charizard roared and soared at Butterfree, his speed picking up as Tailwind boosted his speed greatly.

"Slam right into him with Wing Attack!" I demanded.

Charizard roared and in the next second, one of his wings, both glowing white, slammed into Butterfree as he flew at him.

Butterfree cried out and flew past Tera, flapping his wings hard to avoid slamming into the wall. He charged at Charizard.

"Whirlwind it away!" Tera screamed.

"Fire Spin!" I called out.

Charizard was too fast now and hit Butterfree with spiraling flames.

Butterfree tumbled to the ground, screaming in pain.

The fire continued to hit him and surrounded his body in a sort of fiery twister that lasted for several seconds. The flames finally faded and Butterfree remained on his back.

"Butterfree is unable to battle!" the referee declared. "Charizard is the winner!"

"YEAH!" I cheered as Charizard shot across the field at rapid speed, enjoying the Tailwind speed boost.

Tera returned Butterfree, staring at him with a look of disgust. "You're up next, Durant!"

A large ant looking creature appeared from the Poké Ball Tera sent out. It looked like it was made of metal.

A robot ant?

"Durant!" the strange thing cried.

_**Durant. The Iron Ant Pokémon. Durant gather leaves which are kept in storage as food for later. They dig twisting tunnels in the mountains to form nests.**_

"Steel and Bug. The disadvantage is just too great," I muttered. I couldn't help but smirk a little bit as I put away my Pokédex.

"Don't count your Exeggcute so fast," Tera said. "He's not gonna be that simple to beat. Thunder Fang! Now!"

Durant opened his pincers and they sparked with electricity.

"Another Fire Spin!" I yelled.

Charizard attacked, and Durant leaped at Charizard.

Durant cried out as he was hit, but his pincers kept sparking and he continued into the fire!

Charizard let out a surprised cry as Durant bit into him, causing him to light up with a strong blast of electricity.

"Charizard!" I shouted.

Charizard stopped attacking.

Durant took Charizard down to the ground and continued to shock him.

"Don't let up!" Tera screamed.

Durant bit down even harder and Charizard roared loudly.

"Flamethrower!" I shouted desperately. We can't lose to that thing, I thought. No!

"AGAIN!" Tera shouted.

Charizard opened his jaws to attack.

Durant sank his teeth into Charizard even deeper and zapped him again.

Charizard helplessly roared.

Unbelievable, I thought, stunned by how well the tiny Durant was actually doing.

The wind in the gym from Tailwind finally died down and ended.

Durant was still faster at that close of a range, I thought angrily. Tera really is good at this. She won't bow down to a type advantage that easily.

"Return!" I yelled, calling back Charizard.

Durant landed softly on the ground, having been standing on Charizard. He looked up at me.

"Okay," I said, grabbing my next Poké Ball. "Let's try this. Ivysaur, I choose you!"

"Ivy! Ivy!" Ivysaur growled, looking at Durant.

"Durant!" Durant challenged, sharply opening and closing his pincers.

"Use your Sleep Powder!" I commanded. "Right now!"

"Ivy..." Ivysaur growled, and sprayed a blue powder into the air.

"Dig!" Tera ordered.

Durant dug into the ground and vanished in his hole.

I wracked my mind for an idea while Ivysaur awaited Durant's inevitable return.

The ground rumbled and Ivysaur looked around in confusion.

Durant popped up from the ground and sent Ivysaur into the air.

Ivysaur landed on her feet.

"Vine Whip!" I yelled.

"Crunch!" Tera ordered.

Ivysaur's vines neared Durant.

"Durant!" Durant cried, and opened his pincers. The pincers glowed white and bit down on Ivysaur's vines, stopping them!

Ivysaur gasped.

"Whoa!" I gasped.

"Reel it in and use Iron Head!" Tera demanded.

Durant gave a sharp pull and Ivysaur was yanked off of her feet and headed for Durant!

"Double-Edge!" I shouted.

Ivysaur, eyes wide, suddenly narrowed her eyes in determination and her body started to glow gold.

Durant's head turned to silver metal and he leaped into the air towards Ivysaur.

Both Pokémon collided with each other.

"SAAAAUUUURRRR!" Ivysaur screamed out, tumbling backwards through the air.

Durant slid along the ground, on his back.

Ivysaur leaped to her feet and cried out, looking just fine.

"Razor Leaf!" I said.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur cried out, and used Razor Leaf, attacking Durant just as he was getting to his feet.

Durant was knocked back onto his back.

"Durant is unable to battle!" the referee stated. "Ivysaur is the winner!"

"ALRIGHT!" I shouted, jumping up and down. "That's the way to do it, Ivysaur! Good job!" I turned to June.

She was staring at Durant, her fists clenched tight. She looked up at me suddenly and smiled. "Way to go, Gary!" she called out happily.

I looked away from her. She's still trying to read Tera's Pokémon... I realized. It isn't working, either. I turned back to Tera.

She had returned Durant and now had her hand over her eyes. She wiped at them furiously.

"Tera?" I asked. What's wrong with her? I wondered.

She looked up at me in rage. "I'm getting a headache from this stupid match. I should've just ended this in one go from the beginning. Ninjask, _destroy everything this kid has!_" Tera threw Ninjask's Poké Ball.

"Ninjask!" Ninjask cried out, zipping around the field rapidly.

I turned to June, who had her eyes on Ninjask, keeping track of her movements, focusing hard on her, trying to read her.

I looked back at Ninjask. "Alright. Try to catch it quickly with Razor Leaf!" I said.

"Double Team!" Tera said.

Ninjask multiplied in front of Ivysaur as she attacked.

Ivysaur's leaves hit a few copies, causing them to vanish. Ivysur growled, staring at the remaining Ninjask.

"Not this again," I said. "Come back, Ivysaur!" I said, returning her. "Butterfree, it's time!" I yelled, and threw her Poké Ball.

"Freeeeee!" Butterfree cried out and gazed around at the multiple Ninjask.

This is why I brought along Butterfree in the first place, I thought with a smile. "Aerial Ace!" I shouted.

Butterfree dove down to the ground, picking up speed, and flipped upward, tearing through a copy of Ninjask and slamming into the real one right above it!

"Ninjaaaask!" Ninjask cried out.

The remaining copies of Ninjask vanished immediately.

"Aerial Ace won't miss!" I said excitedly. "And it's a Flying move, a Bug's weakness! No more hiding, Tera."

Ninjask glowed white and picked up Speed from Speed Boost Ability.

"Oh, I get it," Tera nodded. "You're the only one here with a Flying type move. NOT!"

My eyes widened. "Tailwind!"

"Aerial Ace!" Tera said.

Before Butterfree could flap her wings, Ninjask had tackled her with blinding speed.

Butterfree helplessly tumbled through the air and hit the ground, still rolling, finally laying out flat on the ground.

"Butterfree is unable to battle!" the referee said a little too quickly, in my opinion. "Ninjask is the winner!"

Butterfree was defeated, but I shot an angry glance at the referee for making such a fast call. "Butterfree, you did really well! Come on back, and thank you again for your help!" I returned Butterfree. I grabbed my next Poké Ball. "Alright. Once more!" I threw my next Poké Ball.

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur cried, glaring at the Ninjask.

The Ninjask glowed white and picked up Speed, zipping around the field.

"Ivysaur, Sleep Powder!" I demanded.

Ivysaur stayed still, eyeing the Ninjask.

I waited.

Ivysaur just growled.

"Ivysaur, cut this out!" I yelled. "Do as I say! Sleep Powder!"

Ivysaur kept on growling and use Double-Edge, but Ninjask was too fast and moved out of the way.

Ivysaur landed and turned around to face Ninjask.

Ninjask glowed white and her Speed increased more.

"Ivysaur, soon, Ninjask's Speed will be too overwhelming!" I yelled. "Cut the crap and use Sleep Powder!"

Ivysaur used Vine Whip, but Ninjask dodged once again.

Tera was squinting at my Ivysaur. "Double Team!" Tera said.

Ninjask multiplied rapidly, nonstop.

Ivysaur got even angrier, watching all the buzzing insects around her.

I rubbed my arms, creeped out by the buzzing noise and the fact that there were tons of nasty Bugs so close to me. Goose bumps were all over my arms and my face was itching.

The Ninjask all glowed white and picked up Speed.

"Ivysaur, please, just relax for a second!" I ordered. "Attack with your PoisonPowder! If we can catch her with that, we'll have a really good advantage!"

"Double Team!" Tera called out.

Ninjask kept on multipyling, all of the copies glowing white and flying around the field quickly.

"IVYSAUR!" Ivysaur shouted and used Razor Leaf, cutting into multiple copies, not stopping to attack for a second, a flurry of constant leaves popping copy after copy after copy.

Why won't she listen to me? I wondered angrily. She was just listening to me! I turned to June.

She had her eyes on one place amongst the Ninjask.

I turned to the Ninjask, but I didn't understand what she was looking at.

Ivysaur kept using Razor Leaf, but the real Ninjask was nowhere to be seen.

My shoulders slumped. This is hopeless, I realized. I'm no Pokémon Master. I'm not even a decent Pokémon Trainer with a disobedient Pokémon. If we can't connect, this just isn't right. We're supposed to be a team. This isn't teamwork. This isn't the way it should be...

I looked up to see Tera shaking her head at me.

The Ninjask glowed white and flew around the battlefield even faster than ever.

"Perhaps you should call it quits, Gary," Tera said coldly. "I knew you were a loser from day one. I advised you to quit. I told you. You didn't listen. You're a complete idiot. Your Pokémon don't even respect you. Or at least, that smart one doesn't. I advise you to just quit after I win this battle. Not even your Charizard will save you."

"I'm not stupid!" I screamed angrily, taking a step forward. "I'm Gary! I'm from Pallet Town! And I've come here to get your badge so I can compete in the Pokémon League and that's damn well what I'm gonna do! Your Ninjask isn't unbeatable!"

"Of course she isn't!" Tera shouted. "But an idiotic trainer like _you_ aren't gonna get around her! Afraid of _Bugs! _How you got even _one _badge astounds the mind."

"I'll show you who's the idiot!" I yelled. "Ivysaur, PoisonPowder right now!"

"Swords Dance!" Tera angrily screamed.

"IVYSAUR!" Ivysaur screamed, and sprayed a pink powder into the air.

"Sweet Scent?" I said. "Sweet Scent!"

A sweet aroma filled the gym.

The powder was blown away as the Ninjask all spun in place rapidly, creating a strong wind.

It's not gonna work because of Swords Dance! I realized.

"Keep it up!" Tera shouted.

The Ninjask kept spinning, the wind pushing back Ivysaur back as she struggled to keep her ground.

The wind whipped at me as I watched.

Ivysaur kept on using Sweet Scent, the smell making me lose focus as it was blown all around the gym.

"Swords Dance!" Tera repeated.

The Ninjask kept spinning as they maxed out their Attack.

I remembered when Charizard was taken out by repeated Slash attacks after Ninjask had maxed out her Attack. You still have Charizard, I told myself. This isn't over yet. Ivysaur is still in this.

Ivysaur was still using Sweet Scent.

"Ivysaur?" I asked weakly, swaying a little bit from the aroma filling my nostrils, feeling a little lightheaded.

"Aerial Ace!" Tera called.

The Ninjask all stopped spinning and froze, not attacking.

Ivysaur's Sweet Scent was still floating in the air.

The Ninjask were no longer blowing the powder away with their spinning and were now surrounded by the attack!

The Ninjask all looked like they were in a happy daze from the Sweet Scent. At once, a Ninjask copy disappeared! Another one vanished! And then another one! And another! The Ninjask copies were all vanishing rapidly as Ivysaur continued to use Sweet Scent, revealing and destroying the copies!

"Aerial Ace, Ninjask! COME ON!" Tera shrieked frantically, her eyes wide in shock.

The Ninjask clones were high in number, but they were disappearing faster and faster.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tera cried out.

Within a minute's time, there was only one Ninjask left, happily swaying in place from the aroma.

Ivysaur stopped using Sweet Scent and immediately used Double-Edge, slamming into Ninjask and making it tumble to the ground hard.

Ivyaur landed on the ground and twitched in pain from recoil damage of using Double-Edge.

"Ivysaur, use-!" I started.

"SAUR!" Ivysaur shouted, and used Vine Whip...on _me!_ The attack smacked my chest sharply.

I cried out and hit the ground, my breathing weak.

"Gary!" June cried out.

I shook my head and sat up, shaken, my chest stinging where I was hit. I turned to Ivysaur and glared at her.

"Get out of there!" Tera yelled.

To my surprise, Ivysaur had gone back to the battle and had two vines wrapped around Ninjask!

Ninjask was struggling in the vine, unable to get out.

This isn't her battle, I thought angrily. This is _ours!_ I raised one foot and slammed in to the ground as hard as I could. "HEY!" I bellowed.

Ivysaur, June, Tera, the referee, and even Ninjask looked over at me in surprise.

"POISONPOWDER ATTACK! _NOW!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Ivysaur growled.

"DO IT!" I demanded.

Ivysaur turned back to Ninjask and whipped her vine hard, releasing Ninjask and sending her spinning into the air. She ran rapidly, using Double-Edge.

I balled my fists, feeling ready to explode into a rage.

Ivysaur slammed into Ninjask again and took her back down to te ground, standing on her now. Ivysaur growled and twitched in pain from the recoil damage again. Growling, she used Sweet Scent again, and Ninjask laid still, the scent calming her down.

"Ninjask, come on!" Tera yelled, jumping up and down angrily.

Ivysaur's bulb suddenly began to glow white.

"SolarBeam..." I said in surprise.

"Ninjask! One Aerial Ace will end this!" Tera was losing it, fast. "Just get up! You're too strong! You're maxed out in Attack right now! _ONE FREAKING HIT!_"

Ivysaur's bulb continued to glow brighter.

Ninjask was still in a daze from the lingering scent.

Ivysaur slowly, carefully, stepped off of Ninjask's body. She continued to back up slowly.

I watched, very intrigued by what it was she was doing, my anger fading as curiosity took over.

Ivysaur backed up a few more feet and then stopped. "_SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR!_" Ivysaur ran forward at Ninjask.

Ninjask shook her head quickly, gazing around, appearing a little bit dazed as Sweet Scent was wearing off.

Ivysaur's body glowed gold just as she reached Ninjask.

"Ninjask!" Ninjask cried out in surprise as she realized what was going on.

But it was too late.

Ivysaur tackled Ninjask, tossing her into the air.

"_SUAR!_" A enormous, bright white beam fired from Ivysaur's back and hit Ninjask as she tumbled in the air. Ivysaur twitched from recoil, shook her head, and watched as Ninjask crashed into the ceiling.

Ninjask didn't move. She looked like she was stuck! Her body finally seemed to twitch, and she fell.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.

_Ninjask was right above me!_

My heart beat quickly, rapidly, thoughts running through my mind.

Do I catch her?

Do I let her drop?

Is that thing really about to touch me?

Why me?

I can't catch her.

I won't catch her.

I can't just let her get hurt like this.

What do I do?

I feebly held out my hands and Ninjask dropped right into them. I cried out in fear and disgust and let her drop to the ground, wiping my hands on my jeans and backing away.

"My Ninjask!" Tera screamed out, running across the battlefield towards me.

"Ninjask is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Ivysaur is the winner! This match goes to Gary from Pallet Town!"

I gasped and looked down at Ninjask.

She had her eyes closed, completely beaten.

I looked up at Ivysaur.

Ivysaur was facing Ninjask, growling. "IVY!" Ivysaur angrily ran at Ninjask, ready to slam into her.

"NO!" Tera yelled angrily, running past Ivysaur, and stopped in front of her Ninjask, her arms outstretched, facing Ivysaur. She glared at Ivysaur.

Ivysaur didn't stop running and let out an angry cry as she continued to charge at Tera.

Tera refused to move.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, and returned Ivysaur to her Poké Ball as she leaped at Tera. "That's enough..." I whispered.

Tera knelt down next to her Ninjask and picked her up.

"GARY!" June screeched excitedly.

I yelled out in surprise from her voice, so close to me, which I didn't expect. I thought she was still in the bleachers.

June wrapped her arms around me and hugged me extremely tight.

I smiled and turned to her.

June let go of me. "You did it, Gary! You won all eight-" June was interrupted by a surprising noise.

I turned and looked down at Tera.

June and I both looked down at Tera in surprise.

Tera held her Ninjask in her arms, her head against her.

_Crying!_

Tera was crying with her Ninjask in her arms!

I swallowed and watched Tera, genuine tears streaming down her face as she held her Ninjask tightly.

There was no sound other than that of Tera crying.

The referee stood silently, staring in shock at Tera.

"Ninjask..." Ninjask said weakly, reaching up and touching Tera's tears.

"Ninjask," Tera cried. "My Ninjask. I love you so much." She cried heavily and hugged her Ninjask.

My eyes nearly popped. What did she just say? I asked myself.

"You did amazing, Ninjask," she sniffled. "All of you!" She grabbed her last two Poké Balls and sent out Butterfree and Durant.

"Durant..." Durant rasped, crawling into her lap, looking up at her face.

"Freee!" Butterfree cried out, landing on Tera's right shoulder.

Tera pet Durant's head and then rubbed Butterfree's face gently, smiling.

"Durant, Butterfree, Ninjask," Tera addressed them. "Thank you all for your battling today. I'm so...grateful...to have you all as my Pokémon. My friends. I'm sorry we lost. I'm so...sorry." She knelt down her head and cried heavily again, loudly weeping.

I was in awe watching Tera surrounded by her Bugs. She looked so vulnerable. So helpless. So harmless.

"They...love you," June said in a low voice.

I turned to June.

June was staring at Tera's Pokémon, her eyes filled with tears.

"What, June?" I asked.

"Tera..." June said.

Tera looked up at June with sadness.

"Your Pokémon all love you..." June whispered, her voice shaky. "They love you, because you love them..."

"Bug Pokémon, are my favorite Pokémon," Tera said, more tears falling fast from her eyes.

June nodded.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "But you told me you _hated_ Bug types! What's going on here?!"

Tera sniffled and wiped her nose. "When people see Bug type Pokémon, usually nobody cares. They either think they're weak, can be easily beaten, laugh at them, or are afraid of them." Her sad eyes turned cold for a brief moment as she looked into my eyes. They softened again as she spoke. "Bug types are the underdogs. Not many people respect them. I guess I can understand why. I get why people count them out often. But, something about the fact that people don't like them, and that they can be so weak, is exactly what draws me to them. Something about the hate they get, and my understanding of that hate, makes me, in a strange way, love them... They need to be loved. They're living creatures. They don't mean any harm. They're so beautiful, peaceful, and they keep the world turning." Tera wiped at her eyes as she gazed down at her Bug Pokémon.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was unbelievable to me. I wanted to pinch myself to see if this was a dream, but I was afraid to move as well.

"Bug types are so overlooked, and so unloved," Tera continued, petting her Durant with one hand, and rubbing her Ninjask with the other. "I wanted to kind of prove their odds wrong. I wanted to find Bug types and raise them to be really tough. I fell in love with Bugs and wanted to be around them all the time. Unfortunately, it was tough raising them. They did lose a lot at first. But through patience, determination, courage, and will, together, we showed improvement in our strength and started winning battles and evolving. My strength and mastery in raising Bugs was recognized and I became a gym leader over time. We were finally strong. But I wanted more. I wanted us to be absolutely unbeaten, even against our weaknesses. I traded for specially bred and raised Bug types, and traveled as far as I could, trying to find the very best Bug type Pokémon and raise them well. I may have gone a bit too far, though. In an effort to toughen them up, I talked down about them and referred to them as a weak and inferior type of Pokémon. I never meant to hurt them, though. I always loved them, and they knew it, too." Tera turned to Butterfree and removed her hand from Ninjask, reaching up to gently touch Butterfree's wing. "My quest began as soon as I caught my first Pokémon. A Caterpie."

Butterfree let out a gentle purr and nuzzled his face against Tera's.

Tera turned to me. "You angered me by being afraid of Bug types," Tera said seriously, her eyes no longer running, but puffy from crying. "So, losing to you really hurts. You represent a lot of the reason I ever started to raise Bug type Pokémon. You're a good kid. I know you don't exactly _hate _Bug Pokémon, but, I'm sorry, but, the dislike for them hurts me too. They have feelings, you know. So, this loss hurts a lot. Perhaps you understand a little better as to why."

I nodded. "Tera, I do understand," I said. "I am still afraid of Bug types, but I have gotten a lot further since the first time we met. I can come into contact with my Butterfree. I'm a little bit of a stronger person, but far from what you'd like me to be. But understand that I know Pokémon have feelings. Every type of Pokémon has feelings, and I know that. I love all Pokémon. I plan to catch them all. All one thousand of them."

"One thousand?" Tera cocked her head at me in confusion.

Oops, I thought, chuckling a little to myself. "Well, you never know, right?" I smiled.

"Yeah," Tera smiled, wiping her eyes. "More Bugs."

I shuddered on the inside, but nodded.

Tera looked down and dug into her pocket. She pulled out a tiny pouch and handed it to me. "This is for you, Gary."

I took it from her carefully and opened it. I reached inside and pulled out a tiny object. "AAAHHH!" I screamed, dropping the cockroach onto the floor and wiping my hands on my jeans, backing up in fright.

June cried out and backed away.

Tera glared at us. She reached over and picked it up. "It's the Hexapoda Badge!" she said angrily, holding it out to me.

I backed up into June and stared at it. "Huh?"

It _was_ a badge! The underside of it looked six cockroach legs. I hesitantly reached out and took the badge. It looked exactly like a cockroach, with two antennae sticking from the top. I smiled and let out a breath. "The Hexapoda Badge is mine!" I cheered. "Eight badges! Alright!"

"It's...an honor of sorts, after all the time we've known each other and everything we've been through, to be giving you your final badge, Gary," Tera smiled.

"Tera, this is an honor to have from you," I smiled back. "Thank you."

Tera turned to June, her smile fading.

June looked back at her, a blank expression on her face.

"I...apo-" Tera began.

June raised a hand out to Tera.

Tera stared at it for a moment, finally reaching up and grabbing it.

June shook Tera's hand. "It was an honor to battle you and have known you. Good luck ,Tera."

Tera smiled and nodded. "Thank you, June." After shaking hands with June, Tera turned to me. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Tera." I gave one last look at Ninjask, Durant, and Butterfree before turning away.

"Hey," Tera said, grabbing my hand.

I stopped and turned to her.

"Your Ivysaur," she said gently. "Good luck..."

I was confused, but I nodded.

Tera's hand slid off of mine.

I immediately headed out of the gym and for the Pokémon Center.

"The Hexapoda Badge is _OURS!_" I cheered on the outskirts of Viridian City.

Charizard, Primeape, Kingdra, Porygon-Z, and Butterfree cheered happily.

Ivysaur was laying down, away from the rest of us, her eyes closed. She opened one eye when I mentioned the badge and glared at me through it.

I lowered my hand and stared at the badge. Did I really earn this badge? I wondered. Ivysaur battled for it. She didn't even listen to me. I gripped the badge in my hand tightly and turned to my Pokémon. "Get ready, guys. Up next, we're headed for the Indigo Plateau to battle the toughest battle of our lives against the strongest Pokémon trainers out there. So be sure to give it your all, okay?"

Aside from Ivysaur, everyone excitedly cheered.

I was also really happy that Porygon-Z hadn't been screeching today when I sent him out and didn't act up in the Pokémon Center.

June sat far away from us, leaning back on a tree, smiling, but her wary eyes on Porygon-Z.

I returned my Pokémon back to their Poké Balls and walked over to June.

She smiled, the moonlight above lighting up the clearing. "So, Mr. Pokémon Master, you ready?"  
I smiled. "I am. We should keep moving, fast. Only a couple more days left."

June nodded. "Let's get going."

I stared at June silently.

June stared back. "Yes?" she asked.

"Back at Tera's gym," I mentioned. "You said her Pokémon love her."

June's eyes lowered to the ground. "It was...clear as day to me..." She looked up at me. "But I still can't read Porygon-Z. I don't understand this at all."

"Well, it's a start, right?" I tried.

"I don't like that I couldn't read Tera's Pokémon, and now I just can," June said. "It doesn't answer anything. I don't like this at all. I don't like that I still can't read Porygon-Z. What's the connection? Why was it Tera's Pokémon and Porygon-Z in the first place? Why can I read Tera's Pokémon _now?_ Why can't I still read Porygon-Z?"

"I don't know, June," I said. "I wish I did. I know this is upsetting."

June looked into my eyes for a long time, a serious look on her face. "You know what's upsetting me most of all, though?"

"What?" I asked.

"We're wasting time and you have a Pokémon League competition to get to in a short amount of days." She grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. "Let's go!"

And with those words, June and I took off through Route 1, eight official badges from the Gym Leaders of the Kanto region in my badge case, headed for Pallet Town.

And after we got there.

We'd be running as fast as we could for the Indigo Plateau.


	74. A Little Less Confrontation

Gotta get to Pallet Town, I thought, breathing hard, running as fast as I could through Route 1.

June was not too far behind me, running as fast as she could, trying to keep up with me.

Gotta get to Pallet, I told myself again, my heart tackling against my chest. Only a couple more days left. I have to make it!

June and I ran in the intense heat.

I was sweating, my cap and jacket on, but I was in far too much of a rush to take them off. It was so humid, making it really hard to run, my energy draining fast, but I refused to stop. There was no way I was going to stop now. Time was up. If I stopped, I'd never get to the Pokémon League in time to compete in the competition. I just knew it. With that imbedded in my mind, my feet moved to carry me even faster.

Blurred visions of Pokémon ran past me, in front of my path or out of the way, as I charged forward as fast as I could.

The grass rustled beside me as I continued through.

June was breathing heavily, loudly, clearly ready to stop. She didn't call out to me to slow down, or to assure me that we'd make it in time to compete in the Pokémon League. She just continued to run, trying hard to keep up with me.

I know we can make it, I encouraged myself. We _will!_ We _have_ to!

My head began to flood with images of me at the Pokémon League, taking on trainers and their powerful Pokémon.

Charizard using Flamethrower with all his might.

Primeape swinging the decisive blow to win the match.

Baltoy using a powerful Psychic attack to hold the opponent in the air.

Kingdra using Hydro Pump with full force.

Hoothoot using Fly from above to take down an opponent.

Robin, I thought with a smile.

I could see Robin throwing a Poké Ball at me during our battle at the Pokémon League.

"_Catherine! GO!" Robin yells, throwing her Poké Ball._

"_Squirtle!" Catherine cries out excitedly, staring past my Charizard, directly at me._

"_She's still a Squirtle!" June cries out from the stands, her hands to her cheeks, her eyes wide in horror, shedding tears rapidly, mouth agape._

"_Catherine, end this battle with Hydro Pump!" Robin orders._

"_Squirtle!" Catherine cries, and ignores Robin's order, runs past Charizard, and leaps into the air, arms outstretched, and wraps my neck in a hug with her little arms._

"_Squirtle refuses to battle! Gary is the winner! The Pokémon League Champion is Gary from Pallet Town!"_

_The crowd cheers excitedly, standing up and rushing to me._

_I thank everyone and sign autographs, holding Catherine in my arms. _

_I turn to Robin and seeing him on his knees, head in his hands, crying miserably._

I closed my eyes and shook my head hard. No! I yelled angrily in my head. That won't happen. It won't! Robin will give me the best battle possible. It won't end like that! Not again! Never again! I was angry now, my eyebrows furrowed, and I continued to run even faster, pushed on by the urge to prove my thought of my battle with Robin, wrong.

From out of nowhere, a huge stream of fire hit the ground from the air above.

I yelled in shock as June cried out and we both stopped just a couple of feet from the sudden flame.

June tripped from the sudden burst of fire before us and landed on the ground on her face.

A fire was now blocking June and I, burning the grass beneath it.

I looked up at the source of the fire and choked in shock, not believing what my gaping eyes were seeing. No... I thought. Impossible.

A large bird hovered in the air above us. Its body primarily featured the colors of gold and red. It looked down at us angrily.

June groaned and pushed herself up a little.

With a loud cry, the enormous bird opened its mouth again.

Without a word, I grabbed June by her arm and yanked her to feet.

"OW!" June cried out in surprise.

I pulled June and she stumbled as we ran around the fire as the bird Pokémon used another Fire attack at us.

"Whoa!" June cried out. "What's going on?" She glanced behind her and shrieked. "_GARY!_"

"MOVE IT, JUNE!" I bellowed, and pulled her hard.

My hard tug made her turn her head around and focus on the path before us.

We ran together, side by side, even faster than we had been running previously.

The heat meant nothing to me as I heard the angry cry of the Pokémon behind us, chasing after us.

"_Gary!_" June cried shrilly. "_Is that a Ho-Oh?!_"

"I believe so, June!" I yelled back.

"What's going on here?" June asked desperately.

"We're being chase by a freaking Ho-Oh and it's burning down the freaking forest! What else?" I shot at her.

"_WHY?!_"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"

The legendary bird Pokémon of the Johto region, Ho-Oh, screamed angrily and I heard the fire hit the grass behind us, burning it, smoke beginning to make me choke and cough hard.

"I don't understand why there's a Ho-Oh chasing after us!" June cried, coughing.

"We're leading it right back to Pallet Town!" I realized. "We can't let it get there!"

We kept running, but I looked behind me.

I gasped.

The fire was gone!

I stopped running and staring at the sight behind me.

The grass was burnt where the fire had been, smoke rising into the air and spreading through the forest. The grass now looked wet.

I looked up into the sky, the sun beaming down on me.

Ho-Oh was nowhere in sight.

"Where did Ho-Oh go?" June called from several feet behind me.

I turned to her and shrugged. "I dunno." I turned back around and looked throughout the area. "I wonder what put out the fire?"

"Maybe something that chased Ho-Oh away?" June suggested.

"What chases away a powerful Pokémon like a Ho-Oh...?" I questioned.

My answer arrived with a loud cry from the skies above me.

I looked up, gasping. I couldn't believe what I was seeing now. This can't be, I thought, shaking my head.

"What the...?" June said in amazement.

"L-L-L-L-Lugia...?" I whispered

Another legendary bird Pokémon from Johto, Lugia, hovering above June and I, its magnificent, silver wings spread wide, screamed viciously and opened its jaws. A powerful stream of water headed towards me.

"GAAAAHHH!" I shouted, and turned around quickly, running towards June who was staring at Lugia, dumbfounded. I grabbed her arm and pulled her with me, and we ran together as fast as we could as the water hit the ground with tremendous force.

"Gary, this isn't real!" June cried out.

"What do you mean?" I shouted.

"I mean, this _can't _be real!" June said frantically. "Something is very wrong here!"

"I know, June! We need to get help!" I said breathlessly. "We need the police or something!"

"We're not far from Pallet Town, right?" June asked.

My eyes widened in shock. Pallet Town... I thought.

Lugia screamed behind us and a large explosion tossed June and I off of our feet and into the dirt.

I looked back at a cloud of dirt that surrounded the area, getting into my face. I rubbed at my eyes as dirt got into them. I lowered my hands and squinted, my eyes now hurting from whatever was in them and getting teary.

The cloud of dirt was clearing up.

I looked up into the sky and cried out in shock. Scrambling to my feet, I grabbed June, who was still laying in the dirt, by her shoulders and pulled her to her feet.

"Oh!" June cried out in surprise, shaking her head. It seemed that her fall had disorientated her.

"Come on!" I screamed, pulling her as Lugia dive bombed from above towards us. "It's coming!"

June put her hand to the side of her face, her eyes closed, and shook her head again. She looked up at me, and then turned to Lugia.

"MOVE!" I pulled June roughly and we ran.

A huge rush of wind forced June and I forward as Lugia just barely missed us and flew high for the sky again.

"We can't lead it into Pallet Town!" I shouted, taking a sharp turn through a more dense area of grass and trees.

"What are we gonna do?" June cried.

"We may have to battle that thing!" I said solemnly.

"_WHAT?!_" June shrieked.

"I'm not gonna lead it to my home town!" I insisted angrily. "We'll battle it. You can help me or not, but I will _not _let it reach Pallet Town!"

"I'll help, Gary!" June said. "But where are we leading it to right now?"

"I don't really know!" I replied. I stopped and turned around to face Lugia, reaching for one of my Poké Balls.

June stumbled past me a few feet before turning around.

I looked around in confusion. "Where is it?" I demanded.

"Lugia's gone?" June asked in low voice.

"No!" I said angrily. "Where the hell is it?" Could Lugia be headed for Pallet Town? I wondered. What about Ho-Oh? I have to get home, now! I can't leave my town unprotected! They won't harm my family! I ran back to where we came from quickly. Before I'd gotten even three feet, I heard the rustle in the grass. By my third step, I saw it and stopped, turning in disbelief. I stumbled backwards in fear, shaking my head.

June screamed at the top of her lungs.

Why? I wondered in shock, staring at the familiar legendary Pokémon, also from the Johto region.

Entei.

Entei took a heavy step forward and growled angrily.

What does it want? I wondered, shaking hard in place.

Entei opened its jaws.

I leaped out of the way of the Fire attack that was headed for me, landing on the ground, covering my head. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on!" June was now the one pulling me forward.

I ran with June, looking back as the Fire move hit a tree which immediately caught on fire. I turned away and kept moving as fast as I could. How many legendary Pokémon are there out here? I wondered in a panic. And why are they all here? Why Route 1? Something strange is definitely going on.

June and I had been running for a few minutes, but I couldn't hear Entei behind us.

I looked back.

Entei was nowhere in sight.

The fire was gone, smoke now filling the area.

Don't stop running, I told myself. You have to get help. Just keep going. Head back to Viridian City. Call the police once you reach there. Just don't lead them to Pallet Town. I looked around, and suddenly came to the realization that I wasn't exactly sure where June and I were. What direction was Viridian City from here?

Before I could dwell on it any longer, the ground blew up several feet in front of June and I.

We flew back and landed on our backs, screaming in shock and fear.

I sat up fearfully as June remained on her back, breathing hard, her eyes closed.

What appeared to be a Pokémon stood before us. It looked like it was made entirely of rocks. It had a strange pattern of dots on its face. One dot sat in the middle of a row of three vertical dots on either side. It made a beeping sound and the dots starting to light up in random flashes.

June groaned and sat up. "_Oh my gosh!_" she screamed, staring at the creature. "I can't believe it!"

"I don't care what it is anymore!" I yelled, getting to my feet as June joined me "Let's just get out of here!"

A ball of energy charged in front of the Pokémon's face.

I shoved June out of the way and leaped to the opposite side as white beam fired at us from the rock Pokémon.

June screamed as she was pushed aside.

I hit the ground and scrambled into the trees.

"Gary! Where are you?" June called out to me in fear.

I stood up, hiding behind a tree, and gazed around it. I couldn't see June anywhere. I leaned back against the tree. "JUNE!"

"GARY!" I heard June shout from somewhere.

"We've gotta lead it back to Viridian!" I told June.

"Where is that? I don't know where we are anymore!"

"Me, neither! We have to find the way back!"

"What about the Pokémon League?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say. The Pokémon League... I thought sadly. I clenched my fists tight. I can't miss the Pokémon League... I thought of Robin, already at the Pokémon League Village, ready to compete. I can't miss out on this competition. Me and my Pokémon have been through too much. This can't stop me. I won't break my promise to Robin. To Kiwi. To Aly... It's all come down to me and Robin. Me and Robin... My eyes narrowed in anger. "Me and Robin," I muttered. "I have to battle and defeat Robin. I have to be the strongest Pokémon Trainer there ever was. I can't keep running. No matter what the opponent is." I grabbed Primeape's Poké Ball. "I'm not afraid of you!" I shouted. I leaped out from behind the tree and faced the rock Pokémon.

It was gone.

My face fell in disappointment. Why do they keep doing that? Am I going mad?

June peeked out from behind a tree and looked at me with worry. "Gary?" She looked around.

"It's gone," I said, replacing the Poké Ball back on my belt.

"Regirock left, too?" June asked, brushing her hair aside.

"Regirock?" I repeated.

"Yes," June replied. "One of the-"

A loud cry interrupted June's sentence, and in the next second, something huge shot past us, the wind from the creature knocking June and I over to the ground.

I looked up as a huge bird of some sort tore through the path. It turned around and flew back at us, just barely missing my head.

I closed my eyes as the red and white creature flew past us. This creature was very beautiful. "What is that?" I asked.

"I don't know this Pokémon," June muttered, looking at it as it flew into the air at the speed of a jet, disappearing from sight.

I got to my feet. "I really don't think I want to find out."  
June stood up. "I agree. I feel like something bad's about to happen."

"More like, something worse."

Before we could turn around, we spotted something from above headed down towards us.

June and I gasped as the red and white Pokémon returned.

This Pokémon's lower half was red, including what seemed to be some sort of wings and feet. A blue marking in the shape of a triangle sat on its chest. Its arms were white and red. The upper half of its body was white, save for a red design on its face. Its face seemed gentle and calm.

Nobody said anything.

There wasn't a sound to be heard.

Not a rustling of the grass or trees.

Not a word spoken.

Not a cry uttered.

Silence.

The calm look on the Pokémon's face was suddenly replaced with anger.

"Oh, no," I said, my eyes widening.

The Pokémon opened its mouth and a white ball appeared from it, glowing, a light mist encircling it. Before June and I could move, the ball flew forward and hit the ground right in front of us.

We both cried out and were tossed back by the explosion as the attack hit.

I quickly sat up and scrambled backwards, glaring through a sudden mist. The mist faded and I could see clearly again.

The Pokémon was gone.

I've had enough of this! I thought angrily. "June! We're getting out of here right now!"  
June's eyes opened and she looked up at me. "Gary," she said shakily. "I'm too scared! I don't know what to do or think." She slowly got to her feet and dusted her clothes off. "I just want to leave this place!"

"Well, we're not being allowed to for some reason!" I exclaimed. "That Pokémon was probably a legendary Pokémon, too. We're being surrounded by legendary Pokémon, all in the same spot. This kind of reminds me of Saffron City. When Kiwi and I were surrounded by those Psychic types. This might be the same thing. You said the Psychics were drawn there because of the ener-"

The ground quaked beneath heavy stomping, stopping my sentence and causing June and I to look around fearfully.

It didn't take long to find where the location of the noise was coming from.

The creature stepped out from the trees and glared angrily at us. The very sturdy, bulky Pokémon stood on its four feet. It was mainly gray in color. Two sharp, brown horns sat atop its forehead, pointing down past its face. Its teeth bared and it took another step towards us, quaking the ground a little.

"That thing looks mean!" June screamed. She turned to run.

"Get to safety!" I urged her.

"What?" June turned back, still running away.

I turned back to the creature. "I'm sick of running away. If it wants to battle, then we'll battle!" I reached for my Pokédex to learn more about what this Pokémon was.

The Pokémon instantly ran towards me. It picked up speed as its body was surrounded by a golden force field. Its body let off a bronze aura.

"Take Down..." I whispered, unable to move, my legs quaking, the ground rocking harder as the Pokémon charge at me angrily.

"_GARY!_"

My shoulders were grabbed and I was pulled to the ground. I hit the ground hard and gasped in shock and pain

A loud _**CRASH!**_was heard.

I looked back and saw that the Pokémon had crashed into a tree. It backed up and the tree slowly started to fall over, finally landing with a loud _**BOOOOM! **_that echoed in the area.

I was pulled up suddenly and forced to run. "You idiot! You were about to get killed!" June shouted.

"We can't keep on running!" I argued, wanting to stop running and turn around to face that Pokémon, but my heart beating too hard, the fear pumping through my body too strongly, to fight back and break away from June.

It was a while later before I finally looked behind me, seeing that this new Pokémon was now gone.

"Can I assume you know what that Pokémon was?" June asked as we ran.

"No!" I replied. "You don't?"

"I've never seen that kind of Pokémon in my life!"

One thousand Pokémon... I thought to myself.

"_I'll become the greatest Pokémon_ _master. With my Charmander. And we'll catch them all. All one thousand, mom. I promise." _

I remembered the words I'd told my mother right before leaving on my journey with Charmander. My eyes were becoming harder to see through as tears began to swell up in them. My promise, I thought as I ran. My promise to my mom. Myself. I'm running away from that promise. Why? I blinked away the tears in my eyes and angrily pulled my arm away from June.

June gasped and turned to me. "Gary, come on! Don't stop!"

"No!" I said angrily. "I made a promise before I left Pallet Town on my journey to becoming a Pokémon Master. I promised I'd defeat every Pokémon and Pokémon Trainer out there. I promised I'd capture every last Pokémon in existence. I can't keep that promise by running away from powerful Pokémon. I refuse to run anymore, June! You should go get some help in Viridian City for me. I'm not leaving though." I turned around to where the muscular, gray Pokémon had been at last. "HEY! ALL OF YOU LEGENDARY POKÉMON!" I called out, cupping my hands around my mouth. "I'M GARY! I COME FROM THE NEARBY LOCATION OF PALLET TOWN! IF YOU WANT TO BATTLE ME, I'M NO LONGER RUN-" My words were caught in my throat as something enormous appeared from the trees, stomping the ground hard, making it shake.

June shrieked at the of her lungs and immediately took off running without me.

"WAIT FOR ME, JUNE!" I screamed, and ran as fast as I could.

"IT'S GROUDON!" June screamed in pure terror.

"I KNOW THAT ONE!" I screamed back in fright.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO BEATING ALL THE POKÉMON AND NOT RUNNING AWAY AND CATCHING THEM ALL?"

Groudon roared from behind us, making me jump in fright.

I thought about June's words for a moment as we continued to run. "June!" I called out to her. "This isn't normal! I think what scares me the most is that all of these Pokémon are here! And most of them, if not all of them, are legendary! I think something terribly wrong is going on here!"

"I know! And why do they keep disappearing?"

"Can't you read these things?" I suggested. "Talk to them!"

"I'm a little too busy trying not _die!_ I can't focus under this kind of pressure! They're furious!"

"Is that the only emotion you could pick up?!" I screamed sarcastically.

"If you wanna pick up something, how about picking up a Poké Ball and doing some of that battling and catching you were just talking about?" June shot back.

I growled and kept running.

June gasped. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed happily. "Look!"

"PALLET!" I said in shock.

"Gary! The opposite direction is Viridian, but also back towards that Groudon!" June said as we kept running.

I know, I thought to myself. I know. But...

A dark, sparking ball shot right by my head, just barely missing me.

"WHOA!" I screamed in shock as the ball flew past me and out of sight into the trees, a loud **BOOM!** heard in the distance as it collided with something.

"Now what?" I screamed.

June looked behind her. She turned her head back, her face pale, terrified, and her lips trembling hard, no words coming out.

I looked back to see our new threat. A loud gasp was inhaled into my throat and I tripped and landed on my shoulder. I rolled over to keep my eyes on the Pokémon before me.

June had stopped and ran back to me, trying to pull me to my feet, but nothing could get me to turn away from what I was staring at now. She fell to the ground, possibly from fright, at my side.

Tears ran down my cheeks at the sight before me. It was absolutely incredible. I never thought I'd see the day...

June was breathing heavily at my side. She shook her head quickly, not believing what she was seeing.

"M-M-Mewtwo..." I whispered.

There before us stood my most favorite Pokémon of all time. The very Pokémon who was on my jacket. The legendary Psychic Pokémon of the Kanto region. Mewtwo.

Mewtwo pulled back its hands and cupped them, glaring at us with a look that couldn't be expressed in any drawings or descriptions I'd seen, read, and heard. It was beyond cold. It was beyond freezing. June and I were looking death in the face. A look so deadly, I dared to think the word, 'evil.' Mewtwo prepared to throw another Shadow Ball at us.

I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. I was amazed. I was petrified. I was in awe. I was crying. I was overjoyed. I was out of words to fully express the mixed emotions swimming inside of me.

"Mewtwo..." I whispered, a slight smile creeping across my face as tears ran down my cheeks.

A dark, sparking ball formed between Mewtwo's hands and its eyes somehow turned even more evil as it prepared to attack.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" June yelled, and stood up. She walked past me, closer to Mewtwo.

"_JUNE?!_" I called out in shock, not sure if I was more surprised by the Mewtwo in front of us, or the fact that June was now walking up to it so easily.

June bravely stepped closer to Mewtwo, not taking her eyes off of it, squinting hard.

"_June, what are you doing?_" I asked in an panic, very confused and fearful.

June kept on squinting at Mewtwo.

She's trying to read it! I thought. What does she see?

June continued to focus on Mewtwo, not moving from her spot.

Mewtwo angrily threw the Shadow Ball at June.

June didn't even flinch. She stood still and focused on Mewtwo as the Shadow Ball went past her face, ruffling her hair a bit, and disappeared into the trees, crashing into something loudly.

Mewtwo's eyes widened in surprised and it looked much less intimidating now, staring at June in shock.

"You..." June whispered. "You..."

I squinted at June in confusion. What is she saying? I wondered. You? Why is she saying that?

"You're..." June murmured. "You're not real!" June pointed an accusatory finger at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo took a step back, stunned by June's words.

"June, what do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"That's not a Mewtwo!" June accused, still pointing at the Psychic Pokémon. "It's another Pokémon!"

I stared at June in shock, and then turned to Mewtwo. A different Pokémon? I wondered.

Suddenly, Mewtwo's body gave off a bright, multicolored glow. Its body shrunk drastically in size and its silhouette started shifting around. The glow finally faded away.

I gasped.

June smiled and nodded.

"Ditto!" Ditto cried out happily.

"Ditto?" I said in shock. I pulled out my Pokédex.

_**Ditto. The Transform Pokémon. It can copy any Pokémon and duplicate its known moves. They are rarely captured due to them usually transforming into weaker, more common Pokémon, fooling trainers.**_

"It's not a Mewtwo...?" I asked weakly.

"Ditto!" Ditto exclaimed, and started to glow again, using Transform. When it was done, it turned into a Spearow and flew away into the sky.

I stared at it in shock, disappointed, hurt, and completely let down.

"Well, that explains all the legends," June said. "It was just a Ditto."

I didn't say a word, looking after the Ditto until it vanished from sight.

June turned to me. "Gary?"

I turned to June, silently.

"You okay?" she asked.

I looked down at the Mewtwo on my jacket for a moment. Standing up, I dusted off my clothes. I could feel my eyes watering again. I closed them and wiped at them for a little while before opening them again and smiling. "You know, I think I found the answer to a question I kept close to my heart for a year now."

"Really?" June asked, smiling back.

"Yeah." I looked up into the sky. "Before my journey as a Pokémon Trainer began, the same morning I was going to receive my first Pokémon from Professor Oak, I saw a Rattata. It had a strange glare in its eyes. It vanished and I thought I saw something disappear into the trees. I chased after it and found a Spearow with a suspicious look in its eyes, like Rattata had. I tried to grab it with my bare hands, but it got away. As it flew away, it did some kind of strange metamorphosis in the air, but I couldn't see it clearly. It had gotten too far away. Ever since then, I wondered what that Pokémon was. I think I finally figured it out."

"A Ditto," June said gently.

I turned to her and nodded. With a snicker, I said, "A Ditto."

June and I turned to look up into the sky together.

"I didn't know Ditto could just Transform from memory like that," June said wistfully.

"Memory?" I repeated, not looking away from the bright, afternoon sky.

"Yeah," June replied. "If it kept on transforming like that, it must have been going off of memory. All of those legends weren't really there for it to stare at and copy."

"Hm..." I muttered.

"That Ditto has seen a lot of Pokémon in its lifetime," June mused. "It's seen Pokémon you and I haven't encountered yet, and many legendary Pokémon, too!"

I looked down at my jacket and stared at the Mewtwo embroidered on my jacket. I turned to June and stared at her solemnly.

June was lost in her thoughts, finally turning to me when she noticed me staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"Ditto can copy anything, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," June said.

I pointed at the Mewtwo on my jacket. "Do you think its seen a real Mewtwo before? Or was it just going off of this on my jacket?"

June stared at the Mewtwo on my jacket for a long while. Finally, she looked deeply into my eyes. She blinked a couple of times, and then smiled. "I don't know, Gary." She looked back up into the sky.

I returned my gaze there as well.

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the fact that I had been fooled by a Ditto's Transform.

I couldn't help but feel embarrassed that I had ran away from Pokémon I had believed to be legendary instead of trying to battle and maybe even capture one.

Despite this, I couldn't help the smile that was spreading across my face as I relived what I'd just been through with Ditto.

As time continued to slowly run out before the Pokémon League began.


	75. From The Seed, To The League

"Well, congratulations, Gary!" Prof. Oak exclaimed, smiling. "You've finally managed to get all eight badges, and just in time. You only have until tomorrow to register. Now would be a good time to go to the Pokémon League Village at the Indigo Plateau and get yourself set up there. All participants can eat for free, and you'll have your own room."

"Right!" I said excitedly. "I can't wait to win!"

Prof. Oak smiled. "Just do your best, Gary. You'll be facing some of the strongest trainers out there. Their Pokémon will be no easy win."

"I know, Professor," I replied. "But neither will mine. We're definitely headed for a victory, no matter what the opponent will be!"

Prof. Oak nodded, still smiling. "This inspires a poem."

Oh, no, I thought, my face dropping. What a buzz kill this is gonna be.

"Moltres. Fly forth with pride and worth. A humble beauty," Prof. Oak said, closing his eyes, his right hand raised, pointing at the ceiling.

That one..._almost_ made some sort of sense... I thought to myself.

"_OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!_" June shrieked, appearing in front of Prof. Oak, smiling widely, a maniac's gleam in her eyes. "A poem from Prof. Oak himself! Brand new! _Never heard before!_" She jumped up and down in place excitedly.

I sighed, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

June and I were in Prof. Oak's enormous mansion, talking with him about my win at the Viridian City Gym and where we should head to next.

Tracey had greeted us, but suddenly said that he had something to take care of in another part of Prof. Oak's mansion, upstairs.

I had a strong feeling he just wanted to get away from June, who was acting weird, just as she had been the last time she was here.

June greeted Tracey by gripping his shoulders tightly and bouncing on the spot, excitedly asking him questions about Prof. Oak. When Tracey had left, June was looking at an enormous bookshelf, pressing her right ear against the books, seeming to be listening for something. She slowly took steps, sliding against the bookshelf, keeping her ear on it. She then proceeded to lay flat on her stomach on the floor and slid her arms and legs along the ground, sliding along the floor.

She is so embarrassing, I had thought angrily as she slid around the room, Prof. Oak staring at her in surprise.

Now she was staring at Prof. Oak eagerly, about an inch away from their noses meeting.

Prof. Oak stared at her, backing away, his face red. "Thank you for enjoying it so much, June," Prof. Oak said, forcing an uncomfortable laugh.

"June, you're making the Professor uncomfortable," I said, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back. "Sir, I thank you for your assistance. We'll be heading over to the Indigo Plateau now. Thank you."

"Good luck, Gary," Prof. Oak said, smiling. "I'll be sure to see you there. I always attend the Kanto Pokémon League competition, so I'll be cheering for you."

"That's great!" I said. "Thanks, Prof. Oak. We'll see you there." I stepped in front of June and pushed her backwards.

She continued to smile admiringly at the Professor as she stumbled back repeatedly from my pushing. "Wait! Come with us, Prof. Oak!" June begged.

"Uummm..." Prof. Oak said, chuckling nervously.

"_Pleeeeeeease!_" June cried out, reaching for him.

Reaching out, I opened the front door and shoved June outside. "Thanks again," I smiled at Prof. Oak, and slammed the door shut.

"Aww," June complained. She turned to me, frowning. "Why couldn't he come with us?"

"We have to hurry up," I said impatiently. "We don't have time for this."

The air was humid, but noticeably cooler than it had been earlier today. The sun was beginning to set, but was still high enough in the sky to keep it bright, signs of darkness approaching in the distance.

June and I walked away from Prof. Oak's enormous mansion and down the road, following the instructions Prof. Oak told us on how to reach the Indigo Plateau. We walked past a few houses, and the path before us gave us an option to continue forward, or take a turn to the right.

I stopped and looked down the path towards the right.

"What's wrong, Gary?" June asked.

I didn't reply for a moment as I looked down the path. "This is where we all lived," I whispered.

June stepped up to me. "You mean...?"

I nodded. "Me, Robin, Kiwi, and Aly..."

June didn't say anything.

"We all lived down this block," I said. I let out a sigh.

"Maybe we should see your mother," June spoke slowly.

"No," I said flatly.

"Just to see how she is," June tried. "That argument was a few days ago. She can't still be mad. She must have calmed down. I'm sure she's worried about you and is ready to talk."

"You don't know my mom," I replied. "She holds onto grudges. This one won't die out for a long time to come." I turned and walked down the path, away from where I had once lived, anger bubbling up inside of me as I thought of my mom.

June silently followed after me.

After a while, the houses were gone and we were walking down a path lined by trees.

I stopped and turned back towards Pallet Town. I stared at the houses, soon to be left far behind. Goodbye, Pallet Town, I thought, a heavy feeling in my chest. The next time I return here, I'll be a Pokémon Champion. I took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and turned around, continuing to walk on, leaving Pallet Town with June by my side.

"You okay?" June asked.

"I'm excited," I responded. I smiled and turned to June. "The Pokémon League is right around the corner! We really made it!"

"Yeah!" June said excitedly, smiling back. "I know you're about to clean the competition."

"Yeah," I said. The competition, I thought. Robin flashed in my head. Kiwi appeared in my mind. Aly popped up, clear as day in a memory, smiling. I closed my eyes and lowered my head. The competition, I repeated.

"Gary, what's wrong?" June asked, worried.

I opened my eyes and turned to her. "Just thinking about what's up ahead," I said quietly, and looked away.

The sun was beginning to get lower in the sky, still beaming down on us, the sky getting slightly darker.

The path June and I walked along began to change, becoming a grassy, widespread plain. The trees ended and it was just the two of us in the middle of seemingly nowhere. A beautiful, peaceful, grassy nowhere.

I wonder what this will be like, I pondered in my mind. What kind of rules will be implemented? Some battles are just three on three, while others are full six on six matches. There are field conditions, like an Ice Field or a Grass Field. It really tests the skills of the trainer in every way. I knew all of this from watching a Pokémon League competition in school a couple of times. Seeing such amazing battles between Pokémon and Pokémon, the Trainers urging them on, inspired me so strongly to be in those shoes. It looked like the coolest thing ever. I knew it was something I just had to experience for myself.

"Hey, you!" a rough voice called out, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked around and quickly spotted an older kid. He wore black jeans and a black cap despite the heat. His even blacker hair reached down his back. His white sneakers and T-shirt stood out. He had a daring smile. "Are you two on your way to the Indigo Plateau to compete in the Pokémon League?" he asked in a serious tone, but still smiling.

"We're both going there," I said. "I'll be the one competing. Why?"

The boy held up his hand, containing a Poké Ball. He pressed the button in the center, making the Poké Ball bigger. His smiled broadened. "How about a quick battle before the competition even begins? You and me. Let's see just how good we are."

My eyes widened for a moment, and then my lips spread into a smile. "I accept!" I grabbed my own Poké Ball and increased its size. "My name's Gary. It's nice to meet you."

"My name's Kip," the young man replied. "How's a six on six Pokémon battle sound to you?"

"Sounds just perfect," I nodded.

"Well, I guess I can referee, then," June spoke up, and stepped off to the side. She raised one arm in the air. "This will be a full six on six Pokémon battle between Kip and Gary. No time limit. Whoever defeats all of the other trainer's Pokémon is the winner! GO!"

"Ok, I choose Kingler!" Kip said, throwing his Poké Ball.

A humongous crab appeared from the Poké Ball, its enormous pincers snapping at the air with a sharp noise.

_**Kingler. The Pincer Pokémon and Krabby's evolved form. Their pincers can be used as a form of communication. Because their pincers are so heavy, they tire themselves out easily.**_

"Okay! Ivysaur, you're up first!" I shouted, and threw her Poké Ball as hard as I could.

The Poké Ball soared through the air, spinning, and finally came down to the ground. It opened. Nothing came out.

My eyes widened in shock. "What?" I said, my heart beating fast.

Kip and Kingler stared at the Poké Ball, shocked.

Kip looked up at me, a confused look on his face. "An empty Poké Ball?" he asked. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Empty...?" I repeated. I looked down at the Poké Ball, waiting.

June was squinting at the Poké Ball in shock.

I slowly walked over to the Poké Ball and picked it up.

The contents were completely empty.

"Ivysaur?" I gasped. I looked around, half expecting to see my Ivysaur sitting around somewhere, but she was nowhere in sight. I looked up at June, shocked, my heart beating faster.

June was giving me the same stunned look.

"Is something wrong, here?" Kip asked. "Do you not have six Pokémon?"

"My Ivysaur!" I cried out in a panic, glancing around again. I ran around in a circle. "Wait." I grabbed my Poké Balls and threw them all to the ground.

Charizard roared, flapping his wings and breathing fire into the air.

Primeape leaped in the air repeatedly, crying out happily.

Porygon-Z let out a happy cheer as it tumbled in the air slowly.

Kingdra looked up at me and cheerfully greeted me.

Butterfree circled the air.

No Ivysaur.

"Wha-wha-_what?_" I shouted, my body trembling now.

Porygon-Z let out a shrill cry and I looked up at it. It was now facing Kip.

Kip was staring joyously in awe at all of my Pokémon I had. "You have a remarkable collection of Pokémon, Gary!" he exclaimed. "This is incredible!" His eyes froze on Porygon-Z. "How in the world did you-_YAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_" Kip screamed as Porygon-Z suddenly started to spark and shocked him!

"HEY!" I screamed angrily. "RETURN!"

Porygon-Z was returned, and Kip was on the ground, twitching in pain.

I returned my other Pokémon back and held Ivysaur's Poké Ball in my hand. "I'm sorry about that, Kip! I've gotta go find my Ivysaur!" I explained, and took off, back where June and I came from.

"Gary!" June called as she ran after me. "Wait for me!"

Where is my Ivysaur? I wondered frantically. Where did she go? Why isn't she in her Poké Ball? I ran through the field, looking around desperately, hoping to find my Ivysaur.

It was a short while later before we were back on the path lined by trees.

I stopped running after a while and looked around on either side of me. She could be in the trees or something, I considered. I looked back and forth between the trees next to me. I grabbed three Poké Balls. "Butterfree, Primeape, Charizard! Go!" I yelled, throwing their Poké Balls.

The three Pokémon stared at me.

"Ivysaur is missing!" I said seriously. "Charizard and Primeape, go in that direction through the trees and look carefully. Butterfree, come with me through here."

Charizard and Primeape grunted. Primeape disappeared into the trees and Charizard flew into the sky, looking down into the trees from above as he flew away.

I turned to June. "Stay out here! Keep watch!"

June nodded. She dropped her bag and dug through it, pulling out a Poké Ball with a 'G' on sticker on it. "Galvantula, I choose you!"

"Galvantula!" the enormous spider said.

I backed up several feet.

June walked over to her and pet her head. "She has incredible eyesight. Nothing will get past her." June smiled.

I kept a wary eye on Galvantula and nodded. "Come on, Butterfree!" I turned and ran into the trees. The sky was darkening now, weak beams of sunlight streaming through the trees. "IVYSAAAAUUURRRR!" I shouted. "IVYSAAAAUR! WHERE ARE YOOOOOU?"

"FREEEEEE! FREEEEEEE!" Butterfree cried out, flying behind me, looking around.

"IVYSAUR!" I screamed. What is going on here? I wondered angrily. _Why?_ Why _now?_ Of all times, why now?! "IVYSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUURRRRRR!"

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I ran, low on energy. I ran, out of breath. I ran, angrily screaming at the top of my lungs. I ran, no matter what, desperate to find my Ivysaur. Finally, unable to run any further, my legs gave out and I collapsed to my knees, gasping for air. "Ivysaur..." I croaked, my throat sore. "Ivysaur..." Tears soon filled up my eyes. "Ivysaur, what happened to you...?" I closed my eyes, remembering my Ivysaur.

Aly's Ivysaur.

"_Awww how sweet! Look at those eyes!" Aly had cried out when she first laid eyes on Bulbasaur in Prof. Oak's lab.__ "I wanna spend more time with my Bulba-baby first," Aly had said, cuddling her Bulbasaur._

"_Charmeleon!" my Charmeleon had exclaimed to Aly's new Ivysaur when June and I had ran into them in Celadon City. He looked at Ivysaur and walked over, extending his claw in friendship, smiling._

_Ivysaur had turned her head. A vine came from the side of her bulb and whipped Charmeleon's claw._

"_Your Ivysaur," June said, staring intently at Ivysaur. "She doesn't obey you. And hasn't since she evolved."_

"_Ivysaur, use Sleep Powder!" Aly ordered during our first battle._

_Ivysaur stood there, growling at Charmeleon, daring him to attack first._

"_Charmeleon! Let's try this one out!" I had yelled."Flamethrower!"_

_Ivysaur used Vine Whip! The vines flew out and wrapped themselves around Charmeleon's jaws!_

"_Ivysaur, use Sweet Scent, now!" Aly ordered during our second battle, in Fuchsia City._

"_Iiiiiiivysaur!" Ivysaur charged forward with great speed and obvious power, using Take Down on Weepinbell._

"_She's still not listening to her," I had muttered. _

"_Ivysaur! Use Sleep Powder!" Aly had yelled with determination._

"_Ivy Ivy SAAAAUR!" A blue powder came out of Ivysaur's bulb and began to fall upon Weepinbell._

"_Tracey and I both agree that you would be the perfect person to take care of Ivysaur! Gary, I am asking you to take care of Aly's Ivysaur!" Prof. Oak demanded, speaking very loudly, almost angrily, at me._

_Porygon-Z made a short noise and, hovering in the air, turned itself upside down and circled around Ivysaur, spinning, during their first time meeting in Dark City._

"_SAUR! Ivysaur!" Ivysaur shouted angrily, and used Razor Leaf on Porygon-Z._

_Porygon-Z dodged left and right, spinning in all different kinds of directions, avoiding the attack easily. Ivysaur looked at my hand I had extended in peace and friendship, and she growled at it. Vines shot out from her bulb and whacked my shoulders, throwing me back harshly._

"_Are you mad that I'm...giving everyone credit for our win?" I had asked Ivysaur after our win against Cleopatra._

"_SAUR!" Ivysaur had nodded._

"_Are you expecting credit for that entire battle?"_

"_SAUR!" Ivysaur had repeated._

_Me and my Pokémon had all gasped in shock._

_"Vysaur! Saur!" Ivysaur yelled, and used Vine Whip to force me back, slamming into my shoulders, causing me to stumble off of a cliff before I was saved by Gale and her Altaria._

_During my battle with Tera, after attempting to give Ivysaur an order, she instead shouted, and used Vine Whip on me!_

I wiped my running eyes, thinking of everything I had been through with her. I silently wept, frustrated, hurt, confused. She always ended up doing things her way, I thought. No matter what, she always had to end it how she wanted to end it. She occasionally showed signs of listening, but always seemed to resort back to being disobedient.

Butterfree's wings gently flapped in the air as she hovered above me.

It was getting pretty dark by now.

I stood up and looked around, exhausted. My breathing was starting to return back to normal. I don't have time for this, I thought to myself. Where's my Ivysaur? Why isn't she in her damn Poké Ball? I continued to look around for a little bit longer, but eventually, the weight from the mixed feelings of anger and a lack of patience weighed me down. I turned to Butterfree.

Butterfree, close to me, stared back.

"Thank you for your help, Butterfree," I thanked her. "Return!" I returned her to her Poké Ball and immediately took off in the opposite direction, back to the path I had left. "JUNE! CHARIZARD! PRIMEAAAAAAPE!" I ran as fast as I could through the dark trees.

I heard someone screaming out from far away.

"JUNE!" I yelled. "AAAHHHH!"

A Galvantula lowered itself from a white string sparking with electricity.

I backed away from it. "Galvantula?!"  
"Gary!" June cried out, appearing from the trees.

"June!"

"Are you okay? Where's Ivysaur?" June asked, looking down at my feet.

"We have to head back to Prof. Oak's lab," I said with determination.

"APEAPEAPE!" Primeape suddenly screamed, appearing from out of nowhere, and took me down to the ground.

"Prime-" I started.

A huge roar snatched my attention and I saw Charizard dive down from above and land near me.

"Charizard!" I said happily. "I'm glad you guys are back! Thank you both for helping. For now, return!" I returned them both to their Poké Balls and turned to June.

She was staring at me with concern. "Gary, why are we going back to Prof. Oak's?"

"Because I can't find Aly's Ivysaur," I replied solemnly.

I slowly took a sip of tea.

June held her cup of tea by the handle, but it was still sitting on the table, on a coaster.

Prof. Oak drank from his cup, finishing it.

"Would you like some more, Professor?" Tracey asked, standing up.

Prof. Oak simply waved his hand, his eyes closed, his face stone cold.

Tracey sat back down, not touching his tea which sat on a coaster on the table.

Prof. Oak sat his cup on a coaster and looked at me with a serious face.

June and I had made it back to Prof. Oak's lab and explained everything to him.

Prof. Oak's face went from surprise at seeing us, to a stern look that still had yet to fade.

Tracey had made us tea, and we all sat with a cup in the living room, June and I sitting next to each other in a big, comfy, brown sofa in front of a large wooden table.

Prof. Oak sat in a large, comfy brown chair by the table.

Tracey sat in a simple wooden chair by the table.

We hadn't spoken until Tracey had asked Prof. Oak if he wanted more tea.

"I don't blame you, Gary," Prof. Oak said finally. "To be honest, I had high hopes for you."

I lowered my head, sad that I had let down Prof. Oak.

"Ivysaur is a very strong Pokémon," Prof. Oak told us all. "That Ivysaur is very strong, but has a lot to learn about working with others. While I had hope you would be able to tame her like you did with Charmander, I did think that perhaps something like this might happen. I'm sorry that it did."

I looked up sadly at Prof. Oak. "I'm sorry, sir."

Prof. Oak's eyes closed and he shook his head slowly. Looking at me, he spoke, "It's not your fault. I know you tried your best and loved Ivysaur dearly. Her feelings can only be assumed. Gary, I think it's best you go on to the Indigo Plateau and register."

"But, what about Ivysaur?" I cried out.

Prof. Oak shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off of me. "It's best you choose a sixth Pokémon to take with you while you're here."

June and I walked along a dirt path, pebbles kicked across by our feet on a near constant. We had left Prof. Oak's lab a while ago, had passed the plains were we had met Kip, and were now on a path lined lightly by trees, headed for the Indigo Plateau. June and I didn't speak as we walked together.

The trees were replaced by a view of the water to my right, a short, white, metal barrier lining the water on the path, reflecting the night sky, mountains and trees beyond the water, far away in the distance, and a lot of grass and shrubs, with a few trees as well, to my left. The water was soon blocked from view as more trees and shrubs started to line the path once again, and the path started to take a slightly uphill direction.

June and I reached the top of the hill and stopped.

I smiled.

June gasped, clasping her hands together, smiling. "Gary, look at it!"

An enormous stadium sat before us. The building was all white, two sets of stairs leading up the front of the building, ending at the very top of the roofless building. I could just barely make out two large screens inside of the stadium itself, on opposite ends. A Poké Ball sat on the front of the building above a set of windows. In front of the building sat a set of patches of grass and large shrubs.

"Ha! I can't believe it! We're here!" I ran past June and eagerly approached the building.

June joined me.

"We finally made it," I said, gazing at the building happily, awed. I turned to see June already staring at me, smiling. I smiled back at her and looked back at the building. Excitement was flowing through me. I took a deep breath, but nothing could calm me down right now as I trembled even harder. "Come on, June! I've gotta register!" I cried out excitedly. I bolted forward, June giving chase behind me, laughing excitedly.

We ran alongside an enormous lake, what looked like a city right behind it. As we got around the lake, we entered the enormous place filled with happy people and Pokémon with their trainers. Dance music was blasting from speakers somewhere, stands selling food and souvenirs everywhere. We slowed down our run to a walk and took it all in.

Some young kids were happily chatting with each other, laughing.

A few people were by themselves, either looking at Poké Balls in their hands with worried looks, or staring with a serious face at one of their Pokémon that was looking back at them.

"Look at all the trainers, Gary," June said. "They must all be so nervous. Picking the right Pokémon for these competitions is really important."

"Picking the right Pokémon is always important for any battle," I replied.

"I know," June said, sounding irritated. "But this isn't something you can just try again at. Once you lose, that's it. You can't compete here again until next year."

I nodded. "Hey, look!" I pointed at a huge building resembling a Pokémon Center.

June and I walked inside.

The lobby was packed with people and Pokémon.

I spotted Nurse Joy right away, sitting behind the counter. My heart started to beat rapidly as I approached her.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon League Village!" Nurse Joy greeted me and June with a smile. "Are you two registering to compete in the Pokémon League?"

"Just me, Nurse Joy," I said brightly, giving her my best smile.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Nurse Joy gushed.

"Not as wonderful as it is to be in your presence right now, Nurse Joy," I replied.

"Oh, aren't you sweet?" Nurse Joy blushed.

There was a sudden silence.

Nurse Joy stared at me patiently, almost expectantly.

I couldn't think of anything more to say. I started remembering all of my other failed attempts at trying to woo a Nurse Joy. My heart started to beat even faster, now nervous and embarrassed.

"Umm... So I guess I'll need your Pokédex," Nurse Joy said, staring at me with lovingly.

Ask her out, ask her out, ask her out, I told myself. I sighed, the confidence in me that I really had no idea where it ever came from, disappearing fast. No point in wasting my time, I replied to myself sadly. Why even bother? She's an adult, for crying out loud. I'm ten years old. I smiled. "Here you are." I handed her my Pokédex.

Nurse Joy turned around in her chair and placed my Pokédex in a slot in a computer. My picture showed up on the computer screen, alongside six Poké Balls. My Pokédex slid out of the slot and Nurse Joy took it, turning around and handing me it back. "Now, if you'll kindly show me your eight gym badges."

I held out my badge case and showed her my badges.

Nurse Joy pulled out a tiny white machine and held it over each badge.

The machine hummed as it passed over the badges, going silent once it was removed from them.

Nurse Joy looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you, Gary. You'll be staying in Room 6, Building X. Just beyond this building. The Opening Day Ceremony will begin tomorrow morning. Don't be late!"

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," I said, and took a white slip of plastic with a key chained to it that she handed me.

It read: _6/X._

My name was on the bottom.

June and I waved goodbye to Nurse Joy and we turned to leave.

I gave her an extra couple of seconds of a glance before turning away, and her smile widened! I shook my head and looked away. Dream on, I told myself.

June and I found Building X pretty quickly.

It was a short, wooden house that reached two stories high.

We entered the building and found that the first floor was a short hallway with only two doors, leading into what I was sure were rooms for the other competitors. June and I walked to the second floor, and at the end of the hallway was room 6.

I opened the door, unlocking it with my key, and walked inside.

The room was spacious enough for June and I. There were three very large bunk beds and four dressers. The bathroom was at the end of the room, the door wide open. A TV sat in the middle of the room. A desktop computer sat in the corner, turned off, a brown, wooden chair sitting in front of the desk the computer sat on. By the desktop was a single, open window. A trash can sat near the corner, opposite the computer.

I closed the door behind me and cut on the lights, blinking against the sudden brightness.

June squinted at me, smiling. "Not much longer now, huh?"

I nodded, rubbing at my eyes. "I guess not."

I laid in bed that night, looking up at the ceiling, thinking as usual. I was thinking about many things at once, as always.

Ivysaur was gone.

Beedrill was gone.

Aly was gone.

Kiwi was gone.

My mind swam with a flurry of memories, my body overtaken by a collision of emotions. Tears ran silently from my eyes, down the side of my face, into my ears. More tears gently rolled from my eyes. I didn't wipe them away. I just let them roll slowly down my face as I continued to think.

June was sleeping peacefully in the bed she had chosen.

All the things I've been through, I thought, have led me to this very moment. The time has finally arrived. It's time to take all I've been through and show it to the world. Flashes of multiple times in my life, both before and during my Pokémon journey, began to pop up and vanish in my head. I'll do my very best, I promised. I have to. For Beedrill. For all of my Pokémon who have gotten me this far and stuck by me. For Prof. Oak. For June. For Robin. For Aly. For Melissa.

I closed my eyes, my entire life playing out before me in my head, ending with me in here, in bed, a little more than twenty four hours away from competing in the Pokémon League.


	76. The Preliminaries: Round 1: Ball Of Fire

A series of loud explosions went off, and the cheering from the crowd erupted outside.

I gasped, the noise startling me, as I rubbed my twitching right eye.

Pokémon Trainers were all around me in a long hallway, an opening just a few feet in front of us all, leading outside to a stadium filled with screaming fans in the bleachers. The trainers were all staring firmly ahead, most holding serious, grim looks on their faces.

A woman was in front of our huge group, holding up a sign on a stick.

I couldn't see what the sign said from where I stood.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Pokémon League competition's opening ceremonies!" an announcer yelled, his voice echoing strongly throughout the stadium. "This is where Pokémon Trainers and their Pokémon, having accomplished obtaining the eight badges in the Kanto region, will compete and show off their skills and talent in competition, seeking to be the winner and further their steps on the road to becoming a Pokémon Master!"

The lady walked forward, and the group I was with moved forward immediately.

Oh, no, I thought as my feet shakily carried me forward. Here it is. It's finally time. I jabbed at my eye once more in a desperate attempt to get it to stop twitching, and then lowered it.

"And here come our competitors now!" the announcer said eagerly.

The crowd cheered even louder as me and my group entered the grassy ground in the middle of the cheering crowd.

The sun hit my face and I squinted into it, my eye still twitching, looking around at the excited crowd.

It was so much hotter outside than it was in the air conditioned building.

Wow, I thought. Look at all these people. They're all so excited. My heart had been pounding like crazy since I woke up this morning, accompanied by my eye twitching, and neither had calmed down since. Now, both were going completely berserk. I was too nervous to even rub at my eye, uncertain of how my weak legs were still carrying me across the ground.

I looked up into the crowd, scanning the seats containing thrilled people of varying ages, sizes, skin tones, attractiveness, and clothing styles. The one thing they all shared was their level of excitement for the competition.

I wonder where June is, I pondered as I looked around, not spotting her, but sure that she was around somewhere.

The group of trainers came to a stop and I looked up to see that I was facing the wrong way. I looked around, surprised that all the other trainers were facing in the right direction, paying attention to something.

A short, wooden platform in the field, near the bleachers, held a microphone, but no one was behind it. A long stairway between the stands lead up to the top of the stadium landing, which contained an enormous, metal bowl, one flag waving in the air on a pole on either side of the bowl, a Poké Ball design on the flags.

What now? I wondered.

"And now, Trainer Ashley Ein, carrying the torch containing the flame of Moltres, has entered the stadium for the official lighting of the Central Torch which will burn through the entire duration of this competition," the referee stated to more cheering from the audience and the trainers around me.

My eyes continued to scan the bleachers as I joined in the applause, seeking June. Where is she?

Someone ran across the grass, in front of the crowd of trainers, wearing white shorts, sneakers, and a tank top. The front of her tank top had a Poké Ball design on it. She carried a flaming torch in her right hand. The girl ran up the stairs, her black hair flowing behind her, glistening in the sun.

I squinted hard at her, my lips slightly parted, my heart beating even quicker.

The girl reached the top of the stairs and stopped in front of the bowl. She lowered her torch towards the bowl, and it blew out an enormous flame instantly, the girl stepping back and gazing up at the marvelous sight in front of her.

Everyone got quiet and admired the beautiful flame rumored to belong to the legendary Pokémon, the bird of fire, Moltres.

I kept my eyes on the girl.

She turned around and looked down at everyone, smiling with her small lips.

My eyes began to tear up, and I looked away, down to the ground, holding back the pain inside of me.

The girl ran down the stairs quickly, the torch still in hand, blazing, and stood by the other trainers I was surrounded by.

I stared at the back of her head, feeling so weak, sad, and disbelieving.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, here is President Showzon to welcome the competitors," the referee stated.

A tall man in a red suit walked out from where me and the other trainers had come out from, his hands behind his back. A warm smile was spread across his face as he stared at us all, reaching the wooden platform and stepping up to the mic. He ran a hand through his black hair, some of it falling over his face, covering a portion of it. He cleared his throat. "Hello, Pokémon Trainers," he greeted us in a kind, clear voice. "Today is a very special day for you all. You have all come so far and experienced so much. There is no doubt in my mind that you are thinking of the struggles you and your Pokémon partners have been through to get here. I congratulate you all on making it this far. You all are marvelous trainers. This competition is where you all will learn just how big the world truly is as you encounter Pokémon you may have never seen before, and battle against tactics you may have never considered using yourself. No matter what, today is a day where all of you have proven yourselves. Battle bravely. Do not back down. Address all fears and be rid of them. May your Pokémon feel your energy and may you lead them into victory. Victory, not as a won battle, but victory, as valiant partners going against the odds, no matter the outcome. I wish you all the best of luck!"

The crowd erupted into cheers, and everyone around me clapped excitedly, yelling and jumping for joy.

I clapped absentmindedly, my eyes on the girl who held the torch.

She looked around happily, smiling, and her light blue eyes landed on mine.

My eyes widened in surprise and I looked away, staring at President Showzon blankly, continuing to clap. Melissa, I thought. She looks so much like my sister. I could feel the burning tears starting to form in my eyes, and I held them back with all of the strength inside of me as I clapped harder.

"Gary! There you are!" I heard a familiar voice cry out to me, footsteps pounding the ground.

I turned to see June with a huge smile on her face, running up to me. "Did you see me in the crowd?"

"I looked for you, but I didn't see you," I replied, smiling back.

After the ceremony was over, everyone departed and I was walking through the inside of the enormous stadium. Apparently, the trainers had to register to find out where they would be battling at first. It was a relief to be out of the heat, the inside of the building a pleasing, light blue color.

The color of the building made me feel pretty happy inside, strangely. I eagerly bounced in place a little, looking around as several people moved past me, heading to one of several lines that lead to one of several women in their own individual booth, scattered about.

"Guess we have a line to wait on before we can register, huh?" June pointed out.

"No problem," I said. "Let's just get on one."

We walked over to a line, standing behind a very tall man with a black backpack on his back wearing a red, short sleeved polo shirt and faded blue jeans. His white sneakers tapped against the floor as he waited.

"This is so exciting!" June exclaimed. "I've never been to a competition like this before!"

I opened my mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

"Gary," someone called out to me.

I turned around, seeing who had called me. Gasping, I backed up a step. "Mom?!"

"Hey there," my mom said, stopping near me, a small smile on her face.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked, stunned.

"I guess you didn't hear me calling out to you in the bleachers, huh?" she asked, crossing her arms and smiling wider.

I smiled back and ran up to her, wrapping my arms around her. "Mommy! I can't believe you actually came!"

My mom wrapped her arms around me.

"I insisted, Gary," an unmistakable voice spoke up.

I let go of my mom and turned to see Prof. Oak. "Prof. Oak! You're here too!" I said happily.

Prof. Oak nodded, smiling. "Indeed, son," Prof. Oak said. "As I said I would. Tracey is still at the lab, keeping watch over the Pokémon."

"PROF. OAK!" June shouted and ran up to him, grabbing his shoulders and jumping up and down eagerly.

Prof. Oak stared at June in shock.

My mom looked at June with surprise in her eyes.

"Oh, my. Well, hello, June," Prof. Oak said uncomfortably, looking around frantically, nervously.

"June, it's so nice to see you again!" my mom gushed, walking over to June and opening her arms.

June ogled Prof. Oak for a couple more minutes before she seemed to snap back to reality and turned to my mom. "Oh!" She skipped over to my mom and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you came!" June cried.

"Thanks, sweetheart," my mom said.

I smiled and shook my head.

"So what's going on now?" my mom asked me after releasing June.

"I'm on line to register to find out where I'll be battling at," I explained.

My mom turned to look at the line I was on. She laughed a little. "It sure is a long line," she commented.

"But it's moving quick enough," I said, walking forward a few steps as trainers started to walk off after finding out where they would be battling, shortening the line.

"Gary," my mom said, staring at me solemnly. She placed a hand on my shoulder, and then pulled me in for another hug.

I hugged her back tightly. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

She sniffled and looked into my eyes, her eyes tearing up. "Gary, just be safe. Okay?"

I nodded firmly. "I'll be fine, Mom. I promise. Everything is gonna go just fine. I'm here to win the entire competition."

My mom looked at me wearily. "I don't care about that. Just finish this up and come back home. We can forget about all of this when this thing is finally over."

"Huh?" I said in shock.

"Once you finish up here, you'll be done and you can be home with me again," my mom said quickly. "You can forget about all these silly Pokémon and we can go back to normal again."

"No!" I cried out loud. "No, mom!"

"No?" my mom said loudly. "What do you mean? After a long year, all of this crap is finally almost over."  
"It's not crap, mom! This isn't just something that's over once this competition is done. There's a lot more to do! I'm not just going to end my entire journey once this is over."

"I thought all you had to do was win eight badges against the gym leaders and then compete here to be a Pokémon Master!"

"No, mom! This is just one step in that direction. The Elite Four are the most powerful Pokémon Trainers out there! Them, and the Pokémon Champion! I still have to defeat them after I win here. And even after that, it doesn't end! Pokémon never ends, mom! It's my life. Forever!"

My mom stared at me angrily. She stood up, shaking her head, staring at me in disgust and with pain in her eyes. "Oh," she said, her tone very upset. "Fine."

Neither of us spoke.

I felt very uncomfortable, my eyes looking at the ground, my hands in my pockets.

It seemed a little bit more quiet in the building than it had been before, and I worried that people were staring at us.

"Your grandma and auntie couldn't make it," my mom said shortly. "You should call them. They wished you good luck and say that they love you very much and miss you."

I looked up at my mom.

Before I could say anything, she turned to June and managed a smile. "It was nice to see you again, June. Good luck in the competition." She turned around and walked off.

We all looked after her.

Prof. Oak turned me and smiled. "Gary, I know you'll do just great. Good luck." He reached out and grabbed my shoulder, giving it a strong squeeze. Turning, he walked quickly after my mother.

"BYE, PROFESSOR OAK!" June screamed after him, waving both of her arms excitedly in the air.

Prof. Oak's pace picked up immediately as he left the building.

I turned to June.

June turned to me and let out a sigh. "Your mom thinks I'm competing," she said in a low voice, smiling.

I didn't smile back. I just turned to the shortening line and stepped up several more feet.

Only a few people were on line now.

Behind me, the line was huge again.

It wasn't as long of a wait as I had expected before I was looking into the eyes of a beautiful young woman with short brown hair wearing the same blue and black dress the other women in their booths were wearing.

She smiled at me and said, "Welcome to the Pokémon Village. I'll just need some identification so I can tell you where you'll be battling."

"Of course," I said nervously, handing her my Pokédex.

She opened it and it began to whir mechanically. "Is this your first time competing at the Pokémon League?" she asked gently, staring at my Pokédex.

"Yes, it is," I said, nodding quickly, shaking slightly.

The woman looked at me and then placed my Pokédex in a slot in a small machine on the counter. She pressed several buttons on a keyboard in front of her and then took my Pokédex out of the machine and handed it back to me. "You're now checked in, Gary."

"Thank you very much," I said, taking back my Pokédex. "So, where and when will I be battling?"

"Well, allow me to explain. You'll start off in the preliminary rounds. It will be four battles taking place on four separate fields on four different days. These battles will all be three on three battles. If you make it through, you'll be able to compete at the Indigo Stadium."

"Oh. Preliminaries..." I replied thoughtfully.

The woman nodded and pointed at a screen above her head.

The screen split into four different sections. One section contained what looked like a white snowflake. Another one looked like a blue rain drop. Another appeared to be a brown mountain. The final section looked like a green leaf sat inside of it.

The woman pressed a large red button on the counter, which lit up.

The sections on the screen above lit in turn, one lighting up brightly and then turning dark again as another section was brightened, the pace picking up quickly as it beeped.

"Just press the button, and your field will be selected," the woman urged. "It'll either be Ice, Grass, Rock, or Water."

"Oh..." I reached out a hand and hovered it over the button as the sections lit up faster. It doesn't matter, I told myself. Just press it. You have to beat all four of them to compete in the real competition, so just choose! I slammed my hand down.

The flashing slowed down after a second and it finally stopped, chiming loudly on the leaf.

"You're on the Grass Field, Gary," the lady said. She typed on the keyboard again. "And this is your opponent."

The screen now showed my face. My picture was shrunk to take over half of the screen, and an older woman stared out at me with deep blue eyes, taking up the other screen. Her blonde hair was short, like a boy's hair, but she was fairly cute despite that.

"Your opponent will be Lola," the woman told me. "Your battle will begin at three."

"Excellent!"

"Good luck, Gary."

"Thanks."

"Oh my gooooosh. You're all registered and ready to battle!" my grandma said excitedly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty nervous," I admitted.

"I know, but you'll do just fine. Did you see your mother?"

"Yes," I said quickly. "She's around. I spoke to her. She's doing okay."

"Good," my grandma nodded seriously. "Just watch yourself around her, okay? Respect your mother."

"Yes, grandma," I said wearily.

"And are you keeping yourself clean?" she demanded. "You don't look like it. You look a little messy."

"Grandma, I'm fine!" I exclaimed.  
"You're just lucky I'm not there. I'll bet your hair smells terrible, and your clothes are a wreck. When is the last time you took a shower?"  
"I took one this morning," I grumbled.

"Speak clearly to your grandmother, Gary!" she demanded strictly.

"I took one a shower this morning, grandma," I said clearly, louder, my eyes lowering.

"I hope so," she said. "Anyway, good luck, Gary. I love you very much, and so does your Aunt. She stepped out for a bit but should be back soon. You said your battle begins at three?"

"Yes, grandma," I replied.

"It's almost three right now, Gary! Don't you be late!" she laughed.

I chuckled lightly. "I'm headed there right now."

"Okay. We'll both be watching and cheering for you. Do your best. And remember that no matter what the outcome, we all love you very much. Me, your aunt, and your mother. Okay?"

I smiled a little and nodded. "I know, grandma. Thank you. I love you, too. And tell auntie I said I love her."  
"I will. Take care, Gary."

"Bye, Grandma."

I hung up the phone and stood up, stretching.

June was by the door leading out of the building, and I walked quickly to join her, the sun irritating me a little bit as it hit me in the face, causing me to squint. She smiled as she saw me. "You ready?" she asked.

I nodded. "It's almost time. Let's go."

June and I walked past a few stadiums in the area, all holding Pokémon battles at this very moment.

I knew I'd have to stop by one of the stadiums when I was free and watch one of the battles one day.

My heart was beating faster as I spotted the building I was to enter.

**Grass Field** was written in bold green letters on the top of the building.

I can't believe it, I thought to myself. The time has finally arrived. My first battle at the Pokémon League.

Officially begins.

The dark corridor I stood in echoed cheers from the crowd for a battle that was still ongoing, or perhaps already over.

The announcer's voice was unclear as he spoke about the battle excitedly.

My chest was in pain as my heart abused it continuously. I wanted to throw up. My arms were shaking hard. My right eye had yet to stop twitching, my right hand over it, pressing into it with anger, silently begging it to stop as I waited for the past twenty minutes or so.

Suddenly, the door opened in front of me, and bright light poured into the corridor from the sun.

It's my turn, I thought, squinting against the sunlight. Gary. Let's win this entire thing. There's no going back, now. I took a deep breath and walked forward towards the light, inhaling the fresh air, taken back by the screaming cheers.

"And now, the next battle on the Grass Field will take place!" an announcer said, hidden from view.

I walked past a large booth with a long bench, set up for any participating trainer's coaches to guide them while in battle from the sidelines, and stepped up to a steel square in the wide, grassy field, right outside of a battlefield outlined with a white rectangle. Suddenly, I was surrounded on all four sides by steel bars, and the platform rose in the air!

"WHOA!" I screamed out in shock as I was brought to a higher level.

The platform I was standing on stopped a few feet in the air, a steel beam holding it up.

"The Green Trainer, Gary, representing Pallet Town!" the announcer said, the crowd screaming loudly.

Two electronic boards, one on either side of the stadium, both high in the air, showed a picture of me, taking up the left side of the screen, three Poké Ball designs to the left of my picture. The other half of the screen was black.

The audience erupted in cheers as my opponent jogged out onto the field wearing blue sweatpants and a matching blue hoodie. She seemed full of energy as she ran up to her platform, which rose up. She smiled at me and nodded.

I smiled and nodded back, straightening up.

"And here is the Red Trainer, Lola Seyn, from Celadon City!" the announcer introduced her.

The crowd seemed to scream even louder.

Lola's picture took the place of the empty spot on the other side of the billboard, three Poké Balls appearing to the right of her picture.

A referee stood wearing a blue shirt and black shorts and sneakers. He held a green flag in one hand, and a red flag in the other hand. He raised both flags, the green one at me, the red one aimed at Lola. "Trainers! BEGIN!"

"Butterfree! I choose you!" I yelled, throwing her Poké Ball.

"Freeeeeee!" Butterfree cried out, circling the air.

"Flygon, you're up first!" Lola said, throwing her Poké Ball.

"A Flygon!" I gasped, taking out my Pokédex.

_**Flygon. The Mystic Pokémon and the final stage of Trapinch. A Flygon's speed can be unmatched by any other Pokémon. They are found in the desert and often create sandstorms by accident.**_

The topmost Poké Ball design showed a colored picture of Flygon's face on Lola's side, and near my picture, the topmost Poké Ball showed Butterfree's face.

"So it's Butterfree up against Flygon in this first battle!" the announcer declared. "It'll be interesting to see how Gary will handle this powerful Dragon and Ground type opponent."

"I'm not afraid of that thing!" I shouted. "Butterfree, use Aerial Ace!"

"FREEEEEE!" Butterfree dove down to the ground and flew towards Flygon. She disappeared in a flash and fired like a bullet at Flygon, slamming into its stomach.

Flygon flew back, but shook its head and glared at Butterfree.

"Flygon, use your Faint Attack!" Lola said.

Flygon let out a cry and flew at Butterfree.

"Butterfree, watch out!" I yelled, knowing there was no dodging a Faint Attack.

Butterfree flapped her wings and backed up, but Flygon vanished and reappeared behind her, swinging his tail and smacking Butterfree in the back. Butterfree cried out and fell to the ground, but managed back into the air.

"And both Pokémon attack with unavoidable moves, keeping things nice and even," the announcer recounted.

"Let's see what they've really got," Lola said, her eyes on me.

"Butterfree, use your Psybeam! Now!"

"Bide attack!" Lola said.

Butterfree used Psybeam.

Flygon's body was outlined in white as Psybeam hit Flygon square in the chest.

Flygon was forced back, its eyes closed, and simply waited.

"Get it while it's still stunned! Use another Psybeam!"

Butterfree hit Flygon with another Psybeam.

Flygon hit the ground and stayed there, seeming to be in pain.

Butterfree's doing great! I thought happily, smiling.

That was when I noticed that Lola was smiling, keeping her eyes on Flygon.

What's she smiling about? I wondered. Her Pokémon isn't attacking me back. She's about to lose. "Butterfree, one more Aerial Ace! Let's finish it off!"

Butterfree flew at Flygon with determination and picked up speed, ramming into Flygon, causing it to bounce helplessly across the grass.

"Flygon is in some serious trouble right now!" the announcer said. "If it doesn't start attacking soon, this could be all over."

Lola giggled, shaking her head.

This must be a trick of some kind, I realized. Something's going on. Why is Flygon glowing?

_**Bide. The user sustains damage from the opponent. After a short while, the user throws back all the damage taken, with double the strength.**_

"NO!" I screamed, looking up from my Pokédex.

Flygon opened its eyes and flew into the air.

Butterfree nervously backed up.

Flygon cried out loudly, its body glowing brightly, and fired a powerful white beam at Butterfree.

Butterfree was knocked out of the air and spiraled to the ground. She bounced hard, groaning.

"Butterfree! Get up! You can do it!" I urged her. "Just get up!" I'm such an idiot! I screamed in my head. How could I be so stupid? I fell right into that!

Butterfree lifted her head up, groaning, and managed to get into the air.

"Butterfree, you okay?" I asked, happy that she managed to get back up, but worried about how much fight she had left in her. "I need you, Butterfree! I know I can trust you to pull through in this field. Use Confusion attack!"

Butterfree's eyes glowed light blue, and Flygon, no longer glowing white from its Bide attack, was outlined in the same blue color.

Flygon was slammed into the dirt by Butterfree repeatedly. It cried out loudly, struggling to escape, but unable to go anywhere.

"Keep going! Don't stop until it's finished!" I shouted at Butterfree.

Butterfree continued to lift and slam down Flygon with her Psychic powers, Flygon caught in the attack, trying to break free.

"Flygon!" Lola called out, her face remaining cool through all this. "Supersonic!"

"Close its mouth!" I yelled.

As Flygon opened its mouth, Butterfree growled at it, narrowing her eyes.

Flygon's mouth immediately snapped shut.

"Now keep using Confusion!" I ordered.

Butterfree continued to hold the Dragon captive, mercilessly tossing it around the field, into the dirt, and against the walls.

"Lola's Flygon is strong, but I don't know how much more damage it can take, or how it can break free of this Psychic type attack! It looks like Flygon isn't gonna make it out of this one, folks!" the announcer stated.

Flygon was writhing in pain in the air as Butterfree kept it still, seeming to be applying some kind of painful pressure to Flygon, pain written all over its face.

Butterfree finally let go of Flygon and it hit the ground, breathing hard.

"And just like that, Butterfree finally releases Flygon from its misery! Is the battle over?" the announcer inquired.

"Finish this with Rock Slide," Lola said cooly.

To my surprise, Flygon instantly flew into the air, above Butterfree, and cried up to the sky loudly.

White circles appeared above Butterfree, and huge rocks dropped from them.

Butterfree tried dodging, but was taken down by the rocks.

"_Butterfree!_" I called out.

The rocks stopped falling, and I could see Butterfree underneath several rocks, groaning weakly.

"Butterfree is unable to battle!" the referee announced, raising the red flag toward Lola. "Flygon is the winner!"

"And Flygon pulls out some amazing spirit and takes to its trainer's orders, fighting back and winning the match!" the referee screamed loudly amongst the cheers from the crowd.

My heart dropped. I can't lose, I thought. Not now. Everyone's counting on me. "Return, Butterfree!" I recalled her.

The picture of Butterfree on the billboard turned into a silhouette of it.

I closed my eyes, thinking of my remaining five Pokémon.

Lola was looking at me, her arms crossed, smiling.

"Charizard, you're next!" I yelled, sending him out.

Charizard flew into the air and sent out a huge stream of fire into the sky.

Charizard's picture took the place of the second Poké Ball on the billboard near my side.

The audience seemed to go crazy with excitement as Charizard showed off his strength to the crowd's delight.

"And out next is Charizard!" the announcer said. "This could be the end of Flygon, who is already exhausted from fighting Butterfree!"

"Charizard, Dragon Claw!" I said.

Charizard's claws glowed light blue, and he roared terrifyingly. Flying at Flygon, Charizard pulled back both claws.

"Rock Slide!" Lola ordered.

Flygon used Rock Slide again.

Charizard used his powerful claws to slice at the enormous rocks! As the rocks piled down towards Charizard, he continued to slash through them, toss them aside, and use Flamethrower, avoiding taking any damage!

"GO CHARIZARD!" I cheered, jumping for joy.

"Charizard is actually using its impressive strength to avoid damage from the otherwise Super Effective Rock Slide!" the announcer said excitedly. "This is one well raised Pokémon!"

Charizard roared happily, smacking another boulder away with his claw. Suddenly, one remaining boulder fell, landing on Charizard's back, taking him by surprise. Charizard roared and his claws returned to their normal color as he started to descend.

"Uh oh," the announcer said in shock. "It looks like Charizard should have looked both ways before crossing that street! It's been hit and is going down!"

"Continue!" Lola shouted.

Flygon used Rock Slide again, pummeling Charizard with boulders.

Charizard fell to the ground as more rocks landed on him.

He can't take all that! I thought with fear, my heart pounding. "Charizard, please! Get out of there!"

"It looks like this is gonna be another win for Flygon!" the announcer said.

"Charizard, get out of there and _attack!_" I screamed desperately. "Dragon Claw! NOW!"

Charizard was out of view, covered by the rocks.

Lola's smiled widened as she looked up at me.

I glared back at her and looked down at the rocks covering my Pokémon. "Charizard! Do it!"

Charizard didn't budge.

I let out a sigh. Two down? I thought angrily. I shook my head. No! "NO! Charizard! We're not gonna lose like this! Now attack!"

With a loud roar.

With a huge explosion that erupted from underneath the rocks.

In a bright flash of red.

The rocks flew in multiple directions, off of Charizard. Some rocks flew into the walls, nearly going into the bleachers, causing fans to scream in shock. Some rocks hit the beam underneath the platform Lola stood on, as well as the one I stood on. One rock smacked Flygon in the face, causing it to cry out in shock.

Charizard was a red bullet, his body outlined in red, his claws glowing blue. With a roar, he used Flamethrower, and Flygon screamed out as the impact forced it to the ground.

The attack ended, and Flygon opened its eyes in fear as Charizard flew down at it and attacked with Dragon Claw.

Flygon was forced along the ground, upturning the grass underneath it.

Charizard landed on the ground, growling.

"Blaze Ability is on," I whispered, amazed.

"Flygon is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" the referee said, waving the green flag at me.

"Charizard, you did it!" I cheered.

Charizard roared, his fire even more stronger than before, and let out a huge flame, the crowd going nuts over the visually stunning display of strength.

"And Charizard pulls through in an amazing comeback, surviving Rock Slide and ending the battle with a very effective Dragon Claw!" the announcer screamed in amazement. "This battle is red hot, folks, and Charizard, though clearly weakened by what it's been through, is still looking raring for more as its Blaze Ability has been activated, boosting its Fire attacks! It's simply impossible to tell who will win this battle as both trainers have two Pokémon remaining."

Flygon's picture was reduced to a dark silhouette on the billboard.

Lola returned Flygon and threw her second Poké Ball. "Let's fight fire with fire, then!"

A flaming horse landed on the ground, neighing loudly, its head to the sky_._

"Lola's second Pokémon is revealed to be Rapidash!" the announcer called out.

_**Rapidash. The Fire Horse Pokémon and Ponyta's evolved form. When Rapidash gallop at full speed, their fiery mane sparkles, a beautiful sight to behold.**_

The second Poké Ball near Lola's picture was turned into the face of Rapidash.

"Charizard, let's do this!" I said, smiling. "Wing Attack!"

Charizard's wings glowed brightly, and he flew at Rapidash.

"Bounce!" Lola ordered.

Rapidash leaped into the air, dodging as Charizard swooped in on it.

Charizard looked up in shock.

Rapidash came down fast, stomping hard on Charizard.

Charizard roared, slamming into the ground painfully.

"Rapidash got out of the way just in time and then returned with a brutal Bounce attack!" the announcer said. "Charizard isn't gonna be able to take much more after this, I'll tell ya!"

"Now use Fire Blast!" Lola said.

"Charizard, fight back with Fire Spin!" I ordered.

Charizard forced himself up and used Fire Spin as Rapidash used Fire Blast, sending out a nearly 'X' shaped blast at Charizard.

Both moves collided and exploded on impact, tossing both Pokémon back.

"It looks like their strength is evenly matched!" the announcer mentioned. "Why they're using Fire against Fire is the question I have, though."

"Fire Blast!" Lola repeated.

"Dodge it!" I yelled.

Charizard flew out of the way, and the flame slammed into the wall by the crowd.

The crowd leaped up and down for joy, thrilled by the excitement of being so close to danger.

"Fire Blast! Fire Blast! Fire Blast!" Lola kept saying.

Rapidish responded, using the move over and over again.

Charizard kept dodging at my word.

Why is she attacking with that? I wondered. Charizard is a Fire type. What is her deal?

I watched as Charizard dodged around the attacks. "Get into the air!"

Charizard soared above Rapidash, dodging another hit.

That's when I saw it.

"What in the world?!" the announcer shouted. "The field is actually on fire now! Was this intentional, or some kind of accident? What could be going on in this battle, ladies and gentleman?"

Rapidash isn't even aiming for Charizard, I realized as I watched Rapidash continue to burn the grass around it. But what is it doing?  
It wasn't long at all before most of the field was on fire.

Rapidash stood in the field, fire surrounding it.

"It seems that trainer has completely lost it!" the announcer screamed. "Her Rapidash has burned the entire field, and is now standing in the midst of it! Wait a minute! What's going on now?"

Rapidash's body was covered in fire. The flame mane on its body suddenly burst into an even more powerful display. It neighed loudly, standing on its hind legs, and its mane burst again in an incredible flash of bright fire. Rapidash was giving off beautiful sparkles from its body, its mane looking amazing as it increased in height and intensity.

"Ladies and gentleman, I must say, I've never witnessed this in my entire life, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say that that Rapidash has Flash Fire Ability!" the announcer declared. "An Ability that raises the user's Fire type moves if they are hit with a Fire type attack! It seems that now that the entire field is in flames, Rapidash has boosted its Fire moves dramatically! If I were completely out of my mind, I'd say that that's _exactly _what is going on right now!"

Rapidash, on its hind legs, neighed strongly, looking magnificent against the flames surrounding it, its mane blazing stronger than ever, erupting every once in a while, showering the field in dazzling sprinkles of multicolored sparks.

The crowd was giving me a headache from how loud they were at this point, but I couldn't blame them. This was unbelievable.

I shook my head. "Charizard, into the flames!" I ordered.

Lola stared at me with wide eyes, confused.

Charizard grunted and dove down to the ground.

"DIG!" I shouted.

The ground erupted into a burst of dirt and flames where Charizard hit the ground, digging through it.

"Bounce!" Lola shouted.

Rapidash neighed and leaped into the air high as if it could fly.

Charizard burst from the ground and rammed his head into Rapidash's underside.

Rapidash neighed in pain.

"Now go back to the ground!" I shouted.

Charizard flew back to the ground and landed amongst the fire, unfazed, and looked up at Rapidash as it continued to soar into the air.

Rapidash finally started to fall back down to earth, its eyes closed, stunned by the Super Effective attack it just took.

"Meet it and use Wing Attack!" I yelled.

Charizard flew up and smacked Rapidash with a glowing wing as it came down.

Rapidash neighed in pain and flew through the air, finally landing on the ground as the flames consumed it.

"Smoke is beginning to rise up in the air! This tactic of Lola's could be a lot more dangerous than it's worth!" the announcer shouted.

"Rapidash! Flare Blitz!" Lola said, waving her hand.

Rapidash got up and neighed loudly. Its entire body became coated in fire, and it soared into the air, aiming for Charizard, looking like a shooting star.

"Charizard!" I coughed against the smoke. "Wing Attack!"

Charizard flew at Rapidash as Rapidash charged back, and they collided.

Both Pokémon dropped out of the sky and hit the ground.

"Charizard is unable to battle!" the referee, who I had no idea had ran out of the field and was now in the bleachers, a terrified look on his face as he watched the battle, shouted out, waving a red flag at Lola.

Rapidash stood up and flinched, receiving recoil damage, and collapsed to the ground.

"Rapidash is also no longer able to battle!" the referee said, waving the green flag at me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, watching both Pokémon amongst the fire, smoke floating into the air.

"Return!" I yelled. I stared at Lola like she was crazy. She can't expect me to send out a Pokémon in this inferno, I thought.

Lola returned Rapidash.

The picture for Rapidash and Charizard turned into a silhouette.

"Hydro Pump the ground!" she cried determinedly, raising a Poké Ball in the air before throwing it high.

Some kind of beaver came out, crying out. It rolled in the air and faced down. As it fell towards the fire, it sprayed water down and doused a small area of the flames. It landed on the only safe spot amongst the fire, staring at the surrounding flames bravely. At once, it used Hydro Pump to douse the fire all around it, running at the fire, smoke rising, some people leaving the stadium, others covering their mouths and noses as the Pokémon continued to get rid of the flames.

_**Bibarel. The Beaver Pokémon. This is the evolved form of Bidoof. They are hard workers and use their sharp teeth to cut down trees to build homes. They have been seen as an aid in the construction of buildings alongside humans.**_

Bibarel's picture replaced the last Poké Ball near Lola.

Bibarel didn't take too long before the fire was completely gone, the only real issue being the smoke that was in the air. Luckily, we were outdoors, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Well, I don't know how safe that was, and there will probably be a fine for that young lady for that stunt," the announcer said slowly. "But, I don't think anyone can deny that that was one hell of a show! Now that the fire is gone, Gary can select his final Pokémon to face Bibarel!"

"And I know just who to use!" I said. "Primeape, go!"

"PRIIIIMEAPE!" Primeape cried out. He leaped into the air excitedly, but came back down quickly, not getting a good jump. "Prime?" Primeape looked down at his feet in confusion.

A picture for Primeape took the place of the last Poké Ball on my end.

"Now, watch us win!" Lola winked. "Roll Out!"

Bibarel leaped into the air and curled up, rolling before landing on the ground. It made a _sploosh _sound as it landed, and spun through the ground at Primeape.

"Dodge it!" I yelled.

Primeape tried to leap out of the way, but seemed to stumble and fell to the ground. "APE!" Primeape was hit, unable to dodge. He got to his feet, wiping mud off of his face.

"Mud?" I said. "What the...?"

Bibarel rolled away and came back at Primeape.

"Watch out, Primeape!" I shouted.

Primeape tried to leap away, but he got stuck in the dirt and fell over again.

Bibarel slammed into Primeape again.

Primeape cried out in pain as he hit the ground and laid still in the dirt. As he got up, he was coated in even more mud.

What's going on? I wondered. Where's the mud from? "Primeape, use your Cross Chop to attack back!"

Primeape raised his arms and crossed them and they glowed white. He took a step forward and stumbled, crashing into the ground again. He stood up slowly, more mud on his face.

"And it seems that Lola's last two Pokémon were strategically picked, ladies and gentleman!" the announcer said. "Rapidash became a threat by burning the field and causing its strength to increase in the fire, and as a backup, she had Bibarel to douse the flames, creating a muddy atmosphere and making it impossible for Primeape to move properly! Bibarel, as a Pokémon who is part Water, can maneuver through this very moist environment with little to no problems!"

I watched, completely stunned, as Bibarel continued to repeatedly crash into Primeape, each hit worse than the last. We can't dodge, I thought. We can't attack. We're just dummies, now. Hopeless dummies. This is all I have to show? Losing at the preliminaries? All I've been through, and this is what I've learned? That I'm not even able to make it through one round at the Pokémon League?

Bibarel slammed into Primeape once again.

He cried out, tumbling through the air, and slammed in the mud on his back.

"And it looks like this round is just about over for Gary and Primeape," the announcer called out. "Gary has done an astounding job, but if he doesn't come up with something soon, Primeape will be out of steam."

Primeape groaned weakly and managed to his feet.

Bibarel tore through the mud at Primeape.

Primeape fell to one knee, exhausted, looking ready to drop, breathing hard.

Bibarel got closer.

Primeape's hands were on the ground on either side of him, ready to take the final blow.

I gasped as Bibarel was just a couple of seconds away from hitting Primeape. "Catch Bibarel! _Turn it into a Seismic Toss!_" I screamed.

"Prime?" Primeape cried out. "APE!" Primeape caught on to I had demanded.

Lola squinted at Primeape, confused.

Primeape remained on one knee and extended out his arms.

Bibarel slammed into him!  
Primeape grabbed onto Bibarel and he tumbled over onto his back, rolling in the mud _with_ Bibarel!

Both Pokémon rolled through the mud, all around the field in circles.

"Let it build up and then toss it!" I screamed.

Bibarel and Primeape kept on rolling, faster, picking up speed, circling the field.

"Bibarel, _stop!_" Lola shrieked, watching in fright.

"DO IT!" I yelled.

"APE!" Primeape flung Bibarel across the entire field.

"BAAAAAAREELLLLLLL!" Bibarel cried out, and slammed into the wall. It slid down into the mud and stayed still.

Silence filled the stadium as all eyes were on Bibarel.

Primeape started to grunt angrily, grabbing my attention.

I turned to see Primeape was hopping through the mud, tripping, falling, scrambling, desperately moving as quickly as he could to get to Bibarel.

Bibarel's eyes opened and it slowly got to its feet.

Primeape continued to crawl through the mud, trying hard to jump through the thickness, sloshing through the muck.

Bibarel was stumbling around the mud, dizzy from the spin it went through with Primeape.

Primeape was just a few feet away now, stomping forward slowly, a big, brown, dripping blob.

"BIBAREL!" Lola screamed desperately.

"Bi?" Bibarel shook its head.

Primeape reached Bibarel and pulled back his fist.

"BAREL!" Bibarel screamed in shock as it finally saw Primeape.

"APE!" Primeape slugged Bibarel in the face, sending it flying into the wall.

Bibarel remained on its back.

"Bibarel is unable to battle," the referee, still in the stands, raising the green flag to me. "Primeape is the winner of this match and the victory goes to Gary!"

The entire stadium practically exploded in cheers.

Bibarel's picture was now a silhouette, and Lola's picture vanished completely, the words _**WINNER! GARY! **_displayed on the billboards, taking up the other half of the screen, the background of the billboard now a bright yellow, the Poké Ball designs all gone, replaced with images of my three Pokémon.

"INCREDIBLE!" the announcer bellowed. "THIS ONE WILL GO DOWN IN THE BOOKS! Primeape turned the tables by taking a powerful Roll Out and boosting its own Seismic Toss in the process! This will be a match to top as Gary has made it through the first round!"

"_YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_" I shrieked as I leaped from my platform and landed on my feet in the mud. I stumbled through the mud towards Primeape.

Primeape turned to me and grunted with excitement. He made his way through the mud towards me.

It took us a very long time, but once we were close enough, Primeape leaped through the air and tackled me down into the mud.

I laughed and hugged him tightly. "Primeape! You were amazing! We did it! We really did it!" I cheered excitedly.

"That really was rather unique, Gary," Prof. Oak said, patting my back. "I won't be forgetting that match anytime soon."

"The combination of both you and that Lola girl," June added. "You both had a very impressive method of trying to win."

"That girl could've killed us all!" my mom shouted. "What was her problem?"

"She knew what she was doing," I said quickly, trying to shut my mom up. Actually, I agreed that Lola went way too far with how she used Rapidash, but I was happy with the match, and I didn't need my mom to get all excited and angry and make a fuss over it. I just wanted things to be calm and happy right now. "I'm just glad I won that battle." I smiled up at my mom, Prof. Oak, and June.

They all turned back to me, smiling, except for my mom, who kept a disapproving glance at me.

We were all outside now, walking around, gazing at the scenery and looking for a nice place to eat dinner in honor of my victory, though the sun was only just beginning to set.

I had taken a shower and was now in fresh clothes. Best of all, my eye had stopped twitching. I wasn't sure exactly when it had stopped, but I was just glad it did.

My Pokémon were at the Pokémon Center, getting some food and recovering themselves.

"Prof. Oak?" I said, looking up at him.

Prof. Oak turned, smiling, but his smile faded once he saw the seriousness on my face. "What is it, Gary?"

"Have you heard anything about Kiwi?"

Prof. Oak stopped walking, causing us all to stop shortly after him. He looked into my eyes sternly.

I didn't tear my eyes away from his.

"Yes. I have, Gary," Prof. Oak replied solemnly. "She's doing okay. She's still paralyzed. There's no word yet on how long this could last. We're hoping she'll come out of it soon, but for now, she isn't able to move a muscle in her body."

I lowered my eyes, my breathing seeming to get heavier as it felt harder to inhale and exhale. "Oh..."

"We're all very concerned back home in Pallet Town. Her mom is with her daily at the hospital."

I nodded. "At least she's alright, I guess," I muttered.

Nobody said a word after that as we all thought about Kiwi.

"Well, we should continue searching for a place to eat, huh?" I suggested, looking up, managing a small smile.

"Agreed," Prof. Oak said, looking up at me, looking a little brighter.

June and my mom looked up at me and nodded, trying to be positive about the situation.

"I wonder how Robin is doing," June mentioned as we all continued to walk through the village.

"I haven't heard from him," Prof. Oak stated. "We should call his parents later if we don't run into him out here. I'm sure he's phoned home to them to tell them how he's done."

"I wonder when he battled," June said thoughtfully.

"I know he won already," I said eagerly, gazing up at the sky. "He's gonna go all the way. Just like I will. Me and him are gonna keep on going until we meet up at the final match. Then, we'll battle to see who will win." And that will be me, I thought to myself. No matter what, I have to beat him.

Officially.

Six on six.

Once and for all.


	77. The Preliminaries: Round 2: Protective

"A water battle!" June exclaimed. "That should be interesting. Kingdra would do well, but you don't have any other Water types."

"That doesn't matter, June," I said, looking at her. "You saw what happened on the Grass Field. Lola used a Fire type and burned the entire field down! Her Water type flooded the place! This isn't so much about matching types with the field, but how to use the field to your advantage. But I do think Kingdra is a good idea."

"So who else will you be bringing?" June asked as we stepped outside into the hot sun.

The bright yellow ball sat high in the sky.

I squinted against it, looking right into it, and then closed my eyes and lowered head, thinking. "I guess Hoothoot is a good option, right? Hoothoot and maybe Butterfree? They can both fly and stay out of the water."

"It's a fair enough idea," June replied. "You should really have caught more Water types."

I shot her an angry look.

June shrugged. "Well, I'm right, you know."

"I'll do just fine with what I have, thank you," I snapped.

"Hey! Do you wanna borrow my Lanturn?" June asked eagerly, stopping, her eyes glistening with excitement.

"No way!" I shouted angrily. "I made it here with my own Pokémon. I'm not using _yours_ to advance!"

"Hmm," June said thoughtfully. "I guess I understand that. But you don't even have an Electric type Pokémon with you. There's a good chance the opponent will be using at least one Water type, and probably an Electric type as well. Electricity will be a nice thing for you to have, and with my Lanturn, who has Volt Absorb Ability, any Electric moves used on her will heal her HP!"

"Porygon-Z has a couple Electric moves," I said, and stopped as I saw the building with the words **Water Field** on the top of it in bold, dark blue letters. "Hey, I guess we're here."

"Yeah, but we still have time," June said. "The battle doesn't begin until two. We have about thirty minutes. Let's look around the village."

"For what?" I asked.

"Let's get some souvenirs or something!" June smiled. "Look at that over there! I wanna buy one!" June pointed off into the distance and immediately ran towards one of the many booths lining the street.

"It's too hot for that!" I complained, sighing. "I'm gonna go wait inside."

June didn't seem to hear me and I totally didn't care.

Shrugging, I walked into the building, refreshed by the cool air inside. I took a seat and looked around.

All of the buildings looked the same as each other besides the paint job. This building's inside was painted a light shade of green.

It was the day of my second round battle, taking place on the Water field.

After my dinner with Prof. Oak, my mom, and June last night, we had attempted to locate Robin, but with no luck. Prof. Oak wasn't even able to contact his parents when he made the phone call. They never picked up.

I wasn't worried, though. I knew that Robin was gonna get past the preliminaries.

Several people seemed to be grouped up near the other end of the floor, where a TV hung from above.

What's going on there? I wondered as I walked over to them. A Pokémon battle!

"And that's it, folks!" the announcer screamed. "With a terrifying Crunch attack from Raticate, Sableye has been defeated and Arnold wins the match!"

A young kid was shown hugging his Raticate joyously. The kid had short black hair and wore a red T-shirt and baby blue shorts.

Hey, I know him, I thought to myself, stepping up closer to the screen, squinting hard. Arnold? Where do I know him from...

"Gary!" someone called out.

I turned to see June walking up to me, her arms crossed, scowling at me.

"Why did you leave me out there?" she asked angrily.

"I told you I was going inside," I said. "It's hot out there. What did you buy?"

"Nothing. I changed my mind."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey! Do you recognize this kid?" I asked urgently, pointing up at the screen.

"The most controversial movie of the year," spoke a voice from the TV. An angry little white eel Pokémon was glaring out from the black screen, its eyes red. "Tynamo Untrained. Rated R. In movie theaters now."

"I'm absolutely not seeing that," one kid said. "That's just wrong."

"You're too young, anyway," another kid spoke up. "It's Rated R."

"I guess the battle ended," I said, turning to June. "I saw this kid. He looked so familiar to me. His name was Arnold."

"Arnold?" June repeated, thinking. She shrugged. "Doesn't ring a Beldum. Sorry." She smiled widely.

I rolled my eyes are her poor pun and walked over to a seat, June joining me.

"So did you figure out your Pokémon yet?" June asked.  
"I'm gonna keep the six I have and just decide what to use when I battle. Kingdra, Butterfree, and Porygon-Z seem like good choices, though."

"I suppose so," June replied uncertainly. "You never did take back your Drifloon from Prof. Oak. Maybe you should make a trade."

"I've been thinking about that. I'm sure I'll use it a bit later, but right now, I think these three are my best bet. I may take Drifloon with me when I finish the preliminaries and go into six on six battling."

"And on the Grass Field, for round two, we have Green Trainer Becky Ansley from Cerulean City going against Red Trainer Joshua Fitle, also from Cerulean City," the announcer spoke through the television. "A bit of hometown rivalry should ensure this is one of the more intense battles of the competition."

Is that the same Grass Field I battled on? I wondered.

The grass looked green, fresh, and there were no signs of a fire having been there at all.

"Begin!" the referee said, raising a green flag in one hand, the red flag in the other.

"Gooooo!" the red haired Becky yelled with a smile, throwing her Poké Ball.

An Octillery landed on the ground, the octopus waving its tentacles throughout the air.

The blonde Joshua threw his Poké Ball and sent out a Shinx, the cute little Pokémon smiling eagerly.

"Awwww! Look at the little cutie!" June cried out lovingly.

"This is gonna be a quick win!" one girl near the TV screen said slowly, shaking her head.

"Wring Out!" Becky yelled, and Octillery reached one of its tentacles out to wrap around Shinx.

"Dodge and use Thunder Fang!" Joshua cried.

Shinx leaped into the air, but Octillery caught it and squeezed hard. Shinx cried out in pain, held high in the air by Octillery. Growling, Shinx opened its jaws, its teeth crackling with electricity, and bit into Octillery's tentacle, shocking the octopus.

Octillery let go of Shinx and fell back, Shinx landing on its feet.

"Octillery is unable to battle! Shinx is the winner!" the referee shouted, raising a red flag to Joshua.

"Octillery and Shinx are the same gender," June muttered.

I turned to her. "Huh?"

Her eyes stayed on the screen. "That Shinx may have Rivalry Ability. It boosts the attack of moves if the opponent is the same gender as the user. That must have really hit hard."

"Oh, I get it," I replied, looking back at the screen.

Becky sent out her next Pokémon.

A Steelix was sent out, towering high over Shinx.

"Oooooh, she's in trouble now," one of the young kids in front of me said.

Steelix's Iron Tail was avoided, and Shinx fought back with Fire Fang, taking the steel snake down to the ground and further weakening it with a Burn.

Steelix's Earthquake took Shinx out, and an engulfing flame from the Burn knocked out Steelix.

"Wow! That Shinx was just too much!" June gushed, clapping. She looked off to the side of the room, away from the TV, and gasped. "Gary! Your battle is about to take place! I have to go take my seat! GOOD LUCK!" In the next second, she took off for the front door and ran out of the building.

I glanced back at the screen to see that Becky had a Pidgeot and Joshua had chosen a Cubone. I quickly turned and headed towards my upcoming match.

"We have Gary from Pallet Town, back for the second round match up on the Water Field!" the announcer screamed out to a deafening roar from the crowd.

The platform I stood on this time was shorter than the one on the Grass Field.

A similar platform stood on the other side of the field, holding an adult trainer with long blonde hair covering a good portion of his face. I couldn't even see his eyes. He wore a blue suit.

"And from Gringey City, we have Mason Charles!" the announcer declared.

Our pictures were put up on the electronic bulletin boards, three Poké Balls by our pictures.

Between me and Mason was an enormous pool of water with five circular platforms floating on top.

The referee stood to the side and raised a red flag towards Mason, a green flag towards me. "Both trainers may now begin!"

"Slowbrow, I choose you!" Mason yelled, sending out his Pokémon.

"Sloooowbro!" Slowbro smiled, standing on one of the platforms.

"Then I'm going with Butterfree!" I said, and threw her Poké Ball.

"The match is kicking off with Butterfree against Slowbro!" the announcer stated. "Butterfree has the type advantage, but will it be enough to overpower this opponent?"

"Slowbro, attack with Water Pulse!" Mason said.

Slowbro opened its mouth and a blue ball formed in front of it. With a cry from Slowbro, the ball soared towards Butterfree.

"Dodge it and attack back with Supersonic!" I told Butterfree.

Butterfree was hit with the move and the ball exploded in the form of water. She fluttered around madly before regaining her composure. Opening her mouth, Butterfree let out a shrill shriek, sound waves flying at Slowbro.

"Slooooooooooow..." Slowbro said as it was hit. "Bro." Slowbro cocked its head at Butterfree, still smiling.

"Slowbro does not seem to be bothered by Supersonic's effect!" the announcer said. "Slowbro has either Own Tempo, or Oblivious as its Ability, preventing Confusion from taking place on the user!"

"Damn it! Should've know," I said angrily.

"That will cost you," Mason said, shaking his head. "Psychic!"

"Stop that with Bug Buzz!" I yelled.

Butterfree flapped her wings and let out a shrill cry, red waves coming off of her body and hitting Slowbro.

Slowbro was knocked off of the platform and into the water. It didn't surface.

"Slowbro's been knocked into the water, but what could it be doing now?" the announcer asked after another minute passed without Slowbro resurfacing.

Bubbles appeared near the surface, and Slowbro slowly crawled out of the water and onto the platform. Its smile remained as it stared up at Butterfree.

"Living up to its name, Slowbro has very slowly returned back to us, folks, and the battle may proceed!" the announcer stated.

"Butterfree, use Aerial Ace!" I told her.

Butterfree flew fast above Slowbro, and then dive bombed with lightning speed, slamming into Slowbro.

Slowbro skidded near the edge and waved its arms, trying to keep its balance.

"Psychic, now!" Mason demanded.

Slowbro caught its balance and looked up to Butterfree, who was in the air. Slowbro's eyes glowed light blue and Butterfree froze in the air, outlined in blue, now under Slowbro's control.

"Attack it!" Mason ordered.

Butterfree screamed out helplessly as Slowbro put pressure on it using its Psychic attack. She wasn't able to move very much, struggling against the hold.

"Now toss that thing in the water and end this!" Mason said strongly.

"BRO!" Slowbro gave a wave of its arms and Butterfree tumbled down towards the water.

Once she hits the water, it's over, I thought, scowling, watching as Butterfree got closer to the pool. She won't be able to make it out of there and I'll be one Pokémon down.

Butterfree's wings flapped hard as it tumbled down fast.

That's when it hit me.

"Tailwind!" I shouted.

"Frrrrrrreeee!" Butterfree flapped her wings even harder, trying to gain control, and a powerful wind blew from underneath her, forcing her up into the air at a blinding speed.

"There you go!" I cheered. "Now go for the Stun Spore!"

Butterfree flew back a forth above Slowbro, nearly impossible to see, and an orange powder suddenly appeared from the air, dropping over Slowbro.

Slowbro twitched in pain, struggling against Paralysis.

"Butterfree has become invisible right now as a mysterious powder immobilizes Slowbro!" the announcer yelled excitedly. "Tailwind has made Butterfree impossible to spot, keeping it in a safe position against the slow, bro."

I hope that pun wasn't intentional, I thought meekly. "Now, Bug Buzz!" I said, an eager smile on my face.

Butterfree attacked, and Slowbro let out a low moan of pain, toppling over the edge.

"Jump in, Slowbro!" Mason yelled.

Slowbro fell into the water.

Butterfree zoomed through the air fast.

I waited for Slowbro to appear.

The crowd was cheering loudly, the anticipation for the turn out of this match making this hot summer day even more difficult to handle.

Slowbro hadn't popped back up after a few minutes.

"Slowbro is taking a pretty long time to appear," the announcer stated. "What could be going on?"

The crowd was quieting down a little, but there were still plenty of screams and cheers as we all awaited Slowbro's return.

Butterfree continued soaring through the sky.

It was another few minutes later when I began to get irritated. I glared at Mason.

Mason kept his eyes on the water, glancing up at my Butterfree for a second every moment or so.

"I'm not sure what's going on here, ladies and gentleman, but it seems that Slowbro is still down there doing exactly who knows what," the announcer declared.

"A trainer must give an order to their Pokémon, or both Pokémon are disqualified," the referee announced.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "_He's _the one not attacking! Butterfree can't do anything in the air!"

"Not to worry," Mason spoke calmly, looking up at Butterfree.

Her Speed boost was now gone, Tailwind ending, and she was flying around at a normal speed.

"NOW!" Mason yelled.

"Slooooooow!" Slowbro popped up from the water and landed on the platform. "Brooooo..."

"Now that the Paralysis is off, let's make this complete!" Mason said. "Slack Off!"

"The Paralysis is off?" I gasped.

"Slooooooooooooooooooooow..." Slowbro said slowly, and sat down on the platform it stood on. Its body started to glow white.

I watched in awe as Butterfree stared on in silence.

The glow from Slowbro's body disappeared after a moment, and it stood up.

"Well, would you look at that!" the announcer shouted. "Mason had Slowbro wait out Tailwind from underwater, knowing Butterfree couldn't go near it, and in the process, washing off the Stun Spore! Then, Slowbro uses Slack Off to recover the energy lost from the battle, putting all of Butterfree's hard work in the trash!"

I growled angrily, raising a fist near my face. "Butterfree, put it to Sleep!" I yelled.

Butterfree flew above Slowbro, a blue powder falling from her wings.

"Under!" Mason yelled as Slowbro was hit with the Sleep Powder.

Slowbro stumbled sleepily towards the water and fell in. A moment later, it climbed out, wide awake.

I guess we have to keep on attacking, I thought in frustration. But what about Slack Off?

Butterfree fluttered about, looking tired.

Hey! Wait! I realized. I pulled out my Pokédex for a second, and put it away a moment later. There's hope. We just have to keep trying! "Bug Buzz again!" I shouted.

Butterfree used Bug Buzz, knocking Slowbro over onto its back.

"Do it again!" I shouted.

Butterfree attacked once more.

Slowbro was knocked over into the water.

"Slack Off until fully recovered!" Mason yelled out to Slowbro.

Slowbro remained underwater for a few minutes.

Just as my patience was wearing thin in the heat, Slowbro appeared, looking just fine.

"Bug Buzz!" I ordered.

Butterfree attacked, pushing Slowbro back.

"AGAIN!" I screamed.

Bug Buzz knocked Slowbro into the water once more.

"Slack Off!" Mason shouted.

"It looks like both trainers are running out of ideas as Butterfree's type advantage is meaning less and less when Slowbro can just regain its health!" the announcer called out. "This battle has to go somewhere, but at what point will they just go all out?"

"Now Zen Headbutt!" Mason ordered.

After a couple of minutes, Slowbro burst from the water, its head glowing light blue, and soared into the air, headed for Butterfree.

"Get out of there!" I cried.

Butterfree was knocked out of the sky and tumbled towards the water. She landed on one of the platforms and sprawled out flat.

Slowbro landed in the water and a huge wave of water splashed Butterfree, pushing her to edge.

Butterfree shook her head, awakened by the water, and flapped her wings, ascending into the air, water dripping off of her body.

Slowbro's head appeared on the surface of the water, smiling.

"Bug Buzz!" I called out.

Butterfree attacked, and Slowbro was forced back through the water.

The back of Slowbro's head slammed into one of the floating platforms. It didn't react, but instead crawled onto the platform and looked up into the air, smiling. After a minute, it cried out in pain, grabbing the back of its head.

"Looks like Slowbro finally felt that hit it took to the head!" the announcer said. "It's well known that Slowpoke and Slowbro aren't known to feel too much pain until after a while due to how dense they are."

"Butterfree, we can't let up now!" I cried out. "This has to be working by now! Another Bug Buzz!"

"Use Psychic to protect yourself!" Mason ordered.

Slowbro's eyes glowed blue, and a huge wave rose from the pool.

The Bug Buzz attack smashed into the wave, and the water split apart, falling back into the pool with the rest of the water.

"Aerial Ace!" I yelled.

"Psychic again!" Mason yelled. "Drown the Bug!"

Butterfree flew at Slowbro as it used its Psychic powers to create another wave that was aimed at Butterfree.

"Butterfree, watch out!" I screamed.

Butterfree continued forward and picked up speed as the water neared her, controlled by Slowbro.

"Butterfree, _don't!_" I begged.

The wave crashed down on Butterfree.

She flapped her wings hard and charged into the wave.

"Butterfree!" I gasped, watching what took place.

Butterfree came in contact with the water, and the wave separated as her wings touched it! Crying out loud and shaking her head, she tore through the hole in the wave and slammed into Slowbro, knocking it on its back.

The wave crashed into the pool and rocked the rest of the water, Slowbro's platform swaying hard.

Butterfree soared high into the air, crying out happily.

"What was that?" I cried out, stunned, pulling out my Pokédex.

_**Butterfree. The Butterfly Pokémon. The final stage of Caterpie. Their wings are covered in waterproof scales, allowing them to fly in the rain. If flapped hard enough, the scales will fall off in a poisonous powder.**_

I turned to Slowbro, who was still smiling, looking into the sky after Butterfree.

Butterfree flew down and hovered in the air, staring at Slowbro.

"That was an impressive show, I must say!" the announcer exclaimed. "Butterfree's managed to avoid getting drowned thanks to its wings, which are waterproof and repelled the water! However, Slowbro is still standing strong and is ready for more!"

Still not enough, I thought angrily. I used Bug Buzz repeatedly. Bug Buzz can lower the opponent's Special Defense. I thought for sure that by doing that, we'd take it out easily, eventually. What more can we do?

"Sloooow..." Slowbro suddenly twitched in pain, holding its head, bending over, and dropped down.

I gasped, smiling.

"Slowbro is unable to battle. Butterfree wins!" the referee called out, waving the green flag to me.

"YOU DID IT, BUTTERFREE!" I leaped into the air, pumping my fist happily.

Butterfree fluttered about with joy.

Mason returned his Slowbro.

"It looks like all the damage Slowbro took finally sunk in through to its empty head and it was too much to take!" the announcer shouted. "Butterfree hung in there and delivered a stunning battle!"

That was long, I thought, wiping sweat from my forehead.

"Gastrodon, you're up next!" Mason said, throwing his next Poké Ball.

"Gastrodon!" the slug looking Pokémon cried out.

_**Gastrodon. The Sea Slug Pokémon. They will be of a different color depending on what side of the Sinnoh region their pre evolved form, Shellos, were born in. Long ago, Gastrodon's back contained a sturdy shell for protection.**_

Wow, I thought. "Alright, then! Butterfree, use Bug Buzz!"

Butterfree attacked.

"Dodge it!" Mason said.

Gastrodon leaped into the water, and Bug Buzz missed. It rose up from the surface of the water, looking up at Butterfree.

"Its wings may be able to repel water, but not the rest of its body!" Mason yelled. "Water Pulse!"

A blue orb formed in front of Gastrodon's third eye on its forehead and flew at Butterfree, crashing into her, exploding in water.

Butterfree tumbled backwards.

"Now Ice Beam!" Mason said.

Gastrodon used Ice Beam.

"Get into the air with Tailwind!" I demanded.

Butterfree's wings flapped hard and a gust of wind carried her into the air, dodging Ice Beam.

"Now, Confusion attack!" I said.

Butterfree flew at Gastrodon and used Confusion, lifting Gastrodon into the air.

"Lift it higher!" I commanded.

Butterfree held Gastrodon hostage and lifted it above her head. She seemed to be struggling with it a bit.

"Hang in there!" I encouraged her. "HIGHER!"

Butterfree grunted and strained, but kept on lifting Gastrodon into the sky as high as she could, Gastrodon struggling against the attack.

"Freeeeeeeeeee..." Butterfree groaned.

Gastrodon was high in the sky, almost invisible against the sun.

"Now drop it and attack with back to back Aerial Ace!" I shouted.

"FREE!" Butterfree let go of Gastrodon and disappeared into thin air.

Gastrodon fell from the sky. As it dropped like a rock, it cried out in pain repeatedly, squirming and yelling, twitching and calling out. Finally, it crashed into the water.

Butterfree reappeared and flew through the air, her Speed boosted by Tailwind.

Gastrodon slowly surfaced, defeat on its face.

"Gastrodon is out of the match," the referee stated. "Butterfree is the winner!"

The crowd lost it completely, cheering hard.

"Two down, Butterfree!" I exclaimed. "We're gonna take this one home!"

Butterfree was soaring in the air, overjoyed by her win.

"Absolutely stunning!" the announcer yelled. "Butterfree has done it again! By tossing Gastrodon into the air and being boosted by Tailwind, Butterfree was able to pummel Gastrodon with an onslaught of hits from the already speedy move, Aerial Ace, attacking with record speed! Butterfree is making its mark in the Pokémon League this year for sure!"

Mason silently returned his Gastrodon. "It's up to you, then!" He threw his last Poké Ball.

"And for his last Pokémon, Mason has decided to go with a Lanturn!" the announcer said. "How will Gary counter this?'

Lanturn cried out happily.

Of all the Pokémon... I thought to myself, shaking my head. I knew June surely had a smug look on her face right now. "Use Psybeam, now!" I shouted.

Butterfree hit Lanturn with the multicolored beam, causing it to cry out. It shook the attack off.

"Now counter it with Thunderbolt!" Mason said.

Butterfree vanished on the spot, dodging the attacks of multiple strikes of lighting from Lanturn. Butterfree's Speed boost suddenly faded as Tailwind ended.

"Now we've got it! Wild Charge!" Mason said quickly.

Lanturn tore through the water, sparking with electricity, and leaped out, slamming into Butterfree.

Butterfree landed on the ground, out of the entire area of the pool.

"Butterfree is unable to battle!" the referee said, waving the red flag. "Lanturn is the winner!"

"Butterfree, you did really good! You deserve a rest!" I thanked her. "Come on back!" I turned to Lanturn. Porygon-Z might do well here. But maybe I should hold it back for later. Charizard isn't a good option here. Primeape can't swim, so using him might be risky. Hoothoot is Flying, so that's no good. Kingdra's the best choice here. "Kingdra, go!" I threw her Poké Ball to the water.

"Doooo!" Kingdra cried out.

I smiled, staring at Kingdra, the bandages from her hard battle with Kabutops finally removed. She looked absolutely great and was raring to battle.

"After a stunning show from Butterfree, the poor Bug is now out and Gary has made a smart choice for his second option as he sends out Kindgra, a Water and Dragon type Pokémon who can take Electric moves fairly well and is especially strong against Water type moves!" the announcer proclaimed eagerly.

"Twister, now!" I cried.

"DOOOO!" Kingdra's back fins moved quickly and an enormous water twister appeared, moving towards Lanturn.

"Lanturn, get away!" Mason begged.

Lanturn tried to dive, but was pulled up to the surface from the force of the Twister and sucked into it. It cried out loudly as it was spun around inside of it. The Twister finally ended and Lanturn was spinning in place in the water, dizzy.

"Now, Dragon Pulse!" I yelled.

A blue stream of energy came from Kingdra's snout, slamming into Lanturn.

"Yes! Way to go, Kingdra!"

Lanturn was forced back through the water, hitting the landing behind it. It glared at Kingdra, breathing hard.

"We're wearing it down! It's time to finish this! Another Dragon Pulse!"

Kingdra used her attack once more.

Lanturn was forced underwater from the attack.

Did we win? I wondered excitedly, smiling. I think we got through the second round!

"Stockpile!" Mason yelled, looking down into the water.

Lanturn leaped from under the water and dazzled as the sun hit it, drops of water falling from its body, glistening in the sun. Its body started to glow purple.

"Follow up with Swallow!" Mason added.

Lanturn continued to soar into the air a little more, and took a big gulp. The purple glow disappeared shortly after.

"Stockpile and Swallow..." I murmured, pulling out my Pokédex.

_**Stockpile. The user's Defense and Special Defense is raised.**_

_**Swallow. The user takes a gulp and swallows energy it stored from Stockpile, getting rid of the boost in Defense and Special Defense, and recovering health.**_

"Now, Thunder from above!" Mason said.

Lanturn's body started to spark strongly.

"Kingdra!" I yelled. There's nowhere to run, I knew.

A huge beam of lightning struck Kingdra.

She cried out helplessly, the water around her igniting from the electricity.

"You saw it, everybody! Lanturn used Stockpile and Swallow to heal itself and then launched a devastating attack! This is gonna leave quite the mark!" the referee yelled. "This may not have been too bad on a Dragon type like Kingdra, but add in the fact that its in the water, and Thunder, an Electric type move, mixed in with the water, is going to make that attack a whole lot more severe for Kingdra and much harder to handle."

The Thunder attack ended, and Kingdra's body sparked as she shivered in pain, her eyes closed.

"End this with Wild Charge!" Mason said.

Lanturn was still in the air, pointing its body down, and, while sparking with electricity, fell down a long distance, finally slamming into my disorientated Kingdra.

Kingdra's body sparked, lighting up the water, adding more damage to her. "_Dooo!_" Kingdra yelled as she was forced underwater.

The water stopped sparking after a moment and Lanturn appeared at the surface.

A minute later, Kingdra floated back to the surface, groaning weakly on her back, eyes closed.

"Kingdra is unable to battle!" the referee declared. "Lanturn is the winner!"

"What a comeback!" the announcer exclaimed, sounding thrilled, screaming over the cheers of the audience. "Lanturn has managed to defeat two of Gary's Pokémon, leaving them both with only one each! Lanturn was injured pretty badly, but it is still looking pretty healthy. Can Gary pull out the one Pokémon to take Lanturn down, or is his time here at the Pokémon League over?"

Charizard, Porygon-Z, Primeape, and Hoothoot, I thought. Porygon-Z's too dangerous. It's a Normal type, but it's a computer program, or something like that. I don't know how it'd react with water. It isn't a weakness for it, but that thing is just too unpredictable. I won't risk its health, and I'm not gonna lose this match. Charizard is weak to Electric _and_ Water types, both of which are Lanturn's types. Plus, Fire and Flying moves don't do well against Water and Electric types. Hoothoot is only weak to Electric types, but he's not even evolved. He can't take it on. And again, Flying moves aren't too strong against Lanturn. Primeape can't swim. It'd just be too risky to bring him into this. I should go with Charizard. He's my best option. Or is he...?

Lanturn was breathing hard, staring at me, waiting for my final Pokémon.

It's almost beaten, I thought. But it has Stockpile and Swallow. It can recover health. I need to counter that with something. Someone who can recover as well, at least. To make it a little more even. I grabbed a Poké Ball and stared at it. "You're my final hope, buddy," I muttered. "I think this is the right choice." Looking up at Lanturn, I threw my last Poké Ball. "Hoothoot, I choose you!"

"HOOOOOOT!" Hoothoot cried out.

"A strange option for Gary, sending out a Hoothoot to battle an Electric type Pokémon like Lanturn!" the announcer yelled. "Let's hope Gary hasn't completely lost it and knows what he's doing!"

"Lanturn, Stockpile!" Mason said.

Lanturn used Stockpile, glowing purple again.

"Hoothoot, Air Slash!" I shouted.

Hoothoot spun in the air, a spiraling blue wind forming and encircling him. The blue energy gathered around Hoothoot and formed a ball. Hoothoot dove down, holding the ball in his right wing, and flung it at Lanturn.

"Dive attack!" Mason ordered.

Lanturn dove underwater and the Air Slash crashed into the water, raising up a small wave out of it. Lanturn appeared from the water, right under Hoothoot, and tackled him.

Hoothoot cried out and landed on one of the platforms. He hopped onto his foot and flapped his wings, getting back into the air.

"Stockpile again!" Mason demanded.

Lanturn's body glowed even brighter, raising its Defense and Special Defense even more.

"Echoed Voice!" I said.

Hoothoot opened his beak and let out a loud, piercing noise, sound waves flying at Lanturn.

"Dive!" Mason said.

Lanturn dove under again, and the sound waves crashed into the water, creating rocky waves.

"Watch out, Hoothoot! UP!" I urged.

Lanturn appeared underneath Hoothoot again, but Hoothoot flew out of the way, ascending.

It just keeps on dodging, I thought angrily. It's too agile. Damn it!

"Ice Beam attack!" Mason commanded his Lanturn.

"Hoothoot, get out of there and Fly!"

Lanturn opened its mouth and fired a beam of ice from it at Hoothoot.

Hoothoot was hit as he flew up, the beam hitting him in the back. Ice formed around his entire body as he cried out in pain, and soon, he was frozen solid. His body began to drop down.

"Thunder!" Mason shouted.

Lanturn swam through the water until it was closer to Hoothoot. It sparked brightly, and the water around it flashed with the power of the electricity traveling through it.

"Hoothoot! Break out of there and use Fly attack!" I screamed desperately. "HOOTHOOT!"

With a loud scream from Lanturn, the entire pool of water became a danger zone for Hoothoot as an unavoidable, enormous blast of electricity fired into the air from the pool. The beam was as wide as the pool, reaching up from the entire pool itself, and it reached as high as the sky.

I was blinded and closed my eyes against the brightness from the electricity flashing in front of me, covering my face with my hands. _NOOOOOOOOOO!_ I screamed angrily in my head.

The roar from the blast of lightning from the pool faded in a few seconds, and I opened my eyes, blinking repeatedly, squinting. It took a while for my eyes to adjust. When they finally did, I couldn't see anything but Lanturn. "Hoothoot?" I gasped, my heart dropping.

"Whoa!" the announcer cried out, sounding stunned. "Now _THAT_ was _INCREDIBLE!_ Using the water to boost the Thunder attack, Lanturn has taken over this battle and has defeated Hoothoot for sure! But where is-oh, I see it now! In the sky!"

I looked up to see an object dropping from high in the sky.

It was Hoothoot, still in his block of ice, falling fast.

It felt like I was watching all of my hopes and dreams crash to the ground. Watching Hoothoot drop was what my heart must have looked like as I felt it dropping inside of me. I couldn't stand anymore. I slowly rocked back and forth and collapsed to my knees as Hoothoot got closer to the water beneath him.

Suddenly, the block of ice stopped falling, hovering in the air. It was giving off a bright glow.

Hoothoot was glowing from inside of the ice!

The ice exploded into pieces and glistened in the sun, dropping into the water.

Hoothoot hovered in the air, glowing brightly, competing with the sun.

I swallowed hard. "Hoothoot..." I whispered in shock, pulling myself up to my feet on weak, shaky legs.

Hoothoot's silhouette expanded and grew.

"He's..." I managed.

"_I can't believe what's going on right now!_" the announcer shrieked in excitement. "It appears that Hoothoot is still able to fight in this match! What's more, it seems that Hoothoot is actually _evolving!_"

The glow left my Pokémon's body, and an even larger Pokémon stood in his place.

My Hoothoot had evolved into Noctowl!

_**Noctowl. The Owl Pokémon and Hoothoot's evolved form. Noctowl only come out at night, sneaking up on prey undetected. They have exceptionable hearing and eyesight and can fly completely silently.**_

"Noctowl!" I cried, my eyes watering with joy. "You're alright! You _evolved!_"

Noctowl hooted loudly, facing me.

I wiped at my eyes. "This is so great! Noctowl!"

Noctowl hooted again.

I turned to Lanturn. "Alright, let's do this, Noctowl!"

Mason was looking up at Noctowl. I couldn't see much of his face, but I knew he had to be completely stunned. I heard him growl and he raised an angry fist. "Thunder attack! That bird won't survive another blast of that!" __

He's right, I knew. One more hit and... Yes! "That's it!" I exclaimed. "Noctowl, into the air and face downward!"

Noctowl took to the sky, soaring for a while as Lanturn sparked dangerous.

The water in the pool lit up and sparked.

"GET IT!" Mason bellowed.

Noctowl stopped flying and faced its body downward.

"Roost, now!" I ordered.

Noctowl's body glowed white, and he could no longer fly as he used Roost to heal himself, losing his Flying typing and falling fast, headed straight for the electricity filled water below.

The entire pool erupted and lighting blasted from it.

"Psychic to protect yourself!" I screamed excitedly.

Noctowl dived down, into the lighting, and as the lightning came closer to him, his eyes glowed blue. The lightning split around Noctowl as he tore into it, the lightning curving around his body as he dove through the middle of the Electric beam.

"_WWWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?_" I heard Mason rage.

Noctowl's body stopped glowing, and he spread his wings wide.

"SKY ATTACK!" I demanded.

Noctowl's eyebrow tufts glowed white and his entire body gave off a white aura. He slammed into Lanturn and the lightning faded away.

Lanturn was tossed out of the water, slamming into the wall near the audience, beneath the stands.

Noctowl hooted and flapped his wings, hovering in place.

"Lanturn is unable to battle! This match goes the the Green Trainer, Gary, and his Noctowl!" the referee shouted, waving the green flag towards me.

"THE IMPOSSIBLE HAS JUST BEEN DONE! THE IMPOSSIBLE, RIGHT BEFORE OUR VERY EYES!" the referee bellowed as loud as he could. "Gary has pulled off yet another win unlike anything I've ever seen before in my five years of professional Pokémon battle commentary!"

I screamed with joy, jumping up and down with excitement.

Noctowl flew over to me and collapsed in my arms, completely beaten.

I pet his head and laughed. "You're absolutely the very best, Noctowl!" I cried, hugging him tightly. "You deserve a nice, long rest! I just knew you'd be able to pull it off!"

Noctowl was knocked out, exhausted and silent.

"How do you feel about your next battle coming up?" June asked, breaking the silence of the room.

"I'm just upset it won't be taking place tomorrow," I replied. " I have to wait two whole days."

"Yeah," June agreed. "That stinks. The Rock Field, right?"

"Yeah."

"You know who you want to bring?"

"I'm thinking Weepinbell would be great, probably. Maybe Noctowl. Porygon-Z."

"I'm surprised you didn't use Porygon-Z. When you chose Hoothoot, I nearly ran down there to yell at you, ha ha. I should've known you knew what you were doing."

I laughed a little bit. "I was worried about Porygon-Z. It's Normal, but it's still a little bit nuts, you know? I didn't know how it might react if it got into the water. It could've gotten a bit too weird or something."

June laughed. "Good thinking, I guess. I still can't believe Hoothoot managed to take that Thunder."

"Maybe being encased in ice helped to avoid some of the damage," I suggested.

"I don't think it works that way, Gary," June giggled. "I think your Hoothoot was just tough stuff."

"You should've been there the night I caught him," I laughed.

June had been laying on her back in her bed, but suddenly rolled over onto her stomach, resting her head in her hands, her elbows in the mattress, gazing over at me excitedly. "Tell me!"

"Okay!" I said happily, laying in my bed.

And that was our night together.

I wasn't usually the talker, but tonight, I was competing with June. The battles I'd been through so far today had given me an energy I wasn't sure I wanted, but it did make me feel happy.

It was a warm night. Not too hot. The kind of warm, pleasant, summer night, that makes my blood rush with excitement and eagerness, not the slightest desire for sleep in my body.

Everything felt good.

Nothing could go wrong.

Right now, everything was absolutely perfect.

Everything was absolutely perfect, and nothing could go wrong.

Everything in the world was just fine.

For now.


	78. Open Wounds

"Gary, why are we here?" June asked, following behind me as I led her through the crowd of spectators, all sitting, awaiting the battle about to take place. "Who's battling?"

I didn't answer June. I just scooted past the eager people and finally found a large spot in the bleachers to sit.

June sat next to me and stared out at the Water Field.

The field looked the same as when I had battled there yesterday. Several circular stone platforms floated in the enormous pool. Two large, metal rectangles that would raise in the air to hold the trainers sat in the ground outside of the pool.

It was the next day. The day after my win on the Water Field. I had no battles for today, and June and I had left our Pokémon at the Pokémon Center so they could get some food and have a check up. Immediately after that, I took June by surprise by insisting that we head over to the Water Field, but I didn't explain why.

"Gary, do you know who's battling here?" June asked. "You're acting very strange. What's going on?"

Ignoring June, I glued my eyes to the battlefield, waiting impatiently.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, the next battle to take place on the Water Field is ready to begin!" the announcer declared.

A trainer stepped out from the far left of the stadium. He walked very proudly, his head high, smiling broadly. He wore a white polo shirt, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. His light blue cap on his head faced forward. He stepped onto the rectangle on the ground and was surrounded by bars from all four sides. The platform rose into the air and stopped a few feet high.

"We now welcome the Green Trainer, Sonny Rain, from Gold Town," the referee said to loud applause.

A trainer walked out from the far right of the field. Her light blue eyes stared straight ahead, focused. Her shiny black hair flew behind her in the light breeze. She stepped into her rectangle and the platform rose, surrounding her sides with metal bars.

"And the Red Trainer, Ashley Ein from Viridian City, has entered the field as well," the announcer called out to the crowd's loud approval.

My breathing got heavier as I spotted the trainer I had first seen during the Opening Day Ceremonies, carrying the torch containing the flame of Moltres up the stairs to light the Central Torch.

The trainer who looked almost exactly like my sister, Melissa.

My vision got blurry as tears clouded my eyes. The same small lips, I thought sadly. The same light blue eyes. The exact same straight black hair. Ashley. And yet...

The referee raised a red and green flag, the red flag pointed at Ashley, and the green flag at Sonny. "Trainers! Let the battle begin!" the referee said.

"Rhydon, I choose you!" Sonny yelled, throwing his first Poké Ball.

Rhydon roared loudly as it appeared, diving into the water. It disappeared under for a moment, but popped up a short while later.

"Golduck! Go!" Ashley declared, and threw her Poké Ball.

"Goooolduck!" Golduck cried, and stood on one of the floating, circular platforms.

I pulled out my Pokédex to scan the Golduck.

_**Golduck. The Duck Pokémon. While their pre evolved form, Psyduck, seem to display a lack of control over their Psychic powers, Golduck have mastered their Psychic abilities. They can communicate with humans and Pokémon through telepathy.**_

"Horn Drill, now!" Sonny shouted, pointing at Golduck.

Rhydon's horn spun rapidly, and it swam towards Golduck very quickly.

"Golduck, Ice Beam the horn!" Ashley said determinedly.

"Gol!" Golduck yelled, and opened its beak, hitting Rhydon's twirling horn with its Ice Beam.

Rhydon's horn was hit, but kept on spinning, the Ice Beam doing nothing to interfere with the attack.

"Don't give in, Golduck!" Ashley urged.

Golduck continued to use Ice Beam as the Rhydon got closer.

"And as this match begins, Golduck is using Ice Beam on Rhydon's horn!" the announcer stated. "It's not doing much to Rhydon at all as it powers forward to take out Golduck in one hit!"

Ashley continued watching as Rhydon neared Golduck, Golduck's Ice Beam having no effect on Rhydon.

Rhydon leaped out of the water and flew at Golduck.

"DUUUUUCK!" Golduck cried out, forcing the Ice Beam at Rhydon's horn.

Suddenly, Rhydon's horn slowed down and then stopped spinning! Ice coated the horn, and it was no longer able to move!

Golduck closed its beak and seemed to smile, satisfied.

Rhydon landed on the platform Golduck was standing on, staring cross eyed at its horn in shock.

"Rhydon's horn has just been frozen solid!" the announcer screamed. "Golduck's determination has won over Rhydon's powerful move and has stopped the attack cold!"

"Future Sight!" Ashley told Golduck.

Golduck's eyes glowed light blue as it raised a hand to the gem in the middle of its forehead, which started to glow. Golduck stood there quietly, patiently, and after a moment, its eyes stopped glowing and it lowered its hand, its gem no longer glowing.

"Now, Hydro Pump and end this!" Ashley ordered Golduck.

"Gol! DUUUUUCK!" Golduck shouted, and opened its beak, releasing a huge blast of water at Rhydon.

Rhydon roared loudly as the attack hit, tossing it back off of the platform shared by Golduck and into the water, sinking fast. A short moment later, bubbles appeared at the top of the water. Rhydon surfaced, groaning weakly, not moving.

"Rhydon is unable to battle!" the referee announced, waving the red flag at Ashely. "Golduck is the winner!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

I didn't move or say a word. I just stared at the battle solemnly.

June didn't make a sound, either.

"And Golduck wins by taking out the Ground and Rock type with a very powerful Water type move!" the announcer shouted. "Golduck didn't take a lick of damage and is in prime form for more battling!"

Sonny angrily returned Rhydon to its Poké Ball and quickly grabbed a second Poké Ball. "Alright! Take this opponent out, Nidoking!"

The Poké Ball flew into the air and sent out a Nidoking.

Nidoking roared strongly and landed on a platform in the water.

_**Nidoking. The Drill Pokémon and Nidorino's evolved form. Nidoking displays strength through their large horn and powerful tail. A simple touch of this deadly Pokémon can result in a fatal poisoning.**_

"And now we have Nidoking as Sonny's second Pokémon!" the announcer commented. "Let's see if Sonny can pull through with Nidoking and even up the score!"

"Nidoking, attack it with Thunderbolt, now!" Sonny yelled.

Nidoking roared and his body began to spark as he charged electricity. The lightning shot from his body with a tremendous roar from Nidoking and shocked the duck Pokémon.

Golduck cried out and fell to its knees, trembling in pain from the Super Effective attack.

"Once more, take it out with another hit!" Sonny said quickly.

"Golduck, dodge that!" Ashley shouted.

Golduck twitched on the ground, its body sparking with electricity, unable to dodge as Nidoking attacked with another Thunderbolt attack.

"She's Paralyzed," June spoke gently of Golduck as Golduck fell further down, holding herself up by her hands now, trembling in pain.

"Golduck isn't able to move, Paralyzed from Nidoking's Thunderbolt!" the announcer yelled. "Golduck is still able to battle, but it doesn't look like it's going to be lasting much longer at this point!"

"Golduck, hang strong!" Ashley called out to her Pokémon.

"Another Thunderbolt! Take it out!" Sonny told Nidoking.

Nidoking yelled loudly and his body sparked once more.

"This looks like it's it for Golduck!" the announcer mentioned.

"Golduck, get in the water!" Ashley begged.

Golduck sparked, helplessly stuck from her Paralysis, unable to move again.

From out of nowhere, a multicolored beam flew at Nidoking and struck him from behind. Nidoking roared in shock as a small explosion erupted from behind him, forcing him off of the platform and into the water.

"WHOA! And just in time, Future Sight arrives to save Golduck from a finishing blow, taking Nidoking by surprise and dealing incredible damage to him!" the announcer explained excitedly. "Is Nidoking going to be able to handle that?"

Nidoking popped up at the surface of the water and immediately started swimming for Golduck.

"HORN DRILL!" Sonny screamed angrily.

Nidoking leaped out of the water and aimed at Golduck, his horn spinning strongly.

"Dodge that, Golduck! Use Aqua Tail!" Ashley yelled to her Pokémon.

Golduck got to her feet and leaped into the air, dodging Horn Drill. Her tail was surrounded by spiraling water and with a strong, graceful back flip, she slammed her tail at Nidoking's back, forcing it down onto the platform with strong force.

The platform rocked under Nidoking's weight and the water rocked strongly, splashing about.

"Nidoking!" Sonny shouted angrily, glaring as Nidoking remained still. "Get up! _Get up!_"

Nidoking groaned, but managed to push himself up by his arms.

"Aqua Jet!" Ashley demanded.  
Golduck's body was coated in water and she flew at Nidoking, knocking him off of the platform and into the water.

Nidoking disappeared for a moment underwater, resurfacing a moment later.

"Nidoking is unable to battle! Golduck is the winner!" the referee said, waving the red flag at Ashley.

"And it's another win for Golduck, who pulled through its Paralysis and dealt a continuous set of strong moves against Nidoking, finally taking him down!" the announcer yelled, booming over the roars of the fans cheering. "Golduck is Paralyzed and looking worn out by now. How much more can this golden battler of a duck take?"

Sonny's arms shook with anger as he returned Nidoking and grabbed his final Poké Ball. "Seaking, go!"

The enormous fish made a splash as it landed in the water, its horn pointed up at Golduck who was breathing heard, leaning forward with exhaustion.

_**Seaking. The Goldfish Pokémon. The evolved form of Goldeen. Seaking gain weight in the Autumn as preparation to propose to a mate. Seaking are common sights in fresh water.**_

"Sonny's last Pokémon is a Seaking!" the announcer said. "Seaking should be able to take out Golduck, but will it be able to also beat the Ashley's last two Pokémon?"

"Poison Jab! Now!" Sonny started.

Seaking leaped from the water and its horn glowed purple, aiming to finish off Golduck.

"Golduck, use Aqua Jet! Get into the air, quickly!" Ashley instructed.

"Duck!" Golduck's body was surrounded by water and she shot into the air fast, dodging the Poison Jab attack by using her Awua Jet to dodge.

Seaking landed on the platform Golduck had been on previously.

"Now, Ice Beam on the water!" Ashley continued.

Seaking leaped towards the water to get back into it.

Golduck used Ice Beam and it hit the water, freezing it instantly.

Seaking slammed into the ice and cried out in surprised as it slid along it.

The Ice Beam attack spread out over the water, freezing it progressively.

"It looks like Golduck is freezing the entire pool, turning this Water Field into an Ice Field!" the announcer cried out, shocked. "Seaking is stuck on the ice and unable to get back into the water, helplessly sliding along on the ice!"

Seaking indeed was sliding on the ice, unable to control where it was going as the entire pool was now solidified.

"Wow!" June exclaimed. "This girl is really good! Her Golduck is really impressive."

Golduck landed on the ice, sliding on the ice calmly, not panicking, a focused look on her face as she neared Seaking.

"Get ready, Golduck!" Ashley said, her eyes narrowing in concentration, matching the look on her Golduck's face.

Golduck bent her knees a little bit and she picked up speed as she slid on the ice.

Seaking was panicking, sliding around, its trainer urging it to turn around and fight back.

"Do it! _Zen Headbutt!_" Ashley shouted.

"_Duuuuuuuuck!_" Golduck cried out, and the top of her head started to glow light blue as she leaned it towards Seaking.

"SEAKIIIIIING!" Sonny cried out in a panic, reaching out for his Pokémon helplessly.

Golduck slammed into Seaking with her head.

Seaking cried out, sliding along the ice at an incredible speed, and right out of the frozen pool, into the wall. It slid down to the ground and weakly moaned, "Kiiiing..."

"Seaking is unable to battle! This match goes to the red trainer, Ashley and Golduck!"

The crowd's sudden explosion of cheers made me jump and I covered my ears in surprise.

"AND THAT'S IT!" the announcer screamed. "ASHLEY HAS WON THE MATCH WITHOUT NEEDING TO SWITCH OUT GOLDUCK!"

A hand grabbed my arm and I turned to see June looking me in my eyes.

"Why did you take me here, Gary?" June asked, screaming over the cheers of the crowd.

I pulled my arm back sharply, out of her grip, and stood up, edging my way carefully out of the stands.

"Gary!" June yelled, following behind me as we left the stadium.

June hadn't spoken a word for about an hour. She knew I knew what was on her mind, and she knew that if I was ready to talk about it, I would.

We walked through the Pokémon League Village, stands selling food and souvenirs, lining the streets.

Trainers and fans ran by June and I.

Lively music blasted from speakers.

Many balloons floated by in the air, some of Pokémon, and others of normal designs.

It was a hot day, but not very humid, making it a lot more tolerable to handle the heat, a slight breeze blowing through, allowing the day to be more enjoyable and easygoing.

I spotted an empty bench and walked over to it, sitting down and sighing.

June didn't sit next to me. Instead, she stood up and stared at me silently. Her gaze was sad, worried, concerned, and full of desire.

My gaze remained on her.

"It was that girl, wasn't it?" June asked slowly.

"I looked her up in the database of all the Pokémon Trainers taking part in the competition on the computer in our room," I said. "I found out about her battle today. She looks just like Melissa."

June's eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

"They could be sisters. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they _are _sisters."

June didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say to that. Her mouth hung open as if she wanted to speak, but there were no words for her to use.

"She was the same girl who carried the flame of Moltres during the Opening Day Ceremony," I added.

June nodded. "I remembered."

"I saw her there and I thought..."

"Gary," June whispered, sitting down next to me. She placed a hand gently on my shoulder, staring me in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

I could feel my eyes starting to tear up, and I glanced away from June. "I thought..." I swallowed.

June's hand tightened on my shoulder. "It's okay, Gary. I understand."

I looked back to June angrily. "Oh, do you?" I snapped. "Do you really? You know what it's like to be missing a sister? To have her completely disappear and lose contact with you and your mom? To have her be one of the strong forces splitting you and your mom apart? To think about her _every single day? Every! Day! _I look for her daily, June! I think about her nonstop! I _expect _to see her every single day! You know what it's like to have been traveling for about one year, expecting to find your most dearest, beloved family member, your _sister,_ and instead, day after day, finding _nothing? _And then, out of nowhere, some girl appears who looks just like your sister, but she _isn't! _It's like some kind of sick freaking _joke! _I am still expecting to find Melissa here, competing, June! And I'm not going to stop looking for her, damn it! Youknow about that, June?!_ I don't think you do!_"

June's mouth fell open in shock, but closed quickly, her lower lip trembling. She turned away, closing her eyes. "No. I don't," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I only meant I sympathized with what you were telling me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." She quickly walked away.

I watched her walk off, still glaring at her angrily. Taking a deep breath, looking down at the ground, I began to regret speaking to June like that. I hadn't meant to hurt her. The pain inside of me just boiled over, and I reacted badly to her statement and misinterpreted it. I quickly got to my feet and ran past a small group of young teenagers who seemed to have been staring at me, looking away when I looked up.

June was wiping at her eyes as she quickly walked down the street.

I grabbed June by her left shoulder, causing her to gasp in shock.

She turned around and looked at me, her eyes filled with pain and tears. "Gary, I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone. I'll just go back to our room. Or, I can just stay outside and you can be there alone. I didn't mean to step out of line."

"You didn't, June," I said, shaking my head. "I just overreacted. Don't leave me, okay? Please. I'm okay. I just..."

June wiped at her eyes again as we stared at each other silently for a moment.

I managed a little chuckle, forcing a smile, looking down at the ground, holding in tears I could feel building up behind my eyes. "I really thought it was her. Imagine... For one brief second in time, after so long, I had actually found my sister..."

June silently wrapped her arms around me and hugged me warmly.

The hug was appreciated, but it wasn't what I wanted.

I didn't complain. I didn't hug her back. I didn't say anything. I just leaned against her and allowed June to hold me.

"Is this okay, Gary?" June asked, her voice shaking with sadness. "Is it okay to hold you like this?"

"It's fine," I replied simply.

June squeezed me tighter, taking a shaking breath. "I'm glad, you know." She released me and looked into my eyes. "I'm glad that I finally got to see her, Gary."

My eyes watered and I managed to give a genuine smile, nodding. "She really looks so much like her."

"I know. She's very beautiful." June smiled. "I'll bet she's just as kind and loving and smart as you are."

"Melissa is an amazing person. I wish to be as cool, and smart, and just..." I stopped, feeling a tear drip down my left eye. I opened my mouth to finish the sentence, but there were no words I could use to describe my feelings for my sister. I closed my mouth and my eyes tightly, thinking about her.

Thinking of her flowing, shiny black hair. Her petite lips smiling at me. Her gentle, light blue eyes squinting slightly as she smiled at me.

More tears flowed down both of my cheeks now as I remembered her so vividly. It seemed so unfair to remember her so clearly, and yet not have her right there in front of me. "You'll meet her one day, June. We'll meet her at the Indigo Plateau. She's here. Competing. Somewhere. I know she is. She has to be..." I closed my eyes, the tears inside of me running down my cheeks nonstop.

June pulled me into a hug and didn't let go, rubbing my back.

Melissa has to be here, I told myself. Please, Melissa. Your little brother has waited so long. Held out so much hope. Don't let me down. I need you. Mom needs you. Please...

A boy in a laboratory reached out to grab one of three Poké Balls. Just before grabbing a Poké Ball, the screen went black.

"What do you do...?" a deep voice asked.

The blackness went away, revealing the same young boy throwing a Poké Ball with an angry face before the screen went black again.

"When you can only choose...?" the voice spoke out again.

A Darkrai appeared once the blackness left again. It charged forward, the blackness returning once more.

"One!" the voice said sharply.

The blackness went away to reveal the boy facing Darkrai, Darkrai charging at the boy as his thrown Poké Ball opened, a white beam sending out a Pokémon. The white beam enlarged to cover the entire screen, and the words _**Starter Trek**_were shown in red and white letters. Underneath it, the words _Into Darkrai _were shown in dark, spooky font.

"Starter Trek: Into Darkrai," the man spoke from the commercial. "Coming soon to a theater near you."

I stared at the enormous screen displayed before June and I, June next to me, staring at the screen, too.

We were walking through the Pokémon League Village, June buying little things like dolls and some food.

I was just silently accompanying her.

June had suggested it might be nice if we looked around the Pokémon League Village since there wasn't too much else to do today, and I agreed, figuring it might help ease my mind a little bit.

Now, we were staring at a huge screen, high in the air next to a tall building, showing commercials for movies and other things, including the occasional Pokémon battle taking place on one of the fields. There were several screens like this all throughout the village.

I watched a couple of the battles briefly, but I just couldn't take my mind off of my many troubles I kept thinking of.

The streets were even more crowded now than they had been earlier, with happy, smiling faces pushing past each other to get to their desired locations eagerly.

Some people had stopped to watch what was being shown on the screen.

June and I continued on, walking away from the huge screen, maneuvering around people.

"And taking place on the Grass Field, we have the Green Trainer, Marcel, coming all the way from the Johto Region from New Bark Town!" an announcer yelled loudly.

The crowd screamed loudly from the screen.

I continued to walk with June, not turning to the screen to see the battle, my mind not very interested in a battle at that moment.

"And from Pallet Town, we have the Red Trainer, Robin!" the announcer said to more applause and screams.

I gasped and stopped, turning around to face the screen.

Robin's smiling face was shown on the screen as he entered the Grass Field. He waved happily at the crowd and entered his platform, which surrounded him with bars and arose into the air.

The referee was shown on the screen, holding the green flag towards Marcel and the red flag towards Robin. "BEGIN!"

"Hitmonlee! Go!" Marcel shouted, throwing his Poké Ball.

"Hitmooooooonlee!" the kicking Pokémon yelled, kicking his feet into the air wildly.

"MJ! GO!" Robin yelled, and threw his Poké Ball.

"Jump! Jump!" Jumpluff cried out happily.

"And it's Jumpluff and Hitmonlee, starting things off!" the announcer declared.

"Close Combat!" Marcel ordered.

Hitmonlee stayed in place, but one of his legs stretched out exceptionally long, reaching MJ with ease, and kicked at it.

"Jump!" MJ cried happily, its eyes closing, and it began to Moonwalk out of the way of the flurry of kicks that Hitmonlee was throwing at it!  
Almost instantly, the crowd in the stadium began to laugh hysterically.

The people watching the battle from the screen June and I were watching had began to laugh and point excitedly, causing more people to stop who were running by, to watch and laugh with glee.

"Hey! That Jumpluff is _dancing!_" a woman exclaimed.

"Look at that thing, honey!" another woman cried out.

"That is so adorable!" another woman gushed.

"HA! Look at that, there!" a man yelled loudly, laughing hard.

"Gary, look!" June cried, giggling, pointing at the screen.

"That's his Jumpluff," I told her. "I've battled it before. It's pretty impressive."

"That is so cute!" June cried, clasping her hands together.

"It looks as if Jumpluff is actually dodging Hitmonlee's flurry of attacks with some impressive dance moves!" the announcer screamed, chuckling. "That is one way of avoiding damage, and keeping the crowd entertained at the same time! Judging from the reaction from the audience, I'd say that little Jumpluff is going home with quite the number of groupies after this battle is over!"

Suddenly, the screen glitched, getting fuzzy and gray, returning back to normal again.

"What was that?" I asked quietly, focusing on the screen, eager to watch this battle.

"MJ! Time to attack back!" Robin said, smiling brightly. "U-"

The screen glitched again and then went completely gray and fuzzy, a loud static filling the air.

"HEY!" I shouted angrily, taking a couple of steps forward, my eyes on the screen.

The people around me were muttering, watching the screen.

The screen suddenly went back to a normal, clear view, but it wasn't displaying the battle anymore. It showed a young man who looked no older than twenty. He was wearing a gray suit and his short, brown hair was slicked back with grease. He was sitting behind a counter. This kid was a news reporter! He stared out at us with a serious glare. "Hello. My name is Timothy Wain with a breaking news report. The planet we all reside on, Earth, is currently under attack."

A video appeared next to Timothy on the upper left hand side of the screen. In the video, people were running in panic as what appeared to be meteors were falling to earth from the sky, exploding on impact, buildings and trees in the background on fire. The video spread wider and covered the entire screen.

"All over the world, a calamity of attacks are occurring on our beloved planet," Timothy's voice was heard.

The video displayed other countries and cities now, showing floods sweeping people by against their will, another scene showing lava flowing through a town, burning and instantly destroying houses in fiery explosions, and another scene displaying hail half the size of cars smashing to the ground in a town, the clip cutting back to Timothy just as a huge block of ice nearly landed on a woman carrying a baby as she screamed in terror.

Timothy's face remained just as serious. "The Government has instructed an immediate evacuation."

A woman's panicked scream grabbed my attention.

Like a chain reaction, another woman screamed, followed by a man, followed by several more people. Everyone started to run away, shoving each other, trying to get to safety.

I was grabbed and pushed roughly out of the way, stumbling over other people and things on the ground and finally fell down.

Somebody tripped right over me and a man's voice screamed as he fell.

I was grabbed suddenly and pulled to my feet.

"Gary!" I heard June cry out. She had been the one to pull me up.

"June!" Several screams grabbed my attention.

June and I turned to see that the group of people running away from June and I, towards the right of us, had stopped!

A separate group of people, running _towards_ June and I, from the right side, had stopped running as well!

The two groups were facing each other, frozen in place by something, a tiny line of space between them.

To the left of June and I, people were trying to run away from our direction, while others were trying run towards us. The group of people frozen to the right of us were creating a huge blockade, and were essentially stopping anybody from getting anywhere now, though there were tons of people still shoving and crying, confused, panicked, terrified.

I heard a strange, familiar cry from the right of me.

June instantly gasped and shoved her way past me, through the crowd.

"June! Where are you going?" I called. I stood on my tiptoes and tried to see what was standing in between the two groups of people. I could just make out an enormous box in the middle of the two groups. It looked like...a refrigerator? No. Well, yes, actually. Only... it looked almost as if it had jagged, gray arms jutting from its sides, a horn on its head, and two circles near the top where the freezer was located. "What is that...?" I asked out loud. As I asked that question, it was then that I noticed just how quiet it had gotten. Timothy... I thought, and turned to the huge screen. I gasped in fright.

Timothy..._was looking right at me from the screen!_

Timothy's eyes widened from the screen as he noticed I was looking at him.

"HEY!" I screamed, my heart beating hard in fear.

June suddenly screamed from several feet away from me.

I didn't dare take my eyes off of Timothy.

Timothy looked around nervously, glancing at me every few seconds. He cleared his throat and looked forward, ignoring me. "Uh..." he said. "In other news, gas prices are at an all time high."

"ROTOM!" I heard June shriek angrily.

I couldn't help but turn around.

Something flew into the air from between the two groups of people, everyone watching.

"Rotom?" I cried out in surprise. I looked down towards the strange refrigerator, only it was now looking like a plain, white refrigerator again!

Rotom let out a cry and floated towards the screen where Timothy was looking out from.

Timothy turned to Rotom and smiled a very crazed smile. He opened his mouth. Wide. Wider. Inhumanly wide...

"What the...?" I murmured.

A loud shriek screamed out from Timothy, causing everybody, including me, to scream loudly and cover our ears.

I fell to the ground, several other people falling around me. "_WHAT THE HELL?!_" I shrieked angrily, not believing what was going on. I got to my feet and looked up at the screen.

The screen went gray and a white hole appeared in the middle of it. A second later, something flew out from the hole and the hole closed back up.

"_PORYGON-FREAKING-Z!_" I bellowed in a rage, and shoved my way through the crowd.

Rotom and Porygon-Z spun in circles around each other, facing each other, happily letting out a cheerful cry.

Police sirens rang out close by.

I glared up at Porygon-Z and Rotom. "_HEY!_"

Both Pokémon ignored me, spinning in their happy dance above me.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU ACT LIKE THIS, ROTOM!" June shrieked, stopping my heart in fear. Her face was pure rage as she looked up at our Pokémon. She turned to me angrily. "Gary! This is all your fault!"

"_Mine?!_" I cried out in shock.

"My Rotom _never _acts like this!" she shouted angrily. "Your Porygon-Z is a bad influence on my baby!"

"This is all due to _your_ Pokémon?" an angry voice yelled from behind me.

I turned to see a crowd of angry faces looking at me and June. "Wait! This was just an accident!" I tried to explain, scared now. I turned to June, who was now scowling at me. "June?"

"This is _your fault, Gary!_"

"And Robin wins the match!" the announcer screamed from the screen.

The last words I heard before a tall, muscular man angrily grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me a couple of feet into the air.

"Wait!" I cried out desperately as he raised a balled fist.

"I think what everybody needs is a good night's sleep," June said happily, smiling. "It's four in the morning, and you have a battle at twelve on the dot today on the Rock Field."

I angrily walked past June and climbed silently into bed, my back to her.

"Gary, you can't stay mad at me," June said, sounding emotionally hurt by my cold attitude towards her. "Your Pokémon caused an enormous panic. I'm sorry I got so mad at you, but you _must_ understand how I was feeling at the time. I didn't turn on you."

I ignored her.

An Officer Jenny had saved me from a possibly very serious injury I was sure to receive from the man who had grabbed me.

Several Officer Jennys had broken into the crowd, saving me from quite a lot of angry people.

A few fights had broke out as I was arrested and put into a cop car.

A Nurse Joy who had been caring for my Porygon-Z and June's Rotom had apologetically retrieved the two Pokémon as I watched from the police car.

I was taken to a precinct where my belongings were taken from me by the police, and then held in a cell with two young, intimidating kids who refused to allow me to sleep on the bench in the cell, telling me I had to sleep on the filthy floor, where I laid, scared, for several hours before finally being questioned by the officers. After explaining my story and the surveillance cameras being viewed, verifying my story somewhat, I was released very late that night.

June had been sitting on a bench outside of the precinct, waiting the entire time, a sad, pleading look on her face when she saw me, but clearly happy to see me.

I angrily walked past June and she had been tailing me ever since, begging for my forgiveness.

June and I walked to the Pokémon Center we had left our other Pokémon at all day and retrieved them.

Nurse Joy apologized profusely for Rotom and Porygon-Z getting away from her watch, but June and I didn't blame Nurse Joy in the slightest, though she continued blaming herself until we left after a couple of hours of trying to calm her down, which never did work, telling Nurse Joy we held nothing against her whatsoever.

Nurse Joy didn't accept that the blame was anyone or anything else's but her own.

When we got back to our room, I scolded Porygon-Z for its behavior, ignoring its mournful, loud cries and continued to yell furiously at it. I'd never been so angry at a Pokémon in my entire life, and I let Porygon-Z have it bad. I let it know that if anything like that ever happened again, I'd never let it out of its Poké Ball again. The threat was empty, since I'd never do anything like that, and obviously Porygon-Z knew how to get out of its Poké Ball on its own.

Nontheless, Porygon-Z seemed to be very sorry and didn't stop crying, beside itself on the floor.

I returned it while it was still crying, showing it that crying wasn't going to make everything better and that I was still furious with it.

June had told me that she had had a very strict discussion with her Rotom as well, but I didn't care about what she had to say, still ignoring her.

Now, I was in bed, ticked off that June had turned against me back at the Pokémon League Village. I understood why she did it, but it still angered me. I was nearly beaten up by an enormous group of people, for an arguably good reason, and she was just going to let it happen. I don't really know what I expected her to do. I wouldn't want her to get hurt defending me, especially not for something that was kind of my fault. But her Rotom was partially responsible for posing as a refrigerator and scaring the crap out of people, too!

It was explained to June and I by an Officer Jenny before I was taken to the precinct that some people in a building nearby reported that when using a certain microwave, their food would disappear from inside of it when it was done cooking. This later turned into the microwave coming to life and chasing people around, shooting flames at them. A washing machine was reported by a group in a separate building as having come to life and attacked them during the day, ruining their clothes and flooding the building, not long before the "Timothy" incident happened.

June immediately had apologized for the microwave, refrigerator, and washing machine attacks, stating that her Rotom was almost certainly the cause for that, citing that Rotom can possess certain electronic equipment and bring them to life.

All the while, she actually had to nerve to suggest that my Porygon-Z may have been an influential factor to her Rotom doing that, calling Porygon-Z a bad influence on her Rotom, a statement which may have had an influence on the cops and which may have resulted in me being the only one held in that precinct all night.

That infuriated me. I knew I'd forgive June eventually, but for now, I didn't care to speak to her. I was too angry and too tired.

I missed Robin's entire battle due to all of the commotion from Rotom and Porygon-Z. But at least I knew he was still in the competition and had won another round. Like I knew he would.

We'd both make it all the way to the end. That much was guaranteed. That much was promised.

How far will Melissa make it in the Pokémon League? I wondered. Not stupid Ashley. Melissa. Who I _know_ is somewhere out there, competing this year. I'll meet her, too. Me, Robin, and Melissa. We'll all meet up at some point and have the greatest battle ever seen.

I knew my sister was competing somewhere out there in the Pokémon League. And she was doing great, too. She was raising strong Pokémon. She was perfectly fine. Nothing was wrong.

My eyes filled up with tears, and I buried my face in my pillow as a voice from deep within me kept trying to speak to me.

A voice of reason.

A voice of common sense.

A voice representing what I knew was reality.

A voice I refused to hear.

Because I knew it was wrong.

I knew that Melissa was just fine.

Despite all the evidence against it.

Nothing else in the world mattered to me as tears flowed into my pillow.

Nothing.

Not my battle tomorrow, to be held on the Rock Field.

Not even the fact that I couldn't find Melissa's name in the database for the Pokémon Trainers taking part in this year's competition when I looked her up earlier today after looking up Ashley Ein's name. Clearly that was some kind of stupid computer error.

The only thing that mattered was keeping the belief in my heart that nothing in the world was wrong.

That Melissa and I were another day closer to meeting again in the best Pokémon battle ever shown to the world.


	79. The Preliminaries: Round 3: Camel's Back

June smiled at me.

I stared back at June solemnly.

"We're okay, right?" she asked, looking kindly, deeply, into my eyes.

I nodded. "Everything's cool, June. Really. I've told you this all morning. Now get out of here and let me get to my next battle."

June smiled even brighter and pulled me into a hug, and I sighed loudly, grudgingly hugging her back. "Thanks, Gary. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine," I replied impatiently.

"And now entering is the Red Trainer, Carter Moy, from Mahogany Town in the Johto region!" I heard the announcer's voice yell through the speakers, the crowd applauding loudly.

"June, I've gotta go! You're gonna make me miss my match!" I cried out, and ran away from her, past a lady in a booth who was motioning for me to run down a dark corridor.

"Good luck, Gary!" June called after me.

I tore down the hallway, a door at the far end wide open, revealing light from the outside from the sun.

It was time for my battle on the Rock Field.

June had been begging for my forgiveness ever since we woke up this morning.

I had accepted her apology a thousand times before breakfast, and two thousand times more afterwards, but she felt even more terrible about last night today and continued to apologize and ask if we were still friends. It had been literally almost five hours of June pleading with me to forgive her, explaining why she acted like she did that night, and telling me that she'd leave if I truly hated her that much and couldn't bring myself to forgive her. She was totally ignoring everything I was saying as I tried to calm her down and let her know it was alright now. She was about to make me late for my battle.

"We are currently waiting on the Green Trainer from Pallet Town, Gary!" the announcer yelled.

I'm coming right now! I yelled in my head, bursting onto the field seconds later.

"Wait a second, I think this is him!" the announcer said. "Yes! Gary has arrived!"

The crowd cheered excitedly for me.

I ran onto the metal platform at it ascended into the air, bars rising around me to keep me inside.

The Rock Field was a field covered in, of course, rocks. The ground was hard, jagged, and enormous boulders littered the ground.

The sun beam strongly overhead, the day a very beautiful one, at a calm temperature, cool enough that I even had my light jacket on.

This should be interesting, I thought as I looked at the field. Getting around the rocks should be a bit of a challenge. I'm sure we can win this, though. We'll make it all the way through.

The trainer I was to battle smiled at me and nodded, holding a Poké Ball in his hand. He wore black shorts, black sneakers with black socks, and a black button up shirt. His blonde hair reached down to his shoulders, looking slightly messy.

I nodded back at him, smiling.

"Trainers, begin the battle!" the referee shouted, raising his red flag to Carter, the green flag towards me.

"Camerupt, it's time to start this battle off right!" Carter yelled, throwing his Poké Ball.

"Camerupt!" The large Pokémon yelled out at me, stomping on the ground.

"What is that?" I asked quietly, pulling out my Pokédex.

_**Camerupt. The Eruption Pokémon and Numel's evolved form. Normally a very calm, peaceful Pokémon, they are known to get angered under certain circumstances, making them a very dangerous Pokémon to be encountered with caution.**_

A Ground and Fire type, I thoughvt. What to counter that with... I grabbed a Poké Ball.

A loud shriek rang out from the stands, demanding my attention.

The crowd had their eager eyes on me, but a few people had turned to see where the scream had come from.

That was when I spotted June.

She had made it to the stands and was staring at someone with extreme happiness and joy, screaming with delight.

It was Prof. Oak!

He was sitting in the stands, watching my match, now gazing at June, unable to move away from her as he was surrounded by other people in the stands who were watching my match, now staring at June excitedly screaming over Prof. Oak.

My mom!

I couldn't believe my mom was there, too, watching my battle! She sat next to Prof. Oak, staring at June, an amused smile on her face.

June was jumping repeatedly in the air, excitedly crying out to Prof. Oak. There was nearly no room between Prof. Oak and a fairly heavyset man he was sitting next too, but June didn't seem to see the larger man and squeezed in between them, her eyes glued onto Prof. Oak.

The large man looked at June angrily.

Prof. Oak's hands covered his face in embarrassment and he lowered his head.

"Gary seems distracted by something in the crowd, keeping us all waiting for him to choose his first Pokémon!" the announcer's call reached my ears.

I shook my head hard and looked back to the field, Camerupt glaring at me.

Carter had his head tilted, looking at me in confusion.

I looked back at June, Prof. Oak, and my mom.

June was talking quickly to Prof. Oak, leaning close to him.

Prof. Oak glanced around nervously, but there was nowhere for him to get away.

I turned away from them with a slight smile I was struggling to hold back and faced Carter. "Sorry," I said to Carter. "I'm ready! Porygon-Z, I choose you!"

Porygon-Z cried out excitedly.

"And finally, Gary has made his decision, sending out a most rare of Pokémon, Porygon-Z, against Camerupt!" the announcer announced. "I'll bet this battle will be very entertaining!"

"Flamethrower!" Carter began.

Camerupt roared and fired a stream of fire at Porygon-Z.

"Porygon-Z, dodge that!" I cried.

Porygon-Z remained still for a moment, not moving, and then quickly flipped upside down, floating. It gently moved to the side, avoiding the fire.

"Use Take Down!" Carter demanded.

Camerupt let out a furious cry and a gold force field surrounded its body. It ran at Porygon-Z, a bronze energy surrounding it, and leaped at Porygon-Z.

"Watch out!" I called out

Porygon-Z tumbled in the air, top over bottom, and ascended smoothly in the air effortlessly.

"Rock Slide!" Carter shouted angrily.

Camerupt lifted its head to the sky and roared.

White circles opened up in the circle, and huge boulders dropped from them, threatening Porygon-Z.

"Porygon-Z, get out of the way!" I said.

Porygon-Z easily floated up towards one of the rocks dropping right above it and tumbled in the air around it, landing on top of it, and leaped from boulder to boulder, ascending higher and higher like some kind of a game! Porygon-Z seemed to be having fun battling Camerupt!

The crowd started to cheer wildly as Porygon-Z made it an easy job avoiding Camerupt's attacks.

"Porygon-Z doesn't seem to care that it's in a battle right now as the Rock Slide turns into an opportunity for fun for Porygon-Z!" the announcer laughed.

The audience was enjoying this, cheering and clapping, rooting for Porygon-Z.

When Rock Slide ended, Porygon-Z hung in the air, upside down, shivering hard.

Carter stomped his foot in rage, giving my Porygon-Z an outraged look.

"I'm thinking it's our turn to attack now!" I said, smiling. "Psybeam!"

Porygon-Z stopped shivering and turned itself upright. It fired Psybeam at Camerupt, hitting it right in the face.

"Okay, now-!" I started.

"CAAAAAAAAAAMERUUUUUUUPT!" Camerupt bellowed angrily, stomping on the ground in a rage, its eyes closed.

"Now you've done it," Carter said, smirking.

"And Camerupt does not look like it took that attack very well," the announcer said warily. "It looks as if Camerupt is absolutely outraged. Things might just get ugly during this battle, now."

"Camerupt, you know what to do! Eruption!" Carter screamed eagerly, a broad smile spreading over his face.

"_CAAAMERUPT!_" Camerupt roared, and his face turned red in fury. The humps on his back started to give off a thick smoke.

"Huh?" I wondered, looking at Camerupt as it growled at Porygon-Z.

"_CAMERUUUUUUPT!_" Camerupt's humps erupted in a mix of intense fire and rocks, bursting high into the air.

"Uh oh!" I exclaimed.

Rocks and flames landed all over the rocky field.

Porygon-Z used Protect, and fire and rocks that bounced off of its sphere it surrounded itself in.

"Camerupt is now in full raging mode!" the announcer declared. "Eruption attack is in full effect!"

"Turn up the heat, Camerupt! Do it again! NOW!" Carter encouraged his Pokémon.

Camerupt roared even louder, its face getting even more red.

"Stay in your Protect!" I told Porygon-Z.

Porygon-Z bobbed around in the air, floating in gentle circles, inside of its sphere, as a loud explosion erupted from Camerupt's back, fiery, large boulders colliding into my Pokémon.

As I watched the inferno of heat drop to the ground, it felt like it was just a little bit warmer all of a sudden.

Heat waves made the field ripple before me.

Porygon-Z will be safe until this attack ends, I thought calmly as Camerupt growled, glaring at Porygon-Z. We just have to wait a moment.

"Eruption one more time!" Carter instructed.

"Porygon-Z, stay safe in Protect!" I said to it.

Porygon-Z spun rapidly in place, inside of the sphere of Protect.

Camerupt angrily erupted yet again, dousing the field in hot rocks.

I took off my jacket, feeling oddly hot all of a sudden, my body itching and prickling in the sudden change in the temperature.

"It can't possibly be, but it looks like it indeed is!" the announcer screamed in shock as I began to wipe a bead of trickling sweat from my forehead. "It looks like Camerupt's Eruption is a lot more stronger than expected, and it is melting the rocky field around it and Porygon-Z!"

My eyes widened in shock as I realized that the announcer was right!

The field rippled in the heat wave as the rocks, blazing, surrounded by fire, hit the ground and were melting right before my eyes! The field itself was also beginning to smoke with a white smog, covering the field, blocking it from view. The ground began to ripple and certain spots on the field began to melt into a thick paste.

"What could be the reason for this?" the announcer wondered, screaming. "Is this tactic being done with a goal in mind? Porygon-Z looks perfectly fine inside of Protect as it floats above the danger beneath it!"

The eruption had ended, and Carter kept a serious glance on his face, looking at the field.

"Porygon-Z, attack with Tri Attack!" I ordered.

Porygon-Z shot a transparent, white triangle at Camerupt.

Camerupt was forced back several feet and crouched down, twitching in pain, groaning.

"One more time!" I insisted.

Porygon-Z attacked it again.

With a loud roar, Camerupt toppled over onto the ground.

"Camerupt is unable to battle!" the referee shouted. He waved the green flag towards me. "Porygon-Z is the winner!"

"Porygon-Z scores the first win against Camerupt!" the announcer stated. "Without taking any damage whatsoever, Porygon-Z manages to take the camel down in three impressive moves."

Everyone cheered excitedly.

I clapped proudly, smiling happily. "Porygon-Z, you did excellently!" I exclaimed. "Keep that up, and we'll be going home with our third win!"

Porygon-Z happily whined, spinning in random directions, switching up what direction it tumbled in every couple of seconds, hovering in place.

June and Prof. Oak clapped excitedly, my mom applauding politely, a look of disapproval on her face.

June kept looking over at Prof. Oak every other second, glancing back at me for a moment and looking back at the professor.

Prof. Oak nodded at me, smiling.

Carter returned his Camerupt, a calm look on his face. He held its Poké Ball for a moment and smiled before grabbing his second one. "Machamp! You're next! Go get it!"

"Machaaaaamp!" Machamp appeared, landing on the cooling ground beneath its feet, flexing the muscles of its four arms, its muscles bulging out impressively.

"A Machamp!" I cried out.

"Carter decides that his next Pokémon will be a Machamp!" the announcer told everyone. "Machamp has the type advantage here for sure, and it sure does look powerful. Let's see how Gary will respond."

_**Machamp. The Superpower Pokémon. This is Machoke's evolved form. They are no good at work requiring a gentle and delicate touch, but can send a flurry of punches that can destroy a building in seconds.**_

"Porygon-Z, use Psybeam attack!"

"Machamp, Rock Smash! You know what to do!" Carter said.

Machamp raised its fists and started to smash at the hardening ground! Its fists broke into the rocky field, breaking up the ground, crumbling the hardened ground that was once so hot, it was like lava. The rocks that had hit the ground due to Eruption and Rock Slide were being broken into as well, Machamp punching into every rock it could, as fast as it could.

What's it doing? I wondered.

Machamp continued to punch at the ground rapidly, walking around quickly, littering the ground with more and more smaller rocks.

"Machamp seems to be destroying the field or something as it walks around, breaking into every large rock it can find!" the announcer cried out in confusion. "It this what Carter really wants his Pokémon to do, or is Machamp suffering from OCD? And exactly where has Porygon-Z disappeared to? It was just here a second ago!"

"What?" I cried out, looking around. I hadn't even noticed that Porygon-Z was gone, distracted by Machamp's odd actions.

A loud shriek made me jump and I turned towards the audience.

Someone was running through the stands, hands in the air, shoving past people.

"Porygon-Z?!" I screamed in shock.

Yes! It was Porygon-Z! _Chasing_ _June in the stands!_

June shrieked in a deadly fright and reached the stairs, running down them and leaping out of the stands, running towards me rapidly.

"Porygon-Z has left the match and is hereby disqualified!" the referee announced, waving the red flag at Carter."  
"_WHAAAAAAAAAT?!_" I bellowed in complete shock.

"Machamp is the winner!" the referee finished, staring at me firmly.

June ran towards me, looking up at me with terror in her eyes, unable to reach me in my platform that was held in the air by a tall metal beam, and instead ran around in circles around the beam as Porygon-Z followed her. "Keep it away, Gary!" June begged. "_Pleeeeease!_"

I let out a furious roar and stomped towards the edge of the platform, grabbing the railing and looking down from it. "PORYGON-Z! I'VE HAD IT!"

Porygon-Z looked at me and cried out, glad to see me, and floated up to me, spinning around me in circles.

I angrily grabbed Porygon-Z with both hands and scowled at it in rage. "THAT IS IT, PORYGON-Z! RETURN!" I returned Porygon-Z to its Poké Ball and squeezed the Poké Ball in my hand, letting out all of my rage into the tightest squeeze I could possibly give it, not caring if it broke it in my hand. I looked down and saw June staring up at me in fright. She backed up and looked away. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and ran towards the booth meant for coaches to sit in. She sat on the wooden bench and lowered her head, not looking up at me.

Prof. Oak was staring at me in shock, unsure of how to react to what had just happened.

My mom was looking at me, her face a mix of shock and confusion.

The entire crowd was silent, shocked and confused by what happened, a few laughs heard breaking through the quiet moment.

"Um... It seems that Porygon-Z got a little bit out of control and left the battle, costing Gary a loss!" the announcer stated slowly.

I can't believe that stupid thing cost me a loss! I thought angrily, my eyes closed, raging silently on the inside. I've had enough of that crazy Pokémon. It's gone too far! _Too far!_ Machamp was staring at me, its muscles heaving as it breathed quickly, the field filled with broken rocks Machamp had created by breaking up the larger boulders.

"Charizard, you're up next!" I shouted.

Charizard roared, soaring into the sky before landing, and let out a show of flames into the sky to strong applause.

"Gary's next Pokémon is Charizard, who is stealing the show without even attacking the opponent yet!" the announcer said.

"Charizard, Wing Attack!" I said quickly.

Charizard took off at Machamp, flying fast, his wings glowing white.

Machamp was taken down by the strong attack, landing on its back.

"Again! Wing Attack!" I ordered.

Machamp got to its feet, but was knocked over once again by Charizard's Super Effective hit.

Time to end this one, I smiled. "Wing Attack one more time!"

Charizard flew at Machamp.

Carter grinned. "Fling! Fling rapidly, Machamp!"

"Fling?" I repeated, confused.

Machamp leaped to its feet and faced Charizard. "Champ! Champ! Champ!" Machamp cried, and its four arms moved like lightning as it scooped up several of the rocks it had broken and flung them at Charizard rapidly!

Charizard cried out in pain as it was pummeled with a barrage of rocks, knocking him to the ground.

"Charizard!" I gasped.

"Don't stop until it's defeated!" Carter shouted, his face now holding a beaming smile.

Machamp was fast, flinging rocks at Charizard, its four arms an absolute blur as it stood there, looking as it weren't even moving and no longer had arms.

Charizard was covered in rocks in an instant, roaring helplessly.

"Charizard, fly into the air!" I ordered him.

Charizard roared from under the rocks, but didn't budge was Machamp grabbed freely at its disposal of rocks and buried Charizard.

"Charizard is not getting out of this one easily, Pokémon fans!" the announcer spectated. "It looks as if Charizard is going down, and fast, unless its trainer can figure out a way out of range of Machamp's throw!"

"Dig!" I urged.

The ground rumbled and the pile of rocks crashed to the ground, no longer on top of my Charizard. With another rumble of the ground, Charizard appeared underneath Machamp, tossing it off of its feet and onto its back.

Machamp got up, shaking its head.

"Finish it with Wing Attack!" I yelled.

Charizard flew at Machamp again.

"Stop it with Fling!" Carter demanded.

Machamp flung rocks at Charizard at an incredible speed once again.

Charizard was pounded with multiple rocks, stopping him from proceeding any further, and the glow from Charizard's wings disappeared. He grunted against the rocks hitting him, backing up into the air as the rocks smacked him around. Charizard's tail flame started to decrease in strength, getting smaller.

"Charizard!" I called out. "Get into the air!"

Charizard remained in the air, but didn't ascend.

Machamp continued to rock Charizard with rock after rock, Charizard unable to get the chance to react as he was relentlessly attacked.

"Charizard isn't out yet, but it is looking ready to go down!" the announcer commented. "Machamp has cleverly used the field to its advantage by breaking it to pieces and using its speedy arms to gather the rocks and attack! Charizard isn't even able to focus right now! Will Gary just allow his Pokémon to take these hits until it is knocked out?"

At that moment, Charizard's tail flame ignited into an even stronger flame, brighter and more powerful than ever. His eyes opened and narrowed in rage. Its jaws opened wide and it let out a heart stopping roar.

Machamp froze in place, gaping at Charizard in shock.

The audience got silent from the sound that erupted from Charizard.

"B-B-B-B-B-Blaze!" June stuttered loudly.

Blaze Ability was in effect on Charizard.

I shook my head hard, getting over my shock. "Charizard, Fire Spin!"

Charizard roared even louder and ascended into the sky, his huge wings flapping strongly. Roaring one last time, he dove down and opened his jaws, an enormous, blindingly bright spiral of flames coming out and smacking Machamp in the chest.

Machamp cried out in pain and hit the ground.

Charizard roared as he neared Machamp and made a turn, flying back up into the air where he looked down angrily at Machamp, his enormous wings flapping.

"Machamp is unable to battle!" the referee determined, waving the green flag at me. "Charizard is the winner!"

There was silence in the stadium for a moment.

"Machamp is down!" the announcer shouted, finally finding his voice. "Machamp is out of the battle as Charizard finds the strength inside to take down the powerful foe! Down to his last Pokémon, what will Carter use to try and beat a weakened Charizard and Gary's last remaining Pokémon?"

Carter returned Machamp and threw his last Poké Ball. "Rhyperior, go!"

"RHYPERIOR!" the new Pokémon bellowed, raising its hands to the sky.

_**Rhyperior. The Drill Pokémon. The final stage of Rhyhorn. A lot of strength is required to take down a Rhyperior. Their sturdy strength is rarely matched. Locating one in the wild is extremely difficult.**_

"For his final Pokémon, Carter has opted to use a Rhyperior!" the announcer said. "Let's see what Charizard can do against such an opposing opponent!"

"Charizard, Fire Spin!"

"Rhyperior, Rock Blast!"

Charizard roared and blasted Rhyperior with a huge blast of swirling flames.

Rhyperior was hit in the chest, but didn't so much as flinch.

Charizard continued attacking it with Fire Spin.

Rhyperior kept its eyes on Charizard, not moving.

Charizard finally stopped attacking and glared at Rhyperior, breathing heavily.

Rhyperior stared back for a moment, and then turned away from Charizard and picked up some rocks from the ground.

Charizard was clearly offended and opened his jaws, hitting Rhyperior with another Fire Spin.

Rhyperior scooped up an armful of rocks and opened its free hand, a large hole being revealed in its hand, and it slid several rocks down the large hole. As Charizard continued attacking it, Rhyperior scooped more rocks into the other hole in the other hand and turned around to face Charizard, raising both arms into the air. "Perior!" Several rocks blasted from the holes at Charizard.

Charizard grunted and his Fire Spin disappeared from his jaws as the rocks smacked him in the face and stomach. Crying out painfully, Charizard dropped to the ground.

"Charizard is unable to battle!" the referee said, waving the red flag to Carter. "Rhyperior is the winner!"

"No surprise there as Rhyperior knocks out Charizard without seeming to have taken any damage at all from Charizard despite having been under attack from some intense flames!" the announcer yelled over the screams of support for Rhyperior's win. "Having used Camerupt to create more rocks for the battle field, Machamp to break the rocks down, and Rhyperior to attack with those easily accessible rocks, it is obvious that Carter came well prepared and planned this battle out very well! Gary has one last Pokémon to choose from against Rhyperior. He'd best make sure it's the right choice!"

Kingdra has the big type advantage, I told myself. But I need something with real strength to combat this Rhyperior. I let out a nervous sigh and grabbed my last Poké Ball. "GO!" I screamed, and threw it.

"PRIIIIIME!" Primeape shouted angrily, jumping in the air repeatedly.

"And choosing a Pokémon with a type advantage like Primeape definitely proves to be the very best decision!" the announcer stated. "Let's just hope it's enough to take out this tower of a Pokémon."

"Cross Chop!" I shouted.

Primeape immediately ran forward, his arms crossed in front of him, glowing white, and leaped into the air, slamming into Rhyperior.

Rhyperior cried out and took a step back. Other than that, it stood firmly.

"No way!" I cried out in surprise, my eyes wide in surprise.

"Rock Blast!" Carter said.

Rhyperior aimed at close range and fired rocks at Primeape.

Primeape leaped over the first couple of rocks, but was hit by the third one and trounced with the following several that followed as he ran away, the rocks smacking him in the back of the head.

"Primeape, don't run!" I told him. "Get back there! Fight back! Use Cross Chop!"

Primeape nodded as another rock whacked the back of his head, causing him to stumble forward. He turned around and raised his arms, crossing them, and ran forward as they glowed white. He charged into the rocks and they fell aside as they came into contact with his Cross Chop.

"Primeape wasn't looking too brave just a moment ago, but now, it's come back with a vengeance and is charging for Rhyperior with another Cross Chop attack!" the announcer said excitedly.

"Horn Drill!" Carter told Rhyperior, a determined look on his face.

Rhyperior stomped towards Primeape as Primeape leaped at Rhyperior.

"PRIMEAPE! WATCH OUT! DODGE IT!" I screamed, my heart in my throat as both Pokémon collided.

Primeape's hands hit Rhyperior in the head.

Rhyperior's horn spun at Primeape.

Primeape cried out in surprise.

I stared in shock, waiting for Primeape to drop from the One-hit Knockout move. I trembled on the spot from the sound of the spinning drill. The sound of my defeat.

But Primeape wasn't knocked out on the ground!

I gasped as I saw the drill from Rhyperior's head, spinning. It had just barely missed Primeape! It was spinning through the very top of Primeapes furry head, poking through the top of his fur!

Primeape was just fine!

"Primeape seems to have received a lucky break as Horn Drill just barely misses the Pig Monkey Pokémon!" the announcer said, stunned. "Primeape is in prime shape to continue fighting!"

"APE!" Primeape seemed to regain his strength and fighting spirit, perhaps surprised that he was still in good health as well, and used his Cross Chop to forced Rhyperior back with all of his strength.

Rhyperior only stumbled back a couple of feet, and its horn stopped spinning as it glared at Primeape, Carter with a matching face of surprise and anger.

"Close Combat! Finish it!" I ordered Primeape.

Primeape leaped at Rhyperior and swung punches and kicks in a rage, hitting Rhyperior in the face and chest continuously. He landed on his feet and breathed hard, glaring at Rhyperior.

"Hammer Arm!" Carter yelled.

Rhyperior wasn't fazed by the strong Close Combat attack at all and its arm glowed white. It swung down on Primeape, sending him flying back.

Primeape bounced hard on the ground, remaining on his back.

"Take Down!" Carter said.

"Primeape, get up and use Rage attack!" I told him.

Primeape hopped up and ran at Rhyperior. He pulled back his fist and punched it, but Rhyperior acted as if it didn't feel a thing and used Take Down on Primeape, tackling him to the ground.

"Rage again!" I told Primeape.

Primeape groaned, getting to his feet, and jumped into the air, flying at Rhyperior, and kicked it in the chest.

"Earthquake!" Cater called out to Rhyperior.

Primeape landed on his feet as Rhyperior stomped the ground, ignoring Primeape's Rage attack, and quaked the field, splitting the ground slightly. Primeape screeched loudly, his pained voice causing my heart to jump in pain as I watched my friend lay on his back.

Rage is only but so strong, I thought. Rage is a Normal move. It won't be strong against a Rock type like Rhyperior, even though the Attack boosts every time he is hit by a move.

Primeape pushed himself up slowly, heaving heavily, growling loudly.

"Gary seems to be making Primeape only use Rage attack in an attempt to boost its Attack, which occurs when the user of Rage is hurt in battle!" the announcer explained. "This plan may just work against a different type of Pokémon, but I'm not so sure it's a good idea against a Rhyperior as strong as this one is, especially considering that this Rhyperior almost certainly has Solid Rock Ability, which decreases the damage of normally Super Effective moves down drastically, explaining why Rhyperior is so unfazed by the Fighting type moves it has been receiving during this battle. Gary may want to choose a different strategy before Primeape is knocked out. And right now, folks, it looks like Primeape is on its last leg."

Solid Rock? I've never heard of that Ability, but it explains a lot, I thought angrily. But we're not out. Not yet. He can hang in there. Primeape can do it! "Rage again!"

"PRIIIIIIIIIIIIME!" Primeape shouted, and swung a punch at Rhyperior. He landed on the ground on his feet and fell to his knees, breathing hard, but slowly got back up.

"End this with Rock Blast!" Carter demanded.

Rhyperior scooped up several rocks in one arm, dropping them into the hole in its right arm, and then scooped more rocks into its left arm. It aimed at Primeape.

"Primeape! Listen to me!" I shouted. "Don't! You! Move!"

Primeape stood up at attention, facing Rhyperior, his arms at his sides, and didn't move.

"FIRE!" Carter screamed angrily.

Rhyperior shot out multiple rocks at Primeape.

I watched, pain filling my body, watching as my Primeape was attacked by the rocks, stumbling back, his body jerking in all directions as he was shot at. The rocks fired like bullets, hitting Primeape all over his body. His scream was the worst part.

I stumbled back at the sound that erupted from his voice and my hands raised to my heart, which beat against my chest frantically. I backed up until I hit the set of bars keeping me inside of my little platform in the air.

Rhyperior's attack finally stopped, and it lowered its arms.

Primeape dropped to his knees, his head facing the ground.

The stadium was silent. Everyone kept their eyes on Primeape now.

What have I done...? I thought in a panic. "PRIMEAPE!" I called out to him.

Primeape fell forward, onto his face, to the ground. He didn't move.

The referee raised the red flag at Carter.

My eyes closed in defeat.

Primeape is unable to battle. The Red Trainer, Carter, and his Rhyperior are the winners, I thought to myself, preparing for the words to be spoken.

Complete silence was the only thing that greeted my ears.

After a moment further of no noise, I opened my eyes in confusion.

The referee was looking at the battle, a stunned look on his face, the red flag pointed at the ground.

Carter was squinting at the battlefield.

Rhyperior was glaring down at Primeape, growling.

I looked down at Primeape and gasped.

His fists! Primeape's fists were opening and closing, slowly. They did this for another few minutes before Primeape groaned and finally got to his feet. He wobbled from side to side, but then shook his head and screeched at Rhyperior. Primeape then pulled back his arm and threw something at Rhyperior.

A tiny rock bounced off of Rhyperior's head. It looked at Primeape in shock, quickly turning to anger accompanied by a low growl.

"GARY!" June shrieked.

I turned to her, surprised, having completely forgotten she was sitting nearby on the bench that the coaches were only allowed on.

"What are you waiting for?!" she urged me, a scared look on her face.

My eyes widened in realization and I turned around to the battle. "Close Combat! _One more time!_"

Primeape ran at Rhyperior, screeching like a rabid ape.

"STOP IT WITH EARTHQUAKE!" Carter shouted, shock and fear on his face.

Rhyperior growled and stomped on the ground, rocking it hard.

"_APE!_" Primeape screeched, leaping into the air and flying at Rhyperior. He punched it right in the face just once.

Rhyperior's eyes opened in shock.

Rhyperior stumbled back.

"_APE!_" Primeape kicked Rhyperior in the chest.

Rhyperior groaned and stumbled back further.

"_PRIIIIIIIIIIIIME!_" Primeape landed on top of Rhyperior's shoulders and swung repeatedly at its face as Rhyperior stumbled back even further over rocks, roaring in pain.

"_Rhyperior!_" Carter cried. "Get it off of you!"

Rhyperior reached up to grab Primeape, but before it could grab him, it slammed into the wall, the crowd right above, in the bleachers, screaming with delight. Rhyperior slid to the ground.

Primeape leaped off of Rhyperior's shoulders and swung a punch at its face.

Rhyperior groaned weakly and fell on its side.

"Rhyperior is defeated!" the referee cried, raising the green flag to me. "The winner of this match is the Green Trainer, Gary, and his Primeape!"

The crowd's roar was so loud, I almost couldn't hear the announcer describe my battle. I didn't care. I leaped from the platform I was suspended in and landed on the hard ground, stumbling, and ran over to Primeape, who was already running towards me.

Primeape slammed into me hard and I was taken down to the rocky field.

"OW!" I exclaimed, and then laughed, ignoring the pain, hugging Primeape as he suffocated me in a powerful hug.

"Due to Rage building up the user's Attack every time the user is hurt in battle, the multiple times Primeape was hit due to Rock Blast increased Primeape's Attack to the max and it delivered one hell of a blow that even Rhyperior couldn't just shrug off!" the announcer was shouting out in excitement.

The next thing I knew, Primeape and I were wrapped in a hug from someone else.

"Gary! You did it!" I heard June cry out happily. "I'm so happy you made it through your third round! There's only one more to go!"

Primeape happily grunted in my arms excitedly, and struggled out of them. He climbed on top of my head and tackled June to the ground with excitement, hugging her, wrapping his whole body around her face.

"AAAHH!" June cried out, her voice muffled. "Primeape, I'm happy for you, but I can't breathe like this! _Get off!_"

I laughed loudly, tears forming in my eyes from both my victory and Primeape's affection towards June.

"Gary, are you sure about this?" Tracey chuckled nervously.

"Yes," I replied strictly.

Tracey swallowed hard. "You know, a true Pokémon Trainer seeking to become a Pokémon Master doesn't run from a difficult to raise Pokémon. They embrace it and care for it and love it until the very end."

"I love it. I care for it. I just don't want it right now. A Pokémon Trainer is meant to raise _all _of his Pokémon."

"Well, I think you should send me something else!" Tracey said with a smile. "Maybe Chari-"

"NO!" I screamed angrily.

"Okay, okay, ha ha," Tracey said, raising his hands in front of him. "Take it easy. Just kidding."  
"Just take it," I said seriously, and placed the Poké Ball in the machine next to me.

Tracey sighed and stood up, walking off screen.

A few seconds later, a few beams of electricity zapped the Poké Ball and it vanished, replaced by another set of electric beams, which faded, displaying a Poké Ball.

I picked it up and smiled.

Tracey returned back onscreen.

"Thanks, Tracey. And, I'm sorry. I'm sure you understand."

Tracey nodded, sighing again. "Yeah, I do. I just don't know how Prof. Oak is going to react."

"Tracey, I'm back!" a cheerful voice called out in the background. "Where are you? Are the Pokémon okay?"

"Oh, no!" Tracey cried out, staring at me in fright. "He's back!"

"Good luck!" I winked, and hung up the phone.

"So, you got your new Pokémon?" June asked me.

I turned around and smiled, holding up the Poké Ball. "Of course! Let's say hello!"

June and I ran out of the Pokémon Center excitedly and continued out of the Pokémon League Village. We stopped once we spotted the huge lake we had passed upon entering the village

A rather strikingly beautiful woman was sitting by the lake, talking to a Goldeen in the water. She turned to me and June, and then turned away quickly, paying us no mind, and continued to speak to her Goldeen.

June and I walked past her and saw a young teenage boy run past us, a Poochyena running alongside him happily, barking and leaping into the air at his side

"I think this is a fine place," I said after a short walk further away.

It was just me and June, surrounded by trees, the grass, and a few of a beautiful lake. "Come on out, everybody!"

Charizard roared loudly, spreading his wings proudly.

Noctowl hooted, flapping his wings, keeping himself in the air.

Primeape grunted excitedly, jumping in place.

Butterfree hovered in the air, flapping her wings happily at me.

Kingdra looked up at me and bounced in place happily.

"Floooooooon!" Drifloon cried out.

My other five Pokémon looked at the newest member of our team.

"Everybody, this is Drifloon!" I introduced it. "It will be with us for a while and we'll be sure to be training hard together for a while. So, say hello!"

Everyone greeted it cheerfully.

Drifloon backed up, crying out gently, and its face started to turn red.

"Aww, she's blushing, Gary!" June cried, smiling.

"Is she?" I asked, smiling.

"Yep," June replied. "She's so cute. She's very shy, but she's wants to get to know all of your Pokémon. This makes me want to send out my own!" June dropped her bag to the ground and sent out all of her Pokémon.

All of June's Pokémon, except for Electivire, happily cried out to June.

Electivire grunted and looked away, crossing his arms.

"Everybody, this is Drifloon!" June gushed, pointing at the Balloon Pokémon. "Isn't she just adorable?"

I backed away quickly as Galvantula walked by me, heading towards Drifloon, followed by Eevee, Pikachu, Ampharos, Manectric, Lanturn, Rotom, Blitzle, and Magneton.

They all welcomed her, but Drifloon blushed even harder, crying out in a low voice, lowering her head.

She is rather cute, being all shy like that, I thought to myself, smiling. I think this will work out a hell of a lot better than Porygon-Z. I looked up into the night sky. Take care, old buddy. We'll meet again. But for now, I think it's best you stay with Prof. Oak and Tracey.

"Hey, do you intend to use Drifloon during your final match on the Ice Field tomorrow?" June asked.

I didn't look away from the sky. I wasn't sure what I'd do on the Ice Field tomorrow.

No. That's not true. I knew exactly what I'd do on the Ice Field tomorrow.

Win.

But for now.

For the rest of the night.

As Lanturn and Kingdra played together in the lake while the lady and her Goldeen paid no attention to them.

As Noctowl and Butterfree chased each other high in the sky.

As Pikachu, Ampharos, Manectric, and Magneton chased Blitzle, zapping him with electricity, causing his Speed to raise and making it harder to catch him the next time.

As Charizard and Primeape battled each other, Charizard attacking with both Physical moves like Wing Attack and Special moves like Fire Spin while Primeape leaped back at him, swinging punches as Charizard tried dodging by flying away, not always getting away from Primeape.

As Galvantula hung in a web by herself, watching everything, my wary eyes on her, not trusting the disgusting, ugly Bug.

As Eevee sat in June's lap while June lay against a tree trunk, her eyes closed, peacefully smiling.

As Electivire sat in the grass, far away from us all, pretending to Meditate, but quietly peeking out from his closed eyes, watching Primeape and Charizard battle.

As Rotom and Drifloon disappeared into the forest together after Rotom has introduced itself to her, making her blush.

For now, I'd sit alone in the woods, leaning against a tree trunk, thinking of absolutely nothing for a change, knowing there was plenty for me to be thinking of tonight. But I wouldn't.

Tonight.

No one and nothing else existed in the world but little me.

So there was nothing for me to think about.

After all, there was only me on the face of this entire planet right now.

Nothing important to think about.

I sighed peacefully and closed my eyes.


	80. The Preliminaries: Round 4: Present Lost

"June?" I called out as I stepped out of the bathroom, looking around the small room. The TV, the three bunk beds, the desktop computer, the trash can, and the four dressers were the only things in our room. Strange, I thought to myself. Brushed my teeth, took a shower, and still no June. Where could she be? My fourth match is going to being in about an hour. Stretching, I inhaled the scent of shower gel and a light aroma of water. The shower felt great and I was ready to get started battling at my final round in the preliminaries, the Ice Field.

Perhaps just as exciting was the fact that today, I was eleven years old. My birthday had arrived, and I felt a bit excited about today. My entire body felt pretty shaky. I was thrilled and worried. I can't lose today, I told myself. It's my birthday, and my final round in the preliminaries. Today is my lucky day.

I turned on the television with the remote and sat in the chair.

On the TV, kids were playing in a city I didn't recognize, laughing. A boy was chasing a girl, a small group of girls were skipping rope not far away, and a group of boys were in a basketball court, shooting hoop.

"What if everything you once knew..." a deep voice spoke out from the screen.

The screen faded to black, soon showing the entire city from above, the sun shining brightly, tall buildings standing proudly, the sea beyond the city glistening. The screen faded to black again and soon after, revealed a soccer field filled with cheering fans in the bleachers and two groups of young men, one group in red and white shorts and shirts, the other group in black and white shorts and shirts. One man from the red side kicked the ball and it flew towards the goalie on the opposite team. The goalie leaped towards the ball, and it vanished before he could reach it.

The entire crowd gasped in shock as the goalie fell to the ground and looked around, confused.

"...was a lie?" the man's voice returned.

The net behind the goalie suddenly morphed into a scary, black beast and scooped up the man, and he screamed.

Flashes of people running in a panic were shown, things around them turning into scary shapes and objects. Buildings transformed into fire that gave chase after groups of people.

Water rose into the air, forming a scary face that crashed onto a beach, flooding it and taking screaming people in their swimming outfits.

A statue turned its head with an angry face to grab a strong looking man by the throat.

"This summer," the man's voice continued. "Don't miss the movie critics are calling the only way to end the Summer right."

Explosions.

The black beast from earlier was chasing a family down the street as other creatures that looked similar to it, but smaller, climbed buildings effortlessly, destroyed property, or chased others in the street.

"Maria Smow," the man of the commercial said as a scared woman ran away with tears in her face. "Bott Mist."

"_Nothing is real!_" the actor Bott Mist yelled out in panic.

The ground beneath his feet rocked viciously and a pair of dark, red eyes appeared from the cement of the street he was standing on.

"_They're everywheeeeeeere!_" Bott cried out.

**World War Z** flashed across the black screen in white letters, **oroark **accompanied the rest of the title, so fully displayed, it read **World War Zoroark**, a pair of red eyes flashing beneath the title.

"Now playing," the announcer ended.

I shook my head. Way too scary looking, I thought. I really wasn't the biggest fan of scary movies. I would have liked to see the movie, but I just hated getting scared.

"And we are back," a stern yet light voice spoke out from a pretty woman in a tight, black, sleeveless shirt, sitting behind a desk.

The news was on.

"We have word on an earlier story that we broke to you a couple of hours ago about the sudden attack in Low City, where a group of Farfetch'd unsuspectingly attacked the residents for apparently no reason before mysteriously dropping dead," the woman said, a stern look on her face, her red lipsticked lips speaking scary words as her cold, black eyes pierced through me. "It has now been revealed that the Farfetch'd have all died due to the fact that their leeks were missing. Not one of the Farfetch'd had a leek with them. An extremely rare Pokémon that is forbidden from being hunted, despite being a very popular dish to many, are always found with their leeks and cannot live without it, for reasons unknown. This mystery has stumped Pokémon Professors for centuries. Authorities suspect that the Farfetch'd may have been looking for their leeks when the attack happened, and in their desperation to find their leeks, turned violent. Several people, children included, were killed in the attacks, most people severely injured. A man whose name is not being released as of yet, was acting suspiciously and arrested with reportedly no resistance. Officials believe this man is a part of terrorist group Team Solace and he is currently being questioned. We'll have more as information is brought to us."

My hand started to hurt badly. I looked down to see that I had been gripping the remote control tightly. It was then that I could feel the anger boiling within me.

"In lighter news, the Pokémon League competition is still going strong, and is about halfway through with the entire tournament as the preliminaries come to a close," the newswoman said, lightening her tone a little bit. "These final matches will-"

I turned off the TV and noisily dropped the remote on the desk, sighing, my eyes closed. Team Solace, I thought angrily. I can't believe they're still out there. My promise to stop them has resulted in absolutely nothing. I haven't even been able to encounter them since Lavender Town... I heard the gunshot that rang out in the Kanto Radio Tower. Saw Aly look up at me. Felt the grip of her hand on my arm as she said my name one last time. Saw her eyes roll up in her head, and not move again.

I wiped at my nose and stood up, angrily opening my eyes. Tears burned in them, but I held them back. This isn't over, Team Solace, I thought angrily. You all better hope the police get to you, first. Once I find you, it's a fight to the death. Once I find you guys, Team Solace will be put to an end. Forever. That's my vow. For Aly. For all the poor Pokémon and people you've put through Hell for your twisted, sick minded goals.

Deciding on some fresh air, my feet angrily carried me out of the room, and before long, I was outside, my hands in my jacket pockets, the weather outside far too hot to be wearing a jacket, but I kept it on, my eyes to the ground, happy music playing outside from speakers, joyous kids running about, people calling out to me from the stands, trying to sell me something.

How exactly do you intend on stopping them? I asked myself.

I don't know, I answered. I guess I can use my Pokémon. No. My bare hands. I'll kill them all with my own two hands.

You're going to kill a group of adults with access to dangerous weapons with your eleven year old hands? I asked.

I'll get vengeance against them, I promised. I will! Just shut up! Leave me alone! I'll stop them! Just go away!  
I closed my eyes tight and walked even faster, my hands covering my face, growling on the inside. No. Screaming on the inside. I released my face and looked around, breathing hard, angrily. My angry look disappeared and I gasped, looking at Melissa!

Melissa looked back at me, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Melissa!" I wanted to shout out, but mouth refused to open. No, I realized. Not Melissa. Ashley. I looked away from her and kept on walking, feeling angry inside. Where _is_ Melissa? I wondered, looking at the ground. My eyes filled up with tears. Why haven't I seen her here, yet? She has to be here, somewhere. She must be competing this year. Looking up, words appeared to me that made me stop.

**Ice Field.**

Here it is, I thought to myself, staring at the white words on the top of the building. My fourth round match takes place here. I have to focus. I must. I can't be distracted. I have to honor Aly. I'll destroy Team Solace, but I'll also complete my dreams. For Aly, Kiwi, Robin, and myself. I'll fulfill our promise. I came here to win. No one's stopping me.

The doors of the building slid open for me and I stepped through.

"And Arnold wins his fourth and final battle of the preliminaries on the Water Field!" the announcer yelled from a TV screen hanging up by the corner of the building, a young kid hugging his Metang, happy tears streaming down his face.

"Arnold..." I muttered. "That kid again. Who is he?" I wracked my brain, staring at the familiar face onscreen, but I just couldn't remember where I'd seen him before. "June, that's the kid I was talking about earlier!" I pointed at the screen and turned to June. "June? Oh..." I had completely forgotten that June wasn't with me. I hadn't seen her all day. Where is she? I wondered. I kind of miss her. Sort of... Whatever. She knows I'm battling on the Ice Field today.

The clock on the wall of the building showed that I had only fifteen minutes left before my battle was set to begin.

This is it, Gary, I told myself. Today is it. Your lucky day...

"Ladies and gentlemen, one of the final matches of the day is about to take place as the fourth round of the preliminary battles begins!" the announcer screamed. "The Red Trainer, Soul Deeve, from Nimbasa City in the Unova Region, will be battling the Green Trainer, Gary, from Pallet Town. Only one trainer will make it out of this one and move on to the Indigo Stadium! I cannot wait for this battle to get underway!"

I stared out from my platform at the young man with his curly black hair. It looked like he was in need a haircut, but it wasn't all that tall and looked well on him somehow. He smiled at me and nodded in his white T-shirt, black basketball shorts, and attention grabbing basketball sneakers of many colors.

I smiled and nodded back, but quickly glanced out to the crowd.  
June was nowhere in sight.

She's out there, somewhere, I thought. I hope.

Between me and Soul was a field made entirely of ice.

The referee raised his two flags, the red one for Soul, and the green one at me. "GO!"

"Glaceon!" Soul called out, throwing his Poké Ball.

"Charizard! I choose you!" I threw his Poké Ball.

"Glaaaa!" Glaceon cried out, looking up at my Charizard as he roared at it.

_**Glaceon. The Fresh Snow Pokémon. One of the evolved forms of Eevee. This Pokémon controls the air around it, dropping it to freezing temperatures.**_

"An Ice type!" I exclaimed happily. "Charizard, Flamethrower!"

"Glaceon, fight back and use Ice Beam!" Soul ordered.

Both moves collided between both Pokémon, and a white fog filled the field.

"Both Pokémon start off with basic moves, the results making it hard to see what's going on in this battle!" the referee stated.

"In the air, Charizard!" I shouted.

"Ice Beam!" Soul called out.

I heard Charizard roar out as Glaceon cried out. Shortly after, Charizard appeared, bursting from the top of the mist.

"And Charizard has gotten out of the fog!" the announcer said. "But wait! Its leg looks frozen! It seems that Glaceon hit Charizard after all!"

Charizard's left foot was covered in a block of ice. He shook his foot, but the ice remained. Growling, he looked at Glaceon as the mist faded away.

"Quick Attack!" Soul ordered.

Glaceon knelt down and then ran full speed, slamming into Charizard, and he cried out, landing on the icy ground.

Charizard's ice covered foot slipped from underneath him, and he fell to the ice on his face.

"Ice Beam it!" Soul shouted.

"Glaa!" Glaceon used Ice Beam, aiming at Charizard.

"Move it!" I called out.

Charizard slid along the ice, his eyes wide, reaching out with his claws and pushing with his feet to escape the attack. He slid pretty quickly, just barely avoiding the hit, and a huge block of ice formed where the Ice Beam hit on the field.

"Keep aiming for that thing!" Soul said.

"Charizard, into the air!" I shouted.

Glaceon aimed at Charizard again.

Charizard's wings flapped as he ascended, but his wings were hit by the Ice Beam. He roared as his wings were slowly coated in ice, frozen on his back. He fell to the ground on his feet and slipped again, landing on his face.

"Charizard!" I cried out.

"Charizard has just been made handicapped!" the announcer yelled. "Unable to fly and hardly able to stand, it looks like Soul will beat the type disadvantage and pull out the first victory!"

"Freeze the entire body!" Soul said eagerly.

"Get up! Skate away on the frozen foot!" I urged quickly.

Glaceon opened its mouth to attack.

Charizard let out a grunt and used his claws to push himself up, standing on the frozen foot, and used his other foot to force his body forward!

Glaceon's Ice Beam just barely missed Charizard as he skid away, and another huge block of ice formed on the field.

Soul gaped in shock at Charizard.

"WHOA! And would you look at that? Charizard is actually using his frozen foot to _skate_ away from Glaceon's attacks!" the announcer shouted in excitement.

Glaceon continued to try to freeze Charizard, but the attacks missed, instead hitting the field and forming more ice blocks on it.

"Fire Spin!" I yelled.

Charizard roared as he circled Glaceon rapidly on the ice, picking up more speed. A spiral of flames shot out from his mouth and hit Glaceon.

Glaceon screamed and rolled on the ice. It was stunned and didn't move.

"Now get on your good foot and break your other leg free with those ice blocks!" I instructed.

Charizard obeyed, skating towards one of the many ice blocks Glaceon had formed when it missed its attacks, and switched feet. He stretched out his frozen foot and let it collide with a block of ice. The ice around his foot shattered, and he cried out happily.

"Now, head for Glaceon!"

Charizard turned on his feet and slid fast, glaring at Glaceon.

"Land on your back!"

Charizard waited as he got closer, and then bent his knees, leaped into the air, flipped around, and landed on the Ice Field on his back, smashing the ice around his wings!

"YEEEES!" I cheered.

Glaceon got to its feet and shook its head. "GLAAAAAA!" it screamed as it saw Charizard nearing it.

"Ice Beam it!" Soul pleaded.

"Hit it with the Fire Spin!" I said.

Charizard was much closer, and his Fire Spin got to Glaceon as it opened its mouth to attack Ice Beam.

Glaceon screamed and tumbled on the top of the ice, finally colliding with one of its ice blocks and laid out, not moving.

Charizard leaped to his feet and skid to a stop, roaring loudly, flapping his wings.

"Glaceon is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" the referee announced, waving the green flag at me.

The crowd cheered excitedly.

"Charizard pulls off a rather unique win on the Ice Field and defeats Glaceon!" the announcer said. "Let's see what Soul has next up!"

I glanced into the crowd again, looking for anybody I may know.

June?

Prof. Oak?

My mom?

Melissa?

I couldn't see anybody I recognized.

"Return!" Soul said, returning Glaceon. "Thanks for a good battle." He smiled at his Poké Ball and reached for his second choice. "I knew bringing you along would be the way to go, Starmie!" He threw his next Poké Ball.

A blue starfish with many arms appeared, a huge jewel in its center.

_**Starmie. The Mysterious Pokémon and Staryu's evolved form. Known as "the gem of the sea," its core glows in seven colors. It is suspected within certain cultures that it is an alien creature of origin, in part due to its strong presence at night and the fact that they send out electrical waves into space.**_

"And taking the type advantage for himself, Soul has decided to use Starmie!" the announcer called. "Let's see if Gary can maneuver around Starmie's attacks!"

Hmm, I thought. What to do. What to do. Fire won't do too much, but going in close might be risky, too. "Fire Spin! Let's just try to hit it for now!"

Charizard attacked.

"Stay close to the field and use Thunder!" Soul shouted.

"Thunder!" I exclaimed in shock.

Starmie began to spin in place on the field. Its body sparked with electricity as Charizard's Fire Spin got closer, and it dodged to the side with ease, sliding on the ice. Coming to a stop, its body sent out a huge Electric attack, shocking Charizard.

"Charizard!" I screamed as he roared from the pain of the Super Effective attack. "Fight it off and use Dragon Rage!"

Charizard shook his head as the attack ended and attacked with Dragon Rage.

"Thunder!" Soul repeated.

Starmie spun in place again, charging up its attack, and slid along the ice, dodging another attack from Charizard with ease, and finally attacked back, shocking Charizard.

Charizard fell to his knees, groaning weakly, his head drooping down to the field.

"Starmie is now doing exactly what Charizard was doing earlier by using the ice to dodge attacks from the opponent!" the announcer yelled. "Charizard is lucky to still be able to fight, but I'd say another blast like that and Charizard is done for!"

"Charizard! Get up! You can do it! Get into the air!" I encouraged him.

Charizard groaned, but his wings spread wide and he stood up. His wings flapped slowly, finally lifting him into the air, and he roared at Starmie challengingly.

"What a strong display of power and spirit!" the announcer commended. "Charizard is showing its ready to keep on going, but how long will that energy last?"

His Blaze Ability still isn't on, I noticed. He isn't done yet, that's for sure. But how do we win this one? We need to be faster. We have to hit that thing. Of course! Faster! "Scary Face!" I smiled.

Charizard roared and gave Starmie a frightening look.

Starmie cried out lightly and didn't move.

"Starmie, finish off Charizard!" Soul demanded.

Starmie refused to move.

"I've got it! Of course!" I cried out happily, remembering the perfect move Charizard knew that he could use to beat Starmie. "Shadow Claw, now!"

Charizard raised a claw into the air and flew at Starmie quickly. His claw glowed purple as he got closer.

"Starmiiiiiie!" Soul cried out as Charizard swiped at it, tossing it back.

Starmie smashed right through a block of ice and slid on its back on the field. Its gem was blinking red, a strange beeping noise coming from its body. The beeping stopped after a minute and the blinking faded away. Starmie let out a weakened cry.

"Starmie is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" the referee called, waving the green flag to me.

"Charizard has done it yet again!" the announcer bellowed into the microphone, his voice mixed in with the cheers from the crowd. "In one swift hit, Starmie has been taken out! Charizard has managed to come out on top with both a type advantage in the first round, and a type disadvantage in the second! Is this tough Pokémon going for the entire match? Let's see if it can be stopped!"

I still couldn't find June in the crowd. She had better be here, I thought, feeling a little bit angry. No way she would miss my most important battle of the preliminaries.

Soul returned his Starmie. "Good effort. We got this far at the Pokémon League. We won't be stopped so easily by one Pokémon." He looked up at me and glared.

I glared back.

Charizard was breathing heavily, awaiting the last opponent.

"Weavile! GO!" Soul yelled, sending out the last Pokémon.  
"Weavile!" Weavile cried out, smiling deviously and swiping at the air with its sharp claws.

_**Weavile. The Sharp Claw Pokémon. Sneasel's evolved form. Far more mischievous than its evolved form, Weavile attack in groups. Weavile are well known to attack others in their own group, showing little to no respect or disregard for each other at times.**_

"This one's Ice, too! Fire Spin, Charizard!" I said.

Charizard roared and attacked.

Weavile cried out as it was hit and forced back several feet.

"And Payback!" Soul shouted with a smile.

Weavile's body gave off a dark aura as it ran forward into the still oncoming flames, and swiped at Charizard.

Charizard was thrown back as he roared, pain on his face. He hit the ground and slid for a few seconds before finally stopping, gently bumping into a block of ice.

"Charizard is unable to battle!" the referee said, waving the red flag at Weavile. "Weavile wins!"

"And Charizard has finally been taken down!" the announcer declared amongst cheers. "Charizard just wasn't able to handle the damage and Weavile was just strong enough to handle the powerful Fire Spin and take out Charizard with a move that does double the damage if the opponent goes before the user of the move! But can Weavile defeat two more of Gary's Pokémon after taking that Fire Spin?"

Damn it, June, I thought angrily, looking away from the crowd. How could you miss this? Why did you just disappear like that? Where did you go?! Relax, Gary. Focus on the battle. I breathed deeply, calming myself. My eyes were glued to Weavile, who looked back at me, smirking. An Ice Field... I told myself. "Okay, go!" I shouted, throwing my second Poké Ball.

"DOOOOO!" Kingdra cried out.

I smiled and nodded. Kingdra, I thought happily. Let's see if this will work out.

"And Gary's second choice it Kingdra! The Dragon type might have a difficult time maneuvering on this field, but let's see if Gary can bring this home!" the announcer said eagerly.

"Kingdra, Hydro Pump it!" I ordered.

Kingdra attacked with a loud cry.

"GO!" Soul shouted.

Weavile moved quickly, dodging the attack by sliding on the ice.

Typical, I thought, holding back a slight smirk. "Agility!"

Kingdra tried to move, but instead, she fell flat on her face, not able to move too well on the ice.

My palm connected with my face. "That was embarrassing... But I have other plans, too."

"As predicted, Kingdra is not able to travel on ice so well, but Weavile is doing well as it skates around Kingdra!" the announcer said.

"Hydro Pump it!" I shouted.

Kingdra got up and tried to hit Weavile with her attack, but Weavile dodged again, picking up even more speed.

"Agility!" Soul said, smiling widely.

It only took a couple of seconds, but Weavile was now just a dark blur, hardly visible at all, surrounding Kingdra as it sped around her.

"Catch it with Twister!" I shouted.

Kingdra created a huge Twister on the field with a loud cry and it flew out at Weavile.

The attack crashed into a few blocks of ice and finally disappeared.

Weavile, hard to see, laughed clearly, loudly, still a black blur as it spun around Kingdra.

"Weavile has completely dodged the Twister attack!" the announcer commented. "It seems like this Pokémon is completely untouchable!"

"Dark Pulse!" Soul commanded.

Spirals of circles flew out from the blur that was Weavile and hit Kingdra.

"_Doooo!_" she screamed as she was knocked to the icy ground and slid.

"Now, Night Slash!" Soul added.

A pair of glowing, purple lights led a black blur and zoomed forward, colliding with my Kingdra.

Kingdra yelled out painfully as she flew into a block of ice and twitched in pain, her eyes closed.

"Agility some more!" Soul said, smiling even brighter.

Weavile was more like a blinking black dot now, just randomly appearing on the field, unclear.

Kingdra groaned and got up, shaking her head.

"Screech attack!" Soul shouted.

A piercing cry rang through the field, and I covered my ears, grimacing against the noise as Kingdra raised her head to the sky, crying out in pain.

Soul didn't cover his ears, but instead watched the battle with a pleased smile. "That should do it! Its Defense _has _to have taken a hit from that. One more Night Slash and this is over!"

No! I thought angrily. Kingdra can do this. I know she can! But that Weavile is just so fast on ice. I glared as Weavile, or that impossible to see blur, flew at Kingdra and attacked again.

Kingdra moaned in pain as she was hit, sliding around helplessly on the ice.

"Kingdra!" I called out to her. If Kingdra can't do it, who can slow down that Weavile? I began to wonder. I didn't expect Weavile to be so agile. I figured Twister and Agility were foolproof plans of attack. Twister is just too difficult to avoid, and yet Weavile pulled it off with ease by using the field to slid out of the way. Agility was a failure of an idea for Kingdra since she can't travel too good on ice. I was going to use the ice with Agility to be untouchable, but instead, Weavile is the one doing that. This was a horrible mistake. I was so stupid.

"And this isn't looking good for Kingdra!" the announcer stated. "Hopefully, Gary is thinking of what his last Pokémon will be."

Kingdra shook.

Soul gasped.

"Kingdra!" I cried happily.

Kingdra shook again and got up, facing Weavile, breathing hard.

Weavile growled at Kingdra.

How can we slow that thing down? I thought. How? It's an Ice Field. What can I do to Ice? How do I use the field to my advantage? Come on, Gary! Think!

I suddenly had an image of Ashley's battle on the Water Field a couple of days ago. Her Golduck froze the water underneath Seaking in order to stop its movements and attack.

"Total luck!" Soul called out. "Weavile, enough! Night Slash and take out that Kingdra!"

"Hydro Pump!" I yelled desperately. "Hit the Ice right in front of it!"

Weavile disappeared as Kingdra attacked the ice where Weavile was traveling on.

"VIIIIIIL!" Weavile screamed out. It had a surprised look on its face as its feet started to stumble and slip on the ice! It collided with Kingdra, its claws no longer glowing purple. Weavile was sprawled out on top of Kingdra.

"Weavile's attack is interrupted as Kingdra makes the surface a little _too _slick to move on and trips up Weavile!" the announcer shouted.

"Hydro Pump it off of you!" I ordered.

"Weavile, dodge!" Soul shouted.

Weavile was gone in a flash, and Hydro Pump instead hit one of the blocks of ice on the field.

Perfect, I said, unable to hide my smile. "Don't you stop!" I encouraged Kingdra. "Keep attacking one spot on the field!"

Kingdra aimed her blast at one area of the field of ice.

"Strange," the announcer said. "It seems that Gary isn't aiming for Weavile anymore, but is instead hitting the field with Hydro Pump for some reason! Is he trying to flood the entire field?"

"Not exactly," I muttered, narrowing my eyes, keeping them on the field.

"Weavile! Just remain calm and use Agility!" Soul said to Weavile. "Remain calm! You can skate through the water, too!"

Weavile cried out and skated around Kingdra continuously, picking up Speed.

At this point, I could no longer even see Weavile on the field, but I didn't care. "Keep going, Kingdra!"

Kingdra continued to attack the field.

"Weavile, this is over! Quick Attack it immediately!" Soul screamed.

"DON'T STOP!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"VILE!" I heard Weavile scream out, but I couldn't see it.

The ice where Kingdra was attacking had finally done what I'd been waiting for.

It melted.

The spot widened as Kingdra's Hydro Pump forced the hole to open wider, spread further, melt apart, and become the obstacle I was looking to create for Weavile.

A huge wave of water rose up from the hole as Weavile fell into it, crying out in shock.

"Gotcha!" I said happily.

"VILE! WEAVILE!" Weavile pleaded, splashing in the water it was now in, reaching out for the field, but the hole it fell into was too wide.

Kingdra watched as Weavile splashed about desperately.

"MY WEAVILE!" Soul gasped.

"WOW!" the announcer yelled. "THIS IS PURE GENIUS! Gary's Kingdra has _MELTED_ the field! He wasn't trying to make the field slippery, but _melt _it with water! Water is warmer than ice, obviously, otherwise it'd be ice! So it's at just the right temperature to actually _melt_ the ice! Weavile has now managed to fall into this planned trap due to its own Speed and is now stuck in a rather difficult situation!"

"Ice Beam the water around it!" I cried out with delight.

"DOOOOOOOOO!" Kingdra screamed out, and the Ice Beam hit the water surrounding Weavile, sealing up the hole completely.

"VILE! VIIIIIIIIIIILE! VILE!" Weavile struggled. It wasn't frozen, but the water around it was, and it was now stuck.

I looked up into Soul's stunned face. He didn't look angry, just completely amazed.

"Hydro Pump!" I shouted.

Kingdra blasted Weavile in the face.

Weavile had nowhere to go. When the attack ended, Weavile's head was laying on the icy field as it moaned weakly.

"Weavile is unable to battle! Gary and Kingdra are the winners!" the referee announced, waving the green flag at me.

"GARY HAS WON! GARY WINS IT!" the announcer shouted.

"WE DID IT!" I screamed, and leaped from the platform I was in, landing on the ice, and slipped, landing hard on my butt. I cried out in pain as I slid along the field.

"DOOOOOOOO!" Kingdra cried, and tried hopping towards me, slipping and landing on the ice as well, sliding fast towards me.

I opened my arms and pulled her into a tight hug as we reached each other. "KINGDRA! WE WON!" I laughed, hugging her tightly. "You were the best!"

"Dooo! Dooo! Doooooo!" Kingdra replied, her eyes filled with joyous tears as she looked into my eyes.

I looked up into the crowd as the announcer described the battle.

June was still nowhere in sight.

"Hi!" my grandma said from the screen, smiling.

"Grandma!" I exclaimed, the phone to my ear as I smiled at her. "Hey! Did-"

"This is Rose," she said, interrupting me. "I'm not here right now, but please leave your message after the beep and I will return your call. Thank you."

I hung up the phone and sighed. "Weird. You'd think she'd be home right after watching one of my battles," I murmured. "Did she even watch?" I slumped in the chair and sighed.

"Excuse me, but can I use the phone, please?" a voice asked me.

I turned around to see a boy with curly red hair looking down at me impatiently.

"Oh, sorry," I said, and quickly got to my feet and walked away from him, looking around the building. I had been here for about two hours before I had tried calling my mom, Prof. Oak, my aunt, and grandma.

No one was home.

June never showed up.

People were still exiting the stadium, but surely June would have come out by now.

I sighed, feeling a deep sadness coming over me, and I finally left the building and headed back to where June and I were staying. Where is everyone? I wondered sadly as my feet dragged along the ground, my hands in my pockets.

It was a little while later before I was back at my building, right outside of my room. "So much for a happy birthday," I muttered, opening the door. It was dark inside, and I left the lights off as I kicked off my sneakers, pulled off my socks with my hands, and laid down on my bed.

The lights suddenly cut on.

"Huh?" I cried out, looking towards the switch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"

"_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_" I shrieked out loudly, sitting up, and my head slammed against the bunk above me with a _**CLAAANG! **_I cried out in pain, grabbing my head with one hand, stars flashing in front of my eyes as I blinked in fright and backed up against the bed as people appeared in the room, stepping out of the bathroom, crawling from under my bed, as well as the other beds, and waved me, smiling. Squinting, I finally could make out proper faces. "_JUNE?!_ _MOM?! Grandma and Auntie!_ Prof. Oak! Mr. and Mrs. Butters! ROBIN!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Robin laughed, bent over. "The look on yo _FACE!_"

Mr. Butters held up a camera and waved it. "This is gonna go in the books! HA HA!"

I swallowed hard, still terrified. "Wha-wha-what?"

Everyone laughed even harder.

My grandma stepped over to me. "Gary, it's your birthday! Didn't you know?" she asked with a smile.

"Wow! He forgot!" Robin laughed even harder.

My mom laughed. "How did you forget such an important day, Gary?"

Everyone laughed even louder.

"I didn't forget!" I cried. "You guys just terrified the freaking daylights out of me is all!"

"That's the point of a surprise party, Gary," Robin winked, and laughed some more.

I placed my hand over my beating heart and finally managed to smile, the throbbig pain in my head fading. "So that's why I couldn't find you!" I smiled at June.

She walked up to me and hugged me tightly. "Happy birthday, Gary." She kissed my cheek.

Robin walked over and punched me in the arm. "Happy birthday, buddy." He winked and leaned closer to me. "You lucky dog, you."

I shoved him away from me, smiling.

My mom walked over and hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. "Thanks, mommy."

"Happy birthday, babe," she said, kissing my cheek, and I kissed her back.

"Happy birthday, Gary!" my auntie cried, hugging and kissing me. "I am so proud of you! You battled amazingly. I just wish we could have seen it live. You really are good at this. I was so impressed."

"I'm proud of you, too, Gary," my grandma said, giving me a hug and kiss. She sniffed and then released me. "You still look really bad, and your hair isn't clean, but it's your birthday, so I won't say anything this time."

June giggled.

I forced a smile and nodded.

"You did so well out there, Gary," Mrs. Butters said, pulling me in for a hug and a kiss. "Well done, hon."

"Good show!" Mr. Butters laughed, grabbing my shoulder and shaking me roughly.

Prof. Oak patted my shoulder. "Excellent work, my boy. You made it through the preliminaries. Now, you can battle at the Indigo Stadium. I know you'll do us all proudly. You, and Robin."

I turned to Robin with a big grin. "I knew you'd make it, too."

Robin laughed again. "Of course! Just as I knew you'd make it, as well. I won my final battle early this morning. Tomorrow, my next battle begins at Indigo Stadium. I'll be battling some girl named Courtney. And get this. This girl has _pink_ hair!" Robin laughed loudly.

I gasped.

June raised a hand to her mouth and stared at Robin with wide eyes.

"Cour-?" I started.

"Gary, could I speak to you for just a moment?" Prof. Oak interrupted, smiling, place a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it tightly.

"Oh, um, yeah," I replied. "Of course."

Prof. Oak wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

As he led me out of my room, I knew this wasn't going to be a good conversation.

Prof. Oak closed the door and turned to me with a serious look. "Happy birthday, Gary, once more. We're all very proud of you."

I nodded, impatiently waiting for Prof. Oak to get to the point.

He sighed. "I wanted to let you know that Kiwi is home."

"She is?" I gasped, smiling.

"Yes, yes," Prof. Oak whispered, motioning with his hands for me to keep my voice down. "Everyone already knows that she's back home, but let's not bring down the mood, shall we? That's why I brought you out here, away from everyone else, although everyone but June may assume what it is that I'm telling you. Mrs. Tot still has to stay home with Kiwi. She's able to walk, but has to use a cane. She maneuvers very slowly and is still recovering. Kiwi remains in a lot of pain right now."

"I feel so sorry for her," I said sadly. "But I'm so happy she's recovering and is home again."

Prof. Oak nodded firmly. "Yes. She sleeps a lot and she still hasn't been told about you and Robin's success in the Pokémon League so far. We're much more concerned about helping her in any way we can, first."  
"Of course!" I agreed.

Prof. Oak's eyes hardened as he stared at me. "There was also something else I wanted to discuss with you," he said coldly.

I stared back, feeling scared.

His face went from cold, to exhausted, and he let out a sigh, his old breath hitting me in the face.

I squinted my face at him.

"Gary, my boy, did you absolutely _have_ to send me back that Porygon-Z?" he asked wearily.

I instantly burst out laughing, relieved.

That night, our little group would go out and have a special dinner together.

I'd even get some cool little gifts bought for me.

I'd have one of the best birthdays I'd ever had in my life.

Tomorrow, I'd be battling at the Indigo Plateau.

And about fifteen minutes after me, Robin would be, too.

And apparently, so would Courtney.


	81. The Preliminaries: Round 5: Power Of One

"The field matches are over now, Gary," June said, smiling, gazing around at the people walking by us as we sat together on a bench outside. "The Indigo Stadium is just going to be strictly a normal field. And this is going to be your last three on three battle, too. If you win here, it's six on six matches."

"Yup," I replied, smiling up into the sky. "This is it. I'm not losing at this point. I'm headed straight for the top."

"This is your first battle here without a specific field," June commented. "No more playing around with the field to win."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, turning to her, my smile fading as I felt offended by June's words.

"No, no," June said, looking at me warily. "I only mean, you used the field, but so did your opponents! So it was even. I know you would have won if the field were just normal. I just mean, neither you nor your opponent will be able to use the field to an advantage."

I let out my breath and leaned back against the bench, looking up into the sky. My first round battle on the Grass Field was won with pure power, I thought angrily. My opponent used the field to try to win. The Water Field was used by my opponent, too. I won with strategy and strength. The Rock Field was the same thing. My opponent used the field to try to win, but lost to me and my Pokémon's overwhelming strength. The Ice Field was really the only time I really used to field to end up winning. June doesn't know anything. What is she talking about?

A scream broke into my thoughts and I looked down at my surroundings.

June and I were in the middle of a huge, grassy clearing. It was such a beautiful, warm day, a gentle breeze swaying the grass and leaves in the trees above and on the ground. The sky was a dazzling blue, enormous clouds glowing white next to the sun. The air was clean, fresh, and gentle.

Many people with their Pokémon had been playing in the area surrounding June and I, laughing. Others had been practicing moves with their Pokémon and preparing for upcoming battles.

The scream came from a woman who was looking at something in fright, her eyes following it. It was hard to miss what this woman was eyeing.

A microwave was hopping along the grass!

My mouth dropped open in shock. I stood up, walked closer to the microwave, and stopped, the sun now beaming right on me. I instantly could feel the temperature raise around me in the sun, so different from the comfort I had felt sitting on the bench in the shade.

The microwave had sparking arms that reached up into the air, and it almost looked it had eye designs near the top of its head, near a large spike that sat on top of it. The microwave hopped past the gaping woman, me, and June, and stopped several feet away from us, right in front of my Drifloon, who stared down at it. The door to the microwave opened and a plate of steak floated out and hovered in front of my now red faced Drifloon.

"June, is that your _Rotom?!_" I asked.

June was staring in shock at the scene before us.

Many trainers and Pokémon were looking at this, actually. Probably everyone in the area.

Drifloon's face got even redder and she backed away a few feet.

"ROTOM!" June cried out. She didn't sound too angry, just a little bit exasperated. She walked up to Rotom and snatched the plate out of the air. "Rotom, put that microwave back right this second! You cannot go around stealing things!" She held out the plate at it. "And take this back as well!"

The microwave let out a sad cry and the plate floated away from June and into the microwave again. It hopped away quickly and disappeared around a corner, into the Pokémon League Village.

June sighed and looked up at Drifloon, smiling.

Drifloon looked down at the ground, her face even more red somehow.

June walked over to me and giggled. "My Rotom sure has a thing for your Pokémon. It's never acted this way when I've raised it. First your Porygon-Z makes it misbehave, and now-"

"That was _not_ Porygon-Z's fault!" I snapped.

"Yeah, right," June mumbled. "Anyway, now it looks like Rotom has a crush on your Drifloon!"

"Really?" I turned to Drifloon.

"Well, duh!" June smiled, turning to Drifloon. "My Rotom is always acting out in front of Drifloon. Just look at her! She's blushing!"

Drifloon indeed did seem pretty embarrassed and shy. She always was. Whenever I sent her out, she always got a little shy around me and would back up a little when I would try to touch her. She was also very shy around all of the other Pokémon.

Rotom indeed did seem to be drawn to Drifloon on some level.

June fanned herself with her hand. "Whew! It sure did get hotter, huh?"

"It's the sun," I replied. "We were sitting in the shade."

"The Pokémon don't seem to mind it too much, huh?"

Pikachu, Ampharos, Manectric, and my Weepinbell, were all curled up against each other in the grass, snoozing under the hot sun.

Eevee was leaping into the air, popping the bubbles that Kingdra was blowing by a lake.

Lanturn was with them, too, but not in sight, underwater.

The last time I saw Charizard, he was carrying a happily screeching Primeape on his back, flying away with Noctowl.

Galvantula had crawled into the trees upon her release, and I gladly hadn't seen the nasty thing since.

Magneton and Blitzle seemed to be battling in a friendly manner. Blitzle would used Quick Attack on Magneton to little effect, while Magneton would try to dodge and Tackle him back.

Electivire was laying on his back, lazily snoring in the sun, away from the rest of us.

"Well, it's too hot for me," June complained. "Let's get back in the shade, Gary."

"Alright," I agreed. "You wanna come with us, Drifloon? It's hot, isn't it?"

"Floooooon!" Drifloon agreed, nodding her head.

Something smacked against the side of my head, hard. "OW!" I cried out and grabbed my head where I'd been hit.

"Hey! That's my fan!" a female's voice cried out.

My eyes widened as a fan appeared, floating in the air, next to my Drifloon. Green, glowing appendages reached out from the sides. The fan was on, blowing air on my Drifloon, who immediately started blushing again. I could make out what looked like a face near the bottom of the fan.

"ROTOM!" June screamed, starting to sound angry now. "I _just_ told you to stop that!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at this.

"Gary! And _June!_" a different voice cried out happily.

I stopped laughing, but the smile didn't fade from my face as I saw who was running towards me. "Robin! What's up?" I ran towards him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Robin laughed. "I can't believe you're here right now!"

"Me and June were just resting up here, but I guess we should be heading towards the Indi-"

Robin ran right past me, and I didn't need more than one guess to figure out where he was headed.

"What luck this is that's brought us together!" Robin cooed, holding June's hands in his. He gently pulled June closer to him.

June's eyes bulged in shock. "Uh... Hi...?" she squeaked nervously.  
"It's such a pleasure to meet you just thirty minutes before my battle will be beginning," Robin said lovingly. "Perhaps a good luck kiss from the planet's most gorgeous girl?" Robin puckered his lips.

"_WHAT?!_" I shouted. "_Thirty minutes?_ My battle is fifteen minutes before yours! We gotta go!" I yanked June by the arm just as Robin leaned in to kiss her, June struggling to break free of Robin's grasp, and pulled her around in circles, returning my Pokémon to their Poké Balls.

June returned hers as well.

"CHARIZAAAAAARD! NOC-" I stopped as I looked up into the sky, spotting two dark figures flying towards me. "We'll see ya later, Robin! Good luck in your battle!" I ran towards the dark shapes flying towards me.

Charizard roared while Primeape happily grunted, Noctowl crying out as they all flew closer to me.

"Round Five of this year's Pokémon League Competition is officially underway as the preliminaries are now over and we have gotten to the point where special fields are now removed," the announcer shouted out. "Today, we have the Green Trainer, Gary, representing Pallet Town."

The crowd cheered, having never really stopped, but at my introduction, they got even louder.

There was no rising platform for me to stand on in this field. It was just me standing on the ground of the dirt field.

"And the Red Trainer, Mario Fore, from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region!"

The crowd continued to cheer ecstatically.

The referee raised his flags, the red one at Mario, the green one to me. "Battle on!"

"Hitmonchan! I choose you!" Mario shouted, throwing his Poké Ball.

"Hitmoooooonchan!" the Pokémon cried, throwing a flurry of punches out in a total blur.

_**Hitmonchan. The Punching Pokémon. Wild Hitmonchan are almost never seen without a Trainer. When under ownership of a Trainer, whether fighting under the good or evil purposes their Trainer strives for, they will battle with all their hearts to succeed in those goals.**_

"Primeape's got what it takes! Go get 'em!" I yelled.

"AAAAAPE APE!" Primeape leaped in place in front of Hitmonchan.

"It's gonna be a brutal, physical battle of Primeape and Hitmonchan to kick things off in this round!" the announcer said. "This should be a good one!"  
"Primeape, use your Cross Chop attack!" I ordered.

Primeape's arms crossed in front of him and glowed white as he leaped at Hitmonchan and hit him.

"Counter!" Mario ordered.

Hitmonchan's body was outline in an orange color as Primeape's arms hit Hitmonchan. He cried out and shoved his arms forward, tossing back Primeape, who screeched in pain and hit the ground hard.

"Now use Ice Punch!" Mario said.

"Primeape, get up! Use Screech!" I yelled.

Primeape shook his head and got to his feet, but Hitmonchan was quick. He pulled back a glowing blue fist and swung at Primeape.

Primeape cried out as ice formed around his body, surrounding him. He was Frozen in seconds.

"Now Close Combat to finish this off!" Mario demanded.

"Primeape, get out of there!" I cried desperately.

Hitmonchan punched with unimaginable speed, breaking the ice on the first hit, pummeling Primeape with multiple punches.

Primeape rolled all the way to the wall and spread out on his back.

"Primeape, get up! We can do this!" I pleaded. "Fight back with your own Close Combat!"

Primeape stirred and got to his feet, breathing hard. "Prime..." He didn't move.

"Primeape! FOCUS!" I screamed. "Use your Thrash attack!"

Primeape yelled out and ran at Hitmonchan quickly.

"Bullet Punch!" Mario demanded.

Hitmonchan disappeared, reappearing in the next instant near Primeape, who was still running towards Hitmonchan.

As Primeape ran past Hitmonchan, not seeing him, Hitmonchan pulled back a glowing red fist and swung it at Primeape, catching him off guard. Primeape dropped immediately to his back.

"Primeape is defeated! Hitmonchan is the winner!" the referee declared, waving the red flag.

"Hitmonchan has completely overpowered Primeape, using Counter to send back the hit it took with double the damage and using a powerful onslaught of attacks to take down Primeape!" the announcer said excitedly to the roaring crowd.

"Primeape, thank you! Return!" I said, returning him to his Poké Ball. A Fighting type Pokémon, I thought, looking at Hitmonchan, who didn't look very tired. Now may not be the best time to go around testing things out, but... "Drifloon! Let's go!" I threw her Poké Ball at the field.

"Floooooooon!" Drifloon sang out, spinning a little and then stopping to stare at Hitmonchan.

"The Green Trainer, Gary, sends out a wise enough choice in the Ghost and Flying type, Drifloon!" the announcer commented. "Will it be enough against the Fighting Pokémon with a variety of different type moves, including those Drifloon is weak to?"

"Hitmonchan, let's use Ice Punch once more!" Mario said.

Hitmonchan ran to Drifloon, raising a glowing, blue fist.

"Drifloon, dodge that!" I shouted.

Drifloon didn't move, but instead reached out with both of her appendages and wrapped them around Hitmonchan's wrist!

Hitmonchan struggled to move forward, but couldn't as Drifloon held him back!

My eyes widened in shock. "Um..." I pulled out my Pokédex, unsure of what was going on or even what to tell Drifloon to do.

_**Constrict.**_ **_The user wraps around the opponent and squeezes._**

Drifloon is at a good level, I noticed, checking out her information on my Pokédex. She knows a fair variety of moves, too. In fact... "Thunder Wave!"

Drifloon let loose a light beam of electricity down her appendages and zapped Hitmonchan.

Hitmonchan cried out and fell to his knees, now Paralyzed.

"Gust attack!"

Drifloon's body glowed light blue and a tornado formed in front of her. "Floon!" The tornado flew out at Hitmonchan, and Drifloon let go of him as he was sucked inside, spinning and crying out helplessly.

The attack ended and Hitmonchan was knocked out on the ground.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle! Drifloon wins!" the referee shouted.

"Drifloon takes out the weakened Hitmonchan!" the announcer cheered. "The Super Effective Gust was just good enough to wipe out whatever health was left in him."

The crowd excitedly cheered for my win.

"Nice one, Drifloon!" I congratulated her. "Let's keep it up!"

Drifloon was blushing and lowered her head amongst the cheers surrounding her.

"Crawdaunt! Make this quick!" Mario yelled, sending out his next Pokémon.

"Crawdauuuuunt!" an enormous lobster cried out.

_**Crawdaunt. The Rogue Pokémon and Corphish's evolved form. This territorial Pokémon will not hesitate to throw out any opponent that comes too close. Very vicious, they are often found to be too difficult to raise.**_

"And it's a Crawdaunt, a half Water, half Dark type Pokémon!" the announcer explained. "Crawdaunt does have the type advantage here!"  
"Crawdaunt, end this match with Night Slash!" Mario called out.

Crawdaunt's pincer gloweed purple and it swung at Drifloon.

"FLOOOOOOOOON!" Drifloon cried out painfully and bounced on the ground. She immediately floated back into the air.

"Drifloon is not going down easily and is still up and raring to fight back!" the announcer cried out.  
"Night Slash it again!" Mario said, getting impatient. "Knock it out this time!"

"Hey!" I cried out happily, looking at the Pokédex. "She knows Stockpile! Do it, Drifloon!"

Drifloon's body glowed purple as Crawdaunt swung another blow to her. She backed up, wincing in pain, but shook her head and determinedly glared at Crawdaunt.

"Then let's see it survive Crunch attack!" Mario said.

Crawdaunt opened its mouth and ran at Drifloon. Glowing, jagged lights appeared from its mouth and flew out at Drifloon.

"Thunder Wave!" I told her.

Dritloon swooped underneath the Crunch attack and flew at Crawdaunt. Hovering above it, her body sparked with blue electricity and hit Crawdaunt.

Crawdaunt cried out and curled up on the ground, twitching from Paralysis.

"Now, Hex attack!" I demanded.

Drifloon's eyes glowed purple and red, and Crawdaunt's body was outlined in the same colors.

Crawdaunt cried out in pain as it was lifted in the air, helplessly struggling against the attack.

"Stockpile!" I said.

Drifloon let go of Crawdaunt and her body glowed a little brighter from Stockpile, boosting her Defense and Special Defense.

"Crawdaunt! Finish that Drifloon! Crunch it!" Mario was yelling, but Crawdaunt was on the floor, not moving, Paralyzed.

"Okay, now I want you to try Spit Up!" I said with an eager smile.

Drifloon opened her mouth and with a loud cry, a huge white beam fired out, hitting Crawdaunt.

"DAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUNNNNNT!" I heard Crawdaunt scream as I closed my eyes against the bright light.

When I finally opened my eyes, blinking, Crawdaunt was on its back.

"Crawdaunt is unable to fight! Drifloon is the winner!" the referee stated.

"And that's round number two for Drifloon! It's taken a lot of damage, but has come out on top so far!" the announcer yelled. "How much more can it take? Will it defeat the last Pokémon Mario has?"

"Flooooooon..." Drifloon said in a low voice, blushing once again, her head down.

Mario returned his Crawdaunt and immediately, angrily, sent out his last Pokémon.

"Lickitung?" I asked out loud, pulling out my Pokédex.

_**Lickilicky. The Licking Pokémon. Lickitung's evolved form. Its saliva can decompose virtually anything. It stores saliva in a space in its throat, and also uses the space to store its tongue.**_

"And Mario's last Pokémon is going to be a Lickilicky!" the announcer cried. "Let's see if Lickilicky will be Mario's saving grace."

"Lickilicky, use Knock Off!" Mario demanded.

Lickilicky's tongue flew out, outstretching the size of its entire body, and, sparking with dark sparks, headed for Drifloon.

"Drifloon, hold it back! Constrict again!" I shouted.

"Flooooon!" Drifloon wrapped her appendages around Lickilicky's tongue, and they struggled against each other, Lickilicky trying to hit Drifloon, Drifloon holding on tight and keeping the tongue at bay.

"Power Whip!" Mario said.

Lickilicky's tongue stopped sparking and glowed purple. It started to whip its tongue wildly, and Drifloon was helplessly slammed into the ground repeatedly.

She cried out but refused to let go of Lickilicky's tongue.

"Drifloon, try Thunder Wave!"

Drifloon kept getting slammed into the ground, unable to focus on attacking.

Lickilicky finally released Drifloon, who collapsed to the ground.

"Floooooon..." Drifloon moaned.

"A Thunder will do it!" Mario smiled.

Lickilicky's body sparked brightly.

"Drifloon! Get up!" I cried out. "Use Thunder Wave!"

Drifloon's eyes opened as Lickilicky sent out a blast of lightning at her.

"_Drifloon!_" I yelled out to her.

A puff of smoke covered Drifloon and Thunder hit the spot where she was laying at.

The smoke cleared within a moment, and...

...Drifloon was _gone!_

"Drifloon?" I gasped. "Drifloon! Where'd you go?"

"And it looks like Drifloon has completely vanished from the battle!" the announcer cried out in surprise.

Lickilicky looked around in confusion.

A mumble rose up from the crowd as they stared at the field, some people looking around them in the stands.

"Drifloon?" I whispered, my heart beating in fear. "What happened?"

"_Flooooooon!_" a tiny voice cried out from the field.

"Drifloon?" I called out. Squinting hard, I scanned the ground.

Lickilicky suddenly made a noise and pointed at the ground.

"_Drifloon?_" I cried out in shock.

A tiny little thing was on the floor, hovering somewhat above the ground. "Flooooon!" it cried out.

_**Minimize. The user shrinks itself down drastically in size, making it hard to hit.**_

"Incredible! As a defensive tactic, Drifloon has shrunk itself down in size dramatically using the move Minimize and avoided Thunder from Lickilicky!" the announcer shouted to the crowd.

The crowd began to applaud and cheer.

"Drifloon! I'm just glad you're okay!" I called to her.

"Floon! Floon!"

"Thunder it till you catch it!" Mario yelled furiously.

Lickilicky charged up and shot Thunder attacks all over the field.

It'll catch her eventually, I knew, unable to keep my eyes on the tiny Ghost. "Stockpile!"

"Flooooon!" Drifloon cried out to me, and I saw the tiniest little glow on the battle field before it disappeared.

Lickilicky continued to try hitting my little Ghost Pokémon.

"Stockpile! Just keep it going!" I instructed.

"Floon!"

Lickilicky continued to try shocking Drifloon, but it didn't seem to be hitting anything but the ground.

"Once more!" I knew Stockpile could be built up three times at maximum. Then we could Swallow to recover health, or Spit up for a strong attack.

"Just hit that blasted balloon _once_, Lickilicky!" Mario was fuming. "_ONCE!_"

Lickilicky was trying, but Drifloon was the tiniest little dot on the field, flying around with ease.

"Go and use Spit Up!" I told Drifloon.

"FLOOOOOOOON!" Drifloon shouted, and a huge beam of light fired from out of nowhere, behind Lickilicky, catching it off guard.

It screamed and stumbled on its legs, its enormously sized self unable to slow down and it ran right into a wall, the bleachers rocking, the crowd above screaming out in shock. It stumbled around in a daze.

"Gust!"

"Floon!" Something tiny flashed on the ground, and in the next instant, an enormous tornado formed, flying at Lickilicky.

Lickilicky was sucked into it and helplessly tossed around until it ended. It stumbled around dizzily and fell flat on its stomach. Its tongue rolled out of its mouth and laid out on the floor.

"Lickilicky in unable to battle! This match goes to the Green Trainer, the team of Gary and his Drifloon!"

The crowd roared with excitement as I ran onto the field, squinting as I tried to find my Pokémon. Once I spotted her, I ran up to her and knelt down, smiling. "Driftloon! You did it!" I cried happily, holding out my palm.

"Floon?!" Drifloon cried out, looking up at me.

"Wow, Drifloon!" I laughed, scooping her into my palm. "You actually did it! You took them _all_ out! You were so _great!_ _WOW!_"

Drifloon looked away, blushing a very deep red, shaking her head. "Floooooooooooon..."

"If I didn't say it before, welcome to the team, Drifloon!"

"Drifloon takes out three Pokémon on its own!" the announcer was shouting excitedly. "Not to throw away Primeape's assistance against Hitmonchan, but Drifloon did incredible today, folks! Gary will be moving on to the sixth round!"

"The sixth round, Drifloon! We made it this far! We're definitely going all the way! I love you! You're wonderful!"

Drifloon wrapped her appendages around my hand tightly, blushing even harder. In the next second, she released me and floated into the air, still blushing.

Smiling, I looked up at her as she got harder to see.

"Gary!" I turned to see June standing in the bleachers, waving to me from the front. "We have to go see Robin's match!"

"OH!" I shouted in shock. Grabbing Drifloon's Poké Ball, I held it out to her. "Drifloon, thank you for all your help today! Really! Come on back!" After returning her, June and I bolted out of the stadium.

We were out of the stadium in seconds, rushing past people in the lobby, and out of the building.

"This way!" June shouted, leading me down the street, around crowds of people.

I began to follow her, but then stopped.

June ran ahead, unaware that I was no longer paying attention to her.

A girl was crying on a bench, her head in her hands. Her black hair glowed against the setting sun. She wore a short blue dress and white sandals.

I kept my eyes on the girl, not moving, my heart pounding hard. Slowly, I stepped over to her and sat down on the other end of the bench.

It creaked from me sitting on it, and the girl looked up at me with her light blue eyes leaking tears onto her familiar face. She sniffled and then looked down, wiping her eyes.

"You're Ashley," I said to her.

She turned back to me quickly, more tears flowing down her face. "Huh? Who are you?"  
"My name is Gary," I told her. "I'm a competitor at this competition. I remember you. You carried the torch at the Opening Day Ceremonies."

She swallowed and stared at me quietly. "You almost look familiar to me. I've seen you before, haven't I?"

"Yeah. We've bumped into each other once or twice," I smiled.

Ashley wiped at her face.

"Would you like to tell me why you're crying?"

Ashley looked down at the ground and smiled. "Silly reason, I guess. I...lost. That's all."

"Oh," I said sadly. "I'm really sorry."

She nodded.

"You made it awfully far," I told her.

"Top sixteen isn't too bad, right?" she said, still smiling.  
I nodded. "You bet. I saw your battle once. You used a Golduck to beat a Rhydon, Nidoking, and Seaking."

"Oh!" Ashley brightened up. "Yeah. I remember that."

"Your tactic with Golduck beating Seaking kind of inspired me a little bit in one of my battles. I melted the Ice Field around a speedy Weavile and then froze it again around its body when it fell in the water, trapping it."

"Ooooh!" Ashely laughed. "That sounds cool."

"Thanks." I smiled at her, admiring her smile that was so reminiscent of my sister's.

She smiled widened, her small lips lengthening.

"You remind me of my sister," I said, needing to say something, anything, to try and hold back the tears I could feel building up in me. If I didn't speak, I was sure to cry.

"Really?"

I nodded. "You look, exactly, like her."

Ashley looked down, smiling. "Is she competing?"

I paused, wanting desperately to say "yes." The word wouldn't come out. My lips refused to even open to allow it.

After a moment, Ashley turned to me. "Gary?"

My mouth finally opened. "No." I swallowed. "She isn't competing."

"Is she a Pokémon Trainer?"

"She is. She just isn't here at this competition. Maybe next year."

"Is she traveling in another region?"

Ashley's questions were beginning to upset me. I could feel so many emotions running through me. "I'm-um-not..." I stammered. "She's-no-yes-um..."

"I'm sorry," Ashley spoke up, grabbing my shoulder. "I don't be to be so nosy. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's none of my business."

I stared into her eyes, my own eyes watering uncontrollably now.

Ashley stared back, a sorrowful look on her face.

Melissa, I thought to myself, and had to look away from Ashley. "I'm glad you made it so far," I said, standing up, my eyes closed. "Good luck on your journey, whatever you decide to do from here. I hope I was some help. I'm...really glad I finally got to speak to you. Goodbye!" I ran away from Ashley, down the street as fast as I could.

"Stop!" a voice cried out from behind me, pounding footsteps accompanying the yell.

No! I yelled angrily in my head. Don't follow me! Just leave me alone! My shoulders were grabbed.

"Gary! Wait!"

"Huh?" I turned around to the familiar voice. "June!"

She pulled me into a hug. "Sshhhh. It's okay. It's okay. I saw her."  
I weakly hugged June back. "She isn't here, June," I mumbled. "Melissa isn't here. It wasn't her."

"I know," June whispered, rubbing my back. "I know."  
"I knew she wasn't Melissa, but, I believed... I believed that just maybe..."

"Sshhhh..." June rocked me gently. "I understand."

"But she isn't here," I croaked weakly, sadly, tears falling from my eyes. "At all. Melissa was never here."

"She's out there, Gary," June said soothingly. "Not here. But out there somewhere. That's guaranteed. You'll find her one day, too. She's out there."

"How do you know?" I cried out weakly.

June's arms wrapped even tighter around me. "Damn it, she is! And you'll meet her one day, Gary. Just shut up and accept it. Believe!"

"My mind doesn't operate that way, June. I tried to believe that, but I need more proof. I've just been lying to myself by believing without a reason. I can't do it anymore. I need proof!"

"You have no proof of anything, so believe in something, Gary," June said firmly. "Why not believe in good?"

"Because of my dad," I sniffled, closing my eyes tightly. "My dad, and my sister. Both are gone. I can't just believe that everything's okay, June. I can't! It's just too much. I need to know so much. I need something to hold onto. Something I can know for certain for once in my life."

"Fine. Believe in the worst case scenario. That's okay, Gary. Just don't stop. Don't you dare stop, Gary. This isn't over."

I hugged June even tighter, squeezing her, my eyes closed, forcing the remaining tears in them, out.

Releasing June, I backed away from her and she stared back at me solemnly.

I nodded at her.

June nodded back.

"I won't stop," I promised. "No matter what, I won't stop."

June smiled at me.

"What do you say we try and catch the ending of Robin's battle with Courtney?" I suggested.

"Definitely." June led the way, and just about a minute later, we stood in front of a huge stadium building. June stepped up to the door and it opened automatically.

"Ahh!" June cried out as someone rushed out, slamming into her, knocking her to the ground.

"HEY!" someone screamed angrily as they fell to the floor after running into June.

"Courtney!" I exclaimed.

Courtney looked up at me, squinting her eyes. They quickly turned to fury. "Gary!" She looked down at who she ran into. "And this one."

June scowled. "My name's June! We came to see you battle against Robin!"

Courtney's face got red with anger. "No surprise he's a friend of _yours!_" She stood up and dusted off her blue jeans, adjusting her pink T-shirt. Running her hands through her pink hair, she angrily stormed past June and brushed past me.

"Hey!" I called out to her. Is the battle over? I wondered.

June looked to me and I helped her to her feet. "You get the feeling Courtney lost?" she asked me.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" a familiar laugh rang out.

June and I both turned to see Robin smiling.

He winked at us. "She sure doesn't take loses well, huh?" He burst out laughing again.

"Congrats, man!" I said happily, stepping up and shaking his hand.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Wasn't easy," he admitted. "I just barely won it! She wore my Pokémon down, but we came through in the end. She really seemed to dislike Launcher."

"Launcher?" I asked.

"Ha ha ha! My Sharpedo!" he explained. "I dunno why, but she sort of freaked out. Was a bit weird. But anyway, we won! Ha ha ha ha!"

"That's awesome, Robin! I did well in my match, too!"

"Well, _duh!_ I knew _you'd_ win! No doubt! It probably was a whole lot easier of a match than mine was, too. Ha ha ha ha ha!" He turned to June. "I may have done better had I gotten that good luck kiss." He stepped up to June as she immediately tried to run away, but he blocked her path. "Don't worry, my dear. A victory kiss would be just as delectable." He puckered out his lips.

June looked around desperately for help. "Um...uh..._how's Catherine?_" June blurted out.

Robin's eyes opened and he fixed his lips, taking a step back from June. His eyes burned into mine and I returned the stare. He looked down at the ground. "She's well. Thank you." He looked back up at me eagerly. "So, I guess I should go and find out who I'm battling against at registration! Did you find out who you're going against, yet?"

"Nope," I replied. "I came straight here after my win!"

"Well, let's go, man!" He bolted past me, getting through the crowd, and June and I followed after him. It took longer to get there because of us trying to get through the huge crowd, but we eventually arrived at the registration building and Robin and I raced to the counter. "Hi!" we both cried out in unison.

The lady stared at us in surprise, but managed a smile. "Hello! How may I help you two?"

"We're ready to compete in the sixth round, Miss!" I replied. "We're raring to see who we're battling next!"

"I see! Well, just hand me your ID and we'll get started!"

I gave her my Pokédex and she slipped it into a slot in a machine on the desk, typing on a keyboard in front of a laptop, her eyes on the screen. She handed me back my Pokédex and smiled. "Gary, go to that booth over there, and you'll find a game to play! That will tell you who you're up against next."

I ran towards what looked like an old school arcade game booth. It was off, but when I got there, it instantly flashed on, a group of red Gyarados flying across the screen. I picked up a toy gun in a holster and aimed at one of the Gyarados, trying to shoot one, but I kept missing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Come on, Gary! Some of us want to compete in this year's tournament! Maybe you should have let me go first! Ha ha ha ha!" Robin laughed.

"GOT IT!" I cheered, hitting one of the Gyarados.

The Gyarados roared and blinked in multiple colors on the screen and **S-61 **flashed across the screen.

I placed the toy gun back in the holster and ran back to the lady behind the booth. "S-61! What's that?"

The lady typed on the keyboard and then pointed at the screen above her head. "And your opponent will be..."

Robin's faced popped up on the screen, a broad smile on his face.

I gasped and backed up.

Robin stuttered.

"Oh!" June gasped.

Robin's face smiled out at us.

Robin and I wouldn't be battling in the finals.

After tomorrow.

After Round Six was over.

One of us would no longer be competing at the Pokémon League.


	82. Indigo Stadium: Round 6: Gary Vs Robin

I waited patiently, the phone receiver ringing in my right ear, until Prof. Oak's face finally appeared on the screen.

"Gary!" he exclaimed happily with a broad smile.

"Hello, sir," I said in a low tone.

Prof. Oak's smile faded instantly when he saw me. "What's with the sad face? Is something wrong?"

"Hiiiii, Professor!" June bumped me over to the side, smiling excitedly at Prof. Oak.

His eyes bulged out in fear and he slid back in his chair. "June! Um... Hello." He chuckled nervously.

"June!" I said angrily, turning to her. "I told you to behave!"

"I am! I just wanted to say 'hi' to Prof. Oak," June said sadly. She turned back to the professor, smiling again. "How are you, great, all knowing, sir?"

Prof. Oak got red in the face and closed his eyes while rubbing the back of his head, smiling. "I don't know about all knowing, but I'm doing okay. How are you two?"  
"I'm doing well, but Gary here is really nervous about his upcoming battle," June replied.

Prof. Oak's face hardened. "Ah, yes. Your next match is against Robin."

"How did you know?" I asked, surprised.

"Robin told me just last night. He seemed rather excited about it, and was only upset that you two wouldn't be battling in the final match."

I nodded, remembering last night when Robin and I had found out we'd be battling today. He had been stunned at first, but soon began to eagerly tell me how exciting this was going to be. Robin was upset we wouldn't make it to the finals, but we'd have made it close.

I had forced a smile on my face to match Robin's happiness, but inside, I was afraid for some reason. I wasn't ready to battle Robin yet. We were supposed to make it all the way. Together.

For Aly.

For Kiwi.

Only one of us was going to proceed, now.

I dwelled on the upcoming match all night, not saying much to June, who had asked if I was okay a few times. I would only say I was fine, and then stayed quiet. I didn't eat that night, either.

Catherine was strong on my mind as well. I wondered how she was doing. I wondered how she would act when the time came for me to battle her.

It was past three in the morning before I finally fell asleep.

After leaving our Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, June led the way to a restaurant to have some breakfast, but I had refused to eat. I was hungry, but I just couldn't bring myself to eat anything, even when June slid her plate of her remaining two chocolate chip pancakes over to me.

I didn't want her germs, anyway.

We had left the restaurant and it was my turn to lead the way towards one of the buildings holding battles. A few different buildings held battles, making up the Indigo Stadium.

Once inside one of them, I had made my phone call to Prof. Oak, telling June to keep herself calm.

"Robin plans on giving it his all," Prof. Oak told me. "I expect you'll do the same."

"Of course!" I replied. "I'm just nervous."

"You two had to battle eventually, right?" Prof. Oak asked.

"That was the plan, but I wanted it to be the final match." I sighed. "I guess we all wanted a lot, huh?"

Prof. Oak was silent, his eyes focused on me.

"Nothing worked out how we planned it at all." I lowered my eyes, unable to handle Prof. Oak's hard stare, my own emotions starting to overflow into my eyes. "Nothing turned out how we expected it to."

"Feebas. Elegance spells success."

I looked up at Prof. Oak in confusion. "Huh?"

June screamed by my ear, making me jump and nearly fall out of my chair. "_A POEEEEEMMMMM!_"

"June! What the hell?" I yelled at her angrily.

June gasped and covered her mouth, staring at me with wide, shocked eyes. "Sorry."

I turned back to Prof. Oak.

"What I'm trying to say, Gary, is that even in the ugliest of situations, hold out hope," Prof. Oak explained. "Things can change for the better. They do all the time. Just keep striving forward, and you can't be stopped no matter what the situation is."

"Okay," I said, his words not really helping me feel any better. I needed much more than what he said. Things can get better, but they can also get a lot worse, no matter how much hope or faith you have. But I couldn't just give up. Now wasn't the time. Now, I had to be strong and give meaning to everything I'd gone through so far since I began my Pokémon journey.

"By the way," Prof. Oak added. "I thought you might want to know that Kiwi is back in the hospital."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"She became unresponsive to her mother, or anyone else, so she was rushed back to the hospital. It's a very scary time for her mother right now. For all of us, really. We think she'll be okay, but we can't be certain. Keep her in your thoughts."

"Thank you, sir."

He took a deep breath. "I wish you good luck in your battle, Gary. I wish I could be there, but I'm just too busy in my research today. I'll be watching for sure, though. Be sure to battle hard. For yourself, and for your Pokémon."

"I have no choice but to win this battle!"

Prof. Oak smiled. "Take care, you two." He hung up.

I put the phone back on the receiver and turned to June.  
She had her arms crossed, standing up, and was looking away, attitude written on her face.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Fine," I shrugged. "Don't tell me, then." I walked away from her to sit on a bench by the window, the sun shining in my face.

June followed me and sat near me, sighing. "It's about Kiwi."

"If it's nothing good, then just keep quiet," I snapped.

"Then don't ask!" she said angrily.

"You're really still mad at her?"

"You said not to say anything bad about her, so don't freaking ask me about her!"

"Fine!" I glared out the window angrily, my adrenaline pumping within in, and turned back to June. "I really can't believe you! How disgusting of a person can you be?"

"_Let it go!_" June screamed. "I have my beliefs, you have yours. Now just leave me alone already! Just drop it!"

I couldn't keep quiet. I was unable to stop myself, letting everything out. "No! I wanna know why you're being so _stupid_ about this!"

June pointed her finger in my face. "Don't push me, Gary! I _swear _you better not push me!"

"Or else what?" I challenged.

"What do you want from me? Huh? _WHAT?_"

"I want a reasonable excuse for why you think Kiwi would harm a Pokémon!"

"I gave you one! If you won't accept it, fine, but don't go looking for anything deeper than that. You're really freaking pissing me off right now, Gary! If you're going to keep acting like this, I can just go home to Gringey. I don't need this from you." She stood up and walked away.

"Hey!" I got up and blocked her path.

She crossed her arms and looked furiously at me.

"Let's just forget it," I offered after a few minutes of silence, and sighed.

June let out her breath. "You were the one pursuing it," she muttered.

"And I was wrong," I admitted. "I'm sorry."

June's anger vanished from her face and was replaced with sorrow. She opened her mouth and nodded, but then closed them again, choosing not to speak. "It's okay."

I looked to the clock on the wall. "My battle won't begin for a few more hours. Let's walk around a bit. Get some fresh air. I can think of what Pokémon I'll bring with me in the battle with Robin."

June smiled and placed a hand gently on my shoulder, and walked by my side as we left the building.

"Pokémon fans! Welcome to this afternoon's battle, held here at Indigo Stadium!" the announcer shouted to the immediate explosion of noise from the cheering crowd. "Today is round six of this year's Pokémon League Competition, and it promises to be a hot one as two trainers from Pallet Town will be competing!"

A cool breeze blew through the hallway I was in through the open door, the warm sun beaming through.

"And here comes the Red Trainer, Robin Butters!"

Applause filled the stadium as Robin entered. I could see him, waving and smiling, but a hint of nervousness showed through on his face as stopped running, looking towards where he knew I had to run out from.

"And here is Robin's challenger, the Green Trainer, Gary!"

My feet were forced forward as I ran to stand on the opposite side of Robin.

"It's finally come down to this," Robin said, no longer smiling, solemnly eyeing me.

I nodded, my whole body shaking.

"After this, one of us will go on to become the Pokémon Champion," Robin stated.

I couldn't speak. I could only nod.

Robin held up a Poké Ball. "Let's make it the best battle, ever!"

"Right!" I cried, reaching for my own Poké Ball.

The referee raised a red flag to Robin, and the green flag towards me. "Trainers! Begin the match!"

"Bright Eyes! GO!" Robin yelled, throwing his first Poké Ball.

"Feraligatr!" the enormous beast yelled.

"Whoa! Croconaw's evolved!" I exclaimed, pulling out my Pokédex.

_**Feraligatr. The Big Jaw Pokémon. The evolved form of Croconaw. This Pokémon is a fast swimmer, but much slower on land, usually crawling on all fours to travel quicker. Living with the rest of their evolutionary family near water, they are a rare find.**_

Robin winked. "That's right. Croconaw is now a Feraligatr!" He laughed loudly.

"Okay. Weepinbell, you're up first!" I shouted, throwing his Poké Ball.

"Bell!" Weepinbell said upon appearing from his Poké Ball.

"This match is kicking off with Feraligatr versus a Weepinbell!" the announcer proclaimed. "Gary has the type advantage here! Let's see how this one will play out!"

"Weepinbell, move first and use Razor Leaf!" I ordered.

"Bell! Bell!" Weepinbell shot several leaves out at Bright Eyes.

"Bright Eyes, dodge it!" Robin said.

"Gatrrrrrrrr!" Bright Eyes cried out and flew back as it was hit, landing heavily on the ground.

"Get up and fight back with Agility!" Robin instructed.

Bright Eyes instantly leaped to its feet and charged across the field in rapid zigzags, disappearing and reappearing around the field.

"Use Sweet Scent to slow it down!" I shouted.

Weepinbell's mouth opened wide and a pink powder flew out, a pleasant aroma slowly filling the air.

Bright Eyes slowed down and finally stopped running, sniffing the air and smiling in a daze.

Robin even seemed to have a lost gaze on his face as he sniffed the air.

"Vine Whip it!"

Weepinbell used Vine Whip, smacking Bright Eyes in the chest with the strong move.

Bright Eyes was snapped out of its daze and roared loudly, flying back and hitting the ground again.

"Bright Eyes!" Robin cried out.

Bright Eyes groaned, but got up, shaking its head.

"There you go!" Robin said happily. "It's our turn, now! Ice Fang!"

"Stop it with another Sweet Scent!"

Before Weepinbell could attack, Bright Eyes, its Speed now boosted from Agility, ran even faster at Weepinbell, its jaws open and coated in ice.

Weepinbell cried out painfully as Bright Eyes bit into him. His body slowly began to become covered in ice and within seconds, he was Frozen.

"Weepinbell seemed to be doing so well at first, and seemed to have the upper hand," the announcer yelled as the crowd roared with delight. "But now, Feraligatr has gained the advantage by freezing Weepinbell!"

"Superpower!" Robin called out.

Bright Eyes flexed its muscles, making them pop out strongly, noticeably, and it grabbed my Frozen Weepinbell. Lifting him up into the air, it pulled back a fist, tossed Weepinbell lightly in the air, and punched the block of ice.

"BEEEEEEEELL!" Weepinbell screamed out as he was freed from the ice around him after Bright Eyes shattered it. He flew past me, crashing into the wall.

"Now, finish it with Ice Fang!" Robin demanded.

Bright Eyes moved fast, attacking before Weepinbell could even get up, sinking its jaws into him.

Weepinbell cried out, and Bright Eyes shook its head viciously, finally releasing Weepinbell and tossing it back into the battlefield.

Weepinbell moaned weakly.

"Weepinbell! Get back up and use your Stun Spore!" I called to him.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle! Feraligatr is the winner!" the referee said, waving the red flag at Robin.

I gasped, turning to the referee.

The crowd erupted in cheers.

"HA! You did it, Bright Eyes!" Robin cheered, leaping in the air. "I knew you could do it!" Robin looked at me and winked.

"With a type disadvantage, Robin has turned the tables around and used Weepinbell's weakness of Ice to pull out the first win!" the announcer shouted excitedly. "Gary will have to pull out a better trick in order to beat this Pokémon!"

I can't believe it, I thought weakly, and although I didn't want to admit it, fearfully. How could my Weepinbell go down that easily? No way. Shaking my head, I returned Weepinbell. "You did good. I know we'll take down that thing. Thank you." I stared at Robin, who was smirking at me, and then looked over to Bright Eyes.

Bright Eyes looked just fine for something that took a lot of damage.

Grabbing my next Poké Ball, I shouted, "Noctowl, I choose you!"

Noctowl hooted, flapping his wings, looking down at Bright Eyes.

"Next up, Gary is relying on Noctowl to combat Feraligatr!" the announcer said. "Let's see what he has planned!"

"Start off with Hypnosis!" I ordered.

"Bright Eyes, Agility!"

Bright Eyes moved quickly as Noctowl's eyes glowed red and red circles flew out from them at Bright Eyes. It was way too quick, easily getting around the rings.

"Hydro Pump attack!" Robin told his Pokémon.

Bright Eyes stopped moving and aimed a strong blast of water from out of its mouth, hitting Noctowl.

Noctowl cried out, tumbling in the air, but flapped his wings to stay up.

"Echoed Voice!"

"Hydro Pump!"

Bright Eyes used another Hydro Pump, and Noctowl hit the ground.

"Noctowl, get up!" I begged. "Come on! Get up, now! Fight back! Please! _GET UP!_"

Noctowl shook his head, pushing himself up to his feet.

I saw Robin smile, staring at my Noctowl, visibly impressed.

"Noctowl is showing that it's going to take a lot more than that keep it down!" the announcer said. "This owl is back up and ready to attack!"

"Ice Fang will finish it!" Robin beam excitedly.

Before Noctowl could move, Bright Eyes had already sunk eager fangs into him.

Noctowl screamed, desperately struggling, smacking Bright Eyes in the face frantically as ice started to form on his body.

"Noctowl!" I shouted.

Noctowl's beak opened wide as he screamed, the ice taking over his body. Suddenly, the scream intensified drastically, and I had to cover my ears as Noctowl finally started to use Echoed Voice!

Bright Eyes held on tight to Noctowl, tightening its jaws.

"Noctowl, don't give in!" I urged.

Noctowl's Echoed Voice took another turn, getting even louder.

Bright Eyes opened its jaws, releasing Noctowl, and backed up, roaring from the loud noise.

Noctowl dropped to the ground, and the ice around him shattered. He flapped his wings and got into the air.

"More! More! Keep up the Echoed Voice!" I told my Pokémon.

Noctowl's Echoed Voice got even louder, ringing in my ears as I struggled to focus through the noise and pay attention to the battle.

Robin had his ears covered, glaring at Noctowl.

"Dig attack!" Robin yelled angrily.

Bright Eyes released its ears and tore through the ground, disappearing in the hole it made.

Noctowl stopped screaming, looking around.

"And Robin orders Feraligatr to use Dig, a Ground type move that does not harm Flying type Pokémon," the announcer commented. "It would appear that Robin only wanted Feraligtr to get out of the way of the intensifying Echoed Voice!"

The ground began to rumble, and Bright Eyes burst from the ground, reaching up for Noctowl.

Noctowl soared into the sky, keeping away from Feraligatr's grasp.

"Now, Hydro Pump!" Robin told Bright Eyes.

Still underneath Noctowl, Bright Eyes opened its gaping jaws and a strong spray of water came out, catching Noctowl.

Bright Eyes descended to the ground, and Noctowl tumbled down.

"Aqua Tail!" Robin said determinedly.

Bright Eyes ran to Noctowl, its tail swirling with water, and leaped up high. Flipping in the air, above Noctowl, it came down and slammed its tail into Noctowl's back.

Noctowl came crashing down to the ground, raising a mixture of dirt and dust.

The dust cleared, and Bright Eyes was breathing heavily, looking down at Noctowl.

Noctowl was on his stomach, not moving.

"Noctowl is unable to battle! Feraligatr is the winner!" the referee shouted, waving the red flag to Robin again.

"And Feraligatr manages to take out _two _Pokémon from Gary's side!" the announcer screamed with the excited crowd. "Gary is looking in poor shape as he must now send out his third Pokémon, whereas Robin hasn't had to use any others! However, Feraligatr is definitely looking tired by now. Let's see if it can take out Gary's next Pokémon!"

"Noctowl, good battle. Come on back, now."

Robin's face contained a smirk, pleased with his wins so far.

This isn't over, I thought angrily, my heart pounding even harder as I grabbed my next Poké Ball. "Primeape! You're next!"

"And the Green Trainer's next choice is his Primeape!" the announcer declared.

Primeape and Bright Eyes stared each other down, Primeape hopping in place, Bright Eyes breathing hard, tired.

"Start off with Cross Chop, Primeape!" I began.

"Dig away!" Robin said.

Primeape attacked, his arms glowing white, crossed in front of him as he leaped at Bright Eyes.

Bright Eyes dug away quickly.

"Assurance!" I screamed.

The ground rumbled and Bright Eyes burst from the ground, tackling Primeape.

Primeape grunted and flew through the air, landing on his back. He immediately hopped to his feet and raised a fist coated in a dark aura and ran at Bright Eyes, smacking it in the chest and tossing it back.

"Primeape takes a hit to deliver one back!" the announcer exclaimed. "Using Assurance, the damage it normally does is doubled if the user is attacked beforehand!"

"Bright Eyes, use Hydro Pump!"

"Grrrrr," I thought angrily, trying to think of some way to dodge as Bright Eyes attacked. "Do Assurance again!"

Primeape was knocked off of his feet from Hydro Pump and soared across the field, tumbling to a stop, but got up and ran as fast as he could, attacking with Assurance, knocking Bright Eyes to the ground again.

The alligator got back up pretty quickly, showing it still had plenty of fight left in it.

Primeape was already looking worn out from his battle.

"Primeape, don't give in!" I encouraged him.

"APE! PRIMEAPE!" Primeape shouted at Bright Eyes, punching his fists together.

"GATRRRRRRRRRR!" Bright Eyes roared back.

"Dig attack, Bright Eyes!"

Bright Eyes dug under again.

"Primeape! Watch out!" was all I could come up with.

Bright Eyes burst through the ground.

"Primeape, grab onto it, now!" I yelled.

Primeape cried out in pain from the Dig attack it took, but opened its eyes and glared at Bright Eyes, grabbing it by the neck as he was tossed into the air.

"Seismic Toss!"

Primeape wrapped his legs around Bright Eyes's neck and started to tumble in the air.

"Bright Eyes!" Robin gasped.

The two Pokémon fell towards the ground, tumbling faster, and Primeape finally tossed Bright Eyes beneath him.

Bright Eyes fell hard, right on its face, not moving.

"Bright Eyes, get up! This isn't over!"

To my surprise, Bright Eyes pushed itself up slowly, and its body was outlined in a blue color.

"What's that?" I wondered out loud, reaching for my Pokédex.

"APE!" Primeape was still in the air, falling, and had raised a hand into the air as it came down at Bright Eyes.

Bright Eyes looked up, and its eyes widened in shock. "_Feraligatrrrrr!_"

Primeape hit it in the head with Karate Chop as he came down, his hand slamming on top of its head.

Neither Pokémon moved.

Bright Eyes looked at Primeape.

Primeape still has his hand on his opponent's head, holding himself up in midair. Primeape let out a cry and pushed himself back, tumbling in the air and landing easily, staring at Bright Eyes.

Bright Eyes fell backwards and hit the ground.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle! Primeape is the winner!" the referee announced, waving the green flag at me.

"YEAH!" I cheered. "That's the way to do it, Primeape! We beat it!"

Primeape cheered excitedly.

It almost sounded like the crowd was now screaming even louder over my victory. Maybe it was all in my head, though.

"And finally, Gary has managed to take down Feraligatr!" the announcer said. "It looked like Feraligatr's Torrent Ability had just been activated, which boosts Water type moves when the user is low in health, but Primeape knocked it out before Feraligatr could do any further damage! Down one Pokémon, Robin still has five left to Gary's four as the score starts to even up a bit!"

"Way to show 'em how tough you are, Bright Eyes," Robin said proudly, returning his Pokémon. He smiled up at me. "Took you long enough. I thought I might be sweeping you for a moment." He laughed.

"You won't even be winning this match, Robin," I said with a smile. "I'm taking this one all the way."

"We've only just begun." Robin threw his next Poké Ball. "Center! I choose you!"

Some sort of a Pokémon resembling a floating rock in the shape of a sun appeared.

"Huh?" I said, looking at it. "Center?"

_**Solrock. The Meteorite Pokémon. It is said that Solrock fell from space. The sun is used as its sole source of energy.**_

"Okay, then," I said. "Rock and Psychic. Primeape, use Close Combat!"

Primeape took off and jumped at Center, swinging a fist down on its head, causing Center to hit the ground. Primeape landed and ferociously kicked and punched at it for a while before backing up, staring down at Center.

Center floated back into the air.

"Psychic, now!" Robin commanded.

Center's eyes glowed blue, and Primeape was outlined in blue.

Primeape screamed as Center lifted him into the air, twisting and struggling helplessly.

"Primeape, get out of there and use Assurance on it!"

Primeape was tossed back and skid along the ground. Twitching, he opened his eyes and struggled to get up, but collapsed.

"Primeape is unable to battle! Solrock is the winner!" the referee said.

"And Solrock has taken down Primeape!" the announcer shouted over a screaming crowd. "The type advantage here was just too much, and Primeape had a pretty rough battle against Feraligatr! The score is now leaving Gary with only three Pokémon left, and Robin still is holding onto five!"

"Primeape! Return and get plenty of rest," I said. "You've helped us out. This battle is ours. Next up is Drifloon!"

"Flooooooooon," Drifloon cried out, staring at Center.

"Oh, wow!" Robin cried, pulling out his Pokédex.

_**Drifloon. The Balloon Pokémon. Drifloon are filled with air, and can expand or shrink in size depending on their mood.**_

"Drifloon, Shadow Ball!"

"Center, Shadow Ball!"

Both Pokémon threw a dark ball to each other.

The balls collided and exploded in a dark cloud.

Once the cloud faded, I yelled, "Thunder Wave!"

Drifloon's appendages sparked and she fired a light Electric beam at Center.

Center cried out and backed up, twitching in pain, Paralyzed.

"Center! Use your Stone Edge!"

Center's body was outlined in white, and white circles spun around its body. The circles separated into individual white balls that continued to spin around its body until taking the form of sharp, gray stones, and flew at Drifloon.

"FLOOOOOOOONNNN!" Drifloon screamed out in pain, spinning through the air.

"Focus, Drifloon! Use Hex!"

Drifloon shook her head and glared angrily at Solrock. Her eyes glowed purple and red, and Center's body was outlined in the same color. "Floooon!" Drifloon tossed back Center, who fell to the ground. It shakily got back into the air.

"Shadow Ball!" I shouted.

"_Floon!_" Drifloon tossed a Shadow Ball at Center, forcing it right back down to the ground.  
"Solrock is unable to battle! Drifloon is the winner!" the referee said.

"Drifloon makes the score a little bit more even now as it defeats Robin's Solrock in a couple of Super Effective moves!" the announcer cheered. "Using Hex on a Pokémon with a Status ailment doubles the normal damage! Well played by Gary! This battle is shaping up to be a very interesting one, Pokémon fans! Robin may have four Pokémon left, with Gary having three, but I think this is truly anyone's match!"

"Good work, Drifloon!" I congratulated her happily.

Dirfloon turned to me and blushed, looking away, swaying in place.

"Come on back, Center! You were awesome! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Robin grabbed his next Poké Ball. "Cloakie! Let's finish off that thing!"

"Wormadam!" a strange Pokémon sang out.

_**Wormadam. The Bagworm Pokémon. The evolved form of a female Burmy. This Pokémon's evolution is Bug, and either Steel, Ground, or Grass as her second type, depending on the environment Burmy was in when she evolved.**_

"And Wormadam is the next Pokémon for Robin!" the announcer announced.

"This one is Bug and Steel," I saw from my Pokédex. "Flying moves are good on Bug, but not Steel. Ghost isn't good against Steel, and neutral on Bugs. Drifloon, how about we begin things off with Focus Energy!"

Drifloon's body let off a white glow as she bounced in the air eagerly.

"Cloakie, Iron Head!"

Cloakie's head glowed with a metallic shine, and she leaped at Drifloon, tackling into her.

Drifloon fell back, but shook off the attack.

"Now use your Gust attack!" I told her.

Driftloon glowed purple and a tornado appeared in front of her. It flew at Cloakie and sucked her inside.

Cloakie flew out of the tornado and bounced along the ground, crying out in pain as the tornado disappeared.

"Cloakie, fight back with Mirror Shot!"

Cloakie's body glowed light blue for a moment before the blue removed itself from Cloakie's body, turning into a ball and firing out at Drifloon.

"Drifloon, dodge that!"

Drifloon was hit and dropped to the ground, sliding on her back.

"Get up!" I yelled. "You can handle that! Let's win this battle!"

"Attract!" Robin told Cloakie.

Cloakie spun in place, a series of hearts swirling around her body. The hearts spun away from her and surrounded my Drifloon.

Drifloon floated into the air, spinning around, looking at the hearts.

Cloakie winked at Drifloon.

The hearts hit Drifloon.

Nothing happened.

"Uh... Robin..." I started.

Robin raised a quick hand to his forehead. "Don't tell me..."

"It appears that Attract did not work!" the announcer said it for me. "Attract makes the opponent fall in love with the user, but only if the opponent is of the opposite gender! It looks like, since all Wormadam are female, that Drifloon is a girl!"

The audience started to laugh.

Drifloon started to blush and backed away a bit.

"This would happen to me," Robin said, shaking his head, a look of dismay on his face.

"Drifloon, use Shadow Ball!"

"Flooooon!" Drifloon cried, flinging a Shadow Ball at Cloakie.

Cloakie was hit and tumbled along the ground.

"Again!" I said.

Drifloon attacked again as Wormadam got back up, forcing her back to the ground.

"Use Iron Head! Take her out already!" Robin screamed in frustration.

"Dodge that!" I said.

Cloakie flew at Drifloon, but Drifloon soared into the sky and dodged as Cloakie flew right past her.

"Shadow Ball!" I called out.

Drifloon attacked again, and the Shadow Ball hit Cloakie in the back.

Cloakie's back flashed a bright white, and she screamed out even louder, hitting the ground.

"Wormadam is unable to battle! Drifloon is the winner!" the referee stated.

"Wormadam has been taken out by a very determined Drifloon!" the announcer roared. "That last move, Shadow Ball, hit Wormadam right in the sweet spot, as you may have seen from that flash from her body! That Critical Hit, helped along by that Focus Energy Drifloon did earlier, may have been the push Drifloon needed to take out Wormadam!"

"Drifloon! That's another win! Way to go!" I cheered.

"Flooooon!" Drifloon cried out, soaring into the sky, spinning in place, her face once again a deep red.

"The score is now even with both trainers having three Pokémon each!" the announcer noted. "But with Drifloon having taken a lot of damage, who knows how long before the score changes!"

"You did your job well, Cloakie! Return!" Robin said, smiling. He looked up at me. "Well, it's even for now. Three versus three."

I nodded, smiling back. "Let's make Pallet proud."

"I'm sure we already have." Robin picked his next Poké Ball up. "Dots, go!"

"Chaaaaaaa!" Dots cried out.

"The next Pokémon out is a Pikachu! This little guy definitely has the type advantage!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Dots, use Thunderbolt!" Robin yelled.

"Pika Pikachuuuuuu!" Dots cried, and a strong beam of lightning fired out at Drifloon.

"Move it!" I ordered her.

Drifloon swiftly avoided the attack, spinning and diving around multiple attacks from Dots.

"Shadow Ball!"

Drifloon charged up the attack and threw it towards Dots as she avoided another shock of lightning.

Dots chest flashed white as Shadow Ball hit it there. Another Critical Hit.

"Yes," I whispered, my eyes glued to Dots.

Dots tumbled, head over heels, backwards. "Chuuu..." it cried weakly.

"Don't give in, little buddy! Fight back!" Robin pleaded.

Dots shook its head and forced itself back up.

"Shadow Ball again!"

Drifloon launched another Shadow Ball at Dots.

"Thunder!" Robin cried out.

Dots ran towards Drifloon and leaped over the Shadow Ball thrown at it. Its body sparked, flashed, and finally, as it soared over Drifloon, it sent a tremendous beam of electricity down to her.

"_FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_" Drifloon screamed out louder than I'd ever heard her scream before. She hit the ground and didn't move.

"Drifloon!" I gasped.

Dots landed on the ground. "Pikachu!" Dots cried out happily.

"Drifloon! Please! Can you get up?" I called out to her.

"And that's gotta be it for this strong fighter, and yet what is the referee waiting for?" the announcer asked.

The referee was focusing on Drifloon.

I turned to Drifloon. "Drifloon?"

Drifloon stirred once, and then didn't move.

"Drifloon!" I called out to her. "If you can get up, I'm begging you, get up! I'm counting on you!"

Drifloon stirred again.

Dots's cheeks started to spark as an angry look came over its face.

Drifloon stirred again. In the next instant, she shakily floated back up into the air, her body sparking.

"_AMAZING!_" the announcer bellowed to the loud, surprised applause of the crowd. "Drifloon has actually gotten back up! She is definitely Paralyzed, but is not yet defeated! That is one strong fighter, refusing to go down by any means!"

"Thunder, once more!" Robin's face was in rage.

Dots ran forward, sparking.

"Constrict it!" I yelled.

Dots got closer and leaped into the air.

Drifloon reached out and wrapped her appendages around Dots.

Dots cried out in pain as Drifloon squeezed it tight.

"Astonish!" I cried.

Drifloon's face darkened and became more frightening, ugly, and intimidating. Loud, ghastly cries and mournful, spooky sounds filled the stadium.

Dots cried out in shock and drooped down in defeat.

Drifloon let go of Dots, who hit the ground and remained motionless.

"Pikachu is unable to fight! Drifloon wins!" the referee said.

"DRIFLOON WAS WON! DRIFLOON HAS DEFEATED PIKACHU!" the announcer screamed at the top of his lungs.

I leaped in the air excitedly. "DRIFLOON! You won! You won! You actually did it! YEAH! We're gonna win this one!"

Drifloon's entire body was a flash of red now as she kept her face on the ground.

"The score is now at three for Gary, and two for Robin! Somehow, that Drifloon is just not giving up!" the announcer exclaimed. "What will Robin do next as the tables are moving in Gary's favor?"

"Dots, you worked hard," Robin said, a stunned look on his face as he looked down at his Pokémon. "Return." After returning his Pokémon, he looked up at Drifloon, and then down at me. "One hell of a Pokémon you got there, Gary." He didn't look angry, but he wasn't smiling, either.

"She sure is," I smiled, looking at my blushing Drifloon.

"Flooon..." she spoke gently.

Robin grabbed his next Poké Ball. "Let's just see how much longer she will last. I choose Count!"

"Gliscor!" some kind of bat looking Pokémon cried out.

_**Gliscor. The Fang Scorp Pokémon. The evolved form of Gligar. Gliscor emit sound waves to detect obstacles ahead of them when flying. Unlike Gligar, this Pokémon is nocturnal.**_

"Night Slash her!" Robin ordered.

"Shadow Ball!" I said.

Drifloon tossed a Shadow Ball attack as Count flew at Drifloon with its pincers glowing purple.

Count was hit directly in the neck, its neck flashing white, showing yet another critical hit. It cried out in pain, but continued to soar at Drifloon.

Drifloon dropped to the ground immediately, and Count flew right over her, missing.

"Another Shadow Ball!"

"Block that!"

Driftloon used Shadow Ball.

Count turned around and flew straight for Drifloon. As Shadow Ball got closer, Count raised its glowing pincers and swiped at the Shadow Ball, turning it into smoke.

I gasped.

Count pulled its pincer back and smacked the top of Drifloon's head.

Drifloon shrieked in a shrill, high pitched cry as she dove straight down and collapsed on the ground.

"Drifloon is unable to battle! Gliscor is the winner!" the referee called.

"Drifloon has finally been taken out!" the announcer exclaimed in shock. "Drifloon is down, and the score has returned to an even two versus two! Drifloon definitely did an amazing job, no doubt about it! But her time has finally come and Gary must choose his next Pokémon."

"Drifloon, you're the best," I said with a smile. "Take it easy, now."

Gliscor was gliding in the air, back and forth, not making a sound.

I looked down at my belt and grabbed my next Poké Ball. "Kingdra! Let's go!"

"Dooooo!" Kingdra cried out.

"Up next, we have Kingdra! I would say that Kingdra has the type advantage here, but really, this battle has shown us just how little that means!" the announcer said.

"Count! Ice Fang!"

"Kingdra, Hydro Pump it!"

Count flew to Kingdra with its mouth wide open, its sharp teeth covered in ice.

"DOOOOOO!" Kingdra hit Count right in the stomach with her attack, forcing it back as it cried out in pain against the Super Effective attack.

"Count, get out of there!"  
Count tried get out of the path of the Hydro Pump.

"Don't let it get out of range!" I yelled to Kingdra.

Kingdra kept the powerful stream of water on Count, who squirmed and whined against the pain.

It wasn't long before Count seemed to be worn out, unable to get away from the Super Effective attack.

Robin gasped and growled angrily.

"Count is out of steam ladies and gentleman!" the announcer said warily. "Could this be it for Gliscor?"

"Okay, fine!" Robin said, looking down at Kingdra. "Get Kingdra! Dive at it!"

My eyes widened, stunned, as Count angrily opened its eyes and flew at Kingdra quickly, diving into the Hydro Pump!

"What is it doing?" I cried out in shock.

"And it looks like suicide on the battlefield as Robin orders his Gliscor to continue diving into this powerful attack!" the referee said, sounding as stunned as I felt. "What could be the plan here?"

Count forced its way through the water, getting closer to Kingdra, a determined look on its face.

"Kingdra, finish it!"

"Count, take it out! Guillotine!"

One of Count's pincers glowed light blue and it grabbed Kingdra by the neck.

"KINGDRAAAAA!" I screamed.

Count slammed Kingdra down into the ground, taking her out instantly.

"Kingdra is unable to battle! Gliscor is the winner!" the referee shouted.

The crowd was louder than ever at this news.

"Gliscor pulls a truly daredevil move and risks its health by diving into the Hydro Pump, finishing the match at close range with a Guillotine attack, a move that immediately knocks out the opponent!" the announcer shouted. "And now, a weakened Gliscor must take on Gary's final Pokémon. Robin still has one remaining Pokémon if Gliscor can't hang in there!"

Count hit the ground, sitting on its long tail, breathing hard, its eyes closed.

"Count! That was awesome! Just hang in there! Only one more Pokémon left, buddy!" Robin said.

Count didn't respond, breathing hard, exhausted.

"Kingdra, I'm really proud of you. You can come back." I looked up at Robin.

Robin stared at me firmly.

I closed my eyes and grabbed my last Poké Ball. "Charizard! It's all up to you, now! GO!" I threw his Poké Ball.

Charizard roared as he came out. He grunted at Count, and looked over at Robin. Smiling, he gave him a thumbs up.

"Charizard! Awesome seeing you again, buddy!" Robin greeted him, giving him a thumbs up back.

"And Gary's last Pokémon is a Charizard!" the announcer said. "Let's see how Count holds up!"

"Count, Guillotine! FAST!" Robin ordered.

Count's pincers glowed light blue and it leaped at Charizard.

"Fire Spin!" I shouted in a panic.

Charizard caught Count in the face, forcing it back, and it fell to the ground, groaning.

"Gliscor is out! Charizard is the winner!" the referee called.

"And Charizard effortlessly takes down Gliscor in one swift blaze!" the announcer shouted. "Having taken no damage whatsoever, it looks like this final battle will be a fair one as both trainers have brought the other down to the very last one! What does Robin have left?"

Robin grabbed his last Poké Ball. "I dunno about you, but, while I didn't plan it to end this way, I'm glad it did."

"I couldn't have planned this if I tried," I replied, knowing what was in that Poké Ball.

"This was destined," Robin said seriously.

"Yeah," I said in a lower voice, waiting.

"Catherine! It's time to win!" Robin shouted, throwing out his Poké Ball.

The Poké Ball hit the ground and opened, sending out the Pokémon within.

My eyes gaped in shock and my mouth dropped.

Charizard cried out in shock and took a step back.

"Blastoise Blaaaaaaaast!" a Blastoise cried out, staring at Charizard.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Blastoise!" I cried out in shock.

"Blastoise!" the Blastoise turned its face to me and smiled. "Blastoise!"

"And for the final Pokémon, it is Blastoise versus Charizard!" the announcer said. "This should prove for the most entertaining battle yet!"

_**Blastoise. The Shellfish Pokémon and Squirtle's final stage. Blastoise are a very calm and gentle Pokémon who enjoy living in peace with their evolution family.**_

I stared at Blastoise in shock for a long moment, and then turned to Robin.

"It's been a while, huh, Gary?" he asked.

I could hardly nod, but I managed.

"_Catheriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine !_" a shrill shriek rang out from the bleachers.

Robin, Blastoise, me, and Charizard all turned to the stands to see June hanging over the edge, smiling and waving excitedly. "_I'm so proud of youuuuuuu! Congratulations! GOOD LUCK OUT THERE!_"

Blastoise cried out happily to June, waving both arms towards her.

"Thank you, my darling!" Robin called back, also waving with both arms. "This one is for you and all the help you gave us! _MUAH!_" Robin blew a kiss to June.

June looked around, visibly embarrassed, and covered her face, backing up towards her seat.

"Okay, okay, so Catherine is now a Blastoise," I said, turning to Robin with a determined look. "It's time to begin this battle."

Robin turned to me. "Agreed, Gary."

I looked up at Catherine.

She was already staring at me with a serious stare.

I nodded.

She smiled and nodded back, winking.

I couldn't help but smile back.

Charizard roared out to her, and Catherine responded back, nodding.

"Charizard, it's time to do this! Dragon Pulse!" I yelled.

Charizard flapped his wings and soared into the air, attacking with Dragon Pulse.

Catherine was forced back several feet, but shook her head and looked up at Charizard.

"Wing Attack!" I demanded.

Charizard's wings glowed white and he flew into Catherine, knocking her over to the ground.

Catherine managed to get back up to her feet.

"Now, Dig!" I cried.

Charizard dove down and dug up a hole, diving into it, and disappeared for a moment. The ground rocked and he popped up quickly underneath Catherine, tossing her onto her back. Charizard landed on the ground and roared at the sky, sending flames into the air.

"And Charizard is attacking strongly, overtaking Blastoise with ease!" the announcer stated. "Is Blastoise going to have a turn, or is Charizard already proving to be too much?"

"Charizard, don't let up! Use Fire Spin!"

"Catherine, use Rapid Spin!"

Charizard flapped his wings, ascending into the air, and sent out a blazing flame at Catherine, and Catherine pulled herself into her shell, spinning quickly at Charizard, tackling him right in the stomach, dodging Fire Spin. Charizard roared out in shock, flapping his wings to stay in the air as Catherine landed on the ground.

She attacked us... I thought. Catherine actually attacked us! I couldn't hold back my smile as I shouted, "Wing Attack!" We're having our first official battle, ever! Catherine and Charizard's first battle is taking place right now. I can't believe this!

"Keep Charizard back!" Robin ordered.

"Blas. TOOOOOOOOOISE!" Catherine cried out, and water sprayed from her cannons, hitting Charizard in the chest.

Charizard roared in pain and backed up in the air, getting away from the water.

"Follow Charizard with Hydro Pump!"

"Charizard! Keep dodging it!"

Charizard swerved around Hydro Pump, Catherine struggling to aim at him, but Charizard was too swift.

"Flamethrower!"

Charizard attacked with fire, hitting Blastoise in the chest, but she didn't seem to notice, continuing to aim at Charizard with Hydro Pump.

We need to get in there, I thought. We need a break in the water to charge in and hit her. "Scary Face!"

Charizard's face turned ferocious and he roared, causing Catherine to stop and back up in fright.

"Catherine, don't stop!" Robin pleaded.

"Wing Attack, now!" I urged Charizard.

Charizard dove down and hit Catherine hard, knocking her over.

"Now use Dragon Rage!"

Charizard attacked her, and Catherine rolled helplessly along the ground, stopping on her stomach, groaning.

"Come on, Catherine. This isn't what all of our training has to show!" Robin yelled angrily. "Get up! This match belongs to us! It's time to fight!"

Catherine groaned and pushed herself to her feet. She shook her head.

"Charizard, finish her! Use Fire Spin!"

Charizard sent out spirals of flames at her.

"Protect!" Robin screamed.

A blue force field surrounded Catherine and the Fire Spin didn't touch her.

"Skull Bash!"

Catherine leaped strongly into the air at Charizard, her body outlined in silver, and she slammed her head into Charizard's stomach.

Charizard roared loudly as Catherine took him down to the ground. He whipped his tail quickly and smacked Catherine off of him. Roaring, he stomped towards her and attacked with Dragon Claw, his claw glowing light blue.

Catherine screamed out in pain and dropped to the ground.

"Hey!" I cried out in surprise. "I didn't say to use that..."

"Catherine, get up!" Robin demanded.

Catherine got up shakily, shaking her head, breathing hard.

Charizard was heaving strongly as well, tired out. Suddenly, he attacked Catherine with Fire Spin.

Catherine cried out, stumbling back and falling over again.

"Charizard! Wait! Don't use that move! I didn't give you any orders!" I called out in confusion.

Catherine stood up weakly.

"Use your Wing Attack!" I told Charizard.

Charizard flew at Catherine, using Wing Attack.

"Hydro Pump it! Now!" Robin told Catherine.

Catherine faced Charizard and braced herself, stomping her feet on the ground, leaning forward to aim her cannons, and blasted Charizard with the attack.

Charizard was forced back against the wall, right beneath the screaming fans, some of whom tried to reach down and touch Charizard in their excitement.

"Charizard!" I cried out.

"This battle is getting very serious, and very intense, extremely quickly!" the announcer screamed over the roaring fans. "How will this possibly end?"

Charizard groaned and got to his feet, shaking his head. He growled angrily at Catherine.

"Charizard, stay in the air and stay away from her! Use Dragon Pulse again!"

Charizard shot me a furious look and ran towards Catherine, roaring angrily.

"Charizard?" I gasped in shock.

He raised a glowing, light blue claw and swiped at Blastoise.

"Protect!" Robin ordered.

Catherine used Protect again, blocking the move.

Charizard swung another Dragon Claw at her, but it bounced off of her Protect again.

"Charizard! What do you think you're doing? Cut it out! Get in the air!" I screamed.

"Hydro Pump it!" Robin said.

Before Catherine could attack again, Charizard swung his tail at her feet, tripping her to the ground.

Catherine looked up at Charizard, shocked, as my rampant dragon roared at her and hit her with Fire Spin.

"CHARIZARD!" I cried out, scared now.

The crowd seemed to be loving it, yelling and cheering happily as my Pokémon was completely losing control.

"Rapid Spin your way out of there!" Robin shouted.

With Charizard still burning her with Fire Spin, Catherine pulled herself into her shell and spun quickly, flying into Charizard's face, knocking his head back hard.

Charizard toppled over to the ground.

Catherine popped her limbs and head out of her shell, standing behind Charizard.

"Charizard..." I whispered. "Why? Why aren't you listening to me now?"

"And Charizard looks like it is finally down!" the announcer yelled. "It almost looked like it wasn't listening to its trainer for a moment, but the beast seems to have been tamed!"

Charizard's eyes were closed. He didn't move.

I let out a shaky breath. "No..."

Charizard's left arm twitched. His body gave off a red glow, and his closed eyes tightened and then opened. He forced himself up to his feet, growling.

"And Charizard is back up!" the announcer yelled. "Charizard has taken some tremendous amounts of damage, but is still up, but on its last legs as its Blaze Ability is now activated, boosting Fire moves when it is at its weakest point!"

"Charizard, will you relax for a moment and listen to me?" I called out to him

Charizard looked around angrily, finally turning around and seeing Catherine behind him. He roared and ran towards her, reaching out to grab her, a frightening look on his face.

"CHARIZARD! STOP IT!" I begged.

Charizard kept charging at Catherine.

"Hydro Pump again!" Robin said strongly.

Catherine attacked, but Charizard soared above the attack and used Fire Spin on her.

Catherine hit the ground, crying out against the intense blaze.

"Catherine! Don't you give in, either! This round belongs to us! This is ours! I _know_ you can do it! Let's keep going, Catherine!" Robin begged.

Charizard roared again.

"Charizard, damn it!" I screamed, now furious. "What has gotten into you? Stop this! Cut the crap out right now and listen to me! We're a team! Stop ignoring me!"

Charizard attacked again with Fire Spin.

"Catherine, watch out!" Robin cried out.

"BLAST!" Catherine leaped to her feet and hopped backwards, just barely getting away from the flames. Her body was glowing blue now.

I gasped, too afraid to grab my Pokédex to confirm what I already knew.

"And now Blastoise has pushed itself to the limit and its Torrent Ability is activated, boosting Water moves when it is at its weakest point!" the announcer confirmed for me.

Charizard roared and flew at Catherine, his wings glowing, trying to end the match with Wing Attack.

Catherine braced herself, glaring at Charizard.

"Don't do it! STOP!" I cried desperately.

"CATHERINE! FINISH IT!" Robin demanded.

Charizard roared.

"BLAAAAAAAAST!" Catherine shouted. She used Hydro Pump, hitting Charizard in the chest.

Charizard roared in pain, but with an even more horrifying, crazed look on his face, he continued to charge forward, through the Hydro Pump, forcing his way towards Catherine!

Blastoise screamed back at Charizard, forcing strong streams of water from her cannons at Charizard, trying to force him back.

Charizard roared once more and suddenly flipped backwards, hard, falling to the ground on his back, and stayed still.

I stared, hurt, at my Pokémon.

Robin stared down at Charizard solemnly.

Catherine looked down at Charizard, breathing heavily, looking ready to drop.

The crowd kept cheering strongly, thrilled.

The red glow faded from Charizard's body.

The referee waved to red flag to Robin. "Charizard is unable to battle! This match goes to the Green Trainer, Robin, and his Blastoise!"

The crowd's cheering was so loud, it made me jump in fright.

"ROBIN HAS DEFEATED GARY!" the announcer bellowed like crazy. "ROBIN HAS-"

A loud roar rose above the screams of the announcer and the cheers of the crowd.

I jumped even harder and turned to see Charizard get to his feet. He heaved heavily, angrily glaring at Catherine.

Catherine and Robin hadn't moved from their spots, looking at Charizard.

Robin now had a very surprised look on his face, and Catherine had a matching stare.

Charizard roared, causing the ground beneath me to rock strongly, nearly toppling me over.

The audience was silenced immediately, now focusing on Charizard.

I swallowed. "Charizard...?"

Charizard roared and soared into the air. He flew into the bleachers, around the audience, roaring, whipping up wind with his large wings, and shooting fire from his jaws, frightening everybody.

June shrieked in terror and ran for her life.

"CHARIZARD HAS COMPLETELY LOST IT!" the announcer screamed. "IT IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED THAT EVERYONE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! CHARIZARD IS GOING RAMPANT!"

"CHARIZARD!" I shouted, running after him as he blew flames at the stands while people fled in a panic.

He flew by me, roaring angrily, and turned back towards Catherine as the stands emptied. Roaring yet again, he flew at Catherine.

Catherine stared in shock at Charizard, not moving.

Robin ran forward and stepped in front of Catherine, outstretching his arms and closing his eyes.

Catherine stood up behind Robin and aimed her cannons at Charizard, an angry look on her face unlike anything I'd ever seen from her before.

Charizard roared an angry bellow that hurt my eardrums as he flew towards Robin and Catherine with fury.

After several minutes of silence, Robin finally opened his eyes. He saw me standing a few feet away, a Poké Ball in my outstretched arm, and realized that Charizard was now gone.

I lowered my arm and put the Poké Ball back on my belt.

Robin stared at me, a sad, pitiful look on his face. He swallowed before opening his mouth and saying, "Gary."

Congratulations, I thought to myself in my head. I couldn't get the word out of my mouth. I just turned around and ran away as fast as I could towards the exit of the stadium.

I'm out, I thought angrily, looking up at the bunk bed above me, laying down on the lower bunk, my hands behind my head. My time here is actually up. And it's all thanks to that stupid Charizard of mine. _That damn Charizard! _All of the things we went through. Everything we've overcome. Our accomplishments together. They all meant nothing. He completely freaking disobeyed me. That good for nothing dragon. I can't even stand to look at the damn thing right now! I should just release him!

I had left the Indigo Stadium I had lost to Robin in and ran to a Pokémon Center to leave my Pokémon at. Immediately after that, I ran to my room and cried in my pillow. The next thing I knew, I woke up. Remembering the battle I had with Robin, I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water before returning to my bed where I was at now, laying down.

I failed, I thought to myself. I didn't win. I lost to Robin. I didn't even lose fairly. Charizard wasn't even listening to me. It's just not fair!

A knock at the door to my room made me look through the darkness over to it, not saying a word.

"Gary?" I heard the familiar voice of June cry out quietly.

I didn't answer and just looked away. Just go away! I thought, anticipating her opening the door.

The door did open, slowly, and June poked her head in. "Gary," she said, worry in her eyes. She opened the door wider and flipped on the light switch, Robin standing behind her, looking in.

My eyes widened at the sight of Robin and I turned away from them, my back facing them.

Their footsteps crossed over to me, and I felt someone sit on my bed.

"Just go away!" I cried out angrily, tears rolling down my face.

A hand landed gently on my shoulder.

I turned around furiously, and looked into the eyes of Robin. I swallowed, pausing my planned words. I thought June had grabbed me, and had intended to yell at her. Seeing Robin, I held my tongue, unsure of what to say to him, shock, anger, and a deep sadness taking over me.

Robin calmly looked back at me. "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

I turned away. "I don't want to."

"You always knew everything, you know? You always were reading and saying random facts about all sorts of things. Well, today, there's one thing I know for sure. You want to take a walk. And you _will_ take a walk. Right now."

I didn't reply, refusing to move, testing Robin's claim.

Robin stood up and walked away, stopping at the door. "You, me, and June. What do ya say, Gary?"

After Robin and I retrieved our Pokémon from the Pokémon Center, the three of us walked together in silence for a very long time, leaving the Pokémon League Village, and now walking through a clearing near the woods.

I was dwelling on my battle I'd had with Robin during our walk, embarrassed and unsure of what to say.

Robin stopped walking, keeping his eyes to the ground as he had done the entire time of our walk.

June and I stopped, looking over at Robin.

I looked away, lowering my eyes to the ground.

Robin sighed and reached for a Poké Ball. "Catherine! Come out!"

"Blastoise!" Catherine cried out happily.

Robin rubbed her stomach and smiled, looking up at her.

Catherine smiled back, and then turned to me. "Blast! Blastoise!" She stepped towards me.

On instinct, I walked up to her quickly and wrapped my arms around her enormous body was best as I could. "Catherine!" I cried, and began to weep against her belly. "Congratulations, Catherine! I'm so proud of you!"

"Stoise! Blastoise!" Catherine replied, wrapping me in a hug.

I looked up at her. "It's been so long. I'm so glad to see you again. To see that you've..." My words got stuck in my throat.

"She's gotten over you and has fully accepted her trainer," June said.

Catherine turned to June and released me, stomping over to her.

"Come here, you!" June cried out happily, running to Catherine, and they embraced. June looked up at Catherine, rubbing her sides. "You've come such a long way, sweetheart! I'll always remember when you were just a little Squirtle. I'll always remember the moment I saw you come out of your Poké Ball today. Oh, Catherine!" June's eyes dripped happy tears as she placed her face against Catherine, smiling.

"Blastoise!" Catherine said, hugging June tighter.

"I'm glad everything worked out between you two, Robin," I said, turning to him, smiling.

Robin and Catherine exchanged happy glances.

"I only want her to be happy," Robin said, not taking his eyes off of Catherine. "I explained that to her. I told her that I love her. I told Catherine that she means everything to me. I said I'd release her if that would make her happy. I said I'd give her to you if that would make her happy. I told her that I can't see me as the right trainer for her anymore. I couldn't get through to her no matter how hard I tried. She was hurting me deeply. I expressed that to her. "

"Catherine would never want to hurt you," June said softly, looking at Robin.

Robin nodded. "Catherine loves me. I told her how I feel. I told her how much pain I was going through, but how willing I was to stick by her and work with her, or release her, or do whatever it was that would make her happy." He turned to me, tears twinkling in his eyes. "She's special to me. My very first Pokémon. I can't explain it. She's...everything to me. My best friend. I support whatever she wants. At that moment, I hugged her, and she showed me just how much she loves me back."

"She evolved," June smiled.

Robin wiped at his eyes, nodding, smiling.

Catherine smiled, too.

I smiled. "Robin." I stepped up to him. "I'm sorry about..."

Robin's smile faded and he stared at me solemnly. "I'm sorry that happened, too. It came out of nowhere. What happened?"

"I have no idea," I replied, frowning.

"I know what happened," June said, turning to me.

"What?" Robin and I cried out in unison.

"Send him out," June insisted.

I immediately reached for my Poké Ball and sent out Charizard.

Instead of his usual enthusiastic roar of a greeting, he quietly stood there, looking at the four of us. His eyes landed on Catherine, and he lowered his head.

"Yeah! You should be ashamed!" I screamed at him, stepping forward.

Charizard let out a low, sad noise and lowered his head even further.

"Gary. No," June said, waving a hand at me and stepping up to Charizard. She placed a hand gently on his stomach and rubbed it, causing Charizard to purr a little in a low, deep voice. June turned to me. "Charizard is sorry."

"He damn well better be!" I screamed. "I wanna know what the hell was going on through your thick skull! What the hell was that crap out there? We lost because of _you! _How dare you ruin our dreams like that!"

Charizard cried out sadly, turning his head away.

"Gary!" June shouted. "I said to stop it!"

"Why should I?" I yelled.

June sighed. "You have every right to be angry," June said in a calmer voice. "I understand. But right now, Charizard is very scared."

"Of what?"

"You!"

"Me?!"

"Look how you're acting! Charizard knew you'd be disappointed in him and yell. He's very sorry for what occurred."

"But, what exactly happened?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

June continued to rub Charizard's belly. "His pride took over."

"_Pride?_ What do you mean by that?"

"I saw it on his face during the battle. He was losing. Or at least, he wasn't winning like he wanted to. Some of the moves you ordered got him injured instead of injuring Catherine. He was desperate to win and felt like he could do it better all on his own. He wasn't satisfied with following orders anymore. He wanted to take Catherine down all by himself. He's never lost a battle to her before. Of course, they've never had a full battle before, either, but regardless, Charizard lost control and ended up defeated. He lost to a friend. It hurt his pride even further when the crowd started cheering and celebrating his loss. Charizard understands he was wrong to get so upset, and is truly sorry."

I stared at Charizard angrily, silently.

The area was quiet as no one said a word.

Finally, I walked up to Charizard.

Charizard turned to me, nervously watching me.

I stopped right in front of him, glaring into his eyes.

"Gary..." June said warily.

I raised a hand and reached out to Charizard. He closed his eyes and winced, crying out lightly as I gently touched his stomach. I rubbed him, and he opened his eyes in shock, staring down at me. "I forgive you."

Charizard stared at me in shock for a second, but then cried out happily, smiling.

June smiled happily at me.

"But," I added.

Charizard's smile faded.

"I want you to formally apologize to them." I waved behind me.

Charizard looked up.

"It's okay, sweetie," June whispered, smiling, rubbing Charizard's stomach. "You're forgiven by me."

Charizard grunted and smiled, but then looked up at Robin and Catherine.

Catherine and Robin looked back at Charizard.

Slowly, Charizard walked around June and I and approached them.

Robin stepped back and nodded at Charizard. "It's okay, buddy. I forgive you." He gave Charizard a thumbs up and winked.

Charizard happily cried out and returned the gesture. His smile faded as he was left to face Catherine. Raising his claw to the back of his head, he looked down and grunted in a low voice.

Catherine stood there, listening to Charizard.

Charizard stopped talking and slowly lifted his head, staring at Catherine with sad, watering, wide eyes.

Catherine kept a cold glance on her face for a while, not replying.

Charizard lowered his head sadly.

"Blastoise! Blastoise!" Catherine cried out, and wrapped Charizard in a hug.

Charizard happily roared and hugged Catherine back.

"Awww!" June gushed. "Just too cute!" She clasped her hands together and brought them to her face.

Robin chuckled lightly and turned to me. "Kind of funny when you think about it, eh, Gary?"

"Huh? What?" I turned to him.

"All this time, I lost our battles due to Catherine not listening to me," Robin explained. "But this time, you lost to me due to _Charizard _not listening! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

My head dropped in dismay. "Yeah. A riot..." I muttered.

Robin slapped my back, hard, causing me to take a step forward from the hit, my eyes bulging in shock. "Hey! Don't be so down! You have a lot of work to do as a trainer, but one of us is still in this! Only one of us could win, after all. I would've won, anyway, even if Charizard _had _listened to you! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"No way!" I cried out, looking up at Robin.

Charizard grunted, turning to Robin, breaking his hug with Catherine.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Robin laughed loudly. "Anyway, at least we now know who will be winning this competition. Only one of us was going to make it. Just look at it this way. You lost to the Pokémon League Champion!"

I managed to smile. "Yeah. I guess you're right. You better win it!"

"You better be there to watch!" Robin said with an excited grin.

"You bet, Robin!"

"And of course, I'll be there, too!" June chimed in cheerfully.

"Apparently, my next battle is against some kid named Arnold!" Robin said.

"Arnold?" I gasped, remembering the kid I saw battling a couple of times. The kid who looked so familiar to me for some reason, but I just couldn't remember why.

"Yeah! Do you know who I'm talking about?" Robin asked.

I had looked up Arnold in the database before my fifth round match. He was the only Arnold participating that far in the competition. Robin was definitely facing the same Arnold.

I have to find out who this kid is, I knew, glaring down at the grass beneath me.

The end of the Pokémon League competition was approaching fast.

I'd be receiving the answer to many things, very soon.

In more ways than one, the end was near.


	83. Ruling With An Iron Leg

"This year's Pokémon League competition is wrapping up as we have today's ready to take place!" the announcer yelled loudly, excitedly. "We have two of the top four Pokémon Trainers in this competition, Robin and Arnold, ready to face off in a full six on six battle! The winner of this match will make it to the top two rankings and battle tomorrow afternoon for the title of the winner of the Kanto Pokémon League!"

The crowd cheered, nearly deafening my ears, but June, Mrs. Butters, Mr. Butters, and I applauded and shouted support for Robin in the stands that were filled with hyper people for today's battle.

Robin stood facing Arnold, his face clearly nervous, his hands clenched into strong fists, his arms shaking noticeably at his sides. He stood in a white button up shirt, fitting gray jeans, and black shoes.

Arnold stared back at him with a much calmer look, a slight smile on his face, wearing blue jeans and white sneakers, his white T-shirt behind his zipped up, baby blue jacket.

"He looks so nervous," Mrs. Butters said with worry, looking at her boy.

"COME ON, ROBIN! YOU'VE GOT THIS ONE!" Mr. Butters voice boomed out to Robin.

Robin flinched at the sudden noise, but didn't turn around.

"Does he look familiar?" I asked June.

June had her eyes focused on the battlefield, staring intently at Arnold, but she didn't answer me.

The referee raised the red flag to Robin and the green flag to Arnold. "Begin!"

"Destiny! Let's take this one home! Start this off right!" Robin yelled, throwing out his Poké Ball.

"Blissey! Blissey!" a Blissey cried out.

"Donphan, let's go!" Arnold cried out.

Donphan landed once out of its Poké Ball and grunted at Blissey.

"And it's Blissey versus Donphan!" the announcer began. "The powerhouse that is Donphan is going to be a struggle for Blissey to overcome, but with the variety of moves a Bliseey can learn, this may be more of an obstacle for Donphan to get over!"

"His Chansey evolved!" I exclaimed, holding out my Pokédex.

_**Blissey. The Happiness Pokémon. Blissey is the evolved form of Chansey. Their fluffy fur allows them to feel sadness from others. Once this feeling is sensed, they will rush to the source, no matter how far it is, and share their egg, which makes one smile instantly.**_

_**Donphan. The Armor Pokémon and Phanpy's evolved form. Donphan travel in herds, the leader having the longest tusks. Their rolling tackles are strong enough to knock down a house.**_

"Destiny, let's use Sunny Day!" Robin ordered.

"Blissey!" Destiny raised her arms into the air, the tips glowing, and two bright beams of light soared from the tips and hit the sky above.

The calm, cool day, wind blowing pleasantly, was interrupted by a noticeable change in temperature immediately as the sun began to get blindingly bright and it became much hotter.

I immediately removed my jacket and laid it down on my lap.

Mr. and Mrs. Butters removed their jackets as well, Mrs. Butters fanning herself.

June continued to squint through the sun at Arnold in her red tank top.

"June?" I asked.

She didn't speak.

"The temperature is at a pretty high level now that Sunny Day has been activated!" the announcer yelled. "Good thing there's air conditioning in this booth! I'm just gonna turn it up some!"

"Now, SolarBeam! Take that thing out!" Robin said.

"Blissey!" Destiny's arms lowered and pointed at Donphan as they began to glow and then immediately fire a white beam at Donphan.

Donphan cried out as it was hit and tossed into the air. It came down to the ground with a strong grunt and managed back to its feet, shaking its head.

"Don't let up, Destiny! Keep going until it's down!" Robin ordered.

Destiny continued firing at Donphan.

"Donphan, Roll Out and get out of the way!" Arnold shouted.

Donphan leaped into the air, over the next SolarBeam, and curled up into a ball. It landed and rolled around the SolarBeam attacks aimed for it, dodging quickly.

"You can do it, Destiny! Take it out!" Robin urged.

Donphan kept dodging the SolarBeam attacks that Destiny keep blasting at it. Donphan was very fast and kept up a good pace, leaping, swerving, and speeding past the attacks.

"Now, Giga Impact!" Arnold called out to Donphan.

Donphan unravled from the ball it had been curled up into and its body was covered by a transparent shield. A bright flash of yellow shined in front of its face and it charged at Destiny like a large bullet, its body covered by an orb of purple with yellow streaks around it.

Destiny cried out as she was tackled to the ground by Donphan.

Coming to a stop past Destiny, Donphan grunted and stared at her.

Destiny was on the ground, stunned.

"Destiny! Get up!" Robin yelled. "This is our chance to fight back!"

Destiny's eyes opened and she sat up, looking back at Donphan.

"Destiny, use SolarBeam again!" Robin insisted.

Destiny glared determinedly at Donphan and raised her arms, attacking with SolarBeam.

Donphan was taken off of its feet once again, rolling on the ground once it crashed heavily into it. It stopped and laid on its stomach, groaning, struggling to its feet, and finally laid still.

"Donphan is unable to battle!" the referee stated, waving the red flag to Robin. "Blissey is the winner!"

"YEAH! GO ROBIN!" I cheered amongst the screams surrounding me from the crowd.

"I knew he'd do it!" Mr. Butters laughed. "That's the Pokémon League Champion right there! All the way!"

"I'm so proud! So very proud of him!" Mrs. Butters smiled, clapping.

June was clapping, but her face remained stern, focusing on Arnold.

"And with a strategic victory, Blissey comes through and defeats Donphan in a quick match up!" the announcer shouted. "Blissey handled Giga Impact and got up. When a Pokémon uses Giga Impact, it becomes unable to attack for a short time, giving Blissey time to attack and defeat Donphan!"

"That was good, Donphan! Return!" Arnold recalled his Pokémon. "And next up, I choose Vulpix!"

"Vulpix!" the little red fox cried out happily.

_**Vulpix. The Fox Pokémon. Born with only one white tail, as they grow, their tail splits into many more, changing orange. They have a flame inside of their body that never goes out.**_

"A Fire type Pokémon, Vulpix, has been chosen. In a Sunny Day, this could backfire on Robin," the announcer noted.

"Destiny, turn it into a Rain Dance!" Robin cried.

"Flare Blitz!" Arnold shouted.

Destiny raised her arms into the air.

Vulpix's body was covered in flames and it flew like a flaming missile at Destiny.

Destiny's arms glowed blue and she was tackled by Vulpix. She screamed in pain as she was taken down.

Vulpix stood on top of Blissey's body, no longer a flaming Canidae, and it twitched in pain from the recoil damage.

"Blissey is unable to battle! Vulpix is the winner!" the referee stated.

"And just as I said, Vulpix had the major advantage and attacked poor Blissey before she could turn the tables around with Rain Dance!" the announcer cried out. "With the sun still out, Vulpix is a threat to whatever Robin decides to send out next!"

"Oh, no!" Mrs. Butters cried out, sadness on her face.

"He certainly wasn't going to sweep the kid," Mr. Butters acknowledged, smiling. "That other guy, Arnold, must be good to have made it this far. This is going to be a good match, honey. Ha ha ha ha!"

Robin will be just fine, I thought confidently, glaring out at the field.

"Return!" Robin said, and smiled at his Poké Ball containing Blissey. "Good work. And now..." He grabbed and threw his next Poké Ball. "Dots! You're up next!"

"Pikaaaa!" Dots said happily, and squinted into the bright sunlight.

"Next up is Pikachu!" the announcer said. "Let's see how well Pikachu will do against an exceptionally strong Vulpix!"

"Dots! Thunderbolt it!" Robin ordered.

"Pika Pika Pika..." Pikachu closed its eyes and its body sparked with electricity. "Pikachuuuuuuu!"

Vulpix was hit with the powerful move and cried out, unable to hold itself up after the attack was over, falling to the ground.

"Now end this with Quick Attack!" Robin said.

"Vulpix, attack back with Quick Attack!" Arnold called.

Both Pokémon crouched down, building up energy into their legs, and ran at each other rapidly, crashing their heads into each other, flying back and landing on their feet. They kept attacking in this manner repeatedly, neither one backing down.

"Looks like this is a draw!" the announcer declared. "Their Quick Attacks are good, but aren't enough to take the other out as they reflect each others' strength right back! I'd recommend a different attack!"  
Both Pokémon continued to use Quick Attack.

Vulpix suddenly cried out and its body sparked. It crouched down and didn't move, glaring at Dots.

Dots slammed into Vulpix and tossed it back.

"Yes! Static Ability kicked in!" Robin cheered. "Now, finish it with a Thunderbolt!"

"Pika..._CHUUUUUUUU!_" Pikachu screamed, sending a jolt of electricity at Vulpix.

"Counter with Fire Blast!" Arnold yelled.

Vulpix leaped to her feet and used Fire Blast, the blaze much more stronger than normal, intercepting Thunderbolt, and the impact causing a fiery explosion.

Smoke covered the battlefield for a moment before it finally cleared.

Vulpix stood on its feet, its body glowing brightly.

Dots was on his back, his eyes closed.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" the referee announced. "Vulpix is the winner!"

The crowd cheered happily, Mrs. and Mr. Butters, me, and June silent, eyes on the field.

"He lost another one!" Mrs. Butters said in dismay.

"It's only just beginning," Mr. Butters comforted her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Robin is down two, but that Arnold is down one with a weakened Vulpix."

"And Pikachu is OUT!" the announcer was screaming. "That explosion was red hot fire, and Vulpix's Flash Fire Ability has been activated, boosting its Fire type attacks instead of making it take any damage! Not bad as the Sunny Day is finally wearing off and the temperature can return back to normal!"

He was right. It was a lot easier to breathe and think with the sun decreasing in strength.

I wiped my face of the nasty perspiration I had on it and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You did what was needed, buddy," Robin smiled, returning Dots. "This battle is ready to get a little more serious now. You're up, MeeMee!"

"Mime Mime!" a Mime Jr. cried out happily, immediately mimicking Robin's stance he was in, pointing out at Vulpix with determination

"And now, it's Mime Jr. on the field, taking on Vulpix!" the announcer said. "Which one of these cute battlers will come out on top!"

"Awww! That's so adorable!" Mrs. Butters gushed.

Mr. Butters just laughed heartily.

_**Mime Jr. The Mime Pokémon. This Pokémon will distract foes with its talent of mimicking. Once the foe is confused, it makes its escape.**_

"He brought a baby Pokémon with him," I commented. "I'm not sure that was too smart."

"Don't judge him on that, Gary," Mr. Butters laughed. "Robin has a way of doing things his way and coming out on top in the end." He winked.

I nodded back. "Yeah. Robin will make it work. Plus, Vulpix is really weak. It can't last that much longer."

"Fire Blast!" Arnold said.

"Light Screen!" Robin said.

Meemee raised its arms in front of it and a glass wall appeared. Meemee pushed against the wall as the powerful Fire attack hit the wall, willing it back, straining. The attack ended and the Light Screen faded away. MeeMee looked up, smiling. "Mime! Mime!"

"Astounding!" the announcer screamed. "Mime Jr. is looking just fine and has used its Light Screen to hold back the powerful Fire Blast!"

"Now go in for the Tickle attack!" Robin smiled.

Meemee reached out towards Vulpix and made a happy, dancing motion. A blue energy rose from its body and wrapped around Vulpix.  
Vulpix cried out, _laughing_, falling to the ground, rolling onto its back gleefully.

"Is that a real move?" I asked in shock, taking out my Pokédex.

_**Tickle. This attack lowers the opponent's Attack and Defense.**_

My face fell. "This has got to be a joke..."

"Vulpix! Flamethrower! Get up! Come on!"

Vulpix was unable to listen to its trainer as MeeMee continued to Tickle it.

"Okay! Now let's use Brick Break!"

MeeMee's hand glowed white and it slugged the still laughing Vulpix in the chin.

Vulpix cried out, shocked and stunned, and flew back, sliding along the ground before stopping at its trainer's feet, its body no longer glowing.

"Vulpix is out! Mime Jr. wins!" the referee said.

The three of us, along with the crowd, cheered excitedly.

"Mime Jr. has defeated Vulpix!" the announcer screamed. "The score is even at four and four!"

"June," I whispered, turning to her.

She was clapping, but not cheering, still focusing on Arnold. "He looks familiar, Gary. And it scares me," she spoke in a low tone.

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't know. Something about him worries me, but I am definitely sure that you and I have met him before. And for some reason, that doesn't feel like it's a good thing, Gary."

My heart started to beat faster. I turned back to Arnold and focused on his familiar face. Who is this kid? I wondered.

"You did it, MeeMee!" Robin cried happily. "We'll show everybody what you're made of!"

MeeMee was micking Robin's joyful leaps in the air, crying out happily back to him.

After returning Vulpix, Arnold threw his next Poké Ball. "GO! Dewgong!"

"Deeeeeewgong!" a happy seal cried out.

_**Dewgong. The Sea Lion Pokémon. This is Seel's evolved form. They are found in frigid waters, usually sleeping during the day and hunting all night.**_

"And it's Dewgong to the battlefield!" the announcer said. "This fully evolved Pokémon should have the upper hand against this adorable little baby Pokémon!"

"Use Aqua Tail!" Arnold shouted.

"Barrier!" Robin said.

Dewgong swung its tail at MeeMee, and MeeMee waved its arms, creating a glass wall that Dewgong's tail slammed into, forcing MeeMee back a few feet. The wall vanished. "Mime!" MeeMee cried out with a determined smile.

"MeeMee, fight back and use Teeter Dance!" Robin demanded.

MeeMee waved its hands to the right of its body in a strange dance, and then waved them to the left, and continued doing this back and forth repeatedly.

"Whoa..." I felt a strong urge to dance just like MeeMee was, and I stood up, waving my arms side to side, lost in its hypnotic moves.

Dewgong managed to maneuver itself into the same dance as well.

"This is the best dance, ever," June said in a daze, dancing eagerly beside me.

"This is a guaranteed hit," Mr. Butters said, waving along with us.

"Count on Robin to not only be a great battler, but entertain everybody in the process with suave moves," Mrs. Butters added.

The entire crowd of spectators were dancing in rhythm, Robin, Arnold, and the referee included.

"I've got more groove than I have ever had in my life!" the announcer laughed. "I've got it in me to dance, dance, DANCE! And I don't intend on stopping anytime soon!"

Everyone was dancing at once, laughing, enjoying themselves. With one last, happy cheer, our dancing stopped, a good feeling swimming throughout my body.

I finally came to my senses and looked around. I instantly became embarrassed at what I had just been doing and I sat down, looking at my feet.

"Oh, my," Mrs. Butters giggled. "I'm not sure what came over me, there."

"HA HA HA HA HA! That right there is _MY_ boy! HA HA HA HA HA!" Mr. Butters laughed loudly, sitting down.

The crowd was muttering in confusion and embarrassment, sitting back down.

The referee was shaking his head, his face red, frowning, either angry, embarrassed, or both.

Arnold rubbed the side of his face, confused.

Robin was smiling, looking at the field.

"And now, the urge to hit the dance club tonight is gone, and it's back to my empty, lonely life at home on my laptop," the announcer said sadly. "But it looks like Dewgong is doing something! Could it be Confused?"

"Gong! Gong! Gong!" Dewgong was by the wall, slamming its head in rhythm against it, a goofy, dizzy smile on its face.

"MeeMee, use Brick Break!" Robin said, pointing at Dewgong.

MeeMee raised a glowing fist and ran for Dewgong.

"Dewgong! Shake it off!" Arnold begged. "Watch out!"

MeeMee punched Dewgong in the back of the head and forced its head forward into the wall, denting it severely.

"DEWGONG!" Arnold yelled.

"Dewgong is unable to battle! Mime Jr. is the winner!" the referee said loudly.

"AND MIME JR. TAKES COMPLETE CONTROL OF THE BATTLE AND WINS!" the announcer bellowed, clearly stunned.

The entire crowd was, rising to their feet and roaring appreciation for MeeMee.

I stood up and called out happily to Robin, along with Robin's parents.

June stood up, too, clapping, a slight smile on her face, but I could see the seriousness in her eyes as she paid attention to Arnold.

Arnold withdrew his Dewgong as MeeMee skipped happily towards Robin.

Robin and MeeMee embraced in a hug amongst the cheers before MeeMee hopped back to its position on the battlefield and crossed its arms confidently as Robin did, smiling.

"Okay. Next, it's time to go! Metagross!" Arnold shouted.

Metagross yelled out loudly as it landed on the field, roaring viciously.

"It's Metagross versus Mime Jr.!" the announcer said warily. "This may not end well for little Mime Jr."

"Hey! What's that wrapped around its middle!" I exclaimed, pointing at Metagross.

"It looks like a rope," Mr. Butters said.

"It's a Black Belt," June explained. "A rare Hold Item that boosts the strength of Fighting type moves."

"A Hold Item?" I gasped. I'd only ever heard of those. They are items that can strengthen a Pokémon in a variety of ways! Different Hold Items aided Pokémon in different ways. They were extremely rare and almost never seen, but Arnold actually had one!

Robin and MeeMee had matching stares of horror as they looked at their next opponent. Robin shook his head and glared at Metagross as MeeMee did the same. "Let's do this, MeeMee! Use Tickle!"

"Mime!" MeeMee cried out, and did its dance, sending out a blue wave to surround and tickle Metagross.

Metagross cried out with laughter and rocked the entire field as it slammed its enormous fists into the ground repeatedly.

"The metal tank is now helpless as Tickle leaves it unable to even battle!" the announcer shouted.

"Now hit it where it hurts! Brick Break!" Robin yelled.

"Mime Mime!" MeeMee cried out and it ran to Metagross, raising a glowing fist, and leaped high into the air. As it came down, it swung down on Metagross's head.

"Metaaaaa!" Metagross cried out, closing its eyes in pain.

"That's the way, MeeMee!" Robin smiled. "Hit it again!"

"MIME!" MeeMee swung a blow to Metagross's face, forcing it to roll back a short distance, groaning in pain.

"Hyper Beam!" Arnold shouted to his Pokémon.

"Light Screen!" Robin called out frantically.

MeeMee created another wall, and Metagross let out a bright beam from its mouth.

As Hyper Beam hit the wall, MeeMee pushed against its wall desperately, trying to hold it back.

"MEEMEE! YOU CAN DO IT!" Robin encouraged it.

In the next second, the wall broke with the sound of smashing glass and MeeMee was engulfed in the powerful attack.

An explosion blinded me and I closed my eyes. The roar of noise faded and I looked up.

"Mime Jr. is defeated! Metagross is the winner!" the referee said.

The crowd was silent.

"And Mime Jr. has been taken out by an overwhelming opponent!" the announcer shouted. "Does Robin have anything to counter such power?"

Silence. A very long, awkward silence, nobody moving.

Suddenly, someone in the crowd started to clap, slowly. This was followed by another show of support from someone. Several people started clapping.

I stood up and clapped as well, Robin's parents joining me, June following.

Soon, the entire stadium was on their feet, cheering and clapping for the battle.

Robin and Arnold looked around at everyone, confusion on their faces.

This wasn't the typical applause for a win. This was different.

"MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee!" someone shouted repeatedly, clapping in tune.

"MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee!" everyone was chanting within seconds, clapping to the beat, the chant getting louder each time MeeMee's name was spoken.

I looked around in awe, smiling, and joined in. "MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee! MeeMee!"

June clapped with us all, smiling, but didn't say a word, looking at Arnold.

Mrs. Butters smiled proudly, clapping and chanting.

Mr. Butters laughed loudly and joined in, too.

"It looks as if I'm not the only one impressed with Mime Jr. as it seems everyone was blown away by the little guy's spirit and is showing support despite it losing!" the announcer happily noted.

"MeeMee was a she," June whispered to herself.

MeeMee opened her eyes and looked around at the crowd in awe. "MIME!" she cried out happily, looking at everyone. She bowed gratefully.

The crowd erupted in loud cheers.

Robin walked over to MeeMee and picked her up. I couldn't hear what he said to her, but when was was finished, they hugged, and he returned her to her Poké Ball to cheers from the crowd before returning back to his spot.

Arnold smiled and nodded.

Robin smiled even wider and threw his next Poké Ball. "Fashioned! You're up next!"

"Scizor!" a Scizor cried out, taking a dangerous stance.

I nearly fell out of my seat. "_FASHIONED?!_" I cried out, shaking my head.

June giggled a little bit.

"And it's a Scizor on the battlefield to face off against Metagross!" the announcer yelled. "Both Pokémon are part Steel, with Metagross being part Psychic and Scizor being part Bug. Thinking about the many weaknesses and resistances these two Pokémon have might split your brain, so let's just watch and see who comes out on top!"

"Fashioned, use Swords Dance!" Robin ordered.

Fashioned spun in place fast, a strong wind whipping through the field.

Metagross stayed in place, unable to attack as it had just used Hyper Beam.

"Again, Fashioned!" Robin demanded.

Fashioned continued to spin quickly. It finally slowed down and assumed its dangerous position, ready to fight, its Attack now much higher than before.

"Scizor is now boosted up well in Attack!" the announcer declared. "Metagross should be ready to fight back by now after that incredible Hyper Beam!"

"X-Scissor! Now!" Robin shouted.

Fashioned crossed its arms in front of it as it flew out at Metagross. Its arms glowed white and it slammed into Metagross hard.

"METAAAA!" Metagross screamed, and flew back, the large tank of a Pokémon nearly crashing into the wall, the crowd in the bleachers above gasping in fright, some standing up in a panic.

"Metagross, use Hammer Arm!" Arnold said.

"META!" Metagross flew out and raised a glowing arm. The Black Belt wrapped around its middle glowed white.

"Black Belt is boosting the strength of that Fighting type move!" June said seriously.

"Dodge that, Fashioned!" Robin shouted.

Metagross swung for Fashioned, and Fashioned flew right above it.

The Black Belt stopped glowing.

"Bullet Punch!" Arnold said quickly.

Metagross extended its arms and they glowed red. It spun like a top and smacked Fashioned in the face repeatedly with its arms.

"SCIZOR!" Fashioned cried out and descended to the ground, shaking its head.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Arnold yelled.

Metagross ascended into the air and then dropped like weight, crashing into the ground, rocking the field.

I grabbed my seat as the entire stadium shook hard, people crying out in shock around me.

"Whoa!" June cried out, grabbing my shoulder.

Mr. and Mrs. Butters gasped as they held on to each other.

Robin stumbled around the field helplessly.

The referee hit the ground hard.

Arnold seemed to maintain his balance well enough, only stepping forward a couple of times.

Fashioned crashed to the ground hard as the ground split and opened up near it. The attack ended and Fashioned pushed itself up slowly, keeping its eyes on Metagross.

"Now this time, hit it!" Arnold told Metagross.

"Fashioned, watch out!" Robin screamed.

"METAGROSS!" Metagross flew for Fashioned and raised a large, glowing fist in the air. As the Black Belt started to glow again, Hammer Arm came down hard on Fashioned, raising up a large cloud of dirt from the ground, hiding Fashioned and Metagross.

"Scizor is unable to battle! Metagross is the winner!" the referee stated once the dirt settled.

"Metagross is putting up quite the fight as it continues to take hits and send it right back at its opponents, daring them to stand back up and battle!" the announcer shouted over the cheers from the crowd as Robin returned Fashioned. "Robin better think quick as the score is not in his favor at the moment, with Robin having two Pokémon to Arnold's three!"

"Come on, Robin! We believe in you, honey!" Mrs. Butters called to her son.

"TAKE HIM ALL THE WAY OUT, SON!" Mr. Butters yelled as loud as he could, cupping his hands in front of his mouth. "Beat him with your next choice! GO ALL OUT!"

My heart beat hard as I silently watched the battle, glaring at the field, my teeth clenched tightly.

June silently observed the match.

"MJ! I'm counting on you, now!" Robin yelled, and sent out his Jumpluff.

"Jumpluff!" MJ cried out happily.

"It's the famous Jumpluff, MJ, now out to battle against Metagross!" the announcer said over the cheers of the crowd as MJ appeared. "Can it dance it's way to a victorious win for Robin?"

"Bullet Punch it! Don't let it escape!" Arnold ordered.

Metagross attacked with Bullet Punch again, spinning fast at MJ.

MJ leaped into the air, eyes closed, and twirled above Metagross.

"Now use Stun Spore!" Robin said.

MJ waved its cotton puff arms at Metagross, surrounding it in an orange powder.

Metagross roared and struggled against the attack.

"Now use Grass Knot!"

MJ's eyes glowed green as it stared at Metagross.

Several blades of grass burst from the ground, glowing green, and wrapped around Metagross. Metagross struggled but was helpless as the grass pulled it down to the ground, rocking the stadium again.

"And a wise enough move for Robin as he orders Grass Knot!" the announcer commented. "This move is stronger against heavier opponents like the weighty Metagross, but it is still a Grass move, so the damage isn't too bad against a Steel type like Metagross. But maybe it was just enough to get the job done!"

The grass released Metagross and returned underground.

Metagross remained still.

"Yes," I whispered. "Just stay down, Metagross. Come on. You can do it, Robin."

Metagross twitched, shook its head, and managed to turn around, breathing hard, looking at MJ.

MJ smiled back.

"Okay, MJ! Energy Ball!" Robin said. "Take it out!"

MJ spun in place rapidly, a green orb appearing in front of its body, spinning with it in front of its face. Once MJ stopped spinning, the ball fired out at Metagross.

"GROOOOSS!" Metagross cried out, shoved back.

"That should do it!" Robin said happily.

"Metagross! Use Bullet Punch!" Arnold said.

"METAGROSS!" Metagross spun in place and flew out at MJ.

"DODGE!" Robin screamed.

MJ leaped over Metagross again, easily dodging with grace.

"Stop its movements!" Arnold shouted.

Metagross stopped spinning at stared at MJ with glowing blue eyes.

"JUMP? JUMP!" MJ cried out in fright as it was held in a blue energy. "PLUFF! PLUFF! PLUFF!" MJ was suffering from Psychic attack, struggling in pain.

"META!" Metagross used its Psychic to slam MJ to the ground. "GROSS! META! GROSS! META!" It continued slamming MJ into the dirt, MJ unable to escape.

"MJ! HANG IN THERE!" Robin begged his Pokémon. "Just hold on strong! Don't give in to it!"

"Looks like MJ's criminal moves aren't so smooth anymore!" the announcer yelled. "Unable to dodge, it is now looking like MJ won't be the one taking out Metagross after all!"

"Drop it!" Arnold said after a while longer of Metagross pummeling MJ with its Psychic powers.

MJ collapsed to the ground, twitching in pain, groaning, and raised itself up slowly on one of its arms.

"Meteor Mash," Arnold said coldly, glaring at MJ.

Metagross soared at MJ, its hand glowing white, and what appeared to be something in the shape of a large meteor in front of it.

"PLUUUUUUUUUFF!" MJ cried out in fright as it saw the attack coming.

"GROSS!" Metagross swung its fist and punched MJ in its little body, golden meteor shapes flying from its fist.

MJ gasped in pain as it bounced along the ground. It came to a stop, sprawled out flat.

Metagross cried out and its body glowed a light blue color for a moment.

"Jumpluff is unable to battle! Metagross wins!" the referee said.

"Little Jumpluff is down! Metagross has won it again! Robin is now down to his last Pokémon to try to finish off Metagross!" the announcer screamed. "It looks like this Pokémon is absolutely unstoppable! After that Meteor Mash, its body glowed, signifying that its Attack was increased due to Meteor Mash, something which has a small chance of occurring when that move is used. This is going to get very dangerous for Robin. Will Robin's last Pokémon not only be able to take out Metagross, but the remaining two Pokémon that Arnold has?"

"Oh, honey," Mrs. Butters said to her husband, holding him close. "The odds aren't looking too good in our baby's favor."

Mr. Butters laughed. "Relax, dear. Our kid will win this one. There's no doubt in my mind. Believe in him. Don't give him worries or negative energy. He needs all the positivity he can get right now. He needs to focus. ROBIN! YOU'RE THE CHAMP HERE! FIGHT LIKE ONE! DON'T BACK DOWN! IT'S TIME TO PULL OUT THE GREATEST WIN YOU'VE EVER DONE!"

Robin returned MJ and looked up at Metagross angrily. "It's down to my best Pokémon, then," Robin said, raising his last Poké Ball. "Catherine! GO!"

"BLAAAAAAST!" Catherine cried out, stomping the ground.

"And it's Blastoise as Robin's last Pokémon," the announcer said. "We all know Blastoise has been a powerful Pokémon to trust in for Robin in the past during his time here at the Pokémon League, but is it enough to knock out three more Pokémon?"

"Catherine, use Hydro Pump!"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOISE!" Catherine cried out.

"Agility!" Arnold shouted, waving his hand in front of him.

Metagross dodged the stream of water blasting out of Catherine's cannons and zipped around the field, building its Speed.

"CATCH IT, CATHERINE!" I found myself shrieking, standing up.

Catherine continued to aim as Metagross continued to pick up its Speed as it followed orders to use another Agility attack.

"Use Iron Defense, then!" Robin insisted.

Catherine pulled herself into her shell and she was outlined in light blue, her shell flashing like that of iron, raising her Defense, before it turned back to its normal color.

"That won't help you," Arnold smirked. "Psychic attack!"

Metagross's eyes glowed blue and it lifted Catherine into the air, her shell outlined in blue.

Catherine immediately came out of her shell and screamed out in pain.

"Catherine, fight back with Hydro Pump! Get it off of you!" Robin screamed.

Catherine struggled in pain, unable to focus. She cried out loudly.

"Flip it upside down and let it go!" Arnold said.

Catherine was turned around by Metagross's Psychic attack and was now hanging upside down, suspended in the air. The glow around Catherine's body faded away as the glow in Metagross's eyes vanished. Catherine's Hydro Pump was let loose, and it hit the ground, blasting her straight up into the air, crying out in shock.

"AFTER IT! Zen Headbutt!" Arnold demanded.

Metagross's head glowed blue and it flew up to Catherine with shocking Speed, knocking into her stomach.

Catherine cried out in pain as the hit forced her higher up into the air.

"Meteor Mash!" Arnold called up to Metagross.

Metagross attack again with Meteor Mash, slugging Catherine in the face. Its body glowed blue again temporarily, showing another increase in Attack.

Catherine cried out as she fell fast, headed straight down towards the ground, her eyes closed.

"Catherine! GET UP! USE PROTECT!" Robin cried desperately.

Catherine couldn't focus, her eyes still closed as she neared the ground.

"Bullet Punch!" Arnold ordered.

Metagross was unbelievably fast as it spun in place and flew down to Catherine, smacking her repeatedly in the face.

"Now force it through the ground with Hammer Arm!" Arnold screamed mercilessly.

Metagross continued to soar down after Catherine as she dived to the ground. It raised a glowing fist, the Black Belt glowing as well, and slammed its fist into Catherine's stomach, forcing Catherine to open in eyes and scream loudly in pain as she was slammed into the ground below, an explosion of dirt covering the field, the entire stadium rocking hard.

I was shaking all over as I waited for the field to clear up.

Mrs. Butters whimpered against her husband's shoulder, holding him tight as he held her, rubbing her back.

June was watching through her hands covered over her face, shocked.

The fog of dirt didn't clear for a long time.

My breathing was getting heavier with every passing second that seemed to take days to arrive. My fists were clenched tight. Robin... I thought to myself. Catherine... Come on, you two. Come on!

The dust finally cleared.

Robin was staring down a huge hole in the ground, right in front of him.

Arnold was looking down the same hole, as well as the referee.

Metagross and Blastoise were nowhere in sight.

The entire stadium was eerily quiet.

Something leaped out from the hole and landed hard on the ground.

"METAGROSS!" the enormous Psychic tank cried out, looking down the hole.

A few people in the crowd gasped in shock.

Mrs. Butters cried out.

Mr. Butters and June were silent.

"CATHERIIIIIIIIIIINE!" I screamed.

Robin looked up at me, squinting, trying to make out who was screaming out his Pokémon's name, and then looked back down into the hole.

The referee raised the green flag to Arnold.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" I bellowed.

"Blastoise is defeated! The match goes to Metagross and the Green Trainer, Arnold!" the referee concluded.

I collapsed on my knees, my weak legs no longer able to hold me up.

"ROBIN IS DEFEATED!" the announcer was yelling. "ARNOLD IS MOVING ON TO THE FINALS! HAVING THREE REMAINING BATTLERS ON HIS SIDE, ARNOLD HAS MOVED ON TO THE FINALS!"

Robin looked down into the hole for a long time as the crowd screamed loudly.

Arnold ran over to his Metagross and hugged it, Metagross smiling back.

Robin sighed and held out a Poké Ball, returning Catherine. He looked up at Arnold, a bitter look on his face. He managed a little smile and walked over.

Arnold looked up as Robin approached him and extended his hand out. They shook hands, Arnold smiling excitedly, Robin smiling politely, clearly holding back how upset he was. They both talked for a short while and laughed a little before Robin turned away and walked out of the stadium.

I closed my eyes and could feel hot tears burning in them, a couple landing on my cheeks. We both failed... I thought. We both... Failed...

I knocked on Robin's door.

"Yes?" came a quick reply.

"It's Gary and June," I called back. "Can we come in?"

Footsteps ran towards the door and it opened quickly. "Gary! And June!" Robin smiled broadly.

"I'm sorry we're here," I told him. "June insisted we come by, but I said you needed more time. I suggested a couple of days or-"  
"_What?_ Why?" Robin asked, a shocked look on his face. "I'm so glad you two are here! Come on inside!" He opened the door and welcomed us in.

Me and June entered Robin's room. It looked just like our room, only a lot more messy. Clothes were strewn about on the top and bottom bunk of every bed, books and magazines sitting around the desktop, and empty food containers and bags of chips and bottles of soda sitting on the floor.

"Hee hee," Robin chuckled nervously, moving around to clean up the area a bit, throwing the garbage into the trash can, and shoving the books into one of the dressers. "Have a seat!" he said after a minute, the room looking a bit more presentable. The beds were all unmade for some reason.

I took a seat on one of the beds and June sat in a wooden chair by the computer.

"Do you get company often?" June asked Robin.

"Ha! No, not really," Robin admitted.

"Then why are all the beds undone?"

Robin looked at the beds and laughed. "To be honest, I have no idea!"

Robin and June laughed, but I kept my eyes on Robin.

He caught my stare and smiled. "What's up, man? I'm so happy to see you guys! My parents left about an hour ago. I still have to call the Professor. Boy, I can't wait to see what he has to say! Ha ha ha ha!"

"How can you smile at a time like this?" I demanded, glaring at him.

Robin's smiled immediately faded.

"You lost! You failed! _WE _failed!" I cried. "Everything we've been through. Our promises! Goals! We let down ourselves, our Pokémon, and everyone! Kiwi! _Aly!_ Why the hell did we take this journey if this was the end results?"

A strong, awkward, uncomfortable silence filled the room.

Robin didn't take his eyes off of me and I glared right back at him. He sat down on one of the other bunk beds and sighed, a smile crossing his face. "We promised we'd win, right, Gary?"

"Yeah!" I shouted angrily. Why the hell is he smiling? I wondered. This isn't the time to smile.

"Everyone comes here with that promise, Gary," Robin continued. "If Kiwi and Aly were around with us, and had also lost, then what? Does that change that we all lost?"

I opened my mouth, but froze, thinking about his words.

"No matter what, we gave it our all with the Pokémon we thought would be best," Robin said. "Did we make some mistakes? Perhaps. But there's a difference between making an error and learning something. You can choose the wrong move, or the wrong Pokémon, and make an error. But when you choose who you believed was right, and fought the way you believed was best at the time, but later understand that you could have made a win in another way, that's not an error. It's just a lesson. An error is doing something wrong. Just because we lost, doesn't mean we did anything wrong. We did what we felt was right. We battled with our hearts. We didn't go out there making stupid choices or regrettable decisions. Next time, we'll do the exact same thing, win or lose. We'll battle with our hearts. We'll do what feels right. And we'll make the best decisions. You know what I mean?"

Robin's words were confusing, and yet, as I replayed them in my head, staring him in the eyes, I felt I could understand where he was coming from. I smiled and nodded. "You're right, man. I'm sorry I snapped."

Robin laughed. "All the times I've lost it on you over Catherine, I deserve a little bit of your fury! Ha ha ha! How the tables keep turning, eh?"

"I suppose so," I agreed. I sighed and laid down against the bed. "But, now what? Our time is up. What do we do now?"

"We watch the finals tomorrow, of course! That battle is going to be awesome!" Robin exclaimed excitedly.

I sighed again. "I guess..."

"Hey! Come on now," Robin said with a disappointed tone. "The Pokémon League competition isn't about you, you know. It's for all trainers. It's for the love and appreciation of the battle. Remember when we were younger and watched the league matches? We weren't in them, but we enjoyed them! It's not about us, Gary. It's about the love of Pokémon battling! Remember what President Showzon said? It was something like how we shouldn't see victory as a won battle, but as trainer and Pokémon, working together as partners, going against the odds, no matter how it turns out. Showing the world your Pokémon and the amazing moves and abilities they possess."

I sat up and stared at Robin. "I'm sorry. You're absolutely right, Robin. We'll watch tomorrow's match together!"  
"Yeah! And then, after that, it's the Closing Ceremonies!" June chimed in with a smile. "The trainers who competed all march into the stadium, and you get this really cool Pokémon League badge!"

I sighed once more in disappointment.

"Hey, man," Robin said, sitting next to me and placing his hand on my shoulder. "Don't be so glum. We made it so far. You were in the top eight, and I was the top four! That's like, freaking awesome, bro!"

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah! Hey, I dunno about you, but I'm starving!"

"Then let's go find someplace to eat!" Robin said eagerly. "My stomach refused to allow me to eat before the battle, but now that it's all over, I could eat anything and everything!"

"I saw a nice restaurant we could eat at that's a short ways away from here! It looked really cute!" June gushed excitedly.

"Sounds fine to me! Lead the way!" Robin happily.

June stood up and we followed her to the door.

"That Metagross sure was impressive, eh?" Robin said with a sigh of his own, thinking back on it. "That Arnold kid sure has some impressive Pokémon with him. Beat me three to-"

June gasped loudly and froze by the open door.

"Hey!" I cried out as I ran into her and backed up. "What?"

June turned around and stared at me with a look of pure terror on her face. "Arnold!"  
"What about him?" I asked.

"I know who he is!"

My eyes widened and my heart began to beat once again.

"Saffron City! He's the kid we met on our way to Celadon City! The kid who was getting robbed for his Pokémon by those three kids. The ones who attacked us in External Cave with a knife!"

"Huh?" I asked, staring at her in confusion.

"Remember? When you caught Dugtrio!"

Dugtrio... I thought to myself, looking down, trying to remember when I had caught him. Suddenly, I gasped and stared at June. "The little boy!"

"The one who escaped from Sabrina! He said he battled her and didn't win!"

I remembered now. The kid had made such an innocent statement about not winning against Sabrina. At the time, June and I had no idea how strange of a claim that was. Anyone who lost to Sabrina was sure to be killed by her Haunter and become a possessed resident of Saffron City. And yet, his statement implied that he had lost to her and got away.

My appetite disappeared instantly as my mind was flooded with thoughts of my time in Saffron City. What was Arnold's true story? I wondered. Who exactly was he?

As tomorrow approached for the three of us.

We'd very soon find out that who Arnold was would be the least of our concerns as the Pokémon League competition quickly came to the grand finale.


	84. The Takeover Part 1 Of 2

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the final match of this year's Pokémon League competition!" the announcer yelled loudly.

The stands were stuffed beyond anything I'd ever seen during my time at the Pokémon League, the crowd's cheering an unintelligible roar of joy and madness, June, me, and Robin in the stands, sitting next to each other, on our feet excitedly screaming with delight.

"This has been a long time coming!" the announcer continued. "We've seen some of the most fantastic, dazzling battles ever! And now, we find ourselves at the finale! The best two trainers of this competition will be battling here today, having overcome incredible opponents and close matches, now facing off to prove who indeed is the most powerful trainer here! Pay close attention, fans, for the winner of this match may very well turn out to be the future Pokémon Champion of the Kanto region! After winning in the Pokémon League, the winner will be permitted to officially challenge the Elite Four of Kanto! Should that trainer be so lucky as to defeat those four Pokémon Trainers, they will be granted permission to officially challenge Kanto's Pokémon Champion and battle for that very title!"

The crowd roared with excitement at these words.

I smiled broadly, staring at the currently empty field, the sun beaming high above me. I didn't even have my jacket with me today. Just a red T-shirt, thin gray jeans, and black sneakers. It was too hot and beautiful of a day for a jacket.

"And now, without further ado, we introduce to you our finalists!" the announcer introduced to everyone's excitement.

A trainer from the far end of the stadium stepped into the sun wearing a button up, dark blue shirt hanging over the top of his gray pants. A black blazer was worn over the shirt. His black boots stopped just beneath his knees. A dark blue fedora sat atop his young head, his straight, black hair reaching down his cheeks. He stepped up to his place on the field, smiling at the crowd, and waved happily.

"And entering the field is the Red Trainer, Aura Ri, from the far away Orre Region's Pyrite Town!" the announcer stated.

Everyone cheered in a deafeningly loud roar.

Another trainer entered from the other end of the field, wearing white sneakers and black shorts with a baggy white T-shirt over it. He waved to the crowd and turned to face Aura.

"And here is the Green Trainer, Arnold Rale, from Celadon City!" the announcer's voice echoed as more cheers and applause rose for Arnold.

June, Robin, and I took our seats. The three of us had looked for Arnold last night, but couldn't find him. He wasn't in the room he was registered to be in, and after two in the morning, we gave up and grabbed some snacks from the store before returning back to my room where we decided to spend the night at and leave together for Indigo Stadium the next day.

"Good luck to both of our trainers!" the announcer said. "This promises to be _the _match to watch!"

The referee stood with both flags in the air. "Trainers! You may now begin the battle!"

"Medicham! Go!" Aura said with an eager smile on his young face, throwing his Poké Ball.

"Medicham!" the Pokémon cried out, taking a stance, ready to battle.

"Tropius! This is it! Go!" Arnold said, tossing the Poké Ball.

Tropius landed, crying out.

_**Medicham. The Meditate Pokémon. Meditite's evolved form. Through constant mediation, this Pokémon has the ability to read minds at will. Their dedication to mediating sometimes results in them not eating for as far as a month at a time.**_

_**Tropius. The Fruit Pokémon. They eat so much fruit, that the same fruit sprouts from their necks. They are generous and allow human children and other Pokémon to eat from their neck.**_

"Tropius, use Leer!" Arnold shouted.

Tropius's eyes glowed red, and Medicham backed up several feet in fear.

"Medicham, focus and attack back with Fire Punch!" Aura demanded.

Medicham shook its head and ran quickly at Tropius. Its Speed was impressive as it headed for Tropius, a fist blazing with Fire.

"Fly, Tropius!" Arnold demanded.

Tropius flapped its wings that looked like enormous leaves and ascended, but Medicham was a lot faster and hit Tropius with Fire Punch.

Tropius cried out and weakly landed on the ground.

"Now end this with another Fire Punch, now!" Aura said with a smile, his fists clenching with excitement from the battle, his eyes gleaming happily.

Medicham punched at Tropius with Fire Punch, its blazing fist hitting Tropius across the face.

Tropius cried out as it laid on the ground, but in the next instant, it shook its head and managed back up.

"Alright, that's about enough! Body Slam!" Arnold demanded.

Tropius took a strong leap into the air and slammed on top of Medicham.

Medicham cried out and struggled under the weight of Tropius.

"Now Stomp attack!" Arnold said.

Tropius raised a foot into the air, and its body was suddenly consumed by flames. It screamed and back up off of Medicham in pain, and the fire disappeared.

"After some brutal blows were thrown around, Tropius looks like it has suffered a Burn from that last Fire Punch attack!" the announcer shouted excitedly. "And just as Tropius was finally getting some hits in!"

"It's time to defeat that thing! One more Ice Punch should do it!" Aura said determinedly.

Medicham stood up and ran at Tropius.

"Tropius! Fly!" Arnold said.

Medicham should have reached Tropius much sooner, but as Tropius's wings flapped and carried it into the sun, Medicham bent over suddenly, its body twitching in pain.

"Looks like Tropius isn't the only one with a Status problem as Body Slam seems to have left Medicham Paralyzed!" the announcer explained.

Aura gasped and looked up into the sky, his eyes wide in shock.

"Do it!" Arnold cried.

Tropius was out of sight, the sun blocking it from view. From out of nowhere, Tropius returned from the sky and slammed into Medicham.

Medicham cried out and was tossed backwards, sliding on the ground.

"Don't let up on it! Stomp it in the ground!" Arnold demanded.

Tropius flew over Medicham and stomped it repeatedly, Medicham crying out in pain. Tropius only stopped once the Burn inflicted its damage on it again and it cried out, backing up and landing on the ground, lowering its head weakly.

Medicham hopped back up.

"Ice Punch! Get it now!" Aura said quickly.

Medicham ran fast.

"Keep it back with Air Slash!" Arnold ordered.

Tropius's wings glowed light blue and it flapped them, sending out multiple saw blade looking discs, glowing light blue, at Medicham.

"Cham! Cham! Cham!" Medicham cried out, forced back, stumbling until it finally collapsed on its back.

"Medicham is unable to battle!" the referee announced, the green flag waving at Arnold. "Tropius is the winner!"

The crowd screamed with excitement.

"And Tropius proves its worth by overcoming strong Fire moves and taking down the first Pokémon, Medicham!" the announcer announced. "Things are just now getting started, ladies and gentleman! This is definitely about to get intense! I guarantee it!"

June, Robin, and I were clapping.

"We have to meet him after this battle is over," I yelled to Robin and June over the screams of the crowd. "We have to speak to him."

"So that guy claims he faced Sabrina, but got away?" Robin asked.

"Yeah! Like we explained to you last night, that's just not possible!" I replied. "Or, maybe not impossible, but I'm dying to find out how he got away, _if _he's telling the truth."

"Right!" Robin said. "I'm with you, buddy!"

"Okay! I choose Walrein next!" Aura said, sending out his next Pokémon.

"Waaaalrein!" the enormous walrus cried out.

_**Walrein. The Ice Break Pokémon and Spheal's final stage. The largest Walrein in the group is the leader, guiding their pre evolved forms as well. The fight for the leader amongst male Walrein can get vicious. The lucky losers only bear lifelong scars from the fight.**_

"And it's now Tropius against Walrein!" the announcer noted. "Ice against Flying! Grass against Water! This match is just about even and I can't wait for it to get started!"

"Leaf Storm!" Arnold commanded.

Tropius's wings glowed white and a barrage of light green, glowing leaves flew out at Walrein.

Walrein cried out helplessly as the Super Effective attack crashed into its thick body.

"Ice Ball!" Aura said.

Walrein opened its mouth and a ball of ice formed. It flew out at Tropius.

"Tropius, dodge and use Fly!"

Tropius was hit, but shakily soared high into the sky. It vanished for a moment in the sun before reappearing, headed down for Walrein.

"Hit it!" Aura yelled.

Walrein charged up another, larger ball of Ice and it hit Tropius in the head.

Tropius cried out in pain, but shook its head and slammed down into Walrein.

Walrein cried out as its enormous frame was forced back along the ground.

"GO!" Aura cried.

Walrein used Ice Ball again, an even larger block of ice heading for Tropius.

"Tropius! Out of the way!" Arnold screamed.

Tropius soared above the Ice attack, but its Burn kicked in, forcing Tropius to the ground as it cried out in pain.

"Tropius! Don't go down! Get back up! This is the final battle! Let's show everyone what we're made of!" Arnold encouraged Tropius. "Use Synthesis!"

Tropius's wings glowed white and its body sparkled as it glowed white as well. Tropius cried out as it got to its feet and spread its wings, sparkling strongly under the sun.

"That's it! Now use Leaf Storm again!"

Tropius flew into the air, rejuvenated, and attacked Walrein with another Leaf Storm.

Walrein was hit hard and breathed heavily, leaning forward from exhaustion.

Tropius let out another painful cry as the Burn weakened it and it almost fell back to the ground.

"Tropius, stay up! In the air!" Arnold told it.  
Tropius groaned but kept itself in the air

"Both Pokémon are looking pretty wiped out right now!" the announcer commented. "Tropius can use Synthesis, but Walrein doesn't have a move that good to help it out! One of these two is gonna drop! And soon!"

"Energy Ball!" Arnold yelled.

Tropius opened its mouth and fired a green ball at Walrein.

Walrein roared in pain.

"Let's see how it likes this!" Aura said with anger. "Blizzard!"

Walrein opened its mouth and a flurry of ice and snow flew at Tropius.

"Dodge that, now!" Arnold shouted.

Tropius flew into the air, narrowly dodging the onslaught of freezing weather flowing from Walrein's mouth.

"Ice Fang!"

"Razor Leaf!"

Walrein opened its mouth and jagged, blue lines soared for Tropius.

Tropius flew at Walrein and its wings flapped, sending out sharp leaves for Walrein.

Walrein was hit.

Tropius was attacked by the freezing attacking.

Both Pokémon dropped to the ground.

"Walrein! Get up!" Aura begged. "You can do it! Please! You have to get up!"

"Tropius! Shake it off! Synthesis! Synthesis!" Arnold shouted.

"Both Walrein and Tropius are unable to battle!" the referee declared, raising a flag at both trainers.

The crowd got excited, cheering at this announcement.

"And it looks like _both_ Pokémon have officially been knocked out!" the announcer said. "It's now Aura with two Pokémon down, and Arnold with his first Pokémon being defeated! It's pretty even, but it can't feel too good for Aura being one below his opponent!"

Aura closed his eyes and breathed in and out a few times slowly before opening his eyes and smiling confidently. He grabbed his next Poké Ball and threw it.

Arnold also sent out his Pokémon.

"METAGROSS!" Metagross screamed out as it landed on Arnold's side. Its Black Belt was on.

"Krookadile!" a large crocodile looking Pokémon cried out.

_**Krookadile. The Intimidation Pokémon and Krokorok's evolved stage. Its eyes act as binoculars, spotting prey from far away. Living in deserts, they use sneaky and surprising methods to hunt.**_

"Wow. That thing's kind of cool!" I exclaimed. "Never seen that before. And it's a Ground type and Dark type! It has a huge advantage over Metagross!"

"YOU CAN DO IT, AURA! CRUSH THAT FILTHY THING! _KILL IT, KROOKADILE!_" Robin bellowed out in an angry outburst.

A few people in the crowd turned to look up at Robin as if he were crazy.

June and I also turned to Robin in surprise.

Robin smiled sheepishly and looked down. "I don't mean _literally_ kill it, hee hee..."

"Aura makes a great choice with the Dark and Ground type, Krookadile!" the announcer said. "Let's see how Arnold will react!"

"Agility!" Arnold said.

Metagross zoomed around the field quickly.

Aura smirked. "Earthquake!"

Krookadile stomped on the ground, rocking the field.

Metagross cried out in pain and dropped to the ground as it split around it.

"Metagross was nimble. Metagross was quick," the announcer said. "But it couldn't get over the Earthquake hit! No matter your Speed, it's pretty hard to avoid an attack that covers the entire field!"

"It's down!" Robin cried excitedly.

I smiled, watching the battle.

"Get up! Hammer Arm!"

Metagross got up and flew at Krookadile. Its Black Belt glowed as it slammed its glowing fist at Krookadile.

"Catch it with Crunch!"

Krookadile opened its jaws, its teeth glowing, and chomped down on Metagross's powerful fist as it slammed down. It growled, but didn't let go.

Metagross cried out and shook its arm, trying to shake off Krookadile.

"Krookadile is hanging on with its Crunch attack!" the announcer shouted as the crowd went wild over this. "Surely that Hammer Arm did a lot of damage, but Krookadile is ignoring that right now and is keeping its jaws wrapped around Metagross's fist!"

"Bullet Punch! Spin!" Arnold demanded.

Metagross's arms glowed red and it spun fast, Krookadile crying out, hanging on as best as it could.

"KROOOOOOKADIIIILE!" Krookadile cried out as it was thrown off and flew into the wall, its head going right through it.

The crowd near Krookadile screamed and waved excitedly from above.

Krookadile pushed against the wall, freeing its head, and turned to Metagross.

"Bullet Punch!"

Metagross spun at Krookadile, whacking it repeatedly in the head as it cried out in pain before finally dropping to the ground.

"Now Hammer Arm it! Take it out!"

Metagross's Black Belt glowed and it raised a glowing arm, bringing it down at Krookadile.

"DIG AWAY!" Aura screamed.

Krookadile scraped away at the ground and escaped as Metagross's huge fist slammed to the spot Krookadile had just been. The ground quaked and Krookadile burst from the ground, underneath Metagross, tackling it down to the ground.

"Metagross is taking a whole lot of damage!" the announcer stated. "I'm not sure how much more _either _Pokémon can take to be honest!"

"Magnet Rise!" Arnold said to Metagross.

Metagross's body was outlined in yellow and it hovered over the ground.

"Ground moves won't hit us any longer!" Arnold smiled at Aura.

"We won't need them to at this point!" Aura glared at Arnold.

"Hammer Arm!" Arnold glared back.

"Dodge that!"

With its Black Belt glowing again, Metagross swung a heavy arm down at Krookadile, and Krookadile just barely got out of the way.

"Do it again!" Arnold yelled.

"Knock Off!" Aura shouted.

Krookadile raised a claw sparking with a dark aura and swiped at Metagross, knocking off its Black Belt.

Metagross raised an arm and hit Krookadile in the head, forcing it into the ground.

Krookadile was laid out flat, the belt out of reach from its claw, on the ground.

"Krookadile!" Aura shouted to his Pokémon. "Oh, no! Please, don't give up!"

Krookadile's eyes shot open and it stood up. It shook its head and raised its claws, opening and closing them, breathing heavily, but not defeated.

"Krookadile is showing an incredible display of willpower and strength as it gets back up and is looking ready to attack once more!" the announcer commended Krookadile. "It's Knock Off has knocked off the Black Belt from Metagross, and that Hammer Arm wasn't quite as strong as it could have been if the belt were on Metagross!"

"Destroy it already! Hammer Arm!" Arnold screamed with clenched fists.

"Get ready for it!" Aura yelled.

Metagross rocked Krookadile against the side of the face.

"Payback!" Aura yelled.

Krookadile fell to the ground, but instantly forced itself right back up and sent a flurry of punches to Metagross as it cried out in pain.

"Now take it down! Crunch attack!"

Krookadile leaped on top of Metagross and held onto the steel menace with its legs and arms, opening its jaws. It sunk its glowing teeth into Metagross.

Metagross screamed out in pain and crashed down the ground.

Krookadile remained on top of it for a moment before finally opening its jaws and leaping off.

"Kroooookadile!" Krookadile said proudly.

The entire stadium silently stared in shock at Metagross.

"No way," June whispered.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!" Robin was the only one to scream out, and he did so, joyously.

I heard what sounded like a helicopter in the distance.

"Metagross is unable to battle! Krookadile wins!" the referee said, waving the red flag to Aura.

The crowd exploded in screams, on their feet, stomping, screaming, cheering with excitement.

"METAGROSS IS FINALLY DOWN! METAGROSS HAS BEEN DEFEATED!" the announcer bellowed. "KROOKA-HEY! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT IS THIS?! LET G-"

The crowd continued to scream in my ear, but I turned around at the strange words I heard the announcer yell. I turned to June, who was looking around her.

Robin was busy cheering with excitement, on his feet, leaping in the air. "DAMN RIGHT! SUCK ON _THAT_, METAGROSS! HA HA HA! HA! _HAAAA!_"

"June, did you...?" I asked.

June turned to me, a confused look on her face. "You heard that?"

"I'm not sure..." I looked up into the sky, hearing the sound of a helicopter getting closer.

An airplane quickly flew by overhead. It looked sort of familiar with its black bottom half and shiny, silver top half. No, not exactly an airplane...

My eyes widened as a strange, dark powder floated down from the flying craft and descended upon the stadium. I stood up quickly, my mouth open in shock and confusion. What is that? I wondered.

The entire crowd around me was now quieting down and looking up at the sky as it became clouded with a dark spray that was descending upon us.

_BANG!_

I gasped and looked around as I heard the echo ring through the stadium. My heart was beating hard as fear began to take over.

"What's going on here?" Robin asked angrily, looking into the sky. "What is that?"

"Let's get out of here!" I cried as I started pushing past the people in the stands to try to escape.

Several others tried to get out as well, but many people were blocking the way, looking up at the sky as the strange powder landed.

"Hey! Come on! Move it!" I yelled, trying to push my way out. My breathing got heavier and I felt weaker as the powder touched my skin. I tried to rub it off, but it vanished into my skin. "No..." I breathed, feeling my legs quake.

"Gary!" I heard June cry.

I turned around to her as she collapsed on top of me, and Robin dropped to his knees behind her. Under June's light weight, I found myself unable to push her off of me for some reason and my eyelids got heavy, slowly closing. Staring up into the sky, I saw the helicopter above the stadium, its bottom painted black, its top shining silver under the sun. A white _S_ painted on the front.

"S-S-Solace..." I weakly whispered as my eyes closed and everything went black.

Blackness everywhere.

My eyes tightened and I realized that they were closed. I heard groans and moans and yawns all around me. My eyes slowly opened, closing and opening repeatedly at first, and finally staying open as I gazed around.

The sky was dark, a few stars twinkling in them.

Huge, bright lights from the stadium were on, lighting the arena.

I sat up and groaned, my body feeling sore and tired, and stretched my arms, twisted my back, and moved my neck around.

People around me were doing the same song and dance, stretching out their bodies, moaning, waking up.

June was on her hands and knees, arching her back, and looked weakly at the ground.

Robin was standing up, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

I heard the distant rumbling of what sounded like propellers. "You guys!" I croaked weakly, and stood up, clearing my throat. "You okay?"

Robin and June turned to me.

"Yeah, but what just happened?" Robin asked weakly.

June stood up and looked around, sighing. "I'm so confused right now. What happened?"

"I don't know," I muttered. "The last battle was taking place, and then...something happened, I guess."

"A plane flew by," Robin remembered. "That's all I recall."

I gasped. "Team Solace!"

"Huh?" June and Robin cried out.

"What do you mean?" Robin demanded, a serious look coming over his face.

I looked up into the dark, empty sky, my mind now focusing on the sound getting closer, dread filling my body. "Oh, no..."

The helicopter came into full view a few seconds later, the sound from the blades above loud in my ears. The pitch black bottom half. The silver upper half. The _S_ painted in white on the front.

"Team Solace!" I shouted, pointing up at the helicopter.

Everyone was looking up at the helicopter in shock.

"_That's_ them?!" Robin yelled angrily.

"This is Team Solace?" June whispered, her voice shaking, terrified.

"Yeah," I responded in a low voice as the helicopter hovered above the stadium.

"_These are the asses who killed Aly?!_" Robin roared in fury. "_I'll show them! Once and for all!_" He reached for his belt. "Hey!" He looked down. "Where are my Pokémon?"

"Huh?" I looked down at his empty belt and quickly looked at my own belt. "_My Pokémon!_" I screamed, realizing that my belt was empty as well.

June cried out and looked around. "_My bag with all my Pokémon is missing!_" She got down to her knees and looked around carefully for her bag.

My ears were soon filed with cries and confusion as other people began looking for their Poké Balls, but found that they were missing as well.

I kept my eyes on the helicopter hovering above us, and saw two planes fly by, painted exactly like the helicopter. I gasped as I realized what they were. Attack aircrafts! I thought in shock. Like the one in the Pokémon Preservation Area when they attacked me and Officer Jenny there! And when they attacked the Safari Zone!

The aircrafts flew past the helicopter and out of view.

The door to the helicopter opened and someone stepped close to the edge, looking down at us all with a smile. He brushed back his long, black hair with his hand and puffed out his chest proudly, his black button up shirt stretching out, tucked in his black slacks which ended at his pitch black shoes. He placed his hands behind his back as he surveyed the area.

"It's Isaac!" I yelled angrily.

"Who's Isaac?" June asked in fear.

"The leader," Robin growled. "I'll never forget his radio announcement. _EVER!_ This is the rotten punk who killed Aly."

"Not him," I replied angrily. "But he's damn well as much responsible for it. What are they doing here?"

Isaac turned around behind him for a moment before turning back around, a microphone now in his hand, and three more attack aircrafts flew by, one from one direction, and the other two from the opposite direction. He cleared his throat and his voice echoed through the speakers in Indigo Stadium. "Hello, young children," Isaac said in his deep, loud voice.

He was greeted with silence.

"I am aware that some adults are in the stands tonight as well, but this is for the children," Isaac continued. "For it is the children who hurt me tonight. The children. The majority of _Pokémon_ Trainers in this world." He spat out the word "_Pokémon_" in disgust. "I have come here with a message. A message to save everyone on this planet from the evils of these monstrous creatures you have been brainwashed into believing are your friends. And what better time and place than during the finals of the annual Pokémon League competition? The most televised Pokémon event in the entire world is the finals of any region's Pokémon League competition. This is when the stadium is most packed. The only true time to save the world. When they are most paying attention. The most powerful of Pokémon, all in one spot."

"COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT CRAP TO MY FACE!" Robin bellowed angrily, waving a fist up at Isaac.

Soon, the entire crowd began to yell and curse up at Isaac, threatening him.

Another pair of aircrafts flew by Isaac's helicopter.

Isaac looked through the crowd, squinting. He smiled and continued to talk. "I see there are upset and otherwise confused feelings regarding what I am doing tonight. This is the sad part of it all. You all must be sacrificed in order to save the entire world."

The crowd got silent at these words as we all looked up at him.

"You'll all be regarded as heroes in the end," Isaac spoke. "Your deaths will not go down in vain, but shall instead be the light to awaken those in the darkness." His smiled broadened. "You'll be forever remembered for your selfless act in saving your loved ones and the entire planet as we know it."

"He's mad!" June cried out.

"Did he just say 'our deaths?'" a woman cried behind me.

"Is he going to kill us?" a boy asked in fear.

The crowd was crying out in fear, pushing past me and everyone else, trying to escape.

I was frozen in place, unsure of what to do.

An extremely loud _**ZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! **_sound was heard, ringing out from different directions all across the stadium, startling me, and I looked around.

Screams rang throughout the stadium, and people were now running _away_ from the exits! It was utter chaos as people tried to reach the exit doors and were greeted by a loud buzzing noise, and the crowd began to run back, away from the doors, meeting a crowd of people who were still trying to reach the exits, bumping into each other. This back and forth jumble of terrified people seeking freedom an others running away from it repeated itself for a short while before the exits were finally cleared, everyone seeming to be afraid of approaching the doors.

Isaac chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't try to use the exits," he said gently. "I don't think over one hundred volts of electricity is something you'd like to experience."

The crowd yelled out angrily, others crying out in shock.

"Now, now. Try to understand," Isaac said smoothly. "Well, unfortunately you cannot because of your brainwash. It is okay, though. I need to keep you all in here for the grand finale. No one is allowed to escape. You all will be worshiped in your death. Including them." Isaac pointed down below.

Everyone's attention turned to the field and almost instantly, horrified screams rose from the crowd.

June shrieked shrilly.

Robin yelled out in horror.

I covered my mouth and turned away.

Nobody seemed to have seen it before, but the field was littered with the dead bodies of several Officer Jennys. They were all covered in blood, sprawled out on the ground.

"I guess word got out during the last battle that something was going on, and the police tried to interfere," Isaac explained. "Once we took care of them and locked the exits, setting them up with electricity, some more brave officers tried to get in, but they were killed our little trap. They were sacrificed and they shall not be forgotten. And neither will any of you."

"I don't wanna be worshiped!" a girl screamed shrilly. "I just wanna go home to my mommy!"

This triggered several cries from everyone, begging to be released, pleading, crying, screaming.

Isaac looked down at us all, his smile fading. He watched as everybody called up to him to let them go.

June, Robin, and I seemed to be the only quiet ones, Robin and I angrily looking around and glaring back up at Isaac, June fearfully glancing around at the screaming crowd.

Three aircrafts flew by Isaac from different directions, flying out of view.

Isaac raised the microphone to his mouth and waited for the crowd to be silent. "Do not think this does not come with a feeling of regret," Isaac said in a somewhat sad voice as he spoke slowly. "I do not take joy in having to do this. I sympathize with your fear." Isaac paused and sighed. "As a child myself, growing up in Johto's own Azalea Town, I loved Pokémon. I never agreed with being a Pokémon Trainer. I never wanted to keep them held captive and force them into battling. I just wanted to befriend them and play with them. I once befriended a mythical Pokémon. I believe they call it, Celebi. I knew other Pokémon as well, but Celebi was special. Little did I know at the time, it was a legendary Pokémon with great powers of time travel. One day, I couldn't find my friend. I searched for it for several days before giving up, and I've never seen it since. Having been deserted by my friend, I stopped playing with the other Bug Pokémon in the forest so close to my home. I isolated myself from the Pokémon. From the world. I stayed in my room, not coming out to eat, even at my family's request. I refused to come out for school. I refused to come out even for my human friends, too. But I felt too much pain pretending to be so cold to the warmth offered to me from the world. I could no longer deal with the pain in my heart of deserting my Pokémon friends, knowing they missed me as much as I missed them deep down. How could I abandon them like Celebi had deserted me? I stepped out of my room, hugged my mother, father, and twin sisters, and went back to Ilex Forest and found my Pokémon friends. We had fun together like we used to. But never again did I see my dear friend Celebi."

The crowd was quiet, the only temporary sound made by a pair of the attack aircrafts flying by again before disappearing, as Isaac spoke about his past to us all.

"Rita..." Isaac spoke, closing his eyes, his voice getting lower. "The love of my life. My wife. We had a daughter together. The person I cherish more than anyone else on this planet. My daughter, Flora." Isaac paused and lowered his microphone, covering his eyes. He almost seemed to be crying, reliving some kind of painful memory.

I could feel the fear pumping through me, my legs quaking, my arms shaking hard, my heart rocking fast inside of me. I was terrified of what he'd say next. How this entire situation would end.

Isaac lifted the microphone and lowered his hand, gazing out at us all. "Flora wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer at ten, and I let her go off into the world to try her hand at raising Pokémon. I wasn't happy with her decision, but I allowed it. There must be worse things out there than being a Pokémon Trainer, right? I'd seen Pokémon Trainers and their Pokémon together, and they seemed to be happy enough. Plus, Flora was my little princess. I couldn't say no to my child. But I should have..." Isaac paused, his eyes lowered. "She was killed. Killed by a Pokémon. I'll never forget which one... Roserade. Flora, killed by a Bouquet Pokémon who was apparently hunting by luring prey over with its sweet aroma, and then stabs the prey with the thorns in their bouquet. Flora. Bouquet... Of all the most sickening of ironies..."

"Oh...!" June gasped, lowering her head sadly, wiping at her eyes.

The crowd murmured at Isaac's words.

"She was found dead," Isaac continued. "She was poisoned an hour before being found, and taken to the hospital to be saved. Two hours later, she was longer with us. Three hours of torture... _Three. Hours..._" Isaac sniffled hard, his eyes closed, his hand shaking with the microphone in it. "And I arrived five minutes too late to even say goodbye to my daughter," he whispered. "_GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_" His bellow of rage brought a cry of shock out of the audience. "I had heard the news reports of death by the hands of Pokémon or involving Pokémon in some way since I was a little boy, but I had ignored them. _Foolish! _Foolish even to the point of sending my own daughter into the world of Pokémon! Losing Flora is what opened my eyes. Too late, but better late than never. I can keep Flora's name alive forever through this sacrifice to save other children like my Flora. To awaken the brainwashed masses and bring about a world where Pokémon no longer exist! And anyone who stands in my way, such as you children here, will be eradicated by all means! My Rita learned that when I told her of my plans to save the planet and she refused to join me. Going as far as to threaten to call the cops if I didn't seek help."

June gasped. "He killed his wife?"

"And now, it is time to implement Team Solace's greatest plan ever!" Isaac yelled excitedly, hysterically, over the microphone. "The plan to end all plans! To end all violence! To stop the killings! To stop the tears! To stop the pain! In case you have not noticed, all of your Pokémon are missing! But none of you need to worry! I have them all!" He smiled.

The crowd immediately angrily screamed for the release of their Pokémon.

Isaac raised a hand in the air, and the crowd quieted down. "Of course! Your Pokémon will be returned," Isaac spoke in a calmer tone. "Right away..." Isaac's smile widened and he backed away from the edge of the helicopter.

The crowd began to cry out in fright and mutter with concern as a huge hose was shoved out of the helicopter door. A loud sound like that of a vacuum roared and items flew out from the hose towards the ground.

"Poké Balls!" I exclaimed as the crowd cried out in shock.

Poké Balls were falling from the hose, being forced out and landing on the ground by the dead bodies of the Officer Jennys. Many Poké Balls opened as soon as they hit the ground, while others opened in midair, sending out a variety of different Pokémon into the field below. Before long, the entire field filled with Pokémon.

Trainers from the crowd cried out as they recognized their Pokémon.

The Pokémon all looked around in confusion, some scratching their heads, all of them looking around.

I couldn't see any of my Pokémon in the mix of Pokémon on the field, but I did see something else. "HEY! What's that on their backs?!"

Some kind of large, black box was attacked to the backs of the Pokémon.

"And now!" Isaac yelled gleefully. "IT BEGINS!"

I looked up to see that the hose was gone, Isaac standing in its place, a microphone in one hand, a black box that looked like a remote in the other hand. He pressed something on the box, laughing loudly, his voice echoing throughout the stadium.

Several trainers ran from the bleachers, landing on the field, and headed happily for their Pokémon.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed.

The boxes on the backs of the Pokémon sparked with electricity.

A collective, deafening roar rose up from the Pokémon in the field as they were shocked. Many Pokémon collapsed to the ground in pain.

The trainers who had ran to their Pokémon stopped and cried out in fear as the Pokémon screamed and began swinging about dangerously, in pain.

"It is time to demonstrate the dangers of Pokémon!" Isaac called out. "Once and for all! And everyone here will be sacrificed for the entire world to see, LIVE! _TEAM SOLACE SHALL REIGN FROM HERE ON! FOREVEEEEEERRRRRR!_" Isaac cackled manically.

A Golem swung a fist at a Beedrill's abdomen as both Pokémon cried out from the shock running through them.

Beedrill swung back at Golem with its sharp stingers on its arms.

A Kingler and Marowak were fighting in confusion and rage, Kingler beating Marowak over the head with its larger pincers as Marowak swung at Kingler with its club.

A Hitmontop was spinning on its head, tearing through the crowd of Pokémon, kicking everything in its path.

A Tangela was strangling a Vaporeon with its vines as Vaporeon laid on top of it, beating it over the head with its tail.

A Gyarados on the other side of the field roared and caused an explosion with its Hyper Beam as it blasted the field, but when the smoke cleared, the Pokémon were all still fighting, and a Pinsir leaped at Gyrados, clamping its pincers around Gyarados's neck and forcing it to the ground.

A Steelix dove down, wrapping its humongous jaws around a Miltank's entire head, squeezing hard as Miltank cried out loudly, struggling to free herself.

A Tauros forced his horns through the body of a Scyther as Scyther slashed away at Tauros's face, Scyther and Tauros both dripping in blood from their violent attacks.

A Rhydon was using Horn Drill, forcing a Kangaskhan against the wall, drilling through the now dead baby in her pouch, into the mother's stomach, as the Kangaskhan screamed in pain, her blood splashing onto herself and Rhydon.

The trainers who had entered the field ran away in fright now, but a Jolteon leaped in front of a few them, stopping the small group as the others got away, and Jolteon electrocuted the kids it had stopped, causing them to scream out and drop to the ground.

A Feraligatr was clamping its jaws around..._my Charizard's neck!_

"CHARIZAAAAAARD!" I bellowed, standing up.

"THAT'S MY FERALIGATR!" Robin bellowed. "STOP IIIIT!" Robin leaped from the stands and entered the field, and I was right behind him.

"GARY! ROBIN!" June screamed.

We both froze as the Pokémon were blocked from our view by other Pokémon and we stumbled on the Poké Balls littering the ground.

"Robin, how do we stop this?" I screamed.

"COME ON!" Robin yelled, and ran into the fighting.

"ROBIIIIN!" I screamed. I tore after him as he ran into the crowd of fighting Pokémon, getting around them, trying to find our Pokémon.

Finally, Robin and I spotted Charizard and Feraligatr, Feraligatr still biting into Charizard's neck.

Charizard was clawing at Ferligatr's eyes, roaring in pain.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed as a large Pokémon landed in front of me. I shrieked at the top of my lungs, reminiscent of a little girl, when I realized it was a Galvantula! "_JUNE'S?!_" I shrieked in terror.

A Metagross was pummeling the Bug Pokémon with its enormous fists.

Galvantula shocked Metagross, causing it to yell out angrily.

Both Pokémon were sparking with the shock of whatever was on their backs.

Just like the Charizard that went rampant in Native Village, I realized with horror as the two Pokémon disappeared into the crowd of many other pained, frightened battlers around them. The black boxes must be the same device they used on that poor Charizard when they let it loose in Native Village and went it on a rampage, attacking blindly, in pain.

"FERALIGATR!" Robin screamed, facing his Pokémon. "STOP IT!"

"CHARIZARD!" I yelled angrily.

Neither Pokémon listened, continuing to fight to the death.

"This is more than just an electric shock," someone cried out behind me.

I turned with surprise to see June, a frightened look on her face. "There are Ground types here as well as Electric types. It's hurting all of the Pokémon the same! This shock is something else and it's driving them all crazy!"

"June, what are you doing here?" I shouted at her.  
"My Pokémon are in here, too!" June screamed back. "And I'm not gonna leave you two out here alone! Do you have a plan?"

"There isn't anything we can do!" I replied. "Coming down here was a big mistake! We have to get back to the bleachers until we have a real plan!"

"I'm not leaving my Pokémon!" Robin shouted at me.

"We're not leaving them! But we can't even return them to their Poké Balls, let along touch them! We're gonna die here!" I grabbed his arm and pulled his arm as he tried to break free. "You stupid _ass!_ _COME ON!_" I pulled him angrily against his will and June led the way to the wall. I let go of Robin and cupped my hands, letting June step in them to boost her up to the bleachers. I grabbed Robin's shoulders when I saw him looking back at the war behind us and pushed him to the wall. "You're next!" I shouted, and cupped my hands.

Robin stepped into my hands and climbed up.

"GARY!" June screamed, reaching down, Robin next to her, reaching for me.

I leaped up and grabbed each of their hands, kicking up the wall, and landed with them in the bleachers. "Where are those kids?" I asked loudly, looking for the children who had been zapped by the Jolteon, but I couldn't see them anywhere. I couldn't really see anything anymore. It was just a mix of blood, Pokémon, and smashed Poké Balls everywhere.

It was an unstoppable mess.

Isaac was above in his helicopter, smiling proudly over the chaos he had created.

As Robin, June, and I looked down at the madness in front of us, I realized with terror that Isaac was smiling over his.

Team Solace's.

Victory.


	85. The Takeover Part 2 Of 2

June cried out desperately for her Ampharos to stop as she used ThunderPunch on a Slowking.

Robin's Scizor, Fashioned, was wrapping its pincer around a Minun's head, crushing it as Minun screamed in agony, zapping Fashioned back.

My Noctowl and a Pidgeot were rapidly beating each other over the face with their wings, viciously clawing at each other with their talons, tearing at at each other, the front of their bodies coated in blood.

A loud explosion grabbed my attention as a Machamp was swinging its four arms at an Alakazam, its arms surrounded by a dark aura. Both Pokémon were in the stands as the people screamed and ran away from the two fighting Pokémon.

Something flew over my head and I ducked as something crashed into the stands, people screaming and running.

I looked up and something else leaped from the brawl in the field and into the stands.

This was a Houndoom, leaping into the stands after a Torkoal, smoke billowing from the top of its shell and nostrils, its eyes closed. Houndoom tackled the turtle Pokémon and howled as it stood on top of it, and bit into its neck.

"This fight is breaking out into the stands!" I screamed. "We have to get out of here!"

"But where?" June cried.

"We can't leave the Pokémon!" Robin insisted.

"We won't, Robin! But we can't die here, either!" I yelled at him. "We need to get to safety and save everyone here! Solace will _not _get away this time! We have to stop them! We need that remote!" I pointed up at Isaac, who was gazing down at the scene, smiling wide, the remote in his hand.

"How can we even begin to get up there to reach it?" Robin asked angrily, gritting his teeth. "We need our Pokémon!"

"We can't even get through to them!" June cried. "They're uncontrollable!"  
"I love my Pokémon!" Robin responded. "I can get through to mine! They can fight through this for me and we'll stop Team Solace!"

"NO!" June screamed shakily, grabbing Robin's shoulders as he tried to run away. "I'm begging to death for you not to go out there and try that, Robin. They _will_ kill you. They won't listen. What they're going through, I could hear it. I felt it. They will not listen to anyone or anything. They're going to fight until the pain they're going through ends. We need to stop Solace. We need to find a way to Isaac."

"_HOW?!_" Robin bellowed. "What are you gonna do? Throw _rocks_ at him? _He's in a freaking helicopter, damn it!_"

June winced at Robin's screams and looked down quietly.

Robin turned back to the Pokémon. "They'll have to kill me, then!" he screamed, and ran to leap into the field.

A crash beneath us, against the wall, stopped Robin and dropped us to our knees. We got back up and looked over the edge, watching as a Slaking was punching a Wobbuffet repeatedly, Wobbuffet crying out in pain.

Wobbuffet's body was outlined in orange and the next punch it took from Slaking bounced out, throwing Slaking back into the crowd of Pokémon. Wobbuffet cried out in pain from its shock and leaped into the midst of the battle, after Slaking.

The crowd was in a panic as more Pokémon flew into the stands. One woman had a Granbull fly from the fight and land on her. She screamed as she was shocked by the same jolt that was hurting the Granbull. A bloodcurdling scream that made my blood freeze in my veins. Granbull then proceeded to viciously chomp down on the woman's shoulder, blood spurting out immediately all over Granbull's face.

The woman's cries got louder as she collapsed, fainted, and Grandbull continued attacking her, swiping its claws at her face, ripping it apart, blood heavily coating her face.

Something leaped from the field and landed in front of Robin, June, and I.

People around us screamed and ran, but the three of us stared in shock at the Pokémon.

"That's a..." I struggled to remember.

"Magmortar!" Robin screamed as the Pokémon lifted one of its arms and pointed it at us.

"RUUUN!" Robin screamed, grabbed June and I by the arm, and leaped over the bleachers, into the field.

June and I followed as Magmortar fired a blast of Fire at us from its arm.

People screamed as the Fire blazed after them from the stands, several people jumping into the field after Robin, me and June.

"Well, while we're here and out of ideas, I suggest we try to save our Pokémon!" Robin said, and released me and June, running to the battling Pokémon.

"Robin!" I screamed, and a Seaking flopped by, knocking over Robin.

Robin screamed in intense agony as he was electrocuted temporarily by the Seaking that passed by. He fell to the ground and continued to scream, his body sparking.

June and I ran to him and knelt beside him.

"Robin, are you okay?" June cried in fear.

Robin's eyes were closed. He flinched in great pain. "So much...agony," he groaned. "If I had taken that any longer, I'd be dead. I know it..." He opened his eyes and looked into my eyes, his body sparking again. "I-i-it was horrible. I don't know how they are still standing, Gary. Th-they're gonna d-d-d-die if we don't stop them-m-m."

I angrily looked around at the chaos as more Pokémon were battling in the stands, shocking the people, not caring, battling to the end, enraged by the pain they were going through, unable to regain control over themselves.

A Weezing in the stands let out a gas from its heads, attacking a Misdreavus, the gas choking a man who was nearby and holding a little girl tightly in his arms as she coughed heavily against the attack.

"STOOOISE!" A Blastoise stumbled towards us, a Seviper wrapped around its body, its glowing, purple fangs sunk into the Blastoise's shoulder.

"_CATHERINE!_" Robin bellowed, and charged at the two Pokémon.

"ROBIN, DON'T!" June shrieked.

"GET OFF OF MY CATHERINE!" Robin leaped at the two, wrapping his hands around the snake. "_YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" Robin's scream was horrifying. He dropped to the ground and collapsed, not moving.

Catherine grabbed Seviper's jaws and pulled them back, freeing herself from Seviper's attack. She then proceeded to pull Seviper's jaws back until they unhinged, and continued to pull them back further, Seviper screaming in agony as its jaws were literally being pulled apart, until Catherine had pulled Seviper's jaws all the way back, the top and bottom of its head touching its body, and with one sharp pull, tore Seviper's head apart completely.

June groaned in disgust and looked away as the blood splattered the ground.

Catherine flung the body of Seviper aside and turned to the three of us, her shoulder dripping blood from two large holes in it. She looked down at Robin and roared, raising a foot to stomp down on his unconscious body.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed, running to protect Robin.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" a Pikachu ran at Catherine tackled her, its body sparking, forcing her back.

"Dots?" I cried in shock, stopping. "Or someone else's Pikachu...? June's?"

Robin stirred, moaning.

"Robin? You okay?" I called out to him, and ran closer, kneeling down beside him

Robin's body sparked and his eyes opened. He groaned, sparking again. "Gary. June." He struggled to sit up, his body sparking again. He shook his head. "Where's Catherine?"

"She got caught up in another fight," I explained. "June is right. Our Pokémon won't listen to us. Catherine nearly stomped you out when she saw you!"

Robin looked at me in shock. "Catherine?"

I nodded solemnly.

Robin shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe that. My Catherine." He looked up at the helicopter above us. "They can't get away with this." He turned to me, his eyes fileld with fear and worry for the first time tonight. "But how do we stop them?"

We may not be able to, I thought to myself. I looked up at the helicopter.

A loud stomping noise grabbed my attention and the three of us turned to see a Snorlax stomping by, a Mothim in its grasp. Snorlax roared, strongly threw the Mothim to the ground, and proceeded to stomp down on it, instantly squashing the insect.

A Beedrill appeared from the fight and stung at Snorlax with all three stingers.

Snorlax swatted at it and smacked it away, chasing after the Bug.

The Mothim was nothing but a smudge on the ground.

A loud scream from the middle of the battle erupted, and a loud explosion took the three of us off of our feet, throwing us back, slamming into the wall.

We all cried out as we hit the wall, collapsing to the floor.

This was followed by another explosion, dirt flying everywhere, the ground trembling hard.

An explosion in the stands made my heart leap out of my throat and I was thrown away from the wall. I laid on my face in the dirt, not moving. The remaining echoing roar from the explosions remained in my ears.

Children were crying. People were moaning in pain. Voices called out for help.

I opened my eyes after a moment and stared at the ground. Lifting my head, I could see several Pokémon sprawled out against the ground, motionless, weakened, exhausted.

Robin was sprawled on top of a Medicham, both of their eyes closed.

June was on her back, a Vaporeon on her stomach, both of them with their eyes closed.

I sat up and looked into the stands.

People were underneath Pokémon, moaning in pain.

Pokémon were passed out in the stands on top of each other.

None of the Pokémon were sparking in pain anymore. It looked like the things on their backs were no longer working. No longer putting the Pokémon through their suffering.

I got to my feet and my legs quivered under me, but I kept my balance and looked up at Isaac. "ISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!" I bellowed up to him, my fists clenched, my voice echoing.

Isaac looked down at me, a devilish grin on his face. He raised the microphone to his mouth. "Hello, young lad," he smiled. "You almost look familiar to me."

"AAAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I screamed up to him. "YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY FRIEND DYING IN LAVENDER TOWN YOU SICK SON OF-!"

"Ah, yes!" Isaac remembered, nodding his head. "I recall you and the loud girl."

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"No, no," Isaac shook his head. "I will be worshiped for this. Appreciated. The plan is almost complete, now."  
"WHAT MORE COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO?"

Two attack aircrafts flew by Isaac's plane, and Isaac looked up at something in the distance, his smile fading, his eyes squinting.

"THIS IS THE POLICE!" a voice echoed. The roar of a plane got closer, and an attack aircraft in white and blue colors flew by Solace's helicopter. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! SET YOUR HELICOPTER DOWN, AS WELL AS YOUR AIRCRAFTS IMMEDIATELY OR YOU WILL BE SHOT DOWN!" the voice called out from flying craft. As it flew by, one of Team Solace's aircrafts flew at it and fired bullets rapidly.

The police aircraft was hit and exploded instantly, a flaming fireball, and it dove down, landing outside of the stadium.

I gasped in horror as I watched it disappear from view and crash with a loud explosion outside.

"I see the cavalry has finally arrived," Isaac chuckled. "No better time to drop the bomb, so to speak..." Isaac laughed, his voice getting louder as another pair of blue and white attack aircrafts flew towards his helicopter.

Team Solace's aircrafts flew towards the new planes and fired at them.

The blue and white attack planes spun out of the way to avoid the attack, turning around and flying away as Team Solace's planes gave chase.

Two more blue and white attack planes appeared, firing at Team Solace's attack planes, but Team Solace's attack planes dived out of way.

Another pair of attack planes from Team Solace appeared behind the blue and while attack planes and fired on them.

One of the blue and white attack planes dived out of the way, but the other one was too slow, and blew up in the sky.

The four attack planes from Team Solace took off after one of the three remaining blue and white attack planes and fired at them.

The three blue and white attack planes swiftly spun around and tried to escape, but one by one, they all ended up exploding in a bright, fiery horror show before my eyes.

"Young boy," Isaac addressed me. "It pains me to see all of you young children here. It is so sad, the path you all have been forced on. The manipulation of your young minds that you are unable to see. It will stay with you forever, into your adulthood, where you will spread the same filth and venom into your future children. Or, you would have. But, instead, future generations will hail you all. You all will be eternally remembered here from this day forward. Instead of spreading evil into the minds of the youth of tomorrow, who will devour it as righteousness, you will sacrifice yourselves to spread the truth into the youth of today, tomorrow, _and all eternity!_" Isaac laughed and he backed away from the edge of the helicopter. A moment later, an enormous, metal, black ball filled the doorway. I could hear Isaac laughing, but couldn't see him. "For the disobedience of the Kanto region and their lack of support in Team Solace's cause, a just judgment and swift execution must be delivered. Of course, as the ruler of this planet now, everyone shall understand that this is due payback for the utter disrespect Team Solace was given when acting so nobly, so selflessly, for the better of this planet. As God of this planet Earth, you all shall now receive what is well deserved and beg for my forgiveness when it is all over. Judgment shall be delivered through this here bomb's explosion. ONE WHICH WILL GO AS FAR AS REACHING ALL THE WAY TO THE OUTSKIRTS OF SAFFRON CITY, ANNIHILATING EVERY LAST THING IN THE WAY!" He laughed loudly, his voice booming louder than ever in the stadium.

Robin groaned on the ground and looked up into the sky. "Huh...?"

"Understand, young heroes, that this is a sad farewell," Isaac spoke out. "It is almost like killing my own children. But in reality, it is Flora who will live on, amongst your names as well for your worthy sacrifice. I promise. You all, shall live, _FOREVER!_"

The bomb was being pushed from behind, rocking the helicopter slightly.

Another attack aircraft, in blue and white, flew by, firing at Isaac's helicopter.

One of Team Solace's helicopter's flew in front of it and fired back at the police.

The bomb fell out of the helicopter, spinning as it heavily, quickly, dropped down.

Team Solace's attack aircraft exploded along with the police one.

"WH-WHOA WHOA!" Isaac screamed as the force from the explosions rocked his helicopter.

The bomb dropped fast.

Isaac tumbled right out of his helicopter.

I was frozen in place as the bomb fell faster. All the way out to Saffron, I thought to myself. There's no escape...

"Snor..." something behind me breathed heavily.

I leaped in fright and turned around.

A Snorlax was behind me, standing up, looking up at the bomb as it headed for the ground, its mouth wide open in awe.

The bomb dropped right into its mouth!

Isaac, screaming, falling right behind the bomb, fell into Snorlax's mouth as well! Only his head was in the gigantic Pokémon's mouth, the rest of his body kicking and struggling to get out. I could hear him screaming from inside of Snorlax's mouth.

Snorlax didn't let go and turned to me. Its eyes were naturally nothing more than slits, so I couldn't see any real emotion on its face, but something told me it was confused about what was about to happen next. It grunted at me.

I stared back at Snorlax in shock, my eyes wide, my mouth wide in horror. "Oh, sh-"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM M!**_

A steady beeping sound rang through my ears. I kept my eyes closed and remained on whatever I was laying on, comfortably.

A hospital? I wondered, listening to the beeping noise for several more minutes before finally opening my eyes.

I indeed was in a hospital, hooked up to wires and needles, a clear liquid being dripped into me, and... I groaned and turned at the sight of my mom from the corner of my eye.

My mom cried out in surprise. "Gary!" She stood up from the chair against the wall and ran to me.

I turned my eyes as I noticed others were in the room.

Prof. Oak.

Mr. and Mrs. Butters.

Mrs. Tot!

Ms. Say!

My mom placed a hand on my shoulder and I winced in pain. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, lifting her hand off of me. "Did that hurt?"

I nodded and opened my mouth to try to answer, but nothing came out from my dry throat.

Mr. and Mrs. Butters stood up, but didn't come any closer.

Mrs. Tot stood up and walked over to me, staring down at me with pain in her teary eyes. "Mijo." She wiped at her eyes and stared down at me. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried when I heard you were here."

I wanted to say "thank you," but could only manage to nod and smile.

"Kiwi is back home, now," Mrs. Tot said. "She's walking again and is doing okay. She's been talking and responding to people. She is in a wheelchair right now."

I smiled and nodded. Kiwi is okay, I thought.

"She knows you're here right now. I told her and she hopes you'll be out of here soon. Her father is with her right now, making sure she's alright." Mrs. Tot wiped at her eyes again and gently touched my hair. "I have to go be with her right now, but I had to stop by and make sure you were okay."

"Thank you, ma'am," I forced myself to croak out.

My mom and Mrs. Tot gasped, smiling happily.

Mrs. Tot turned and walked to the door, turned back to me quickly, and then left.

Mr. and Mrs. Butters stood still, staring at me, but didn't move, looking nervous.

Ms. Say stood up and approached me.

My heart beat faster, the beeping machine beeping quicker, as she stopped by my bed.

She sighed. "Gary," she whispered. "For so long, I blamed you for Aly's death."

I closed my eyes, unable to look at the pain she wore on her face.

"I blamed you, Robin..." she continued. "...and myself. I blamed Pokémon. I blamed everyone in the world, quite literally, but those crooked men who took her away from me." She stopped talking.

After a while of uncomfortable silence, I opened my eyes and saw she was still looking down at me.

"I thank you, Gary, for bringing me peace at last," Ms. Say said, tears dripping from her eyes onto the sheets I was under in my bed. "I'll never forget what you've done. Your bravery and determination. Your love. Thank you for stopping them." She cried heavily over me for a while. "Thank you. Gary, thank you so much." She heaved heavily over me and turned away, running out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

I looked away from everyone, crying silently to myself, wondering why she was thanking me, feeling a lot worse after having seen Aly's mom leave, crying from so much pain she had to endure due to the wishes of four stupid kids.

Prof. Oak stood up beside Mr. and Mrs. Butters and they all walked over to me, a stern look on the professor's face.

Mr. and Mrs. Butters walked around to the other side of my bed, opposite my mom and Prof. Oak.

"I must say, that sure was something, Gary," Prof. Oak said firmly. "It's good to see you're alright and talking again."

"What...happened...?" I managed to speak.

"Team Solace was defeated. That's what," Prof. Oak spoke.

"You're a hero, Gary!" Mr. Butters said with a smile, gripping my shoulder and shaking it hard.

"OW!" I screamed in pain, closing my eyes tight as pain shot through my body.

"Damn it, honey!" Mrs. Butters yelled, and slapped her husband in the face.

"Sorry!" Mr. Butters cried, his hand to the slap he took.

Prof. Oak cleared his throat. "Anyway, Team Solace has finally come to an end."

Rubbing my shoulder, I turned to Prof. Oak. "So, it's just over? They're finished? They're all in jail?"

"No," Prof. Oak spoke. "Not all of them. But the higher ranking members are. I was told that you'd recognize the name of Dave?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I remember him," I said coldly.

"Well, he's in custody, along with many other grunts who were in the area," Prof. Oak added. "The leader, Isaac, was killed in the explosion. Any remaining members out there won't be able to operate as a group with their executives in jail, and their leader now dead. They're finished."

"He's dead..." I whispered, not happy, but not sad by any means. Just listening.

"Yes, and if you had been at as close a range as Isaac had been, you would have been killed as well," Prof. Oak said strictly. "Isaac was right in front of the bomb, in Snorlax's mouth. You, on the other hand, were a safe distance away, outside of Snorlax. Good thing Snorlax is so blubbery and whatnot. The explosion was contained inside of its body for the most part, and while the entire Indigo Stadium is collapsed now, well, as we all know, this bomb could have destroyed a good percentage of the entire Kanto region! You, Robin, and June were all quite lucky."

"JUNE! ROBIN!" I screamed, sitting up. "_OOOOWWW!_"

"Take it easy, Gary!" Prof. Oak said, placing a hand gently on my chest.

His touch hurt, and I laid back down, groaning in pain.

"They are just fine," Prof. Oak told me.

"Yes," Mr. Butters said. "We all saw Robin and June and they were awake and doing just as good as you. Then we all came here to see you, of course!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "So everyone's okay."

"Well, you and Robin and June are," Prof. Oak said gravely. "All of your Pokémon are in recovery right now, as well. They all are in very severe condition right now. The Poké Balls for all of your Pokémon aren't all in good shape, but a couple are. A lot were destroyed. But you can just recapture your Pokémon shouldn't be a problem. Assuming they are alright after all of this, of course. Not everyone was so lucky, however. Both before and after that explosion, Pokémon and humans alike were killed. During that fight between the Pokémon, a Golem, a Steelix, and a Weezing exploded, as you might recall."

I shook my head, trying to remember.

"It was the three explosions that knocked all of the Pokémon unconscious," Prof. Oak reminded me. "It also was strong enough to deactivate and destroy those devices Team Solace attached to the backs of all of the Pokémon, which is how Snorlax was able to get to its feet in the first place and accidentally end up swallowing the bomb."

"Professor, how do you know all of this?" I asked suspiciously.

"We all know this, Gary," my mom replied. "It was on TV. Televised all over the planet."

"Like they did last time, in..." Mrs. Butters got silent.

Lavender Town, I finished for her in my mind.

We all got quiet as our heads lowered, thinking the same thing.

"You did good out there, kid," Mr. Butters said, breaking the silence, smiling. "You saved us all."

"How? I didn't do anything," I said. "Snorlax saved us."

"Yes, but you were there. You saved my boy when he wanted to recklessly run out there to save his Pokémon. You held him back somewhat, for a while. You talked sense into him during crucial moments. You also have a bit of history with Team Solace. The incident in Cloud City with the Machamp and Machoke. Apparently there was the time in Native Village when Team Solace caused trouble out there. That Saffron thing with the Haunter. You have stopped them sev-"

"The Saffron thing wasn't Team Solace," I interrupted. "That was something else... But it wasn't due to them."

"Oh, well, you're missing the point, kid," Mr. Butters smiled. "You've helped to foil a lot of their evil schemes already, and this is one where you guided yourself and your friends to safety and did the best you could to try to stop those creeps."

"But, I never did _anything_ to stop them _any_ of the times I ran into them!" I exclaimed, and groaned from my sore throat.

"Listen," Mr. Butters said. "You kept my son safe. You're a hero. That's that. Besides, your name is in the news as one of the survivors. And we all saw you and Robin and June on TV every once and a while during the time of the mayhem, trying to find a way to stop Team Solace. You guys were great!"

I smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Butters," I accepted.

"Now do you see why I wanted you to cut all of this nonsense with these Pokémon out?" my mom asked seriously. "It's this kind of-"  
I opened my mouth to yell back at her, but Prof. Oak placed a hand on my mom's shoulder, stopping her and speaking up before I could. "Let's all just be grateful that Gary is alright," he said gently, smiling warmly. "Right now, let's look at what we still have, and not what could have been if whatever situations had or hadn't occurred."

"Fine," my mom said, clearly upset, an angry look on her face.

"Yeah!" Mr. Butters agreed, and laughed. "In fact, I have this right here to lighten up the mood!" He pulled a white square from out of his pocket and laid it out on my stomach.

I looked down at a picture of me, my face in shock as I sat up on my bunk bed back at the Pokémon League when I had been surprised on my birthday!

Mr. Butters laughed his heart out, and Prof. Oak joined in, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Before long, everyone in the room was laughing loudly. Laughter of relief. Laughter of joy.

It hurt to laugh, but I had to do it. It felt good to take my mind off of the current drama and actually smile.

A knock on the door silenced us all and Prof. Oak called, "Who is it?"

"Um, I'm looking to speak to Gary, please?" the voice answered.

"This is his room," Prof. Oak said, walking over to the door.

The door slowly opened before Prof. Oak could reach it and a face poked in.

A kid with short black hair looked in the room and smiled at me. He walked in and I saw that he had crutches and bandages around his arms and legs. "Gary!"

"Arnold!" I exclaimed in shock.

He managed over to me. "I'm so glad to see you're okay. And glad you know my name! Ha! I've been trying to see how the others who were in the explosion were doing since I'm in pretty good shape myself, given the circumstances."

"Yeah, you look like you're in some pain, but a lot better off than I am," I nodded firmly.

He nodded happily. "Yeah, so I have been hoping others are doing well, too, or trying to see if there's anything I can do to help them out, somehow." He chuckled. "Though there clearly isn't much I can do."

"Wait! You can do something for me, Arnold," I said to him quickly.

His face brightened up more. "Yeah? What's that?"  
"I know you from way before the Pokémon League!"

"You do?" he asked in shock.

"Yes! You met me and June, a red haired girl, when you were getting robbed by those three guys you knew," I reminded him. "June and I saved you from them, and you were on your way to Fuchsia City."

Arnold thought about my words for a moment. With a gasp, he cried out, "Steve, Shawn, Dominique and John! It was four of them!"

"Okay, four, but you remember now?"

"Yeah!" he replied. "Hey, man. Thanks again for that! How is that girl doing? Was she your girlfriend?"

I growled on the inside. "No, no," I answered impatiently. "And she's fine. But anyway, you said you went to Saffron and you didn't win against Sabrina. I went there with my friends and we barely got out of there alive! That place was possessed and haunted by Sabrina's Haunter! I need an explanation as to what happened to you there! Please! I've been trying to locate you since I saw you battling Robin, seeking that answer!"

Arnold lowered his eyes and looked away, hiding a secret in his eyes.

"Arnold! I _have_ to know! Please!"

"Well, it's a rather simple answer, to be honest. I just hate thinking back on that place," Arnold said slowly. "You see, I had my Munchlax with me, and we battled that Haunter of hers. We lost, and her Haunter, as well as Sabrina herself, were pure evil. They were after souls and they wanted mine for losing. I couldn't escape anywhere, and they both closed in on me. Munchlax got to his feet and managed to do Metronome to try to help out, and it turned into Teleport! So we escaped and ran out of Saffron as fast as we could and never looked back."

"Oh," I said. "Wow! You sure were lucky."

Arnold nodded. "Yeah... That was the first time he saved my life," he spoke in a low voice.

"The first?" I asked.

Arnold nodded. "The second time was... Today."

"What do you mean?"

Arnold looked up into my eyes as his own eyes blinked, tears falling from them.

"Oh, dear," Prof. Oak spoke gently. He placed a gentle hand on Arnold's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Arnold wiped at his eyes and nodded.

I gasped. "You mean-?"

Arnold smiled. "Yeah. The Snorlax that saved us all was evolved from my Munchlax. My very first Pokémon I got from my Pop. He caught it just for me. He knew Snorlax was my favorite Pokémon! It's my only memory of him. He passed away the day after I left on my journey. I know he'd be proud of me and Snorlax." Somehow, Arnold was able to smile.

My mom, Prof. Oak, Robin's parents, and I, let out a horrified cry of sadness at Arnold's words.

"It's ok," Arnold said, looking up at us. "Not everyone's lives can be so easy, right? We have to sometimes smile. It's not always to hide to pain, but sometimes, it's to challenge ourselves to dare to have a better life." He pointed at the picture of me on my birthday. "Hey! That's funny! Ha ha!" Arnold sighed. "Well, is there anything else I can help you out with, Gary? Or any of you?"

"No. Thank you, though," my mom replied, wiping at her wet cheeks.

"Thank you for all your help, son. You've done enough," Prof. Oak smiled kindly.

Mr. and Mrs. Butters shook their heads, smiling.

"Have you found out about your other Pokémon?" I asked. "Are they okay?"

Arnold smiled happily and nodded quickly. "Yeah! Everybody else is doing alright. They're in critical condition, but I believe they'll come out on top and we can celebrate how far we made it!"

I closed my eyes and turned away, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Congratulations, Arnold. You were amazing."

"Thanks, Gary!" Arnold said brightly. "That means a lot. Well, find me if you need me. Take care!"

"You'll find that red haired girl in one of the other rooms," I told him, smiling a little. "She'll be happy to see you. We both were looking around for you before you battled today."

"Ah! Sweet!" Arnold exclaimed. "I'll be off to say hello, then! What's her name? I can't just call her the red haired girl, ha ha!"

"June," I answered.

"Thanks a bunch, Gary!" Arnold said gratefully.

Prof. Oak opened the door as Arnold walked out, and then returned back to us. "That sure is one strong boy."

We all nodded.

"Sure is," my mom stated.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Mr. Butters laughed. "Good spirit! A hero! Stopping crooked people like that with a brave Pokémon and smiling through tragedies."

"Quite so," Prof. Oak nodded. "And Silph Co. is rebuilding itself after their huge collapse from the Saffron tragedy and PokéMarts are restocking their shelves nicely. It won't be too long before things are back to normal."

"At least this hell is finally all over," Mrs. Butters sighed. "Hopefully they all get a death sentence. They were horrid, twisted, mad people. They don't even deserve a life sentence. Just kill them off."

We were all silent at Mrs. Butters stern words. She had every right to feel how she did. Not just because her child was nearly killed, but the horrors Team Solace had placed upon the entire world were enough to make anyone view them as mad. And wrong.

But what exactly defines wrong? I thought to myself, knowing that sharing these thoughts with the others in my room wouldn't be the best thing to do right now. The members of Team Solace weren't acting out to be wrong. They genuinely believed that they were right in their goals. They were acting out of a genuine desire to save the planet and expected to be rewarded as they saw fit. No different than the police who were determined to stop Team Solace by all means necessary, seeing Team Solace as evil. Realistically, no one can determine what is right and what is wrong. We can only act on our hearts. What may be a blessing to one is a curse to another. What may be life to one is a grave to the next. Judging each other by the things we do is life, but it doesn't make it right or wrong. It's impossible to say that judging others is the right thing to do, nor the wrong thing to do, when nobody truly knows everything nor can claim to be the holder of all knowledge. But judging is natural. By using our life's experiences and approaching this world through humble, accepting eyes, perhaps we can learn about things that are greater than ourselves instead of so arrogantly stomping along the dirt trail of life as if we are wearing the boots that will carry us through life the easiest, and instead, try on the next man's shoes and see how his feel. As Prof. Oak once told me, _"This is life, Gary. The creation of, or the destruction of."_

Black and white.

Two opposites alongside each other in a yet to be defined, gray world.


End file.
